The Experiment Fairy
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Shinobu, a boy that has been experimented on for years by Brain, one day finally unlocks a special key given to him by his late elder brother figure and escapes with his current best friend only to be found alone again. Join Shinobu as he goes on a journey of self discovery to find out where he came from, and who are the people most important to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the long awaited (for those who voted in the poll) story of Fairy Tail! Yes, its finally here! And for those who voted in the poll, thank you! In the end, it seemed that two ideas were pretty evenly matched, so I decided to combine the ideas! For those who haven't had any knowledge on the poll, then you'll see what those ideas are as the story goes. those who did, then enjoy the story! Everyone enjoy the story in fact!**

 **So with that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter of my Fairy Tail story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I was always fascinated by the concept of magic. I always wondered what kind of magic I would use if I ever got out of here. I wondered if I would be able to blow things up if I looked at them with my eyes. Or would I be able to summon fire within the palm of my hands. Maybe I would be able to use magic to freeze things.

My friend, my only friend at the time told me about lots of different magic's that are in the world. All of the magic's that he knew about. The magic's that could change the world. And the magic that would be used for everyday life.

Of course he didn't know every magic in the world. But he told me what he knew about the subject of magic, as it always made me happy to listen to it. Since we're in this hell-hole, I thought that magic would be able to help me one day.

He told me about all the wonders of the world. He told me about Dragons, Mage's, and other creatures within the world. Some of these creatures where good. But some are not so good. No, it would be an stretch to say that some creatures in this world are completely evil.

And I should know about the evils of this world. As for as long as I remember, I've always been in the midst of evil. Ever since I can remember, I've always been the subject of many discussions, within this place.

People often wondered why I had such a high level of magical power. If I had to answer them, I wouldn't know how to start. I was abandoned as a child, alone and somehow I ended up here, in the place that I call...

Hell.

That's what I think of this place. Its a Hell on Earthland. Everyday here, I'm afraid. I'm afraid for me, and I'm afraid for my friend as well. My best friend in all of the world. No, its more accurate to say that she's my only friend within this world, called Earthland.

On Earthland, there's a certain town my friend always talked about. He always said that within this town, existed a certain guild that would look after not only me, but him as well.

That town was called...

Magnolia.

This is a city that's located in the kingdom of Fiore, according to a book I was once allowed to read. The kingdom of Fiore is but one of the countries in Earthland. Earthland, being the place we all live, ya know? Its the place where the phenomenon called magic exists. Now magic can come in all different forms. There's fire magic for one, ice make...well, there's too many types of magic's to even count nowadays. Even I can't remember how many types of magic exists.

From the ones I know, to the ones my friend knows, or rather knew. Its a vast subject. But magic has always interested me, ever since I could remember. Just being able to use magic is a blessing, in my eyes.

But back to Magnolia. That city is home to the Earthland's current strongest guild, is what I think. Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the guild that's at the top, no questioning it. But that's something that's unknown to me. No, the last time I heard anything, the guild Fairy Tail was the one on the top. But it could've changed due to me being imprisoned.

Fairy Tail itself is called a 'legal guild', meaning that its a legit thing. But there's also something called 'dark guilds' which are something you should watch out for, as they are...bad news.

Fairy Tail...one day, I wish to join that guild. I heard about it, when I was younger from a personal friend of mine. I heard about it from another test subject, my aforementioned friend. He said that Fairy Tail was a great guild, where family is treated as family, not as test subjects.

It isn't a dark guild, where...dark guilds. I never want to be associated with that.

Dark guilds...they are guilds that you should watch out for. The place you end up is precious, and something you can't even conceive. Sometimes, in life. It hands you great riches and fortune. But for me...I wasn't ever handed such a luxury.

No, I wasn't ever given stability like that.

No, I was never given a chance.

From the start, I was always treated like an animal. I was treated horribly. A way that no human should be treated. We're treated worse than animals actually. Day in, day out. We all are treated like horrible human beings that is at the lowest end of the food chain.

I want to escape the place. The place that I have hated memories and the place that I feel like dying day in and day out. The place that people lose lives, and gain nothing but useless power. If power is worth this pain and misery, then I don't want to live anymore.

This place, being Brains Laboratory as I've dubbed it.

I don't know if it has an official name, but I've called it that. I never bothered to learn the name, because I don't think of this place being anything other than a place that's close to Hell...if it is even able to be called anything other than Hell itself.

That place is awful.

Only bad things happen here. I can't remember a single good thing about this place. No, nothing has ever happened here that's good. I've never found anything good here, and I doubt that I ever would. The only good thing about this place is the friends, I made. The friends that all died. But one person hasn't died yet.

That person hasn't been sacrificed at all. That girl, is someone I call, best friend.

"Hey, Shinobu."

Speaking of my best friend, it seems that she has woken up. For the past day or so, she's been asleep due to the treatment that she received. While I've learned to cope with the treatment, she hasn't been able to, for the most part. They up her dose of magic or whatever they are doing here.

"Hmmmm?"

I replied, looking at my friend, Ultear-san who lifts her body of the bed, and rubs her eyes softly, trying to get the sleep away from her.

She's a girl of an average height for someone around my age, which is 5 years old. I'm not sure if she's older or younger as we don't speak about it. She's got nice dark purple hair, and piercing eyes, which are of a brown colour. She's completely different to the blonde haired me.

To be more accurate, my hair colour is pale blonde, and my eyes are forest green. I'm of a small stature, compared to what normal people my age are like. But, that might be due to the experiments. I haven't figured that out yet.

"How long was I knocked out?"

She's got such a rough way of speaking. She could've put it more...nah, never mind.

"Just over a day." I answered, and handed her some food. "Here, eat this Ultear-san."

She took the food, and immediately started eating it slowly. I tried to show a smile, but it was a poor imitation of a smile. Because truthfully, I would rather smile like this for Ultear-sans sake than to show my real face.

"Shinobu, if its been a day, does that mean you've had your...erm..."

"Yeah." I nodded, knowing where she was going with it. "I had mine yesterday. Yours is today Ultear-san. I'm so sorry, but I tried to wake you and you wouldn't wake up. For a few minutes yesterday, I thought you was dead. But you're fine, right?"

"Just a little shaky, that's all. And my arms hurt slightly."

Makes sense, since we're always strung up like dolls. You'd think they'd use a table. But no, they hang us above a bottomless pit, and send magical power or whatever into our bodies until it breaks us.

"I-I see. Would you like me to do anything for you?"

"A drink couldn't hurt."

She replied with the faintest of smiles.

I nodded and got up, going for a jug that they 'generously' left for us. Grabbing a cup off the nearby table and pouring some of the contents of this jug into the cup, I looked towards Ultear-san who kept that faint smile on. Once doing that, I took the cup and walked back over to Ultear-san.

"Drink this."

She tried to lift her arms but had difficulty, so being the generous friend that I am, I held the cup to her mouth, and let her take a gulp of water. As I did that, Ultear-san smiled at me with appreciation.

"Thanks Shinobu. You're a great friend, doing that for me."

My heart skipped a beat when she said it with kindness and a smile that brightens the room. Being called a great friend, fills me with excitement, it fills me with a renewed sense of happiness.

"N-No." I was bashful, holding a hand to my cheek. "D-Don't be silly. Of course I'd do it for you, as Ultear-san is my best friend."

"Hehe, you're my best friend too."

We let small smiles grace our lips, as she continued eating. I knew that she would soon be taken, so I had to savour this moment, and make sure she has all of the energy she can have so she can face today's...experiments.

We sat in a comfortable silence as she ate her food and drunk this water. When she was done, I took the remaining food and put it on the table at the far end of the corner. Also placing the cup next to it, I went back over to Ultear-san, sitting next to her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Shinobu, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want."

She let a soft smile spread all over her face, and faced me with a glint in her eyes.

"I was thinking, after we get out of here. Why don't we go and find your birth parents?"

My parents? Why would anyone bother with those people?

"Eh? I thought that you wanted to find your Okaa-san?"

That's what she always told me. She told me that she wanted to escape, and find her Okaa-san...something I don't know about. I don't know who or what my parents were. Not that it matters anyway. I don't need parents, if they just left me here. If they cared...if they even thought about their consequences then...

"Well, I do want to do that as well. But you must be curious as to who your parents are."

"Not really." I replied, hugging my knees in this prison room. "I don't have any reason to be concerned about my parents. They left me here, where bad things happen. I don't want to think about those people, if they just left me here. But your Okaa-san didn't leave you here I'm sure. Even if she did, it wasn't by choice, I bet."

I was trying to make her feel better. I honestly thought that her Okaa-san either did leave her here, or she doesn't know about the condition of her daughter. Either one of those scenarios is pretty bad.

"Okaa-san...she didn't leave me...she couldn't of..."

Even though she says that, its obvious that this Okaa-san left her here. She was brought here, after I was. It was only thankful luck that we were able to share this 'room' together.

Even if it is a room, with two beds, and some toys that have seen better days, I think of it was a prison. That's what I was always told, by the voice in my head. Its a prison that I need to escape from. But I don't know how to do it...if I had the knowledge of doing it...I would be doing it with Ultear-san right now.

"I'm sorry, Ultear-san. I didn't mean to make you feel upset. Don't listen to me, alright? I'm sure that she's out there for you. And she'll welcome you with open arms when she sees you again."

"N-No, its alright. I was just thinking about Okaa-san, and that made me upset. But I'm okay now Shinobu."

Yes, that's seems to be what Ultear-san wants. To return to her Okaa-san. I haven't figured out what I'm going to do, besides join Fairy Tail that is. I'm going to join that guild. Not for me, but for my friend, that wanted to join that guild, before he died.

Yeah...he wanted to be apart of a family, and while I don't see the point in such things, he wanted to join it, so I feel obligated to go and join it as well. Maybe I will find out why he wanted a so-called 'family'.

"I'm sorry about that. But eventually, you'll see her again, chin up!"

"C-Chin up? Where does that come from exactly? Why would keeping your chin up be beneficial for anything?"

Hmmmm, I've never thought about it before. I remember people saying something about keeping your chin up means being positive, but how does it really keep you positive? Is it because your head is held high?

"Good question, and I don't have the answer Ultear-san. I think its something to do with being positive, but I'm not that sure."

"O-Oh, is that so? I didn't know that. Maybe I should keep my chin up hehe."

She laughed, but it was as hollow as they come. It wasn't a laugh that you'd think was endearing, or enchanting or anything to do with happiness. Ultear-san is suffering, day by day. I can see it in her eyes, in her very soul.

She's always in pain, mentally. Physically as well, but the pain of being away from her Okaa-san must be unbearable. To me, it doesn't have much to do with anything. Parents...don't need them, never did. If I survive, I survive on my own. I don't rely on something like parents.

"Y-Yeah, keep your chin up..." I saw that she had a tear stained face so I got out a tissue from my rag, and ran it all over her face. "Here, silly. You got all teary stained again. You dont want to look like a drowned Dragon, right?"

I offered a joke, but I don't think it worked, based on what her face was revealing to me. She was still in pain, and I hadn't been able to get anything of a laugh from her in awhile...not a true laugh anyway. That's all I want from Ultear-san...I just want her to cheer up.

"Hmm...I'm sorry Shinobu, you've got more problems than me. At least I know I have an Okaa-san. You don't even know if you have one or not, right?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued cleaning her face.

"I guess I would've had to have one. But I don't know who that person is, and what they are doing now. It doesn't matter about my parents Ultear-san. We'll find your Okaa-san and then...erm...I'm not sure what happens next. Maybe I will go off or something..."

I hadn't thought about what I would do if I escaped here, besides joining Fairy Tail that is. But that takes a backseat to Ultear-san. First we'll find her Okaa-san and I will make sure that she's alright before I continue with anything of my plan.

"Well, we'll live together duh! That's always been the plan with me!"

"L-Live together!?"

At best, it came out as a harsh sounding voice. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but I was suddenly overwhelmed by the statement that it came from me without my authorization.

Ultear-san wasn't deterred by it though, and she offered me a slight smile, despite being in pain from the previous experiments...so cruel...

"Of course! You, me and Okaa-san will live together! Okaa-san wouldn't mind having a son, I'm sure! I've always had this plan, since the first day we met. I've always thought that once we leave, Shinobu, me and Okaa-san will live together as a big happy family. That means, we'll always be together."

"Always be together..."

Always being with Ultear-san huh. That wouldn't be so bad. It means I can always look out for her. Haha, she's totally unable to live without me. She's such a clumsy girl and wouldn't know how to grow up properly.

"Hehe, then I'd be the Onii-san, Imouto~"

She looked offended and lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"I don't think so. I'm even older than you are so there~!"

Sticking out her tongue at me, I couldn't help but think that we're making plans, for a future that seems bleak. In all honesty, how are two children supposed to escape from this place?

"Bleeh~ You're a big meanie Ultear-san~! At least allow me to fantasize~"

"You can if you like, at least I'm not that much of a fant...erm...fantasist...is that the world Shinobu? I-I mean the word Shinobu?"

I released a soft chortle.

"Eh...think so. Don't ask me, you're the older one around here I think~ You have to know what's what around here you know~?"

"Meanie~! I might be older, but you're far more knowledgeable about things. Its hard to believe that you are even a child with your smarts~!"

If anything, that was a good comment to make. That's one of the things that I'm proud of, my mind.

I believe that because I live here, I have been able to grow up more quicker than children would on the outside...outside, what is that like? I hardly ever see the outside. The window that's high only shows a barren land, a place that's deserted of life.

"Why thank you Ultear-san. But you're quite intelligent as well. You know things that I don't."

"That's because I'm the older one~!"

We shared a laugh, and looked into each others eyes with kindness. One day, I'm definitely going to make Ultear-sans dreams come true. She wants to go and find her Okaa-san...fine. I will make that happen. After that, I will make sure that anything she wants, she can have...because she's the only family I've ever known...

"You know Ultear-san, I really care about-"

* * *

Before I could continue, the door was opened via it disappearing, and some guards stepped through. The instant they stepped through, I could see Ultear-san was tearing up.

She knew that today wasn't my day...rather, it was her day to be taken and experimented on. In here, the concept of time is lost on most. But we do remember the time we are going to get experimented on.

"Ultear, you're the lucky one today."

A stocky guard sneered, and the two guards behind him walked forward. Ultear-sans eyes were ready to release tears at any second! She can't go...she's still weak from her turn the other day...

However, because of the intense fear I saw in Ultear-sans eyes, I stepped between them, and stuck out my arms, in a protective stance. I wont let them take her. I wont let her be taken...

"Leave her alone. If you want to experiment on people, then please take me instead. Ultear-sans already upset today, so can't you just let her have a break? She's only a girl after all. If you want to experiment on people, then experiment on me. Take me! Just leave Ultear-san alone you monsters!"

I said it with conviction, but my eyes were getting wet.

Of course I don't want to be experimented on. It hurts too much. All of that magical power swishing and swirling around. Long ago, I thought I would break. But they don't take it that far. They put it to the breaking point, but never break.

Ultear-san shouldn't have to go through it. She only wants to go and see her Okaa-san. She wants to go and live with her Okaa-san. Maybe...I should live with her as well. Heeee, me and Ultear-san together would be nice...

But of course the guard shook his head.

"I'm afraid that it isn't your turn today, Shinobu. You should know that by now you disobedient child."

"I don't care! I don't care about the rules! I don't care about what you think! Ultear-san is my friend and I wont let you take her! Just take me you mor-"

SLAP!

As I was going to finish, he struck me across the face, sending me to the ground. My face stung greatly. It wasn't an ordinary slap either. That had to be enhanced by magical power! My face feels like its on fire right now!

I was caught in a stunned state as they walked over to Ultear-san...!

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON'T! NOT AGAIN! I DON'T WANNA DO IT AGAIN! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SHINOBU! PLEASE SAVE ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Try as she might, she couldn't get away fast enough for the two men assigned to take her away. Her helpless body was bound by the men with the strong arms, and tightly secured...she's calling me...I wont let her go!

"Get off her! Leave Ultear-san alone! Please! Just leave her alone! I'm coming Ultear-san! I wont let them hurt you anymore! I wont let them get you!"

I stood up, rushing forward towards Ultear-san! I didn't want Ultear-san to be hurt anymore! She's only a little girl! People could argue that I'm just a little boy, but that doesn't matter to me right now!

"Stop!" The man that struck me held a spear, and thrusted it towards me, stopping just inches from my neck! "Don't you dare move you little brat. Sometimes, its annoying having you interfere with our work. But of course, for the orphan like you, you would have to stick your nose in other peoples business. No wonder your parents left you, insolent child."

...Orphan...

"Y-You..."

My tone was dark and unforgiving.

But realistically, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything against this person. If I could actually use my magic power that these people keep banging on about, then I would use it to free Ultear-san and myself.

"Shinobu...save me..."

I could only watch in horror as they dragged away Ultear-san. My eyes let tears slip from them. I couldn't stop them on command. They wouldn't stop flowing like a waterfall.

Each time she's taken away, it breaks my heart more and more. I don't care what happens to me damn it! Ultear-san is the only person I call friend now! If she's gone, then I'm gone as well...

"Good boy. Tomorrow, we're trying a new experiment on you."

I glared at the smirking guard, who let his spear leave my throat, and rest at his side. I walked backwards, until my back collided softly with the wall. With no strength remaining, I collapsed to the ground, in a crouching position.

I couldn't even save her...

"Goodbye Shinobu-kun~"

I lifted my head slightly, watching the main guard snicker and gave a sadistic voice as he left the room. My room, being locked immediately of course. I couldn't help but get the shaking feeling that I...I don't want...to die here...

I don't want Ultear-san to be harmed anymore. Why is this reality so cruel? Why would that idiot Brain whatever his name is do this to children? I only know that its someone called Brain because I kept hearing the guards praise "Brain-sama did it again!" and other nonsense like that.

Putting my head on my knees, I went into a secret hiding place within my rags. This place holds the most precious item to me...or, it is now the most precious item to me.

What I'm holding is a key.

Its not a key for a door, I think. I don't think it can be used on doors anyway. It shouldn't be used on doors, as its magical, according to my friend. But I've never seen this magical power before.

"Stupid experiments...I hate this place."

Holding this golden key close to my chest, I sobbed to myself. This key is a representation to my friend that died here. He gave me this key before he died. And I don't know what it is exactly, but I'm going to keep it tightly within my hand.

I've been able to hide it for all of this time. They don't have a clue that I have this thing. Even though I don't know what it does, I just want to keep it. It makes me feel better, having this key with me. Maybe one day I will know what it does. For now, I will just have to wing it, and keep it safe.

He never told me what this key is. He only told me that its magical, and it can help me. If its so important, why doesn't it do anything now!? This stupid golden key is worthless! If its such an important thing, why can't I use it!? I should be able to use it and break out of this stupid place!

"Stupid key! Why don't you help me!?"

I was prepared to launch it, but then stopped, and calmed myself. No, I shouldn't let myself get worked up. Even if the key is useless, it doesn't mean that I have to be useless. This key is my only link to him, so I'm going to keep it forever and ever.

This key though...if anything, it looks beautiful. I can admire the beauty of the key...but that isn't going to help Ultear-san right now. Even now, I know she's in pain. She's all alone, and needs my help. Its not fair that she's the one that's getting hurt...why couldn't they have taken me instead?

"I wish you'd work, stupid key..."

Wait...something came to me as I was saying that.

What did he say was the requirement for making this key work?

I remember him saying something about...hmmmmmm...I'd have to call out the name of the key...or something and then...erm. What did he call this key again? The key was called...erm...

No, the key is called...the Ram I believe. But the...erm, he said something about the key, and something emerges from the key. But what was it? That key...erm...if the Ram is the keys name...then the thing that's inside, or whatever, is called...its on the tip of my tongue...

I think it begins with A...Aero? No, that's not it. I don't think it was Aero...or Area...erm...Aeris...no. It wasn't that. It was...erm...Aries...? Wait, that sounded right.

Aries...Aries was it? Something like that. And if I remember right, he said something about opening the gate...right, the Ram I believe he said it was. Yeah. That's what it was. Haha...I remembered.

I knew I would remember one day. I tried it once, but it didn't do anything. Back then, I wasn't really trying, nor did I care. I didn't care about anything other than being with him. I was just lost, without him...Onii-sama.

I called him Onii-sama even though he wasn't my real Onii-sama. He looked after me and kept me safe from those bad men. Then he had do go away and hasn't come back. They say that he's on vacation...but I know the truth.

He was killed and I heard them whispering about disposing of his body...its not fair. He was great...and I'm like this now...no, I mustn't dwell on the past. For now, since I remember this key and things names, I will have ago for a good laugh. Even if it is only a moment of a laugh.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

I did a mock chant and waved the key around in a bid to cheer myself up. I didn't expect anything to happen because I've tried it before, along time ago, for a joke and nothing happened then...

SHINE!

However, something happened! The key! Its reacting to something! Did I do something!? Is that why the key is reacting now!? This is strange! What's going on here!?

"W-What in the hell!?"

I was shocked! The key lit up! And I felt myself getting weaker...what was that? I didn't just...no way, I did not just perform magic...? I wasn't even concentrating then...are these experiments doing something to me that is making me able to use magic?

Something shined on the ground, almost as if its a magic circle and then a new entity had appeared within my room.

This entity was...a girl. A girl?

A girl with pink hair, that's around shoulder length and it looked...fluffy. The lower end of her hair looked fluffy and her clothes...well, her clothes are...v-very revealing! Geez, that's embarrassing! Wearing clothes that show off her body like that!? Isn't there some rule to what people can wear outside!? These fluffy looking wool-like clothes are basically, exposing her body! She even looks like she has a collar of wool around her neck.

But what's on her head exactly...? From here, it looks like a pair of twisted horns. Eh...why does she have horns on her head? Is she some kind of monster? Is she a creature? Is this thing from the key? Did my friend ever see this creature before? Why didn't he tell me about it?

The girl looks around, a timid expression on her face, until her eyes land on me. She blinked once, twice, three times, before jumping back a little, as if she's afraid! W-Why is she afraid!? I should be the one who's afraid here!

"W-Who are you!?"

She cried out, crossing her arms over her body as if to protect herself.

If anything, I should be the one who is protecting themselves in here.

"...Are you...Aries-san?"

I took a guess, based on what I called out before. Even if she's Aries-san, does that mean she's a nice person?

The girl gave a slight inclination with her head, then looked down at my key...

"Y...You summoned me, didn't you? I-I'm sorry for asking..."

Why did she apologize for asking me that? Ehehe...I'm scared now. This girl is weird...why did she come from a key? Is she not human or something? Is this real? I'm having a dream aren't I? Y-Yeah, that has to be it! I fell asleep and now I'm being punished by seeing a ray of hope!

"N-No...erm...before I answer anything...could you tell me if this is real?"

Or is this really just a dream? My mind is messing with me because I'm so worried about Ultear-san. That's got to be it. People don't come from the keys and have horns on their heads and have such a risque way of dressing.

"Y-Yes, this is real." So its real. This isn't a dream. "Erm...my last Master was a little boy as well...maybe a little older than you...but he died, so the contract was...nullified...erm...are you the person who retrieved my key?"

She's really shy, and doesn't seem to be sure of herself.

What she said though, brought me back to my friend...that means he has summoned her before...if he did, why didn't he use her to escape? Or is she not a fighter? Then again, I don't even know what she is.

"...It was given to me. He was killed quite sometime ago, and I haven't been able to make this key work, until now. By the way, what is this key anyway? Some kind of magical item that summons things? Are you a real life person? Or is it some kind of ghost deal?"

She seemed to be genuinely confused by my question, and I couldn't help but see that she did a head tilt, looking at me with a mixture of a confused expression and a scared expression as well. From that, I didn't know how to seem to her, so I relaxed my demeanour, and made my expression soft.

Seeing that, her face lightened up a little, and even though she seemed confused, she was more relaxed.

"You summoned me and don't know what I am? That's strange, I've never come across someone like that before... W-Wait, it was rude for me to say something like that. P-Please forgive me for asking. I didn't mean to cause trouble!"

Again, she apologized to me. Does she always apologize, even when it isn't her fault?

"N-No, its a reasonable question. There's no need to apologize to me, Aries-san. I just...erm...please tell me, what you are exactly? You aren't human, are you?"

The horns are a dead giveaway. And maybe the clothes as well! She even gave a shake of her head! She isn't human! Just what the hell is she exactly!? Some kind of demon!?

"N-No, I'm something called a Celestial Spirit. A Celestial Spirit is a Spirit from the Celestial Sprit World. The key you're holding is a rare one, as its a golden key."

Why would it matter what colour my key is? Is it something rare? No, she said it was...but how rare is it really? And Spirit huh...she's a Spirit...that doesn't mean, she's dead, does it?

"Eh? Does it matter? Gold is a beautiful colour and all, but is it really something that's important?"

She nods, and moves a little closer, bowing down slightly.

"The key you're holding is called a Zodiac key. My key is called the Ram key. But you already knew that since you summoned me. Isn't that the case?" I nodded with a strained smile, and she bowed her head. "S-Sorry...s-so yes, these keys are special as only 12 exist, and you happen to have one. S-So, goodie for you!"

Goodie for me...only twelve exist...and I happen to have one of these keys...Onii-sama, did you know that you held such a key within your grasp? This key is one of a kind, apparently. There are twelve, meaning eleven are out there somewhere...

"Y-Yeah I guess." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, and gave a small smile. "So Aries-san, since there's 12 of them out there, does that mean there's 11 more you's? Or is it that there's different Spirits?"

I just realized how stupid that question was. Of course they aren't going to be the same as her. There's only one of everyone. Spirit or people like me. No matter how you flip it, there can only be one person...everyone is unique.

"O-Oh, different Spirits. Each Spirit is unique, so there's only one of me hehee~" She gave a nervous laugh, while looking down cutely. "And since you summoned me with the key, you're my new Master, and we should make a contract right away to get it out of the way. I-If that's okay with you of course."

"A contract...?"

I let the words slip out of my mouth, as if I was spewing them. It was a foreign concept to me. A contract between people? Does she wish to do something legal between us?

She nods, and moves closer to me, her confidence seemingly raising.

"T-That's right. A contract between the Spirit, me. And the summoner, you. The contract is a bond between us." A bond between us...huh. "A-And, depending on the Spirit, what the contract is, changes. For most though, the contract is usually centred on what days we are allowed to be summoned."

Allowed to be summoned huh...ooh I get it! Its basically saying, that coming to an agreement to which the summoner, me in this case, and the Spirit, her in this case, which both of us are satisfied...I think? Or is the ball in her court? Hehe, heard that saying from my Onii-sama, who said that a lot to me.

"S-So, what days can I summon you?"

"Erm...any day but Sunday? Is that okay...erm...M-Master?"

M-Master!? Why the hell is she calling me Master!? I'm not her Master! And I never want to be anyone's Master! I'd rather die than be a Master to someone! I'm already basically a test subject slave person, and I wont put anyone through such a thing!

"M-My name is Shinobu...erm, no last name. Just call me Shinobu...okay? No Master please. I'm not anyone's Master and I never will be, least of all yours Aries-san."

"B-But, that would be highly disrespectful and you are my Master, since you have my key, meaning you are the person that I am...can't I call you Mas-Master instead? I-I'm sorry if that was rude! I-I just don't feel comfortable with referring to you by name...erm...Shinobu-sama would be...acceptable...but I would prefer Master...but Shinobu-sama is accepted."

I slapped myself in the head, and gave an inclination. I can see myself becoming more and more weirded out by this conversation.

"Yeah, Shinobu-sama is fine...for now. So, I can summon you on any day but Sunday...is there a reason for that?"

"J-Just personal preference. Sundays are...erm, a time that I...erm do certain things...that's all. But any other day is fine with me." She answered with a smile, and bent her neck. "Is there anything you'd like to know Shinobu-sama?"

I'm already regretting letting her call me that. It doesn't sound right, at all. Being "Shinobu-sama!" doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. No, in fact that is to say that I hate it actually. However, until she seems to be...less frightened of me, I can't really say anything to her about it.

"Lets see...I know what you are...I know what this key is...erm...so, can you stay here indefinitely?"

That way, I would always have a friend. If Aries-san stays with me, I would be really happy about it. It means me, Ultear-san and Aries-san here could be together, and find Ultear-sans Okaa-san.

Although it seems unlikely, considering that I can only summon her on days besides Sunday. Unless she wants to go someplace on Sunday and can't be here. Even then I would like it if she could stay with me forever and ever.

But Aries-san shook her head.

"Essentially, Spirits like myself are immortal. But, staying in this world for too long will kill us. However, staying for a day or so wouldn't be so terrible, but then I would have to go back."

So, that's it huh. Maybe its the atmosphere of this world, which would kill the Spirit slowly? Or maybe its because they don't belong in this world, that they are unable to stay in this world for very long periods of time.

"O-Oh, is that the case? Its alright I guess. As long as you don't die or anything, its okay if you stay for a little while?"

"Y-Yes, like I said, staying for a day or so would be fine. It would be impossible for me to stay a week though. I would really die if that happened..."

"And I don't want my new Spirit-san to die! I can't believe that I made a new friend!"

"F-Friend?"

She seemed puzzled by my statement, as I took her hand lightly.

"Of course, you're my friend now. I don't know how it usually works with summoners and your kind, but I don't want much besides your friendship. If I have that, then I know I'm doing alright."

"...Hehehe..." She released a little giggle, putting a hand to her mouth. "I've never had such a Master before. Shinobu-sama, you're a strange boy."

"So I've been told."

I laughed right back, giving a sense of happiness.

I am sort of happy right now. Even though Ultear-san is in pain, meeting Aries-san has given me a new reason to continue. We can be together always. Aries-san is a present from my Onii-sama. With Aries-san, he can be in my heart always.

Aries-san suddenly became interested in something, and she took in our surrounding's, cocking her head to the side.

"S-So Shinobu-sama, if I may ask...where are we exactly?"

I froze instantly.

Just for a brief second, for a second, I forgot where I was.

Even just a second, and I'm back in reality...

Dashing and fleeting dreams. My mind was brought back here.

Brought back to reality.

Why is reality so cruel? For a second, I was with Aries-san and wasn't here. Now, I've come back to this dark dank place and it makes me feel like I want to die all over again. Its toying with feelings and shaping them into something completely new.

"...Hell...that's where we are right now..."

I could only give such a mumbling, before I started tearing up. Soon after that, tears flowed from my eyes, thinking about this place and why I was truly here. This place is the equivalent to Hell for me anyway. I just want to find a place that would accept me as home...

"S-Shinobu-sama! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please forgive me Shinobu-sama! P-Please, is there anything I can do!?"

"N-No. Its okay Aries-san." I wiped my face and let a small smile crawl onto my face. "It wasn't you Aries-san. This is a place where...you should abandon all dreams and hopes...is what I keep telling myself. But if y-you're my Spirit girl thingy, can't you help me escape? Y-Yeah, you must have some cool magical powers, right!?"

I hoped and prayed within myself that she had some awesome magic power! And if she's right, in saying that I'm her Master now, then she should know about how to use magic, and help Ultear-san and I escape.

"Erm...my magic is Wool Magic...it isn't much in the destructive department. B-But, if its Shinobu-sama asking me, then I would help in anyway that I could."

That's good, she's going to help me...I need it right now. I need to escape and I'm not going to be here anymore. I'm never ever going to be here again!

"S-So, you'll really help me escape?"

"O-Of course, since you're the one who's asking me."

She's going to help me because its me...maybe its because I'm her 'Master' or whatever. But I want to believe its because she likes me as well.

"Thank you. Now erm...I need you to go away." She seemed down by it, but I stroked her hand slightly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Its just my friend is going to be here soon, and the guards will be bringing her. If they see you, then they might try and take you away from me. But if you aren't here, then they wont know anything...I'm hoping they didn't sense or see me use magic."

"I-I understand Shinobu-sama! Yes, that makes sense. Okay Shinobu-sama, I shall take my leave now. To do that, we both have to agree to the closer of the Gate. To summon me, just say "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" like you did before, and use some magic power as well."

Its all well and good her saying that, but I haven't a clue on how to use magic. She just came here, when I said those words. I felt my energies change slightly, as if I had been drained when she was summoned here. But I don't know how to activate that at will.

"B-But I don't know how I used magic in the first place."

"T-Then...just try your best to think of summoning me. It worked for you before...yes?" I nodded and she hugged me tightly! "I'm so sorry but you're really a nice Master!"

"Hehe, thank you, Aries-san. Now can you erm...go?"

She nodded and bowed her head. A few seconds later, she lit up and disappeared from this place. Aries-san...she's going to help me get out of here.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Get in there!"

I don't know how long it was since Aries-san disappeared, but eventually Ultear-san was thrown into the room, looking exhausted. Her body was sweat covered, and her eyes were glazed over with slight fear. But I saw no hint of tears, or sadness either. Ultear-san, they haven't broken you have they?

The guards that threw her into the room sneered, and closed the door again with a thudding sound, meant to make the bones chill. Since they did that, they didn't see or sense me doing magic before.

Good.

That means they wont know when we make our escape.

We're going to be able to make an escape soon. As long as Ultear-san is fine, because in all honesty, I don't think I would be able to carry her all that way. Yeah, Ultear-san...you need to be able to move.

"Ultear-san, are you alright?"

She didn't answer me, and her eyes were closed. I could see her chest going up and down, so she wasn't dead. She must be asleep. If that's the case, then she should conserve her strength.

Hesitantly, I walked over to Ultear-san and picked her up the best I could and moved her to the bed. Laying her gently on the bed, she cracked open an eye, and looked deeply into my own.

"S...Shinobu..."

"Its okay, you're okay Ultear-san."

She reached out, so I grabbed her hand tightly. Her fingers intertwined with my own, and she moved her head closer to my own. She let a smile sprawl all over her face, giving me a sense of relief.

"I didn't cry this time."

I smiled and petted her head softly.

"Hehe that's a good girl. If they see fear, they get off on it. They love seeing us afraid, in pain. As long as you didn't show any fear. They might be more lenient. But Ultear-san, you don't have to go through anymore experiments now."

Her eyes turned cloudy, and I saw hope. She could most likely hear the happiness in my voice, and in turn that sparked something within her. She knows that I wouldn't lie to her about things like this.

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we're going to go and find your Okaa-san, tonight."

She covered her mouth, and she cried heavy tears. Her face was totally in disbelief. She was confused by it, but even she realized that I wasn't lying to her. I wouldn't lie to her about this.

"Y-You aren't kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding. Tonight, we're going and we are going to see your Okaa-san, just like you wanted. I'm not messing around anymore. I'm not staying here because of them. We're escaping, and we're going tonight."

"B-But how?"

I went into my rags, and produced the key. Seeing it, she moved her head to the side in a perplexed manner.

"This key, I'm able to make it work now. You don't even know what happened. This girl..."

I started explaining everything about Aries-san and what my plan is. My plan, basically is to use the single window in this place, break it, and scale down the large complex as fast as we can and make a break for it, and hope that they don't chase after us.

After that, I will have to rely on Ultear-san, as she's the one who knows where to go. She knows which way I'm supposed to move, and where her Okaa-san is. I never bothered learning where her Okaa-san is...as I don't know any place other than this. To be honest, I don't even know where this place is. I don't even know much about the outside, besides some obvious things.

After explaining, Ultear-san reached up, and hugged me tightly.

"I can't wait to see Okaa-san again."

"Don't worry, it wont be long now. Conserve your strength. We're going to be running for awhile, I expect. If they somehow let us go, then we wont have to worry about anything."

"Y-Yes, I understand. Shinobu, sleep as well. We both need to be on top performance if we're to escape this place."

"Exactly. Get some sleep Ultear-san and I will do the same."

Agreeing with her, I went over to my bed, and collapsed on it, snuggling into the pillow that's as hard as a brick. I threw over the sheet, covering my body barely. Its so thin that it might as well not be there. But its comforting, at least.

I closed my eyes and rested my eyes.

I couldn't fall asleep though, as my mind was racing. And my heart was beating so fast.

The prospect of escaping this place is huge. If we're able to escape, we can finally start out lives right. Ultear-san can be happy with her Okaa-san and I can be happy knowing that Ultear-san is happy, and I can go and join Fairy Tail, so I can have what my Onii-sama wanted...

I can have a family.

But the sinking feeling of being caught kept playing within my mind...why didn't they feel when I used magic? Wasn't the whole point of this place to use magic and strengthen that?

Something tells me that they know about it and either don't care, or they are biding their time. Whatever it is, I'm going to have to be careful. If they do decide to come in, I will summon Aries-san to use her Wool Magic to...erm, I'm not sure what it does exactly. Maybe it will hit them and make them back off...or maybe puts them to sleep?

...When I opened my eyes sometime later, I got out of the bed, and got ready. I don't know how long it was from when I closed my eyes and until now. But I couldn't see the sun peaking in with its fabulous light.

Looking at the sole window that's high, I could see the nights sky. That's right, it has to be late. And therefore, we'll be able to hopefully use the cover of darkness. Yes, this is it. We are going to escape now.

Rubbing my eyes, I went over to Ultear-san and shook her awake.

"Ugh...Shinobu..."

She opened her eyes, and looked into my own. Without words, she lifted her head off the pillow, her body off the bed and stood up tall. She was ready, and she wanted to go home. Don't worry Ultear-san, I will make your wish come true.

I got out the key, and she nodded strongly.

"Its time Ultear-san. They will be less guards activate at this time."

"Right, I'm ready. Soon Okaa-san, I'm coming home. I'm going to go home."

She was full of spirits, and determined. It was good, seeing Ultear-san like that.

I got ready to use the key, and put it in front of me, and concentrated. I need to concentrate my energies. I don't know how it worked before but I have to make it work now.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

A sound rang out, and the key glowed. Appearing before me, was Aries-san who smiled when seeing me! Success! I made her appear! Yahoo! I did it! I did it! I made Aries-san appear~!

"Wow..." Ultear-san was amazed. "...Shinobu did magic after all."

"Haha! Of course!" I praised myself, putting my hands on my hips. "Ultear-san, this is Aries-san. She's a...erm, Celestial Spite...Spirit! She's a Celestial Spirit! And she's all mine!"

"Hehehe! I'm glad!"

I slowly turned to Aries-san who had a confused face on.

"Now Aries-san, could you please help us get out of here?"

"Y-Yes! So, what s-should I do?"

I stuck out my finger, and pointed at the window.

"The best way to get out of here is to use the window. If we go through the door, there will be people on the other side. If we use the window and scale down the side of the building fast enough, we'll be able to escape this place. So, could you...erm, break it for us and help us get out of it, please?"

"Y-Yes, as you wish." Aries-san put her hands together, and some pink thing gathered there. From what I could tell, it was fluff...wool maybe? Whatever it was formed a sphere that was jagged like a cloud. Using that, she aimed at the window. "Wool Bomb!"

CRASH!

The large amount of wool was released, smashing the window into pieces! With that noise, they're surely going to hear it! I estimate that we have mere seconds, if not a minute to get out of here before they come and investigate.

"Shinobu! They're going to hear it!"

"I know Ultear-san! A-Aries-san! Please hurry!"

"Okay! I'm sorry for the loudness Shinobu-sama!" Aries-san ran towards us, putting us under her arms. I'm situated on the left, and Ultear-san on the right. Both of us are ready to be taken now! "Lets go!"

Aries-san jumped high, with a speed that made me feel slightly dizzy. Making it to the window, I looked out and saw that it was a deserted wasteland. No life is there at all. Its like a desert or something similar.

Grunting, Aries-san suddenly jumped out of the window! Oooh God! She actually jumped out of the window! She's going to kill us! This psycho has killed us! She's really killed us! Noooooooooooooooooo!

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!""

Because of our situation, we screamed at the top of our lungs! Ooooooooh no! Ultear-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't think she would jump! We're going to die by this Spirit! She's really going to murder us!

"I'M SORRY! DON'T WORRY! YOU'LL BOTH BE FINE!" Aries-san was saying something outrage! Fine!? This is fine!? Even though she put her hand to the ground, and wool was growing, my fear wasn't ceasing! "WOOL CUSHION!"

A massive amount of wool spirals from the ground, forming what appears to be a wall...or a cushion? I and Ultear-san hugged onto Aries-san who seemed confident, although she kept apologizing to both of us for reasons which are quite just right now!

We all fell to the ground, and I was expecting our death. But as soon as we hit the cushion, I felt light as a feather. We landed on the wool...as if we had just jumped onto a fluffy bed.

S-So, she didn't kill us after all.

"Ultear-san! Lets go!" We jumped off the wool, and grabbed one another's hands. I turned to Aries-san and smiled. "Thanks Aries-san! We can handle it from here! Until next time!"

"B-Bye! And please take care!"

She waved and disappeared with our mutual agreement. Thanks Aries-san, you've saved us the pain of climbing down that damn tower and almost being killed. You've saved us from that place.

"Lets go Ultear-san!"

"Yeah, lets go! Here! This way!"

Grasping hands tightly, we made a break for it. Since she knew where to go, I just followed her. Our tiny legs carried us across this wasteland, our feet bare and our clothes pretty thin, I could only thank my good graces that no one was chasing us.

Behind us, I could hear the alarm going off, but as time past, it became more and more distant. The sound of the alarm was nearly gone by the time I had the courage to look back.

When I did, I saw a dark skinned man with white hair. It was a faint figure, since we had our distances. But I saw the eyes of evil. The evil eyes that kept Ultear-san and I prisoner there.

I'll never forget those eyes. The eyes that stared into my very soul, threatening to devour me with a single glance.

The eyes of death.

* * *

 **[Near Ur's House]**

Ultear-san and I had been walking for...I don't know how long it was. Our minds and hearts were in tatters. We were tired and hungry. We could barely walk, but Ultear-san kept moving.

She kept moving towards this place, covered in some white substance. I've never seen it before, but I suspect that its snow. The cold substance kept making my feet sting each time I stepped onto it.

My body was freezing, and my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Each time I tried to stop, Ultear-san told me to get up and keep moving. She must want to see her Okaa-san again.

Walking past some trees, snow fell behind us. But even then that didn't stop Ultear-san. We continued walking, her mind being only of one thought: Seeing her Okaa-san again.

That's her mission now, and no one is going to stop her, not even I can make her stop now. Even if she's in pain from the snow, and is cold to the touch. She's not going to stop until she finally sees her Okaa-san again.

"Okaa-san...Okaa-san..."

She was crying that out the whole time we walked. Her voice became so strained that she was literally wheezing it out. By the time we had arrived at a certain place, I could see that Ultear-san was ready to collapse at any second.

Over a certain cliff, we observed a woman. A woman with short chin-length dark purple hair who is wearing a tan jacket, a red tank top that's showing her midriff, and jeans. The woman clicked her fingers, and an ice rose was made within her hand! W-Wow, that was Ice Magic...no, maybe it was Ice Make...maybe? I know that its one of the two...erm, I think its Ice Make...

Upon seeing this woman, Ultear-sans eyes leaked with so many tears, and a big fat smile plastered itself all over her face.

"Ultear-san, is that woman..."

I trailed off, guessing on who that was.

Ultear-san confirms it with a very strong nod of her head.

"That's right. Shinobu, that's my Okaa-san! She's right there, Shinobu! What should I go and do? Should I go and say "Hello!" or something? I'm so nervous Shinobu! Its just so nerve wrecking."

She's a nervous wreck alright. I didn't think that Ultear-san could be like this. Then again, this is the Okaa-san she cried about when she went to sleep, and talked about all of the time. In regards on what I would do...erm, I'm not that sure.

"Erm...maybe you should just go and say hello normally? I'm sure that she'll love seeing you, Ultear-san. Yes, no doubt she will welcome you with open arms. Go on Ultear-san, go and see her."

She nodded childlike and just stayed still, not taking my advice.

It must be overwhelming for her, to see her Okaa-san. While I've not known such a feeling, I can tell from her face that its so overwhelming that she's frozen in time. Her hands are shaking, and her eyes are brimming with such happiness.

I've never seen Ultear-san have such happiness before. Is this what its like to have an Okaa-san? To see your Okaa-san? Ultear-san...are you extremely happy right now? Is it overwhelming for you?

"Ultear-san, lets go and say hello. You can't stay here forever and ever you know? We'll freeze at this rate."

She turned to me, and nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes! Lets go Shinobu! She's..."

She trailed off, and a sad face appeared on hers as she looked at her Okaa-san again.

Why is she suddenly upset? Has something suddenly happened? Did she get cold feet, as they say?

"Ultear-san...?"

"S...She's..."

She wasn't speaking any sense. She just kept looking at her Okaa-sans direction. She wasn't even answering me if she was alright. That's truly strange. I've never seen her like that before. Ultear-san...

When I followed her gaze...I instantly saw the reason.

Two little children who are barely clothed are with her. One was a white haired child and the other had black...erm, maybe very dark blue hair. I can't tell from this distance. They were laughing with one another. They were having a good time from the looks of things.

But looking at them, and at Ultear-san, I didn't know how to feel. I could tell that Ultear-san was distressed about it, but even I didn't know what to do. She's my friend and I can't say anything to make her feel...better.

"Ultear-san I..."

Ultear-san collapsed to the ground, and looked devastated. Like her whole life has just come crumbling down around her. Her eyes became teary, which soon made her release them from her eyes, streaming down her face, and hitting the ground.

"S...She's replaced me...she's...abandoned me..."

Abandoned...Ultear-san...

"H-Hey, that might not be true..."

Ultear-san looked at me, and instantly, I knew something was different. She didn't even have a single ounce of happiness in her eyes, and her fears became anger. She's very angry right now...

"Look...she's happy...she's forgotten about me...she's...never forgive..."

Never forgive...?

She's never going to forgive her Okaa-san...?

"U-Ultear-san, hold on. If she's happy, wont she be more happy if you turn up? She's right there. Just go and see what happens. The worst that can happen is she doesn't recognize you. But I'm sure that wouldn't..."

Ultear-san, ignoring me stood up and turned around. Without looking back, she started walking away...that direction is the same one we just came from...she couldn't be thinking about going back...could she?

Before I could think straight, Ultear-san had ran at a fast pace, running down towards the place we had come from! She can't go back! Is she deluded!? We just escaped! She can't go back to that hell! I wont allow her to go back!

"W-Wait a second!"

I rushed to catch her.

I ran for about half a minute before I caught up with her. She was running faster than when she was running for her Okaa-san. But I somehow was able to keep up with her. Taking her by the shoulders, I looked deeply into her eyes.

"W-Where are you going? Are you thinking about going back towards that awful place? The place you cried at everyday?"

She glared at me, and I felt cold inside. No emotions are within her eyes at all. I've never seen such eyes before. Ultear-san...don't do this. Don't lose yourself because you saw something that might be a mistake.

"I'm going back. I'm going to get more magic power, and take revenge on my Okaa-san."

She's going to take revenge on her Okaa-san? She must be completely insane to do something like this. She couldn't be right about her Okaa-san. There has to be some kind of mistake here.

"Y-You can't go back! You saw your Okaa-san-"

"She was happy without me!" She spat, pushing me away from her. "She didn't think about me! She gained new children! She doesn't want me anymore Shinobu! She just forgot about me and moved on!"

The hurt in her voice was overwhelming. She didn't even show this amount of hurt when she was experimented on. Has she really broken because she saw something like that?

"T-That might not be true! She might just be raising them and wants to introduce them to you as your siblings or something! You can't go back to that place! Don't you remember how we escaped with our hearts full of feelings of wanting to be free? You wanted your Okaa-san, right? She's right back there, waiting for you! I don't know what its like to have an Okaa-san, but from what I've read, a good parent wouldn't ever abandon a child. And she hasn't..."

Before I could continue, Ultear-san moved closer to me, getting in my face. This was intimidating, seeing Ultear-san showing such...nothing. Nothing is there...its like someone has ripped out Ultear-san and replaced her with a look alike...Ultear-san...

"You said a good parent, right?" I nodded at her coldness. She showed a slight sinister smile. "She, isn't a good parent. She, left me and made a new family. One, I'm not apart of. That's why, I'm going to go back, and get stronger."

"You said a family. Lets make a family together! Me and you together! We can go off on our own! We don't need to get more power! We don't need to take revenge on your Okaa-san! If anything, we need to take revenge on that horrible man Brain. Going back there is going to either kill you, or twist you into something your not. You're my best friend...you're my family! I don't want you to go! I wont let you go!"

I spilled my heart out, crying. I just wanted her to know that I thought of her. How she is the person I care about more than anything in this world. I can become her family. She doesn't need her Okaa-san. I'll look after her.

"I'm...Shinobu, you're my family as well...but I can't let her get away with what she's done. You don't have to come with me...I know that you hated that place as well. But what I need to do, doesn't concern you."

She's still going to go...no. I wont let her throw her life away like this.

"I'm not letting you go, even if I have to stop you myself."

I threatened lightly, hoping she would see sense. But she didn't at all. Her breathing became rapid.

"Don't Shinobu. Don't push me Shinobu!"

"Then stop this foolishness! Just stop it! Or I will be forced to summon Aries-san and she will stop you!"

I was about to get out my key, when something in the air changed.

It became noticeably less cold and the wind started to circulate Ultear-san. An aura also shaped itself around her...its magic. She's actually using magic right now...what is she going to do...?

I was suspicious, then I saw her power building up. It was uncontrollable, it was wild. It was a power that if touched by someone, would kill them! What is she planning to do with that!?

"Stop Ultear-san! You're going to do something dangerous! It might even hurt you!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

When I shouted, a explosion of power erupted from her, flinging me back, with me having a collision with a tree! Intense pain coursed throughout my body, my eyes were leaking tears and my body was shaking.

Ultear-san attacked me...

She actually attacked me...

I couldn't believe it. My best friend, my only family attacked me for a reason to go back and be experimented on. Why does she want to subjugate herself to that kind of torture...?

Is she insane...?

Is she mental...?

Why would she...

"Shinobu...I'm sorry." Ultear-san appeared in front of the downed me. "I didn't mean to attack you...but I can't go anywhere other than back there. One day...one day I hope we meet again. Because...Shinobu...you're...I love you...you're my best friend..."

"Ultear-san please...I love you...don't go..."

She leaned down, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad, that you was there with me for this long. I don't think I could've smiled while at that place without you. Thank you, Shinobu. I hope that you find your parents, and they welcome you with open arms, unlike mine. One day, lets meet again. Don't follow me, because I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Become a Wizard, become a strong one as well. And also, please don't forget me. Because you'll always be in my heart."

For the instant she said that until she stopped, tears flowed from her eyes. She was crying...why does she...don't Ultear-san...

"Ultear-san...don't..."

"Goodbye, Shinobu."

I could barely see by the time I had seen her disappear...

She's gone...she's gone back to him...

She's willing...just...

I can't...

Ultear-san...

I'll never forget you...

Dumb girl...

Leaving without me...we were supposed to be together forever...she was supposed to be with me always...Ultear-san...I was supposed to protect you...

* * *

 **End chapter! As you've seen, this covers the escape and split of Ultear and my character, Shinobu. And yeah, he has Aries as a Spirit, but he isn't going to be relying on her, and will have other magic's as well. She'll (maybe Virgo because she's such an awesome character and one or two silver keys) will be the only Spirit he has.**

 **For Magic's he is going to use, well I am taking suggestions, although I have some ideas as well. And for the pairings, I haven't decided fully. It might be a small harem... So, erm...yeah! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; He'll definintely have some hand to hand fighting, and thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Zeon480; I'm glad! And that seems to be the popular choice.**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad you like it. He's going to be meeting up with a couple of familiar characters, one being in this chapter. And yeah, that does seem like a popular choice, and he isn't going to be a playboy like Loke/Leo. And cool suggestion, he'll have good hand to hand!**

 **AngelofDeath666; Hehe, I'm glad I was able to invoke such a reaction. Cool suggestions for the magic. And yeah, that seems to be a good choice for a silver key. And yeah, big things will happen alright.**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Thanks! And yeah, maybe the swearing but he was basically brought up around horrid people, so he's bound to hear some bad words. But the revealing clothes bit was more of embarrassment than anything else. Plus he's quite smart for his age.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it is a sad ending alright. Yeah, he's going to be travelling on his own (and might have some companions along the way) I like the idea of a God Slayer...interesting.**

 **Castor115; Because I'm a freaking sadist, hehe joke. But yeah, poor Shinobu.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, thank you very much~ And I'm glad~ Yeah, he's going to be...a little distrusting of humans for awhile, although some he wont mind being around. And they're some of my favourites as well.**

 **Hellspam; Yup yup! Virgo-chan is a fav of mine as well. And yeah, that seems to be a popular choice. I might make that into a God Slayer or a Devil Slayer magic.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Juvia for Shinobu-sama~ I might have him know some gravity magic and yeah, that would be cool~**

 **MechaJesus2; That might be interesting. If not his main power, I might add it as a sub power later on, upon seeing Ultear's Time Magic might learn some time slowing magic.**

 **San; Thanks! Cool choices!**

 **Ran; Thanks for suggesting!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, she's one of my fav characters as well. And thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks! Wouldn't of thought that Carla would've been a popular choice.**

 **Ragna; First of all, thank you! And yeah, that sounds cool.**

 **Guest 3; Yes, he certainly can have Virgo's key hehe. That light power seems to be popular.**

 **Freackshock; Mirajane and Cana huh...yeah Mirajane is definitely one.**

 **Guest 4; Here's the next chapter! And cool suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; Thanks! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Julbot1; Thanks, and it was to set the story at the beginning. Yeah, thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Guest 6; For the suggestions in order, yes Ultear is obvious. The same with the Spirits. And Mirajane, I have a plan for her to help Shinobu and vise versa with their respective problems, or future problems as it is with Mirajane.**

 **DeoMyheart; Ultear does have a real friend in Shinobu, he would literally die for her if she asked or to save her. And yes, Ultear is going to be a pairing, obviously hehe.**

 **Van; Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Cloud4012; Cool! Thank you for the suggestions!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The fated encounter**

Three years.

Its been nearly this long since I last saw Ultear-san.

It has really been that long since I saw her, since I was left alone again. After everything that happened, after trying to escape from such a hell, she decided to go back to it. But, I didn't know where it was. I didn't know where Ultear-san was, and I couldn't even save her in the end...

No matter what I did, she was always going to go back. She was strong, utilizing her magic in such a way that even I didn't know what would happen. She actually attacked me. Three years later and I still think about how she turned her back on me...and walked out of my life forever.

Even since then, I've been searching for her. I've been looking for Ultear-san for the best part of three years. I hear rumours every now and again, but they don't turn up anything useful.

Either she doesn't want me to find her, or she genuinely doesn't know I'm searching for her...or she might be dead... No. She isn't dead. I know that she isn't deceased. She's too stubborn to die like that.

I wish I was with Ultear-san right now. She doesn't even know how she made me feel that day. Ever since she left, I've been all alone, besides my Spirit that is. Even then, Ultear-san was one of the only people that ever became close to me...but she has disappeared.

For me though, being 8 years old soon, I haven't found Fairy Tail yet...no, its more accurate to say that I'm forging going there for now. However, I am travelling on my own right now, searching the world to experience its highs and lows. So far though, I haven't experienced many highs, and have experienced many lows. This world seems to be quite disgusting, and only has some good things about it. Even though I'm 'free', I don't feel like it sometimes.

It still feels like I'm trapped. Back at that place, I got food. Not very good food, but food nonetheless. Out here though, I don't have any food. I have to get some jewels somehow...it makes me worry, about how I'm going to get these jewels.

Though I've been able to make some jewels, by doing odd jobs like cleaning and things that a child would be able to do. However, I would never hurt anyone for them. I wouldn't ever attack people for jewels, nor would I do anything so cruel as to threaten people for the jewels either. Even if I was really on the verge of being poor, which has happened a number of times, I wouldn't stoop so low as to take jewels from people.

But in those three years...I've been able to utilize my own magic power, in part thanks to Aries-chan. She has been teaching me about the world, which she knows of anyway. She isn't from Earthland, so its expected that she doesn't know much about this world. However, she has told me about how things work and what I should do.

She's my friend. I don't need humans as friends, as they only leave anyway. Onii-sama left, Ultear-san left. Humans aren't worth much, and Spirits are the best. They wont leave you.

Thinking on those lines, Aries-chan is great. She even got me a outfit from the Celestial Spirit World for me to wear and when I outgrow it, she gets me another one. I have to say that the silk feels really good. It isn't anything flashy, just a normal shirt that's black and matching pants and a choker made from Aries-chan's wool.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Practicing fighting moves, I was weaving through some branches, using my fists to knock down the ones with the red mark on them, and leaving the ones with the blue mark on them safe.

Aries-chan said that doing such things could help me move my body better, and being able to attack one person, but leave the innocent people who might happen to be near the enemy at hand.

That's why, I practice every day, so I can become stronger, faster so that the next time I meet Ultear-san, she wont be able to hit me away with her magical power, and I will be able to talk to her.

I know that if I was able to talk to her that day, I could've convinced her to come with me. But she didn't give me the time to talk with her properly. I also don't blame her for such things, since I know she was upset about her Okaa-san...who I didn't see after that event. I couldn't face going to see her...as I wouldn't know what to say.

"Hyaa! Light Blast!"

Gathering a small light within my palm, I flicked my wrist towards a red tree branch, destroying it. I've been able to use some lements, since I became serious in learning magic. I haven't decided what magic to focus on yet, so I've learned basic fire, lightning and light magic. I'm in the middle of learning some wind and water...but I dont know what to focus on...

"Lighting Strike!"

Raising my fingers, I gathered lightning by them. Pointing towards a far off target, I launched a bolt of lightning in that direction, causing the target to explode and light up the nights sky, from the yellow thunder.

"Fire, burn!"

Releasing such a small fire from my hand, I burned the last tree branch that had the red on it. Before the flame could reach the ground, I counteracted it with some lightning, dispelling the flames.

Falling to the ground, I let some fatigue wash over me. I should really stop practicing now. I've been doing it for two hours now after all, plus I need to summon Aries-chan since I havent seen her in a day or so, and I need to get to sleep as well.

Taking the key out of my pants pocket, I twirled it around and raised my arm up.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

Thrusting my arm downwards, flicking my wrist with the key in it down as well, it glowed and opened the gate for Aries-chan to appear. A magic circle appeared on the ground, flashing a golden colour and then a flash of light doused the area of trees that I'm in right now.

When it died down, my bestest friend ever appeared. My friend that always offers me a smile. The girl that calls herself 'Spirit' and the girl that made it possible for me to escape all those years ago. She's such a lovely girl, and I can't imagine a life without her.

"Aries-chan, I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you!"

I am so happy she appeared! I know that she has to because she is my Spirit, but she doesn't have to be. She could break off the contract if she wants, but she hasn't and always gives me a comforting smile, and embrace when I want to feel her soft wool.

"Hehe, hello Shinobu-sama. I'm so happy to see you! Its been two days since you summoned me. I became so worried about your well being."

Yeah...she would be. I summon her pretty much everyday, because she said so. She's even thinking about making it so that I can summon her on Sunday's as well, as apparently the contract changes all of the time. Since she;s taken such a liking to me, she always wants to be available for me...I thought that it was really sweet. Aries-chan is a great girl, and a brilliant friend. The best I could ask for.

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you. I've been travelling and hadn't had a chance to summon you since I got exhausted from practicing magic. But don't worry about me, I'm okay now."

Yes, I bought a book on some beginner magic. I've been able to Master some rudimentary stuff but I don't think I would be able to fight on my own quite yet. Although Aries-chan says that I'm quite talented in magic and we are able to fight together. We've taken out some creatures together before, and she said that was a considerable feat, considering my age and upbringing, so I take it that I'm quite good.

"O-Oh...are you okay? Please don't exhaust yourself in the future Shinobu-sama. I-I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do..."

She only apologizes sometimes now. She used to do it all of the time, but she only does it a couple of times, if ever really. We've built up a good relationship. Aries-san said that I'm the best Master she's ever had. I thought that was sweet of her, saying such a thing.

"N-No, please don't apologize. Its my fault for using too much magic power. Not to worry, I'm alright now! I'm all good now!"

Hearing that, Aries-chan let a bright smile slash all over her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay Shinobu-sama. You worry me too much sometimes. Even though you're my Master...I still worry very much about you Shinobu-sama. You really should make some human friends Shinobu-sama."

Human friends...

Humans...

Why would I need such things? Humans...from what I've seen, they're not that great. There's some good ones, but I've seen mostly bad humans. Murder, and other horrible crimes I've seen committed by humans, and don't even get me started on Brain. When I see him again, I'm going to kick him straight to Hell.

"I don't need human friends Aries-chan. Humans aren't half as good as Sprits if you ask me. I've got you, and that's all I need!"

Its true. Humans are unreliable and always leave. Spirits are there for you, and they don't hurt me...like humans do. I wish I was a Spirit sometimes. But then I remember I might not have such a relationship with Aries-chan if I was a Spirit. Either way, its good that I've got Aries-chan in my life.

"Ooh...Shinobu-sama..."

She didnt sound pleased with me, so I adopted a little smile.

"Don't worry, I'm joining Fairy Tail one day, in honour of my Onii-sama, so I'm bound to meet humans there. Until then, all I need is Aries-chan who's my best friend ever! Aries-chan is amazing!"

"Hehehe~ You're too kind Shinobu-sama. But, is there something I can do for you Shinobu-sama? Would you like me to maybe wash your back?"

She still calls me 'sama' but I've learned to deal with that. One day she'll change, but for now, she still refers to me as such a thing. One day, she'll not call me that anymore, and I can't wait for the day.

But yeah...she washes my back...its kind of embarrassing to have a girl see me naked, but fortunately, Aries-chan doesn't look down at my lower body...and I only ask that she washes my back because I can't reach it.

"No to the back washing, but could you make a bed for me please? Its really late, and I need to get some sleep. I know that I shouldn't summon you for such things, but I really can't sleep on the ground again."

I said with a slight yawn, causing Aries-chan to release a cute giggle.

Sleeping on the ground isn't my favourite thing to do. And Aries-sans wool always feels the best. Its like sleeping in Heaven or something. I could literally die of happiness and sleep on it forever and ever.

"Of course! Don't worry Shinobu-sama! I'm here to make your life easier and better! Allow me to make you such a bed! I'll put my best into it and make the wool very very soft for you!"

Aries-chan used some of her pink fluffy wool, and spread it all over the ground, making a bed for me. She even made some pillows, and a blanket for me out of her enchanting wool.

All in all, it looks really brilliantly soft. Yeah, this is the bed of dreams alright~ Aries-chan has uses in and out of combat~

"Thanks Aries-chan! You're the best!"

A bashful face appeared, and she put her hands to her face as if she's trying to cover her face.

"Hehe, you're so nice Shinobu-sama! But may I ask...where are you going now?"

"Straight to bed!" I joked, causing Aries-chan to laugh. Then I became a little serious. "To be honest, there is a town that's not far from here, maybe a days walk away, according to this map." I showed the map to her, letting her examining it. "It also seems that there is a large estate over to the west, but I don't know who owns that, and I don't really care to be honest. It seems even further away than the town, so I'm going towards the town."

Its most likely someone rich who's full of themselves that owns that large estate, not that I'm going there anyway.

But there seems to be a mountain that's close to it, according to the map. The land though looks very luxurious. Maybe they grow things there? Ehehe, maybe it doesn't matter.

"So, Shinobu-sama, what are you going to do when you get to this town?"

"I thought that I might be able to get some information about Ultear-san or Brain that idiot moron loser guy. I know you're going to say that its a lost cause and even if it is, I can't give up on her...I know Ultear-san wouldn't give up on me if roles were reversed...she wouldn't ever lose face...she would continue on...and until I find her..."

I know its going to be difficult, but I have to find her. She needs to be brought back from whatever darkness she is falling into. I need to deliver her back to light...I just need to be with her again.

"N-Not at all!" She denied me, giving me a much needed hug. "If that's what Shinobu-sama wishes to do, then I will also support you in your work!"

I know she was holding something back then. I know she wants me to talk with other people besides her, because she thinks I'm obsessed with Ultear-san...and I wont lie, because I am. But I'm worried for that baka girl. What if she's crying right now? Sometimes, its as if I can feel what she's feeling...sometimes, I feel like she's crying...and I'm not there...

"Thank you Aries-chan. But yeah, I'm going towards this town which doesn't have its name on here, not that it matters." Pointing to the town, I gently sat on the wool-bed. "Someone here has to know something about Ultear-san. And if not, then I can at least enjoy my birthday in a town instead of being in a forest, or a mountain or something."

"Y-Your birthday is in two days..."

She mumbled something at me, dipping her head as she broke the hug with me.

Cocking my own head to the side, I nodded.

"That's right, its my birthday in two days...well, I'm not sure if it is my 'real' birthday. But its the day that Onii-sama said that I was first brought to that lab. So, even if it isn't my real birthday, I class it as such."

Aries-chan lifted her head, meeting my gaze.

"I-I see! Yes, Shinobu-sama's birthday is really important after all! That's the day you were born. But Shinobu-sama, forgive me for saying...shouldn't you spend your birthday doing something enjoyable?"

Enjoyable...? What does she mean? What would I find enjoyable? I don't get it...hmmm, something I find enjoyable huh...what would that be? Learning magic? Using power to...help Ultear-san? Would that be enjoyable...no, I don't find searching for Ultear-san enjoyable...I want to be with her, that's what I would find enjoyable...I would've even gone back to that place, so she would be safe...but I don't know where it is.

"I don't know what I find enjoyable, besides being with you that is."

Replying honestly, Aries-chan's face suddenly turned a bright pink colour just like her hair and she hid her face in her hands shyly.

H-Hey, is she coming down with a cold or something? Do Spirits even get sick? I'm not sure...Aries-chan hasn't ever shown me to be sick, so I don't think that she would be able to do something like that...she isn't human...so I guess human ailments don't affect her.

"A-Are you alright Aries-chan? Are you cold? Feel feverish? Do you need to go back to the Spirit World?"

"N-No, its nothing like that. I was just thinking about what you said then."

About what I said...

Oooh right! I get it!

"Oh? About you being what I enjoy?" She nodded shyly, moving a little closer. "Is it because I said it was you? Is that weird? Shouldn't I of said that?"

"N-Not if that's what you find enjoyable."

She murmured, barely audible to my ears.

"That's what I do find enjoyable though! Aries-chan is always so nice to me, and tells me things about the world and helps me become stronger and stronger. She even makes me feel better when I'm upset and alone. It makes me feel happy whenever I'm with Aries-chan. I'm glad Aries-chan is my Spirit! If you weren't my spirit, then I don't know what I would do...I don't want to be alone..."

Once again, I spoke honestly to her, and that made her face turn such a tinge of pink that I'm sure she's either blushing, or she's not feeling well. I'm not sure which at all, if I'm honest. Aries-chan is...

"T-That's very kind Shinobu-sama...but maybe find something else? N-Not that I'm going to leave or anything! Its just, I've seen humans enjoy lots of different things. Playing games, friends, and other things like that. Maybe find something like a hobby?"

"A hobby huh...I guess finding Ultear-san isn't a hobby?"

Shaking her head, Aries-chan patted my own.

"N-No, that isn't a hobby. Hmmmm...I'm sure Shinobu-sama will find a good hobby soon."

Find a hobby...ehehe, she's got a good imagination huh. I don't need a hobby. After finding Ultear-san, maybe I could develop something called a hobby, perhaps? Until then, I'm fine just the way I am!

"Hmm, I guess so. Say Aries-chan, what do you do when you're in the Spirit World?"

I've never asked before, and I don't know why. I should've asked before this, because I am interested in what she does, and what she doesn't do. I am just interested in Aries-chan.

"What I do...w-well, I do a number of things. I talk with other Spirits, I help other Spirits that need it. I try and make comfortable wool for the Spirits that asked me such a thing. Sometimes, I even look at two particular Spirits that go on dates together."

Spirits dating? As in boyfriend and girlfriend? Who knew of such things. Well, Aries-chan obviously. But to think that they do the thing called 'dating' that Aries-chan told me about. I wonder if Aries-chan has a boyfriend in the Spirit World?

"S-So, Spirits only date other Spirits? Or do they date humans as well?"

When I asked, Aries-chan's face turned very pink, this time she buried her head within my hair, shaking her head as if refusing something.

"I-I erm...I don't know! I-I guess s-sometimes t-that happens. B-But I-I've never s-seen such things! I-I'm so sorry! That w-was a weird question...Shinobu-sama, y-you aren't in-interested in dating a S-Spirit, correct?"

W-What did she say!? D-Dating!? As in making someone my girlfriend!? Why would I want something like that!? Is Aries-chan insane or something!? A girlfriend!? What use is a girlfriend!?

"D-Dating!? I'm only 7 nearly 8! Why would I want a girlfriend!? That's just crazy Aries-chan! But if I was, I would have Aries-chan as my girlfriend since you're the only girl I know besides Ultear-san! And since I don't know where Ultear-san is, Aries-chan wins!"

I flashed a thumbs up, but Aries-chan just cocked her head to the side.

"I'm...conflicted on how to feel about that. Am I supposed to feel good that I win by default...?"

...Ehehe, I can see why she would be a little conflicted. Even I would be if someone said that about me. Iyaa, it would be a weird situation if a girl said that to me, not that I have an interest in girls.

"Bu-But, it isn't like I meant that in a bad way. I don't want a girlfriend at all! I only want to find Ultear-san and spend time with Aries-chan! That's all I want from life. A-And, I also need to join Fairy Tail, but that can wait for now. Its still going to be there whenever I decide to join it."

It better still be there when I join it anyway.

"I...I see. Then I will take it as a compliment! Eheh, I sometimes forget that you're only still a child when you are so mature for your age and wouldn't think about girls like that for some years yet...s-sorry! That was quite rude to say! Ehehe, g-girls a-aren't on your radar yet, right!?"

"N-No, its right. I don't think about girls, or anyone besides you and Ultear-san. That's who occupies my thoughts now."

"Ooh, Shinobu-sama~ You're such a nice boy, one day you'll make a girl very happy."

Make a girl happy huh...does that mean making them laugh? Or is there another way to make a girl happy? Why would I want to make a girl happy anyway? Would I receive some kind of reward if I make a girl happy?

"Anyway, ignoring that, I'm going to go to sleep now, Aries-chan...can I ask that you stay until I fall asleep? After that, you can go back to the Spirit World. I just...I don't want to be alone today..."

"Y-Yes! Of course! I'll stay with Shinobu-sama! I wish I could always stay with Shinobu-sama, so he doesn't have to be alone."

"Thank you...ooh, could you set the perimeter for me?"

Yeah, I forgot to do it. Duh, I need to set it up, incase someone comes in the night while I sleep. I'm not stupid. I need to keep people away from me, so they don't rob me, kill me or whatever else could happen to me.

"Of course! Allow me to help you do that Shinobu-sama."

"Hehe, once again, thank you Aries-chan. I couldn't be without you."

Her face turned a little more red and she kept looking at me up and down.

"N-No...don't worry Shinobu-sama. I like doing these tasks if its for you."

She likes setting up a wall of wool if its for me? That's a little strange if you ask me.

"If you say so Aries-chan."

Getting into bed, I waited for Aries-chan to set up her wool wall, so no one bothers me as I sleep. Curiously, Aries-chan kept looking at me as she set up the wall of wool, and kept sending me little smiles. She's such a weird girl sometimes, Aries-chan. She's always acting strangely and her face usually turns red when we get into bed with one another. Is there something wrong with a summoner and a Spirit sharing a bed?

Aries-chan got next to me, and wrapped me up in a hug. I'm glad, she's here for me. I couldn't ever do without her. She's always by my side, always making me feel better.

"Good night Shinobu-sama. Have a good nights sleep. Also, please summon me on your birthday, okay? I-I didn't mean to order you or anything...but I didn't want Shinobu-sama to spend his birthday alone. We could even have a party!"

A party with two people? Is that even possible? Wouldn't that just be called a meeting or something?

"Y-Yes...I was planning to summon you anyway, Aries-chan. Although I'm not sure about the party."

"Hehe, then I never needed to say anything after all. But I still think that a party would be good for you, Shinobu-sama. Even if it is just use. So, goodnight Shinobu-sama. Have a good dream."

I snuggled up to Aries-chan, taking in her warmth. Aries-chan stroke my hair, and just kept me company until my eyes became heavy, then eventually they fell until I was fully asleep.

* * *

 **[Next day]**

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The sound of someone screaming rouse me from my slumber with a start!

I looked around, and rubbed my eyes, noting that Aries-chan had already left during the night, like I said she could.

W-Who's screaming in the woods!? And why scream so loudly!? Damn it all! It sounded like a young girls voice...although it could be a boys voice. Sometimes boys sound like girls when they're younger...no time for that!

Standing up from my wool bed, I deactivated Aries-chan's wool wall like she showed me how to long ago, and looked around for the direction of the scream! Did it come from the right? The left? I don't know! I was asleep when the scream occurred...where did it come from...?

It would be good if I had a Spirit that could tell me which way its coming from. Or maybe some magic that heightened my senses. No...where the hell did it come from!?

"Someone please help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Right, that came from the left! Okay! Gotta go to the left!

Deciding on going that way, I ran in that direction as fast as I possibly could. Ducking and weaving through the various trees and its branches, I kept hearing a girls cry. No matter what I think about humans right now, a girl crying is a no no for someone like me. In fact, it brings me back to when Ultear-san cried, and that always ate at me, making me feel horrible that I couldn't help her.

"Iyaaaaaa!"

This girl keeps screaming, yet I can't even run faster than I am right now! Damn it! Hurry up legs! Move faster and faster! It sounds like fighting, although from the shout of that girl, it sounded like they're losing. Poor girl sounds frightened. Don't worry, I'm coming!

"Stay still you little brat!"

A loud boorish voice rang out throughout the forest, making the first voice cry out again. I couldn't take the screaming anymore so I ran faster than I could normally, my heart being so very fast within my chest.

I don't care if I'm hurt right now, seeing or hearing in this case, a girl in danger brings me back towards Ultear-san. Everytime she was in pain, and I couldn't do anything about it. Everytime she screamed for me to save her, I couldn't save her. Well, this time I'm not going to let this girl get hurt!

Arriving at the scene, I saw a small girl, maybe around my age or younger (not sure which) with blue hair that seemed to fall just above her shoulders, and two bangs that go just past her shoulders. She's wearing what appears to be a short dress and she has hazel coloured eyes.

I also saw a large ape like creature that had green fur with the lower half being a darker green than the top half. Its pectoral, abdomen, hands, ears, and face are a shape of purple. Usually, a creature has pupils, but this one doesn't. In fact, this one doesn't have the single sight of pupils, and has glowing eyes instead. A funny looking feature of this creature is that it has five hearts going up each outer side of the arms.

The young girl is on the ground, and the big ape like creature has its large leg in the air, ready to crush the young girl!

"You're annoying, I'm just going to crush you!"

"Please don't!"

The girl pleaded with the creature, but the creature just snarled and brought down its large leg!

"Hey!"

Using my speed that I've built up over the last three years, I rushed towards the girl and faster than the slow moving ape thing could stomp, I grabbed the girl and made a beeline for a nearby tree.

From behind me, I felt the ground shake and a small amount of dust covered the area, making the girl within my arms shiver. Speaking of, when I looked down, I saw that she was crying slightly, showing a desperate look.

"Stay here little girl."

Instructing her, she simply nodded and I put her against the tree. Poor girl looks like she's had it rough, whatever she's been doing. She wont have to worry now, I've got her back.

I turned towards the monster ape thing, and stepped forward a few paces.

The monster eyed me curiously, watching my form move ever closer to him. I got out my key, and swung it around smirking slightly.

"You've made a poor choice today, going after this girl." Stating it with malice, the monster just laughed at me, banging on its big old monkey chest. "Its okay to laugh, don't worry. I wont make it hurt much." Bringing up my key, it glowed with anticipation of my magic power flowing into it. "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

"Mage..."

As soon as I invoked the key, the little girl behind me made such a comment. When I bent my neck, I saw that she had an amazed face. I guess she isn't a mage from what I've seen. But why does it feel like she has some magic power? Maybe its dormant?

"I'm here Shinobu-sama."

Summoning Aries-san, she appeared next to me, and had a timid expression on her face. She looked at the monster ape thing, then she looked at me and then looked behind us to see that little girl. She did this a number of times, each time her eyes went quicker to the intended target of hers.

Making a estimated guess based on the situation, Aries-chan makes a comment.

"Shinobu-sama, are we defeating this Vulcan?"

Is that what its called? What a...weird name. Sounds like something from another planet or maybe another universe hehe~

"Y-Yes, we need to beat up this bad...Vulcan-san. I know you don't like fighting, but could you please lend me a hand?"

"O-Of course Shinobu-sama! I am your Spirit after all. I will always help you when I can!"

She's a good Spirit, she really is. Even though its against her nature, she's willing to fight for me.

"Thanks Aries-chan. But we aren't going to kill it, as I don't believe in pointless death and I know you wouldn't want that and I wouldn't want to upset you...like Brain did to me..."

Growling, I let that last part out. Brain, if I ever see that man again, his head is going to severed from his body. It isn't a joke, and it isn't funny. Its his fault that Ultear-san, Onii-sama and I were subjugated to those endless torture experiments...no, I can't let myself be consumed by anger.

I then calmed my expression and adopted a smile towards Aries-san.

"I-I'm glad! Now, is it me...or both of us...?"

She knows that by now I'm not going to send her into battle alone. That's a cowardly thing to do, if you can fight. If you can't fight without them, then I guess its alright. Even then, Aries-chan is such a silly girl.

"Both silly~ As if I would send my precious Spirit-chan towards such a nasty looking monster. Now, you go left, and I'll go right!"

"Okay Shinobu-sama!"

With that plan made, both Aries-chan and I rushed the Vulcan-san. Aries-chan being the more experienced between us was able to go faster than I am, but with my smaller body, I'm able to move it in more directions.

Deciding to go for Aries-chan first, the monster ripped a tree from the ground, tossing it carelessly at her. I watched as Aries-chan moved her nimble body, letting the tree go past the left side of her, crashing into a tree behind the pink haired Spirit.

The Vulcan-san released a howl and swung its arm at me, changing its tactics. Using what Aries-chan has told me about fighting, I jumped upwards, the arm going under me. Landing on the ground, I put my hands forward, a magic circle appearing there.

"Take this! Lightning Ball!"

A sizable ball of lightning magic shot off from my palms, heading towards the Vulcan-san. The Vulcan-san simply waved its hand at my lightning, snuffing it with its enclosed fist. Ku! So its able to not even be bothered by that heat from lightning huh...makes sense I guess.

"Hah!"

The monster once again went for Aries-chan, swinging its arm towards her. Aries-chan lifted her body upwards, making the arm go under her. Recoiling the arm, the monster brought its arm back, attempting to hit the airborne Aries-chan!

I didn't have to worry though as Aries-chan put her palm upwards.

"Wool Rope!"

Pink fluffy wool gathered by her hands, and then shot off to a large tree. Wrapping around a high branch, Aries-chan pulled herself up, letting the arm go under her again.

In the moment that Aries-chan dodged the attack, the monster Vulcan thing once again picked up a tree. This time however, it aimed the large wood at me, throwing it without a moment to spare!

"Iyaaa!"

I let out a cry and rolled out of the way! The tree went over the top of me, smashing into the opposing tree. I stood up, and put my hands forward, making a sphere of fire circulate within my palms.

"Take this!"

Shooting off the flame ball, the monster made a straight punch, knocking the flame ball towards the ground, dispelling it! The embers from my attack went near me, but I simply waved my hands in front of my face, making the embers disappear.

Crap, I'm going to need to build up power in the future...if I can't even take something like this, then how am I going to beat that loser Brain? I need to get stronger, to be able to kill Brain.

"Wool Shot!"

From the right, Aries-chan shot off a number of wool balls towards the Vulcan-san, having come out of the tree. Seeing the attack coming, the large ape ripped off a tree from the very ground, swinging it at the balls of wool.

"That's it Aries-chan!"

The wool balls hit the former tree, wrapping around it like a snuggly blanket. Seeing that, I gathered flames within my hand and pointed it at the tree. The flames twitched within my hands, building up power.

"Take this!"

Firing off the fire, the Vulcan swung the tree at it...

When the tree and fire neared one another...

"Mistake!"

Saying that, I gave a smirk. The Vulcan raised its eyebrows, confused by it...but soon developed an annoyed face once seeing the real plan and it opened its eyes very wide.

"Well done Shinobu-sama!"

Because of the wool on the tree, the flames were able to ignite the tree a lot easier and Aries-chan gave a cheer, as pain filled the face of the Vulcan-san. It was obvious that the burns had become quite severe on its hands.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It releases a howl, throwing the tree down onto the ground, his hands quite largely singed. Aries-chan shot more wool at the flamed tree, enclosing the flames so they don't spread and destroy this forest.

"Aries-chan!"

Turing towards Aries-chan, I made a little cry.

Catching my gaze, she gave a nod.

"I've got it Shinobu-sama!"

Capturing that moment, I sped off at it, creating many flame balls around me, turning the air around me hotter by the second. Aries-chan fired some more wool balls at the monster.

The balls of wool shot out, changing directory and aimed for the monsters hands! That's a good girl Aries-chan! Upon noticing the wool balls, the monster tried to move its hands out of the way...

"Capture!"

Upon her command, the balls of wool wrapped around the targets hands, wrapping around its digits, the palms and encasing those hands completely, making them unusable for the time being!

Yes, with that, its time for the second stage of the plan!

"Shinobu-sama, is now the next part of the plan?"

Nodding, she got into second formation. Being with Aries-chan for three years, I know pretty much most of her abilities and what she is capable of. She even taught me hand to hand combat, despite her not being a Master, I have been able to beat up several adults when they harassed me.

"That's right, get ready."

"I am ready Shinobu-sama!"

Cheering that out, I could only let a small smile spread across my face. But then I became a little serious.

"This is it." Spreading my arms forward, I took aim at the monster, the balls of fire twisting around around me. "Try this!"

The fireballs fired at the monster ape. Using my extensive knowledge on magic (not really hehe~) I somewhat controlled the fireballs. When the monster swung its arm to try and block the fire, it retracted its hands in fear that it will be set on fire, and used its upper arms to try and deflect the flames.

I flicked my wrists downwards, the fire followed my hand movements. Flicking my wrists upwards, the fireballs all converged on a single spot, its eyes. Even though it saw the attack coming, it couldn't react fast enough and the fire hit the targets eyes.

Hitting the monster in the eyes, it released a wild howl which made my ears hurt and somehow used its superior strength to rip the wool off its hands and it made a striaght punch at me!

"Aries-chan!"

Making a call, Aries-chan responded to it!

"You leave Shinobu-sama alone! Wool Wall!"

From the right, Aries-chan appeared in front of me, raising a wall of wool between me and the opponent, blocking its large fist. The fist meant for me was stopped by the wall of wool, and Aries-chan bypassed her own wool wall, going for a direct blow!

"Hya! Take this! Wool Bomb!"

Even surrounding her fist in wool, directly landing a punch on the Vulcan-san is bad. Because Aries-chan has some good upper body strength, even if she's not known for such a thing, was able to blow back the Vulcan-san.

In that brief second, I saw out of the corner of my eye that it has brought its arm right back towards me, making a powerful punch towards the ground, intending to crush me.

"Don't think so!"

Jumping back, the fist smashed right into the ground, causing me to fall to the ground due to the shockwave. In the moment I fell, the monster ape pulled its fist out of the ground, and went to hit me!

How the hell can it see me when I blinded it!?

"Shinobu-sama!"

Surrounding me in a rope of wool, Aries-chan pulled me to safety. At the same time, the monsters other fist went towards us. But Aries-chan put up that wall of wool again, defending both of us from its attack.

"Shinobu-sama, are you okay?"

Putting out her hand, offering it me, I nodded and grasped her hand.

"I'm okay thank you."

She helped me to my feet, making sure that I don't have any wounds. Once that was done, she looked towards the Vulcan-san, gathering wool within her palms. I also gathered flames within my palms, and readied myself.

"Shinobu-sama, should I wrap it with my wool?"

"Please do Aries-chan. Its nearly beaten now."

Nodding at my request, she put forth her hands, and the wool responded by twisting around her palms.

"Its time for Wool Wrapper!"

Firing it from her palms, the wool went towards the monster like a snake, slithering across the ground. He tried to stomp out the wool with its large feet, Aries-chan however bent the wool, making the foot crash into solid ground instead. Even from the shockwave from the foot colliding with the ground, the wool didn't lose any of its thickness.

The wool wrapped around the Vulcan's lower body and travelled up to its upper body, capturing the Vulcan in wool! Even if its soft and fluffy, it doesn't mean that its going to be hard to rip it off.

"Now, its time to start!"

I put my hand near the wool, and strengthened the flames within my palms.

Aries-chan let go of the wool, and laid it on the ground.

"Okay! Here we go!"

Igniting the wool, it travelled all of the way towards the Vulcan! The Vulcan-san tried to make the wool get off his body, shaking violently and attempting to rip off the wool from his body.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Vulcan-sans body was set aflame from the attack that Aries-chan and I did. Using the wool, I was able to make fire appear all over its body, burning it. I know that it would be able to extinguish the flames soon, so that's why we have to make a move.

"Shinobu-sama..." Grasping my hand, Aries-chan smiled. "S-Shall we finish off the Vulcan?"

"Yes." Nodding, I grasped her hand right back. "Lets finish off this monster ape thingy that thinks its alright to target a girl."

Confirming with one another, we both ran at the monster. The monster keeps hitting its body, trying to smack out the flames. Patting its legs, it was able to make the flames go out from there.

Jumping into the air, Aries-chan and I began to spin in a ball shape, putting our legs towards our chests, and our free hands towards our chest, turning us into a perfect combo.

""Take this! Double Comet Impact!""

BANG!

With our combined strength, we outstretched our legs, burying our feet right into the monsters face, causing the monster to be knocked away by the force! Using the monsters face as a stepping stone, we jumped back, doing a number of flips backwards.

Spinning in the air, we balanced ourselves in the air, turning towards the monster who still had a little fight left him. Hmph, I guess we're going to have to use another combined attack of ours huh. Seriously, I'm going to run out of magic power soon...I'm only freaking 7 years old! I don't have as much experience as an adult does! Even then, I can't let down Aries-chan now, as she believes in me!

"Shinobu-sama, I've got it!" Without me even speaking, Aries-chan gathered a large amount of wool in her left hand, shaping it into a large wool ball. "Wool Ball!"

Shooting it off from her palm, it went towards the monster. The Vulcan-san, still caught in a daze from our double kick from before, was caught by the wool, bundling up the monster in the fluffy wool.

Pointing my hands at the monster, lightning cracked within my hands. Concentrating, I gathered as much power as I am allowed to use against this monster without killing it.

"Lightning Shock!"

A sizeable bolt of lightning shot off from my hands, travelling towards the Vulcan who's trapped for the moment in the wool. Using the wool as a conductor of sorts, the lightning wrapped around the ape, shocking the monster with as much power as I could muster without killing it.

"Got you Shinobu-sama!"

Landing on the ground, Aries-chan took me within her arms as I was going to fall. Used way too much magic then. Fire, lightning magic, multiple times. Its only basic stuff, but summoning Aries-chan as well, and I've only just woken up not long ago...I think I did pretty well.

"Thanks Aries-chan, you're the best."

I beamed at her, making her blush a little, shaking her head.

"Hehe, no, that's silly~ You're the best Shinobu-sama. Such good control over magic at such a young age. You really are a special boy!"

Smiling at the compliment, I looked towards the young girl who I saved. Looking her in the eyes, I saw that she was relieved and uninjured as well. Good, she doesn't look harmed.

"Its okay." I soothed, gesturing to the monster. "Its gone now, so you can leave also."

Gesturing her to go, she just stood there, as if she was in a daze or something. Ugh, what should I do with this girl? She isn't my responsibility. She shouldn't be in a forest if she can't take care of herself.

Looking at Aries-chan, she shrugged her shoulders. I took a brief glance at the Vulcan thing, seeing that it was still knocked out. Good thing I didn't kill it, because I know Aries-chan wouldn't like that.

Looking back at the little girl, I just cocked my head at her, in a wondering gaze. Why isn't she moving? Why isn't she leaving? Why is she looking at me with such an...appreciative gaze?

Okay, maybe that last one is obvious, but not the first two...I don't get why she isn't leaving. I said she can go yet she isn't making an attempt to move. Maybe she doesn't have anywhere to go? Maybe she lives in the forest? That could be it...although I doubt that, since she was just attacked by this person.

"Erm...I'm going to go now...good luck with whatever you do and be safe I guess." Turning to Aries-chan, I smiled at her. "Lets go Aries-chan, if we go now, we might be able to make it to the town by the end of the day."

That's what I hope anyway. Maybe...I better make it to the town by sundown. I've already wasted stamina fighting that ape thing. I can't afford to waste anymore. Besides, Ultear-san might be in that town, not likely, but if I arrive late and she went...

"Okay Shinobu-sama...but what about that little girl? A-Are you going to l-leave her here?"

"She's not answering me." I replied, dipping my head. "I think she might be brain damaged or something. Well, she'll be fine, I suppose. Come on Aries-chan, daylight is burning right now."

"O-Okay..."

Clasping hands together, we both walked in the direction of the town. Its going to take the whole day, but if I'm even able to come a stones throw away from the town by nightfall, then I will be happy.

* * *

I looked back towards that girl...who was looking in my direction...damn, don't give such sad eyes. Its like a lost puppy or something. Is she lost? Yet, she didn't answer me when I talked to her...

I don't know if I should leave her here. She might get into more trouble or something...but I don't work with humans. I don't have human companions...should I make an exception for this girl? Until we at least arrive at the town?

Nah, let her stay here. She's the one that isn't moving or saying anything. She might like it out here...yet she's still looking in my direction like she's lost...I wonder, if she has any parents? Are they like Ultear-sans Okaa-san and replaced her?

"Shinobu-sama, are you thinking about that girl?"

Bringing me out of my thoughts, Aries-chan asked that question.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"Don't be weird, I am not thinking about her. She's just a human after all, someone I don't even care about. We should hurry Aries-chan, before the sun goes away for another night...and I run out of magic power..."

Huffing, I turned my head away from the girl and continued onwards towards the town.

But as we walked, I saw that Aries-chan was giving me a sad look, and even a pang in my heart was making me feel bad. I wish she wouldn't look at me like that, she knows that I respect her and value her too much...and she knows that I respect her opinions and her ideologies.

"Aries-chan, please don't look at me like that. It makes me feel guilty."

She knows how to do that alright...

"B-But...I know Shinobu-sama wants to help that girl, even if you deny it. I know you too well, and I know when you have that glint in your eyes. You have the same eyes now that you did back then when we helped that grown woman who was being harassed by some bad men."

That was a good day. I kicked butt that day, and used some fighting moves from Aries-chan. I was able to overpower those humans quite easily actually. That was a great day...

But what she said...I can't say that she's lying. I do help people in need...even then, why should I bother with some girl I don't even know? It doesn't make sense to me...why should I even do anything for another human?

"T-That's different to this! She wasn't speaking to me! I couldn't make her come with me because I wanted her too. She didn't want to come with me, or she didn't know how to speak...how can I say anything to her if she doesn't speak to me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she kept looking at me with those shiny bright eyes of hers, causing me to feel more and more guilty by the second. Does she know how to make people feel so bad on instinct? Or is it something she can invoke?

After walking for about five minutes, I stopped dead in my tracks, because of the look Aries-chan gave me for those five minutes, and cocked my head backwards. I couldn't see the girl anymore, as we were too far away. Hey, maybe she's gone to find her parents or something?

Maybe I should go back after all...maybe I should go and see if she's alright...

Maybe I should continue onwards...

I don't know what I should do...

.

.

.

"P-Please waaaaaaaaait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suddenly, as I was debating with myself if I should go back or not, a screech rang out throughout the area, coming from directly behind us, causing me to cringe slightly. Even Aries-chan cringed slightly.

Recognizing the screech as that girls who I saved before, I heard footsteps approaching us. I turned fully around with Aries-chan, and waited for her to catch up to us. Hehe, it seems that I don't have to decide after all.

For a minute or so, I only heard foot steps until I saw a small figure approaching us. It was moving at a semi-fast pace. I watched as the figure came clearer and clearer, turning out to be that little girl.

When she reached us, she hunched over, breathing heavily.

"H-Hold on a second p-please..." She lifted her head up, looking at me with tired eyes. "I-I forgot to sa-say thank you for saving me. I-I was frightened, and you c-came for me...s-so, you have my gratitude. I didn't mean to f-freeze like I did wh-when you spoke to me."

Bowing to me, I was taken back by how well she spoke for a girl my age. Usually, people my age don't speak quite so...intelligently. Her voice carried a certain aspect of her intelligence, her eyes showing me that she wasn't just some idiot.

"N-No...its fine. I did it because I could, after all."

Replying honestly, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

Even then, she still showed a slight smile.

"E-Even then, you still risked yourself for me, and I am eternally grateful. If there's anything I can do for you, then please let me know."

Cocking up an eyebrow, I just stared at her strangely. What a weird girl. She's saying things like that, asking if there's anything she can do for me...and even showing me a smile while saying it.

"I don't want anything from you though, and I'm pretty sure that you don't have anything I want. So...erm, I'm going to go now..." Aries-chan looked at me, so I dipped my head. "A-Are you going to be okay in this forest?"

"A-Actually, that's the reason I chased after you." She came after me because she's not going to be okay? She then sharply lowered her head and poked her fingers together shyly. "Erm...I know that I might be imposing, but could I possibly accompany you on your journey...u-until we reach the next town at least! I-I just...I don't have anywhere else to go..."

She doesn't have anywhere else to go huh...its just like me. I don't have anywhere else to go...I don't have anything that could be called a family...even then, to take her with me...

"Hm...accompanying me to the next town huh..."

I trailed off, thinking about it. And even though I was musing to myself, the girl with blue hair simply nodded her head softly.

Going together with someone other than Aries-chan...I don't know how I feel about that. She might slow me down...she might be a trap...she might actually be using illusion magic...nah, if it was something like that, then she wouldn't of let that beast attack her...

What would Onii-sama want me to do...? Would he take this person? Would he...no, I already know the answer to that anyway...it would be obvious what he would want me to do...I don't even need to ask myself such a thing.

"Can you cook?"

Coming out with that, she was taken back by it, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eh? Cooking?"

I replied with a slight nod.

"Yeah, you know, food? Can you cook food? Preferably food that doesn't kill me."

When I said that, Aries-chan dipped her head down sadly...I-I wasn't talking about her...

"...I-I guess. I-I'm not a professional or anything, but I guess I can cook."

I see...I could use someone who knows how to cook. I know basics, but I'm not an expert...and Aries-chan's cooking is...very questionable. I would rather fight that Vulcan-san again, than try her cooking...for fear of being nearly killed again...

"W-Wah...Shinobu-sama, you're so cruel, thinking such things...I-I tried my b-best, and I didn't mean to give you food poisoning..."

Putting on a teary eyed expression, Aries-chan faced away with sadness!

H-How the hell does she know that I was thinking about her food!? Yeah, she gave me food poisoning two years ago! Since then, I haven't braved her food in fear of actually dying!

"S-Sorry Aries-chan! I didn't mean it! I really didn't! Your cooking is great! Its the best I ever had! Truly, you outshine everyone ever!"

I tried to comfort, make her feel better, even if it caused me to cringe when I mentioned about the food part...I still have nightmares about the food that somehow had a purple miasma coming off it.

But she dipped her head lower, causing me to pout slightly and tears began flowing down her face, which soon turned into a waterfall type of look.

"T-That's a lie...I can't even make my Master happy! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I can't even make Shinobu-sama good food! He'll discard me now for sure! Shinobu-sama! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being inadequate! I'm such a useless Spirit that I can't even make my Master pleased with my food!"

She dropped to the floor, berating herself on why she's such a 'horrible' Spirit and she's 'failed' me in her duties! Whenever I think about the food, she gets all sad and thinks everything is her fault, even when it hasn't gotten anything to do with the food in the first place!

"H-Hey, Aries-chan! Its alright!" Wrapping my arms around my Spirit-chan, I put her head against my chest. "There's no need to cry, Aries-chan. I'm right here, so please don't cry. I didn't mean what I thought and you apparently heard even though you said you didn't know Telepathy...b-but, that doesn't matter right now...Aries-chan, please cheer up. You're not a horrible Spirit, you're my best friend."

She sobbed a little more, and patted the back of her head.

"S-Shinobu-sama...I'm so sorry..."

Stroking her face, I gently shook my head.

"That was years ago, there's no need to get hung up about what happened back then. If I let things like that bother me, then I wouldn't be able to focus on the important things."

Like killing Brain being one of them. That's what's important right now, and finding Ultear-san of course. Those are my main priorities and then Fairy Tail is the next one after that.

Aries-chan continued to sob, but it was getting better and better.

Eventually, she was able to calm down, but she did release some hiccups every now and again. Poor Aries-chan, she gets worked up over the slightest of things. Even when its her cook...better not think that, or she might become upset again.

Sighing to myself, I faced the young girl who's name I've yet to acquire.

"So...you can cook?"

She just stood there, in a daze at what happened with Aries-chan and her drama. I waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. Damn, she's really stunned by Aries-chan...but I've seen Aries-chan for quite a number of years now, so I'm used to her crying...maybe it looks strange to other people.

I clicked my fingers in front of her eyes, but that didn't even seem to snap her out of it. Geez, she isn't going to be easy to deal with huh. Alright, I guess its time for the old fashioned tough love.

"Oi! Girl! Its time to snap out of it!"

Making a shout, shaking her by the shoulders. It caused her to jitter back slightly, opening and closing her eyes in rapid succession before she focused on me.

"O-Oh, sorry...I was just surprised by it all..."

Brushing my hair, I sighed.

"That's fine. Even I was surprised when Aries-chan first used to cry like that." Chuckling to myself. Aries-chan pouted. "S-So, to ask again, you said you could cook?"

"That's right, I can cook...so...can I...go with...you?"

Sharing a look with Aries-chan, she urged me with her head. This must be due to her wanting me to have 'human' friends. Personally, I still think Spirits are better than humans, or at least Aries-chan, as I've yet to meet other Spirits.

Making up my mind, I nodded to myself.

"...Alright, you can come, but only until we reach the next town, as I'm sure that we'll have different things to do."

As soon as those words left my lips, she wrapped her arms around me, becoming very giddy! W-Why is she hugging me all of a sudden!? This is strange! I'm used to Aries-chan doing it, but when its someone I don't know, I become...admittedly, I become a little frightened...since people used to be so rough with my body...no, it doesn't matter now.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much! I was scared out in the forest but if I have a strong mage with me, then I will be fine! And of course, I will make food for you so you can continue being strong...erm..."

At this point, I could tell that she was looking for my name, as her eyes were just on me, and she trailed off from speaking. I pulled myself away from her grasp, feeling uncomfortable about being embraced by someone I don't know.

Pointing to myself, I gave an introduction.

"My names Shinobu, no last name. Call me Shinobu, as that's all you can do." My dry humour seemed to actually make her laugh lightly. "So, what's your name? Or should I just refer to you as blue haired girl?"

Shaking her head, she let a little giggle slip from her lips.

"H-Hehe, no...erm, of course not." She then bowed her head. "Hello, and good day, Shinobu-san. My name is Levy McGarden, please call me Levy."

What did she say her name was...

.

.

.

...That's awful.

...How could anyone be called something like that...?

"I-I'm so sorry your parents didn't like you that much."

"E-Eh?" A genuine confused face appeared and she looked taken back. "W-Why would you say that?"

God, she doesn't even know that her name is really awful.

"Well, I'm not saying Lucifer McDonald is a bad name, per-say. But it isn't like you're going to get many friends with such a name...it sounds quite bad, and kind of like an evil clown that's obsessed with giving children junk food."

"W-Wait, what!? D-Did you say Lucifer McDonald then?"

Cocking my head to the side, seeing her freaked out expression, I gently agreed with her.

"Erm, that's your name, isn't it? Lucifer McDonald-san? So, I should call you Lucifer-san then? Or maybe Luc-san? Or maybe Ifer-san? Nah, those two don't sound right. Lucifer-san will do."

Musing to myself, Lucifer-sans face kept dropping by the second. Geez, what's wrong with her? Doesn't she want me to call her by name now?

"M-My name is Levy!"

She barked at me, getting agitated. Maybe she regrets telling me her name now. I know that the name Lucifer-san is...

"Okay Lucifer-san, you've told me. I'm not going to make fun of your name or anything. I'm not that bad. If you have a nickname you have, and want me to use that, then I don't mind using that."

"B-But, my name is Levy McGarden! Levy McGarden! Levy! McGarden! That's my name! Levy! McGarden! Levy McGarden!"

She's getting really worked up about her name huh. She's even making grabbing hand gestures which kind of scares me. I didn't think she would be such a nervous person about her name. Poor Lucifer-san, I can already tell that she is unhappy about her name. Ooh well, that's what she was born with. I guess she could change it if she really wants too.

I looked at Aries-chan and got really close to her and whispered in her ear.

(Why does she keep repeating her name? I know that Lucifer McDonald-san isn't the best name, but she doesn't have to get so worked up over it. Is this what weird human girls do?)

Aries-chan's eyes slant slightly, giving me a weird gaze.

(Erm...Shinobu-sama, her name is Levy McGarden-san, not Lucifer McDonald-san.)

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stared at her with slight disbelief.

(Are you sure Aries-chan?)

(Y-Yes...that's her name. It seems that you heard it wrong. Don't worry, its an easy mistake since you don't usually remember peoples names that you don't care about.)

That's true...I wasn't being disrespectful towards her, I just don't really bother with learning others names, as they usually leave my life anyway. I'm sure that this Lucifer...Levy-san here will also leave, so I don't really need to remember her name unless we become super best friends or something like that.

I slapped myself in the face, and bowed my head to Lucifer...rather, Levy-san.

"I'm so sorry, I could've sworn that you were saying Lucifer-san, but its Levy-san huh." Nodding with happy tears flowing from her eyes, I stuck out my hand. "Until we're out of this forest, what do you say to us being partners?"

I'm sure Aries-chan would want me to be sociable and I've seen people handshake when they want to be friends.

Hesitantly, Lucifer...Levy-san stuck out her own hand, until it met my own. Grasping my hand, we shook and smiled at one another, although mine was strained since I don't have experience with talking to people my age.

"Y-Yes, until we're out of the forest, partner!"

"Ultear-san..."

...For a second then...I could've sworn that it was Ultear-san saying that...but that is impossible. I was taken back by it, and I kept blinking, my heart being faster to the confusion of Lucifer...Levy-san here.

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong Shinobu-san? Who's Ultear-san?"

She heard me say that...crap...

"N-No, nothing. Its no one at all!" I lied, backing away slightly. "Its just a noise I make, and I was just...erm, thinking about our partnership, that's all."

That was strange...why would I be thinking about Ultear-san right now? Levy-san and Ultear-san don't look alike though...besides the fact that they're both girls, there's nothing that's similar, so why would I...

"I-I see. Yes, our partnership is going to be good! I hope that I can be of assistance."

Assistance...as long as the foods good, I will keep her safe until we reach the end of this forest. After that, I don't know what's going to happen.

"Then, lets go...Lucifer...Levy-san." She frowned when I called her the incorrect name, but soon developed a happy face. "We've got daylight burning, and you never know what else is in this forest, so lets go!"

Even though I was showing a cheery demeanour, I didn't know how to feel about travelling with someone that isn't Aries-chan, even if its only for a day.

But Levy-san here showed a childlike smile, and pointed forward.

"Lets go then, Shinobu-san! The day doesn't wait for us!"

With me leading, we three set off for the town that's a day away. I guess that travelling with Levy-san here wouldn't be so bad for a day, as long as she doesn't cause trouble like Ultear-san...hehe, I'm sure Levy-san wouldn't do something like that.

* * *

 **End chapter! So that's how Shinobu met Levy. This also doesn't mean that Levy is in the harem, although she is a favourite of mine so she might be. And while it might seem he was cold towards her, he doesn't interact with humans, so he doesn't know how to act with them. Also, because he used fire, lightning and light magic in this chapter, that doesn't mean its going to be his main focus, but he is going to know those type of spells.**

 **Also, there's a reason why they met now, and it concerns a future plot point involving Mirajane (who is in the harem by the way). Confused? I'm sure that it is confusing, but it will all become clear in the future. Also, because Levy is with him right now, it doesn't mean she is going to be with him until he joins Fairy Tail, but she'll be in a chapter or two before splitting away from him and he might have some more familiar faces joining him along the way before joining Fairy Tail.**

 **For the harem, it seems that a number of people, if not nearly all want Mirajane in it, and I have to agree that she is one of the best characters (both physically and personality wise) so she's in it.**

 **As for the rest, it seems a number of people want Wendy, Carla (human form), and Sherria in the harem. Also a longtime reader of mine likes Lucy and Erza in the harem and another longtime reader also likes Juvia (who doesn't right?) and another person suggested Kagura and Sherry so I'm unsure of who to have. All of them are great and I've got many scenarios for each of them...**

 **Anyway, for magic, thank you for all the suggestions! Its made my life so much easier, hehe. Lots seem to focus on light magic, so I'm going to either have it as a long form of magic (Holy Magic) or a form of God Slayer, or even Devil Slayer, but he's going to know more forms of magic, but isn't going to be a Master in them.**

 **Hehe, that carried on for longer than I had expected, but there was things that needed to be said. Anyway, for the last part, the most he'll have is 10 lovers (10 humans, and 2 spirits, also yes, I'm classing Carla as a human, even if she's an Exceed) but here's what I have so far, and until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; He'll be doing quests with them, and other members of the guild as well.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, that does sound awesome~ And cool suggestions~**

 **Zeon480; Devil Slayer sounds good~ Crash Magic, he might be able to learn a simple spell of that. And cool harem suggestions~ I didn't even ever consider that last one. That sounds like a cool idea~**

 **Sano; Thanks! And cool suggestions, and cool idea for a team as well~ Yeah, maybe Mira should have a team~**

 **Julbot1; Yeah, that was the plan~ Hmmm, that sounds cool. That might be one of the magic's he uses.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, thank you~ Thought that it would be a running gag, and not with just Levy as well. yeah, Aries is so adorable~ And will continue to be adorable~ I thought so about Mirajane as well~ But one of your suggestions is definitely in. And yeah, Levy is going to be good for him.**

 **HolyKnightX; Aah, thank you! Yeah, it would be a good match!**

 **Hellspam; Cool for the harem suggestions! Millianna I think the name you're looking for is. She'd be cool. Lisanna I don't know about, but if she isn't, she's going to look up to Shinobu as an elder brother, since he's with her elder sister. Erza and Shinobu are going to share a good relationship, even if not romantic. Cana is, a possibility and I might have Jenny have a crush on Shinobu, for some fun times with Mirajane but I'm not sure about the harem yet. Yeah that will happen as well.**

 **Zombieskys117; I hadn't thought of doing that. Might be interesting. And yeah, I was thinking about Lucy because of their shared love of spirits and other interests.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you! Yeah, and that's not the only name he's going to be mixing up either. He's going to have a teacher alright. Kagura would be a good choice. Lisanna yeah, but Lucy is a different story, at least for this story. Juvia is in love with Gray in canon...I havent decided about her yet though. ayeah, Virgo will be summoning herself for...some different reasons.**

 **Cloud; Thanks! And for the suggestions as well!**

 **Ran; Thanks! And for the votes as well!**

 **Ragna; Yeah, I was thinking something like that. Flare, I hadn't considered, but she is cute and could relate to Shinobu in some ways.**

 **AngelofDeath666; Yeah, he's going to be a light magic user alright. A secret move? Please share hehe. Even if Levy isn't in the harem, Levy is going to be important to Shinobu. Cool suggestions! And yup! I thought so anyway!**

 **Guest 1; Lucy is cool! Not sure about genderbent Natsu.**

 **Guest 2; Never thought about Fem! Zeref before. And a Princess for a lab rat, hehe. Yeah, maybe something like that for Meredy. And that's right, this is two ideas into one. And I wont say if it is that or not. But that would be an interesting running gag.**

 **Guest 3; Didn't think that would be a popular pairing, but I can see why as it would be (to my knowledge) original. Yeah, I can see it, the Princess and the commoner falling in love. Jenny is pretty cool, but I don't know yet. Meredy, is going to be important to Shinobu, because she is to Ultear. Where that's love as in romantic, then I'm not sure. Yeah, that would be funny. She cares more about Shinobu than Lucy (as it would appear to annoy Lucy which I can see Aquarius doing)**

 **Xuan; Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Thank you! Fem Freed, never thought about that. Might be funny. But I wouldn't say ever for the others.**

 **Guest 4; Thanks for the vote.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I was thinking that. And I have an idea for the Edolas Arc. But that sounds like a good idea. And he'll be Unison Raiding with a couple of characters in the future. Cool ideas for the harem.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I've thought about a Bleach fic, and I have some ideas on the table for that. That would be a good idea. And yeah, that's the Princess' name. And another fem Zeref, didn't think that would be as popular as it is.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks for the suggestion on magic!**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, for the magic, a Slayer magic is the tops it seems. And yeah, that seems to be really popular.**

 **San; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Kudo Master; Yeah, cousins after the same guy would be interesting.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, Virgo will be calling him something along the lines of Prince, or maybe even King hehe. For the harem suggestions, wow. A Princess for the lab rat commoner. Sherry would be cool. Fem Zeref would be cool. And Millianna would be nice as well.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Yeah, that would be good! And for a long lost magical weapon...hmmm, I don't know what that would be.**

 **Jugar38; Yeah, I am branching out alright, and trying new things. And thank you!**

 **Guest 10; Hmmm, I might have him do something like that! Light Ice mode, sounds cool! Sherry sounds cool. And wow, another vote for the Princess. The Princess would be cool.**

 **Bael; Thanks for the vote! And here's the next chapter!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Shinobu and Levy, friendships formed**

The day I met Lucifer...Levy-san, is the day that I first interacted with a human. During the day, she kept asking me questions about what I do and what I'm travelling for. I couldn't reveal that I'm on a mission to kill someone, and to find someone who turned their back on me.

In the end, I just told her that I'm on a journey of self discovery after being...abandoned at birth and raised by...not very nice people. That's all I could say without giving anything away. Literally, everything I held back was...harsh things from my past.

She didn't tell me much about her, although I didn't ask to be fair. Maybe I should ask her about it when we stop for the night. Since it is getting dark, we should be stopping soon and making camp for the night.

I found it strange that a human would want to come along with me. She's also very inquisitive. She's inquisitive about lots of things. She asked me about magic, and why I used certain types of magic. I also asked if she used any magic, and she replied that she said she didn't and she couldn't think about what type of magic would suit her the best. She asked me, but I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet about it all. I can't say what kind of magic suits her...she might not even want to learn magic after learning about it...ehehe, maybe I'm over thinking about it.

"Phew." Levy-san wiped her brow, looking exhausted. "That was a long days walking."

She hunched over, trying to catch her breath. I had the decency to go around to the other side so I don't end up looking at her butt. I don't see what's wrong with it, but Aries-chan told me that I shouldn't look at others, especially girls..below the hip and above inner thigh level without their permission. She also told me to not look at the breasts of a girl, again without their permission. But when I asked why, she went all quiet and continued to flush at me. After that, I didn't press further about it.

"You thought that was long?"

I quizzed, putting my hands on a nearby tree, feeling the bark with my fingers.

I didn't think it was that long, but maybe for Levy-san, it would seem quite long...but then I think that it wouldn't be for me. However, she doesn't seem to be used to walking for this long.

Levy-san cocked her head to the side, and nodded.

"Yes, I thought that was a long day to walk. W-Why...didn't you find that long, Shinobu-san?"

"Not really." Shaking my head, I sat down on the ground. "Usually, I walk for about this long, and a little longer as well. Its all about training for me though, to build up my body as well as my reserves of magic. But Levy-san, can I ask you something?"

Turning her head to me, she gave a nod.

"Of course. Is there something you want to know?"

She asked, sitting next to me.

By now Aries-chan had gone because she thought that I should try and 'bond' with a human without a Spirit being around. I thought it was strange and a little dumb, but Aries-chan insisted so I sent her back to the Spirit World...however I will have to call her again to make me a bed.

"You know, after this forest, what are you going to do exactly? Are you going to be staying in town, or are you going to go on your own journey? Do you have any place to go?"

I wouldn't say I'm that concerned for her, but...she didn't seem to be able to handle herself in the forest. What if she ends up right back in a situation like she did beforehand? I wouldn't like her to get hurt...n-not that I care about her or anything!

She looked down at the ground, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know to be honest. I was thinking about joining a guild, but I don't know which guild yet. I guess it all depends which I find the best, and if they accept someone like me. But I don't know any magic..."

"You don't know any at all? Not even...erm, anything?"

I couldn't think of any beginner magic, so I just asked her the same thing twice. Great, now I'm going to look insane for asking the same thing twice. Must be because I'm not used to humans.

She shook her head and hugged her knees.

"No, I don't know any magic like you do. I can't produce fire, water or anything. I don't even know what type of magic I would use. That's why, Shinobu-san...can I ask what magic you use? I know you didn't...really answer to me before...but could you tell me what you can do?"

"Heh...if I tell you, will you make food?"

I don't want to admit it, but I am quite starving right now. We haven't really eaten today. We kind of skipped lunch because we were having a talk about...various things. But we didn't reveal much about each other.

"O-Oh!" Levy-san jumped up, and beamed at me. "I will make some food! That's my role after all, huh."

That's her role alright. I promised to keep her safe during the duration of this traversing the forest, and I've done just that. I saved her from falling down into a large hole today. She could've broken her ankle or something.

"Aye, that certainly is."

"Hehehe..."

She released a giggle for some reason, and stood up. Hmmm, why did she giggle at me then? Was it something I said?

"I've got some provisions in my bag...let me get them out."

Turing around, I grabbed my only bag and fished into it. Surviving means you have to have some essentials with you. And I make sure that before I enter anywhere, I have some food, and extra just incase I need it. And in this case, I certainly need the extra food.

Fishing them out, I handed them to her, along with a pan.

"Here, you can use this. I've not been able to cook well, and Aries-chan is quite abysmal, despite that I really do love her a lot, I can't lie when she's not around. That's why she cried before...she almost killed me and I spent about a week laying on the ground, rolling in pain. It was a dark time."

The dark times...I can't remind Aries-chan of it. I nearly died and she blames herself. And even though it was her fault, I don't hold her accountable. I shouldn't of asked her to make me some food, since Spirits and humans must eat different types of food...right?

"I-I see. So that's the reason Aries-san was crying before. She did look pained when she was thinking about it intently. Speaking of Aries-san, if I remember right, isn't she a Celestial Spirit?"

My, she's really observant huh. Not many non Celestial Wizards know of Spirits like that. Not that I've met any wizards like that, I just know of the people that I've seen and they always ask if Aries-chan is dressing up, even if they see her come from the key.

"She is. She's one of the golden keys...erm, Zodiac keys I think they're called. How did you know about Celestial Spirits?"

I eyed her up, as she began cooking...or she would've done if she couldn't start a small fire, from the leaves surrounded by rocks, to put the pan over it to cook it.

"E-Erm, I read it in a book once. And I remember the name 'Aries' and something about a 'key' so I just put them together once seeing the key, that's all." Levy-san then looked towards the would be fire she's trying to start with a longing sigh. "But darn, this fire just doesn't want to start. Ehehe, bad fire."

She tried clashing two rocks together, making medial sparks. I rolled my eyes and walked over. Clearly she isn't the outdoors type. Not that I like being the outdoors type either.

"Here, let me help."

Sticking out my finger, a small flame appeared on the tip as Levy-san clapped her fingers together.

"Wow, magic has its uses in and out of battle it seems."

She gave a little laugh which I will admit that it is a little cute. B-But, that's because Levy-san is kind of nice I guess! It isn't like I am best friends with her or anything! I don't make friends, as I don't see the point!

Calming my mind, I gave a smile.

"That it does, that it does. Magic's always a good thing, if used by good people. And there's no such thing as a useless magic." I set the leaves on fire, and she once again clapped her hands. "There, its ready."

"Hehe, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you today...and not just about the fire either. The Vulcan, was tough...I couldn't even run away from it. Every time I took like 5 steps, the Vulcan took 1 large one. It was hard to run away from."

"That's because they're big apes, you know?"

We shared a laugh, Levy-san even snorting like a pig as she got to work with the food. I thought that was quite funny actually.

I watched her cook, and it seems that she isn't a stranger to the cooking side of the world huh. She's like a pro. Flipping the food, moving it around the pan, and uses spices to flavour the food.

While she was cooking, we continued the conversation.

"So you wanted to know about the magic's I use huh."

She gave an inclination with her head, making a simple smile appear.

"Y-Yes, that's right. If it isn't too much trouble that is."

She's really polite. I haven't met a human that's so polite before. Aries-chan has always been polite, and Ultear-san doesn't count as a human...well, obviously she does but I mean she is a friend to me...she isn't like the rest of the humans, in my eyes.

"No, I guess it isn't. Obviously you know about Aries-chan, but as of right now, she's the only Spirit I have and I'm not sure if I'm going to get other Spirits. Although having another golden key would be cool. It would be a friend for Aries-chan and me as well. Although there are some silver keys, and some seem useful, so I might acquire one in the future. I also know some Fire, Light and Lightning magic, while I'm currently learning some Wind and Water, to just be a little diverse. But as of right now, I haven't really made any choices on what type of magic I should make my main. I don't know why, but the basic magic's just don't seem right to me, and I don't want to rely on Aries-chan to fight for me, even though I love Aries-chan."

I listed off the magic's I knew, and Levy-sans face kept turning more and more upwards. Seeing her face like that, I couldn't help but smile. Its been so long since I saw someone my age smile. It reminded me of Ultear-san and I love being reminded of Ultear-san sometimes. It brings back the good memories.

"That's really amazing~" She sang out, gaining a childlike demeanour. "That's pretty impressive for someone your age Shinobu-san. When I was your age, I didn't even know the concept of magic, yet you come out with all of these interesting topics and know lots of things and can even survive out on your own at such a young age."

Someone my age? What does that mean? And why did she say "When I was your age"? Since when has she been older than I am? Even if she is, she's talking as if she's a lot older than I am.

"E-Eh? Why would you say it like that? I know I'm quite young, but I have been training myself for about three years now. Its expected that I know some magic's, right? I've been training for it, so magic has to be a little something of a good use for me...yes?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. I was just surprised that someone your age would know so many magic's. Its very impressive for someone your age Shinobu-san! You really should be proud of yourself!"

Again, why did she say it like that? She can't be that much older than I am if she is older than I am. And she's talking to me as if I'm a young child, when we should be around the same age. Unless she is actually a lot older than I am...maybe she has a disease that makes her age really slowly, and she's like fifty years old! Iyaaaaaa! She's an old woman! That's why it sounded like I was talking with someone highly intelligent!

"L-Levy-san, you aren't like fifty, right?"

"F-Fifty!? I-I'm not that old Shinobu-san! That's so insulting!"

She seemed offended by it...so she couldn't be that old after all. But, she keeps saying things like she's the older one between us...why does she do that? And she's angry about what I said!? She's the one who thinks I'm like a young baby or something!

"I'm sorry for insulting you, it wasn't my intention. I am just confused about something. If you aren't fifty, t-then...you're around seven or eight?"

"O-Of course I am! I'm not so old yet! I've only been alive for...wait, why did you think I was that old?"

"Because you think I am younger than you are, like a child or something."

"B-But, you are, aren't you? You're very mature for your age, more mature than I was when I was your age. You might even be more mature than I am now. I think that it is really fantastic that you're so mature for your age."

She did it again! Seriously, does she think that I'm really younger than her!? This is getting out of hand, and is hurting my feelings now! She's insulting me and I can't tell if she's doing it on purpose or not!

Right, its time to settle this once and for all.

"Right...how old do you think I am?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Levy-sans face turned downwards and she gained a healthy flush.

"You're only...four right?"

"F-Four...?" I said gently, then adopted teary eyes. "F-Four? Four!? FOUR!?" I roared, scaring her by accident. "I am NOT four years old! Are you trying to mock my height Levy-san!? I know that I'm on the smaller end of the scale in height, but that doesn't mean I am weak or anything! Don't you mock my height again! Four!? I was four, four years ago!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" She cried, bowing her head. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything! I-I just assumed...b-but...how old are you?"

She seriously doesn't know? How rude. I am not that much smaller than a person my age! A-And, it isn't like she is a tall girl either! She's quite small as well! It isn't fair that its just me that's getting the bad end of the height stick!

"I'm seven, eight tomorrow. And don't you forget it either!"

I am NOT having anyone mock my height! Even if it is a girl! I wont allow someone to say such evil things about me! Its cruel and sadistic! I am seven years old damn it! And eight tomorrow! How could I be mistaken for a four year old!? It doesn't make sense!

"I-I'm so sorry!" She continued bowing her head, looking at me with apologetic eyes. "B-But, its your birthday tomorrow? That's nice! You're going to be eight years old huh."

She was trying to deflect the conversation to another topic huh. Well, I guess its fine since it was an honest mistake...something I sincerely wont happen again. If it does, I'm summoning Aries-chan to deliver punishment!

"Yes, its my birthday tomorrow." I confided, curling my head downwards. "But it doesn't really matter that much. No one is around to celebrate it, and I don't bother with such things. Aries-chan was talking about having some party, but I don't think I'm going to have such a thing..."

"You should!" She exclaimed, moving a little closer. "Birthdays are wonderful times! Its the day you were born! You should celebrate that Shinobu-san! I know that if you weren't born, and your life didn't go the way it did, then I wouldn't of met you, and I wouldn't be here. So, please celebrate your birthday. Since we're going to be together...in a-a friendship kind of way! We could have a party together with Aries-san!"

A party with the three of us...

She wants to do such things, even though she doesn't know me? Why would she want to do something like that? She doesn't know me, and now she wants to have a party with me...Levy-san is a nice girl after all.

"Hehe...I guess we're going to be in town by tomorrow...so we could do something together I guess unless we split off from one another...but we should have fun."

"Yay!" She cheered, nearly throwing the pan up. "W-Whoa, nearly burned myself then. But we can have fun in town Shinobu-san! I don't know what you like to do, but I know that we can find something to do together!"

Even though it isn't her birthday (I presume) she looks really happy about celebrating a birthday of a guy she doesn't even know?

"Yeah, I guess we could do. Say Levy-san, can I ask why you are on your own? Usually, people around our age have parents, but you haven't even mentioned anything about it. Have you been separated from your parents?"

When I asked, Levy-san suddenly stopped and she gained teary eyes. W-Wait, what's going on with her? Why does she have such eyes all of a sudden? Have I said something wrong?

I gently gave her a sad look.

"L-Levy-san, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Such a liar. I don't even know her and I already know that she's lying about it.

I walked closer to her after standing up, and then knelt down and patted her back.

"You can tell me, Levy-san. There's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to make fun of you, or talk bad about your life. Since we're partners for today, you don't have to hold anything back from me."

Even though I said that, I'm not exactly being honest with her. However, unlike me, Levy-san doesn't seem to be able to hold much in. She's a sweet girl, but when I said parents, she became all sad...don't tell me her parents aren't around...if that's the case, I feel sorry for her.

"S-Shinobu-san..."

"Yeah? You can tell me you know? If its something personal, then I understand that you wouldn't tell me. But if its something that hurts you, emotionally, then I can relate. So, do you want to tell me about it?"

"I...I will make the meal then, I will tell you."

Nodding as a final, I sat back and waited for Levy-san to finish the meal.

As she cooked it, I just kept wondering why I care so much about her...past? Is it because I don't want to see her sad? I don't want her to feel bad about her past. Aries-chan always comforts me when I feel sad, and I guess I want to make Levy-san feel the same.

After she cooked the meal, she sat facing one another, staring deeply into the others eyes.

"Okay, Shinobu-san. Before I tell you something's about my past, allow me to ask you something?"

"I guess its fair, since I asked you first and something that's personal. Okay, ask me whatever you want."

I gave my consent, taking a bite out of this food.

Damn, this stuff is good. She's really good at cooking. I should've met Levy-san earlier. She's really good at this cooking thing. Maybe I should ask her how she made this lovely meal.

"Shinobu-san...why are you on your own?"

What a question to ask me.

I didn't think she would come out with something like that. Although I should've known that she would ask about it.

I lowered my head, trying my best to not frown.

"Because, the only people I ever loved, left me. And now that they're gone, I travel on my own, besides Aries-chan that is. If you want me to speak honestly, I don't believe in humanity that much, if at all."

It sounded bitter, but that's how I feel. I don't believe in humans, despite being one. Ever since Ultear-san, I find it hard to get close to people, and to let people close as well.

"It sounds like...you've had a bad life to think that about humans."

You don't have any idea...is what I want to say. But I can't say that, as I don't want to upset her more than she already seems to be.

"I guess...but I'm not unhappy in life, per-say. Sure, it could be better, but I could also be dead. Since I'm not dead, I am blessed to be alive. Now however, about you Levy-san. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

She hugged her knees, resting her head on her knees, looking sadly at the ground.

"Recently, I was...my parents died." I bit my lip, and gave her a sympathetic look. "Ever since then, I haven't known what to do. My parents are gone from this world, and they wont come back. Now I'm all alone in this world...I don't have anyone...my friends are gone..."

"H-Hey, that's not...necessarily true. I mean, I'm not sure what we are to one another, but for tonight, we're comrades, right? Since we've done things for one another, can't we be classed as friends? Even if its only for tonight?"

That seemed to brighten her up, as she gently took her head off her knees, raising it up to match my gaze.

"Y-Yes! We're friends, Shinobu-san! Hehe, I'm really glad I ran into you today...rather, you came to my aid. Shinobu-san, what are your plans for after you get out of this forest?"

My plans...

"I dunno." I replied, slowly brushing my hair. "I haven't a clue on what I'm going to do, or where I'm going to go. But I know that I'm going to keep travelling. How about you?"

I asked before, but she didn't really answer. I wouldn't like it if she was to get hurt. I don't know why, but I feel a certain empathy for her. Losing her parents, and now she's all alone, with no friends. I guess we can relate to one another.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. After getting out of this forest, I don't really know what I'm going to do. For now, I'm going to try and learn some magic, then I'm going to join a guild so I can earn a living for myself. That's my goal for now. In the future, I would like to do something with books."

"Books?" I parroted, cocking my head. "Are you an avid reader?"

When I said that, I regretted it instantly as for some reason, hearts started floating around her, and she donned some glasses as well! W-Wait, what's with the hearts!? Is that a type of magic!? And where did the glasses come from!? Is that magic as well!? What is this girl!? Is she a Mage or not!?

"Books are the best~ So much knowledge and wonders can come from books~ I would love to write a book, read all of the books, and inspire people to read and write books as well! Shinobu-saaaaaaaaaaaaan! You should also read to your hearts content! Books can teach you about the world, and can teach you about yourself as well! My, I never thought that I would be able to read such books, but once I came across a very famous authors book, and read it to myself. In that instant, I fell in love with books! And the reason why you should love books is..."

And from then on out, I tuned out and leaned against the tree. She seemed happy talking about her love of books, so I pretended to listen while giving the occasional "Yes, that seems good~" in a singsong type of voice just to appease her.

And like that, the day ended on a good note.

* * *

 **[Next day]**

 **Levy P.O.V**

Ummmmmmmm...this bed is so soft...

I love the feeling of Aries-sans wool.

Its really good and I can't get enough of it. When I got into the bed last night, I was hooked on Aries-sans wool for life. I can't imagine being without it now...but Shinobu-san wont ever part with Aries-san...darn.

If this is how Shinobu-san sleeps every night, in a bed that's so soft and warm, even outside in the blistering cold, then I am really envious of him. I could get used to sleeping in this wool bed. Its even softer than my own bed, when I had a bed. Shinobu-san sure does live a good night life at least. And he travels a lot, from what I can gather...

Yesterday was strange and good though. I met Shinobu-san, who saved me and was quite peculiar indeed. First of all, travelling by myself isn't fun. But then I met Shinobu-san. Even if he seems quite cold, he's quite nice as well. He saved me from the Vulcan, and even let me come along with him, even if it did seem forced by Aries-san.

I'm not stupid. Its obvious that he doesn't like humans much, but he didn't have a problem talking to me, after a number of hours. We got along like we were best friends or something.

However, I know that it was Aries-san and his own conscience that willed him to let me tag along with him. But that doesn't mean that I am grateful to him. And I am thankful to Aries-san in helping him convince him. I don't know what I would've done if Shinobu-san hadn't of turned up.

But after today, I might not see Shinobu-san again. He's going to go off on his own and I don't know what I'm going to with him...

Maybe I should ask if I could go along with him...?

No, he wouldn't want me along for the ride.

I can't even use magic like he can, or at all really. The most I could do is cook for him. Its enough in this forest, but around the world, around Earthland, would it be enough if I just cook...

Maybe we could join a guild together!

Ehehe, I'm getting ahead of myself there.

I haven't even really talked with Shinobu-san, yet I'm already thinking of joining a guild? That's a little ahead of myself. I don't even know what Shinobu-san wishes to do. He might not want to join a guild...but if not that, what does he want to do?

I should ask Shinobu-san, and then maybe subtly ask if I could go along with him for awhile. I'll try and make it so that he benefits as well as I would. I wouldn't want it to be a one sided thing.

Stretching in this bed, I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Good morning Shinobu-saaaaa..." Looking at his side, I saw that he wasn't there. "...Eh? Shinobu-san?"

W-Where is he? He was there last night, and when I went to the bathroom...outside which isn't fun. But now, he isn't there! He was in the bed before...and now he isn't!? S-Shinobu-san...?

Where could he have gone too!? Has he done some disappearing act?!

"Shinobu-san! Shinobu-san! Where are you!? Are you here!? Please answer!"

I shot up and looked around for him...he isn't in the wool bed Aries-san made. He isn't near the burned out fire. He isn't on the log that we sat on last night. He isn't near the...ahem, 'bathroom' as we've dubbed it, as I would hear it. He isn't standing around the perimeter that Aries-san made last night... He isn't here!

H-He left me alone! He ditched me! I should've known I was a burden! Shinobu-san left me in the forest all alone! He left me because I said that he was four when he's eight today! I halved his age by mistake! And I don't know which way the town is! I didn't have a map, Shinobu-san had the map! Ooooooh! I can't believe that he ditched me...and I thought we were friends...did I read it wrong? Was he just looking for an opportunity to ditch me?

"Now I'm on my own."

I sobbed out, looking at the wool bed. I don't know what I'm going to do now.

Should I try and locate the town on my own? Should I go back the way I came and double back to the previous town? At least I know where that is. But the town that's ahead...I don't know exactly where that is. Was it in the North or the East? What did Shinobu-san say it was in again?

Sighing sadly, I got out of the bed, and brushed my hair while thinking about my new friend...maybe he didn't think of me as a friend after all...maybe he was just waiting until he could leave without me...

Ooh, Shinobu-san, I thought we were friends...

.

.

.

...Wait, out of the corner of my eye, I caught something...

Its a rectangular object...a bag?

But not just any old bag. No, this isn't my bag, but it does belong to someone I am acquainted with...

"Shinobu-sans bag! Yes, its Shinobu-sans bag!"

I cheered because I'm so happy right now! His bag is here, meaning he didn't leave me!

If he was going to leave, he wouldn't leave his bag behind. So, if his bag is here, that means he has to be around here somewhere...maybe he just went out for a walk? That means, he has to be around here somewhere.

Phew, I thought that he actually left me. But I wonder where he went? He's got to be here somewhere...perhaps he went to see if he could see the town and was going to come back for me?

"Hmmmmmm~"

I suddenly heard a humming sound, coming from the West side. Cocking my head to the side, I gave a curious gaze.

That humming sounded like Shinobu-san. But it was accompanied by another sound as well. It almost sounded like...splashing? Was there water over there? Maybe he's getting water for us? I should go and see what's over there.

Before leaving the campsite, I got dressed. Last night, I went to bed in pyjama's. But Shinobu-san said that he doesn't have anything like that, so he sleeps in his clothes. Must be nice for a boy to be able to do something like that.

Once dressed, I slipped on my shoes and looked towards the place where I can hear the humming noise coming from. While being cautious, I walked out of the campsite and went towards the humming noise and the sound of splashing water.

Walking through the trees, I walked over some vines and ducked under some branches. Some looked like they had been knocked over recently, and some looked like they had been blasted out of the ground by magic. I wonder if Shinobu-san did something like that to train? He said he likes training, so, I can see him doing something like this.

The humming sound became more and more clearer to me...

.

.

.

...When I found an opening in the forest where trees aren't , I saw something akin to a pond, or a small lake. But then I saw something in the pond/lake sticking up out of the pond/lake...

"I love water~ I love water~"

The figure was a kind of small figure, skin that is quite pure white, and a blonde colour is on the top of this being. Running down the body, I saw a familiar hand washing their chest softly, and down the stomach that it was quite lean and thin...going lower to the part that was in the water...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO WAY! THAT COULDN'T BE WHAT I THINK IT IS, RIGHT!?

ITS SHINOBU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

AND SHINOBU-SAN IS NAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

I-I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! HIS LOWER BODY! IS THAT WHAT A THING ON A BOY LOOKS LIKE!? I DIDN'T KNOW A THING LIKE THAT WAS BETWEEN A BOYS LEGS! OOOH GOD! I CANT UNSEE THAT! I SHOULDN'T OF BEEN NOSY! OOH NO! HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M STRANGE! WHAT'S THE WORD...PERVERT! HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A PERVERT!

"AAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

As I was about to let out a cry, something covered my mouth, silencing me!

I tried breaking free, but the thing was really strong! It was stronger than the child me! I can't move in the slightest! My arms are even being bound behind my back! This is bad! Shinobu-san help me!

W-What in the heck!? Whats grabbed me right now!? Oooh God! Something is going to kill me! I'm going to be killed and Shinobu-san is going to think that I abandoned him like I thought he did!

But this persons hand feels soft though, kind of like...it feels really familiar to me...like I have felt this before...I feel good about the softness of this hand...even then...

"Aries-chan, what was that noise? Is someone here?"

Shinobu-san asked while thankfully not looking this way...good thing that he's facing the other side...good thing I can only see the side of him...even then that's showing everything...wait, what name did he give then?

Aries-san...?

"N-Nothing Shinobu-sama! It was a little squirrel! But I scared it away!" Replying with a voice I'm somewhat familiar with, I looked up and saw that it was Aries-san who has restrained my mouth! "Please continue to enjoy your bath while I watch out for things!"

Aries-san...she was watching him bathe...Aries-san, is it alright to do things like that?

"Okay~ I'm glad it was only a squirrel. I thought that I heard footsteps for a second or so then."

O-Oh, he could've heard me...but he didn't turn to my direction. Good...I don't know what I would do if he finds out that I watched him bathe his body. I-It isn't like I did it on purpose! That's the last thing I would do! I respect his privacy, and I hope that he would respect mine as well.

"N-No, it wasn't anything like that Shinobu-sama. If you heard footsteps, it could've been my footsteps. I'm sorry if I alarmed you."

She offered that as a plausible explanation...I wish she would let go of my mouth. I don't like this situation...I can't even turn my head...the best I can do is close my eyes, even then...I can't look away and I don't know why...

"Ooh, yeah I guess that was it and you didn't alarm me. I'm just glad that it wasn't some person who spies on people in baths." Somehow, I feel like that was directed at me, even though it couldn't of been possible. "Aries-chan, after my bath, I think we should head to town to see if I can find anything about-"

"Okay!" Before he could finish, she cut him off. "Y-Yes, we should go to town. But don't forget that it is your birthday today."

Right...

I need to get Shinobu-san something. I don't feel obligated to get anything...I want to. I want to show my appreciation at all he has done for me. To most, it wouldn't seem like much. But he saved me, lead me out of the forest (near enough anyway) and gave me a fluffy bed to sleep on. Plus the food, even though I cooked it, I used what he had with him. He's really my saviour.

"Yeah~ I remember Aries-chan. If you're planning to do something strange, then please make it so that it isn't too...erm, what's the word...?"

"Extravagant?"

Extravigent...erm, not that...extravagant! That's what she said! I think that means, grand...or a big gesture...or something like that.

"Y-Yes, I think that's what I'm looking for. So yeah...erm, please nothing too big."

Doesn't he like having things done for him? He does seem like the loner type.

"Yes, you have my word. S-So, can I do something else for you Shinobu-sama?"

She's really respectful, even towards a child...w-who isn't four or anything! He's eight today and totally looks that age! He doesn't look five in my eyes and whoever does think Shinobu-san is four must be out of their minds!

I learned the hard way last night that I shouldn't mention his height...I honestly thought that he was around four...just a very advanced four year old. But it was a shocking revelation to find out that he was seven...eight today. Although maybe I should've known by how wise he was...

"Erm...could you make sure Lucifer-san..." H-He called me Lucifer again! Do I look like a Lucifer? "...I mean, check if Levy-sans okay? I'm worried she might freak out if she sees that I'm not there and I wouldn't want her to get the idea that I left her alone."

How did he know that I freaked out and thought that he left me? Did he really think that I would do something like that with only knowing me for less than 24 hours...?

B-But, ignoring that, why is Aries-san watching Shinobu-san bathe!? A-Are they in that kind of relationship...? I-I knew they were close, but for Aries-san to watch Shinobu-san bathe is...

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I can do that for you! Y-You just please enjoy your bath and I will check on Aries...I-I mean! I will check on Levy-san for you! Why would I check on myself!? Ehehehe, I'm so sorry for being strange Shinobu-sama! I really don't mean to be!"

"Thank you Aries-chan! You might be strange, but you really are the best Spirit ever!"

T-That's nice. Yes, I think those two have a good relationship with one another. Although I don't know what kind of relationship that they have. It seems to be more of a loving nature, rather than a familiar one...

Praising her, I looked up and saw that a blush was forming on her face. I've read enough books to know that she was blushing because of the compliment and not anything else. Awww, does Aries-san like Shinobu-san, as in romantically? I think it would be sweet if they got together.

"S-Shinobu-sama, you're so nice...I-I will go and deal with Levy-san!" D-Deal with me? What does that mean? Aries-san then got really close to my ear. "Come along."

O-Ow, that sounded quite menacing. Why did it sound like she was going to kill me? She isn't going to kill me...is she!?

She dragged me away from the bathing Shinobu-san and all the way to the campsite.

But while dragging me away, she didn't speak to me. She didn't even uncover my mouth. I don't know what's going to happen from now on. Is she going to punish me for spying in her 'Master'?

When arriving at the campsite, Aries-san placed me on the fluffy bed, and faced me with shiny eyes. Taking her hands away from my body and mouth, I took a lung of air, relaxing myself.

She then bowed her head down to me.

"I-I'm so sorry for scaring you. But I couldn't let Shinobu-sama see you looking at him in the water, while he was naked. It would've been embarrassing for him, but could you please not say anything to him?"

"I don't think I'm going to be telling anyone about this."

Replying honestly, I dipped my head and sighed lightly.

I would never thought I would've seen a boy like that until I got into a relationship with that person, and I was way older than I am now. I-I am quite embarrassed about the situation...

"Phew." Aries-san wiped her brow. "I'm glad that you aren't going to say anything about it all. You see, Shinobu-sama is quite the reclusive person, and if he knew someone was spying..."

"I-I wasn't spying!"

She doesn't think that I was, right? I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't want to! I'm not interested in boys right now! I don't want to see a boy naked again for awhile! N-Not, that there was anything wrong with it per-say, but I can't really tell anyone that the first time I saw a boy naked was when I watched him bathe himself...

"A-Are you sure? It seemed that you couldn't take your eyes off him."

"I-I wasn't Aries-san!" I cried, gripping the side of my skirt. "I-I was just seeing where he was, I swear! Then when seeing him in the water, I-I just got re-really embarrassed about it all! I didn't mean to stare Aries-san! I wouldn't do that! I'm not some sick person who spies on people bathing!"

"O-Okay...but if you want to...I-I might have to tell you to leave..."

She's...going to do what? She's going to make me go away?

"W...Why would I have to leave...?"

"B-Because, you can't...do strange things to Shinobu-sama. I-I like...I love Shinobu-sama very much, a-and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him! S-So, please don't harm Shinobu-sama, either physically, mentally or emotionally."

I-I know she cares for him, but she didn't have to tell me about it...I wouldn't hurt him. And did she just admit that she loves him to me?

* * *

 **[Later]**

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Ooooooh, this is the town! Wow, its quite big!"

Levy-san exclaimed, looking really relieved. I'm also relived that we made it. And...I don't know why, but she keeps avoiding eye contact with me. Although I don't really have the reason as to why. Meh, it must be a girl thing.

Even during breakfast though, Levy-san kept staring at me, and her eyes kept wondering down to my hips. When I asked if there was something wrong, she said that there wasn't with a crimson red face.

When I asked Aries-chan about it, she said that sometimes girls go all quiet without an explanation. Considering that I don't have anything to reference it against, I just went along with it.

"Y-Yeah, we've arrived alright."

Now its time to look for Ultear-san, or information about her. Even Brain information would do. I just need to find something about them...in this town...speaking of, this town seems to be called Lupinus Town, according to the sign just outside it. And like she said, its quite big...bigger than the last town that I visited anyway. This place has got to have some wonderful things to it.

Its got a real homely type of feel to it. The buildings are a mixture of old and new. From the entrance to the town, I could see down to the middle of the town. There's a big fountain there. Lots of people are also wondering the streets, looking like they're having a good time.

On the left and right sides of the streets, lots of shops fill the area...hmmmm, a shop that sells magic books. Maybe I should buy one for my birthday...I have some jewels so I should be able to buy something...

"My, Shinobu-sama. This place seems really...big compared to the last town we were in. It almost seems like a city...but it says town...maybe its a trading type of town?"

Aries-chan stared in wonder, looking around with amazement.

"Hehe, I just thought something like that." Replying to her, I gave a little grin. "This town does seem to be good and you're right, it does seem like a trading type of town. Maybe we can find something..." Aries-chan bent down and gave me a smile...I know what she is thinking right now. "B-But, that can be put on hold, for today?"

I was uncertain about it, but if it makes Aries-chan happy then...I don't have a complaint. After all, she saved me from that place, and if I can make her happy, I will! Since she called me her best Master, I have to live up to that!

"T-That's it!" She agreed, nodding her head. "Shinobu-sama should have fun today!"

"Y-Yeah, I will! But..."

I glanced at Levy-san who is still looking around in awe of the place.

Ooh right. Now's the time that Levy-san and I part...I guess it was fun while it lasted. Can't say it sucked having someone my age to talk with. But I doubt that she would want to come with me.

I turned to Levy-san, and gently let a smile grace my face.

"S...So, this is where we part ways Levy-san." I extended my hand, for a shake. "It was great meeting you. Stay safe in whatever you do and I hope that we meet up again in the future."

Her face turned slightly downwards, and she let a small sad face appear.

"O-Oh...right. I-I guess so..."

She sounded quite saddened by it...is it possible that she doesn't want to be split up? We've known one another for a day...less than that actually. Yet, she has the eyes of reluctance.

"So...have you decided what you're going to do?"

"No...I haven't...s-say, are you staying in town today?"

Nodding, I cocked my head.

"That's right. Why did you want...ooh, I get it. You want to come along with me for today? I did say last night that we should spend the day together, didn't I?"

"Yup! We can have fun all day! Come on Shinobu-san! Lets go and have fun!"

Levy-san yanked me by the arm and pulled me towards the town! Touching! Invasion of personal space! She really is too close right now! Does she have to be so close to me like this!?

"H-Hey, Levy-san! Y-You're a little close!"

Either she didn't hear me, or she doesn't care as she kept dragging me along, with Aries-chan following! I-I thought that she would be helping me, not standing there like that!

Winding our way through the people, Levy-san dragged me around the shops. We saw different shops like ones for food, ones for clothes and even magic ones. The magic ones looked interesting so we stopped in a few but they turned out to be not so good. Even then, it was fun having fun with Levy-san.

We walked out of the second to last shop that we could see, and headed towards the magic shop that's at the end of the street. I hope this shop has some good magic items in them. The ones we've been in until now just seem to be...lacking.

Aries-chan seems to be content with just holding my hand...I hope that she doesn't get bored with being with me most of the time. I do ask her to stay around a lot...maybe she would like to stay in the Spirit World sometimes...

"Say Levy-san, if you were to have a magic you specified in, what would it be?"

I brought this up, to break the silence we are having.

Levy-san stopped, just as we were about to enter another shop and she looked at me.

"Erm...I honestly don't know. Its really hard deciding what I like the best. Its all about personal preference, or it is with me anyway. There's so many types of magic, that even I don't know all of them..."

I know how she feels about that. Magic, is a tricky subject, and I'm just really picky. I guess that I want the best of the best. I know that it sounds bad, but that's how I want it. I want a magic that can help me save Ultear-san and beat Brain down. If I can accomplish those two goals, then I will be happy.

"Don't worry, you're not on your own. Its also hard for me to decide. But I have an idea, if you will hear me out?"

"Of course, what's the idea?"

She dipped her head, curiously looking at me with those shiny eyes of hers.

"Well, you like books and reading, right?"

"Y-Yes! Its my passion!"

Its her passion huh. I suppose I can't argue with her this time.

"Then, I've heard of a magic called Letter Magic I think its called? There's several branches of that type of magic, and I thought that you might like that. Since you read a lot, and you're pretty good with words...it was just an idea, and I think its called Letter Magic, right Aries-chan?"

I looked for confirmation, and she responded with a nod.

"That's exactly it Shinobu-sama. Letter Magic is the magic that you was going to learn, right?"

"It was." I agreed, nodding my head. "But I didn't think it would be the magic for me. And I couldn't find a good book on it." I then turned to Levy-san. "But if its you Levy-san, for your love of books, I can see that Letter Magic would be good for you. You could like write 'Fire' in the air and it would burst forth, or however it works..."

I trailed off, seeing the furrowing of her eyebrows.

"Hmmmmm...Letter Magic huh..."

She pondered aloud, looking at the ground with interest. She isn't really thinking about it, is she? I only mused about it, but she's taking it seriously.

"Yeah, you should take it into consideration. It wasn't for me, but maybe its for you?"

She stayed silent and looked towards the shop we were coming up too. I might've just influenced her into learning Letter Magic. But I honestly do think that's a good one for her, even though I haven't known her long.

Once making it to the shop, we three entered the shop and split off in different directions. I took a look around, seeing many, many books on a wide variety of magic. Lots of magic...oooooh, Shinobu likes~

I went towards a book shelf that interested me, Aries-chan went towards some objects and Levy-san went towards a big pile of books.

"Hmmmmm, this book looks interesting..."

Levy-san was amazed by all of the books. True to what she said, she really is obsessed with books. I've never seen such a fascination with books before. Its refreshing seeing the world through her eyes. She's even got shiny eyes that are brimmed with tears, of happiness I'm sure.

She picked up one book, and gushed at it as if it was alive. She even had a slight red face while looking at it. When putting it down, she looked almost saddened. But then she picked up another book and gushed over it.

She's like a kid in a candy store right now. Hehe, Levy-san is quite the nice girl after all. She's a little mad about books, but she isn't so bad.

"Mouuuuuu~ Look at all of these keys Shinobu-sama~"

Aries-chan gushed at the amount of silver keys. I have to admit, that there are quite a number of them. I don't exactly know what does what, but from Aries-chan's expression, she must be having a good time, looking at the keys of her fellow Spirits.

I wonder why there are so many silver keys, and only 12 golden keys? I think that the golden ones are tougher...but is there another reason? Can silver keys become golden keys if they level up or something?

"I know this one, and that and that and this one as well! Oooh, I also know that one and that one! Mouu, that ones also someone I know..."

H-How can she tell which keys are which individual Spirits? I could understand the gold keys, but they are silver keys, and look the same to me. Meh, maybe its a Spirit thing. They can tell who's who by looking at the keys.

I went back to looking through the books, taking in the different types of magic. There's Caster Types and Holder Types...it would be cool if there are any Lost Magic books. But I highly doubt something like that. Those books are rare...but there are rumours that there's a book that has an ancient Lost Magic...I do mean to find that, but I wouldn't know where to begin. For now, I'm going to find some rumours.

"Hello and good day young man."

An older gentleman's voice spoke to me. It was a calming voice and he said it with kindness.

When I turned, I saw an Ojii-san around the age of...60 maybe? He's got a long white beard, matching hair colour that's down to his shoulders. He's got kind eyes, that are gray and he also has a height issue. Must be due to age. But he's the type of person that you'd think is harmless and you'd want to have around...from what I have read when describing an older gentleman anyway.

"G-Good day, Ojii-san. You have a very fine establishment here."

I bowed respectfully towards the Ojii-san, like Aries-chan has always told me to do. When seeing me bow, he looked rather confused by it all.

"My, Ojii-san~ And a boy your age having manners? That's quite unheard of around here. Sounds like I'm really old if a child of four..."

"I'm not four!"

I cut him off, and crossing my arms! That's it, I'm going to use an illusion to turn me older or something! Even though I don't know Illusion Magic or whatever, doesn't mean I wont learn it! I am NOT four! I'm never going to be four again!

"Hohoho~ I'm sorry young man. I just assumed..."

"Everyone seems to." I sent a look at Levy-san who turned away bashfully. I then focused on the Ojii-san again. "So Ojii-san, do you own this wonderful place?"

"That I do, that I do. Is there something you're looking for in particular?"

He asked while stroking his beard.

Hmmmm, anything I'm looking for huh...maybe I should splurge today...it is my birthday after all. And if I can't spoil myself on my birthday, then when can I spoil myself?

Yeah, why not! I will spoil myself! I deserve it sometimes, right?

"Several things actually. I've been looking for a book on Transformation Magic, as well as Telepathy Magic and maybe some books about Elemental Magic please. Particularly Water and Wind type Magic's but also Fire and Lightning...maybe Ice as well...hmm...just the first ones would be fine."

As I listed them off, he looked impressed with me. As he should be...no, I'm not really that vain.

"My, you're certainly a boy who knows what he wants."

"That's exactly right Ojii-san. I know what I want, and I am willing to haggle with you."

Apparently, that's how it works in the human society. Sometimes, you have to haggle with people to get what you want for a lower price than its set. And I am willing to do that. If I have to that is. I don't want to be done for jewels. I only have so many.

"Hehe, what a peculiar child you are."

I'm peculiar? I can live with that.

"I guess I am. But I would like to know if you have those books?"

"Hmmmmmmm..." He stroked his beard again, contemplating something from the look on his face. "...I might have some books on those subjects."

H-He does!? Finally, a competent person who actually has useful books on magic. Unlike the rest of the magical shops in town, this shop actually might have some books of interest.

"Y-You do? That's great! So, could you get them for me please?"

I asked as kindly as I could, and the Ojii-san responded with a nod.

"Hmmm, allow me to have a little look...please wait here."

So Ojii-san here went to look around for the books I wanted, as I continued to have a look around. I might be able to find something else that I might want as well...good thing that I was able to make quite abit of jewels in the last town...

"Shinobu-sama. Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Aries-chan walked close to me, and got my attention.

I turned to face her, and she was bowing her head to me.

"Y-Yeah Aries-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. But Shinobu-sama, is it okay if I go out on my own? T-There's something that I need t-to get and I wouldn't want to slow you down by going there...I-I understand if its not..."

I grasped her hand, and gently looked up at her.

"Its fine with me Aries-chan. I'm not your Master or anything, like I know you tend to think. Yeah, if you need to go and do something, then please go and do it."

"T-Thank you Shinobu-sama! I'll be back soon! E-Erm, maybe we could meet at the fountain in an hour or so?"

"Yeah, that's fine! Go and have fun Aries-chan! Do what you need to do!"

"Hehe, thank you Shinobu-sama!"

Aries-chan lightly gave me a hug and then ran out of the store with contentment. I wonder, what's going on? Where would Aries-chan have to go anyway? Does she have friends in this town? Does she need to get something?

Shrugging my shoulders, I got back to looking around.

.

.

.

...Several minutes later, the old man came back with some books.

"Here, I found the books you're looking for."

Handing me the books, I checked each of them...

Wow, they're all there! All I asked for! Telepathy Magic for beginners...Elemental Magic book...and Transformation Magic! Damn, this Ojii-san really came through for me! Already, this birthday is great~! I'm even gushing over the fact that I have some new magic to learn~

"Thank you very much! Now, how much does that come too...?"

"Follow me."

Walking towards the counter, he started doing whatever shopkeepers do to add up the total while I waited, and glanced at Levy-san. From the looks of things, she is having a blast with all of these books. Good for her...I'm glad she's having fun.

Eventually, the Ojii-san came up with the price.

"The total is 30,000."

D-Damn, that's actually cheap...even a little steep though...hmmmm, I will try and haggle now.

"O-Oh, I see. Hmmmmm, is there anyway I could persuade you to lower the price, just a little? You know, like a child's discount or something? Since I am only...eight years old...what do you say to have it a little...less?"

The Ojii-san stroked his beard again, and looked at me with a slight smirk.

"Hmmmmmm...no, sorry. Its 30,000."

"I see." Clearly this Ojii-san isn't going to let me lower it...I have an idea. "Say, do you need an assistant?"

"Are you offering to be my assistant?"

Shaking my head, he gained a confused face.

I then pointed at Levy-san.

"I'm willing to sell Levy-san to you, for 100,000 jewels. She's a good girl, and she's very diligent. You can work her hard, and she wont complain. She can even read at a high grade level. Plus she's like obsessed with books so she might die for them. She's the perfect assistant!"

As I was speaking, Levy-sans eyes got more and more wet and she sobbed to herself...could she not tell that I was joking...? She doesn't believe that I would really do that...right?

Levy-san turned her teary eyes towards me, and she shook her head.

"Y-You're gonna sell me!? Am I only worth 100,000 jewels!? I thought we were friends!"

D-Damn, she's taking it hard, isn't she?

Even though she cried, Ojii-san here again stroked his beard.

"Hmmmm...it would be nice having a young girl working around the shop..."

I was stunned that Ojii-san was going for it...

...Until I saw him wink at me.

Aaah, I see Ojii-san! That's why you're a good Ojii-san!

"B-But I don't want to work here! No offence or anything! I wanna travel and learn magic! Waaaaah!"

She burst out crying, tears flowing from her eyes heavily! Ooh geez! I didn't think she would take it seriously! Oops, I guess that I should've made it more obvious somehow...wait, does she think I'm the type of person that would sell someone...?

"L-Levy-san! I was kidding!" I rushed over and petted her head. "I wouldn't really sell you! I'm not that mean! I was only having a joke, I swear!"

"Y-You promise?"

She gave a hiccup, and clung to me for dear life...God, maybe I shouldn't of said anything after all. I didn't think she would be like this.

"I promise, I really wouldn't sell you, Levy-san."

"T-That makes me feel better. Don't ever sell me..."

I petted her head and walked back over to the shopkeeper who had a bemused smile on his face.

"So, I guess that I can't get you to lower it huh."

I said with a sad sigh. Ojii-san gave a gentle shake of his head. Darn, I wish I could've done something good today...mouuu, I guess even on my birthday I'm not the luckiest.

"I guess not. But you tried your best."

"I guess...well, please wrap them up for me."

"That I can do."

So while he was wrapping the books for me, I kept looking at Levy-san who keeps looking between a book in her hand, and the shopkeeper. That book though, I wonder what it is...?

After the shopkeeper finished wrapping the books for me, I handed over the jewels and then went towards the front of the shop, to wait for Levy-san to finish whatever she's doing right now.

"My, look at this book Shinobu-san!" Levy-san cooed, bringing my attention to her. "Its got pointers on how to use Letter Magic! Mouu, this might be a good starting point for me...Letter Magic..."

Levy-san stared at the book with magical letters on the outside. That's the book she was looking at just before. Maybe she wants it? It would make sense since she hasn't put the book down.

"Yeah, maybe it is." I walked over, and examined the book. "Do you have enough jewels for it Levy-san?"

"Erm..." She went into her little...purse I think its called and started counting the jewels. From what I could see, she didn't have many jewels, but it was more than what I've seen other children have. "...I think I have enough. B-By the way, where has Aries-san gone?"

"I don't know~" I sung out with a smile. "I'm sure that if she has something to do, then she'll go and do it. But she wouldn't really say what it was. But if its important to her, then its important to me as well."

"Hehe, I guess. So, I'm going to get this and maybe have a once more look around..."

So that's what she's going to do.

"Awesome. I'm going to get us some parfait's and I'll wait for you near the large fountain."

"Okay! See you soon! Ooh, I will pay for..."

Before she could finish, I walked out. I knew she was going to say she would pay for her own. But from the looks of her jewels, I don't think she should be spending jewels on trivial things like that.

I went over to the parfait stand and got three. One for me, Levy-san and Aries-chan. Even though she said that she doesn't really eat when she's in the human world, she likes the taste of parfaits.

Once I had finished getting the parfaits, I went over to the large fountain, sitting on the edge to wait for Levy-san...

.

.

.

...About ten minutes later, Levy-san showed up, carrying a bag with her book in it.

"I'm sorry for the long wait." She apologized, sitting down. "I also found something else that I wanted, but I couldn't choose which one. So, I ended up asking the Ojii-san which was the best."

"Here."

I offered the parfait to her, and she took it with a "Thanks." in a low soft voice. We both then began eating the parfaits in a comfortable silence. Occasionally, she would take glances at me, and I did the same. But when I opened my mouth to speak, she would turn away from me.

After a number of minutes, Levy-san finally turned to me, looking straight in my eyes.

"Shinobu-san...can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

I cocked my head slightly, looking into her eyes, matching her gaze.

"Shinobu-san...your journey...I want to know...have you ever thought about, erm...have you ever thought about having someone along...like a travelling companion or something...along those lines?"

"A...A travelling companion huh...why do you ask?"

"I-I just..." She stutter, gripping the side of her skirt. "...I wanted to know what your thoughts are on it, that's all. Do you...want to have someone along with you, while you do what you do?"

"To be honest, if you asked me two days ago then I would've said no."

She raised a confused eyebrow, slightly curling her hair.

"Two days ago? What's changed since then?"

I shook my head, and bonked her on the top of the head as she released a "Ow!" sound which was kind of cute.

"I met you dummy." She looked displeased about being called dumb, but I continued without a worry and I looked down. "For a number of years, I've been alone, besides Aries-chan that is. Even before I met Aries-chan, I only had two people I could readily say that I loved with all of my heart, but they're gone now. Aries-chan is amazing though, I really do care about her. But each time she has to leave...I get lonely, I'm not going to lie. But I can't keep Aries-chan in the human world indefinitely, I'm not that cruel." I glanced at Levy-san and we matched each other's gaze. "But then I heard someone making a scream that went "Iyaaaaa!" when I woke up yesterday. That's when, I met you. At first, I thought that you would be a nuisance and I didn't want you to come along with me. Even when I said "Lets be partners!" I was hesitant about it. But then...I don't know, it just seemed good to have someone around that was my age, and that could speak to me on a equivalent level. I mean, lets face it, children our age tend to be..."

"Yes, I tend to agree." She nodded, as if understanding what I was going to say. "But that's most children. And I guess we aren't like most children since we had to grow up a little faster than normal children. From what I gather, we've both had hard pasts...and I don't know about you, but I lost my parents and friends."

If she only knew what happened to me...but I can tell that she's also hurting about her parents. I can't say that my life has been harder than hers, and she wouldn't be able to say the same about me either.

"Yeah, nowadays, children tend to have hard lives, from what I've witnessed. So, back to the original topic...to answer your question...I wouldn't mind having someone tagging along with me, as long as they made themselves useful that is."

Its true. I wouldn't take anyone that couldn't be useful. Although there are different uses, and it all doesn't have to be battle. Like cooking for example. I could use someone who knows how to cook.

"I-I see. So, if they made themselves useful..."

"Okay. I can see where this is going." I put my free hand on my lap, holding up my and Aries-chan's parfaits with the other. "Levy-san, I don't know where I'm going next. I don't know what I'm going to do. And I don't know how I'm going to get there either. But if you like, we can go wherever we end up, together."

"A-Are you sure?" She was stunned, and she kept blinking. "You don't have to, if I'm going to be useless..."

"No...its fine. Come along. But like I said, I don't know where I'm going. Maybe we could see where life takes us, together?"

Suddenly, she stood up and threw her arms around me!

Oooh! Personal space! I don't like it when people suddenly invade my personal space! Its like she's trying to say that she owns me or something! And I don't belong to ANYONE! And I never will again!

"H-Hey! You're too close!"

I tried pushing her off, but she didn't budge. However, a few seconds later, she looked at me, and I gave a blank stare. Seeing the stare, she dipped her head and smiled softly.

"S-Sorry." She apologized, letting go of my neck. "I got too excited. Hehe...I've been worrying on how to ask you about it. But...since you said it was fine, I feel silly about feeling nervous about it."

"Heh, don't worry about it. From now on, you're under my protection until you learn how to use magic. You'll be the cook, and I will be the protector. Does that sound good?"

She laid a hand on my own hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It sounds perfect, Shinobu-san." We smiled at one another, just genuinely being happy about being in one another's company. That is until Levy-san suddenly jumped up. "T-That's right! I also have this key!"

This key? What is she on about? She has some key...to a house?

She went into the bag and produced something...is t-that a silver key!? W-Why does she have one of those!?

"I-Is that really what I think it is...?"

"Y-Yes." She confirmed, holding the key up. "I was thinking that since it was your birthday, I would get you something as a present. This was also a last ditch effort plan." I sincerely hope she's joking about that. "I asked the Ojii-san which one I should get, and he recommended this one."

S-She actually got me something like that? S-She thought about me...?

I'm so shocked...after a day, she's already buying me things...? She wasted...her jewels...on someone like me...? A former lab rat that couldn't eve save a single friend...?

"I-I don't know what to say...y-you shouldn't of spent your jewels on me though. Y-You shouldn't of..."

"No, its okay." She interrupted, giving a ghost of a smile. "I was thinking about what thing you would want, but then I saw the keys and knew that you might want one, since you're Celestial Wizard. The Ojii-san lowered the price quite considerably after I told him that it was your birthday. He also said that we were some of the nicest customers that he's had in along time. Thanks to that, I was able to get it at a severally reduced rate. Wasn't that nice?"

"Y-Yeah...although he didn't do anything about lowering it for me..."

I sighed, and cried to myself. He would do it for a little girl but not for me when he insulted me and my height!

"Maybe I'm just lucky? Anyway, here Shinobu-san. To affirm our friendship."

She handed me the key, and I was stunned for words. I didn't think anyone would ever get me a present...besides Aries-chan that is. She's gotten me things before, but I didn't think a human would bother with someone like me...

I'm really fortunate to have met Levy-san today...maybe humans aren't so bad after all.

"T-Thank you...Levy-san. I don't know what to..."

Before I could finish, I saw a flash of pink coming this way. It was a shade I was very familiar with.

When I focused on the person, I saw it was Aries-chan!

But it wasn't just Aries-chan...she had something in her hands...is that a cake!?

Y-Yeah, she has a cake that is made of chocolate, and has icing on the top with 'Happy Birthday Shinobu-sama' written on the top! She even wrote 'sama' on the cake. She's such a silly dunce sometimes, but she's my silly dunce. She actually got me a chocolate birthday cake...

"Shinobu-sama! Levy-san! I'm back!"

She called and walked over with the grace of a gazelle.

Levy-san turned her head, and greeted the Spirit.

"A-Ah, Aries-san, you've come back...and with cake!"

"Y-Yes, that's right Levy-san. Since its Shinobu-sama's birthday, I thought that a cake would be the most appropriate for the occasion." Aries-chan then turned to me. "Shinobu-sama...I hope that you enjoy the cake...I know how much you love chocolate...and I hope that you have a good birthday today."

Ooh Aries-chan...

She shouldn't of...but I'm glad that she did...so this is what she did huh. This is why she had to leave all of a sudden...Aries-chan...

She laid the cake near the fountain, and I stood up, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Aries-chan...I really do love you so much."

"S-Shinobu-sama! I-I didn't know you felt that way about me!" She suddenly turned bright red, and flailed her arms around frantically. "I-I of course think you're a wonderful boy Shinobu-sama! I-I really d-do care about you as well! I-I really love you as well! Y-Yes! I love you Shinobu-sama so much!"

...Why is she panicking right now...? I've said I love her before...but all of a sudden, she's taking it really serious...why?

"Why are you so flustered Aries-chan?"

"W-What?" She stopped acting weird, looked down at me, and gave a sheepish smile. "N-No, it doesn't m-matter! I-I was just thinking about something else!" She then hugged me into her chest, patting my head lovingly. "Shinobu-sama, happy birthday."

"Thank you, my adorable Spirit-chan~ I can't imagine being without you~" Again her face flushed and she turned away shyly. "Anyway, lets have some cake!"

""Okay!""

Both girls replied happily.

So like that, we three had some cake and spent the day together. Hehe, I've not been this happy since...since I was with Onii-sama and Ultear-san. It truly was the best...and this day...it is the best day.

Ultear-san...one day, I will find you again...

* * *

 **Ultear P.O.V**

Today is the day...

That's right. I almost forgot that today is the day, with everything that I've been doing as of late.

Its been so long since then...

But its like time hasn't past.

It only feels like yesterday since I last saw him...

Shinobu.

The only person I could ever call...friend. The person who made me laugh...I've not laughed since the day we parted. Since the day...since then, I can't stop thinking about him...

What are you doing right now? Are you having fun right now? Do you think of me like I think of you...? Ever since that day...I regret it. I will admit it freely. I regret leaving him alone...but it was for the best. Even if it isn't the best for me...its the best for him.

He doesn't deserve to be dragged down with me. My mission, is to get my revenge, and Shinobu doesn't deserve to be apart of that...no. He shouldn't ever be apart of anything that's bad.

"Ultear, what are you doing?"

A suddenly voice behind me...Master.

"Master Hades-sama."

Turning towards him, I lowered my eyes and kneeled down. If he wants me for anything today, then he can just turn around and leave me alone.

"Ultear, there's no need to bow before me."

He spoke as he looked down on me.

"Master, you told me that there's a magic that 'recovers ones lost happiness' correct?"

I asked as I stood up.

"Ark of Time? That's what you speak of Ultear?"

He inquired from me, eyeing me up with suspicious eyes.

"That's right. Is it okay if I also...use it to recover my friend? I don't care if it makes me something I'm not...I just want him back...I just want to see his face one more time...if this magic can do that...I want to recover him...to me...he can stand by me...I can be with him again..."

I just want to see him again...apologize for attacking him. I never meant to do that. I never meant to turn my back on him...I just hope he understands...and if he hates me...I wont hold it against him...

"You need to forget about that person. He'll only slow you down in the end."

I can't believe Master would say that...how can I forget about the only person I ever loved...?

"That's not true. Shinobu is...he's the only person who ever got me...he's the only person who ever made me smile...for the right reasons. He helped me escape...he made me laugh..."

"He's also an obstacle that you need to overcome. You need to let go of the past, if you want to become the strongest."

After saying that, Master left the room.

I can't forget Shinobu...I never will forget him. I can't forget him...no matter what. I love him...more than I hate Ur. I wish that I could involve Shinobu, so we could be together...

Right...I need to think good things today.

Because eight years ago...

The day of his birth...

He came into the world...and made my life 1000 times better...

"Happy birthday, Shinobu."

Please be well...Shinobu.

* * *

 **End chapter! So its the birth of the Shinobu/Levy partnership! But don't worry, I wont be covering everything they do together, only the important parts, so there are going to be some timeskips. And a little insight to what Ultear is feeling! And the key will be revealed next time!**

 **So, the magic that seems the most popular is...Devil Slayer Magic! And its going to be Light Devil Slayer Magic! But like I said, he will know other magic's but wont be Master of them, besides a few like Transformation Magic.**

 **Wow, there's been lots of good suggestions for the harem! Like Princess Hisui and Zeref (fem) and some others. Princess Hisui might be different, as it would be a Princess and commoner type thing. Zeref (fem) is also a consideration, since it would be cool if she thought she couldn't love but finds out that her powers don't affect Shinobu, so she's free to love him.**

 **For those who are interested, Lucy is with Shinobu, but that means Lisanna is going to be with Natsu (always been a NaLi fan myself). As for Wendy, she'll be a little older than her canon self, otherwise it would be weird since the age difference. Levy is still in the air about if she is in the harem or not. But if she isn't, Shinobu is going to be protective of her.**

 **I'm still considering Sherria for the harem, and I might have her become a partner for Shinobu meaning she joins Fairy Tail with him (got a couple of scenarios for those two being team members) and obviously meets him before he joins because it might be interesting to have a God Slayer and a Devil Slayer together plus I think they might be cute together.**

 **The other people that people suggested are also in consideration! For now though, here's the harem list, and there's a few more places so...please help me decide and until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Likonpark100; Cool! Yeah, he'll be fist fighting, amoungst other magic's, but his main focus (and trump card) is going to be Devil Slayer Magic, which he will start learning soon.**

 **Zeon480; Yeah, I guess it would be hehe~ And cool suggestions~**

 **Ragna; Yeah, that would be nice actually. Having a Spirit that was like a mother to him. And I'm so sorry about that, I know what its like to lose a parent as well. So, I'm glad that I could cheer you up.**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! And yeah, she does keep him close, even if she didn't before. Yeah, it seems the Princess is a good choice. I think I'm going to do that, since I have the perfect scenario for Zeref but I am going to decide next chapter. I think I will have them both in the harem, the cousins I mean since lots of people have wanted such a thing.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you! Yeah, I think it would match his personality as well. He's going to be forming a little team as he goes along with Sherria being one of the members. For other members, I haven't decided yet. By the time canon starts, he is going to be stronger than Erza, and wont be afraid of her since like you said, his life with Brain. If anything, she'll be afraid of him when he becomes pissed. He will be able to match (even overpower barely) Laxus when they first meet. An oc from the tower of Heaven...hmmm, maybe. I could also take a canon character and have him/her in Shinobu's team (since the team isn't going to be all females or at least I'm trying to make it so it isn't).**

 **Julbot1; Yup, Light Devil Slayer Magic. You'll find out where he's going to learn it soon. And yeah, I agree with you there, but he is going to know other magic's for various reasons. One, being hiding his Devil Slayer Magic, which is going to be pretty strong. And I have an idea for both characters, which wont be asspulls.**

 **Anime PJ; Ooh thanks. I outdid myself hehe~ Quite the accomplishment. And yeah, I wanted Ultear to be included as well, not just forgotten, so sometimes her P.O.V will be shown. And yeah, Levy saw a wonderful (scary for a little girl?) sight alright hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Don't worry, the harem will all have major screen time, as I plan to focus on a girl for a number of chapters and arcs that concern them (if they have arcs that concern them and if not, I will make arcs that do). And as always, thank you!**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Hehe, it isn't what it sounds like. It isn't like he's going to be doing a cat. Carla is going to have a human form in the story, but its going to be a little joke in the story as well. And I know its canon, but this is fanfiction, so yeah~ And I'm glad they're the best! Makes me feel happy!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I can imagine that alright! Yeah, those two cousins would be cute going after the same guy~ And yeah, that does sound interesting. Replacing Cana and Gray...would make it interesting. For Ultear giving her ice to Shinobu, that would prove that she trust and loves him above all else.**

 **Guest 2; Aah, I see. That does sound like a good idea for Bleach. And yeah, I guess that it could happen.**

 **Guest 3; Cool for Hisui! And yeah, it would be interesting. For when canon starts, I haven't decided if he is or not, most likely will be an S Class. But if he isn't, he'll at least have the power of one.**

 **Guest 4; Yup~ Its going to be interesting from hereon out~ Yeah, it seems that Hisui is a popular choice, must be because she isn't used often. Sherria is going to be in the harem, and apart of Shinobu's 'team' with other members joining it as well. I was thinking about having him be the one to get the three people who go to Galuna instead of Erza. Yeah, I think it would be cool for Ultear to do something like that. And that would be a cool idea for the teams in the Grand Magic Games. And thank you!**

 **Guest 5; Me as well, I've always been a NaLi fan, rather than NaLu, but that's not to say it doesn't have its charms. And yeah, that would be a pretty neat idea, which I will be doing actually hehe~**

 **Cloud; Thanks! I want it to be a mixture of happiness, and sorrow and other things as well. Yeah! She's in it! And yup, cool for Carla!**

 **Soul; Erm, I'm not sure. But maybe Mira could turn into her for some kinky fun or something~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup! For the time being, they are travelling buddies! And yeah~ That was a good moment~ But he wouldn't ever do something like that~ You'll have to find out as you read~ But yeah, you're right. Right now, Shinobu doesn't have the faintest idea of what it means to love someone romantically, since he hasn't started puberty yet. And cool candidates!**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I had to look that up hehe~ But it does sound like a cool idea~ And thanks for the harem suggestions!**

 **Guest 7; Erm, he's going to have some yeah, but he's also going to have original spells. Yup, Sherria is in the harem, since she is going to be apart of Shinobu's 'team'. Yeah, when he meets Ultear again...you'll have to see how it happens! Yeah, I have away to stop Ultear from doing that spell. Finally, yes Aquarius will take that kind of role with Shinobu.**

 **Asherrit; That sounds like a cool idea~ It may or may not happen~**

 **Sano; Here's the update! Sherria is in the harem. Sounds like a cool team! definitely in consideration!**

 **Guest 8; Virgo is going to have a number of names for Shinobu, that all mean he's royalty or something of that nature. Yeah, Sherria is the best God Slayer and also she's just so darn cute!**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, I was planning on doing that in the future~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The fortune teller disaster!**

 **Levy P.O.V**

I can't believe that its already been over a year since Shi-chan (what I call Shinobu-san now) and I started our journey together. Its been like a dream if I'm honest. One long dream that I don't want to end anytime soon. We go around to all sorts of places, and do wonderful things together.

We go wherever we want, and do whatever we want (that's legal of course). Its been so long yet it doesn't feel like it actually. We go everywhere around Fiore, which is accessible to us. We've come across some other Mage's in various towns. Just the other week, we came across a interesting girl that could use some Ice Magic. She was nice and quite abit older than us but in the end, Shi-chan and her had a little fight, that was friendly and Shi-chan and this girl ended up drawing.

We've met other people of course, and most of them are nice people. Some aren't so nice though, and we've been attacked by Dark Mage's before. However, both Shi-chan and I working together have been able to fend off most Dark Mage's. And of course, thanks to Shi-chan's Celestial Spirits.

Just last week, we helped a town that had been overrun with bandits and got a large amount of Jewels for it. At first, we didn't really feel good about taking the Jewels, but eventually we accepted them as a gesture of good will.

Since then, we've just been on this dirt road. Apparently, there's a train station somewhere around here, and if we have the Jewels, we'll be able to take the train! We've not really done that before, so taking the train would be fun.

"Ara ara, Imouto-chan, you're looking adorable as always~ Maybe I should spoil you even more~! You know I love spoiling Imouto-chan every single day~ It fills Onee-chan's heart with indescribable joy!"

"Hehe, ohh Onee-sama you're so strange~ I always loved being spoiled after all~"

'Onee-sama' put on a cute face and twirled around in the dress that 'she' is wearing right now. When 'Onee-sama' stopped twirling around, 'she' faced me and dipped 'her' head lower than usual, 'her' hair shadowing 'her' eyes. Oooh, 'Onee-sama' doesn't look happy right now~ 'She' looks like 'she' is angry with me right now~ Am I going to get punished by 'Onee-sama'?

"That's bad Levy-chan, you're going to have to get punished~ I might have to take your books away from you and burn them!"

"M-Mouuuuuuuu! Onee-sama! Please don't punish me! I haven't done anything wrong today~ Don't take my books please! I love my books! Please don't burn them!"

Playing games with 'Onee-sama' is the best ever! 'She' is always fun~ It makes the road less travelled (this road being extra less travelled) more fun. 'Onee-sama' just makes the life on the road funnier~

To explain it all. Shi-chan, who is my best friend now, used Transformation Magic (which he has Mastered after about 3 months of training) to transform into what he believes would be an older version of me that's apparently well endowed (surprisingly on Aries-sans suggestion) and I hope that I end up as well endowed as that in the future. If I don't, it will be a kick in the teeth.

But the name for this form is...well, the names embarrassing and it really does make me feel slightly sad yet happy at the same time but...I don't think I would change it for the world...the name is...

Lucifer McGarden.

He took the name...yeah, when he referred to me as Lucifer. He doesn't do that anymore...after about 6 months of convincing that my name is Levy not Lucifer. It was a hard road, but it was a road that made me feel good in the end. I'm no longer Lucifer McDonald! I am Levy McGarden!

I also learned some Transformation Magic, and I sometimes turn into Shi-chan's 'Onii-sama' who's basically an older version of him, on what we think he'd look like anyway. Although we haven't thought of a good name for that yet. He made it so that I would make the older version way tall...but I didn't have the heart to tell him that I think he's not going to be that tall when he grows up. Even now, he's shorter than I am...and I'm quite small for my age. Unless he has a giant growth spurt, then I can't see him growing taller than...

"Well, if its my adorable Imouto-chan, its forgiven~"

The transformation dropped to reveal Shi-chan, who is dressed in a new dark red outfit with several belts across the midsection, started laughing wildly causing me to laugh as well! We have to entertain ourselves on the road, and that's one of the games that we play. We have numerous games that we play together, filling the boring walks with excitement.

After several moments of laughter, we stopped and took a deep breath.

"So Shi-chan, where we going next?"

I asked as I stood over a rock. This road really is hard to walk on. All of these jagged rocks. I almost stabbed my foot just before...but thankfully I didn't. I almost got hurt on that rock.

He turned around to me, and winked.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure. There's some rumours I want to check out, if you don't mind?"

"Rumours?"

I parroted, earning a nod from him.

"Yeah...apparently, there's some rumours coming from around the town of...erm, I forget. I've gotten it written down anyway. But the rumours say that there's this person who can see the future accurately!"

To see the future? I didn't think Shi-chan would be the type that cared about such things...does he want to see the future? I didn't know he cared about such things...maybe he wants to know what's going to happen...makes sense I guess...but even then...

"Eh...? Doesn't that sound like a scam or something?"

That's what I think about it. I don't know if I want to be lead into a scam like that...it would be pretty bad. I wouldn't want us to get scammed by this person.

But even then, he shook his head.

"I thought that at first. But then there's this person that said that their future prediction came true! I overheard it and thought that since we'll be passing by the town on the train, if we get it, we could see this person and get some future predictions of our own? And even if it doesn't turn out to be anything, we could at least laugh at the fact, right?"

I can see where he's coming from. It does sound interesting to do something like this.

"Yes...but what about the Jewels? If it costs a lot, then its got to be a scam."

"Geez, you're really suspicious, aren't you? Haven't you ever tried anything on a whim?" I pouted and turned away. "But from what I heard, it doesn't cost that many Jewels, but if it does, then we don't go. However, if it doesn't cost much, then we do go! I only want to have fun after all, don't you?"

To have fun...when I first met Shi-chan, I didn't think I would hear him say that. But now, I hear it quite a lot. We have fun, practically all day everyday.

"I guess it does sound appealing, at least to the fun factor. But I get why you want to know the future, I mean who wouldn't want to know the future?"

I know I want to know the future...will I be with Shi-chan forever...n-not in that way or anything! I-I don't possess romantic feelings for him or anything! I wouldn't! W-We are only friends after all! I only meant would we be friends forever and ever! Nothing else!

"Exactly! I want to know the future! I want to know what's going to happen next. I've often wondered if you're going to ever stop growing so I can overtake you! Seriously, why are you taller than I am!? It isn't fair! Stop growing Levy-chan! Stay small like you are and let me at least catch up! I wanna be tall as well!"

I giggled and slightly moved away.

If there's one thing I know about Shi-chan, its his height issues. He has a deep complex about his height...considering I can still think of him being around 5 instead of 9...ehehe, its like someone has taken four years off his bodies life, and then just added the years and not included it in his height! Yeah, that's it! He's actually 9, but his body is 5!

"I-I'm sure you'll grow big and tall one day!"

It was said to appease him at most. I didn't want to be cruel and say that he will most likely look young for most of his life...that isn't a bad thing actually. I'm sure most people would kill to look really younger than they are.

"Yeah, I guess so. Although I hope that day isn't far off. I wanna be big and tall right now. But, what do you say, Levy-chan? We going to see the whatever its called...erm, fortune teller?"

Going towards the fortune teller huh...yeah, why not...

"Okay! Lets go and see the fortune teller!"

"Yay!" He cheered, grabbing my hand. "Lets go Levy-chan!"

Zoom!

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

And like lightning, we shot off down the road! I can't say life is ever boring with Shi-chan! He really does make it fun! I couldn't imagine a life without Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

For about an hour, Shi-chan didn't stop running. I ended up being carried because I couldn't keep up with the amount of stamina that he has. He was really running faster than I had seen him before. He must be really pumped up for this after all. I wonder why seeing a fortune teller would get him so excited?

He doesn't tell me much about his past. The things I do know is that he's looking for a friend, who's name I have yet to know. He only told me that something bad happened in the past and now he has to find his friend before she falls into total darkness. When I asked who it was, he told me that it doesn't matter.

I wonder why he wouldn't tell me? Is there something about this girl that is dark? I don't understand why he doesn't tell me about it. Maybe he just wants to keep it quiet. There's things I don't tell him, mostly things I CAN'T tell him that involve girl things.

When he finally stopped running, we found ourselves at the train station, just outside of it. Wow, there's so many people around, going through the ticket distributor to the far left and there's even some shops around that sells lots of different things...heavy stuff.

"Levy-chan, we've arrived safe and sound!"

He cheered, throwing his arms upwards!

Yes, we have finally arrived. We can finally ride on a train instead of walking all over the place. Not that it isn't fun, but it really isn't fun. Shi-chan likes walking, because he is like really got strong feelings with getting stronger, but my feet end up killing me most of the time.

"Didn't you think we would?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"Well, no doubt!" He said with a happy voice. "I just always wanted to ride on a train, since I haven't before. Have you ever rode a train Levy-chan?"

"Y-Yes, twice with my parents a number of years ago. We went to visit a place called Magnolia to pick up something's that my Otou-sama needed, have you ever heard of it?"

He suddenly stopped, and looked towards the ground...is something wrong with what I said? Doesn't he like Magnolia or something? O-Oh, I think I've depressed Shi-chan somehow...I don't know how I did that.

"...I've heard of it before. Its where the guild Fairy Tail resides, correct?"

"Y-Yes! That's where that guild is. Say speaking of guilds, Shi-chan. Have you ever thought about joining a guild before?"

"A couple of times."

He mumbled then looked around. It was like he was trying to avoid eye contact with me. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it...even now, after a year, I still don't fully understand Shi-chan. He's a lovely boy, always helping me, but I don't know much about him. He never talks about himself, and when asking, he avoids the subject.

"S-Say, should we get the tickets?"

I tried to divert the conversation away from guilds. I don't know why, but it seems like he doesn't want to talk about it. I think this is the first time in a year that I've seen such sadness...Shi-chan...

"Y-Yeah, lets go and get some tickets and go on the train and lets do what we need to do! ...Wait, that means we're getting the train after all?"

"That's right...if you want to that is?"

He nodded so we went to get some tickets. We bypassed some large adults, and I mean large adults. They looked like they weighed...a lot. I couldn't help but think that they might want to go on a diet...I know that isn't nice, but the way they moved, it looked like they were out of breath walking for a few seconds.

"Here, Levy-chan."

Shi-chan pointed towards something.

When I darted my eyes there, I saw that he was pointing towards...the ticket booth!

"I see, lets go and get some tickets then!"

With that, we both went towards the ticket booth and purchased the tickets without any problems.

Since they cost 1,000 Jewels each, we were able to get on with 2,000 Jewels. Apparently, we're getting the child's ticket, since we're children after all. Its good that a child's ticket is so low, otherwise we would be wasting money that we don't have.

We walked into the station fully after getting in the tickets. Our train is the first train...and it leaves in about 10 minutes so we don't have to worry about anything. When I looked to Shi-chan, I saw that he was smiling away...hehe, it seems that he's changed from before.

"So, what's it feel like to get on a train Shi-chan? Are you frightened?"

I teased the boy, who suddenly looked at something in window. When I looked at the front...ooh, its a little toy shop.

"So this is a train huh. Looks pretty interesting. I can't believe that something like this would be able to transport people around without the use of legs."

Shi-chan went over to...a toy train and eyed it up pretty intensely...h-he doesn't think that's the train we're getting on right? No, he couldn't think something like that, could he? No, that's not it...Shi-chan isn't stupid like that...

"Shi-chan, you know that isn't the train that we're getting, right?"

He turned to me and shook his head.

"I know what a train is. I'm not stupid, you know? I just liked the craftsmanship on this toy train so I began admiring it and kept looking at it with interested eyes. I think it looks really neat, don't you think something like that, Levy-chan?"

"Hehe, Shi-chan. If we're getting the train, does it mean we can also sleep in a hotel?"

"I don't see why not." He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we can sleep in a hotel tonight!"

At that, I became happy and smiled to myself. I'm glad that we don't have to sleep outside for a change. While sleeping on Aries-sans wool is lovely, I also fear that we're going to get attacked outside by...various people.

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"So this is the inside of a train."

I looked around in awe, taking in the sights. From my right, I can see lots of seats in a row, and the same on the left. The long carriage didn't escape my attention either. There's some people that are just going about their business and some people that are older than us, still children, playing around. I guess they have families around...I wonder what that's like...?

So this is really a train huh. I never even thought about something like this when I was with Ultear-san. She mentioned something about it, but like myself, she hadn't been in one either.

"Lets go find some seats Shi-chan."

She brought me out of my thoughts so I casually turned to her, and smiled.

"Y-Yeah, that's go and find some."

So we went towards some seats. Most of them were full because of people...duh. Darn, where are we going to sit...there aren't any on the left...most of the seats on the right seem to be full...

"Okaa-san! Where are you!?"

Some voice came from the back of the carriage. It sounded like a little girl, that was looking for...an Okaa-san? Hmmmmm, I guess that's not really anything to do with me. But even then, I hear it coming closer and closer towards me.

When I darted my eyes...h-hey! That's coming in too fast! Nowhere to move right now!

Bang!

Some blonde thing clashed into me, causing me to fall to the ground!

""Ow! That hurt!""

I rubbed my forehead as I heard the same voice calling for the Okaa-san just a few seconds ago repeating what I was saying.

My forehead hurts now. Whatever hit me, had a hard head! What the heck collided with me then!?

It really does annoy me when people don't look where they are going! Seriously, are there stupid people in the universe or something!?

"Shi-chan, are you alright?"

Levy-chan offered me a hand which I took.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay thanks."

I stood up, and looked towards the thing that collided with me, ready to tell off the person who thinks its okay to run inside a train and knock people down like that. I think that's a little rude if you ask me.

What I saw was...

A little girl.

A little girl that could be around my age. She has blonde hair with part of it to the left side of her head in a ponytail and has big brown eyes that are shining slightly. She has a cute face of a girl our age, and she kind of has a dopey look on her face. She is wearing a blue dress that came down to her ankles.

I have to admit that for a girl, she doesn't look so bad. I could say the same to Levy-chan, although by now she would think I'm joking. But this dopey looking girl looks like she's a little distressed.

"Ugh...my head..." The little girl stood up, and looked towards me. "I'm so sorry for crashing into you, that wasn't what I was trying to do...erm..."

She trailed off, and I presume that she was looking for our names.

"Right...my name is Shinobu." I introduced myself, then pointed to Levy-chan. "This is Levy McGarden. What's your name?"

Levy-chan bowed her head towards the blonde girl and I did the same thing since its only the polite thing to do. The blonde girl gave a shy look towards us, maybe she's thinking about stranger danger and all of that.

"L...Lucy...Heartfilia, erm...do you not have a last name?"

She mumbled her name and asked me a question, taking a step back...do I look intimidating...but that name...God, do her parents not like her? I'm so sorry that she has a name like that...I can already tell that she seems unsure about her name as well.

"No, I don't have a last night, although I don't know why...Levy-chan."

I shot a dark look towards the girl, who poked her fingers together shyly.

"Hehe, I am trying to think but I don't know what you would want as a last name. I don't know what one word would define you as a last name. My last name is because that's what my parents last names where... Shouldn't you come up with it yourself?"

She's not wrong about it, really. Parents pass on their last names to the children, depending if its a single Okaa-san, Otou-san or married parents. But unlike most, I don't have such a thing...

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No one picks their names when they're born. Their parents pick their names, and their last names are a result of which family you're born into. Since I don't have that luxury, I wanted to have a friend give me my last name. I would ask Aries-chan, but she comes up with names like Sheepish, Rammy and Sheepy. Or, Goatcheese for some reason..."

I never got that last one. I get the first couple, but Goatcheese...I don't get it...she isn't a goat...and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like cheese...does that mean she doesn't like me!?

Nah, that couldn't be possible. Aries-chan loves me~ She always tells me that she loves me~

"Hm...that's what Aries-san would come up with...anyway, Heartfilia-san..."

Ooh right, she's still here, looking at us with questioning gazes. Better make sure she's okay...I'm sure Aries-chan and Levy-chan would want something like that.

"Loony Heartfondler-san then. Can I call you Loony-san? You can call me Shinobu! And whatever honorific you want!"

For some reason, Levy-chan face palmed and shook her head. As for Loony-san, she looks a little confused about something...eh, why is she looking at me with wide eyes...? I don't get it...what have I done now Levy-chan...? I only said her name, didn't I? Or have I misheard again...nah, that couldn't be it!

"W-Who's Loony Heartfondler?"

Oooh, poor girl even forgot her name. I really have to feel sorry for her. She needs to really remember the name she gave, unless she gave a fake name. Did she give us a fake name then...Loony-san, that wasn't nice.

"Erm...that's your name Loony-san, unless you've given us a fake name or something which is pretty bad if I'm honest. I'd never give a fake name, but I guess we all can't be nice like Levy-chan and I. Ya know, like its not such a bad name. Even if it questions your mental state, it doesn't mean that you're insane or anything. You could just have a good mental state, but have a name like Loony-san. And what you do with peoples hearts, is your business. If you want to crush them, or save them, then that's your choice. You fondle with hearts all you want."

If possible, her face turned even more confused and she kind of looks offended right now. Even her face is going bright red with annoyance...ehehe, what's wrong with Loony-san right now?

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia! Not Loony Heartfondler!"

W-Why is she yelling the same thing at me! I don't get it! I haven't done anything to her!

"There's no need to yell at me Loony-san! I'm right here!"

"My names not Loony! Its Lucy! Lucy! That's my name! It isn't Loony! But Lucy! That's my name Shinobu-kun! See, I remembered yours! Why can't you remember my name!?"

She keeps yelling the same name at me...why is she doing that to me...? I haven't done anything wrong...I'm a nice person...why would she do that to me...Loony-san is a meanie who gets her jollies from yelling at boys she doesn't know!

Eh...I guess that she doesn't like her name and doesn't like it being pointed out to other people. Loony-san is a...somewhat nice name. And Heartfondler isn't that bad. It just implies that she's a heartbreaker, right? She plays or fondles peoples hearts as she sprouts out mental things.

"Alright Loony-san, there's no need to yell at me. It isn't like I've done anything wrong. I have remembered your name, for your information. And it seems that you can remember my name, but not your own."

Clearly this girl is nuts. She doesn't remember her name, and she's accusing me of not knowing her name when she clearly told me her name. I'm so confused right now, and Levy-chan keeps face palming but I don't know why.

I turned to Levy-chan

"Levy-chan, what's wrong?"

I asked the girl kindly, as Loony-san here kept giving me the evils. What nastiness. Giving me evil eyes because she can't remember her own name. Maybe its because of that hard head of hers. Smashing into people like that, is very bad.

Levy-chan got near the confused me and whispered in my ear.

(Erm, Shi-chan. Her name isn't Loony Heartfondler-san. Its Lucy Heartfilia-san. Remember like with me, you got my name confused?) I nodded. (I think you've done the same...no. I know you've done the same this time...its Lucy-san, okay?)

(Is it? Is that really her name?)

I whispered back. Have I done the same thing that I did to Levy-chan...I didn't mean to do it! I just don't remember names well! I'm not perfect! I'm far from it! I don't even know what to think about this!

(Yes, that's right Shi-chan. Hehe, don't worry. I don't blame you, since I know it isn't your fault.)

She makes me sound stupid when she says it like that.

I turned to Loony...Lucy-san and bowed my head.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-san, it seems that I've gotten your name wrong. But don't worry, I am going to remember your name from now on Lucy-san!"

Upon hearing my apology, she left a soft face appear.

"Hehe, I guess its forgiven. But don't call me Loony again!"

Damn, she snapped at me. This girls a little...strange. She's different to Levy-chan...I just kind of assumed that girls were mostly the same. I've only ever really talked with two human females. And that's Ultear-san and Levy-chan. Both are nice and different, but I thought that was because they were brought up differently.

"Okay okay~ I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess...so, what are you doing here, Shinobu-kun, Levy-san?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

Levy-chan asked with me nodding along.

Yeah. Lucy-san here was the one who was shouting for her Okaa-san...right?

"Oh I was looking for..." Sudden realization passed through her eyes, and she opened them wide. "Okaa-san! She was on this train somewhere and I don't know where she went! I only went to get some water, and then I lost my way...n-now Okaa-sans disappeared o-on me..."

Lucy-sans eyes became a little wet...damn it. Don't show such eyes, it makes me feel crap. Its the same when Levy-chan looks upset. Or the same with Aries-chan. I just can't stand seeing girls upset.

"H-Hey, I'm sure that she hasn't. This train isn't that big. Come on, lets look for her together-" Before I could finish, I saw a woman behind Lucy-san, who looked like a grownup Lucy-san coming this way. "Never mind, it seems that I've found her already."

She furrowed her eyebrows, so I turned her around.

When she was turned around, I saw her eyes open wide and she ran to this woman while screaming "Okaa-san!" at the near top of her lungs. Said woman bent down and petted what I presume to be her daughters head. Although she could pass for a sister, in my opinion...or even twin if Lucy-san was older.

"Ooh Lucy, I said not to run off, didn't I?"

The woman lightly scolded Lucy-san who looked down.

"I'm so sorry Okaa-san, I didn't mean too."

Ahah, so Lucy-san is a bad girl after all, makes sense I guess. I get the feeling that she's a little of a troublemaker.

The woman in question is wearing what I would expect noble women to wear. Its a long dress, made from the softest of silks, and her eyes are the kindest I've seen in such along time. Although, she doesn't look good...not in a nasty way. In an ill way. Her skin is quite pale, and her breaths are coming out in wheezes...is she alright?

The woman's kind eyes turned towards both Levy-chan and I, who kept flushing. I realize the reason I was, because having a lovely woman's eyes on you is nice, and embarrassing. But she's got the same gaze...its like I've seen such a gaze before. I don't know where though...

"My, it seems my daughter has made some friends..." The young woman trailed off, as she looked at my hip. When I looked, I saw the two keys that I own hanging there. "My, is that a gold key? And a silver one as well? If I'm right, that gold key is Aries, correct?"

How did she figure that out from a single glance?

I gave suspicious eyes, turning away slightly.

"That's right. Aries-chan is my Spirit, along with the other key I possess. Aries-chan has been with me for four years already...wow, its been that long huh. Anyway, I got the other silver key Spirit from Levy-chan here who gave me it as a birthday present last year."

I gestured to Levy-chan who bowed respectfully towards this woman.

"Its very nice too meet you. My name is Levy McGarden, and this is Shinobu."

In accordance with Levy-chan's introductions, I also bowed my head towards the woman.

Seeing our bowing heads, the young woman raised a hand to her cheek.

"Aah, introductions. How rude of me. My name is Layla Heartfilia, please refer to me as Layla."

"I'd watch it Okaa-san." Loony...Lucy-san warned. "Shinobu-kun there wont remember your name, and will give you a horrid one like he gave to me."

I huffed at Lucy-san who smiled a little too innocently for my liking.

"Hmph, I remember Layla-sans name, just fine thank you Lucy-san!"

Lucy-san and Levy-chan's jaws became slacked, upon hearing me address Layla-san here. Ooh God, what have I done this time? Have I made a mess of the names this time as well? Knowing me, I have done, haven't I? They're mean girls and they hate me for no reason!

""W-Wait, what!?""

Both girls yelled in synch! What's with girls yelling at me all of a sudden!? I haven't done anything wrong! They have for yelling at me! That's it, I'm telling Aries-chan when I can summon her again!

"W-What? Did I say her name wrong or something? Did I?"

Although I don't think I did. I'm pretty sure her name is Layla-san. Then again, I'm not the best with names, and I could've said her name wrong...I suppose.

""How did you remember Layla-sans/Okaa-sans name when you didn't remember mine and gave me a strange name!?""

Hmph, Aries-chan would tell them off for yelling at me, especially Levy-chan. She knows that yelling at me is quite bad and it makes me feel upset if I'm quite honest. Hmph, enjoy getting yelled at Levy-chan!

"You know, its rude to yell on a train I bet. And for something so trivial. I liked your other names as well, it gave you both edges. Especially you Levy-chan. I thought Lucifer was awesome. But that's just going to have to be your Onee-sama's name."

She giggled and Lucy-san just looked confused by it all. She was confused so much that she turned towards Levy-chan.

"So...you have an Onee-sama that's named Lucifer?"

Levy-chan snickered, to cause more confusion towards Lucy-san.

"S-Sort of. She's more of a comer and goer. She comes and goes whenever she wants. And when she's here, she's always so lecturing and threatens to take my books off me for disobeying her."

She makes 'Lucifer' sound quite bad. I always liked 'Lucifer', as she's quirky, hehe~

"O-Oh, that must be pretty bad..."

"Nah, Onee-sama is lovely really. I couldn't be without her laughter~"

Levy-chan and I snickered to one another, as Layla-san came over, and touched my outfit...w-why is she touching me...I need an adult...

"Sorry for the touching and interruption, but this is from the Celestial Spirit World, isn't it?"

Okay, how does she know things like this? She couldn't be a Celestial Wizard as well, could she? It would make sense, since she saw such a thing and commented on it straight away...

"Y-Yeah, Aries-chan always brings me outfits from that place when I outgrow the ones I wear beforehand. Aries-chan is nice like that...I'm sorry if I sound rude right now which I don't mean to be, but usually no one really can tell that these clothes are from that world."

Yeah, I've never come across someone who knows such things. I could get the key, but knowing that it was Aries-chan with just a glance was amazing. I couldn't ever tell a key by what it is with such a single glance. Then there's the fact that she knows where my clothes are from...

"Ooh yes. The reason I can tell is because I, like I presume you are, am a Celestial Wizard...rather I was until my health deteriorated. Right now, I don't practice anymore."

W-Wow, she was a Celestial Wizard...I've never really met one, that was kind before...although I don't know if this is a facade or not, but I don't think that it is. She seems to be kind, and her daughter seems to be clinging to her...how sweet. So this is a Okaa-san and daughter love huh...

"O-Oh, I see! So that's what you was huh! That's amazing! Did you have gold keys as well!?"

"Fufu, yes. I had three gold keys before my health declined. Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn. Those three were my faithful Spirits, and I love them so very much. Even now, even if I don't have them, I always will love my Spirits."

S-She had three of them...three out of twelve. She had a fourth of the overall golden keys. That's pretty fantastic, if I'm honest. I only have one, and that's enough for me. But for three of them...and she loves them...even if she doesn't have them anymore...hehe, I'm glad that there's other people that love Spirits as much as I do. I can tell in her face and voice that she did love her Spirits very much. Yeah, this woman is one of the good Celestial Mage's out there.

"T-Three, whoa. That's awesome Layla-san! And your love for your Spirits is so evident in your voice! You speak so proudly of them! But I am so sorry about your declining health. I hope you get better soon."

A sad smile appeared on her face for an instant, before it disappeared. I wonder what that was about...?

"Yes, I am sure to be getting better soon. You're a kind young boy, who I hope is kind to his Spirits as well."

"I am...I love my Spirits very much. I actually owe my life to Aries-chan, because she saved me...she's very important to me, and I couldn't be without her. If I didn't have her, then I would really become lonely and depressed."

It was true...she has saved me, in more ways than one. If it wasn't for her, I would've been alone all of those years. I have Levy-chan now, but I still consider Aries-chan my most important person.

"Then, I am fortunate to have met you. A Celestial Wizard that takes care of their Spirits makes me feel happy and for someone so young to be able to use such a key. I can already tell that your magical reserves are quite large. Hehe, there's also a chance that you might a little competition in gathering keys~"

Competition...? What does she mean by that? Is she saying that she's my competition? It isn't like I'm looking for keys anyway. If I happen to get some, then great. But if I don't, then that's that.

"Eh...? I'm sorry but what does..."

I trailed off, after seeing Lucy-san staring at my keys with such interest. H-Hey, she's a little close to me! I don't like people that close! Its too close Lucy-san! If you're that close...don't get closer!

"Oooh...so shiny..."

She tried to reach out her hand, but I grabbed it and stopped her from getting close.

"Sorry, but I don't let others touch them, besides Levy-chan. Only people I trust, ya know? Now, that isn't to say that you aren't trustworthy, but I don't know you. Maybe some other time."

She pouted but I shook my head. That caused her to huff and turn away like a...well, a child.

"Lucy dear, we should be sitting down now. The train is going to be starting soon."

Layla-san gently soothed to her daughter and took her hand.

"Y-Yes Okaa-san!"

Lucy-san answered her Okaa-san with a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, Shi-chan. We should also find a place to sit."

I turned to Levy-chan and nodded.

"Right, lets go and sit down." I turned to Lucy-san and Layla-san. "It was lovely to meet you. I hope that you have a safe journey, wherever that takes you."

"Y-Yes! Like Shi-chan said! Please enjoy your journey! And goodbye!"

Both Levy-chan and I bowed towards the Okaa-san/daughter who bowed back.

"Nice to meet you Shinobu-kun! Levy-san! Have a good journey!"

"Yes, both of you be safe, and look out for one another."

We all exchanged our goodbyes then Layla-san and Lucy-san left towards another part of the train. But before they went through the door to the other part, I saw Lucy-san look back so I gave a wave and a smile, which earned me the same from her.

After they left, we went to sit down together at a nearby pair of seats and relaxed.

"They were nice, weren't they Shi-chan?"

"Yeah." I replied, smiling to myself. "Both of them were quite nice, especially Layla-san. Anyone that treats Spirits as normal, living, loving people then they're okay in my books."

"Yes, that's true. Speaking of Spirits, where is Aries-san exactly? I've not seen her today."

Ooh, right. I forgot to tell Levy-chan about Aries-chan not coming today. Oops, silly me.

"Yeah, Aries-chan isn't here and requested that I don't summon her unless she's really needed which I didn't object too since she said she wanted to speak with some Spirit friends in the Spirit World. I said that it was fine, since she hasn't seen them in awhile apparently. But it sounds like the summoner of her Spirit friends are quite bad since she said that they are usually in the human world, which as you know is quite bad for a Spirit."

"Ooh, that can't be good..." Levy-chan seemed depressed, and she lowered her head. "It makes me feel sad that people would be cruel to Spirits. When I've seen from you that you're the kindest towards your Spirits."

Yeah, that's what I hate about some other Celestial Wizards. They treat their Spirits as slaves, making them act like shields when they're alive too. They feel pain, and they love and cry as well. It makes me feel sick seeing someone abuse a Spirit, which I have witnessed before, once.

"Yes, I'm always kind to them. They're just as much my friend as you are, Levy-chan. That's why, I don't like people hurting other Spirits. If I ever come across one that I had to fight, then I wouldn't fight that Spirit."

Yeah...I wouldn't ever hurt another Spirit. I just couldn't do it, seeing as how most of them are treated like slaves, from what Aries-chan has told me before. I feel sad for them, and it makes me angry at the summoner for doing such things.

Although I wonder what Aries-chan is doing right now with her friends...I hope she's having fun.

* * *

 **[Celestial Spirit World]**

 **Aries P.O.V**

"So, that's what your new Master is like? Each time you tell me, I become more and more jealous."

I gave a sharp nod towards Virgo as we sat down politely.

"Y-Yes, but he doesn't like being referred to as 'Master' or anything that means that he owns me. He's truly a one of a kind boy. I wish I could show Shinobu-sama this world, since I've seen his world, but that's quite impossible right now. He really is nice Virgo and I am glad that he is the one who became the owner of my key. Even if he's a child, he's really wise beyond his years, and he always makes sure that I am happy, when it should be the other way around... Hehe, it makes me sound like I'm rubbing it in your face, doesn't it?"

I didn't mean to do such things...its just when it concerns Shinobu-sama, I can't seem to think of anyone else and I can't seem to stop myself from talking about him. Even if its only been four years, I know that he'll be the best Master I ever had and will have!

"A little. This boy must be special, for you to speak so openly and honestly about him. Unlike my previous Master and current one, it appears that yours is a nice one. He even offers to give you punishment?"

W-When did I say something like that...? I never said punishment, did I?

"E-Erm, he never gives me punishment. He always hugs me tightly and says that I'm the greatest and he couldn't imagine a life without me. I truly got the best deal in Masters."

"Speak for yourself."

A familiar voice behind me, trudged along, taking a place near my left.

Darting my eyes that way, I saw Aquarius. And she looks really depressed right now...I wonder why...?

"Aquarius, what do you mean? Is something wrong?"

I gently asked, but she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm being given to Layla-sans brat when she's older should she choose to become a Celestial Wizard, which I bet she bleeding does. She's the opposite of what Layla-san is. She's an unkempt girl who is like a spitfire. She's like a thorn in my side. Your Master sounds quite nice, unlike my future brat."

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry. But I'm sure that she's..."

"No, she's evil and she's never going to get a boyfriend." What does that have to do with her being evil? "Anyway, tell me about the brat that you belong too then."

So going along with Aquarius' question, I gave a full detailed account of Shinobu-sama. As she listened, and Virgo as well, I saw that they both had envious eyes. Hehe, its because Shinobu-sama truly is one of a kind...maybe its due to him being a child, seeing the world through innocent eyes. But I say innocent, he's quite strong willed as well.

When I finished the conversation and explanation, both of them looked down in sorrow. O-Oh my, have I upset them somehow? I didn't know I said anything upsetting.

"...That's not fair. You've got a lovely sounding Master...I am going to have a brat...life isn't fair..."

Hehehe, it seems that Aquarius isn't happy right now. As for Virgo, for some reason her face has turned a little red...

"Aries."

"Y-Yes?"

I answered Virgo with a timid face.

"Lets see a picture of this boy. From what you've said, he sounds like a good Master. I also believe that he would be a good Master."

A picture of Shinobu-sama...

I don't know if I should...I know it sounds petty, but I want to stay with Shinobu-sama...and with either of these two, I will be overshadowed by their big personalities...

"O-Okay...here's one of me and Shinobu-sama taken about a month ago."

I pulled out the picture and showed it both of them with sadness...I don't want them to take Shinobu-sama away from me...the picture itself is nice though. Its Shinobu-sama and I squishing our faces together...

When seeing Shinobu-sama, both of their faces turned upwards, breaking into smiles. Even Virgo is blushing...no Virgo, please don't blush at my Master...

"I see. He is quite cute. It seems that he would give out regular punishment when I need it, and when I don't as well."

I swear, she's so masochistic and the way she says it with such a straight face...it puts stoic people to shame, it really does. I pray Shinobu-sama doesn't have to deal with Virgo with her weird obsession with punishment.

"I-I don't think Shinobu-sama would really..."

"Yes, Prince would be a good boy." P-Prince? Where did that come from? "I can already imagine many things with the King." Now its King? Why did she switch within seconds? "He might be a child now, but I am sure that when he grows up, His Excellency will grow to a powerful man, since he can already summon a Spirit from a golden key and not drain much from what you've said, despite his age."

Now its His Excellency? Why did it switch between the three instantly?

I don't get it...why would she call him those things? Is it because he's nice and cute?

But she is right...he does have a strong magical power. Its higher than it should be for a child his age. Maybe its because he was experimented on for years...poor Shinobu-sama still has nightmares about it, but tells me to not say anything to Levy-san as he doesn't want to upset her.

Aquarius then spoke up while having a flushing face.

"Hmmmmmm, so Aries got a cute Master, just look at those cheekbones and that innocent look in his adorable eyes...awwwww, such a cutie, and I'm going to be with a brat...although, you know being with a child is an offence in the human world? You could be classed as a pedophile."

"Pft!" I did a spit take and shook my head! "I-I'm not a pedophile! I'm not thinking of touching him while he's a child! Or anytime! That would be wrong! Shinobu-sama is my Master! I do love him, but it isn't anything beyond the love that I would feel for a normal Master that was kind!"

Its true! I don't have those kind of feelings for him! He's just sweet! He's really kind and I wouldn't dare touch him when he's so young! I would be a bad person and maybe even scar Shinobu-sama!

"Ah...you're lying Aries. You love His Majesty and you can't wait for him to grow up so you can have hardcore S and M with him."

Now its gone to His Majesty...? Why does she keep changing it all of the time!? And S and M!? I'm not into that kind of thing! Why would she think such things!?

"No, Virgo. That's just you~" Aquarius giggled to the flushing Virgo and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If I wasn't with my boyfriend, and spent all that time with a boy you've described so lovingly and looks like a cute Angel sent from Heaven itself, then I might've fallen for him as well."

F-Fallen for Shinobu-sama...

I-I haven't fallen for Shinobu-sama...have I? No, it couldn't be anything like that...I don't love Shinobu-sama like that! He's just my Master who's sweet, kind, caring, loving and...ooh God, I can't be falling in love with him! Its taboo! He's a child! It would be wrong!

"I-I..."

"Don't worry about it Aries, its so sweet actually. Its like a love story, I feel envious."

Virgo...she feels envious of my...n-not a love story! It isn't a love story!

"I've got an idea." Aquarius began, smirking evilly. "If you and your brat come into contact with my brat when she gets my key, ask her to switch keys with him. If I can't be with Layla-san, then your brat sounds the next best thing...and he's so cute! If he's like you described, then he's such an adorable Angel! If I didn't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't say no when he's older!"

W-What does she mean!? S-She can't go for Shinobu-sama! She's not right for him! She would corrupt him!

"Yes, I wouldn't say no either, but until I've met him, I can't say that I would or not. But if he really is as you've described, then I could see him owning my key. I'm sure the punishments this boy could deliver would be really satisfying. Actually, right now my key is-"

"No! You can't have him! He's mine! Only I can be with Shinobu-sama! You two would corrupt him!"

I covered my mouth immediately, and shook my head strongly!

I-I didn't mean to say that! Oooooooooooh! They're going to think that I really want to do things with Shinobu-sama! A-And even if I did, then I would wait until he's older than he is now! I would wait until its legal for him to do such things! And if he's interested in girls in the first place! I don't know what he's going to turn out like! Hopefully he goes for girls, but as a child, how am I meant to know what he likes.

They both gave grins towards me so I turned away!

Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My fellow Spirits are so cruel! You can't let them go near you! They will seriously taint you in the future! Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I miss you already! I want to be with Shinobu-sama now!

* * *

 **[Human World]**

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Lets go and see what this person has to tell us, Shi-chan!"

Levy-chan cheered as we exited the hotel.

"Yeah, lets go!"

I cheered back, and we both went towards the fortune teller.

Yesterday was a nice day. Levy-chan and I met Loony-san...Lucy-san and her Okaa-san Layla-san. We saw them once after getting off the train and waved to them. I think they are in this town as well, but from what I saw, they had servants so they have to have lots of Jewels. It would make sense, seeing the clothes they wore.

We went around the town for shops and other things. We were going to go to the fortune teller, but it was already closed by the time we got there, so we'll be going today instead.

It should be fun, I might ask about Ultear-san hehe. Yeah, maybe this person could tell me about where Ultear-san is so I can find her and be with her forever and ever! That's my main reason for going...and I couldn't say that to Levy-chan. She doesn't even know who Ultear-san is.

We also stayed in a hotel, which was good. It was fun staying in such a warm place and it cost a little bit as well. That's what was down about it. But it was worth it in the end.

But now however, we're on the road again. Its a nice town though. It feels very old and the buildings all have moss on them, signifying their ages. Even then, I like places like this.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to see what I'm going to be like in the future. Maybe I will be really tall and well endowed and have such a good figure as well!"

Levy-chan sang out, as we turned a corner.

"I don't think it works like that Levy-chan." I remarked, yawning slightly. "I think they can't really command to see a certain thing...or can they? I'm not that sure. They might not even see you, I think they just see what's in your future like if you're going to get married, when you die, have kids, things like that. Anyway, lets get going!"

"Okay!"

So Levy-chan and I travelled towards the fortune teller. I know its stupid and most likely fake, even in the magic world that we live in, I can't help but think that even if its just a little chance that I could find Ultear-san...if this person could point me in the right direction...

When nearing the place, I saw that it was pretty deserted...that's better for us. Levy-chan and I walked towards it, and entered after paying the fee, which was quite cheap.

Once entering, I saw that Levy-chan was excited, yet she was the one who was really skeptical in the first place.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I looked around the room that we were lead too. Its all dark, and velvet pillows are lining the room. In the centre, sits a mysterious person, who's cloaked from head to toe. On the table rests a mysterious orb, and some cards as well, I think they're called tarot cards.

"My, such young ones have come. Please sit down."

It sounded like a young woman's voice. And not just a woman's voice, but a creepy voice as well. It was low, almost mysterious and gravelly. Then there's the whole aura around her, which screams, RUN AWAY!

B-But, I wont run, since she isn't...showing a threatening face (from what I can see anyway) I don't think we're in that much danger. Even if we are, I will protect Levy-chan with my life.

"Lets sit down Shi-chan."

I turned to Levy-chan, sharply nodding towards the young girl.

We sat down together, facing the young woman who's face can't be seen.

"My, so what would you like to know?"

Again, that voice sounds so creepy. It goes right through me and makes me shiver from deep within my core. Why does it feel like that all of a sudden...what a strange thing...I don't feel frightened per-say...its more like wary of what's going to happen...

"Ooh, I would like to know if I get married!"

I knew Levy-chan would start with that. She's usually talking about such things. That she wants to find a nice boyfriend one day. I would offer, but I don't know if I feel 'that way' about her.

The woman laid out some tarot cards (I believe they are called) and began shuffling them, spreading them all over the table. Some even started to give off a shallow light that fills the dark room that we're in.

"I see, I see..."

The woman spoke in a strange voice.

"W-What do you see?"

Levy-chan was such a nervous wreck, sitting on the edge of her seat. Geez, Levy-chan, you're such a two faced girl. One second she's all like "I think its going to be a scam." but the next second she's like "What do you see?" towards the fortune teller woman. She needs to pick one and stick with it!

I had to roll my eyes at Levy-chan's serious face right now.

"Hmmmm...it seems that you've been on some adventures in your time, despite being so young." Well, she got that right at least. "And, it seems that you've also begun learning Magic. Ooh my, you're coming along quite well indeed. Solid Script Magic seems to be a good match." Gotta give her that, Levy-chan has come on quite abit in her magic and she even knew the type of magic Levy-chan has begun learning. "Ooh my, what's this?"

"W-What is it?"

Ooh God, this is awesome. I didn't think I would see such a serious Levy-chan that isn't obsessed with books. She's really got her eyes focused right now, on the fortune teller. I find it quite funny actually, I've never see her look so passionate about something that isn't her magic or books.

My eyes keep going between her and Levy-chan, to see if there's anything out of the ordinary here.

I don't think that the woman is using Telepathy or any mind reading magic on Levy-chan right now. Or on me either. Although I'm not the best for such things, I can't see anything that would suggest that something strange is going on right now.

"Hm...I'm seeing...Shadows...and Gears..."

"Shadows and Gears huh, hehehe~ You've always been a mysterious girl. Maybe its the name of something important to you in the future Levy-chan?"

I chortled to myself and Levy-chan playfully slapped me on the arm while saying "Hush!" in a serious voice! G-Geez, there's no reason to hit me you know!? I haven't done anything wrong!

"Ooh, what's this...two people are going to be panning for your heart...ooh, it seems you're going to turn them down. I suppose they aren't the people you love, huh."

"L-Love?! I'm going to turn down love!?"

Sounds like something she would do. I can see it now. Two poor guys always trying to win her affections, but she doesn't give them the time of day, and she ends up going towards a guy that's...hmmmm, I dunno what's Levy-chan's type is...if she has one at this age right now. I mean, I don't even like anyone in the romantic way.

"Yes, you're going to be turning down two men in the future. But I do see a third one that you're going to be crushing on."

"Its not me is it~?"

I gave a laugh as a joke.

Levy-chan cocked her head towards me with a murderous glare...ehehe, that's not funny Levy-chan, you know? I'm actually a good person, don't turn on me...ehehehe.

"H-How do you know? You're not the fortune teller. A-And, it isn't like w-we would be such a bad couple. W-We do get along v-very well, and w-we always have s-such good fun...seen...naked...couple...times..."

"What was that at the end Levy-chan?"

She said something after fun, but I don't know what that is exactly.

"O-Oh nothing at all!" She was flustered, her entire face had turned bright red for some reason. "B-But, you shouldn't say that we would be so bad...you don't know what's going to happen in the future..."

"I never said that we would be so bad together. I don't know what we would be like together, but we're only children so it doesn't matter right now. You never know, we might find love with other people, or each other! I was just merely making a comment, that's all."

She gave me a curious look so I looked back with a bright smile.

She then looked towards the fortune teller again.

"S-So, do you know who this boy is? Is it Shi-chan here?"

Its because she wants it to be me~ Hehe, actually I'm not sure on what she feels towards me...probably friendship or something...yeah, its got to be something like that.

"Hmmmmmmm...that's unclear at the moment. There are two possibilities. It all depends on what happens in the future. Do you take the road less or more travelled? That's up to you Levy McGarden."

"H-How did you know my name?"

That's a good question. I don't believe that we gave our names when we came here...just what in the hell is this person...? I don't get how she would know Levy-chan's full name. She might've gotten her first name from me, but she wouldn't of gotten the last night, right?

"Aah, that's a secret dear. You could say that it came to me through my cards."

She gestured to her cards...she must be seeing something that I'm not seeing right now. Because those look like normal cards to me, and they might be giving off a small glow, but I don't sense magic from them.

"O-Oh, it would make sense considering you can supposedly see the future. It wouldn't be impossible for you to know my name..."

She's got a point. If this woman can see the future, as she claims, then she would know both of our names. She might even know my real name, if I have such a thing. I was named "Shinobu" but, what if I have a real name and I don't know it?

But there was a question that came into my head.

"You said that there are two possibilities, am I one of them?"

"It seems possible."

That was her reply huh...it could be possible? Does that mean that Levy-chan might end up falling in love with me...wait, I shouldn't take this so seriously. This could just be a joke...y-yeah, a joke would be something that would happen here!

"Which am I exactly on that road? The more or less travelled?"

I hope its the former...latter...eh...I'm not sure which is the best actually...damn, I can't decide which is good and which isn't good!

"Hm...that would be spoilers. You'll have to figure that out on your own." So cryptic. Why doesn't she just tell me? "But you two do share a good relationship...its clear that this boy would protect you with his life..."

"W-Well, of course I would!" I affirmed, smiling. "Levy-chan is one of my best friends, so of course I'm going to be with her always and protect her!"

"S-Shi-chan..."

G-Geez, she's developing watery eyes now...

"H-Hey, don't get so teary eyed all of a sudden-"

[...]

...Eh? What was that then? I had to stop speaking...what was that noise...what in the heck was that then...? It almost sounded like...someone was breathing...a tiny voice...what in the heck...?

"Eh? Did you say something Levy-chan? Or hear anything maybe?"

She gave me a strange look before shaking her head.

"I didn't say or hear anything besides your voice."

"O-Oh...okay."

That's strange...I could've sworn that I heard something...was it something in my head...? No, that's not possible, is it? It couldn't be something like that...aah, never mind. Its me cracking up or something~

"Okay, since the young girl has asked me something, why don't you ask me something?"

The fortune teller turned to me, so I looked at her.

"Alright, I want to know about my friend...erm, Ultear-san. Please tell me if I will meet her again."

Levy-chan gave me a confused look, but I mumbled "I'll tell you later." which she nodded at in acceptance. I've never had the courage to tell Levy-chan about Ultear-san. It was...apart of my life that I didn't like. Ultear-san left, because I wasn't strong enough to stop her. If I had been strong enough to stop her then I would've...

The fortune teller went to her cards and waved her hands in front of them. I don't put much faith into it, but she seemed to know things about Levy-chan, like her name for one. I'm pretty sure that we aren't known by many if any people, so she wouldn't find out her name like that.

[...Fou...ou...]

W-What...? That voice again...it sounded clearly this time again...fou...ou...I wonder what that means...? Erm...I don't get it...why am I hearing this voice...it sounds...

"Whats wrong Shi-chan?"

Levy-chan asked me as I looked around. I faced her, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Its nothing...I just heard that voice again. I don't know...erm, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Y-Yeah...you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm just going crazy~"

I played it off with a little laugh, but I couldn't get it out of my head. This voice...why am I only hearing it? Even the fortune teller doesn't seem to be hearing it...and Levy-chan keeps looking at me like I've gotten two heads or something.

"Ooh my, such a hard live you've had. All of that pain...what a poor soul you are."

"You don't even know the half of it."

I mumbled and continued to look at the fortune teller.

"The one named Ultear...ooh, it seems you've been separated from one another. My, and you've been looking for her ever since...what a struggle you've had, which isn't over yet."

"I-It isn't...?"

I looked down sadly...so, I'm going to go through hardships to save her, from whatever she's doing right now. I hope that, whatever she's doing is something that she wants to do, and when she's done, she can come back to me...but I'm not an idiot. I know that if she ever does something truly evil, I would have to stop her. I don't want to think of her doing anything evil, but willingly going back to Brain...God knows what he's done to her since that day...

"No, you're going to be going through numerous trials to save this Ultear. But do not fret, the cards say that she's alive and well. She isn't in any immediate danger, but that isn't to say that she's completely safe."

"S-She isn't!? Whats happening to her!?"

I realized that I shouted, but when its Ultear-san...when its her I'd do anything to make sure that she's safe! I would even kill to make sure that she didn't suffer. Even after four years, it still matters to me as it did back then.

"Hmmm...that I can't discern and it doesn't seem like she'll see it coming, when it happens. However, your life is about to go through an unexpected turn. You're about to meet someone who is going to be very influential in your life and turn it into a completely different direction...ooh my, that's interesting."

Someone influential in my life...I'm about to meet someone like that...? Ultear-san...what's happening with you...if this person is to be trusted...then why does it feel like...

"W-Who is this person...?"

"The persons name is-"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

As she was about to say the name, a tornado of wind erupted from the middle of the room, blowing all of us back! I moved to Levy-chan and grabbed her before she fell towards the ground, so she doesn't get hurt!

I fell to the ground, my back smashing against the unforgiving floor. Pain rippled through my body, but I kept Levy-chan in a protective embrace. Shit, that really hurt! But what the hell was that...?

"Oowww...Shi-chan, thank you for protecting me."

Levy-chan, who's in my arms, gave her thanks and sat up while flushing. She doesn't seem to be injured right now. I checked over her body, to see if she had any injuries...and she thankfully doesn't.

She took my hand and helped me sit up as well.

"No problem. But what was that wind...?"

I rubbed the back of my head as it throbbed. Damn wind...did that fortune teller do this? Why would she do it though...? I don't get, why would she do that...?

"I don't know...that was strange..."

She trailed off, and looked towards the middle of the room. When she did, her eyes froze over in fear, and she became like a leaf, shaking and looks like wind would make her tip over, even if it was just a single breeze...

"W-Whats wrong?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I d-don't..."

She was babbling something incoherently, looking at me with the same fear she was looking at the middle of the room...don't tell me something is there...I don't want to know...I'm afraid now...

She edged closer to me, and wrapped her arms around me while shaking...

I'm going to have to look...aren't I...?

I turned towards the middle of the room...

.

.

.

"FLOATING DEMON HEAD!"

HELP ME GOD! THERE'S A DEMON HEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM! IT HAS LARGE HORNS! RED FACE! SCABS AND HANGING FLESH FROM ITS CHEEKS! BLOOD IS COMING FROM ITS EYES THAT LOOK BLACK AS NIGHT! IT LOOKS TOTALLY EVIL AND I AM FRIGHTENED RIGHT NOW!

"OOOH MY GOD! GET IT AWAY FROM US! WHAT IS THAT THING SHI-CHAN!?"

That's obviously a normal reaction from Levy-chan! I also feel like screaming right now! No, I need to keep Levy-chan safe! This thing is looking towards us both...is it going to eat us...?

I looked towards the woman fortune teller, to see that she wasn't conscious! Great, now it looks like we've attack her or something! We need to get this thing away before she wakes up!

"Get behind me!" I stood up with Levy-chan and pushed her behind me to protect her. I then gathered light within my hands and pointed them at the demon head. "Leave or I will be forced to shoot!" The demon head snarled at us and came closer! "You leave me no choice! Take this!"

I had no choice but to fire the orb of pure white towards the head! The radiant light filled the room, seemingly capturing the light and bending it around the orb. Hah! Take that floating demon head! Get destroyed with the light...

But when I was cheering within my mind, something else happened to what I thought would happen. When it crossed the distance, it went completely through the head, and hit the back wall!

W-What in the hell...? Why did it do that!? Oooooooh shit! I'm frightened! I wanna go now! Waaaaaaaah! This is strange! The only possible explanation is...but if it is, why does it feel like its right in front of us...?

"T-Then, if that doesn't work, I will do it!" Levy-chan from behind me, put her hand forward, and moved her finger as if she was writing within the air as an orb of light trailed what she was writing with her finger. The word that was spelt out was 'Water' and she took aim. "Solid Script, Water!"

The word 'Water' shot from in front of Levy-chan, heading towards the demon head who keeps snarling at us! But like my attack, the water went right through the demon head, hitting in almost the same place my attack hit!

Levy-chan's face dropped as soon as the attack went through the head.

"T-That didn't work..."

It isn't really surprising though...if my attack didn't work, then hers wouldn't either...but it was worth ago...

"The only possible explanation is, Illusion Magic..."

If our attacks aren't hitting, that means it isn't there. That's the only thing that I can think of. If it isn't that, then I don't know what it is.

"I was thinking that as well...but it looks so real..."

"I know...what do we..."

Before I could finish, the floating demon heads eyes went towards me, and I shivered. Why is it looking at me...please don't look at me...please just leave me alone...

[FATES EYES ARE ON YOU!]

WHOOSH!

As soon as it said that weird sentence, the demon head released more wind, and disappeared!

S-So, what in the hell just happened then...? Why are fates eyes on me...? I'm just an experiment, not anything important about me. I want to find Ultear-san, not have fate after me...I don't want fate after me...

"T-That was..."

"Brief but scary..."

Levy-chan finished for me. She was shaking like a leaf, and I wasn't holding up much better. That wasn't...that wasn't anything I would be witnessed too...I am so...I can't...I don't know what to even think about this...

I then looked towards the fortune teller and quickly came to my senses.

"We should get her up, Levy-chan."

"Y-Yeah, then we can leave town, right? We don't have to stay here anymore, right? Floating demon heads..."

"I'm not staying here anymore! We're leaving town right away!"

I cried and rushed towards the woman. Levy-chan did the same and lightly petted her cheek, to awaken her. I did the same while calling "Fortune teller! Please wake up!" over and over again.

Eventually, the woman woke up, and looked at both of us.

"The session is cancelled. I'm sorry for this, there will be a full refund since you didn't have the full hour. But that wasn't normal...that was something black and dark...please leave quickly before anything else happens."

""O-Okay.""

We both were freaked out as well, and didn't even care that she spoke to us rudely. Even I would after seeing such things. That wasn't normal, and she's even more freaked out than we are. I can't say that I blame her really...

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"I'm so sorry about that demon head thingy. I hope it doesn't effect the business you run here. We wont tell anyone here or anywhere. We'll keep it to ourselves, forever and ever."

"Y-Yes, Shi-chan is right. I don't think we'll ever be talking about it, ever again. That was...that was really scary, and I think I'm going to go and cry about it now."

Those two bowed towards me very respectfully.

"Do not, concern yourselves. I'm sorry that it had to happen like that. Take care, on your journey."

Those two bowed to me once more and the male turned to the one named Levy.

"C-Come on Levy-chan, lets go and see what tickets cost to the next town."

"Y-Yeah, but does it matter?"

"Nope, as long as it gets us out of here, I don't care about the cost. We'll get more Jewels later on somehow. We just need to leave here and not think about demon heads ever again."

"That's very true." The girl then turned to me. "G-Goodbye! It was nice meeting you! Thank you for the predictions!"

"Y-Yeah, goodbye! Lets go Levy-chan!"

They again bowed towards me before they departed.

As soon as they had left, I dropped the illusion and smiled to myself the best I could.

Alls going according to plan. It wont be much longer now. Good thing that I was able to lead him here.

I am sorry that it came to scaring you but its necessary to make you come towards me. You need to come towards me.

Shinobu, is what you call yourself is it?

What a nice name. It really does fit your character quite well. You have endured, haven't you?

After searching for years, I've finally found you.

Now, its time to push you in my direction.

Just a little more of a push, then you'll come towards me.

Don't worry, you'll become stronger...with me.

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Ooh God, Shi-chan. That was scary..."

She whined out as we walked towards the train station, good thing that we had our things with us before we went towards the fortune teller...I'm never going back to one of those people for as long as I live.

She was still shaken by the experience.

To be honest, so was I.

That wasn't a good experience. I don't know what happened exactly, but it didn't seem good. And what was that fate thing? Why did it say something like that to me...?

"I know, but don't worry, I'm here. If that demon head shows up again, I will drive it away, somehow. Either that, or we are running away as fast as we can!"

I joked slightly, trying to lift the mood. But I don't think it did, as she looked visibly shaken by it, and kept mumbling about the demon head.

She was shaking and kept a tight grip on me. Not on my hand either, her arms are wrapped around my upper body and she was...I feel sorry for her. Her shaking form was really hard for me to watch.

Its obvious though...that she would be like that. We're children, and we've seen such an awful thing...that blood...it actually smelt like it was there. I smelt the blood, its breath felt really real...but was it really an Illusion after all...?

"T-Thank you Shi-chan..."

"I'm sorry that I dragged us there. It was my idea, and we ended up seeing something that shouldn't be seen by anyone. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you after seeing such a thing..."

"That wasn't your fault Shi-chan. I don't know what that was, and why it was there, but we can just forget about it, and go...I was going to say home, but we don't have one..."

She seemed saddened by it, and kept looking down at the ground sadly.

That's true...we don't have a home...

I really think we should have a place called home...

Is now the time when we go to Fairy Tail?

That place is supposed to treat people like family, and I think that it would be good for Levy-chan to stay in one place and have other people to talk to, not just me. Not to say that I want other people, as I can't really say I do or not. But for Levy-chan, she's a peoples person, and I know that she would benefit from others around her. We have fun sure, but going around like this without a home...we really should have a place we could call home...

Maybe I should ask her if we could have a talk about it, to see what she thinks as well...yeah, I think that was what's going to be good now. That woman said that my life is about to get turned in a different direction by meeting someone new, that might mean that a Fairy Tail member is about to meet us, and we're about to go to a place Levy-chan and I call home...

"Say Levy-chan, remember when you asked me about a guild yesterday? And if I had ever thought about joining one?"

I brought up the topic, to break the ice and get her mind off the demon thing.

She looked up, and turned towards me.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I was thinking, why don't we join one?"

My voice was low, but I'm sure she heard it.

I don't know if I want to join right now, but if its for Levy-chan, then I'm willing to join a guild, so she doesn't have to sleep outside anymore. I'm fine with it, but I don't think she likes it that much. When I saw her in the hotel room last night, I saw the brightest smile I've seen on her face before.

She opened her eyes a little.

"A-Are you saying you want to join one? I didn't think that you would to be honest."

"Why not?" I countered. "We know magic, so it wouldn't be an issue. We aren't criminals or anything. I believe that any guild that we join would be happy to have us in it, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes! I was thinking that as well! Shi-chan, we should join one, and I know of one that I've been thinking about...Fairy Tail." S-So our thoughts of guilds are on the same page huh. "I don't know if that's what you want to join, but I have heard very good things about it. For people like us, without families, we could become apart of Fairy Tail, a great one, according to what I've heard."

"Hehe, that's funny because I was thinking-"

Before I could finish, screaming could be heard.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!? If you can hear me, please answer me!"

That voice...

It sounded really familiar...and what was it, the voice said? Lucy? Is that the same girl that we met on the train yesterday? Does that voice mean Lucy-san? Its got to, hasn't it?

"Shi-chan, didn't that sound like..."

"Yeah, I think that was Layla-sans voice. But where did it come from...?"

Yeah, it sounded close as well...I wonder what's going on with Layla-san? Is Lucy-san alright? I hope that she's alright, with whatever is happening right now...but is it our place to butt in...?

"I-I don't know. But she sounded panicked. Lets go and find her."

"Right."

It doesn't matter if its our place or not, we should go and help if Layla-san needs it. Even if we don't know her that well, it doesn't matter right now. A distressed person is someone that needs help.

Grasping hands, both of us went off to search for Layla-san. We dashed through the town centre, looking left and right to hope that we can find her. But she wasn't in the town centre.

We tried to go left, but our path was blocked so we went towards the right. Good thing that there's not many people are out at this time in the morning. We went down the street, and I heard more of Layla-sans crying out.

We must be getting closer and closer...

.

.

.

...After about two minutes of running down the street, we came across Layla-san, that is on the ground and is coughing violently! Ooh, is she going to be alright!?

""Layla-san!""

We both rushed over, and checked on her condition. When I looked at her hands, that she was coughing into, I saw a small trace of blood...was she coughing up blood?

"Here, please drink this."

I got out a bottle of water that I was carrying and offered it to her which she took. She had a few mouthfuls of water and calmed her breathing. She took a number of deep breaths, in and out in long bursts.

"Thank you..." She gave her thanks, then glanced at us. "A-Ah, its you Shinobu-san, and Levy-san. You two haven't see Lucy have you?"

I looked at Levy-chan, who glanced back at me. She shook her head, and I did the same.

"No, I'm sorry, we haven't seen Lucy-san since yesterday. Is there something going on? Is there anything we can do?"

"N-No, its alright. I'm sure Lucy is fine." She tried to stand up on shaky legs... "Argh!"

But she gripped her chest and fell towards the ground! Just before she could, both Levy-chan and I moved so we could catch her. Since she isn't heavy, it wasn't hard for us to lift her up like this.

"Layla-san, please take it easy. It seems that you're not feeling well. Try and take deep breaths, okay? It will help."

Levy-chan tried to help Layla-san, but Layla-san kept shaking her head softly.

"T-That's okay Levy-san, thank you. I need to find Lucy. I need to find her."

She needs to find Lucy-san...okay, just what in the hell is going on with her? What's happened to Lucy-san to make Layla-san this panicked? Clearly she isn't well right now. She's even coughing up blood...

"Layla-san, please tell us what's happened. We would like to help. Has something happened to Lucy-san?"

Layla-san turned to me, and her eyes were beginning to water...ooh God, I already fear something has happened with her...

"This morning...Lucy said she wanted to go to look at some Gate Keys, since she wants to be a Celestial Mage in the future and you know children, when they want to do something, they'll do it, like yourselves I imagine. But I wasn't feeling the best, so I told Lucy to come back within an hour which she agreed too. But then, an hour went by, and she didn't come back. Then two hours went back, and she still didn't come back. Now its been four hours and I am afraid of what's happened to her. So I came to search for her. T-This isn't like Lucy though...she wouldn't just not come back like that...what if something terrible has happened to her..."

Layla-sans tears spilled down her face, so Levy-chan rubbed her back while saying "Don't worry, Lucy-sans fine." in a calming voice. But it didn't do anything to quell Layla-sans sadness right now...

I knew that girl would be trouble. As soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew she would become a problem...ugh, Lucy-san, you've caused a problem to your Okaa-san...you better be just lost...

"Don't worry, I'll search for Lucy-san. You just leave the rest to me Layla-san."

Making that declaration, I raised my hand to the sky and prepared my key I got from Levy-chan for my birthday last year. It seems that this job will be the best for that Spirit. I just hope that Lucy-san is alright.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Lucy has been introduced! And yeah, there's a reason why now, which will become more apparent in the next chapter. Soon, Shinobu will be meeting up with someone who's going to change his life, but who's that going to be? And who was that mysterious person that Levy and Shinobu went to see? And what's happened to Lucy!? All these questions will be answered soon enough!**

 **And the harem is done with the exception of Levy who I am leaning more towards yes, and, Zeref (fem) who I have a number of scenarios for, and I'm sure people are wondering about Mavis and what that would mean for her, considering her past and all, well I already have that part worked out and the same with Zeref (fem) and how she would be able to love Shinobu and vise versa. So, I will decide on those two next chapter, but everyone else on the list is confirmed!**

 **So erm...I think that's it...ooh, the key that Levy got Shinobu last chapter will be revealed next chapter. I was going to reveal it this chapter, but it would've made the chapter too long, so it will definitely be revealed next chapter.**

 **So, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; She would be a good asset to the harem. Would cause conflict with Mira.**

 **Linkonpark100; Yup, cool! And yeah, its a new key alright! Yeah, what a dangerous test...but what's going to happen about that...only time will tell.**

 **Zeon480; Thanks! Erm, he's going to be on the road to learning that magic from this chapter onwards.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you! Yeah, he's going to be doing that for a number of people, kind of like a running gag. And thank you!**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, I guess not~ I like the idea of having all twelve keys, but that would make Lucy pretty useless. But at the bottom is a question relating somewhat to the keys, so check it out~ And as always, thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad you had a good laugh~ Yeah, Virgo is going to be switching between a number of titles for Shinobu. And yeah, Aquarius will be doing more of that in the future~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup~ Aries is going to have her hands full now, isn't she? Aquarius would have to do something like that though~ That's her for you~ Any chance to get away from Lucy and she'll take it~ Yeah, isnt it funny when he can't hear the names right? And yeah, I guess there isn't much leaning now, huh. And they're also good choices. I actually like each of them, for various reasons.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, am I such a tease? I guess I should stop it huh. Yeah, that demon head was freaky...but who made it will be revealed...when its revealed! Yeah, Lucy is going to remember Shinobu when she gets to Fairy Tail. And that's just Aries~ She's adorable when she's mad~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I was thinking something like that for Lucy and Aquarius. There will even be somewhat drama before that. And yeah, something like that will occur with Sherry.**

 **Ragna; Yes, Meredy will see Shinobu as a father, since Ultear will speak so highly of him, and vise versa.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, might make it a running gag when Aquarius is summoned~ And yeah, something like that~**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, I can see Virgo doing that in the future. And it is pretty much a given that Shinobu is going to break into her apartment, since everyone seems to do it~**

 **Guest 4; Sounds like a cool idea. A male can be a model and I can see Shinobu doing that just for a laugh. And yup, it should be an...interesting experience alright.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, that would be cool~ And while I don't like that pairing, I can see why people do like it and that's okay with me! And yeah, you'll see something different (hopefully) to how others might do it.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that would be cool. Make it so they really are forms like that. And yeah, fem Zeref will be an interesting character alright. As for Levy, she shows in this chapter her sighs of a crush on Shinobu, but he's oblivious to such things.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I can totally see that happening! And yeah, I think Shinobu will be S Class by the time the series starts.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter! Also, important AN at the bottom!**

* * *

 **The offer of a lifetime**

"Don't worry, I'll search for Lucy-san. You just leave the rest to me Layla-san."

Making that declaration, I raised my hand to the sky and prepared my key I got from Levy-chan for my birthday last year. It seems that this job will be the best for that Spirit. I just hope that Lucy-san is alright.

I couldn't believe that Lucy-san had disappeared though. Even not knowing her, she doesn't seem to be the type that would disappear just like that. Even Layla-san said it herself. She wouldn't disappear like that...

What if she's been kidnapped? Is it possible that she really has been kidnapped?

But why would anyone want to kidnap Lucy-san? Is she important or something? I know that she must have Jewels...rather, her family does, but is it enough money to kidnap her...maybe a ransom kind of deal? They want Jewels in exchange for her or something?

She better be alright, because she's worrying her Okaa-san right now, and that's not okay. I can't say that I have a reference to it, but sometimes at night, I hear Levy-chan crying in her sleep for her parents. They are precious people, and she should treasure them like I'm sure they treasure her.

Even though I made such a declaration towards her, Layla-san shook her head in refusal.

"I couldn't ask you to do something like that Shinobu-san. Its my problem, and I've got my servant friends searching for her as well. But thank you for the offer, it is really nice. But I couldn't possibly ask you to do something like that."

So she doesn't want my help...no. I think its more like she doesn't want to be useless...I can see it in her eyes. I don't exactly know what's wrong with her right now, but I can tell that she's feeling really guilty about it. She doesn't have too, since she hasn't done anything wrong.

"But Layla-san, I can help...no, I want to help. You're in no condition to search, so allow me to take your place, and let Levy-chan here take care of you in the hotel. We'll find Lucy-san and then bring her back to you."

"Y-Yes, if its Shi-chan then once he gives you his word, he's going to do it whether you like it or not! W-Wait, I didn't mean to say it like that...erm, sorry for sounding overconfident..."

Yeah, Levy-chan didn't really pose me in that special kind of light, did she? She made me sound like I'm a cocky person that does whatever he wants because he can, when I'm nothing like that!

"I-I..."

Before she could form a sentence, she started coughing violently, and once again, she was brought towards the ground. But like before, Levy-chan and I caught her, and this time, we brought her towards the nearby bench, so she could relax.

Levy-chan kept rubbing her back and kept whispering words of comfort towards the older woman. Seeing Layla-san like this, I can't help but think that even through pain, she's trying her best to save her daughter from whatever is happening right now.

"Layla-san, you're in no condition to be out searching like this. I know that we don't have any rights to tell you what to do, since you're a adult and we're children, but right now...your health seems to be deteriorating. If you continue on, you might even make your condition worse. Please, allow me to look for your daughter, and Levy-chan will take care of you."

Even though she was reluctant, she was a smart woman and knew that I was right in the end. So, while even though she gave a reluctant face, she accepted my words with a nod. But she took my hand, and gently squeezed it.

"Please find my daughter. I will give anything-"

"I'm not doing it for a reward." I affirmed, gently patting the hand she has hold of my own. "I don't want anything like that Layla-san. Neither would Levy-chan. We aren't people that do things like this for a reward. I only want you and Lucy-san to be safe and happy. Even though I don't know you well, I can tell that you have a good soul, since you spoke about Spirits so wonderfully. I couldn't ask for a better person to help than you."

Speaking from my heart, I kept smiling towards her. Layla-san, I couldn't say anything more than what I said. That's what I feel deep within me. I feel that about her, and about the situation as well.

Levy-chan also gave her opinion on the matter.

"Shi-chan's right Layla-san. You really should be resting. It isn't good for your health to be out like this. And since it looks like its going to rain soon, it might even make your health worse. So please let both of us deal with this. I will take care of you, and Shi-chan will find Lucy-san. Once we've said we're doing something for someone else, we will do that."

It was nice, seeing such a face on her. Layla-san truly is a lovely woman. Being so concerned for her daughter, this is what I wanted to see once escaping Brains lair. I wanted to see the good side of humanity, and in her, Levy-chan and even Lucy-san, I've seen such goodness...

But as I think about Layla-san, my thoughts are drawn to what Ultear-san is thinking right now. She was so pained last time I saw her. I wonder if Ultear-sans Okaa-san would be this concerned for her...?

I know that somehow, Ultear-san knows that deep within her heart, her Okaa-san does care, but is clouded by her anger...Ultear-san, is it true what that fortune teller said...are you in danger right now? Do you feel sadness and regret maybe...?

"Shinobu-san, you're a good child. I never expected such a thing from someone so young. Yet, I can see pain in your eyes as well. I truly do commend you on such things...for being able to smile like you do. And Levy-san, you've got a good heart as well. Don't ever lose such a thing. Okay, I will agree with you, please find my daughter."

I gave a cheesy thumbs up and winked.

"Don't worry. She's most likely wondering around town right now. She'll be found soon enough, I guarantee such a thing. Now please go and rest, leave the rest to me Layla-san!"

"Yes! Leave it to Shi-chan! He'll find her alright and then you'll be together again!"

Both of us gave our confirmations towards Layla-san who smiled, despite looking in pain.

"Hehe, okay. Even hearing it from Levy-san, who seems to have a very good head on her shoulders. I place my trust in you, Shinobu-san."

She gave a laugh and stood up with Levy-chan's help. I also stood up, standing right beside her. I casually glanced at Levy-chan, giving a really serious expression towards Levy-chan.

"Levy-chan, I'll leave her safety in your hands."

"You got it Shi-chan. Please don't do anything dangerous."

She thinks I'm that dangerous does she? Hmph, I feel offended Levy-chan. Thinking such awful things, as if I don't have a heart...kidding. I know she's only concerned for me, which is appreciated.

I gave a chortle.

"You know me. I wouldn't do such a thing. And even if I did, I would have Aries-chan right beside me, to make sure that I don't do anything that reckless. I'll find Lucy-san, whatever she is doing and then bring her back to Layla-san, then we can leave town."

A nervous sweat rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away and smiled to herself.

"Ooh thank God. Okay, I will get Layla-san to her hotel, and await your return."

"Right, leave it to me." She nodded and turned away with Layla-san, but then I remembered something and ran in front of Layla-san. "Layla-san, can I have a photo of Lucy-san? N-Not to do anything weird with it, but I need something like that for my Spirit to locate your daughter."

To prove my point, I held up my silver key and made sure that she saw all of it clearly.

Upon seeing the key, Layla-san gave a nod.

"I understand. Yes, that Spirit is very good in situations like this. I am happy that you know how to use your Spirits. And if you like, once this is over, allow me to tell you some important details about Spirits, as to pay you back."

"Saying it like that, means you have belief in me."

Yeah, she's saying it like I am going to find Lucy-san no problem. Its like she has massive amounts of belief in me. To be honest, I didn't think she would have such a thing in me, considering that I am simply a child she doesn't even know.

"I do have belief in you. I don't know why, but I feel like I can believe in you. Maybe you have one of those faces that are instantly believable." Layla-san went into her handbag, and pulled out the photo, handing it to me. "Here, use this to find Lucy. If its that Spirit, I am sure she'll be fine."

"Right! Leave this to me Layla-san! See you soon! And thank you! I will take you up on your offer! I am always eager to learn about Spirits!"

"Ara, you're so enthusiastic. That's a good thing actually. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course Layla-san. Please rest, and make sure that you feel better. Before you know it, Lucy-san will be back with you."

She gave a little smile and gave an uneven nod.

Even now, I can tell that she's having a hard time standing up...whatever she has, must be really bad, for her to be like this. I wonder if Lucy-san knows about it...she must do...must be bad seeing your Okaa-san like this. Even when I've not known her long, I am concerned and its hard to think about it...

"Good luck Shi-chan."

"Yeah, thanks Levy-chan."

Levy-chan took Layla-san away towards her hotel, wherever that is. When I've found Lucy-san, she can tell me where her hotel is...I don't think it was the same one that Levy-chan and I were at before.

Once they had gone, I looked around, seeing no one around whatsoever. Darn, I guess that means I wont be able to ask anyone if they've see Lucy-san. Ooh well, I guess its time to summon my birthday present from last year.

"Now, its time to summon my friend!" I got out my silver key, and held it in front of me, bringing it above my head. "Open, Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!"

I thrusted my hand down with the key in it, and a magic gate came in front of me. A small object came out from the circle, and flew around my head at a fast speed. When I caught sight of it, it moved out of my peripheral. Its really fast, which is good for me, since that's what I need right now. I need to find Lucy-san and time is of the essence.

"Shinobu summoned me~! Shinobu summoned me~! I'm here Shinobu! I'm here! Yay for me! Yay for me! I'm here~! Shinobuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I'm here! Look at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Geez, it seems Aquila-san is as excitable as always. I should've known that she would be like this. She always is. Good thing she always calms down after a few minutes of being summoned.

The eagle Spirit appeared in front of me, and stuck out its tongue before flying away from my face and going around my head at speeds that I could only dream of right now. Ugh, Aquila-san, I wish she would stop acting like a child. It is really annoying me...so much.

"Aquila-san, please come here. I am in need of your services."

The little eagle (if it can be classed as that) flew towards me, resting on my shoulder comfortably. I stuck out my finger, and she lightly nuzzled against the appendage, and nibbling the tip as well, although it doesn't hurt.

Taking a glance at her, I could see that she hasn't changed at all. Aquila-san is an eagle of below average height for an eagle (but can grow bigger if needed) of a main red, almost crimson colour. The face and neck is covered in white feathers and the near ends of the wings as well. But the tips of the wings are covered in crimson feathers, a brilliant colour I am sure. The horns on her head are very pronounced, almost looking like Aries-chan's horns, except these horns stick out, rather than curling inwards. The yellow talons didn't escape my eyes, as those damn things dig into my shoulder harshly. Aquila-san also has three feathers sticking out of the top of her head, two being mostly yellow, with red at the bottom. The middle one is mostly red, with a white base.

All in all, I think Aquila-san is a good little mascot for Team Shinobu! Not that it is a real thing...not yet. I would love to have a team in the future. It would be nice. A team of me, Ultear-san, Levy-chan if she wants. Even my Spirits.

"Hey hey Shinobu! Its been awhile since you summoned me! What's up with that!? Why haven't you summoned me more, meanie face who's got weird looking hair! And your eyes look as sharp and dense as always!"

Yeah, she's like happy about kind of insulting me. Its like she's got a childlike personality. But I don't take the insults to heart, as I know she doesn't really think before she says anything.

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry about that Aquila-san. I've been on the road, and haven't needed your services, but I promise to summon you more in the future. Anyway, I need you to search for someone for me."

"Hmph." She crossed her wings as if a human would cross their arms when annoyed. "Why should I help you do anything when you forget about me and don't summon me for ages on end!? Admit it, you love Aries more than me! Meanie! You said you wouldn't love Aries more than meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You're so mean Shinobuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

I had to mentally stop myself from screaming at the screaming winged creature. I know that she's useful, but she's really loud. I wish she would calm down and be cool about everything. She's different to Aries-chan.

"Now now." I soothed, petting her head. "You know I love my Spirits the same. So, could you use that vision of yours to find this girl for me?" I held up the picture of Lucy-san. "It would be a good help if you find her for me."

"Mouuuu, I don't know...maybe I shouldn't and let you suffer..."

Ugh, I knew something like this would happen. She's just so stubborn...but I have a plan!

"If you do it for me, you can have this shiny rock~ Look at how it glistens~"

I produced a rock I found the other day on the street. Nothing special about it, besides the fact that its a little shiny. But when Aquila-san sees the rock, her eyes opened wide and she snatched it away from me.

"Oooh! Shiny rock! Shiny rock! Its the best shiny rock ever! Look how it shines in the sun! It makes me fill my heart with nothing but thoughts of ecstasy! Shinobu got me the best rock in the universe! You're a good Master Shinobu! Okay okay! I'll find this person for you! Shiny rocccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccck! It is justiceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

As soon as she screamed that, she extended her wings and flew off my shoulder, going into the air at breakneck speeds.

When I looked within the air, I couldn't see where she had gone. That's good, it means she'll find Lucy-san in no time.

That's her special ability after all. She's fast, very fast and has a magic that allows her to see things from very far distances. It doesn't sound impressive on the surface, but she can also grow and carry people on her back. She's not much ways in the fighting I believe, but for locating, tracking, spying and general transportation, she's the best. I'm glad that Levy-chan got me such a Spirit. She's saved the day more than once, considering that we usually do things like search for stuff.

In the meantime she was looking for Lucy-san, I began using my own eyes to look around for Lucy-san. I know that Aquila-san will be great and find her soon, but I might get a trace of Lucy-sans scent as it where.

I went towards the right, down a road that had some people sitting on some walls made of stone. I approached them first. One was an old man, and another was a woman that was old as well.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, could I take a moment of your time?"

Both of the elderly couple turned to me and the old man spoke up.

"Aah, yes young man?"

"Have you seen this girl?" I held up the photo, but they shook their heads. "Thank you for your time."

Not getting dejected, I continued looking around, asking various people if they had seen Lucy-san, but all of my tracks ended as soon as they started. Its like she's disappeared or something.

I found another old woman, so I walked over to her and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but could I..."

I trailed off as she turned towards me, holding up a cat...where did that come from actually? The old woman adopted a creepy looking face, with equally creepy looking eyes.

"I have 70 cats, and I've named them all Jasmine."

E-Eh? What was that about? She's named all of her cats Jasmine? What a strange...thing indeed...

"B-Brilliant...got to go..."

I backed away as she kissed her cat on the forehead...right, she's a little...why name 70 cats Jasmine!? Wouldn't she get confused!? Maybe she doesn't bother having other names...why do I care about her and her cats!? That's insane! Run away Shinobuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

When getting away from the crazy cat lady, I continued searching for Lucy-san while shuddering about what the heck I had just witnessed...

Finding this girl is going to be difficult. It seems that no one has seen her today. Damn it Lucy-san, where have you gone right now? It isn't polite to disappear like this...just show up...

* * *

I could've been searching for about half an hour before feeling a little annoyed. I thought that Aquila-san would've found her by now. She can go way fast, yet she hasn't found Lucy-san...she better not be bunking off and just looking at her shiny rock.

While going towards the outskirts of town, something caught my eyes.

What caught them was...it was a form of a human appearance. I decided to follow the person, hoping that they would know something about Lucy-san. I couldn't make out who or what the thing was exactly. It was more of a figure than a person that I could identify.

"H-Hey please wait!"

I picked up the pace, running a little faster than I was before. But no matter what speed I went, the figure was going faster than I was. It was as if I was being lead somewhere. If this person leads me to a clue about Lucy-san, then I am willing to go faster and move to the place that this figure wishes for me to go.

I could've been running for a good ten minutes before finally, I was able to stop, as the figure did as well.

I came across a girl out on the outskirts of the town that was older than I was, standing by herself, wearing some weird robes that are black in colour but has a white sash like thing across the chest area. She has black hair that is shoulder length and for some reason, her eyes of black have captured me...in some weird, soul gripping way...she reminds me of a teenager, erm...I'm not sure on the age, perhaps 17 or something?

I have to ignore the sense of pending danger, because I also feel a sense of...familiarity, although I don't know how that happened. I've never met this girl before, right?

"Excuse me." Despite feeling nervous and awkward about it, I walked over towards her and adopted a small smile. "Could I have a moment of your time please?"

I was as respectful as I could possibly be, even if I don't like this situation. I don't know what it is, but something is telling me that something is wrong here. Its as if...its as if I have been caught in something, that frightens me.

The girl turned from looking towards the sun, and what appeared to be a smile gathered on her face.

"The sun, isn't it a nice star?"

"Eh...?"

What was she saying? Something about the sun being a star? That was kind of random. Why would she say something like that? Maybe she's interested in the sun...can't say that I'm not actually. It looks pretty nice when it shines its rays down...great, now I sound like her.

"The sun, isn't it lovely?"

Again, she said something like that. Right, this girl is a little loopy or something. She's even not really paying attention to me. She just keeps looking at the sky as the light bounces off her skin that's flawless.

"I-I guess. Its really nice, even. But may I..."

I trailed off as she suddenly turned towards the hill that's in the background. I also looked there to see if there was anything there that I could see, what she was looking at, but I didn't see anything there...

"The top of that hill, doesn't it look nice to sleep on?"

R-Right, now she's talking about sleeping on a hill...totally not crazy or anything. She's a normal girl who keeps trying to escape the topic that I really wish to talk about.

"R-Right, I guess so. But I need to ask you-"

"Where is it you sleep nowadays, young one?"

She cut me off with some weird ass question...why does it matter where I sleep!? Why is she trying to avoid the question I want to ask!? Ugh! I am going to get an answer from her, not to avoid the question again!

"Wherever I can, I suppose. I usually travel around but right now I need to ask-"

"Your hair colour, is like the sun. Its a nice blonde. And your eyes, such a lovely shade. It reminds me of a forest, that's luscious with life. Has anyone ever told you that you remind them of good, unfulfilled life?"

Okay, now she's cut me off while giving me a creepy stare and talking about unfulfilled life now? Do I look like someone who doesn't have a fulfilled life? I always thought that I'm doing okay in life.

Her gaze feels like its going through me though, somehow...ehehe, I don't know what I am going to do if she keeps being weird. I have to get through to her, as I feel like she has something about her that tells me what I want to know right now.

"Erm...not really. Isn't that a contradiction? Saying a good unfulfilled life? How could a unfulfilled life be good? Anyway, I've never had anyone say things like that to me before. But now can I ask about-"

"However, you've also-"

"Okay okay! Please let me ask a question!" I snapped and felt like I was going to scream! But I composed myself and gently smiled. "Sorry for the yelling at you. Erm, I'm sorry to be blunt, but I am looking for someone right now, and I need to find someone. Could you tell me if you've seen this person please?" I showed the picture to the girl, but she didn't even register me and turned slightly away. "Erm...hello? Are you there? Could you please erm..." Again she ignored me, so I pulled on her robe. "Sorry, but could you please answer me? I'm sorry if I'm annoying, I wish to find my friend and..."

I trailed off, and this time I saw that she wasn't happy with me. Her eyes aren't a happy, or any shade of goodness right now...ooh God, why do I feel like I shouldn't of said anything now...?

"You're so impatient." The girl murmured, looking down at me. "Okay, allow me to have a look." I showed the picture to the girl, who took it from me and examined it. "Oh, this girl. Yes, I have seen her."

Ooh God! She's actually seen her! My journey might be over with! Yay for me! I found someone who knows where Lucy-san is, yet this girl is freaking strange. But I can't complain if she knows where Lucy-san is!

"Y-You have!? That's great! Could you tell me where!? I would be ever so grateful!"

I was really hopeful, and kept staring at her with shiny eyes, but for some reason, her eyes didn't show the same excitement that mine showed. If anything, they showed a lonely heart...kind of similar to mine actually...before I really began to live...I wonder if this girl knows pain...

"No, I really can't. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

W-What the hell is that!? She knows where Lucy-san is, yet she's not helping me!? That's not fair! She should tell me where Lucy-san is! It isn't like I want to hurt Lucy-san or anything!

"W-Why!? Can I have an explanation please!? I would really appreciate you giving me the information for free! And if its Jewels you would like, I can have some given to you!"

I know bribery isn't really something I should do, but if Lucy-san is in danger, then I would have to do something to get this woman's attention. Everyone has a price, is what Aries-chan tells me.

Even then though, the mysterious girl gently shook her head.

"The explanation is, I simply don't want to tell you. I want you to find this girl all on your own. I do not want Jewels, and I do not wish for you to give me anything else. My answer is going to remain the same."

T-That doesn't make sense. She's not going to tell me because she doesn't want to and she wants to make me find Lucy-san on my own? Ugh, this girl is a freaking weirdo!

"W-Why is that exactly? Can't you tell me? What about if I ask with a cute face?"

I adopted a cute face (which always works on Aries-chan) but this girl simply shook her head at me...great. She even resisted my cute face! How did that happen? No one can resist the cute face!

"Go on now, find this girl."

"Mouuuu, so you're not going to tell me? Can you at least tell me why you aren't going to tell me? You said you didn't want to tell me, but there must be more of a reason than that, right?"

"No, I don't. If I did, I am not going to tell you. Now, go and find your...friend."

I sighed in dejection and looked away with a pout.

"Okay...thank you for your time I guess..."

I couldn't be polite about it. She was the one who wouldn't tell me because she doesn't want to tell me. I mean, what the hell is that? She could tell me about it, if she wanted it...

I turned away and began walking towards the town...

"One moment of weakness."

W-What did she say...?

I turned towards her, and her face was slightly different than before. Its more...I don't know, I guess its more...full of life than it was before. She was all like depressed looking, and now I can see that she has some...happiness? Is that what I see right now?

"I-I'm sorry...?"

When I asked her with hesitance...

HUG!

"W-What are you doing!?"

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around me, and she buried her face in the croak of my neck! W-What in the hell is she doing!? Why is she hugging me all of a sudden!? And why is her hand on my butt!? And her other hand running through my hair!? I need an adult...that isn't groping me! Isn't this illegal or something!?

"Your hair smells so lovely. Similar to a meadow."

She smelled my hair, and lightly ran her fingers over my butt...this is scary! Am I getting assaulted right now!? What did Aries-chan call it...right, she called it s-sex...sexul...samual! No, it wasn't that! S-Sexual...I think...when someone touches you below the belt and above the kneecaps in the general hip area...this is it, isn't it? A-At least she isn't touching my thingy...

"G-Get off me! That's bad touching!"

I tried pushing her off, but her strength was something beyond my own! S-She's too strong! Her grip around me feels like she's trying to crush the life out of me! My eyes are even getting teary because of the strength she's using!

I could only let her hug me, and for some reason, my face turned bright crimson because of the hug. Even though it isn't what I usually like, people invading my personal space, for some reason, I don't think that this is so bad...despite the bad touching.

The creepy hugging happened for a number of minutes, before eventually it was stopped as she pushed me away, and faced away from me. I could only regain my bearings with a slight dazed expression.

I don't understand what happened then...

"*Sniffle* *Sniffle*"

That sound...its coming from that girl.

From her location, I could hear a quiet sobbing...why is she crying...? Does she regret hugging me now...? I can get that, because it wasn't normal. But she didn't do anything crying worthy, did she?

"I-I'm sorry about doing that. I-I shouldn't of..."

She actually offered me an apology. I felt the sorrow in her voice...and I could see that some tears had fallen onto the ground, making splotches in the ground, like rain would do...wait.

Around her hands, some black thing is gathering there...like miasma. W-Whats that about? It feels cold, and unforgiving...w-why is that gathering by her hands...what is it exactly...

The ground below her...it looks like...I don't know. It hasn't been destroyed...more like its...disintegrating...? Aging maybe? Or is it some other process...? Whatever it is, looks like something is making the ground disappear...

Her body is trembling lightly, as the tears kept flowing onto the ground...I better make sure she's alright. Even if she did grope me, I don't want that power to hurt her, whatever it is. I don't know if she's doing it, or someone is doing it to her, but its kind of scaring me.

"I-Its alright, please don't cry. Y-Yeah, it was a little weird, but you didn't hurt me or anything. Please don't cry, its okay...but what's that black stuff...?"

Fascinated by it, I walked closer and closer, until I was right near it. She turned towards me, and lightly grasped my hand with the black stuff. I felt a little pain for about a second, before it disappeared...eh? I don't get it, what was that stuff exactly? Was that a type of magic that I'm unaware of?

I looked up at her face to see that despite shedding tears, she wasn't showing the face of a crying person. She was showing a stoic face right now...I don't get this. When I stroked her hand, to make the tears disappear, a little smile appeared on her face. It was barely noticeable, but it was there right now.

"There, no more crying. You're okay, right? I know that you're sorry about hugging me, and I am fine with that."

W-Wait, why am I trying to comfort my hugger!? She was the one who went mental and hugged me for no reason! B-But, something inside of me compelled me to make her stop crying...

Her free hand went towards my cheek, and lightly patted it, then trailed my jaw-line with her soft nimble fingers. She went all the way to my chin, before natural gravity released her fingers from my chin, and dipped it down my neck, caressing the skin as light as a feather.

"Thank you. You truly are kind, even to someone you would consider a stranger. Go and find your friend, and we'll speak again...if you want to see me again."

Do I want to see her again...I can't be sure. I believe in the goodness of people, but what she did was strange indeed. Groping me, smelling my hair, that black miasma. All of it was strange. But she looks...kind of fragile...if I say no, would it break her heart...I don't even know why it would, as she doesn't know me, right?

"I-I don't know if I want too...but please don't cry again, okay? You're too pretty to cry. Tears don't belong on your face."

The girl opened her eyes lightly, and dragged them over my form. She broke hand contact with me, and then lightly put it on the top of my head, ruffling my hair as a soft hearted smile graced her face.

"Good boy."

She said that with a sincere tone, then moved away from me. I was a little confused on what happened next because like the wind, she disappeared without a trace, the only thing that could've affirmed her presence here was the footprint on the ground.

That was weird...what was that encounter I had just then? I-I erm...I don't know what that was...w-what was it...I can't say that I am...erm...I didn't even get her name! Ugh! How could I be so stupid as to neglect something like that!?

It doesn't matter.

I need to find Lucy-san and make sure she's okay.

No offence to that girl from before, but I have wasted time with just standing around, talking to her about random things...but I felt like I was talking to someone...I knew...but that's impossible...

So while thinking about that girl, I continued searching for Lucy-san.

I decided to head back to town and find some clues as to Lucy-sans whereabouts...

"Shinobuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Before I could make a move though, I was suddenly bombarded with the loud voice of Aquila-san. In the air, I glanced and saw her coming down at breakneck speeds. Its about time, since I've been waiting ages. I thought she would've found Lucy-san ages ago.

Aquila-san went towards my shoulder, casually landing there and facing me.

"Aquila-san. What took you so long?"

"Eh? W-What are you saying!? I've only been five minutes! Why would that-"

"Wait! What did you say!?"

She said, five minutes, right!? She has been way longer than that! Is she trying to trick me or something, because it isn't funny. I've been waiting all this long and she's trying to get away with such a lie? I might be a little naive, but I'm no fool.

"I said its only been five minutes! But you made it all the way over here too fast for me! I was wondering where you had gone! I had to look over everywhere for you, which wasn't difficult for the amazing me, then I found you!"

That doesn't make sense. I've been out here for under an hour, way over five minutes. I was talking with that girl longer than five minutes...I'm sure that she's having a prank of me.

"Yeah yeah, funny joke. Now, did you find Lucy-san?"

"Yup yup! I found her! She's being held hostage by some bandits! There's only three, and they don't look strong! Go and beat them up Shinobu! Go and teach them a lesson on why they should be blown out of the water!"

S-She's been kidnapped by bandits huh! Makes sense as to why she didn't show up when she was supposed too...God I hope that they haven't hurt her...if they have then they aren't going to be forgiven so easily...

Nothing I can't handle! I will make sure that she's safe for Layla-san! And then Levy-chan and I can leave this place, because there still might be that floating demon head around and I don't want to see such a thing.

"Only three? I can manage that. But tell me about why you think only five minutes had past?"

"Because only five minutes has passed! That's why silly Master-sama!"

"S-Stop lying! There's no point! I know that I'm not the best with times and such, but even I know that there's been way more than five minutes since you left. Its been at least 50 by now."

"No it hasn't Shinobu. Its only been five, I'm not a silly eagle. I know how long time passes and its only been five minutes. I wouldn't take 50 minutes to find someone close by, you know that. But if you say 50 minutes has passed, then it has...but it really has only been 5 minutes. I'm telling you, only five minutes have been and gone since we last saw one another."

This is peculiar. She's saying that only five minutes has past, but that isn't possible. It should've been at least 50 minutes...and I don't know any magic that can make people freeze in time...I don't...

It doesn't matter. Lucy-san needs me and I need to save her.

"Right, please take me to the place they are at, alright?"

"Yup yup! Follow me!"

So Aquila-san flew to the east, with me trailing behind. I would've made her grow but I want to sneak up on these people, gauge their magical power to see if they have any then I will make my move.

* * *

 **[10 minutes later]**

I made it to the place they are at thanks to Aquila-san.

The place being a rocky area in the middle of a patch of grass. The rocks are all pointy, jagged and make life here seem barren somehow. It isn't a place I would like to live.

The dark clouds above my head didn't escape my attention. Any minute now, the water is going to rain down from the very Heavens. There's even thunder going off around in the sky, causing me to shiver. I've never liked the sound of thunder, always reminded me of being back at that lab.

"Let go of me!"

"Will you shut the hell up!?"

Lucy-san cringed and shook her head defiantly.

I can see Lucy-san in the middle of them three bandits, and she looks frightened and is trying to struggle but she can't move due to the rope around her body. The three bandits all have long bladed weapons with them. Each have swords...no, that's not true. The one in the middle, closest to Lucy-san hasn't gotten a weapon like a sword, but he does have a staff with him, that has a bladed end. But for some reason, I can feel...is that magic power from him?

I'm not the best...its better to say that I'm not as adept as Levy-chan about this stuff. But even I can tell that there are some magic power within that person. But my main priority is Lucy-san.

I don't want to summon Aries-chan just yet, just incase they pull something. If they have a trump card, then I will have one as well. I already sent Aquila-san away, so I don't have to worry about her getting injured. Besides, I don't think she would be able to help now anyway.

But now, what should I do to these people...which ones should I go for first? The one on the left is a skinny looking bandit, with both eyes intact. The one on the right is a chubby bandit, that has an eye patch over his right eye, maybe not having an eye there anymore. The one in the middle doesn't look different to what normal people would look like.

"H-Hey, you can let me go now. T-The jokes over, okay? It isn't funny anymore. My Okaa-san is waiting for me."

Lucy-san tried to persuade, but the normal looking man shook his head.

"Shut up ugly."

...Did he just call Lucy-san...

.

.

.

"UGLY!? I'M NOT UGLY!"

S-So, girls don't like being called ugly huh...I guess it makes sense, since I wouldn't like to be called small...BECAUSE I AM NOT TINY! I AM A NORMAL HEIGHT OF MY AGE! B-But for someone like Lucy-san, who is pretty cute, I can see why she wouldn't like being called ugly.

"I SAID SHUT YE UGLY FACE UGLINESS!"

He snapped back at her, making her shed large tears. Ooh God, this is going to turn ugly (hehe) if this doesn't stop soon.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M NOT UGLY! OR UGLINESS! I WANT TO GO NOW! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO INSULT ME, THEN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! OKAA-SAN IS EXPECTING ME!"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID UGLY GIRL WHO'S GOT A STUPID FACE AND UGLY HAIR! YOUR EYES ARE THE UGLIEST THAT I'VE EVER SEEN IN THE UNIVERSE! NOW WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR UGLY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That made Lucy-san cry even harder. Poor girl, she isn't ugly or stupid. She's quite cute and doesn't deserve to be called ugly. It would be like calling Aries-chan a cruel mean sadistic woman, something that isn't true...

Now isn't the time for that. I need to get Lucy-san out of there without hurting her. But what am I going to do...?

Should I summon Aries-chan to get her out of the way somehow...? But Aries-chan will always appear next to me, since that's how it works with keys and all. If I charge in, they could all rush me at once and perhaps get in a shot...

But if I am to save Lucy-san, then I will have to distract the other three somehow...

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I felt sudden water fell from the sky...

Its raining.

The water started out as a light drizzle...

The rain soon turned heavy, making all of us wet.

Wetness...being wet...electricity...water conducts electricity...if I can manipulate the water on the ground into a trail...if I can make such a thing towards the two of the first people...

"Geez, now its raining. Hmph, we'll just have work on that ransom note later. I can't think well in the rain."

The one in the middle said that too his two flunkies I presume and they nodded. He must be the leader of the pact here. Since there's only three, I can use that to my advantage.

The water dropping from the sky is making the ground really wet. Its raining so hard now that there's even small puddles forming...

Okay. I've got the plan. This should work for me right now. If I can take out those first two, then the other one would be easy, right? It would be able to make it, right? That person doesn't look menacing, and hopefully doesn't have any magic power to attack me with.

Good thing I learned basic Water Magic. Its certainly going to help me right now.

I can't make it appear, but I can manipulate the water that's already existing to a limited degree. That's what I'm going to do...make it so that there's a line between me and those two first ones...

Placing my hands on the ground, I willed the water to form a line. I could only make two lines, since I have two hands. Water wasn't a strong point for me, but if I can make it travel all the way towards the two enemies...

Bit by bit, the water clumped together, forming a single unnoticeable line on the ground. Like a snake slithering across the ground, the two water lines travelled from my location and reached the front two. I made sure that the water would subtly go under the first two, and leave Lucy-san out of it, because I don't want to hurt her.

This is it.

I'm going to have to do it now or never. If its for Lucy-san, then I have to do it now.

My hands crackled with Lightning Magic, sparks dancing around my palms, ready to shock the enemies with its might!

Lightly touching the water lines, the water did as it should do, and conducted the lightning, and travelled towards the two targets. Those two are completely unaware of what's about to happen to them...

""Bigagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagaaggaga!""

Those two released unholy noises as the violent thunder wrapped around them, shocking them and making their bodies release smoke! Hah! I got them already! And it wasn't just a light shock, it was a heavy duty shocking that has a powerful kick to it!

The middle one looked at them with surprise.

"An attack! From where!?"

He looked around for me, but I had already stood up and gathered Light Magic in my palms. Reasons unknown to me, Light Magic is actually one of the best Magic's I can employ. The light formed a arrow within my palms, reading one of my strongest attacks. I also formed a bow out of light, but it was unstable. I can't keep it going for long.

"Hey! Over here idiots!"

They all turned to me, and all of them (even Lucy-san) had slack jaws.

[An enemy!]

"Shinobu-kun!"

The idiots were shocked by my appearance and Lucy-san looked at me with hope! I looked at Lucy-san reassuringly, to make sure that she doesn't panic. When catching my gaze, a comforting smile appeared.

I took aim at my target in a archers position.

"Take this! Justice Arrow!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

My attack was released from my bow, making the arrow cut the air with its intensity! I was blown back slightly by the force of my own attack, but I didn't let that effect me. Dispelling the light bow, I also went forward and ran at top speed for the other one, me firing the arrow at the right one!

"Take out that arrow!"

The leader screamed, so the other one motionlessly accepted the command and rushed forward with the blade held high. The arrow continued on though, travelling at speeds that are even hard for me to see. The light bended around the arrow, causing confusion towards the enemy.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

When the guy swung his blade at the sword...

BREAK!

The sword smashed apart upon contact, and by the blunt force of the attack, the idiot was blown away, only ending up crashing into the rocky hill behind him! The crash made the ground shake beneath us all, greatly shocking me! I was almost knocked off my feet, but I continued!

"Damn you kid! Don't underestimate us!"

I crossed the distance between me and the second guy, who swung his weapon made of steel with vigour. But thanks to my training and his slowed reflexes with the lightning attack, I was able to jump high, avoiding the blade that passed under me and bring up my foot, making it connect with his face.

But that didn't stop his attack as he was only mildly injured. Me being a kid wouldn't be able to deliver much force behind such an attack without using magic to enhance my combat ability and unfortunately, I haven't mastered such a thing yet.

"You brat! You're going to pay for that!"

He spat at me, and didn't stop as got right back to slashing at me with the intent to cut me to ribbons. The blade was coming from everywhere, and I was having a hard time just keeping it within my sights.

"Shinobu-kun! Be careful!" Lucy-sans words reached me loud and clear as I gave a thumbs up to her, making her sweatdrop. "That's so cheesy Shinobu-kun. Please say your fighting skills are better than that."

"Have some confidence in me!"

I stuck out my tongue and dodged the blade coming from the left by taking a step back. He came at me from the right this time, slashing more heavily. Moving my small body upwards, I kicked off from the ground and gained height, the blade casually cutting the wind below me.

"Hyaa!"

BANG!

I did a spin in the air, forcing my foot to crash into the enemies big head. That sent the enemy into a daze as I landed on the ground in a crouching position.

Looking up, I barely had time to take a jump back, least me be beheaded by the sudden blade aimed for my neck!

"Hot damn that was close!"

I chortled unevenly and landed on the ground. Gathering light within my palms, I formed several sphere which I shot off some towards the bad guy. Being more aware than his friend, he manoeuvred his body out of the way, dodging all of my attacks with minimal effort!

Ooh crap, I didn't think he would be able to do such a thing...I'm going to have to try my best from the beginning, aren't I? I would fight longer, but the longer I'm here, the longer Lucy-san is in danger.

"Don't take me lightly you bastard!"

The guy charged at me, swinging his weapon towards the downed me. I did a summersault over the guy, missing the blade from bisecting me by an inch. While in the air, situated behind him, I brought my foot and did a heavy blow to the back of his head.

"I don't take anything lightly!"

I heard a thudding sound, and quickly looked towards the side of me as I saw a knife going for me. But I wasn't quick enough to move completely out of the way, which ended with me getting a small cut on the side of my stomach.

"Shinobu-kun!"

Lucy-san sounded concerned but I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

She didn't look sure, but I gently shook my head again.

I spun to meet the enemy. He looked pissed and was rubbing the back of his head. A small trickle of blood came from his head, and ran down his face. It must've been when he was beaten down by me.

"You little shit! I'm going to murder yoooooooooooooooooou!"

He made such a declaration, and swung his arm around, the blade catching the light of the somewhat departing sun.

"Then come and get me!"

I shouted right back and rushed at him. He also rushed me, and withdrew some knives from his pocket. Twirling them in his fingers, he threw one after the other at me, hoping to catch me.

However, I used the speed that's clearly superior to his throwing skills, and got out of the way of the blades, either dodging them, or using Light Magic to knock them away from my person.

Seeing his attack not working, he threw away the remaining knives in frustration, and casually dashed at me. When nearing me, he brought up his arms, holding the blade two handed style.

"Die!"

Shouting that out with hate, he brought down the blade to split me in two!

"Don't think so!"

Using the ground as an aid, I kicked off from it, dashing around the idiot who swung around his blade like a madman. His blade came from the left, right, front and back of me. But despite trying to hit everywhere, the blade simply didn't have the power and speed behind it, so I was about to dodge the blade with simple movements.

Jumping back, I shot off a ball of light towards him. Knowing he can't use the sword, he had no choice but to jump out of the way, the ball of light smashing into the ground after travelling a fair distance.

"Time to be stopped!"

I ran at him, did a number of feints, and got out of his line of sight. His eyes went towards my form, but each time he caught my form, I moved out of the way. His eyes couldn't keep up with me, clearly he hasn't been training his body more than usual exercise.

Like a speeding bullet, I got behind him and gathered my strength within my fist.

Magic made of light filled my palms. I can do it once I concentrate for a few seconds. Fortunately, while running around, I was able to gather such a thing, and increased the light.

"Hyaa! Take this!"

BANG!

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

My unforgiving fist nailed deeply within that persons back, causing him to spit out blood. His body slid across the ground, and his body smashed into the opposing wall. To make sure that he was down, I shot off some lightning towards the idiot, shocking him until he passed out.

Phew, he was beaten. Just one more to go...

"Y-You beat my lackey's!?"

Knew it! Called it! I knew they were his lackey's!

I cocked my head towards him.

"That's right. I beat them. Now I suggest letting the girl go, before I beat you as well. Despite my age, I am willing to fight if its for someone as nice as Lucy-san. Layla-san is also worried for her daughter. So whatever you're doing, I suggest that we do it quickly, least Layla-san feel bad about this."

"Hmph." He sneered, going into his pocket. "You really think that I will lose to people like you? Unlike you, I have one more helper by my side!"

One more helper on his side...

What he produced from his pocket was a key...but it wasn't just a house key. No, this key is...

"W-Why do you have a Golden Key!?"

Not only I, but Lucy-san was shocked as well. T-This isn't...good, is it? This is like...a Gate Key is right there...I've never seen another one before. I've seen Silver Keys, but never Golden Keys. Which key is that one...

"Hehe, I acquired this awhile ago. I've made a contract with this girl here." He raised the key up high, and it glowed. "Now! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

With the sound of the usual gates opening, a magic circle appeared behind him, and something shot out.

What appeared on the ground was a girl, of maybe teenage years. But this girl is wearing what appears to be a typical maids outfit which consists of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. She's got short pink hair, but a different shade to Aries-chan. This girls hair is more darker pink. She's also got dark piercing blue eyes, that look like they're looking into my soul. The weird thing is that she has shackles around her wrists, with a chain hanging down for a few inches.

I would have to say that she was kind of cute, a different cuteness to Aries-chan. She's more of a helpless cute, while this girl is more of a cool beauty...is that the saying?

This girls name was...Virgo-san? That's what he called out...damn it...I can't fight a Spirit...

"Virgo, take care of this child."

He said it with such a vile face that it made me shiver. I still can't believe that this guy has a Spirit...that means I wont be able to fight against her...how am I going to get out of this...

"Yes, Master."

Virgo-san bowed to her 'Master' and turned towards me.

When she did, her eyes opened wide in shock...? W-Wait, what's with the eyes she has right now...?

"Young Prince. Why are you here?"

W-What did she call me? Does she know me or something? Young Prince? I'm not a Prince, am I? Unless that's some big reveal later on, I don't believe that I'm royalty or anything.

"I-I'm sorry?"

I was confused. She said it as if she knew me, but I've never met her before.

The maid bowed her head.

"Lord, I suggest that you run away right now. I would rather not have to fight you. But if its for my current Master, then I am afraid that I wouldn't have a choice. So take this opportunity to run away and get to safety."

S-She's concerned about me...?

She wants me to run away...?

She called me Lord...? Wasn't it Prince a second ago...?

"I can't!" I stated firmly, causing her to open her eyes wide again. "I can't run away like this! If Lucy-san wasn't in danger, then I would take your advice, but right now, I don't have the luxury of running away!"

Virgo-san was taken back by it and looked towards the ground. Even Lucy-san looked taken back by it, and for some reason, her face turned a little red...eh, I will never get girls.

I can't simply go right now...but I can't fight her either...I said I wouldn't hurt a Spirit. I always promised myself that I wouldn't lay a hand on a Spirit, no matter what they were like. Its cruel...they don't have a choice but to obey their 'Masters' and that's not right!

Virgo-san finally looked up at me, and bowed her head in sorrow.

"King, I realize that you feel this way, however I cannot attack Aries' owner on good conscience. She speaks very highly of you, and if you're really the same as the person I have heard about, I do not wish to strike you."

A-Aries-chan has been talking about me? And she speaks highly about me? I-I didn't know she would do such things...I wonder what she has been saying...ehehe, I guess it doesn't matter right now.

"A-And I don't wish to fight you...no, I wont attack you Virgo-san. Even if you attack me, I simply wont lay a hand on you...I can't attack you Virgo-san. So please, just get it over with."

I hope that she doesn't hurt me too much. I just can't ever hit a Spirit, they get enough horridness from most people that are sadistic. There's only a number of people that would be nice to Spirits and treat them right, like Layla-san.

"Your Highness, I wish for you to consider."

Now its Your Highness...why does she keep addressing me so highly? I don't get it...does she always address people with such high esteem? Or is she the type of person to make jokes like that?

"Virgo, stop the chitchat, and beat the shit out of him! He's caused trouble, kill him for all I care! Knock the bastard back to wherever he's been brought up!"

"Y...Yes." Virgo-san turned to me, after agreeing with her 'Masters' words. "I, am sorry about this."

Virgo-san bowed her head, and then for some reason, she sunk into the ground. Her feet went first, then her legs, then her upper body and finally her head until she disappeared...w-where did she go!?

She didn't disappear, did she? She's underground right now, isn't she? Does Virgo-san deploy Earth Magic? Uuuuuuu, I've not had much, if any, experience in using and fighting such a Magic! If she's underground, does that mean she's going to attack me from underground!?

My eyes scanned all over the area, but I couldn't even hear anything like her travelling underground...that is if she is underground. If she isn't, then did she use some Teleportation Magic and Illusion Magic in conjunction to fool me...?

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooogh!

BANG!

"Guwah!"

The ground beneath me opened up with the sound of drilling oddly enough, and before I could even act, a powerful fist buried itself deeply within my jaw, sending me up into the air!

"Duchess I'm coming!"

Virgo-san called me something that's for a girl I think and went into the air. I put my hands in front of me, not to attack, but to defend against her punches and kicks which she delivered to me in spades!

I couldn't even block that well against her. Her punches feel like a hammer hitting me. But I can't fight back! I know that Virgo-san doesn't want to hit me! I know she doesn't want to fight against me!

"Please fight back Dame. I do not wish to injury you."

I wish she didn't call me a Dame! I know that's for a girl! And I'm not a girl damn it!

"I-I said I can't fight back! I wont harm you Virgo-san! I will never attack you! And don't call me Dame please!"

Virgo-san looked towards the ground sadly as she grabbed me by the shoulders. I was hauled over her shoulder and she span around in the air, with me getting dizzy from the sudden twirling assault.

"That's right Virgo! Fucking kill him!"

The man on the ground swore at me and even though I was having a hard time seeing straight, I was able to glance at Virgo-san, to see that she didn't wish to fight me right now. Virgo-san...

"Take this."

Virgo-san stopped in the air, and threw me at the ground! I tried to use what Wind Magic I knew to take advantage of the air currents around me, hoping that it would slow me down...

CRASH!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

But it didn't help much as my back made a collision with the ground, causing me to yelp loudly.

My body wrecked with pain with just that assault! This Spirit is really strong! I couldn't even conceive that she had such power! Crap! I've never suffered such a pain outside of that lab...but this is nothing. I've suffered way worse than this. I've been brought to the brink of death so many times, I know that I wont be defeated by such a blow!

Virgo-san landed on the ground, so I stood up again, my butt leaving the ground and I wiped the blood that came out of my mouth. Damn it, from such an attack, I already feel like I've been through the ringer. Virgo-sans strength is beyond the current me. And her hand to hand seems to be very excellent as well.

Upon noticing me standing up, Virgo-sans eyes opened in mild surprise.

"Majesty, why don't you stay down? It would be easier-"

"I made a promise to Layla-san!" I cried, interrupting her. "I said I would bring Lucy-san back to her! And if I have to get beaten for that, then so be it! I never go back on my word! If I say I'm going to do something, then I'm going to do it! It isn't a promise, its a guarantee!"

"Shinobu-kun..."

Lucy-sans face turned really red, and she held a hand to her flushing face, as tears began to form in her eyes...I'm sorry Lucy-san, I wish you didn't have to see such a thing...I know that you like Spirits as well...

"Then, I have no choice."

Once again, she disappeared under the ground and confused me as well. When I heard the sound of ground breaking, I turned to that direction to block the best I could, but...nothing happened.

She didn't appear from the ground...why?

Is she going to plan something else against me? Is this a trap maybe? What other Earth Magic does she know? She can go through the ground, but what else can she do? Can she use the earth as a weapon...?

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogh!

With the sound of the ground ripping apart, I became alert. But where did it come from? Not from the left, the right is also clear. In front of me, nothing had appeared. So if it isn't from those locations then it has to be...

Behind me! I need to-

GRAB!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Virgo-sans strong arms wrapped around me, and began crushing me! S-She's got a strong grip! Even if I try and push away, its like the very earth is crushing me right now!

"Duke, if you do not wish to fight me, then summon Aries to fight me. As Spirits, we fight for our Masters, even if we are considered friends. It is the Spirits pride to fight for their Masters, even if they do not necessarily agree with the person. So please summon Aries to combat me, then you would be able to fight against my current Master."

Make Aries-chan fight...

Is she really saying that I should make Aries-chan fight a friend...?

I couldn't!

"I wouldn't make Aries-chan fight another Spirit, there's no way! It wouldn't be fair! If you know Aries-chan, then you know she wouldn't attack people so hastily, and I know that she wouldn't want to harm another Spirit! I wouldn't put her through such a thing!"

"Young Sire..."

I wish she would pick a name and stick to it! I'm confused if she's addressing me or not...but that sadness in her voice...Virgo-san...I don't want her to be pained like this...Spirits are the best...

"Virgo-san, I don't blame you for attacking me, so please do what you need to do."

Giving her my consent, I bent my neck backwards with a smile plastered on my face, and saw her stoic face, but her eyes were so sad right now. If you didn't see her eyes, then you'd think she doesn't care. But her eyes are telling me that she doesn't want to do this.

"Squire..."

"What's a Squire?"

I know it might not be the best time to ask, but I've never heard of the word before. I hope it isn't derogatory. Virgo-san didn't respond to me, and threw me to the ground. But before I could reach the ground, she reeled her leg back, and closed her eyes.

BANG!

A hard blow was dealt to my body, causing blood to be spit out from my mouth. She landed her foot right between my ribs, and I heard a cracking sound, and then the pain soon followed.

My body was blown back by the force of the kick and my body ended up landing against a hard rock wall. With pain being the constant throughout my body, I fell towards the ground and breathed hard, so hard that my breath was causing the dust to lightly dance in front of my mouth.

Despite the pain, my body left the floor and I looked towards Virgo-san again, spitting blood towards the ground. It left a splatter on the ground from the amount that left my mouth.

"Sovereign, summon Aries. I beseech you to summon her. That is what a Spirit is for. We fight for our Masters, we bend to our Masters will. We do whatever-"

"N-No they're not merely tools for fighting." I growled out, my eyes becoming slightly hazy. "Spirits are people as well, they have lives just as much as I do. They are not just some mindless animals used to do their 'Masters' bidding. Aries-chan doesn't wish to fight. She has dreams, she can do whatever she wants! If she never wanted to fight for me again, then I would be happy with that! Aquila-san isn't merely used as my tool to find things! We're friends! I'm friends with Aries-chan! All Spirits, even if they don't want me to be, are my best friends! I will always protect them!"

I declared it while crying!

I don't care if it looks weak! Spirits aren't going to be harmed in my presence! They're my friends, not enemies! They're my friends! I wont ever hurt a Spirit! I love each and everyone of them!

"Pharaoh..."

What's a Pharaoh? N-No, I guess it doesn't matter...

Virgo-san disappeared again into the ground and I awaited for her to come and attack me. I saw her eyes just before she disappeared...she was shedding a tear...Virgo-san cried...

"Are you proud you bastard!?" I shouted towards that coward who would make a Spirit do something that she doesn't want to do. "Are you proud that you made your Spirit cry!? Are you happy with yourself!? Why don't you just let it be settled with us!? Aren't you a man as well!?"

"Kukukuku~" He laughed evilly at me, and licked his lips. "She's just a slave. She's nothing but a tool for combat. She's even used to help me escape people like the law. Thanks to her, I've been able to blackmail numerous people. I'm rather rich right now, thanks to my fortune of meeting Virgo!"

He's disgusting...

He's really vile. How could he treat Virgo-san like that?

A slave...

Just a tool for combat...

A tool for escaping...the law...

That's what he thinks she is!?

"Just-"

Dogggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!

BANG!

The ground split apart and my body was hit by Virgo-san again! My body flew up into the air, and before I could think about it, Virgo-san grabbed me by the ankles and threw me against the ground!

"Kyaaaa!"

I spat out blood, then she dragged me on the ground and twirled around softly. My body was being lifted into the air, and the spin was making me feel ill. But I could see Virgo-san was looking at me with such sad eyes that I couldn't even look towards her...Virgo-san...

"Emperor. Please fight back. I...I don't wish to cause your death...please just attack me..."

"Spirits are my friends! Even if they are used by my enemy! Spirits are my friends and I can't allow them to be injured! Even a punch would be a punch too far! Call it childishness, call me whatever you wish! But as long as a Spirit is my opponent, I will not lay a hand on that Spirit!"

Again, I made a cry which kept making Virgo-san look more and more sorrowful. Her eyes were brimming with tears...

"But, we cannot be killed, even if you deal a fatal wound. I would simply-"

"You still feel pain!" I yelled while my eyes were getting teary again. "As long as you feel pain, you're alive and all living things are precious! I wont lay a finger on you! No matter how many times you attack me! Even if you take my life, I wont hurt you! I wont use Aries-chan to hurt you!"

Drop.

My body was suddenly released softly onto the ground. I skidded slightly, but it barely hurt.

Virgo-san actually stopped her attack against me...

"Virgo! Why are you stopping!? I said kill him! Do it now you useless Spirit!"

His vile words where yelled towards Virgo-san...

Virgo-san collapsed onto the ground, and tears fell from her eyes, hitting the ground.

Virgo-san...she's crying right now...why is she crying...?

"I can't hurt him...Aries was right. He truly loves us...he wouldn't hurt any of us...he's too good of a soul...Master, I can't hurt this child anymore. He truly does love us all...I envy, Aries. She really wasn't lying...he really does love each of us..."

I lifted my head up, to meet her gaze. Even though I was beaten down, I kept smiling at Virgo-san.

"...Virgo-san..."

"Aries, truly is lucky to have a Master, like you. I wish...I had a Master like you as well."

At that, I began crying and bowed my head down. Even Lucy-san was crying a little as she held her head down.

Virgo-san...she's really unwilling to fight me...and even wishes that I was her Master...

"W-What are you saying!?" That vile creature shouted at Virgo-san in disgust. "I said finish him off! Don't make me keep you in this world! You know what happens, don't you!? You'll die!"

"Leave Virgo-san alone! If she doesn't want to fight me, then that's her right! Don't tell her what she can and can't do! Don't even threaten to keep Virgo-san in the human world! If you do, I will seriously beat the crap out of you!"

He clicked his tongue, and unsummoned Virgo-san and turned to me.

"Tch, whatever. It isn't like you'll be able to move anymore. I can kill you from here. Stupid Virgo."

He moved closer to me so I stood up, and took out my key.

"You've made a mistake. Since Virgo-san is gone, I can now summon my Spirit!" I smirked and held up Aries-chan's key as his eyes opened wide. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

The key lit up, and Aries-chan appeared, shining in such a gold colour that it was dazzling for my eyes.

She looked towards me and gave me a hug with teary eyes instantly.

"Shinobu-sama is the best Master. I always knew you were the greatest. You wouldn't even allow me to be summoned then. Next time, don't let yourself be beaten like this. Even if its other Spirits, I will fight to always protect you, make sure you are safe. Sometimes its okay ot hurt someone to help them. Because I really love you so much, I am willing to fight other Spirits for you."

Aries-chan kissed the top of my head and continued to hug me tightly. Aries-chan's warmth is always the best. I could die of happiness right now, being in Aries-chan's arms...

She turned her head towards the guy with the staff.

"This boy is more of a Celestial Wizard than you'll ever be. And you've made him cry...no one makes Shinobu-sama cry and gets away with it!" Surprisingly, Aries-chan's voice was dark and unforgiving as she stood up and faced that guy. "Now you've angered me, and you wont get away with hurting Shinobu-sama!"

"Kehehehe! What's a Spirit-"

"Wool Blast!"

Aries-chan stuck out her hand, releasing a large amount of wool. The wool wrapped around the guy who tried to fight it off by slashing with his pointy staff. But the wool was too fast growing, and completely encased him within seconds.

"G-Get this wool off me!"

He cried out. But Aries-chan didn't listen and walked forward, cracking her knuckles. W-Whoa, that's kind of scary for Aries-chan. Aries-chan wasn't messing around this time...I've never seen her eyes so cold before...Aries-chan...

"This is for hurting Shinobu-sama."

BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH! CRUNCH! SMASH!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oooooh...

I had to turn away from the carnage. Aries-chan was punching and kicking that guy all over the place. Before I looked away, I could've sworn that she kicked him between the legs...Aries-chan is scary when angry...

For about five minutes, all I heard was the sound of her being destructive and beating on the guy who cried and cried for assistance. But none came to him. I couldn't look and only looked at Lucy-san who matched my gaze and cringed a number of times.

"That takes care of that."

Aries-chan's voice was cheery and chipper again.

When I hoped to turn to her, I saw that she had wrapped that guy up in wool like a prison, and she's done the same to the other two people as well...oooh God. That guy she was wailing on...there's blood coming from a number of places...ehehe, I guess you don't mess with me and get away with it...in Aries-chan's eyes.

Note to self, never piss off Aries-chan in fear of bloody beatings.

"A-Are you done...?"

I asked with slight fear.

Aries-chan faced me and gave a nod.

"Shinobu-sama! I'm so glad that you're okay!" She rushed me and wrapped me up in a large hug. "Shinobu-sama is the best ever. Never ever change Shinobu-sama! Always be so sweet and kind! That's why I love Shinobu-sama so very much!"

"Y-Yes, I always will be."

The embrace we shared was the best. Everytime I get hugged by Aries-chan, I know that I'm going to be alright. No matter what happens, no matter what's going on in my life, a hug from Aries-chan is the best.

We continued to hug for a brief period, before an "Ahem!" came from Lucy-san. We turned towards her, and saw that she was semi-tied up. She can move her hands to her face, but she is tied to a chair.

Ehehehe, I guess I forgot because I was with Aries-chan~

"I'm still tied up you know?"

"O-Oh! Coming Lucy-san! Lets go Aries-chan!" I called for her, but she didn't respond. "Aries-chan..."

Her body wasn't moving...I turned to Lucy-san and...she wasn't moving either. What the hell...? Why isn't she moving...? I shook Aries-chan, to try and get a reaction from her, but she didn't even move for a second...it was like time had been stopped...

* * *

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

The noise of hands coming together could be heard...

Where is that coming from...?

The left...no.

The right...no.

"Well done, you have a good amount of power."

That voice...

I instantly remembered it as that girl that came up with those weird sentences before, and hugged me and groped my butt...but where is she right now? She isn't too the left or right...

.

.

.

"Here."

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

I let out a scream upon that girl appearing in front of me! I backed away a significant distance, and stood up, crossing my arms in an X for a defence.

I looked towards the girl with black hair, and gently spoke.

"W-Whats going on? Did you...freeze time or something?"

"Something like that." She replied, running a hand though her shoulder length hair. "Shinobu, you really are good at precise magic control, and the output isn't bad either, even if a little sloppy. It was quite the match to watch."

I don't know if that's praise or an insult...wait!

"Have you been watching the whole time!? And how do you know my name!?"

"I have." She admits it so easily, doesn't she? "I watched with keen eyes and I of course know your name, but that's for a different time. I thought the love for the Celestial Spirits was...admirable. But it was a little unneeded. You could've simply fought back, however I do not wish to comment on such things."

She doesn't wish to comment on it...? I want to comment on it! I want to know what's going on!?

"B-But, why were you here? Why did you watch? If you can freeze time or whatever, you could've helped as well! It is the only decent thing to do, so why didn't you!?"

If she was here, and she can apparently freeze time or whatever, she could've saved Lucy-san herself. Yet she chose not to interfere, why didn't she? It doesn't make sense to me...unless she has an ulterior motive...

"Because, I wished to gain an understanding on what you're capable of right now. And I have to say, that for someone who has been untrained, you've done well thus far. However, without a Sensei, you wont be able to reach your full potential."

"Without a Sensei? What are you saying?"

Yeah, I don't get it. Why is she saying such things...?

"I'm saying, without a Sensei, you can't flourish and become a true Mage. This little event was able to help me gauge what you're capable of right now. And like I said, it was...interesting."

...Interesting...gauge me...wait...how would she be able to...know where I was...

"This is going to sound stupid, but you didn't happen to set this up, did you?"

I don't think someone would do this just to see someone's power. Yeah, that's just really crazy..

"I did."

S-She said it so normally!? S-She set this whole thing up!? She made it so this shit happened!? What the hell is that!?

"W-Why did you do that!? He could've hurt Lucy-san! They all could've killed me and her! Why would you do something like that!?"

I was pissed at best. No, it would be more accurate to say that I was ready to take someone's life for what they have said!

It isn't funny to do things like this! I wouldn't ever do this to someone! Whats wrong with this girl!? She's mental! She's insane! She's trying to kill me, isn't she!?

"I already have said the reason, do not make me repeat myself. You, are going to need to become stronger, if you wish to save the one named Ultear, and destroy the one named Brain."

...Ultear-san...Brain...

Ultear-sans name fills me with happiness...

But Brain...

That name fills me with such a huge amount of disgust...it truly makes me feel disgusted. That man did unspeakable things to me...he made me suffer everyday...even when he wasn't experimenting on me...I could hear Ultear-sans cries...her anguish...he has to pay!

"H-How did you know those names...?"

"I know many things about you. Brain and Ultear, have something over you. Whether that be emotional love, or suffering."

"D-Don't mention those names in my presence so lightly..."

My voice sounded threatening, but I didn't mean for it to sound like that even though I am still angry at the fact that she made me fight because she wants to see what I am capable of, even though I don't get it.

"Then, if you wish for me to stop talking about them, listen to what I have to say." I nodded for her to continue. "Shinobu, you're strong, for someone your age. But in the future, people will surpass you, since you're self taught. Its sloppy at best, and before now, you've not come up against someone who could use Magic to a high standard, if you do, then you'll disappear."

"T-Then why are you telling me this? Why do you care if I die or not?"

It doesn't make sense...why would she care? She isn't me...and she doesn't know me, right? So why does it matter if I die or not?

"I never said die, I said disappear. They are two different things. Terms, you need to become aware of. But listen to me, I want to ask you about your direction from here."

"M-My direction?"

She's saying things that I don't understand...

"Do you choose to go along now, not becoming all you can be. Or do you decide to take me up on my offer, and achieve your maximum potential."

"O-Offer? What offer?"

The girl lightly tapped her forehead, giving a released breath.

"Ooh yes. I completely forgot that I had forgotten to offer you the chance of a lifetime. Shinobu, how would you like to become my apprentice?"

...What...?

Did she just offer me something like that...?

"No offence, but why would I do something like that? You kidnap my...you kidnap Lucy-san and make me fight a Spirit after you made some crazy words to me, and you groped my butt, which is a no-no. On what crazy planet do you think I'm going to accept an offer like that?"

Even though I said it with a slight teasing but serious tone, the girl didn't drop her face for an instant, and cocked her head to the side.

"Because power chases power. You, chase me. You, seek me out. Even if you don't believe it. Even if you don't understand it. You've always been searching for me, for your whole life. The reason you were lead towards this town. The reason you made ties with that girl, Levy. The reason why you have the Gate of the Ram. You, were lead here by destiny. Shinobu, you seek power, which I can grant you. If you take me up on the offer."

T-That's a pretty convincing speech...I've got to admit that she put it in away that means everything I've done until now has been leading up to this moment. Has my life been leading here, to this moment?

It does sound good in theory...but destiny lead me here, towards her?

"Did destiny also say that I had to be a lab rat?" I mumbled with sadness. "Did destiny say that I would be brought to the brink of death and despair and the one little ray of light in my darkness would be taken away from me? If destiny lead me to you, then why should I follow destinies rules? Sorry, but I don't follow destiny, I make my own path. No one tells me what to do. Least of all some unseen force known as 'destiny'."

"Then, you decline, do you? You don't want to become strong? You wish to remain as you are now? A weak, barely getting through life, child? Or, do you want to make destiny, for a lack of better term, your servant? Make destiny bend to your will. With me, you'll get the chance to destroy Brain, rescue Ultear and live a happy life with her. On your own, you wont have the power to save Ultear. Even now, she's going to a place that without me, you wont be able to follow."

I wont be able to follow...

Ultear-san...

She can make me strong...she's already frozen time or whatever...I sense an unbelievable amount of magical power radiating off her form. Her whole being tells me that she's power. She's got it, and she knows what's going to happen with it as well...its like staring at a being of pure, unreleased power...

If I go with her...does that mean I'm going to change? I don't want to change...

"How can I trust you when I don't know you?"

She walks over to me, her step showing more and more confidence as she strides towards me, never showing anything other than her normal stoic face.

When she got close to me, she bent down to my level, and looked me directly in the eyes with a bewitching stare.

"Because I need you as much as you need me. We, need one another. And if you don't take my offer, then you wont be able to defeat Brain and rescue Ultear. Those things are the most important to you, am I wrong?"

"N-No...you're not wrong...I-I just..."

Talking about them is difficult for me. That's why I try and not think about it some of the time. I just can't think about what he's done to her...and what is she doing...I pray she is safe...

"You're conflicted, because you believe me to be a stranger. I understand. Its the usual deal to be skeptical about an offer like this. Its a wise precaution, and I don't disagree that this offer is strange, but its necessary."

Its necessary...is it necessary for me to...

"W-Whats your nam-"

"Three months, come to a forest that's called Boundary Forest." She cut me off before I could ask and reached out her hand, and rested it on the top of my head. "When you come, we'll begin. But the condition is, you come alone. Do not bring your...friend Levy with you. And you cannot summon your Spirits while in my presence."

"W-What makes you so sure that I would..."

For some reason, I know that...something is compelling me to say yes instantly. Why do I feel compelled...am I being lead down a path...

"You're coming to the forest, I don't ever make a mistake such as that. I know you're interested. I can teach you a Lost Magic, that will change your life, for the better. Now, do not tell anyone we've had this meeting, and come alone."

Lost Magic...that magic is...

"B-But I wont abandon Levy-chan...I couldn't ever leave her alone like that..."

"Find other arrangements for her. Three months from now, on the dot. I will be waiting."

The girls hand left the top of my head, and she stroked my face softly, causing me to shiver at the touch. Her hand then went for my lips, and she brushed them softly, causing me to shake like a leaf.

She soon turned around and walked away from me.

I tried to move, to make a sound, but nothing happened.

I could only watch as her form disappears.

I have so many questions, and she has the answers.

Power...if I go, can I really obtain power from her? If I go to that forest in three months, will I really find what I'm looking for?

"Shinobu-sama! H-How did you get over there?"

It seems that the Time Magic, or whatever it was, has worn off. Lucy-san seems to be doing good and so does Aries-chan. Maybe they weren't aware of what was happening then...

I glanced at Aries-chan, and lightly shook my head.

"I-It doesn't matter. We should go-"

"Don't forget that I'm here too!"

We turned to Lucy-san and nodded.

"We didn't forget...now I'm coming. I'll have you out of that in a minute."

I walked over and took the ropes that bind her, and used what Fire Magic I know to burn them with ease. When they were off her body, she leapt into my arms, and hugged me tightly!

This once, I wont say anything about her being too close to me.

"I saw so scared Shinobu-kun! But you saved me...thank you so very much...my Hero..."

Hero huh...I never thought that I would be called something like that...

"Hehehe...H-Hero might be a little...far. I'm just glad you're safe. Now, shall we get back to town?"

"Y-Yeah, lets go back to town, Shinobu-kun."

I chortled got out my other key, and pointed it upwards.

"Open, Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!"

* * *

 **[One hour later]**

"L-Lucy, you're safe! Thank God!"

Layla-san rushed her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Yeah, we had returned back to the town and delivered the criminals to the authorities of this town. Turns out that they are wanted in Earthland as notorious criminals. And thanks to myself, and Aries-chan and in part Lucy-san, they've been put away now.

After that, we returned towards the hotel that Layla-san is at, with Levy-chan. Layla-san still seems quite ill, but she also seems to be happy as well, seeing her daughter is in one piece. I also sent Aquila-san ahead, to alert Layla-san and Levy-chan of our success.

We explained somewhat on what happened before Layla-san cut me off, as she couldn't contain her happiness anymore. I'm glad that a story had a happy ending for a change.

"G-Geez, don't be so embarrassing." Lucy-sans face turned red and giggled. "N-Not in front of others Okaa-san! E-Especially Shinobu-kun there! He's going to think I'm a freak!"

Why would she care what I think...? Yeah...I don't understand...

"Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Levy-chan cried such heavy tears and leapt into my arms! She hugged me tightly, her arms becoming like a vice grip or something. So I did the same and patted the back of her head.

"Shhh, I'm alright. See? There's nothing to cry about."

"B-But you're injured Shi-chan! All of these injuries, you said that you wouldn't get hurt. Yet you came back with all these cuts and scraps and even blood Shi-chan! You look like you've been fighting something like a mountain! Did someone throw a mountain at you!?"

She's always so overreacting...but I can't say that I couldn't do without a lay down right now...and maybe some chocolate milkshake, always gotta love that stuff. It makes me feel...like I'm a different person.

"Hehe, of course not Levy-chan. I went to save Lucy-san and was able to beat the first two idiots. But the third one was a Mage, who employed Celestial Spirit Magic, and it turned out that he had a key. He used a Golden Key and...since I couldn't fight back, I had to let her beat on me...but eventually, she stopped and refused to fight me. It was sweet actually."

Levy-chan hugged me even tighter, keeping me closer than we usually are.

"The important thing is you're back, safe and sound."

"Yeah, I'm safe Levy-chan. I'm sorry for worrying you."

We continued to embrace, taking in one another's forms. In many ways, we're very right for one another...Levy-chan though...that girl said I couldn't bring Levy-chan with me...why do I feel like I should go to that forest...it could be a trap, but it could also be away for me to attain power to save Ultear-san, and kill Brain.

"Speaking of safe and sound. Are you alright Lucy? Did they do anything?"

Layla-san asked her daughter.

Lucy-san gently shook her head side to side, then looked at me.

"S-Shinobu-kun saved me from them. H-He even put his life on the line for me. Okaa-san, I've seen what a true Celestial Wizard is like. One my age that would do anything for a Spirit. He even was willing to die so he didn't harm Virgo-san. I think Shinobu-kun is the best ever! He's so kind and loving and never turned away when he was getting hit! He even smiled at Virgo-san and assured her that everything was okay. Okaa-san, when I get older, I want to be a Celestial Wizard, just like Shinobu-kun. One that always respects and loves the Spirits we have. Okaa-san, if I can become a person like that, then I will be extremely happy."

S-So, I have influenced her, right? Ehehehe, it was unintentional. But if she takes after me with Celestial Spirits, that would be cool. One day, we could become partner Celestial Spirit Mage's or something.

"Hehe, that's a very grown up way of thinking Lucy." Layla-san patted her daughters head, and looked towards me. "Shinobu-san, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. If there's anything..."

"No, please don't offer me anything. I don't want anything. Seeing Lucy-san safe and her smile is enough for me."

"Shinobu-kun..." Lucy-san walked over to me, and did something unexpected...she pressed her lips to my cheek! "My Hero-kun saved me from the bad men. I'll never forget it, Shinobu-kun...Shi-kun."

.

.

.

...SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? WHY WOULD A GIRL KISS MY CHEEK ALL OF A SUDDEN!? HAS SHE LOST HER MIND!? AND WHAT'S WITH THE NICKNAME?! I THOUGHT ONLY FRIENDS DID THINGS LIKE THAT!?

""WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY KISSING SHI-CHAN'S/SHINOBU-SAMA'S CHEEK!?""

Surprisingly, the ones that I thought wouldn't get so upset did. Levy-chan and Aries-chan screamed at Lucy-san who cowered behind me for protection! D-Don't go to me! I've learned to stay away from girls when they are angry! Especially these two! Levy-chan's got a twisted way of making me pay! And Aries-chan...well, she did unspeakable things to that guy before.

"Iyaaaa! There's no need to yell at me! I was just showing appreciation!"

"My, do I detect a crush Lucy?"

Her Okaa-san teased, nudging Lucy-san who's face turned a crimson colour that I've never seen before on a girl...

"N-No Okaa-san!" Lucy-sans flustered face didn't escape my attention for even a second as she clung to me tighter. "I-I don't! I only wanted to thank him, that's all! Shi-kun is a nice boy!"

"Fufufufu~ If I leave my daughter to Shinobu-san, then I'm happy~ Yes, Shinobu-san, you and my daughter could have relations in the future. I wouldn't mind having such a son in law~"

T-That's not even funny! She's either teasing, or being serious right now! Don't be so serious!

""R-Relations!? Son in law!? We don't and wont have anything like that!""

Both Lucy-san and I yelled at her Okaa-san, before glancing at one another. That was a mistake because both of us promptly flushed at the look...I didn't mean to blush! It was involuntary!

Pull!

"Yeow! Levy-chan!"

She pulled my cheek, giving me a harsh look with teary eyes!

Why is she looking at me like I've done something wrong? Have I done something wrong that I'm currently unaware of? Ugh, it doesn't make sense to me! Females are strange creatures!

"So, was that a blush I saw developing on your cheeks? Was it Shi-chan?"

Ooh God. That was so cold that it didn't belong to Levy-chan! Who is this creature that has taken Levy-chan's form!? And why does she care if I blush anyway!? It didn't mean anything! It was just embarrassing!

"W-Why does it matter? Even if it was, it doesn't mean anything, I swear it doesn't!"

I argued with her.

She sighed deeply, letting go of my cheek to my everlasting joy. I think that hurt more than the pounding Virgo-san gave me.

"Ugh...you don't understand girls feelings, you really don't Shi-chan. One day, you'll get it."

Why does she sound pissed off? I saved Lucy-san...doesn't that deserve a reward of niceness not this cold look I'm getting right now.

"G-Get what? Girls feelings?"

I don't even want to know if I want to understand girls at this point.

"Shi-chan, you surely will understand girls in the future."

"Shinobu-sama...you need to become more aware of girls feelings..."

"Yeah Shi-kun, you really should understand girls more."

E-Even Aries-chan and Lucy-san are having a dig at me!? Why are they ganging up on me!? Ugh, baka girls! And why's Layla-san laughing right now!? What the hell is that!? Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Girls are strange creatures!

* * *

 **[Next day]**

"Shi-kun, it was really lovely meeting you. And you as well Levy-san, Aries-san. But can I ask why you and Levy-san look like you've not slept?"

Lucy-san said as we were at the train station with the others.

After they all teased me, I believe, yesterday. Levy-chan and I headed to the hotel since I really needed medical attention which I didn't know about until I nearly fainted in the streets. The thing is though, Layla-san paid for our hotel room.

We kept denying that she should since we felt bad about it, but she kept insisting and eventually, she just did it before we could. I know that she was saying and doing it for us because we got her daughter back and we helped her with getting back to the hotel in Layla-sans case. Layla-san also taught me something's about the Celestial Spirit World which I didn't know about before. And she also taught me how to lower the cost of magic power when summoning my Spirits. That's actually going to be useful in the future.

I got patched up, and we're leaving this morning. While we're going towards the North, Lucy-san and her Okaa-san are heading South on the trains, so this is where we part.

"Last night was..."

I couldn't even finish it as I held a hand to my face. Last night was...God! It was terrible! Thank God that Levy-chan was able to speak because I couldn't talk anymore.

"W-We couldn't sleep last night b-because of...something that happened yesterday morning. So we sat up all night while praying, having crosses around our necks and holding up knives towards the door. And w-we almost ended up stabbing a maid in the neck when she scared us this morning."

Thank God Aries-chan was there, or we would've been done for murder...no one knows how scary that demon head was! We didn't plan on staying in this town! But we had too due to my injuries and such.

"O-Oh, that's not crazy in the slightest..." Lucy-san gave an awkward laugh, and so did Layla-san and her servants behind her. "...A-Anyway, I guess we're going to be leaving in a minute. A-And Shi-kun..."

For some reason that escapes me, she developed a huge flushing face.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

I asked casually, which made her, if possible, flush even more. She went into her pocket and fished out something. What she fished out was...a pendent, that was...broken in half. The heart was missing half of it, and it was was a golden colour and had sparkles all over it.

I don't get it, what's with the half heart? Is she telling me that she's half hearted about our departure?

She handed me the necklace and wordlessly pushed that hand towards my check.

"W-Wear this...I...Its important that you wear it! I'm also wearing the other half!" She went into her shirt, and showed me the other half of the pendent. "S-So don't lose it, Shi-kun! It took me long to make! So promise me that you'll wear it!"

S-She wants me to wear such a thing...

Suddenly the air became tense as two girls that are near me gave me cold stares. Levy-chan's eyes are very cold, and Aries-chan's eyes are cold as well. As for Layla-san, she is laughing to herself softly.

If I wear it...will those two girls hate me for it...? Will my decision effect my future with these two girls...but Lucy-san did give it me with the intent to wear it...I can't really deny wearing it, can I?

"S-Sure, I will wear it, thanks Lucy-san!"

When I said that, I could've sworn that Aries-chan and Levy-chan glared at me very harshly...ugh, I don't get girls. They are mysterious to me. I can't do anything that makes them all happy...I hope that isn't a problem I'm going to have in the future.

"W-Well...it wasn't like I spent all night making it and hoped that you would wear it!"

"I-I said I would wear it, don't worry." I put it on my neck with Aries-chan's reluctant help. "Hehe, I think it looks pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Hehehehehe...ehehehehehe..."

Such a nervous laughter from Lucy-san~ That was actually kind of adorable~

"Awww, Lucy~ Are you perhaps developing a little crush on Shinobu-san~?"

"N-No Okaa-san! Stop saying weird things! You've embarrassed me now! Shi-kun will never talk to me again now!"

Lucy-san ran off with teary eyes as Layla-san laughed to herself.

"Ooh Lucy, she's such a strange girl." Layla-san bowed to us all. "Goodbye Shinobu-san, Levy-san. And Aries, it was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye Layla-san! Please take care!"

"Y-Yes, take care Layla-san!"

"Keep Lucy-san away from Shinobu-sama...I-I mean goodbye Layla-san!"

Myself and Levy-chan turned to Aries-chan with slack jaws. Did she really just say that?

"Hehe, it sounds like someone is a little jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I-I just want to make sure Shinobu-sama is happy and healthy, away from other girls...I-I mean from bad girls...I-I mean from blonde girls...I-I-I mean from bad blonde girls with blue hair ribbons! N-No! I didn't mean that!"

"My oh my, it sounds like someone's in love~" Layla-san giggled, and bowed her head towards us again. "Have a safe journey."

"And you, Layla-san."

Layla-san said her goodbyes and we did as well. She then left the area with her servants. As Aries-chan mumbled about Lucy-san being a bad influence on me...hmm, strange.

D-Did she really just say something like that...? Aries-chan...don't tell me that she's jealous of Lucy-sans present~ But goodbye Lucy-san, Layla-san. May we meet again in the future.

"Aries-chan..."

"Y-Yes Shinobu-sama? Is something the matter?"

"I-I guess not. Anyway, we should be going towards the new town!"

I pumped up my arms which made the necklace around my neck jump out of my shirt. For some reason, Levy-chan's eyes instantly went towards the necklace, and...wait, she isn't jealous of this present Lucy-san gave me, is she?

But Aries-chan put her hand on my shoulder.

"Incidentally, Shinobu-sama...I-I have t-to tell y-you that I-I have so-something to g-give you..."

Aries-chan suddenly started pouting at me...why is she doing that?

"W-What is it?"

Aries-chan went into her pocket, and fished out a Golden Key...is t-that a Gate Key!? W-Why does she have...wait, that key looks like...that couldn't be Virgo-sans key, could it? The handle of the key looks similar to the one that the man used when he summoned Virgo-san.

"I-I have a g-great d-displeasure t-to tell you that V-Virgo wants t-to make a C-Contract with you."

"Eh? What do you mean? She has a Contract with that guy...how could she sign a Contract with me?"

"Shi-chan, even I know this."

Levy-chan donned glasses and a lab coat, no idea where she got those. She also got a blackboard, which had a crude drawing of a Spirit (this case being Aries-chan doing a double thumbs up) and a piece a paper with 'Contract' written on the top of it.

"No offence, but your drawings aren't that good."

"Hey! I tried my best with those!"

She complained as I chortled.

She pushed up her glasses and winked at me as she stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, its time for 'Lessons with Levy'! I always love these! And today your Sensei is me, Levy McGarden!" I and Aries-chan blankly stared at her, causing her to pout. "Okay, I was looking for an around of applause, but I will take your silence as deep listening. So Shi-chan, today-"

"Could you just skip to the main part please?"

She face faulted and sobbed.

She stood up and glared.

"B-But I had this planned months ago!"

"You've had this planned out for months?"

I deadpanned, making her pout even more.

"Yes, for your information. Tch, whatever killjoy. Okay, I will get to the main part." She hit the blackboard with a pointer...got no idea where she got that from. "The Contract between Wizard and Spirit as you know is pretty unbreakable, but there are three ways that they can be severed to my knowledge. One such way is if something like death happens. Say you and Aries-chan. If you die Shi-chan, then the Contract of course becomes void. If you release Aries-chan, then the Contract is broken. But the third way of which I know of, is if the Mage that has the Contract is arrested. Since that guy was arrested, the Contract between him and...erm, Virgo-san I think you said, has become void. Meaning she can be free to make a Contract with whoever finds her key, or if she's fortunate enough, could find a new Wizard on her own, which she has in this case."

"O-Oh, right! I remember that now! Thanks Levy-cha...Levy-sensei!" That made her stick out her tongue childishly as her equipment magically disappeared. "B-But how did you know something that I didn't?"

"I read about it for futures sake, if you ever needed such a lesson without a Spirit to tell you about it."

I-I see...so that's it huh. She read about it for my sake...makes me feel all special that she would do such things~

"S-So, Virgo-san has decided to make a Contract with me?"

I turned to Aries-chan to change the topic, who confirmed with a nod.

"Y-Yes, it seems Virgo, s-saw your com-compassion and wishes to become your Spirit..."

"I-I see! Then, why not? If that's what she wants, then I will make sure that she has a happy life!" I took the key off Aries-chan who doesn't look happy for some reason and held it out in front of me. "Open, Gate of the Virgin..."

"N-Not the Virgin Shinobu-sama! Its the Gate of the Maiden!"

O-Oh...I got it wrong huh...its because of her name, Virgo-san...it sounds like...wait, virgin...

"O-Oh...then what's a virgin? Are you a virgin Aries-chan?"

""Pft!""

Aries-chan's and Levy-chan's faces went crimson red while spit taking and they collapsed onto the ground! O-Oh crap! What's happened!? Has Aries-chan spent too much time in the human world!? Has Levy-chan suffered from heatstroke!?

"A-Are you two alright!?" I went over and helped them up. I checked them over, and they seemed to be fine. "Please don't scare me again!"

"S-Sorry Shinobu-sama...a-and yes, I-I-I am o-one of t-those t-things...b-but you don't have t-to worry about w-what that is...although its surprising that Levy-san knows what one of those things are."

"I-I read a lot, that's why. A-And, sometimes I-I just n-need t-to know t-these things..."

She defended from Aries-chan who shook her head and looked away with a dramatic sigh. Ugh...what just happened? Did I say something I shouldn't of?

"A-A-Anyway, lets summon Virgo-san here!" I again put the key in front of me. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

With the shine of the key, and out popped out Virgo-san, donned in nothing but her bra and panties that's silky and black! W-Why is she wearing those!? Is she too warm or something!? That's so inappropriate!

My face went immediately red, and my nose began to bleed! Crap! I've never seen a girl s-so...l-like that!

"Virgo!" Aries-chan roared, pulling on her chains. "W-Why are you dressed s-so...s-seductively!?"

"Ooh, I went like this to make an impression on my new Master..."

"Not Master, Virgo-san. I'm not your Master, how about friend?"

I offered. I never ever want to be referred to as Master. I don't like the word, I don't like how it represents you owning someone else.

Virgo-san turned to me, and bowed her upper body, causing me to be able to see into her bra...d-don't look! It would be rude to look!

"Ah, I understand Messiah. I am sure that Aries has informed you, but now that my Contract is void with my previous Master, I wish to become your Celestial Spirit. Since Aries speaks so highly of you, and from what I witnessed in the fight we had, I don't want anyone else to become my...to own my key, other than you."

"S-So you really want to form a Contract with me? Are you sure about this Virgo-san?"

"...To use my name so casually without referring to me as a tool..."

She mumbled it, looking at me with a tilted head.

"Y-Yeah." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I don't think of my Spirits as tools, or as slaves. I think of them as my friends, the people that I care about very much. I'm sorry if you had a time where someone thought of you as nothing but a slave, but with me, you'll always be my equal. You're no different to Levy-chan to me. All equal, all my friends."

"Then it will be a pleasure to work with you Viceroy."

"What's a Viceroy?"

She keeps using terms that I do not understand at all...like seriously, a Viceroy...?

"Does that not work for you? What should I refer to you as?"

"I-I don't know. M-My name I guess!"

Wouldn't that be obvious? When addressing someone, wouldn't it be by name!?

But Virgo-san shook her head at me.

"No, that doesn't work for me. I have prepared a list." True to her word, she produced a list from her bra that when opened, it stretched towards the ground, rolling about 2 or so yards! "Please choose the seven highest ones, and I will use them interchangeably."

"Isn't that a little long...?"

Levy-chan sweatdropped, but Virgo-san again shook her head softly.

"No, it is the shorter of the lists I had prepared."

[THAT'S THE SHORTER ONE!?]

Besides Virgo-san obviously, we all shouted out in heavy surprise!

Virgo-san put her hands above her head, her palms facing the sky and brought up her leg so her knee is touching her stomach.

"Now, allow me to do the dance of joy before we make the Contract."

The dance of joy...?

Suddenly, Virgo-san started hopping in a 180 turn while kicking her leg out, as she pushed up her hands as if she was pushing up an invisible weight. W-Why is she doing this...?

"W-Whoa, w-what a dance..."

Levy-chan said it with nervousness and Aries-chan adopted a pout towards me...why would she pout at me?

I don't know what it is, but that dance is amazing! Look at her go! She's really good at dancing! She's really able to hop in a circle huh! That's great! Virgo-san can even keep a straight face through it all!

"Go Virgo-san~ Go Virgo-san~ That dance is awesome~ You've got some talent~!"

Both Levy-chan and Aries-chan stared me as if I had two heads or something...don't they see her amazing skills in dancing!? That's really good! It reminds me of the dances I used to do for Ultear-san!

"Thank you very much. No one has ever complimented me on my dancing skills before." Virgo-san walked over to me, and took my hand. "Please join in Prince."

She dragged me away slightly from the others and began doing her dance again. Not wanting to displease Virgo-san, I put my knee to my chest, put my hands up in the air, and hopped in spot as I began doing the face.

Before I had known it, I was doing the same dance as Virgo-san! God this is exciting! I could do this forever and ever!

"Well done, King. Your dancing skills are most impressive."

Virgo-san praised me as she 'raised the roof' whatever that means. I once heard someone saying that when pushing up something that's invisible.

"W-Well, if Virgo is doing it, then I'm going to do it as well! I wont lose to her!"

Aries-chan, while blushing hard mimicked our actions, albeit she kept tumbling over. Don't quote me on this, but I believe that Aries-chan is jealous right now~ I've seen the same eyes on people before, when they were jealous and right now, Aries-chan has those same eyes.

"Whoa! A free dancing show with two beauties and a cute child!"

"Yahooo! Those girls are good! And lovely assets as well! They are surely wearing such revealing outfits!"

"Awwwww! That boy is truly adorable!"

I think I was doing quite well, as a crowd formed and started clapping for us. Virgo-san was remaining stoic, which was cute actually. Aries-chan was embarrassed, but she looked like she is enjoying herself.

Levy-chan's face though was really red with embarrassment.

"S-Shi-chan...p-people are l-looking..."

"So? Who cares. Come and join in!"

I grabbed her and yanked her over to us dancing!

"I-I can't Shi-chan! I-I can't do this!"

"Ooh. Loosen up every now and again. Even if its embarrassing, its fun! Come and do it with us!"

Reluctantly while crying, Levy-chan started to perform the same actions as we three. She was embarrassed, but surprisingly she turned out to be good at dancing! We all linked arms not long afterwards, and kicked out our legs while swaying, causing the crowd to go wild and throw Jewels at us! Yay for Jewels!

Soon, it turned into something of a historic moment for myself personally. Right now, people are staring, and cheering. But I didn't care about it. Because I've just gotten Virgo-san! I've got three Spirits now!

But that offer keeps creeping into my mind...if I truly want to become strong...do I go to that forest in three months...do I go and obtain new powers...? Is it so believable that, that girl could have power...and could teach me power...?

* * *

 **End chapter! So, by now I'm sure everyone has worked out that the girl that appeared is Zeref (fem) and has offered to train Shinobu in Devil Slayer Magic (wasn't stated in the chapter, but I'm sure everyone worked it out~) which is a little ironic, since she creates Demons and is going to teach Shinobu how to slay them!**

 **The reasons for teaching him and how she knows such magic's ...wont be known for awhile, but there is a deeper reason than what she has (hasn't?) said. Also, because he's trained by Zeref, doesn't mean he's going to be OP. He's still going to be losing battles as well as winning them. He'll be a balanced character with defaults as well, one being his inability to remember peoples names being a comedic one.**

 **If you want a visual for Zeref (fem) then think of Ur with slightly longer hair to her shoulders, and a slightly smaller bust. That's what I imagine anyway as when looking at them both, I kind of think that they look like one another with obvious differences but not many.**

 **And I will say now that Zeref's Black Magic CAN kill Shinobu if she really wants too. But Shinobu also has something about him, which makes it so that he's, more immune (but not completely) to the effects of her magic, meaning that he can kiss her, and do things of an ecchi nature without killing him. It will be revealed in time why that he can do things with her and ties in with the plot, but wont be revealed for some time.**

 **Anyway! So Virgo is apart of Team Shinobu after she beat the living crap out of him! And Shinobu's other Spirit has been revealed, Aquila who's a hyperactive Spirit with a fiery attitude! And yeah, I'm sure everyone guessed that its an OC Spirit which is mainly used for recon and travel, but its going to be the only one that he gets as an OC Spirit.**

 **Speaking of Spirits, a reviewer said about Shinobu owning all the keys, which would make Lucy obsolete so I couldn't do that. But I thought about, why shouldn't he own Yukino's keys? That would make her a character that doesn't appear in the story, but I thought about what to do with the Magic Games concerning her part, and Shinobu could fill it, plus I thought that it would be interesting to have all twelve keys in Fairy Tail (Lucy owning eight, Shinobu four and possibly the 13 gate key of Yukino's). So, what does everyone think about that? If its a majority vote, then Shinobu will also own Pisces and Libra and the 13 Spirit.**

 **So erm...I think that's it...ooh, since most want Levy in the harem, she is! But I know she's important to Gajeel's development as well, so they're still going to be great friends, and I might pair Gajeel with someone else...Maybe Laki or someone...taking suggestions for that.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this time, so please vote for the keys! And if anyone has any suggests for a Gajeel pairing (not Levy) then please send them in! Until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Cloud4012; I was thinking about having Meredy think of Shinobu as a Father Figure, but I guess that it could also be a love interest as well. I could work with either if I'm honest.**

 **Linkonpark100; Yup, rejoice hehe! Yeah, its going to be difficult, but I have some ideas about it. And yeah, Shinobu will be...fairly innocent throughout the story, but not docile innocent, if that makes sense? As for Loke, I have a few ideas about him.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks! And yeah, he will know other things besides Light Devil Slayer Magic, but that's what is going to be a main for him. And he will lose some fights, against stronger characters, but he will also win as well.**

 **Jugar38; Thank you! Yeah, that's one of the reasons why Lucy and Shinobu met then. Hehe, and I'm glad you like Levy in the harem! And yeah, Shinobu is going to have her keys. That would be a good pairing, the drunk and the Dragon Slayer hehe. And as always, thank you very much!**

 **Anime PJ; That he did, that he did. But yeah, he got a Spirit out of it, and masochist to boot~ And yeah, Aries is territorial huh~ Many fun times ahead! And yes, you can assume that. They wont see one another for a few years in the story, in the chapters however it will only be a few at most. And yeah, thanks for the tip!**

 **Hellspam; Yay! Virgo is on the team! And the training will happen from next chapter! This chapter, is the emotional goodbye. And yeah, I can make it work, so he has her Golden Keys~ That would also be an interesting pairing, never really seen that before. And yeah, she'll be doing more of that naughty name calling. Yeah, I can see Lucy (and some other girls) getting those issues alright~ And that mark is on his forehead, right? Finally, yes, I am sure that that meeting would be interesting.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I guess right now it doesn't look good for her. Once the reasons are explained, you'll understand why Zeref does what she does, or at least I hope so. But until then...ehehe, I don't really know what to say. Either way, she'll be showing her kind side towards Shinobu.**

 **Shadow of darkness in the dark; Thank you! I'm glad you like!**

 **Guest 1; Well, I have a couple of ideas for that arc, but yeah, Shinobu would be very reluctant to hurt them.**

 **OnEno; Yeah, he's going to have her Golden Keys. It would be funny to see their reactions lol~**

 **Ragna; Well, both actually. I will include the anime only arcs as well, like the Eclipse arc and other ones as well like Key to the Starry Sky and some others. Yeah, it will be interesting to see what they think about him huh.**

 **Guest 2; Its similar to that dance yeah~**

 **Guest 3; That would be a good development for them. Yeah, that would be a good fight with Virgo and Shinobu in that arc. Thanks for the suggestion! I think I will use it!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I got the same feeling from Zeref as well. That's one of the reasons I chose Zeref as Shinobu's Sensei.**

 **Guest 5; That's an interesting idea. I think that could work. Maybe not give her access to Satan's Soul until she gets it back in the story, but she could accompany Shinobu and even Erza perhaps on low level missions.**

 **Guest 6; Yes, that's true. It is a Curse alright. And I have several ideas about what to do with it later on.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I'm sure that Aries would recognize Leo in his human form. And yeah, Shinobu will become friends with Leo/Loke and yeah, that would be nice for him to comment on.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Saying goodbye**

She said, in three months, I should go to her. Even though I don't know her name, she told me to go to that forest where I can attain power, to defeat Brain and save Ultear-san.

And that's how long its been.

Exactly three months tomorrow, is when I first met that strange girl who could freeze time and had that miasma around her hands that seemed to make the ground around her erode away. I still don't know what that was, even if I try and wreck my brain about it. All I can come up with is Erosion Magic or some kind of Decaying Magic, or is that the same thing? Whatever, it doesn't matter. But even then, I don't think I'm that confident in that.

She offered me a lot of things, she offered me the chance to learn Magic. And not just this beginner stuff, a real chance at learning high grade Lost Magic. I really want to become stronger in order to protect my friends. In order to save Ultear-san. So my Spirits don't get hurt. Make sure that I can actually protect people that need it. And in order to make Levy-chan safe...

Those are the reasons that I'm going towards her now. I know she has power, and the more I think about it, the more I know that she's right about it. I can't become the best on my own. Everyone needs a guiding hand, a hand to tell them where their direction is.

And that's what I need as well. I've been doing okay on my own, but compared to the stronger Mage's out there, I am literally nothing. I am a being that can't measure up to them.

Brain, is going to be a tough bastard to deal with. I know he knows Magic and he must be strong, since everyone in that place feared him. They feared his power, so he has to have a fair amount of power. But what that power is, I can't say. Its going to be a tough deal...

If I'm to beat him, then I am going to have to become the best. I can't settle with being weak anymore. I can't afford to be weak. Having these adventures is fun, but I can't forget that my main reason for continuing on is so I can be with Ultear-san again.

But there's one thing in the world that's harder than thinking about killing Brain...and that thing is...

Saying goodbye.

Its hard, saying goodbye.

I don't even know how I'm going to begin.

How can I tell Levy-chan that I can't be around her anymore? Not when I've only just begun to know her. We've been together for over a year, but now that we've been so close, I have to say goodbye, and its eating away at me. It makes me feel like I've got nothing left other than...my goal.

Levy-chan is so adamant about me and her joining Fairy Tail together. I've been trying to put off this, but I will have to face reality and make sure that she is safe, before I go to a stranger.

Why am I being lead towards that girl?

I don't understand it myself. But I do know that when I go to her, I am going to become strong...strength that I'm going to need in the future.

When I opened my eyes and rubbed them, taking in the sights of the roof, I sighed to myself for the new day to come. Since we slept in a hotel last night, due to my heavy heart on what to say to Levy-chan, I couldn't help but stare at the chandelier that's shining quite well. If I look carefully, I can even see a rainbow like colour in the crystals.

"Sire, I've seen you've awoken."

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I let out a scream to the new voice within my bed!

I went to bed alone, right!? I didn't go to bed with someone else! I know that I wouldn't do anything like that! Oooooooooooooooooooooh God someone has snuck into my room and...

"Prince, why are you screaming?"

...That voice...

When I dared to look in that direction...

Ooh God, its just Virgo-chan.

I would freak out more. But lately, she's been making it a habit to summon herself in the middle of the night (which I didn't know Spirits could do) when I'm asleep and climb into bed with me, and draw love hearts on my chest with lipstick, plus other things that are meant to 'piss me off' in her words, all in the name of punishment. And I don't get why she does it. Whats so great about punishment?

She's just there, always looking so cute and adorable like she is, and has a hold of my arm.

She does ask me to punish her a lot though. She even begs me sometimes to punish her. Once I accidentally slapped her butt when I tripped over something...the effects where very scary. Apparently, you can also secrete other fluids from your body. But when I asked what it was, Aries-chan told me to be quiet, the first time she's ever told me what to do actually.

"I should ask you why YOU aren't screaming right now! A-And why are you in my bed exactly!? And why are you in nothing but your bra and panties again!? That's not even funny Virgo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You know Aries-chan gets jealous about it!"

She knows these things! Yet she does it because...well, I'm not entirely sure on why she does it. Maybe its due to her and Aries-chan always 'fighting' for my attention. They sling names at one another (Aries-chan more than Virgo-chan surprisingly) and they always grab my arms and put them between their breasts, which is so strange! Yet, I have to admit that they do have good soft b-boobs...n-not that I think about them or anything!

"That's one of the reasons I'm dressed like this, King. Aries thinks that because she was your first Spirit, she's the one who's getting the most affection, when that isn't the case. Now Messiah, allow me to give you a back rub."

She sat me forward and then pushed me onto the bed on my stomach, putting her hands on my back, and began massaging me.

Even though I don't ask for these things, Virgo-chan just does them anyway for her own fun I guess. But I have to say that she's quite good at using her hands. I've learned to just let her do things, incase she asks me for more punishment than usual...I don't understand why anyone would like getting punished.

"Ah, Your Excellency, your back is as soft as always. It must be due to you being a child. Your skin is very flawless and if I do say so, you're quite adorable."

Why do all of my Golden Keys call me adorable? I don't mean to be adorable...it isn't my fault. I guess I'm just gifted with cuteness like I am~ My Spirits seem to love my cuteness~

"A-Ah, thanks I guess Virgo-chan."

I don't know how else to say that without it sounding strange coming from my mouth. But Virgo-chan is my Spirit and she's always so kind~ I can't fault Virgo-chan~ She's so good~

"It is no problem. I was only speaking my mind Sovereign. And if you wish, you could give me a spanking for my compliment to give me a punishment."

I did a spit take and shook my head!

"A-As if I would do something like that! Virgo-chan! You're so weird! Why would I s-spank you for doing such things!?"

"Because I gave you a compliment Young Lord which was well received."

She thought that it was well received? When did I give her that impression?

"If you say so Virgo-chan~"

I giggled unevenly, which caused Virgo-chan to gently rub the place between my shoulder blades, causing me to giggle even more. Its a ticklish spot there~

"That's a good spot to tease you with, right Madam?" I cried at that, being yet again called a girls title. "Now, Princess, wouldn't that be deserving of a punishment?"

Ooh God, she's going off about her punishment again and she yet again, called me Princess! I don't mind about the Prince stuff, but not the Princess stuff! I'm not a Princess! And she's always into the punishment. I hope that she really doesn't want to be punished about so many things...

"You do understand the basic definition of 'punishment' right?"

I looked back and asked her. Virgo-chan's body jumped up slightly, causing her boobs to jiggle...why do I keep looking at them!? No, that's the only place I CAN look! She always makes it a point to gesture to them! Why would anyone do that!? Whats the fascination with them!? Why do they intrigue me!?

"I do understand the definition yes. Mistress-"

"Please don't call me that one! I'm not a girl! And not Madam or Princess either!"

She's been doing that for awhile now, and she always snickers when she says it! Like now, she's even snickering at the fact that I freaked out about it all! Tch, damn you Virgo-chan, you've gotten me again.

But there is something I would like to know... Is it funny or something!? Do I look like a girl!? Or is she having some kind of prank!? It isn't funny! I'm not a girl! And I don't look like one!

"Then I will say Duke. Now Duke, I realize what punishment entails, and I wish to undertake such things. I can see it in your eyes, how you wish to punish me. Whips are fine. Chains are fine as well. As long as you feel good from it as well King. The time you slapped my butt, I felt extremely satisfied. If you wish to take it harder, then I am prepared for it."

She's got to be thinking of someone else, as I've never thought about punishing her before. And saying it with a stoic face scares me. She can't seriously like getting punished.

"Clearly you're looking at someone else, because I do not wish to punish you."

"If that's the case, then why do I see it in your eyes? Could you please answer me that Princess?"

I'm sure she's going it to make me cry! I'm not a Princess! I'm not a girl damn it!

"Because its not in my eyes! I don't wish to hurt you! And I'm not a Princess! Prince is fine, but not Princess!"

She's got something wrong with her if she thinks that I am going to like giving her a punishment! She's got the wrong person! She's looking at someone else! Please think about someone else in the future Virgo-chan!

Shine!

As I was screaming in my head about Virgo-chan being strange, a light shined on the ground and what appeared was Aries-chan...but Aries-chan wasn't dressed in her usual wooly outfit...

No, Aries-chan is wearing what appears to be a wooly bra that can barely contain her...e-erm, her boobs and matching panties! She's showing practically everything! And she's even got teary eyes! W-Why is she doing this to me!?

"A-Aries-chan! Why are you wearing that!?"

I roared for answers, which caused Aries-chan to blush brightly.

"I-I just w-wanted t-to c-come and s-see Shinobu-sama...I-I also f-found out that s-she had come here, and came like this. Aquarius told me that she came here with the plan to make Shinobu-sama hate me! T-That's not allowed Shinobu-sama! I-It isn't fair!"

Aquarius...

Right, I remember now.

That's the Spirit Aries-chan told me about. She's the Spirit that can control water, and according to Aries-chan, she's one of the strongest Spirits out there. I wonder if I will get a chance to meet her? It would be fun meeting all of the Zodiac Keys. I wonder if they are all girls...? So far, I've only seen girl ones, and heard of girl ones. Then again, these two don't tell me much about the Spirits, and apparently, I'm not allowed into the Celestial Spirit World, since humans aren't allowed into that world...it sucks.

But why would Aries-chan think that? I don't hate her, and I'm sure that Virgo-chan wouldn't want to make me hate her either. Poor Aries-chan, she's the one that's getting bullied by Virgo-chan, huh.

"B-But even if someone told me to hate you, I couldn't do that because I love Aries-chan very much!"

That caused Aries-chan to blush, but a cold stare buried itself within my soul that came from behind me. Oooh God, if it is who I think it is, then I'm going to be in trouble if I don't defuse this situation straight away.

When I dared to glance upwards, I saw Virgo-chan looking down at me, applying more pressure than normal against my back...o-ow that kind of hurts Virgo-chan...

"O-Of course I also love you Virgo-chan!"

"Oh, thank you Prince. Now, allow me to continue your massage."

So while she did that, I could see Aries-chan's eyes becoming more and more angry looking. She was even glaring so harshly that she was giving off a hostile aura...w-why is it that ever since Virgo-chan made a Contract with me, Aries-chan has been becoming more and more angry...?

"V-Virgo! Why is it each morning you harass Shinobu-sama!? Each time you come here, you're always causing trouble for Shinobu-sama! A-And you d-dress so provocatively for someone who hasn't even entered puberty yet!"

Finally, Aries-chan made such an outburst, crossing her arms under her bust, giving a no nonsense stare.

"I am not harassing nor causing trouble for His Highness. And my 'provocative' outfits are merely more comfortable for me to wear while I am performing my tasks for the Duchess." I sweatdropped at the Duchess thing, and laid my head on the bed with growing annoyance. "I'm giving him a massage since he keeps lots of tension in these joints of his. When he's older, I also know of another way he can release tension. Until then, a massage is the best course of action."

What does she mean by that? Releasing tension...does she mean by fighting? That's how I release my tension. I blast things with Magic, or find some bandits and kick the crap out of him or her.

"Y-You will not be 'releasing tension' upon Shinobu-sama! I-I forbid you to get your claws into him! He'll turn really bad if you're his partner in anything like that!"

Aries-chan laid down the law, moving closer towards us.

Her claws? Virgo-chan has claws now? I thought that she had hands. And what's that about partners? We're partners, right? We have a good relationship, even if abit weird most of the time.

I glanced up at Virgo-chan, to see if she has these 'claws' that Aries-chan was talking about. But I didn't see any...however I did see her having a fairly complex face.

"But, isn't that what you wish to do? I understand why you always said that you wanted to be in the human world. If I had such a chance, I would always stay in the human world with Lord here."

Ugh, I wish she would call me a name and stick with it. She doesn't know that it makes me feel weird when she says so many highly praised names like that. I wish she would just call me by name. And not a girls name either!

"B-But you can't! We can't stay in the human world or it will kill us! E-Even I want to have Shinobu-sama all to myself in the human world but it isn't possible! Now get off Shinobu-sama!"

Aries-chan tried to do a tackle, but Virgo-chan made those chains appear on her wrists, which wrapped around Aries-chan's ankles, and pulled her to the ground! Virgo-chan then got off me, and stood in front of the downed Aries-chan.

"Now, there's no need for running at me like that. King has enough punishment in him for both of us."

"B-But I don't want punishing though!"

Aries-chan argued, trying to get in edge ways from Virgo-chan's chains. But Virgo-chan just continued to keep her tied up, and kept motioning to her predicament and Virgo-chan's clear (to her anyway) superiority. Ehehehe, I can't keep these two from yelling at one another half of the time.

"Well, I do, now please leave Aries. Princess was about to give me a punishment, until you interrupted. Thanks to you, I might not receive a punishment now. Well done, Aries."

Again, she called me a title for a girl! And she's mocking Aries-chan, causing her to develop teary eyes! Virgo-chan! She's doing it to hurt me, I know she is! She doesn't like me! She likes making me suffer! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I thought Spirits were supposed to be my friends! Why would she make me feel bad like this!? Virgo-chan you meanie!

"Unnn, is it morning?"

A sweet sounding voice came from the bed next to mine.

When I cocked my head to the side, I saw Levy-chan was sitting up, gently opening her eyes.

She's awake...

What do I do now? I need to tell her today, that I'm going tomorrow...but how can I do that without making her upset? How can I say "I'm leaving tomorrow Levy-chan and you can't come with me because its going to be dangerous or something." without making her upset?

I need to make sure that she's going to be alright. I need to make sure that she heads towards Fairy Tail...I made sure that this towns train station takes it straight to Magnolia, straight to Fairy Tail...that way, I know she'll be safe...even if it is heartbreaking thinking about leaving Levy-chan...

"Good morning Shi-chan."

She groggily whimpered out, attempting to keep a yawn from escaping her mouth.

"G-Good morning."

I mumbled out, trying to keep any sadness away from my voice. This is the last day we spend together...I should try and make it a good day for her. Yeah, I'm going to make this day a good one...

"Say Shi-chan, what's wrong? You've been hanging your head for a couple of days now. Is something bothering you? I know something is, since I know you so well. So tell me, what's wrong."

Levy-chan rubbed her eyes, her slumber being ceased and she faced my direction, apparently oblivious to the two girls fighting on the ground. I had to sweatdrop at them, because it means that they are so childish if a child like me is commenting on it.

I gently shook my head, brushing my hair with my middle and index fingers.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering and pondering things. Nothing of importance I assure you."

"O-Oh right. But wow, look outside, isn't it a lovely day?"

Glancing towards the window, I saw the light coming through the window plainly to see. It is a really good day, a perfect day to tell Levy-chan...well, I have to tell her today! Ugh, I need to stop being a coward and tell her what I want to tell her!

"Say Levy-chan, you still want to join Fairy Tail, right?"

I brought up, hoping that she would talk more about it and then decide to go on her own! No, that's not the way to do it! Come on Shinobu, don't be a coward! You're a guy, don't let this crap make you get down!

"Y-Yeah, that's right. We're going to join together, yes?"

No...

I can't join yet...

There's just no way I could do something like that. Until I'm strong enough, I can't join Fairy Tail...I'm sorry Levy-chan...I just want to be strong enough to save Ultear-san...I just want to do that...

"Hehehe...a-anyway, how are you feeling now?"

I tried to avoid the topic, even though I brought it up, because I'm a coward and wont admit to her that I wont be going with her. She gave me a scrutinizing look, trying to see any deception...most likely.

"Erm, not so bad. I'm good, but are you sure you're okay? You can tell me if something's wrong, you know?"

"I-I know, thanks. I just...w-we should go out today! Lets have fun all day!"

"E-Eh...sure! That's okay! Let me go and get ready!"

She responded with a happy tone that I couldn't fault her on her enthusiasm.

Levy-chan grabbed her towel, and headed out of the room. She's going to go and take a bath most likely. Either that, or is she going to go and do something strange with a towel...

Once she had left, Aries-chan got off the floor, sitting next to me on the bed and gently stroked the back of my head.

"Shinobu-sama, you have to tell Levy-san today, since you're going tomorrow. You can't just unexpectedly leave her. It wouldn't be fair for Levy-san."

Aries-chan, the voice of reason as ever told me in a semi strict tone...

Yeah, I told my Spirits about it, but I told them to not mention a word to Levy-chan. I know that its not nice to do that, but I don't want to hurt Levy-chan. We promised to be together forever.

"I know Aries-chan, I just don't know how to say it. How can I say that she's going to have to go to Fairy Tail alone because I'm going to go and meet a strange woman who promised me power? Its impossible."

Yeah, its really impossible...I've never had to say goodbye before. I've been left before, and I know how that feels. Ultear-san left me without even giving me a chance to say anything.

But with Levy-chan I can do something...I can become stronger so what happened to Loony-san...ugh, was it Loony-san? Erm...Laura-san! That's her...no, what was it...Lucky-san...no, it wasn't that...Lucy-san...that's right! Lucy-san! If something like Levy-chan being in danger and I couldn't do anything...I couldn't forgive myself.

"Yes, it is going to be difficult." Virgo-chan stated, sitting on the bed. "However, if its you Prince, then I am content with what you decide. You'll make the right choice about it, and make sure that you tell Levy-sama."

"Y-Yeah, thanks Virgo-chan. I just don't know how I'm going to start. How do I tell her that I'm going? But I'm going to do it today! I will definitely do it for Levy-chan!"

Inside, I was conflicted about it. I don't want to leave her, but I don't want to stay weak all of my life. I just know that the girl that froze time was right. One day, I am going to have to face Brain, and I'm going to have to become stronger.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"S-So, Aries-san and Virgo-san had to go back to the Spirit World?"

Levy-chan asked as she stepped out of the hotel.

Looking at Levy-chan, my face suddenly went a little red...I don't know, because she's dressed as she usually is, with her mini dress going towards her knees that's a yellow colour, and has floral patterns on it. Plus she has the usual sandals on, with those daisy things stuck on.

But for some reason today, she looks a little different, and I can't put my finger on it...

I guess it doesn't matter if I can't seem to get what's different about her...

"Y-Yeah~" I lied, pulling myself out of the door. "They said that they have things to do today. So its just going to be us all day!"

Aries-chan and Virgo-chan thought it would be best if they weren't here today, so I could focus all my attention on Levy-chan. For the day, I've got something's planned, and since its like a fair today, we can go around the different stalls and see the various things.

Its going to be difficult to tell her, but I am going to tell her! I've already decided what we're going to do today, and then I am going to tell her! That's why I have to show Levy-chan a good time!

"O-Oh, so its j-just us huh..."

For some reason, her face turned a little red as if she was sick or something like that.

"Yeah, is that alright?"

I asked as her face turned even more red than it was before...

"O-Of course it is! I always like being alone with you! Eeep! I didn't mean to say that! W-Wait, yes I do! H-Hold on! What did I say!? I-I only meant that as a friend, I love spending time with you! L-Love!? Who mentioned love!? I didn't mean that Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I don't love you! I hate you so very much! W-Wait, no I don't! I really love you so very much! I wouldn't even care if we went out...ehehehehe! Ugh! I'm so sorry! Waaaaaaaah! Shi-chan I'm such an idiot sometimes! I didn't mean to do things like this!"

Geez, she's really flustered right now, huh. She's sprouting things that I don't understand. And even her face has turned really red...has she suddenly developed an illness?

By instincts, I put my hand to her forehead, and checked if she was sick by checking the clamminess of her forehead. When I did that though she brushed my hand off and jumped back several steps.

When she did that, all I could do is cock my head to the side.

"Something wrong Levy-chan?"

"N-No! B-But to just suddenly p-put your hand o-on my forehead!"

She's suddenly so defensive. Can't I even check to see how my friend is? Ehehe, I guess I can't~ She's the one that's being weird~ She was saying things about loving me and hating me and something else that I didn't quite get in her ramblings.

"Is there something wrong with that? I was only checking to see if you was ill."

I thought I was being a good friend...but she seemed to be more offended than anything...maybe I shouldn't of done it after all...

"E-Eh...n-no of course not...I guess..." Levy-chan turned towards the streets. "S-So, what are we doing today? I would like to see this fair that's going on...we could even do things there..."

"I was planning on going towards the festival, to see if we could find something fun!"

"Great, then lets get going Shi-chan!"

Linking hands with me (which we seem to do a lot) we went towards the festival that's happening in the middle of town.

Once getting there, I took in the sights of the festival.

It is as expected one would be. The flashing lights, the mountains of people running around like mad people, holding various magical novelty items. There's some fair rides towards the left hand side...and there's also a haunted house! Oooooh! I love those! But Levy-chan doesn't so I don't know if we'll be going into one of those.

There's of course stalls all over the place, like trying to fill up a balloon with a water gun to win a prize like a stuffed teddy. I might get one for Levy-chan, since she's into stuff like that. Understandable, since she's a little girl...not to stereotype or anything.

While holding hands, we went through the area, looking at the different stalls. I could see children having fun, girls and boys alike playing with one another. I could sense some magic power around. But barely anyone has power above Levy-chan here...

"So Shi-chan, what should we do first?"

She asked me, looking around with a childlike smile.

"Erm, I'll do anything you want to do~ It would be cool if we could see some animals though~ I always love animals and they make me feel good within my heart~ Hehehe, but I'm good with anything~"

"Animals, huh." Levy-chan mused. "I didn't peg you for an animal lover."

"Well, I don't say it much, because I don't know how people will react. But I've always loved animals. They make me feel happy, when they are doing what animals do best, living. They live life free, without restrictions. Birds fly in the sky, ants work together to build what they want. Animals, creatures of all kinds are-"

Don!

Suddenly, before I could finish talking to Levy-chan, something collided with my arm, causing me to get off balance slightly.

""Watch it!""

Myself, and another person yelled at each other, irritation appearing in both of our voices.

"Shi-chan, you alright?"

Levy-chan came to my side, checking on me. Hehe, it isn't like I had just had a fight.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. Don't worry about me."

I replied, waving off her concern as I heard a grumbling coming from the other person who clashed with me.

When I turned to give this person a piece of my mind...

I saw a dazzling flash of white hair.

White hair that went down to just below the shoulder blades but its put up in a ponytail and . She has on a dark, sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with what I believe to be stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. All in all, she looks pretty cool. Kind of erm...what's it called...gothic I believe.

"..."

I was stunned to silence. Something within her blue orbs made me speechless...

"Ugh, are you just gonna stare at me like some weirdo or are you actually going to apologize?"

Her voice was rather coarse, causing me to flinch lightly.

I don't know what it was, but even with the roughness of the voice, I found it...almost sweet...hmmmmmm, I don't get it...

"O-Oh, sorry I guess."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

But this girls features turned downwards with annoyance.

"You guess? What's that mean? You crashed into me baka! You should be apologizing better than that!"

"Ugh, I think it was you that crashed into me, not the other way around."

I stated right back at her without shouting like she was, causing her to get right into my personal space and give me a grin that didn't hide her frustration with me for even a second.

"Wanna repeat that now baka?"

How rude, she's speaking to me as if I'm a child or something, when she doesn't look much older than I am! She must be...what, one or two at most years older than I am? Yet she says things like she's a freaking adult!

"I said, that you crashed into me. What's wrong with you? Can't you hear right?"

I smirked, as she deeply frowned and gripped me by the shirt.

"Hmph, my hearing is just fine, moron. What's wrong is, your height." My eyebrow twitched as she gained a devilish smirk. "So, you're out with Onee-sama today? Isn't that sweet? So junior, you should apologize to me because that's what good children do. You wanna be a good Otouto for Onee-sama there."

She made a silly face, gesturing to Levy-chan who smiled weakly and waved awkwardly. Sorry Levy-chan, please hold on until I've dealt with this girl.

"O-Onee-sama?" I bared my teeth, growling. "For your information, Levy-chan isn't my Onee-sama! She's my friend, so watch it, white hair!"

I snickered out at the end.

If she wants a fight, then I'm not going to back down from her. I don't care if she's a girl, I don't back down from anyone! Especially someone who thinks she can get away with calling me small!

Her face twisted into an abnormal shape, and she also bared her teeth.

"And what's wrong with white hair exactly!?"

"Hehehe, it makes you look totally old~"

That's gotta be a hurt to the pride. But if she didn't want to be insulted, she shouldn't of started on me! I offered the apology, but she didn't even apologize! Hmph, I am not going to lose to her!

"For your information! I am not old! I am young! So get lost with you! Go and find your Okaa-san for a bottle!"

"For your information, I don't have an Okaa-san!"

"Well, neither do I! So there!"

"It isn't a competition!" I beseeched, sighing deeply. "Anyway, I've said sorry so now get off me."

I batted away her hand and moved away from her.

"Hmph, admitting defeat. As expected."

"A-As expected..."

I was going to retaliate but then brushed off and faced away. Fighting is so petty, especially over a misunderstanding. Hmph, as if I am going to be suckered into doing something like fighting for no reason.

"Shi-chan, let it go." Levy-chan's reasoning voice turned me towards her. "Lets go and find something fun to do, not fighting, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." I turned to the girl with white hair. "This isn't over."

"Far from it shortcake~"

I went for her, as she laughed at me! But Levy-chan grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away! Ugh, I am NOT SMALL! Shortcakes!? That's not even funny whitehead! Next time we meet, she's my enemy!

* * *

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

Hmph, I don't know what that jerks problem was.

Just watching him being dragged away before we could finish our fight fills me with rage that I didn't know I had. That blue haired girl got in the way, and now I will never know which one of us was going to win the fight...

And what he did can't be excused either. What he was doing...

Crashing into me like he owns everything around him! As if he can get away with such things! Next time I see him, I'm going to rip him a new one! He's going to be verbally destroyed by me!

ITS SO DAMN INFURIATING!

He's all like "It wasn't my fault because I'm an air head~" when apologizing! Well, that's what it sounded like to me! Well, he was blonde, so what do you expect? Even guys can be air headed when they're blondes! Especially that loser guy!

Ugh, why am I even thinking about that moron? I wont be seeing him anytime soon, or ever. I have to get that loser off my mind before I mentally lose myself in that kids weirdness.

But I have to admit, it was cute when his cheeks puffed out when I referred to him as shortcake~ That was a redeeming quality that baka had. And when his green eyes sparkled, when being referred to as an Otouto~ What a moron~ Getting worked up over such a thing~ I'd never get worked up over such a thing~ Its what ADULTS do junior!

Whatever, let him play house with Onee-sama~ Even if he says that she isn't, it was obvious that she was the older one between them...but he said he doesn't have an Okaa-san huh...just like me...

Hmph, whatever. Everyone has to deal with their own shit. I certainly have more than enough shit to deal with.

Like this carnival, festival, whatever it is, for one. Why would my Otouto and Imouto drag me to this crap anyway...

.

.

.

"Mira-nee!"

"Mira-nee-chan! Wait up for us!"

It could've been five minutes before I heard the voices of my siblings. I was so caught up in my own thing to notice them coming towards me with loud, boisterous, worried voices.

Ooh right...

Lisanna and Elfman came running through the crowds of people, trying to catch up to me.

I kind of wondered off on my own huh...

Whatever, they found me so its all good.

They both ran up to me, causing to me to release a small chortle. I should've been with them the whole time...

"Lisanna, Elfman. Sorry about leaving like that. Got caught up in something else."

I mumbled out, my thoughts going towards that baka involuntarily.

Why do I keep thinking about him? He really gets under my skin, with that dumb blonde look on his face that is admittedly cute, but that's because he is! Ugh! I hate him and his cuteness!

"Mira-nee. Your cheeks are suddenly flushing. Are you alright?"

My cheeks are flushing...when putting a hand to my cheek, I felt the usual heat that comes from flushing cheeks, so it is true that I am flushing. But the question is, why am I flushing right now?

I don't feel hot so why would my cheeks be doing something like that...nope, can't think of anything.

"Lisanna, don't be silly. My cheeks aren't flushing. Its a trick of the light or something."

I denied it, even though I knew they were.

"Mira-nee-chan, you aren't hot are you?"

Elfman quizzed me, looking concerned.

But I waved him off.

"M-Must be something like that. Anyway, we should just go and do something."

So waving off that silly notion, I looked towards something that caught my eyes...w-what in the hell...that baka! And what's with all of that magical power around him all of a sudden!?

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"That girl was horrid! Did you hear what she said Levy-chan!?"

I complained and whined at the same time as we wound our way through this crowd. As time goes on, it seems that we will always be cornered by these people that are trying to sell stuff to us.

But I couldn't get that girl out of my head, and I don't know why either! She was attacking me with words against short people! She should be more aware of people's feelings in the future!

"Ooh Shi-chan, you're so sensitive to your height."

I crossed my arms, and released a small breath.

"That's because people always seem to have something to comment on when it concerns my height! Seriously, its not even funny! I'm not even that much smaller than anyone else around our age!"

Yeah! Anyone that makes fun of short people should just die! They should suffer!

"If you say so Shi-chan..."

She began with a teasing tone, but then it ended with her trailing off and looking towards something.

What is she looking at? That's the first thing that entered my mind when seeing her looking like that. She has a wondering gaze, and a sharp eyed expression.

When I looked towards what she was looking at, I saw that she was looking at...is that a board? And beside it...what's that floating thing? Clearly its magical, but from here, I can only make it out to be an orb.

"Shi-chan, you should try that magic one, where you pour your magic into it, to see how much you have! I think its called Magic Power Finder. Look, lets go and see if you can do it!"

Levy-chan dragged me towards the expedition and went towards the board that's near it. Lots of people have gathered around a blue floating orb thing...I guess that's the device that measures the power.

I also saw people trying their magical power against it, but no one scored higher than 150 points. That's what came from the top of the orb, written in the air. That must be the measuring thing.

People used Magic like Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Magic Blasts and other Magic's I don't really recognize. But even with their devastating power, none are able to do something more than 150. I guess that's a good score for people around here as they are cheering loudly for them.

"Hmmmm...it seems that if you get prizes depending on how much output you can deal. Like a 100 is a teddy that can walk around with magic power...200 is a pair of Gale Force Reading Glasses, something you've always wanted, right? And it goes on from there until it gets to 1000 or over, you could win a very rare book that is one of a kind...but it seems that no one has been able to get it yet since its there...and if you get 1500 then you get all of the prizes, but that's got to be impossible for...ooh God, that's the book by my favourite author...Shi-chan, you have to try it! You've got lots of magical power within you! Even Aries-san and Virgo-san agree with me! Its even free so we don't have to waste any Jewels on it!"

That's a lot to just get all of them. You'd have to have a large magic reserve and the ability to bring that out. I'm not sure if I have either of those things. Even then, it does look appealing to even just attempt it...

I looked towards the orb, then at Levy-chan, then at the orb again, and finally my eyes landed on Levy-chan. She seems to be wanting to own that book. Well, I don't know if I will be able to do it though...

"Sure, I don't see why not. Alright I'll give it ago. But don't hold out much hope if those Mage's can't get that high."

I warned lightly, but gave it a playful spin on my voice so it didn't sound harsh.

That seemed to make Levy-chan gain a little smile, which turned into a determined smile once seeing the book again. Ugh, Levy-chan and her books, are insane together...

"Great! Then lets go!"

Levy-chan dragged me all the way towards the orb, pushing through a number of people, where a man was standing in the front of the device, waving his arms around like some kind of madman.

"Come one, come all! Try your best, to be better than the rest! Gain the prizes! Use your magic to set a good score! If you get 1500 points or over, you will get all of the prizes today! If you think you can test your meddle, then put it to the peddle!"

[YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

That's a pretty bad advertising. And his voice is too happy for my tastes. Its like he's on something. But it got the crowd railed up, as they were screaming so loud that I could barely even hear myself think.

But since Levy-chan wishes to get these items, I will step up and try my best to get these prizes. Although to get a number so high when other Mage's have tried and failed. Since I'm not trained, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do this.

"Excuse me, I would like to try!"

I cheered, and went forward with Levy-chan's promoting.

The old guy turned towards me, and gained a little smile.

"Awwwww, so a little boy things he can do it? Don't worry young man, you can try your best, alright?"

I don't know if that was a mocking tone, or just how people would talk to children. Whatever, I am going to show my full power here, since that's what I presume you have to do.

"Hmmm, okay! Then what do I do? Just fire off my best Magic at that ball and that's it?"

He confirmed it with a nod, casually swaying to the side.

"That's exactly it young one. You do your best, and see what number you get."

"Great." I nodded, and stepped towards the orb. "Then please stand back so you aren't caught up in the blast."

"Alright alright. Lets see what you can do..."

He trailed off as I summoned magic power around me, causing the ground to quake slightly. I've never really exerted this type of power before, but if it can cause the ground to shake, then it has to be good, right?

The person backed off a considerable distance, looking a little shocked by it. Why is it people are always like that when I do things like this? Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter right now.

My magical power went high into the sky, causing a cloak of it to form around me and then wash itself over the land around us. That aura soon concentrated on the focal point in my hand. Building up power in my left palm, a single arrow began to form in that palm. Particles of light, surrounded my being as if twinkling in the sky.

"W-Whoa, that kid has some power."

"T-That's better than I expected..."

"Go little boy!"

The crowd where bewildered with my apparent power. I have never thought of myself as strong. I've never thought of myself as being a person with a pride problem. I am just me, and I hope that they see that I'm only trying to do this for Levy-chan. Showing off isn't my thing, as there's no point.

I formed a bow of light within my right palm, holding the forming arrow with my right. I don't usually do such things as make bows of light when fighting, but if I am to use this, I have to use the bow as a place where I can place the arrow and fire it without worry.

"Move out of the way idiots!"

I heard a familiar voice, running through the crowds.

I already could tell it was the voice of that girl, whatever her name is. Ugh, if she's come to start then I'm going to start right back at her!

The girl who I thought it was came to the front of the crowd with two little people with her. One was a girl who had shorter hair that the first girl, and the same colour as well. Next to them is kind of a stocky guy, but not fat. He also has white hair, and a slightly darker skin colour...they must be related or something.

"Hey again, Girl-san~"

I giggled out, with a smile plastered all over my face.

When the girl looked at me, her mouth went agape at the arrow formed in my hand.

I smirked lightly, and took aim, placing the arrow within the bows range, and got ready to fire the arrow. The arrow was vibrating in my hand, the light around it getting distorted slightly. Since this is my strongest attack, and I'm pouring a lot of power into it, its going to be my best shot!

"Take this! Mystic Arrow!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Holy crap!"

The girl shouted out, and similar reactions happened once I had fired my arrow of light.

Because of the force of my attack, the backlash caused me to fall to the ground. The arrow hit the orb in the middle, causing a flash of light to douse the area in all of its brilliance! It was too bright that everyone, including myself, to close their eyes due to the brightness of the light!

When the light had died down, I, along with everyone else opened their eyes and looked towards the orb thing that shined and produced numbers above itself. What the numbers produced was...

"T-That's..." The man who ran this was in a state of total astonishment. "W-Well, this young man has just proven that this game can be won! And because of his score of 1628, that means that he has not only won, he's also going to take all of the prizes home for himself! Around of applause for this gifted young man!"

[YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!]

Large thunderous roaring of the clapping hands made me cringle lightly. Cheers from the crowd made me feel slightly nervous about it all.

Ehehehe, I guess I did good huh~ Maybe because of those experiments, my magical power was raised...to be honest, I don't even know what they were trying to achieve at that place.

"Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You won!"

Levy-chan jumped into my arms, hugging me around my neck tightly. I hugged back and gave a little smile.

"I didn't think I had such a power! But you got your book Levy-chan! I hope that its good, whatever is inside it!"

"Ooh it will be! I know that its going to be good!"

Such a book lover~ Its actually quite cute if I think about it. She's such a little nerd and she doesn't even know it~ I could squish her face all day and all night long because its so cute!

"Hehe, then lets collect the prizes!"

She nodded with the brightest smile ever, and walked forward. The prizes where some good ones, like the book Levy-chan wanted. Gale Force Reading Glasses, which I think will be useful. A ColourS Magic item, allowing people to change the colour of their clothes...Levy-chan can have that one. There's also some Lacrima that have different uses, like a Movie one...ooooh, I think that I will have that one~ And there's some other cool looking items as well.

As I was looking through the items, I heard footsteps behind me so I bent my neck back, seeing that girl again. She was looking at me with a mixture of awe and annoyance...I don't get how the heck that happened.

She walked over to me, and stood at a taller height than myself. I stood up tall, our gazes meeting one another's. We watched one other, gazes of curiosity filling both of our orbs.

"Mira-nee..."

"Nee-chan...please don't start..."

The two people behind her called out to her. I didn't quite catch the names, but I know they were directed at her, as her face turned upwards slightly. Thinking about it, they look quite similar. Yeah, like I thought before, they must be family.

"So, is there something I can help you with?"

I asked, trying to discern what she's thinking about. She's got the intense gaze down alright. Its that intense that it is actually a little scary.

Eventually, she parted her lips and gave a smirk.

"Hmph, so you aren't just a small fry. It was pretty impressive, for someone so small."

"Stop insulting me, whatever your name is."

"Mirajane is my name, and don't you forget it."

Ooh God, I feel so sorry for her...how could anyone call their child that name...? That's really so cruel...I wouldn't ever name a child something like that...it would imply that they are involved with dodgy dealings...

"I feel so sorry for you."

"Why?"

Irritation passed through her eyes and was evident in her voice as well, as Levy-chan face palmed...what's wrong with her right now? I haven't done anything wrong this time. I just won her, her book. Yet, she's showing such a face.

"Its because of your name. I mean, I suppose that it would be good for some uses, but other people would think that it is a little strange if you ask me. So your name, which isn't that bad I guess, is Marijummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Suddenly, Levy-chan covered my mouth before I could finish the girls name! W-What did I do wrong this time!? I was only going to say her name! Levy-chan then got really close to my ear.

(Her name is Mirajane-san, not erm...whatever you were going to say.)

Oooh, I was going to say...I guess it was wrong then...oops. That could've been so bad. As this girl seems to be temperamental. I nodded in confirmation at Levy-chan who uncovered my mouth.

"So, Mirajane-san. The names Shinobu, don't have a last name."

"Hmmmmmm, Shinobu huh. I'll remember that name. By the way, my last name is Strauss, you better have a last name if we ever meet again."

Mirajane-san, in her mysterious way, turned around and walked towards her friends, or siblings perhaps. I don't know what it is, but I can't simply take my eyes off her...there's something about her, that draws me towards her...whatever that is, I haven't been able to figure out yet.

Soon after, she took off with her friends, causally looking towards me with a slight simper. Hmmmmm, I wonder what her deal is...I wonder if she'll ever cross my path again...would be interesting, to see who would've won our verbal fight, if nothing else...

"Hmmmm, I wonder why Mirajane-san was talking to you like that Shi-chan...?"

"Don't ask me. She was a little strange if you ask me. Well, anyway. Lets enjoy these presents~"

"Hehe, right~"

So Levy-chan and I continued looking through these prizes.

The man that runs this game came over to me and stared at me in wonder.

"You've got some magical power behind your little body. It is a wonderful thing. Have you ever considered joining a guild?"

"Yes, for a matter of fact..."

"Me and Shi-chan are going to join to Fairy Tail in the future!"

Levy-chan finished for me, while I gave a strained smile.

That's right, I still have to tell her about tomorrow. I've got to do it...

* * *

 **Levy P.O.V**

"This has been a wonderful day Shi-chan."

I licked the ice cream I had, staring into the sunset on top of the hotel that we're staying in.

"It truly has been Levy-chan. Its the perfect way to say-"

At that, he bit his lip, and faced away from me...eh? Whats that about Shi-chan?

Its been so wonderful today. We have done so many things that I've lost count of them. We did that little competition in the morning, then we looked around for awhile, then had an expensive lunch. Then we went back out and rode on a few rides that was set up. Finally, we had a dinner that was also expensive and came to the rooftop of the hotel, to eat some ice cream together.

But throughout this day, I know something has been wrong.

There's something Shi-chan has been hiding from me...

No, it isn't just today.

After we left that town with the floating demon head (which will never be spoken about again!) Shi-chan has been acting weird. He's been acting strange, like there's something that he's holding back on me.

When I prod him, he just changes the subject and goes onto something completely different. But whatever it is, must be something really important if he doesn't want to share it with me.

I wish I knew what was wrong, so I could help him. Its clearly stressing him, whatever it is. As my friend, I just wish he would tell me what's wrong...because even though I've revealed my past...he's never told me about his.

He hasn't even told me about this Ultear-san of his. He said he would, but he's never brought it up again. When mentioned, he adopts a sad look, and goes into himself. Whatever, or more precisely, who this person is, must be a sour subject.

"Shi-chan, what's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence we've been having. "You've been acting differently all day...and for the past couple of months. Is there something going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I...I can yeah...Levy-chan, this is one of the hardest things I've had to say, but tomorrow, I'm leaving here."

I was stunned by it. We're leaving this town? I guess we've been here for a few days now. All good things come to an end after all, isn't that the saying?

"O-Oh, I see. Then were are we going? Have you found someplace for us to explore?"

I asked with a smile.

But that instantly fell as soon as he turned his face to me.

Because running from his eyes, were tears...

"S-Shi-chan, what's wrong...?"

Seeing Shi-chan cry is...rare...no. I've never seen Shi-chan cry before like this. Fake crying sure. But I haven't seen him like this before. Blubbering like a baby...what's got Shi-chan like this?

"I'm so sorry Levy-chan..." He choked out the sobs, causing me to feel bad, even though I don't know what's wrong. "...I wish I didn't have to do it, but I can't stay weak for any longer...I can't watch what happened to Ultear-san, happen to anyone else. I can't see anyone else I care about go down a dark path with no light in sight... This world is so unclean, and I've seen its darkness as well as its light, but the darkness is more present than its light...I need to change that, for a better world, that I dreamed about when I was with Ultear-san...its the least she deserves after everything...I'm sorry, but tomorrow, I'm going and you can't follow me."

...What did he say...?

He couldn't of possibly said that he's...

Shi-chan is...

I can't go with him...?

"W-Why can't I go...?"

By now, I was in tears as well.

The very idea of being separated from Shi-chan didn't ever cross my mind. After a year and God knows how many months, I always thought we would be together. I thought that we would join Fairy Tail, and form a team together, live together, and be with one another always.

But now...Shi-chan and I aren't going to be together...I want...no. I demand to know why we can't be together now! I'm selfish, and I want to spend all of my time with Shi-chan!

"Its a path that you can't follow...I'm not sure its a path I should follow. But I have to do it for Ultear-san. I have to become as strong as I possibly can in order to make her see sense, and return to me."

"Why can't I help you with that? I don't know who Ultear-san is, but she's important to you and that's all I need to know in order to help you with...it doesn't matter who it is, but if she's important to you then...you've never even told me who that is...why is she so important to you...is she more important than I am...?"

When I said that last bit, I instantly regretted it. I don't even want to know the answer, because if I'm right, then I already know the answer and it isn't going to make me feel good...

Shi-chan grabbed my hand, and held it gently within his own.

"No, of course she's not. You're just as important as she is. At first, I would've said no. But after this year together, I grown to care about you just as much as I care about Ultear-san. Both of you, and Virgo-chan, Aries-chan and Aquila-san are all my friends, therefore at the top of my priority list. Its just...the way I am now, isn't enough. I'm not strong enough to save her, from whatever she's got herself into."

"Then why can't I-"

"Because you can't!" He yelled, crying his eyes out. "Its a path, you can't go on. Its a place where I don't want you in...Levy-chan, I've never told you about my past, have I?"

Why is he suddenly bringing up his past? Is he trying to dodge the conversation that we are having? He's not getting away with it that easily!

"S-Suddenly saying that isn't going to change the conversation...but you've never said about it..."

"Its relevant, to my decision to gain power."

Its relevant...if he says that, then I don't have a choice but to know about his past...I need to know about it...

"T-Then...tell me. I would like to know..."

"Alright...even though its dark, you still want to know?"

Its dark...how dark is Shi-chan's past...?

"E-Even if its dark...you're my friend. I want to know what you've been through...I've told you everything about me. You know my past...I would like to know yours, please. If its something bad, then I will do anything I can to make you feel better."

Yes, I need to know about it. If its Shi-chan's past, and it has him this visibly upset about it, then it must be something terrible.

"Alright then...for the first five years of my life, ever since I could remember, I was held in a facility where the room wasn't much bigger than a cardboard box. I don't know what the official name for it was, but I called it Brains Laboratory. Everyday, I was experimented on."

For five years of his life...experiments...what does he mean by that...who would experiment on Shi-chan...and why...?

"E-Experimented? W-What kind of...experiments?"

Shi-chan put his knees to his chest, and rested his head on his knees and tears fell from his eyes, causing them to fall from my own as well. Even just seeing Shi-chan cry like this, I know it must be bad.

"Not good ones...everyday, or just about, I went through grueling experiments, to many to even count. I was pumped full of drugs, causing different reactions to my body. Some even made me throw up, coughing up blood wouldn't be an exaggeration either. Sometimes it got so bad that I couldn't even move any part of my body. Pain would be a near constant companion, only going away in some very small intervals."

"Shi-chan I..."

I couldn't even form words. Someone would do that to a child...? He would be in pain all of the time...and he coughed up blood...some drugs caused different reactions to his body...just what where they doing to him...?

But Shi-chan wasn't finished, as his body started to tremble.

"I was also electrocuted to a point where I would pass out on a near daily basis. Sometimes, they would use a drug to stop my bodily function to pass out, so I would stay awake during the torture, just to see me in pain, more than I could humanly tolerate and gauge my reactions to what that lightning did to me. And if that wasn't enough, they would daily tell me how I was going to die and that they would spit on my grave, if they even bothered to dig one, while laughing at me. They said no one would bother to remember a waste of space like me. I would live a nothing, an orphan and die a nothing. No one would miss me...no one would care that I existed...everyone, would be glad that I was dead...I believed it as well..."

Ooh my God...people wished he was dead...they said awful things to him like no one would miss him...they even said things like they wouldn't bother to dig a grave for him...and to put a child through something like that...even to block the sense of passing out, so they could see him in more and more pain...

The more and more I hear it, the more I understand why Shi-chan was as reclusive as he was when we first met...I understand why he said that he didn't trust humans...I wouldn't trust humans after going through something like that...

"I-I am so sorry..."

I offered an apology, unsure of what to really say in these situations. What do I tell him? Do I say everything is alright?

"It wasn't your fault, you don't have to apologize to me. But you know...the worst part wasn't even the torture. No, the worst part was that Onii-sama...the person that I looked to for guidance, for comfort, for safety, for everything like just understanding what they were saying to me, was taken away from me. I always thought "Onii-sama is the best, he wont let Brain hurt him!" but he died on me...he disappeared from my life. Then, something wonderful happened when I was 5."

"W-What happened?"

Something wonderful...what could be wonderful about it...?

He smiled so brightly, as if remembering a fond memory.

"I met Aries-chan, that's what. She saved me, and Ultear-san. We escaped, finally. We got our lifelong dream of leaving that place together. We were happy, we smiled at one another. She had this plan, where we would live together forever. Me, her and her Okaa-san would be a happy family. But it turned out that her Okaa-san abandoned her by training two children, and she looked happy about it...or that's what she thinks. I don't think her Okaa-san abandoned Ultear-san and I tried to tell her, but Ultear-san wouldn't have any of it. She lost control of her emotions, in turn her magic erupted when I tried to stop her, and she ended up flinging me into a tree, leaving me unconscious and left back to that place where we got tortured...because she wanted revenge and wanted power for that revenge...the two people in my life where taken away from me...and I couldn't do anything but watch as they left my life. I was so useless. I couldn't save Onii-sama, something that I regret everyday. But I can save Ultear-san...no, I have to save Ultear-san. It isn't a question of whether I have to or not, its a question of when am I going to save her. Because I will save her, no matter what."

I couldn't believe that he went through something like that...

I understand why he wants power now.

I get it. I really do understand.

All this time, he's lived with this, and not told anyone. How can anyone find the strength to live through something like that and still smile? Shi-chan's had it so rough...my parents died yeah, but he didn't even know his. He was raised by a monster who would subjugate children to such evil crimes. But then, the only two people he loved more than anything, where taken away from him...

That's why he wants power. He doesn't want this Ultear-san to die. He wants to make amends with his Onii-sama's death. From what I can see, he's never really grieved in the right way. He couldn't save this Onii-sama, but maybe saving Ultear-san somehow will atone for what he supposedly didn't accomplish with this Onii-sama. Although I don't think anyone would blame him for such a thing. He was only a child after all.

"Shi-chan...I had no idea that you went through something like that. It would be hard for any adult to have to deal with such things, but to go through it all as a child, I don't know where you find the strength to go on..."

"I find the strength, from Ultear-san. She's the one that guides me now...I know that she's waiting for me...hehehe, she was always so dumb and clumsy. She would always fall over and bang some part of her body. The baka needs me to look after her. That's why, when I got offered the chance for power, real power that I can use to save her, I almost couldn't believe my ears. But, I've also made a friend in you...you're one of the closest people to me. I couldn't imagine a future that you wasn't in."

Shi-chan...

Baka, saying things like that almost sounds like a confession of love, I've read about in my novels. Maybe Shi-chan does like me like that after all...it isn't like I can say that I don't feel the same...

Even if its just a childlike crush...

Maybe if Shi-chan doesn't mind then maybe we could share...

We could really actually become...

.

.

.

"W-What are you doing Levy-chan?"

...Eh?

What does he mean...?

His face has turned crimson and his eyes are fluttering slightly...w-wait, what's going on...why does his face look really close to my own...

He hasn't moved, but my body has...

Oooooooooh no! I-I-I-I-I was leaning into kiss Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I-I can't believe it! I tried to kiss Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! He's going to think weird things about me now! He's going to think that I am in love with him! W-Which I'm not! W-Well, I like him a lot, but I-I don't think it w-would be ca-called love!

I moved away, crimson a constant colour on my face as I put a hand to my face.

"I-I was just going to say...that I'm going to Fairy Tail."

"Y-You are huh..."

I nodded, while trying to keep my sadness away from his gaze. He doesn't need to see me cry...I already know that he's struggling with it. This time, I need to be the strong one...Shi-chan always protects me...this time, its my turn to help Shi-chan. I'm going to support him, in whatever he does. That's what a best friend does, after all.

"Y-Yeah, and I don't want you follow me right now." Even though I'm lying, I want to make it easier for Shi-chan. "I'm going towards Fairy Tail, and I'm going to make sure that its good enough for us...I will scout it out for us, and when you come back, I will tell you if its good enough. But you have to promise me something."

"A-Anything."

I gently dragged my eyes to meet his face, and smiled brightly as I looked him squarely in the eyes.

"You have to promise that you become the strongest. If we are to part, then you better become the strongest. You have to even promise me to become an S Class Wizard in Fairy Tail one day. I wont settle for anything less."

"Definitely." He affirmed, hugging me around my neck. "When we meet again, I wont disappoint you. I'll become an S Class Wizard, and I will always do my best. I'll even become top of the Guild."

"Y-Yeah...become the strongest Wizard ever. Also, come back to me Shi-chan. Don't ever forget me...because I wont forget you, my best friend...join Fairy Tail with me one day...don't ever forget..."

"I wont ever forget...when I return, I will protect you with my life...until then, stay safe. I will join Fairy Tail once I've become stronger...I will always be thinking about you..."

We stayed in our embrace for the longest times. I wont be able to do this again for so long...Shi-chan better come back, to me...I know that I have to let you go this time...next time, I want to say what I really want to say to you...goodbye Shi-chan, I love you.

* * *

 **[Boundary Forest, next day]**

She's gone...

Levy-chan has gone to the Fairy Tail guild...

In the end, we had a tearful goodbye...

I hate myself right now. It feels like I'm putting Ultear-san above Levy-chan, when that isn't the case...I just want to be with Ultear-san again...I wanna make everything right so we can live together like she wanted.

Walking through the forest, I couldn't contain my sadness, and I kept sobbing every now and again.

It was obvious why I was...Levy-chan looked so sad as we departed. I can't even say goodbye right...I couldn't even tell her everything I wanted to tell her. Next time, I will tell her everything.

This forest is dark, depressing. It almost makes the cage I used to live in look like a paradise, almost.

Why would that girl pick something like this?

I guess it doesn't matter, because wherever I train, I just hope that it helps me get stronger. That's the whole reason I came here in the first place.

I want to become stronger for Ultear-san...Levy-chan...

I walked on my own, my Spirits aren't here. The girl said that I can't show my Spirits when she's around and I don't know where she is so I can't show them.

As time goes by, I can't help but think of something...

Something within me tells me that she wouldn't hurt me. If she wanted to kill me, then she would've done so back when she froze time.

But she never harmed me in the slightest. I have to wonder what her agenda is though. She must have a reason to train me, and I fully intend to find out what that reason is.

I wont ever be used.

That's the promise I made to myself upon escaping that wicked place. No one will ever tell me what to do...no one can hurt me anymore.

The rain beats down on me, thunder clouds gathering in the sky. It feels ominous, yet even with this feeling, I know that I'm doing the right thing. I have to believe that I am doing the right thing.

I walked for what seemed like hours...until I finally found a clearing.

Whatever force was driving me here, finally made me arrive. I arrived at the place that I was supposed to. I could feel it deep within me, and when I looked around...I saw that girl again.

She was stood in the middle of the clearing, looking just as I had remembered her. The clothes, the hair, everything was the same. There wasn't any hint of any difference since the last time we had met. The only difference is the rain washing over her from the rain.

I'm no better, I'm soaked to the bone.

"So, you've arrived. A little later than I would've thought but you're here now."

That's what she starts with, as she fondles the robes she's wearing with interest.

I folded my arms.

"I made sure my friend would be alright before I came." I retorted, moving closer. "I need to know right now, if this is some game. Because, I just left one of my best friends, and I feel...it hurts me so much...so tell me, you can make me stronger."

She walked forward, and in no time at all, she crossed the distance between us, and bent down in front of me, so we are at the same level of height. She peered into my eyes, and I felt warm inside.

"I will make you stronger. I am sorry that you miss your friend. But with her around, it would've been impossible for me to train you. She would've been hurt, or even killed by me. Not intentionally of course and I didn't want you to see such a sight. My Magic...is different to others. Sometimes, it acts without my authorization and kills people, but you can stop such things...at least from it happening to you."

"W-Why can I...?"

How can I stop it? If it kills people without her authorization, what makes her think that I can do anything about it?

"It doesn't matter right now. I will tell you in the future, when you're ready to know. For now, we should start your training."

She stood tall, and reached out her hand for me to take. I hesitantly looked at it, tears spilling out of my eyes at the recent departing I had from Levy-chan. Just being here is...without her is...

"Y-You promise to make me the strongest, right?"

"I will make you a Mage like no other in this world." She bent down again, and gently wiped away the tears spilling from my eyes. "There's no need to cry. The next time you see this friend, you'll be on a different level than you are now that she wont recognize you. I promise, this wont be in vain."

I lost control of my body and I lunged myself at her, my head meeting her shoulder as I shed so many tears that it would be impossible to count. They rolled down my face so hotly, almost as if they were burning my skin.

The girl hugged me, as I did the same. I don't know why, but I feel...safe right now. I feel like I can hug her, and she wouldn't do anything bad to me...it is a strange feeling that's building up within me...

"Its okay now, Shinobu. I'm here." The girl took the large white toga off her robe, and wrapped it around me from head to toe, so no rain touched my body. "You felt cold, this should keep you warm."

S-She gave up her toga, so she would keep me warm...it already feels warm, being on her body and now being on my own.

"A-Ah...b-but what about you...? Y-You wont get sick, right?"

"Rain wont make me sick, but it will you if you don't get out of it. Now come on." She lifted me up, placing her hands on my butt to support me as I wrapped my legs and arms around her so I don't fall. "There's nothing to worry about now, I will take care of you."

"Y-You don't have to carry me..."

My face was turning red, because of the closeness we have right now. We literally couldn't be any closer right now...

"Its okay, I wish to carry you. You've walked along way, and the place we're going is far. For now, you don't have to waste energy, I've got enough for both of us."

She started walking away, carrying me as I placed my head on her shoulder and snuggled in. It was as if I was in the safest place right now. Her arms feel so protective, completing me...she said she would take care of me...will she truly take care of me now...

"Y-You'll truly take care of me..."

My voice was as if a ghosts. So quiet, almost faint enough to not be heard. But she let her lips raise again ever so slightly.

"Yes, I will take care of you from now on. You wont have to fend for yourself anymore. You've done that long enough. I'll teach you everything that's necessary to survive this world, and choose whatever path you wish to take. Think of me as a guide for the path you choose."

A guide...like Onii-sama...he was my guide...and now this girl is going to guide me...I've been so lost for so long...I barely get by...but I have someone that can guide me now...

"T-Thank you...I don't even know your name..."

She moved her head so our faces are near one another's. The slightest of smiles graced her face, which made me feel good inside of myself...something about those smiles makes me instantly feel better...

"My name, is Zeref."

Zeref...sensei...it sounds like a good name actually...it sounds good for her face...it sounds good when looking at her...

"Zeref-sensei...sounds quite angelic...like an Angel."

Zeref-sensei laughed slightly, causing me to smile as I placed my head back on her shoulder.

"Hehehe...I've never heard anyone refer to me as an Angel before. Maybe Angel of Death, but never Angel alone. You've already made me smile, I thank you."

She thanks me for making her smile...she must not smile a lot then.

"I-It isn't a problem really Zeref-sensei. I'll make you smile whenever you want."

Since she doesn't seem to do it a lot, and she's going to teach me Magic, its the least I can do, right? She's not getting anything from me, that I'm currently aware of, so I have to make up for her teaching me somehow...

"That's nice of you. Now Shinobu, do you want to know what type of Magic I'm going to teach you?"

"Y-Yes Zeref-sensei...I would like to know. Please tell me."

Of course I want to know! This is what I'm going to learn, so I don't want to be kept in the dark about this! Tell me Zeref-sensei! I wanna know what Magic I'm going to be taught!

Zeref-sensei made me lift my head off her shoulder, and our eyes met again. This time, I saw that there was a twinkle in her eyes, almost as if she was excited about it.

"You're such an impatient boy. Alright, I will tell you. Shinobu, I'm going to teach you Light Devil Slayer Magic as a starter and perhaps some others as well, ones I think you'll be suited too. How does that sound?"

Light Devil Slayer Magic...Shinobu, The Light Devil Slayer...that has a nice ring to it...I'm going to be a Devil Slayer...Light has always been my strongest Magic element...Demons be scared...Shinobu is going to erase you...yeah, that sounds amazing...

"Sounds perfect, Zeref-sensei."

"I knew you'd agree. Now lets go."

Zeref-sensei picked up the pace, leisurely strolling through the forest as she carried me contently. I don't care if its going to be hard. I don't care if its going to be a pain in the butt.

I wont quit. I'll never give up.

I am going to be Shinobu, The Light Devil Slayer.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Levy and Shinobu have departed from one another after an emotional scene where Levy knows most of what he went through, bringing them closer. And Mirajane made a cameo in the story! She'll be given a proper introduction later on. Also, Zeref is now going to be teaching Shinobu some Light Devil Slayer Magic, and some others as well! Maybe even a forbidden spell or two!**

 **Just to say now, I wont cover all of the training he does with Zeref, but I will have a chapter or 2 about it, to focus on the relationship of Zeref and Shinobu. Also, there's a reason why Zeref is so friendly with Shinobu, but it wont be revealed just yet!**

 **Anyway! Its been decided that Shinobu will have Yukino's Zodiac Keys, but Yukino will still be in the story. Thanks to a friend of mine who gave me the idea, Yukino is going to have a different magic type, befitting her personality I think, but she will still have her two Silver Keys she used in the Eclipse arc in conjunction with her other magic which will be revealed in time! Hehe, I might even have her apart of Shinobu's team later on~**

 **So, I think that's it so, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you! As for that, you'll have to wait and see. Although, it isn't Zeref directly that caused him pain, so that will be factored into it.**

 **Linkonpart100; Aah that he is, that he is~**

 **Zeon480; Thank you! And no worries, I know what phones can be like lol.**

 **HolyKnightX; Hehe, thank you~ Yeah, it would've been, and could still happen~ And I certainly will!**

 **Hellspam; Yup yup, that she is~ Mira-chan is such a great character~ Yeah, Shinobu will be making a cameo in that arc, for that and other purposes as well. Mira a cloest Shotacon...sounds interesting. Yeah, I can imagine Mira doing that~ Yeah, I will be doing that later when it comes around in the story~ And its going to have some consequences~ Also, yeah Shinobu and some others will be going to the play~ For that arc, it will be told from mostly Lucy's P.O.V since she's the most...rational of the group going there, and Shinobu wont be there from the get go. And yeah, I can see that happening~**

 **Julbot1; That's right. Yukino will be having different Magic, but she will have some Silver Keys as well. And yeah, about that...she might be appearing before that...you'll have to see soon~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you like always! It makes me feel good hearing that! Yeah, it was sad, but they'll be reunited soon enough! And yeah, I guess, but Mira doesnt change until Lisanna's 'death' unless you're referring to something else? That is a cool pairing actually, I can work with it. Hmmmm, yeah they will be more than shocked alright, but no one is going to know about Zeref being Shinobu's teacher for awhile now, besides his Spirits of course. As for the reaction, you'll have to wait and see~ And yeah, Shinobu and Zeref will be doing ecchi things in the future.**

 **Shadowrider89; Yeah, its going to be from Lucy's P.O.V mostly. But I don't think Erza will be going when they go to the island since she wouldn't have a role to fill that Shinobu couldn't fill on his own. Plus he might have his own brand of 'punishment' for them~ As for Deliora, you'll have to wait and see if it goes like the anime/manga, or I put my own little spin on it~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I guess Mira could have partial Take Over to go on missions with Shinobu/Erza. And yeah, that could be a good idea, having Shinobu help her regain such a thing.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, sorry~ But that means I did a good job if you're feeling sad about it. Yeah, it was nice when she appeared~ And yeah, something will happen when Mira and Shinobu meet again alright~ Also, yeah it is for plots and character development sake that they split there. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 3; He might cause a little, but he wont be like a certain Dragon Slayer. Yeah, I can see Virgo doing that alright. And yes, I am going to do that slide when it comes to the Grand Magic Games.**

 **Guest 4; I'm sorry that it isn't, but its only a day late. So happy late birthday, hope you like it!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I'm glad you got through the chapter, and no worries, I know what its like to deal with nieces and nephews. Yeah, the training will be worth it in the long run. Hehe, don't worry, Mirajane is going to be warming up to Shinobu soon. But don't forget Mira was quite, feisty when she was younger. And I had to do it~ And yes, this chapter is dedicated to training and Shinobu x Zeref development.**

 **On-Eno; I didnt go through it with, just yet. He might still do it yet~ And yup, Aries and Virgo are getting heated~ Poor Aries has to try her best just to keep up with the more forward Virgo. For the training, some of its going to be shown, but not all of it, so some surprises will come later into the story. And Shinobu is going to join Fairy Tail before canon starts, since its to do with the Shinobu x Mirajane~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training to become a Devil Slayer**

"Alright Shinobu, its time to demonstrate your power to me. Your warm up is over and now, its time to see how much stronger you've become."

Zeref-sensei started, motioning her hand towards the front of the field we're in. Trees surrounded us, encasing our activities from everyone. No one is around, so I can be as destructive as I want, although I don't really seek to be destructive...

Anyway, I've just finished what Sensei told me to do first. The warm up wasn't bad. I was able to use quite abit of Light Devil Slayer Magic. Of course there are other Magic's I know, but right now I focus on Devil Slayer, since it is my most destructive and my best Magic.

"Yes Sensei! So, what should I do!? Am I going to fight against you today Zeref-sensei!?"

"No, we're not fighting again today. But, you seem eager today. Is there a reason?"

Sensei asked me as she rose her eyebrow ever so slightly.

I gently disagreed with a shake of my head.

"N-Not really Sensei. I just want to prove to you that you're not wasting your time with me. I don't want to become a burden to you, since you're taking so much time out of your life to train someone like me..."

"Don't be silly. I'm not wasting my time with you nor are you a burden to me. Trust me, you're making great progress. You're on your way to becoming a Devil Slayer. Plus there's other Magic's that I haven't gotten too quite yet and some that I have. All in all, you're doing fantastic for someone your age."

The other Magic's...I wonder if she would allow me to learn her type of Magic? I've seen her use that Black Magic, I think its called Black Arts. She said that she wouldn't teach me such things, unless I was really proven to be the right type of person to use them and not suffer consequences that comes with it. And even then, she told me that I wouldn't be able to use them unless it was in a dire situation with no other choice.

"T-Thank you Sensei. S-So what should I do?"

"Today, you're going to be fighting some Demons, to test the limits of your Light Devil Slayer Magic."

Fighting Demons...fighting against the things that I'm being taught to slay...that's great! I get to fight Demons~ I get to fight Demons~ Whats that Demon? Shinobu is going to slay you!

"Okay Sensei! I will try my best!"

"That's the spirit. Now, fight these."

Sensei waved her hand and some purple aura came from there. Then the ground also glowed with a bright purple aura. It caused the ground to shake underneath us, and then sprout out...

No, the ground is forming shapes...the shapes are grotesque shapes. Each of them have a evil appearance, and are pretty much the same. They have big red eyes, a rocky body with muscles that make a bodybuilder look like at twig and they each have weapons made from the very earth itself.

I've got to know how she does that...

"These Demons, fight against them."

"R-Right Sensei! I wont fail you!"

"I'm sure you wont." Zeref-sensei let a titter escape her mouth, a rare occurrence for her. She then gently stroked my face causing me to shiver lightly. "If you do a good job, I will give you a reward."

"A-A reward!?"

Did I mishear?

Sensei is going to give me a reward? That's fantastic! I wonder what kind of reward I'm going to get from Sensei!? Kuku, it might even be a k-ki...n-no! Why would I want anything like that!?

"Yes, a reward."

S-She actually said it! I'm going to get a reward from Sensei! I-I wonder what its going to be!?

"W-What is it then Sensei!? Is it something like...I-I don't know! Could you tell me!?"

I was so excited! I was so excited that I was jumping up and down as the Demons all stared at me with curious eyes! G-Get lost Demon-sans! I am going to get a reward from my Sensei! That's the best thing I could hope for!

"Calm down, you're always so hyper. Why is that?"

"Hehe, because I'm in your presence Sensei. You make me feel happy. I don't quite get it, but when I'm near you, I tend to get more and more happy! Maybe you have that effect on me!"

"I'm glad you feel like that. Now then, your reward is..." I leaned in, with expectation written all over my face. However Sensei poked me in the forehead. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Slip!

I face faulted and cried a little! Uwah! Sensei is always so cruel! She wont even tell me about it! Always nasty! Baka Sensei! She's really bad sometimes! Such a teasing Sensei isn't allowed!

"Mouuuuuuuuu! That's mean Sensei! Can't you tell me?"

I whined after getting off the floor.

"Always so impatient. But its alright, its a cute quality you have. You'll just have to wait Shinobu. For now..." Sensei walked away from me, and when getting a fair distance, she looked towards her Demons she summoned. "...Get him."

They all released a deafening howl at the command of Zeref-sensei and got battle ready! Most lifted their weapons, while some smirked at me as evilly as they could. From the number, I count around 20.

I also got ready, putting my fists up in a fighting position! Now is the time to prove to Sensei that she made a good choice with me as a student!

"Lets start this off with a, Light Devils Rage!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Opening my mouth, a large beam of light sprang forth, smashing its way through the Demons Zeref-sensei created! Most of the tried to fight against it, but the light washed over them, eliminating them from the very face of Earthland! There was even a hole created on the opposing side of the training field! The Demon ratio has decreased significantly with one attack!

Hot damn, that was an attack alright! I was able to do such a thing thanks to Zeref-sensei! Ever since I became her disciple...is that the word...whatever. Since becoming her student, my destructive power has gone through the roof!

Zeref-sensei was even generous enough to create low leveled Demons for me to train with. I don't know exactly how she does things like that, but it is interesting that she can do such things. She's basically teaching me how to destroy Demons that she can apparently create. These Demons are created from the very earth itself. They aren't that tough to deal with, but everyone has to start somewhere, right?

"Kekekekekekekek!"

"Kill! Destroy!"

More Demons came from the left. One was a Demon wielding a halberd and another one was wielding a sword, both made from the same stuff they are made of. Another one had a bow and arrow, and fired one at me! Ku, they don't waste time!

"Light Devils Streak!"

Using this spell, I was able to move at the near speed of light to dodge the arrow from the Demon. Damn, that was a close arrow! Another second and it would've pierced me!

Since I've not mastered the spell, I can only move in the same direction and it isn't as fast as it could be, but still is pretty fast. If I want to move in another direction, I will have to drop the stream of light that allows me to move at such speeds and readjust my body to move in the other direction.

I glanced at Zeref-sensei who seemed to be impressed...ehehe, Zeref-sensei is so nice~ She's always asking if I'm okay~ Aries-chan and Virgo-chan and Aquila-san don't seem to like the name Zeref, but I said that Zeref-sensei is the best. Although, they haven't met Zeref-sensei, since Zeref-sensei said that she doesn't wish my Spirits to meet her, and that's fine with me since Zeref-sensei is giving up so much time to train me.

"Concentrate, Shinobu. Don't keep your eyes on me."

Zeref-sensei scolded, causing me to gain a little red face.

I don't know what it is, but lately whenever I'm near Zeref-sensei...something within my body just gets warm, and makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Whatever this feeling is, I don't wish it to go away.

"S-Sorry Sensei! I will try and keep my concentration!"

Zeref-sensei nodded and sat down on a chair that she made with some Magic...I've got to learn how she does that.

Turning back to the Demons at hand, I saw that they continued charging for me, despite me creating a distance between us. Ugh, looks like I'm going to have to use a stronger spell.

So I put my hands together, the Devils Slayer Light gathered within my palms, shining in a dazzling brightness. It formed a shape, raising up into the sky, and digging at the ground. Using my fingers, I drew the shape I wished in the sky, making the light bend to my will.

"Light Devils Destruction Cross!"

The light within my palms made a large cross, covering my whole body. Gathering the crosses power, I shot it forth towards the Demons that attempted to attack me, the light structure going towards the enemies with the strength as strong as steel!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The results of it were the Demons that charged at me got blown by back the blunt force of the attack, destroying them in the process! Then the cross exploded, causing the Demons that were nearby to be blown back by the aftermath of my attack!

Panting, I readjusted my stance, and got ready for the next Demons that happened to come my way.

"Keheehehehehehe!"

A Demon charged at me from the right, so using what Zeref-sensei has taught me about hand-to-hand and my known knowledge on the subject, I let the large fist pass by my face using my manoeuvrable small body to get above the Demon. Only good thing about my body, I'm able to move it easier than people who are taller than I am.

I parted my lips from above, light gathering within my throat, brimming ever so slowly towards my mouth.

"Light Devils Rage!"

Releasing the large blast of light from my mouth, I exterminated that Demon Zeref-sensei made for me to train with. I did a twirl in the sky regaining my sense of balance as I went towards the ground.

"Kill him!"

"Die die!"

When landing on the ground, I didn't have time to think about anything as two Demons rushed me from both the front and the back!

Geez, looks like another attack is going to come at me huh. Well, I guess that I'm going to have to defeat these ones as well!

"Hmph, looks like a challenge, but..." I opened my mouth and jumped high into the sky as the Demons came to the middle. "Try another Light Devils Rage!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

My blast of light dug into the ground, making a crater form from the attack I used. When I landed on the ground a Demon came from my left, swinging a blade down at me.

"Hah!"

I dodged the blade, and jumped back. But the Demon came swinging at me again, seemingly crossing the distance faster than I thought it would. I bent my body backwards, the sword swinging above my head.

"Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

BANG!

Wrapping light around my enclosed fist, I dug it into the Demons body. Because of the effects of the light on Demons, the Demon in question disintegrated into nothing upon myself landing the heavy blow.

I looked around, seeing two more Demons left. Phew, just two more and I will defeat this day...Zeref-sensei told me not to say it like that, as it sounds like I'm conquering or something.

I got into a stance.

"Come and get me~" Showing a slight cocky side, I saw Zeref-sensei looking slightly annoyed, so I bowed my head and gained an apologetic face. "Sorry Sensei, it wont happen again."

Again, Zeref-sensei nodded and twirled her hair, watching my process.

"That's my Shinobu. Never be overconfident. Don't forget, the enemy can surprise you, even if it doesn't look like it. Even a single fly could take down a spider if it has a plan."

I never really got that saying, if that's a saying at all, but I think it means that no matter what enemy is facing you, if you have a plan and it doesn't, then you could win. No matter the strenght of your opponent, you need to be more prepared, and use your brain.

"R-Right. I understand Sensei."

I agreed with her about the overconfidence. Sometimes it just comes out, but on the inside, on don't underestimate anything. Even if its simple things like this, I wont allow myself to become cocky it isn't an option.

I got ready again, bringing light towards my body to use one of my moves.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Using light around my body, I shot off at speeds faster than what the Demons were able to see. Crossing the distance within a second, I thrusted my fists at the Demon, making sure my fists were wrapped with my special brand of Magic!

BANG! BANG!

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Releasing a howl from its mouth, the Demon disintegrated into nothing, the dust from its corpse mixing in with the very air around and above us.

"Die!"

The other Demon came at me, preparing to swing down his blade! I didn't even have time to gather light as its blade came down at me, ready to cleave me into nothing! Sugar, I'm going to get split in half! I didn't even sense it in time! Damn it Sensei! Help me!

"Death Orb."

When I was expecting my death, I heard the sweet voice of my Sensei, so I dared to dart my eyes that way...

What came flying past me shocked me greatly.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Zeref-sensei shot off her special brand of Magic that's in the shape of a black orb that doesn't have any light in it at all, that literally obliterated the Demon within moments. D-Damn Sensei, you've even left the earth all torn up...that's Zeref-sensei for you. She's got mental amounts of power.

"Shinobu, you can rest now."

Zeref-sensei gave me the go ahead so I relaxed my body.

"Thanks Sensei! You're the best ever!"

I wiped the sweat off my brow, and fell onto my butt, tiredness flowing into my body like a wave crashing against the shore. Phew, that was a rough couple of minutes, and the training I did this morning wasn't a pretty picture alright...this forest has seen better days...ehehe, sorry forest!

"Well done, that was a good session. But you waste too much stamina building it up and releasing your blasts of light. It tires you out faster than it should. Try and make it flow more naturally, as if its the same as breathing. If you can manage that, then using Devil Slayer Magic will come more easier for you. Also, you let your guard drop a number of times during that fight. If they were any higher ranking Demons, they would've killed you. Don't ever forget that simple fact. Demons will kill you without exception. They aren't like humans, they don't care whether you're a child or not, they don't care who or what you are, they will simply make you vanish from this world. And personally, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Zeref-sensei advised, walking towards me as I panted due to fatigue catching up with me.

"Y-Yes Sensei, I am sorry. I wont ever forget that."

I bowed my head, frustration filling my being.

How could I be so stupid and nearly get killed by a low level Demon!? I'm supposed to become a Devil Slayer! Not a weakling! The whole reason I'm here is because I want to become stronger and stronger!

"No, don't worry. It isn't something you're going to fully get straight away. This is why training matters. If I simply sent you against a fully fledged Demon, you wouldn't stand a chance. But for now, you've done a good job."

I clicked my tongue and stomped my feet in annoyance.

Its been a year since I've been training in this Magic, and I don't think I'm doing Zeref-sensei that proud. I've been able to Master the basic spell, Light Devils Rage. But I haven't been able to Master much other ones besides Light Devils Streak, and even then that isn't Mastered. Its really tough, to even conceive on how to do it.

"Yeah...I guess."

She's just being nice...she wants more out of me, I know she does...she's spending her time training me, and I'm not progressing at a level that would satisfy her...I'm sorry Zeref-sensei...

I felt Zeref-sensei's hand touch my face, grazing it softly.

"You seem down. Tell me, what's wrong."

I looked up at Sensei, and smiled weakly as I nuzzled against her hand. Its so nice and warm, comforting hand that when I first met her, I wouldn't of thought I would feel like this...

"I'm trying my best Sensei...but I feel like I'm letting you down somehow. You're training me, and I let my guard down, when you've repeatedly told me that I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry that I'm-"

"No, you're doing great. Don't say you're letting me down. It is untrue. You are progressing at a faster rate than I thought you would. Now come on, its time to eat."

"O-Okay! I will cook us some food!"

Zeref-sensei helped me to my feet, and we walked off together, holding hands...

Zeref-sensei always holds my hand...its like she really likes me and my hand. Her hand is soft though, and it isn't like Zeref-sensei ever says anything about me holding her hand either. Hehe, its kind of like we're...n-no! It isn't anything like that!

"Sensei, you said that I was going to get a reward for doing well today."

"I did, didn't I?" Zeref-sensei looked down at me, gently squeezing my hand. "Although, you didn't win your fight against the Demons. So I can't reward you I'm afraid."

"Mouuu, please Sensei. I've been a good boy...can't I get a simple reward? I did quite well though, right Sensei?"

I whined in a begging tone, trying to appeal to Sensei's caring side.

Sometimes Sensei likes me when I beg and whine. I don't exactly know why, as I don't even know much about Sensei, apart from her caring tone and her niceness, but its nice to know that she does like me a little...when I'm acting like that.

But Sensei simply shook her head.

"Sorry, Shinobu. But you lost the fight. You won most of it, but you lost concentration at the last second. But since you did so well, I could offer you a minor reward. Would you like that?"

"Y-Yeah, of course! Anything Sensei! A minor one is better than nothing!"

A reward from Sensei is the best! I love it when Sensei gives me a reward!

"Hmph, then I will allow you to sleep in an extra ten minutes tomorrow."

"Thank you Sensei!"

It isn't much, but an extra ten minutes is a good thing alright! Even though people would think its strange I would get hyper about such a thing, I think Zeref-sensei is being very nice to me right now!

We walked for about five minutes, before arriving at the campsite that I use. Zeref-sensei doesn't sleep near me, because...I don't really know why. She just seems to wonder off and comes back in the morning.

"I'll get started on the meal Zeref-sensei. Please relax while I make us the food."

"Right...also, you don't have to call me Sensei when we aren't training. Just call me Zeref like I've told you like 1000 times before."

"B-But that would be very disrespectful Sensei! I-I couldn't do such a thing!"

Zeref-sensei simply shakes her head at me and lays down on her back, her hands supporting her head from behind and simply fell into a snooze. She usually does sleep after training, even though she doesn't do much. Although she said something about it being a hobby of hers.

I started the meal, while looking at Sensei every now and again. She seems content right now, just sleeping on the ground like that. I wonder if she dreams about anything...to do with me...?

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I continued making the meal for Zeref-sensei and I to eat. I'm sure that Zeref-sensei will like this meal, since she said she likes fish. She even said that she likes me sitting on her lap...which is strange, I admit, but it doesn't really bother me, if she likes such things. Actually, its quite nice when I sit on Zeref-sensei's lap~ We get so close that its hard for me to not feel anything but good thoughts about her~ Although sometimes she does say that she doesn't want me on her lap, since apparently it means we're getting too close...not that I would mind if we got close...I would like it if we got close actually...

But this food though should be good. I'm so glad that Levy-chan taught me how to cook. Of course, I'm sure her food is better than I can do my own. But I know at least it has to be good enough to consume.

Thinking about Levy-chan though...I know she's alright. I checked up on her, although we haven't seen one another since that day I first came to Zeref-sensei. Apparently, she's in Fairy Tail, and from what I heard, she's made some friends, which is good. I'm glad that she was able to make friends in Fairy Tail...I'm sure that she's having fun somewhere. I wonder if she thinks about me...

* * *

After making the meal, I went over to Zeref-sensei and gently shook her.

"Sensei, wake up please. Its time to wake up."

"Ngh..." She stirred and gently opened her eyes, and looked towards me. "Oh, Shinobu. You're done already?"

I nodded and got the food prepared for her.

She sat up and leaned against a tree.

I crawled forward, and handed her the bowl with the fish, and other ingredients in it. She accepted the bowl and began eating slowly. I also got my food, and started eating my food, while gauging her reactions.

As I watched her with intense eyes, she kept glancing at me, looking at me with those lovely eyes of hers...they're so...nice looking...

"Why are you staring at me like that, Shinobu?"

Sensei asked me, causing me to flinch and look away with a shy face. G-Geez Zeref-sensei, don't look at me like that with those eyes that are like ice, yet like a fire at the same time. Its enchanting, seeing Sensei's eyes like that...

"N-No reason."

I replied, shyly taking a look at her.

She had a quizzing face on, looking at me with those piercing eyes of hers. Those eyes feel like they're staring into my soul. I often think things like that when it concerns her...

"Yeah there is, what is it?"

"N-Nothing! I was just curious as if you like it or not Sensei! I-If you don't then y-you can tell me..."

Sensei took a mouthful of food, before smiling to herself softly.

"It tastes good, thank you."

I smiled to myself and continued eating my food. We ate quietly, just basking in one another's presence. Whenever I'm just sat here like this, I feel like I'm sat with someone who knows many, many things. Which is proven due to her telling me about various types of Magic, and even something's like life. She tells me about life a lot, and how I should treasure it, and never take it for granted.

There are things I would like to ask Sensei, but I wouldn't know how to begin. I find it difficult talking with her, due to her being so...distant.

No, that isn't the word. Its more like she tries to keep her distance. At times, she wants to be near me, but she also stays away from me at times. I don't really understand how Sensei works...

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?"

I asked her, and she looked up from her bowl.

"Yes? What is it?"

She replied with a slight smile, something that fills me with happiness. When Sensei smiles, it makes me feel like I've accomplished something.

"Sensei...why did you want to train me? Its been on my mind for so long now, and you've never said anything about it, other than "Because I wanted too." so could you please tell me?"

She put down her bowl and gestured for me to come closer.

Following her silent command, I crawled over towards her, that's where she picked me up, and placed me on her lap. Good thing I'm a child, because this would look weird if she did this when I get older...not that I mind actually, since her lap feels soft.

"Its a complicated answer that, Shinobu. The short answer is, because I want to. I know that's what I've said before, but I honestly want you to become the best you can be."

I knew I would get an answer like that, but I had to try, right? However, there are questions still on my mind...

"B...But how did you even know about me? I'm not famous or anything...so why did you choose me out of everyone you could in the world? Did you see something in me? Or do you just like the way I look?"

I joked at the last one, but Sensei didn't even crack a smile. Sometimes its hard making her smile, especially when she is in super serious mode like she is right now. Mouuu, but Sensei is cute when she's like this.

Sensei brushed the hair out of my eyes, putting the bangs behind my ears.

"I've known about you for along time now and there isn't anyone else I want to train in this world. And yeah, I like the way you look. You're the only person I can truly have a deep connection with. Whether that be friendship, romantic or what have you. That's something I crave for, just a connection where that connection doesn't die when I show affection. When I give you a hug, or even a kiss. I know that you wont disappear if I do such actions. I just know about you, and your special gift."

What did she say...I have something special about me...a gift? Am I gifted? A-And she said kiss...S-Sensei kissing me!? T-That would be...s-she would want to kiss someone like me...

"M-My gift? What's my gift?"

"Like I always say, you're an impatient boy. You'll have to wait and see, Shinobu. But I will tell you that your gift, is one like no other. Now Shinobu, eat your meal. Then take a bath, then go to bed. Tomorrow, we're leaving this area, due to you destroying it, and we're going to find a new area for us to train, alright?"

Ehehe, I guess I have destroyed the area...I am working on not being so destructive...but right now, it doesn't seem to be working for me. Well, whatever! It is a trial and error thing after all!

"Okay Sensei! I can't wait for whatever area you choose for us to live in next!"

"Hmph, forever hyper. You really are cute when you act like that, Shinobu."

Drop.

My spoon dropped to the ground, hearing what Sensei said...cute...Sensei thinks I'm cute...

"S-Sensei..."

I tried to speak, but I was still in a state of disbelief. Sensei thinks I'm cute...she thinks that someone like me is cute...although if I think about it, I don't even know how old Sensei is...she looks around teenage years, but I'm unsure...

"Eat up, Shinobu. Remember, you need to rest as well. No staying up late, like you tend to do, and you think I don't know about."

Darn...she knows that I stay up late playing with my Spirits...but Sensei doesn't like me bringing them out when she's around. And she's not around me at night, so I can only bring them out at night.

"Y-Yes...but Sensei, can I ask about what you said then? You think, I'm cute?"

Sensei lightly patted my head softly.

"You're the cutest. Now eat."

"Hehe, right Sensei."

So Sensei and I continued eating our food while having casual conversation. When I glanced at Sensei, she just kept on looking at me, and then she stroked my hair softly. It was the best feeling, knowing Sensei likes being around me. She truly is the best!

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Hello, Virgo-chan, Aries-chan! I didn't know you was going to come this late! I was about to go to bed! But I'm glad that you're here!"

Yes. My Spirits came to me after I had taken a bath. Good thing they didn't appear when I was fully naked...n-not like they haven't seen me naked before...but Virgo-chan does have a habit of sneaking into my bath fully naked, and then Aries-chan does it because she's jealous of Virgo-chan, but you can tell that she gets extremely embarrassed when she is naked in my bath.

Both of them are wearing what they usually wear, albeit much shorter than usual. Like Virgo-chan for example. She's wearing her maid skirt much higher, and if she lifted her legs even slightly, I would be able to see underneath it...

Its the same with Aries-chan though. She's wearing the same typical outfit, yet like Virgo-chan's, its more tighter, and shorter, like the skirt. That's also risque I believe the word is...

I smiled at my Spirits that summoned themselves who both are smiling at me, more so Aries-chan than Virgo-chan. These two, along with Aquila-san are my constant companions and I wont ever let them go! Never ever, because they are my best friends as well.

"Young Madam, I am happy to see you again. It has been sometime since the last time we've seen one another."

"Mouuuuu, Shinobu-sama hasn't summoned us in a couple of days, so we had to summon ourselves."

I sweatdropped at Virgo-chan (as I've come to accept her calling me a girl by now even if it really does annoy me) and simply smiled sweetly at Aries-chan who pouted at me again. I know what she's thinking, as I am thinking it myself right now.

"Erm, before we begin...could I have a hug? I always love my hugs off the Spirit-chan's! You girls really are the best at giving hugs! So, could I please have a hug off my Spirits!?"

Its true, they do give the best hugs...ever! Being with Zeref-sensei is amazing, but its good to see familiar sights, especially Aries-chan due to me knowing her for over 5 years now.

"Yay! I love hugging Shinobu-sama! Hugs!"

"Aah, it is always good to get a hug...although I would prefer a punishment..."

I sweatdropped at my maid clad Spirit but nonetheless, they both came over, hugging me between their busts! I-I didn't mean it like that when I asked for a hug! These girls really are clingy girls, aren't they!?

"Shinobu-sama! I've missed you so very much! Never ever don't summon us for that long again!"

Aries-chan bent down, taking my head from her bust and rubbed cheeks with me. Awww, she's so affectionate. I really do like affectionate Aries-chan. It makes the day the best, even if it wasn't. Today though wasn't so bad.

"Yes...even I missed you so much Prince. Never again. Always summon us everyday, even if it is just for a minute or so. Even a minute is like an eternity to me, Prince."

M-My, I didn't know Virgo-chan felt that way. Even when she bent down and did the same action as Aries-chan, my face was in disbelief...

I am lucky to have my Spirits. They are so lovely, kind. I couldn't ask for anything better than these two, and Aquila-san who isn't here right now. Today isn't a day I could summon her anyway.

"I'm sorry for not summoning you guys for awhile...it has been awhile since I summoned you guys...girls, you know what I mean. Lets just enjoy the hug for a few minutes."

And that's what we did.

For a few minutes, they clung to me for dear life. Geez, you'd think that I haven't summoned them in years, when its only been a couple of days. They are overreacting girls after all.

But the hug soon came to an end when they broke the hug, and looked at me with serious eyes, with matching faces. D-Damn, they really are so serious right now, aren't they...I wish I knew how to switch like that...

But seeing their faces, I could tell instantly what they were thinking about...rather, who they were thinking about. And just seeing their faces like this is a little unpleasant for my eyes...because I don't like seeing them sad like this...

"I know what you're thinking Aries-chan, and you Virgo-chan. Its written all over your faces. But you know Zeref-sensei doesn't like me summoning my Spirits. It isn't like I don't want you guys around, I am just respecting Zeref-sensei's wishes. After all, she's the one who is training me, and I've already made great progress. I can exorcise Demons now, even if I can't tackle the stronger ones."

Yeah, Zeref-sensei is teaching me so much...I want to do something special for her. I want to make Zeref-sensei smile and be happy with me. If I'm special and she can share a romantic relationship with me, like she said...then maybe when I'm older, she could fall in love with me, and I could with her, and I would be her boyfriend then we could get married...that's a little far, isn't it? I'm such a dreamer sometimes. But I am going to make my dream to save Ultear-san true. I can see it in the future...me, Ultear-san, Zeref-sensei and Levy-chan...plus my Spirits...we're going to live together...happily...hehe.

"Mouuuu, have you ever wondered why this Zeref...doesn't want you to summon us? She's a little mysterious Shinobu-sama. I'm worried that she might be trying to hurt you...I don't want you to get hurt...Shinobu-sama..."

"Aries-chan I..."

I tried to explain to her that Zeref-sensei isn't a bad person. But Virgo-chan nodded in agreement with Aries-chan.

"Yes, I also agree with Aries." Virgo-chan chipped in, moving to the side of me. "Zeref, doesn't want us around when she is, yet she doesn't mind you being around. I do not understand. Could you please tell me Princess?"

I know they are worried...I know they are trying to protect me. But they've got the wrong idea about Zeref-sensei. They think she's a bad girl, but she isn't. She might be a little strange and has a habit of groping my butt, saying its one of her the favourite places on my body, whatever that means.

"Zeref-sensei's Magic is out of control when she isn't around me. She told me herself. She said that she can't control it well, when others are around and she cares about things. But when its just me, she can control it just fine, and she's always nice to me. There's no need to worry about her girls. She's my Sensei, and only wants the best for me. She's told me numerous times that she wants me to succeed."

Aries-chan and Virgo-chan didn't look convinced by my words...

I wish they would. Its because they don't know Zeref-sensei. If they did, then they would see her warm side, her caring side. I would want them all to get along. I have to convince Zeref-sensei to let my Spirits meet her, so they don't have to worry about me anymore.

"But Shinobu-sama, do you even know anything about her? She might be nice to you, but what do you truly know about her? Does she have a last name? Where did she learn this Magic she's teaching you? Does she really have no agenda, other than just teaching you for the sake of doing it?"

I can't say that she's lying about it really...Aries-chan does have a point really...but even then...

"And don't forget that she seemed to know so much about you Dame. She could've been following you for months, even years to get you to trust her. Like Aries implied, she might have an ulterior motive about helping you train. She might be trying to turn you into a weapon Minister."

Why did Virgo-chan call me a Minister?

"Why did you call me a Minister?"

I decided to ask, seeing no other way than to ask her directly.

Virgo-chan's face didn't move an inch, always being as stoic as always.

"I do not know. I thought that it would be a nice change of pace." Virgo-chan's lips rose ever so slightly. "But, Lord...both Aries and I are concerned about you. If this Zeref is dangerous, then we advise that you leave this girl immediately."

Aries-chan nodded in agreement with Virgo-chan.

I understand that they are concerned...I really do understand that they are concerned, but they don't know Zeref-sensei like I do.

"You do bring up good points, both of you do. I wont deny it. But I don't need to know everything straight away. She's been good for me. She's been looking after me. For the first time in my life...its like I've had stability, someone to offer me a guiding hand...she's been guiding me towards my path...I feel...like she could lead me anywhere...nothing is impossible when I'm with her...she takes care of me...just like Onii-sama..."

"If that's what you feel Shinobu-sama. Just please be careful of Zeref...please don't let her take advantage of you."

Aries-chan warned, giving me a hug. Virgo-chan also hugged me from the other side, causing me to flush a little. Damn it, they are making me blush even more...I swear, ever since I had my recent birthday, I keep liking their hugs, more than I used to do...

"I wont...but Zeref-sensei isn't a bad girl, I promise. I just know deep within my heart that if she had a choice, she wouldn't hurt people. She's even cried about her power hurting people. She's a good soul, that doesn't want to hurt people. I don't fully understand her power, but she doesn't like it, she hates it and wishes it would go away. She's just so...Zeref-sensei is the girl that treats me so kindly. I don't mean this to sound bad, but you two don't know Zeref-sensei. If you knew her like me, then you would say the same thing."

Yeah, they would see the same as me if they knew Zeref-sensei. She's got a good heart, she's a really nice person once you get to know her. I really am blessed to be her apprentice.

"If you say so Shinobu-sama..."

"Yes, if that's what you decide then we don't have any objections. But we're still your Spirits, so do not be afraid to summon us, even with her around. We still need to protect you, as we are contracted to you. Even if we weren't, both Aries and I would lay down our lives for you."

Truly, these girls are the best ever. I can't fault them, and I wouldn't either...Aries-chan and Virgo-chan are the best ever...I want to be with them forever and ever. I could even die of happiness when I'm with them.

"Alright, thank you girls. Thank you for understanding."

I hope they do understand...one day, they'll get that Zeref-sensei is simply misunderstood by them. They will know when they meet her that she's a good girl, and she's...I could really...

"Shinobu-sama, allow me to make you the fluffy bed!"

"Aah, thank you Aries-chan!"

Aries-chan got to work with the bed making, using her wool powers to the best of her ability. As always, what appeared as the best looking bed. She should go into the business of bed making...if only they didn't disappear after a single use...then she would be able to make a killing.

Once the bed was made, I climbed into it, with Virgo-chan and Aries-chan on the right and left of me respectably, with their arms draped across my chest and upper body. Basically, I am like a hugging pillow for them right now.

"Good night Shinobu-sama~"

Aries-chan gave my cheek a kiss, causing me to flush a little. Aries-chan usually does silly things like that. Kissing my cheek as if she really is my girlfriend or something. N-Not that I want one or anything.

"Aries..." Virgo-chan's voice was low, unforgiving...w-whoa, calm down a little there... "Good night, Queen."

Ooh God now its Queen! Not Queen Virgo-chan! King is fine but not Queen!

And before I could even object to it, Virgo-chan gave my other cheek a kiss, and snuggled to the side of me! Aries-chan pouted and did the same, my arms being pressed against their boobs!

I-Isn't this a little inappropriate!? Them being this close to me...aaha, why do I care anymore. No matter what I say or do, they always end up in bed with me and they always cling to me, making sure their...womanly bits are pressed against me.

With those thoughts in my mind, I let myself drift off to sleep...

* * *

 **Aries P.O.V**

"Aries, do you think we should tell Prince that his teacher is actually the Evilest Wizard in the world, if it really is the Zeref from legend?"

Virgo asked me something like that, a number of times ever since Shinobu-sama began training with Zeref...I know who that is. Its the Black Wizard that has killed a lot of people. But I thought that Zeref was dead...but Zeref is now teaching Shinobu-sama Magic...

"I don't know...Shinobu-sama seems to love getting taught by Zeref. Yet, when we say anything, its like he doesn't really mind...no. I don't think Shinobu-sama knows who Zeref really is."

I answered, running my hand through Shinobu-sama's blonde locks. Good thing he's asleep.

He doesn't really like us saying bad things about Zeref. But he doesn't know what we know about the Dark Wizard. She's the Darkest of Dark Wizards. Yet whenever Shinobu-sama talks about her, he has nothing but nice words about her. Is it possible that we've gotten it wrong about Zeref? Is Zeref really a nice person and people have spread dark rumours about her...is it really the case? Shinobu-sama says she's misunderstood...is she misunderstood...?

"Then, we should tell him about it, before Zeref does anything."

Before Zeref does anything...

What's to say Zeref is going to do anything? Zeref hasn't really harmed Shinobu-sama physically, and he seems the same as always. He hasn't shown any difference in personality. Its clear that he likes Zeref yes, but besides that, he's still the fun loving young boy that he's always been. He still shows us as much affection as he always has...but something tells me something is...wrong with it all...Zeref...why would she take an interest in Shinobu-sama...?

"If Zeref was going to do anything, wouldn't it of happened by now? And why would Zeref bother teaching Shinobu-sama Devil Slayer Magic if Zeref really wanted Shinobu-sama dead? It doesn't make sense..."

I trailed off, feeling uneasy about it.

I hope that Zeref doesn't do anything to Shinobu-sama...I really pray that teaching him magic is the only thing Zeref wants from Shinobu-sama...

"I suppose you're right. Zeref hasn't harmed him, despite the many times they have been alone. If she wanted Queen dead, then she could do it anytime...and it isn't like Zeref would try to turn Princess into a weapon, from what I've seen. Duke has nothing but nice words for her..."

"Yeah, he doesn't have a bad word for her..."

"But you both seem to believe I'm going to kill him or turn him into a weapon."

...!

That voice!

It came from behind us!

Both Virgo and I jumped off the bed and faced the mysterious person...

When I took a look, I saw a girl around 17 or 18 years old. She's got black hair, running to about shoulder level. She's got on black robes, with a white toga wrapped around her body...which is pretty endowed...Shinobu-sama might be tempted by such a thing when he gets older...

"You're Zeref, aren't you?"

Virgo stated, folding her arms.

The girl simply nodded.

"That is correct, I am Zeref."

Ooh God...it really is Zeref...the overwhelming pressure around her, makes my skin feel tingly...it really is Zeref...this is the girl that's training Shinobu-sama. I've never met her before, but that's the real Zeref...

"W-Why do you want to train Shinobu-sama?"

I asked it straight away, slightly hesitating to do so. If this is the Zeref from legend, then we're in serious trouble. She could banish us to the Spirit World if she wanted too do such things...

"Because I want to elevate him from what he was, into what he can be, that is all."

"That's a lie!"

I rejected it immediately, with Virgo putting her hands on my shoulders while whispering "Calm down." in a serious voice. I took her voice to heart, and backed down from Zeref as she crossed her arms again.

"If its a lie, then why would I be doing it?"

"Because you wish to turn him into a weapon?"

Virgo surmised, unfolding her arms.

Zeref shook her head, while her lips rose ever so slightly.

"If I truly wished to do that, I would get rid of your keys and keep him in isolation, brainwash him. Yet, I haven't done any of those things. Shinobu, has a great reserve of magical power, and he has a special gift within him, that he isn't aware of at this current time."

A special gift inside of him...

What's inside Shinobu-sama...?

"What is it then? What's the gift?"

I rather roughly asked the girl clad in black.

The girl walked forwards, both Virgo and I on our guards. The girl walked towards us, and when getting to us, she went past us and went towards Shinobu-sama! She reached down, and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, like I had been doing before.

"Its a secret for now. He isn't ready to know."

He isn't ready to know...Shinobu-sama, just what's going on right now?

"Can I ask, do you like King?"

Virgo...she might not even know who you're referring to right now. Even I wouldn't know, if I didn't know you and your quirky habit of naming Shinobu-sama some rather strange names. Although she does bring up a good question...

"I presume you mean Shinobu, and yes, I like him...no. Its more accurate to say that I am completely in love with him."

""What!?""

We screamed out! W-What does she mean that she loves him!? She can't love him! That's against some rules somewhere! It has to be against some rules! Zeref, the Dark Wizard can't love Shinobu-sama! It isn't allowed!

"Keep it down, both of you." We bit our lips at the sharp voice, occasionally looking at Shinobu-sama's sleeping form. "I said, I am in love with him. I have been for along time now. However, you two don't understand things when it concerns us and you wont understand either. All I can say is, Shinobu is the only person in the entire world that I can truly love without consequences. With him, I can't involuntarily kill him. The contradictions within my mind vanish upon contact with him. With him, it feels like as if I am not Cursed in the slightest. That's why, I am completely in love with him, as he is the only person this world allows me to love, to feel anything for another being without any pain or suffering."

Zeref...

That's how she feels...

Something about Shinobu-sama allows her to love...I don't understand the Curse thing, but she didn't sound like she was lying about it...if that's true, then Shinobu-sama is the boy that she can love...

"From the way you speak, it sounds as if you don't have a choice but to love Duchess. Is that the case?"

"Far from it, Virgo was it?" Virgo nodded. "I see. Then, it isn't like that. There are many different reasons I love Shinobu, it isn't just because he's the only person I am allowed to love. If I could, I would die so he wouldn't feel anymore pain. But that's quite impossible for me at this point...however." She looked at us blankly, no emotions. "You cannot tell him anything about 'Black Wizard Zeref'."

She doesn't want us to say anything about it...why wouldn't she...?

"If we can't say anything, we need an explanation as to why. King deserves to know about your past."

"Y-Yes, I agree with Virgo. Even if y-you aren't like that anymore, Shinobu-sama s-still deserves to know about you, since you know...or seem to know so much about him. Shinobu-sama deserves to know."

"And in time, he will know about it. Right now, isn't the time to tell him. In the future, I will explain everything about me, and if he decides to leave, then so be it. I wont stop him, if he thinks me to be a monster. However, Shinobu is a forgiving person and I know he will understand why I did what I did. But that's not me anymore. And when I explain it...was for a certain someone then..."

Black miasma gathered around her hands as a sad look appeared on her face...

But she reached for Shinobu-sama's hand, and it disappeared instantly...what's that about...does Shinobu-sama have the power to dispel her Magic? Shinobu-sama...what are you exactly...?

"For now, allow me to talk with Shinobu about it all. And don't mention anything, if you care about Shinobu in the slightest. He isn't ready right now, but not too far in the future, he will be. That's when I will tell him."

Zeref bent down, and lightly touched her lips on Shinobu-sama's head, making him smile in his sleep. Seeing that smiling face, I could only keep thinking that Zeref doesn't want to hurt Shinobu-sama at all...he's a good judge of character...maybe I should believe in Shinobu-sama after all...

Then Shinobu-sama stirred in his sleep, and lightly opened his eyes, peering up at Zeref with a sleepy expression.

"Zeref...sensei..."

"Hush now." She soothed lightly, petting his head. "Sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be another day."

"Okay Sensei...good night..."

"Yes, good night. Sleep well."

She kissed his head again, as she stroked his blonde, almost golden locks, causing slumber to take Shinobu-sama again. Both Virgo and I looked at one another, seemingly both having the same thoughts.

Is this really happening right now?

That's what I'm thinking. Virgo also seems to have the same face as well...

Maybe Zeref doesn't want to hurt Shinobu-sama after all...maybe she really does love Shinobu-sama...

Zeref stood up, turning away from us.

"Remember, don't say anything to him."

She then walked away from us.

"Where are you going exactly?"

I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

She bent her neck back, sighing slightly.

"Going for a walk. It seems to be the perfect night for it."

And with that, Zeref walked away from us, disappearing in the trees, and then the blackness of the night taking away from us our vision of her. Shinobu-sama...Zeref...are they really meant to be together...?

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Quickly put them on him before he moves!"

"Yeah yeah! I've got it!"

...Uun...is it morning...?

What's with all of the noise...?

It sounds like someone is here...that couldn't be possible...

Aries-chan and Virgo-chan would've gone by now...

And it doesn't sound like Zeref-sensei...so who was it that was speaking? I'm sure that no one else would be around here.

Clink!

O-Ow, it feels like something was just put on my wrists...its tight...what's going on? Is this a dream? Or reality right now? Who'd want to put something on my wrists? It wouldn't be Zeref-sensei...

I gently opened my eyes...

"Hey kid, you've got some impressive stuff here, just stay quiet while we rob ya, kay?"

T-There's a guy in front of me! He looks like a bandit! He's even quite overweight! But I can sense magical power from him! W-Whats with that!? Whys he here right now!? And what does he intend to do!? Rob me!? I don't think so!

"Hey go awammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

I tried to move, but he pinned me down by my hands and sitting on my body with his heavier one, shoving socks into my mouth to keep me from crying out! When I tried to move my wrists, I saw that he had bound my wrists as well! A-As if not holding them is enough! He's also bound my wrists!

S-Shit! He's tough! I can't even bring him off my body! He's too heavy! What am I going to do!? N-No, I need to be calm right now. Zeref-sensei has taught me Magic, so I will just use that to get free from this place.

T-Then if he is binding me, I will just break them with my Devil Slayer Magic! That's the best way to go right now! Blast these socks out of my mouth, break the cuffs and then beat the crap out of these guys! Best plan!

I opened my mouth as far as I could and attempted to gather light...but nothing happened...e-eh? What's wrong with that? W-Why can't I build Magic...why wont it work...?

Upon seeing my plight, the fat guy licked his lips, as if he's enjoying seeing me squirm like this.

"Hehe, trying to use Magic are we?" The fat guy sneered at me, gently grabbing my hair and pulling it. "Its no use. Those cuffs you have on block a persons ability to use Magic. Now just stay still and we wont hurt you. Do you understand me? Nod your head, or I will slit your throat."

He brought out a mean looking knife.

I stared at him with slight fear.

If I could fight, these chumps wouldn't be a problem. But with that big guy being on top of me, I can't move. And those damn handcuffs are blocking my ability to use Magic. I'm trapped...Zeref-sensei...please come and help me...I don't like this...Zeref-sensei please...

"I asked you a question brat!" The fat guy took his knife, and slashed it across the face, my face instantly hurting from the cold steel scraping against it. "Answer me! Do you understand!?"

"Mmmmmm!"

I cried and nodded as best as I could.

I thought that with the training I was having, I wouldn't be weak anymore...but now I'm at the mercy of this fat idiot loser who thinks its alright to attack children like he can do such things!

"That's a good boy." He patted the cheek he cut, causing pain to rush through that cheek. "Now guys, lets raid this kid. He's got some pretty tasty looking clothing. Lets see if he's got anything else."

Tasty looking clothes...does he intend to sell or eat my clothes...?

They're one of a kind, in this world. Since they literally aren't of this world. But why would he steal from a child...? Coward, and even cutting me for no reason, what a cheap move on his part.

He said we before...what does he mean we...

The guy looked to the right of him, and so did I...

What I saw was two more guys. Thinner than chubby here. One has an eyepatch on, and the other has a scar on his left eye. Both of them look sinister as tubby here...why are they trying to hurt me...?

The men started rummaging through the camp sight. Each of them looked into my personal things, like my clothes, underwear, and even my good supplies. One of them took a chocolate bar that I was saving and ate it right in front of me...bastard.

The thinnest looking one, with the scar went towards my pot that has the leftovers of the food I made for Zeref-sensei and I, and used the ladle to take some of the stew with the fish in it, and put it in a bowl that's nearby. Lifting up the spoon that was next to it, he started eating it...t-that was made for Zeref-sensei...not you...

"Myyyyyyyyyyyyy! This food is quite delicious! Hey boss, you should try it!"

He chortled towards the large man, who looked at me and smirked.

"Wouldn't it be fun to eat this kids food right in front of him?"

I didn't look away, giving evil eyes towards him. I swear, if I get out of this, I am going to kick each of their asses for attempting for such a thing.

The man with flab stumbled over to the food, and ate some of the food that I prepared for my Sensei...dirty rats...how dare they eat things I made for Sensei...the other one has also joined them...

So while they ate food together, laughing and joking at me. I prayed that Sensei would come to me. I can't even move as that fat guy walked over to me and held his knife near my chest. If I make any movements, then he could plunge that knife into me, effectively killing me.

Why hasn't Zeref-sensei come yet...please come Sensei...please save me...I don't want them near me anymore...you said that you cared about me...was it all a lie Sensei...don't you care about me?

I could only watch as they finished the food and stuffed my things into bags for them to take away with them. I just pray that they don't look in my personal bag, that I keep my most important things in...

"Ooh, what's that?" Chubby noticed something, and pointed to it. "Root through that bag there."

The fat guy gestured to my bag, that carries my Spirit Keys! N-No! He can't touch my Keys! They're my everything! I wont let them touch my Keys! If he does, I will seriously kill them!

The guy wriggled though my back, and a surprised look appeared there within a few minutes, causing the other two to look at the third man with raised eyebrows. The fat guy keeps glancing at me, pressing the knife against my body...

"Boss! This kids got Golden Keys! And a Silver Key as well! We've hit the jackpot with this one!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

I tried to yell "Get off my Keys!" but of course, my mouth is gagged with the socks! Come on! Don't touch them! Take anything else, but not my Keys! They can even have my life, but not those three! They're my Spirits!

"Ooh my, that's a lucky find." The fat guy spoke with joy. "They are rare keys, the Golden ones. Even though this brat is young, he has such things in his possession. Good thing we used those handcuffs. He could've been a problem if he used Magic against us. Take the Keys, they'll come in handy when we sell them."

...What did he say...

Sell my Keys...sell Aries-chan...Virgo-chan...Aquila-san...how could they do something like that...sell my friends as if they were nothing...selling my friends...selling them...is unforgivable!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Something inside me snapped, when he said that! My anger reached breaking point! How dare they think about selling my Spirits!? No one touches them and gets away with it!

I couldn't take anymore and I launched my attack!

DON!

"Argh! You little shit!"

I ended up nailing my foot into the back of his head. His body lunged forward, the knife going with him! He was unprepared for the attack! His eyes bulged very widely, his eyes getting teary!

Quickly using that single moment of weakness on his part, I wriggled on the bed, and wrapped my legs around his neck, applying pressure, causing strangulation to occur! I was even putting pressure on his windpipe, making him gag!

"G-Get offfffffffffffffffff!"

The fat idiot struggled, using his knife to cut my legs! The knife is going deep within my skin that it feels like he's scratching the bones with his blade! It stung, but if I let go, he's going to kill me! I don't have any other cards left to play! Blood was even trickling out of my legs, dripping onto the ground. Tears came from my eyes, but I refuse to be beaten by these bastards!

"B-Boss!"

"Get off the boss!"

Both of the men charged for me, but I was able to somehow finally spit out these socks they had shoved in my mouth and gave a warning.

"Come any closer and I will snap his neck like a twig! And you fat guy! Cut me again, and I will crush your windpipe! Am I making myself clear here!? One false move and you die!"

My voice was harsh, loud and unforgiving. I was even screaming so loud that the idiots flinched at my voice. As for the main fat guy, I could see that he was taking my words to heart.

"B-Back off! He's serious argggh!"

Listening to the words of their boss by heeding my threat, both of them backed away from us.

Now what do I do? If I move, he will get away. But I don't think I could get out of this situation. No matter what I do, without my Magic, I can't fight. My hands being bound doesn't help either...

There's only one thing that I can do...

"ZEREF-SENSEI! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I screamed at the top of my voice! Zeref-sensei please come! I will do anything! Just come and save me please!

When hearing Zeref-sensei's name, all of these guys gained confused faces.

"Zeref? Why are you screaming that name? Zeref doesn't even exist anymore. Zeref is dead."

Dead...?

What does that fat guy mean by Zeref-sensei is dead?

Dead...Zeref-sensei...?

Obviously Zeref-sensei isn't dead, she's been training me for all of this time now. Unless she's a walking corpse, then I don't see how he would think she's dead...he must be mistake Zeref-sensei for someone else...

"T-That's a lie! Zeref-sensei isn't dead! She's alive and well! She'll come and kick your butts if you don't leave! Now give me my keys and leave me alone! Zeref-sensei wont let you live!"

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

They burst out laughing at me! W-Why are they laughing at me!? Zeref-sensei will come! She'll come and destroy you! Just you wait and see losers! She wont let me die! I just know it!

BANG!

"Guwah!"

A sharp blow suddenly came to my abdomen! It was that guys elbow! Damn it! With that single hit, my legs unwrapped around from his neck, letting him free!

Of course he took that opportunity to spring away from me! Nooooooooo! He's going to get me now!

"Get him!"

With the command of fatty, his friends rushed me! I tried to move my legs, but pain rippled through my legs! I couldn't move my legs and I couldn't crawl away. It was good for them though, as they pinned both my legs and arms to the bed Aries-chan made me! My arms above my head, and my legs gripped where he made those incisions before! Bastard!

"Let goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

My screams just made them release howls of laughter. That fat guy causally walked over towards me. There wasn't anything forgiving in his step...there wasn't anything to indicate that he wasn't going to hurt me...

"Shut up, you little fucker."

That fat man spat at me, causing me to flinch and cry.

He held his knife in his hand and he flashed it at me...I'm going to die here...Zeref-sensei...please...I don't want to die...

Fatty made it over to me, and held his knife near my eyes...

"Hmmmm, what should I cut off first? Your tongue so you can't scream? Your eyes so you can't see? Or should I finish the job on your legs so you can't walk? Or maybe your arms so you can't hold anything again? Maybe I should just cut out your heart? That might be funny...hahahahaha. So many choices..."

As he listed off more and more ways to torture me, I became frightened and tried to think of other things...Zeref-sensei...

"I say his tongue! He's certainly sharp tongued!"

"No, go for his legs so he can't walk!"

His friends/minions laughed at the fact that this guy is going to mutilate me. What disgusting people...

"No, no. I've got it. I'm going to cut out his heart! Yeah, that's the best one!"

He moved his knife over towards my chest, grinning manically to himself!

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Get offffffffffffffffff! Please stop ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!"

I tried to wriggle away! I kicked, and screamed and did everything I could to get away! But these bastards wouldn't release me! And that knife is getting closer and closer to my chest!

"Hahahahahahahahahahha! Time to die!"

So this is where it ends...

I can't get free...I can't move...my legs are in so much pain right now...those cuts buried deeply within my legs...if I could only use Magic...ironic that the one time that I truly need Magic, its sealed away by these damn cuffs...I bet there's a limit to the cuffs...but I can't generate such a thing...

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Die you little shit!"

He plunged the knife at me! This is it! I'm going to die nooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Zeref-sensei...I'm sorry that you trained someone so weak like me...

"Death Prediction!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Accompanied with a large voice, black miasma tore itself through the ground and the skies in a dome like shape, shooting itself towards the guys and me! Because of the miasma, the idiots let go of me and attempt to run away!

[ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!]

It washed over them though, before they could escape its clutches, blowing them away from me! Hah! Take that losers!

I was surprisingly intact...everything else around me died though...besides those guys. They were simply blown back. The trees around us are dead, and the bed Aries-chan made has also disappeared, effectively bringing me towards the ground. Even my handcuffs have been destroyed...

That black miasma...I would recognize it anywhere...I would know it anywhere...

"Shinobu!"

Sensei.

She really came for me. I'm so grateful...Zeref-sensei has come for me...I knew she would come...

She rushed up to me, and gently embraced me.

"S-Sensei...you came for me..."

"Of course I did." She brushed my bangs, putting them behind my ears like she did before. "Shinobu, what happened...?" Before I could answer, Sensei looked at my face where the cut is, then at my legs then looked back at me, in my eyes. "Did they do these injuries to you?"

I put my head towards her chest. She held it there, lightly stroking the back of my head.

"T-They came here...a-and s-started looking around...t-they took my Keys, and s-said that they were g-going to sell them...t-they cut my legs...they bound me, and they were laughing about how they would cut me apart...starting with my heart..."

I was crying through it all. It just reminded me of the time I was in Brains Lab again. When they would cut me, beat me...tie me up and gave me no hope for the future...I don't want to feel like that anymore...

Sensei reached her hand out, gently brushing my eyes softly.

"I wont let them hurt you anymore, you have my word. But you have to do something for me, alright?"

"O-Okay...w-what should I do?"

I sobbed, due to the pain from my legs.

"I want you to close your eyes for me. You can do that, right?"

She wants me to close my eyes...why would she want me to do that? I don't get it...Sensei, what is she going to do...?

"Y-Yes, of course but why...?"

"I'm about to do something you wouldn't like, and I wish for you to not be apart of this."

"O-Okay Sensei."

I closed my eyes almost instantly as Sensei was turning towards the men who came to steal from me. Sensei also put my hands to my ears, so I couldn't hear anything. I don't know what she's doing, but whatever it is, must be something bad for her to not let me see or hear it.

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes though were Sensei's eyes. They were so cold, full of killing intent. Her irises became red, and black rings appeared around her pupils, making her look more menacing than she would be like when normal...

Why would she look menacing...why would Sensei gain such eyes, and look so...angry...?

I waited for a minute or so, unable to see or hear. Whatever she's doing, I hope she does it quickly. My legs hurt so much. Those cuts were deeper than I thought they were before. And now they are causing me a lot of pain.

Eventually, I felt hands touch my own hands, leading them away from my ears. I could already tell that they were Sensei's hands, as I've memorized the feeling of her hands on my skin.

"Its okay now, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked directly at Sensei, who is in front of me. "I believe these are yours."

Sensei presented to me, my Keys. I took them and held them tightly to my chest. I'm never letting them go again...I'm selfish and I don't want them to leave me again...no one else, besides who I can say can touch my Keys.

I looked around...seeing that the forest doesn't have any life left in it...all of the trees are dead, and the ground looks worse for wear...wait, where are those men from before...? Did Sensei do something...? Did she 'take care' of them? Would she do such a thing...?

"S-Sensei..."

"It is okay now...don't worry about anything. I'm sorry it came to something like this. I didn't feel them approaching, and I went for a walk. If I had known they would come, then they would've been driven off long ago. I'm just sorry that they cut deeply into you."

Sensei lightly caressed the skin on my legs, causing me to shudder slightly. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, but it still hurt slightly. Upon seeing me shudder, Sensei graciously took off her toga, and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you Sensei...but Sensei, what happened to those men?"

Although I have a feeling, I just want to make sure.

Sensei's face turned downwards, sadness filling her eyes...

"Those bad men are gone now...they can't hurt you again."

They can't hurt me again...is she really implying that...

"S-Sensei...what did you do exactly...?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Do I want the truth...that's what she asks me...wanting the truth...do I want the truth...?

"Yes."

Making my decision, I declared it with no hesitation. There's no point in lying to me...I might be a child, but I've seen things that are more scary than anything. Even if she's done what I think she's done...

When I said it, Sensei dipped her head down.

"I killed them, for hurting you. They're no longer of this world...I lost control of my anger, seeing you in such a state. That's why I asked you to close your eyes...I never want you to see me angry...that isn't me."

"...I see."

I paused, unable to form many words. Even then, I managed to say something which made Sensei raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you hate me, for killing them?"

What a question...I don't like killing, but I understand why it could be necessary at the same time. But I only think the truly evil ones should be killed. Good people don't deserve to die...

"They were going to kill me. I know it isn't 'an eye for an eye' kind of world, or at least it shouldn't be. But they were willing to cut me to pieces when I only tried to defend myself from them. And from their eyes, it looked like they had done things like that before. I don't hate Sensei for doing what she did."

Sensei embraced me when I finished answering her, mumbling "Thank you." in my ear softly. Responding to her hug, I also wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her really close to me.

I gently took Sensei's hand, and held it to my chest.

"You know Sensei, you said that anger isn't you."

"Yes, that's right. It isn't me...I would prefer that nothing like that ever happened."

She sounded sincere, and her face showed that sincere look as well. Seeing that face, I knew that she didn't mean to do what she did, and she only did it for me. I know that's the reason...

"I know, and you don't have to worry Sensei. I know what a gentle soul Sensei is. Even if you have the touch of death or whatever, it doesn't matter. For I know that Sensei is the best ever. So please don't beat yourself up Zeref-sensei. I know you only did it to protect me. And I'm grateful, because if you didn't show up, then I would've died."

"Yeah...I wont allow you to come to this type of harm again. Now, lets treat these injuries...and get out of this forest. Others might come here, we should leave."

Sensei quickly applied some bandages to my legs and then picked me up like the first time she ever carried me. This time I couldn't wrap my legs around her body, but she was strong enough to carry me comfortably all the same.

Sensei then walked away from our former campsite, leaving behind the decaying trees. All I could do was fall asleep on Sensei's shoulder, and let calming feelings spread throughout my body...

* * *

 **[Six Months Later]**

"Light Devils Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

My light that sprang forth from my mouth decimated the land around us, carving out the trees from the ground, obliterating them completely! The ground was torn up when the light beam passed by it! The attack even made the water in the lake that I fired at all leave the ground, as if someone moved the lakes water by magic, only to fall back down and crash all around the surrounding areas!

The air currents around made a dust storm due to the impact of my explosive power! Hot damn, I've come along in such things, I think. Its certainly stronger than it used to be. Now, I can even break through some middle level strength Demon's that Zeref-sensei makes. Although, I've never really figured out how she knows how to make them.

All of the Demons that were in my path, were destroyed! I glanced at Sensei, seeing her satisfied face. Hehe, Sensei is proud of me~ She's proud of me~ I'm glad she's proud of me~

"Get hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!"

"Kekekekekek!"

"Die die! Die die!"

One large Demon came at me from the right with a number of Demons following behind it. Wielding a massive blade, the largest Demon took a swing at me. Keeping a calm composure, I jumped back, the blade missing me by mere inches and watched the other Demons charging at me.

Damn it, I can't use my full power now, since I've been fighting for over 6 hours now. Zeref-sensei keeps increasing the times that I should fight, so I can become stronger and stronger. Thankfully, this is the last wave.

"Okay! Here we go!" I took out the key I wanted."Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo-chan came out in her usual outfit, not the shorter version for my sanity. "Virgo-chan! Trap them for me!"

"Okay, Prince. Diver."

Speaking in a monotone voice, she almost instantly buried underground! T-That was really fast! Faster than she usually is!

A few seconds later, the earth opened up under the Demons, creating a massive hole which caught all of them by surprise!

Fortunately, Sensei allows me to summon my Spirits in her presence now. I don't know what's changed exactly, but she said that should I need them, I should summon them, even if she's here...hehe, must be because Sensei is changing~

One by one, the Demons were swallowed up by the earth, trying to fight to get to the surface, but due to the hole being so deep and having steep sides, they had no choice but to fall to the deep depths of the earth!

Virgo-chan appeared next to me, lightly causing me a little shock. Damn, she has this way of appearing out of nowhere and scaring the daylights out of me!

"Don't think so!"

"Wont die!"

The Demons that couldn't fly fell to the bottom of the large hole that Virgo-chan made. However, there are some Demons that could fly (thank you for that Zeref-sensei, not!), who made use of their wings and took to the sky.

Since there are too many for me to deal with in the sky, its time to stop them in their tracks.

"Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

The key shined in my hand, and Aries-chan came out, who bowed to me cutely.

"Y-Yes Shinobu-sama?"

"There, make sure that they don't escape the hole!"

"Okay!" Aries-chan jumped forward, and gathered wool within her palms, albeit being more thicker than her usual wool. "100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool!"

Stretching her palms forward, the wool shot out and entangled around the enemies, making them harder to see and causing them to wheeze as well! With that, its made them unable to fly upwards! Yes! With them distracted, its time to make them stop from flying!

"Aries-chan! Virgo-chan! Make sure that they can't fly!"

""Okay!""

They both replied to me, showing more and more energy as time goes on!

"T-Then I will go first! " Aries-chan put her hands forward, wool gathering in her palms. "Wool Shot!"

The pink wool was shot out from her palms, flying through the air at speeds comparable to my own when I used my "Light Devils Streak" move. If she can use such things before, then she hasn't shown me such things...have they always been so fast...?

"Crap!"

"Get away!"

The Demons that weren't distracted by Aries-chan's first attack, saw the attack coming, and tried to move out of the way. But Aries-chan cleverly manipulated the wool midair somehow, and twisted the shots so they would follow their targets.

The wool eventually found the Demons, and clung to their wings, making them fall to the ground instantly! Because of the wools thickness, they are unable to move their wings, therefore flight has been stopped.

"Allow me to go next, Prince." Virgo-chan placed her hands on the ground, a strange glow coming from there. "Spica Lock!"

Using her control over the earth, she manipulated the rocks and other bits of earth that's near her location. The rocks and other bits of earth shot off towards the distracted Demons, forming a sphere like prison of earth. And because of the weight of the earth, the Demons fell to the ground, the earth prison remaining the same even when crashing to the ground.

"Well done girls!" They smiled at the praise as I walked over towards the hole. I gathered light in my palms, aiming it downwards towards the Demons who all looked up at me fearfully. "Light Devils Destruction Cross!"

The light in my palms formed a cross shape and I shot it to the middle of the hole. Using my power, I was able to expand the cross to cover all of the hole. The brilliant light shined down towards the Demons.

I winked down at them, causing them to cry.

"Its time to get purified!"

I clicked my fingers, the cross responded to me as well. The cross descended towards the fearful Demons that Zeref-sensei made.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The magnificent light washed over the Demons, purifying them in its brilliant light. The large explosion of the light made a mushroom like cloud erupt from the hole that has gotten significantly bigger than it was before.

"Phew!" With the Demons purified, I dropped the ground, smiling to myself. "Sensei! What about that?"

I turned towards my Sensei as both Virgo-chan and Aries-chan clung to my arms, sitting next to me. Sensei, who is smiling at me, briskly walks over to me. Ehehehe. Whenever she smiles, I love it!

"Hmmm, it was the best fight you've performed. I would imagine that attack at the end would blast away quite a number of Wizards. And using your Spirits like that was a good move. Using the strength of your alleys is also a good essential part of being a Wizard. However, it seems that they have become stronger as well due to you."

"Eh?"

They've become stronger...? C-Certainly, Aries-chan's wool was faster than before, and the amount of time for Virgo-chan to dig that large hole has decreased...do Spirits get stronger as well...? Do they train like I do...?

"Yes, haven't you realized it?" I made a confused face at Sensei, who sat in front of me. "Shinobu, your Spirits increase in power as you do. The Spirits power depends on the Mage. Most Celestial Mage's don't fight like you do. They don't take to the front lines, therefore their power is significantly less than yours. But since you do train, and you've always been blessed with a naturally high level of magical power, it reflects on the Spirit. If you achieve the level of...lets say, Wizard Saint, then the Spirits would be able to fight on par with such a being. They might not have the skills, but they would have the raw power, since you are the one who summoned them and they could train their skills if they truly wanted. Or if it was me, then they would be pretty...powerful. In any case, they could become very good backing partners for you."

Wow...so, the stronger I get, they get as well...I didn't know that it would be like that...awesome! The stronger I get, the stronger they get! That means, I will be able to use them to fight stronger opponents alongside me as well!

"You'd think we would've mentioned that before..."

Virgo-chan spoke to herself, as Aries-chan gently shook her head.

"It was an oversight on my part Shinobu-sama. I am so sorry."

"No no, don't worry about it. So, if I train, you can become stronger as well!"

I cheered to the sky! Yes, they can become stronger as well! Hehe, I love my Spirits after all! No matter what, they'll also increase power!

"That's right Shinobu-sama! H-Hey, maybe I should learn Lightning Magic! It would be good, right? I could use Lightning after wrapping the enemies with my wool, to increase the shocking power!"

"Is it possible for you to learn other Magic's, other than what you already know?"

If it is, then I didn't know about that...

"Hmmmmmm, you know...I'm not that sure Shinobu-sama...Virgo knows Transformation Magic as well as her Earth Magic...so, I guess it wouldn't be impossible...it might be hard, but I could do it...I think...or maybe get an object that fires Lightning or something..."

"If that's not possible, you could also use Ring Magic, to manipulate Lightning. That isn't unheard of. Although, Shinobu could just supply the Lightning for the shocking part anyway."

Zeref-sensei offered, Aries-chan gained a shy face and gently nodded.

I was shocked Sensei talked with Aries-chan then. She usually just doesn't speak to the Spirits when they are here...strange indeed.

"Y-Yes, I guess so...t-thank you...for the advice..."

Aries-chan's shyness was ever present in her voice, making me smile a little. Even after all these years, she's still the same Aries-chan that I knew.

Zeref-sensei simply nodded and turned to me.

"Shinobu, you've come along well during your time with me. Of course there are things that you've already mastered, like the Light Devils Rage, and some other forms of it. There are other Magic's that I believe you would be capable of mastering. Its all a matter of what you're compatible with, and I imagine there are a few Magic's that I know that you are compatible with."

"Like what Sensei?"

I asked with a smile.

Sensei's face also turned a little upwards.

"A number of things. You're talented, and can pick up Magic fairly quickly, but I wouldn't expect anything different really. For now though, we should eat something. You must be hungry after all of the training today."

"Okay! Yes, I am quite starving!"

I replied and we all stood up. Aries-chan and Virgo-chan clung to my arms, and glared daggers at one another...I don't really understand what that's about if I'm honest...

"Here Shinobu."

Zeref-sensei as always, offered her hand for me to take.

"Hehe, Sensei likes holding my hand huh~"

"I do, I wont lie. Your hand is the best."

I took the hand and we all went to eat something. Of course I had to cook since the others can't cook. Although I'm not sure if Virgo-chan can cook or not...Aries-chan just...can't cook. And Zeref-sensei hasn't ever made an attempt to cook before. I presume she's not that good if she leaves it to me...either that or she just likes my cooking.

While eating, I could see Virgo-chan and Aries-chan give Zeref-sensei slightly fearful eyes, yet they aren't shuffling away like they usually do when in the company of my Sensei.

Even though Virgo-chan and Aries-chan are still wary of Zeref-sensei, they seem more comfortable around her than they once did, and Zeref-sensei doesn't even make it a point to ignore them anymore. In fact, they sometimes have conversations that even I'm not apart of.

Its like we are truly...a family.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Zeref and Shinobu are becoming closer with Zeref's feelings clearly stated, and Shinobu's feelings are growing to love, although being a child still, he really doesn't get it. Plus Virgo and Aries are so protective over Shinobu for good reasons (for them anyway). And Shinobu is becoming stronger with his Devil Slayer Magic, and others that haven't been shown yet.**

 **Also, there's going to be an arc starting next chapter, who introduces Sherria, among other characters! So, until next chapter!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Julbot1; Yes, that's right. It is Chelia, or Sherria. Since its used on the wikia, I will go with Sherria plus it looks visually closer to her cousins Sherry. And yup, that's actually canon as well. Lucy said that if she trained more, her Spirits would be able to match Natsu in a fight. So with someone like Shinobu as a Master, they are going to be packing some power.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, yeah I'm glad you like the bonding~ More to come this chapter~ And yeah, there's a reason why he's a fast learner besides him just being an early bloomer. But yeah, Zeref is a very misunderstood character, from my perspective anyway. And yup, Sherria is in this chapter alright! As for the name, you'll have to read on~**

 **Anime PJ; That she did! Don't touch her Shinobu or the consequence is death! And yeah, everyone is sort of getting along alright, even if those two Spirits of Shinobu's are wary of Zeref. Aaah, as for his 'gift' you'll have to wait and see~ It will be hinted at as the story goes, but not revealed (to Shinobu anyway) for sometime.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Yes, I was thinking about him eating Ultear's Ice Make when they meet again in the future so he would become an Light Ice Devil Slayer or something. An OC female Apocalypse Dragon Slayer raised by Acnologia huh. Erm, I guess if someone has something of a good OC then I could find away to incorporate that person. If not OC, maybe a character from the series, just change their history a little bit~ As for that, they may have a battle in the future~**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm glad its intrigued you~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Juvia huh. I haven't fully decided yet. And yeah, I checked it out, it was pretty good.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, they certainly are bonding alright~ And that's why I chose her. And yes, Zeref is pretty much in love with Shinobu, for various reasons, some of which she explained last chapter. As to who explains the relationships...ehehe, you'll have to wait and see~ As for that, Zeref will explain she's not really 'normal' but wont say why she isn't normal.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, maybe~**

 **Guest 2; Aaah, thank you very much. That makes me happy, hearing that. And maybe one day I will have a book, no idea what it would be about though.**

 **Ragna; Make a partner? Unless you count the Spirits as partners, then I haven't got a plan for such things. Although I could make a Demon his partner made from Zeref to protect Shinobu or something hehe~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, Shinobu would have to be there for Lucy. I have a couple of ideas on how Shinobu would be in Hargeon by the time canon starts. And yup, Sherria is adorable~**

 **Jugar38; Yes, they are getting (somewhat) along now. Levy's going to be appearing this chapter, saying stuff like how she misses Shinobu and things like that. And as always, thank you very much!**

 **Guest 4; Well, Gray doesn't really have many Devil Slayer attacks, only three I think. But yeah, I guess it could be called that. Erm, for that, he might have a Devil Force or something. And yeah, I can see that happening as well. And yeah, I hate that when it happens hehe~**

 **Guest 5; That's a pretty interesting idea there~ If I can, I might work that in~**

 **OnEno; Thank you! Yeah, I had to show at a little training. Some will be shown in flashbacks later on in the story. And yeah, a little explanation as to why she loves him. And you're right, he does have a little trauma over it, since he doesn't want to lose people like he lost Ultear. That's right, Aries and Virgo pretty much are in love with him, and he is the same (from this chapter). A threesome with those two or Aries alone huh. I haven't really decided who is going to be his 'first' yet. And yup~ Virgo pretty much does offer him sex, and like you said, hasn't said those words exactly...yet. It is true that she has been around him the longest. And thank you!**

 **With those lovely reviews answered, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Towards the tournament!**

"Zeref-sensei, isn't the night lovely? The stars, and everything about tonight makes it really...magnificent."

I asked as I snuggled onto her lap with my head.

Its night right now, and its just myself and Sensei, alone together. All of my Spirits went back a few minutes ago, leaving me and my Sensei alone together. I couldn't help but think that Sensei really is looking beautiful in the light of the moon.

Zeref-sensei told me to place my head on her lap so we could enjoy the stars together. Apparently, Sensei's hobby is staring at the stars at night. She could just stare at the stars all night, and I've seen it as well. She's gone for a few nights, staring at the sky.

Zeref-sensei is stroking my hair softly, running her fingers through my locks. She's leaning against a tree, casually glancing between the sky, and myself. I also keep glancing between her and the sky.

For some reason, lately I've been looking more and more at Zeref-sensei...more than I thought I would. Whenever I see her, butterflies fly around in my stomach, and gives me a sickly feeling that I really love for some strange reason.

Maybe I should tell Zeref-sensei about it...it would mean that I would have to tell Zeref-sensei how I like her a lot...doesn't it? I...I do like Zeref-sensei a lot. And after becoming 12 (which I am now), I just keep noticing things about Zeref-sensei that makes my heart pound hard in my chest.

"Yes, its a lovely night tonight. The stars and the moon, makes it near perfection."

Zeref-sensei replied, lightly patting my face. I nuzzled against the hand, comforting feelings rushing around my head. Just being this close, is the best. I couldn't ask for a better night than tonight.

"Near perfection? What would make it perfection?"

It was a little confusing what she was saying to me...near perfection huh. What could make this more perfect? Sensei is here, I'm here, and we're alone together. The only thing that I could think of is Sensei and I hugging one another tightly...although Sensei's lap does feel good for my head...

Sensei gently bent her body downwards, and got really close to my ear...

"I could think of a couple of things. One being you, as a cute kitten."

Her voice came out as a hungry whisper, as she lightly touched my ear with her lips for a brief instant. Sensei teased me like that, before lightly licking the lobe, causing me to shudder with new excitement...

"A-A cute kitten..."

I mumbled out, my eyes fluttering. She wants me to transform again into a kitten huh...ehehe, I guess Sensei has always like that form since she saw it the first time~ Ecchi Sensei~

"I've always thought of you as being a cute kitten. I really do like you in that form."

I blushed and looked away slightly.

Sensei likes that kind of thing...she asks me to sometimes turn into a Neko boy, meaning that I use Transformation Magic to make Neko ears and a tail appear. I honestly didn't know Sensei was into that type of thing, until she let it slip one day when I was transforming into different animals, to just practice for funs sake and incase I ever need to do such things as well.

Complying with Sensei's unasked command, I used Transformation Magic to grow a tail, that's a golden blonde colour like my hair and Neko ears on the top of my head. I also gained some whiskers, to complete the look.

I put my hands together as if they were paws, and made my face appear as cute as possible.

I then went "Nyan~" as I made a fake scratching movement with my hands as if they were paws.

Sensei's face flushed as soon as I purred a little. Fueeee, that's a cute face Sensei. I'm glad that she can show such a side sometimes when its just us. Even if it is a little weird that she likes me being 'her kitten' as she says. I thought that would mean I was...well, I guess if I can make Sensei happy then I'm good.

"That's a good kitten."

Sensei scratched behind my Neko ears, which accidentally release a purring sound. That made Sensei's face turn even more red...ooh Sensei, you really should just let your urges go.

"Nyaaa~ Sensei really is a strange girl after all~"

"...Its your own fault, for being such a strange boy...making such noises..."

For some reason, Sensei's face turned even more crimson. Ehehe, I wonder what's wrong with Sensei all of a sudden~? She likes kitten me~ Maybe I should appeal to that and try to get more secrets from Zeref-sensei~ She's taught me so many things already...

"Anyway Sensei, I just want to say that I could always be happy when I'm with you, nyaa~"

"S-Stop meowing at me, Shinobu. You know what that does to me."

Hehe, I know what it does alright~ She becomes weak in the knees and her whole body flushes brightly. She even quakes a little in her shoes. Hmmmm, I guess Sensei is a Neko lover...or a Neko boy lover~ It has to become to my advantage~

"Sorry Sensei, but sometimes it has to be done. Especially when you're looking like you do at me. You know, freaked out. Its a cute thing Sensei. I could really fall in lo-"

At that, I stopped myself, and turned away from her. I can't say that I am kind of liking her more than I should. I'm sure that Sensei isn't even looking at me like that. At best, she must think of me as an Otouto...

"What did you say, Shinobu?"

I shook my head from her lap, facing back to her.

"It doesn't matter. But I need to say that these many years together have been the best for me. I've learned so many things from you...and I'm so grateful to you. Each day, I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to Ultear-san and Brain. I feel like I'm finally going to be able to save her, and kill him."

I haven't forgotten my goals. They have always been with me. I can't wait to do them. After I've done my goals, I'm going to find new things to strive for...one of them is to be with Zeref-sensei always...maybe she would like to be with me like I want to be with her all of the time.

"Yes...I'm glad you feel like you've learned from me. But Shinobu."

"Y-Yes Sensei?"

My hesitant voice came through with a light palpitation happening in my chest. I can't stop it. My heart beats erratic all on its own. Why does it do that when she's around? When her piercing eyes are on me, I feel like my heart could break my chest. Sensei, what are you doing to me right now...?

"You need to become aware that your goal, can't consume your life. Afterwards, you'll feel empty inside. Trust me, I know what it feels like to feel empty inside and I don't want you to experience that."

Feeling empty inside huh...

Yeah, I know where she's coming from. Sensei is a wise Sensei after all. I know that I don't want to be empty inside. But when she said it, it sounded like she was speaking from personal experience.

"Y...Yes, but as long as I have you Sensei, I wont ever feel empty inside. And you don't have to feel empty either Sensei because I'm always going to be with you. We'll always be together like this, me and you. You don't mind if I'm always with you, right?"

"Oh Shinobu...you're a nice boy after all. Don't ever change, alright? I want you to stay as you are always. And of course. You can't leave me ever. I'm staking my claim on you."

Staking her claim on me...does that mean Sensei really likes me in such a way that we are...

When I was thinking about it, I noticed something appearing on Sensei's face...that made me smile.

Her smile.

That big bright smile that spread across her face made me feel good inside. Seeing her lips raise like that, feels like I am becoming more and more...complete. I don't know why Sensei doesn't smile more. She should smile more, to make her face brighten up...not that it needs much brightening up, since even Sensei's face is...so pretty...she's really cute...

"O-Of course! If Sensei likes me like this, then I wont ever change for you. I will stay as you want me to stay. Whatever that means Sensei, I will do it for you. If you want me to do anything for you, then all you have to do is ask me. And I will always stay with you Sensei, if that's what you want? Because, I also want to stay with Sensei, always."

"I see...Shinobu, you've progressed well these years. You've mastered a number of Magic's at such a young age, and even being able to use your Spirits and mixing their powers with your own. You're very talented, and I'm really proud of you."

She's really proud of me...I don't know where that came from...but she's really proud of me...

"Sensei...I didn't know you thought so...fondly of me..."

"What are you talking about? Of course I do. I really do like you a lot. These years have been good for you, and for me as well. You know, whatever you do from hereon out, I will support you."

"Thank you...Sensei..."

I looked into the sky again, feeling the warmth of Sensei's lap and claiming it for myself. No one else can rest their head on Sensei's lap, but me!

The stars in the sky are twinkling. The stars in the sky also have names, I think. I remember Aries-chan once saying that a bunch of stars together are called...con something...whatever it was, those stars do look enchanting right now.

"Sensei, what is that star called there?"

I pointed to the sky, getting the attention of my Sensei. Seeing my pointed finger, Sensei's eyes went up to the sky, and when she followed my finger to the star that I'm pointing at, Sensei's eyes turned a little puffy...

"That star, huh."

For some reason, Zeref-sensei doesn't sound good right now...what's going on with Sensei...? Is that star important or something? It just looks like a regular star to me. Unless it means something to her then...

"Yes, it looks beautiful. Like a diamond in the sky." I glanced at Sensei's face, to see that she was looking down at me, with a sad face. "Sensei, what's wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"N...No, its nothing. That star, just reminded me of something."

It reminds her of something...? Whatever it is must be something of a sore subject as her eyes are really looking depressed right now. Maybe I shouldn't say anything more about it. But if she's sad, I would like to try and help her, with whatever it is.

"Reminds you of something...? What would that be Sensei? Is there anything I can do? Can I make you feel better somehow?"

"It doesn't matter." She retorted, then pulled me up so I was sat on her lap. "Shinobu, you once told me that your dream is to join the guild...Fairy Tail, is that right?"

"O-Oh yes, that's right. I promised Onii-sama that I would, and the same with Lucifer...Levy-chan. She's there right now, waiting for me I imagine. But why are you suddenly talking about it?"

"I just wanted to know what you're going to do in the future, that's all."

I see...

I think Sensei might be worried that I'm going to leave in the future, when I'm not going to do such a thing. She should know by now that I couldn't leave Sensei, as I am seriously starting to develop...feelings...I think I am starting to fall for Sensei...her own fault...she shouldn't make me...fall for her like this...baka Sensei...making me feel like this...

"Sensei, I'm not going to leave. Even if I join Fairy Tail, I will still be with you. You could even move into Magnolia with me. It wouldn't be impossible, right? You and I could live together, and we could be together everyday."

To make it a point, I took Sensei's hand and held it to my chest so she could feel my heartbeat and see that what I am saying is the truth.

"It would be quite impossible for me to live in a town like that." I looked downwards, sadness filling my face. But Sensei titled my head up with her fingers under my chin. "That doesn't mean we wont see one another often though. Because, whenever you are, I'm not far behind you. I will always be with you. Never forget that, alright Shinobu?"

"Y-Yes...I wont forget."

"Good boy...now, shall we go to bed?"

W-What did she say!? Going to be together!? Or is it alone!? Me and Sensei in bed together!? Can that even be allowed!?

"T-To bed, together Sensei!?"

"Yes, together. It isn't like we haven't shared a bed before. And the night is cold, we should huddle together, for warmth. Come on Shinobu, lets go to bed. There are something's that I wish to discuss with you anyway."

S-So, we're going to bed together...is it really alright if Sensei and I go to bed together...? She must be...wait, what did she say? We have things to talk about? What would those things be?

"Sensei? What do we have to discuss?"

I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Its sudden to hear Sensei say something like that. Does she have information that I don't know about? But we always share everything so...I don't know what it is that we have things to discuss...

"In bed, I will tell you. Come on, lets go."

I nodded and got off her lap. She also stood up and gently took my hand, and guided me to the bed. Since this is just us in the forest, we have it all to ourselves. Good thing as well, since I still remember the night I was almost killed in a forest...never going to happen again.

Zeref-sensei led me all the way to the campsite we had set up before, where she got onto the bed made by Aries-chan before she left, and casually looked at me with those big black eyes of hers.

"Come here."

Ordering me, I could only crawl over to the bed, getting into it, and going in next to her. She wrapped an arm around my body, and pulled me closer to her. I flushed at the contact, and she guided my head to her boobs...

"S-Sensei, what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I want to discuss with you."

I made a confused face appear, matching my thoughts.

I don't know what she's referring too. Its true that there is something I want to talk about with Sensei, but I don't know how to start. But she couldn't possibly know anything about it.

"Honestly Sensei, I haven't a clue on what you are talking about right now. Could you please tell me?"

"Alright. Here, this is what I am referring too."

Sensei went into her pocket (since we sleep in our clothes) and got out a leaflet. When I saw the leaflet, the colour drained from my face. I couldn't even make my eyes flutter in the slightest.

O-Oh no...Sensei really found that leaflet...she might not think I'm ready. She might not let me do it...and because I didn't tell her, she might think that I wouldn't be able to do it...

"I found this in your stuff, when looking for that necklace I gave you to check on something. So, mind explaining to me what this is exactly?"

"I-I'm sorry I kept it from you...I was meaning to tell you about it...I-I just didn't know how you felt about me participating in it...I found it in the town that I went to the other day so we can get some new ingredients. I came across this from a man that was handing it out to Mage's, and I thought that it looked interesting. I was going to ask you about it...but I didn't know how you would feel about me participating..."

She does get a little...weird when I try and do things like this. But that's when I was younger, and childish. I would like to think I've grown up now, and I know that I'm not going to do it to show off...I just want to challenge myself.

"I see. You didn't have to keep it from me. So, you want to participate in this do you?"

I bit my lip, and nodded my head in confirmation.

"I...I thought that it would be a good experience for me, to actually be able to learn from others and how to improve myself. Sensei, if you give me the chance to participate, then I will show you the fruits of my training!"

"I don't need you to show me. I already know how strong you've become. But are you serious about this?"

I've never been more serious...but how do I convince Sensei to allow me to go...I need to show that I'm not doing it to be cocky or anything...I just want to train myself even more, by meeting people my age, and learning from their expertise in whatever they do.

"...I am Sensei. I thought that it would be good if I challenge myself. And even if I don't win, I would've participated with the best of the best of my age gap. Don't you say that you can always learn from others, as others learn from you?"

"Quoting me isn't going to help your case." I stuck out my tongue at the black haired woman and bonked myself on the head. "But...do you think that you could win this tournament?"

"If you allow me to participate, then I would try the best I could. And even if I don't win, I know that I would've been blessed to just participate in the fights. I know there are stronger people out there, and I know that I can learn from them. Sensei, please allow me to-"

She cut me off by placing a kiss on the top of my head!

S-She actually kissed my head...mouuu, it could've been the lips Sensei...n-no! I can't think like that! It would be taboo...wouldn't it? She's older than I am...I don't know how much as she doesn't seem to change...but she's got to be...I haven't a clue...even if she's like 5000 years old, it wouldn't matter because she's still the same Sensei that I have grown close to her...

"I'm glad you answered like that. If you had said something like "Yes, I definitely can win. No one can beat me." then I would've said no. But you've shown me your humble side. You acknowledge that there are people who are stronger than you out there and you accept that you can't always win. You've proven that your cockiness doesn't exist anymore. Shinobu, you're a gentle type of warrior, and I'm glad that you are like that."

The way she describes me is like no other. It is as if she's really wonderful and loves me so very much...Sensei...

"S-So Sensei, what does that mean...? Does it mean that I can..."

I asked with such expectation in my voice.

Sensei's face turned upwards, and she patted my head softly.

"Yes Shinobu, you can participate in this tournament of youths. It does sound interesting to see what you can do against others your age. So, you have my permission."

"Thank you Sensei! You're the best!"

I leapt at her, and embraced her very tightly. My body ended up being on top of her own, where she moved her left hand towards my back, and rubbed it softly. That hand travelled down my back, caressing the skin where my shirt doesn't cover it. She continued to move her hand downwards, until it ventured near my butt. But before she could touch it, she retracted her hand, keeping it on my lower back.

I knew she wanted to grope me then, but she also knows that I found it strange...now I don't mind it so much, since that's just Sensei's hobby. If she wants to grope my butt, then I don't have a negative thing to say about it.

"Sensei, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about but I don't know how quite to word it so erm...can I ask you a question about erm, you know about...feelings..."

I didn't know how else to put it. But I need to get it off my chest, because it is making me feel crazy...

"Feelings? I'm not the most qualified for such things, but I will try my best to answer you."

Okay, I'm going to tell Sensei that I like her, and sees what she says. I'm already prepared for the "Sorry, but I see you as my Otouto." thing. I am quite young, 12 being young I guess...but I do know that I like Sensei so very much. After three years together, it wouldn't be impossible for me to say that I do...

"Y-Yes...lately, I've been feeling weird when I've been looking at this...woman. She's always so kind to me...and she's really beautiful and intelligent...but when I think about her, butterflies fly around in my stomach, causing me to feel sick, yet content as well. What is this feeling inside me Sensei? Why does it feel so good...? Why does it feel like I want it all of the time?"

"Hmmmm...I see. You are around the age of puberty, aren't you? Yeah, you would be developing such things at your age. Hehe, its been awhile since I've had to deal with such things. Shinobu, haven't you ever wondered about feelings of this nature? You already know what these feelings are, don't you?"

...She's not lying. I was denying it myself, but it is obvious what these feelings are. I just don't know what to say to it. Sensei...she's doing this to me because...she knows what I'm thinking about right now...

"...I guess so... But these types of things doesn't really concern me, you know? I've never thought about it before...yet more and more lately, I've been thinking more about it...more about how it would be nice if I was able to do something's with this girl..."

"So, who is this girl? Is it someone I know, Shinobu?"

I'm sure she's teasing me now, if that's possible for her? She should know that I am referring to her of course...she must know about it. She's doing it to be bad towards me...teaser.

"You know...don't make me say it Sensei..."

I'm so shy about it...she should know about since we've been together for three years now...she's just being a big tease...she likes doing this to me...Sensei...

"Then answer me this." I nodded, for her to continue. "Shinobu, if you could do anything with this girl right now, what would you do?"

"...K-Kiss..."

"Hmmm." Sensei mused to herself, reaching her free hand to my face, cupping my chin. "So, you want to kiss this girl huh. I presume it isn't Aries or Virgo, correct?"

"I don't know if its allowed to fall in love with my Spirits...so I'm hesitant to say anything to them about it...but it isn't my Spirits, although I do love them with all of my heart as well. I could see myself kissing them...I wouldn't mind kissing them as they have always been there for me...a-and I-I do...but I'm sure they only have, sisterly love for me."

Yeah...I'm sure that they wouldn't want me in 'that' way, even if Virgo-chan does constantly tease me about such things. She even makes it a point to say that I've fallen in love with Sensei...

"I'm sure that its fine to love Spirits. I've never heard any rule that says you can't. But now Shinobu-"

"Sensei! Please don't tease me and allow me to kiss you! I've been feeling like this for along time now and even if Sensei doesn't like me like that then I will still like Sensei in a romantic way!"

To say that she was stunned by it was an understatement.

She was so taken back by it that her eyes had opened larger than they usually would. I don't know if I am truly in love with Sensei, I just know that I want to kiss Sensei. Even if she doesn't want to kiss me, I told her what I wanted and I just pray that she wants me too...

Nonetheless, Sensei brought her hand to my face, and gently stroked it.

"Shinobu, you're still quite young...and kind of naive."

I frowned at the naive part...I don't think I'm that naive, am I? I know what kissing is...I don't really know what guys and girls do together after that though...I've asked Aries-chan and Virgo-chan, but they wouldn't tell me...and I'm too embarrassed to ask Sensei now. I'm sure most 12 year olds know what men and women do together when they're older...

"It doesn't matter...right? Sensei often nibbles my ears and kisses me on other parts of my face. You even grope my butt on a regular basis. Even if it is a little strange...I just can't help but feel...good when I'm near you..."

Sensei's hand gently grazed my face, and her delicate fingers brushed my lips, sticking her thumb right next to the parting of my mouth. I used my tongue to lightly lick the thumb, which elicited a little groan from Sensei...did I do that right?

"You know, we couldn't go too far, until you're older. Even if I reciprocated those feelings, we'd have to wait until you're a little older to do things of a sexual nature. Right now, you're 12 and I couldn't touch you sexually until you're 15. Otherwise, I would feel like I was taking advantage of your feelings, and I wouldn't want to do that."

Even when she's saying it like that, I can't shake the feeling that Sensei really does care about me and my feelings. I know she wouldn't take advantage of me. I know that she wouldn't do anything that I didn't want...

"I understand Sensei..."

She's only looking out for me after all...even though I really do want to...

"Then, with acknowledging that, you're prepared to wait until you're a little older until we do...things of a sexual nature?"

"I'll wait as long as I have too Sensei. Just promise me one day you'll kiss me..."

"Kissing...I'm going to do that now."

W-Wait, what? I-I thought she said that we couldn't do anything until I'm older...but she said that she's going to do it now...is she teasing me again? Because it isn't nice to tease me.

"E-Eh?"

"Yes, you wanted a kiss, right?" I nodded, unsure on what she's thinking. "Then, I will give you a light kiss. A light kiss is fine. I don't know about a deep kiss, but a light kiss should be satisfying for now. It isn't so bad to have a light kiss."

"B-But I thought we had to wait until I was older..."

"Yes, for sexual stuff. Like touching genitals, passionately kissing one another and the biggest one, having sex. A little kiss isn't that much of a big deal...rather, it isn't so bad to give a light kiss between us. So, do you want that to happen?"

"Y-Yes Sensei! You don't even have to ask!"

Sensei cupped my chin with one hand, lightly rubbing my lower back with the other. With my body situated on her own, Sensei moved her head upwards as I moved my own down.

I don't care if it is a light kiss...that would be better than nothing. Even if its just a brush of the lips, it doesn't matter...I just want to feel Sensei's warmth with my own lips...

Chuu!

Sensei's lips and my own connected! I can feel them, the softness of her lips. I've felt them before on my face and forehead, but to feel them on my lips is...words can't describe how amazing I feel right now. Euphoric could be a good word to describe it.

Sensei's lips and my own meshed together, as if completing one another. When Sensei wanted to pull away, I moved my head closer to prolong the kiss, even if its just a brief prolong.

Sensei this time pushed me away slightly, but our lips didn't leave one another's. She wrapped her arms around me, and flipped our positions slowly, so she was above me, and I was below her. Our eyes were on the other, never breaking contact for a single moment.

For a surprising turn of events, Sensei prolonged the kiss for two minutes, before she finally broke it. I was a little disheartened by the broken kiss, however I was also excited because she was the one who prolonged our kiss.

A couple of times, I saw that black miasma appeared, but the instant Sensei's lips once again touched my own, it disappeared again. I'm glad that I can be the person Sensei can be in love with, and do things with. My Sensei.

Once the kiss had ended, Sensei raised her hand to my face, lightly brushing the skin, as if she was caressing it. I shivered at the touch, smiling up at her with contentment.

"So, how was your first kiss with me, Shinobu?"

She asked me that with a healthy flush on her cheeks. It is such a rare sight to see Sensei having such cheeks...

"More...than I thought it would be. I thought it would be nice...but it was phenomenal. I can't really put into words how much I liked it. I'm glad that you also prolonged the kiss... Zeref-sensei, did you like it?"

I asked with the same healthy flush, albeit magnified several times on me.

"Yes. Because of this, I want you even more than I have before. Shinobu, hurry and grow up so I can touch you. Its killing me, not being able to touch you. It is hard being so close, yet not being able to touch you how I want to touch you. But, I will wait until you grow Shinobu."

She really wants me after all...Sensei really wants me...

"I'll wait as well, Sensei. And I'm glad that you want me, like I want you."

"Silly. Give me a kiss."

I smiled brightly and responded with a "Yes!" in a loud high pitched sound. That's when I brushed lips against hers again. This time, Sensei guided my hands above my head, holding them there with one hand. Using her other hand, she gently lifted my shirt, exposing my torso to her.

"Shinobu, remember to always stay who you are. A good, honest, pure soul."

"Yes Sensei! You also stay who you are as well!"

"There's no problems there."

She almost sounded sad when saying it. But that instantly disappeared when she gave me another light kiss on my lips. Sensei's lips are perfection. I've never felt something so...beautiful before.

* * *

 **Levy P.O.V**

"Levy! Go out with me!"

"No, go out with me! Let me be your boyfriend! I'm a better match than he is!"

"That isn't even true and you know it Droy! I'm Levy's perfect boyfriend!"

"As if Jet! You're nothing for her! I'm the one she loves!"

Both of them pushed forwards against one another, sparks going off between their eyes. Boys...they truly are a bad bunch. Always fighting because they want me to date them...can't they find girlfriends of their own? It would be better if they did, because I'm not...attracted to them. They are great friends and all, but they just...aren't for me.

As I was thinking about it, they soon turned to me, the fire forever in their eyes.

""Levy! Pick me!""

Ugh...why do they always put me in the middle of things? I don't want them to fight for me...

"..."

I couldn't answer Jet and Droy. They ask me the same thing every day, and the answer is always going to be...

No.

I am not going to go out with them, as I don't feel 'that way' about them. And they have to know that by now, right? But they always ask me...mouu, sometimes I feel bad about rejecting them. But at the same time, I don't want to just string them along to be nice. That wouldn't be right.

Besides, I'm already waiting for another...

"Erza! Fight me!" While sitting at the bar, ignoring Jet and Droy, I heard the daily shrieking of a certain pink haired boy. When glancing in that direction...oooh, I see. "Hey Erza! Didn't you hear me!? Fight me!"

Ooh boy, Natsu is trying to fight Erza again. Every single day, he tries to fight Erza, but Erza is able to beat him within seconds. Its the same when he tries it with Mirajane. Both of them are too strong for him...good candidates to become S Class Wizards, from what Master has said.

"No Natsu, I'm busy preparing."

She's preparing for something...ooh, right. I remember now.

"Preparing for what?"

"Ugh, you know what. The fighting tournament for youths. Master gave Mirajane and I the okay to participate. This year, it apparently has some strong contenders, from what I've heard. Even some kid that no one knows about, is apparently entering, according to some unofficial sources, which intrigues me. After hearing about how this guy saved a village from strong Mage's that could be compared to even myself and Mirajane, it does make me feel...as you would say, all fired up. And we're going to represent Fairy Tail, even if none guild members can join it. Personally, I want to meet this Mage, and see what his capabilities are. It would provide a challenge for me. I hope he can deliver."

Yeah, that tournament. It is apparently supposed to be a big deal for people our ages. And only people up to the age of 16...or 17? Or is it even 15? Whatever it is, I can't remember which. Anyway, only up to one of those ages can participate. Anything older and it is a no-no. But this mysterious boy has been popping up lately in the news. A boy, around our age from witnesses, saves people that are in need. Whoever it is, must be a good soul, since he doesn't ask for rewards or anything. But he never tells people his name...I wonder, who is this mysterious person...?

"Tch, Master wont let me go! Argh, its so infuriating! I was all fired up as well! Damn you Erza! Rubbing it in my face like that!"

Erza shook her head to the hyper fighting boy and continued packing a bag. It is a big deal for Erza, to fight against some strong warriors with her swords and whatnot. She's really strong...stronger than I am...

With Erza rejecting him, he turned towards Mirajane who shot a dark look towards him, saying "Don't." in a low voice as she packed a bag as well.

Natsu, deterred from that, sulked away in an annoyed huff as Lisanna chased after him to comfort him. Poor Natsu, he only wants to fight people huh. But he should know that Erza and Mirajane are out of his league.

Mirajane...I couldn't believe my eyes the day she walked into the guild. I couldn't believe that it was the same girl that we met during Shi-chan and my last day together so long ago. It really is so long ago, yet it doesn't feel like that at the same time. Mirajane joined around a year or so ago now. But she remembered Shi-chan alright, even saying they're going to settle their 'argument' the next time she sees him...and she keeps asking me when he's getting here...

...Shi-chan.

I can't believe that in three years, he hasn't contacted me...

Baka.

I really hate him for not coming yet. I realize that he's training and everything, but he could've told me a date at least. He could've sent me a message somehow. But I can't do the same, as I don't know where he is. I don't even know if he's alive or dead...no, Shi-chan wouldn't be dead. He could take care of himself when I knew him, and if he was training for three years, then he must be really strong right now. Maybe he could even rival Erza and Mira.

I wonder...Shi-chan, are you thinking about me right now? Each day, I think about you, you know? I always celebrate your birthday, even with you not here. Some of the others think I'm mad for celebrating a birthday for a person who isn't even here. I also look at the photo we took just before we went our separate ways.

Shi-chan, why don't you come already? Aren't you plenty strong by now? The others don't believe you exist, but of course you do. Even seeing a picture of you and I together, they think you're my Otouto. Hehe, I'm sure you wouldn't like that, right? Have you grown yet Shi-chan? Or are you still as petite as ever?

You'd kill me for thinking these things, wouldn't you Shi-chan? Knowing you, you'd shout "I'm not even small Levy-chan! So stop mentioning my height!" in that damn lovely velvet voice you seem to have...

"Hey Gray, fight me! Lets settle our fight from the other day!"

Natsu turned to Gray this time to fight huh. Only Natsu would fight pretty much everyone in the guild, although he can't beat the stronger ones in the guild. Namely Mirajane, Erza and Laxus. Speaking of Laxus, I don't think he is going to be participating in the battle of youths, since he said it would be a waste of time...w-well, I'm sure Mirajane and Erza will be enough for the guild this time.

"Natsu, go away! I'm depressed!"

"Ugh, I know Gray! It isn't fair that only Erza and Mirajane get to fight in the tournament! It isn't fair! We're just as strong as those two!"

"Yeah! Of course we are! We would wipe the floor with all of them!"

They nodded at one another, as if they have just decided something.

But Mira came up from behind them and wore a sadistic grin. From the presence of Mira, both boys shook in their shoes. If I was them, I would be shaking as well. She isn't nicknamed 'Demon' for nothing.

"So, you're stronger than I am, eh?" She laid hands on their shoulders, causing them to shudder. "Sorry boys, but you two are weaker than I am~ You're stronger than thunder thighs though~"

She looked at Erza who caught her gaze, clearly not amused. Ooh God, please don't fight again...

"Thunder thighs?" Erza mused, her eyes sharpening. "Who're you calling thunder thighs?"

"You thunder thighs!"

Mira yelled with a complacent smirk on her face.

Erza, seeing the smirk, charged over, growling with frustration.

"Don't call me thunder thighs Mira!"

Mira put a hand to her ear, cupping it as if she's trying to hear something.

"Sorry, what was that? I could only hear the sound of roaring thunder."

Mira gestured to Erza's thighs. That made Erza's face turn red with rage.

"Shut it Mira! Your udders are really an eyesore! Do something about them!"

Her breasts...they are quite big...

I looked down at my own, and sighed deeply. Damn it...my boobs aren't growing at all...Shi-chan, at this rate I'm not going to be able to attract your attention. Especially with the likes of Mira and Erza around...you might go towards them Shi-chan...you aren't like that are you Shi-chan? You don't care if girls have small boobs, right? That's a secret fantasy of yours, isn't it Shi-chan!? Please tell me Shi-chaaaan! Mouuuuuu, I'm going to be left in the dust compared to those girls...

"Hmph!" Mira crossed her arms under her bust. "You're jealous that even at this age, I've got big boobs, and you've got fried eggs for breasts. Sorry thunder thighs, but it looks like the only big thing about you is those tree trunk legs of yours."

"F-Fried eggs!? I don't have fried eggs for breasts! And I'd rather have tree trunk legs than whatever you try and pass off as your brain! Most likely a pea at best."

Ooh she went there after all...wrong move Erza...you know Mira doesn't like that...

"You can get lost Erza! Just wait until we're in that fight! When we fight one another, I can't wait to see who's the best between us! You wont even stand a chance with me baka!"

"Hmph, I will stand more than a chance! I will whip your butt with my more impressive skills! Just you wait cow udders!"

"Cow udders!? Go and get back in the ocean you beached whale!"

"Whale!? Beached whale!? At least I'm not Masters twin! Or are you Masters lover!?"

I'm sure that somewhere, Master is insulted by that, wherever he is...

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm that old Red! And that's you! You're Masters new wife! Sorry, I meant old wife...old fish wife."

"Shut it White! At least I have standards, unlike you!"

"Grrrrrrrr!"

And once again, between those two, a fight ensued. Mira and Erza getting into fights is pretty much the norm around here, and no one dares to break them up, as it is those two. Even Jet and Droy have cowered away from me, due to those two fighting near me...

Right now though, I couldn't care. Today is a special day after all. The day that Shi-chan and I...today is so special. I wonder if Shi-chan remembers it all...does he remember what me and him did today...?

Hm...Shi-chan, you better come soon. At least let me know that you're okay. At least tell me where you are Shi-chan...

"Hey Levy, what's wrong?"

Master came up to me, asking me kindly. Master is a nice man. He's like an Ojii-sama to the guild. Always there for everyone and never yells at us seriously.

"N-Nothing Master. I...I just miss my friend, that's all."

"Ooh, your friend that's coming to join Fairy Tail?"

"If he ever shows up that is."

He should've come by now. Three years is too long. I've been holding it in for three years Shi-chan. I can't even tell you that I love you. And its true that they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder...damn Shi-chan. You baka...making a girl wait like this...you truly don't understand girls...do you? You better understand girls now...because you're 12 now...and you must've hit puberty...you'll finally notice my love for you when we meet again...

"I'm sure that he is going to. If you describe him as well as he really is, then he wouldn't let you down. Kuku, he might even walk through that door at any second now. I wouldn't worry too much about this boy. If he can take care of himself, then he's going to come back to his girlfriend~"

"Pft!" I did a spit take and shook my head! "No! I'm not Shi-chan's girlfriend! There isn't anything like that between us! W-We just are good friends! I consider him my boyfriend! I-I mean I consider him my best boyfriend! Ugh! I-I mean I consider him my best friend! That's all Master! I swear!"

It has to be a mistake on Masters part! I-I haven't let slip that I have feelings for him, have I? I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, do I!? N-No, it couldn't be anything like that!

"Ooh~ I see~" Master stroked his chin, his eyes gained sparkles. "Then, why is it that everytime you write, you always end up doodling about you and this Shi-chan of yours? Like, where you're going to get married, and how many children you're going to have. Even when you're going to share your first kiss and all of that stuff~ I think its sweet that one of my children has a boyfriend already~"

"T-That's got nothing to do with Shi-chan! Its a different person! I don't want to marry Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! It isn't like that Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I made a child cry, continuing to shake my head rapidly! It just can't be anything like that! I'm not someone like that! I don't want to marry Shi-chan! I just want to see Shi-chan again!

But Masters face soon turned serious again.

"But in all seriousness, Levy. Are you sure you're okay? You always seem sad around this time of year. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Today...

Yes, I'm always depressed today, but there is a plausible explanation for such a thing. Today holds a significance for me personally. And I hope that it is significant for Shi-chan as well...

"I...I just miss Shi-chan more today than other days. Today, was the day we first met, four years ago. He saved me from a Vulcan, and we quickly developed a friendship. At first, he didn't really want me around, I could tell. But that soon disappeared and we became the best of friends. We'd share everything with one another. Our hopes, dreams, happy times, sad times. Everything. We even shared a bed a couple of times...o-of course we didn't do anything wrong...but when one of us was upset, usually me more than him, we would comfort the other...I just miss Shi-chan's warmth...and I even miss being called Lucifer McDonald..."

As strange as it is, I do miss being called that. I was able to find happiness in such things. I even call myself Lucifer McDonald sometimes to cheer myself up. I even turn into 'Onee-sama' sometimes to have a little fun, and remember the good times.

"Did you say Lucifer McDonald?"

Master questions, cocking up an eyebrow.

I warily looked at him, before nodding.

"That's right. Of course he got my name wrong, as he tends to do with a lot of people, but I don't really take offence to it, since that's what makes Shi-chan, Shi-chan. He always called me weird names like that..."

"Levy, this boys name wouldn't be Shinobu, right?"

W-Wait...what? Master...how did he know that...

"T-That's right...how did you know?"

I've never really said "Shinobu" before in front of others, as I don't call him that. I've mentioned "Shi-chan" to people before, but I've never said his full name. Speaking of full names, I have thought of a perfect name for Shi-chan. His last name I mean. I hope he hasn't picked another one yet, because I've got the perfect one. I put a lot of thought into it, and I think it is quite perfect for him, and for us personally.

"A letter came for Lucifer McDonald the other day from someone named Shinobu."

"W-What Master!? A-A letter!"

I hope that my ears aren't deceiving me right now! A letter came for me from Shi-chan! It has to be if its for Lucifer! That's me...rather, that's what he called me as well!

"Yes, a letter came for Lucifer. But I didn't think it had any relevance for anyone here. However, I kept the letter, just in case that someone named Lucifer came here. Anyway, here's the letter."

Surely enough, Master handed me the letter. On the front was Lucifer McDonald and Shi-chan's name as well. Ugh, Shi-chan you're such a bad boy sometimes. I almost missed this letter because of your tendency to call me Lucifer.

I couldn't open it fast enough, almost falling off the bar stool at the process.

The letters contents where...

"Dear Lucifer, are you still ruling the Underworld? Hehe, kidding of course. I had to put it on the envelop just for a little joke, hope it didn't effect anything or cause confusion. How are you Levy-chan? Its been so long since we've seen one another. I really do miss you so much. If you're wondering about me, then I'm fine. These three years have been the best for me personally, although I have missed you. I've learned so many things, and my Sensei is truly the best. I'm getting stronger everyday. Anyway, I only recently learned the address of Fairy Tail, so that's why I've only written this letter. I haven't forgotten about you. Actually, you keep me going through the days that I feel depressed. I hope you haven't forgotten me either. Aries-chan, Virgo-chan and Aquila-san are doing great as well, and send their love. Hope to see you soon and love you so much bestest friend ever Levy-chan, Shinobu. P.S, if you happen to be in Crocus in the next few days, then come and see me. I'm going to be participating in the Youths of Fiore Tournament. Hope to see you soon."

Grab! Dash!

I slung my regular bag over my shoulders and shot for the door!

"Levy!? Where are you going!?"

I stopped just short of the door, and turned towards the guild, who are all looking at me with wide eyes, and to Master of course. A smile plastered itself all over my face, my eyes welling up with happy tears.

"Sorry Master, but I have to go now! I'm going to Crocus to see Shi-chan! I'll see Mirajane and Erza there! Goodbye for now Master! Everyone! See you soon!"

Without waiting for a reply, I shot out of the room and went towards the train station! I heard Mirajane and Erza shout "Wait for me!" in a loud voice, but I didn't have time to wait! I can't wait anymore!

I'm coming Shi-chan, I'm coming! I'm going to support you in the Tournament! I can't wait to see you Shi-chan! Please wait for me a little longer! Don't worry, I will be there soon!

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Zeref-sensei, we've arrived just outside."

I smiled, stroking Zeref-sensei's hand with my thumb.

Ever since that night we kissed, she does it more and more frequently. We don't do what is called 'a deep kiss' but we do have fun a lot. The kisses are the best. They are always so comforting, reassuring.

I looked towards the large capital...I've never seen such a big city before. It really is huge. I don't know how people find their way around that place. Even the buildings are huge...now I sound like some hick or something. But it is huge! And I can see that large Coliseum type place...that must be where the fighting tournament is being held. It has four large statues on four places situated around the large arena like area. Its a circular, almost ancient building. Although from here, it doesn't look so bad, condition wise.

"Shinobu, do you know what that is called?"

Sensei was pointing towards the large circular building that I was staring at with intense eyes.

"Erm...no, I don't know what it is called Sensei."

I admitted with a small sigh.

"It is called Domus Flau, from what I remember. I don't know if the name has changed, but that's what it was called the last time I was around here. I suppose that's were you are going to be fighting."

Sensei explained it to me, giving me the slightest of smiles.

"Y-Yes Sensei, it does look like that, doesn't it? Also Sensei, when fighting..."

"Also, that Shinobu. Do you know what that is?"

Sensei pointed towards a large structure. When I gazed in that direction...

C-Certainly, the building...rather the castle looks beautiful, and its huge. No, its like a village could live in that large building alone! The dome like shape at the top of it, accompanied by the towers that surround it, and the large bottom of the building, all with lots of windows that look flawless...I could only surmise that someone important lives there. Either that, or it is a hotel...an extremely fantastic hotel.

"I-I don't know Sensei...what is it exactly?"

"That castle is called Mercurius, and it is where the King of Fiore lives. I don't exactly remember the Kings name, but that's where he and his daughter lives. I'm not sure if he has a wife or not."

That's where the King lives...that palace type building is huge! I would love to live in one of them with Zeref-sensei! We could become King and Queen of the country! Yeah, me and Zeref-sensei could live there together forever!

"So that's where the King and the Princess lives huh. I wonder if I could meet such people...? Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. Sensei, I can't believe that we have arrived. Just a few more paces and we'll enter the capital. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, but this is where I stay." Zeref-sensei faced me, and smiled slightly. "You go and do your best. I will watch from here."

Wait...does that mean she isn't coming...why would she not want to come...?

"But how come you wont come..."

"Shinobu, I've said before that I am fine with you. But around others, my Magic might react and kill others. It is better if I wait out here. But do not concern yourself with me, I can watch from here, using a special type of Magic. I will be rooting for you, but don't feel disheartened if you don't win."

I know what she means. I might not win, but it doesn't matter right now. As long as I learn from it, it wont be a waste of time.

"Yes Sensei, I wont be disheartened. This is for fun after all. I don't really have another reason, besides wanting to face strong opponents to better myself."

"Good boy. Now come here."

Zeref-sensei picked me up, and pinned me to a nearby tree with her hips. Using one hand, she lightly dragged her fingers up and down my chest, eliciting a moan to escape my slightly parted lips. She leaned close, and smelled my hair, burying her face into the crook of my neck. From my neck, she gave a smile as she began trailing kisses on my neck. Sensei's lips are the best, especially when they are pressing against my neck. It always elevates my moods, and brings new life within me, which is funny since Sensei usually takes life away.

"Zeref-sensei, you're such a lewd girl. I thought that we weren't supposed to go too far?"

"This isn't too far." She replied, breaking her lips from my neck and her breathing becoming slightly laboured. "Its just a taster for what's to come in the future for you, Shinobu. Now bring those kissable lips here."

"Your wish is my command Sensei~"

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and she gave my lips a kiss. I returned the kiss, moaning into her mouth as her hands went to my butt, groping it. She's always going for my butt...I think she might like it...although I don't know why...

Our kiss didn't last long, but it doesn't have to last long. Just a single kiss is fine. It fills me with feelings of happiness and wanting as well. It really does bring me enjoyment when I am kissed by my Sensei.

"Sensei...I wish you could come with me..."

Of course I feel slightly depressed about it. Sensei wont be right there with me inside of the tournament. I wont be able to see her when I'm doing my best. I wanted to show her that I have become strong. I wanted her to see the efforts that I've put in these three years.

"I will be with you, always. Even if you can't see me, I will be right by your side, watching out for you. Now, get going Shinobu. Be a good boy, and don't tell anyone about-"

"I already said that I wont tell anyone that you're my Sensei Zeref-sensei. And I wont use the most dangerous Magic that you have taught me, even if I am going to lose. I wont expose that you're my Sensei, ever. Its a closely guarded secret Sensei. And no matter what, I will accept whatever happens during the tournament."

I already knew she was going to say it, so I just gave her a promise about it. It isn't like I am that determined to win that I would use the Forbidden Magic. I wont ever do anything like that. Sensei taught me those Magic's, so I would use them when the only other option is death. And this isn't a life and death thing.

"That's a good boy." Sensei brushed my lips with her own for an instant, before dropping me to my feet. "Now go on, and prove your strength to everyone. Just don't get big headed about it."

"Hehe~ You know me by now Sensei, I wont ever get big headed. Goodbye Sensei, see you soon."

"Yes, goodbye for now Shinobu."

Sensei gave my lips a kiss, and then turned away. Sensei walked into the forest, walking away from me. Sensei...I will make you proud. I will try my best to win and then with the prize money, I will buy you lots of things as thanks for everything you've done for me!

With renewed determination, I walked towards the city.

Its true what they say about cities...so huge. All of the people are bustling around, freaking out, having fun with one another and other things as well. I couldn't even begin to imagine where I should be looking.

No matter where I looked, I came across a new and interesting thing to see. Like a juggler and a tiger who can use Magic to breath out in the fire. Woooooow! That's awesome! It was really cool! I could get used to seeing such things everyday! Mouu, I wish Sensei was enjoying this with me! We could've gone around together and had so much fun!

While walking, I came across a girl that was, surprisingly a little shorter than I am, with reddish pinky hair that's tied into twin tails, her hair being of the shorter variety than some girls I've seen before. Her blue eyes remind me of the ocean, and her outfit consists of a skirt that's pale pink, coming up to her inner thighs looks nice as well. Even the sleeveless top that's a dark pink colour reminds me of something as well...I can't remember what thought...

But what blew me away slightly was the amount of magic power I can sense from her. I've never sensed such a large source from a girl around my age before. Although you wouldn't guess she boasted such a power, with the childlike expression on her face.

Bang!

"Ow!"

...Before my eyes, I saw a strange sight.

Somehow, she tripped over her own feet, face planting the ground...ooh, I bet that couldn't of been pretty. Bet that hurt her, and more than her pride as well...guess I better see if she's alright.

I walked over to the girl who's seemingly alone, and offered my hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Mouuuuu, that hurt." She whined, and looked up at me with a dirty face from the ground. Upon seeing my hand, she changed her face from a sour look, to a look that was bright and warm. "Ooh, thank you so much!"

She took my hand, helping her to her feet. Once on her feet, I watched as she dusted herself off with her hands. Her skirt shook in the wind, causing it to be blown up slightly.

I had to avoid my gaze, least being accused of wondering eyes.

"I-Its not a problem really."

Even showing such a face towards me is bad...I'm weak to cute things...mouu, it isn't fair...cute things like Zeref-sensei, my Spirits and this girl make me feel helpless...damn my like of cute things...

"You helped me up, so thanks again! You're really nice! No one else has offered to help me up before in this city! So mean aren't they~?"

...That implies that she trips up a lot...don't tell me that I've found a clumsy girl. But I can't shake the feeling that there's something different about her. The flow of her Magic feels...kind of opposite to my Devil Slayer...my skin twitches when in her presence...

"Y-Yeah, I guess people are kind of mean like that sometimes. But there's some good people in the world. S-So, I take it you're not from around here?"

It's her accent. I can tell that she isn't from around here. She speaks more...I wouldn't say country like, but with a less...what's the word...posh? I think it's posh anyway. Yeah, she speaks with a less than posh accent.

"Hmmmm, nope~ How'd you know? Anyway, I'm not from here, but I am here to participate in the Youths Tournament! Hopefully, I'm going to win!"

Seriously? This girl is going to enter the tournament...n-not like there's anything wrong with her entering. But what if she trips up during the fights...ugh, I don't want to think about this girl getting attacked...I don't think she would have a chance, unless she's hiding some skills that I'm currently unaware of.

"O-Oh, so you're entering as well?"

I asked with a bewildered face.

Upon hearing me, she opened her eyes wide and smiled brightly.

"Ooh! You too!? Then, lets be friends!"

T-That's really quick...I've never made friends with someone so fast before. So me and this red pink haired girl are friends now? S-She doesn't look that bad I guess. But even then...I don't even know her name...

"S-Sure, but what's your name?"

The girl bonked herself on the head, and stuck out her tongue in a ditzy manner.

"Right! I haven't introduced myself have I? Sorry about that! The names Sherria! Sherria Blendy! What's your name!?"

Ooh God, is that her name? I feel so sorry for her...I guess her parents didn't like her...although she's really hyper huh. Sensei says I'm happy, but this girl takes it to a whole new level. Maybe she loves her name~ That's nice. She's positive with such a horrid name.

"My names Shinobu, I don't have a last name for now, but here's hoping someday someone important will give me one...but I am so sorry your parents didn't like you. I'm sure you're a nice person though."

"E-Eh? Why would you say that?"

Her face turned into a questioning one, her head tilting to the side.

Ooh, she doesn't even know her name is pretty bad...n-not that it is so bad that it is going to effect her life, although some people might question her. They might think she's really loud and might be an alcoholic...poor girl. I really feel sorry for her...better make sure I put this as best as I can.

"Well, I'm not saying your name is that bad and I'm sure your parents had a good reason to give you such a name. But people might think you scream really loudly and are kind of...dull. But that's not to say that your name is so bad...it is a cool name, I guess. Shrieker Brandy-san isn't so bad I suppose..."

When I said her name, she looked offended...don't tell me that I've been saying her name wrong...nah, it couldn't be like that! She must not like her name much and I pointed it out to her...

"S-Shrieker Brandy...? Erm, sorry but that isn't my name~ Its Sherria Blendy, not Shrieker Brandy...you know Shinobu-chan? You can call me Sherria! It would be nice if you did!"

Did she just call me Shinobu-chan? I've not heard anyone refer to me as 'chan' in awhile. The last time was...wow, it has been awhile huh.

"Why did you repeat your name twice? I heard it the first time. I-Its a lovely name, I guess. It suits you very well Shrieker-san! I hope you continue to love your name as I do!"

I gave a goofy face and did a thumbs up, smiling wildly at her. However, she doesn't look happy that I'm saying her name. Poor girl must be in denial or something. Well, no worries~

"B-But! My name is Sherria Blendy! Not Shrieker Brandy! But Sherria Blendy! Sherria! Blendy! Sherria Blendy! That's my name Shinobu-chaaan! You do realize they are different things, right!? One is my name, and the other is a bad example of a name!"

Why is she freaking out!? I've already heard her name right! Waaaah, I wish Sensei was here! She'd tell this girl to stop yelling at me! I was only repeating her name and explaining why her name was a little...odd.

"Erm...I'm hearing the name thing Shrieker-san. Sorry, but it does sound similar to me. If you might be imagining that you're saying something different than I am, then I am sorry Shrieker-san."

I apologized the best I could, bending my neck towards her.

"B-But...wait! I've got it!" Shrieker-san got out a notepad and pen (don't know where she had that on her outfit) and wrote down something. "Here, look at this Shinobu-chan! You can read, right?"

"Yes, I can read quite well thank you."

I was feeling a little irked that she said something like that.

"Then, please read this and it will hopefully help you see sense!"

What she showed me was two names. One was Shrieker Brandy and the other was someone called Sherria Blendy. An arrow pointed upwards towards both. The arrows had some words written at the bottom of them. The one that had Shrieker Brandy had 'Not my name!' written in big letters. And then under Sherria Blendy, there's writing that had 'Real name!' written in the same big letters but that had a big love heart around it.

I looked at it for a couple of seconds, before face palming!

Ugh! I got her name wrong! I called her the wrong name! Sensei! I'm so sorry for being a dunce! I really should learn to hear peoples names right! I better apologize to her before she ends up hating me!

"O-Oh! I see! So its Sherria Blendy-san then! I'm so sorry about getting your name wrong Sherria-san! Please forgive me!"

"Yes yes! That's my name! And no worries~ I don't take offence or anything~ But, I'm glad to meet you, Shinobu-chan! So, you're going to be entering the tournament then?"

Phew, I thought she was going to end up hating me for something I've done again. I do usually piss people off with getting their name wrong...it isn't my fault that I get their name wrong...

"That's right. I'm going to challenge myself, what about you?"

"Me too! About a year ago, I got a book that had some Lost Magic in it, and I want to see how strong I am compared to others my age! But darn, aren't I glad that I met someone so nice!"

"Hehe, me as well, Sherria-san. So, should we go together?"

"My~" A sly grin appeared on her face. "You certainly work fast huh~ But it's okay Shinobu-chan! We should go and get signed up the tournament. I heard that this year there is going to be an overwhelming amount of people entering the tournament."

An overwhelming amount of people huh...perfect! This means that I can truly push myself this time!

"Awesome! I hope they're all strong!"

"Hehe, you're certainly spirited. Aren't you deterred in the slightest?"

She questioned while looking slightly dazed.

I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head with certainty.

"No, I'm not in the slightest. I'm actually excited to see all of the strong Mage's my age. Aren't you?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-Well...more nervous than excited." She admitted, folding her arms with a complicated face on. "I am nervous about it, but at the same time, I wish to become a better Magic user. Well, I hope that we can be friends!"

"Y-Yes, of course we can! S-So, we should go and sign up or something?"

"Right! Lets go!"

Grabbing my arm (invading my personal privacy in the meantime!), she launched off in a direction at speeds, if I wasn't used to it, would make me feel sick! Waaaaaaaaah! Sherria-san! Please calm down!

* * *

She ran and ran and ran for what seemed like hours (reality, about ten minutes) until she finally stopped at a huge line...d-damn, there's got to be over 50 people here already. And there seem to be people that have already sighed up, who keep passing us by while laughing...so many people.

Most of them don't have impressive magical powers, but there are a few I can sense from here. Like there's a girl with long blonde hair that has some impressive levels of magic. And there's a girl that's situated in front of her with brownish hair that's long and has a flower in her hair, who has even greater levels of magical power. There are some others, but from where I am, I can't sense everyone's power...

But the ones I can sense, is...wow. Some of them are really impressive, and it is making my skin tingle with renewed excitement. Hehe, look at them all...Zeref-sensei, I'm going to use everything you've taught me and fight these contenders with my life on the line!

"M-My, there are a lot of people."

Sherria-san noted, hiding behind me slightly. G-Geez, don't hide behind me Sherria-san!

"Well, yeah of course, it is a big deal you know? The King is even sponsoring it this year. And I heard that the Princess is even going to make an appearance. I even heard the prize money is massive this year, the biggest that has ever been given out. Although I don't know why, nor do I care about such things, but that's going to draw a lot of people in."

"T-True. I'm sure most people are here for the money...not that there's anything wrong with that, since this is a tournament after all. Come on, lets get in the line and wait, okay?"

"Sure, lets go and wait."

Sherria-san and I was able to walk forward when a girl bumped shoulders with me. When I glanced at her, I saw that she had light blue hair, with a darker blue flower in her hair. She's got on a cloak that has feathers adorning it. I can't see what's underneath that, except that the colour of it is white.

"I am sorry. I should've watched where I was going."

She apologized, bending her neck politely.

"N-No, don't worry about it."

"Then I wont." She sure changed her tune quickly huh. "Incidentally, you must be the one that the girl over there is talking about." The girl in front of me pointed to another girl. "I would be careful of that girl, she seems to have something against you and from the rumours, I heard she is very skilled with a blade."

When I looked at her direction, I saw her eyes glued to me, almost staring into my very soul.

"W-Why does she have something against me?"

"I, don't really know. She's just been saying that she is going to defeat someone named Shinobu, and kept looking over here once you arrived, so I take it that you are Shinobu...san."

"R-Right, that's my name, but I don't know her. Sorry, but what's your name?"

The girl with the light blue hair glanced at me, her brown, almost chocolate eyes glued to my own eyes.

"My name will be revealed in time, Shinobu-san. If we meet again in the ring, I will be glad. You have a good flow of magical power. I hope that you and I are able to compete against one another. But I will fight with the intent to win."

"Funny, because I am the same."

"I understand. It wouldn't be interesting if you don't put your best into it. Until we meet again Shinobu-san."

"Then, until we meet again girl with no name."

She nodded her head and walked away. I watched her leaving form, the feathers from her outfit fluttering around in the wind. Once she was out of sight, I turned to Sherria-san, who was smiling.

But before we could go again, the girl that was glaring at me came over with a heavy heeled step, actually breaking the ground somewhat...I'm sure she's doing this to intimidate me or something...

But now getting a closer look at her, I can see her full.

She's got long purple hair that goes down to the middle of her back and hazel eyes, almost piercing eyes directed towards me. She's got a headband that's white in her hair, with a white ribbon tied in the middle, the ends sticking up like antennas. She's wearing a uniform consisting of a white blazer and black tights, coupled with a white skirt and brown boots to top it all off. On her hip, is a sword that's wrapped around with bandages.

Why is she looking at me like that? Its like she hates or something, and I don't even know her...why...it is kind of freaking me out...

"D-Do you know her Shinobu-chan?"

I shook my head at Sherria-san.

"I've never met her before."

I answered honestly, but that caused her to turn even more angry...why is she pissed off all of a sudden? I've never met her before...creepy girl...she's going to kill me...good thing she can't kill with looks...or I would be dead right now...

Gathering courage, I turned towards the girl who looks really ready to shove her sword through me, and gulped.

"I-Is there something I can help you with?"

I asked it timidly, but that caused her eyes to turn to slits...

"You're Shinobu, aren't you?"

O-Oh! She knows of me!? How does she know that!? Am I a famous person now!? Geez, I've got a fan already~ Maybe a fan that just looks pissed with me...ehehe, I am kind of frightened now...

"A-Aye, that's me alright~ A-And you are?"

When I asked for her name, for some reason, that pissed her off even more, and she got within my personal space, scaring the life out of me. S-Shit, she's going to kill me if I'm not careful! This is really intimidating! I'm scared!

"Then you're my enemy. You better not lose until we've met in the ring for I am the one who has the right to defeat you. Shinobu of the Light, I remember you well. Don't you forget my name, either."

Is that my name now? Shinobu of the Light? Sounds pretty cool~ But why did she say it with such venom? Am I meant to have known her or something? She makes it sound like she's got something against me...I don't know how that's possible.

She turned and walked away slowly.

"A-Ah, you actually haven't mentioned your name..."

I stopped myself, as she swiveled around, continuing to glare at me.

Ooh God...Sensei, help me please...I know that I wanted to do this, but this is scaring me so very much...Sensei...Zeref-sensei...I want you right now...please come and save me Sensei...

"You really are a horrible person, not remembering me. Just wait until I humiliate you in the ring, Shinobu of the Light. I will destroy you in the ring, prepare to face me. I wont allow you to lose before I've had my chance at you. Win, then lose by my hands."

With that, she walked off towards the town...I-I guess she's going to be in the tournament huh...what was her name again? She didn't tell me! If I know her, I don't remember...it wasn't Levy-chan or Ultear-san, I would recognize their auras...but she seemed to hold something against me...and the pain in her eyes...what was that about? Have I hurt her somehow...?

"S-So, what was that about Shinobu-chan?"

I turned to Sherria-san and shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. I-It seems I have what's called a 'rival' now, right? D-Damn, I got a rival without even knowing who it is! Is that a good thing Sherria-san?"

"Ugh...I'm not that sure...but it seemed like she didn't like you. Are you sure you've never met her before?"

That's a good question. If she knew me...how exactly? I would've known if she was a subject at Brains Lab, and I'm sure that I've not met her any other place...but I have met a number of people...ugh, I can't think! Whatever it is, will come back to me soon! She might just know about me or something!

"I'm pretty certain." I nodded to myself, walking towards the line with Sherria-san in tow. "I can't be 100 percent, since she seemed to know about me, when I've been a recluse for the past three years. But...did she mention her name?"

I questioned, making it to the line, waiting just in front of a girl with blonde hair.

"I don't think so~ She seemed super serious about beating you! Hey, maybe you know about her but forgot or something! Well, I'm sure that it will come out in time! Anyway, I hope that this goes well!"

"Me too." Smiling to myself, I gave a reply. "I hope I don't run into anyone else that seems to want me dead. Personally, I would like to live a little longer than what her unsaid words conveyed to me."

"Ooh! Now I feel nervous! What if I get an enemy I don't know about!? This is nerve wrecking! But I need to keep doing it! I need to succeed Shinobu-chan!"

"Hehe, I'm sure that you'll do well."

That is, if she can wield that power she's hiding behind her cutesy appearance. She is endowed with such a thing. Sherria-san, who are you exactly? Are you really just a girl...? Or is there something else about you?

"Thanks for having confidence in me Shinobu-chan! I also have confidence in you!"

"Hehe, thank you Sherria-san!"

We smiled at one another, and waited in the line for us to get signed up.

As we waited, I noted some strong magical powers within the crowds. These guys and girls have more power than some adults I've come across...no, make that most of them have more magical power than adults, although weak compared to the likes of myself and Sherria-san. And even that girl from before.

The girl in front of us keeps taking shy looks back towards us. When we meet her gaze, her face turns a little red before facing away from us. That girl though, she's got a good amount of power.

She's a blonde haired girl that's in a high ponytail that's long and wavy as well that reaches to the middle of her back. She's got large blue eyes, that really do remind me of a lake when the sun shines on it. She's wearing a light pink dress that's open at the side, exposing her right leg to the others, while concealing her left leg under the dress. She's wearing shoes...erm, I think they're called high heels. She has a face that could be called cute, looking more mature than most of the girls here.

For about two hours, we waited and waited. Apparently the sign up is quite a long process. I don't remember these many people being in front of us, but it seemed to increase as time went on...then it would decrease gradually.

Sherria-san and I also conversed, learning more about the other. It was pretty...unconventional on how we met and became fast friends. But I found out some pretty interesting stuff about her. Apparently, she's a magical prodigy and she's pretty much aced all of her studies at some magical academy. She became so good that some council member gave her a book on Lost Magic.

As time went on though and as we conversed, I saw Sherria-san become more and more nervous. Poor girl, it must be intimidating to watch these strong people sign up. I can't say that I am completely unnerved by it all. But I am controlling my nerves, and challenging it into excitement, getting myself pumped up.

"Ooh, this is getting more and more nerve wrecking Shinobu-chan...aren't you getting more and more nervous?"

Finally, she spoke to me. I was wondering when she was going to do that.

"Just relax Sherria-san." I soothed, petting her head softly. "If you worry, you'll worry even more, if that makes sense. Just let the fact that these people are strong, leave your mind. Just focus on your own strength and your inner strength as well."

"R-Right...you'll stay near me right...I don't know you much, but you seem really kind...and some of these people are quite scary looking..."

"Sure, I will stay by you. Truthfully, I'm glad I met someone who was kind."

"Me too!"

We smiled at one another and continued to talk until finally the last girl that was in front of us got to the sign in.

"Now, can I have your full name and details please?"

The register asked with a polite tone.

"Yes, my name is Jenny Realight and..."

The girl introduced herself and did all the necessary things that you do for registering. It took a number of years, asking questions like age, and gender and other things like that. Also asking if you're apart of a guild and things to do with that.

When she was done, the girl got some badge and some other important documents about the tournament. I guess those are to prove that she has actually entered the tournament.

The girl turned around, and was about to walk away when she glanced at me, her face turning a little red for some reason. Her eyes are also looking at me with a piercing stare...but more...nicer than the look that the other girl gave me before...

"My, seems like an Angel is participating. And here I thought that nothing but muscle heads would be here. But no, I've found a genuine Shota. Look at those little lips~ And that cute body as well~ So enchanting~ Jenny likes~ These matches are going to be interesting if you're in it~ Hope to see you later cutie~"

Did she just call me an Angel? And what was with the wink then? It wasn't like a normal wink either...erm, Sensei said it was like...erm, I think its called flirtatious wink and then there's the drooling as well which is quite odd...but I don't know what a Shota is...is that good or bad?

"Ehehe...s-sure..."

I didn't know how else to answer so I scratched the back of my head nervously.

The girl gave another wink and left the area, swaying her hips for some reason. I don't really understand it but the other boys around are all whistling at her...eh, must be something I'm missing.

"Next please!"

The register called, and since I was in front of Sherria-san, I stepped forward.

"T-That's me! I'm next!"

I cheered with such a smile on my face! I've been waiting for this for ages now!

"Hehe, so spirited young man. So, could I have your full name and details please?"

F-Full name huh...does it have to be a full name? I don't have a full name...a-and this is a important thing...maybe I should just make up a surname...it isn't like I would be breaking the laws or anything...yeah, I guess I will make up a last name for now...

"R-Right. My name is Shinobu...erm...Shinobu...ugh...my last name is...erm..."

"Kobayashi! His name is Shinobu Kobayashi and he's 12 years old and my best friend in the entire world!"

...!

When I couldn't think of anything...

A new voice interrupted us...

That voice was familiar to me as well...but I've not heard it in so long...

I turned towards the voice...

.

.

.

...And saw a girl with blue hair, long at that, coming down to her chest level. She's wearing a orange dress, that comes down to her knees. She's got a brown bag on her shoulders and she's hunched over, as if catching her breath...that girl is...It couldn't be who I think it is...right...?

"I-Is it you...Levy-chan?"

Levy-chan(?) raised her head up, matching my gaze. A smile adorned her sweat covered face, her breathing laboured. Geez, it looks like she's been running forever...but she's here...

"I-It's me, Shi-chan. Your smile...hasn't changed..."

"Neither has yours..."

She walked forward, so I followed her actions, moving forward. We walked as slow as snails, until we eventually got in front of one another. Even though three years has passed...she's still bloody taller than I am...but not by much!

"Levy-chan..."

"Shi-chan..."

HUG!

We threw our arms around one another as we both cried tears of joy! I couldn't stop them from flowing! It is like a reunion...no, it IS a reunion! I was praying that she would come...

"Its been too long Shi-chan!"

"I know! I'm so glad you got my letter!"

I was worried that she wouldn't get it, but I had to put Lucifer, just for funs sake. But she got it, she must have. And now she's here, with me.

"I got it Shi-chan, I definitely did. And I wouldn't miss this for the world, Shi-chan!"

"I'm glad you're here, and I finally have a last name! So, what does it mean exactly?"

When I asked, her face turned a shade of red, and slightly looked away from me.

"Erm...it means...small forest..."

...Small forest...ooooh I see! She's having a dig at my height huh!? Even after three years, she has the nerve to attack me like this! I should've known she would go for my height! She's a sadist!

"Small forest!? Ooh thanks for that Levy-chan! I thought we were friends!"

"Yes, we are friends! But there's a reason! Remember, we met in a small forest...although it seemed big back then...I thought that you would like it to be a memorable thing. Your full name means, endurance of small forest. I thought that it would be poetic...I could change it if you like..."

I get it...yeah, I get it. She's really sentimental...yeah, she's named it because we are...yeah, we met in such a forest...I like it actually...

"No, I wont change it. It is perfect."

"I'm glad, Shi-chan. I missed you."

"Me too."

We embraced one another tightly. Nothing else matters right now. Just being so close to Levy-chan again is...I'm content right now. I really love being with Sensei, and my Spirits...but meeting Levy-chan again is...perfect.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, Zeref and Shinobu shared a few kisses! Its clear that Shinobu has romantic feelings for her, and her right back. And I'm sure everyone is wondering why he wouldn't kiss Aries or Virgo first...well, the reason is because he doesn't know if its allowed to do such things, and it will be expanded on in the coming chapters. Although I can say that he does have romantic feelings for them, even if he doesn't really realize it himself.**

 **And Levy is back! But only for this little arc I'm afraid, then Shinobu is going off again. However, some more Shinobu and Levy next chapter, and a proper reunion! Also the start of the tournament! But who else is going to compete?**

 **But wow, a number of characters introduced this chapter! Including Sherria, Jenny, some Fairy Tail members like Erza and Natsu, then there's those two mysterious girls (although I'm sure most worked out who they are). And it seems that one of them has something against him, but what? Anyway, there are reasons why they have been introduced now, some more obvious than others. So, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Well, I dunno. She was introduced as a foul to Mirajane but if enough people wanted her, then I would consider it deeply.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, this chapter isn't a fighting one, but it is important to the story. As for God vs Devil Slayer, you'll have to wait and see for that one~ The same for Mirajane vs Shinobu~ And yah, they would be funny to see, wouldn't it? Yes, Hisui will be seen this chapter, and will have a very slight interaction, but will have more in the future. And yup~ Sherria is adorable~ Jenny is...also adorable scary!**

 **Zeon480; Thank you! And yup, Sherria wouldn't ever really start a cat fight. Might get involved in one if she's dragged in, but wont start one.**

 **Nirvash Neo; Aah, that will come soon~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah...but he's got an unlikely bodyguard in this chapter. He might be fighting Mirajane. As if he fights Erza, you'll have to wait and see~ And yeah, he's going to be separated but it wont be for forever. And yup~ Gotta love Sherria~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you! Well, for Erza and Shinobu, they'll be pretty even under a normal powered Shinobu. If he used the forbidden Magic's Zeref has taught him, then he would be able to win, but if not, it will be pretty close. He's also stronger than Natsu. He knows more Magic that Light Devil Slayer, with one being revealed this chapter. As for the Light Ice Mode. I was either thinking that, or Ultear's Arc of Time Magic so it would become Light Time Mode or something. It is going to be either one of those from Ultear. And yeah, he's pretty naive, since no one really will explain such things to him, either due to embarrassment or simply for him to retain his innocent nature. As for the special prize, you'll have to wait and see~**

 **Linkonpark100; Yup! Asskicking time soon!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you! Yup, things are going to heat up during the tournament alright! For Jenny, it could go either way. But yeah, if she did, then he really would be the envy of every guy huh. And yeah, he wouldn't want to be disrespectful towards them~**

 **On-Eno; That he does~ But that's Shinobu for you. And yeah, I was hoping it was emotional, at least a little. But yeah, she has a little fetish for Neko boys~ And yeah, what are they doing to do with such knowledge~? Yeah, you'll find out the name in this chapter~ And a couple others as well~**

 **Guest 1; She could do~ You never know with Princess-chan~**

 **Guest 2; It's going to be something like that yes. Yeah, I could imagine Mira doing something like that~ For the finals, I have that all planned out. And yeah, I could see that happening.**

 **Jugar38; Yup, Levy is back! And yeah, some of the female cast have been introduced. Don't worry about Levy, she will be seeing Shinobu again soon and will be in the story for a few chapters. And as always, thank you!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; That he is, that he is. And I'm glad you like it.**

 **Guest 3; Yup, that's going to be a pretty good match, huh. Yeah, Zeref will be an observer alright. And yes, the Princess is going to be in this chapter!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, he could make a joke like that lol. And yeah, the chaos of the wedding scene is going to be...well, chaotic.**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad you liked it, and yeah Levy is back for now~ Well, I wont ruin who's going to fight who, but one of them might be true. And yeah, I was thinking of having that as a running gag for when Lucy comes back into the story.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The preliminaries!**

"*Yawn* I guess it is time to go huh."

I stretched my limbs outwards, fully taking in the morning that was granted upon us. I find myself outside the hotel that myself, Levy-chan and Sherria-san stayed at last night. Turns out Levy-chan came here without clothes or anything, so we decided to get some after today's events. She's such an air head sometimes, forgetting the essentials. When I said come here, I didn't think she would rush here without bringing anything with her.

I heard that today, there isn't going to be any fighting, but there is going to be an opening ceremony of sorts and something else that I'm not quite sure about just yet. Apparently it is some surprise. Although as to what that is, I haven't a foggy clue.

Sherria-san said that the King and Princess would be making an appearance in the arena, to give some important speech. I wonder what they look like? I wonder if they are nice or full of themselves because they're royalty?

I wonder, who I am going to fight first? I know that I'm not going to be fighting today, but tomorrow for sure! I couldn't sleep with Sensei last night, which is a little of a regret. But I did talk with her, via Telepathy. I am able to communicate with her over long distances, because we're so close.

However, I can't be concerned about that today, as it is the start of the tournament. I can't wait! I couldn't even sleep last night I was that excited! I had to stay up and work out all night because I was so pumped up for it!

"Yup yup! Lets go Shinobu-chan! It's going to be good! Lets fight to our best! Even if only tomorrow instead of today!"

While Sherria-san was cheerful, Levy-chan looked irked about it for some reason. I wonder what's wrong with Levy-chan? I thought that she would be excited about us meeting again, unless I'm missing something.

"That it is and yes, we should fight to our best." I agreed with Sherria-san who smiled with contentment, then turned to the pouting Levy-chan. "Something wrong Levy-chan? Got something on your mind?"

"E-Eh...no, not really. I was just wondering where Erza and Mirajane are. They were supposed to be here today, but I haven't seen them. Maybe they stayed at a different hotel or something? Either way, I'm sure that they wouldn't miss this."

She mentioned something about two people coming? I wonder who they are? If they're entering the tournament, I hope that they are strong people. If not, then that's going to be disappointing.

"S...So, who're these people?"

I asked as we set forth for the arena. From the streets, people are all lining up, waving at us. I guess they are excited for the youths tournament or something. But a few of them are acting a little strangely, mostly the women that are over an age I would say middle age. They are screaming and shouting, and some even have notes with their address on...strange.

"Well, Mirajane is that girl we met on the last day we had together." She replied, slightly still irked with Sherria-san for some reason. "And Erza is a guild member. She's quite strong. I wouldn't be shocked if she was the strongest member of our generation...although Mirajane is on her level as well...then there's Laxus, but he's a little older...eh, well, anyway. They both are powerful fighters and are going to be joining the tournament...I guess they must've already signed up but I haven't seen them quite yet."

What did she say about meeting someone? Who have I met before? Someone called Marijuana-san? Hmmmmmm...on the day we met huh...I wonder...wait...what was that girl...hmmmmmm...I think I remember someone with white hair, that wanted to fight with me or something...she was the one who I felt that magical power from that was quite abnormal...

"Yeah, I'm sure they would be right now, if they are going to participate. But tell me about these people Levy-chan. Are they strong?"

I surely hope they are! I want Fairy Tail to be strong, and if these people are tough, then I know what Onii-sama was talking about when he said they are strong. Even if it has been...so many years since he died...no, I wont think about sad things today. This is the fight of a lifetime after all. Onii-sama, watch over me for this fight and the others in the future as well.

"Yes, like I said, they are the strongest of our age group. Erza is a Master or near enough, at Requip with Erza's being The Knight. She's got over...gosh, I don't even know how many armors she has on her. Suffice to say, she's got a fair few and she's very good at handling a weapon. Even Sword Masters have said that she is very skilled. I wouldn't estimate her Shi-chan, she can even defeat adults at the guild, and she's a shoe in for S Class."

So that's the girl named...erm, something or other, Magic, Requip huh. Sounds interesting. I wonder how the Knight fights against the Devil Slayer? Would be interesting to find out. And if she lives up the hype that Levy-chan is talking about, then this girl is going to be a challenge alright.

"Ooh, a Requip user huh. And an S Class Candidate huh. That sounds interesting. I rarely fight a weapons user. Also, I myself know a little in that area of Magic. It is handy for when you want to change outfits."

Levy-chan gave a wide eyed expression and Sherria-san just smiled away as always. Sherria-sans such a nice girl, and always smiles~ It really is refreshing, but I don't think Levy-chan likes her that much, since she keeps sending her dirty looks. But Sherria-san simply either doesn't see it, or she doesn't care about it.

Eheh, but Levy-chan didn't think I just lazed around for the past three years, right? Nah, I've been training and training and occasionally kissing Sensei! Which is always the best! I can't wait to do it again!

"Y-You do Shi-chan?"

"Well, only the basic one, to change outfits and all that. Sensei thought that it would be useful to learn it at a basic level to change clothes, should I somehow lose my clothes in the future or someone uses a clothes devouring spell, or something like that. I couldn't apply it into battle like fighting and changing at the same time...I think. I haven't really tried it before, you know?"

"I-I see...so you've learned such a thing as well?"

She sounded stunned by my announcement...

I wonder why she sounded like that?

Ignoring the stunned tone in her voice, I inclined my head.

"That's right. Three years is along time after all. I've learned many things during my time with Sensei. She's taught me about the world, and about myself as well, if that makes sense? But yeah, I've learned quite a lot in the three years I went to Sensei. Didn't I say that I would be getting stronger?"

She nodded with a little smile on her face. Yet she looked dazed by what I said.

"Y-Yes, but I didn't know how much stronger. Compared to three years ago, your magical power is like in a different dimension. When I first laid eyes on you, I was stunned beyond belief that you're the same person that I met those years ago. Shi-chan, you've changed so very much."

Have I really changed that much? I don't notice it because I'm me, but with her, she knows that I've changed huh...I hope that it's a change for the better.

"...I guess I am different in terms of magical power, but I'm the same me. Nothing's changed personality wise."

"Yes, you certainly are the same Shi-chan that I knew before! Sherria-san was even telling me how you kept saying her name wrong! So that's the same Shi-chan that I knew!"

Hehe, it's relaxing to know that she's still the same as always.

But I wish she didn't bring up the thing about me forgetting or not hearing peoples names. It isn't fair! She doesn't know the hardships that I go through! People constantly make fun of me...

"So, how do you know one another?" Sherria-san queried. "It sounds like you've been friends for awhile now with how casually you talk with one another and how you use 'chan' with one another, and even using it on a boy as well, signifies a childlike closeness."

Yet, she's the one that calls me Shinobu-chan. Wouldn't that imply that we're close as well? Then again, it could just be her childlike demeanour. I haven't figured out if that's a facade or a real thing...but then there's that power I sense from her.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were around eight years old, so it's been awhile." I brushed the bangs out of my eyes, and answered with a smile. "It has been awhile, but we're still as close as ever. Nothing can break us apart after all, even time can't make us lose the bonds that we have built up."

"Ooh Shi-chan, I knew you'd be the same as always. I was worried that you would change, but you haven't in the slightest. The only thing that's different is that you're older. But yeah, Shi-chan has protected me many times before. And now, I am getting stronger as well. I've even formed a team in Fairy Tail, with me as the leader!"

S-She's kidding! She's actually formed a team with her as the leader? D-Damn, she took my idea...I was hoping to form a team one day...a specialized one. Like we all have different roles in the team.

Like me as leader (naturally hehe~), a swordsman or woman. A healer (if I ever find a healer that is), a hand-to-hand specialist, a elemental user (don't care about the element, preferably Water or Ice as that's what I'm weakest in, although I do know Ice Magic, the basic Freeze spell) and finally, I would like a person that can use Support Magic. There are others but that it is a little greedy of me, and I might not get everyone on the list, but if I get two or three, I will be content.

"Oh?" I mused, cocking an eyebrow up. "You have a team Levy-chan?"

She lightly turned to me, nodding her head.

"That's right. Haven't I said anything about it before?"

"No, you never mentioned it."

Although, I wonder what kind of team she has? Knowing her, she has some guys on the team, and they are after her...that's the feeling I get when she said team anyway. I could be wrong and she's on a team with girls.

"Ooh, how silly of me. I forgot to mention it. Sorry about that. Anyway, my team is called Shadow Gear, and it has two good friends of mine, Jet and Droy, but I don't expect you to remember them Shi-chan, for now anyway. Although they are...erm, well they are a little...odd if you ask me. But good friends nonetheless...but lazy as well...b-but! They're my team! And I am happy about it! We do good missions together, although I miss the times we went on adventures."

I'm sure she's thinking about me not remembering their names, but I do! I so remember their names...but by God, I bet their parents didn't like them to name them such things...

"Hmmmmm, you know. That team, Shadow Gear. It sounds like..."

I mused to myself, and Levy-chan placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know Shi-chan, that fortune teller. She said something about me being involved with shadows and gears in the future. Although I didn't expect that. And the thing is, she got the unrequited love thing right as well. So, she's two for two...unrequited love...makes me feel bad..."

"Poor Levy-chan, she's had such hardships."

She chortled lightly, causing me to flush a little. Just something about that laugh then was different to how it used to be. I dunno. It was...kind of cute...hmmmm, I guess that Levy-chan has always been cute...

"So, what's the other one like? You know from the two people coming here? The name is...erm..."

"Mirajane?" She answered for me, making me agree with her using my head. "I see. Then Mirajane is a girl who uses Take Over Magic. Her particular brand of Take Over is called Satan Soul. Allowing her to Take Over Demons and gain their abilities, is what it does. She's pretty powerful, and is quite the hand-to-hand combatant. Plus her Satan Soul has control over Darkness, from what I've seen. There might be others, but she hasn't shown it yet."

Take Over...Demons huh. Well, if we match up, she's going to be at a disadvantage. Even if it is just a Take Over, she would essentially be a Demon, therefore susceptible to my Magic. I wonder how she would counteract that? It would be interesting to see...damn, these Fairy Tail Wizards are making me more and more happy.

"I see..."

I trailed off, smiling to myself.

Damn, Satan Soul and Requip The Knight huh. They sound like impressive skills, but I am a Devil Slayer. A Light Devil Slayer at that. They'll just have to wait and see what my skills can do! Satan Soul and Requip The Knight...these two are going to be my top contenders...I don't know what it is, but I feel like those two are going to be tough opponents.

"Alright, what's with that smirk Shi-chan?"

Levy-chan gave me a quizzing face.

I continued smirking, looking towards the town.

"No, it's nothing. I just can't wait to meet these Wizards now. They both sound like they've got good Magic's and from what you've said, they're going to be great contenders. Something that I was hoping from Fairy Tail."

"I see. Then you wont be disappointed with those two. Shi-chan will definitely have fun~"

"I surely will~"

So like that, we continued onwards towards the arena with a happy step in all of our feet. Of course Levy-chan will have to split up from us, but that doesn't matter right now. For now, we can enjoy one another's company...

.

.

.

"Levy!"

"Levy, this is where you were huh."

Two girly sounding voices came from behind us as we continued walking. We could've gone for about ten minutes before those voices could be heard. Levy-chan responded to the voices, and gently cocked her head backwards and smiled.

"Mira! Erza! You've both come!"

I looked backwards with Sherria-san, and then I saw it...

Those girls are...what's the word...ooh, beautiful.

The girl with the long red crimson hair that was flowing down her back. Her bangs are covering her right eye, while the left is visible for me to see. It is a chocolate brown colour, and looks nice. What she's wearing is a armor that cosists of a breast plate, a blue skirt and brown boots.

The other girl is how I remember her, albeit older. When looking at her, I can't deny that it is the same girl that I saw those years ago. God, I hope she doesn't have a grudge against me for whatever I did. I like what she's done with her hair though, tying up into a twintail style, it suits her. And the gothic lolita clothing didn't escape my attention, so her style.

Both girls walked forward. The girl named Marijuana-san looked at me, and licked her lips. My instincts were to pull away, but Levy-chan linked arms with me, making it impossible for me to move. As for Sherria-san, she was simply stood beside me, smiling as usual.

"Levy, you ran off so fast at the guild, that we couldn't catch you and missed the train you were on." The redhead started, brushing her bangs softly. "But, it seems that you've met up with a boy, and girl huh..."

The redhead curiously eyed me up, and then went to Sherria-san. She must be trying to gauge our magical power. If she can do that, then she must be pretty strong, and skilled.

"R-Right!" Levy-chan jumped. "I-I should introduce you both huh. Erza, Mirajane. This is Shi-chan...erm, Shinobu Kobayashi and he's my bestest friend ever!" She then regarded Sherria-san with a sigh. "Oh, she's Sherria Blendy, and she's going to be joining the tournament as well."

Levy-chan...

I didn't know she could sound so harsh. Does she not like Sherria-san? I like Sherria-san a lot. She's nice and warm and bright...she tends to trip a lot but we all have flaws.

"Nice too meet you! The names Sherria Blendy! Call me Sherria! I hope that we can get along!"

M-My, so she isn't just like that huh. She's really friendly to whoever she meets. Hehe, I've really found a nice person. Go Sherria-san! You're the best ever!

"Aah, yes." The redhead walked forward, a nervous gaze in her eyes. "Nice to meet you, my name is Erza Scarlet, call me Erza, Sherria." Sherria-san nodded with a bright beaming smile. "Then Sherria it is. And this is Mirajane Strauss."

"Call me Mirajane."

She added with a slight irritated face.

Sherria-san simply nodded and the redhead let a titter escape her lips.

I'm glad that they made friends fast. It makes me happy when people are friends.

As I was about to introduce myself, Marijuana-san got really close to me.

"My, haven't you gotten cute?" Marijuana-san smirked, eyeing me up with a curious gaze. "I was going to have a fight with you, to see who would've won our fight from back then. But you have grown...although not too much shortcake~"

My eyebrow twitched, but I found my calming place within myself and sighed happily.

"Y-Yes, I guess I have grown. So have you, Marijuana-san."

Marijuana-sans face turned downwards and Levy-chan face palmed and shook her head as if she was disappointed in me...what have I done now Levy-chan? As for Sherria-san, she cocked her head to the side. As for the redhead, she was snickering to herself.

Upon hearing redhead snicker, Marijuana-san shot a dark look towards her, making her whistle innocently. Marijuana-sans eyes then turned me, with murderous intent deep within them.

"C-Care to repeat what you said my name was?"

W-Why does she sound irked all of a sudden? I haven't done anything this time!

"What? What did I say? Your name is Marijuana Stout-san, right?"

"Hahahahaha..."

The redhead laughed to herself, but Marijuana-san didn't bat an eyelid at the girl.

Marijuana-san smiled, a little too sickly for my taste...

.

.

.

...Then her face turned murderous again. Oooh crap!

"THATS IT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

She charged at me, with the intent to rip off my head! Her arms are flinging around, her eyes solely on me.

"Stay away!"

I jumped into the air, avoiding her attempts to grab me. She darted her eyes up, and jumped after me, making grabbing motions in the air! I put my hands forth, blasting some wind to knock her backwards, but she didn't even bother with the wind, and continued forward!

Oooh my God! All this because I said her name, which she said I could! Why do people attack me for no reason!?

"GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL KNOW THE MEANING OF PAIN AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Stay away from me Marijuana-san!"

I dodged a couple attempts at her grabbing me. She's quite fast, and she isn't even using Magic to boost her power. I am having a hard time just dodging her attacks. Good thing she isn't serious huh!

Behind me was a wall, which I latched onto, and ran up, using my Magic power. Marijuana-san jumped onto the wall as well, and crawled upwards after me! She doesn't give up, does she!?

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT ISN'T MARIJUANA! IT IS MIRAJANE! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? I'M GOING TO HATCHET YOU!"

"I-I don't get what you mean! You said your name twice! Please stop chasing me! And please don't hatchet meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Once getting at the top, I jumped backwards, and fell towards the ground. Mimicking my actions, Marijuana-san fell towards the ground as well. Geez, she doesn't quit, does she!?

The girl jumped onto a nearby wall, and kicked off from it to try and gain some speed. Using my Magic over Wind I propelled myself even farther towards the ground. A few times, she swiped at me and attempted to get me. But with the force of the Wind blowing me, I was able to avoid her attack.

Once landing on the ground safely, I rushed towards Levy-chan and hid behind her. The girl also fell to the ground flawlessly and rushed me with such hostile eyes that even I am quaking in my boots.

"Don't think hiding behind her is going to save you!"

Marijuana-san roared like a tiger, her aggressive face turning even more aggressive.

"M-Mira! Please calm down! Shi-chan just got your name wrong! That's all! I will tell him your right name now! He's just got something that makes him hear names wrong! It isn't anything against you!"

The girl stopped and growled. The other girl, redhead kept laughing at the whitehead girl. Said girl turned towards me, but pointed at redhead.

"You, what's her name! Go on and say it!"

W-Why is she yelling at me!? They always yell at me! Sensei doesn't yell at me because she loves me! I don't understand girls sometimes! No, make that all of the time!

"Waaaah! I think it was Ermine Scrounger, right?"

God, I hope that's right. I don't want her to chase me as well as Marijuana-san there. It would be really hard to deal with both of them. I can't deal with both of them so please be right for the love of God!

But the face of Ermine-san turned downwards as Marijuana-sans face turned upwards. As per usual Levy-chan face planted and even Sherria-san did the same! O-Oh come on! I know I haven't gotten it wrong this time!

"E-Ermine Scrounger!? That's not my name! It's Erza Scarlet! Not Ermine Scrounger! But Erza Scarlet! Please refer to me as the right name!"

A-As usual, another girl is shouting at me. Why do they think that it is okay to yell at me!? Sensei! I need your help right now! I wish you would come and save me from it all!

"Hahahahaha! That's a perfect name for you Ermine! Suits your look and everything. I hope that you continue to use that name in the future."

Marijuana-san laughed, her animosity for me seemingly depleting by the second.

Ermine-san turned towards Marijuana-san and growled.

"Hmph, at least I'm not named after Drugs!"

"No, you're just named after a Stoat!"

Marijuana-san counted to the ire of Ermine-san.

What are they on about? Why would they insult one another with their names? I know that they are weird, but it isn't their fault that they are named after such bad things. More so the Drug lady than the Stoat lady.

"That's better than Drugs!"

"You're worse than a Stoat!"

"That doesn't even make sense Mira!"

"Your whole being doesn't make sense!"

Ooh God! They're going at it aren't they!? Both of them are squaring up to one another. Marijuana-san and Ermine-san are glaring at one another, sparks going off between their eyes! If someone doesn't stop them then this is going to get dangerous soon! Sensei! What should I do!? Should I use my Magic to knock them out!?

"At least I've got a brain!"

"You've got nothing but more red under that red!"

And the argument continues onwards! Iyaaaaaaaaaaa! Why doesn't it stop ever!? I don't argue like this...although it does remind me of a hyped up version of Aries-chan and Virgo-chan's fighting...

* * *

 **[Later]**

Finally, the argument stopped. I learned that their names are really Erza-san and Mirajane-san. Although I am sure that someone is messing with me, to make sure that I don't remember peoples names. Sherria-san and I, along with the other two made our way to the arena, splitting off with Levy-chan along the way, since she isn't participating.

Once getting to the arena, we four were lead down a dark corridor, strange markings have entangled themselves all over the wall. The guide in front of us seemed to be happy about doing his job, is windswept hair catching my attention almost instantly.

It was kind of nice, to see that everyone was getting along now though. Mirajane-san and Erza-san now look really determined. They are looking ready to fight, and so am I. Even Sherria-san, despite her nervousness looks ready to fight as well.

We walked into the arena, where I was taken away instantly.

"Damn..."

"I didn't expect so many people..."

"Shinobu-chan..."

Mirajane-san sounded excited, Erza-san sounded bewildered and Sherria-san hid behind me. As for me, I was the same as Erza-san.

Bewildered. Dazed almost.

I couldn't believe that this is what it is like...

God, all of these people are overwhelming. There could be more than 100 here. It could even be near 200 people. I can't even seem to count how many are here. Shit, this is better than I thought it would be! Look at them all! There has to be at least...I can't count! Yay! This is going to be the best ever! Allow me to fight against at least some of them!

"Lets go in."

Following after me, we all walked into the large stadium. Of course since this is a game to most, there are spectators. From all around the circular arena, I could make out some faces, but they all blended together. I couldn't even see Levy-chan anywhere. I know she's here, but she can't be seen from here.

"I knew that there was going to be many participants, but I didn't account for this many."

Erza-san mumbled, turning her head from side to side. Her hair shook in the wind, blowing into her face.

"I'd have to agree. Just seeing all of these people is..."

"Exciting, Mirajane-san?"

I finished, and she nodded.

"That's right. It is exciting. The power is tingling on my skin. Some of these contenders are powerful. Most are weak though, from what I can sense. Although a few are worth the time."

She's right about that. I can feel good concentrations of power here. If anything else, there are a few good fighters here. I'm glad Sensei allowed me to join this. She's the best in the universe!

"S-So, when does this tournament start officially?"

Sherria-san questioned with nervousness evident in her voice. She was even clinging to me very tightly. She must be afraid or something close to it. I petted her head to make sure that she wasn't too nervous. I wouldn't say she shouldn't participate, but she might not get very far if she is like this now.

"Erm, I think it starts soon." I replied, gently wading my way through the crowd. "Maybe in like five or ten minutes or so? I can already see the judges gathering, see?"

I pointed upwards towards the special stands that the judges are sat. I could also see two seats behind them...that might be for the King and Princess. Although they haven't gotten there yet.

"That's good." Sherria-san breathed out. "I just can't wait for this to start! It's more nervous just waiting around than actually fighting! I could at least focus on the fighting once it starts!"

After Sherria-san said that, Erza-san gathered us four around her as if we're huddling together.

"Hey, lets make it a point to stick together. Some of these characters look less than...friendly. Even though they can't officially do anything until the tournament starts, I don't trust some of these people."

She looked around and pointed at a few people discreetly. I followed her finger, and saw that she was telling at least what she believed to be true. Some had scars across their eyes, and some had dangerous looking faces. Some even didn't look human.

"At least until the numbers dwindle, lets stick together."

Mirajane-san nodded at my statement.

"Yes, you're right. Until we have to be enemies, lets remain as a group."

"Y-Yes! I think we should do that as well!"

With Sherria-san agreeing, we decided to stay together.

From what Erza-san said, and what the others are thinking as well, I could only think that some of these people are less than...stellar. Some I can even feel the evil intent coming from.

While waiting around, I looked around with my eyes, to see if anyone I know is here. Admittedly, my number of friends is severally limited, but you never know. I might even see someone I have met before...

That's when, I saw her.

That girl from yesterday. She was staring right into my soul. Those dark piercing eyes are glaring at me with evil intentions. I wonder why she hates me so much? I don't think I've done anything to her.

I continued looking around, trying to ignore the feeling of death staring at me. What I saw was that girl from yesterday, the other one that was nice to me and warned me about death girl. When catching my gaze, she nodded at me, as if to affirm her status here. I also returned the nod, and smiled, causing her to let a little smile appear on her face as well.

After breaking eye contact with her, my gaze was directed towards a rain cloud that had descended towards a girl. It was like a miniature rain cloud, only raining on her. A song like "Why does it always rain on me?" comes to mind right now.

But the girl in question though looks a little lonely. Her blue long hair in those tight curls at the end shows me that she's naturally reclusive...maybe she's not had friends in the past before. Even her overcoat suggests that she doesn't usually talk to people...

Continuing to look around, I saw some faces that didn't make me feel so good. Some didn't even look human. I wonder what those things are? Humans? No idea what they are if I'm honest.

"It shouldn't be long now."

Erza-san stated, glancing towards the top of the arena, where the judges are. When I glanced, I saw that there are two people making their way towards the place where I presume the King and Princess sit. I couldn't exactly make out the people, but I did see a flash of green from the smaller figure.

"I'm glad, because this is getting quite boring. You'd think that for a tournament of this magnitude, they'd start as soon as possible." Mirajane-san complained, her voice turning a little down. "But even saying that, I can't help but think that this number of people is going to effect the tournament."

"Eh? What do you mean Mirajane-chan?"

Sherria-san questioned, cocking her head to the side.

Mirajane-san lightly turned her head down.

"It's odd that there's so many people here. If we all had to fight, then it would be at least 10 fights each...no, I would wager that it would be at least 15 fights for each of us, no matter how you cut it."

"And that's too many, for anyone."

"That's true, Shinobu." Erza-san agreed. "But since there's so many, there has to be a way to...cut down the numbers. However, I don't know if that's going to be a battle royal, or maybe another way to judge our capabilities."

Sherria-san put a finger to her lips.

"But like, if they are going to cut down the number, I wouldn't think that a huge battle would be the trick. Someone might be able to use devastating attacks, taking out all of the competitors."

"Meaning the spectators would be in for a pretty boring fight and the tournament would end pretty quickly."

Mirajane-san summarized.

"That's the gist of it, Mira. But if not a fighting blitz, what would they have us do? I was thinking that they would set us challenges...perhaps we wouldn't be alone."

Wouldn't be alone...

"A-Are you saying that we might be put into teams?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Erza-san moved to the side of me. "If that's the case, then there's four of us here. Depending on how big the teams are, if they're at least two people, then we all have partners here. If it is three...then I haven't a clue. Hopefully, it is a two, or four person team or anything bigger than that. We wouldn't have a problem with anything then, if that's alright with you all?"

The rest of us three nodded, not having an objection.

"Even if it annoys me, I would work with you three."

"W-Well, as long as we get along! Right Shinobu-chan?"

"Y-Yeah, my opinions coincide with you three. We should stick together as long as we can."

There's no point in splitting apart until we have too. And since we all get along, reasonably well, we should be able to Ace any challenge that the King, or whoever announces such things.

"But don't forget we're enemies as well, at least eventually we will be."

Erza-san sure is the voice of definition isn't she?

"Eventually we will be. Until then, lets consider one another friends."

D-Damn, I didn't know Mirajane-san could say such nice things. I thought she would object to it, but she's all for it. She must see the gravity of the situation. I know this isn't life and death, but each of us here has something to prove. Wherever that's just gaining skills, becoming richer, or even just proving yourself to yourself and others.

But with that decided, we all continued waiting for the announcement of the start of the tournament.

"Hello, my Angel~"

Suddenly, a soft voice came from beside me, and I felt something wrap around my right arm! N-No way! No one is touching me right now, right!? I don't like people touching me without permission!

When I was about to tell off that person who had a hold of my arm, I was pleasantly surprised.

"Ooh, you're the girl from yesterday, aren't you?"

Yeah, that girl from yesterday, the one that called me an Angel...erm. Her name was...what was it again...? Erm...something...erm...I don't know what it is...erm... I guess that it doesn't matter.

Upon me speaking, the others turned towards me, seeing what's her face again clinging to me. Why is she clinging to me like this? For one, it is a invasion of personal privacy. Next it isn't like she has to do something like that.

"Yes, that's right Angel~ My name is Jenny Realight, what's yours again?"

Ooh God, is that her name? I feel so sorry for her...I guess her parents didn't like her that much. B-But, sometimes masculine names work on girls as well...if they're like muscular girls or something...

"Erm, the names Shinobu Kobayashi. This is Ermine..." Ermine-san glared, so I sighed. "Erm, I mean this is Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Sherria Blendy." Pointing to them as I said their names, they bowed their heads. "It is nice to meet you Jerome Reunite-san. Can I call you Jerome-san?"

When I said her name, the three girls that I came with laughed as Jerome-sans face turned downwards...ooh, what now? Have I done something wrong again? Jerome-sans eyes even went a little watery.

"M-My name isn't Jerome Reunite...it's Jenny Realight. But it's alright Angel~ If you want to call me Jerome, then you call me that. Or, if you want to call me Onee-sama, I wouldn't mind~"

O-Onee-sama? She wants me to call her Onee-sama? That's not right, is it? Sensei warned me about girls that want me to call them "Onee-sama". She said that they are predators, and they prey on innocent boys like me, to take them to their dungeon...she's not having me!

"O-Onee-sama?" Mirajane-san stutter, her eyes turning to slits for some reason. "Isn't that a little personal to say? By the way, does it even look like you're that far apart in age? Wouldn't it be creepy to refer to you by such a title?"

She's got a good point...I don't know how old Jerome-san really is. She could be around my age...I think she's a little older. But that could be said about Erza-san and Mirajane-san as well.

"E-Even if we aren't, sometimes younger boys call older girls Onee-sama. It is like a ritual or something. Although sweetness." Jerome-san wrapped her arms around me, cuddling me tightly...I need an adult. "There's no need to worry while I'm here. I wont let anyone hurt you...I will keep danger away."

I feel danger to my body...Sensei, I think this girl might be what you warned me about. A Succubus. She's going to take me to her dungeon of pain...I don't want to be taken Sensei! Please keep the Succubus away from me!

"Run a mile from the pedophile~"

Jerome-san looked miffed about being referred to as a 'pedophile' by Mirajane-san. But said girl just smirked at Jerome-san, making sure that she's seeing her irked face right now.

"Listen you-"

"Hello everyone! May I have your attention please!?"

Before Jerome-san could refute what Mirajane-san said, a large boisterous voice came from the judges seating area. The person who spoke was a old man in fancy robes.

Next to him was a girl a little younger than I am, with green hair that reminds me of a forest of trees, and with matching eyes, I could really get lost in them. Admittedly, my favourite colour is green...she's also dressed in a large ball gown that's white in colour.

Everyone in the stadium turned towards the Ojii-sama. When noticing all eyes on him, he continued to speak.

"Finally, it is time to start the Tournament of Youths! I, Toma E. Fiore, welcome all of you youths to this tournament!"

People started cheering like mad, as I remained clueless. Is he important somehow? Toma E. Fiore huh...w-well, he does have the last name of Fiore...

N-No way! He couldn't be, the King right?! I heard that the King had Fiore in their name, but this is really the King...? I was expecting someone taller than that to be honest...he kind of reminds me of a child with an old mans face...

"Thank you all for coming this year especially. With the number of powerful youths turning up, we had no choice but to bump up the stakes. This year, many people have turned up. More, by far, people that usually turns up. No, it is more so a fact that there is 10 times the number of people that turns up each year! It seems that everyone here this year is really determined!"

Ten times each year huh...wow, that's a lot...

But with the number of people here, it seems Erza-sans theory is more and more solidified. But what does that mean for us...?

"Now, I am sure that everyone is wondering what is going to happen, to regards of the numbers?" Everyone, or near enough nodded. The King(?) let a mirth smile grace his wrinkled face. "Yes, we have thought of that. For this portion of the tournament, myself, and the organisers of this tournament have devised the preliminaries. However, they wont be like the usual preliminaries. These preliminaries are a team based preliminaries."

"I knew it."

Erza-san mumbled to the rest of us, causing us, besides Jerome-san to nod. She wasn't there when we talked about. Damn though, she was able to predict such a thing...I can't let my guard down around her for an instant.

The King(?) continues.

"Now, we've worked out that between everyone here, there is enough people to make 20, 8 man teams. These 8 man teams have to display cooperation, by working together to complete several trials. The first 8 teams to make it through the preliminaries, will move onto the fighting portion of the tournament! There will be four sections, therefore all you have to do is traverse each section as fast as you can!"

"There's got to be more too it than that though. It can't just be simple tasks either."

Mirajane-san spoke in a-matter-of-fact tone.

I could only nod in agreement. It isn't going to be straight forward like walking through a garden...I bet there's something challenges in each of these so-called sections. But we have to have 8 people altogether...well, we've got four, five if you count Jerome-san...all we need is three more people...but how are we going to determine something like that...?

The King(?) continued yet again.

"After the first 8 teams make it through, those teams will go onto the fighting portion of the tournament. And that means, all team members. If all don't pass through the end, then all of you are disqualified. However, that also means the teams will be disbanded as soon as you make it through the trials. In the sections, you're able to use Magic to your hearts content. Also since you've signed up, you've agreed that the loss of your life isn't our fault. Now you have ten minutes to make the 8 man teams! So please start making teams! But first, Hisui will finish for me."

...Who's that...? Must be someone the King(?) knows. But that life thing...I knew coming into it this would be tough...

The girl that was sat down near the King(?) stood up, and smiled.

"Thank you Otou-sama. I am so glad at the amount of people that have turned up to participate in this event. I personally am excited about the upcoming matches, and preliminaries as well. And as an added bonus, I myself will be presenting the award to the winner of the Tournament of Youths. And as you are aware, this year, the prize money is tripled what it was in previous years. To add to that, my Otou-sama...the King will also present the winner with a special reward as well. This special reward can be anything the winner could possibly want, that is within reason of course. So please go forth, do your best, to be the best, and stand above the rest!"

[YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The crowd went wild with the girls speech. I have to admit that it was pretty good for someone her age. She even spoke like a normal person, not a person that was...full of themselves. Good on you Princess-sama.

After she had finished, everyone instantly went nuts and started trying to pair up with other people. It was like a circus, with all of these people running around like mad mental patients.

"So, we have four members already..." Erza-san started off, before glancing at Jerome-san. "Ugh, I guess five members now. All we need is to have three more people...but how are we going to determine who we should and shouldn't let in the group?"

That's a good question. Who do we choose...? I don't know. All of them are going nuts, besides a few...there was one girl that I did see though, that I definitely want to ask to be on the team...

"Erm, I have a suggestion, if you don't mind?" I raised my hand timidly, everyone turned to me. "Y-You see, that girl over there with the rain washing over her?" Everyone simply nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I was thinking about having her on the team? Don't ask me why, but I think she would be a good addition to the team. Does anyone object?"

"No, I don't have any objections. From here, she does seem to have a good amount of magical power."

"Hmmmm, if we have to have people, I say we go for her as well. She seems capable."

"Hmmmmm! I think we should as well Shinobu-chan! Good call!"

Erza-san, Mirajane-san and Sherria-san agree with my options. Must be able to see her magical power as well. But I think personally she would be a good addition since she's...well, lonely. And that's a feeling I know all too well.

"Yes~ If my Angel thinks-"

"Okay, seriously stop calling him your Angel. It sounds creepy as hell. If you want to bang him or something, then get to know him before trying to seduce the Shota. It would be less creepy if you did that."

Mirajane-san stopped the freaky girl who wont let go of me! Why wont she let go of me!? But what did Mirajane-san mean by banging...does Jerome-san want to hit me!? Is that apart of her Succubus thing!?

"Hmph, you don't understand how me and my Angel-"

"Don't make me hatchet you Jenny!"

Mirajane-san brought out a hatchet and made a faux swing at Jerome-san!

"Arggggggggggggh! Please don't!"

Jerome-san screamed loudly and hid behind me! Ooooooh God! This is getting freakier and freakier by the second! Sensei! I call upon your infinite wisdom to save me!

"Then stop calling him your Angel!"

"Okay! But he is my Angel..." Mirajane-san shot her a look, causing her to let go of me. "H-He's a nice boy."

"Good girl." Mirajane-san patted her head, and cocked her head towards me. "You go and get water girl there. We'll scout out other members for the team...we only have a few minutes, thanks to Jenny."

Jerome-san looked offended by Mirajane-sans statement.

"Thanks to me!? I wasn't the one who was threatening to hatchet-"

Again, Mirajane-san got out her hatchet and pointed it to Jerome-san with a menacing look in her eyes! I hope she doesn't do anything strange again! Please don't hatchet Jerome-san!

"Seriously! Don't make me hatchet you Jenny!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Please don't!"

I shuddered and walked away from the nutter's. Seriously, they need to stop doing such things...they are scaring me. Especially Mirajane-san when she brings out that hatchet.

I walked across the stadium, avoiding some people that I necessarily don't want to talk with. People asked me to join their team, as I was walking, but I declined them. No offense to them, but they didn't really have what our team is looking for.

Traversing the grounds, I finally made it to the 'Rain Woman' as people have been saying while pointing towards this girl. I thought that it was a little rude to say such things about her, even if she does have rain washing over her.

She was looking around, quite shyly I might add. When I got in front of her, I put my hands behind my back and bowed politely.

"Excuse me, could I possibly have a minute of your time?"

I asked as nicely as I could.

"You're talking to Juvia?"

The girl faced me, glancing me up and down.

That must be her name. So, that's how she speaks huh...nice. And she speaks with a monotone type of voice huh. That's nice. I used to speak like that as well, when no one spoke to me during the time I was held captive after Onii-sama died, and before Ultear-san came into my life. We were...distant before a certain event...but then we were brought closer...

I gave an inclination with my head.

"Y-Yes, that's right. I presume you're Julia-san?"

Her features turned downwards in a wondering gaze.

"Juvia's name is Juvia, not Julia. Juvia Lockser is Juvia's name. Why are you speaking to Juvia again? And what's your name?"

Awwww, that's kind of cute. Speaking in the third person like that. Julia Locksmith-san is a nice girl~ Maybe I should speak in the third person? Like this. Shinobu is so excited right now to be Shinobu~

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Shinobu Kobayashi. I'm here to ask you if you want to be on our team?" I gestured to the rest of the members of team...whatever we are, who seems to have gained a new member in that nice girl with the light blue hair from yesterday. "I believe, and the others agreed, that you would be a great addition to the team!"

"Y-You, want Juvia on your team?"

She was taken back by my offer, and looked at me with uneven eyes.

I inclined my head in agreement.

"Yes, I hope you say yes! We could use all the help we get!"

"Juvia is surprised by it...why would you want Juvia? No one ever wants Juvia..."

No one ever wants her huh...just like how I used to be...poor Julia-san. No one ever really wanted me either...

"Well, I want Julia-san! And so does my team as well! Come on Julia-san, we should all work together." I stuck out my hand for her to take. "Lets go together Julia-san, that is if you want to come with us and fight together. It's better than being on your own, right?"

"Juvia is...Juvia..."

I suppose she would be blind sided by it. Even I would be if some random stranger came up to me and asked me to suddenly form a team. But we don't have that long to form the team, so I'm going to have to speed up the process.

"It's alright Julia-san. We should work together. Even though we're different, it doesn't really matter, you know? If we combine each good thing about everyone here, meaning me, you, Mirajane-san, Erza-san, Sherria-san and Jerome-san plus that girl over there who's name I don't know, and someone else's power, we'd be able to get through the trials."

"Juvia...needs to ask...do you think the rain is gloomy?"

I looked towards the sky, the rain pouring near Julia-san. I then looked at Julia-san, and simply shook my head.

"Not really. It is another part of nature, isn't it? Rain, is needed as much as the sun. Besides, rain gives you an excuse to stay inside all day~ And don't we all need lazy days Julia-san?"

"Shinobu-sama...san...sama...Juvia is unsure..."

Why is her face suddenly turning red...? Must be because she's been in the rain for awhile. She might be developing a cold.

"Erm, just call me san, alright? Sama doesn't really work for me...besides Aries-chan who forever calls me that...suffice to say, I'm not above you, so just call me Shinobu-san."

Julia-sans nervous hand went towards my own. Several instances, she would retract her hand, unsure if she should take it. I simply smiled, my hand not moving for her to take.

Eventually though, her hand grasped my own. As soon as her hand touched my hand, the rain around her dissipated slowly. Drop by drop, it lessened until it fully stopped.

Julia-san looked to the sky, and a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"...So that's the blue sky..."

She mumbled something, looking at the sky with such intensity, although I didn't quite hear what she said.

"Eh? What did you say Julia-san?"

"No, it's nothing Shinobu-sama...san...sama...san...chan?"

Did she say chan? Ugh, what is it with girls calling me chan? Do I look like a chan or something? That's what you usually use with girls...

"Ehehe, okay~ Whatever you say Julia-san~"

"Hmmmmm...why do you call Juvia, Julia? Juvia isn't called Julia, but she's called Juvia. That's Juvia's name. Could you refer to Juvia as Juvia from now on instead of Julia? Or is it that you're calling Juvia, Julia, because it is a nickname?"

"Hmmmmm, I'm sorry but I'm hearing the same thing...erm...Julia-san?"

She sweatdropped and faced away from me.

"Juvia's sure you aren't doing this on purpose, but why does Juvia feel like this has happened before with other people?"

"Ehehehe, I honestly don't know what you're on about~ Lets go Julia-san! What are we waiting for? We're nearly out of time~!"

"Nothing that Juvia can see. Lets go."

She went back to stoic quickly. But she's joining the team huh, great! I can't wait for Julia-san to meet the others! It's always nice meeting new people and making friends! It is the best!

With the new member locked in, we journeyed back towards the others. This time though, I could see another new person. And the other new person is...that girl that was glaring at me...don't tell me that she's going to be on the team as well? Ooh God, don't tell me she's going to do me in.

When making it to the others, the girl with blue hair that's light introduced herself.

"Good day, my name is Yukino. Pleased to make your acquaintance, officially that is. I've decided to join this team, for obvious reasons and I've been accepted, so I hope we get along. And also, it seems that Kagura-sama here has also joined the team, for personal reasons."

Ooh, so that means we've got all members! Yay! We've got 8 members on the team...but God, her name. I feel so sorry for her. She shouldn't have to go through life with such a name.

"A-Ah, I see! Nice to meet you Yugioh-san! My name is Shinobu Kobayashi! Call me Shinobu!"

For some reason, Yugioh-san looks offended as the others snicker. Why are they snickering at me this time? I haven't done anything wrong this time. It's all of them that's making me feel bad...

"My name isn't Yugioh. It's Yukino. I would prefer if you call me by name in the future. Not something that sounds made up."

"Hey, I don't think Yugioh is a made up name." Jerome-san defended, stepping near me again. "Wasn't that the card game a few years ago everyone wanted to play?"

I also heard that...wasn't it a really popular thing? I think Levy-chan and I played that a couple of times with Aries-chan and Virgo-chan. It was pretty fun with all of those freaky looking monster things. I couldn't ask for a better life when we were playing games. I hope we get to play together again!

"Even then, my name isn't Yugioh. It is Yukino. Yukino is my name, and Yugioh is a game that you play with cards, apparently. So Shinobu-san, my name is Yukino, not Yugioh...so repeat after me. Yukino."

"Yugioh-san..."

Yugioh-san gritted her teeth, and tightened her hands. I grimaced and turned towards the other girl, trying to ignore the glare I'm getting from Yugioh-san.

"And it is also nice to meet you-"

"Get my name wrong and you'll be having a special meeting with my blade."

Eheehehe, it seems that she's not got a happy disposition after all. Why does no one ever like me...? It's not fair Sensei...they're are all picking on me...and I thought that girls were supposed to be nice to boys and vice versa...you told me girls are nice to cute boys like me...

"A-Ah...right. Then, your name is..."

While I was struggling, Sherria-san tapped me on the shoulder so I turned to her.

She was holding up a card that said 'Kagura' on it. I glanced at her, and she gestured to the girl that scares me. She then showed me another one that said 'Yukino' and she pointed to Yugioh-san and then she showed me another one that said 'Jenny' then she pointed at Jerome-san...s-so, their names are Kagura-san, Yukino-san and Jenny-san? Oops...ehehehe, ooops...

"Kagura-san, nice to meet you." Kagura-san nodded, then I turned to Yugioh-san...Yukino-san. "Yukino-san, pleasure to meet you. Sorry for getting your name wrong, I honestly didn't mean to do that."

"No, I don't take offence...now. It was a genuine mistake, and I don't have anything against you."

"Phew, that's good." I took a relaxing breath, turning towards Jenny-san. "A-And Jenny-san, I am sorry for calling you Jerome-san, I didn't mean to do it. It was insensitive of me."

"N-No! Don't worry about it Angel..." Mirajane-san shot her a look, making Jenny-san sigh sadly. "I-I mean, Shinobu-kun." She looked at Mirajane-san for approval, which she got in the form of a nod. "Then Shinobu-kun, I don't take offence to it. It is a cute quality!"

I smiled weakly towards Jenny-san who beamed at me with a dirty look in her eyes.

I then glanced at Julia-san, then introduced her.

"So everyone, this is Julia Locksmith-san. Julia-san, this is everyone."

Everyone besides death glare girl and the other girl with light blue hair deadpanned me and that's only because they are still reeling from what I said before, I guess. Okay, what's with the looks everyone...they don't have to give me such looks...it is like they don't trust my judgment...

"Okay, so we've heard Shinobu's warped version of your name. Now, what's your real name?"

Slip!

I face faulted because of Mirajane-san!

Oooh come on! Why are they doubting me!? Okay, I get a few names wrong, but that doesn't mean that I've gotten her name wrong! It's Julia Locksmith! I've not got her name wrong this time! I know I haven't!

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser, nice to make your acquaintance."

Everyone started making acquaintances while I just looked on with confusion. I still don't get how they think that her name is anything different from what I said.

"Well done Shinobu-chan!" Sherria-san cheered, giving me a thumbs up. "You did a great job! It was really close as well!" She then held up another note for me to read, which said Juvia Lockser and she pointed towards Julia-san...rather Juvia-san I guess. "See, this is Juvia Lockser-chan! You got it mostly right! So well done!"

"Don't patronize me Sherria-san." She pouted as I smiled a little. "Even then, we've built the best team! Lets go and kick some butt together everyone! Me, Mirajane-san, Erza-san, Jenny-san, Sherria-san, Juvia-san, Kagura-san and Yukino-san! Together, we can't lose!"

I cheered high to the sky. Mostly everyone smiled at my enthusiasm, besides the girl who glares at me, Kagura-san. Although I could've sworn that she let a small smile grace her lips, even for an instant.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Okay! With the teams set, it is time to begin the preliminaries!"

Around 20 minutes after making the team, we were all lead to a new location.

I don't really know the name of it, but the place we ended up at was a door, that was connected to a mountainside near the arena. And the door itself looked like a normal door, besides the fact that it had a magical seal on it.

Myself, and the team consisting of girls surprisingly have gathered by the door. And to the left and right of us, other teams have gathered by the other doors in the mountainside.

They are all looking strong, and determined as well. But I believe that we have built a good team. We're pretty diverse from what I can tell. Juvia-san seems to be a Water Mage from the amount of water I can see forming around her in clumps. I don't know what Sherria-sans Magic is as she never really told me, nor do I know Kagura-sans Magic. The same for Jenny-san and Yukino-sans Magic either. But it doesn't matter, since they are all boasting a higher level of power than most here.

But now, with the King appearing as a hologram type thing above the mountain that's facing us. It really is a huge hologram though. It makes the tiny man appear bigger than he really is. It is kind of scary yet funny as well.

"Once the seal disappears on the door, the time starts and you're allowed to enter the trials! So be prepared!"

After he said that, the hologram disappeared, and we all waited around. All of the other teams either look scared or excited. It truly does look like some of them are going to be difficult to deal with.

In the meantime, Erza-san gathered us around...it's like she's a natural leader or something. I would be, but I don't know how to interact with people, much less girls.

"Alright, since this is going to be a charge, we should all watch one another's backs. We should all pick a partner to stay near, should something happen."

"Then I will go with-"

As Jenny-san was about to announce who she wishes to go with, Mirajane-san growled.

"You're sticking near me Shotacon. You can't be trusted with the Shota's." Jenny-san pouted, and sighed to herself as Mirajane-san looked each of us. "Personally, I think Red should go with Lisanna look alike."

Who's Lasagne-san? Must be someone she knows.

"You're talking about Yukino, aren't you?"

"That's right." Mirajane-san replied to Erza-san. "I think that the...sporty people should go with the people that don't look...so sporty, no offence to the people that don't look sporty. So that's why I suggested you and Lisanna look alike. Then I think that Kagura-san should go with-"

"I'll go with Juvia. Shinobu of the Light can take Sherria-san." Kagura-sans eyes focused on me. "You don't have an objection, do you?"

Ooh God, again those scary eyes are focusing in on me. Why does she have such a glare down? I seriously have to find out what I've supposedly done to her.

"O-Of course not. So it's me, and Sherria-san. Kagura-san and Juvia-san. Mirajane-san and Jenny-san. And finally Erza-san and Yukino-san?"

"That's it." Erza-san pushed her bangs with her fingers. "I'll go with Yukino, then Mirajane and Jenny. Followed by Kagura and Juvia. Finally, Shinobu and Sherria will take up the rear. Is that fine with everyone?"

We all nodded without saying a word. There's no point in fighting, and it does seem like a solid formation. One fighter type with a support (I presume anyway). Or all of us here could be fighter types, who knows. Either way, it does look good on the outside.

We waited for several minutes, the seal not disappearing in the slightest.

Come on already open the door...lets get this on the road already...I want to charge right ahead and show everyone that I can fight as well...but I can't show my true strength to begin with, I need to have surprises, that's why I am going to keep Virgo-chan and Aries-chan a secret...those two will be a trump card for me, for when the fights start.

[You're always so impatient and analytical Shinobu.]

...!

T-That was Sensei's voice!

But it wasn't out loud...it was inside my head!

Sensei must be around! Sensei!

I looked around for her, my eyes going everywhere but no matter where I look, I couldn't find her. She wasn't near the mountains in front or anything...Sensei, tell me where you are please...

[Good luck Shinobu, do your best. I'm watching over you.]

That's when the connection cut. I knew the instant she said those words, the connection was lost. But she wished me look...I knew Sensei would be watching, I wish I knew where she was though...

I glanced at each of the people here, seeing that they are all already. We've even formed a line, like the formation that Erza-san and Mirajane-san decided. I'll leave it to them for now, since I can't fault them on their plans.

Shine!

Suddenly, the doors seal spun around, releasing a blinding light! It was also happening on the other doors as well! The magical seal sped off the door, erasing itself from this very world. And with the seal gone, the door opened!

"Lets go!"

[Right!]

Responding to Erza-sans yell, we eight charged in two by two! Erza-san and Yukino-san entered first, then Mirajane-san and Jenny-san followed by Kagura-san and Juvia-san and finally by myself and Sherria-san!

Upon entering the door, we was met with a long corridor with a door at the end. On the walls, magical seals have been placed on either side of the walls with each splitting of the wall, causing a new seal to be made.

"Be cautious everyone. These seals look dangerous."

Yukino-sans warning reached all of our ears, with us moving with precaution. Sherria-san has already taken my hand and is holding it tightly. I was also looking at the seals, to see if they had any indication that they were going to activate.

But at the rate we were moving, I couldn't help but think that the others are going to overtake us. We're moving slowly, which is good, but the others might be moving more faster than us, therefore we wont be able to win this!

"Being cautious is good, but we also have to hurry. If we're not in the top eight places, then we can kiss this competition goodbye. So we should be a little faster than walking like old people."

I had to agree with her in this. Mirajane-san brings up at a good point.

So with that, we walked a little faster, but with caution as well. Each of us were nervous about it, and we couldn't even talk much, since all of us have to take in the magical seals behind us.

"Shinobu-chan, do you think we could win this challenge?"

"It's possible." I reply to Sherria-san and lightly pet her head. "Don't worry Sherria-san, we've got a good team here. This is just a trial after all. We aren't going to lose this day, I assure you."

"Hehe, yeah~ That's right Shinobu-chan. We can do it."

We smiled at one another as we continued going on and on towards the exit.

So far nothing has happened...maybe this is the trickery part of the test? These magical seals might not even be real. They might just be there to make sure that we don't rush this place...

.

.

.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Iyaaaaa!"

Sherria-san released a scream, glancing behind us because of the loud noise coming from there! Because of the scream, everyone jumped out of their skin! I have to admit that it made me jump as well!

"W-What was that?"

Jenny-san wondered as we turned around.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

One by one, the magical seals glowed, and then erupted! B-Behind us is an inferno, from the explosions! S-Shit! All of them are exploding!? What kind of trial is this!? Death by explosions!?

"Run everyone!"

"You don't have to tell me twice Erza-sama!"

Both Erza-san and Yukino-san ran forward as fast as they could! Following them, all of us ran and screamed as the explosions continued! Why would this be a trial anyway!? They really are trying to kill us aren't they!?

One by one, I could hear, and feel the explosions behind us! And because of the shaking from the explosions, the roof and the ground are shaking as well! I wouldn't be shocked if those explosions cause the roof to cave in on us!

"They're getting closer to us!"

Mirajane-san yelled at the top of her lungs, moving her body as fast as she could!

"Just keep going! We're going to outrun them! This is just a trial before the fights! The fights will be harder than this! Shinobu, you better not lose here! Don't forget that you're going to lose by my hands!"

Kagura-san announced with a loud voice, although even during this, she told me how I'm going to lose. Geez Kagura-san, you need to really focus on what's happening, not how you want to beat me!

"Yeah yeah Kagura-san! I will fight and win against you!"

"You can try!"

She shouted back, jumping as a piece of the roof came at her! Because she jumped, Juvia-san also jumped with her, avoiding the roof piece altogether!

"Are you surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre we're going to make it Shinobu-chan!?" Sherria-san cried. "It's getting closer Shinobu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! We're going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Calm down Sherria-san!" I told her, tightening the grip on her hand. "We're going to make it! Just like Kagura-san said, we're going to be alright! Ooh crap!"

I realized it nearly too late that the same rubble was falling towards us this time! I need to protect Sherria-san! So when it appeared in front of us, I placed my hand in front of me, gathering Wind to blow it away from us!

"Hah!"

With a gust of air, the roofs rubble was blown to the side, uneventfully smashing against the wall. For a second, I thought that there was going to be an explosion because I accidentally hit the magical seals, but they didn't activate, thankfully.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Along with another explosion, another piece came down, but Sherria-san bravely made this ominous Black Wind gust around her palms, and she pointed them upwards.

"We wont lose!"

Announcing that, she blew the Black Wind towards the falling roof, coming for us. The Wind was very strong, and sharp as well. As soon as the Wind made contact with the earth, the slicing effects of the Wind became apparent, cutting the earth into tiny pieces rubble! That was cool! That Wind wasn't a normal Wind huh!

"Alright! Lets follow Shinobu's and Sherria's examples! Here we go!"

Following my and Sherria-sans example, Erza-san made a sword appear in her hand and slashed at an incoming earth roof, cutting it into chunks! She's really good! I couldn't even see her swords movements! She's going to be a tough opponent!

She turned around and brought out another sword! She must be using Requip Magic like Levy-chan said so before! I wonder how fast she can change her armors? She hasn't done it yet, but when we fight...

"Mira!"

She threw the sword towards Mirajane-san who nodded and her arms glowed, bending into something a little...strange.

"Take Over, Satan Soul! Satan's Arms!"

Her arms formed into different shape. While the basic shape was the same, they had been coloured a darker, almost demonic like skin tone. The tips of her fingers had turned into claws. And the arms are a dark green colour.

That must be a partial Take Over, from what I know about the Magic. I wonder if she can do a Full Body Take Over.

She raised the blade up given to her by Erza-san, and pointed it upwards.

"Blades aren't my thing, but in this instant, using brute strength would be too bad! So take this!"

Mirajane-san swung the sword upwards, cleaving a huge rock in two! She's really good at this! She said she doesn't use swords, yet she swung that quite well indeed!

And next to her, Jenny-sans arms are also glowing.

"Then I will take centre stage! Take Over, Machina Soul. Railgun!"

Jenny-sans arms morphed into two large rifle looking guns. But the opening of the gun (whatever it's called) are larger than it usually is. And if my eyes aren't deceiving me, then the tips of the guns are sparking with electricity.

So she's a Take Over user as well, huh. She's similar to Mirajane-san, but Mirajane-san said Satan Soul...that means she takes over...Demons...just like Levy-chan said before...and Machina Soul...I can only guess that it has to do with machines or electronics or something...pretty high tech Magic, huh.

She pointed her gun-arms upwards.

"Take this! Railgun Shot!"

Two bolts of lightning erupted from the guns on her arms. The bolts of lightning destroyed some of the falling rubble! W-Wow, that Railgun Shot was cool! I hope that I get to see if she can do a Full Body Take Over! For both of them actually!

I wonder why it is called Railgun...what is a Railgun exactly...? Something that shoots Lightning?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Yet another explosion erupted behind us! They're getting way too close for comfort! I could run at the speed of light, but I can't carry too many people for it to be effective. If only there was one of two of us...it would be easier for us.

"Hah!"

Without the sword leaving the sheathe, Kagura-san made quick work of rubble heading for her and Juvia-san. H-How did she do that then? If she unsheathed her sword, then I didn't see it!

She then glanced back at me. For a second, I thought that I saw a hint of a smirk, but that completely disappeared when she used her unsheathed sword to cut through yet another piece of rubble. Damn it, she can attack without unsheathing her blade...and I don't even think that's Sword Magic...just what else is she capable of doing...? Kagura-san...

"Juvia will also get involved!" Juvia-san placed a hand out in front of her, Water gathering there. "Water Slicers!"

Small curved blades of pure Water shot out from Juvia-sans hands. The water blades curved around towards the falling roof, and sliced it apart! That's was awesome! So she is a Water Wizard huh! Go Juvia-san!

"I might as well do it as well!" I put my hands in front of me, and concentrated. "Darkness Make, Pirate!"

A dark creature resembling a Pirate was made around me with a curved sword made of darkness, and I shot it up, one by one, slicing the rubble to the walls before they could fall on us! One came from the right, but I directed the pirate that way, stabbing it into the wall!

Darkness Make does come in handy alright. It isn't as destructive as my Light Devil Slayer Magic, but it is useful for when I need to be a little diverse! I can make creatures from darkness which are basically just that, creatures but without thoughts or anything. They don't have like minds or anything, but they do act according to my thoughts since I use Telekinesis to move them around. Sensei said that I should learn it, and I've been able to Master it to a degree...as they say, I am not a one trick pony!

So all of us blasted through the rubble besides Yukino-san. I guess that she doesn't have a technique to cut through objects like this. Don't worry Yukino-san, we'll protect you!

"Look!" Jenny-san cooed, beaming away. "The exit!"

Pointing forward, I saw that she was right! Yay! There's the exit, finally! We can finally get the hell out of here!

"It's about time!"

Mirajane-san sliced another rubble in half while complaining!

"Just a little further everyone! Lets pick up the pace!"

Erza-san, the apparent leader, spoke with authority.

"Geez, what do you think we've been doing!?" Kagura-san deadpanned. "Just move your butt!"

"Double time!"

With my shout, we all continued running for the exit! Each of us (again besides Yukino-san) cut through (or blasted in Jenny-sans case) the rubble!

Eventually, we saw the exit that's so close that it is in jumping distance!

We all ran towards the exit, the door that was barely open. One by one, we all made it through the door, as the last explosion rang out, blocking our path backwards, making the only choice for us to go forward...

* * *

Guess we can't go that way anymore. But we'll just have to continue.

Even saying that though, the first room was able to take a lot of us. While I was holding up, and the same could be said for Kagura-san, Mirajane-san and Erza-san. The other four are panting while either bent over, or just sat down on the ground.

This room doesn't look too bad. There isn't anything like magical seals on the walls, or even on the door in front of us. But there's got to be something about this place that makes it dangerous.

"Come on everyone, there's no time to sit around."

Erza-san commanded as Mirajane-san handed her sword back. Erza-san took the sword, making it disappear with Magic.

The ones on the ground started standing up.

"That was exhausting...how many more trials do we have? Juvia is exhausted from just one trial."

Juvia-san stood up first, wiping her brow.

"We have about three left. I just hope they aren't as tough as that one was." I answered for her, helping Sherria-san to her feet. "Not to worry though, Juvia-san. We can do it with the power of teamwork!"

Juvia-san glanced at me, and smiled a little.

"Y-Yes, Juvia thinks the same Shinobu-sama...san...chan..."

I sweatdropped, glancing at Sherria-san who smiled at me with appreciation. At least she looks alright. I can't see any injuries on her body. Phew, with her safe, I am feeling glad. Couldn't have my new friend injured now, huh.

I then walked towards Yukino-san on the ground and offered a hand.

"Here Yukino-san."

She took my hand, and stood up off the ground. But when she did, I saw that her face was red. She must be hot or something.

When she was fully off the ground, she looked at our connected hands, before retracting it.

"T-Thank you. Also...I'm sorry that I wasn't any help during the first trial." She looked down in sadness. "I just feel like I should've done something, but I relied on all of you to protect me..."

She looked depressed by it, and her eyes were getting wet.

I gently patted her head.

"H-Hey, it doesn't really matter in the end. We all got through, and that's the important thing. Even if you didn't help now, that isn't to say you wont be of help later on. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses Yukino-san. If you aren't as physically strong as, lets say me, then you find other ways of being strong. Strength, isn't the only way you can be strong, you know?"

"Strength isn't the only way...then, what is the other ways to become strong?"

She asked with a head tilt.

"W-Well, you can develop your brain, become smarter than the other person you're fighting. Have a variety of skills. Have a combo of those two. Personally, I wouldn't want to fight someone who was highly intelligent and skilled, it would be a deadly combo. Even without the force of brute strength, a weaker physical person would be able to beat such a foe by using their clever mind to their advantage."

When I said it, her face brightened up.

I'm glad that she isn't depressed anymore.

"I...I see. Then, in the future, I will also help by using my mind."

"That's it Yukino-san!"

She smiled, and walked over to her partner, Erza-san.

Erza-san stood at the front, lightly grasping her blade in her gloved hand.

"..."

I then felt a death glare towards my person, so I darted my eyes towards the person and saw that it was... Kagura-san. Kagura-san looks towards me, no emotion in her eyes. She then looked towards the exit of the next room. S-Scary...

"Ooh Angel~" Jenny-sans voice came towards me. I looked, seeing that she was on the ground, acting all helpless with her leg in the air and her arm out dramatically. "I've fallen as well, and I can't get up~ Could you be a good boy and help me-"

Before she could finish, Mirajane-san grabbed her by the ear, yanking her upwards!

"Will you get the hell up!? No Shota for you today!"

"Uwah! Owwwww! You're so cruel Mirajane-san! It hurts!"

Jenny-san rubbed her ear as Mirajane-san let go of the ear. Mirajane-san rolled her eyes towards the blonde beauty.

"Trust me, you'll thank me one day from keeping you from the Shota's. Especially when you're not doing jail time."

Jenny-san pouted, but didn't refute what she said. S-So, if Jenny-san likes the Shota's, does that mean she could do jail time? Does that mean Sensei will also do jail time!? S-She likes me, a-and I'm a Shota, from what people keep saying, so that means Sensei is going to jail! N-No! I wont allow Sensei to go to jail! Sensei is a good Shota...erm...lover!

"We should continue forth before something else comes along."

With the go ahead from Erza-san, we all went for the door.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary is happening. I don't see anything suspicious. I don't see anything that could make us fall towards the ground. There isn't anything that could be shot at us...so, why do I feel like there's an eerie feeling right now?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!]

As expected, nearly when we reached the end, the floor suddenly collapsed! I knew something like this would happen! All of the ground has broken apart! And with the accompanying falling ground, fell us humans as well!

"C-Crap! Is that larva!?"

Jenny-sans eyes darted downwards.

When I looked down...

.

.

.

...Ooh come on! A sea of larva is right below us! It's all bending, crashing against the sides! If we fall in that, we're going to be killed! I can even feel the heat from here! Is that even allowed for children!? No wonder the King said that it would be do or die huh! This is going to be a challenge! There aren't even any walls to grab onto! It's all smooth surfaces!

All of us of course fell towards the larva, some faster than others!

"Aaaaaagh! It's too hot for Juvia!"

Juvia-san cried, as she tried and failed to us her Water to escape the larva. Because of the extensive amount of heat, each time Juvia-san made something of Water, like a whip or a platform, it melted away. D-Damn, to be able to melt a Water Mage's spells like that, must mean the larva here must be too hot, and is making even the air scolding.

"Don't worry yourself Juvia, I've got this." Kagura-sans eyes glowed a little and something about the atmosphere changed around both of them. "Hah! Change! Go upwards!"

Kagura-san grabbed Juvia-san and suddenly, those two started going upwards towards the top of the room! H-How is she doing that? Some kind of Gravity or Flying Magic or something? But those two are safe huh! But the rest of us are still falling towards the larva!

Kagura-san then looked at me.

"Save yourself, quickly."

Although it doesn't sound like she was concerned, I could see in her eyes that she was a little frightened for me. Awww, maybe she doesn't completely hate me after all. I'm glad, if that's the case.

"Y-You're concerned!?"

I asked with so much hope that my eyes were even brimming with happiness!

But they were dashed away with a simple shake of the head.

"Nothing like that. I already said that you're going to lose by my hands. I wont accept your death before then."

I'm going to take that as "I really care about you!" in Kagura-sans twisted way. At least she said she wouldn't accept my death, meaning that she wants me to survive! Hehe, I bet she really likes me and isn't admitting it~

"If you say so Kagura-san."

She looked away from me, safely making it to the roof, holding Juvia-san there.

"Angel cakes! Save me please!"

I sweatdropped, glancing at Jenny-san with a freaked expression. Now she calls me Angel cakes huh...strange girl. Well, it's better than shortcake from Mirajane-san I suppose.

Even though she sounded desperate, she wasn't really in danger as Mirajane-san had some bat wings out, flying in the air as if she was like a bird. Gliding around, she went upwards.

"You need to knock off the Angel stuff you do! And the Angel cakes is even more creepy than the Angel stuff! It is creepy!"

"You're creepy!"

Jenny-san...I wouldn't say anything back right now. She could drop you into the larva and kill you if she really wanted too. But I'm sure Mirajane-san isn't like that in the slightest.

"Don't make me drop you Jenny!"

"Arggggggggggggggggh! Please don't drop meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Is this going to be a comedy thing between the two? Mirajane-san threatens Jenny-san and Jenny-san cries and begs for Mirajane-san to not hurt her. God, this is going to be...difficult.

"Shinobu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sherria-san was a little away's from me, falling hard and fast towards the sea of larva! Damn it! I wont be able to catch up to her from this height! I can't even use any Magic that would help in this situation...wait, I've got it!

"I'm coming!" I got out my Silver Key and pointed it downwards. "Now! Open, Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!"

Along with the usual sound of a doorbell, my Spirit sprang forth from the circle and flew downwards. Thank you Levy-chan for getting me this Spirit! With this Spirit, I will be able to use her to get Sherria-san and me as well!

"Celestial Spirit Magic..."

I heard Yukino-san say something like that, but I didn't have time to respond as I held the key out in front of me.

"Now, Aquila-san! Grow for me and catch Sherria-san!"

"Aye aye boss! You've got it!"

I channeled power into the key, which in turn effected Aquila-san. Aquila-sans body glowed and her form shifted. She grew larger wings, head, and body. Her feathers became more of a deeper colour than they were before. Aquila-sans body now resembled more of an eagle. But you could also say like a hawk as well.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shinobu-chan! Save me! My Wind isn't working well here! Something is making it hard to use my Wind!"

Now that she mentions it, I have felt a little drain in power since being exposed to this larva. I wonder what this feeling is that's overtaking me right now?

"Don't worry! Aquila-san! Get Sherria-san!"

"Aye! I'm going now! No need to boss me around all of the time meanie!"

Aquila-san spread her wings and flew for Sherria-san who was screaming and flailing her arms around like a wild maniac. Poor Sherria-san, looks like she's about to die or something~

Aquila-sans speed grew and grew until she positioned herself under Sherria-san. Sherria-san fell onto Aquila-sans large back, and hugged the bird for sweet life. So, with Sherria-san safe, it's time to save myself!

"Aquila-san! Please save me as well!"

I made a wild cry and tried to stop myself from falling by flapping my arms around like a madman! Please don't let me die! I don't want to be encased in the larva! It's too hot from here!

"Yeah yeah~ I'm coming now Shinobu-chan!"

I rolled my eyes as Aquila-san shot upwards towards me.

When getting below me, I landed on her back, and instantly, Sherria-san grabbed onto me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, and petted her head.

"It's okay now Sherria-san, I'm here."

I soothed to the frightened girl, petting the back of her head. That only made her grip me tighter, almost crushing the life out of me! O-Ow, that really hurts Sherria-san. Please stop before I'm crushed to death!

"Shinobu-chan, these trials are hard. I hope the rest of them aren't this bad."

"Hmmm, me too. Now lets get out of here."

As soon as I said that, I saw that Mirajane-san flew over to us, and dropped onto Aquila-sans back.

As soon as Jenny-san was on the back of Aquila-san, she threw her arms around me, clinging to me for dear life!

"Angel! I was so frightened! Can't I be your partner from now on!? I'll do anything, and I mean anything Angel!"

"Hands off the Shota!"

Mirajane-san came from behind, bringing her fist downwards on Jenny-sans head.

BANG!

"Gwuah..."

With the harsh blow, Jenny-san went towards Aquila-sans back, seemingly unconscious! Oooh, I don't know if she should've done it that hard...but I don't like people invading my personal space...

"Guwaaaah! Damn it, this is effecting my Requip!"

I didn't have time to think about such things as I heard the cries of Erza-san.

Ooh no, Erza-san and Yukino-san are in danger! We have to get to them!

But before we could react, Yukino-sans body glowed brightly, and something white was fluttering around her. It wasn't a light, but more like...feathers perhaps? They have the basic shape, and look to feathers...

"Erza-san! I've got you!" Yukino-san grabbed Erza-san by the arm, and something white danced around Yukino-sans back. "Feathery Wings!"

The white, what appear to be feathers, formed a shape of bird wings attached to Yukino-sans back. They look so bright and with Yukino-sans cute appearance, I could compare her to an Angel right now. All she's missing is the halo. But she can use Feather Magic? Or is it another form of Magic? Whatever it is, looks really pretty.

Yukino-sans wings fluttered, slowly moving both of them upwards. But even then, she looked like she was struggling with the added weight of Erza-san. Not to say she's heavy, but this places atmosphere is dense...very dense indeed.

"Shinobu, make this bird get those two before they fall."

"R-Right, you got it Mirajane-san." I looked down towards Aquila-san with a smile. "Aquila-san, go and get them."

I gave a command, and my Spirit nodded.

"Yup! You got it Shinobu-chan!"

Aquila-san spread her wings, and flew at a fast pace towards the two girls in the air. My Spirits speed certainly is impressive...but Sensei did say that the Spirits power grows as I do...so it is to be expected that she would grow as well as I have.

"Here."

"Juvia's safe."

Along the way, Kagura-san and Juvia-san jumped onto Aquila-sans back. Wow, that was pretty good...how they did that, I do not know. They both are...strange girls after all~

"So, you made it to us huh."

I smiled at them. Juvia-san returned it ever so slightly, but Kagura-san didn't. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me. Well, I'm sure that in time, I will understand why she hates me. Until then, I can't say anything about it.

I turned back to the other two suspended in the air.

"Yukino-san, Erza-san. Hop on."

When making it to the two girls in the air, Yukino-san landed on Aquila-sans back, in a sitting down position like Erza-san. However, Erza-san stood up almost immediately, and took a relaxing breath.

"That's some quick thinking, using a Celestial Spirit." Erza-san praised. "You do have some quick reflexes. So, I take it that you're a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

"Y-Yeah, I am that too."

"Too?" Kagura-san queried. "What other Magic's are you hiding? You've got Darkness Make which can create creatures and Celestial Magic, so what's the others? I know you have some kind of Light Magic, but besides that..."

"Look, this isn't the time to ask questions." Juvia-san came between us. "Juvia is melting under this heat. Juvia needs to have something to drink, or to just sit down...please let Juvia sit down away from the heat. Or let Juvia get out of here. Juvia is too hot in here. Juvia is a Water Woman, meaning she needs some water to survive."

Yeah, I could understand why she was complaining. Even though I'm not a Water Man or anything, this heat is effecting me. And the others are sweating as well. We do need to get out of here.

"Right, and it isn't just Juvia either." Jenny-san woke up, and hugged me. "I also needs some water, or to get out of here. Any of them would do, my Angel."

S-She's a little close...but Mirajane-san sorted that out within a second, pulling Jenny-san away from me making Jenny-san pout, admittedly cutely.

"R-Right. Aquila-san, get us to the opening up there."

I pointed upwards and Aquila-san darted her eyes upwards as well.

"Got it!"

Aquila-san flew upwards, escaping the heat. Everyone was glad to get out of the heat, from what I could tell from their faces. Especially Juvia-san though. She looks like she was relieved.

When making it to the top, we all got off Aquila-sans back, standing on the edge of the pit.

I turned to Aquila-san.

"Thanks! You can go back now!"

"Thank Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodness! It's too hot in here! Shinobu! Summon me in a better place next time!"

"Hehe, count on it."

Aquila-san disappeared soon afterwards as everyone was sat on the ground. It was exhausting, the first two trials. I could only imagine what is going to happen next...God knows...

* * *

"Are we taking a break here? It would do everyone good here to have a little rest."

I wondered aloud. I think we should have a break, even if it is a waste of time. We can't run on empty, can we?

But that only caused everyone to stand up, with determined faces.

"We couldn't possibly stay here now."

"We still have to finish these trials."

Both Erza-san and Mirajane-san agreed with each other.

"Juvia agrees. Two trials are tough, but we have two left. We're half way through this. We can't falter now. Let us hurry and end these trials."

"Like Juvia-san said, we should continue onwards, no looking back."

And like the first two, Juvia-san and Yukino-san agreed with one another.

"Oooh, I'm sure that the other ones aren't going to be so bad."

"I want to get out of here now! But we will continue onwards!"

While Jenny-san was optimistic, Sherria-san was in tears.

"Don't think that I'm going to lose here, Shinobu."

And Kagura-san was as usual, not happy with me, personally.

I could only smile a little weakly.

"Then lets go."

Following my words, everyone smiled and walked forward. We all went towards the new room down the long corridor.

But as it got to the door, it was getting darker and darker. And even though I felt a little weird, I didn't say anything to anyone else. Something about this darkness is making me feel...strange deep within me.

"Is it me, or is it getting darker as we go forth?"

Jenny-san wondered what I was thinking.

So it wasn't just me that noticed the darkness huh...even now, I can barely see anything. I can barely see my hands in front of my face. If this continues, we wont be able to see the area we're going.

"Yes, it does seem to be the case." Erza-san stated. "As long as we can see however..."

"Erza, you might want to rethink about the seeing part." Mirajane-san pointed down the corridor, to the pitch black. "That darkness is going to be a problem, the room is opening up and it feels like, something strange...so where do we go?"

Good question. What do we do about that exactly?

"We'll just have to go into the darkness." Kagura-san surmised. "But it is going to be a problem if we can't see where we are going."

"Can anyone make a light source?"

Sherria-san asked with a slight nervous touch in her voice.

"M-Me, I will try." I put my hands forward, and concentrated. But nothing happened. "Wait, a second. Let me try again." I once again put my hands forward, and focused on a ball of light. But nothing appeared. "T-That's strange."

"What is?"

Yukino-san asked me, while looking around.

I dropped my head a little lower.

"I can't seem to use Magic here. Ever since the darkness, I've been feeling strange...I don't know what this is. It feels like, something is blocking my Magic. I can't even summon a flicker of light. Can anyone else use Magic?"

Each person tried to use Magic. Mirajane-san tried, but nothing happened. Erza-san tried next, but nothing happened. Jenny-san and Sherria-san tried this time, but like us three, they couldn't do anything. Kagura-san, Juvia-san and Yukino-san finally tried, but like the rest of us, nothing happened.

But each person hit a dead end like I did. No matter what we tried, we couldn't even summon anything. W-Why can't we use any Magic here?

"I-Is this darkness blocking our Magic somehow?"

Juvia-sans frightened question made some of the others look frightened. They must not be used to be without Magic. But I am...but even then, I've never had to root around in the darkness before...how are we supposed to continue? We could get lost if we go in there.

"It's the only logical explanation." Erza-san walked towards me. "Got any ideas?"

"W-Why are you asking me?"

Yeah, why ask me something like that? Do I look like I have 'Genius' written on my forehead?

"Levy said that you were quite intelligent when she met you and Levy rarely says that about people. I don't have any ideas on what do to with the darkness. If we had a torch, it would be different, but we don't. So, I thought that if you had any ideas, then now would be the most appropriate to say."

A plan huh...

I don't know.

If we can't see in the darkness, then we'd have to feel our way around. Even then, we can't just feel around in the darkness. We don't know what's in there. For all we know, some beast could be in there, yet since we can't fight in the darkness, and we have no Magic...

"The only thing I can think of is that we all stand in contact with one another while going into there. You know, like hand holding and such. That way, even if we get lost, we know that we have one another."

"Good idea. But that doesn't fix the current situation."

She's right.

We don't have any other way of getting through here...

If only I could use Magic...if only there was a light source somewhere, I would be able to eat it...but right now, I can't even feel any light near us, besides back there with the fiery hell.

While everyone was thinking about it intently, Sherria-san raised her hand.

"I've got it! I will feel where the air is coming from!"

Feel the air...? What is she on about all of a sudden? She can feel the air? How can she possibly do something like that? Although I can feel light if there's a sliver around, but there isn't. Could she have a Magic like my own?

"Feel the air? What do you mean?"

Jenny-san quizzed the hyper girl who smiled like a beam.

"My particular brand of Magic is to do with Wind. And Wind is coming from in there. It is faint, but I can feel a breeze coming from in there. If there's a way out in there, then the air is the most likely place that it would be escaping from, right?"

She's got a good point. She is most likely right. Even though it begs the question on how she is able to feel such things, I can't help but think that putting our trusts in her is the best thing we can do.

"You'd think that yes. Alright, if you're certain, I will go with you."

"Like she said, if you can actually find away out of here, we'll place our trusts in you, Sherria-san."

Kagura-san and Mirajane-san added into the conversation.

"If Sherria-san can find the way out, then Juvia is all for it."

"Yes, I'm with Juvia-san for this one. If she can find her way out, I say we put our trust in her."

Juvia-san and Jenny-san nodded at one another.

It isn't like they aren't putting their trust in false hope. If she can truly do what she says, then I don't have a think we have a choice but to let Sherria-san do it.

"I'd have to agree with Juvia-san and Jenny-san for this trial. It sounds like she could be able to do something like this. What do you think Shinobu-san?"

"I agree with you Yukino-san. I place my trust in Sherria-san."

"Then it's agreed that we're going with her then. Sherria, we're counting on you."

Erza-san finished it off.

Sherria-san put a hand to her face.

"Y-You believe in me huh...o-okay! I wont let you down! Lets go!"

Sherria-san walked to me, and grabbed my hand. I turned my hand towards the others.

"Then I will hold my Angels-"

"Don't think so!"

The first one to try and grab my hand was Jenny-san, but Mirajane-san kicked her away, and grabbed my hand instead.

After that, it was Erza-san and the others followed until Kagura-san was the one at the end. This is the best formation. Since Sherria-san is the one who is going to be sensing, it makes sense that she goes first.

"Then lets go inside Sherria-san."

"Okay! Please leave this to me!"

With Sherria-san leading, we all went into the darkness.

The instant I went into the darkness, all directions were lost to me. I couldn't tell which way was left, right, up or down. I think this is apart of the trial as well. It messes with your senses, so you don't know which way to go, so you can't follow logic.

But Sherria-san is leading us quite well. I haven't the foggiest on which way we even started, but somehow, I know this little girl is going to get us through the darkness, and back into the light.

Mirajane-sans hand was shaking lightly, but I squeezed it a little tighter so she didn't feel scared. Even though I couldn't see her face, I felt like she was smiling at me. I could remember her smiles...they are one of the more cutest of smiles I've ever seen in my life.

N-No, I shouldn't think about things like that right now. Mirajane-san, I don't think she likes me that much. Although she has been keeping the...weird advances of Jenny-san to a minimal.

"...Thanks...Shinobu..."

Mirajane-sans voice in the dark, surprisingly reached my ears.

I couldn't believe them...did she really just thank me? Weird...maybe she's on something...then again, I might've misjudged her, who knows.

"Left right, left right. Front, up, down."

Sherria-san mumbled things to herself.

She must be mapping it out in her head or something.

If she can tell which way is which, then she's got my vote as best in group right now.

Sherria-san turned us in different directions. I could hear the people behind me talking lightly. This darkness was taking its toll on all of us. I think that it is even effecting our minds...

"Juvia doesn't like the dark."

Juvia-sans fearful voice was like an echo in this void.

"I can't say that I like it either."

Kagura-san muttered, but loud enough for us to hear.

"Me neither. I wish this was over with already."

Yukino-sans voice sounded like it was pained. The dark isn't exactly my favourite thing either.

"There's nothing to worry about. This darkness is merely another test. And another test is just that, another test. There's no need to fear the darkness. If you need to fear anything, then let it be the next set of fights."

She's not very comforting, is she? Erza-san is as blunt as always. I have to learn that for the future, if we have other missions together.

"Darkness hasn't ever been my friend. It's too scary. Angel! You'll light the way, wont you?"

I knew it was Jenny-san that asked that, as no one else calls me "Angel" and I'm pretty sure no one else would either. W-Well, Sensei might call it me. But that would be it...although Sensei's more into the whole Neko boy thing.

"Jenny, I'm searching for my hatchet right now."

Mirajane-san warned with a little venom in her voice.

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

W-Well, she was quick to reply. I guess that she is scared of the dark and Mirajane-san combined. That is a scary combination. I can imagine Mirajane-san coming out of the darkness and wielding her hatchet while wearing a mask meant for a sports game...scary thought.

.

.

.

...I don't know how long we were walking for, but Sherria-san suddenly stopped and she lightly stroked my hand.

"I think I've found the way out of here. There's a ladder here and the air is escaping from above. So, lets go upwards!"

I felt Sherria-san guide my hand to something that feels metal, then her hand left my own as I heard her feet stepping onto something else.

I then guided Mirajane-sans hand to the metal pole like object that was sideways, then I began climbing upwards.

Each step I took upwards, I saw more and more light. It started out as a trickle, but it soon turned to a brighter light. Eventually, I saw the top of the hole that we are supposedly in.

I made it to the top, and climbed out of the hole.

While waiting for the others, I glanced around the area we're in. It wasn't a remarkable hallway really. There wasn't anything here besides a door at the end. But behind that door, I feel a presence...something wicked behind that door awaits us.

Soon came the others, starting with Mirajane-san. Once everyone was out, we took a relaxing breath. Something about that darkness made me feel a little dizzy. I am sure that it was because there was some kind of Magic placed on that darkness...in fact, I feel like I've been getting weaker since entering these trials...it couldn't be anything like that could it?

We relaxed for a minute or so, before Kagura-san stood up.

"We should go. We don't have anymore time to relax. Besides, we've got one last challenge. If we're able to defeat that, then we'll be officially in the tournament, barring that 8 teams have finished before us."

Erza-san was the next to stand up, walking two paces ahead of us.

"Even though we're tired, I am going to have to agree with Kagura on this."

"Yes, even though I don't like it, we have one more trial to go with."

Mirajane-san stood up as well, walking next to Erza-san and Kagura-san.

Yukino-san next to me glanced at me before smiling.

"I am sure that with all of us, this last challenge isn't going to be a problem. Hopefully it is an easy challenge."

"Hopefully."

I parroted, standing up as well. The other people also stood up, and walked to the sides of the first girls. Once all of us were together, we all walked forward, with me going first for some reason.

* * *

Making it to the door, I pushed it open without delay.

We all stepped through, and then I saw it.

A large beast like monster had appeared in front of us. It wasn't a Demon, as I would be able to tell with a glance. But it isn't exactly human looking either. The eyes are a red colour, and the face reminds me of an ape. But the legs remind me of a Dragon and the arms...well, they are ape like with scales. The body mostly resembles a Dragon...

I don't even know what this thing is. I haven't ever come across something like this...a hybrid or something? Whatever it is, doesn't look like it is happy right now. I presume we can kill it, if it is like this.

"Hmph, finally a challenge that I am on board with."

Erza-san seemed confident as she changed her armour.

This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza-sans body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza-sans hair is tied in a ponytail.

"So, you're going for the Black Winged Armour, are you?"

Mirajane-san rhetorically asked.

Erza-san bent her neck.

"Of course I am. I presume you'll go full on?"

Mirajane-san gave a defiant shake of her head.

"No, I prefer to save that for later. For now, my arms will suffice. Everyone, gear up. We're going to be fighting."

Following her command, everyone got ready. Jenny-sans arms turned into those electro guns again. Juvia-sans body erupted with Water, it swaying around her as if responding to her emotions. Sherria-sans body had that Black Wind over it and Yukino-sans body has Feathers fluttering around it. As for Mirajane-san, she had those same arms out again, the Demon looking arms.

It's better if I don't reveal my Light Devil Slaying Magic here. Best stick to Darkness Make for now, since they know about that. Besides, Devil Slayer Magic is too destructive for an enclosed space like this. If I went all out, then I could defeat this thing myself...then again, I get the feeling most, if not all would be able to do something like that.

"Allow me to go first!"

Sherria-san rushed forward first, the Black Winds surrounding her fists.

"GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The ape responded by letting out a deafening roar, making me and the others feel a little weirded out by it. But we didn't have time to think about it as swung his arms at Sherria-san!

But Sherria-san lifted her body upwards, dodging the large arms swung at her. However, the monster thing didn't stop and made several large punches at her!

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Sherria-san wove through the earth shattering punches made by the monster thing expertly. The ground shook because of the large fists hitting it. Dust sprang forth from the impacts of the attacks, but Sherria-sans and our visions didn't get blinded by it for an instant.

"I don't think so!"

When the monster tried to grab Sherria-san, she put the Wind under her body, blowing herself up, and out of danger!

"I have to admit that she's pretty good."

Kagura-san praised the girl as she smiled.

Yeah, I have to admit the same thing. Sherria-sans more lighter than I thought they would be. I thought she might've tripped over her feet or something, but dodging the attacks of the monster was like child's play for her.

"I'll make you stop!"

Sherria-san declared, making a beeline for the monsters face.

But the monster once again howled and made a swing with the fist that's larger than all of our bodies. Therefore, Sherria-san once again danced around the fist coming at her, and jumped high.

She landed on the arms of the monster and ran up them. The monster roared and shook the arm, in an attempt to get her off. Though Sherria-sans feet somehow stayed on the monsters arm.

"Take this!"

Sherria-sans Black Winds spun around her fist as she thrusted it forward!

BANG!

She landed a heavy blow on the monsters face, and even punched it in the eye! The monster of course was blown back by the punch, staggering on it's feet. However, Sherria-san wasn't done as she used the monster as a stepping stone and jumped backwards.

"And this!"

Sherria-san thrusted her fists forward, a devastating Wind blasting it's way at the monster!

Upon making contact, the monster fell down on the ground, the ground shaking as a result of the young girls attack!

Sherria-san safely landing on the ground as well with a smile. She bounced towards us happily. Looks like she's done with her attack already. But the monster still stood up, it's eye bleeding...d-damn, she did that with such a kick? Did she do something that I didn't see?

"Well done Sherria-san. Now allow me to go next."

I stepped forward, and gathered shadows around my body.

"Shinobu, pin it down for us. You can do that, right?"

Erza-san ordered and asked at the same time.

Usually I would be a little bothered on how she said it, but I can't say anything yet. I don't really want to let on how strong I am...since I know that all of them are doing the same thing. From just watching Sherria-sans brief attack, it was obvious that she was hiding something behind her cute appearance...if she wanted, she could've taken it down, but she wanted to hide it for the matches.

"Right. I'll pin it's feet."

I rushed forward, using my full, none enhanced, speed.

The monster turned it's head towards me, and put it's palm forward.

A white light gathered there, particles surrounding the palm. A ball formed and shot at me! So, it isn't playing around this time huh! That's fine! I wont play around either!

Don!

Using my quick feet, I pushed towards, avoiding the blast that smashed it's way into the ground.

But that didn't stop the monster from pointing it's hands upwards, firing multiple at me! However, I ran across the roof, dodging and weaving my way through the blasts of light.

Eating it would be a joke as it isn't of a good purity.

The blasts continued, breaking the roof with it's power. Left, right and dead on, these attacks of light came at me. But time and again I was able to dodge the attacks with no effort. Sensei always comes at me with at least 100 times faster and stronger than this. So dodging these attacks, is no problem for me.

Once making it above the monster, I jumped downwards, heads first so I'm upside down.

Getting in front of it's face, it opened it's mouth to eat me!

"Darkness Make, Lancer!"

A dark entity that wielded a lance formed in my hands, forming a sharp that is as big as I am. Using Telekinesis, I shot it forward, swinging it's lance at the enemy!

CUT!

"GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My Lancers spear cut deeply into the monsters mouth! Blood spilled out of the mouth! It even left patches on the floor! That couldn't of been a good thing for it!

Even then, it didn't stop swinging it's arms at me, so I jumped back by using the Lancer as a stepping stone.

"Allow me to help as well Shinobu-san!" Yukino-san shouted, and feathers fluttered around her. One in particular sharpened to the point it could be called a blade, and she took aim at it's eye! "Feather Dagger!"

She flung the sharpened feather at the monsters eye. It was moving fast. It was so fast that the dagger was cutting the air around it. It even reminded me of steel, as it flew by my face.

The monster tried to block the feather of steel with it's hand, so I ordered the Lancer to slash at it again with my Telekinesis!

CUT!

"GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It backed off due to the deep cut within it's hand!

STAB!

"Got it!"

And then the dagger pierced the eye, blinding the monster! Ooooh, that feather really is sharp. God, I hope she can only make one of those...if not then I would be in trouble alright.

"Thanks Yukino-san!"

I thumbed up the girl, who surprisingly did the same.

"Not a problem, Shinobu-san."

With it backing off due to the pain, I directed my hands downwards.

"Lets try this again, Darkness Make, Lancer!"

I created another one, and along with the first one, both shot down towards it's feet, raising their lances in a stabbing motion! They were moving at a slightly slower pace than the first one alone because, the more I make, it's harder to control...plus, they aren't that sturdy yet. One good hit, and they'd disappear.

STAB! STAB!

"GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Because the monster was distracted by the cuts to the inside of it's mouth and the deep laceration on it's hand, it didn't notice as the dark lancers stabbed it's feet, piercing it to the ground!

I landed on the ground, jumping back over to the others.

"Then it's my turn!"

Erza-san sprang forward, swinging her blade in a complicated form.

"I as well will go forth!"

Kagura-san also shot forward with her blade still sheathed.

The two of them moved as one, zigzagging around the area as if they had been training together before, like they know one another's movements. I was having a hard time keeping up with both of them. Their speeds could be compared to my own...especially Erza-san. Kagura-san is also fast, but Erza-sans speed is impressive...God I hope I get to fight her.

When I caught their movements with one of my eyes, the other would distract me with the other. It was hard focusing on one of the girls, simply because they're too fast and when moving together, it is like watching blurs.

BANG!

"Guah!"

BANG!

"Grrr!"

But somehow, even with the enhanced speed of those two, the monster was able to somehow hit them away! Maybe by instincts, or just going plain crazy, it was swinging it's arms around like a madman, turning the ground around it into barely moveable pieces of earth!

"Damn it, I can't get close!"

"We need it to stay still, but how...?"

Kagura-san wondered aloud.

That's when Juvia-san moved from beside me, walking in front of me.

"Juvia has the answer for this." Juvia-san regarded Jenny-san. "Jenny-san, when Juvia traps the monster, use your electric gun to shock it."

"Alright. I can do that."

Agreeing with Juvia-sans plan, Juvia-san herself gathered her Water around her body. She held out a hand towards the monster, the Water responding to her hand movements.

The pure Water shined in the light coming from the openings in the roof. I have to admit that it does look nice, like looking at the ocean, or another form of free Water. Juvia-san has a beautiful Magic alright.

"Water Lock!"

With Juvia-sans command, the Water formed a sphere around the monster. It might've been able to move out of the way if it wasn't for the combo of myself, Sherria-san and Yukino-san.

The monster started to drown, so it did the only natural thing it could.

It swung it's arms around, attempting to break free.

But no matter what it did, it couldn't break free. The attack was like a prison of Water. I wonder if I could get out of that if she used it on me...although freezing it might be a good way...it all depends if she's a better Water Wizard than I am an Ice Wizard, although I'm going to say, yes, since I'm not that good with Ice Magic.

"Then it's my turn!"

Jenny-san cocked her gun arm towards the monster enclosed with Water.

Electric sparks trickled around the guns opening. It colour of the Lightning was a pale yellow colour.

"Take Railgun Shot!"

A large burst of Lightning was released from the gun!

D-Damn, it's huge! It's so big that it's covering half of this area! S-So, this is what power I've been sensing from her huh! She's been holding back all of this time, and now she's unleashed such a blast!

The violent Lightning wrapped around the Water, in turn wrapping around the monster. Because of the Water conducting the Lightning, the monsters pain must be increased to a phenomenal margin.

When the Lightning attack stopped, Juvia-sans spell was also dropped.

The monster was on the ground, smoke coming out of it's body. But even then, with the pain which must be coursing through it's body, it still raises it's head and moves it's body off the ground.

"I don't think so! Moon Flash!"

Erza-san ran past the monster at speeds that is too fast for even my eyes to keep up with easily, doing a crisscross shape from the right hand side.

"Archenemy! Style of the Undrawn Long Sword!"

Coming from the left, Kagura-sans blade didn't leave the sheath as she made a large slash. She was even moving faster than before, again my eyes having trouble keeping up with.

Blood splattered on the ground because of the slashes those two made. For a few seconds, I was unsure of where it was coming from, since nothing happened.

That is until the two arms of the monster fell to the ground and turned to dust! W-Wow, that was amazing! Those two are very skilled! I know how to use a blade, but their styles are pretty incredible! If I am to combat them, I'm going to have to use my Light Devil Slayer Streak to outmatch them in speeds! Amazing!

"W-Wow..."

"They're pretty fast..."

"Hate to take them on."

Sherria-san, Yukino-san and Jenny-san are all in awe at what happened. Juvia-san looked down at herself, and then back at the girls then back at herself with a wondering look on her face.

I wonder what that was about?

"Anyway, looks like I got the short end of the straw. Goodie for me."

Mirajane-san moved forward, and a dark orb formed in her hands. The monster which is pretty much dead anyway couldn't do anything but stay there as she neared.

She held up her hands towards the monsters body, with the orb spinning around in her hands.

"Be gone with, Demon Blast."

A dark purple beam is shot out from the hands of Mirajane-san, which washed over the enemy. It was so bright that even I had to close my eyes for a few seconds.

When the light of the attack died off, I opened my eyes and...

There wasn't anything left of the monster. She did it. Although I feel kind of bad for the monster. I don't usually like killing things, but I will if necessary...poor monster-san.

"We did it!"

Sherria-san cheered. D-Damn, that cheerfulness is infectious. Even I am getting cheerful now.

"Y-Yes, it seems that we've won, so now what do we do?"

Yukino-san wondered. But everyone was already walking towards the door.

Following us, Yukino-san also walked towards the door.

We all gathered by the door, and waited. Since it doesn't have a doorknob, we can't open it. Hopefully, we've done everything we have to do, so now it is only a matter of time.

We waited for about a minute before the door opened up! Y-Yes, we can finally leave this place! It's about time we can leave!

"Lets leave this hell hole."

Mirajane-san went out first, followed by a crying Jenny-san who was being dragged out by Mirajane-san. Then Erza-san left, and Yukino-san. Then Sherria-san and Juvia-san exited as well, leaving Kagura-san and I alone.

I went to move forward, but she put her sword forward and turned to me.

"Shinobu of the Light. I must admit that you're skilled, and I know you aren't showing your real strength either."

S-So she knew I was holding back huh. I'm not surprised really. She seems to be the type that can read people. And because of the animosity she has for me, the atmosphere was tense between us.

"A-Ahh, well that's a little...complicated. But how did you know...?"

"Because, I know a lot about you, that's why." Kagura-san then turned her eyes downwards. "Tell me now...you truly don't remember me, at all? You don't remember anything?"

I still don't understand what she means by that. How could I remember her when I never met her before? Doesn't make sense to me.

"I...I don't think I've met you before..."

Kagura-sans eyes turned downwards even more, and if I look closely...I could even see a stray tear in her eye...w-wait, what's wrong with her all of a sudden? She's got to be confusing me for someone else. I've never met her before! I know...by a 99.98 percent chance that I don't know her.

"Tch, as I thought, you truly are horrible. How could you forget me? I remembered you."

She then left the area as she wiped her eye and hugged her body. She sounded hurt as well...

I...I don't know what to say to that...

With nearly no thoughts in my head, because of what just happened, no matter how brief, I exited the area.

When I walked out, I saw the team waiting for me, with a green haired girl nearby them. The area we had walked out too was a luscious green field. So much better than the area down in that place. I think that green haired girl is the Princess from before. She's more clearer this time than she was before.

"Geez, what took you so long?"

Mirajane-san questioned as the others nodded.

When I glanced at Kagura-san, she turned away from me with annoyance, and evil intentions as well.

I looked back at Mirajane-san and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing, sorry for the hold up." I walked forward, joining the others. "So, did we pass?"

Then girl haired girl walked forward, and smiled at each of us.

"I have the greatest pleasure to tell you all that you all have passed, and you're the first group of people to make it out of the trials. So, well done all of you. You all deserve a big meal for making it through the trials so quickly and with near to no injuries. I will have it arranged for you all tonight."

...We had passed! And we came first! We actually passed! Now we are officially in the tournament! And we're getting a big meal from the Princess! Isn't that nice of her?! That's Princess-chan!

"Yay! Shinobu-chan! We passed!"

Sherria-san suddenly tackled me into a hug!

"Angel cakes! Let me have a cute hug!"

Then Jenny-san escaped Mirajane-sans clutches and latched onto me as well! Ooooh no! Personal invasion of privacy! I don't like it in the slightest! Not when it's people I barely know!

"Damn it, she got away from my grasp!"

Mirajane-san walked over and tried to pry Jenny-san away from me but somehow, Jenny-san has developed super strength or something and has decided that she likes latching onto me!

"Let go of me Mirajane-san!"

"Not until you've let go of the Shota! I wont let you defile that boy!"

"I wont defile him!"

"Don't lie to me Jenny!"

Those two continued fighting and slung names at one another...I wonder if they're fighting for me...? Nah, it couldn't be anything like that, could it? No, it wouldn't be anything like that.

"Juvia is so excited we passed! Yukino-san, hug Shinobu-sama...san...chan...as well!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wait a second!"

Yukino-san was forced to hug me against her will by Juvia-san! And Juvia-san has also latched onto me as well! G-God! Now there's four girls clinging to me! This is so...nice, but weird at the same time...I don't know if I am supposed to enjoy this or not...?

"Geez, hugging so abruptly. It isn't like the world has ended."

Kagura-san rolled her eyes at us as if we're acting childish.

"Well, they have the Fairy Tail Spirit after all."

Erza-san laughed to herself as she folded her arms.

S-So I have four girls clinging to me, one pulling one away, and the last two are staring at us in wonder...and as for the Princess, she's simply staring at us in wonder...

Well, we passed, and I couldn't be happier! Now, it's onto the tournament! I wont lose!

* * *

 **End chapter! Phew, I didn't mean to make it that long, but it has some plot points and a little bonding in this chapter.**

 **So, Juvia has been introduced! And Yukino and Kagura officially! And Shinobu has displayed some new Magic! Darkness Make, using it to create creatures similar to how Lyon makes animals, only difference is Shinobu can control them to a degree with Telekinesis and he might even expand on that in the future with Zeref's help. Still, Light Devil Slayer is his big hitter.**

 **Also, Jenny showed a little Take Over and will show more in the future. Since she only has one in the anime/manga, I thought I should expand on it and have her have some more as well. Yukino has displayed some Magic as well...but what can she do with it exactly? But, what's the deal with Kagura? And why does she dislike him so much?**

 **All will be revealed soon! By the way, some of the people on that team, will also be apart of Shinobu's team in the future. So, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **On-Eno; Thanks! Yeah, it could be considered a little like that, but they have different reasons for such a thing. It could be something like that, but it wont be revealed for a little bit. And thank you! I thought it would be a good addition. And I certainly will!**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Thank you! And...yeah, I'm glad that you don't have to use such a thing. And yeah, I guess, although only Levy and Zeref from those ten really loves him right now. Well, Virgo and Aries do as well.**

 **Hellspam; Yup! I'm glad you're looking forward to it! And yeah, I guess he might reveal it then. Hmmmm, so you think you know? I wonder if you're right or not? You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Zeon480; Hehe~ I thought that it would sound cool and like Yukino~**

 **Jugar38; Thank you. Yeah, I guess it could be looked at like that. Plus, there will be more of those lovey moments in chapters to come. And yes, it could be seen like that~ And as always, thank you very much!**

 **Anime PJ; Yup! Success alright! And hmmmm, that's an interesting theory...you'll have to wait and see if that's the case~ And yeah, it is interesting the relationship between Kagura and Shinobu~ He doesn't have a problem with her, but she's gunning for him. How's that going to turn out?**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you! Yeah, I will check that out when I get the time~ A Take Over Angel Soul huh~ That would be an interesting move to make. It sounds interesting enough to be considered as Angels are usually associated with Light, and Shinobu is a Light Devil Slayer...so yeah. I could see it working anyway. Well, if that connection is a connection, is a secret. Could be, could not be. It will be revealed in time. As for an Arc Magic, I wouldn't know what type I would give him, since only two have been revealed, and I wouldn't know what to base it off. Yeah, maybe a Christmas special might happen~**

 **Nirvash Neo; The reason why he remembers their names and not the others is a little of a secret for now~ As for Kagura, well she MIGHT have feelings for him, or it COULD be something completely different. Only time will tell~**

 **Julbot1; Well, the first was answered in PM's and he can't just outgrow something. It is apart of his character after all. Sorry.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you like always hehe~ Yeah, Kagura and Shinobu's past will be revealed in time~ And yeah, that's going to be a sight alright~**

 **Jack; Thank you! And she could do~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I was imagining something like that as well. And yes, since Devils Slayers can identify such things (which is canon) Shinobu will be able to tell Mirajane's Demon forms as well. And yeah, he'd be pretty indifferent to it, since by that point, he would've slept with Mira.**

 **Ragna; Well, for Juvia, she's going to be close and that's all I can say at the moment~ Yeah, I was a yugioh player when I was younger as well. Although not so much anymore.**

 **Pedro52; Thank you! I'm glad you like!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that could happen~ He'd be around that level in strength, even if the lower end...well, he'll be strong by that time.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah thanks! I was going to do that originally, but I wanted to try something a little different, but it worked for me personally so, yeah~ And yeah, that sounds like a good idea~**

 **Reaper; Yes, I am currently working on Younger Brother right now. No worries~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The first round part 1**

"Welcome one and all! You lucky 64 contenders have made it through the preliminaries! So well done to everyone that made it through the trials! If there's a winner of this tournament, then it lies with everyone here!"

The King started off like that as we all stood in the arena.

Yeah, yesterday was the day that we made it through the trials. It was tough, but we all did make it through, somehow. But now, we're no longer a team. We can't even think of the others as allies anymore. Sherria-san and the others are okay with that, but personally I think that it was bad...because now, we're supposed to be fighting people, and for all I know, we could be fighting one another today...

However last night, it was a good night. True to the Princess' word, she actually had a big meal prepared for us. It was a little cool when she actually made an appearance as well. We got to talking and she's a pretty cool girl.

But now though, I can see that besides myself, there's 63 other challengers. And these are going to be the best of the best. From here, I can tell that there's a number of people here that have above average levels of magical power.

Mirajane-san is on one side of me, looking at the King with a slight smirk. As for the other side of me, it's surprisingly Yukino-san. Sherria-san is behind me, looking a little frightened.

As for the other members of the team, former that is, they are around us with a few new people I don't recognize. Kagura-san though looks really, too very, excited about what's happening today.

"Since there's 64 contenders today, there are going to be 32 matches, and depending on how long they last, it could be spanning a day or so. Meaning that after the first set of events, the numbers will be cut into half, and that's how it is going to go with the upcoming events. Each round will cut the numbers down to half until finally there's only 2 contenders left and then, finally only 1 person will remain as champion. If you want that to be you, then show everyone that you're powerful! Release your true strength! However killing ISN'T allowed! If killing occurs, then that person is going to be detained and will be sentenced accordingly."

Yet this is the guy that said that we might have to forfeit our lives during the preliminaries and we nearly did as well. We could've died during them, but now we're not allowed to kill. Isn't that a little contradictory? I wonder what Sensei would think about this?

"There's 64 contenders huh..."

"That's right, Jenny-san."

I replied with a little smile.

But that just made her eye me up with a creepy look on her face. Shudder, I don't even know what to do with this. Jenny-san seems to be...erm, what's the word...I think that she might like me...a little too much...

"So that means we'll be fighting 6 matches altogether, if they are one on one and that's if you get all the way to the end."

Mirajane-san summarized.

So 6 matches is all that I need to do huh...alright, that shouldn't be too difficult to do. Actually, that depends on who is going to be the ones I'm fighting. If it is all of the members of my previous team, bar one I guess, then that's going to be difficult. But I hope I get to fight Mirajane-san and Erza-san at least. That would be really interesting.

Then the King continues.

"The matches will be one on one matches, as you might've guessed. The choosing of these matches will be generated randomly on this Lacrima." A Lacrima appeared in the middle of the sky, floating around. "All of the names have been entered into the Lacrima, and it is all randomly selected so there's no bias opinions on the match."

"Makes sense."

I mumbled.

Yukino-san turned to me.

"It's because of the fair fighting, correct? If you say...draw lots, then you could alter it if you had Magic that could do something like that. But with that Lacrima, it has to have some special mechanism to let only those authorized by the King to work it."

She certainly knows what I am thinking alright. She's got a good mind.

"That's what I was thinking anyway."

If there was a bias opinion and people did cheat, then it wouldn't be good. If they are picked at random however, it is a good thing. Yes, it is a good idea. But that just means the suspense is going to kill me. Just waiting and wondering if I am going to be next...God, I hope that I'm first! It would be totally cool!

"I sincerely hope that I am the first contender in the fights." Mirajane-san twitched her neck. "I'm so excited to fight some of these people. But Erza is the one that I want to fight the second most."

The second most? If she's second, then who's first?

"So, there's someone you want to fight that's above me?"

Mirajane-san nodded at the swordswoman, cocking her head towards me.

"For some reason, there seems to be something...unique about you, Shinobu. Everytime I'm near you, my body goes a little crazy. I don't understand it myself, but until I fight you, I wont understand it."

Her body goes a little crazy when she's near me huh...is that a good thing or a bad thing? Hmmmmmm, I don't know what to think about that. And she said that she doesn't understand...hopefully it's a good thing.

"Mira..." Erza-san smirked. "...Your body goes a little crazy near Shinobu, does it?"

"Yeah?" Mirajane-san was irked. "So what? It doesn't mean anything."

Erza-sans creepy smile became a little wider.

"I see. Yes, it all makes sense now. Keeping Jenny away from him, holding his hand from the darkness trial, in place of Jenny. The way you look at him. I think this situation is when the female expresses jealousy over the opposing female for the males heart...well, that's what it said in my book."

"Pft!" Mirajane-san did a spit take, shaking her head violently. "I-I don't care if she goes near him or not! I was only protecting his bleeding innocence! And she was planning to take it away! I don't trust her anywhere near him! And I'm not jealous of anyone! If I wanted him, I could have him!"

S-So, she was protecting me because...I'm innocent then? Mirajane-san, that's so nice! She was trying to protect me from Jenny-sans aggressive ways! She's so nice! I didn't know Mirajane-san cared so much about me!

"Ooh, sure that's all it is really Mira. And you want him then?"

That smirk of Erza-sans becoming a little more dangerous looking for my tastes...Erza-san, what are you thinking about right now? Fairy Tail Wizards are a little...eccentric...I pray that Levy-chan isn't this eccentric because of these people.

"N-No I don't want him!"

She denied it flatly, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Then, why did I hear last night that you was talking about Shinobu?"

She talks about me? Why would Mirajane-san talk about me? Maybe it's something bad about me. It would make sense if she did something like that.

"I was having a private conversation thank you very much!"

I wonder who she was talking too...n-no, that doesn't matter right now, does it?

"So, the words "Heartbeat" and "Faster" and "Nervous" and "Cute" plus a bunch of other suggestive words didn't come into play then?"

"You shut the hell up Red! You've got nothing on me!"

Sounds like Mirajane-san is irked again. But I know that there's a kinder side of her in there somewhere. That's what I believe anyway. She has to have a kinder side to her. It would make sense.

"No I wont shut up." Erza-san rejected. "And I have some things on you, mainly what I've overheard. I've been busy doing some research on you and Shinobu. After finding out several things from Levy, and making you take a compatibility test without your knowledge, I came to the conclusion that you two share a high compatibility. Sorcerer Weekly says as much, from the test. And so do I. So, I ship you two together."

Erza-san put her thumb up at both of us.

Mirajane-sans face turned a little red as she glanced at me.

I also looked at her at the same time...and something about that small blush on her cheeks, I found very cute.

But wait, did she say she made us take a test without our knowledge...is that way she asked me to fill in that questionnaire last night? I only thought that it was a dumb old quiz...what does it mean to be compatible?

"S-Shipping us together? T-That's nothing you should say Red! And you made us take a quiz without our knowledge!? Whats wrong with you thunder thighs!?"

"Hmph, don't call me thunder thighs." Erza-san grinned. "I was merely trying to make you both happy. I thought, and the other members of the team plus Levy agreed, that you and Shinobu have tension of a loving nature. So we're trying to push you together. So far, we've come up with the names Shira, Mirabu, Shiane or Shinjane. Personally, I like Shiane and Mirabu the best. If you have a name that you want your pairing to be called, then please feel free to suggest...ooh wait, I just thought of one. Shimi! That sounds good as well."

They think me and Mirajane-san have loving tension? But I love Sensei. Is it even alright to love more than one person? My Spirits don't count as people, as they are so lovely~ Clearly above humans~

Even then, what's that about those names...it sounds like a combo of my name and Mirajane-sans...why would they do something like that anyway? ...Sensei will have the answer. I will ask her later about it.

"The other team members are in on this!? And those names are awful except for Mirabu and Shiane which sounds pretty damn good and I can't get it out of my head now! Thanks a lot Erza! Even then you shouldn't be using such a thing when talking about us!"

Yeah, even I am surprised about that...and all of said team members are looking away with sheepish faces. Although I don't fully understand what's going on here, I think that Mirajane-san is embarrassed about being 'shipped' with me, whatever that means.

"But I like the pairing. Cute meets cute. Even if you annoy me Mira, you're cute. And from what the other members say about Shinobu, he's a cute guy. I can see why they think that, especially with those damn cheek bones and that lost puppy look, toppled with those innocent green orbs..."

Erza-san stared at me intently and even some drool is coming out of her mouth...she's got the same face that Jenny-san had yesterday, and today actually...even now, her eyes are glossy as well...

"Don't you get any ideas."

She stared for the longest of times. That is, until Mirajane-san pulled on her ear.

"Eeep!" Erza-san yelped and shook her head. "I'm back now. His eyes are quite enchanting. Anyway, I do think you and he would be a great couple."

They think we would make a good couple? Really? Me and Mirajane-san?

"I still can't believe that you're on that. And the other members of the team are in on this? What do they do anyway?"

"How'd you think I found out some of my information? Especially both of your hobbies, which do match a little."

Mirajane-san bared her teeth at Erza-sans smug looking face.

"You know what, I like you and Natsu together. So I ship you two together...no wait, Lisanna likes him...erm I ship you and Gray together!" Mirajane-san then glanced at me. "You don't need to repeat those names either. Knowing your track record, you'd come out with something absolutely amazingly atrocious."

I pouted and looked away with a sad face.

Just because I sometimes get peoples names wrong, it doesn't mean that I am inept or anything. She just doesn't get me in the slightest!

"Tch, me and Gray together? I don't think so. It wouldn't work. He's Ice and I'm Sword. I'd chop his Ice and he would freeze me. He and I aren't in the coupling category. Besides, I'm not looking for a significant other."

"Then why do you think I am!?"

Mirajane-san snapped at Erza-san, who just showed her mirth smirk.

"I can't be sure. But I think that you and Shinobu here would be able to get one another. Don't ask me why, but it just feels like you and he are going to be a perfect couple."

Mirajane-san was about to retaliate when I heard the King raise his voice.

"Then, that is all I have to say."

Wait, I didn't hear some of the rules...oops, I got caught up with Erza-san and Mirajane-sans conversation. Damn it, I hope that there's no special rules that I didn't hear.

The King then bent his neck.

"Now, it is time to start the first matches! Lacrima, reveal those names!"

The King pointed towards the Lacrima and it started showing different names in a fast downwards motion as a hologram. I saw my name a couple of times, but it didn't stay there for more than a microsecond. I also saw the other names that are recognizable.

It continued for a minute or so, before finally two names appeared. The two names where...

"Well, it seems that the first match is going to be Erza Scarlet vs Ren Akatsuki!"

Aah I see...then it is Ren, whoever that is. Good thing that it is written or I would get their names wrong. Unless I read it wrong...nah, I hear things wrong, not read them wrong!

But upon hearing that Erza-san is first, Mirajane-san showed a displeased face...I guess that she wanted to be the first person to fight. Ooh well, she will be fighting soon. God help the person that she is fighting.

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ERZA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! REN-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!]

Upon hearing the names, roars from the crowd deafened me. It was mostly guys for Erza-san, and girls for what's his name. Either way, it was too loud for me. Geez, is this a popularity competition?

Erza-sans the first fighter then...figures she'd be the first. But this Ren? Who's this person?

When I was looking around...

I saw that a young man, a little older than I am, has darker skin than my own...erm, tanned skin I think. He has striking dark brown hair that's around chin length and matching eyes, albeit with a lighter shade. He has a serious look on his face but there's also something about him that's...off. He's just...I don't know...there's like something about him that makes him look weird...

Erza-san glanced at the boy and he glanced right back at her. For a second there, I could've sworn that a little red dusted his cheeks. Erza-san however remained indifferent and just smiled to herself. W-Well, at least she isn't too intimidated by him, or the opposite way around...which is a good thing.

"The contenders that aren't participating in the first match may leave to join the stands with the viewers. Erza, Ren. Please stay in the arena."

We all nodded and besides the contenders, we all went upwards towards the stands. While making our way up, I continued to hear the cheers for both of the contenders. They must be fans of theirs.

* * *

Once making it up there, I was joined by Levy-chan, and the others as well.

In the arena, both Erza-san and Ren are stood there. Erza-san Requiped so she was wearing her normal armour with that sword in her left hand. As for the guy, he didn't have a visible weapon, and he had a small grin on his face.

"Shi-chan...who do you think is stronger between those two?"

That was the first thing Levy-chan asked me.

I looked between Erza-san and Ren, before making up my mind.

"Well, I don't think that guy has a chance. Erza-san simply has a much stronger flow of Magic. That's not to say that he might not pull off a miracle, but my odds are on Erza-san."

"Mine as well."

Mirajane-san admitted it, but she looked like she had just eaten a bug, by the bitter face she is making. I heard that she and Erza-san are having some sort of rivalry. But as to what rivalry, I can't be sure.

Once making sure that everyone was out of the ring, bar those two, the King who was wearing a outfit that had a pumpkin on the front, raised his hand.

"Are the fighters ready?" They nodded. So he threw down his hand. "Then, begin!"

Erza-san pulled her blade back in a reverse grip position, and Ren stuck out his hand, taking aim at the red haired girl.

The intense eyes of two fighters were solely on the other. The opponents aren't moving slightly. It is like watching a seasoned warrior, and another warrior meeting in the ring. I can't shake the feeling that Erza-san is going to win this match...poor guy has met the wrong opponent in the ring this time.

However, the silence was broken when the male opponent waved out a hand.

"Before we begin, why don't we do a little bet?"

Ren suddenly brought up, lightly guiding his hand to the right.

A bet? What's he saying?

Erza-san cocked up an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind exactly?"

Yeah, what is he talking about all of a sudden? A little bet? Why would he want to make a bet? Is that something you do when you're fighting? And it isn't just me that's confused by it.

He put his hands in his pockets, giving a none caring attitude, yet at the same time, he is glancing at Erza-san with a tinge of pink on his face.

"Not that I want too, but what if we go on a date if I win?"

M-My...that was so unexpected...

He wants to go on a date with Erza-san huh...

Who would've thought that he would want to date Erza-san? Sure she's pretty, but as far as I know, they haven't had any interactions before today. So why would he want to date someone so quickly? It took me like three years before I could contemplate being with Sensei...I hope that I'm with Sensei anyway...she hasn't really ever said if we are or not...but she doesn't deny that she likes me...I'm over thinking this.

"My! That's an unexpected announcement! What will young Erza do? Is love in the air right now? That would be so cooooooooool!"

The presenter, some guy from that magazine full of Wizards and such cheered, rallying up the crowd who are all cheering for Erza-san to accept the condition. But I just can't see Erza-san agreeing with such a thing.

"Haha, Reds got herself a man~ And she was saying crap about me? I don't think so Red. Now you'll know the humiliation, that I am going to inflict on you."

Mirajane-san giggled out, but she had venom in her voice for some reason.

"There's no way Erza is going to agree to such a thing, right?"

Levy-chan mused to herself, Yukino-san nodding in agreement.

"It would seem out of character for Erza-sama to suddenly agree to such terms. If she does, then I will be blown back about it."

"Yet, why does it feel like everyone is going to make a bet now, if she agrees? Juvia wonders what she would bet, if she was against certain people?"

Juvia-san pondered to herself, looking around the area that we're in with hazy eyes.

But everyone heard what she said, and it pretty much spread around the arena. I knew that it would...but does that mean if Erza-san says yes, I will have to make a bet with the person that I'm fighting?

"Then, if I am against my Angel, I will bet a date as well!"

S-She wants to go on a date with me!? Why would she do something like that!?

"God, I hope I'm against you, if only to stop it."

Mirajane-san stated to Jenny-san, a undertone of annoyed evident in her voice. As for Jenny-san, she didn't look happy about being turned down.

Everyone was mumbling things about bets now, and I knew that Kagura-sans eyes are on me. I don't even have to turn to her, as I've felt the coldness of her stare into my body before. And I know that she's going to bet something like "Shinobu of the Light, when we duel, your life will be in my hands when I win." or something like that.

In the midst of the talking about bets, Erza-san cleared her throat.

"Ren, was it?" The boy nodded at Erza-san. "I do not have a problem with the bet. However, I do not wish to have a date with you, so I would like to change my bet to, if I win, you buy me three strawberry cakes from the finest bakery of this city and strawberry milkshake as well. Of course your bet can still be valid, but I don't plan on losing."

Did she really just say...

.

.

.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? YOU AGREED!?]

Not only myself, but the whole stadium is in an uproar! She really agreed to do it!? Is she out of her mind!? She might lose! Even if she's stronger magically, he might pull out a victory! She's insane! She's truly insane!

"Thunder thighs! You're insane!"

Mirajane-san exclaimed.

"Geez, Erza's love of cake is forever going to cloud her better judgment."

Levy-chan face palmed and the others here just gave raised eyebrows. It is surprising that she would do something like that.

But Ren however simply nodded.

"Hmmmm, I accept the terms, I suppose. But I don't lose easily."

"Then I am looking forward to it. Now, come at me with the intent to win!"

Erza-san took a stance, her blade reflecting the light off the sun. At the same time, a red light gathered around her.

Ren got into a fighting position. An aura surrounding his body.

"Then, I will start!"

Ren stuck out his palm, and something about the air vibrated. Magical power surrounded his hand, coating it in the pale blue light.

With the blue hand, he made a sweeping motion and spun on his heels, likely to show off his skills. He seems to be the type that does things like that.

Responding to that, the ground below him, and in front of him shook a little. A blue light surrounded parts of the ground and then some of the ground turned upwards, rocks coming from the earth.

"Aerial Shot!"

The rocks spun in the air, building up speed and then shot off towards Erza-san like bullets!

"Hah!"

Erza-san responded by rushing forward, swinging her sword in a professional manner and cut up the rocks that Ren shot forward. The ones that made it past her sword, she dodged with the finesse of a Knight.

The tiny pieces of the ground fell down with the slashing power of Erza-sans blade.

"If that doesn't work, then try this!"

Ren didn't bat an eyelid as he did the same motion. Only this time he picked up bigger rocks, flinging them at the red haired Knight girl.

Since they are bigger than the normal sized rocks, Erza-sans put more effort into cutting up the rocks. Each rock she cleaved through, she had to put in more and more effort into the slicing.

With her blade cutting the rocks like a knife cuts butter, Erza-san closed in on her target.

"This is where it ends!"

Erza-san went for the finisher straight away, slashing at Ren's midsection.

"I don't think so."

Ren pushed himself away, using his Magic (whatever that is) to form a dome of transparency to use as a stepping stone, propelling himself backwards. At the same time, he did a kick at her face.

Erza-san skidded back, allowing the foot to miss her face by mere inches.

But Ren jumped forward, closing the distance rather quickly, intending to do a straight punch at Erza-sans face.

"Missed!"

Erza-san moved her body to the side, the punch going past her left hand side.

"I wont lose to you!"

Ren reeled his other fist back, sending it at her face. Erza-san bent her neck and swung her own fist at Ren's face. But like Erza-san, he bent his neck to the side, the gloved hand missing it's intended target.

Erza-san twirled her blade around, and swung it low, trying to do a leg cleaving.

Ren jumped upwards, and brought up his leg, his foot again going for her face. Extending his leg as far as he could, Ren's foot was intercepted by Erza-sans blade as he kicked out!

Erza-san pushed backwards, Ren being knocked off balance slightly. Using that opportunity for herself, Erza-san spun around and slammed the butt of her swords handle into Ren's torso, before giving him a kick at his midsection for added measure, sending him into the wall behind him!

"Go Erza!"

"Yay Erza-chan!"

Levy-chan and Sherria-san cheered as we all looked happy for her. She's doing quite well...not that I had any fears that she wouldn't.

"This isn't enough to beat me."

Ren however came out of the wall and swung his arm in a circular motion and by using his Magic, he was able to pick up a larger than normal rock, almost like a mini boulder, flinging it at Erza-sans legs.

I get it, he's trying to take out her legs so she can't move around. Pretty smart in my opinion. If he can take out her legs, it would mean that she would be a sitting duck. All in all, not a bad strategy.

"Hah!"

Erza-san, reading through his strategy as easily as I did, sees the incoming rock and jumped upwards, the large bolder like rock passing under her. That was a good move to make on her part.

"Upwards!"

That didn't stop Ren though, who moved his hand upwards. Responding to the hand gesture, the large earth bolder changed it's trajectory, following Erza-san into the sky! If she gets hit by that, then it is going to hurt!

"These tricks wont work on me!"

But as expected of Erza-san, she didn't even grit her teeth and directed her sword downwards at an angle. Using the sword as a miniature platform somehow, she kicked off from the sword as if kicking off from the ground and spun around in the air, building up a lot of force.

CUT!

The blade cleaved through the giant rock, making it into two huge chunks. Using the chance to close the distance, Erza-san used one section of the rock, kicking off from it like she had the sword beforehand, charging straight for Ren.

Ren didn't look worried though, and once again, stuck out his hand at Erza-san. The space in front of his hand twisted, and formed a sphere. The sphere looked like a transparent...wait, the air around it is...

Even though seeing the sphere, Erza-san continued shooting at Ren like a speeding bullet.

"It's a mistake to underestimate me."

Ren's ball of transparent air, I believe, shot off at the incoming Erza-san as he swung his arm at her.

Erza-san blinked and brought up her blade, swinging it from the left.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

As soon as her sword made contact with the bubble, it exploded! W-What in the hell!? Whats happened to Erza-san? Don't tell me that she's been blown up as well! Damn it Erza-san, you better be alright!

"Erza!"

Mirajane-san yelled for her friend, looking around the area for her, but I couldn't see her either. I could still feel her however, so she isn't dead or anything. I'm sure that she wouldn't be stopped by such a Magic anyway.

But that begs the question, what is that Magic exactly? Some kind of Exploding Magic...no, how would he be able to lift the rocks around like that...? Is he using some kind of Telekinesis? It didn't look like Telekinesis though...

"That's Air Magic!"

Sherria-san explained, breathing through her nose.

"Air Magic?" Levy-chan questioned. "How do you know?"

That's a good question.

How does Sherria-san know that? She doesn't have the same Magic, right?

Sherria-san flicked her hair, frowning to herself.

"Well, I can tell that the air flow in the arena has changed slightly. I wouldn't say that it is Wind Magic as it doesn't look like it. It looks more like Air Magic to me, from what I've read while in school. If Erza-chan isn't careful, this could be dangerous for her. I wouldn't want to be fighting an Air Magic user here, where the Air is more...prominent than it is in other areas."

She's right...Air Magic huh...and he can even shoot it off as if it explodes...damn it. Erza-san, you better be okay. He might be able to make bigger explosions than the one he just made...

"Well, Erza's a big girl. She can handle whatever he throws at her."

Mirajane-san said it indifferently. But I could hear the concern for her comrade, her friend. She comes off as indifferent towards Erza-san, but I can tell that they have a unique relationship.

"I don't care if she wins or loses. My target is right there."

I sweatdropped as Kagura-san glared at me again. I'm going to find out why she hates me so much! It's not fair! I haven't done anything! I can't stand not knowing what I've supposedly done!

"Okay Kagura-san~ We'll have a fight eventually~"

"You can count on it, Shinobu."

I rolled my eyes and looked towards the the arena, looking for Erza-san.

"Is that all you have?"

Erza-san finally made a reappearance, donning a new armour on the ground. This is the armour that she used during the trials. The Black Wing Armour, I believe that it is called. I could see that there's a nick on her face, only lightly cut, but other than that, she seems to be pretty unharmed.

Those batwings have been spread, her eyes sharpening.

Erza-san raised her blackish blade, twirling it around in her palm.

"I'm just getting started!"

Ren made two more of those balls in his hands, pointing them at Erza-san.

Erza-san regarded the balls and got her blade at the ready.

"A little sphere isn't going to make a difference between this and the other fights, you know? It might've caught me off guard, but I am Erza of Fairy Tail, and I am going to get my cake!"

...That's not what she should say in a major fight. Why does it have to come to cake anyway? Ugh, I think that the cake is going to be the end of her. Erza-san...please don't go mental over cake in the future.

"Geez, cake psycho."

Mirajane-san muttered under her breath.

Ren stuck out his hands.

"Well, I don't know what your fascination is with cake, but you're a beauty, and...when I win, we might go on a date, if I have the time."

That didn't sound right. If he has time...that means he doesn't care if he goes on a date with Erza-san or not. What a weird guy. Erza-san is worth more than a simple maybe. She's definitely worth taking out on a date! That's what I believe anyway! Girls aren't just maybe, they are definitely!

Ren affirmed himself and flung one of those balls at Erza-sans body.

Erza-san spread the wings again, taking to the sky. The ball made contact with the ground, causing an explosion. Dust blew up from the impact of the attack, coating some of Ren's clothes.

"You're not getting away from me!"

Ren though threw the other at Erza-san, who is in the sky. The ball shimmered in the light of the sun, giving a dazzling effect for everyone who can see it. It was even making me feel a little...good. I could so eat that light right now...it looks so delicious...

Erza-san dodged this one as well by bending her body backwards, it passing by her chest.

However, Ren didn't let up on the balls, throwing one after the other at Erza-sans body while gritting his teeth.

Erza-san extended her wings, and flew in a circular motion around the arena, either dodging the attacks or cleaving her way through the spheres.

I have to say that she's able to dodge those fast moving balls with nearly no effort. Then there's the whole cleaving through the explosive spheres. That's a good achievement as well.

"I don't get it though Angel, how is he able to use those Air Sphere things to explode upon contact with Erza-san?"

Jenny-san questioned me while raising her eyebrows in confusion.

I cocked my head towards her.

"Basically, he's condensing Air, and upon contact with anything, it explodes. Or he's condensing it so that he can control when they explode. I'm not really good at explaining things, but that's what I think he's doing. However, the explosions pale in comparison to Bomb Magic and other explosive types of Magic. If you are like Erza-san, then you can shrug off the attacks. It's because Erza-sans magical power is higher than Ren's there. If he had higher levels of strength, he would be able to win against Erza-san...but Erza-san is displaying power that is on par with what I would expect an S Class Mage to be able to pull off. At least a low level S Class Mage, if not higher."

"Sounds legit enough to be a plausible explanation."

Mirajane-san agreed with my thoughts, and continued to watch the match.

Erza-san continued to dodge the attacks, and cleave through them as well. Even if she's stronger, to simply cut through such a spell so easily without suffering repercussions, is pretty impressive.

"Enough! Take this!"

The dark skinned man threw two balls at Erza-san, who went to take them out again. But this time, they changed trajectory, moving to the left and right side of her Erza-san.

Clapping his hands together, the two spheres went straight for Erza-san!

"This is what exactly?"

Erza-san didn't panic and only showed a smile.

Responding to the balls, she spun around, her wings flapping around quite rapidly. She's even stuck out her blade, the sheer force of the swing making me feel a little dizzy just watching her spin like that.

First, the left hand side one came at Erza-san, but Erza-san used her blade to chop it in half, an explosion happening. And before the second one (which was literally a second apart from the first) made contact with her body, she positioned her blade backwards, stabbing at the orb, making it explode!

Smoke filled the place Erza-san flew, a thick black smoke.

I was worried for Erza-san, until I saw a shine from within the smoke. Then the shine was accompanied by a twister.

From the twister, to smoke was blown away and Erza-san appeared in full, and stopped spinning. Swinging her sword left, an air pressure was released, cutting into the ground itself.

"These attacks aren't going to work on me Ren! I'm sorry but I have to finish you off now! I want my cake!"

Erza-san stopped in the air, almost as if she is suspended in the air and faced Ren.

Ren made more of those spheres around him. The spheres are then shot off one by one at Erza-san.

Erza-san lunged downwards towards Ren, and cleaved through the spheres again and again. Even with the explosive powers that they possess, Erza-san is shrugging off the aftereffects of the explosions, and continues heading for her target.

When making it to Ren, she was about to swing her sword left, when Ren stuck out his hand, and a dome formed around Erza-san.

"Aerial!"

As soon as he said that, Erza-san dropped to the ground, and clutched her head...no, she's covering her ears. Hold on, that expression on her face...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

She released a scream and her face twisted as if she's in pain! W-Whats going on with Erza-san!? Why is she in pain all of a sudden!? She looked so much in pain that she had even dropped her weapon! Something about that dome is hurting my ears as well. Being a person with good hearing, I can't help but think that something about that dome is...

"Erza!"

"Whats going on!?"

"Get up!"

Various people from the team shouted towards Erza-san, but she kept screaming and trying to stand, but whatever is happening, is causing her pain. She's even clutching her throat as well...just what in the hell...?

"What is that technique?"

Jenny-san mused to herself.

Sherria-san laid her hands on the railings.

"That technique is draining the oxygen of the sphere around her. If Erza-san doesn't hurry, she might not even be able to breath at the end of this! But the pain...I don't know why she would be in such pain that she wouldn't be able to hold up her weapon..."

"The pressure inside the dome!" Levy-chan explained, getting all of our attention. "The dome is lacking oxygen. But it has also changed in pressure as well. No doubt she is experiencing a sharp pain to her ears right now. If she doesn't get out of there soon, she's going to suffocate, and her eardrums might burst as well!"

Ooh God, is that what's happening right now? Erza-san...she's in so much trouble right now. If she doesn't break free, she could suffer permanent damage...but she's got to do something about that...

I could only watch and pray that she gets out of that. If she was able to just clutch her blade, she would be able to break out of there. But as it is, she's having a hand over her mouth, another hand on her ear, and her head is tilted so the other ear is pressed against her shoulder.

She's trying her best to get free, but she can't move right now. If she moves, the pain might become worse. If she takes deeper breaths, she wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. There's limited air inside the dome...so she's got to move her weapon without moving somehow...

"You'll have about a minute left." Ren stated, flicking his hair. "That pressure inside there is too much for someone like-"

"I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Erza-san exclaimed, and slowly raised her body upwards. "Fairy Tail Wizards don't easily give up like this! If I gave up so easily, I would be letting down my guild, and making the Masters trust in me nothing but mere words! Words carry strength in Fairy Tail, and that strength is going to beat you!"

Erza-sans body glowed a little, and so did her sword.

What happened next amazed me.

Her blade raised on it's own. It went up into the air and pointed itself at Ren.

Ren, had an astonished face, looking at the blade suspended in midair.

The only way she would be able to lift that is with Telekinesis? Is that what she is using right now? It has to be...so like me, she can use Telekinesis as well? Interesting, that's really interesting indeed.

"H-How are you able to do that!?"

Ren was panicked and gritted his teeth hard.

Erza-san merely let a mirth smirk grace her face.

"I said, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard, didn't I? That's how. Now, Moon Flash!"

Erza-sans blade swung in a crisscross fashion, releasing some kind of bluish energy that cleaved through the dome easily! Yes! That's right Erza-san, don't go down so easily! You can do this Erza-san!

But the slash continued and went at Ren who was caught in the momentum and had no choice but to let the slashes crisscross over him, cutting him down enough for him to get onto his knees!

"Now it's finished!"

Erza-san rushed at Ren, grabbing her blade as she went forward. Ren tried to use his Magic to form a sphere, but Erza-san used her enhanced speed by flapping her wings and made one big slash at Ren!

"Guwah!"

Ren bellowed in agony as his torso was sliced by Erza-sans harsh blade.

Ren went down with the slash, his body no longer moving.

He was bleeding slightly, but not enough for him to die. The man in question had his eyes closed but I could see that he was still breathing...phew, she didn't kill him after all. S-Scary when you think about it.

S-So, she took him down with one slash...damn it Erza-san, that's really good. As a swordswoman, you're above me, I know that. However, I wont lose when it comes to diversity...

The King, seeing the down Ren, makes his announcement.

"W-Wow! With Ren no longer able to continue, the victory goes to Erza!"

The crowd went insane as Erza-san stuck up her hand and smiled to herself. First victory is Erza-san...well done Erza-san, you did quite well indeed. I couldn't ask for a better first match.

Erza-san bent down and lightly patted his face, causing him to open his eyes.

"Our bet is still on. You owe me three strawberry cakes, and a strawberry milkshake. I expect it by the end of the day."

W-Who knew she would be so passionate about the cake huh.

Ren could only give a nod and fainted.

Erza-san soon joined us up here, and crossed her arms and smirked to herself as some medics came for Ren down there, carrying him away on a stretcher. Well, she did beat him pretty bad. Bad Erza-san, that's really naughty of you.

"Well done Erza!"

"Yes, you did perform quite admirably."

Both Levy-chan and Yukino-san sang Erza-sans praises and she soaked it in like a sponge soaks up water. W-Well, we've got one friend that has a win. Hopefully, barring that we're pitted against one another, we all win today. It is optimistic to think that we wont be fighting eventually.

"With Erza winning the first match, lets get straight onto the second one shall we?" All the crowd went nuts over it all. The King then pointed at the Lacrima. "Decide the next contenders!"

Again the crowed cheered and the Lacrima started showing names again. Once again, I saw my own name being displayed on there.

* * *

It spun for about half a minute, before two names were present on the screen hologram thing.

"Well well well! The next match is Sherria Blendy vs Beth Vanderwood!"

So it's Sherria-san that's taking centre stage now, is it? But this Beth, I wonder who that is? Some girl I guess. She must be strong to make it this far into the tournament. But Sherria-san isn't going to lose to someone called Beth!

"Ooh, I'm the second one? That isn't fair! I could lose my life to all of these people!"

Ehehehe, she's panicking again. I would've thought that she might be excited, but I guess that she isn't. W-Well, I shouldn't of expected anything else from Sherria-san. She shouldn't have to worry though, she's quite strong...I know she's hiding it though...

"Sherria-san, I know you can do it! Go and show Beth that you're the stronger one!"

She turned to me and nodded.

"Okay Shinobu-chan! Please wait for me to win!"

"Yes, I'm waiting! Please do your best!"

Sherria-san smiled and went to jump down...

BANG!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Oooooooh! I bet that hurt! Falling face first into the ground isn't exactly the best ever, is it? Damn it all...poor Sherria-san...people are even laughing at her...that's not very nice. She's just clumsy after all~

Because she fell, everyone from from our group gave her a pity look. Please don't trip up during the fighting Sherria-san. It would be bad if that happened.

"You alright?"

A new girl made her way into the arena. This girl must be the opponent.

"Owww, yes I'm okay."

Sherria-san stood up, rubbing her forehead with her middle finger and stuck it towards Beth with a menacing smile on her lips.

T-That isn't something you should do Sherria-san. I'm pretty sure that means she is 'flipping the bird' as Sensei told me one time and that's a bad thing apparently.

"Did she just randomly flip off Beth then?"

Kagura-san wondered aloud causing Erza-san to nod.

"That's right, she just flipped off Beth. Ooh God, I sincerely hope she doesn't know what that means. Maybe she did it unintentionally."

I'm sure that's what it was Erza-san...yet, I can't help but think that Sherria-san doesn't know what it means.

"She's bloody awesome~"

"God, this can't be good."

Mirajane-san giggled as Yukino-san sighed while holding back a chuckle.

"Hehehehee~ That's so right Mirajane-san~"

"Hahahahaaha! Juvia thinks that flipping Beth off is the best ever!"

As for Jenny-san, she's nodding with what Mirajane-san said. Juvia-san is cracking up as well.

Beth walked forward, and dipped her head a little lower than usual.

"That's great! I am glad that you're okay! The names Beth! You're Sherria?"

So her name is Beth after all...and she didn't say anything about her being flipped off...

Beth is a petite young girl with orange-brown hair, which is tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She has a childlike and innocent look to her, possessing very large, almost round greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She has a remarkably small nose and possesses large hips from what I can see here.

She's wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps.

"Hehe, yeah, I'm good. And that's my name yes. Your name is Beth, and my name is Sherria! Pleased to meet you! I hope you put up a good fight!"

"Yup! You too!"

Those two introduced themselves and then stood a little ways apart. Beth put her hands together, and Sherria-san got into a fighting form, her hands tightened so tight that her knuckles have turned white.

"Are you two ready?" The King asked. They nodded like the previous two before them. "Alright then, begin!"

The King waved his hand down, signifying the beginning of the match!

However, they didn't show the intent to fight. Instead, Beth waved her hand, getting Sherria-sans attention.

"Say, like the last two did, wanna make a bet with me?"

Beth suggested.

Sherria-san cocked her head.

"A bet? So, like a deal huh? Okay! So, what do you wanna bet exactly?"

Great, another bet is being made huh. I wonder what wacky things are going to come this time? Something like "Wanna do a summersault?" from Sherria-san? Not knocking her intelligence or anything, but she seems to be the type that wouldn't do a serious bet.

Beth put her hands together.

"Well, no one ever eats my vegetables and I don't know why. I think they're delicious but no one ever asks to eat them. So if I win, I want ya to get my vegetables and eat them!"

...That's her bet huh...I-I didn't expect anything like that to happen...

"Pft!" Mirajane-san did a spit take and laughed. "S-She's wanting such a thing!? Hahahahah! Ooh Sherria, you're going to be eating your vegetables by the end of the day!"

I've got to agree to a degree. If Sherria-san does lose, she's going to be eating her vegetables alright. Poor Sherria-san. Vegetables are disgusting. They are icky and gross. I refuse to eat them. Sensei tries to force me, but I wont let her. She can't make me eat those things, or she doesn't get to see Neko me. I hold it hostage mwhahaha!

[I can hear you, you know Shinobu! Ever hold that hostage and you're not kissing me for along time!]

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sensei was reading my mind again! She must be around here! She's so sneaky all of the time! I bet she's listening to everything I'm thinking! Like right now! Sensei you're such a cruel woman!

And now people are looking at me like I am a strange guy!

"What are you screaming for?"

Kagura-san demanded from me.

I simply shook my head.

"It's nothing. I felt a cold chill going down my back."

"Tch."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and faced the other way.

Ooh God, I've pissed her off again. I can't even scream anymore...she really hates me...I haven't done anything today...I haven't even fought her yet, and she's clinging her tongue at me for no reason...cruel girl.

"Back to what Beth said, I must admit that it is a strange bet."

Erza-san nodded in agreement with Levy-chan's sentence.

Meanwhile, Sherria-san was shaking a little at the vegetable thing.

"S-So, you want me to eat your vegetables? T-That's cruel that is Beth-chan! Why would you make me do such a thing!? That's really cruel! B-But, that's what you want? I can agree to that! But you have to become my dancing partner for the day if I win!"

...Dancing partner huh...gotta hand it to her, she isn't that bad. A dancing partner for the day. That's better than the cake thing Erza-san wished for. And it is so like her to ask for something like that.

"Dancing partner? Like a hoedown?"

A hoedown...I'm pretty sure that's a dance from...erm, I'm not that sure. It sounds like a country girl thing. And she does fit the country girl thing. So having a hoedown would be her thing.

"Erm...I'm not that sure on what that is, but I guess if that's a dance. You see, I've been practicing my dancing skills as well. So, I was hoping and praying that someone would become my partner."

"You've gotten a deal sweetheart!"

Sweetheart. Awwww, this fight is going to be sweet. Those two are sweet like sugar. I'm glad that Sherria-san didn't get a meanie as an opponent. But now, maybe we will find out what Magic she truly does possess.

"Great! Then we can start!"

"Yup yup! Lets begin!"

Sherria-san and Beth face off against one another.

Beth was the first to make a move. She placed her hands on the ground, and it tore open. What appeared from the ground were orange things in the shape of...are those carrots?

Yes, carrots of maybe ten or so came out of the earth and shot off like missiles towards Sherria-san.

"Aye!"

Sherria-san moved her body backwards, doing several one-handed flips and avoided all of the carrot missiles that pierced the wall behind her. The ones that neared her were simply kicked away by Sherria-san who coated her feet in those Black Winds of hers.

When looking at the wall, I saw that they had literally stabbed the wall like knives would! O-Oh, so they aren't just like carrots huh! Sherria-san better be careful or she might end up with holes in her body!

"Mmmmmm, well done girl! You escaped my fast attack! But I have others!"

Beth twirled her hand, and carrots came from the ground again, this time they are sharper than the ones she had used previously. She picked up two carrots, and threw them at Sherria-san.

The speed of the attacks caught even me by surprise. But Sherria-san did a cartwheel out of the way, dodging the swift motions of the carrots. Two more carrots came at Sherria-san who turned and ran up the wall, narrowly missing the carrots that again pierced the wall!

"That's not nice Beth-chan!" Sherria-san complained, kicking off the wall, and doing a twirl in the sky. "Now take this!"

Sherria-san put her hand outwards, and the Black Winds followed. A mini twister shot at Beth.

"Not yet Sherria! Carrot Shield!"

Beth raised both of her arms, and a uncountable amounts of carrots shot out of the ground, and formed a shield. When the Wind came into contact with the Shield of Carrots, the attack was nullified!

"Y-You blocked my attack?"

Sherria-san was surprised when she landed on the ground.

Beth simply dropped the shield, and the carrots twirled around her body, going in all directions.

"Now that's the power of vegetables and why you should eat them, huh Shi-chan?"

Levy-chan gave a joke like that, snickering to herself.

I gently shook my head, hiding my own smile from her.

"Maybe Levy-chan. But I don't know what else she could do with Vegetables, unless they have different effects."

I hope that isn't the case. I just hope they are used for blunt attacks like she's been doing. Unless eating them would cause poisonous effects to occur. In that event, I would be a little...scared of what she said before. She wants people to eat her veggies, yet she said people don't like them...Sherria-san, be careful...

"Good thing Juvia isn't fighting Beth-san, or she would only make matters worse."

Hehe, she's right about that. Her Water might make them grow even more. But if carrots are her only form of attack, then Sherria-sans got this in the bag. She can cut up the vegetables with her Winds.

"That's right Sherria, I was able to block your attacks. But, can you block my own?"

Beth sent a daring smirk at Sherria-san and picked up one of her carrots.

She took aim at Sherria-san, smirking like a wildcat.

Sherria-san got ready to attack or defend, depending on what happens next.

"Take this! Carrot Missile!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Like a missile, the carrot shot from Beth's hand and made it's way to Sherria-san. She barely had time to duck under the incoming carrot, it impaling the wall behind it!

G-Geez, those carrots aren't to be trifled with. It's like fighting a...well, a weird looking bullet. There is something that's bothering me about it...but this is Sherria-san fight, and how she wants to fight is completely up to her.

But Beth didn't finish there as she grabbed another carrot and threw it at Sherria-san.

"Sherria! Take this!"

The carrot shot off at Sherria-san who moved to the left, evading the carrot. But at the last second before it was going to hit the wall, the carrot turned around and headed for Sherria-san again!

S-So, she can remotely control them carrots as well!? That's insane! If Sherria-san isn't careful, she might even get cut in half! That would be bad...damn it Sherria-san, maybe this veggie is really dangerous after all.

"Geez! You don't give up!"

Sherria-san swung her arms in a downwards fashion, those Winds coming out of her palms, making a vertical slash.

The Wind cut cleanly through the carrot, it splitting directly in half.

"That's right girl~ I wont give up~ Now, have a taster of my Carrot Barrage!"

Beth once again thrusted her hands forward, the carrots following her unspoken command and fired at Sherria-san in numbers that are too high to count!

They went for Sherria-san, who turned heels and ran away, narrowly eluding all of the carrots. The ones that get past her dodging skills are knocked away by Sherria-san.

Sherria-sans doing well against carrot girl. But how long can she last with just dodging? She needs to make a counterattack before Beth gets in a lucky hit. It wouldn't do for her to win...

"Now be a good girl and eat your vegetables!"

Beth summoned more and more carrots and fired them at Sherria-san.

Sherria-san cried and continued to dance around the carrots.

"Ooh come on! I've never even liked carrots anyway! Can't you fire something more chocolaty at me!? That would be great Beth-chan! Please consider going on a chocolate binge in the future! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Poor Sherria-san, she's being bullied by Beth. B-But it is a little funny...yet scary as well...I don't know if I should cheer or be very afraid of this match...Sherria-san, please end it quickly before my mind goes insane.

"Sorry! I'm a veggie girl, chocolate doesn't work for me!"

However Beth didn't stop with her assault. Ooh God, is this a fight or a circus? This is terrible. It's like looking at two...God knows what this is anyway. It is absolutely horrid.

"I don't know whether to marvel or be frightened by this."

Jenny-san twitched her upper body, glaring at the carrots.

"I think that this girl is...amusing."

Kagura-san twitched her upper body as well, but for a different reason than Jenny-san. This time, Kagura-san actually showed something other than a snarky face. She's actually letting a smile grace her lips.

Someone call God, there's been a revelation, she can smile. Hail God! Making Kagura-san smile like that! Well done God! You're doing amazing work like always! Keep up the great work!

"For God sake, why doesn't Sherria go and punch the veggie? If that was me, I would blitz her."

Mirajane-san does have a point. Why isn't she using her full potential? I know that she has something about her that makes her stronger than what she's showing. Come on Sherria-san, show everyone your strength. I know that you can do this...just release that strength inside of you.

Sherria-san continued to dodge the carrots that just don't let up. Seriously, where are all of these carrots coming from? Did she plant a supply around here somewhere? Or does she make them?

"That's it!"

Sherria-san swiped her arms in a cross fashion, sending a wave of Wind in a cross state towards the carrots, knocking them off course! That's it Sherria-san! Don't let crazy carrot girl continue on anymore!

"W-What?"

Beth was confused by it, and narrowed her eyes in frustration.

Sherria-san rushed forward, not caring about Beth's confusion, Black Wind flowing around her palm.

Beth, seeing Sherria-san coming for her, once again sent a barrage of carrots at the perky girl, hoping to hit the incoming girl.

"This wont work!"

Sherria-san however used her small body to dance around all of the attacks, using her other palm to knock away the sharp carrots, while focusing a lot of power in her first palm.

"You're moving quite well!"

Beth praised, putting more concentration into her carrots, sending more of a barrage at Sherria-san. Each carrot was sharper than the last she sent out. Maybe Beth is making them as sharp as she possibly can.

"Thank you very much!"

She let out a cheer towards the country girl as she continued dodging the assault of carrots.

"But, it isn't going to save you, ya know~"

Beth's face turned upwards in triumph for some reason.

Sherria-san smirked defiantly and crossed the distance between the two.

"Take this fist! This will end it!"

Sherria-san threw her fist at Beth! That's it Sherria-san! Deck Beth and win the fight! You've got her Sherria-san!

As I was cheering for Sherria-san in my head, Beth swung her arm in front of her face, a mass of carrots in front of her that formed the shape of a sphere. Each carrot looked harder than usual. The sphere looked like an orange mass.

"Carrot Bomb!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The carrots exploded as Sherria-san hit it, sending a large wave of the carrots at Sherria-san, blowing her away with such blunt force! And if that wasn't enough, the carrots that survived the explosion floated in the air and shot at Sherria-san!

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She cried out and smashed into the ground after she bounced a few times! Sherria-san, she's really gone down hard this time! Those carrots are quite dangerous indeed. If they can blow her away like that...

"Sherria-san!"

"Keep going Sherria-san!"

Both myself and Levy-chan cheered for the girl. And soon others cheered for her as well. She can't quit now. She's got a higher level of magical power than Beth. I just don't get why she isn't fighting back to her full potential.

"Thanks everyone!"

Sherria-san smiled at us and quickly regained her bearing's and kicked off the ground, firing a gust of Wind at Beth.

"What!?"

Beth was dumbfounded by the new attack coming her way.

Sherria-san however showed her infinite smile that's super infectious. It's hard not smiling when she's smiling. Continue smiling forever Sherria-san!

"Take that Beth-chan!"

The country girl moved her body to the right, the Wind bypassing her altogether.

"I don't think so Sherria!"

Beth picked up two carrots, flinging them at Sherria-san with little time to spare! She's really going for the kill now isn't she!?

"You're so mean Beth-chan!"

Sherria-san complained, gathering Wind in her palms, and pointed them downwards.

Like a rocket, she was blasted into the sky, the ground blowing the dust around as if was dancing around. It was even so dusty that it was effecting us, who are above the stadium.

"Geez girl, you've gotten dust in my eyes. It's rude to do such things, ya know? How can you be so cruel!?"

Beth complained. She had to sweep her hands in front of her face, due to the dust getting into her eyes. Wiping her eyes with her hands, the carrots around her subsided for now.

"I'm not cruel and or mean! You're the one who's mean!"

Sherria-san explained, her warped version of trash talking being quite funny.

But once it was gone from her field of vision, Beth looked upwards towards Sherria-san, grabbing a carrot from the ground.

"I'm not mean! And I'm not cruel either!"

Beth was offended apparently, sending a carrot towards Sherria-san!

"Why don't you try this!?"

Sherria-san did a twirl, Winds swirling around her like a mini tornado. She did a few twirls in the sky before, pointing her hands towards the ground, sending the large excess Wind at the country looking girl!

The carrot that Beth threw at Sherria-san was blown away easily, it smashing into the ground as if someone had just dropped a house onto the field! That's it Sherria-san! Don't let this girl beat you!

Beth summoned carrots under her feet, and like she was surfing, she evaded the Wind current shot by Sherria-san! For a country girl who has a carrot power, she's not half bad!

Sherria-san landed on the ground and barely had time to jump in a back-flip to avoid the set of carrots sent by Beth.

"Try this! And this! And this!"

Sherria-san didn't get deterred and swung her arms a couple of times, flinging gust after gust at Beth, attempting to knock her down.

Surprisingly, Beth manoeuvred herself out of the way each time. When she couldn't dodge the attacks, she used the carrots again and blocked all of the Wind attacks that neared her!

Contrary to her somewhat weird appearance, she's surprisingly nimble. I didn't expect her to be like that. Beth is...well, she's holding off Sherria-san who isn't full powered right now.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh! Please stay still!"

Sherria-san pleaded. But Beth didn't pay attention to her, and an aura surrounded her.

"Try my special move, Carrot Bombs!"

Beth waved her hands in a anticlockwise motion, three balls made of carrots were formed. Clicking her fingers, one by one the carrot balls shot at Sherria-san, attempting to blow up near her!

Sherria-sans eyes widened with slight fear.

"Ooh come on! Please stop with the carrots! At least offer me something like a banana!"

Why would a banana make a difference exactly? Eh...I guess it doesn't matter.

Sherria-san danced around the bombs made of carrots with little difficulty. But I could tell that just dodging these attacks are tiring her out right now. If she continues to dodge, she's going to be too worn down to continue fighting. She needs to make her counter strike soon.

"Sherria-san!" I shouted, getting her attention. "Use your real power Sherria-san! I know you're hiding it! But if you use it, you'll win! I can guarantee it! I know you can do it Sherria-san!"

Yeah, she just needs to believe in herself. If she's hiding something for later, but she can't win without using it now, she has to unleash her attacks right now. There's no point in wasting time right now.

"S-Shinobu-chan...okay! I will do my best!"

Beth focused her eyes and made two carrots go for Sherria-san.

The girl with pinky hair put her palms to the side, and Black Winds gathered there. This time, she looked serious as she moved them over her form. The result of that was the Winds knocked away the carrots effortlessly.

"W-Wait!? How did you...?"

Sherria-san faced Beth, and opened her mouth.

"It's because..." Sherria-san gathered air towards her mouth...as if she's eating it and wore a smirk. "I'm a God Slayer."

...W-What...?

.

.

.

"D-Did she just say...?"

Levy-chan couldn't believe her ears, and neither could I.

She couldn't of possibly said...Sherria-san, is she really a...God Slayer? She has a Magic that can be used to Slay Gods? I'm a Devil Slayer...but she can use God Slayer...ooooh yeah! I knew there was something special about her! God Slayer Sherria-san!

"God Slayer?" Erza-san folded her arms. "I've never heard of such Magic before."

Not surprising that she hasn't. I only know because Sensei told me about it once. And even then, it wasn't a detailed explanation.

"That's because it's a Lost Magic." I explained, gaining the attention of the others. "God Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic. Have any of you heard of...Dragon Slayer Magic?"

I didn't want to say Devil Slayer right now and I'm sure Dragon Slayer is a little more popular although still quite rare. I can leave that little surprise for later on, just incase they connect those dots quicker than I would like. That's a little trump card of mine.

"Yes, Natsu is a Dragon Slayer."

So they know about Dragon Slayers, and here I thought that they were rare. Meh, I wont worry about it right now.

"Well, like that person who slays Dragons. God Slayer Magic is as it is said. It was made to Slay Gods. Although the way to learn such a Magic is...I don't really know. But Sherria-san said she learned it from a book, which leads me to believe Gods have written books about their particular Slaying Magic or something like that. The God Slayer also has a blank tint to their powers and ...I should've seen it before. Sherria-sans Black Winds...God Slayer..."

I just trailed off, my mind still in disbelief. I knew there was something different about her, but I wouldn't of suspected God Slayer. It really does build up a warmth in my chest, making me want to fight against this type of Magic.

As soon as "God Slayer" left Sherria-sans lips, the face of Beth turned downwards, and you could see fear evident in her eyes. Poor Beth, she knows the truth now and it's literally going to ruin her...

"G-God Slayer!? That's not possible! What kind of Magic is that?"

Sherria-san spread her arms and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about this Beth-chan. But I'm going to have to defeat you. I was saving it for later, but that seems no longer possible." Sherria-sans mouth had Black Wind forming around it. "Sky God's Bellows!"

Sherria-san released a large tornado like stream of Wind that's Black from her mouth. The massive Winds cut through the cut, turning it into chunks! The air around here has even thinned a little due to the attack!

"T-This is impossible!"

Beth raised a Carrot Wall between her and the attack.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The Carrot Wall didn't survive though, as Sherria-sans attack blasted its way through it! Go Sherria-san! That Bellow of hers could match my Rage attack! This is what I wanted to see Sherria-san! This is definitely great!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The attack then smashed into Beth, blowing her into the wall that's situated behind her. Large pieces of concrete flew out of the wall, and landed on the ground. Beth, from within the wall closed her eyes, and fell unconscious.

I-In one attack, Sherria-san was able to take her out. That damn attack was powerful. Now it just makes me want to fight that girl even more. Sherria-san...I wonder what advantages Sky God Slayer gives her?

"With Contestant Beth knocked out, the winner is Contestant Sherria Blendy!"

The crowd roared at the Kings announcement. Sherria-san thrusted up her fist and cheered happily. A stretcher came for Beth, and took her away to be examined and healed.

Sherria-san jumped up to the front of us, and smiled at all of us.

"Well done Sherria-san! You're amazing!"

"Hehe, thanks Shinobu-chan!"

She hugged me and I did the same! It's because she's so damn huggable! I can't help but hug this girl so tightly! She's a God Slayer and she won against the veggie girl! Good on her! I hope I get to fight against her as well!

"That was a good display, Sherria."

"Sky God Slayer Magic huh. That makes me feel excited."

"It was a good match, you should be proud Sherria-san."

"Yes, I agree. If you used it at the beginning, it would've been quicker, but it was definitely worth it."

Everyone around congratulated Sherria-san on a job well done. She does deserve it, and she's such a secret keeper, isn't she? Keeping such a thing from us all of the sudden. Sherria-san...you truly are a bad girl, keeping such a thing from us.

The King was ready to announce the next person.

"With Sherria dominating the second match, this tournament is really heating up huh! Now it's time to get on with the third match! I hope everyone is ready for it!" The King pointed at the Lacrima. "Lets see who's on the next match, shall we?"

Again, the crowd would be in an uproar, forever screaming for the ones that they like the most. I know that these people came for such things, but they really are getting too excited in my opinion.

* * *

 **[Later]**

Several matches came and went. There wasn't many noteworthy people from my experiences. No one from our former team went. We all watched people have different Magic's like Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Bomb Magic and Sword Magic amongst others.

Even if they weren't strong, it was quite entertaining some of the bets they made. Like someone wanted the other to bathe them, or to run a mile through the town naked. Of course some of those bad ones weren't thankfully going to happen. But it was funny, and I just couldn't help but burst out laughing at the bets.

"Wow! Now, it is time for the tenth match everyone! I hope you're super excited!"

Once again, the crowed went off in a loud roaring and the Lacrima started off again.

We watched the names come and go off the screen hologram thingy. Once again, I saw my name being put on there, and then taken off. I wish my name would be finally just be displayed. I'm getting all edgy. I wish to do some damage with my fists.

When the names finally stopped, I saw the names clearly.

This time it's going to be...

"This time, it is Mirajane Strauss vs Kageyama! Please both come to the stage!"

So this time it is Mirajane-san. She's the third person I know who's going towards the fights.

"Oh, so it's me now is it?" Mirajane-san smiled. "Well, I'm glad. It is about time."

That it is...I've been wanting to see what Mirajane-san can do. I hope that she can do something amazing. All of that power I sense from her isn't nothing, is it? She does have the skills to back up her power, right?

"Good luck Mira!"

"Yes, good luck Mirajane-san."

"Beat them Mira."

Levy-chan, myself and Erza-san gave the encouragement with others offering other words of encouragement.

Mirajane-san merely let a little smile grace her lips, before gripping the side of the rails, and jumped over them, landing on the ground with the finesse that I would expect from her.

A young man also joined in the arena. He looks like an average guy, around our age. Maybe a little older. He's got black hair that's tied back into a spiky ponytail that's short. He's wearing a high collared shirt, with a white pants, matching the white shirt he's wearing. And with the white shoes he's wearing, he comes off as a guy that likes the colour white.

Both of the contenders glance at one another, preparing to fight. Mirajane-san cracked her knuckles and Kageyama clearly looked excited about fighting Mirajane-san. He must be thinking something like "She's a girl, she's going to be weak." or something like that. It would make some sense to someone like him...I dunno, something about him, screams...off to me. He just doesn't seem like the typical person that's here today.

"Are you both ready?" Once again, the King asked. The two nodded. "Then begin!"

Mirajane-san walked forward a little.

Kageyama bent his neck...and gained a little smirk.

"Alright, you know the deal girl. It's betting time. Obviously, if I win, we'll go on a date."

What a vulgar way of speaking. Something about the way he spoke to Mirajane-san then really irked me. It made me want to punch his lights out for such a thing. What a dork.

"Hmph, is that the case?" Mirajane-san smirked. "That's fine with me. If you win, which is not likely, you can date me. However, when I win, you have to propose to a horse and buy a golden horseshoe for her hoof while I watch and take pictures. And it has to be beautiful, romantic and everything like that."

.

.

.

...What in the...

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? WHY PROPOSE TO A HORSE!?]

It's not only me that's going nuts right now! It's everyone! Even Kageyama seemed shocked by it! Everyone from the former team has wide eyes, even Erza-san! And don't even get me started on Kagura-sans face. It's like looking at someone who has just seen a ghost.

That's mental! She wants Kageyama to marry a horse!? Whats that about!? She's clearly mental! She must like humans and animals being together! She wants Kageyama to make out with a horse and kiss each other deeply! And what's with the pictures?! She wants them to take pictures of their love?! That's a little weird!

"Why's everyone yelling all of a sudden?" Mirajane-san wondered. "It isn't like I have asked something amazingly daft. It is simply a marriage proposal."

And she doesn't see anything wrong with that? She doesn't think that it is a little nutty to marry something other than human? She does know the implications of it all, right? She isn't just saying this for fun...right?

"W-Why a horse exactly!?"

Kageyama demanded from the white haired girl.

That's a very good question. A horse...why a horse? Why not another animal exactly?

Said girl flipped her head softly.

"I haven't ever seen anyone do it. I thought that it would be interesting. Of course you can break up with her later. I just want to see you engaged to a horse, of my choosing. I can't have you marry the good looking horses now."

T-The good looking horses...I don't think I'll ever hear anyone say anything like that ever again.

"O-Oh...erm..."

Kageyama was indecisive about it. I have to admit that it is one of the more weirder ones that I've heard today. Marrying a horse huh. I wouldn't think anyone would want to marry a horse. What's the benefits of it...I'm over thinking it again.

"Levy-chan, is it even legal to marry a horse?"

I asked, turning to her.

Levy-chan shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know to be honest. I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing. Although I guess it might be possible, depending on where you do it. But even then, I'm not sure if you'd want to marry such a creature. They'd tell you to hit the hay~ Get it Shi-chan? Hit the hay~?"

She's got such a weird sense of humour. I've never been able to understand her personally.

"Erm, I get it, I guess."

I could only offer that to her while sweatdropping. It was impossible to offer anything other than that towards her.

But that seemed to make her smile, so I will leave it at that for now. As long as she is happy, then I'm happy.

"Don't quit your day job Levy. I don't think a comedians life is for you."

Like that, Levy-chan was shot down by Erza-san and pouted adorably.

I shook my head, turning it back to the ring.

Kageyama, with his unsure face, simply nodded.

"I...I wont lose so I will accept these terms!"

"Brilliant, then allow us to start."

This time for real, both of them got into fighting position.

Kageyama was the first one to start the assault.

He placed his hands on the ground and the shadows around him responded to it. They twisted and turned into different structures. At first, I thought that they were going to form creatures like my Darkness Make, but it wasn't the case.

No, these shadows turned into hands. But to be more precise, they turned into enclosed hands, other words, fists. These shadowy fists all spun around, pointing themselves at the relaxed looking at Mirajane-san.

"It's time to start girl! Knuckle Shadow!"

The fists suddenly thrusted their way towards Mirajane-san.

Mirajane-san kicked off from the ground, as fists came from all sides of her.

Without using her Take Over Magic, Mirajane-san managed to dance her way around all of the fists.

Coming from the left and right, two large dark fists tried to punch Mirajane-san.

Mirajane-san regarded them with slight annoyance before she jumped on one fist, using it as a stepping stone, and evaded them both by going high into the sky. When the fists made contact, they both disappeared into nothingness.

"I'm not done!"

Commanding his shadows, he sent three fists towards the airborne Mirajane-san.

Mirajane-san twitched her eyebrow, directing her body downwards. With some unseen force, she was able to shoot herself downwards towards the ground. All of the fists in the air followed her however.

Upon landing on the ground, Mirajane-san tightened her fist and threw it upwards at the incoming fists made of shadows.

The impact of her fist and those shadow fists made the surrounding areas be blasted slightly, making a slight crater under her. But with the superior power of Mirajane-sans unaided by magic fist, she was able to dispel the attacks instantly.

"So, I take it his Magic is Shadow Magic?"

Jenny-san hugged my arm and asked...I guess she can only do it now that Mirajane-san isn't around. Meh, it's alright. I wont say anything about it right now. As long as she doesn't do anything to scare me, then this is all cool~

"Yes. This isn't like my Maker Magic. This is just pure Shadow Magic. He'd be able to do more than make these hands. He might be able to use the shadows as a go between."

"A go between?" Kagura-san surprisingly asked me. "You're saying that he might be able to traverse the shadows around here?"

"That's exactly it Kagura-san." I beamed to her ire. "But he might only be able to use his own shadows...or maybe he could even use Mirajane-sans shadows. Either way, it is going to be dangerous if he can do such things like that."

Yukino-san, listening in, bit her lip.

"If that's the case, then Mirajane-sama might want to finish this fight before he could do that. Something about him is making me feel...odd. Not odd as in the sense of being weirded out. But odd as in...not right. Maybe it is something about his feeling...he doesn't feel good to me."

I had that same feeling before. If she's thinking the same as I am, then I don't think that he's a good person. Unlike what I think about the previous opponents, like Ren for example, I feel like this guy has evil in his heart...I don't even know why I feel like that. It's like...something dark is coming from his aura, and is trying to...ugh, this guy is quite freaking me out right now.

I turned my attention back to the arena, seeing Mirajane-san dispelling two more shadow hands. Even without magical assist, she's quite the physically strong girl. I wouldn't mind having a hand-to-hand spar with her, since I'm quite the hand-to-hand as well.

"This is it?"

She mumbled with that same smirk of confidence that's evident on her face most of the time.

Seeing that smirk, Kageyama bared his teeth, and ground them with frustration on his face.

"You got lucky! Lets try it again!"

Summoning more shadowy hands from his shadows, he shot them at Mirajane-san.

Crossing the distance quite quickly, two hands joined together, making one giant fist that's above Mirajane-san. The girl looked up at the shadowy hand and jumped backwards when the hands came down, crashing like a hammer.

Thankfully, she was able to avoid that punch, which shook the ground. Dust came from the ground, obscuring our visions from Kageyama. Whatever he's doing, I feel like this is intentional.

The attacks of shadow hands weren't done. Two hands came from the left, punching at her midsection and her legs.

"This all you got?"

Mirajane-san twisted her body, using one hand to support herself on the ground as she did a reverse drop kick, swinging her leg into the sky, dispelling those two hands with minimal effort.

Another hand opened up, coming from the left, attempting to grab Mirajane-san.

As the hand was about to grasp her body, she bent her that body of hers to turn towards the palm of the shadow hand. An aura surrounded her hand, but it wasn't a Take Over aura.

"This is weak, no offence."

Bringing her fist back, she nailed it in the middle of the palm. With the force of the punch, the shadow hand was dispelled like the others, the shadows disappearing in the light of the sun.

Two other shadow hands made straight punches for her but like the others, Mirajane-san swung her fist at the shadows and dispelled them.

More hands came for her, and like all of the other hands, she dispelled them, one at a time. I know what she's doing, and it is the same as what I would do when facing an unknown opponent.

"Whats she doing Erza?"

Levy-chan questioned, bringing my attention to her.

"She's estimating up her opponent." Erza-san replied, hugging her body. "Usually, Mira would blitz this person. She's clearly the one with a higher levels of Magic. But in this instance, Mira has learned from the others that have gone before her, and making sure that Kageyama doesn't have a trick up his sleeve like Ren did for me."

"And that's all it takes." I finished for her. "Just one little mistake because you're overconfidently trying to show off, and it is all over. Kageyama isn't as strong as Mirajane-san, it is true. But if he has a trick that can catch her by surprise, then it is all over. Mirajane-san, like what Erza-san said, is feeling out her opponent, so she doesn't become that overconfident person, and loses within a second because of a silly mistake that could've been stopped by her doing what she's doing now."

The others simply nodded at me.

They see what she's doing, and it is pretty smart to do such a thing. I would do the same, and I might do the same, depending on who it is that I am going to be facing. If it's someone dangerous, then I might have to blitz them.

"I'm coming for you!"

Mirajane-san resolved herself, and then charged for the idiot shadow guy.

He didn't look so concerned as Mirajane-san ran at him.

"As if you're coming closer to me little girl. Knuckle Shadow times 20!"

Shouting that out, the number of shadows around him increased by a margin. Before he had around 5 activate shadows at a time. But this time, he has 20, just like he said. And unlike the first wave of the shadows, these shadows look a little more durable.

Waving his hand, the shadowy hands responded by all thrusting at Mirajane-san in timed intervals of two at a time.

"Oh, I'm really scared now."

Mirajane-san smirked to herself, throwing a flurry of punches at the incoming shadowy hands.

The first two hands that came into contact with her hands dispelled with quite ease. Two more hands came from the right, and from the sky. Both hands are tightened so tight that unlike the other hands, these hands are truly dark, unable to see.

"I see, so these are a little...faster huh."

Mirajane-san merely batted a single eyelid before jumping back, avoiding the earth smashing hand that came from the sky. The other came from the right hand side. Mirajane-san twisted her body, evading the attack with zero effort.

She then grabbed the 'wrist' of the hand and threw it at the fist that was taking itself out of the earth from the first attack. The impact of the attack from the two shadows made them rupture, and disappear altogether.

"I'm coming for you!"

Mirajane-san picked up the speed, dashing with her hands behind her back.

"S-Shit!"

Kageyama opened his eyes wide with slight terror, ordering the hands to go for Mirajane-san.

Two hands came from the front, straight for her.

Seeing the incoming attacks, Mirajane-san moves her body upwards, off the ground and into the sky. The hands pass by her feet, essentially missing her.

Mirajane-san smirked to herself, taking advantage of this opportunity, and did a flip in the air, bringing down her heels, dispelling the shadows upon impact. Landing on the ground, she stood tall, taking a stance again.

"Die you bitch!"

Using a profanity, he made three hands go for Mirajane-san. Each coming from different locations. Above, left and right. Each of them looked a little denser than the previous ones.

"Call me a bitch again, and you die! Do you understand me you little shit!?"

Kageyama flinched at shout of Mirajane-san, but persevered with his attack.

"J-Juvia doesn't like this side of Mirajane-san. She's quite scary to Juvia."

I agree with you Juvia-san. She's quite scary, and it isn't even the words that she used. It's the presence that she emits. It's like looking at...well, I don't want to be rude, but a Demon.

"You aren't the only one Juvia-sama."

Yukino-san shuddered, her eyes glazing over with some fear.

Mirajane-san flashed us a smile...but then frowned upon seeing Jenny-san clinging to my arm. Jenny-san was avoiding the gaze of a burning nature from the white haired girl.

"Jenny, you think that you can suddenly..."

"Shipping~"

Erza-san sung out, to Mirajane-sans ire and apparently made her face flush lightly.

"Wait until I get back up there Red!"

Erza-san let a little smile, that was too innocent, grace her face.

Mirajane-san turned back to the shadowy hands coming at her, but sent a 'Death Glare' towards Jenny-san who flinched like Kageyama did before, and unconsciously hid behind me.

"Right you, it's time to knock you out!"

Mirajane-san though didn't look bothered by the increased density of the hands. Instead, she concentrated on her strength and powered through the hands, destroying them, turning them to nothing, to the fear of Kageyama.

Even with the (supposed) enhanced strength of the shadow hands, Mirajane-san plowed through them. Each hand sent at her is dispelled with zero effort. Right now, it just looks like that she's on a jog while swinging her arms around. It doesn't even look like she's fighting...it's really impressive.

Mirajane-san closed the distance, having taken out all of the shadowy hands from beforehand.

"Wait a second-"

BANG!

Kageyama was cut off by a fist to the face that was of the heavy variety.

Kageyama's face twisted to a distorted shape, as Mirajane-san twisted her own hand in his face.

He was blown back by the brunt force of her fist, gliding through the air with such speed.

The shadow hand was punched all the way into the opposing wall, causing a girly scream to escape his lips.

"Wow! Contestant Mirajane has blown back Kageyama with her fist! That's what I call super strength! How coooooooooooooooooool!"

That presenter guy really needs to calm down. And why does he keep saying cool anyway? It doesn't make sense to me.

As for the others around me, they all seem astonished by her physical strength. Well, that is besides Erza-san and to an extent, Levy-chan. Those two must be used to this kind of thing.

Mirajane-san licked her lips, appearing to have enjoyed that attack.

W-Well, I guess that Mirajane-san does like fighting. And she does appear to have a knack for it. Her strength though in base form is quite impressive. If she's able to make such strength appear from her base...then her Satan Soul is going to be...

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

The shadow guy released a howl from the hole he was in.

Kageyama came out from the hole, and his teeth were showing, his eyes were filled with rage.

Mirajane-san got into a professional fighting form that martial artists would use.

"I'm sick of you girl! I'm going to take you out right now!"

Due to his rage, shadow hands burst forth and all shot at Mirajane-san with the intent to kill her.

Mirajane-san didn't show a worried face, instead choosing to approach the situation with caution which is quite wise this time.

All of the hands went for her at once this time, instead of intervals. She bent her body, and with a single flick of her shot, she somehow jumped, evading all of the fists at once!

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Kageyama lost his cool, deciding to throw more hands of shadows towards Mirajane-san.

But like with the others, she was able to dance around all of the hands at once while using her feet to kick some out of existence!

She's dodging the hands with such grace that it is like a gazelle! No matter where they came from, she manoeuvred her body through all of the attacks as if she was literally dancing and she's able to take out shadows while she does it. Again, I am impressed with the Fairy Tail Wizards. So far, both of them have shown that they are skilled, and they aren't even going all out. Erza-san, Mirajane-san...I seriously pray that I get to fight her in the future.

"Shadow Pull!"

Kageyama suddenly shouted that out, and from underneath the ground, a shadowy shaped hand travelled towards Mirajane-san who was fighting off the other shadow hands from above ground with apparent ease.

The hand came up from the earth, and wrapped around Mirajane-sans body, encasing her within the shadowy grip!

"D-Damn it!"

Mirajane-san growled and tried to peel off the fingers of the mans shadowy hand. But the strength of the grip proved to be tighter than the ones from the above ground shadow hands displayed beforehand.

"Hahahahaha! Get dragged into the earth!"

Before my eyes, Mirajane-sans body was pulled underground! I can't even see her head or anything! C-Crap, come on Mirajane-san! Don't let this twit beat you! No, she's going to be okay!

I can hear the ground being shifted from underground, but I can't see anything. Even if I can't see anything, I know that Mirajane-san is alright. It's just something within me that's telling me that she's alright. But even then, I am quite concerned for her.

"Come on Mira!"

"Mirajane! Please don't give up!"

"Get out here already!"

"Mirajane-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Realizing that I shouted louder than most people, I quickly became embarrassed and hid my face in my hands as I saw Erza-san gain a teasing face and the others are all looking at me with weird gazes, from what I last saw.

I didn't mean to shout higher than the other ones...I was just concerned for her, that's all. There aren't any other reasons, like the girls have been suggesting. It's not funny...we don't have anything for one another...Sensei is the one that I love...not Mirajane-san...even if she is a little cute...

"So, you want Mirajane to be safe?" Erza-san teased, taking my hands from my face, making me face her. "If you like, I could give a good word to Mira. I only want her to be happy after all. As I've been saying, I'm rooting for your pairing to happen. Even only meeting you yesterday, I can tell that you and Mira are great for one another."

She's got to have an ulterior motive for this. I've never seen anything like this before. She's so adamant that we're going to be getting together...it isn't like I want that to happen...

"I don't know what you're referring to exactly. I'm only trying to be supportive of Mirajane-san."

I was being evasive, trying to make her drop it all. I don't need Mirajane-san yelling at me for trying to encourage Erza-san somehow. I don't know how I would do such a thing, but knowing me, I would do such a thing.

Erza-san placed her hands on my shoulders, and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Shinobu, I will achieve Shiane for you. Or Mirabu, whatever you decide. This pairing is going to happen. If you want, I know lots of things about her, so I can give you tips on how to court her...is that the word...yes, courting...dating rather is the term that's up to date. I think that you two would be an amazing couple."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't want you to put anything in for me! Why do you keep trying to pair us exactly!? I don't like Mirajane-san like that! I don't want to date Mirajane-san!"

"And why the hell not exactly!?"

...I know that voice...

"..."

I was stunned to silence when I realized where that voice came from.

Ooh God...

That voice belonged to Mirajane-san...

I saw her on the ground, with her Partial Take Over at the ready. Her hands are covered in the same demonic skin that they were when we were doing the trials. The pressure around her has chanced significantly. If this just minimal change released that much pressure, then a full Take Over is going to be...interesting.

She was able to escape the hand then, and has resurfaced huh...

And right now, she has a pissed off look directed at me. Oooh no, what have I done this time? No matter what I do, I seem to piss off girls and then I don't know how to undo such a thing. I miss Sensei, she'd protect me from these people.

"W-What are you saying that to? The fact that I don't want to date you, or I don't like you?"

"Both moron!"

She screamed, glaring with intense eyes.

I winced, and grimaced.

"W-Well, of course they aren't true really. I-I think you're a nice girl, and I-I think anyone wo-would be pr-privileged to date you...I-I think that I w-would if I-I was interested..."

I scratched my cheek, an embarrassed blush dusting my face.

"What!?"

PULL!

A sharp shrill accompanied by my cheek being pulled made me released a sharp cry.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" I complained, rubbing my cheek. "Why did you pull my cheek Levy-chan!?"

"Hmph!" She turned away, crossing her arms. "I knew you'd go for her instead of looking at me. You truly don't understand a girls heart. You really are cruel Shi-chan. I'm here and you're looking at Mira."

"W-What are you on about? Go for her? Looking at her? Of course I would because this is a match and she's in it. But why would I-"

I cut myself off, seeing that Levy-chan wasn't too happy with me. Ehehe, I feel like I've done something to apologize for...but I only said the truth...should I have lied about it?

Turning back to the field, I saw Mirajane-san glaring down the opponent.

"Your little bind made me activate this incomplete form, so well done on you. You made me actually sweat a little. But now that I've activated this, you wont win anymore. The chances of you winning have gone from minimal, to zero."

"Hmph!" Kageyama scoffed, shaking his head as he sent more shadow hands at her. "You think that this little..."

He trailed off and began sweating nervously upon seeing Mirajane-san tearing through the shadow hands he sent at her with...well, before if it was no effort, now it is not even registering with her. She isn't even bothering to bat them away this time. She's merely just walking, and the shadows are dissipating upon contact with her.

W-Whoa, that's a little scary. Her aura is destroying the shadows...it is really dense around her. All of the shadows basically die out when near her. Mirajane-sans aura is amazing...she's simply powerful.

"This is where it ends."

Mirajane-san picked up the speed she was walking, and it soon turned into running.

Kageyama twitched his body and growled, putting his hands to the ground.

"If you're not going to lose to my hands, then I am going to utterly annihilate you with my strongest move!" Kageyama's shadows became very dense, and formed some shapes...that have long bodies and small heads. "Shadows Orochi!"

The shadows spring out of the earth, into eight separate sections. Each of the shadows had turned into thick black snakes, each with a set of sharp fangs and a snake tongue, that's sticking out of the mouth.

All of the snakes are sent at Mirajane-san, trying to corner her, to devour her.

"If this is your strongest move, then you're out of luck, sorry."

Mirajane-san picked up the speed again, this time moving as a blur. Besides myself, Erza-san and Kagura-san, everyone was dumbfounded on where she was. But I can clearly see her moving towards the shadow snakes.

In literally seconds, she ripped through each of the snakes, or hit them away. Either way, all of the snakes disappeared from the very existence, greatly enraging the Shadow Mage.

DON!

"Guwah!"

A heavy impact to Kageyama's stomach made him fall to his knees and he coughed up bile. Oooh, I bet that the attack wasn't a pretty one. Poor Kageyama, looks like this is the end for you.

Kageyama placed his hands on the ground, and his body began to sink into the shadows!

"You wont beat me little girl!"

He made such a plea, his body halfway through the shadows.

Mirajane-san shook her head, and like lightning, she landed a heavy blow onto Kageyama's head! Because of the impact, he was blown out of the shadow, and was flung backwards!

"This is it!"

Mirajane-san dashed at him, catching him in no time flat. Running beside him, he tried to punch at her, but she batted the hand away, landing a blow onto his chest, hitting him down onto the ground.

She bent down, grabbed him by the head, and slammed his head into the earth. The impact of his head meeting the ground left the young man unconscious. Seeing him unconscious, she let his head go, and turned towards us.

"W-Well...with Contestant Kageyama down, this victory goes to Constant Mirajane!"

The crowd went insane with roars and other things like that. Some guys were even cheering their addresses for Mirajane-san. But she simply rolled her eyes and looked upwards at us.

At the same time Mirajane-san came up to us, Kageyama was taken away on a stretcher. Poor guy didn't see her coming. She literally took him out in one go...makes you think that our team seems quite strong compared to the others. Maybe after the number of competitors have been lessened, we're going to see the stronger ones.

"So Red, shipping us are we?"

Red...I-I mean Erza-san gave a toothy grin.

"That's right. I am shipping you together, got a problem with it?"

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure what your game is Red, but there's something that you're not telling me. But as soon as I beat him in the-"

"Excuse me." Kagura-san butted in, getting between them. "If you think you're going to be beating Shinobu of the Light then you've got another thing coming. I've already said that he's my enemy, and I am the one to defeat him in the ring."

Mirajane-san huffed, cocking her head towards the serious girl.

"You can think that if you want sweetheart, but reality is, I am the one that's going to beat him in the ring. There's no ifs ands or buts about it. You can TRY and beat him in the fights, but I know that he will beat you, as you're clouded by anger for him for whatever he's done, therefore your skills will dull."

"My skills are just fine thank you. I will destroy your estimation of me, and if we happen to meet in the ring before I meet him, then consider yourself beaten."

Kagura-san stated it with straight eyes, and the aura of determination filled her surroundings.

Mirajane-san shook her head a little.

"If that's what you think, but it isn't going to come true. He's going to win, I can already see it happening."

"You think I'm that much weaker than him!?"

Kagura-san demanded an answer.

Mirajane-san tooted.

"Tch, I didn't say that. I'm merely saying your anger is going to be your downfall. Mark my words girl. If you let anger be your driving force, then you'll end up losing the fights, and then you'll feel nothing but regret."

That's actually some pretty solid advice from her. Mirajane-san is wiser than I gave her credit for. I couldn't tell Kagura-san how to live her life, if her hate for me is justified or not. But like Mirajane-san said, if she comes at me with nothing but rage filling her being, she's not going to be able to win.

Kagura-san took Mirajane-sans words to heart, closing her eyes and folding her arms. Kagura-san is determined to beat me, isn't she? If that's the case, then I will just have to bet that if I win, I want to know why she hates me.

When the ring was cleared, the King cleared his voice.

"With the excitement of the previous match in our minds, lets go onto the next match shall we?"

Once again, the crowd went insane and they all cheered as the Lacrima started again.

The Lacrima showed a multitude of names until they finally stopped on two names.

"My, isn't this going to be interesting! Teammates become enemies in this interesting turn of events!"

Ooooh crap...oooh no...this can't be happening right now...I didn't think that it would be...

"Ooh wow, who knew that this would happen so quickly..."

"My, this is going to be interesting."

Mirajane-san and Erza-san began, but I wasn't happy about it. To think that it would turn out like this so quickly. I honestly didn't think that this outcome would happen on the first round.

"I feel so annoyed that she's the first one that gets to fight him."

"Ooh when just becoming friends, they're going to have to face one another."

Kagura-san sighed in frustration, and Sherria-san seemed down. Aren't we all down right now Sherria-san?

"Juvia thinks this is going to turn out bad, whoever we vote to win."

"This couldn't happen so quickly...what are the oods?"

"I'd have to agree Juvia-san and Levy-san...but I know who I'm going to vote for!"

Juvia-san stood back slightly, Levy-chan looking between the two that have been picked and Jenny-san was beaming at me while doing the thumbs up sign.

"The next match is Shinobu Kobayashi vs Yukino Agria!"

Yes, the next match is me vs Yukino-san.

We both looked away, feelings of sadness filling both of our eyes.

I can't believe that I would be the one that has to fight a friend on the first match. And for it to be Yukino-san at that. What am I going to do? I've already said that I will fight with the intent to win...but Yukino-san is also going to fight like that...

I can't allow her feelings and my feelings to come into it. Even if she's a friend, right now she is my enemy, and I wont be afraid to win against her.

We soon looked at one another, the fire of passion for fighting and winning both within our eyes.

""I wont lose to you!""

* * *

 **End chapter! So the first three fights have gone off! Hopefully they were enjoyable for everyone to read!**

 **And the next chapter is going to show Yukino vs Shinobu! What's Yukino going to be pulling off? What tricks does she have up her sleeve?**

 **And the rest of the girls fights for this part of the tournament will also be fighting next chapter.**

 **Sorry if it dragged on a little, I didn't want to just have people like Erza and Mira blitz the competition, as I think that would be a little boring and I also made some of the characters a little stronger than in canon (minor characters like Beth for example) to give better fights than mere curb-stomps.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time for the conclusion of the preliminaries! Also, the fights per round will go down as the main eight competitors goes down. Thanks for reading~**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Well, like I said, it was to make it a little more entertaining, and I hope that it was. And as to that, other characters need to fight as well, and you'll understand why I didn't include Shinobu's fight last chapter, after reading this chapter. And yeah, I guess I don't, and she would.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks! Erm, I don't understand that bit, by other characters unless you mean Shinobu's Onii-sama in this, then he might~ And yeah, I will check that out and see if theres anything that inspires me. For that Oc, yeah I could make her like that if I decide to do such a thing. Birthday special? Who's birthday? But that would be cool, freezing the soul. And yeah, that would be awesome as well~ Moving at a different, new speed~ When he meets Brain, he's going to be strong alright~ As to if he fights him alone or with others, you'll have to wait and see~ But it wont be with Natsu or Gray. As for the team, a semi confirmed member will be revealed by the end of this chapter.**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Thank you~ Hehe, I'm glad that you like it that much~ Hmm, to answer that question...well, I wont deny or confirm it. People can draw up their own conclusions~**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehe~ Yeah~**

 **Jugar38; Hehe~ As time goes on, you'll see that all of them have a significance to his character. But yeah, I guess that Mira x Shinobu starts around now, but not fully serious yet. And as always, thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Erza has spoken! They have officially been shipped lol! And yeah, that will surely be a little of a surprise when it's revealed alright~ But yeah, I can see Erza doing that as well~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Well, yeah I guess it was a little like that~ And that's Erza~ She's the shipper! But yeah, this means Levy is going to get jealous~ But yeah, this match hopefully doesnt disappoint.**

 **Alexc123; Yeah, I hope that it is!**

 **Guest 1; Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I like Haku as well. And Karin is a fav of mine as well. And yeah, that sounds pretty good~ A gift from his Onii-sama. And yeah, he might be susceptible to such a thing.**

 **Guest 3; Erm, I haven't decided about Lisanna yet although she most likely will be going to Edolas. But yeah, if I do Lisanna going to Edolas, she'll be really, really excited to see her Natsu. But if I dont, and she stays in Earthland, she'll most likely would want to meet Igneel, so going with Natsu to that town wouldn't be completely out of the question.**

 **On-Eno; Yes, it is going to be difficult for both of them. Well, right now they aren't, as they are controlled by Shinobu's Telekinesis, but in the future, they are going to be something like that. And yeah, I will be updating one of those soon enough. And thank you, that's why I did what I did~ And I surely will!**

 **Anime PJ; Well, it's only for this arc, and it wont be many chapters. Besides, this chapter has a little bit of character, and plot development with certain characters, and some humour thrown in as well.**

 **Julbot1; Erza is the official shipper after all! And yeah, I thought that they deserve more screen time as well. And yeah, it most likely will.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Shinobu vs Yukino!**

 **Levy P.O.V**

I couldn't possibly believe that it turned out like this. I never predicted that this would be the outcome of the fights already? It was going so well as well. Erza, Sherria-san and Mira all trounced their matches. But this time, it isn't simply a match between strangers.

No, this match is going to be between friends.

Shi-chan is going to be fighting a friend. He's going to be fighting Yukino at that.

I saw how he helped her feel a little more confident during the preliminaries, and now they have to forget the friendship they've built up. Now, they have to do battle against one another.

What twisted world is this? Fighting someone you've just made friends with, and a girl no less.

This is going to be tough for him. He's all into the whole "Men shouldn't hit women." thing. And with Yukino-san has his opponent, I don't know how he's going to cope with the fight. I just pray that he finishes the fight quickly, so he and she don't have to suffer.

"Will Contestant Yukino and Shinobu please enter the ring?"

Shi-chan and Yukino looked at one another. It was clear that they didn't want to fight in the first place, but now they have to go into the ring or they will both be disqualified.

So while looking regretful, they both jumped off the area we were standing, into the stadium fighting arena. They walked with hesitation, nervous feelings must be filling their beings.

I watched as Yukino went past Shi-chan and stood several steps in front of him, both near the centre of the ring so to speak.

Their gazes on one another, their eyes showing hesitation, and also acceptance of the situation. I don't know how they are going to fight one another, but it is going to be...tough to watch, never mind being the people that are fighting.

Shi-chan cracked his shoulder, his keys dangling on the belt of his pants. His three keys shining in the sunlight, his hair being swept around by the winds that have gathered in the arena.

Yukino's cape is gently being brushed around by the wind, each feathery like accessory dancing around in time with one another. Underneath that outfit, I could see something hanging from her stomach area, but from here, I can't see what it is exactly.

"Are you two ready?" Both of them gave a signal with their heads reluctantly. "Then, begin!"

Shi-chan put his hands up, in a fighting stance.

Yukino swept her hand to the side, the feathers of her Magic gathering there.

"Shinobu-san, I want to ask you something, before we fight, if I may?"

She suddenly brought up something like that.

What is she trying to do right now? Is she trying to find things out about Shi-chan? It would make sense, since they are enemies. She tried to ask me about his Magic, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to have the advantage against Shi-chan. Although I'm not sure what Magic she employs exactly. Something to do with feathers...but how can feathers hurt people? Is she going to annoy him to death?

"Yes? What is it you wanted to ask Yukino-san?"

He questioned right back, causing Yukino to focus her eyes.

"Then, I will ask you straight away. Why do you fight exactly?"

That question took back not only myself, but Shi-chan as well.

The reason he fights huh...it is for his friend, Ultear-san. That's what he told me those years ago, and I doubt that it would change now. I hope this Ultear-san knows how lucky she really is. Most people wouldn't dedicate their lives to another like this, especially when it would be something of a lost cause on most. But to Shi-chan, it is his life's goal.

"The reason I fight huh...there's a lot of reasons I fight. To keep people safe would be one. To improve myself, in both mind and body. For personal progression. I also fight because...well, right now I have a friend that needs me, and until she's safe, I can't stop fighting. So that's the reason I fight. The main reason I fight, is for one of my bestest friends in the entire world...even if she doesn't see me right now, even if she doesn't know that I'm here for her. I know that she is standing by my side, rooting for me, like I am for her, in whatever she's doing. Whatever she's doing, whatever she's feeling, I am sure that she needs me, even if it doesn't seem like that. That's why, I will become strong and save her, even if it is from herself."

Yes...I thought that it wouldn't change. Shi-chan is still the same after all. No matter how much time passes, he's still the same. And that's what I love about him. Baka Shi-chan makes me feel like this.

"So, he's looking for someone then..."

Mira muttered to herself.

I cocked my head towards her.

"He's been searching for his friend since he was five years old. Even though it's been 7 years, he's still searching for her. That's the kind of person Shi-chan is. He will go to the ends of the earth for someone...for anyone that he considers important, a precious person. I should know since he's done it for me before, even with the odds against him. He's protected me, even throwing himself in front of things that could kill him, to protect me."

"Searching for 7 years, yet he hasn't quit?" Erza-san asked. "Who is the person he's looking for exactly?"

It was to be expected that someone would ask something like that upon hearing what I said then.

The others listened in, Kagura being the person who was most interested.

But I shook my head.

"Sorry, but that information isn't for me to share. If you want to know, ask Shi-chan about it. I know who it is, but I'm sure that he doesn't want me to spread his personal history. It would be wrong for me to do it. It would be the same if I told him about you Mira, or you Erza. For personal history is your business, and it isn't for others to share, unless you've given consent to such a thing."

They nodded, understanding the gravity behind my words.

It isn't to be taken lightly, his past. Yet, even after it all, he smiles. That's the best thing about him. A former lab rat going through so many hardships, so much pain, and he can still smile. That's why Shi-chan is the best, and I can't wait for him to join Fairy Tail.

I turned back to the arena.

Yukino nods her head in understanding.

"I understand...yes, that does sound like you, Shinobu-san."

Why does it sound like him? Does she know him or something? Well, I mean more than the day or so interaction...no, I don't know how it is possible for her to know them...then again, Kagura seems to know him, and hates him as well...mooou, she must be misguided...how could anyone hate Shi-chan's kindness?

Ignoring those thoughts, Shi-chan's eyes turned upwards in confusion.

"Yukino-san, why do you fight exactly? Why are you here right now? Are you fighting for someone right now? Is there a precious person in your life that you wish to protect?"

Shi-chan questioned the light blue haired girl with a flower in her hair.

Said girl lowered her head.

"Me?"

She points to herself in faux confusion.

"Yes, you silly~"

He nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

Yukino however gained a sad face.

"I fight...my reasons for fighting are...personal like yours. Like you, I have someone that needs my help as well, wherever she is. Like you, I am searching for my special someone as well. Shinobu-san, you said friend, correct?"

"Yes, my friend. She's my friend since...for as long as I can remember. She's a driving force in my life."

Driving force in his life...Shi-chan, am I a driving force in your life? Do you think that I could be something like that as well...?

"I see. A friend is important as well..." A sad smile graced Yukino's lips, before it turned downwards. "Shinobu-san, like the others, I wish to make a bet as well. However, my bet is something that you shouldn't take lightly."

A bet that he shouldn't take lightly...just what is she going to bet exactly? She isn't going to start betting lives is she? That's something I would expect Kagura do to, not you Yukino.

"Alright, what is this bet of yours?"

He asked, waving a hand in front of his face, lightly brushing the tips of his hair with a soft touch.

"Shinobu-san, I want to bet this. If I win, I want you..."

...D-Did she just say...

S-She didn't just say...

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

W-WHAT DOES SHE MEAN, WANT HIM!? WHY WOULD SHE WANT HIM ALL OF A SUDDEN!? AND WHY ARE MIRA AND JENNY SCREAMING AS WELL!? WHAT'S THAT ABOUT!? THIS CANT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! SHE'S GOING TO TAKE SHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! PLEASE DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YUKINO! SHE'S A BAD GIRL...SHE'S NOT YOUR TYPE! SHE'S...INSANE!

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! It looks like love is going to blossom in these parts! Who would've thought that fighting would turn to love!? Love is in the air today ladies and gentlemen! But how is Shinobu going to reply to the young girls confession!?"

That's a good question. Why would they do this to people...? This is just absolutely terrible...Shi-chan...you can't love Yukino...I've known you longer...she's clearly nuts if she thinks that you're going to enter into a relationship with her...it's a trick, she wants him to lower his guard...y-yes, that's what it has to be.

"J-Juvia is feeling complicated by this. If she marries Shinobu-sama...san...chan, then that means Juvia wont be able to understand her feelings. Is Juvia feeling something about Shinobu-sama...san...chan that could be called forbidden? Or is Juvia mistaken these feelings for friendship...Juvia doesn't know..."

Juvia better not be falling in love with Shi-chan. That would be...bad. She's already proven to be...problematic...and I can see it under her long coat...

I'm talking about her body.

For a...whatever she is, she's quite developed already...I think she's 12, but I'm not sure...she must be the same age as me and Shi-chan...it can't be, that they are going to fall in love...and marriage? Did Juvia marriage as well...? Shi-chan can't marry Yukino!

"I-It can't be! S-So Shinobu-chan and Yukino-chan are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Awwwwwwww! I think that it is sweet that she's asking such a thing already! It proves that her Love is at a level that I can't match yet! Good on you Yukino-chan! I will also follow your example!"

No, just no Sherria-san. You aren't allowed to say anything like that. Their Love isn't going to get any higher than it is right now. I-I wont allow them to fall in love so casually...it isn't allowed...Shi-chan, I don't want you to love her...

"N-No! She can't take Mirabu away from me! I've shipped them together! They can't be broken up now! Shinobu, win for your future wife! She wants you to win and then you can get married in the future! And I can be an Aunt and a Godmother! You could even name the baby Mirabu!"

She wants them to have children now...?

I like you Erza and everything but...no, just no.

It isn't Mirabu...it's Shile...me and Shi-chan...or something that doesn't sound so bad...Leobu...that sounds nice...better than Mirabu...or Levbu...me and Shi-chan...Lebu...could happen as well...also, no children for them either...

"Red! Shut your gob! The place where you stuff your bonbons!"

"I don't eat bonbons!"

Erza-san retorted, but Mira wasn't having any of it.

"Just be quiet for the love of God Red! You know what, I-I don't care if she's getting together with him! Hmph, have a happy life for all I care! Don't expect me to attend the wedding! Good luck Yukibu!"

Even though she said that, you could tell that she was clearly distraught about it. I hope she doesn't have a crush on Shi-chan, or it would be problematic to me...Shi-chan, what do I do now? And what's a Yukibu? Another pairing name?

"S-So, Shinobu of the Light and Yukino are to be dating are they?" Kagura mused, her lips turning downwards. "If Yukino becomes his girlfriend, that means it would be a little more difficult to defeat him, since I would have to worry about their relationship as well..."

Kagura...I'm sure that she likes him, and is all tsundere about it. Or even yandere about it. I can tell that there's something more than meets the eye, whatever that is. But I pray that it isn't like...she's in love with him as well...I couldn't take such a thing...

"Angeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Say it isn't so! You're the best boy in the world! Please don't allow yourself to fall for the trap that is this event! She's merely trying to taint you Angel! You can do so much better than her! You can be with me Angel!"

As for Jenny, she's just completely nuts. Angel...why Angel exactly? Ugh, I don't want to think about it. She's a little...yeah, she's a little alright...ehehe, I don't even know what to say about it...

* * *

"S-So, that's what you want is it...y-you want me to be your b-boyfriend?"

W-Why is Shi-chan suddenly stuttering!? Don't tell me that he actually likes her!? Shi-chan! You can't like her!

"W-Wait-"

"W-Well, I don't know Yukino-san." Shi-chan put his hands to his face, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "I am flattered and everything, but we don't know one another. It surely is shocking that you're asking me out right now. But I have people to think about...I-I don't know what they would think about it...Yukino-san, do you honestly like me like that...?"

Shi-chan...please don't go to her! Wah...even for someone around my age, she's got bigger boobs than I have. Why is this world unfair!?

"N-No! You're all misreading what I said! You never let me finish! Please allow me to finish! I don't love you or anything! I-I just wanted to make a bet, that's all! S-So...the bet...can I ask it or would it be too...inconvenient now...?"

I-I see! So she doesn't love him after all...she doesn't want to date Shi-chan after all...phew, I'm glad that she doesn't want to love Shi-chan like that. That means they can still be friends...

"Erm, no. Go ahead and tell me what you want. I will listen to you intently."

He put a hand on his hip, his head nearing Yukino's.

"R-Right. Now no jumping to conclusions, alright?" Nodding at her, she continued. "I was going to propose...I want you to join the guild that I join, whatever that maybe. Is that acceptable?"

S-She wants him to join a guild she joins...? Why would she want something like that? What purpose would it serve to have him join her guild when she joins one? D-Does that mean that she actually does love him...?

"Is she high right now?"

Jenny wondered, glaring daggers at Yukino.

Mira didnt look pleased about it, but didn't voice her opinions, the same with Erza. Juvia has put a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side.

I couldn't tell what Kagura is thinking about as she has the perfect stoic face. As for Sherria-san, she is faux pouting...either that, or trying her best to look angry, I'm not sure which that face is.

"Join your guild? What guild are you apart of right now?"

"I'm not apart of any. That's why I said 'join', meaning that I have yet to join a guild. Since this bet is pretty big, I would understand if you asked for something just as big to compensate for my bet."

Something just as big...nope. Got no idea what he's going to ask about. Maybe something similar, like join my guild or something like that.

"But...why do you want me to join the guild you join exactly?"

That's what I'm wondering as well...and the others are grinding their teeth, mostly Mira, Jenny and Kagura, who has by now dropped her stoic face. The rest don't look happy about it, for some reason or another.

Just being a crazy person would be Jenny's excuse, right? Juvia for some reason doesn't look happy right now. Mira looks super pissed, just like Kagura but most likely for different reasons. Sherria-san is looking a little lost with it all. And as for Erza, she keeps looking between Mira and Shi-chan, mumbling "I've shipped them, they can't be broken apart now." with a creepy gaze in her eyes.

I...I don't want Shi-chan to join another Guild, apart from Fairy Tail. It would be like...I would be so sad if he joined another Guild.

"Shinobu-san, I might be a little naive sometimes, but I am not blind. I know when I find powerful allies. Truth be told, I've known about you for over a year now. Ever since I heard about the achievements you've had. Yes, even if you never give your name, when seeing you in person, it matches the description of the young boy that many have told about and witnessed as well."

What could she be referring too...? From her words, it sounds like Shi-chan has done something incredible and doesn't leave his name for others to know? Certainly, there has been reports about a boy saving people from bandits and such. Even Wizards of a strong level from Dark Guilds. However, I haven't really ever thought that it would be Shi-chan.

"S-So, you presume that because this person didn't leave their names, and we might have some resemblance, I could be this person you are thinking about? Do you truly want someone you haven't ever really interacted with to join the guild that you are going to join in the near future?"

"You know, you can't fool me. I've talked with Kagura-sama about it, and after piecing the information together from various people, including your friend Levy-sama. I have found the person that knows the pain that I know as well, and actually has the power to do something about it. That's the reason I wish for us to become guild members together."

...So that's why she was asking lots of questions about Shi-chan last night. I thought she was just a little curious about the competition, but I had no idea that she wanted Shi-chan to join her future guild. Even then, I didn't say anything about Shi-chan's power...but she knows about it somehow...?

But...what she said about pain...what pain does Yukino carry on her shoulders? Has she suffered as well...? Has someone taken her friend away from her as well...? Yukino, what do you carry around with you...?

"Yukino-san..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"...How come you don't refer to me as 'sama'?"

Yukino face faulted! That's the thing that he's thinking about!? Whats that about Shi-chan!?

"W-What!?"

Yukino stood up, shaking her head.

"I'm just asking, since you refer to everyone else as 'sama' and not me. I was just curious as to why."

"I just don't, that's all. I heard that you don't like being referred to as 'sama' so I just chose 'san' instead. Would you prefer that I use Shinobu-sama instead?"

"N-No, that's fine. I actually prefer the way you call me. I was just curious as to why you didn't use 'sama' but now that I know, it's totally cool~"

Yukino sweatdropped, sighing to herself.

Yukino continued with the previous conversation, ignoring Shi-chan's childlike smile.

"Yes, with the information that I have gathered, and with what Kagura-sama calls you, it can't be mistaken that you're the one who has saved quite a number of peoples lives. Truth be told, I've been hoping to fight against you, to see if I can see if the rumours are true."

Kagura...she's been talking about Shi-chan a lot, hasn't she? Just what does she want with Shi-chan? Is she going to hurt Shi-chan for whatever he has supposedly done? Or is she someone...is she not interested in him at all...no, that can't be it. Maybe she's been sent to hurt Shi-chan...no, it couldn't be anything like that. If she was sent to hurt him, she could've done it during the trials.

But just what does Kagura want with Shi-chan exactly if it isn't any of those things?

When I glanced at Kagura, I saw that she had a look in her eyes...while it couldn't be called evil...I just don't know what's going on behind her gaze. I can't tell if she's really angry at Shi-chan...or is she angry at herself...? Is she using Shi-chan as a target for her unexpressed rage at something that hasn't gotten anything to do with him? I've got to find out somehow...I don't want her to attack Shi-chan for something that might not even be his fault. It wouldn't be fair to do something like that.

"Rumours are usually exaggerated, you know?"

That's very true Shi-chan. Rumours are ways of people building up something that doesn't exist, or something that does exist and isn't as grand as the rumours lead you to believe. I never pegged Yukino to be a believer of rumours. However, from what she said...

"That is true. In most instances, that is the case. However, if Kagura-sama and others like Erza-sama and Mirajane-sama have acknowledge your skills, and power, then I can only conclude that you're the person that I am seeking as well. Unlike Kagura-sama, who seems to want to fight against you for the purpose to either punish you for something or to just inflict pain, I only wish to see your skills and judge for myself if you're the person that I am seeking."

Even Erza and Mira are acknowledging Shi-chan's skills huh. W-Well, that just means Shi-chan is as strong as them, if they are thinking about such things...

"If I am the person you're seeking, what are you going to do with me exactly?"

Again Shi-chan, you're asking the 1000 Jewels question. Just what is she going to do with Shi-chan?

"That is...you'll have to win to get that piece of information out of me, Shinobu-san. However, do you agree to my bet?"

I don't know what Shi-chan is going to do...should he go along with such a thing? I have complete faith in Shi-chan and his power, but on the off chance that Yukino could actually pull off a victory, I would be...losing Shi-chan...

While I was thinking about it, Shi-chan lowered his head.

"...I can't say that I'm thrilled about joining another guild, that Levy-chan isn't in. But I can't say that it doesn't intrigue me to bet something with high stakes. So, yes. I will go along with your bet, and will have to make sure that I win. However, I also have my side of bet, that I wish to contribute."

"Yes? What would that be, Shinobu-san?"

She questioned, tilting her head to the side in a wondering stare.

Shi-chan lifted his head.

"Yukino-san, you said you had a loved one that you wanted to save, didn't you? Or you at least implied such a thing, correct?"

"That's right. But what has that gotten to do with the bet?"

Yukino questioned, turning her head to the other side this time.

Shi-chan bent his neck.

"Well, my bet is...I wish to know about the person you're searching for. If the stakes have to be high, then I can't think of anything higher than your tragic past. Are my terms acceptable? I don't wish to know everything about you, as that wouldn't be fair when you don't know everything about me. But when it's someone that is like family...don't deny it either, I know the eyes of losing someone like family, and it isn't something that you should keep in. So, will you please tell me about your pain if I win?"

That's what he wants to bet huh...pain. He wants to know about Yukino's pain...I shouldn't of expected anything different really. Shi-chan's always been nosy~ No, I'm joking. I'm sure that there's a reason for him to want to know such a thing.

"...My pain huh...I believe that is fair. I am asking something that could very well change your future, so asking about my past is fair compensation. Yes, I accept these terms. Now, shall we begin?"

Nodding at her, he got into fighting position, with her doing the same.

Shi-chan's hands are in a fighting position.

Yukino's hands are by her side, her eyes staring into Shi-chan's eyes.

"I wont accept defeat so easily, you understand, right? Even if we're friends, I wont hold back on you."

Shi-chan smirked.

For a second, I thought that Yukino looked taken back by it when he said the word 'friends'. She was just so...she looked like she hadn't heard that word before...poor girl, she does have friends, doesn't she? Even if she doesn't, she does now.

Yukino however shook her head and also smirked.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything different. Now..." Yukino went into her coat, and produced a key, that was silver. "Shall we start the match with a round of Celestial Spirits?"

Celestial Spirits...Is that key a Gate Key? Would that mean she's a Celestial Wizard as well...as Shi-chan? Is that the case?

"D-Did she just say Celestial Spirits?"

Jenny wondered aloud, eyeing up Yukino with jealousy.

Mira nodded.

"That's right, she said Celestial Spirits...so, she's a Celestial Spirit Mage as well, is she? I know Shinobu had a key, but she does as well...what kind of Spirit does she have exactly?"

Good question...it's a Silver Key, so it can't be as strong as Shi-chan's Golden Key, right? I've heard that the Zodiac Keys are the stronger ones between the common store bought and Golden Keys...even then, I wouldn't underestimate a store bought key...it might be a combat Spirit...and she might be able to back it up with those feathers of hers...is that what her game is...?

"I thought she had a Magic that had to do with feathers...so what's with the Celestial Spirit stuff?"

Erza spoke to herself, causing me to nod in agreement.

"I thought the same, but she said Celestial Spirit, so that means she is also a Mage that uses Spirits and her feathers somehow."

I wonder how many Spirits she has? I wonder if she has a Golden Key?

"Ooh, so she can summon allies to battle? That's going to be interesting~"

Sherria-sans smile really is perpetual, isn't it? It's always going to be there...

"So, you have a Celestial Spirit, do you?"

Shi-chan's eyes lit up.

Yukino flipped her hair.

"Yes, I am a Celestial Spirit Mage as well. Now, it is time to start." She held out the key in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Bear Cub! Polaris!"

The key glowed, and a circle of a magical nature.

Then, another creature appeared from the magic circle.

W-Wait, what in the hell is that thing!? That thing is a Spirit!? It's huge! It's bigger than Aries-san or Virgo-san! J-Just what kind of Spirit does she possess exactly!? That doesn't look right!

"A-A Mecha!?"

Shi-chan was surprised, and I'm not surprised that he is as well! That's a machine like thing, isn't it!? Is it even a Spirit!?

"That's right, this is my Spirit Polaris. Please don't make light of this child."

"Kumaaaaaaaa!"

S-So, that's what the bear starts with huh...what a strange creature...

"Wooooooooooooow! So Contestant Yukino is also a Celestial Spirit Mage! And what a cool Spirit she has! What a huge bear! What is Contestant Shinobu going to do to combat this new threat!?"

Looking at it, I could see that Polaris is a very large Spirit that has the appearance of a bear standing on its two hind legs. His body is composed of pink mechanical body parts with exception of his blue eyes and tan-coloured snout. Each of Polaris' limbs end with five long claws and he sports a yellow handkerchief around his neck. All in all, it looks strong at least. Maybe due to it's size, it could use physical attacks.

"I see, so we're starting with a Spirit each are we?"

Shi-chan's going to use a Spirit as well huh...I wonder, who is he going to summon exactly?

"A Spirit? I presume you're going to summon the one you had during the trials?"

"Not quite Yukino-san."

Shi-chan smirked, taking out a Golden Key.

Seeing the Golden Key, Yukino flinched, backing away slightly.

"Y-You're in possession of a Golden Key? One of the Zodiac Keys?"

"That's right, I am in possession of a Golden Key."

That key...aaah, so he's going to start with her...I wonder why exactly? I wouldn't of thought that she would be the one who would be summoned, considering who they are going to face right now...

"What makes a Golden Key so special?"

Kagura suddenly brought up.

I put on some glasses, and winked.

"It's time for lessons with Levy! Today, I will be your host, Levy McGarden!" I was waiting for an around of applause, but it didn't come and they just stared at me as if I had two heads or something. Hmph, they are mean. "Anyway, what makes a Golden Key Special is that there's only 12 of them, to my knowledge and they are stronger than the store bought keys. Although there are Spirits of the Golden Key variety that aren't meant for combat, although they can be, depending on how you use them. But Silver Keys can also be dangerous, depending on how you use them. Shi-chan is in possession of...no never mind."

I can't give it away that Shi-chan possesses two keys, if he is only going to use one. They'll just have to come to the conclusion on their own.

"So, does that mean Shinobu-chan fights with Spirits? Does that mean he can't fight by himself? That would be a little disappointing if he can't fight without the Spirits..."

How wrong you are Sherria-san.

Shi-chan can fight without his Spirits, but he can also fight with his Spirits. His Spirits merely enhance his wide variety of powers. With Virgo-san, he can dive underground, and with Aries-san, he can use her wool to either subdue his opponents, or use it as a cushion of sorts.

Or that's what it was like 3 years ago. Now though, I don't know what they are going to be capable of. With Shi-chan as their Master, they could've grown in strength with him as well. God knows what they are capable of right now...

"Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

The Golden Key shined, glowing and filling this area with the light of gold.

Then came out Aries-san, wearing a sheepish look.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm here Shinobu-sama!"

She said it with such shyness, twitching her upper body.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! What a lucky young man this boy is! What a beautiful Spirit he has! That's it, I'm going to become a Celestial Spirit Mage as well! Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! She's so cute and adorableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The announcer, or presenter (not sure which or are they the same thing?) shouted with a gleeful look, most of the male gender here agreeing with him, and whistling at Aries-san who gained a bashful face, turning away from everyone, putting her face into her hands.

"Yeah, she's really pretty!"

"And she's well endowed as well!"

"What a lucky kid! No wonder he become a Spirit Mage with such a beautiful babe like that!"

More and more dirty cheers were coming from the crowds, drowning out not only my thoughts, but also raising my anger as well. They can't say things like that, when Shi-chan is right there. Aries-san is devoted to Shi-chan and it is obvious that she doesn't like the attention she's getting right now.

"Anyone that gawks at Aries-chan is going to answer to me, is that understood?"

But the whistles were soon stopped when Shi-chan glared at each and everyone of them while saying those words with such a coldness in this tone that I was taken back by it slightly. W-Wow, he's really protective over Aries-san, isn't he? Even making the males here feel fear from whistling at her...

"Shinobu-sama..."

Aries-san turned towards Shi-chan and smiled. But something was different with her outfit this time.

No, this time she wasn't wearing her usual top. The bottom half of her clothes were the same as always, all white and fluffy, albeit a little shorter than usual. But the top she was wearing was slightly different.

The top was white in colour, and was fluffy like her wool. But the top was really short, showing her midriff and barely covered her very large bust...I haven't noticed before, but he's got a really well endowed Spirit...is it possible that they can fall in love with one another...? Aries-san would have the most interactions with Shi-chan...

Anyway. On the front of the top, had a love heart on it. In the love heart, was the words 'Aries loves Shinobu-sama forever' written all in glitter...a-awww, that's really sweet, and scary as well...

"Aries-chan, why are you dressed...like that?"

"I'm sorry...Virgo has been upsetting me again..."

Virgo-san has been upsetting her? What does she mean by that? Why would Virgo-san do such a thing?

"Ooh, God. What has she done now?"

An irritated tone came from Shi-chan...I've never heard him sound like that when thinking about his Spirits before.

"V-Virgo has been saying that you and she have kissed one another and that she's going to marry you! She even said that you proposed to her! Please say it isn't true Shinobu-sama! You aren't engaged to Virgo, are you!?"

S-She thinks that Virgo-san and Shi-chan are engaged!? T-That can't actually happen, can it!?

"N-No! I'm not engaged to Virgo-chan!"

He flatly denied her, shaking his head rapidly.

"B-But you've kissed her!? Waaaaaaaah! You didn't deny it Shinobu-sama! I-I thought that Shinobu-sama and I were going to be the ones that are getting married first! I-I have accepted that Virgo loves you as well, but I knew you first Shinobu-sama! I have been with you for 7 years, and I will always be with you, forever and ever! I've been waiting for you to grow up before I do anything Shinobu-sama! Virgo is t-too bad for you!"

Poor Aries-san. She's being bullied, and just wants to be with Shi-chan. It is obvious that she loves him, more than a friend or a sibling. She wants to be Shi-chan's...I don't know, girlfriend maybe? Lover? Wife? Who knows. But Virgo-san has always been there to tease her and makes her feel bad for...well, for something from Shi-chan that I can't think about.

"Awww, you've got to admit that you can feel the Love between them~"

Sherria-san sang out with a chirpy voice.

"Angel and his Spirit huh..."

Jenny mumbled something with a sad sigh.

Even though Aries-san was crying, Shi-chan developed a sympathetic face, and walked closer to her, taking her hand.

"H-Hey, it's alright Aries-chan. I love you just as much as Virgo-chan. And I haven't kissed her either. I've said that you shouldn't listen to Virgo-chan. I love her and everything, but you know that she likes to cause mischief, so I would punish her. This is all it is, she just wants me to punish her. Don't you worry about meanie Virgo-chan, I will have another talk with her later, so she doesn't say bad things to you, alright?"

"O-Okay Shinobu-sama...I love you."

Awww, she really does love him. I can't get jealous of her, since she has known Shi-chan longer. If anyone has the right to go for Shi-chan's heart first, then it is Aries-san, and I respect that...

But upon hearing the words 'I love you.' from the pink haired Spirit, Mira, Jenny and Kagura to an extent all ground their teeth. As for Erza, she is on the 'shipping of Mira and Shinobu' again. As for the other two, they merely don't like what's happening right now.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"And I love you as well, Aries-chan. You're one of my favourite people in the entire world. Now don't worry about Virgo-chan, alright? I'm here, and if there's anything you ever are worried about, you can tell me and I will make it better, okay?"

"Ooh Shinobu-sama, you truly are the best Master...I mean, the best partner that I could ever hope for. N-Now...erm, what are we doing exactly?"

When she asked, he jumped up as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Ooh right! We're fighting another Spirit! That's okay, right?"

"Y-Yes! That's okay Shinobu-sama!"

One affirming that to one another, they both turned towards Yukino and the giant Mecha bear thing.

Shi-chan put his hands together, in a fighting stance, and so did Aries-san.

"Okay, I'm ready, Yukino-san."

"R-Right...but I have to say that you truly love your Spirits, don't you?"

What a silly question. Of course it is going to be the same answer all of the time.

"Of course I do! They mean everything to me!"

And like that, I thought that it would be the case.

"Okay then, lets fight!"

* * *

Once the signal was fired so to speak, Shi-chan and Aries-san went forward in time with one another.

"Aries-chan! You go for the bear, okay!?"

"Y-Yes Shinobu-sama! I shall do my best~!"

First it was Shi-chan that went for Yukino, being naturally faster than Aries-san. His natural speed was something I had trouble keeping my eyes on. Going left and right, confusing the enemy, also made me confused as well.

Yukino tried to use her eyes to locate Shi-chan. But like me, she was having difficulty. Even with the height advantage that I have, I can't even tell where Shi-chan is right now.

"Here!"

Appearing in front of Yukino-san, he threw a fist at her face.

"I don't think so!"

Yukino surprisingly reacted quickly, sticking her palms towards Shi-chan, a flurry of feathers obscuring his vision which he tried to fight, but he couldn't get the feathers away from his eyes, since there's so many.

Taking that chance, however miniscule, she jumped back, landing several metres behind her previous location.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me Shinobu-san!"

It sounds like she's really determined right now. She's even showing a willingness to fight to her best.

"I bet it is!"

Shi-chan didn't stop though, dispelling the feathers away from his eyes and ran at Yukino, putting his hands together.

Curiously eying him up, Yukino made feathers dance around her palms.

At the same time, Aries-san that went for the bear robot thing. She closed the distance quite quickly, and threw a fist at the bear.

"Polaris, defend!"

Yukino yelled, avoiding a fist from Shi-chan who crossed the distance and sending feathers to block his vision again.

This time he didn't let it stop him though and his fist continued for Yukino.

Nearly landing a hit, it was only stopped when Yukino twisted her body and flapped the wings she made on her back, gaining the advantage of higher ground.

She did a twirl in the sky, landing on the ground several metres away and once again, she sent a flurry of feathers at Shi-chan, who blew them away with some Wind Magic.

"Kumaaaaa! I understand kumaaaaaaa!"

The bear responded to Yukino's orders by throwing it's larger fist Aries-san, a strange yellow aura surrounding it.

Aries-sans fist got covered in the wool, and struck the fist that came at her with a intense gaze in her eyes. The bear also had the same gaze in it's eyes. The gaze of both of them, getting stuck within my mind.

DOOOOOON!

The fists, upon impact shattered the ground around them, making it shake everywhere else! T-That power from just one punch!? I do know that I wouldn't be able to pull off something like that!

"I wont let you win!"

Aries-san pushed the Mecha's hand away, and jumped high into the sky. Spinning around in the sky, she went for a sweeping kick on the bears head.

"That's not enough kumaaaa!"

But the bear anticipated such a thing, moving it's hand in the way, completely blocking the kick! Ku! That didn't do anything? I thought that it would've at least...this Spirit is built for combat after all, huh.

"Even if there's such a chance!"

Aries-san wasn't deterred though and she simply used the hand that the bear blocked with as a stepping stone, going up into the air, gathering wool within her palms.

"What are you doing kuma?"

The bear asked, trying to take a swipe with its claws.

Aries-san was able to bend her body, the claws bypassing by her midsection.

"Wool Shot!"

Pointing them downwards, a shot of wool escaped her hands. The wool ball travelled towards the hand of the Mecha, wrapping around it. She's trapped the Mecha's hand with the wool!

"My fingers kumaaaa! What have you done!?"

Unable to move it's fingers due to the wool, Aries-san gathered a large amount of wool within her palms as she landed on the ground.

"I've made it so you can't move your fingers!"

She answered, sending a large amount of wool at her target.

The bear though, with it's super strength plowed it's way through the wool, ripping it apart completely! This strength really is admirable! I didn't know that there was a Spirit that had such strength!

Accounting for that, Aries-san shot off at Polaris, sending a flurry of punches at the large robot bear as wool encased her hands at every section of its body.

Since the bear is still focused on ripping the wool off its hand, all of Aries-sans blows landed on it's large body. Its head, legs, arms and torso were all punched by the pink haired Spirit and then she did one heavy punch on its head again, this time knocking it back!

"Yukino! Stop throwing feathers at me!"

Shi-chan complained, this time some feathers being washed over him like water.

Yukino didn't respond, and pulled out a second key...! She has another Spirit Gate Key!? That can't be...what does this one do? She really needs to lay off the keys right now!

"Open, Gate of the Chained Princess! Andromeda!"

The Chained Princess? What kind of Spirit? Is that exactly?

With the sound of a ringing doorbell, the Spirit appeared.

What appeared was a woman around mid 20's or so but I couldn't see much of her body, since it was covered in a green armour. From head to toe, she looked like a futuristic warrior. True to her name 'Chained Princess' she has two chains hanging down from her side and some attached to her wrists as well. She has yellow hair, and with matching eyes, it looks like she means business.

"So, you can open two Gates at once, huh?" Shi-chan questioned, praise in his eyes. "That's quite the considerable feat for anyone to achieve. Well done Yukino-san!"

Shi-chan stuck his thumb at his opponent.

Yukino gained a smile, hearing the praise.

"Why thank you. I realize that they are Silver Keys, but you shouldn't underestimate them! Especially my Spirits! I've raied my power so much that they will match Golden Keys!"

Declaring that with pride in her face and voice, I couldn't help but be intrigued. She has raised her power so much that her Silver Keys can match Golden Keys? Or is this boastful?

Suddenly, I noticed that a magical power swelled around her, completely encasing her entire being.

At the same time that magical power formed around her, I noticed that Yukino has put her hands together, almost as if she's praying right now. Feathers are surrounding her being, completely encasing her body. Just what is she up to?

The feathers go into the sky, and form a ring around the arena, and give off an eerie glow. From the feel of them, they are magical, and something is happening right now. But I can't tell what that something is. There's even power converging from Yukino, aimed for the skies above and she hasn't moved an inch.

Shi-chan noticing the power swelling around her, raised a curious eyebrow.

"That's a pretty bold move, you know? Whatever you're doing right now is..."

"What I'm doing has little consequence to you, Shinobu-san."

She answered like that, keeping one hand in the air, and the other hand by her side. Whatever she's doing with that ring of feathers, must be important...but as to what it is, I dont have a clue.

Shi-chan isn't even making a move for her, a wise precaution. For all he knows, those feathers could be explosives, and if he attempts to attack her, it could blow up and take him out.

However, I then noticed Shi-chan glancing at the Chained Princess.

"No offence, but that doesn't look like a Princess."

Shi-chan commented as Mira laughed beside me.

"He's got a point really. It looks like some future warrior girl."

Everyone pretty much nodded at Mira. I have to admit the same. She doesn't exactly fit the Princess type to me. Maybe a fighting Princess, but not Princess...but she is called Chained Princess, so I really should've known such a thing...

"Hush you!"

Yukino roared at Shi-chan who burst out laughing!

S-Shi-chan! You can't laugh at her all of a sudden! It is considered rude! She might lose her cool and go mental!

"Andromeda! Please fight against him!"

It sounds like Yukino isn't happy with Shi-chan who looks like he is having trouble breathing.

"Your wish is my command, Okaa-san."

Yukino is her Okaa-san? I-I didn't know that Yukino was a parent! Awww, that means Yukino has a baby that's over 20 years old apparently...how in the heck is she even in this tournament if she's that old?

"Ooh my God, you have a child at your age?"

"No I don't Shinobu-san!" She yelled back, and faced her Spirit. "And I'm not your Okaa-san!"

Yukino exclaimed, as Andromeda shot her chains to an extraordinarily long length towards Shi-chan.

"Ooh crap!"

Shocked by it, Shi-chan was captured by the chains, wrapping around his neck, strangling him!

Shi-chan tried to rip the chains off his neck, but the chains proved to be too strong for him to move them!

"Shinobu-sama!"

Aries-san cried out, dodging the fist of the big bear.

"Your opponent is me kuma!"

The bear stated, throwing is paws around rapidly.

"You wont stop me!"

She retaliated, smashing her fist right in it's face, causing it to stagger backwards. She went for another punch, but the bear swung it's massive arm at her, cutting off her opportunity to attack!

"Guwah!"

Shi-chan cried out as he was smashed against the left hand wall! The wall being partially destroyed due to the force of the smash! If he continues to receive such attacks, then he's going to be out of this fight soon!

"Swing. Swing. Swing."

The Spirit she summoned with the chains emotionlessly flicked her wrist upwards, Shi-chan's body having no choice but to go upwards as well! The chain around Shi-chan's neck seems to be tightening as time goes on! It can't continue or he will die of strangulation!

"T-That's it! Darkness Make, Dual Blade!"

Shi-chan stuck out his hands and a dark creature emerged, the one that Shi-chan called Dual Blade.

Dual Blade is a large (larger than Shi-chan anyway), humanoid covered from head to toe in silver and gray armor, albeit with a black tint to it. The armor on its legs sport white spikes and steel blue highlights. Its helmet sports two short, white-black spikes and a long, twisted, black antenna. A small opening in the front just barely exposes the Dual Blade's black face and glowing yellow eyes. Its most notable features are the blue-black interweaving blades in place of each of its hands.

"Slash it apart!"

Somehow (possibly remote control via Telekinesis or through some other means) the creature responded and spun around in the air. Because of the spinning, the air around the blades, in its replacement for hands, cutting apart! It is pretty strong, it seems to be alive almost...but it isn't...it's a weird sensation...it feels like it is going claw at my throat...

Sending that creature at the chains, the chains offered little resistance and it was cleaved through! That's a pretty good move Shi-chan! Your Darkness Make creatures are pretty strong!

"Continue to get her!"

It wasn't done either. Shi-chan somehow made the Duel Blade creature go forward, slicing the air as it went forward, slashing around wildly.

"Ku. This is difficult Okaa-san."

Andromeda manipulated the chains to try and stop the Duel Blade creature. But each time the chains formed something akin to a barricade, the bladed warrior was valiantly slicing through them! Yes! Turn the tides Shi-chan! Don't allow her to win like this!

"Andromeda! Gather your chains and smash your way through the creature!"

"Yes Okaa-san."

On the orders of Yukino (to her ire about the Okaa-san bit), Andromeda clumped her chains together, them forming a construct akin to a battling ram.

Getting behind the construct, Andromeda wordlessly fired off the chains at the incoming Duel Blade!

Like a train, the construct smashed its way through the dark creature, dispelling it from this world! She made it disappear! Those chains aren't to be trifled with! Is this girl really just a Silver Key!?

"I've seen the weakness of these creatures Shinobu-san. They maybe strong, but with a hard enough hit, they are able to be broken apart!"

So, that's the weakness huh. They have different forms, from what I've seen in the preliminaries, and now, but one good hit, and they are distorted, breaking apart. Maybe that's something Shi-chan knows, and is working on it.

"While I can't disagree with you, I'm only getting started Yukino-san!" Sticking out his hands in front of him, Shi-chan made another dark creature appear in front of him. "Darkness Make, Lancer!"

A creature wielding a lance came swinging its way towards the fast approaching chains. Using the sharp end of the lance, the creature piercing the middle of the construct, essentially breaking it apart!

"W-What!?"

Yukino was surprised by it, but the armed creature continued forward.

"Haha! This creatures piercing power is quite good! All my creatures have different effects! Going from piercing to slashing, to speed to strength! I have a number of Darkness Make creatures at my disposal!"

Declaring that proudly, Shi-chan made the creature attempt a stab at Andromeda.

But Andromeda jumped into the sky, and extended the chains on her wrists, wrapping around the creature, squeezing it for dear life, until it met its ultimate fate, death.

With the creature disappearing, Shi-chan put his hands together.

"Darkness Make, Pirates!"

From his left and right hand side, two creatures that had eye patches and wielded curved swords appeared. With a menacing smile on their faces, it looked like they were Demons.

"So, the Pirates have come have they?"

Yukino commented.

Wordlessly, Shi-chan sent those creatures towards Andromeda, who was ready to defend.

At the same time as Shi-chan had the battle with Andromeda, I saw Aries-san and the bear fighting one another. With Aries-sans more nimble body, she is able to avoid strikes from it, but at the same time, she's not able to deliver a strong attack to make it go back to the Spirits world...

"Hah!"

Aries-san tried a straight punch at the large bear.

"Kumaaaa!"

Making such a noise, it blocked the attempted punch and it threw a punch right back at Aries-san.

Aries-san bent her body as a pink fist went flying through the air at her, avoiding the fist.

"Aries-chan! It's time to use your new power, okay!?"

Shi-chan told her, making her nod.

New power? She has a new power now? Since when was it possible for a Spirit to learn such a thing?

"New power..."

Yukino was intrigued as lots and lots of wool converged on the spot that stood Aries-san. It formed a dome like shape in her hands. It wasn't a big construct, but it looked different to her usual wool. It looked more...denser.

Once the ball was formed, she pointed it at Polaris.

"Now take this! Wool Cannon Ball!"

The large orb of wool shot off at Polaris.

"Wool can't stop me kuma."

The mechanical bear tightened its fist and went for a straight punch at the wool ball.

But upon impact with the wool, I was expecting it to dissipate, but it didn't.

Instead, the wool smashed its way through the hand, forcing the bear to retract the hand! The wool even hit the bear in the stomach, blowing it back a considerable distance and making it fall to the ground! W-Wow! That wool was stronger than I've ever seen it!

"But how?" Yukino asked no one. "I've heard that Aries the Ram had the power to use wool to sooth people and make them unable to fight. But I haven't ever heard that the wool was strong enough to blow back someone as large as Polaris."

That's a good question actually. She's making some sense...I want to know how she did that as well. She was able to use the wool as an offensive weapon. And at the same time as hitting the opponent, she caused an actual wound as well. This Aries-san is completely different strength wise to what she was three years ago...by the time Shi-chan is an adult, just how strong is Aries-san going to be...for that matter, how strong is he going to be...?

"It's because I am Shinobu-sama's Spirit." Aries-san explained, cracking her neck to the side. "Since Shinobu-sama is my Master, there has been changes in me as well. Ever since he was five, his power has grown and grown, and as you know, the Spirit grows with the Master. And with Shinobu-sama's level of power now, my wool can also harden to the point that it is as strong as steel. My wool still sends people into a relaxed state, but with this new strength, I can use it to make my enemies be blown back and feel relaxed at the same time!"

S-So...she can use her power to harden her wool now, and it is strong enough to make something like Polaris be blown back huh! T-That's amazing Shi-chan! It isn't just you that is getting stronger, it is also your Spirits!

"So Shinobu-sans power has even effected you as well...?"

"Yes! I-I am a different person because of Shinobu-sama. As he grows in strength, I do as well. As long as Shinobu-sama is my Master, my strength will increase in leaps and bounds. We even have techniques that can combine my and his power together! W-We are the best coupling ever!"

T-The best coupling...

Shi-chan face palmed at that, as he dodged a timed strike from Andromeda.

Shi-chan sent another Lancer at Andromeda, but Andromeda used a swift foot to jump high, and bring her chains down, dispelling the creature!

But at the same time, I noticed something about Shi-chan, is getting...I don't know...

"Is it me, or is he getting slower and weaker?"

Erza commented with sharp eyes.

Kagura nodded, using the same eyes.

"Ever since Yukino cast that spell in the sky, there's been a change in Shinobu of the Light. And when he uses Magic, it effects him even more. I don't know if it is because of her Magic, or some other unseen force, but he's gradually becoming weaker."

He's gradually becoming weaker...Shi-chan, come on. Don't lose now. Use your power and beat her before whatever she's doing is done.

"P-Polaris! It's time to power up!"

Yukino stuck out her key, and it shined brightly as the other hand in the sky remained vigilant. Something about that spell in the sky...I don't know what it is though...is she...I don't even know what she's doing.

"Kuma, I take oil instead of honey kuma!"

The bears stomach opened, and a jar of honey popped out, which the bear took, and drank it.

At the same time, the aura around the bears body changed. It got so much denser, and it turned a yellow colour. The bears eyes also sharpened to a point that could be called daggers.

"Mighty Bear."

Mumbling that in a lower, darker voice, a large amount of aura shot into the sky, spun in said sky and fell down, completely encasing the pink bear. When it did, I could feel the difference in the power it had before, and it has now.

It stood up, and because of the pressure of the aura, the ground around it cracked!

"So, you can power up that Spirit huh."

Shi-chan stated, slightly panting...why is he panting like that? He shouldn't be tired already, should he? Yet he's panting as if he's been running for several hours...from what I can see, he shouldn't be this tired...is it that spell...? Is Yukino making him tired right now...?

"That's right. This bear can unleash devastating power once I power him up."

"I see. Then I don't have a choice either." Shi-chan took out another Golden Key, holding it up. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Along with the sound of the door bell, Virgo-san appeared and like when he used Magic before, I saw his knees wobble but he didn't fall, and wiped his brow. There's no denying it now. There's something going on with that Magic of Yukino's. And I think Shi-chan knows it as well...but how does he get it down...?

Anyway. Virgo-san, like Aries-san, was wearing a slight alteration of her outfit. She was wearing the usual maid outfit, but this time she had 'Prince and Virgo, husband and wife' written on the front of her apron.

"Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! And another female Spirit! This time it's a maid! This boy really has hit the jackpot! Two beautiful girls as Spirits! Ones a maid and the others a sheep girl! Damn, wait until you get-"

Before the announcer could finish, Shi-chan glared at him, and the audience, causing them to cower away.

Virgo-san looked around, before her eyes fell onto Shi-chan.

"My, you've summoned me to a battlefield where there's a number of Celestial Spirits and some kind of field that makes me feel strange, plus a girl with feathers that reminds me of a bird. Thank you for the punishment Prince."

Shi-chan sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Erm, sure I guess..." Virgo-san took in his appearance, and then frowned. "Whats wrong Virgo-chan? Has someone upset you?"

She nodded, only confusing him even more.

"Prince, I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't wear that outfit today."

His outfit? What's wrong with it?

"Eh? What's wrong with my outfit Virgo-chan?"

I don't see anything wrong with it personally. It is just a simple shirt and pants combo. It isn't anything to write home about, but it isn't bad.

"We agreed that you would wear the sexier outfit."

The sexier outfit? What does that bleeding mean? Does she make Shi-chan dress up for her?

"Virgo-chan...I can't wear that one...it's too embarrassing...please don't make me wear it..."

D-Did Shi-chan look worried then...too embarrassing? Something Shi-chan finds embarrassing? What kind of clothes are they exactly? Are they sexy? Shi-chan in sexy clothes huh...wouldn't mind seeing such a thing.

"It is okay Prince, I took the precaution to make sure that I brought a set with me, just incase you forgot to bring one."

Virgo-san produced an outfit, t-that shouldn't be worn! The outfit is...ooh God, that outfit is...I can't even say anything about it! It is just so...aaaaah! If Shi-chan wears that I might lose my sanity! It's too cute! I want Shi-chan to wear it! Please wear it Shi-chan!

"Virgo-chan...I'm not wearing that..."

"Now Prince, allow me to help you change."

Ignoring him, she rushed him, tackling him and pinned him to the ground!

[WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?]

Everyone from the group Shi-chan was in, and myself screamed! Sh-She's undressing him! Even if he tries to fight back, she's really trying to undress him right here and now! Shi-chan is getting molested by his Spirit!

"Virgo-chan! Please calm down!"

He pleaded with her, fighting against her. But she let her face turn anything but stoic, running her hands up his body, lifting his shirt!

"Now Prince, please be naughty and fight against me. It will be over soon, then you can dazzle everyone with your sex appeal. But if you want to punish me, then I would appreciate it."

Ooh God! She's completely nuts! She wants him to fight against her! And she wants punishment! She's insane!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He let out a scream as Virgo ripped off his shirt, discarding it to the side! Ooh his chest has gotten a little more toned since the last time I've seen it. T-That's kind of sexy...n-no! I cant think about it!

"You really are fighting back today King, thank you for the punishment."

She sounds almost happy that she's basically molesting him. And because of its strangeness, not even people like the King or the announcer are saying anything about it. It has made everyone simply freeze in astonishment.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO PUNISH YOU! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Shi-chan tried again to fight back against her, but Shi-chan was overpowered by Virgo-sans strength, and gave his cheek a kiss! That made him flush and stop fighting...really Shi-chan? Is that all it takes? A little kiss? Maybe he's just given up hope.

"Virgo! Stop it!"

Aries-san rushed Virgo-san, trying to get her off him! Go fast Aries-san! This is molestation, isn't it!? He's getting molested by his Spirit!

But before she could, she did something that was truly terrifying (sexy as hell...). She moved down Shi-chan's body, Shi-chan trying to resist her but couldn't, and ripped off not only his pants, but also his underwear!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EXCALIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

BANG!

At the same time Shi-chan cried such heavy tears, Jenny was blown back by a nose bleed! And now she's convulsing on the floor! S-Shit, is she going to be alright!? That's too much blood! She might die if she doesn't seek medical attention! But what does 'Excalibur' even mean in this context?

"O-Oh my. S-So that's what a male looks like 'down there' huh."

Yukino blushed, covering her face and turning away. If you look on the ground, you could see a little trickle of blood on the place she's standing.

"S-Shinobu..."

Mira covered her eyes, but was peaking through her fingers, her eyes only on the manhood of Shi-chan. M-Mira...your nose is bleeding nearly just as much as Jenny's, you know? You can't say anything to her in the future.

"Your future husband is well endowed, Mira."

Erza thumbed up, her face just as red as her hair and blood trickling out of her nose.

P-Pervert! That's what you are Erza! And you Mira! Especially you Jenny! You're a big pervert! You're disgusting! You're all disgusting for doing such things and looking at Shi-chan like he's a piece of meat!

"S-So that's a mans thing!? Are they always that big!? Why do I have the urge to have fun with it!?"

Sherria-san...that's not something she should be saying...how old is she again...?

"J-Juvia is conflicted..."

Juvia was blushing, and if you look closely, blood was coming from her nose as well. S-She's just as bad as the others...if you ask me anyway...Juvia, stop looking at Shi-chan like he's some sort of sex object...

"...Ooh God..."

Kagura put a hand to her mouth, and her nose bled heavily.

D-Don't tell me that she's effected by Shi-chan's member as well...a-although it is bigger than I remember...n-not that I ever looked when I was younger! That wouldn't of been the most appropriate to do! No! Don't look Levy...I can't take my eyes off it...

"..."

I thought I heard a noise coming from where the King sits. So when I glanced up there, I saw the Princess, blushing very red, and her nose was bleeding as well. But being all royal about it, she took a handkerchief and wiped the blood away.

As for the crowd, nearly all females have stopped doing what they were doing, and did pretty much what Jenny did! Even the adult women as well! Shotacon's! They are after the Shota Shi-chan!

"Shinobu-sama!"

Aries-san made it to the crying Shi-chan and pulled up his underwear, covering the tool males have back up...damn it...n-no! I should be happy that she covered up his member so the others can't see it! Only I can...w-wait! I can't think that!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shi-chan burst out crying, the tears strolling down his face like a waterfall! Aries-san hugged him tightly, offering comforting words for him.

"Prince, I am sorry for making you cry. I merely wanted you to wear the sexier outfit. I didn't mean to pull down your underwear. That was an error in my judgment. If you wish to punish me for my misdeeds, then I would be happy to receive your punishment."

She does sound sorry, but there's also a dirty smirk on her face. Yeah, she wants punishing alright. Dirty girl...

"Just give it me then!" He snatched it out of her hands, and turned away. "You owe me for this Virgo-chan! You really do! You've shown my 'thing' to everyone! It's super embarrassing, you know!?"

"Yes, I understand. Later on, I will undress for your pleasure Duke."

There's something wrong with her, there really is. Is it really for his pleasure, or is it for her pleasure? I think she might be getting things out of this as well, not just for his pleasure...

But surprisingly Shi-chan gained a huge blushing face and quickly put on the outfit. When he did, all of the girls (including Jenny who recovered surprisingly fast) all gained red faces.

That's because the outfit he's wearing is...well, it is the male equivalent of a cheerleader outfit, but it has Neko accessories, including a tail attached to the very short shorts replacing the skirt that girls would wear and he has a Neko ear headband on his head, his hair covering his normal ears. On the short shirt, showing his midriff, it has 'Virgo's Lover' on the...left hand side of the chest area and 'Aries' Lover' on the right hand side. And to top it all off, there's a bell choker with Shi-chan's name on it!

Shi-chan was looking around with a nervous expression on his face, his lips quivering and his eyes watery, pulling down at the shirt as far as it could go, but since it is so freaking short, it only barely covered up to just above his bellybutton.

I have to admit that this is the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life...Shi-chan...you're so cute...I want you Shi-chan...forever and ever...Shi-chan...

"Now Prince, I believe that this is when you use your catchphrase."

His catchphrase? I didn't know that he had one.

"O-Okay..." He put his hands together and adopted a cute face. "I'm going to beat you nyan!"

BANG!

Jenny fell to the ground, nose bleeding again! W-Where does all of that blood come from!? She's nose bled a number of times now! She's going to lose so much blood! Jenny, hang on! I wont let you die!

"O-Oh God, that's adorable..."

Yukino didn't know what to do, and simply kept glancing at Shi-chan and herself in small intervals as a blush crept onto her face.

"Shi-Shinobu-sama...y-you really are so nice towards your Spirits!"

Aries-san cheered, as Virgo-san flushed.

"King, this is the best current outfit that you have and as always, you've made me very happy with your cuteness. In the future, we have to get more animal theme outfits."

Virgo-san is as ever, strange.

"That's so cute, I want it."

Mira gushed, causing Erza to smirk and hold up a note that said 'Shinobu X Mira forever' on it. Mira caught it and growled with annoyance but she kept on that blush...Mira...

"Iyaaaa! That's very cute! I also do Neko play! Nyaaaan!"

Sherria-san somehow donned a Neko tail and ears! She even meowed! W-Where did she get those exactly!?

"Ju-Juvia is...Juvia..."

Juvia again showed a expression that could be called creepy.

"Damn Shinobu of the Light. Making me feel like this. What is your game?"

As for Kagura, she had a blush adorning her cheeks.

It's the Shota effect. You can't help but blush when they dress up in outfits like this. And older girls tend to go wild about it, since they see boys like this as...I don't know. I put down the book before getting that far.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Princess suddenly cried out, and made grabbing motions towards the Neko boy. "I want it Otou-sama! I want to hug the Neko Neko boy! He's soooooooooo cute! Otou-sama! Can I have that please!? I want him!"

O-Oh my! Did the Princess say such things!? I can't compete with a Princess! It would be too hard! The Princess wants Shi-chan! She wants Shi-chan and is going to marry Shi-chan!

"E-Erm, we should get back to the fighting..."

Shi-chan noted, making the others nod.

"Now Prince, what should I do?"

"Yes Shinobu-sama! What should we do?"

Shi-chan regarded the bear, before nodding at it.

"Alright, I want Virgo-chan take the chain girl, or at least keep her busy and Aries-chan and I will take the bear. Then we'll go for Yukino together. For some reason, I feel really weak right now...I don't know why either...I'm sure she's doing something with that spell."

He feels weak...as I suspected, that spell is doing something to him...

* * *

But the Spirits nodded nonetheless and Virgo-san went under the ground.

Andromeda looked around, but couldn't find Virgo-san. To be honest, even I can't find Virgo-san right now. She doesn't even give a indication that she is burying underground. But if she's going to attack Andromeda, then I don't know where she is going to come from.

At the same time Aries-san and Shi-chan went forward.

"Kumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The bear swiped its claws, releasing a golden like energy at Shi-chan!

"Darkness Make, Defender!"

What appeared was something that was resembling a Knight clad in purple and blue armor with white trim and yellow buttons. They also have a zig-zag jawline, with a purple head and a silver jaw. The arms and torso are also proportioned much larger than the head and legs, the arm not holding the main weapon actually rests ape-like on the ground.

Speaking of the main weapon...it is a shield. The barrier portion of the shield is a simple blue and light blue pattern with gold trim, but far more prominent is the very large and very dangerous blue-black dog head, complete with sharp fangs and spiked collar. The dog also has three glowing yellow eyes arranged in a triangle formation.

The golden energy slammed against the shield, and while it was pushed back, the shield didn't break but it did have a large crack in it! The creature wielding the shield even looked ready and willing to fight!

"I-Impossible!"

Yukino exclaimed, shaking her head in refusal.

"Aaah, it isn't really! This creature focuses on defence! I've concentrated on defence when thinking of this creature! Now ram it!"

Shi-chan ordered, holding a hand to his chest, while panting even harder than before. Shi-chan. This damn spell is going to end the fight if it isn't stopped soon.

The creature responded and rushed forward, the dogs head opening up! Somehow, it snarled and rushed the mighty bear!

"I wont let you win kuma!"

The bear swung its massive arms at the dark creature.

The dark creature hid behind its shield, pushing its way forward, ready to intercept the attack.

The large claws of the bear smashed against the shield! A dazzling brightness filling the area!

When the light died down, I saw that there was a struggle going on between the shield using creature, and the bear! In terms of strength, the bear wins. But the shield wielder was holding it's own. The ground below the shield wielder was getting turned upwards because of the pressure the bear was giving.

The shield cracked even more, the dogs head turning into half a head, but the dogs head twisted, opening its mouth and clamped down on the bears arm!

"Kuma!?"

It was shocked and tried to get away, but the dogs head held it strong!

"Here it is!"

Shi-chan jumped onto the shield users head, using it as a stepping stone.

Spinnin in the air, Shi-chan jumped high, to the bears face level, and did a flurry of stomps on its head! Each stomp was heavy and loud. It was so heavy that the earth around the enemy bear was being beaten down, cracking up!

"Andromeda! Take him out!"

Yukino ordered her Spirit, who nodded and got out a chain.

"I will beat you boy!"

The chains extended and like a whip, went for Shi-chan!

"Darkness Make, Lancer!"

Shi-chan tried to shoot off some Darkness Make Lancers at the chains, but they bent into shapes that made it nigh impossible to hit! And if that wasn't the worst part, they also curled around the creatures and squeeze the life out of them!

"You can't beat Andromeda with simple tricks like this Shinobu-san!"

Yukino declared bravely.

But a smirk developed on Shi-chan's face.

"Virgo-chan! Now!"

Doggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The earth below the Chained Princess opened up and swallowed her whole! I could hear scuffling around in the ground, and soon a glow filled the hole that she was swallowed up in.

"No! Andromeda!"

Yukino cried out as she held the key that she summoned Andromeda with. That glow, it must mean that she must've been defeated by Virgo-san! Yes! That means Shi-chan doesn't have to deal with her anymore!

"Targets been dealt with, Your Highness."

Virgo-san came out of the ground, and bowed politely.

"Good job Virgo-chan!"

Shi-chan thumbed up the girl.

Said girl blushed and bent over, showing her butt and wriggled around! What is she doing all of a sudden!? I can even see her panties from here! T-They're a little risque, aren't they!?

"Now, can I have some punishment Prince?"

"N-No baka! You're not getting punished!"

Shi-chan denied her, as he kept kicking the bear in the head, but that only made her twitch her lower body.

The bear swiped at Shi-chan with its free hand, continuing to be stopped on the other hand by that creature, making him have to jump back as he shook his head in annoyance towards the maid girl, but he was blushing at said maid girl.

"King, are you sure you don't wish to partake of my body? I'm waiting for you, my Prince. Unlike Aries, I wont hesitate to let you ravage me."

Ooh my God! Now she's talking about sex! This is a fight, not sex time! And he's only 12! What kind of 12 year old wants to have sex in the middle of a fight!? Or at all really!? Isn't it illegal to do such things!?

"N-N-No! Don't be so strange all of a sudden Virgo-chan!"

Shi-chan denied her yet again, but he was blushing quite madly. No wonder, most of the males here are doing the same thing, and it wasn't even directed at them.

Virgo-san, not deterred stood up, and took out a whip...I don't know where she got that from!

"Prince, you should use this opportunity to punish your maid. If you like, I will tie myself up and you can do what you like with your maid."

"Virgo-chan! N-Not now! Waaah, please do as I instructed!"

When did he instruct something? Maybe he did via Telepathy? I know he knows such things.

"Yes Archduke. Allow me to continue with the mission."

The maid girl soon tunneled under the earth again for reasons unknown to me. Maybe Shi-chan has a plan for her. Maybe it is what he 'instructed' her to do. Whatever it is, make it quick Shi-chan.

"Kumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Around that same time, the bear used its superior strength smashed its way through the dark shield wielder, the shadow returning to darkness. Because it was freed from its prison, he was able to attack Shi-chan again!

"Aries-chan!"

Shi-chan called out.

"Okay Shinobu-sama! I don't think so! Wool Wrap!"

Aries-san sprang from the side, and made an enormous amount of wool. Shooting that wool forward, it wrapped around the bears arms and torso, making it incapable of moving its upper body!

"I've trapped you."

The earth opened up beneath the feet of the bear, and swallowed those large legs whole! It's trapped! It can't move its legs or arms! Shi-chan has essentially made it a sitting duck!

"Now take this!"

Shi-chan jumped up, and did an extra large hit on the bears head, pushing it backwards.

He then put his hands together, forming two dark creature.

"Darkness Make, Hammer Frames!"

The Hammer Frames have thin, black bodies with yellow bracelets around their wrists, a gray belt, four-fingered hands, and yellow and purple shoes. Their heads are spherical and pitch-black with glowing, yellow eyes and a black, jagged mouth. The torso and head are enveloped in a red suit attached to an enormous, red hammerhead. Both ends of the hammers are black. A long, curled, black antenna sprouts out of the top of the Hammer Frame's helmets.

With a silent command from Shi-chan, both Hammer Frames move to either side of the bear, and made a huge swing each towards the bear.

Because the bear was trapped by both of Shi-chan's Spirits, the hammers crushed the bear, making it disappear from this very place!

Yes! Shi-chan has taken both of them out!

But when Shi-chan landed on the ground, he suddenly leaned down on his knees, holding a hand to his mouth and looked ready to be sick!

"Shi-Shinobu-sama!? Whats wrong!? Is it this field!?"

"Prince! I'm coming!"

Both of his Spirits rushed to his aid, holding him tightly. But you could see that they are also looking tired...maybe that spell of Yukino's is effecting all of them...just what is she doing to them...?

"I...I feel so weak...like my body is...and my head is dizzy...so weak...exhausting..."

"Yes, that's because of me." Yukino interjected, pointing upwards with bated breath. "You don't realize it, but I've been sapping your energy little by little since I activated this spell and your Spirits as well. Slowly, you've become weaker and weaker. And because you've been using Magic, it has been taking more energy from you. That's why you're breathing hard right now. And when you touched my feathers before, when I was dodging your attacks, I was sending Defence Feathers towards you, causing your defence to lower. Although not by much as I didn't want to give it away straight away. I am sorry that you feel sick, but that's because the energy leaving your body. It would cause such a thing I am surprised that you're still standing to be honest. Most people would go down right about now."

G-Good God! She's been doing that this whole time!? She's been able to steal his energies like this...she's good, I have to admit. I thought something about Shi-chan's movements were...off since the Magic was activated. And the Spirits are even effected. Plus using Magic drains off his energies even faster.

But at the same time, her energies have been drained as well. Maybe casting the spell does take a lot out of her, plus summoning her Spirits couldn't of been easy, while keeping her spell active.

"I knew there was something about it. Damn it Shinobu, don't lose."

Mira growled in frustration, causing the others to growl as well. What a trick she has. I can't fault her on anything right now.

"Tch, so I'm special am I?"

Shi-chan clicked his tongue in frustration, hitting the ground.

"That's right. In a way, you are quite special to survive this long. Not many can say that they have, especially when you've used so much Magic. That should've made you be knocked out long ago. I don't know how you're standing up right now, but you are. So Shinobu-san, do you remember what you told me during the trials?"

"To fight with your head, and skills?"

He guessed.

She nodded in confirmation.

"That is correct. My Magic isn't a direct attack type. But I am something of a effects specialist. My Magic allows me to drain your energy with this strong spell. There's also other things I am capable of doing with my Feathers, but I wont say during this current time."

"S-So you have some sort of Magic that can cause negative status effects? From energy draining to...defence lowering as well?"

That would make sense. She also said something about Defence Feathers as well. Damn it, she's basically a negative status effects upon Shi-chan. She might even be able to lower his speed and physical strength as well. She can already drain his energy...damn it Shi-chan, I had no idea...I wish I could do something...but I believe in you, so don't lose.

"That's the main power of my Magic yes. On its own, it isn't strong. If I fought against a fully powered you without my Spirits, I would lose. It is true. But when you're like this, I know that I can win. While you're in my field, your energies will continue to deplete until you have no more, and simply just fall asleep. All of this space is dangerous to you. Above the ground and the sky, you're out of luck. This spell takes a lot of power to maintain but if it's an opponent like you, I had to go out full force from the start. Fortunately, I have my Spirits to fight for me as well while I make the opponent weaker with various effects. If I didn't have them, then this spell would be useless, as I can't fight back."

"Then I will beat you if you can't fight back!"

Shi-chan tried to take a step forward, but he fell flat on his face, and breathed very hard. He looks absolutely exhausted. No Shi-chan...this is the first match, you can't lose like this...

"Shi-chan! Stand up! Don't let her win!"

I cried out, not wanting him to lose.

"Shinobu! Get back up right now! Don't lose to this girl!"

Mira was in the same state as I was. She was even trying to cover up her teary eyes.

"Angel! Please win against her! You're better than this! Pull out all of the stops!"

Jenny made a little cry, shaking her head in refusal of Shi-chan's eminent defeat.

"Shinobu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please win against heeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! I want to fight you as weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

Sherria-san screamed for him.

Erza was biting her lip, and Juvia was the same.

As for Kagura, she looked displeased by what's happening right now.

"D-Damn it..."

Shi-chan tried to take a stand up, but he fell back to the ground again.

This spell, is super effective. If he had noticed it earlier, maybe he would've been able to destroy the spell. From what I can tell, if her concentration is knocked off for even an instant, then it would break. It makes sense as to why she hasn't moved, its because she can't or the spell would break. That's it, if she moves, the spell dissipates. I guess she hasn't mastered it to the point where she can move around and the spell stays active.

"Move!"

Suddenly, Shi-chan extended his palm and a dark creature immerged from the ground.

It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creatures body is completely black.

"N-No!"

The creature rushed Yukino who jumped back in surprise and made the wings of feathers appear on her back, flying out of the way of the creature. But thanks to that, the spell was dropped from around the arena!

Good work Shi-chan! Because she moved, the spell was dropped! That's a major flaw in the spell! She moved, therefore she wasn't able to maintain the spell! Hah! Take that Yukino!

"You think this is going to stop me!?" Yukino surprisingly yelled, landing on the ground with a pant. "I can still use my Energy Draining Feathers in small form. It merely works constantly when it is a field like this, but it is less noticeable as well! But I can still drain your energy, one attack at a time!"

Yukino put her hands together, firing off those Energy Draining Feathers at Shi-chan!

"I don't think so!"

Aries-san intercepted the attack, making a Wool Wall to block the incoming feathers!

That's it! Even if she was tired, she still defended Shi-chan!

You can do it Shi-chan! Aries-san! Virgo-san! I believe in you three!

"Shinobu-sama! Allow me to fight against her for you! This field doesn't effect me as much as it effects you. Maybe it is because I'm not human. Allow me to fight her Shinobu-sama, you please rest and converse your energy."

"R-Right."

He nodded in consent so Aries-san rushed Yukino, wool being summoned around her palms.

Yukino looked exhausted herself, but less so than Shi-chan.

"Did you really think I didn't have a last resort?"

She smirked and sharpened her eyes at Aries-san.

So when she brought out another Gate Key, I became worried as to what she is going to do.

"N-Now! Open, Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!"

What appeared from the key was a sphere that was floating in the sky. The sphere had a gray body, with a darker gray around the middle of its body. There's a green dot in the centre, giving it the appearance of an eye and it had a halo around its head, as if it was an Angel.

From summoning that sphere, Yukino dropped to her knees, her exhaustion becoming very apparent. She was losing power faster and faster. There's no way she will be able to summon another Spirit now. If she had summoned four Golden Keys Spirits, she wouldn't even be awake at this point, since they cost higher than Silver Keys.

"C-Caelum! Fire at her!"

Complying with Yukino, the sphere changed shape. This time, it turned into a high-tech cannon! Its body expands, gaining two black structures on its bottom that resemble legs and two metal parts on its sides that resemble arms. Its centre protrudes, forming a white cannon covered in black metal that has a green centre. Caelum's top lifts up like a hood.

The cannon fired a greenish energy at Aries-san!

Aries-san reacted by jumping to the side, avoiding the blast!

"A-Again Caelum! Fire for the boy this time!"

Turning its body towards Shi-chan, it charged energy.

She's going to fire at Shi-chan! Take out the summoner, and the Spirits go as well! What a cleaver trick!

"Shinobu-sama!"

Aries-san cried as the cannon fired another greenish energy!

"Virgo-chan!"

"Yes Prince!"

Responding to Virgo-san, Shi-chan was grabbed and they went under the ground, the energy piercing the wall behind were Shi-chan was! Yes! He avoided the shot! This is it Shi-chan! You can do it!

"N-No! Where did he go!?"

She panicked and looked around for Shi-chan. But since they were underground, there wasn't anyway of knowing where they are.

Shi-chan, if you don't end this soon, you'll run out of energy, and fall asleep. There's no way you'll be able to keep awake for much longer...

.

.

.

...A minute goes by, and nothing happens. Shi-chan didn't appear, and Aries-san stayed as calm as a cucumber. Yukino didn't fire Caelum at her, since she didn't know where Shi-chan was going to come from. If she had fired, Shi-chan could've countered her, somehow.

However, that soon finished when she became desperate, standing on shaky legs, and glanced at her Spirit.

"C-Caelum! Please fire at that-"

Doghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Before she could finish, the earth below her was fractured, revealing two entities coming from the ground, fists pointed upwards, catching her off guard!

"Take this!"

"Virgo Punch!"

DON! DON!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Two heavy blows landed on Yukino's jaw, courtesy of Shi-chan, and on Caelum, courtesy of Virgo-san!

From the punches, Caelum was immediately disposed of, going back to the Spirit World in flashing lights.

As for Yukino, she was blown into the sky.

"I will finish it!"

Aries-san jumped up to meet the exhausted Yukino.

"S-Stay away!"

Yukino tried to fight back, trying to attack with whatever power she had left. She sent feathers at Aries-san, who simply brushed them off with her wool, making a wall of that pink wool and discarding it to the ground.

But Aries-san simply did a combo of punches and kicks towards her, and slammed her against the ground!

Shi-chan landed on the ground as well, supported by Virgo-san.

Breathing heavily, he regarded Yukino who is knocked out. Her eyes closed, and her body still. If it wasn't for her chest going up and down, I would say that she's dead. But thankfully she isn't.

The announcer didn't say anything, stunned by the events, so Shi-chan turned to him, his eyes bulging, his breath so heavy that it is making even me feel exhausted just looking at him. He looks very angry right now.

"Are you going to call it or not!? I am exhausted right now! My eyes are burning! My body is shutting down and I will collapse at any second now! Please just call it! I'm begging you! Just call it already! Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Poor Shi-chan, looks like he's about to die. Aries-san and Virgo-san are both supporting him, making him stay awake with any means necessary. Virgo-san is placing her b-breasts on his chest, and Aries-san is pretty much doing the same, causing him to flush and cry at the same time.

"R-Right! W-With Contestant Yukino unable to continue, Contestant Shinobu has taken victory! What a match alright! This already felt like the finals! Maybe the finals are going to be even more exciting than this!"

Everyone cheered for Shi-chan and Yukino.

They both did well, they really did.

Shi-chan.

Yukino.

They both performed admirably. Shi-chan won, but Yukino put up one of the best fights I've ever had the grace to witness. She fought with her mind this time, rather than brawn. She would've won too, if it wasn't for Shi-chan's extraordinary level of magical power and battle intuition.

"I'm going to take a nap."

Shi-chan closed his eyes and rested his head against Aries-sans bust. I would be more jealous, but he's done very well today. I can't fault him anymore. He won against a girl that was a saboteur. That's what her Magic is. She is able to make her opponents weaker, using her Spirits to fight the weakened opponents.

Aries-san hugged him, and so did Virgo-san.

"Well done Shinobu-sama."

"Yes, good job Prince. Sleep well."

Both of his Spirits have his forehead a kiss, his face turning upwards in his sleep as a result.

Good job Shi-chan, you can rest now. Your job is done for today. Have a good rest.

* * *

 **Yukino P.O.V**

Owwwww...

My head hurts...

My jaw hurts...

My body hurts...

Everything hurts right now.

I can't pick one that doesn't hurt right now above the others...it feels like I've just been hit by a train...God, why does this have to happen to me...? It feels like I'm cursed right now...

When I opened my eyes, I saw a roof that was white. A single light bulb was lit and there was a curtain hanging down, separating the rest of the room, and myself. To the left, was a single bed, but it was empty.

"Ooh, you're awake."

...That voice.

If my ears aren't deceiving me, then it was Shinobu-san.

It came from the right of me.

When I glanced that way...

I saw him, sitting on the bed.

He didn't look so injured...he looked a little tired, but otherwise fine. He had on the same clothes that he had on before...those Spirits of his really are wild and have an active imagination. I'm surprised they were allowed to dress him up like this. What a strange boy he is.

"Shinobu-san...why are you here?"

It's strange that he would be here right now. Is there a reason that I'm currently unaware of?

"Well, to be honest, I was really worried about you. I mean, I could've held back when I punched you in the jaw, so sorry if it hurts or anything."

Right...my jaw...

When I touched it, I felt a little sting of pain pass through it, but it subsided within a few seconds.

"It doesn't hurt so bad. It stings a little, but otherwise its fine."

"Great! You must be made of tougher stuff than I thought you was! Good on you Yukino-san!"

Why is he so happy that I'm okay? No one has ever cared if I am okay or not. Shinobu-san...why do you care about me?

"...Shinobu-san, I still don't understand why you're here. Aren't the rest of the fights...how long has it been exactly?"

"Ooh, it's only been about four hours since our fight." Four hours since our fight huh. "Incase you're wondering, no one from the team has fought since we have. There's been a few people that look strong, but none that we couldn't handle. But Yukino-san, I won the fight, you know?"

"If you've come to gloat, then could you do it another time?"

I was a little irritated if that's the case. I wouldn't of gloated if I won the fight. I already knew he won the fight as soon as he realized about my spell. As soon as he realized what he had to do, I knew that I would lose, but I had to try. If only a little, I was close to winning...I know it. But...I know he didn't go all out...he didn't use that Light Magic...

"No, I haven't come to gloat or anything. I've merely come to check up on you, and to say that...I won and remember the bet?"

Ooh yes...he won the bet...that means we wont become partners after all...I should've expected it really...he wouldn't become my partner...he wouldn't want to help me...I was foolish to think that he would...

"Ooh...the bet. Yes...I remember. You wanted to know about my past, didn't you?"

"Yeah...but you don't have to tell me. It was only a silly-"

"No, it wasn't silly!" I cut him off, raising my voice. "It was a bet between two warriors...between two Celestial Wizards. To not honour my bet, would be disrespectful towards my Spirits, which would devastate me. So Shinobu-san, I shall tell you about my past."

"You don't have too...if you don't want too. It's alright if you don't."

I know he's only trying to be nice...but something inside me...something about this meeting feels like it...I don't know, fate? Does fate exist for this type of thing?

"No, it is alright. I want to tell you. If I had won, I'm sure you would've honoured my bet, because that is the type of person you are."

"That's nice of you to say, Yukino-san."

I smiled, and yawned lightly, preparing myself.

"So...Shinobu-san, along time ago, I had an Onee-sama...her name was Sorano."

"An Onee-sama huh...Sorano is a nice name...I got the name right, didn't I?"

Sorano-nee-san...is it okay to allow myself to tell Shinobu-san about this...would he think...

"Yes, an Onee-sama. And you did, so well done."

"Yay! I'm happy! Please continue Yukino-san!"

So full of spirits...he really is one of a kind. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like Shinobu-san before.

"Okay, I will. You see, when I was younger, I was always messing up and getting into trouble. Because of that, my parents scolded me to no end. But time after time, my Onee-sama stood up for me. She would say "Leave Yukino alone, it's not her fault." which made me feel so happy...it made me feel so loved. She was so sweet, and beautiful. I was so lucky to have an Onee-sama like her."

"When you say was...?"

He's already guessed it, I suppose.

However, I need to continue on.

"But one night, my village was invaded by a cult that worshipped a Dark Evil Wizard. They killed my parents, and took my Onee-sama away. I wanted to help, but all I could do was run for my life. I-I just want to have my family back...that's why, I entered this tournament."

By now, my eyes had tears in them. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He'd think that I am weak...he'd think that I'm a joke, like everyone else I come across thinks. He'll just think the same...I'm just a girl that's imagining that my Onee-sama is still alive and well somewhere. I know she is...she has to be out there, somewhere...

"W-Wait, why would entering this tournament help you with such things?"

"...Because, I know Onee-sama is out there, somewhere. I entered this tournament, to find the strongest youths as well. I want to find someone that has pain like me...someone that I can relate too, and to help me...I just want my Onee-sama back..."

When I was explaining, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and pulling me close...

Shinobu-san had hugged the crying me, and was wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

This embrace...I've not been hugged in so long...I've not had anyone embrace me like this since Onee-sama...Shinobu-san...his arms, so protective...right now, I feel so safe. I feel like...nothing could hurt me. I feel...in a strange way, free. Free from the sadness that I hold...Shinobu-sans warmth...

"It's okay Yukino-san. You don't need to hide tears from me. You can cry as much as you like."

"B-But I just feel so..."

"Sometimes, when I'm alone, I cry."

Did he really say such things? Is he insane?

I looked up at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I don't see someone like you crying. You're always so happy, so cheerful and full of life. I can't see you crying Shinobu-san..."

It just doesn't seem like him. Why would he cry...? I just can't wrap my head around it...crying, doesn't seem to be Shinobu-sans thing...

"It's not always the case, Yukino-san." He explained, dipping his head down. "Sometimes, I am happy yes. When I'm around people, my friends, I am very happy. But when I'm alone, and I think about the past, I cry as well. I cry because...it's relieving. I can finally get it off my chest, I can think of better things once I've cried. Yukino-san...with me, you can always cry, you know? There's nothing to worry about. Don't bottle it up, just let it out, and I will do my best to comfort you."

I don't understand...I've never had this kindness displayed to me before...only Onee-sama ever did this for me...but Shinobu-san, someone that barely knows me, is making me feel better...and he doesn't even want anything...

"W-Why are you so nice to me...? Why do you care about me at all...?"

My tears streamed down my face, but even still, Shinobu-san continued to brush them away. He kept smiling at me. It was...it was like I've finally found someone that I can call 'friend' without any hesitation...something that actually wants to be around me, as opposed to staying away from me.

"Because, you're my friend Yukino-san. I care about my friends. Go ahead and cry Yukino-san. Let it all out. I've met people like you before, where they bottle it all in. It's not healthy. You should let it out, and I will be here through it all. Sensei always tells me that crying is the best medicine for heartbreak. So, I will follow her advice, and tell you the same thing. Please, let it out Yukino-san."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I couldn't control it anymore.

My tears just exploded from my eyes, training his shirt as they fell from my eyes like a waterfall. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Right now...I don't want to stop them either.

"It's okay Yukino-san, I'm right here. You just cry as much as you want. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

It felt a little childish, to be rocked back and forth by him as he continued to embrace me. Even if childish, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care if it is childish. Someone...someone has finally given me something I've craved for, for so long...acceptance...

"Thank you Shinobu-san..."

"It's okay Yukino-san. Please let it all out now."

He held me close to his chest, petting the back of my head softly.

Shinobu-san has accepted me...he even calls me a friend...I've never met anyone that's so...that's so wonderful before...Shinobu-san...why is it that I can just let it out around him...why is it that I can be...so open like this...

For about ten minutes, I just cried as he comforted me.

It was the best feeling in the world...ooh Shinobu-san. You truly are as those rumours and Levy-sama described. So warm, so comforting, so cute...never mind. Even if he is, I wont think it...

"Say Yukino-san, during the battle, I was amazed by your power. That Energy Draining spell was fantastic. I didn't know what it was at first. I guess that I was so focused on the fight, I didn't really see that you were taking my energy away from me. And your Spirits are quite good as well. I liked them, they seemed cool. With such great tactics, if you didn't fight me, you could've gone far into the tournament. No, if that spell continued, you would've beaten me."

"Thank you...but you were very strong...to be honest, I don't understand why you weren't asleep by the time you were fighting against Polaris. I poured most of my Magic into it, and that amount of drain toppled with the Magic you used, draining it even faster, should've made you feel like you haven't slept in 5 days. So why didn't you faint...?"

That is what has me the most intrigued. He didn't faint, or just outright fall flat on his face. He kept fighting, when it shouldn't of been possible.

"It's because I used to be tortured...erm, I used to be kept awake for up to 9 days at a time without rest. But don't worry, I'm alright...a little sleepy maybe, but you was the one that I punched...again, sorry about that."

That did hurt, but I'm not going to hold it against him. I did try and do things like shoot him with Caelum and I did send Andromeda to strangle him. For all accounts, I've hurt him physically more than he's hurt me.

"N-No, please don't apologize to me again. You haven't done anything to apologize for, we were fighting after all. That's what people do in a fight...I'm also glad that it was you who was my first opponent. I may have lost, but I lost to a worthy opponent."

That's why, I'm not bitter about the events of the fight. I fought someone stronger than I was. And someone who is kind as well. Those two things, make me feel better about losing the fight.

"And I fought a very worthy opponent, Yukino-san...say, can I call you Yuki-chan instead?"

"Yu-Yuki-chan?"

I was stunned, to say the least. Calling me by a nickname...Shinobu-san, that is it, isn't it? He isn't getting my name wrong again, is he?

"Y-Yeah, you don't mind right? I thought that since we're friends, we could be on a more friendly basis. You can call me Shi-chan! Or Shin-chan if you like? I thought that since people call me that when we're on a friendly basis, you could also call me something like that."

I get it. He wants us to be close...I also want the same thing...

"Hehe, I understand...Shin-chan."

"Hehe~ That's it Yuki-chan~ It's like your hair almost. Your bright light blue hair reminds me of great times. Like the name 'Yuki', your hair reminds me of snow. Doesn't that mean snow?"

"It does...I like the snow. So pure, so innocent."

"Hey! Me too! I love snow! That could be like our friendship! The snow! So pure! What do you say, Yuki-chan?"

I could only hold in a chortle.

"I'd like that, Shin-chan."

"Cool! I'm glad that we're friends Yuki-chan...also, you know about your Onee-sama?"

"Y-Yes, what about her?"

Why is he bringing her up all of a sudden? Comforting words about her maybe?

"I don't know her, but I would like to help you find her, if you want me too?"

W-What did he say...help me?

He's going to help me find Onee-sama...?

"I-I couldn't ask you to do something like that..."

"No, don't worry about it. I don't mind helping you Yuki-chan. We could help one another. I'm also looking for a friend, and if I had a partner like you, I think that our chances of finding our loved ones would double, right? Plus we're both Celestial Wizards, so we'd be good partners, don't you think~?"

"P-Partners?"

I parroted, disbelieving my ears.

But he confirmed it with a nod.

"Yes, a partner. Didn't you originally want such a thing? You wanted that in the bet, didn't you?"

"B-But, I didn't win..."

I didn't win...so why is he bringing it up now? I don't understand...

"Yes, that's true. However, I don't think that matters right now. If you want, we could become partners...but I am joining Fairy Tail in the future...I hope that isn't a problem. Even if you don't, we could still help one another out. I wouldn't mind it. And you can come around with me...I'm sure Sensei wouldn't mind it...she'd most likely hide...appearance..."

He really just asked me to be partners with him...someone worthless like me, being his partner? That would mean...Fairy Tail...I've heard good things about the guild...and he's joining that one huh...I didn't hear what he said at the last part, something about his Sensei...

"Fairy Tail huh...I don't have any problem with that. But why do you want me as a partner? There's stronger people..."

"Yes, that's true. There's lots of people stronger than you, but me as well. I can't even count how many people are stronger than I am. But, with your Magic and my Magic together, I think we would be pretty strong as a team. You'd weaken the enemies, and I would beat them down. I think that's a pretty good deal in partners, don't you think?"

I can't really say anything about his logic. It looks good on paper at least.

"Yes, that does sound amazing. So, partners?"

He grasped my hand, my face heating up a little.

"Partners until the end, Yuki-chan."

"Hehe, I'm glad. Yes, partners until the end."

I couldn't help but let my face turn upwards into a smile. I've not smiled in so long, but being around Shinobu...rather, being around Shin-chan makes me want to smile more and more. And now we're going to be partners huh...we'll have to find out things about the other, to make sure we're compatible as partners, but I have a sneaky suspicion that we are.

He suddenly stopped, staring at my face with a bright smile.

"Yuki-chan, you're really cute when you smile. You should do it more in the future."

W-What an embarrassing thing to say...su-suddenly saying stupid things like I'm cute...w-what a weirdo...

"M-Maybe I will after all."

I muttered, fighting down a blush slowly forming on my cheeks.

"If you did, I would be extremely happy."

"Then I will!"

"Good good! Together forever Partner-chan!"

"R-Right, together forever, Partner-kun!"

He rapidly hugged me, even tighter than he did before! He even squeezed so tight that I thought that I was going to die of oxygen starvation!

I was shocked, but I didn't stop the hug, and actually returned it. This is it...I don't understand why Kagura-sama wants to hurt Shin-chan, when he really is nice after all...even when he didn't have to be...from now on, we're partners, forever.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Shinobu won his first match, and now Yukino and Shinobu are official partners! I know that I said all the matches would be this chapter, but by the time I had finished the fight, it would've made the chapter too long. But the matches for the first part will be finished by next chapter and wont be as long as this match.**

 **So Aries showed a little stronger power, due to Shinobu's influence, and Virgo will be showing some more power in the future. Shinobu also showed some skills with his Darkness Make. And I'm sure people are wondering why he didn't use his Light Devil Slayer?**

 **Well, the answer is, he didn't want to reveal it just yet plus by the time he realized Yukino's Magic (which does have other effects besides energy draining), it was too late for him to use high level techniques. However, he will show some Light Devil Slayer Magic in the coming matches.**

 **But Yukino also kicked some butt, didn't she? She's quite the competitor, with her various debuffs and her Silver Keys, one being an OC but one of Yukino's strongest fighters. She'll also show some more powers as the story goes on! And you'll see why Yukino is apart of Shinobu's team as the story reaches Oracion Seis arc.**

 **But while we're on Yukino and other girls, several people through reviews and Pm's have asked for characters like Kagura and Jenny in the harem. So, what does everyone think? Anyone from the preliminaries team (Kagura, Yukino and Jenny mainly, Erza and Juvia are debatable as well, although unlikely) you want in the harem, please let me know and if it's popular enough, then I will add them.**

 **So erm...I think that's it...so, until next time everyone!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Ragna; Cool! Yeah, they'd be Onee-sama types at least~ Minerva huh, well I don't have an objection to such a thing, and I did feel bad about her in the story. She deserves love too, doesn't she?**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, maybe I should've but there's some Zeref at the end of this chapter~ I will consider it, no worries~ Well, he wont be meeting them soon, but eventually he will be meeting them. As for meeting a Dragon, well he will as the story goes on.**

 **On-Eno; Thank you~ And yeah, if Shinobu went all out against her, she would've been beaten, but Yukino is quite the smart girl to use such Magic, huh. Yes, he will be getting Yukino's Golden Keys in the future. I was thinking of having one of the keys, not sure which one yet, be given by Hisui as a present or something for the end of this arc. Maybe something like "Think of me when you use this." type of deal? I thought that it might bring them closer as well.**

 **Nirvash Neo; Yeah, I think she does. Set that up pretty well, huh. And that fight will be occurring, as it is hard not to make such a fight not happen.**

 **Hellspam; Well, even if they don't in this story, I will do a story in the future were they are with my character, as they are actually two of my favourite girls in the series. And yup! She pretty much strips him, as she doesn't care about the public when she's on a mission~ Hehe, yeah Princess-chan going nuts over it, and Sherria-san copying, it had to be done~**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you! As of now, yes. But I am thinking about remaking that story, only to improve its qualities and make it better. But right now, it is still on.**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehe~ Erm, I'm not sure yet. I'll have to look them up and let you know. Although if you have suggestions, then please let me know.**

 **Anime PJ; Well, I am glad that you liked it. And I'm with you on the Erza bit, she's a fav of mine as well. But even if not in this story, I will do a story where she is with my Oc.**

 **Jugar38; Well, it is light Mira action at the moment, but there will be more as the story goes on, more so when Shinobu joins Fairy Tail and spoiler (not so much really) Lisanna's 'death'. Right now, it's in the figuring out stage, if they like one another or not (take a wild guess in which one it is!). But yeah, I guess it did, but it was necessary. Erm, Lucy has been with Shinobu for ages now. I know some people like Nalu, but personally I like Nali better and Lucy is one of my fav characters, but I can see why people like Nalu and I can agree with them on some points, so it is all good. And as always thank you!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Juvia fan I suspect~ Even if not in this story, there will be a story of mine where she is with my character. But yeah, those three girls are in the harem~ And I'm glad you like him like that~**

 **Castor115; I had to put it in, didn't I? It was the perfect opportunity~ And yeah, cool!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you very much! Yeah, those naughty Spirits are up to something bad, huh. And yeah, I'm sure that most of the females enjoyed the show~**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I'm glad you liked it~ And cool yeah~ Yeah, Hisui is such a little cutie, isn't she?**

 **Abel; Hehe, thank you~**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Thank you! Well, I hope you do~**

 **Zeon480; Yeah~ Shinobu getting humiliated like that~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, maybe I could do a story like that in the future.**

 **Van; Thanks! Yeah, I have heard of the series, but I don't know about making a story just yet. Maybe in the future. And cool!**

 **Guest 3; Yup, she's in the harem!**

 **DragoNath1512; Hehe, I could see Millianna and Shinobu being together, especially if he showed her his Neko Transformation. So, I will consider it.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The first round part 2**

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Hey everyone."

I went to go and meet back up with the others after talking with Yuki-chan. Said girl now is asleep, resting. She used a lot of magical power during the fight. Poor girl pushed herself so hard during that fight. She even managed to summon three Spirits without aid and continued using that Magic. That's pretty impressive. Even if Silver Keys, she managed to keep open two gates at once. Whatever possessed her to do such a thing, I can't be sure. But that spell she used against me, was good. I nearly lost, but I wont allow myself to be like that again in the future.

Looking at the ones here, I couldn't help but see that they all had concerned looks for me, besides Kagura-san that is. She just looks happy right now, albeit for a different reason than what I would suspect.

Everyone else was pretty concerned for me, like Mirajane-san and Erza-san. Juvia-san looked happy that I was back, and I was kind of avoiding the gaze of Jenny-san. Those intense eyes just scared me very much. Maybe she should find someone that she really likes, and doesn't scare them like she is me right now. Ehehehe~ Jenny-san is quite the scary girl after all~

"Shi-chan, why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Levy-chan came up to me, looking worried.

I simply petted her head.

"It's alright. I've had enough rest now. I have to support my fellow competitors, don't I?"

I said it with a yawn, before I covered my mouth, feeling a little idiotic.

That probably wasn't the best thing to do right now, as that only made Levy-chan open her eyes even wider and look even more worried for me. Darn, I didn't mean to make her feel worried for me.

"Even then Shi-chan, you've had your energy zapped and it hasn't even been that long since your fight with Yukino. You should be in bed right now. Please go and get some rest. It can't be good to stay awake like this..."

I know she was concerned about me, as she usually is...I need to stop making her so concerned about me. Maybe I should stop acting like an idiot all of the time, huh. Yeah, I will make a conscious effort in the future to not do things like that.

"Don't worry, I had a rest before. I'm alright now. Seriously, I am okay now. Anyway, has anyone else from the group been fighting? I didn't hear any of your names being called so I just presumed..."

"No, no one has fought since you did sweetness."

Jenny-san winked at me causing me to shudder.

She's going to attack me, isn't she? I know that she is cute and everything, but she does strike fear within me that scars deep. I can't even begin to fathom how scared I am of her when she's calling me 'Angel' or anything else like that.

"I-I see..."

I sweatdropped as she sent me another wink, my body unconsciously going behind Mirajane-sans.

I don't know why, but I feel like she'll keep danger, of Jenny-sans nature, away from me. Y-Yeah, she's been protecting me from Jenny-sans advances since the beginning of these fights...even during the preliminaries. I suppose that Mirajane-san doesn't want Jenny-san to hurt me, in any way that could...effect me mentally.

"Whats wrong my Angel? Has someone upset you? Do you need me to cuddle you?"

She walked closer to me, Mirajane-san looking between me and Jenny-san as the blonde neared us. Mirajane-sans face was hard to read. I couldn't tell if she was pissed, or just the same usual person.

She thinks that someone has upset me? Can I say that it is her that's upset me? Or would that be a rude thing to say? Well, it isn't so much as upsetting me...as it is to scare the living daylights out of me.

"N-No, I'm okay thank you."

I mumbled out, and subconsciously moved away slightly.

"Are you sure?" She pondered, stretching her arms. "I wouldn't mind giving such a cute Angel a hug. It must've been tough during the fight huh. I was cheering for you, did you hear me Angel?"

"Y-Yeah, I heard..."

How could I not when she was screaming my name? She was saying things like "Angel! You can win!" and for some reason, she screamed "Excalibur!" at the top of her lungs when my pants were pulled down...y-yeah, I'm not sure what that's about. I thought that Excalibur was a sword...I guess that I was mistaken.

"I'm glad my feelings reached you Angel. In the future fights, I will also support you as well. As we can't have Gods messenger be hurt now, can we? God, and I agree that you should win the fights and come out on top."

Now I'm Gods messenger? I didn't know that I was something like that. Ehehe, maybe I'm just...eh? I don't get how she came to that conclusion. For Brain, I am an Angel of Death...maybe she read my mind about that?

"Alright, that's just as creepy as everything else you say. No, it was even more creepier than I thought it was going to be."

Mirajane-san got between us to my sanity and crossed her arms.

Seeing that, Jenny-san showed a displeased face. That displeased face didn't look like it was going to...disappear anytime soon. Jenny-san, what are your intentions with me? Sensei would say that in this situation, I should run away.

"Why is it that I'm creepy exactly? I don't get it...you're all unfair. Maybe you are the creepy one that has a crush on my Darling Angel now? It only makes sense to me. You are always trying to keep us apart, and when I finally talk to him, you butt in and get my Angel afraid of me."

Mirajane-san makes Jenny-san instill fear within me? I'm not sure that if it is right to say things like that...Mirajane-san, will you protect me from Jenny-sans advances? Sensei said that I belonged to her...if Jenny-san attacks me, that means I would be dirty and Sensei wouldn't want me anymore.

"Hmph, sorry sweetie but you get him frightened of you all on your own." Mirajane-san stated, unfolding her arms. "I mean, seriously? You call him your Darling Angel now? And what's with the thing about me having a crush on him? I don't have anything towards him. I'm merely keeping his virginity safe from you!"

What is a virginity exactly...? I have something called a virginity? Is it something that's in me? Something that I own? Something that I might have in the future? Do I have a say in if I should have this virginity or not?

I don't understand what that is...but maybe it's something that Jenny-san wants to take from me...should I give it to her? Maybe I should just give her my virginity. Maybe it would make Jenny-san happy if I gave her my virginity...yeah, I think that if this doesn't resolve itself, I should give her my virginity...

"Hmph, you make me out to be a rapist when I haven't even said anything about taking his virginity. Who do you think I am? I've only known him a few days. It isn't like I am going to offer myself up to him without knowing him. Yes, he's freaking adorable and I like his personality, but it isn't like I'm going to strap him down and ravage his body."

Ravage my body...Sensei said that once. She said she wished to ravage me, whatever that means. I can only assume that it is ecchi as Sensei said it with a lustful face.

"If you say so Jenny. Although, it doesn't sound like you should be near him right now. It sounds like you're going to be strapping him down and taking him right there and then~"

Mirajane-san giggled, covering her mouth with her arm.

Jenny-san frowned, tightening her fist.

"D-Didn't you hear me!? I said that it wasn't a situation like that! I'm not going to do that! I am going to take him out and hit the town with him! That's all! I'm nothing like you're portraying me!"

How is Mirajane-san portraying her exactly? Jenny-san is the one that is making creepy gestures. Even now, she is making grabbing motions towards me, and keeps trying to get behind me.

The others around are all just staring at her with disbelief. Erza-san and Juvia-san have both moved themselves from the situation by inching away. Sherria-san and Levy-chan have moved away, situating themselves near the first two.

Kagura-san is looking at us, and if I didn't know any better, then I would say that she's forming a plan within her mind. God, please don't do anything about this...I want to go now...she's got something...

"Trust me love, I'm not doing anything. You've been digging your own grave, since the moment you talked to him. If you don't want to embarrass yourself further, I would suggest not speaking to him."

"Because you're infatuated with him."

Mirajane-sans face turns downwards.

She was able to refute what Jenny-san said, when two names appeared on the Lacrima thingy. The two names where...

"Ooh my! Now, the next fight is going to be Kagura Mikazuchi vs Bacchus Groh! Please come down to the arena!"

That's what the King said and what it displayed huh...Kagura-sans last name is Mikazuchi...? Why does that sound familiar to me...? I think I've heard that name before, but I can't remember exactly where I've heard it before.

Kagura-san is going to be fighting, leaving only Jenny-san and Juvia-san from our team to fight as well. Geez, I hope that this day ends soon. I am so tired from my fight, and I want to see Sensei again, and maybe I can get a reward for winning my first match~ Y-Yeah! Sensei could give me a reward~ I wonder what it is? Maybe it is Sensei...iyaaaa! That would be a good reward~

I wonder, how Kagura-san is going to be during these fights? I know that she's quite strong, but what are her true capabilities? I've got to worry about it, since she is hell bent on fighting against me. I hope that this fight gives me an insight towards her true capabilities...

But this Bacchus huh. I wonder who that is?

When the name was said, Erza-sans face and eyes both sharpened, as if knowing the name. I glanced at the ground, see a man already there.

The man, or rather boy, in question is rather is quite old for our age group, maybe Erza-sans age with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly coloured strip.

He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing five irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the three on the outsides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth. The magical power around him is quite strong, I can feel it even from here.

"Kagura, be careful." Erza-san advised. "That guy is quite strong. I've fought him before, and he's very fast, and strong as well. His strength, can shatter the ground as if it was nothing. And his speed, can keep up with me in my faster armour."

Even with the warning from Erza-san, Kagura-san didn't look interested.

"I don't need your advise, as I don't intend to lose."

Kagura-sans cool reply silenced Erza-san, who folded her arms and wore a displeased face.

Kagura-san then walked next to me, and got right into my comfort zone.

"Watch my match. See what you're going to be up against."

W-Why does she always make me feel smaller than I am? She makes me feel like it is all might fault when it isn't really. I haven't really done anything to her to make her feel this hostility towards me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to be watching alright."

My meek reply made her smile...m-maybe she likes seeing me submissive towards her? Maybe she wants to dominate me...maybe that's how she likes to be with boys? I-I get it now! She wants to date me and wants me to be her slave or something!

"That's right, watch me Shinobu of the Light."

I wish she wouldn't give me that title anymore. I liked it at one point, but now it just sounds like she is insulting me in her own way. It just doesn't sound right. It makes me feel even smaller than her words...Kagura-san, please don't hate me in the future.

"O-Okay, I'm watching."

Kagura-san regarded me and jumped over the side of the railing's and walked towards the centre. Each step she took somehow scared me inside. It was like this fight wasn't for her opponent, but for me personally.

When making it to the middle of the field, both opponents face one another, their eyes full of determination and willingness to fight. Since they aren't friends or anything, it should be easy to fight against one another.

"I don't intend to lose."

Kagura-sans Archenemy was in her hand, undrawn from its sheath, readying herself to fight against Bacchus I believe his name was.

"Hehe, I don't lose easily, you know?"

The man in question facing her had his palms out, his eyes sharpened to the a point that could be called sharp like a dagger.

"Kagura! Bacchus! Are you two ready to fight?" Kagura-san and Bacchus gave a nod, a very serious nod at that. "Then begin!"

Kagura-san got her sheathed blade at the ready. Her stance was unmistakable. Something about it made me feel a little nostalgic. I don't know what it is...but it feels like I've seen something like that before.

Bacchus brought up his palms, one facing Kagura-san and the other facing the ground. From just looking at the fighting form, I could already tell that he was martial artist. The fighting form is flawless. I can't see any flaws in the stance he's showing right now.

"Are we going to make a bet like the others did girly?"

Ooh, he's going to regret calling Kagura-san that. She wont like it.

"Girly?" Kagura-san didn't sound happy about that as I suspected. "Are you going to underestimate me because I am a girl? If so, then you're going to lose within a second."

That sounded like a threat to me. But I shouldn't of expected Kagura-san to show anything other than a threatening tone. She certainly uses it enough of me...I wish she wouldn't...

"Hehehe~ Sounds like I hit a sore spot. Don't worry, I will go easy on you~ But like, since everyone was making bets, I thought we would as well? Don't you wanna make a bet with me? It will be lucky for you and me~"

Luck huh...I don't know about that. Personally, I've never really believed in it. I think certain things are meant to happen, like me meeting Levy-chan. But I wouldn't ever call it luck...luck failed me during my time with Ultear-san...as if it is going to interfere with me ever again.

"I don't make bets lightly. And I haven't relied on luck since the instant I was born. Everything I decide, is my choice. I do not follow a set path. I carve out my path and see it through till the end, whatever the results be. I don't have any interests with bets with you. The only person I am going to make a bet with is Shinobu of the Light, and that is going to be our lives."

Even though she isn't looking at me, I could feel her soul staring at me. It is a looming feeling deep within my chest, and it isn't making me feel happy in the slightest. I wish she would get over whatever she has for me.

"Hmph, so I'm not good enough, is that what you're saying?"

"Sounds like it to me~"

Sherria-san sang out with a smile on her face.

I'd have to agree, to a certain extent. I think she's blinded by the hate she has for me.

"It's a matter of personal pride, rather than judging who you are. I've promised myself that the only time I am going to make a bet during this tournament is with him. That boy over there. He's the only one I will make a bet with."

Does she have to point at me with scornful looks?

"Aaaah~ Sounds like you've got a crush on him~"

"Pft!"

While Kagura-san did a spit take, I could see Juvia-san nodding.

"Juvia thought that Kagura-san was feeling something for the boy here. Juvia thinks that Kagura-san isn't good at showing emotions and doesn't want to get hurt, that's why she doesn't show her feelings for Shinobu-sama...san...chan and keeps these hatred emotions always on surface, while her love is buried beneath the surface."

"Haha, that's what I was thinking as well. What a strange world that we live in."

No kidding, Erza-san. But I don't think that she likes me like that. If she did, why would she keep threatening me? Unless she really can't express them. But why would she like me in the first place?

"Mouuu, she better not love Shi-chan...she's mean to him."

Levy-chan linked arms with me, putting me close to her body.

Jenny-san growled and attempted to link arms with me, but was hit on the head by Mirajane-san who stood on the other side of me, protecting me from Jenny-sans advances.

"I see, only you can touch your future husband, yes Mira?"

Erza-san smirked, seeing what Mirajane-san did.

"Piss off."

Growled the white haired girl.

"But Mira, I will do whatever it takes for you two to become the best couple."

Mirajane-san didn't respond, and looked to the ring with keen eyes.

I also turned my head to the ring, focusing in on what's happening...

Nothing was happening. They were just staring at one another. Maybe they are feeling one another out? Yeah, that's got to be it. I think I would do the same thing if I was them. They both are intense, and even if the boy isn't showing it, he has a power beneath the surface, ready to burst out.

"You know that isn't the case." Kagura-san rejected. "I don't love him, nor will I ever. He's an obstacle to overcome and I will do so in the future. That is, the near future."

Even when she's fighting someone else, she's still arguing against me. Damn it, I really must've done something so terrible to make her hate me like this. Either that, or she's just looking for a target of unexpressed rage.

* * *

"Here I come!"

Suddenly, the man shot off at speeds that I had trouble keeping up with.

He closed the distance too fast for Kagura-san to even comprehend, and extended his palm towards her. She tried to defend with her sheathed sword, but the thrusting of his palm was too fast for her, and it ended up being shoved into her chest.

In the instant it hit her chest, I saw a flash...what was that? Some kind of Magic on his part? Some kind of Hand Magic? Maybe something to do with fighting...I don't know. I've not come across a Magic like this before. Whatever it was, made a heavy banging sound on Kagura-sans person.

"Guah!"

The attack blew Kagura-san into the opposing wall! Smoke spilled out of the wall she was forced into! D-Damn it, that was really fast! Even I would've had trouble keeping up with that level of speed.

"Wow! What a way to start the fight! Contestant Kagura has already been knocked into a wall! How is she going to recover from that!?"

That's a good point. His speed was pretty unreal for not being enhanced...what's going to happen from now on? Kagura-san, you wanted to win against me, didn't you? You have to stand up and prove that you're going to fight me because you're the person that is the best opponent for me.

"From just one hit? I thought Kagura-san would be better than that."

Jenny-sans opinion is the same as mine. Kagura-san being decked by one hit doesn't seem like her.

"Kagura is up against a strong opponent." Erza-san folded her arms. "I tried to tell her that this man here is strong. His Magic is Palm Magic. It sounds pretty orthodox, but when it is him that is the one that's using it, it is a dangerous weapon. He's a very skilled, if not near Master at hand-to-hand. Kagura uses a blade...it is going to be difficult to know which one is going to be coming out on top."

Palm Magic huh...that means he uses his Magic to strengthen his blows? That's why Kagura-san was blown back so easily. I didn't beg Kagura-san for someone who'd be knocked off their feet so easily.

"That isn't going to be enough to defeat me!"

Kagura-san came out of the wall, looking barely injured. She has a little dirt on her, but other than that, she's alright! That's right Kagura-san! Come back and kick his butt!

"My, you've survived my first attack?"

He seemed genuinely surprised that she didn't lose on the first attack. Knowing Kagura-san, she had already prepared for a strong opponent, and put her body into a self defence state.

"I wont be beaten by a single attack, no matter how strong it was." Kagura-san got into a fighting position. "This time, I wont be beaten so easily. Now here I come!"

Kagura-san wasted no time in rushing at Bacchus.

Bacchus grinned and rushed Kagura-san as well.

Meeting in the middle, it was Kagura-san that lunged her sheathed blade forward, making a stabbing motion.

Unfortunately for her, Bacchus bent his body to a shape that would be hard under normal circumstances, avoiding the sheathed blade. Said blade pierced the ground, causing it to be uprooted so to speak, the ground fracturing into tiny pieces!

She's really strong...or is it that her blade is the special one? Or, is it a combination of the two?

"That's good!"

Bacchus threw his palm at Kagura-sans midsection, Magic circulating through that palm with an intense aura surrounding that hand.

Kagura-san slammed the sheathed blade into the ground, and did a handstand on the butt of the sword, the palm striking the sheathed blade, said blade being unmovable!

"You wont beat me. I've already decided that I wont even contemplate losing until I face that man."

Kagura-san pulled the blade that's sheathed out of the ground and twirled around in midair, doing a slash towards Bacchus.

Bacchus manoeuvred his body, the blade swinging above his head, the air getting cut by the intense pressure that was released from the blade. Said pressure continued to travel, and made a gash in the earth! T-That's some attack Kagura-san!

Simultaneously, Bacchus thrusted his palm towards Kagura-san who twisted her body into an abnormal shape, the palm completely missing her body.

While in the air, she did a spin by using the sheathed blade to kick off from, building up speed and force. The result of that was Kagura-san using her foot and slamming it into the opponents outstretched arm!

Yes! She landed an attack on her opponent! That's it Kagura-san! Kick some more butt with your super powerful attacks!

"What!?"

But the opponent didn't show a face that was frightened or hurt. Instead, he simply flexed his muscles, and the foot was bounced off as Bacchus did a timed palm strike on Kagura-sans back.

"Have a taste of that!"

He did a couple of well placed hits against her body, making her cry out in pain.

"Argh!"

She couldn't block the strikes and was thrown into the ground, the ground even splitting apart because of the heavy impact her body gave! Dust surrounded her being and circulated around the area!

Kagura-san is losing right now! He's too strong to take head on! Even I wouldn't fight at close range against him! Even now, I can tell that he's a better hand-to-hand than I am. She better have something up her sleeve or she's going to be taken out right now.

"Time to finish!"

The man lunged at the downed Kagura-san and went for the full palm strike, pouring a sizable amount of power within his palm. Each movement he makes are unsure to my eyes. I am having trouble keeping up with him. If he continues overwhelming Kagura-san like this, she is going to be finished.

Crossing the distance, his flat palm went for Kagura-sans face!

"This is where you end!"

In a downwards palm strike, he brought that dangerous looking hand at Kagura-san!

If she doesn't avoid that, she's going to be taken out of the tournament! She needs to do something about that hand!

"I don't think so."

But my fear was premature as I heard her voice.

She brought up her blade that's sheathed, stopping the attack altogether. At the same time she blocked the attack, her body twisted to a shape that could be called unusual, making sure that her knee dug itself into the guys stomach!

"This is where you end."

She said it with confidence as she extended her leg with the guys stomach in her knee, and kicked sideways, throwing him in that direction as well. She quickly shot up, and did a very powerful bone crunching kick to his abdomen!

"Guwah!"

He let out a howl from the assault Kagura-san delivered on him.

The boy skidded across the ground until he stabbed his hand like a dagger into the ground, halting his crash. M-My, he must be strong to pierce the earth like that and not feel much pain.

"That isn't enough to beat me!"

The boy stood up and lunged at Kagura-san again who swiftly got onto her feet.

Appearing in front of her, his eyes looking menacingly towards Kagura-san, he did a number strikes against her person, each strike being stronger than the last one.

Kagura-san though, expertly dodged nearly all the strikes. The ones that she couldn't though, she used her blade to block.

No matter what attack he tried, all of them are blocked and dodged. That's very impressive of Kagura-san. She's quickly picking up his attack patterns, which hand is more dominant and which side of his body is weaker. It's a very good skill to have, and it's a skill that even I haven't mastered...if she has, she's going to be able to see weaknesses in my stances as well...I'm going to have to be prepared for Kagura-san in the future.

"Got to admit, that she's pretty good, huh Shi-chan."

Levy-chan smiled at me, but it was laced with worry.

"She's good, yes. She's very good for someone her age. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn that she's been training since she was very young...actually, for all I know, she could've been training since she was young."

"I was thinking just the same thing."

Agreeing with my thoughts, Sherria-san surprisingly showed a face that was super serious...I didn't know she could show such a face. To say that it doesn't belong on her face is an understatement...

"Hah!"

Bacchus did a heavy attack upon the ground, because Kagura-san dodged the attack, blowing up the ground behind said sword sheathed girl.

Because of the distraction of that attack, Kagura-san was left defenseless as a large elbow embedded itself into her very stomach.

But even with the attack, she didn't cry out. No, not even pain filled her features. Instead, she did an attack with her sheathed blade, the blade barely missing the opponents head.

"You're pretty good."

The man complimented Kagura-sans skills as she avoided an attack from him.

"You as well."

Kagura-sans cold reply came as she retaliated against him. The sheathed sword danced in the air as it went in complicated directions for Bacchus.

Bacchus did fast palm attacks, countering the sheathed blade! H-How is he doing that? His hands aren't even hurting? Is that possible?

Doing that to block her, Kagura-san attacked with her own weapon, but Bacchus was able to repel such an attack with nearly no effort!

Each blow they did blew apart of the ground around them, because the magical forces and physical forces that surround both of them is unreal. If it s a fight on strength along...then I would give it to the guy. But Kagura-sans more...skilled from what I can tell.

Kagura-san once again tried to do a single finisher on Bacchus.

"Hahaha!"

Even laughing, the man pushed back Kagura-sans blade and went for a straight attack on her body.

Kagura-san intercepted it and did her own attack on the mans body, her foot going for his body.

The man curled his body, the foot strongly going past.

Kagura-san though twisted her body, doing a quick kick against his chest area! The extensive force of the hit Kagura-san made Bacchus be lifted off the ground.

Kagura-san wasn't done though.

She quickly spun in place, putting immense strength into her body, it flowing around in her sheathed blade. Each spin she did, made my head spin. I couldn't believe that she was able to gather such force on her own...maybe she's using Magic right now!

When Kagura-san came to a stop, she thrusted it into the mans body!

Because of the power she used in her attack, the man had no choice but to get thrown back and made a collision with the wall! It was so strong that I had to cringe and pray that he didn't have a broken body after this.

She's pretty good alright! But there's just something about her power that's...off. I don't know what it is exactly. For a girl like her, she shouldn't be able to use such strength...no, even for a male like me, it would be hard to replicate that strength right now.

"Shi-chan, what are you thinking right now?"

"Erm, I'm just thinking about Kagura-san and her strength. It seems more than it should be. I can't put my finger on it...it is like her strength is...more like her blows are...heavier somehow than they really should be."

I replied to Levy-chan while thumbing my hair.

That's when I felt something on my butt...

Strange, it suddenly stopped.

I wonder what that was?

It almost felt like a hand was groping me...but that's impossible. Sensei isn't here, and she's the only person that gropes me. Not that I mind it, because that's how Sensei is and I wouldn't ever change her...

Don't tell me that she's groping me from wherever Sensei is right now? She can't do anything like that, can she? If she can, she's really ecchi right now. Fufu, Sensei is a bad girl after all, doing such things to me.

When I glanced to the side of me, where I felt the hand come from, I saw Jenny-san standing there (no idea how she got there when Mirajane-san was supposed to be there before), with her hands quickly resting themselves on the railings after leaving her side...

Don't tell me that she actually groped me...? Jenny-san...you aren't ecchi like that, are you? That's bad touching. Sensei told me that if a girl touches your front or back parts of the hip area, that means they are trying to get something from you. Sensei...is this girl trying to do ecchi things to me...?

Jenny-san, upon seeing my eyes on her, turned towards me with a cute smile.

"Is there something wrong my Angel?"

Why is it that she has a cute sounding voice, but she's kind of naughty? It doesn't make sense to me. A girl like Jenny-san can be cute, and scary as well. Sensei...was I getting touched by a Succubus then?

"N-No, nothing."

My shaky reply didn't make it sound like I wasn't frightened.

"You sure? You seem to be distressed about something?"

That's a word she shouldn't use...

Even though she sounded kind, I couldn't help but feel like she was saying something else to me, something that I wasn't quite getting. Whatever it is, I don't know what to think about it...

"I'm alright, thanks for the concern."

"Ooh, I see. If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

Jenny-sans hand stroked my face, and lightly danced her fingers on my lips. The feeling of her fingers were a little...odd. I couldn't be sure if I should like such a thing or not.

I shivered as she retracted her hand and laid it on top of my own.

I tried to move my hand away from her hand, but she put pressure on it, so I couldn't move! She's going to take me away! She's even interlocking our fingers and stroking my hand with her thumb!

Mirajane-san! Where are you right now!? She's going to get me, you know!? Sensei! This girl is scaring me right now! What if she takes me away and I never see you again!?

"E-Erm, Jenny-san..."

"Is there something wrong, my adorable Angel?"

I flushed and tried to move away but couldn't...

She's going to eat me...she's going to take me to her dungeon and I wont see the light of day anymore...Jenny-sans going to hurt me and I wont be able to do anything about it...

"S-Shit! Jenny you pervert! Get away from the Shota!"

Mirajane-san finally saw what was happening, and put distance between us, her standing in front of Jenny-san, her back to me.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa! What are you doing!?"

Jenny-san gave a complaint to the white haired girl.

Said white haired girl turned away from Jenny-san.

"You're a perverted girl you are. Just a few moments I was watching the fight, and you're right in there, aren't you? You don't let any chance to molest the Shota go by, do you? Have you ever thought of why I keep the Shota away from you?"

Why doesn't she refer to me by name? She calls me 'The Shota' a lot, and I don't know why...am I just 'The Shota' to Mirajane-san? Ehehe, I don't even want to think about it.

"Because you're evil and you hate me?"

Jenny-san took a wild guess.

Mirajane-san set the record straight.

"I don't hate you, I just think you're quite the pervert and are for some reason trying to corrupt a boy you hardly know. Seriously, going after a boy that looks so docile that he doesn't even know what sex is. That's the same as taking advantage."

I'm pretty sure I just got insulted...but I don't know what this sex is. I have an idea, based on what people say about it, but I can't be sure if I am right or not...I wonder, if Sensei wants to have the sex with me?

"That's not very nice you know? Angels aren't meant to know about sex and the likes. That's why, they come to humans, so they can learn about the different methods of sex. That's why, God sent me this Angel, so I can teach him the ways of the human race. God wants this Angel to learn about human love through me. Clearly, I've done something noteworthy in his eyes, to be rewarded with this Darling Angel."

To me, that sounded like she was beseeching. She even had her arms in the air, her hands pointed upwards.

But Mirajane-san didn't look pleased in the slightest and gripped me by the shoulders, pulling me really close to her. At the same time, she had a malicious look in her eyes, facing Jenny-san with an extended finger.

"You stay away from him. This isn't me just being clingy or whatever. This is me frightened for this Shota. You have some kind of mental problems that involve Shota's, and I urge you to get some help. Please get some medical treatment. I will even pay for it Jenny. Just go and find a councilor."

Jenny-san looked offended, as for some reason, Levy-chan looked pissed at me...what have I done now? I'm the one that Jenny-san wants to...erm, I don't know what she wants to do with me. Maybe she wants to kiss me or something.

"I don't need help. I dont need a councilor either."

"That's a blatant lie."

Mirajane-san said as a finale, making Jenny-san pout.

Erza-san took this time to smirk and draped her arms across both of our shoulders.

"Aah, my shipping is coming true. Mira, Shinobu. You both are adorable together. So, please. I urge you two to seal the deal and kiss one another. If not for me, but for all of the shippers out there. For all of the people waiting for you two to get together. You're already holding him so close. You don't want Jenny to have him. You are staking your claim on him. It is really sweet."

S-She's completely insane! Why does she keep going on and on about it!?

"ONLY YOU ARE WAITING FOR SUCH A THING! LEAVE ME ALONE ERZA! ME AND SHINOBU AREN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! IT IS AGAIN YOUR IMAGINATION GOING INSANE!"

Mirajane-san shouted so loudly, that the fighters even stopped briefly, before fighting again. But when they stopped, I saw that they were a little displeased with Mirajane-san. Poor girl...

Erza-san snapped her hands back as Mirajane-san tried to rip them from the redhead.

Said redhead shook her head at Mirajane-san, and turned her attention back to the fight at hand.

Mirajane-san didn't let me go, and somehow my head ended up being rested against her boobs...I-I don't know if this situation is something I should be happy or scared about.

Erza-san noticed the same thing that I did, and gave me a thumbs up discreetly.

I shook my head, getting back to watching the fight while ignoring Erza-sans dirty smirk.

The fight was going in Kagura-sans favour.

But Bacchus was going strong.

He was able to land some powerful hits on Kagura-sans body, and did some damage.

But the damage from Kagura-san seemed to outweigh the damage that he gave her.

For about ten minutes, they exchanged blows. No one was really going to win at this rate. It would be called a double knockout soon. But as time goes on, both of them are getting worn down.

If the battle doesn't end soon, I'm afraid that they both are going to be knocked out. Kagura-san was saying things about beating me, yet right now it doesn't look like it is going to be the case where she is going to fight me at all.

When my hopes seemed to be dashed by this all, Kagura-san moved in a complicated fashion, zigzagging around the attacks that Bacchus is giving. It was almost an art form, watching Kagura-san move her body all over the arena like it was nothing at all.

"Hah!"

Upon appearing in front of Bacchus, he tried to block the attack that she sent out...

DON!

With a powerful smash of her sheathed blade, Bacchus was impailed into the wall!

"Ooh! Contestant Kagura has Contestant Bacchus on the ropes! It proves that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover!"

True enough...yeah, I wont underestimate Kagura-san again.

Bacchus came out of the wall though, and gritted his teeth.

"You're pretty good! I'm going to go harder on you now!"

He was pissed.

It was obvious as to why.

Kagura-san was pretty much winning at this time by just using that one attack.

Even if he got in a few good hits, some of her attacks did more damage than his did.

But that can change within an instant. It all depends on how much longer Kagura-san is going to drag out this fight? I have a feeling she's trying to make a point right now...but what that is, I can't discern.

"I already thought you was going the hardest that you could. If you can do more, then please show me."

Kagura-san showed a smirk, which only infuriated the man.

He wasted no time in charging for her, his speed being faster than it previously was.

He did a number of jabs at her after closing the distance, which she wove through with minimal effort.

Each strike didn't hit her body at all. Her blade was able to take some of the brunt of the attacks. That's when she pushed back against him, and sent a flurry of kicks at his body.

A number of kicks all landed on her target, each strike causing the guy to back off even more.

But when he tried to retaliate against her, she ducked and wove through the attacks with minimal effort.

Whatever attack he did, didn't land on Kagura-sans body.

It was like Kagura-san was learning his method of attack rather easily. Maybe, just maybe she has the ability to adapt to situations where she would lose, but just from experiencing the slightest attacks from an enemy, she is able to turn the negative into a positive. Yeah, that's got to be it. I thought about it before, but this just confirms it now.

"I have to give it to her." Mirajane-san sounded like she was praising. "She's doing better than I thought she would. I hate admitting it, but even I had trouble keeping up with that guys movements yet she's doing it quite flawlessly."

Yeah, she's right about that. Kagura-san is going to be a hard competitor to deal with. I wonder, if she's going to be even harder against me...? I feel tingly just thinking about her power...

"Yeah, I as well. In the fights we've had, there's never been a decisive factor. Bacchus and I have fought and fought yet we've never finished them to the full...even I am having trouble with this. Even though Bacchus isn't drunk...I wonder, is Kagura holding back right now?"

I wonder if Erza-san is right? Kagura-san...are you holding back right now...I think she is personally. It just doesn't seem like Kagura-san is going full force. I think she's the type that studies her opponents and uses their advantages, turning them around on her opponents.

But what was that about being drunk? Does he get stronger from being drunk? Um, I am sure that it isn't allowed to be drunk during these fights.

"Maybe she's holding back because she wants to fight against Shinobu-sama...san...chan with all of her strength, and doesn't want to give anything away? It would only make sense that's what she's doing."

Juvia-sans point is what I was thinking. Like myself, Mirajane-san and Erza-san, she's holding back as well. Heck, even Sherria-san was holding back during her fight, and God knows what Juvia-san and Jenny-san can do. As for Yuki-chan...I don't know if she was even going full force...but it did seem like towards the end of the fight, she was losing her rag with me...but we're cool now.

"Why don't you try this!?"

The man growled at Kagura-san.

Kagura-san didn't bat an eyelid at Bacchus, maintaining her posture and precise attacks, and solid defence.

When the man pointed his hand like a stinger for Kagura-san, she moved the blade to bat it aside and used the opportunity to plunged the bottom of her sword deeply into the guys stomach!

"Guaha!"

The force of her attack caused the man to spit up bile and was flung back away from Kagura-san.

But Kagura-san didn't stop the assault.

She chased after the airborne guy and with precise strikes, landed many blows on his body. On his legs, arms, torso, back and every place between those places was hit by Kagura-sans fast strikes!

Go Kagura-san! You are the best! She's turned the tide of the battle so easily! I knew she would be a good opponent to fight against. But to think that she would be able to gain the upper hand by fighting like this alone...

"Enough!"

Suddenly, a eruption of magical power sprouted out from Bacchus, pushing Kagura-san away from him.

It surrounded him, forming in the palms of his hands. It was so huge that even I was taken back by the amount of power that he's showing right now. One strike from that, and it might destroy the arena.

Kagura-san though wasn't worried, and put a hand to the grip of her blade.

"Are we finishing it right now?"

Kagura-san practically demanded from her male opponent.

Said male opponent didn't respond to her.

He merely shot off at Kagura-san, the ground beneath the place he kicked off tore upwards, creating a huge hole and debris all around it!

This is the final attack after all! He's putting his all into this attack! Kagura-san better do the same, or he might beat her. Since she wants to fight me so much, I would've thought that she might try her best right now...

"You're going to lose noooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

He screamed, his voice crackling with anticipation.

Kagura-san simply went forward, her sword still sheathed, yet her eyes full of determination.

"Under Moonlight!"

Bacchus went for a slap...the power of it raining down upon Kagura-san. Being hit by such a powerful technique might put Kagura-san out of commission.

"Archenemy, Slashing Form."

Kagura-san, in a speed that I could barely see, appeared behind Bacchus, with her weapon up in the air as if she had just slashed something. An aura dripped off the blade she was using, yet it didn't look menacing in the slightest.

Bacchus for a few seconds didn't do anything, merely standing there with his palm out.

"D-Damn it..."

Then suddenly, he fell to the ground, his eyes wide open.

Kagura-san put her blade to her hip, and glanced up at me...

Eheheh, please don't look at me when you've beaten an enemy. It is like she has beaten me somehow...ooh God, please don't hurt me...she's going to get me, I know she is. I can see it in her eyes. Her soul is screaming at me right now.

"Even with Bacchus not getting drunk, to think that she had enough skill to take him down...and she's even holding back...damn, I dont envy you right now Shinobu."

Yeah, neither do I Erza-san...

This is a disaster, it really is a disaster. I'm going to die during these fights, aren't I?

"W-With the Contestant Bacchus out of commission, the winner is Contestant Kagura!"

With the announcement going insane, Kagura-san made her way back up to here, the opponent being carried away in a stretcher. Poor guy, all he did was fight Kagura-san and now he's in the hospital.

Once Kagura-san was up here, I noticed that she glanced at her, before turning away.

From the single glance, I knew that something was going to happen to me if I don't do something about it soon. Well, I will just have to beat her, and make it so that she tells me what's going on.

* * *

 **[Later!]**

Numerous people have bin and gone since Kagura-sans fight. Some people were noteworthy, and some didn't even register on the radar. It was simply people fighting one sided fights, or people both losing.

Hmmmmm, I wonder what's going to happen with the fights now? I've seen that people wont be able to continue fighting, even if they win the fights. And some have just given up...

God, I wouldn't want to be the King right now. I don't know how the King is going to compensate for that. For those people that have quit or just lost in a double way. Meaning two people went to fight, and those two people lost. It is going to be difficult.

Maybe they're going to make us do a battle royal? Or maybe they're going to split us up into teams again or something...maybe they're going to put us into uneven teams...I don't know what's going to happen. Whatever is going to happen, I will just have to deal with it as the time goes on.

Juvia-san and Jenny-san haven't been called yet. But soon, maybe they will be called. I just don't know what's going to happen. The competitors are going lower and lower, and it is drawing near the end of the day.

"And now, it is time to see the next set of fighters!"

The King announced as the Lacrima spun in the sky, people cheering as the Lacrima started showing a few different names. I think there's only six more people left to fight now, meaning three matches altogether. That's going to be a relief. This day has been hard, and draining.

I don't even know how the King can keep such a face on...so happy. Even the Princess looks tired. The Princess does keep casting her gaze down to this direction though, and I don't know why.

There has been lots of fights today, nearing the number of 30 now. I thought that since there was so many fights, it would take over a number of days...but for the most part, the matches have gone swiftly. It seemed that my fight with Yuki-chan took the longest.

Juvia-san and Jenny-san are on edge, because it could be them that face each other in this match. I only think six people are left now, so the odds of them fighting is quite high. Hopefully, it doesn't turn out like that...as I know how hard it was to fight against Yuki-chan.

And I thought that this day was going to be long...it has been. The sky is blackening and the crowds are yawning as well.

Well, it is late, around 9 at night I believe. So late.

"...Sleeping...dirty children..."

Poor Sherria-san has fallen asleep, saying weird things as she rested her head on my lap. Basically, I had to sit down so her head could be rested there because she aid she wasn't able to stay awake much longer.

"When's the next match going to start Shi-chan?"

Levy-chan wasn't happy about that, and rested her head on my shoulder as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

"Soon, I'm sure. When the matches end, we can go back to the hotel."

I petted the back of her head as she closed her eyes, smiling happily, yet sleepily.

"..."

Kagura-san is resting her back against the back wall. She's even too tired to glare at me at this point, which is nice. She's not glaring at me anymore. I will take that as a small victory.

"Mira, keep your head like that."

"Erza...I'm tired. I'll do whatever you want..."

"Marry Shinobu and make the shipping complete..."

"Besides that and anything lesbian dumbass."

Erza-san and Mirajane-san have foregone their rivalry, and have their heads leaning against one another. They aren't asleep, but they must be tired from the days events. It is hard fighting, but it is hard watching as well.

Watching the main competitions here does fill me with personal excitement. I have a feeling that the finalists are within the group that Mirajane-san, Erza-san, Sherria-san and I formed. I have a feeling that either Mirajane-san or Erza-san is in the last battle. Even both of them maybe? I'm not sure if I can beat them...they both have a high level of magical power for their ages and their skills at that they have displayed are only grazing the surface. It is going to be tough...

"Juvia can't wait!"

"Sleeping is better than fighting at this point..."

As for Juvia-san, she is eagerly awaiting the fights, while Jenny-san has her head against my back. Both of them are ready to fight. They've waited all day, and soon they should be fighting.

Juvia-san does seem to be determined, doesn't she? I wonder, if she's got anything to prove this time? She doesn't talk about herself much, so I don't know her story. I do know that she's a nice girl though.

The names span and span until they finally stopped on two names that I didn't want to see up there.

"My! Now it is time to see the cute blonde haired Jenny vs the blue haired cutie Juvia! This is where technology meets water! What's going to win!? Can Jenny and Juvia meet down in the arena please?!"

Yes, with the King's confirmation, it is as I feared. They are going to be fighting one another. But I wonder who's going to win? Juvia-san or Jenny-san? From my senses, I think Juvia-san has the stronger magical power. But Jenny-san has that Take Over, and God knows how many Take Over's she's done before. She might've touched flamethrowers or something. She could have a Take Over that could be really bad for the Water using Juvia-san.

When the names were called, Juvia-san let out a squeal, banging her hands on the railings, waking up Levy-chan from her sort of slumber. She rubbed her eyes, and hugged my arm as she continued to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Juvia is excited! Now Juvia can show people that she's a good fighter!"

So, she wants to prove she's a good fighter huh. I didn't peg for such a thing. Maybe she doesn't get people that praise her skills? It's nice to know about her and what she wants from this...yeah, she wants to prove that she's a good fighter.

"Yeah, it looks like we're going to be fighting after all." Jenny-san stood up, and looked down at me. "Angel, I need a kiss good-"

"Get down there pervert!"

Mirajane-san cut her off and...

BANG!

...Hit her off the railings!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jenny-san released a scream and face planted with the ground below!

Ooooh, I bet that wouldn't of been pretty. I hope you're alright Jenny-san...that couldn't of been pretty...yeah, that's not going to be good...Jenny-san, hope you're okay.

"Juvia is going to fight as well!"

Juvia-san jumped down from the area we were, joining Jenny-san who recovered surprisingly quickly from Mirajane-sans 'attack'. I don't know how Jenny-san does things like that.

Juvia-san walked over to the middle of the ring, and so did Jenny-san.

Juvia-san had water around her body, ready to strike at any second.

Jenny-san was a little more...relaxed. For some reason, she didn't have any Take Over's at the ready. She just looked...well, for a lack of a better word, relaxed. I've never seen anyone so relaxed in a fight before.

"Are you both ready?" Both of them gave consent in the form of nods. "Then allow the match to begin!"

Once the announcement was made, both of them took position.

"Then Juvia will also get serious from hereon out."

Water Bubbles formed around Juvia-san. Each of the Water Bubbles looked like they could make people drown if they got trapped. They all circulated her. I could count about 5 big ones being around her, with smaller ones floating around.

If I was Jenny-san, I would use a technique that counters Water. But the only thing I could think of is Fire...does she have a Take Over that can use Fire? Or can she use Fire Magic? Even freezing it with Ice Magic would work, depending on how strong you are.

"Allow me to take centre stage! Angel, watch me!" Jenny-sans arms glowed as she winked up at me, making Mirajane-san shake her head. "Take Over Machina Soul. Buzzsaw Arms!"

The result of Jenny-sans Take Over seems to have produced two large buzzsaw's that can pretty much cut through anything from the looks of it. They are more like are her hands, rather than her holding them. S-So, she can produce buzzsaw's, can she? That's pretty impressive, if you ask me.

Upon seeing the buzzsaw's, Juvia-san looked like she was gleeful.

"Juvia is thinking of making a bet. Juvia thinks that the bet should be-"

"Ooh! If I win, I want to go on a date with my Angel~"

Jenny-san turned to me and gave a wink again...

I didn't know what to do so I smiled really weakly. She wants to go on a date huh...that isn't something that I will be deciding. This isn't about me, you know Jenny-san? Please concentrate on the fight, not on me...

"She just doesn't quit, does she?"

An irked Mirajane-san said it with annoyance.

"Looks like an obstacle is coming in the path of Shinobu and Mira...how are they going to overcome this?"

Erza-san, being as weird as ever, went deep into thought, slowly showing that she was more and more crazy than I thought she was.

God...I wish Erza-san wouldn't be so strange. She doesn't have to comment on our relationship...we don't have a relationship...to comment on...I wish that Erza-san would...iyaaa, it doesn't make sense to me!

I couldn't say anything so I simply stared at Jenny-san.

Juvia-san sweatdropped.

"Erm...Juvia isn't responsible for things like that. Even if she was, Juvia doesn't know if she wants you and the 'Angel' to date since you seem to scare him. But even if Juvia doesn't think she could get you a date with your 'Angel', Juvia will try if that's what you really want if you win?"

No Juvia-san! That isn't something that you should do! She might try and take advantage of me! She's going to attack me Juvia-san! She really does frighten me! I'm locking my door tonight!

"Yes, I think that would be good." Jenny-san agreed to that wildness. "But, what is it that you want Juvia-san? Do you want to have a date with my Angel?"

Please don't! I have Sensei! I'm not sure if she even wants me associating with other females! Sensei, what do I do if these girls end up wanting to court me...? Do I turn them down because I love you...?

Juvia-san thankfully shook her head.

"Juvia is sure that she doesn't want that. But Juvia is thinking about getting a new coat. So Juvia wants Jenny-san to buy her a new coat if she wins. Is that agreeable Jenny-san?"

That's...actually one of the better bets that have happened today. Y-Yeah, Juvia-sans got it alright. We don't need to be weird in the way that the bets are made. Simple things like coats are also acceptable. Yes, go Juvia-san. For the sane bet, I am hoping you win. But I also hope that they don't ruin their friendship because of the fighting.

"Yes, that's fine Juvia-san."

She agreed...that's good. Yes, good Jenny-san. You could also want some shoes if you want? Juvia-san doesn't have to try and convince me to date you...ehehe, I am so frightened if Jenny-san does pull off a victory.

"Then Juvia will go first!"

Extending her hand, three shots of water rushed for Jenny-san at high speeds.

Jenny-san, using her saws, sliced through the bullets made of water with no effort as she ran forward, her pace being a steady one.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

Jenny-san proclaimed, cutting the newly shot water at her.

Juvia-san spun her fingers, making three water bubbles twirl around. Because of the spinning of the water bubbles, the water looks ready to hurt someone like a cannonball...kind of like Aries-chan from before...is she going to do an attack like that...?

"Take this!"

Juvia shot off the first one, it travelling at a relatively slow speed, but with a good amount of force.

The blades on the saws spun around a little faster as Jenny-san swung her left arm, cleaving through the water as if it was nothing at all and it dropped to the ground, wetting the floor.

"Juvia wont stop with that."

Juvia-san didn't let it deter her, with her firing the other two with rapid succession. Both of them looked heavy, travelling at the same speed that the other one was going before. Being hit with the full force of water isn't a joke. It could hurt very much.

"Even if you fire water, it isn't going to work with me Juvia-san!"

Bringing up her hands, she made a zigzag cross with the saws, the saws producing sparks as they clashed against one another.

Using the incredible cutting power of the saws, Jenny-sans blades sliced through those bubbles. Even with the strength of Juvia-sans water, the bubbles didn't have a chance.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me Juvia-san! I've said it before, I am going for my Angel this time! Then we can ascend to the Heavens together!"

...She doesn't have to go for me...she could just fight for herself...

"That almost sounded like she wanted to die."

Kagura-san gave a comment like that.

I could only mentally agree. She wants to become an Angel...that means she wants to join Heaven, and become an Angel? T-That's not what a young girl should want...unless I'm missing the context of it...

"Damn, looks like this is a fight for you, Shinobu."

Even though Mirajane-san was showing a displeased face, she used a joking tone when referring to such things.

"And, you're the one that's most angry, Mira?"

Erza-san also joked.

Mirajane-san didn't appear happy, crossing her arms.

"It's getting old Erza, knock it off."

"Not until you admit your feelings for him."

Erza-san counted, only causing Mirajane-sans face to twist in growing annoyance.

"I've known him for a single day and a little bit! How can I admit anything to him!? No one I know can fall in love so fast with someone! I admit he's pretty nice and everything, but I don't have anything other than respect for him!"

"You respect me?"

I was taken back by it.

Mirajane-san though dashed my hopes of being equal footing to her by placing her fingers close together, showing a little gap.

"A miniscule amount of me does respect you. You fought against Yukino and her weird ass Magic, and you're still awake. That's quite the accomplishment. Plus you've pissed off Kagura, so I've got to give it to you there as well. She strikes me as a person who doesn't get pissed so easily, so I've got to give you your props. I don't know about anyone else, but you getting peoples names wrong is pretty funny, except when it happened to me."

She was saying that as Jenny-san continued dodging and cutting through Juvia-sans water techniques.

"O-Oh, I guess I will take that as a good thing?"

It was more of a question than a statement.

I don't know what to think about it. But if she's saying it in a slight praiseful tone, then I guess I will take it as a victory.

"Yes, take it as a good thing." Mirajane-san patted my head. "Good Shota. Stay innocent now. Jenny is a bad girl, she'll take away pretty much every innocent thing about you. You might want to lock your doors tonight."

I feel a little...complicated at that...

"Shi-chan locking his doors huh." Levy-chan mused. "I'm sure Jenny wouldn't do anything so strange as to make herself break into Shi-chan's room..." As if realizing something, Levy-chan placed her head on my shoulder again. "Shi-chan, lock your doors tonight. If you don't, the Jenny...I mean the bogeyman might come for you."

That's not really helping Levy-chan...it makes me even more frightened of what's to come tonight. Maybe Sensei will drop by...that would be nice...I couldn't sleep next to Sensei last night...tonight, I want too...

"Got ya!"

Jenny-san made it towards Juvia-san, swinging her blades down to bisect her!

"Juvia doesn't lose so easily!"

Juvia-san jumped backwards, firing three water bullets at Jenny-san in rapid succession.

"These bullets don't work Juvia-san!"

But of course, the water was cut apart by Jenny-sans blades. She's pretty good, got to admit that. She isn't as fast as Kagura-san, but she does have a cutting power that Kagura-san hasn't shown...yet.

"Then Juvia will try this!"

Not letting that get her down, Juvia-san made Water dance around her palm. The Water around her palm turned into something else. It turned sharper, denser. It almost looked like they had turned into blades...

I've seen her use something like this before...I think it was during the first trial...God, I hope she doesn't do anything bad...

"Water Slicer!"

Swinging her arm across her body, blades of water in a curved manner extended and were fired at Jenny-san. It was as I feared. I saw those blades before during the first trial, were they cleaved throw the debris like it was nothing at me.

"Ku!"

Jenny-san intercepted the blades of water, and had a deadlock with them. The blades of water and Jenny-sans buzzsaw's struggled against one another, and despite struggling against water, the saws were producing sparks as if the water was metal or something.

Jenny-san managed to get the upper hand and despite not being able to cut through the water, she was able to deflect them downwards, so they slice through the ground!

Good move Jenny-san! If you can't win, deflect them! I couldn't of thought of anything better to do myself right now!

"My attack was stopped so easily..."

Juvia-san widened her eyes when that happened and readied her Water again.

"I'm coming for you!"

But she didn't have time to worry as Jenny-san went on the offensive.

Swinging left and right, Jenny-san deflected and sliced apart the various water attacks Juvia-san was sending. Water bullets, and other various small water techniques are deflected by Jenny-sans buzzsaw's.

"Water Bullet Barrage!"

Juvia-san created clumps of water in the air. Each formed the shape of a bullet, albeit bigger than normal bullets. More and more were made, to the amount of at least 20 was made.

Circulating the blue haired girl, Juvia-san sent them all off at a high speed assault!

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Jenny-san tore through the Water Bullet Barrage as if they were nothing! Each bullet was sliced apart with normal efficiency. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't hard. But from watching Jenny-san right now, it was like she was dancing elegantly as if it was an art form.

The residual water being left behind splashing onto Jenny-sans clothes, making them cling to her, exposing more of her body than it should. I at least had the decency to avert my eyes from the girl with wet clothes...but some people, males mostly, started cheering for her. Some females did as well, but that was a little scary to think about...

I would've thought that she might be a little angry about it, especially since they are...erm, I think the word is objectifying her like this, she looked like she was having fun doing it. Even the attention she was getting, seemed to excite her even more. Maybe she likes attention from people...

And for every few seconds or so, I could've sworn that Jenny-san was looking up here and blushed a little. Erm, I don't know what to say to that. Jenny-san has yet again scared me.

"For a pervert, she isn't that bad."

Surprisingly, Mirajane-san praised Jenny-san.

"Juvia isn't going full force yet though, but I don't know why."

Kagura-san gave a comment, causing me to agree with her.

For some reason, I know that she is holding back. Maybe, she's trying to deceive Jenny-san to let her guard down? Yeah, it's got to be something like that. It is a pretty sound tactic.

"Yes, I was thinking the same...perhaps she is waiting for an opportunity to present itself, in order to make her move."

That's a good idea from Erza-san.

She could be doing something like that. But for what purpose...it has to do with the competition huh. Each person that fights, is holding back for later competition, like myself and Mirajane-san.

Jenny-san reached Juvia-san again, and swung from the left and right, leaving no room for Juvia-san to escape.

But Juvia-sans hands glowed.

"Stay away!"

The next moment, a large burst of Water bursts forth, and like a giant wave, Jenny-san had a collision with the large mass of Water, flinging her back, crashing her into the back wall!

"Aah, so Juvia is getting a little more serious."

Yeah, exactly like Levy-chan said. Juvia-san does seem to be getting a little more into the fight now.

But that doesn't mean Jenny-san isn't.

In fact, she came out of the wall, and dashed head first for Juvia-san.

The speed of her feet seemingly increasing by the second.

Juvia-san sharpened her eyes, and waved her hand at Jenny-san.

As she did it, a huge mass of Water made its way over to Jenny-san.

Jenny-san, learning from last time did a few faints, before jumping to the side. The mass of Water changed directions though, heading for Jenny-sans location!

The Water closed the distance faster than Jenny-san could react, blowing her back into the wall, despite her trying to cut it!

Ku, that means she's going to be finishing the match soon! Juvia is skilled, I have to admit. I wonder if she has any other powers that I'm currently unaware of?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Like a rocket, Jenny-san forced her body forward at Juvia-san, flying through the sky at breakneck speeds!

"S-Stay away from Juvia!"

Juvia-san tried numerous water assaults. But unlike her previous ones, these ones aren't getting through! Jenny-sans increased her power, her cutting ability being raised as well!

"I'm coming for you! My Angel needs me to walk beside him!"

...No, just no Jenny-san. That isn't what you should be saying. It is wrong, and it is making me feel frightened.

"Right...I'm sure your 'Angel' doesn't need that kind of love..."

Juvia-san sweatdropped, backing away from the incoming Jenny-san.

"My Angel does need my love cheeky brat!"

Jenny-sans glass shattering voice made me feel weirded out by it.

Seeing no choice from the incoming Jenny-san, Juvia-san jumped away, riding on a wave of water to escape the impact Jenny-san did into the ground! The shockwave from the crash caused the stadium to shake and fracture the earth around it!

If that had hit Juvia-san, it could've done serious damage, but of course it didn't.

And now, in the crater, Jenny-san is panting heavily.

From keeping the Take Over up, to cutting through the water, and taking some hits, it couldn't be good for her. It must take magical power to enhance the saws she's got for arms, in order to cut magical water. If she doesn't finish this soon, she might even lose the fight.

"Try this Jenny-san!"

Juvia-san sent out a high powered stream attack made of water towards the semi recovered Jenny-san, who just came out of the crater.

"Tch, looks like it's too hard for these saws."

"Sounds like you're giving up!"

Juvia-san stated towards the blonde.

But said blonde shook her head.

"That isn't the case, Juvia-san. I've got one more Take Over that might work against these here."

She's got another Take Over that would work?

It couldn't be that Railgun, could it? If she uses lightning here, she could be beaten. The ground being wet, all over the place will make it so that she would be shocked as well. If the terrain wasn't covered in water, that would've worked...but now, it would be foolish to use such a thing. Unless she can fly that is. That would cover up that weakness...I wonder if she can fly?

"Another Take Over?"

Juvia-san parroted, her attack nearing.

"Yes, that's right, another attack."

While dodging the volley of water, Jenny-san said that with a smile.

"Is that so? Then Juvia will have to finish you off right now!"

Juvia-san, not accepting that, made a condensed beam of Water flow around her palm, shooting it at Jenny-san without a moments pause.

Being something that she wouldn't be able to cut apart, since it is too dense for her now, Jenny-san made the buzzsaw's disappear, and again her arms glowed. So she's going to do another Take Over huh? Good on her...but what she has, is going to be intriguing, huh.

"Seems that I have to use this Take Over after all. I was saving it for later. Meh, it's alright Juvia-san." Jenny-san swung her arms to the side, magnifying the glowing by several levels. "Take Over Machina Soul. Flame Thrower Arms!"

As if my thoughts came true, her arms turned onto giant flamethrowers...kind of reminds me of a fire extinguisher right now. The nozzle ends, and the fact that they are both red, and kind of cylinder shaped. All that was different was the stream of fire that was coming from where her elbows should be.

"Flame Thrower..."

Juvia-san was speechless when Jenny-san shot out a burst of high density flames, evaporating the streams she fired! And the flames didn't stop, casually bursting towards Juvia-san!

Juvia-san conjured multiple water attacks, sending them at the flames, hoping that they would be reduced. But each attack of water was simply erased by the powerful flames.

"Stay away!"

Juvia-san jumped away from the flames, but they continued for her.

"I'm going to erase you Juvia-san! I will also prove that I am strong! Not just a pretty face!"

So...that's why she's here? People just assume that because she's a pretty girl, she's weak? That isn't true at all. She's got one of the higher levels of power here. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that her power is some of the tops here. That's why, in the team we had, I believe that we had a finalist there.

I could understand why she's fighting to a degree now. Proving to others and yourself that you are strong. It is one of the reasons that I am strong. People always think that I can't fight, due to how I look. But now...it is different. I can fight, and so can you Jenny-san. You're the strong fighter here.

"Juvia had no idea...but Juvia wont lose either!"

With renewed strength, Juvia-san sent out a barrage of water, almost like a tidal wave.

However, the flames engulfed the water, turning it to steam! The steam was extremely hot! If touching that with your bare hand, I wouldn't be surprised if you would burn!

No matter the technique she used to escape the flames, all of the water turned to nothingness. They couldn't even break through the hotness of Jenny-sans flames. I have to admit that they are even stronger than the flames that I can do.

"N-No!"

Juvia-san, realizing that her water techniques weren't working against the flames of Jenny-sans flame throwers, decided to turn herself into Water!

S-So she can turn herself into Water as well!? Does that mean using normal techniques would be difficult as well...? I can't help but think that Juvia-san is going to be a difficult opponent in the future.

Juvia-sans Water Body circulated the ring, going from the left. It was literally like watching a stream flowing. But you could see Juvia-sans face...the rest of her was simply Water.

"Don't escape me!"

Jenny-san directed her flames towards the location Juvia-san is going desperately.

Juvia-sans speed though was faster in this Water Form that it was in her usual one. It was a speed that I would compare to my own if I was running without using my Light Devils Streak. For such a speed to occur, is simply fantastic.

Doing a number of confusing moves, Juvia-san was able to outrun Jenny-sans flames. If Jenny-san was able to get in a good hit, she would be able to win. But as it is now, Juvia-san has the upper hand.

"Got you!"

Somehow Juvia-san appeared behind Jenny-san! She did it without even me seeing her...was the other Juvia-san over there travelling around just a clone or something...? Can Juvia-san do that, or is it an afterimage?

"No!"

Jenny-san noticed it and tried to turn around...

"Water Lock!"

Before she could though, Juvia-san thrusted her palm out, now in a solid body form, and Water gathered around Jenny-san in a fast rate. The large circular mass became more apparent within two seconds. The dome of water basically encased Jenny-san, trapping her inside!

"Ooh, we might see the climax of the fight now."

"Hopefully, that's the case..."

Wait, that was...

That voice was...

Yuki-chan!

I didn't even sense her approaching!

When cocking my head back, I saw the girl I beat before...she wasn't there before, right?

"H-Hey, Yuki-chan. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." She gave a cool reply, sitting near me. "I thought that I would at least watch this match, if no other today. I thought that since Jenny-sama and Juvia-sama were fighting like us, it would've been a little more heartfelt...but this is simply a match between two warriors, no emotions involved."

Yeah, that's the case alright...

At least they aren't bad mouthing or anything. That's a good thing about this match.

"But, are you alright now Yuki-chan? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I had time to reflect on the match, and hold no hard feelings. I have even decided to take you up on the offer as well. I think that it will be beneficial to both of us."

Everyone's ears perked up then, besides Sherria-san of course who is just knocked out on my lap.

"What is this about an offer Shi-chan?"

Levy-chan asked it with little interest, or that was what it looked like. She looked kind of bothered about it, for some reason.

"Ooh, nothing really. Yuki-chan and I are merely going to lend our services to one another. Sort of like a deal between us."

"Lend your services?"

Mirajane-san questioned, causing everyone to nod.

However, I shook my head.

"It's late. Lets talk about it some other time."

Even though you could tell that they weren't satisfied with that, they simply turned their heads away.

Getting back to the match, I saw Jenny-san trying to use her flames inside the dome of water. But something about the water was making it pretty impossible to break free. And from the looks of it, there doesn't seem to be any oxygen inside the dome.

"Juvia declares that she wins now. Your flames don't have any effect, and you'll drown soon. So, please quit before Juvia forces you to quit. Juvia doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

Yeah, I was afraid of that. Even if she put up a good fight, Jenny-san is going to lose now. From my knowledge, she doesn't have anymore Take Over's she can try, and from the looks of it, she can't do a Full Body Take Over just yet...

Jenny-san tried and tried to break the water trap. But she couldn't muster up the flames...maybe she draws the flames from the oxygen in the air, but since the water possesses no such oxygen, she can't gather them.

She even tried to use her buzzsaw's, but it was like swishing water around in a bath. It wasn't going anywhere. This technique is solid. If you want to fight against someone and win fast, then use a technique like this.

"Looks like she's lost. Poor Jenny-sama."

"Yes, it is a shame." Erza-san agreed with Yuki-chan. "But, she put up a good fight. Against a Wizard like Juvia, you need to simply be stronger than her, or you're going to be in for the fight of your life."

Mirajane-san nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's right Erza. Jenny had an unfortunate match up. While their magical power is pretty close in terms of strength, Juvia's control over the Water is superior to Jenny's Take Over. Even though she's a pervert, I have to feel sorry for her right now."

I do feel sorry for Jenny-san as well...the girl is going to lose, and isn't going to be able to do anything about it. Jenny-san, I do pray for you that you don't feel bad about this loss. Everyone loses sometimes, that's apart of life.

Bit by bit, I saw Jenny-san lose consciousness. It was hard watching it, as she was essentially drowning right now...but I know that Juvia-san isn't going to kill Jenny-san. If I sensed such a thing, I would get involved...even if Jenny-san scares me, these games aren't worth your life.

Eventually, Jenny-sans eyes closed, signifying that she was knocked out. That's when Jenny-san was released from the dome of water, and Juvia-san bowed her head towards the girl on the ground.

"Juvia is sorry."

After she said that, Juvia-san returned up here as medics check out Jenny-san.

Once giving the okay, the medics took her away to give her some treatments for her wounds.

"Well done Juvia-san, you've done a great job!"

I gave praise towards the blue haired girl, which made her smile.

"Juvia thanks you. Jenny-san was a good fighter...she's really strong. If Juvia didn't turn into Water, she wouldn't of won. The flames were burning Juvia. But she's glad that she won."

"It was good Juvia-san, you should be proud."

Giving me a nod, everyone else congratulated Juvia-san on her win. I felt bad about Jenny-san losing, but I felt good about Juvia-san winning. That means she wont be trying to convince me to date Jenny-san...

We watched the other matches go on after that.

Basically, the other matches went really quickly. But again, both got knocked out, and some were unable to continue on during the next matches. Something is going to have to be done after this...

Eventually, all of the matches were finished, and King appeared. He walked into the middle of the arena, everyone looking at him.

"The first days matches have been decided. Although, it has gone differently than I had envisioned. So tomorrow, a new special set of matches are going to take place. More on that will be revealed tomorrow. Everyone, please come back here at 9 tomorrow morning!"

The crowds cheered, and the King disappeared soon afterwards. Following the King's disappearance, everyone from the crowds were leaving as well. Since it is the end of the day, I suppose that it is time to head back.

Everyone from the group stood up besides me because I have a Sherria-san on my lap. I don't want to move, since she looks like she is sleeping so peacefully.

"Since the first day has been gone, we should go back to the hotel."

Yuki-chan offered as she brushed her hair.

"Yes, the six of us through have to sleep, resting for tomorrows events. If they were as hard as today..."

Erza-san trailed off, as I picked up Sherria-san, carrying her in my arms, her head on my shoulder, still asleep.

"Lets get going. Poor Sherria-san is so zoned out."

"Hehe, yeah. Lets go Shi-chan."

Agreeing that we should leave, that's exactly what we did. With me carrying Sherria-san, we went back towards the hotel.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Good night Sherria-san."

Placing the covers over her body, in her bed, after taking off her shoes, I quietly slipped out of the room after making sure that she was alright. She must've had a hard day huh. Maybe she isn't used to such things. But she did well, winning her match and using that God Slayer Magic like she did.

"...Shinobu-chan is nice..."

I turned back, seeing that Sherria-san was asleep, smiling and talking in said sleep. Hehe, I can't help but think that she's really cute when she's asleep.

"Have a good night Sherria-san, see you tomorrow."

Once walking out of the room, I turned and walked off towards my room.

During the walk, I couldn't get the days events out of my mind. Jenny-san is going to spend the night in the medical centre, since she was beaten a little bad. I tried to go and see her, but she said that she didn't want me to see her when she was down on her luck. Better check on her tomorrow.

Yuki-chan decided to come back to the hotel with us, and is now in her room. I'm sure that she's going to be alright. She didn't see any signs of being hurt anymore, although she did keep rubbing her jaw.

Erza-san and Mirajane-san have switched hotels, preferring to stay in this one, so we could be together more and have a little talk in the morning, about something important I presume.

Juvia-san is also in this hotel, somewhere, most likely sleeping. She did a great match, and said something about drinking lots of water as well...maybe that's how her Magic works.

As for Kagura-san, I've got no idea where she went. She just disappeared after everything happened. She didn't really say where she was going, but I would presume that she would be going to a hotel to get some sleep. She might even be in this hotel.

While my thoughts were on the others, I saw Levy-chan was stood there, leaning against the wall as I neared my bedroom, smiling at me. She was dressed for bed, in a usual nightgown.

"Shi-chan, how are you feeling?"

She asked as I approached.

"I'm alright, how are you? Today was a little tiring, and not just for the fighters either."

She stretched her limbs, clicking her shoulder.

"Just a little exhausted...isn't it weird since I didn't do anything today?"

She's a little stupid sometimes. She didn't do anything today...she's an idiot. She's done a lot for me today. Just hearing and seeing that she was there for me, did more than what everyone else was doing.

"I suppose. But you shouldn't sell yourself short, you know? You are cheering us on, and it makes a world of difference."

"Yeah, I guess...say Shi-chan. Could you come with me for a minute or so?"

She wants me to go with her? What does she want?

"Sure, what's going on?"

"It's nothing important...but I would like to speak to you...is it alright?"

I understand...she wants to speak with me...maybe it is important. Better go with her.

A soft smile graced my lips.

"Of course it is. It's fine. Where should we go?"

"Erm, come into my room."

For some reason, just being asked into Levy-chan's room is...strange. Before we parted those years ago, we shared a bed and everything. But now, just thinking about being in her bed sends shivers up and down my spine.

"R-Right."

She took my hand, and lead me away from my door. Good thing that hers is literally right next door. So when we arrived, she opened the door, dragging me inside and the closing the door softly.

She dragged me over to the bed, and got into it.

I just stood to the side, unsure of what to do. Do I join her on the bed? Would that be inappropriate? It is a fickle situation right now...if I make the wrong move, I could offend her.

"Shi-chan, come into bed with me. It's alright."

W-What did she just say!? She must be mental if she thinks I'm going to go into bed with her!

"B-Baka, that's not something you should say!"

Even though I don't know why I was being louder than usual, my voice got higher and squeaking.

But she giggled and pulled me onto the bed while saying "It's fine to stay on my bed." with that damn soft voice of hers! D-Don't be so sweet all of a sudden! It doesn't work on me, baka!

Somehow, we got into a situation where I was sat up on the bed, and she was laying down, her head on my chest as a content smile spread across her face...I wonder what she's thinking right now...?

We stayed silent for a number of minutes, just basking in the closeness that we once shared...even after all of these years, we haven't been broke apart. That's why, we're always going to be together.

"Say Shi-chan, can I ask you something...?"

She broke the silence, asking me a question.

"Yeah, what is it?"

While running my fingers through her hair, I asked that quietly.

"I just wanted to know...have you found anything out about your friend?"

"You mean Ultear-san?" Asking that, she gave a nod. "No, I haven't really found out anything about her...no matter what I try. It is like she has dropped off the face of the earth...but, I do know that she has escaped the place we were held. She finally got out of there, but I don't know where she went after that. That's what I was told anyway."

Yeah, she has disappeared from Brain now...but I don't know where she went. She's...gone now. She's not here anymore...

"Ooh, I see. I'm so sorry about that Shi-chan. I know how hard you want to find her, and not finding her after all of this time must be very difficult on you."

She's so sweet, apologizing for such a thing. This is what I've missed about her...she really is one of the only people that understands me. Even though she doesn't have to say it, she makes me feel better by saying it.

"No, don't worry about it. I know she's safe...I just know it. I'm thinking of changing tactics a little...if no one knows where Ultear-san is, then I will just hunt down Brain instead. I know that he's more widely known. If I get to him, he might know something about Ultear-san, a pretty good tactic, no?"

It makes sense to me anyway.

Hunting down that little...

He'll be the one that dies by my hands.

"But...isn't he really strong?"

"He is...but that's why I'm training after all. He'll fall sooner or later. Whatever happens to him, I'm going to make sure that it is me that does it all. But, lets not talk about him...what is it you wanted to talk about, really?"

"Honestly...I just wanted to spend time with you. It has been three years since we last interacted like this. We've both grown...we're different to the people we were back then, yet we aren't...if that makes sense?"

She wanted to spend time with me...hehe, of course. I want the same. I always do want to be with her.

"It does...I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact...it was my own fault. I might've mentioned it in the letter, but I honestly didn't know where exactly Fairy Tail was exactly. It's not an excuse really. I should've stayed in contact more. If you want to hate me for it, I wont be offended."

I am sincerely sorry...I know, I've been a bad friend. I should've made more of an effort to stay in contact...I should've come to Fairy Tail sooner, and stayed with Sensei...I guess that I can't have the best of both, huh. Sensei said she can't stay in Magnolia...

"No, it's alright. I know that you had things to do. You've been busy in the three years, huh. And I'm alright. I made some good friends in Fairy Tail. Some of them you might like Shi-chan. There's this girl called Laki that speaks really strangely, like saying she will feed her stomach, rather than eating and other strange things. Then there's this boy called Natsu who is always looking for a fight...I'm sure that he'd want to fight you as well. There's Master...he's excited to meet you. He does say that he wants to meet the 'special young man that has kept one of my children safe'. Since I talk about you a lot, most people pretty much know about you now...besides your name because I just call you Shi-chan. Everyday, it really is an adventure...I don't even know what's going to happen from one day to the next...everyone is really nice...besides Laxus as he can be a jerk sometimes."

So, someone's being nasty in Fairy Tail huh...makes sense if you think about it. Not one place is all smiles and rainbows. There's got to be a disturbance in a structure, otherwise it wouldn't be interesting.

"This guy is being a jerk huh." I smiled, stroking her head. "Want me to teach him a lesson?"

"Hehe, maybe. He is really strong though. I wouldn't be surprised if he was stronger than Erza, and Mira. But throughout all of the ups and downs in Fairy Tail, I can't help but think that...the one person that should be there...isn't there."

As she was saying it, tears were filling her eyes...ooh God, I've made her sad. That's one of the things I said I wouldn't do. Truly, I am an idiot sometimes. First I've pissed off Kagura-san and now I've made Levy-chan upset.

"Is that, me by chance?"

She looked away, nodding sadly.

"Of course it is...you should be there by now. I know it is selfish, but I just want you there as well. Can't you come back with me...? I know that you're looking for your friend, and I know that it is very important to you...I just think that Fairy Tail and you would get together like a cat and catnip...maybe that isn't the best way to say it...but that's how I feel. You understand me, right?"

"I know...I am sorry about it. I know it has been along time...it has been hard on me as well...and I'm sorry that you feel sad about it."

"N-No! Please don't apologize Shi-chan! You haven't done anything wrong! It is merely...n-no, it doesn't matter. Just...you are still joining Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

I bonked her on the top of her head, causing her to let out a cute sound.

"Dumb dumb, I am joining it~ Since you're in it, I don't have a choice, do I? I can't leave Levy-chan with people like...erm, what's his name and perverts that ask her out~ Only the best can date Levy-chan~"

"Hehe, yeah~" She was beaming, but suddenly it turned to a serious face. "Just so you know Shi-chan...I don't have a boyfriend...and I'm not interested in anyone at the guild either. There's no one there that I want as a boyfriend...there's only ever been...I just wanted you to know that I don't have a significant other in my life."

Eh...? Why is she telling me that? Is she trying to tell me something right now?

"O-Okay? I'm glad...or sad?"

I don't know what to do in these situations...I've never considered it before. Maybe she wants a boyfriend and she's sad about it, and she's telling me because she wants me to scout out a boyfriend for her! Yeah, that's it!

"It's a good thing. It is a very good thing...for me at least...Shi-chan, I love you."

Ooh, she told me she loves me. Hehe~ It must be like best friend or something~ We always used to say that we loved one another~ Yeah, maybe she wants to hear it again for old times sake~ That's okay with me~

"Ooh, I love you too Levy-chan! Forever and ever!"

I gave a happy reply, but she lowered her face.

"I...see. Yes...I understand..."

Her voice was if it was like a ghost...

"What do you understand?"

I'm confused by this...why is she suddenly sad? Did I give the wrong reply? I always thought that it was a wonderful thing to hear "I love you!" but her face is telling me that she's not so happy about this right now.

"No, don't worry Shi-chan. It's alright. You know, it is a little late. I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

Erm...I think she is unhappy with me right now...I wonder, what have I done? I couldn't of said anything wrong, right?

"A-Ah, I see. You want me to leave?"

"No...stay until I fall asleep...then you can go, okay? Just this one night, let me be in your arms again."

...Levy-chan, saying such things implies other things...you know?

"Alright, if that's what you want."

She snuggled into my chest, and closed her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her until she fell asleep.

I know something is wrong...but I don't know what that thing is. I'll have to find out about it...maybe someone has been upsetting her at Fairy Tail. If that's the case, then they're going to get punished by me personally. Even if it is that guy who's name escapes me but I'm sure that his parents didn't like him that much for giving him the name that escapes me.

"Shi-chan..."

She opened her eyes, looking up at me for some kind of reassurance.

Pulling her close, I gave her that reassurance.

"It's okay Levy-chan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks...don't ever leave..."

She's worried that I'm going to leave huh...silly girl. As if I could do that.

"I wont leave, don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

"I'm glad..."

She again closed her eyes, this time she looked happier than the last time she closed her eyes. Maybe I've done something good this time. Yes...I've done something wonderful, right Levy-chan?

For a number of minutes, it could've been an half an hour, I just watched Levy-chan fall into sleep and then sleep.

Damn, she's really cute when she's asleep...how can she get so cute all of the time...? N-No, I'm not going to think about that. I'm sure that she doesn't want someone like me as her boyfriend...and I've got Sensei. I love Sensei and I always will...but I knew Levy-chan longer...but I've been with Sensei longer...iyaaa, it really is confusing!

Once confirming she was asleep, I gently laid her on the bed, and put the covers over her.

I stood up, and walked over to the door. Opening said door softly, I glanced back one last time, before exiting and heading back to my room. She was sleeping peacefully as I left...yeah, it's for the best.

When I made it to my room and opened the door, I instantly became giddy as I saw Sensei sat on the bed! She's not in the bed, to my disappointment, but she is here! I've missed Sensei so much! I could even marry Sensei and I would be happy!

"Sensei!"

"Hush, keep your voice down."

I mentally scolded myself and closed the door.

Walking over to Sensei, I saw that she was smiling at me.

Sitting down on the bed, I lightly grasped Sensei's hand and held it tightly, so her Magic doesn't go out of control. When we're touching, she doesn't have to worry about her Magic going bad, and hurting people.

"Sensei...did you see me fight today?"

"I did...it was a really good fight. That Yukino girl is a little of a pest huh. But you overcame that, and I'm proud. I just wanted to tell you that."

She's proud of me...I could die so happy right now. She's so proud of me! And even if she doesn't show it, she is really happy she's here right now. I don't know why, but I can always tell what mood Sensei is in.

I know people would say that because we've been with one another so long, we know one another. But it is more of a feeling deep inside. I just know what she is feeling, even if she doesn't say or let it show.

"I'm glad Sensei is proud of me...Sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

How do I put this...hmmmmm...alright, I've got it.

"...You know, there's this girl..."

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

Damn, Sensei is sharp like always. No, I shouldn't of been so naive. Sensei knows pretty much everything.

"Y-Yes! That's right! And I was wondering why-"

"She seems to despise you?"

Again, I have to admire how Sensei can be like that with me.

"T-That's exactly it! But I don't understand why..."

"You know, not everyone in the world is going to like you."

I know she's right about that...even if I do want people to like other people. Some people will just hate someone even if it isn't the others fault. I just want to know why she has this hatred for me...

"I know that and I've accepted that long ago...that isn't what's bothering me...I was just wondering why. If I knew, I would feel better about it...but she talks to me as if she wants me to suffer, and I don't even understand why she wants to hurt me. What could I have done to her, to make her feel this hatred...this rage for me? Do I really make people feel awful by just being near them...?"

"No, that isn't it." Sensei picked me up, and placed me on her lap. "I'm sure that whatever it is that she feels angry about, will come out in the end. It could all be a misunderstanding on her part. I can't imagine you being anything other than sweet. You make me feel happy, because you are the only person who can truly be near me, and love me without feeling pain. I personally don't see what's going on with this Kagura, she must have a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it."

Always, Sensei has kind words for me. I couldn't even imagine being in a world were Sensei wasn't in it. She lifts up my spirits, and makes me feel...feel. She makes me feel something special.

"Thank you Sensei, that means a lot to me. But...the fights are going to be tough huh..."

"You'll come out on top, I know you. I didn't train you to be weak. Even if you somehow lose, I am going to be proud of you."

"Y-Yes, I am glad..."

Yeah, I should know that she's going to be proud of me. For some reason, she always is. Even when I mess up she doesn't scold me, she doesn't make me feel bad. She makes me feel better about it.

"Shinobu, I just need to tell you now. Whatever you do, do not invoke the strongest spell you have. If you do, it could potentially destroy everyone there. You haven't mastered it yet, and I am worried that you might do it if you get into a tight situation. Even with its...special property. Using it without having mastered it could prove too dangerous for you. I don't want you to risk your life for a silly tournament."

Yeah...I thought Sensei would worry about that. She's such a worrywart. She's always worrying about me.

"I wont Sensei...that spell is exclusively for Brain, and anyone I deem that needs it as well. You know I wouldn't use it in such a manner like this. I would only use it as a very, very last resort, as it takes too much magical power, even when I use the others. This tournament, isn't worth using that spell. Only evil doers are deserving of that Magic. We did make it with the intent to punish the evil, didn't we Sensei?"

"Yes, that's right Shinobu..."

"I also made it, because I wanted to show Sensei that she really isn't..."

It was at that time I had to look away.

Sensei...she's always haunted by her past and she thinks she is evil, when she really isn't. I know Sensei thinks she's evil. But she honestly isn't. She's only misunderstood, and it makes people feel wary of her when her Magic goes a little bad. But I'm here for her, and she doesn't have to suffer anymore.

But her past...She hasn't really told me much about it, I do know that someone important to her is out there somewhere. Whoever that is, maybe I should find him or her as well...hopefully it isn't a lover...only Sensei belongs to me...

"Now Shinobu." Sensei rested a hand between my thighs, and stared into my eyes after she made me face her. "What I saw before, you getting naked and showing everyone your member like that. And even showing everyone your Neko form when that's exclusively for me. What a naughty boy you are."

"T-That's..."

I'm shocked no one commented on such a thing. Maybe they didn't want to humiliate me...no, I have a feeling they're going to comment on it tomorrow. Yeah, I can see them going full force tomorrow...

But Sensei doesn't sound happy right now...

"You know, I'm going to have to punish you."

"P-Punish Sensei?"

She's going to punish me...how is she going to punish me...

"That's right, I'm going to punish you."

"H-How Sensei...?"

Sensei didn't answer me.

Instead, she threw me on the bed, stripped me of my shirt, shoes, socks and pants, leaving me in only underwear, faster than I could think! I didn't even see her do it! How did she do something like that!? Even I am so shocked by it!

"Sensei! W-What are you-"

"Hush now, my Shinobu. Don't say another word."

She then crawled on top of me, pinning me to the bed! S-Sensei's being quite forceful tonight! She even had a hand between my legs! W-What a lewd Sensei! She can make me feel so weak with a single glance...

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I've got a few ideas on how to make you be sorry. I could even make you scream out my name in pleasure if I wanted that and you know how much I want you to cry out in pleasure. But first of all, get them out."

O-Oh! Sensei wishes to be ecchi with me! T-That's okay with me! After today, I could do with such a thing...

Complying, transformed into a Neko boy for Sensei's pleasure.

Upon seeing that form, Sensei's face turned a little red and she bent down her upper body, hovering above me.

"Next...Shinobu..."

"Yes Sensei...? Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about you. You seemed to enjoy being with those girls today."

Being with the others huh...yes, that was fun...but I don't know how I am going to interact with people like them...not because they are weird or anything...I just think that...I don't deserve having friends...after all, the others had bigger dreams than I did...

"Yeah...but I would rather be with you."

I admitted it, while looking embarrassed.

"Hmmmm, I'm happy...but you can also be with others, you know? I would like you to spend time with me, but I can't occupy all of your time. But enough of that, you bring those lips here, and that's an order."

She ordered me huh~? What lewdness~

"Y-Yes my Sensei~ But first...can I ask if you're going to stay here tonight?"

"Shinobu..."

I know what she's thinking right now...but I just can't...

"If you are next to me, it isn't a problem right? As long as you hold onto me, I will be able to keep your power at bay, wont I?"

"Hmph, you're a fast learned Shinobu...right. You'll hold me close all night? You wont let me go, for even an instant?"

"Yes...all night long Sensei."

"Then I don't have a problem."

With that, our lips naturally came together, filling me with excitement. Sensei slid her hands down my hand, and twirled the tail I now have while her other hand rested on my butt. I naturally let Sensei do what she wants with me because...I like it when Sensei teaches me about ecchi things...

* * *

 **Kagura P.O.V**

Maybe he doesn't remember...

Those thoughts kept coming to me over and over.

It was long ago...yet not so long ago...yet he doesn't remember me.

Maybe I've been too harsh...I have been sending death glares at him, and making it obvious that I am going to hurt him...but in the end, maybe it isn't worth it to hurt him after all.

If he's forgotten, I will have to simply make him remember me, and make him remember what he promised me.

Yes, that is the best solution.

Each time I go over it in my head, I feel like just forgiving him.

But then the rational part of my mind tells me not to just give him the benefit of the doubt. If it didn't mean as much to him as it did me, then there's nothing I can do about that...

It is upsetting to think he could've forgotten me. And then seeing him with that Levy, fills me with unknown anger. I don't understand why my anger flares when he's around. I don't understand why it makes me want him to feel pain...

I should set the record straight.

Yes, I should go and tell him that while I am annoyed, I don't truly hate him. Even if he has forgotten me...I should go and tell him that. He'll most likely go nuts about the fact that I keep saying things about him and wanting him to be punished.

While laying in my bed, I gazed at the roof. All of the thoughts of the day didn't sink in quite as well as I thought they would. That damn Bacchus nearly took me out. If he didn't hold back his power at the last second, I could've potentially lost the fight.

No, I wouldn't of lost...it would've hurt though. Until I've spoke with Shinobu of the Light, I can't let these thoughts out of my mind. It fills my entire being, circulating around my body, threatening to take me whole.

Eventually, I decided to just go and see him right now, leaving my room with a slight skip in my step.

With no others around, it would be somewhat easier to speak with him. I'll just keep my anger back. I'm not an animal, I can control my emotions.

With those thoughts in my mind, I traversed the corridors until I eventually found my way to his room.

I already knew where it was, considering that I secretly followed them here yesterday. I-I'm not a stalker or anything! I-I was merely trying to find out where he was, so he didn't surprise me!

I leaned my hand forward, attempting to knock on the door.

But I had to retract my hand at the last second.

For some strange unknown reason, this frightens me more than anything has before in my life. A single conversation could change my whole dynamic. I don't want what happened to Yukino to happen to me...I heard how he got her to open up...I don't want such an epiphany to occur. I'd rather stay me, than have a realization happen to me...

No, I have to at least try. If he's lost the memories, I will make him remember by pounding in his stupid head...n-no, I shouldn't say that. If I hit him, I might make it even worse...

Once again, my hand went for the door, shaking, unable to stop it.

This isn't like me, I don't let such fickle things like this bother me. I wont allow myself to become a slave to my own emotions. There's just no way I will become such a being.

[Nyaaan Sensei~]

I suddenly heard a voice inside, Shinobu's voice that stopped my hand.

...Nyaan Sensei?

Why would that come from his room? Who's this Sensei? Why did it sound like he was meowing then? He does understand that he isn't a real Neko, right? E-Even if it was a little cute, I can't imagine him mixing up reality and falsehood like that.

[I said I would be punishing you Shinobu, and this is your punishment.]

P-Punishment? H-He's going to get punished...it sounded like a woman's voice...I don't think I know the voice...it didn't sound like Levy...could it have been Mirajane? Or was it Jenny? Tch...I'm over thinking this.

[B-But Sensei, that's a naughty place to touch nyan.]

N-Naught place!? Just what is she touching!?

[Yes, that's right. It is a bad place to touch, but since this is punishment, I have no choice but to touch it.]

T-Touching!? Why is she touching anything!? Just who the hell is in there!? And why is she touching in the first place!?

[B-But Sensei, if you touch it, I might spill my milk~]

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SPILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! W-WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!? M-MILK!? HE'S GOING TO SPILL HIS MILK?! T-THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! HE'S ONLY 12! W-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?

[Hmph, I love the taste of your special milk. Go ahead and spill it if you like Shinobu. You can even splash it on my face, I wouldn't mind. You'd just get punished even more and you'd have to clean it up.]

A-All over her face?! His 'special' milk is going to be splashed on this girls face!? T-This can't be happening! He's really going to be doing such things inside of there! W-What a dirty boy he is!

[P-Punished even more...S-Sensei! D-Don't take that into your mouth!]

T-TAKING WHAT INTO HER MOUTH!? JUST WHAT IN THE FUC...HELL IS GOING ON!? IS HE HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW!? ORAL!? HE'S GETTING ORAL IN HIS BEDROOM BY SOMEONE CALLED SENSEI! T-THIS IS SO WRONG! I NEED TO LEAVE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

[Sorry Shinobu, but it is too suckable. Give me that sexy thing.]

S-Sexy thing...

My mind is playing so many tricks on me right now...

[S-Sensei! D-Don't suck on that please! I-It's too sensitive nyan!]

Nyan! D-Don't meow like that pervert! You don't know what this is doing to me! I'm losing the will to go on! Something is sensitive!? Sucking!? I-It's got to be that 'thing' boys have between their legs! T-There's no alternative!

[My Shinobu, you're really taking to it tonight, aren't you? Are you feeling pleasure right now? Does me sucking on it, make you feel so good that you can't help but cry out?]

...I can't stand this much longer...I can't...my mind is becoming something I didn't want it to be...Shinobu...you're...with this Sensei...

[S-Sensei...y-you're teasing me...I-I can't h-hold my milk m-much longer S-Sensei...I-I'm sorry t-that m-my Neko f-form was s-shown...e-even if it w-was Virgo-chan w-who dressed me...]

C-Can't hold it any longer...t-that milk...special milk...Neko form...

Drop!

My legs buckled and I fell to the ground.

W-What is this feeling building up inside of me...?

W-Why do I feel like I should...no...I-I can't stand this any longer...Shinobu is clearly...sex...girl...another girl...sex...12 years old...Sensei sex...

[Sensei...it feels so good...c-could you s-suck harder and u-use your t-tongue more...?]

S-Suck harder?! Tongue more!? T-This...God, I feel like going to die any second now...

[Alright, since you did well today. But don't forget that I'm still going to punish you.]

[Y-Yes Sensei...b-but, you're rubbing my butt...t-that's bad Sensei...]

This is totally...this is...this is...

[You've got a nice butt to rub and remember, this is a punishment game.]

A-A punishment game huh...s-so they are playing a game...Shinobu hired a girl to punish him...that's got to be it...he's got this girl, paid her to give him...s-s-sex...a-and n-now she wants m-more...s-so, she's punishing him...

[S-Sensei! M-My milk! I-I can't hold it anymore! Y-Your sucking and licking is sending electricity throughout my body nyan!]

Accompanied by the sound of something I can't quite make out...a little cry came out from the room...

[Shinobu, you naughty boy. Your milk splashed all over my face. Lap up your milk, now. Remember, I said that you'd have to clean up your milk if you spilled it. For spilling your milk, you're going to get severally punished for this.]

S-Severally punished...

[Y-Yes Sensei, I'll clean my milk now. I'm sorry for spilling it all over you, but you have to take responsibility, for making me feel so good.]

Take responsibility...

[Yeah...I did make you feel good. I will take a little responsibility for this. But you have to take responsibility for your milk. Come here, and clean it.]

[Okay Sensei...]

Lick! Lick! Lick!

[That's it Shinobu, your tongue is amazing. Keep going Shinobu. You really are like a Neko right now.]

[Your wish is my command Sensei. I hope to clean it all, because you can't go to bed covered in that white substance.]

...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

PERVERT! HE'S GOING TO GET PUNISHED FOR THIS! FORGET APOLOGIZING TO HIM! HE'S GOING TO BE APOLOGIZING TO ME AFTER THIS! HOW DARE HE DO THIS WITH SOME RANDOM WOMAN HE'S PAYING!? SHINOBU OF THE LIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS INJUSTICE!

* * *

 **End chapter! So the first round is over with, with Jenny and Yukino out of the running. Shinobu doesn't really understand Levy's feelings...yet. And Kagura is...well, she's even more angry now! But it will be clarified on why, before that incident anyway, why she is however I am sure some people can take a guess.**

 **Sorry for those who wanted a Mira vs Jenny. But not to worry, it will come in the future!**

 **Also, the spell Shinobu and Zeref were referring to wont be making an appearance in the tournament, but you'll see why and what the conditions are for using it when he does use it and why it is only a very last resort.**

 **So nothing much to add...Jenny, Kagura and Yukino are in the harem...I don't think I am going to add Juvia and Erza, but for those who do love those characters, I will do a story in the future (not sure when but will be awhile) where those two are with my Oc, a different Oc to this stories one.**

 **The arc wont last much longer now, then the character development stuff can truly begin although this arc does start character development for some main people, and this arc is important for a setup for a future arc I have planned. And Hisui and Shinobu's romance will start soon! So, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, yeah~ Kagura so got the wrong end of that stick, huh~**

 **Cloud4012; Yup it was, and no problem~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods15; Not a problem, and no, it wasn't a lemon. Not yet anyway. Shinobu is only 12 after all. But there will be ones in the future, when he's old enough. Hmmmm, Ultear might know about it, and her reaction might be seen later on~ As for S Class, he will be by the time of canon most likely. For the Demon girls, they could be. As for his own team, he will have his own team, Sherria and Yukino being on it, maybe others as well. As for the Dragon Slayer thing, I will think about it~ And he could know some illusion magic, like bending the light or something. I think I've seen that in an anime before.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, it isn't as bad as it seems~ Lots of suggestive words after all can be a bad thing~ Yeah, he'll eventually figure out that Levy does love him, and not in the platonic sense. And yeah, that's the nice guy he is, and more sweet moments like that will come in the future. And I guess for now, it will seem strange, but once the past is revealed, you'll understand why about that. But there's some, as Erza would put it, Mirabu bonding this chapter. And as always, thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it certainly is~ I'm glad that you liked the matches, and yeah, that would wound anyone's pride, huh. But that's how Kagura is. She wont accept anything else. And yes, it is only a matter of time, as Erza demands it! More Levy and Shinobu romance is to come soon~ And he does already sort of reciprocate them, but he doesn't understand them, for various reasons.**

 **Ragna; Yeah, I understood what you meant, no worries~ Maybe in the future, I will think about adding Minerva. And I'm glad that you'll still like the story, regardless.**

 **Soul; Erza writing stories...she could write some and send them to Sorcerer Weekly!**

 **Anime PJ; Well, he's only 12 after all~ No sex for the 12 year old~ And you're right about that~**

 **On-Eno; Yup, she has a new reason to kill him! Watch out Shinobu! Kagura is coming for you! And I'm glad that you liked the battles. And yes, Hisui is going to have a proper meeting with Hisui soon. And yeah, I am thinking about giving him a Key from her. As for the Black Key, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that~ And thank you!**

 **Alexc123; Hehe, it is a lot more innocent than it seems.**

 **Jack; I am glad that you liked it, and thank you for saying that. It makes it sound really nice when hearing such a thing.**

 **Guest 1; Yup, he's going to...hehe~ Yeah, that sounds like a cool idea for Edo-Shinobu. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest 2; Well, when he gazes at E.N.D, he'll know that he is a Demon, considering he is a Devil Slayer. But he wont know exactly what E.N.D really is, since he'll only see the Demon and it wont really bother him that E.N.D is a Demon, but will be a little wary of him, maybe?**

 **TheRangerBoy; Hehe, I guess so~**

 **Guest 3; Erm, that sounds like a cool idea~ Maybe I will do something like that in the future~**

 **With those lovely reviews over with, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The mistake**

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

The light is streaming through the windows, bathing Sensei and I in all its glory. It must be morning for the light to be like that. I don't even know what time it is, but I do feel Sensei's boobs on my back, and her arms around my waist, so she hasn't gone anywhere.

I'm glad, I thought that she might've slipped out during the evening, but she didn't. I'm glad that she wants to stay near me this morning. Waking up to Sensei's hugs are the best. They fill me with happiness, and make me feel like I am going to die with happiness overload. I do know for a fact that Sensei can't resist a hug from me. She even says that if she can't hug me, it is the end of her world. A little dramatic...but with Sensei's Magic, it might even be factual that it is the end of her world.

I twirled my body around so I was facing Sensei, who's sleeping face was so close to my own.

She looked so cute when she was asleep. It was even so cute that I can't get out her face from my mind. It makes me feel happy to see Sensei's peaceful face. She usually doesn't have a happy face, but right now, I can see that her face is happy. I wonder if she's dreaming about something happy right now...

Lightly taking my hand, I stroked her cute face, brushing her lips with my thumb. Even though she shivered at the contact, she didn't make a move to wake up. Hehe, that means Sensei is completely knocked out right now~ I can't think of a better situation than this right now.

I can even take Sensei's lips for myself if I wanted too. I could even kiss all over her face if I wanted, and Sensei wouldn't hate me for doing it. She would want me to do something like that. She said that I should become more forceful in the future, maybe I should take lessons on how to become more forceful in our relationship.

But at the same time that I was thinking about Sensei's lips and face, she, in her sleep, moved her face forward and kissed me anyway. She's not awake or anything, yet she's kissing me fully on the lips.

I returned the kiss, (somewhat) deepening the kiss and pulled her closer. She doesn't allow me to use tongues when kissing, as Sensei thinks that she would be taking advantage of me...not that I would mind if she wanted to take advantage of me. But I do know that one day, I will be able to do it with Zeref-sensei.

Eventually, Sensei's lips left mine as she moved in her sleep. I was deeply saddened by it, but not in the least deterred by it. So that's when I placed my hand on Sensei's breast, feeling relaxed while Sensei's arm went around my body.

While relaxing in the embrace of Sensei, my thoughts went back to yesterdays fights. All of the members of the team seemed really difficult to defeat. The ones that concern me the most is Erza-san and Mirajane-san. They have the highest amount of magical power within the group, with Kagura-san and Sherria-san coming in close as well.

I'm not sure which out of the first two has the higher power...although Erza-san seems to be more skill based, while Mirajane-san is more power based. If they fought, I am not sure on who would win the fight.

"Mmmmm..."

Sensei made a cute noise before her eyes drifted open with a sleepy gaze in those black orbs of hers.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings and then looked down at me.

I smiled up at her, she mimicking my actions.

"Good morning Sensei, how did you sleep?"

I asked as I moved up her body, kissing her cheek, caressing it with my lips.

Sensei groaned a little and stroked the back of my head softly as I continued kissing her face.

"Shinobu, good morning. I slept good, thank you for asking." She smiled, and then looked at my face, her smile turning into a grin. "...Shinobu, you really are cute when you wake up. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I don't know why but each time Sensei calls me 'cute' I feel all good inside. I've heard that guys don't like being called cute, or some anyway. For me though, it doesn't bother me, and I prefer it to being called something else.

"Thanks Sensei. Erm...no. No one has ever told me that before, besides you of course. You also are cute when you wake up Sensei...erm, are you going now Sensei?"

I hope that answer is no. I don't want Sensei to leave just yet. It's better if she stays with me, in this bed. We could even kiss and hold one another. It would be better if she and I stayed together now.

"I should." She yawned, but then she snuggled back into the bed, pulling me closer and closer to her. "But right now, I really don't want to go away from you. I've missed this body pressing against my own. You don't have to be gone for awhile yet, right?"

I looked at the clock on the wall...

Ooh, it's only 6 in the morning.

Got plenty of time before having to get up. I wish it was more though, so I could spend more alone time with Sensei. But after the tournament, maybe Sensei and I could spend a day and night in bed with one another.

"I've got time Sensei. We can spend time together. Just us Sensei, without anyone else being around."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear Shinobu. Now, give me a kiss."

Oooh! We're going to kiss again! That's a rare treat huh! Thanks Sensei! You're the best! Who else can say that they have a Sensei so willing to indulge them like this!? No one, that's who!

"Okay Sensei~! Your wish is my eternal command~!"

As naturally as breathing, our lips overlapped. It feels good, touching Sensei's lips like this. It means that we're always going to be close...I do love Sensei after all. I couldn't do without Sensei's lips.

I tried to put my tongue into Sensei's mouth, but she clenched her teeth together, refusing me access to her mouth. I was a little disheartened, but I remember that Sensei said that she only wants me to be comfortable, and is waiting for me to grow older. So, having a real deep kiss is a grownup thing to do, and I have to wait for that.

Sensei, seeing my sad face, brushed my cheek and groped my butt. That was for her enjoyment more than mine, but it still felt nice that she was here. I couldn't help but bask in her warmth, her tender feelings for me.

We kissed for a number of minutes, until Sensei released the kiss, and stared at the door.

"You tried to give me a deep kiss."

Bringing that up, I faced my head downwards.

She's going to think that I'm trying to force our relationship...and I am. I wont deny that I do want to be closer to Sensei. Of course I do. She always keeps me at arms length, even if we're kissing. I just want to experience her warmth and let her have my own as well. Doesn't she understand that she already has my heart? What else does she need from me?

"I know you want me to wait until I'm older...but I can't stop my love for you Sensei. It grows each and everyday. If it grows much more, I might even die with happiness because of the love that you and I share. I just want you to know that you have my heart. Do I have yours?"

"I know and you do have my heart Shinobu. You've always had it." Sensei lightly brushed my face. "I know that it is difficult for you, not really understanding these emotions coming up and filling you with new, unknown feelings. In time, it will become easier to handle...but you are on the verge of puberty, and that's when your hormones go...well, as you would say, out of whack."

Hehe, out of whack huh. I only say that because Virgo-chan says it when she's trying to mimic someone she knows. I think that it is a fellow Spirit, but I am not sure who that Spirit is exactly. Must be someone she's friends with.

"So in time...I will know what it means to express feelings like this?"

"That's not quite right. Your feelings are genuine, but as you get older, they will grow and grow. It will be easier in the future for us to express our love for one another. Especially when you're going to turn 15..."

When I turn 15...yes, Sensei says that she wants me to become that age so we can do things together. Something that Sensei often thinks about, apparently. I wonder what that thing is? She doesn't tell me what exactly we're going to do together.

"When I do, we're going to express love?"

"To its purest form, if that's what you want?"

Silly, she should know how I feel by now. She must know that I want Sensei to always be with me, and for us to show love to one another. If I can do that, I am going to be happy with myself.

"I want to express my love for you."

Sensei smiled, and glanced at the roof.

From looking at the roof, Sensei's face turned upwards. I wonder what she's thinking right now? Must be something nice, since she's got on that cute face of hers.

"Sensei, what are you thinking about right now? Is it me?"

"I'm always thinking about you, Shinobu. You occupy a lot of my thoughts."

I smiled in content, placing a hand on her torso. Seeing that she didn't bother to react, I reached around and grabbed her hand. When my hand did interlock with her own, her face turned even more upwards.

Taking this opportunity, I wrapped my legs around Sensei's leg, bringing us closer and closer. Noticing me cuddling next to her, Sensei wrapped an arm around me, placing her hand on my back.

For a few minutes, we stayed in silence. It wasn't an awkward one...it was a loving silence. We didn't need to say anything because today is a good day. Yesterday was tough...today is going to be amazing.

"Shinobu, it's another fight today. Are you prepared?"

Prepared...

I was thinking about that yesterday. I thought that I was, but Yuki-chan almost took me out of the competition. If it hadn't of been for my Spirits, I might've lost. Damn...I need to become smarter, as well as strong. She was an enemy that fought with her mind, and it beat me. I know that it beat me and I almost lost.

While leaning my head on her bosom, I gave a nod.

"I'm going to go get some training in a few minutes maybe. I just want to be prepared for it all."

Upon hearing my answer, Sensei brushed my nose with her lips.

"I see. Yeah, I suppose that you should also prepare. The way you fought yesterday was...it was a tough fight for you."

"It was, but I think that was only the beginning. Kagura-san seems intent to kill me so I am going to have to use my Light Devil Slayer Magic."

"Yeah...that Magic should give you an edge. Just be careful on how you use it, since it is quite destructive. When using your stronger attacks, you should hold back the full power, or you might kill some of the people here."

I knew Sensei was looking out for me. She's right though. If I do use my Magic to the strongest, it might destroy the area. Ehehe, the last time I did it, I did kind of level a village...b-but I did help them build again...I didn't have a choice. Bandits were coming and there was no other way...iyaaaa! It was hard!

"I know. And I know that the main competition aren't pushovers either. Mirajane-san and Erza-san have the highest levels of magical power...they could even compare with my own. Kagura-san naturally has the next level of power, and I think Sherria-san is the one that has the most after that. Although Sherria-san is quite close to Kagura-san...I'm not sure which has the stronger level."

"I'd agree with you, and I'd say Kagura has the stronger level of power. But your power is still above the others and added onto your Spirits, you basically have three fighters out there for the price of one, and the Silver Key isn't something to laugh at either. You never know though, those girls might surprise you."

That's true...

I am worried about what they can truly do. God knows, they might have tricks that I don't know...Mirajane-san though. Something about her makes me want to fight her...I don't know...maybe it is because she's a Demon...rather, she has a Demon Take Over or whatever it is called. Satan Soul I think...? Something about her makes me want to fight against her...I hope that I get the chance to fight her.

"Yeah...surprises are good..."

Yeah...I wonder if this day is going to be surprising. I wonder who am I fighting again today? Maybe it is going to be Kagura-san...I'm sure that she's going to be able to swing it so that I am going to be facing her.

"Speaking of surprises...I should be getting back to making your present..."

As soon as those words left her lips, she covered her mouth and faced away.

Why did Sensei do that then...?

Something...hold on.

W-Wait, did I just hear Sensei right...?

Did she say that she was going to get me a present...? A present just for me...?

N-No way! Sensei is going to make me a present!

"P-Present? Y-You're making me a present Sensei!? What is it!? Is it ready now Sensei!? Can I have it if it is ready!? Can it be something that no one else has Sensei!? Iyaaaaaaa! I'm too excited now Sensei!"

I can't believe it! She's making me a present! What is she going to make me!? Maybe it is a weapon!? A new set of clothes?! Maybe even something like a magical item that she is making! Oooooooooooooooooh! The endless possibilities that are running through my mind!

"Hmph, I will tell you in time, you bad boy. It's a secret for now, and you'll have to wait and see. You know what patience is, don't you?"

"You know that I do, but I find it hard to restrain myself when you're saying such wonderful things Sensei. So, is it ready now? You didn't answer me Sensei."

Most likely, it isn't ready yet. I can dream though, can't I? It would be cool if it is ready now. But again, I don't know what it is exactly. Maybe it is something that only Sensei can make...but what would that be?

"No, it isn't quite ready just yet. Actually, it is a victory present for you, Shinobu. When you win the fights, which I know you're going to win, I will give it you. You never know, you might like it. No, I am hoping that you will like it."

"Well, if you give it to me, then I am sure that I will. Anything from Sensei is amazing. Don't worry Sensei, whatever it is, I will love it."

But it gets the mind racing, doesn't it? Just what has Sensei gotten or made me for a present? Maybe it is something...ooh, maybe it is a new weapon? A weapon at all? Is it a item? Is it a Golden Key? No, she said make it...she can't make Golden Keys, as far as I am aware. But just what is it exactly? What could Sensei give me that I don't have? I have her love, isn't that enough? Erm...Sensei's really cryptic as always.

Sensei patted my head, and then glanced at the door.

"You know, last night. That girl...Kagura I think her name is, was stood there when I was punishing you for being bad. Did you know?"

.

.

.

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

"WHAT!? Y-YOU'RE JOKING AREN'T YOU SENSEI!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS SENSEI!"

KAGURA-SAN WAS THERE!? SHE HEARD ME BE ECCHI WITH SENSEI!? T-THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! IF SHE DID, SHE'S GOING TO HATE ME EVEN MORE! I CAN SEE IT HAPPENING! SHE COULDN'T OF BEEN THERE!

Even with me freaking out, Sensei kept her composure.

"No, I'm not joking Shinobu. She was there, and I was waiting for you to say anything about it. But since you didn't, I thought that I should let you know this morning. This will teach you to be more aware of your surroundings, you know?"

S-She really knew Kagura-san was there huh...but didn't stop because she wanted to be ecchi with me? T-That's a little...naughty Sensei. She could've told me...how am I supposed to get out of this mess now? She's going to want to kill me...I know she is.

"S-So, you did it for a test?"

A test...she must've been testing me...knowing Sensei...she was testing me...and I failed it...damn it Sensei...

"I didn't plan it for it to be like that. But I got too much into it and didn't want to stop teasing you. You know that I can't help but touch your cute body when you're around. Sorry if this causes problems. Don't worry, she wont do anything strange, I wont allow her."

S-She wont allow her to hurt me...?

That's not what I am afraid of. People might think that I'm naughty for liking what Sensei does to me. It isn't my fault that I feel good when she does it. Just the feeling of her tongue on my ears, and then...it just flows throughout my body, making it like a jittering mess.

"E-Even if you say that, I'm still going to have to deal with her later on...mouu, Sensei. You put me in an awkward position. I hope that you're going to help me out of it Sensei."

"How do you want me to do that? Want me to kill her or something?"

I'm sure she's joking about that. But it doesn't sound good, to hear such things.

Ugh, I haven't a clue on what I am going to do about this. She already hates me, so what's going to happen now? She's going to want to kill me or something...ugh, Sensei...I'm frightened now...

"N-No, that's alright. I...uhh, I guess I will find away out of it. But that's bad Sensei. Next time, you should tell me. I-I don't mind if you punish me Sensei, as I like it when you tease my Neko ears, but now I've got a most likely more pissed off Kagura-san to deal with."

"Don't worry about it. Just explain what you were doing. Just say that it was Aries or Virgo instead of me. What we did, isn't anything to be ashamed of. It wasn't even half as bad as what I want to do to that Shota body of yours when you get older."

Isn't half as bad...?

S-So, when I get older, the feeling I felt last night and all of the other times Sensei punishes me, I will feel like 20 times better than that? The me right now can't imagine such a thing. But maybe, just maybe I will finally know what Sensei is talking about when she says that she's going to make me cry out in pleasure.

"O-Okay Sensei...so, I should just be honest?"

"Yeah, that's the best way after all. There's nothing to worry about, when it is just our activities last night. I can see how that girl might get it confused with dirty acts, it really is a misunderstanding."

"Okay Sensei...five more minutes snuggle time?"

I begged with a whine.

Sensei smirked and pushed me down onto the bed. Climbing on top of me, Sensei's hair fell onto my face as she leaned closer. The addictive lips nearing mine was sending my head into a spin. I could even die of happiness right now, because of the cute that Sensei is displaying to me right now.

"You know that we can have five minutes all of the times."

With those lovely words spoken, the lips that I cant do without overlapped with my own, my body throbbing with the way her assets are pressing against me. For some reason, my 'thing' is twitching within my underwear...I wonder what that is about...?

* * *

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

"Mira...Shinobu...Mira...Shinobu...Mira...Shinobu...Mirabu...marry...get together for Erza now...good boy and girl...become the couple...I want..."

God...

Why did I have to share a room with that harpy?

Stupid Erza.

Saying that in her sleep is just terrible.

All night long, she's been whimpering about me and Shinobu that Shota getting together, marrying one another, and I even heard something about children at one point in time.

I don't get her.

I mean why does she want to pair us off? Does she have something against me, more than usual anyway? Does she want to live through me or something? Tch, I bet that she wants the Shota, and wants me to get the Shota so she can experience it through me, without her getting involved, at least directly.

Ugh! She's really annoying! A day together, and she thinks that I'm going to marry that Shota! I don't even like him like that! Sure, he's freaking cute, and I wont admit it to anyone, but when he was getting stripped, I did find it a little arousing. N-Not that I was looking at his naked body or anything...

While laying in my bed, I covered my ears because of that damn idiot Erza. God I hope I get to face her in the games. If I can, and beat her, then I will be happy with myself. That will prove that I am stronger than that airhead.

I glanced at the clock...ooh, it is only 7.30 in the morning.

How long have I been awake for now?

Too long if you ask me.

Erza being Erza, kept me up most of the time with her mumbling's about me and Shinobu...she's cracked if she really thinks we're going to get together because she said so. If that was the case, then I would already be with him...but I wont do anything like that.

Not being able to take her anymore, I grabbed a towel and left the room.

I've heard that the baths here are quite the thing. If I can get into them before anyone else is awake, then I will be alright. Start the day with a bath, kick some ass during the tournament and come back to the hotel to switch rooms with someone, maybe Levy and get some peaceful sleep.

Walking through the corridors, I noted Kagura to be wondering around aimlessly...eh? What's wrong with her now? She looks devoid of life...haha, maybe her hate for Shinobu has made it so that she loses her shit and has gone off the deep end? That would be better for Shinobu though, wouldn't it?

But you have to wonder if something is wrong with her. Is it normal for her to have a face like that? It doesn't look like a face that she should be having, if I am honest. But I dont think that I should be getting involved with that girl, in fear of what's going to happen to me...

Ignoring the creepy girl. I journeyed to the centre of the hotel, turning left at the lobby. Gotta admit that this hotel is quite the sight to see. It's better than the guildhall. Next time, I should bring Elfman and Lisanna with me.

They would've liked this...next time, I will bring them here.

Walking towards the changing room, finally making it to the baths, I slipped out of my clothes, wrapping a towel around my waist, covering everything that should be covered.

Walking towards the bath...

.

.

.

I froze.

It was the only reaction I could do, upon seeing a sight that I didn't think I would see at this time in the morning, or ever really.

In the bath...

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! This water is grand! It is so good after a good morning training session! I could get used to staying in one place at a time!"

Yeah, of course he would be in the bath...and he would have to be wearing a towel around his hips wouldn't he...w-wait! That's something I should be thankful for! I-I don't ever wanna see him naked again, that damn Shota! It wasn't what I thought would be fun!

The idiot child swims around his Spirits (why are they there in the first place?) as he smiles bewitchingly towards them.

Just looking at him though, his hair wet as he swims around the bath like that...something about that makes my chest feel warm. It looks quite hot actually. I wont ever admit it aloud, but his hair could stand to be a little longer. I mean, it isn't like I am going to tell him to grow his hair longer, but if he did, he'd make me happy.

But...he's not even aware of my presence. In the water, him just sat there, swimming there and bathing himself. I almost feel like Jenny by this point, watching a Shota bathe himself. I don't want to turn into her...it's just something about him is making my eyes not leave his form.

Even if Erza says anything about this...I do find that body a little sexy. It's different to the others at the guild. They're all so immature and weak. But Shinobu...even if he is a little immature, I've seen his kind side. We all looked upon him comforting Yukino, even though I don't get what kind of partnership they're going to have. It was...sweet that he did that for her, despite not knowing her long. Like Levy would say, how could Kagura hate him if he's willing to make someone feel better when he doesn't have a moral obligation?

"Ooh Shinobu-sama is hyperactive in the water~"

The Spirit called, Aries sang out as she washed her hair.

"That's Prince for you, Aries. But to be summoned to a lovely bath like this, even if it isn't the punishment that I would've liked, thank you for summoning me here King."

So he bathes with his Spirits huh. Look at them, so well endowed. I'm sure that I will be like that in the future, but to bathe with your Spirits is...he's such a pervert. They aren't even wearing normal sized towels. Those freaking things are only covering the bare minimal...

But like, why are they even bathing together? It can't be right for them to...hold on. This bath...

Ooh, I think this is a mixed bath anyway...damn it, I forgot about that. But no one else is around, huh.

Good.

At least no one else is going to accuse me of being a peeping tom, should anyone see me looking at him like this.

"No, it isn't a problem. I thought that since you both like taking a bath with me, I would summon you here. And I of course like having a bath with you both as well, since it is nice to be in the company of my lovely Spirits~"

So, that's the reason is it? His Spirits are the lewd ones after all. Makes sense. Since he's so freaking naive, he would have to have Spirits that want to basically molest him. Just look at yesterday, that Virgo stripped him in front of everyone. That's basically molestation.

"Shinobu-sama is so kind towards his Spirits. Even this large bath is going to be a lovely experience. But Shinobu-sama, you do know that you're going to have to fight your friends eventually."

That's true. Besides Erza, I don't really wanna fight any of them. Too bad Jenny was taken out. I'd of liked to have taught her a lesson. But Shinobu is a different matter. I know for a fact that he's hiding his true power back. Just like Erza and myself. It is obvious in the way he moves, the way he uses his Magic. Whatever his reasons for hiding them, I wanna know about it. I want to see what Kagura has been talking about.

"I know I am. But I've already fought against Yuki-chan. Fighting the others are going to be just as hard. Especially the likes of Erza-san and Mirajane-san."

Oh, I get special mention huh. So, he acknowledges my power as well huh. But Erza, he must be mad to think that she's strong. She's just messed up in the head, she seriously is.

"Y-Yes, those two are the strongest ones, aren't they Shinobu-sama?"

"Yeah...they are the strongest ones in the tournament. To think that Fairy Tail possesses two strong girls like them. They're very strong for their age, stronger than I would've expected. And I've always liked strong girls."

O-Oh...

So he likes strong girls, does he? What a thing to say Shinobu. So, does that mean you like little old me...not Erza. Even if you don't like me, God I hope he doesn't go for Team Erza. She's got enough on her side.

While I was thinking about it, he continued with a sweet gaze in his eyes.

"Mirajane-san though...she's really unique, isn't she?"

I'm unique? How is he putting that exactly? If it is offensive, then he's going to be in for a world of pain.

"Unique Shinobu-sama?"

The one called Aries asked Shinobu who raised a hand to his chest, brushing that damn smooth chest of his.

"Yeah...I can't explain it. Something about her makes me feel weird in my chest. I'm not sure what it is exactly. Maybe it is her Take Over power. It feels like she is taking me over as well...ehehe, but that would be quite impossible, wouldn't it?"

Taking him over...I know that it sounds strange, but I feel the same...I don't know how to put it. It is something about him that makes my Magic twitch. Hmmmmm, I wonder what's going to happen...?

"That's for true Shinobu-sama~ She can't take you over~ I will take you over first...I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that Shinobu-sama! Please forgive me for being so naughty!"

Yeah, that's not something you should be saying pinky. That really is a bad way of saying it.

"Ooh Aries-chan, there's no need to apologize. I understand what you meant. You only want to take care of me after all."

No, Shinobu. That's not what she meant. She wants to have your babies, if Spirits can actually get pregnant from humans that is. Clearly, she's in love with him. Even Levy has commented that they have been together for years and years. So it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that they aren't at least in love with one another.

"Y-Yes, that's what I meant."

Sinking into the water, she attempted to hide her blush from the blonde haired boy.

Being as dumb and docile as he is, he didn't even notice her blushing, continuing to wash his body.

M-Maybe I should slip away now, before I'm accused of being a dirty pervert. Technically, I have been spying on him in the bath. This can't be good for my health. Especially if Erza finds out. She'll be like "You watched your future husband bathe? I am glad that Mirabu is coming along nicely." or something stupid like that. Yeah, she'd do something like that. She better knock it off with that. It is like she is trying to make that future come true, and it is counterproductive, you know?

"Anyway Shinobu-sama...are you going to be in need of our services today?"

There's so many ways that it could be taken out of context that. Some are running through my mind right now and it isn't pretty...it is quite scary actually...ooh God, now they're coming in waves...go away dirty thoughts...

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Depends on who I am fighting. Maybe, if it is okay?"

"Of course!"

"As you wish Prince."

Both of them replied with such a happy tone huh.

Hearing that, he smiled at them both with a cuteness I haven't seen before. It took me back so much that I almost slipped on the wet floor.

Damn it...I've heard of this before. Shota's, they possess cuteness that normal guys don't. They're like sweet and innocent, but because they're old enough to actually do things, it is something of a Jenny's wet dream...did I say Jenny? I meant to say perverts wet dream.

"Mmmmm, Prince. About this Mirajane-sama. I believe that she possesses romantic feelings for you."

For God sake! Why do people think that about me and him!? That was really random, bringing me up like that! I'm going to kill Erza for this! She's the instigator of this, and when I get my hands on her, she's going to wish that she was never born!

"D-Don't be silly, Mirajane-san doesn't possess romantic feelings for me. It is Erza-san just making up weird pairings, for some reason...I've got to find out about that. In any case, Mirajane-san doesn't like me like that. We're friends after all, isn't that right Mirajane-san?"

...Eh?

D-Did he just say my name...?

Ehehehehehe...h-he did say my name...

A-And he's looking in this direction with the Spirits looking here as well...

O-Oh crap. Jenny, you've made me stare at a Shota in the bath, and now he knows I've been watching him...he's going to yell or cry out at me...no, please don't do that. Jenny is the one that makes the Shota's cry...

I stayed silent, staring into those green orbs of his. Please don't look so cutely at me right now. I feel so dirty. I feel like I've done something that I shouldn't be doing. Watching him bathe. He's going to think that I am dirty. Shinobu...I hate myself right now...

"..."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't do anything. They didn't slip out of my mouth. The words that is. I wanted to apologize, but the damn words aren't coming out! They aren't coming damn it! Shinobu! I'm sorry for being Jenny! She would do this! But not me! I'm not like this! I don't spy on the Shota in the bath! It isn't right! It makes me like Jenny! I don't want to be like Jenny!

I need to get out of this situation...but how? If situations were reversed, I would've kicked the crap out of him by now, but he hasn't. Even then, I can't help but think that if I do anything now, it will somehow come back on me, being my fault.

The Shota's eyes went towards me, shining like one thousand suns.

"Mirajane-san, what's wrong?"

Ooh God! Don't ask me such an innocent question while looking like you do! Does he have to have the eyes of a saint on right now!? That's what they are! No matter how you cut it, those eyes are displaying an Angels innocence! I hate to admit it, but Jenny is kind of right when she calls him an Angel because he's bleeding pure like one!

"I...I just c-came for a bath..."

Saying that was embarrassing enough. But when saying it to him when he's looking at me with those adorable eyes of his, I can't help but feel weak. Is this why Erza accuses of me of liking him? Is it because I stare at him too long? I-I...I am feeling a little complicated by this...

"Ooh I see! So why was you watching us then? Did you feel embarrassed about asking me to join the bath? Maybe you wanted to come in, but never felt the right time come?"

"Hold on a second. You aren't bothered about the fact that I was looking at you?"

He has to be right!? That's the normal response! Please give the normal response Shinobu! I only want that normal response Shinobu! Please give me the normal response!

Dipping his head, he shook it.

"No, not really. I mean, I'm not fully naked right now. I have a towel on, and you have a towel on. If we both or one of us were naked, it would be an embarrassing day. But this is just a bath between friends, isn't it?"

A-A bath between friends!? Where did he hear that!? People of the same sex have baths to bond, not the opposite sex! Who's been teaching this child?! It's Erza, isn't it!? She's the one that is making my life difficult right now! She's gotten to the pure child, and is trying to corrupt him! Jenny, are you involved as well!?

"W-Well...no! It isn't! This is..."

When I tried to explain, Virgo opened her mouth.

"Prince, we're going to leave now to prepare for the days events." Virgo stood up, and leaned her hands onto his shoulders. "When we're summoned next, I hope that you're going to wear the sexy outfit."

Ooh God! She's just a pervert! She's like Jenny! Always wanting the Shota to wear the sexy outfit...to be fair, it would be pretty cute if I see Neko Shota again. Even an Inu Shota would be nice.

"I-I...erm..."

While struggling for words, Virgo put an understanding face on.

"King, you know that Aries and I get power from your sexiness. The sexier you are, the stronger we are. So, if you go for the sexiest outfit, we will be at max power. Repeat, if you go for the sexiest outfit, we'll be at max power, therefore you'll have two very strong fighters on your side."

While Aries face palmed at that, I could see that she was blushing intensely as well. As for Shinobu, he just tilted his head.

Even though I can't say that I am an expert on the subject, but I can say that no one on Earthland powers up by seeing someone sexy. And is it really okay to say that a 12 year old is sexy? Just how old is she again? She's got to be way older than him, right? Yet she's just called a child of 12 sexy...maybe she's a huge Shotacon after all...Jenny, your people are rising, become their commander...

"I've never heard of that before..."

I knew it. It isn't a real thing. If he had heard of it, then I would let it go. But he hasn't heard of it at all! It isn't a real thing!

"But it is the truth, isn't that right Aries?"

Glancing at the timid girl, she could only give a little nod.

"T-That's right Shinobu-sama...w-we become s-stronger, the c-cuter you look."

That's so obviously a lie. Why lie to the shy Shota boy? Are you trying to make yourselves look disgusting?

But this Shota here didn't see that, and simply nodded his head.

"I need you both at top performance so I will wear the s-s-sexiest outfit that I-I can find!"

For the love of...he fell for such an obvious lie? That's it, I have to protect this child from Jenny. She's going to take advantage of him. She's going to be such a dirty girl that she's going to make him dress up as a girl or something...hmmmm...dressing him up as a girl huh...n-no! I can't say that! I can't even think it! But I have to protect him from Jenny! I can't do it from his Spirits, but I can from his stalker/pedophile Jenny Realight!

"Thank you Shinobu-sama! You're the b-best!"

"Yes Duke, that's a good boy."

Both of them kissed his cheeks, then disappeared from this world.

And now I'm left with the Shota...I've got to get out of here. I can't stay in the same room as a Shota. It will kill me, I swear that it will. Even being in the same bath would be bad...I'd be accused of seducing the Shota, while Erza laughs at me...I can't let her have one up on me...

"I-I'm just going to go..."

I tried to make an exit, but he adopted a smile, leaning his arms on the side of the bath.

"You don't have to go. We could enjoy a nice bath together. Don't you want to make our bonds stronger? That's how people become better friends, isn't it? We could like share things to one another."

H-He's joking, isn't he? He actually doesn't care that we bathe together? I'd scream pervert here, but I know that it isn't the case. He's not a perverted person. He's just misunderstood, and adorable...

"H-Hehe...I-I don't know...I-I mean, it's a n-nice thought and all...b-but we've known each other for a day or so now...w-we don't really have much to talk about...do we? If we do...t-then please share..."

"Okay! Please come into the bath! Lets get to know one another better!"

He's not going to drop the subject, I can see it coming. Damn it all to hell...I've got no choice.

Against my better judgment, I was somehow talked into the bath. Surprisingly, it didn't take much convincing. I went over, my body situated a little ways from his own. I don't even know why I am in the water with him...I should go...but I don't want to go...

Silence filled the area of the bath. While he didn't seem to care that I was here, I was a nervous wreck. I've never shared a bath together with a guy before. I never thought that I would find a guy to share a bath with.

But oddly, it doesn't feel like I'm doing anything wrong. It just feels like this is natural. As long as nothing happens, I'm content with this setting.

I looked at him every so often.

When meeting my gaze, he broke out into a smile...no Shinobu. Don't smile at me like that. It really makes me feel weird deep within my chest. I feel like I'm going to die if you keep looking at me like that.

"S-So, Shinobu...tell me, how did you meet Levy? I'm curious."

I had to start it off somehow, so I went with the basic thing.

"Ooh, I see. Erm, a number of years ago, the day of my birthday, turning 8, I was in a forest just waking up when I heard a scream. Rushing towards the scream, I found her being attacked by a...erm, I think it is called Vulcan. Together with my Aries-chan, we defeated the Vulcan and I walked off away from her. But she followed me, and eventually, after she bought me a birthday present and us having a little bonding, we decided to travel together. At first, I didn't think we would be friends, but eventually we became best friends. That's the short version anyway. The long version is...erm, long hehe~"

Scratching the back of his head, he released a nervous giggle.

My, I didn't think I would see a nervous Shinobu. He doesn't strike me as someone who gets nervous like this. Obviously he's freaking shy, but nervous is a different thing to shy, although they are usually lumped together.

"Oh, so that's how it happened. Sounds quite the tale."

"It is and it is one of the shining moments of my life, the day that changed my life for the better...but Mirajane-san, can I ask why you decided to join the tournament?"

Why I decided to join the tournament huh...

I didn't expect him to ask me something like that. Although, maybe it is to be expected. Yeah, everyone has a reason for being in the tournament, most being mundane reasons.

"Truthfully...I joined so I could get my Imouto a birthday present. It is her birthday soon, and I don't have nearly enough to buy her a halfway decent present. And I didn't want to do something cliche like make her something either. I did that last year. She told me about a pendent she wanted, and when I saw it, I had to say that I wanted to have something like that. But even with the amount of missions I took, I wasn't able to get it. Even if I took many missions between now and then, there wouldn't be anyway for me to afford it in time. But when I heard about this tournament, I heard about the prize money and thought that if I won, I would be able to buy my Imouto that pendent that she wanted. I know that it doesn't sound like a good reason..."

Compared to what I've heard from others, it just doesn't sound like a good excuse to win all of that money. Even with a fraction of it, I would be able to afford it. But with the way things are shaping up, I don't know if I am going to be able to win.

Even though I was feeling a little crappy about my reasons, Shinobu showed a very bright, dazzling smile.

"I wasn't thinking that at all, and I'm sure that no one would say your reasons are bad. Doing something for your Imouto is a nice thought, a very nice thought indeed. And it's her birthday soon? That's nice. I hope that she has a happy birthday, and I hope that you get the money for the present that she wants."

E-Even saying that with a smile isn't going to make me fall for you, you know? It was nice though...yeah, I've heard that others have bigger reasons for being here. But to hear that he thinks that it is a good cause, it fills me with a strange sense of...happiness.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lisanna will have a good birthday. I am determined to do anything for my siblings."

"You sound like you really care for your siblings."

I hugged my knees, smiling at the damn blonde Shota.

"I do. I love them more than anything. I'd do anything for them. I would do anything to make them smile, to keep them safe. So Shinobu, why did you decide to join the tournament? Did the money appeal to you?"

I don't peg him to be the money loving type. But you never know really. It might be something like that.

"Hmmmm, not really. I just joined to see how strong people my age were, and to meet some friends, and even better myself by learning from others examples. So far, I've learned quite a lot."

"So you don't care about the money at all?"

He gave a little head shake, his hair being shook of the water.

"No, I don't really care. It would be nice to have, but it isn't like I care about money. I've never really needed it besides having to use it to buy people presents and of course food and drinks. That's about it really. But I do have a number of uses for the prize money, should I win."

Ooh, I see. Yeah he's going to spend it on Levy, I can see it happening.

"Something to do with Levy no doubt?"

"Well, I will of course buy her things. But there's also other people that I want to buy things for."

I wonder who that is...n-not that I care. As long as it isn't Erza. She's the one that's making us a pairing, when we should figure that stuff out on our own, if anything like that was going to happen. If it does, then she's right. But if we don't, then she shouldn't force it. I mean, you can't force someone to love someone, no matter who you are.

"Say Shinobu, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask me anything you want."

With the go ahead, I took a deep breath.

"Do you, have any siblings? Like a brother or sister maybe? Are you a twin by chance?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

I blinked, becoming confused.

He doesn't know if he has siblings or not? How in the heck does that happen?

"How does that happen? Why don't you know if you have siblings or not?"

It doesn't make sense.

That's something you should know, isn't it? How can you not know if you have something like that?

"I'm just not sure. I could have an Imouto, Otouto, Onii-sama, Onee-sama or I could have a twin. Maybe I am an only child. I honestly don't have a clue and right now, I don't really care to be honest."

Something about that sounded harsh...has something happened? Doesn't he want a family? Did his family not want him...? Is that why he says he doesn't have any family? Does he reject his own family...or is it that he's an orphan, and doesn't want a family...because they abandoned him? If it is the last one, I could see why he doesn't want to know about them...how could anyone abandon a family anyway? It is wrong...

"B-But, how can you not know? What about your parents? You must have some, right?"

"My parents? I'm not sure if they are alive or not. They could be, or they could be dead. To be honest, I don't even know who any of my family are. For all I know, I could be related to you, which seems unlikely because of the hair colour and all. But you see what I mean? I haven't a clue on who my family are, or if they are even alive. I just...don't know if there's anyone out there for me, looking for me. Thinking about me. I don't even know if anyone truly cares about me...I don't even know if I should be here...when others aren't..."

O...Oh God. I didn't realize. This boy doesn't even know his family. That must be painful. Yeah, I have my siblings, but he doesn't even know if he has any siblings? I couldn't bare not knowing who my parents are, or were. But at the last he said...what was that about not knowing if he should be here? He doesn't think he should be here? God, he isn't suicidal, is he?

"Shinobu..."

"You don't have to feel sad for me. Sensei and my Spirits have raised me well and continue to do so. I looked after myself before that though, I kept myself alive day by day. I never bowed down to him...suffice to say, I am alright. By all accounts, I don't have such a bad life. I am well looked after, I am showered in love by my Spirits and Sensei. Even Levy-chan tells me how she loves me, like I love her. The only thing missing in my life is..."

At that, he stopped, looking down at the water with a sad gaze.

I wonder what's wrong...? And why do I care...? Is it because he's growing on me that damn Shota...?

"So, I take it that you're an orphan?"

Trying to lead the conversation away from the sadness, I went onto a semi different topic.

"Erm, I guess so. What about you?"

"My parents died along time ago, and since then, I've been keeping my siblings safe. So far, I've been doing a somewhat good job. Both of them are my world, and I couldn't do without them. I wouldn't even know if I would be able to go on if they disappeared."

While I was feeling a little displeased, a comforting hand patted my back.

"Ooh Mirajane-san...you don't have to worry about losing your family. I'm sure that nothing would happen to your siblings. Besides, with cool Onee-sama looking out for them, there's no way anyone would mess with them."

I had to laugh a little.

Such an idiot. He's trying to make our conversation light...but he's so right. No one is going to mess with my siblings. If they try, they're going to have to get through me, no other way of saying it.

"You've got that right, Shinobu. You know, you should grow your hair a little longer."

...I didn't mean to say that...it just came out of my mouth involuntarily. Damn it, he's going to think that I am like Jenny! I don't want that to happen! She's a creep! I'm nothing like that girl! I'm really not like her in the slightest!

"Eh? My hair? You want it longer than it is?"

He admired his hair in the water, brushing it with his little fingers. Admittedly, that was kind of adorable. Toppled with his shy looks, he could really pull off the innocent act...no, I don't even think this is an act. He truly is innocent. That makes a change from the other guys at the guild.

"Yeah, I thought that you'd look a little better with longer hair."

"Look better with longer hair huh...Sensei does say that I should grow out my hair..."

This Sensei has the right idea. It isn't just myself that thinks he should grow that hair out. I don't know what it is, but I feel like he'd look great with longer locks. It would complete his look. I'm not sure on what that look is exactly, but whatever it is, I will know when his hair is longer.

My hand moved by itself, running my fingers through those blonde locks of his.

"You don't have to, but I just think that you'd suit longer hair. Not so long that you'd look like a sissy, but long enough to make you look badass. Right now, it is a pretty nice length. Just in the future, grow it a little longer."

His cute little face turned bright red, as my hand left his hair.

For some reason, I feel really dirty right now. Is it due to me influencing this boys attitude to his hair? Damn Mira, don't try and change the Shota. You're going to turn out like Jenny if this continues, and no one needs to turn out like that, least of all myself.

"E-Erm, sure. If you want me to, then I will. I don't mind having my hair longer, if that's what you think will make me look, badass as you say. You think that I will look good with longer hair right? You aren't trying to trick me, are you?"

"Y-Yeah, I think you'd look better with longer hair. And I'm not trying to trick you. I'm being genuine right now."

He flashed me an innocent smile, a toothy smile at that.

"Then if that's what you want Mirajane-san! I don't mind doing it for you! Since we're friends now, aren't we?"

He's actually going to do it...sweet. Yeah, I'm picturing him with longer hair now. It is pretty cute, what I'm imagining. Hehe, fun for Mira~ I wonder what else I can do with this Shota...no, that's Jenny talk. You don't want to become like her Mira...

"Y-Yeah, of course we're friends."

I scratched my cheek, which was slowly becoming redder and redder. Damn this face of mine. Don't blush at him. Even if he is cuteness incarnate, I can't allow myself to be suckered by those cheekbones, that cute docile look. It's too powerful for me. If this lasts, I'm going to die.

His smile became wider, almost like a Neko's...no Mira! Don't think about that! Jenny, what have you done to me you ecchi woman!? You're turning me into a Shotacon! Nooooooooooooo! Jenny! I'm going to get you for this!

New topic! I need a new topic! Anything to get us off this topic before I die! Yeah! I need something new to get my mind off this boys adorable face! I can't take it anymore! It is going to make me die if this continues on much longer!

Okay! Okay! I've got it now! Yes, this will turn it around!

"You know, something just came to me."

"Huh? What came to you, Mirajane-san?"

Tilting his head to the side, he gained a cute confused face.

"You do know that for me to win, I'd have to win the tournament, and would have to beat you, should you progress that far?"

"Hehe~ I am sure that one of us is going to be in the finals~ But if I do meet you in the ring, I wont hold back you know? Even if you're a girl, you're still going to be my opponent."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, moving closer so our faces are inches apart.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, brat."

"Hehe, I'm glad you wont."

I smiled at him...but then realized that we're too close.

Our lips are literally inches apart. If we move even two inches closer, we could be kissing. But strangely, it doesn't even feel wrong to be this close. Why, aren't I doubting myself right now? Being so close to him right now is...I shouldn't be this close yet...

His face is turning red...

His lips do look a little soft...I don't want to taste them...I've only known him for a day...so why is it that my body is moving closer to his...and why isn't he telling me to go away...

.

.

.

...So close...any more and we'll actually...

* * *

"Mirabu is happening!"

...

That voice, it was Erza...

Desperately trying to not cry, I glanced towards were the voice came from...

And I saw her.

Erza, standing there with a big fat ugly smile plastered all over her face. She was giving us the thumbs up sign, winking at us...damn you Erza! I've just given you material to use!

But it wasn't just Erza.

No, fate doesn't like being nice to me.

Standing next to that red headed witch was the rest of the gang. Levy, Yukino, Sherria, Juvia, and Kagura. Of course, even that pedophile Jenny was standing there, her eyes cross. Tch, don't even try anything with me sweetheart. You're going to lose.

"S-Shi-chan...y-you're bathing with Mira?"

H-Hey Levy, don't sound sad. Geez, she'll think something of this when it really isn't anything at all. Okay, it doesn't look good, but it isn't so bad either. I didn't mean to do anything weird, I just wanted to have a bath, that's all.

"Sort of, Levy-chan. She came in when I was having a bath, and I asked her to join because I thought that it would be a good way for us to bond. You know, when the people bathe and get to know one another."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! You're really stupid! Why don't you shut up Shota boy!? Can't you keep those lips of yours sealed!? I am trying to make this situation less dangerous and you've made it even more dangerous with your freaking innocence! Don't you realize that boys and girls don't usually take baths together!?

"S-So Shin-chan and Mirajane-sama are to be dating now?" Yukino, Lisanna's possible twin, wrongly mused. "I see. I don't have a problem with it per-say. But to think that love would blossom all of a sudden."

"Y-You've gotten this all wrong Yukino..."

As I tried to explain, Sherria that weirdo put her hands together and winked.

"Aaaaaah! So Yukino-chan's Love is really strong! But Mirajane-chan's Love is even greater than my own! Ooh my, it seems that I have to follow Mirajane-chan's example in the future! Good on you Mirajane-chan!"

I wish she would shut the hell up! She's got it wrong, as usual!

And stop winking Erza! This is not a SITUATION WHERE YOU SHOULD WINK!

"Juvia is so happy for you both. One day, Juvia hopes to find love like this as well. Juvia can see that you both are madly in love with one another! Juvia will also find a boyfriend so we can go on double dates!"

She's going to go on her own! I'm not going on a double date with her! She's nuts! She's freaking insane! Why is everyone going insane all of a sudden!? Everyone is making the wrong assumptions again! Stop making those assumptions are wrong!

"Y-You cow!" W-What did that blonde bimbo just say!? "You're trying to take away the Shota, aren't you!? Angel! Don't worry! I will save you soon! She's just an awful woman that wants to take you away from me! Don't concern yourself with her! She's insane!"

"You say that again you little freak and we're going to be having problems!"

I was so pissed that I even pointed at her while raising my killing intent to the max! How dare SHE call ME a COW!? Is this something she should be doing!? I am going to murder her!

"W-What did you call me!?"

Ooh, now she's offended is she? Yet she doesn't think calling me a cow could be offending?

"I said, you little freak! Call me a cow, and you're going to be on the receiving end of my Take Over!"

"Hmph, as if you'd hurt me. My Angel would protect me from you."

"Tch, don't think so bimbo."

In the middle of us fighting, I noticed that Kagura was edging her way closer towards Shinobu. Said Shota was looking a little frightened of her...no bleeding wonder. She does keep threatening him after all~

"Shinobu of the Light..."

O-Oh wow. That was really dark. She isn't thinking of doing anything, is she?

"G-G-G-Good morning Kagura-san...y-you okay...?"

Damn, she's really frightened him, hasn't she? Just what are your intentions girl? You can't attack a Shota, they are precious creatures. They might even cry, you know? Great, now I am sounding like a Shotacon.

"Shinobu...yesterday...I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

In a surprising turn of events, she jumped into the water, and submerged the Shota! S-Shit! What in the hell is she doing all of a sudden!? I know that she hated him, but isn't this a little too far!?

"H-H-H-H-H-H-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

He cried! He's actually crying! And she's actually trying to kill him! Just what could he have done now!? Is it because we were in the bath together!? She's going to drown him!

[GET OFF HIM!]

Myself, Levy, Juvia, Sherria, Erza and Jenny responded to the psycho, ripping her away from the poor Shota boy as Yukino went to check on the Shota! She can't kill him in the bath! If she wants to kill him later, she can but not in the bath!

"GET OFF! I'M GOING TO GET ANSWERS FOR LAST NIGHT!"

She was really going for Shinobu today. She was even physically overpowering all of us! How is she able to do something like this?! It shouldn't be possible!

"Ooh Shin-chan, are you alright?"

Yukino brought him into a hug, to my growing ire. Really...hugging him right in front of me...I-I mean, in front of Levy? You do know that she's his unofficial girlfriend, right?

"Ooh God, what have I done now Yuki-chan? I was just in the bath. It isn't my fault either. She's mean and wants to kill me."

He hid behind Yukino, staring at Kagura with fearful eyes.

Kagura was growling at him.

"You...dirty rat. Last night, I heard something very disturbing, and I was going to apologize to you as well. But after that, I am never going to forgive you! Seriously, having sex in a hotel room at your age!? And what you was saying could make a sex crazed pervert blush!"

.

.

.

...D-Did she just say...

[S-S-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!?]

SHE CAN'T BE TELLING THE TRUTH, CAN SHE!? HE WAS HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE IN THE HOTEL ROOM!? AND HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE INNOCENT, ISN'T HE!? WHO WAS HE DOING IN THAT ROOM LAST NIGHT!?

"W-Why is everyone screaming at me?"

Developing a confused face, he had to ask a question like that, didn't he? Doesn't he realize what he's just said? He should know! If Kagura is right, then he's been getting off with some girl in the hotel!

"S-Shi-chan, how could you be so cruel as to have sex with someone else?"

Poor Levy. I might be pissed, but she sounds so damn depressed right now. How could he do it to her? She loves him, and he's done something like that to her. I feel so sorry for Levy right now.

"W-Wait, Levy-chan. I-I don't know what se-"

Before he could finish, Jenny burst out crying! Ooh God! Those tears are heavy! Is it that bad Shotacon!?

"Angel! You're mean! It was I who was supposed to teach you about sex! We were supposed to be together Angel! A-And now you've come together with some lonely being? I am so upset right now Angel!"

Again...that's just freaking creepy. She needs to get a reality check, that damn blonde pervert. I am going to give her a reality check in the near future. It has to happen, or she might do something that she might regret.

"I-I'm sorry...I guess..."

You don't have to be sorry, Shinobu. It is all her, that's doing this to herself. She's just making a huge deal out of a somewhat big deal. You haven't done anything wrong. It is just that mental pedophile.

"W-Well, that was surprising Shin-chan. I-I didn't know that you was a-already so far along in your r-relationship with w-whoever you were doing it with."

"Erm, Yuki-chan? I don't know what you're talking about actually. What was I supposed to be have been doing?"

S-So, he doesn't know what he was doing wrong? What a pure Shota. Poor guy is going to get killed because he doesn't know what he was doing was wrong. Maybe I should explain to him what sex is...maybe this girl he was doing it with took advantage of him...was it Jenny that did it and doesn't want to look guilty?

"S-So, Mira? Was it you that he was having intercourse with? Did you use protection?"

"S-Shut up Erza. It wasn't me. And if I did, I would use protection dumbass."

This is...I don't know what the hell this is! It isn't normal! It isn't something great! I am actually frightened right now! What do I do with this information!? A Shota having sex with...wait, why does Kagura think he was having sex? Did she see him having sex? Or did she hear it...hmmmmmm, me thinks something is wrong with this situation...

"Ooh Shinobu-chan. You did a naughty thing in your hotel room...as long as Love was involved..."

S-So, she doesn't care if Love was involved? I seriously don't know what is wrong with that mental Sherria. She's just nutty, I am sure that there's something wrong with her.

"J-Juvia had no idea that you're such a wild beast...maybe Juvia needs to rethink her opinion on Shinobu-sama...san...chan a little bit more...she doesn't know what to think of this..."

As usual, Juvia is freaking me out. I don't know if she loves him, or likes him or hates him or wants him to do things for her...I'm sure that whoever she ends up with is going to cry their eyes out.

"I-I think that this situation was wrong...erm, I'm not sure what sex is exactly, but if you all sound like I shouldn't of done it, then it must be pretty bad...erm, I'm sorry for upsetting you all?"

H-He doesn't know what sex is!? This child is freaking innocent after all! What a lovely day this is! I've found someone who doesn't know what sex is, and they are old enough to know what sex is! W-What do I do with this information...? Do I use it to my own devices...n-no, I couldn't do anything like that...it would be cruel...even then, I have a pang in my heart that's telling me to do things like that.

"Shi-chan...just what happened in the room last night? I-I'm sure that Kagura has gotten it wrong...you're not the type of person to d-do ecchi things in the hotel room late at night, are you?"

"I-I don't think so...erm, last night I was getting p-p-punished by A-Aries-chan..."

"P-Punished by her?"

Kagura asked the question on all of our minds.

Shinobu nodded and cowered away.

"Y-Yes, she was punishing me last night for showing my Neko form towards the others."

"Then why did you call her Sensei? And what was with the meowing?"

Again, Kagura asked. I'm sure that this is just getting blown out of proportion. There's nothing wrong here, it can't be, can it? Meowing huh...that would be a cute thing to see...meowing Shinobu...

"Because she makes me call her that when she's punishing me and I-I was made to d-dress up like a Neko...so I meowed...I-I know that it doesn't sound good, but Aries-chan is the nice girl usually...s-she sometimes just has a little...anger because of Virgo-chan's naughty ways."

"Then, if you were just getting...punished...what happened exactly? How does she punish you?"

"S-She tells me off while teasing me."

Tells him off? Yells at him maybe? She's like "D-Don't do that again please!" in that squeaky voice of hers or something like that. Haha, I can't imagine her doing that. But if it wasn't her, then who in the hell was it?

"I also heard that you're going to splash your 'milk' all over her face! Just what in the hell is that exactly!? What milk are you splashing!? It has to come out of your t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thing, doesn't it!?"

S-She heard all of that!? All over her face!? That can't be! It can't splash all over her face! It is so wrong if that happens! This has to be a mistake! He might not even explore his body like Erza explores her own! This is just a mistake!

And it wasn't just me freaking out, everyone was stunned by what was happening. Levy kind of looked hurt by it...maybe she wants to punish Shinobu as well kukuku~ Is that what you want to do, Levy?

"Yes, I splashed my milk over Aries-chan's face. What's wrong with that?"

Does he not hear himself!? He's freaking mad, isn't he!? You can't say things like that and get away with it! It doesn't sound right! It isn't good! It is completely insane! Who says things like that and can get away with it!?

"Shi-chan! That's not something you should say! Y-You shouldn't be s-splashing your 'milk' on anyone's face! It is dirty!"

"I-I didn't mean to do that Levy-chan. I-I just felt so good and I couldn't hold my milk anymore."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh God! This isn't right! He couldn't hold it back anymore and it went all over Aries' face! This can't be good! This is disgusting! This is...scary!

"That's disgusting you idiot." Kagura's unforgiving eyes stared a hole into Shinobu's face. "You really need to knock it off. How could you do that to me...do that to your Spirit? Even if she's asking for it..."

"I didn't mean to spill it. But Aries-chan was teasing me so good that I couldn't hold the glass anymore."

...Hold the glass? What does he mean by 'hold the glass' exactly? He wasn't just holding a drink of milk, was he? He couldn't of...milk, splashing...if it came from...male member, wouldn't it be shooting...not spilling...?

"What are you on about? What glass?"

"T-The glass of milk. When Aries-chan was teasing me, I was drinking some milk, and she said that I couldn't put it down. So when she teased me, it felt so good that I couldn't even hold onto the glass anymore, so my milk ended up all over her face, where she ordered me to clean it up with my tongue."

T-That's a plausible explanation, isn't it? Yeah, that's a good explanation alright. Good Shinobu, you've done a good thing you good child. Even though it does sound dirty, spilling cow milk is better than your own.

"B-But, I heard you say that she should lick and suck harder because it is so sensitive! That wasn't a lie! My ears didn't deceive me!"

Yeah, explain that Shinobu. I didn't hear it personally, but if she heard it like that, she wouldn't lie. I know Kagura is the type that wouldn't do something like that. So Shinobu, get out of this one dirty Shota boy.

"Y-Yes, Aries-chan was playing with my ears. They're really sensitive. It was so bad that I couldn't keep the glass up anymore and it went all over her face...I didn't mean to spill it all over her face...it made me feel bad that I did it..."

So that's what it was huh. The ear thing...yeah, I guess he could have sensitive ears that he wants girls to lick and suck. It isn't exactly unheard of for such things to happen. Even if it is a little dirty, it isn't bad for him to do such things, I guess.

Kagura's face dropped, as if life was being rejected. You could see it in her eyes. She going to lose now huh~

"I-I don't believe it! Y-You couldn't have such sensitive ears! Not that sensitive anyway!"

"I-I do! I swear that I do! I-I will prove it...erm...s-someone...erm...l-lick my ears..."

H-He wants someone to lick his ears!? I-I would do it, because it is only an ear lick...e-even then, I don't want to prove Erza right...she'll make a big deal about it and I don't want her to start on me again.

No one made a move. Levy looked like she wanted to do it but was held back due to shyness. I was making sure Jenny wasn't going to do it. Erza was urging me with her eyes to do it as I shook my head. Juvia looked like she'd most likely do it, and Kagura had a luminescent blush on her face. Sherria put her hands together, a dark blush slowly crawling onto her face.

"Geez, I will do it."

Yukino that dirty bitch wrapped her arms around his body, and moved her face towards his ear! S-She's going to do it! She's going to lick his ear! That dirty son of a...ugh!

Nibble!

"Nyaaa~"

Accompanied by trembling lips and an equally shaking body, Yukino took it too far on him. She didn't just lick his ear, she nibbled on it! She actually nibbled on the lobe! And he let out a cute meow!

"Y-Yukino-san! You're my competition now! Prepare to face defeat!"

Jenny declared, pointing at her new 'rival' with fiery eyes.

"Y-Yukino..."

"W-Well, that certainly proves it, huh."

While Levy looked ready to cry, Erza that damn mental girl nodded her head in agreement with Juvia's comment. S-She's right I guess. His ears must be sensitive if she only lightly nibbled.

"S-So, does that prove my ears are sensitive?"

The damn Shota asked while blushing...I just realized, Yukino is still holding him. How bold you are bitch. Holding him like that in front of me...in front of Levy like that? Do you honestly want...screw it, I don't care...

Kagura however wasn't accepting it, fighting down a massive blush on her face.

"B-But! Y-You...n-naughty place! You cried out that she was touching your naughty place! S-So what's that Shinobu of the Light!? That can't be a mere little coincidence, can it!?"

H-His naughty place huh...

I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it isn't his male part. It's either going to be his butt, and something along the lines of his thighs. I just know he isn't talking about that male thing. Even though the butt is bad, it is better than the main male part.

"N-Naughty place...it was my inner thigh...she was rubbing my inner thigh and my butt at the same time..."

Thought so. I knew it wasn't going to be as bad as I was imagining for a moment or so. It was only his butt and thighs. Admittedly, it is something that he shouldn't be doing. But it isn't like he was having sex.

You know...it is always the quiet ones that are the most kinky. Aries, that damn dirty Spirit is really naughty, isn't she? Who would've thought that she would be like that? Haha, good on you, Aries.

"B-But I-I...ugh..."

Kagura was certainly speechless this time. Hahahaha! I couldn't think of anything funnier than this! Hahaha! She's really going to cry, isn't she? Well, it's her own fault, since she got it all wrong.

"I knew Shi-chan wouldn't be a pervert! It was all a misunderstanding!"

W-Well, she seems cheerful, doesn't she? And even hugging him, pushing Yukino away is a good move.

"I...Shinobu of the Light...I-I don't know what to erm...think about this...I got it wrong after all...but I could've sworn...but you really weren't after all...even then, I just thought that...I need to go and think about this."

Kagura in a huff left the area of the bath, unsure of what to think. Well, she shouldn't jump to conclusions I say. She should've asked him nicely, and not tried to kill him. At least be nicer in the future.

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

After the events of the bath (which I am still recovering from) I was called to Yuki-chan's room. Apparently, she has something important to discuss, so while the others were eating breakfast, I quickly dashed to her room with food in hand.

So while in her room, I looked at Yuki-chan, picking at my food with a fork. Got to admit, this food looks and tastes really nice. Well, it is a hotel after all, and they have to make good food, don't they?

"Before we start Shin-chan, why are you wearing that Neko outfit from yesterday?"

Suddenly bringing that up, I was having trouble fighting down a blush, my hands kept fidgeting.

"E-Erm...Virgo-chan and Aries-chan told me that I should wear the sexiest outfit that I have, and I could only think of this. S-So, I'm going to wear this and make them feel good!"

She gave me a questioning look as I put some of my breakfast into my mouth.

I didn't know what else to say to her, so I just looked at her with a normal expression.

Eventually, she let it go, and brushed her hair with her forefinger.

"Shin-chan, I called you here, because yesterday, I heard something disturbing. No, it is very disturbing indeed."

"Y-You did?"

She heard something disturbing? What could that have been? Maybe it is Kagura-san...but, her face is saying that it is serious. Something that was very disturbing...what could that have been...?

"Yes...yesterday, while I was recovering, I heard a couple of people talking in private. I didn't hear it all, but I heard the words 'Kidnap' and 'Princess' and 'Ceremony' but that's all I could hear."

Kidnap...Princess...Ceremony...? She heard people say such things...? But why would they say something like that...?

"B-But, what does that mean?"

"I think you know...the only ceremony I can think of is the end of the ceremony when the winner is decided. I don't know who, but someone is going to attempt to kidnap the Princess."

W-What!? Someone is going to try and take Princess...erm, what's her name again? I-I guess that doesn't matter! But someone is going to try and take the Princess during the end of the tournament!? That can't happen!

"W-We need to tell the King immediately!"

It was the most obvious thing! If someone is going to try and take the Princess, then the King needs to be notified, doesn't he!?

But even with me saying that, she shook her head.

"I tried talking to the King, but they laughed me off, the guards that is, saying the Princess wouldn't be in danger and told me to basically get lost or I would be charged for bothering his majesties royal guards. I couldn't even get near the King. I don't know why, but they were adamant about me not seeing the King and Princess. To even threaten me with being charged for such a minor thing...something isn't right there..."

So...she couldn't get near the King and Princess to warn them...but who would want to hurt the Princess and King? What could they possibly gain from taking the Princess? Ransom maybe?

"Do you think those guards are the ones that are planning to kidnap her?"

From what she said, it sounds like they aren't exactly what they portray. They even threatened to have a charge brought against Yuki-chan because she wanted to tell them to protect the Princess?

"I don't know why they'd chose the ceremony of all places. They are guards, I would assume they would have access to her most of the time. So, why would they do something public like that?"

She's got a point...but not the guards, then who is going to try and take the Princess? And for what purpose?

"Alright, you've got me there. But if not them, do you know who?"

She moved her head side to side in annoyance. Not with me, but with the situation.

"I honestly don't know. I couldn't even make out if the voices were male or female. And when I tried to get closer, they must've heard me and ran away. It might be nothing...it might be a serious threat. Whatever it is, I am going to assume that it truly is an act against the Princess."

Yeah...even if it was a joke, it isn't funny. No one should joke about taking someone away like that. To be secretive about it...maybe it is going to be a serious matter. To think that someone would try and take the Princess...

"Yuki-chan, why didn't you say anything about it last night?"

She does know that she can come to me, doesn't she? She didn't have to keep it secret.

"I was...I was making sure that I heard it right. I went out last night, to investigate a little. I've been hearing some talks about it, in places that I shouldn't be going...I know that maybe I should've said something about it to you sooner, but I didn't want to come to you, with false information. With the information I gathered last night...I can only say that it is a 80 percent likely hood that something is going to happen."

So, she went out last night to a place that she shouldn't...w-what was she thinking? Going out like that, and putting herself in danger? Doesn't she know that I am here to work with her? Is she one of those types that goes off on their own...kinda like me...I guess I can't put any blame on her, when I would've done the same thing.

"D-Don't you realize how dangerous that was Yuki-chan? If you had told me, I would've come with you..."

I mean, of course I would've followed her. We're partners now, aren't we? Shouldn't we be working together to protect people? Didn't we agree to such a thing? Again though, I can see her side of it. Not wanting to involve someone that she barely knows. I'd do the same. Heck, I wouldn't even involve people I know like Levy-chan, even if knowing her for all of this time.

"Y-Yes, I realize that. But like I said, I didn't want to waste time with such a thing that was...well, that could've been wrong. But as time goes on, it is going to be a more and more of reality. So that's why I've come to you now...I know this isn't a problem that I can solve on my own."

So...she didn't want to waste my time. Even if she didn't know, I wish she had come to me with this sooner...we could've worked together to find out who it was that is trying to take the Princess...

"S-So, what do you think we should do about this? If we can't tell the King, and the guards wont let us near the royal family..."

We have to do something...put a stop to it ourselves? Can we do something like that? I've never done anything like that...it is like Ultear-san...I wont allow the Princess to get taken away, like Ultear-san was from me...I can't let it happen again.

"I honestly don't know. The King wont listen to me...rather, the guards wont allow me near to tell him. I doubt that I would be able to get an audience in time...I just don't know what to do. I can only think of investigating the...dark part of the town later tonight."

"Count me in then." I stated with a firm face. "I'll go with you tonight, and see if we can find something out. If we both are the ones to go, I'm sure that it wont only be safer, but we can maybe find out more information and get a better idea on what's really happening concerning the Princess...but I don't know where the 'dark part' of the town resides..."

I've never heard about it before...maybe Sensei could help me with it...yeah. She might be able to find things that we wouldn't. When I get the next opportunity, she can help me...I know that she can't reveal herself, but I'm sure Sensei has way's and means to find out information.

"It's okay, I know where it is. However, there is something that you should do, during this tournament."

"W-Whats that?"

What does she want me to do all of a sudden? Spy on people?

With a serious face, she moved to the side of me, and placed a hand on top of my hand.

"Shin-chan, you need to win the tournament. You need to beat everyone in the tournament."

"W-Why?"

I'm so confused. Why does it matter if I win or not? Yeah, it would be nice if I did, but what does it matter?

"Because, if we can't find out who is trying to take her, you'd be the one that would be able to defend her. If they are really trying to take the Princess, then when the Princess gives the reward towards the winner, that's when they're going to try and take her. If you're the one who is getting the rewards, then I can't think of anyone better to protect her, other than you."

"Y-Yuki-chan, you believe in me that much?"

I was nearly speechless about it. She really believes that I could go all of the way?

I was so shocked that I held a hand to my face, cheeks forming red patches, reminiscent of a blush.

"I do. I think that the winner of the tournament is in the team that we formed for the preliminaries. I predict that it is going to be either you, Mirajane-sama, Erza-sama or Kagura-sama. From what I can see, you four are the strongest. That is to say, that Sherria-sama and Juvia-sama couldn't do that, but I believe that you four are the strongest in this tournament."

"If that's the case, then why do I need to win..."

Her face turned sad, looking towards the ground.

"The thing is...to be honest, while Mirajane-sama and Erza-sama seem to be okay. I...I don't trust Kagura-sama. I know that it doesn't sound good, and I don't have any proof of her betrayal...but something about the way she acts isn't...trustful. I mean, she keeps trying to murder you...maybe I am just letting my personal feelings for Kagura-sama cloud my better judgment, but something about this situation is...nerve wrecking. When I joined this tournament, I never thought that I would be in the middle of a conspiracy like this."

"Yeah...I can see what you mean. Kagura-san does seem a little...off. But that's just with me. Maybe when I beat her, I will find out why she hates me. For now though...I guess we can't rule it out. When finding out the truth, she might be one of the best allies that we'll ever have."

That's what I think on the matter anyway. I don't want to think that Kagura-san could be involved with it all...but something about this, isn't right. Until I know why Kagura-san has such a hatred for me...I guess we can't rule out her as a suspect...

"Then there's Juvia-sama. While she seems fine on the surface, there's just no real information about her. I've been looking into the members of the team, and I can find out most things about the others. Juvia-sama, Kagura-sama and yourself are the ones that I can't find out about it. But I don't suspect you to be involved in this, considering that a person who was so lovely to me, wouldn't be capable of doing anything like this. Plus Levy-sama seems to speak highly of you."

Levy-chan, you've saved me again~ Thanks Levy-chan~

"I see...well, I'm glad. Tonight, we should make a...erm, what's it called again...? You know where you have a list of suspects..."

"A suspect board?" Guessing right, I gave a big nod. "I was thinking the same. Since the tournaments day begins soon, we can't do it now. Tonight, we should make one, before heading out to gather information. In the meantime, we should keep our eyes and ears open. Even when fighting, try and see if there's anything...off about the person. For all we know the person that's trying to take the Princess, could be in the tournament."

She's right about that. What if, the person wants to win and take the Princess during the ceremony...maybe that's why they have joined in the first place...we've got to do something about this. Whatever it is, we need do make sure that...I have to win...this isn't even for fun anymore...I'm going to have to beat these fighters, and make sure that the Princess is safe.

"I see...yes, that's right. Alright, I will aim to win the tournament."

"Right, and I will keep my eyes and ears open when the opponents are fighting. For now, that's all we can do until tonight. But you know...I think we should keep this to ourselves...you never know who might be listening."

She's got a point. Who knows what's going on outside these walls. People could be listening in right now...although I don't sense anyone...and I'm sure that Sensei is already aware, since she seems to have a habit of knowing things before me...I will ask her about it later.

"Good idea...although I think Levy-chan would be great at this sort of thing. She's highly intelligent and she'd be able to come up with things that we wouldn't be able to think of. I know that I used to rely on her intelligence when we travelled together."

"Okay, if you feel that strongly about it, we could inform Levy-sama tonight. As for the others...we'll just have to act like nothing is wrong."

"Right, that's the best way after all."

I simply smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

Seems like this is going to be a hard time for us. Yuki-chan and I are going to have our work cut out for us, huh? I'm sure that this is where Levy-chan is going to shine. I'll admit right now that she's smarter than I am. That's one of her strengths. If there's a problem that needs solving, I'm going to her for it.

While smiling, Yuki-chan ran a finger through her hair.

"Shin-chan, we should go downstairs now...and go towards the tournament."

Agreeing with a nod, I looked towards the door.

"Right, lets meet up back here tonight, to have a chat about what we find out, and what we think. I will bring Levy-chan, only informing her in this room, or my room, whatever room we decide to go in."

"Yes, lets go. We'll figure out rooms later on."

Standing up, haven eaten our food, we walked towards the door, exiting it and closing it behind us. Once into the corridor, we headed for the stairs towards the far left, taking in the sights of everything around us.

Damn, going from having fun in the tournament to something like this...I don't know what we're going to do. I want to hope that Kagura-san isn't involved, or anyone that we are friends with...could one of our new friends really be involved with this? Could they want to take the Princess?

* * *

 **End chapter! And the plot thickens, so to speak! So, who's after the Princess? Was Yukino really just hearing things? Are they after the Princess at all? Is Kagura everything she seems? Does she have an ultimate plan? What does Zeref have for Shinobu as a present? And will Mirajane wake up and see that Erza is kind of right? All shall be revealed soon! Until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Likonpark100; Could be, could be~**

 **Cloud4012; Not long~ It wont be much longer now~**

 **Hellspam; Well, you'll see who he fights soon hehe~ Yeah, he'll be bonding with the Princess. And yeah, I guess that it could work. As for the Last Ages, I have a good idea for that~ Hmm, interesting theory, it could be that, or it could be something completely different~ Only time will tell~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I bet like 1000 things are going on in her head right now, and she wont be able to make sense of any of it. And yay~ They're getting closer and closer~ And yeah, the Princess wont be hurt...or will she...? No, I'm not that cruel~ Yeah...they'll think Aries is some kind of dirty pervert...poor Aries...**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Well, I am glad that you liked it, and yeah, that was Mira's personal opinion, and it will most likely happen as well. Erm, to answer them in order, yeah I am considering it, he might be, yes he knows he can eat light and will be doing soon, there might be another one, you'll have to wait and see how he reacts to meeting Gray, Familiar Spirit Magic, erm dunno. He might know one or two secret arts, and he might use them in the tournament.**

 **Jugar38; Yeah, even though she wants it, she stops it? Doesn't Erza think ahead? Hehe. And thanks~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; For the most part, yeah. And yeah, I dunno either hehe~ As for that, it shall be revealed soon~ Yeah, those two are getting closer, and damn, Erza's intuition is top notch, isn't it? And that will be revealed in time~**

 **Jack; Thank you, and no, not really, sorry. It is just when I finish a chapter that it gets posted. It could be the next day, a few days, or a week. Just depends if I have time to write on certain days.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I'm glad that it did~ And yeah, he'll have the same basic personality throughout the fic~**

 **Guest; Hmmm, maybe he could yeah. Not sure about Sona's peerage, maybe.**

 **On-Eno; Yeah, thought that I should break up from the fighting, so I showed a little bonding chapter. And yeah! Shinobu better win or else, hehe~ Yeah, her gift to him, will come soon~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Juvia vs Mira**

 **Levy P.O.V**

Round 2.

That's what it is today. Yesterday, a number of people were taken out of the tournament. Last night, I was thinking about how they're going to compensate, and there's only a number of things that come to mind when I'm thinking about this thing right now.

As I watched the others in the ring, I couldn't help but feel...odd.

It was a sensation that was filling me ever since I noticed Yukino and Shi-chan come back to the hotel lobby after speaking to one another privately. I don't know what happened, but when they came back, they both had serious faces. Before they left, they looked happy and normal, but afterwards they both have serious faces...even now, Yukino has a serious face. Shi-chan's serious face was to be as expected since he's going to be fighting soon.

The fighters down there are the ones that are left, including Mira and Erza. Kagura and Juvia are there as well as Shi-chan and Sherria-san who are stood together. S-She's a little close, isn't she? Doesn't she need to back off a little?

They were told to go down there and wait for the King when we got here. I remember the King saying something about deciding what to do with the people today. Because like we theorized, the number of people fighting today is an odd number, therefore they're going to sort that out, right now.

But glancing at Shi-chan, I've got to admit that his Spirits have it right. Wearing such a cute outfit is what makes the girls crazy after all~ Especially me, I wish that he would always wear things like that~ It's so good for Levy~

"Ooh Angel! You're going to be the best, I know it! You're the strongest my Angel! Win and show everyone that you're the strongest!"

Jenny as always, is making me feel a little uncomfortable. Seriously, why do you call him Angel? Does he remind you of an Angel or something? Ugh, it is going to destroy my brain if I think about it anymore...I hope that my mind doesn't get destroyed...

Ignoring her for the moment, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Yukino was looking around with eyes of judgment...what's going on with you, Yukino? Something is strange...I don't know what it is, but I know that something is wrong...I'm going to confront Shi-chan on the subject later on.

As for myself, I could only watch on with eyes of praise for Shi-chan. He's done so well already! His fight was the hardest so far, yet he did it without complaint. Go Shi-chan, you have my full support.

While waiting, I turned to Yukino.

"Yukino, about what you and Shi-chan discussed before..."

Suddenly startled by my voice, her head went towards me with a worried look in her eyes...why have such a gaze, Yukino? I'm not interrogating you or anything...I am merely trying to see what's going on.

"O-Oh, that's nothing at all."

"Are you sure? It seems to me that something is..."

A semi frightened expression plasters itself all over her face, as she takes a number of steps back.

"L-Like I said, there's really nothing going on. If you want, you can ask Shin-chan later on. W-We were just talking about the games and things like that. It really isn't anything that you should concern yourself with. Even I, am beginning to love the games so very much~ I-I was only t-talking s-strategy with him~ Kehehehehe~"

Now I know something is wrong. She's actually acting all nervous. If there wasn't anything wrong, she wouldn't be showing a face like this. She wouldn't be making a nervous expression, and she wouldn't be looking around with a judging gaze.

"R-Right...then I will ask Shi-chan later..."

I'm getting answers, I really am. Even if she thinks she's going to get away with this, she wont. I don't know what it is, but something is going on, and I want to know what is going on exactly. Even if I have to follow her around, I will find out. Calling it intuition is something like hitting the mark...I sense that Shi-chan is in danger...something inside of me tells me that he is in danger right now.

"But, just so you know and are aware, Shin-chan and I aren't together or anything Levy-sama. We don't have a romantic relationship."

"W-Whats that about!?"

I just couldn't contain it, and it slipped out of my mouth!

Why would she say something like that all of a sudden!? Is she really insane!? She can't come out with that! It is like she is trying to cover her tracks or something! That's it! She's trying to say that she isn't with Shi-chan when she really is! Shi-chan! You're not with her, are you!?

"I'm just saying, so you're aware, and you don't have to worry about the status of our relationship. That isn't to say that I don't find him attractive, because I do, but I am going to say that I am not going to pursue him...just yet."

W-What...just yet? That means, in the future she might pursue him if her love for him increases? That can't happen. Already, she's got a bigger bust size than I have...she's really more well endowed than I am...just think what she's going to be like in the future...

"Y-You can't pursue Angel! I'll stop it immediately! There's no way you're going to be dating my Angel! Don't test me either because I will do it!"

Jenny would have to interject, wouldn't she? Yeah, she loves doing things like that, getting in on my love for Shi-chan and making her the one that's going to end up with him. I don't know, maybe when Shi-chan gets older, he might find her more attractive than me...

But what does she mean she'll do it? What will she do? She isn't thinking about killing is she? T-That wouldn't be good...I would be frightened for Yukino in this instant. Jenny is a maiden in love, and you don't stop a maiden in love. Especially one that is insane like this one.

"I didn't say that I was going to, Jenny-sama. I was merely saying that it could happen in the future. Just because I find him attractive, it doesn't mean that I am going to go full on stalker mode. If I was to do that, then I would lose myself mentally...for now, I believe we're going to remain as friends. In the future, it might happen...for now, we're going to be friends."

Yeah, that's good. I don't want them to become more than that in the future...either. Maybe I should make a move on Shi-chan...and if he rejects me, then I will know that he doesn't see me in that light. Of course I would be devastated, but I wouldn't stop being his friend. I mean, you can't help who you love, can you? If he doesn't love me, then there's no way I could force him to love me. Ooh well...if that outcome happens, I will just thank God that I met him at least...

"I feel like you've wounded me with the stalker mode. Was it directed at me?"

Jenny arched an eyebrow up, folding her arms..

Yukino shook her head.

"It wasn't Jenny-sama. I was just saying that I wouldn't do anything like that. We're just friends, that's it."

"R-Right, if you say so Yukino-san. Just don't try and take my Angel...he's too innocent to be dirtied by you."

She let a little bemused smile appear on her face before she looked down at the arena.

I don't know what's going on exactly, but I intend to find out. I know that I will find out eventually...whatever is happening. Shi-chan wouldn't lie to me, so I know that I will be able to find out eventually...

We waited for a number of minutes, before the King finally appeared. He was wearing a different outfit to the one that he was wearing yesterday. This one had a picture of his daughter on the front with 'I love Hisui' written in huge letters across the chest, to the embarrassment of Princess Hisui-sama.

Poor Hisui-sama, she's going to be embarrassed by her Otou-sama~ Fortunately, I don't know what that's like~ I just have a Shi-chan that embarrasses me sometimes~

"Hello, and welcome to the next round everyone!" A thunderous roaring resounded throughout the arena, causing everyone who wasn't yelling to cringe. "I'm glad that everyone has come out today! It really is a treat after all! Today, the games are going to change up a little! Since we've got a number that's odd, meaning these fights can't be one on one anymore, myself, and a select few others have come up with a solution to this problem."

A solution? What's this solution going to be? It isn't going to be like where they drop some contestants. If that's the case, then I think that it is going to be a little unfair. Even with the stronger contestants here, they shouldn't underestimate the weaker ones. Like with Yukino. She was weaker, by her own admission, than Shi-chan, yet she nearly won. It isn't always about the destructive power of someone. It sometimes takes brains as well.

As I was thinking about it, a device like the device Shi-chan used during our last day together appeared on the ground. That thing can measure a persons magical strength. I remember it being like that with Shi-chan. He got a high score that day...he might get an even higher score this time.

"For those who don't know what this device is, well I will explain. This device is known as Magic Power Finder. This device is as it says, it finds out how much magical power you possess and will display how much you get by displaying the numbers. What does this mean for the tournament you may be asking yourself? The answer to that is simple. The four people with the highest amounts will be the ones people will be fighting today. But that's not all. The four highest numbers will be split off into two pairs, by a random name generator. More on that will be discussed when we have our top four contenders."

So, the four highest will be placed into a pair, and then they will fight the rest of the people in the tournament? That's what it has to be, isn't it? Yeah, that's what it is...I can see why they are doing this...it means that the weaker ones have a higher chance of winning, depending on who you're throwing at them. Yes, I can see why this is going to be a good thing for the other contestants...but for the people that score the highest...I can see why it is going to be a bad thing, because they're going to have to deal with a wave of people.

Either way...I wonder what's going to happen to Shi-chan? God, I hope that he doesn't get hurt during this trial...Shi-chan, please don't lose to these people, and don't get hurt. I believe in you.

"So, will the first contestant please come on down!"

So like that, numerous people tried their luck against the MPF as I've and maybe others have dubbed it. Most people scored in the hundreds, no going past 500. The people from the original group haven't gone yet. But I can already tell that at least Mira and Erza, along with Shi-chan are going to be the ones who get the top scores. As for the last one, I would say Kagura...but for some reason, Kagura right now seems to be on edge about something. I don't know what she's thinking right now, but something is going on with her...it is like she is really excited about something.

"Will Sherria Blendy step up please?"

Ooh, it is Sherria-san now! I wonder what score she is going to get?

"Kay! I'm coming up! Leave this to me!"

She ran forward but she tripped over her feet! Ooh geez, she's going to meet the ground again!

As she was about to face plant with the ground, Shi-chan appeared next to her, catching her in his arms, carrying her bridal style! T-That looks a little...close, doesn't it? The way she has her arms draped around his neck...the way he holds her close like that...Shi-chan...

"Hehe, you saved me from myself Shinobu-chan~! You're really kind~"

Her cheery voice kind of made me annoyed. She's going to make me feel like I want to die soon, isn't she? Yeah, I can totally see that happening anyway...damn you Sherria-san...

"N-No, don't worry about it Sherria-san. As long as you're alright."

She gained a blush...and I felt my hands tighten to the point my knuckles turned white.

God, does she have to be so cute!? I thought that because I don't have big breasts (most likely never will), I would at least be adorable! But she's even cuter than I am! If I don't have that on my side...what do I have on my side exactly?

They stared at one another. Her face was obviously a blushing one, while Shi-chan's face was a mixture of confused and flustered.

Because of the situation, it was bound to be something like that, for Shi-chan. Like Jenny would say, he's so innocent and he doesn't have a real understanding on the opposite sex. And I don't know if I could tell him about the opposite sex...I would be too embarrassed...c-can't he have someone else do it instead? Maybe Aries. She seems to be the type that's into hardcore sex, from what we heard just this morning.

She got out of his arms, her eyes fluttering slightly. Damn it all, she's going to win over Shi-chan with cuteness. Even now, I can see that he has that same confused, fluttered face on.

She walked towards the MPF and opened her mouth. The winds of black surrounded her mouth, the air currents lessening because of her building us said air. Everyone took a step back as her mouth opened, a mini vortex of the ominous winds swirling around there.

"Sky God's Bellows!"

With the release of her attack, a twister headed for the MPF. The blast of wind was so intense that even from up here, I could see the monstrous blast of the Black Wind disrupting the area around them.

Once that attack the hit the MPF, numbers began to build and build. Soon it went past the 1000 mark, and continued going forward. The attack eventually leveled out at the number 1997, earning cheers from the ground, and slacked jaws from the people that had to watch the display, that weren't on the team to begin with.

"N-No way!"

"That little girl did all that!?"

"That's insane!"

Yeah, the reaction from the weaker contestants are what I would expect. They wouldn't expect Sherria-san to have such a power, but when seeing it, they are really frightened of it all.

"D-Damn, who knew that the little God Slayer could muster up such a power?"

Jenny is right about that. I didn't have a clue that she would be able to do something like that. It baffles me, it really does. It even scares me a little, what a God Slayer can do. Is it stronger than Dragon Slayer Magic? I don't even know if Shi-chan's Darkness Make can stand up to such a force. Her Magic was made to slay Gods, meaning that maybe it can slay lower beings as well...

"S...So, Sherria-sama isn't just a pretty face. She does have some power behind her."

That's exactly what I was thinking, Yukino. She really is a contender alright. But wait until Shi-chan goes. He's going to show everyone how strong he really is. I just know that he's going to show everyone that he's the stronger one down there. He better be...I know that even if she has God Slayer Magic, he has power behind his adorable appearance...

"S-So, Contestant Sherria has reached the number 1997! That's the highest that we've had today! What a wonderful display! She's almost certain to be one of the four fighters!"

Y-Yeah, with an attack like that, she's going to be up at the top, huh. I remember Shi-chan's being stronger than that though, when we were younger. For three years, I wonder how much has changed?

Sherria-san stepped down, and did a peace sign to the rest of us.

Ugh, what do you have to be so cute? Don't you know what you're doing to me right now? You're causing me to feel crappier by the second. I need to be the cute one in Shi-chan's life. If I don't have that, I don't have anything...

"Juvia Lockser! Please come to the Magic Power Finder next!"

A few people went before her, and scored not nearing the amount Sherria-san was capable of doing. But now, it is Juvia's turn. I would have to wonder what kind of power she's packing. She hasn't revealed much to herself at this point.

Juvia went to the middle of the arena, and made Water surround her being. It was really dense, and it was flowing around her like a ocean right now. It could even be classed as an ocean around her right now. No matter what she was doing, she's got an ocean around her now.

Droplets of Water began to rise from the Water beneath her feet, going towards her palm. Soon the droplets turned into clumps and those clumps surrounded Juvia's hand in a brilliant dance, a perfect flow.

She extended her hand, aiming at the MPF.

"Water Rage!"

A steaming burst of Water shot out from Juvia's palm! The steam from the Water was so dense that from up here, I was getting hotter and hotter by the second. D-Damn, this heat is truly bad...I couldn't even begin to think about this heat...it is too hot up here right now.

"Damn you Juvia-san, you're ruining my makeup now. Angel will think terribly of me now. He might not want to date me."

Jenny complained, reapplying her makeup...does it matter? It isn't like she's going on a date right now. And when did he say that he would date you in the first place? Since when did he give consent?

"Why...no, never mind."

It looked like Yukino was going to comment on Jenny's words, but kept her mouth shut.

The Water hit the MPF and generated the numbers of her score.

Her score came too 1975! T-That's a little lower than Sherria-sans, only by 20 or so points, but it is still quite high! She might even be in the finals with a score like that! And as expected, everyone was really stunned by her score, most of the boys looking frightened of Juvia!

"N-No way...that's just amazing!"

"How does she get a score like that!?"

"It is insane!"

Yup, that's exactly right, isn't it? That's insane, it really is insane. She can become really strong, stronger than I am going to become. With power like that, she might attract Shi-chan...n-no! I wont allow it to happen!

"I-I wasn't expecting Juvia-san to get such a high score."

"Juvia-sama has exceeded my expectations, by a considerable margin."

Jenny and Yukino were also in a state of shock, staring at the girl with wide eyes and actually had the same opinion. The Water from Juvia is quite skilled indeed, and she has some power behind her appearance.

"W-Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! What a cool score!" The man from Sorcerer Weekly shouted out. "She's really strong and sooooooooooooooooo cool! Go Juvia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

As always, that guy is nuts. But he's kind of right, that is a good score. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley, I might get beaten by her. N-Nah, I'm sure Shi-chan would beat her~

"W-Wow! It seems the girls are going full force today! And they were on the same team? That's quite the achievement! That's amazing girls! Maybe Contestant Juvia is going to be one of the final four?"

The King was amazed.

It wasn't just the King either. It was pretty much everyone. Hmph, girls can be tough as well. You can't mock a girl. Just ask Mira and Erza.

Juvia stepped down, pleased with herself. She walked next to Shi-chan, standing there as they talked about something I couldn't quite hear. Although I guess that it might be him congratulating her.

Some more people went, not being able to fight against any of the two girls in real power. Like the others that came before them girls, they only got around 500 or so. It was even hard to say that there's anyone that is going to be capable of matching the first peoples scores.

The highest I've seen that wasn't apart of the Shi-chan team, was 890. That was quite the good score, for the people that aren't monsters like Shi-chan and the rest of them.

"Erza Scarlet! Please come to the Magic Power Finder!"

The next person to go up was Erza.

She looked a little confident. Because she's a strong Wizard, she would be like this. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets second or first place in this little display. She's that strong that I wouldn't be shocked in the slightest.

She walked over to the MPF, and summoned a single sword in her palm. The sword glowed with a crimson aura, similar to Erza's hair. The aura resonated with Erza's power, that's when she took aim at the floating orb.

"Hah!"

Throwing the blade at the orb, a backlash of wind forced Erza to take a step back. The sword pierced the orb, before disappearing, the aura from the blade surrounding the orb, as the numbers appeared above the orb.

It went crazy, the numbers that is. It went up and up. It surpassed 2000 and kept going up and up! It went well past 2500 and it was still rising up! G-Good God! That's going insane! That's even higher than what I thought it would be!

The number finally stopped, resting on a very, very impressive score of 2695! T-That's too high Erza! That's too high! You can't have it that high!? H-How in the hell are Shi-chan and the others going to beat that!? And the thing is, I don't even think she was trying her best then!

"O-Oh...it seems that Contestant Erza has gained a score of 2695! Now, there's no one that can beat that, is there? Isn't that a little too high!? Now that's what I call a monster!"

The King, and the rest of us were astonished as Erza looked proud of herself. She should be proud. I'm not sure if even Shi-chan could beat that level of power. Erza, she's always had a high level of power.

"S-Shit...I'm glad that I got out when I did..."

"It seems that the one to beat right now is Erza-sama...I shouldn't of expected anything different really."

Jenny was sweatdropping and Yukino looked a little ill. It is to be expected, really. Being against Erza is practically a death sentence. You can't fight against Erza, or you'll die. I'm serious right now, you can't fight against her...she's too strong...

Erza walked towards the others, as the crowds started mumbling that Erza is a monster and that there's no one that's going to be able to beat her. Don't count out Shi-chan just yet. He'll get a new level of power!

A few more people went up, but I heard that some are just going to drop out because of the insane levels of power Erza had. Even I wouldn't want to stay in the tournament after seeing such a thing.

"C-Can Contestant Mirajane Strauss come up please?"

Eventually, it was Mira's turn.

She wore a confident smile as she trudged along. Her step showed her strength and determination to beat Erza. It was obvious that she was going to try and beat Erza in this little competition.

Her arms had the Take Over Satan Soul activated, the rest of her being the normal human self. She flexed her fingers, sparks coming out of them. Standing in front of the MPF, she gazed at it, taking in its appearance.

Putting her hands together, cupping them, a dark sphere started to form. The light around the arena became darkened, the sphere gaining power as the time went on. Not only is the power increasing, Mira's smirk is also increasing, and the aura around her body has increased as well. The dark black orb turned into a globe, a perfect sphere shape. The power around it is unreal. Even just looking at this power, I can tell that if anyone was hit by it, they would suffer an extreme amount of damage.

Putting her hands outwards, the large black orb directed itself towards the MPF. Her eyes were sharply on the MPF, and the orb was reflecting her personality. Wild, to a fault. She's really looking forward to this, isn't she?

"Soul Extinctor!"

A large black-purple beam was fired out from the globe of darkness, and headed for the MPF. Just looking at it made me feel cold inside. Perhaps due to the feeling of watching a Demon, my heart was suddenly seized by the uneasiness of this attack.

When the attack hit the MPF, the numbers went insane. It crawled up to the top of the numbers easily. It went way past 2500 and it got to 2600. Even then, it didn't stop for even an instant. It went past 2650, then 2660 and so on until it reached 2690. I thought that it was going to stop there... But it even continued onwards, going past 2700, ending up on 2715!

T-That's even higher than Erza's! H-How in the hell did she do that!? No, it is obvious that she's going to be the one that's in the top! She's really powerful! Too powerful in fact! Is it alright to even think that this kind of power is alright!?

"O-Okay, I'm not pissing off Mirajane-san anymore."

That's actually wise, Jenny. You can't piss her off. She might kill you, you know?

"...I'm glad I lost when I did. Mirajane-sama and Erza-sama's strength is unreal. I didn't even think that they would be this strong."

Y-Yes, that's certainly right, Yukino. It is going to be different to fight them. Shi-chan is going to be fighting those two...that's going to be too hard. It can't even be something...that's like...I can't even form coherent thoughts...

"T-That's simply amazing! It seems Mirajane is even stronger than Erza! This is going to be a brilliant tournament! Those two girls have shown the highest numbers I've ever seen in my life!"

The King shouted out with glee. His eyes went happier and happier. It was even such a thing that everyone was commenting that she's the monster this time. Y-Yeah, certainly she is insane with the power.

Proud with herself, Mira went back over to the others. She glanced at Erza, who glanced back with sharpened eyes. Even with words not being exchanged, you could tell that they're showing hostility towards one another.

More people went insane because of Mira and Erza. Those two...Shi-chan, say you can beat them, right? You can win against them, can't you? You've got to be stronger than them...

More people went and didn't get a score near enough the top that Erza and Mira got. Some people even quit because of the power that they got...Mira and Erza have scared off the competition.

"Contestant K-Kagura Mikazuchi, please go next."

Kagura went forward with a grunt.

There was nothing about her that displayed her emotions. Something about Kagura now is...strange. It is like she is concentrating on something, other than the tournament right now. Whatever it is, she doesn't look happy. I wonder...what's going on with her right now?

Making it to the centre of the ring, she cocked her head towards Shi-chan, making some kind of judgment with her eyes. I don't know why, but I feel like she's about to do something...

Her hand glowed with some magical power, and she fired it without worry. Even though she fired it, some people like Erza, Mira and Shi-chan eyed her up with eyes of suspicion.

When the magical ball hit the MPF, the numbers went up to 1996! T-Thats literally 1 lower than Sherria-sans...something about that didn't make sense...from what I can sense, and what others have said, she should've scored higher than that...

"That's odd..."

It seems my opinion and Yukino's coincide.

As for Jenny, well she looks happy that her Angel is going to go up soon. She didn't even comment on Kagura's performance.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! What a feat from Contestant Kagura! With a score like that, she could be the person in the top four! There's only one person left to go now! So if he doesn't score higher, that means you're going to be in the top four!"

Yeah...she could be.

But the last person is...

Kagura went to the others again, and she brushed against Shi-chan. Shi-chan looked at her, with questioning eyes. Mira and Erza also faced her with the same questioning eyes that Shi-chan is showing.

Others talked about Kagura, saying that she is strong but not as strong as Mira and Erza. Something tells me that she should've ranked up there with them. But she didn't, and I don't understand why she didn't try her best...

"S-Shinobu Kobayashi, could you please..."

The King looked frightened as he called Shi-chan! Yes! It is Shi-chan's turn! Go Shi-chan! You're going to be the best, I just know it!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANGEL! YOU'RE THE BEST EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GO ANGEL! YOU CAN DO IT! DESTROY IT ALL! I AM ROOTING FOR YOU ANGEL! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEAVEN IS ON YOUR SIDE ANGEL!"

Jenny was screaming next to me, causing me to cry a little and cringe.

Shi-chan caught it and gave a gentle wave. Poor boy is so embarrassed about it. Even I am actually. Even if it wasn't me that was being shouted at, just standing near the girl is making me feel really embarrassed...

Seeing that, Jenny gushed and swooned over it all. What a girl huh. She's really strange, indeed. I couldn't imagine how Shi-chan must be feeling right now. I'd want to run for the hills, if I was him.

But he walked forward, and stood near the MPF, gliding his eyes over the orb. He put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. His face turned downwards into thought. It was like he was thinking about what to do.

"Come on Shin-chan, you need to rank at the top four..."

Saying that with bated breath, Yukino glanced over the crowds. She was looking for something, but I don't know what that something is exactly. Whatever it is, must be important for her to be like this now.

Shi-chan eventually put his hands forward, and let a bright smile appear on his face.

"Okay! This spell should do it!"

Shi-chan opened his palm, and a darkness was forming there. With the power sending shivers down my spine, I could feel the others on edge as well. Even Mira, who's usually not bothered about such things, shuddered from the darkness that's being emitted from that palm of his.

Taking the shape of a sphere with a cartoonish face, the see-through darkness being was being filled by fire. Yes, fire is being formed in the see-through darkness creature. It was a weird sensation. It was as if they had been mixed together...but at the same time, it felt like a separate entity.

The fire swirled around in the dark creature who's cartoonish face turned upwards. I'm sure that Shi-chan is doing that to freak me out. That thing isn't normal, I know that it isn't normal. Why would he do that to me? Shi-chan, that thing is creeping me out.

Sticking out his palm, the creature floated in the sky.

"Darkness Make, Bomber!"

Firing that off at the MPF, the creature sailed through the air.

Once making contact with the orb, the creature exploded and with a mass of fire and darkness, it was covering the orb! It was such a big explosion that the people on the field hand to jump back to a considerable distance!

"So, he's found away to mix his Darkness Make with elements? Even if it is just an explosion, I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that."

Yukino voiced her opinions as loud as she could. The sheer sound of the explosion was a little deafening. The mixture of darkness and fire span around the arena before it dissipated.

The number that appeared above the MPF read out 2590! It isn't as big as Mira's and Erza's. But something about it felt a little...different. It was if he was holding back a little...maybe he is trying to conceal his real strength? Even then, it means that he is qualified for the top numbers! He's the 'third' strongest person there. If that's what people want to believe, then they can. But I know for a fact that he is holding back. Just everything about the execution, didn't show that he was putting his all into it.

"W-Well! It looks like a male can stand with the girls as well! Even if a little weaker than Mirajane and Erza, it seems Shinobu is the toughest male in the competition! And with that, the four have been chosen! Mirajane, Erza, Shinobu, and Sherria are the ones that are the strongest four! But Kagura and Juvia come in close runner ups! Now since those four have come on top, it is time for them to be paired!"

The King pointed to the sky.

A Lacrima appeared there, and four names came onto the screen. Mirajane, Shinobu, Erza and Sherria were the names that were displayed. With a gesture from the King, the names began to spin around.

The names changed and changed, not settling on any of them. Some pairs were Mira and Erza, Shinobu and Sherria, Shinobu and Erza, Mira and Sherria, and so on.

The pairs eventually found the responding names. I was stunned when the pairs were sorted.

"It looks like Erza and Sherria will be one pair, and Mira and Shinobu will be another pair!"

W-Wow, I didn't expect Mira and Shi-chan to be a pairing...and it looks like Erza is extremely happy right now.

"Yes! It's destiny! Mirabu is so happening right now! Even the Lacrima wants them to be a pair! Can anyone else feel the love between the two right now?"

"S-Shut up Erza! It isn't even funny! Please be quiet! You don't even know what you're saying!"

Mira was flustered by it, her eyes going towards Shi-chan. Shi-chan himself just looked oblivious to it all, and he had a big fat smile gracing his face. Hehe, as long as you can fight strong people, right Shi-chan?

"Noooooooooooooooooo! Angel is with the Demon?! That's not fair! Why does she get to be the lucky one!?"

As always, I am frightened because of Jenny who is making rude gestures, and is even saying she's going to kill Mira! T-That's a little far, isn't it Jenny!? This is only a fight after all! It doesn't matter, you know!?

"M-My, Mirajane-sama and Shin-chan. Who would've thought that this would happen?"

As Yukino said, who would've thought that those two would be a pairing? Maybe God is testing me this time. Is he really out there right now, making me feel like I am going to die...?

"Mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! That's not fair! I wanted to be with Shinobu-chan! Erza-chan is frightening me with the Love she has for the Love Shinobu-chan has for Mirajane-chan and vise versa! C-Can I maybe switch please?"

She pleaded with the King, who shook his head.

"Sorry, the pairs are final."

With the King's word as law, Sherria-san dipped her head sadly. Aaaaw, doesn't look like you're going to be with Shi-chan anymore~ Ooh well~ That's alright~ Don't worry, you're going to be okay now~

"Now since Kagura is the one that came extremely close to the making of the four, she, along with Juvia are going to be selected to fight against one of the teams. And since it was Kagura who ranked fifth, she is allowed to choose which opponents she and Juvia fight."

S-So, she can choose who she and Juvia fight? Isn't that a little...weird? It basically...ooh God, I know who she's going to choose.

"I wish to face Shinobu Kobayashi, alone. Juvia and Mirajane can fight against one another. I only want to fight against Shinobu, if that is allowed?"

Looking at the King, he gave a wide grin, nodding to himself soundlessly.

"Yes, that's okay! So the next matches are going to be Juvia vs Mirajane, and then Kagura vs Shinobu! These are going to be exciting matches! As for Erza and Sherria, those two are going to be fighting the rest of the contenders. Since their scores didn't score as high as yours, I think that it would be a good fight if the rest fought against two of the top."

...I see it now.

She deliberately got a lower score for this. But how would she know something like that? There's just no way...but she knew about it, and now she's gotten her wish. She's going to be fighting against Shi-chan...damn it all...who knew that Kagura was so crafty...yet, I don't understand how she knew...

"Can Mirajane and Juvia please remain on the field, and everyone else go towards the top please?"

The field cleared, the four members that aren't fighting from the previous team came to join us up here. It also looked like that the fighters that had some sense started leaving the arena, and leave the stadium. Something about the rest of the Shinobu team (or whatever it is called) has frightened them.

Yeah, that's what was bound to happen. You don't come face to face with them and get away with it. They are strong, it is like they are monsters in this game. The real monsters are the ones that scored the highest...Mira and Erza are the monsters. Shi-chan was also holding back, he could be called a monster in terms of power as well.

While waiting for the others to evacuate the arena, I saw that Mira and Juvia got ready.

Juvia stood away from Mira, flexing her hands outwards. The Water from her Magic gathered around her, flowing in a light stream. Even with the difference in power, it looked like Juvia was going to fight, no matter what.

Mira was relaxed. She knew that she had a power that was above Juvia's. Even if she was relaxed, there was a small part of her that was tense...it was hard judging her appearances alone what's going through her mind.

Once they were up here, I made sure Jenny stayed away from Shi-chan, and Erza surprisingly was doing the same thing.

"Angel, you're going to fight Kagura-san after this fight?"

Everytime she says Angel, I die a little inside. If she didn't want to say it again, I would be extremely happy. But no, she would have to say it, wouldn't she? I am freaking upset right now...it isn't fair damn it!

"E-Eventually yeah."

Even he sounds a little frightened of that. I don't blame him really. This girl has stated numerous times that she has it out for him, yet he doesn't show aggression towards her. Whatever happens between the two, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen when they fight.

"But like, is that going to be okay? She doesn't seem to be the most...sane when it comes to you." Kagura growled, causing Jenny to back off. "I-I only meant that you seem to hate him, you know?"

Kagura cocked her head to the side.

"...You don't have any idea what I'm feeling about him right now. It is very complicated, what's going on through my mind. It is even hard to comprehend that he's the same...never mind. It doesn't matter."

Ooh, it looked like Kagura wanted to say something, but she stopped herself at the last second.

Shi-chan brushed his hair as he glanced at Kagura.

"So Kagura-san, that seemed to go your way, didn't it? You got your wish, didn't you?"

Kagura-san didn't answer Shi-chan and just smirked to herself.

She knew that this would happen. But how could she possibly know the ending of this? She'd have to gain knowledge off the royal family, but it would've been impossible. Unless she has high connections that I am currently unaware of?

Upon seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Shi-chan released a breath.

"Not going to talk? Meh, it's alright. I understand Kagura-san. But allow me to ask...why didn't you try your best? That's what doesn't make sense to me. By all accounts, you should've been able to match Mirajane-san and Erza-san, yet you scored just under Sherria-san? Literally, one below her? What purpose does that serve exactly?"

"Yes, I would also like to know the reason, Kagura. From my point of view, your score doesn't make sense. Like Shinobu said, you should've ranked on par with myself and Mira, yet you didn't. That's not to say Sherria is weak, but you could've surpassed her in magical power alone."

Erza had a little comment to make, and it only made the rest of us nod. By now, we've figured out that she was holding back, and we don't know why. It truly doesn't make sense to me.

"The reason? It's simple. I've had enough of waiting. Fighting anyone else other than him would be insulting to me. My whole reason of being here is defeating Shinobu. If there's another reason, then it is to prove my strength. But my main reason is always going to be that I am going to beat him. So when I found out about this, I took the chance. But you say about me holding back power when you did the same. Don't even deny it either. I know that with your true strength, you could've beaten Mirajane and Erza in terms of magical power alone. So tell me, why are you thinking of holding back now? No, not thinking, are holding back."

"...I suppose, I held back a little. But that's my own personal reason. You could even say that Mirajane-san and Erza-san held back as well. No matter how you cut it, if we released our full power here, something disastrous might happen."

Suddenly, Shi-chan took a serious tone.

I don't think I've seen this side before. It is very...questionable. Shi-chan, what's going on right now? Is there something going on right now?

"Perhaps, but you best not hold back during our fight. I don't want you to reveal anymore secrets."

"But we all have secrets, don't we, Kagura-san?"

For some reason, his eyes, and Yukino's eyes sharpened on Kagura, who did the same right back at them...is there something going on that I'm not aware of? She does things like this...and I'm not sure what's going to happen...

"You're right, we all do. Some more than others, isn't that right, Shinobu?"

Saying that with slight venom, I moved to the other side of Shi-chan so I'm nowhere near Kagura. She's quite the scary girl when she wants to be...and I don't trust the sword that's hanging by her side.

"Well, I suppose. But my secrets aren't nearly as bad as some others~"

Even saying that playfully, Shi-chan had a strong face on. The same could be said for Yukino. Both of them are showing the willingness to fight against her...just what in the hell is going on?

"I suppose you're right, to an extent."

Mumbling that out, she glanced towards the floor.

"But you never answered Kagura-san, how did you find out about what was going to happen?"

"I have my ways, Shinobu. I have my ways."

Kagura looked upwards and grinned...what is she looking at exactly?

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Kukuku...

Look at that photo! That's ones too cute! And that one as well! Kobayashi-san is so adorable! Ooooh! That's a good one as well! I can't choose which one I love the best! All of them have a good pose! No matter what, I couldn't ever get bored of looking at these pictures~

The one with the Neko ears is amazing! The tail swishing around, and the adorable expression on his face as he looks upwards. I have to wonder what other poses he would do for the pictures~

And the one with him...naked is also nice as well...almost naked I should say...even then, that's a good one...ooh, if I look at it at an angle then I might be able to even see...n-no! I shouldn't objectify this boy like this! It is cruel and mean...but damn, he's got a nice body...

Oooh, there's also one with him bent over, showing his butt~ Too bad that it is covered by the shorts, but still it has the right curves, and tightness that I would expect~ Have to admit, that's the cutest I've ever seen~ N-Not that I look often, but when you find a cute boy you find adorable, sometimes it is good for them to have a cute butt~

And there's one with a sleeping Kobayashi-san~ That one is the most adorable~ When he's asleep, he's really so very cute. And his sleepwear, that's the best about this~ It is so small, bearing his midriff~

Ooh! This one as well! The one where he's hugging some blue haired girl. I don't really care about the girl, but the boy just looks so delectable when he is getting hugged~

Then there's this latest one~ The Inu boy is the best~ Ooh, I'm not sure if I like Inu boy or Neko boy the best? Maybe I could have Kyuubi boy as well? That would be a cute one~

What other kind of animal boy should I ask Mikazuchi-san to get me a picture of next...? All I had to do was tell Mikazuchi-san about today's events, and I got all of these lovely photos...I wonder what else she would want to have another special photo for me...maybe even talking with him...that would be nice...he seems nice...

"What are you looking at Hi-"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE CAN'T SEE ME HAVE THESE PICTUREEEEEEEEEEEES!

* * *

 **Levy P.O.V**

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Someone screamed from where the King is! Who was it that was screaming!?

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Yeah, everyone wants to know what that was Shi-chan! I'm pretty sure that it was a little girls voice that was screaming! But why would a little girl scream like that!?

"It's the Princess, Shin-chan!"

For some reason, Yukino was really angry that she was screaming! S-So, that was the Princess screaming?

"Y-Yeah...but it doesn't look like she's in danger..."

In danger? Why would she be in danger? I don't understand...

Yukino turned her eyes upwards to see the Princess freaking out. She doesn't look like she's injured...yet why did Yukino think that she would be?

"Y-Yes, it seems to be fine..."

Her voice wavered, and she backed away.

"H-Hisui! Is there something wrong!?"

The King worried for his daughter who shook her head rapidly.

"N-Nooooooooooo~! I'm fine Otou-samaaaaaaaaaa~! I was just caught by surpriseeeee~!"

She replied while sobbing to herself. Hmmmmm, the Princess is a little weird, huh. Why did she scream exactly? Because she was caught by surprise? I didn't think that she would scream for such a reason.

"...Princess..."

Kagura went to the back, resting her back against the back and sighed to herself. Folding her arms, she gazed at the arena.

I also turned back to the arena, peering at the two fighters in the pit.

Seeing that both of them looked ready, the King turned his head and raised his hand.

"If you're both ready, then begin!"

The King threw his arm down, signifying the beginning of the match.

"Juvia is going to begin!"

As soon as he said that, Juvia turned into Water, and went straight for Mira! So fast! She went on the offensive straight away! I didn't expect Juvia to suddenly go on the offensive like that!

"Hah!"

Mira swung her demonic arm at the Water body, pushing the Water away with force that made the air ripple around her, forcing a gust of wind to smash into the back wall, breaking it apart!

Now that's what I call strength. She hasn't even done a Full Body Take Over yet. If she did, she would be capable of beating her in one shot. But this is a Water Woman, she might have skills that we don't know about yet.

"Juvia wont be stopped by this type of attack!"

Juvia turned into a human again, her watery form having dissipated and put her hands together as she skidded back, a single blade of water formed. The sharp blade reflected the sunlight, shining it into Mira's eyes.

"Oh, so you're going for full offensive are you?"

Mira baited the Water Woman to attack her. Said Water Woman was wary of Mira's actions. I don't know what it is, but I can tell that Mira isn't afraid now. She saw what Juvia did to Jenny, but she isn't showing anything like fear.

"Take this!"

Deciding to ignore her better judgment, Juvia went onto the offensive again. Swinging her arms downwards, the blade of Water made a slash against the white haired girl.

"Sorry, this isn't enough."

Said girl used her quick feet, pivoting and dodging the slicing blade. It went so fast that it dug into the ground, cutting it apart! A big gash was left in the earth because of the Water blade!

Juvia wasn't stopped though, making two large whirls of water surround her palm. It twisted and turned in random directions. Left and right, it didn't seem to follow a pattern.

Mira ignored the water around her opponent, going towards Juvia with a bounce in her step.

"Step back!"

Juvia fired an extremely hot burst of water, capable of melting flesh!

Mira, deciding it would be better to dodge became light on her feet, sliding her body to the left, the water going past her and burning the ground behind her!

Y-Yeah, good call Mira! That could've burned you! It would've been disastrous if that actually hit you!

"Don't think so!"

In the middle of dodging the attack, Juvia sent another attack at Mira.

Unprepared for the incoming assault, Mira was blind sided by the scolding water! G-God! I can even see the steam that's coming from the water! But the water didn't stop, and went around her, in a whirlpool like prison!

"D-Damn, is she going to be alright Shinobu-chan?"

Looking for guidance from the only male here, Shi-chan simply patted Sherria-sans head.

"I wouldn't worry. A little boiling water isn't going to stop a monster like Mirajane-san. She's really powerful, and if I'm right, she could use her own magical power to enhance her defences, therefore not allowing the burning water to become a problem for her."

Yeah, like he said, I'm sure Mira wouldn't let an attack like that effect her. She's stronger than that. She did score the highest after all, and it was implied by Shi-chan and Erza that she held back even then.

And it was proven true a few seconds later, when the steam cleared.

In the middle of that flow of prison water, stood Mira, uninjured! R-Really? She isn't injured at all? Not even her clothes are burned! Smoke was coming from her hands, but her hands didn't look burned in the slightest...

"Aah, so she increased the power around her hands to take the brunt of the attack. That's pretty cleaver, Mira."

Praising her rival, Erza bit her tongue and let a strained smile spread across her face. She was in the middle of deciding if it is a good thing or a bad thing that Mira didn't get injured. I suppose that any injury that Mira suffers now could add onto Erza's victory later on...

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her. I've heard the rumours of 'Fairy Tails Demon' before. I heard that you wouldn't want to be alone with this Demon, or she will completely annihilate your body and soul."

I-I think that's a bit of an exaggeration, Kagura. Although when seeing Mira angry, I might agree with you.

"Juvia's going to capture you!"

Juvia shot more and more of that steaming water at the prison, attempting to contain Mira.

Mira looked around, as if she was studying the water. Whatever she was looking for, must've been important as she didn't even bat an eyelid as the prison turned a different shape.

Growing from just a flow around her, the boiling water raised and raised and went lower as well. It quickly became a jail cell of sorts, with bars of burning water completely encasing her!

"Try and escape that Mirajane-san from Fairy Tail. One touch and it will burn your flesh."

That's what Juvia said, as she made a dense shape of a bubble in her palms. The water was as boiling as the water cage that has Mira captured. If she doesn't get out of there soon, the heat from being in that cage alone is going to make anyone start sweating.

But Mira didn't even looked like she cared.

She focused her eyes towards a certain point of the watery cage.

"W-What are you looking for?"

Juvia questioned with a hesitant voice.

Mira didn't answer Juvia and walked over to the place she was looking at. The place that she ended up was the right hand back corner of the cage. Mira eyed it up for a second or so, before she bent down.

Taking a single finger, she made that dark energy encase it, and with a smirk on her face, she poked the bottom right hand corner.

At the next second, all of the water that made the cage, was dispersed! J-Just what did she do!? Was that really just a single poke!?

"B-But how?!"

Juvia wanted answers.

Mira stood up, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Using a big structure like this, would have a weak point, a place were it would be the hardest for you to reform the water. Simply, it is the furthest from you. Using my power, I sent a charge of energy from that weak spot, sending it around all of the water cage. Because you couldn't compensate for the overwhelming power that seeped in, you lost control of the structure, and it simply vanished. It is a good spell, but for it to work, you're going to have to work out the kinks."

T-That's amazing! She found such a spot? How did she do that? Even I couldn't tell that spot was weak, basically it is an entry point for her Magic to disperse the water cage. T-That's simply brilliant.

"Hehe, I wouldn't expect anything different from Mirajane-san~ She's quite the smart girl, after all~"

Shi-chan was ecstatic because of what he just saw.

Even I was a little happy about it. No offence to Juvia, but I know Mira and I know that she's really powerful.

"Yes, your future bride is really strong, isn't she Shinobu? Does that attract you to her? Do you like strong women?"

Erza smirked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

For some reason, Shi-chan's face turned a little red, nodding! W-Why are you nodding all of a sudden!?

"W-Well, I like strong girls yeah. They're cool. But as long as they are nice. That's the main thing I like about girls."

Phew, that's a good save Shi-chan. If you said that you hated weak girls, I would've cried. I can't compete with these people, no matter who they are.

"O-Oh, so Angel is into strong women huh...makes me want to become stronger."

That's just...no, I wont touch that subject. It would be something of a taboo, you know? I couldn't even comment on Jenny's words.

"J-Juvia is...annoyed!"

Shouting that out, Juvia's water bubble of heat was shot off at Mira. The steam off the bubble was fogging up the arena, making it harder to see. Maybe it was her strategy to make the place unable to bear.

Upon seeing that kind of attack, Mira went on the offensive, and tightened her fist, swinging it at the Water Woman's attack.

The attack was broken apart, Mira going forward in a burst of speed. Juvia, seeing that her opponent was coming for her, made a hand gesture towards the place behind Mira.

"Try this!"

The water on the ground tried to move, turning into small spikes that would be able to shred flesh.

But Mira was quick, as she turned and shot off a dark ball, dispelling the water, also making a crater in the ground. Because of the impact of that little dark ball, the arena shook with a great overwhelming sensation.

"I'm coming for you Juvia!"

Declaring that with narrowed eyes, Mira once again shot for the Water Woman.

"N-No!"

Seeing no opion left, she retreated from the Demon girl, using the same water form that she used to attack with to back away. The large stream of water went directly backwards, attempting to escape the Demon girl.

"Get back here!"

Mira didn't stop though, bursting into a speed that was high, catching up to Juvia's body as time goes by. She was so fast that it was all a blur to me and a few others. Shi-chan and Erza didn't have a problem keeping up with the speed it seems, and Kagura is the same. Those four are on a completely different level to myself.

"Go away!"

Juvia attempted to stop Mira in her tracks. Even though I couldn't see her move her hands or anything, a needle on water, sharp enough to pierce flesh, sprang form from the body of water, going for Mira's heart!

"Tsk."

Clicking her tongue, Mira rotated her body midair, the needle of water stabbing the ground behind her.

But it didn't stop, and raised out of the ground, turning its attention towards Mira! But the thing is, she hasn't noticed! She's got her attention on the water body of Juvia! If she doesn't turn around, she's going to her stabbed!

but the water needle didn't do anything like attack her. Instead, it was just staying in the air, and an aura was surrounding it...but Mira hasn't noticed that, instead opting to go for Juvia instead.

She made a ball of darkness, firing it at the watery body of Juvia. Juvia's watery form sank into the ground, the ball going overhead. Confirming that the attack had missed her, Juvia's watery body rose from the ground, going away from Mira.

"Geez, stop running away and fight me like a real woman!"

Mira complained and dashed for Juvia once again, who's sleek water form was able to travel quite fast. It wouldn't be impossible to say that her water could travel as fast as a normal speed Mira.

Mira was able to catch up to Juvia and swiped her arm at her.

Juvia's water body was dispelled, turning her back into a normal flesh and blood being. Juvia was shocked. Maybe it is because Mira is able to break apart her water body technique.

"G-Get back! Water Slicer!"

Juvia was fearful, and tried to do an attack. She did the same attack against Jenny, that is able to cut through most structures easily!

Mira cocked her head to the side as the thin curved blades of water went for her. Raising her left arm, Mira stuck out her hand, and grabbed the water slicer! She actually grabbed that sharp blade of water, and is holding it in her hand!

"B-But, how!?"

Juvia was shocked when Mira used the water blade that Juvia sent at her, and batted away the other water slicers that were heading for her, changing their trajectory so they'd cut up other parts of the field. I did hear that Mira does know some Water Magic. So is it that what she's using to hold the blade right now?

Once knocking the blades away, Mira crushed the water blade within her palm, dispelling it, the water flowing to the ground. Wiping her hands together, she looked at Juvia.

"If you're going to win, you better pull out your best moves now."

Hearing that, Juvia sent out a number of attacks towards the Demon known as Mira. All of them were either blades of water, or just brunt force attacks of water. All of them looked menacing, ready to kill should it make contact with someone.

Mira concentrated magical power in her hand, forcing it towards the incoming attacks, it literally ripped through all of them, turning the constructs into nothingness! T-That's some power she has!

"...!?"

Seizing the opportunity as Juvia looked shocked on what to do, Mira took her strong fist, nailing it deeply within the Water Woman's stomach!

"Gwah!"

Spiting out bile, Juvia was blown back, colliding with the wall!

"Yeah! That's it Mirajane-chan! Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

...Well, Sherria-san says it best, after all. Cheering like that really is the best after all. I couldn't do anything that good, hehe~

"Even with an attack like that, the water needle is still there..."

Shi-chan gazed down at the arena, focusing on a certain place.

Following his gaze, I saw that for a fact the needle was still there, and it was getting stronger. The waves of power coming from it was...strong indeed. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that she was trying to kill Mira or something.

"If she's not careful, that water needle could pierce Mira's flesh, and take her out. I'm thinking that Juvia is counting on the fact that Mira is too busy to capture and beat her that she doesn't notice that single magically powered needle."

Like Erza said, Mira doesn't even notice the needle. If Erza is right, Mira needs to become aware of the needle, and needs to make a counter strike or she's going to lose this battle.

"Ugh, Juvia isn't happy now."

Juvia came out of the wall, spitting to the side.

"That's quite the nasty habit."

Mira commented, causing Juvia to narrow her eyes.

She focused on Mira and growled, but in a surprising twist, her body became to turn into water...she's trying to run away!

"I'm not done with you!"

Mira dashed at Juvia, thrusting her fist as she went.

Juvia turned completely to water, shooting her body to the left hand side.

Mira's punch nailed into the wall because of Juvia's timed dodge, shaking the entire stadium! If she keeps doing that, the place is going to be ripped apart! She really needs to stop doing that.

"Ugh! This is tiresome Juvia!"

With irritation, Mira chased after the blue haired girl with renewed vigour.

At the same time she chased after Juvia, I noticed something about the needle Juvia has been concentrating on since when she shot it out.

The needle of water gained in density, turning sharper and sharper. It could even have gained speed due to the magical power that's being focused onto the water needle.

As time was going on, it was looking more likely that the attack of Juvia's could be considered something of a final attack. If that's the case, Mira is going to want to finish this fight quickly.

Juvia stopped running (swimming in water?) around the arena after a minute, turning back into her normal body.

With a suspicious gaze, Mira stopped as well.

"What are you up too?"

Juvia didn't respond to Mira's question.

With even more suspicion, she looked around for the needle, although I'm guessing she doesn't know where it is. She was just looking for a reason Juvia has stopped. Maybe she can sense the power from the needle.

Speaking of the needle, it raised up to chest level of Mira. Without noticing, Juvia made an unspoken command, shooting the needle off like a bullet at the unsuspecting white haired girl!

"S-She's going to get stabbed if she isn't careful."

Erza was worried, and so were we all.

But the most worried person seemed to be Shi-chan...his hands were visibly shaking right now...Shi-chan, don't worry...Mira is tough...

"Mirajane-san! Behind yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Shouting with such a loud voice from Shi-chan, Mira became aware of the needle coming for her from behind.

"D-Damn it!"

Thinking quickly, Mira fired a dark wave at the needle!

But when it washed over the needle, the wave didn't do anything to it! The needle was still there, emitting a very powerful aura.

"W-What in the hell!?"

Mira fired another dark ball at it, but like the first one, it didn't do anything at all! The needle survived the attack! H-How is that possible? How strong is that little needle!? It doesn't make sense!

When the needle neared her, rather than take it on, Mira jumped to the side. But as she was in the middle of jumping, the needle cut Mira's demonic arm, blood gushed out of the wound!

"Argh!"

Mira howled and did a huge jump backwards, landing on the ground several metres away from Juvia and her needle.

"Mirajane-san! Don't give up!"

It seems that Shi-chan is cheering loudly for her, huh. W-Why is he cheering so loudly for her anyway? I know that you like her and all...but you couldn't of developed a crush on her, right?

Mira looked up at Shi-chan and did a peace sign.

"Not until I've beaten you."

Saying that with a smile, Shi-chan also smiled back at the girl with white hair.

"Mirabu, I'm so proud."

Erza wiped away her fake tears, smiling happily at her 'creation'.

"E-Erza-san, I don't think that Mirajane-san likes me like that..."

Shi-chan tried to explain, but Erza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She does, trust me Shinobu. She's a shy girl at heart, and she will want to be with you. Mirabu is happening, I say it is so. Have you seen the way she looks at you? In the bath this morning, you were going to kiss...although I kind of messed that up, didn't I? In hindsight, I should've waited until you kissed...but it was so great to see you both together, and I couldn't contain my excitement. If you like, I will help you reenact the bathroom scene, only for it to end up with lip locking."

Shi-chan's face flushed and turned away from Erza.

Mira sighed at the red head who's giving a thumbs up and looked towards Juvia.

"So, you've made a strong needle. So what? I will just destroy it."

With confidence, Mira spoke that out and had a gleam in her eyes.

But Juvia also shared that same gleam, and it was even brighter than the first gleam that Mira showed.

"That needle has most of Juvia's Magic infused into it. If you take it on, you're going to lose. It is strong enough to rip through steel as if it was nothing. Juvia was prepared for you, Mirajane-san. She knew that you'd be too strong for a direct fight, so Juvia decided to win with her brain, rather than her strength."

S-So, that's what it is. That's why it feels so powerful. Juvia has poured most of her Magic into it. Mira...that might be able to beat you, if you don't go full Take Over. It could be disastrous.

Mira was taken back by it briefly, even if only for a few seconds. But then, she just let a dangerous face grace hers.

"It doesn't matter if it is ten of those things. They're going to lose, and then I am going to come for you."

"You can try."

Juvia made some complicated hand movements, and shot off the sharp needle. It was so fast as by the time it neared Mira, it had already cut her arm!

"Iyaaa!"

Mira cried out and attempted to break the needle with pure strength, but at the last second, she retracted her hand and used her Magic to propel herself backwards. The dark energy used to propel her attempted to suffocate the needle of water...however, the needle literally cut through the energy, heading for Mira, going faster!

Mira's back hit the opposing wall, the needle heading straight for her chest!

Thinking quickly, she ran up the wall, the needle piercing the wall!

The needle disappeared into the wall, Mira continuing to run up the wall.

"N-No!"

With the sound of crumpling stone, the needle shot out of the wall, right near Mira's stomach!

She jumped back, kicking off the wall just in time. However, the needle kept going for her, cutting into her side! Somehow, she was able to avoid a life threatening injury by using her Magic to once again propel herself!

Landing on the ground, the needle was going down, intending to stab Mira in the head!

Not taking any of it, she dashed to the other side of the field, going faster and faster as time went by. The needle though, didn't stop going for her. No matter what she did. She even broke off some of the wall, throwing it at the needle, hoping that it would stop its advances, but the needle just ripped through it like someone swimming.

"Come on Mirajane-san...you can win..."

Shi-chan prayed for Mira. I wonder how she and he are going to be with one another. I think that Shi-chan does like Mira, a lot...maybe he does have a little of a crush on her, without even realizing...and she's the same...even if it is small...

The others are even praying for Mira, and praying for Juvia as well.

"Mira, don't lose now."

"Win Juvia-san! Then that means she can't take my Angel from me!"

"Juvia-sama...Mirajane-sama, I'm unsure of who to vote for to win."

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooooo Juvia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Goooooooooooooooooooooooooo Mirajane-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You can doooooooooooooooooo it!"

Of course Erza was going to cheer for Mira to win, since they're from the same guild and all. Jenny was praying for Mira to lose, since she wants her Angel for herself. Yukino was unsure of what to do, and Sherria-san was just cheering loudly. As for myself, I didn't know who to root for...I want to root for Mira, but Juvia is also doing well...I guess that I will have to think that either of them wins, and that's fine.

For a few minutes Mira dodged the needle. She didn't do a Take Over, fully anyway. She did make her legs get the trademark Take Over, increasing her speed, but that was it. Even with the enhanced speed, Mira was in serious danger. If she doesn't so something soon, she's going to lose the fight.

She had taken some damage, some cuts showing on her body. But otherwise, she didn't look that bad. She was panting a little, however, she also had a little of a smile on her face...don't tell me that she's enjoying this right now? Mira...you can't be enjoying this, can you?

"That's it!"

With the needle in hot pursuit, Mira decided to change tactics, seemingly having enough of running away, firing a dark blast of energy at Juvia.

"C-Crap!"

Juvia, caught up with the manipulation of her needle, barely had time to jump to the left. Wait...why didn't she just turn into water? Why was she nearly hit by Mira's attack? Usually, Juvia was able to avoid such attacks from Mira...but that one, it nearly got her.

"Hmmmm, it seems that there's a weakness."

Making a comment like that, Kagura walked forward.

Resting near Shi-chan, he cocked his head towards her.

"Noticed the same thing that I did?"

Noticed? What has he noticed exactly? For that matter, even Erza and Yukino seem to have noticed something. Has it got to do with the reason Juvia didn't dodge the attack?

Only Sherria-san, myself and Jenny are confused. The rest of them have discovered something that I didn't expect for them to discover so quickly...

"I've found your weakness~ You need to concentrate on that needle, in order to keep its power at a constant. And while you're doing that, you can't use your watery body. That's something you're going to have to work on~"

Singing that out, Mira disappeared in a burst of speed! Damn! That was too fast!

S-So, that's it, is it? The needles full power can only be achieved when she concentrates fully on it. If she's broken with concentration, or attacked, the needles power is less effective. That's pretty good...I didn't figure that out, but Shi-chan, Mira, Kagura and Erza did. Even Yukino did. They're good alright. All of them are good.

When Mira closed the distance, she gathered a dark energy in the palm of her hand. It was a blackish sphere with a purple outline. It was even leaking a massive amount of power.

"N-No way! Too fast!"

Juvia, seeing that there was an attack eminent, threw up her palm, creating a wall of water to block Mira's assault.

Twisting her hand towards Juvia's wall, she thrusted the ball at the Water!

"Why don't we try a little Demonic Ball?"

Saying that with a mirth smile, Mira nailed the attack in the Water!

Because of the impact of the attack, Juvia's watery shield was broken, revealing her form unguarded. Not looking dejected in the slightest, the blue haired woman summoned water in her palms, directing it at the white haired woman!

"Haaaaaaah! This attack will feel like you've been hit by a train! So take this!"

A torrent of water was shot at Mira! The intense beam was so dense that it couldn't even be seen through like ordinary water! No matter what, that water is going to hurt if it makes an impact! Even Juvia said that it would be like being hit by a train! W-Whats that about!?

At the same time, Juvia's water needle rested on the back of the arena, ready to strike at anytime.

"Is this it?"

Mira though tightened her fist, thrusting that enclosed fist at the stream of water! A mysterious aura covered her fist, making it glow black, like the dead of night. Even if you stare at her for the longest of times, you couldn't help but be afraid of her right now.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"The water...the water was dispelled by a single punch!? That's freaking insane!"

Well, I'm glad that Jenny said that, and not me. It was...it was unthinkable that her to just break apart an attack by Juvia's admission is like a train hitting something. But her strength was able to break the attack just like that?

"It's only natural for Mira to be able to do something like that. Don't forget, she's very, very physically strong. Even I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a hit of Mira's. It would be unthinkable to be assaulted by something like her."

Erza was smiling at her friend/rival. Maybe she's thinking about her match with Mira, should they fight one another. If they all win, it would either be a two on two, or two one on one's.

"B-But even then, her strength is making shockwave's appear. Is it alright to assume that she relies on brute strength and that Darkness Magic?"

Yukino wondered aloud, everyone else having a serious look.

"Even though I haven't seen the full extent of Mirajane-sans power, it wouldn't be unthinkable to think that she does boast a superior strength to someone like me. I don't want to be on the receiving end of her punches, that's for sure. And even with the Dark Magic she boasts, she's going to be a force to be reckoned with."

Shi-chan said with a slight fearful voice. I don't blame you Shi-chan, she's really a monster when it comes to strength. I've seen her beat a Vulcan with a single thrust of her hand. So, I wouldn't want to be a human against her, it would be like suicide. And with her Magic, she's really going to be difficult to deal with.

"Mirajane hasn't even shown her strongest power yeah. This could be called child's play right now. She isn't even using the full Take Over. But maybe she's determined that only a partial Take Over is going to be enough for Juvia. It seems like that is going to be the most likely case."

Kagura nodded her head to Erza's words, taking in the full realization that is Mira. God, I pray that Shi-chan doesn't get killed when they fight...yeah, when they fight, it is going to be an interesting thing alright.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mira charged for Juvia, her fist ready to deal a deceive blow!

But Juvia put her hand out.

"Water Lock!"

A dome of water surrounds Mira, trapping her within the water!

"C-Crap!"

She was trapped in the water. She tried firing a blast in the Water Lock, but the water wasn't shaken in the slightest! That's not good! It would be a repeat of Jenny if Mira can't get out of there!

"This is it. You can't run now."

And if that wasn't bad enough, Juvia has made the needle come again, crossing the distance of the arena so fast! The needle entered the water dome, and started cutting Mira's body all over!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mira cried out and kept firing blast after blast attempting to get out. But she couldn't! Even with Mira's superior power, Juvia's Water Magic is able to keep someone as strong as her inside.

"Juvia declares that you've lost now. The Water Lock will keep you there, and the needle will cut you up. I wont affect the main parts of your body, but Juvia will make it so that you're unable to keep going-"

"Shut up!" Mira exclaimed, her power rising within the dome. "I've come to this tournament to not lose. The only person that might be able to beat me is Erza, and maybe Shinobu. Those two are the ones that I will accept defeat from. You however, can't beat me. Sorry Juvia, but you wont win now."

Mira puts out her hands to either side of her, and magical power builds up. It was so intense that the power was visible, without even making it intentionally visible.

Mira then starts rotating, the water going with her! Spinning around rapidly, the water from the dome decreased and decreased, focusing around Mira's palms instead!

"W-What!? J-Juvia's Water wont listen to her!"

Juvia's Water wont listen to her? What does that mean? She can't attack with it anymore?

The Water all focused into the palms of Mira. The needle that Juvia made before has also been fused with the stream of water that Mira made!

"This is where you lose, Evil Explosion!"

Thrusting her palms outward, a twister of water smashed into Juvia, blowing her backwards!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Juvia let out a scream, being suspended in the air. It was in that moment Mira appeared in front of her, and smirked.

"Time to lose!"

Doing a swift combo on Juvia consisting of punches and kicks enhanced by her Darkness Magic, Mira impaled Juvia into the ground. Mira did a swift dive, nailing her foot deep within Juvia, knocking her unconscious.

Mira landed on the ground, letting her Take Over disappear.

The King looks at Juvia, seeing that she isn't awake and makes the announcement.

"With the crushing defeat of Juvia, it seems that Mirajane is going to be moving up to the next round! Lets all give a big hand to these two contenders!"

Wild congratulations rang out throughout the arena, as Mira walked away from the field. At the same time, people came and took Juvia for medical treatment. As she was taken away, I saw that Juvia's eyes had opened, looking in this direction.

"You're the best Juvia-san! You did a fantastic job! You should be really proud of yourself!"

...Shi-chan cheered out for Juvia, who smiled back at him weakly.

"That's right! You did amazing Juvia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You're the best Juvia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sherria-san cheered for Juvia also, earning a smile to grace her face.

The others didn't cheer, but Juvia must've felt the love that we all have for her. She's a friend now. And as a friend of us, she's a friend for life. I'm sure the others would say the same as well. Even Kagura seems proud of Juvia, and I thought I wouldn't see such a thing.

Mira joined us back up here, and grinned.

"That was a piece of cake." She walked over to Shi-chan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your turns next...also, thanks for the support...strangely, I felt it deep within my heart...it felt nice...so thank you..."

"Y-Yeah...I was happy you won, Mirajane-san. That means your Imouto is one step closer to getting her birthday present, isn't she?"

H-How does Shi-chan know of Lisanna? I don't think I ever mentioned her...

"Hmph, you're really strange, rooting for me yet you're supposed to be cheering for yourself to win. Why are you so strange...and nice?"

"Erm, I dunno~ I guess I've always been strange, isn't that right Levy-chan~?"

Giggling, I gave a nod.

"That's right, Shi-chan is strange but wonderful~"

Mira nodded.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that good side of him that you've been talking about Levy." Mira smiled, and petted Shi-chan's head. "Don't ever change. Always be nice and sweet."

"Y-Yeah, sure...anything for you Mirajane-san~ I just want to make you happy after all~"

A-Anything for her!? W-Whats that Shi-chan!? You're not saying that you'd do anything for her, right!? And make her happy!? Shi-chan...you can't be developing a crush on her, can you?

Mira blushed a little, and raised a hand to her face.

"T-That's...don't be so strange Shinobu~"

She playfully pushed him to my ire. Please don't fall in love with one another...please don't...that means Shi-chan wont want to be with me...

Then Mira glanced at Erza as her cheeks went red, who's holding up a banner that has 'Mirabu' written on it. I don't know where she got that from.

I have to wonder why she's blushing right now...Mira, why are you blushing right now? Is it because you like Shi-chan?

But the gaze she's giving Erza right now means she doesn't want any funny business.

"...And you can knock it off as well. Just because I felt something and he said something so sweet, it doesn't mean Mirabu is going to happen. I was just...it just felt like Shinobu was...ugh! Forget it! It doesn't matter anymore!"

Mira went to the back and folded her arms. Erza turned to her, and gestured to Shi-chan as she winks. Mira growled and turned her eyes towards the ground, basically saying she doesn't want to talk anymore.

"With the first match off to a boom, lets see the next match unfurl! Can Shinobu and Kagura come down to the arena please!?"

...The fated fight has come...or what Kagura wants at least.

From her eyes, I could see that she was ecstatic right now. Her face has even broken into a smile. She's really happy right now...no, happiness hasn't even begun to describe what feelings she's showing right now.

"Shinobu of the Light, our time has come to duel."

She approached him, her eyes full of the determination that she's been showing since she found out that she would be fighting him.

"Right...yeah, it has...erm, can I ask..."

Kagura grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards the stadium...God...what's going to happen now? Are we going to find out how she knows him, and what she intends to do...? Shi-chan, please be careful.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

[Now it is time for Shinobu Kobayashi vs Kagura Mikazuchi! I hope that everyone is as excited as I am!]

Ooooh! Finally, Shi-kun is going to fight again~

I've been watching since I saw him on the trials~ He's been so cool throughout of the tournament~ He's gotten so strong, and nice as well~ He was nice to that girl...erm, Yukino-san I think her name was.

As I watch it each and every time, the servants around me all comment that he's my boyfriend, and future Mr Heartfilia. And it isn't even true! I never said that I loved him! Okay, I talk about him sometimes, and the promise for us to meet again and the necklaces and everything like that...b-but, he isn't the only thing that's on my mind!

Although his body has changed...if he didn't have the same basic face, I wouldn't of been able to recognize him...but I did and that's fine. Although he has a last name now...I don't remember him having one when we met one another.

I wish I was there right now...cheering him on...like Levy-san is...

"So Lucy-sama, this is your boyfriend huh~?"

"N-No!" I rejected Bero's words, shaking my head. "O-Of course he isn't my boyfriend! I haven't seen him in such a long time!"

"Then why have you been going all doe eyed everytime he appears on the screen?"

"I-I have not Bero, please stop teasing me!"

Ugh! She's just as worse as Aquarius! No...Aquarius is still the worse...each and everytime Shi-kun is mentioned, she says things like "He wont be your boyfriend and you'll never have one like me~" in a teasing tone!

"Aaaaw, I can see why you love him Lucy-sama~ He's so adorable~"

I sighed as Spetto span around in place...please stop spinning...it is creeping me out.

And why do they think I love him!? I don't love him! I don't know him enough to love him! He's just a guy that saved me and I wanted to travel with him...after Okaa-san died. I...I would've loved to escape this place, and go with him and Levy-san...it would be wonderful...we'd all travel together...like they do...I'm so envious. I wish that I had the courage to leave here and go to them...I'm sure that they wouldn't turn me away...

The door opened as Spetto was spinning and it revealed to be Otou-san...right! Otou-san hasn't seen Shi-kun yet has he?

"H-Hey Otou-san! Look at the screen, there's the boy that-"

"Not now Lucy!" He snapped, causing me to recoil. "I'm busy with work. Some other time."

He grabbed a book off the table and left...

Yeah, don't stay and listen...you never do...Shi-kun is just the boy that saved my life, and showed me what it is like to love Celestial Spirits...but that doesn't matter...does it Otou-san? It doesn't matter what I think...what I feel doesn't concern you...it never has...especially after Okaa-san...Okaa-san...

"Lucy-sama, don't worry. Your boyfriend could come sometime and meet your Otou-sama?"

"Y-Yes, that's right Lucy-sama. You should invite your boyfriend around sometime~"

"He's not my boyfriend! And he doesn't even know where I live! Even if I wanted him to come, it isn't like I could get a hold of him to come here, you know? It doesn't matter anyway...he's most likely forgotten about me anyway..."

I looked towards the screen again, to see Shi-kun and his opponent are staring one another out...oooh! Aquarius wanted me to summon her when Shi-kun comes on...hopefully she doesn't have another go at me...

Walking towards the sink that's filled with water, I dipped the key inside.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

With the sound of a doorbell, Aquarius appeared, looking pissed as usual...she even has her urn pointed at me...she's not going to attack me, is she!? I haven't done anything this time! Please don't kill me!

"Why did you summon me infuriating brat?"

Ehehe, she's as kind as ever...not really. She freaking scares me...

"T-There...look."

But as soon as I pointed towards the screen, her face softened for some reason...

"Aah, so Aries and Virgo's little Angel is fighting again. You did good brat, summoning me. You know that I love watching him fight. He's gotten so strong...damn that I'm not his Spirit...just so cute..."

A-And you love staring at his butt as well...

But I wont mention anything like that. Could be hazardous to my health. I don't want to die just yet...I'm scared.

"T-That's right. You told me to summon you when he's there?"

"That's right. That's the only time you can summon me that isn't on the Wednesday. Be a good brat now and allow me to watch the cute Angel fight. Damn, everytime I see that face, I get all weak in the tail."

...I suppose that's equivalent to weak in the knees for her...

"Uhh...Aquarius, how do you even know Shi-kun? Have you met him before?"

She turned her gaze downwards, and I felt like I wanted to die...

"Ugh, I have a life outside of you. Although I haven't met him, it feels like that I have. And my life is amazing, when I'm not with you. It is a good one. One where I have friends like Aries and Virgo, a place you can't hurt me. And I have a boyfriend as well...something you wont know anything about, I'm sure."

"T-That's not true...I could get a boyfriend in the future..."

"Not him though. He's too good for you." I mock cried as she laughed to herself. "Besides, I'm sure that he'll get a way better girlfriend than you. It's too bad, you wont ever know what it feels like to have a boyfriend. It is the best feeling, did you know? But brat, remember the deal? When you meet up with him again, you give him my key, and we go our separate ways."

S-She keeps saying that...why does she want to go to him so badly? He's nice and everything...but why is he better than I am...? I'm a good Celestial Mage as well...I can be a good one...just like Kaa-chan wanted...

"B-But! I don't want to give you away Aquarius!"

"You'll do it or I will drown you!" I cried and shuffled away. "Ugh, obviously I can't do that...tempting though...anyway, you will give him my key. You can have Aries or Virgo. Then I can make the Angel boy find my boyfriends key, so we can live together in a peaceful world, without you. Aah me and my boyfriend will go on double dates with the little Angel and his girlfriend, which isn't going to be you sweetheart."

She's really determined to make sure that I don't get together with him and for him to have her key...

"S-So, do you like love him or something...?"

"Something akin to an Okaa-san, actually. I just want to take care of him, after what he's been through. But no, I'm stuck with you, aren't I? Why am I always the unlucky one? It's not fair. Why do you hate me? Really brat? What have I ever done to you?"

O-Oh, I didn't expect her to have that kind of love for him...but can I answer what she has done to me? She scares me everytime that I summon her. I even cry to myself sometimes when she's around.

I turned back to the screen, to see that he is looking at the girl with purple hair...

They both look really strong...

I could only pray he can beat this girl...

I grabbed the necklace that I always wear...I hope that he's still wearing the other half...it was silly, but I thought that it would be nice if we had something like that...star crossed lovers or something...n-no! Not lovers...not lovers...

I wonder...if you can hear this Shi-kun, I want you to win...please win...I'm sure that my hero would be able to beat anyone...

Suddenly, in the midst of him and the girl staring one another down, he put a hand to his chest, and looked around...what's he looking for...?

[This strange feeling...hero...huh...]

W-Wait, what did he say...?

That's a strange thing to say...why would he say hero all of a sudden? Would it be too big of a coincidence that he and I thought the same thing?

[What are you saying all of a sudden?]

The girl asked with mild irritation.

Shi-kun smiled and pulled something out of his shirt...t-the...necklace...

[For some reason, a warm feeling just came from this necklace...I got this from someone I rescued. I remember her, and her Okaa-san as well. She's...She's the one that helped me decide to get stronger actually...yeah, in the end, saving that girl made me feel so great...to think that someone was saved by me is the most beautiful feeling in the entire world...]

The most beautiful feeling...

"He said beautiful feeling, not beautiful girl brat."

"Do you always have to put me down!?"

When I snapped, I instantly regretted it.

Aquarius' eyes went towards me, her urn pointed at me as well.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Care to repeat it, baka?"

Ooh God, she's going to kill me...she's going to murder me...

"N-No! I said you're lovely and everything that's good about this world!"

Aquarius nodded as if accepting that.

[Oh? Someone helped you decide to get stronger? Who is this person exactly?]

The girl asked with mild interest.

Shi-kun...you couldn't possibly mean someone like me...could you? That would be one strange coincidence...

[...The name huh...I remember it well. Usually, I'm not so good with names, but this one stuck with me. It starts with an L...] Shi-kun looked at the screen, and as if peering into someone's eyes, he smiled. [...Right, Lucy-san?]

"..."

I was speechless...

H-How in the heck did he just...

"D-Damn, did he just say your name brat?"

"...Unless it is someone else, then yes...he said my name...but how...? Why would he say my name...?"

"Hehehe, seems like there's hope for you yet, brat. Although I wouldn't hold out much hope."

Hope for me huh...

Shi-kun, you do remember me after all...that was strange...for a second there, I thought I felt him right next to me...I wonder, what was that about? Shi-kun...did you and I...just connect somehow...?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, more mysteries! How did Kagura even get close enough to the Princess to give her those photos? How did Kagura get the images in the first place? Is Kagura a secret pervert? Or is it Hisui~? Lol.**

 **And Mira won her match (was there any doubt?) against Juvia! Hope that was somewhat enjoyable! The next match is Kagura vs Shinobu, where he unleashes some power!**

 **And even Lucy appeared! But, how did Shinobu 'hear' Lucy cheering for him? Was it really just a coincidence? Do they have some sort of special connection? Or is the necklace magical? Or, is it none of those things and something completely different?**

 **And next chapter, some more mysteries kick off! So, here's a little preview to get everyone psyched up!**

Yukino; What kind of connection do you have to Shinobu Kobayashi exactly?

Mirajane; I think it's about time you start explaining what's going on around here.

Kagura; Finally...you're going to understand how I feel!

?; Personally, I think he'd be a good kill. I've never fought against a Devil Slayer before.

Shinobu; I keep telling you, that we haven't met before! Why can't you understand that!?

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed that little preview, and the chapter as well! I might show some more in the future to build up suspense and whatnot. So, look forward to the next chapter! Until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, nice change of pace so I will answer them in order~ Yeah, Mirabu is awesome alright~ Yeah, they're pervs alright. Well, that's Aquarius, she's always kind of bitchy. Hmmm, could be, could be. Childhood friends? Possibly~ Haha, you didn't know who she was? You do now lol~ I love you too hehe. I'm sure that it will clear up this chapter, somewhat. Well, here's the fated fight, so to speak. More Mirabu on the way~ Yup, that's the harem hehe~ Sounds good~ Yeah, I think I will go with that pairing. That one as well, although most likely Erza with Jellal. Sorry, it isn't Natsu x Lucy in this story, its Natsu x Lisanna. Haha, cool that its optional. Of course that isn't optional. Still love you as well. Mirabu all the way! And as always, thank you!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you~! And yeah, more of those two to come!**

 **Hellspam; Yup, Hisui is a funny girl alright~ And God yeah, how is he going to react? And yeah, Aquarius, what is she like, lol~ Hmmm, yeah you're going to have to keep guessing about Lucy and how he heard her~ And you might be right about that my friend~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you, and yeah some of that action this chapter. That's not a problem, and the mystery person will be revealed, although not by name, but people will be able to tell who it is when the Magic is mentioned. As for Zeref, she doesn't know what's going on with the Princess and everything like that. But she'll still help Shinobu~ And eventually, he'll get some answers on who he is, but not quite yet.**

 **The Dark Dragon Emperor; Yes! I'm glad someone noticed it! And in the future, far that is, yes he will be able to craft those creatures as well, but not quite yet.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; That's very nice, and I know that you don't, so this makes it all the more better in my eyes! I hope that i can continue to please you and everyone else as well! And I will try lol~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; I'm glad that it was awesome. Yeah, it was no contest really, but Juvia tried her best, and she did well in my opinion as well. And yesh, the Princess is that big of a pervert...kidding. She's got an another reason to having the pictures as well, and the obvious reason because she likes staring at naked and semi naked Shota's lol. And I'm glad you liked it,and yes, he still remembers Lucy alright. And yeah, that surprise comes this chapter!**

 **Jack; I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Here's the next!**

 **Guest 1; Haha, I can see Hisui doing that, just slipping in a marriage contract ever so often, and trying to make him sign it, without him not even realizing that it is a marriage contract. And yeah, I could have her go down the slide with him~**

 **Guest 2; Haha, yeah I do that sometimes with openings to anime as well~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start part one of the batttle between Kagura and Shinobu!**

* * *

 **Kagura vs Shinobu Round One, Yukino's Plight!**

 **Levy P.O.V**

The fated fight.

That's what Kagura would say about this situation.

Is it really a fated fight? That's what keeps going around my mind as I watch those two stare at one another. Shi-chan doesn't have a will to fight against her, yet she's adamant on killing him. Whatever it is, I am sure that whatever happens today, her issue is going to get resolved.

Although I have to say that Juvia is going to be alright. She's in the recovery unit right now. It was something of a nice feeling, knowing that Mira didn't nearly kill Juvia. But I don't think she'll be able to move much today...Mira did do a number on her, after all. But we got word that she was fine, and was recovering nicely. That was a nice feeling, after all.

But there was something else that was really shocking. Too shocking that I had to open my eyes wide and stare at the ring with a shocked face.

Shi-chan mentioned Lucy-san. Yes, he mentioned that little blonde girl from long ago.

I've not thought about her in awhile, yet he suddenly brought her up. Why would he even mention her? She isn't here, is she? If she is, where is she? And if she isn't, why mention her at all? I will have to ask him the next time that I see him properly. It isn't like I could ask him right now...it would be a little rude. Since this is Kagura vs Shi-chan after all...

"Say, who's this Lucy that he mentioned? Is it a potential rival for Mirabu?"

Erza asked me, the most obvious person to know who that is.

Mira didn't like that, and glared at Erza with cross eyes.

"Could you stop mentioning about your messed up pairing? I know that you want it to happen, but that's between me and Shinobu. If we do, if we don't. That's completely up to us. You don't have a say in that."

She's got a point though, if you think about it. If they do end up together, will be something between the two. If they don't, then that works out for me...I-I mean that's what's meant to be!

"Ooh Mira, if you give me a little something to tide me over, I promise to mention it less frequently, for today anyway. Just tell me that there's hope for Mirabu. I need this Mira, I freaking need it. It is like a drug for me now. Can you please confirm that Mirabu could happen?"

She just doesn't let it go, does she? No matter what's happening, she really doesn't let anything go, at all. Maybe if she wasn't so messed up, she might actually be able to see that Mira is uncomfortable with talking about it.

Mira sighed and placed a hand to her temple, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, Mirabu could happen...although not bloody likely..."

I heard the last part, but I don't think Erza did. If she didn't...then she heard the first part...and that means she only heard that it could happen...knowing Erza, she's going to take it too far, and think that Mira has just proclaimed her love or something.

Her face turned as red as her hair, and she beamed at Mira...t-that's kind of creepy...

"Thank God, there's hope for Mirabu. I am pleased about this, Mira. I really am. I already have some children's names for you. When you get married, allow me to be the maid of honour? And when your children are born, could I perhaps be the God Mother as well?"

"You're pushing your luck you are!"

Mira snapped at the redhead. But said redhead seemed to be on cloud nine and ignored the Demon girl, in favour of looking towards the sky with shiny eyes, even putting her hands in a prayer like stance.

"Aaah, to find love at the tournament. I pray that they get married when their ages reach such a place. Lisanna and Elfman are going to be happy to have an Onii-sama, even if Shinobu is technically younger than Elfman. But that's okay, Elfman can look up to Shinobu as a fellow man."

Mira sighed deeply, and her eyes turned red with rage. S-She really doesn't like Erza mentioning such things, does she? W-Well, I'm the same. I wish she wouldn't say things about Shi-chan and Mira, that means it might become more and more of a reality.

Erza ignored the glare she's getting from Mira, and slowly her face turned into more and more of a happy face. She's really going for this pairings, isn't she? Why is she so obsessed with it? Is there a reason I'm just not seeing?

"Mirabu, I'm so happy right now."

Erza adopted a creepy gaze, and looked towards the sky.

"I really do hate you sometimes Erza."

Mira crossed her arms and growled to herself.

Jenny though, in the midst of the events, placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Ignoring that, Levy-san. You was going to tell us who this Lucy-san is and how she could even think about attempting to take my Angel away from me?"

Ooh, she's saying things like that now...please don't allow this girl to be alone with Shi-chan. She's going to do ecchi things with him, even if it is by force...Jenny, stay away from Shi-chan naughty girl!

Brushing her hands off my shoulders, I sighed to myself.

"Hmmmm, that person is...well, she's a nice girl that had a lovely Okaa-sama. The Okaa-sama was a Celestial Mage as well, like Shi-chan is and Yukino as well, although she said that she doesn't practice anymore. Anyway, Lucy-san was someone Shi-chan saved years ago, and that's when he got Virgo actually, although I wasn't there when they rescued Lucy-san, but I was told about it. I'd be happy to tell you all the extent of what happened that day, from what I remember, another time. For now...I think it's best to watch what's going to happen here. Kagura might...do something."

Yes...

Kagura might be up to something. I don't want Kagura to do anything to Shi-chan. I don't want that sword to end up right in his gut or something, or worse. He might be stabbed by her...as long as she keeps that thing sheathed, I will be somewhat happy...although this situation isn't the one that I wanted it to be...

Yukino raised her head, lightly scowling.

"That's true, Levy-sama. Kagura-sama is going to be going full force this time. If Shin-chan doesn't, then he might be in danger. I just pray that he doesn't take her lightly. She's highly skilled. I think so far, we've only scratched the surface at what she can really do."

Only scratched the surface...

I agree wholeheartedly. She does seem to be the type that holds back, to surprise her opponents. But this time, this is the opponent that she wants to fight for real. What if...What if she tries to kill Shi-chan...? Do we just stand by and let her do that...? There is such things as 'accidental death' you know? Or, that's what she might try and pass it off as...if she's really going to go that far.

"Yeah, but Shinobu isn't an idiot when it comes to this stuff." Mira remarked, taking a second glance at Yukino. "He might play the fool, but when it comes to fighting, he's different. He might not understand what sex is and things like that, but if there's something he understands, then it is fighting. Just going against you proved that much to me."

She glanced at Yukino who took a glance right back at her.

Yukino broke eye contact, preferring to look in a different direction.

"Yes, I don't doubt that Shin-chan is capable of fighting against her. I'm just saying that she's a strong foe, and if she's out for his blood, there's no telling what she's going to do, or what she's really capable of. I mean, do we even know what her Magic really is?"

That's...a good point.

The only time we've seen her use Magic is during the trials. And even then, that could've been anything. It could've been Wind Magic to make her float like that. It could've been Air Magic or it could've been Lightning Magic to use the lightning magnetism to stick to the metal. It could've been Gravity Magic or evens some kind of Flying Magic. We just don't know what she's really capable of doing.

"Even then, Shinobu isn't an idiot, like Mira says." Erza commented, folding her arms. "I don't even think we've really seen what kind of power he really has. And this "Shinobu of the Light" moniker has me excited as well. Kagura keeps saying it, and so far, I haven't seen any Light Magic. So why would she say it? Does he have access to Light Magic? And if so, why use Darkness Make? For someone like me, it doesn't make much sense, unless he's trying to downplay his skills? Make himself appear weak to only unleash a devastating power later on?"

Shi-chan...

Now thinking about it, it doesn't make sense. Shi-chan was always good at Light Magic. He told me that's the one he felt most natural with, yet since I've seen him since our reunion, I haven't seen any Light Magic. I would've thought that he would've developed that, yet he didn't do anything like that from what I've seen.

"It's because Shinobu-chan is hiding it." Sherria-san surprisingly said that with a grin. "I've noticed it since the beginning. Shinobu-chan has a Light Magic that isn't ordinary Light Magic."

Isn't ordinary? What could she possibly mean by that? And why would she know about it?

"How could you possibly know that? Has he told you something, Sherria-san?"

Jenny asked the question on our minds.

Sherria-san twirled her hair.

"I can 'smell' it on him. Being a God Slayer, gives me access to a enhanced smell, at least when it concerns the wind. Using my sense of smell, I can 'smell' that the light around Shinobu-chan is different thanks to the wind around him. The wind and the light work in tandem for me, and when I 'smell' Shinobu-chan, the light is always bending, it is always different to the light around other people. For some reason, his light is always moving, never staying in the same place. It is like it dances around to his will. When he's excited, it moves in the rhyme of a well organised dance. When he's angry, it flares around him, surrounding him in all its brilliance. There's other times I've seen his light do something strange. No, I don't even think we've scratched the surface on how strong he really is. Though, Kagura-chan might have an idea, since she said that she wouldn't ever take Shinobu-chan lightly. If it's Kagura-chan saying that, then I can't help but think that she's right about it."

...That was surprising from the plucky girl. She sounded all serious then, not like she usually is. She's just so...she really is so serious. And when she's so serious, I have to also be serious.

"If you said it Sherria-sama, then I could only believe that Shin-chan is only releasing a portion of his power. Even during our fight, I could tell that there was something about the way he moves that he was holding back. If he unleashes his true power...I wonder who's going to be able to stand against it?"

Yukino brings up a good point.

Shi-chan...he wouldn't use his full power unless he really had too...I know that he wouldn't try and hurt someone for a fight like this. He'd only use it when there's no other choice, if he does have some other kind of Magic at his disposal.

Kagura flicked her head to the left, her hair shining in the sun.

Something about that movement made me feel worried about Shi-chan. I don't know what it is, but something about her movements just fills me with...fear. I just pray that she doesn't do anything too bad to Shi-chan. If she's going to finish him off...I'm going to step in...even if I can't hope to fight against her. I wouldn't allow her to kill my friend over something that might be nothing. No grudge is worth anyone's life.

"Shinobu of the Light. Before we start our fight, I want to have a couple of conditions added onto the fight."

Conditions? What does she mean by that? Kagura, what are you up to right now?

"Oh? What's that about then Kagura-san?"

Shi-chan answers with curiosity, silently taking up a fighting form, should she try anything.

Kagura focused her eyes, resting a hand on her sheathed blade.

"My conditions, for the fight. First of all, I want to fight you one on one, meaning I don't want you to use your Spirits. If I am to win against you, I do not wish to face your Spirits as well."

So, no Spirits? That's alright Kagura...Shi-chan can fight without them. He only uses them to enhance his fighting strength, but as he is, he's able to fight without them. If she's thinking that getting rid of them is somehow going to up her chances, then she's got another thing coming.

"Fine." He agreed and took out his three keys, and faced my direction. "Levy-chan! Catch these for me!" He threw them to me with precision which I caught easily. "Look after them for me Levy-chan please!"

"With my life Shi-chan! I know how much these mean to you! I will keep them safe!"

He gave me a cheesy thumbs up and turned back to Kagura as I held the keys tightly in my hands. Don't worry Shi-chan, I will keep them safe for you. Just win against Kagura, and find out what she really wants with you.

Just as the moment Shi-chan turned back to Kagura, both Aries and Virgo came from the Spirit World and stood beside us, beaming at Shi-chan with bright eyes.

Both of them are wearing 'I love Shinobu-sama' shirts...well, Virgo's is more like a 'I love King' shirt. But even then, they still have skimpy outfits on...I'd accuse Shi-chan of making them do this, but I don't think he would do something like that. He might not even understand the concept.

But like...they can summon themselves, can't they? I forgot that they can do something like that. Aah well, that means Shi-chan has some more supporters! Yay! Go Shi-chan!

"Shinobu-sama! Please don't worry! We'll cheer for you from here! Please don't lose to Kagura-san! I know that you can do it Shinobu-sama! You're our Master after all! We wont stop cheering and cheering for you!"

Aries cheered very loudly for her 'Master', flailing her arms around like a madwoman. But you could feel the love that she has for Shi-chan. Even without fighting with him, she's still going to cheer for her Master for as long as she can.

"Yes, Prince. We'll cheer from here. Even if we aren't physically fighting near you, we will still be there in Spirit...haha. Get it King? In Spirit?"

He sweatdropped at Virgo and put on a strained smile.

"Thank you my lovely Spirits! I will do my best for you as well!"

That brought smiles to their faces.

That's when he faced back to Kagura, a blank stare facing her.

"So, what else do you want?"

Yeah Shi-chan, show some badass against her. If she wants this to be hostile, show as much right back at the purple haired girl. She can't get away with always bullying you. Stand up to her and beat her!

"I want to make a bet, with our lives on the line. Whoever wins, gets to decide what happens to the others life. I said it before, and I will say it again. This fight isn't just another fight. This fight is a fight with our lives put into it. If it wasn't that serious, then I wouldn't fight against you."

She's really going for the life bet thing? Why does she seem so intent of doing something like this? Doesn't she understand how serious that is? Your life shouldn't be wagered, no matter who you think you are.

"Alright. If I win, your life belongs to me." Shi-chan's serious face shocked not only me, but everyone else as well. "If you truly want to fight me with everything you've got, then the bet has to be as big as that. I don't mind having my life in your hands, that's alright. But the reverse is also true. I win, and your life is mine, understood?"

Wow Shi-chan...

I didn't know you could be so serious. It is...it is different to the usual carefree version of you. I know that you're going to be able to win...I just know it, Shi-chan. If you're this serious, then this must be really important.

"I honestly didn't expect him to go along with her little bet..."

Mira was astonished by Shi-chan's decision, and so was I.

To think that he would really bet his life for this? Shi-chan, you truly are taking this bet seriously aren't you? You respect Kagura as a fighter, don't you? That's why you're doing it, isn't it?

"I wouldn't of made the bet, if I didn't intend to face the unlikely hood of my defeat. I accept that term, Shinobu. My life, should I lose, be in your hands, to take, to save, to whatever you wish, I will be in your decision. But the reverse is also true. If I win, your life, belongs to me."

Shi-chan nodded in acceptance, as Kagura stating what was going to be happening in regarding of the winning of this match on both parties.

After she had finished, Shi-chan smiled weakly.

"Great. So what else, if anything, you want? Want me to dance around like a monkey for you? Haha, I'm sure that you wouldn't want that...so, if not that, what could you want, Kagura-san? Want me to set fire to things? Want me to give you a hug? I'm good at giving hugs, Levy-chan says so."

Dancing around like a monkey huh...

That would be kind of funny, seeing Shi-chan do something like that. I can already see that actually, Shi-chan dancing around making ape sounds and asking for a banana...I really do need some help, don't I? And what was that about the hug? He is good at giving them. One hug, comforts me immensely.

Kagura brushed her hair to the side, smirking dangerously.

"There's nothing. I already have your life in my hands. The only other thing that I want is...I want you to acknowledge what you've done to me...I want you to understand the depths of my feelings as well..."

The depths of her feelings...?

What kind of depth does her feelings have exactly?

"What are you saying exactly?"

Shi-chan's cool voice conveyed to Kagura, who showed a displeased face in return.

"Finally...you're going to understand how I feel! Take my feelings and feel them with your own body!"

* * *

Without warning, Kagura rushed Shi-chan in the blink of an eye! It was so fast that it looked like she disappeared, and only reappeared in front of Shi-chan! But that was speed, wasn't it!?

She brought up her sheathed blade and made a large swing at him, the tip of the sheathe pointed right at Shi-chan's neck! Is she going to chop off his head or something!? Isn't this just a game!?

Shi-chan (fortunately) jumped back, avoiding the blade with a spin in the air, landing on the ground with finesse and put his hands together, darkness forming within the palms of his hands.

Phew, that was a close one, Shi-chan. Any second later, and she could've cleaved off your head. Is she really going for death straight away? Why does she want him dead in the first place? What's really going on right now?

"The match hasn't started yet Kagura-san!"

Shi-chan yelled at the purple hair girl who glared and growled at the same time.

"Well, I'm starting it right now! You better face me with the intent to kill because that's the only way you're going to leave this arena alive! That's what is going to happen Shinobu! No more holding back, or you'll die!"

That was her reply as she again rushed him with speeds that I couldn't keep up with, dashing around the arena in order to either confuse Shi-chan, or to build up speed. I'm not sure which she's doing right now.

The King didn't say anything, and let the fight continue...I guess that the fight has truly begun now. Well...Shi-chan, you're going to have to fight against her with everything you've got. You can't allow her to win this fight.

Shi-chan, seeing no choice grasped his hands, and darkness became stronger than it was before. The darkness twisted, and began forming a familiar shape to me. It produced a body of darkness and a lance as well...yes, this creature is one of Shi-chan's Darkness Make creatures.

"Darkness Make, Lancer!"

The lancer made of darkness came forth and shot for Kagura, the speed of it being unreal for such a creature made from Magic.

Kagura regarded the lancer and twirled her sheathed weapon around in the air, before making a jab from the left.

The lancer though dodged the attack and swung its lance at Kagura in rapid succession, who brought up the blade and blocked the assault with minimal ease.

Air pressure went off around them due to the collision of the weapons, smashing its way through the ground, uprooting some of the ground. That's some power behind their attacks! And this is just the opening attack! What's going to happen from now on!?

Lance and sheathed blade pushed against one another in a struggle for dominance. Somehow, sparks were even going off between the two. The strength of Kagura's was undeniable, but the creature was holding its own fairly well indeed.

"Tch, such a thing."

Pushing back against the darkness creature, she spun on her heels and dug her foot into the creatures torso, destroying the creature easily!

The darkness was dispersed with a single kick?! I know that they aren't the strongest in the world when it comes to durability, but to do such a thing with a simple kick!? I didn't think she was that physically strong! I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Hmmm, not so bad."

Shi-chan looked like he had been knocked back by the creature being destroyed.

Kagura faced Shi-chan again, and regarded him with a slight smile, that was completely masquerading her dark intentions.

"You aren't going to just send these little creatures at me, are you? If that's all you've got, then I have severally underestimated you. So tell me, what's going to happen from now on?"

She practically demanded from him, only to receive no answer from the blonde haired boy.

Instead of answering back, he just put his hands together, a creature forming from his palms. The creature formed a sphere, with the cartoonish face again.

Again, with the cartoon face Shi-chan. Is there a significance to that? Do you just like cartoon things? Well, he is sweet like a child, so I guess that it does make sense to do such things with his Magic.

"Darkness Make Bomber!"

The dark sphere shot for Kagura. The darkness creature gaining speed, moving faster and faster as if it was sailing through the air. It was moving so fast that it was actually affecting the wind around it.

She was about to move her blade to intercept the attack, but at the last second, she did an impossibly high jump, narrowling missing the attack from Shi-chan.

How was she able to jump that high? It shouldn't of been possible with the amount of time used...it was as if she was aided by Magic or something...? I'm not sure what it is...

At the same time, the bomb creature crashed into the ground, causing a large explosion! A whirlwind of fire and darkness was in the middle of the arena! It was so big that it made the surrounding area hot, even up here!

"What a loud explosion!"

Jenny complained, covering her ears.

It isn't only loud, it is hot as well! I've not felt this heat before, besides from Natsu that is and he's a Fire Dragon Slayer! Is it because of the darkness and fire mixing together?! That's quite the insane display Shi-chan! you can make flames as hot as a Dragon Slayers with such a thing!

"So, that's one of the powers he has."

Sherria-san made a comment like that, showing a serious face.

Aries put her hands together, smiling away.

"Shinobu-sama isn't just a cute face. He's been training for so long. He's been becoming stronger for his important people. If Shinobu-sama wasn't able to do something like this, then he wouldn't think good of himself."

She's right about that. He has become stronger, and since he left for three years, he's had to become stronger and stronger since the last time we met. It is obvious that he's become stronger...but by how much, is anyone's guess at this point.

"Alright, lets try this again! Darkness Make Bombers!"

Shi-chan didn't stop though, creating three of those creatures around him. Each of them were filled with fire, and the fire was burning rapidly within said creature. Being hit by one of those wouldn't be a pleasant experience, I have to say.

Like a general, he ordered those troops wordlessly to go for Kagura! They truly do respond to Shi-chan's thoughts...rather, he's able to control three of them at once, without hindering their fighting capabilities.

"How would you like a little explosion!?"

Shi-chan grinned at Kagura.

Said girl glared at the creatures that came from the left, right, and the front as well. It was like an attack pattern. There's only one place that isn't manned right now, and that's the back of her. But since she's in the air, she shouldn't be able to move backwards, right? She could only move downwards, where one of the bomb creatures are coming from.

"This isn't going to work Shinobu."

Saying that with confidence, Kagura spun around in the air, moving her blade to smash against one of the creatures coming from the left. But rather than it exploding, she used the end of her sheathed blade to push it against the creature that's coming from the right.

A large explosion came from the colliding creatures, filling the sky with a black fire that is ominous. Swirling like a tornado, the fire of black danced around the sky, only dissipating a few seconds or so later.

"Archenemy! Slashing Form!"

Kagura came from the smoke that was produced by the fire in the sky, swinging her sheathed blade at the third creature, cutting it in half! Because she cut it in half, it made a heavy explosion in the sky, and somehow, she was propelled forward from the explosion!

"Tch!" Shi-chan clicked his tongue and put his hands to the side. "Darkness Make, Pirates!"

Two pirates made of the black darkness were made, having blades of darkness with them. Each time I see the glowing eyes of yellow, it sends shivers down my spine. Couldn't you pick something that is...a little less scary Shi-chan?

Kagura looked at them as she descended, not looking worried. She was so confident that a grin had plastered itself all over her face, not giving a hint to any worry that she could be feeling.

Shi-chan placed his hands on their blades. Concentrating, a magical aura gathered there and ran across the blades. A dark creature was made in the centre of the blades, forming something akin to bells.

"Darkness Make, Blue Rhapsody and Yellow Opera!"

The two creatures, one black with blue mixed in and the other black with yellow mixed in gave off a little light, and kind of look an large coat with two glowing yellow eyes at the top, and a witches hat, pointing upwards. The blade with the blue one gathered a icy aura, and the other one had sparks going through the blades. He must've filled those creatures with Ice and Lightning respectably. But it mustn't be as strong as natural Ice and Lightning Wizards, right?

"Who knew that he could do something like that..."

Jenny trailed off, hugging herself as a blush filled her face.

J-Just what are you thinking about right now, Jenny? He isn't going to touch you when you're in...hyper erotic mode...hehe, I bet that would be something Mira would say~

"Yes, Shinobu is full of surprises. Yet, still we haven't see any Light Magic that Kagura keeps talking about. I presume that he's going to unleash it when the time is right."

Erza sighed out, looking at the ring with keen eyes.

"Damn, I hope that this Light Magic does live up to the rep that Kagura has been hyping it up to be."

Mira grinned, folding her arms.

Shi-chan pointed his hands at the descending Kagura, and beamed at her.

"Get her!"

With that command, both of the pirates shot off with the respective creatures running the ice and lightning around the blades respectably. With the blades flying through the air with the wielders, trails of ice and lightning come from the blades, lighting up the surprisingly dull sky.

Kagura studied the incoming creatures, readying her blade for an assault.

"Kekekekeke!"

The first was the one with the ice, making an unholy sound and swinging its blade like a wild man. Each time it swung its blade, sharp ice waves went towards Kagura. But those ice waves were merely similar to dust, when Kagura was involved, as she used her blade to block each of them. Although the ice clung to the sword ever so slightly, but Kagura didn't seem to notice.

Because that failed attempt, the creature narrowed the distance, coming from the left, swinging its semi big curved blade at the girl with purple hair.

"This is nothing."

Kagura though didn't bat an eyelid, dodging the swing it did at her as if she was dancing. It tried again, coming from the right this time. But as expected of the seasoned warrior, she was able to manoeuvre her body out of the path. Even in the air, she's able to manoeuvre her body out of the way. I would accuse her of using some kind of Magic, but I'm not sure on what type of Magic it would be.

Although each time it swung, a trail of ice was left in the sky, as if freezing the sky itself. The Pirate made use of that, using it as a stepping stone to fight against the airborne, descending Kagura.

But no matter what it did, Kagura was able to dodge every single slash.

In terms of skills, Kagura seems to be the stronger one. In terms of power, again Kagura is the one that's overwhelming for that opponent. But if it was against Shi-chan himself...I'm not sure on what it would be like.

"Hah!"

Kagura parried a strike that came from the pirate, warily keeping her eyes on the other as well, making sure that it doesn't do anything strange.

"Seems like you're quite skilled!"

Shi-chan complimented, and when he did, it was like she had eaten a bitter bug.

"Hmph!"

Kagura remained confident as the creature crossed the distance, its blade still showing the ice that has that creature in the middle of the blade!

It swung its blade at Kagura who deflected the blade with her own and dug the blunt end of the blade into the creature, destroying it, although leaving the little blue creature behind.

"D-Damn it!"

Kagura became annoyed when the ice creature shot off a block of ice, firing it directly at Kagura! It wasn't like Gray's Ice Make Magic, therefore inferior to an Ice Wizard. But seeing the sharp piece of ice would be enough to frighten anyone. I certainly would be frightened if something like that came straight at me.

"You can't escape!"

Shi-chan exclaimed towards the purple haired girl.

Said girl didn't regard him in the slightest, preferring to ready herself.

With a single wave of her arm, Kagura deflected the sharp piece of ice with her blade, and sliced the creature apart with zero effort. But as a last attack, the creatures remains wrapped around the blade, freezing it even more! It was so bad, that Kagura's hands froze to the blade as well!

"Aah! Do you like that Kagura-san!? I made that so it would come in handy for the next portion!"

Shi-chan smirked at the girl purple haired girl who wore a panicked expression.

"No way!"

She barely had time to react to the blade that was coming for her neck, intending to cleave the head straight off. Sparks of electricity ran across the blade when it neared the purple haired girl. She looked a little frightened when the blade went inches near her neck.

When she stopped the blade though with her own...

"Iyaaa!"

She let out a cry because the ice conducted the lightning like water would, which travelled from the blade to Kagura's body, shocking her!

She was able to push back the creature, and spun around and cut up the creature, but she kept getting shocked! It must be an after effect of the attack!

"That's quite the ingenious move."

Erza praised, making the others nod.

Mira put a finger to her lips, smiling a little dangerously.

"I expected him to be able to do something good, but to combine powers together like that...even if it wasn't as strong as a natural Ice or Lightning Wizard, they were enough to combine in tandem and was able to at least make Kagura think twice about fighting those little creatures. But I have a feeling, that all of this is just testing the waters, for both of them."

Yeah, Shi-chan was able to combine the fighting power of the Pirate and some Elemental Magic and used the Ice to conduct the Lightning like Water would conduct electricity in order to put a stop to Kagura's advances! It seems that not only his strength, but his intelligence for battle has increased in the last three years! That's why Shi-chan is amazing! He isn't just strong, but also a smart fighter as well! Any slight advantage that Kagura offers him, he's going to take it.

But in the midst of praising Shi-chan and his skills, Yukino's eyes kept going towards something...when I looked, I didn't see anything dangerous. All she was doing was looking at a crowd of people. Some just seemed normal and some seemed to have some magical power, but from here, I couldn't tell how strong they were. Hmmmmm, something over there has her attention...

"You're trapped now, Kagura-san! Try this! Darkness Make, Lancer!"

Shi-chan made another lancer, sending it at Kagura who's frozen hands looked like they were getting the better of her! Indeed, she looked like she was in pain. Possibly because of the freezing temperatures, her hands might've been becoming numb!

"Get off!"

She tried to throw the blade, but the ice on her hands stopped her from doing so! It was like it was stuck to her hands, therefore she's going to continue having the frozen blade within her grasps!

"So sorry Kagura-san, but you're going to get stabbed! Don't worry, I wont hit anywhere vital!"

That's it Shi-chan! You've gotten her on the ropes! Shock her even more Shi-chan! Make her pay for trying to threaten you! Use the lancer to land a good blow on the woman with purple hair!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gritting her teeth, a blast of Magic erupted from her hands, blowing off the ice there and she threw her blade to the ground, the lightning ceasing to shock her. Although some smoke came from her, there wasn't any lasting damages.

Kagura's body still had some sparks going around her, but that soon stopped, although she has been effected by the lightning now. If he's able to do this to her, he might be able to win...but she's got to have something up her sleeve, I just know that she has.

"Kekekekekekeke!"

The lancer neared her, making a stab at the descending girl as it made some unholy noise. Said girl twisted her body in the sky, doing a half moon type of kick against the creatures head, dispelling it from the very place!

"Kagura-san did it...she really broke free..."

Aries was in doubt, but Virgo just gently nodded her head.

"That's right...King is going to be in for a tough ride when it concerns this individual. But I don't have a doubt that King will prevail from this fight. He's still holding-"

"Virgo!" Aries scolded. "S-Shinobu-sama wanted to keep that secret! Remember!? We can't mention anything about it!"

As she said that, she closed her mouth, covering it with her hand and letting a sad smile grace her face. Ehehehe, I think you might've just dropped a bomb, Aries. You've basically said that he's hiding something.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't say things like that?"

Mira chortled out, covering her mouth but for a different reason than Aries.

Aries dipped her head and shed soft tears...don't cry Aries. I'm sure that Shi-chan doesn't mind that you said things like that. It's eventually going to come out anyway, so even if it does come out now, it doesn't matter.

When I glanced at Yukino, wanting to know what she thought about it...

She just stared at something.

Yukino didn't respond to the talk in the slightest, preferring to look at something else...just what are you doing Yukino? Your eyes should be on the fight, shouldn't they?

"Yukino, just what are you looking at?"

I decided to ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

However, she just shook her head, keeping her gaze on a certain spot.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it Levy-sama."

S-So, that's her reply, is it? Meh, she isn't going to talk to me...I will find out somehow...I don't know how, but I will find out what's going on with that girl. She clearly is...looking at something.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Kagura made a brave face.

She fell to the ground, only for a creature to come up from the shadows and attempt to claw out her throat! Shi-chan sent such a creature for her to catch her off guard!

However, Kagura touched the ground and did a handstand, the strength of her legs being put all into that foot. Bringing her foot down in a very familiar way, I became a little freaked out.

"Comet Impact!"

...!

T-That moves name is...

The foot smashed the creature into the ground, causing it to dispel. But at the same time, she released the pent up strength in that foot, fracturing the ground around her! It turned the ground into chunks!

"K-Kagura-san...that move...how do you know of such a thing? The attack is pretty much a normal thing in hand-to-hand...but the name of the attack, and the execution of the attack is..."

Yes, I thought that I had seen it before. This is the attack that Shi-chan used to do when he was younger. He brought down his foot upon the enemy, taking advantage of the gravity, strengthening the blow of the attack. Although according to Shi-chan...the move would've worked better if he knew some kind of Gravity Magic. But he never learned such a thing...

"I've already...you'll just have to beat it out of me! Lets just say, I've made improvements since the last time we met!"

Improvements? How could she do that? The only way that she could, is to add Gravity Magic to them, right? If that's the case, does she have some kind of Gravity Magic on her side?

"I keep telling you, that we haven't met before! Why can't you understand that!?"

He yelled back at her, his voice full of confusion.

Kagura's face kept turning downwards, as if she was denying what Shi-chan thought to be true.

"Because you're lying! You have met me before! We were...you should remember me!"

"B-But I can't remember you! Even if it was the name I confused, I would've remembered the face! And I don't know your face...well, I mean I do now but from in the past, I don't have any recollection of you! If I did, I would say! I wouldn't lie about it! It would be against what I would stand for! Good, bad, I would've said that I knew you! But I don't! I honestly don't Kagura-san! Why can't you understand that!? I don't mean to hurt you, but do you think that you might've confused me for someone else!?"

Even though he yelled at her, trying to tell her what he believes to be true, she didn't answer him in the slightest.

It was as if she had heard something devastating. Could she have gotten it wrong? She might know someone that looks like him...but if he doesn't remember her in the slightest, then it can't be him that's the one she knows. Maybe it is a twin? Someone that is pretending to be Shi-chan perhaps? If he says he doesn't remember her, then she can't expect him to know what he has supposedly done.

After a few seconds of not moving, Kagura took off in high speeds, moving as if a blur.

"You've sent your creatures against me, now lets try the Master!"

Kagura made it to him in a burst of speed. Bringing up her weapon, she attempted to nail the blunt end of her sheathed blade directly into Shi-chan's abdomen.

"Missed!"

But Shi-chan bent his body and let the blade pass by him, sending a punch right back at her midsection, the power of the punch looking like it would be able to shatter concrete.

"Hmph!"

Kagura dodged that attack as if she was dancing. But that didn't stop Shi-chan in the slightest. He was sending powerful punches at the young girl, using any chance he had to catch her off guard.

In terms of strength this time, I believe that Shi-chan and Kagura are pretty equal this time. Each of their attacks could beat the other, but they both are too fast and agile to make contact with all of the attacks.

"Take this!"

This time, Shi-chan's fist was stronger than it previously was. the strength behind that fist would be enough to break bones!

Kagura intercepted that attack with her blade, pushing against the tiny fist of Shi-chan's. It was as if a battle for dominance was happening right now, and the winner was of course Kagura, who was able to knock him backwards, stumbling on his feet.

"Archenemy! Strong Form!"

She took advantage of that, deciding to swing the blade around and attempting to strike him in his chest area! The power behind such an attack looks like it could kill him!

"That's not right Kagura-san! Don't go for the straight attack!"

Shi-chan used a skillful dodge to get the upper hand, landing a palm strike against the girls chest! She was pushed back, her body bending backwards, her legs shaking a little.

She was on her last legs so to speak, looking like even a breeze might knock her over. Maybe this could be the climax of the fight? Go on Shi-chan! Beat her until she loses the fight!

"I'll end it!"

Shi-chan declared, raising his fist.

"I don't think so, Shinobu!"

However, before Shi-chan could land another attack on the girl, the girl made a jab at him. With no choice other than getting hit, he decided to back away quickly, forming a creature near him.

"Darkness Make, Dual Blade!"

That creature with the two short swords came from the darkness and went straight for Kagura.

Kagura jumped away but the Dual Blade followed after her with a speed that was faster than the lancer. Maybe this one is built for speed? Whatever it is, it caught her by surprise.

Making it to her, the warrior of darkness went to bisect the purple haired girl, the blade reflecting the suns light, making it seem like a dream.

Said girl put her blade out in front of her, and made a stance on the ground.

"Archenemy! Strong Form!"

With the motion of stabbing, the sword was embedded into the warrior, dispersing him with no effort! Damn you Kagura, you keep making it harder and harder for Shi-chan!

"Darkness Make, Lancer!"

Shi-chan made a creature appeared again, but unlike last time where he sent it on its own, Shi-chan went with it, coming from the left, it coming from the right, going for Kagura! She regarded the enemy and got into a fighting stance.

The first one to make it to her was the lancer. The lancer made multiple strikes against Kagura who blocked each strike with her sheathed blade. Shi-chan came behind her, going for a sweeping kick.

Kagura noticed the kick, parrying it with her sheathed blade, sticking it into the ground like a pole. Doing a handstand on the blade, the blade shook when Shi-chan's foot connected with it, but Kagura didn't budge an inch.

"Hah!"

Kagura did a flip, grabbing her blade, ripping it from the ground, and did a number of strikes against the lancer. It didn't have any time to even block, and it was destroyed from the heavy beating Kagura gave it.

She turned to Shi-chan, in time to block a heavy punch against her with her sheathed blade.

"Shinobu, don't underestimate me!"

She pushed him back, but before she could attempt an attack, he put his hands out, darkness being created there.

"Darkness Make, Bomber!"

The bomb creature came out, and went for Kagura who was so close. She couldn't escape...or so I thought.

Somehow, she was flung back and the atmosphere was changed around her. It was as if she was flying or something, but I didn't see any wings. Her body was able to escape the immediate bomb threat.

"Kagura-san! Don't you dare run from this!"

But said bomb went after her, flying through the sky as if it was nothing at all. Kagura's body changed direction...her going towards the back of the arena, the bomb followed her.

"As long as I have my Magic, I shall not lose."

Saying with confidence, Kagura landed on the ground, reading herself to deal with the bomb.

"Darkness Make, Tentaclaw!"

Appearing behind Kagura was a hand made of darkness. It had spikes on the 'arm' bit, and the hand resembled scythes, and of course it is all black in colour, although the 'fingertips' are red in colour.

"...! W-What!?"

The claw hand thing grabbed Kagura from behind, greatly surprising her! She tried breaking free, but Kagura couldn't move her body, and was completely cut off!

"Hah! Got you!"

The bomb made it to Kagura, going around to the back of her and exploded! It really exploded!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kagura's cry came from the smoke that rose from the bombs explosion. She was flung towards the front of the arena, her body covered in some wounds! That's right Kagura! You can't mess with Shi-chan!

"She got caught by him...haha, he's pretty awesome~"

Sherria-san smiles brightly waving at Shi-chan. Shi-chan noticed it, turning and waving as well. But then he turned back to Kagura who was flying through the air, trying to stop herself from flying around.

"Got you Kagura-san!"

Shi-chan appeared in front of the airborne Kagura, using extraordinary speed, bringing his fist straight for her face! That punch is even enhanced by Magic! If that lands, it could take her out!

"In your dreams!"

A chance occurred in the atmosphere, with Shi-chan's body being suddenly flung backwards! It was like something forced his body back, and it collided with the wall, shattering the part his body smashed against! At the same time, Kagura's body was grounded, her eyes sharply on Shi-chan.

"Aaah!"

Shi-chan cried out when he made a impact with the wall, gritting his teeth sharply. The pain on his face looked hard to watch...

"I told you, I'm not going to lose."

Kagura stood on both of her legs, and raised her sheathed blade. Entwining the blade with her fingers, she pointed it at Shi-chan.

Speaking of Shi-chan, he was still in the wall, a small trickle of blood dripping from his forehead. Damn, all with one crash? Was her Magic somehow able to damage him this much?

"Hmmmm, so that's what you're capable of? Disappointing."

She mocked him, and bared her teeth.

"W-What was that!? My Angel wont lose to you! Get her Angel! Heaven is on your side! I'm on your side! This thing isn't nothing compared to your loveliness! Gooooooooooooooooooooooo Angel!"

Jenny flung her arms around, a dark aura gathering around her! Her eyes are red, and it looks like she's ready to murder at any second! She then gripped the railing, and bent it in half! She bent steel with her tiny hands alone!

Kagura please don't mess with her Angel! She's scaring me right now! Just don't attack her Angel! Even Mira looks a little frightened! She'll murder you Kagura! I swear that she will! She's got that Yandere aura around her! Don't mess with her! She's insane! She's got the Yandere vibe going on right now!

"D-Damn you!"

Shi-chan tried to come out of the wall, but some unseen force pushed him back into the wall, essentially pinning him there! His whole body looked like he was flattened by something...it was as if...

"Having a hard time, moving?"

Kagura's disgruntled smirk was there for the world to see, it directed right at the blonde haired boy.

Said boy forced his body out of the wall, and rushed Kagura with his fists at the ready!

"Take this!"

He thrusted a punch at him in a martial arts style, aiming for her upper body.

Kagura moved to the side, and Shi-chan was flung up into the air! Because he was caught by surprise, Kagura was able to easily jump into the sky, and swung her blade at him!

"Guah!"

He let out a cry, and kicked out at Kagura who cut his arms. He was able to avoid the worst case by blocking just in time, but he still has a cut on his arms. Kagura rapidly returned to the ground, and flicked her hair to the side.

Shi-chan also returned to the ground, and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know what you did then, but I wont stop fighting against you!"

Rushing the purple haired girl, Kagura smirked when Shi-chan threw his fist at her face, hoping that it would connect.

But Kagura did the easiest of movements, escaping the assault of Shi-chan.

Shi-chan didn't stop, sending lots of fists and kicks at her. But it was as if her body was as light as a feather, easily dodging all of the punches and kicks that he threw at her.

I don't know why, but it feels like Kagura has taken the edge in this fight. Her movements are more...better than what they were before. Each move she makes, is sharper, more focused than it was before. I think she's using some kind of Magic to aid her in her movements, or at least making it easier for her to move.

For some reason Shi-chan's body was forced to the floor after Kagura dodged the attacks! He crashed into the ground, making a crater! And the surrounding area was if someone was crushing him!

"I've decided to become serious now."

She did the unthinkable, kicking Shi-chan in the face, smashing him into the back wall! The kick was so heavy that Shi-chan let out a cry in pain, and bared his teeth. When he tried to move his hands, they were pinned to the wall!

"Tch, what are you up to? What kind of Magic is this?"

Shi-chan glared, moving his body with great pain. But even though he tried, his body wasn't responding to him. He couldn't even move his fingers, it was as if she was pushing some kind of force against him.

"I think...that the Magic she's using is Gravity Change Magic."

Surprisingly, it was Yukino said that.

"Gravity Change? That means she can pin Shinobu-chan to the wall because she increased the gravity around him? And she made it lighter before, that's why he was floating in the sky?"

Sherria-san asked, lowering her sad eyes.

So that's the Magic that she's using, is it? She can use Gravity Change to pin Shi-chan to whatever she wants. She can even make him lighter, causing a surprise to him, and added to that the power of her skills from hand-to-hand to sword fighting, she's going to be able to fight so brilliantly...

Kagura walked forward, her eyes blazing with the hellfire that she's had for him since the beginning. She grabbed her blade, her hands shaking with excitement. It was so bad that shaking that her hands were like mini quakes.

"This is it. I'm going to end you with one strike. I thought that you'd be more of a challenge for me, but you aren't. Shinobu, I am...disappointed that you didn't put up more of a fight."

"Don't you say that, I will get out of this."

He tried to move but because of the pressure she was applying, he wasn't able to move...

"Hmph, I'm going to end this right now." She took a stance, her blade pointing at Shi-chan. "Archenemy! Strong Form!"

Rushing Shi-chan, she was going to impale him! N-No Shi-chan! You can't lose to her! Try and move your body! Do something! Don't let her win! She can't beat you! I know that she can't beat you!

"Fine! You wanna fight!? You're going to be dealing with a Light Devils Slayer now, Kagura-san!" Opening his mouth, a strange light gathered there, filling his mouth. Opening it wider, he pointed his mouth towards Kagura who was incoming. "Light Devils Rageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[LIGHT DEVIL SLAYER!?]

As a very large beam of light came from his mouth, we were all (besides Aries and Virgo) stunned by what he said! What does he mean that he's a Devil Slayer!? Does that mean he can slay Demons, like Natsu can slay Dragons!? So Demons are going to be weak to Shi-chan's Magic...who knew that he was a Devil Slayer...is that what he's been training in this whole time...?

It smashed and tore its way through the ground, heading for Kagura! The beam of light was about to make contact with Kagura, but Kagura's body was flung to the side of the arena (possibly with her Magic), after some of her body was hit by the light, colliding with the the left wall!

"Gaaaaah!"

She cried out, holding her arm in pain!

But the beam of light didn't stop, cleaving its way through the arena like it owned the place. The light travelled, until it met the back wall. It was fortunate that no one was there because the back wall was taken out! His beam of light obliterated the wall, and basically, quarter of the arena! Oooooooooooooooooh shit! He actually did that with just a breath attack!? Natsu's can't do anything like that! I've not seen such a destructive force since Mira and Erza!

We were all speechless at the display he just gave...is this the light that Kagura wanted to fight against? Is this the strange light that Sherria-san said about before? Shi-chan...the Light Devil Slayer...sounds awesome...

"Ooh God...or should I said, ooh Devil Slayer? Who knew he was keeping such a secret?"

Yukino looked a little frightened, holding a hand to her mouth.

"My Angel truly is an Angel...he slays the bad Demons...I knew he was from Heaven. And no one believed me either."

Jenny had a creepy gaze in her eyes, looking like she's seen her personal saviour or something.

"S-So, Shinobu-chan is a Devil Slayer? And I'm a God Slayer? That means Shinobu-chan and I are perfect together! We can slay everything together! There's nothing that we can't slay together! I knew there was something about Shinobu-chan that I liked a lot!"

Sherria-san was surprisingly happy about Shi-chan being a Devils Slayer.

"..."

Mira was speechless, her face turning red...? Why is she turning red right now? Maybe because...if Shi-chan is a Devil Slayer, does that mean he's basically an enemy of Mira's? With her Take Over being to do with Demon's...he's her enemy. Her Magic, would be a counter to his Magic...damn it...Shi-chan has such a power after all...

I looked at Erza who had a shocked look on her face, and smiled.

"You know Erza, since Shi-chan is a Devils Slayer, that means he can't be with Mira. Technically, he's her opposite. While she absorbs Demon's, he slays them. So if they fight, it is going to be a question of if he can slay her."

Hehe, this will make her stop pairing them together.

She turned to me, and shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. This just solidifies the pairing. If you think about it, this makes the pairing all the more better. Mira, the Demon, and Shinobu, the Demon Slayer. He can 'slay' her all he wants too~ I'm sure that he could 'slay' her a couple of times a day until they have children~ God knows that she needs someone to rein her in, and this boy seems to be her foil. He's the Romeo to her Juliet, the Ice to her Fire and the Shota to her Shotacon~"

"'S-Slay' me!? S-Shota to Shotacon!? A-Are you saying that he's going to have sex with me!? You're dirty you are! And I'm not a Shotacon! I'm beginning to suspect that you're a secret Shotacon!"

Mira complained, throwing her head back.

But Erza wagged a finger.

"No no no~ That's not it Mira~ I'm saying that he can 'slay' you~ Don't worry, I'm sure that you're going to love being 'slayed' by him. I know that you and he are meant to be together now. As they say, opposites attract, and how more opposite can you get than this? Light Devil Slayer, and Satan Soul that uses Darkness Magic? It's a sign!"

Erza threw up her fist, grinning wildly.

"I really hate you...but I also want to fight him even more...I want to see what's stronger. His Devil Slayer, or my Demon Take Over..."

"Yes, and he can also 'take you over' if you want him too?"

Erza's dirty face made me angry.

Damn it, I thought that this would be the chance that she would be deterred, but now Erza is more determined than ever that they're going to be together. But to think that Shi-chan is a Devil Slayer...

"I want you to leave me alone Erza, seriously just piss off."

Erza stuck out her tongue at the white haired girl, who growled in annoyance.

"S-Shinobu of the Light..."

Kagura walked to the middle of the arena, in a daze.

Shi-chan came out of the wall, flexing his hands to the side as a light gathered there. The pure light made me feel good inside, as if it was a light sent from Heaven itself...I don't know why, but that's what I feel...

"Kagura, you wanted to fight the light, didn't you?" Shi-chan asked, gaining a confirmation from Kagura through a nod. Seeing that, Shi-chan grinned wildly. "Well, it is time to be purified by my light, Kagura Mikazuchi! This is what you wanted, isn't it? It is time to see if the Gravity can keep up with the Light."

Kagura's eyes turned upwards, her face breaking out into a smile. She's wanting to fight this Shi-chan. She wanted to fight against Shi-chan like this. If that's what she wanted, then that's what's going to happen.

"It is going to be interesting, come for me."

She made a hand gesture that matched her words, her eyes being of pure bliss right now.

"Fine." Shi-chan's body glowed with light, and he cocked his head to the side. "Light Devils Streak."

As soon as he said that, he disappeared in a mass of swirling lights! W-Where did he go!? He couldn't of used some Teleportation Magic, did he? Was it some kind of Displacement Magic? I don't know what it was, but he's disappeared now!

I looked around, but I couldn't find him.

Everyone else was also looking for him, Kagura included, but even she couldn't find him. If she can't find him, then...does that mean the tide of the battle has changed for the better now?

He's really disappeared after all. He's moving at the speed of light, maybe? If that's the case, how can we hope to find him?

"Boo!"

He reappeared in front of Kagura in that mass of swirling lights and stuck out his tongue!

"Argh!"

She was so taken back by it that she took a couple of steps back. She even let out a scream because of his reappearance! Geez Shi-chan, you've really become so much faster from using that Magic?

And it wasn't just her that was taken back, people like Erza and Mira also had wide eyes...w-what in the heck? W-When did Shi-chan become so fast? It was like he was moving at the speed of light...

It was in that moment I saw Yukino run off in a hurry with Virgo chasing after her...w-where is she going all of a sudden? And why is Virgo going after her...? Just what is going on with those two?

* * *

 **Yukino P.O.V**

I saw it.

The person that was looking at Shin-chan this whole time.

There was something different about the way he was looking at Shin-chan, and now I realize that this person is up to no good. I'm sure of it. Because when he noticed me looking at him, he grinned sadistically, showing me the sign of cleaving off the head as he pointed at both me and Shin-chan and then fled the scene. That's when I decided to chase after him.

He's got to be someone that's involved with the kidnap attempt of the Princess. If he's not after the Princess, he's at least going after Shin-chan and myself, or just one of us. And that's enough for me to take up arms. Even if I don't have a chance on my own, I have to go and find out what's going on.

I ran through the crowd, keeping my eyes on the fleeing boy. He couldn't be much older than we are now...and with the wild blonde hair, that feels menacing, I'm sure that this person is after something.

"Yukino-sama, I've come to help on Kings orders."

That's the first thing Virgo said to me as she appeared next to me. Maybe Shin-chan noticed the same thing, and because he can't go right now, because he has to stay in the fight, he sent Virgo with me.

"What about Aries?"

I questioned, dodging a person who appeared in front of me.

"She's staying to keep an eye on the Princess and the situation."

She replied, jumping over the head of someone in the way.

"So, he told you?"

I asked, as we wove through the crowd who are making strange eyes at me.

She confirmed with a nod.

"King doesn't hide anything from us, and asked for our assistance. Even though we're his Spirits, he still asks us. And of course we said yes, so while I'm not with the King right now, you'll have my support."

"So, that means you'll listen to me?"

Again, she nodded in confirmation.

"For whatever is going to happen, I will fight with you on your command."

"Okay, thank you!"

Taking off as fast as we could, we jumped over the edge of the arena, as did the perpetrator. Floating to the ground was easy enough for me, since I brought out the wings from my Magic. As for Virgo, she latched onto me and I happily obliged to her unasked command of carrying her downwards because it really is high. You could die if you jumped off here unaided.

Landing on the ground, I looked towards the boy with wild blonde hair. The evil glint in his eyes went towards me. Those eyes were penetrating, as if he was staring into my very soul.

"Hold on a second, I would like to have a talk with you!"

I called out, desperate for him to answer my call.

But he didn't respond, and looked forward.

Then he glanced back at me after a few seconds of looking ahead.

"Come with me sweetheart, lets have a chat."

Against my better judgment, I chased after him, my feet carrying me with speeds that I'm not used too. Virgo though was able to run faster than I, and eventually just carried the slower me. That was...probably the best thing that could've happened actually.

* * *

We ran for a few minutes, before he stopped in an open area. The area around us has some houses, but it looks like a rustic area, meaning it doesn't look like it is kept well. And from the looks of things, there doesn't seem to be anyone around either. Did he plan this?

Virgo put me down, and stood next to me. Thank God Virgo came with me. Since she's Shin-chan's Key, I'm sure that she's going to be stronger than average...wait, does it matter that she summoned herself? That wont affect her power, would it?

Regardless of if it does or not, doesn't matter right now. What does, is the young man in front of me, the wildness of this boys face drew me closer and closer to him. It was as if this person is...

"Excuse me, but why did you run from me?"

I decided to get answers straight away, a hand near my keys.

The young man showed a wild grin.

"Kehehehehehe! What's that girl?! You want to know why I ran!? I've done my job after all!"

A job? What does he mean by a job?

"W-What job is that exactly?"

"To spy on the one that's called Shinobu. You might know him as the Devil Slayer now. Isn't that perfect? He's such a bad boy, isn't he? Or is he a good boy? Who knows by this point!"

To spy on Shin-chan? Why would anyone want to do that? Unless...does this person know Shin-chan?

When I glanced at Virgo, she didn't seem like she knew this person. And if she doesn't know him, I doubt that Shin-chan would know him. But even then, there might be a chance. I need to find out.

"What kind of connection do you have to Shinobu Kobayashi exactly?"

"Connection? Me? I don't have a connection to him, but someone I work with, or for, keeping you guessing, has a connection to this child, and wanted to know his status, that's all. So, I did a little recon for her, and that's it." For a girl? He's doing this for a girl? But then he showed a disgruntled face. "Personally, I think he'd be a good kill. I've never fought against a Devil Slayer before."

A good kill? He thinks that he can say that so lightly? Doesn't he understand the implications behind such a thing?

"Kill...? You aren't touching him! Are you also after the Princess? I want answers, right now!"

He's got to be after her, right?

But the young man just smiled with evil intentions.

"As a side job, nothing more. Personally, she doesn't interest me in the slightest. I prefer strong people, and if I can kill them, then that would be ecstatic. But no, she doesn't want him to be hurt, does she? Damn bitch, I swear that she's going to be the death of me. And bitch, order me around again and I will stab you right through the heart."

As a side job...

So someone is after the Princess as well? No...that means my suspicions have been confirmed. With this information, I can't possibly allow this person to escape. Even with the magical power I can sense right now, I wont allow this person to move from this place.

"W-Who doesn't want him to be hurt?"

"Sorry~" He wagged a finger, smirking disgustingly. "That's something I can't possibly say. But I can say that this girl is oh so interested in his safety~ Isn't that sweet? Like a romance or something?"

"I-Interested in his safety? Who is this person? I demand answers immediately!"

"Demand all you want you bitch, I'm not going to tell you. But if you want to fight me, then I might tell you afterwards~ That is, if you can beat me~ Although, with your level of skill, I highly doubt that you'd win."

A fight...

He wants a fight does he? Then I can't refuse.

"Alright, I will accept this. Because now, you're under arrest." I brought out a Silver Key, and held it in front of me. "Virgo, please follow my commands. Even though I'm not your Master, I could do with your assistance here. If it's a matter of compensation, I shall do whatever you wish later."

"Understood, Yukino-sama. I do not need compensation, King has already asked that I help you, and that's enough for me."

With that confirmation, I narrowed my eyes at the man with blonde hair.

"Open, Gate of the Bear Cub! Polaris!"

A shine sang out through the area, bringing forth the bear with a pink body.

"Kumaaaa! Yukino you've summoned me kuma!"

Polaris appeared, and I wasn't taking any chances. This opponent is a person that I can't fight against so weakly. I'm going to have to go all out from the start.

So holding out the key, it glowed, responding to my request.

"Polaris, power up!"

Polaris took out some honey, and drank it straight away, powering up as much as he possibly could. Even though I know that this enemy isn't going to hold back, I'm not sure if I am going to be able to beat this person.

"You have a pink giant bear as a Spirit? That's obviously overcompensating for something."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Overcompensating? What am I overcompensating for exactly? I don't have anything that needs to be overcompensated.

"Hahahahahaha! For the lack of a bust on your part, you get a giant pink bear to cover it up!"

W-What did he just say!? I'm not even old enough to have boobs yet, but I still do! I have them bigger than Levy-sama's...and Sherria-sama's...although she's only...10 or something?

"D-Don't you talk about things you don't understand!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! With a bust like that, the boy, Shinobu wont like you~"

He laughed right in my face, and sneered.

Grrr! Something about that really annoys me! How dare he say things like that? I don't even like Shin-chan like that, yet...maybe, I'm not sure. I guess I will find out as we become partners...damn it! This isn't what I should be thinking about!

"E-Even if you say that, it isn't going to effect the way I deal with you."

It is time to see what a Silver Key can really do! Even if they're inferior to Gold Keys, I'm going to prove that it is the Mage that makes the Keys, not the Keys that make the Mage.

"Then come for me, girl."

He made a provocative sneer, gesturing me to come for him. His stance is completely relaxed. Isn't he taking me seriously? He's going to wish that he did take me serious from now onwards. But if he is going to go easy on me, I can use that to an advantage.

I regarded Virgo, and bowed my head.

"Virgo, please go first. I will have Polaris back you up, and I will also use my other Magic to back you up as well. I wouldn't ask, but this is a dire emergency."

"Understood. You don't need to explain to me, Yukino-sama. You're King's partner, therefore I will also fight with you."

That's a nice thing to say...yes, Shin-chan and I are partners, and that means we fight together, even if we're apart.

"Then please go!"

Virgo nodded clearly not amused with the situation. She rushed forward, her hands behind her back. The wind blowing around her skirt...right now, I could see her panties...I'm sure that she meant to do that for Shin-chan, not me.

The man glared at her, and grinned as she neared him.

"Haha! Is this it girly!?"

He went for a straight punch against Virgo. Virgo however ducked under the punch and sent one straight back at him. Bringing up his arms, he was able to block the punch that Virgo gave, sending one against her as well.

Virgo bent her body, allowing the fist to bypass her, as Polaris went forward. The man with blonde hair clicked his fingers and did a number of strikes against Virgo, attempting to catch her off guard.

But the pink haired Spirit proved to be battle ready, able to avoid all of the fists. Who knew that she was able to fight so hard with just her fists alone? I'd compare that fighting style to be equal...no, superior to Shin-chan. Perhaps she teaches him hand-to-hand as well? Maybe she could teach me in the future?

"You're good, for a girl!"

He made a comment like that, grinning like an animal.

"What does me being a girl have anything to do with this?"

Asking a good question, she wove through a number of punches he did, landing a fist on his jaw, sending him upwards. The man did a flip in the air though, returning to the ground, showing a distorted smile.

"Being a girl means, you're going to lose!"

...That's sexist, isn't it? Just because she's a girl, that means she's going to lose? If that was true, then that would've meant both Mirajane-sama and Erza-sama would've lost their fight yesterday. The same with Kagura-sama. But they all won, and all of them are very powerful indeed. The most powerful people I've ever met, and all of them are female...besides Shin-chan obviously.

"Question, why do you speak like that to girls? Is your leader a girl perhaps and you're repressed so you strike out at female opponents?"

He growled at her question, and rushed her again, his fist cocked back. A magical aura was around the fist, ready to deliver a swift direct assault on the girl with pink hair.

But as the fist was about to connect, Virgo used her special ability to dig underground, avoiding the fist. ...That's right, Virgo's ability is to dig underground with Earth Magic. I can't forget that, it might come in handy in the future of this fight. I don't have a Spirit that can dig underground...maybe Virgo could trap him...I need to think about this...

"Tch, running away from the fight already, are you?"

He growled and looked around for her, as Polaris neared him. The pink bear used its large legs to take steps, shaking the ground as it trudged along, as I let a smirk appear across my face.

"Kumaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Letting that out, Polaris raised his large pink fist and made a direct punch against the blonde. With the power bonus that Polaris has, he should be able to use his physically overwhelming strength to deal a high level of damage. Good thing that I powered him up straight away, I can't forget that this opponent is strong, I can feel it within my body.

"This it girl?"

Said blonde looked up, and a mysterious black fire surrounded his fist. It was so strange that...it feels a little like Sherria-sans Magic...but that isn't possible, is it? This Magic couldn't be...

He threw his fist at Polaris, sure of himself that he was going to be able to beat my bear. But at the last second before his fist could connect with Polaris' fist, Virgo came out of the earth with the sound of roaring cracking, grabbing onto both of his feet, essentially stopping him.

"Stop. You aren't moving."

Alright! Virgo got him in her grasp! I'm sure that Shin-chan has a hand in this as well, since Virgo is his Spirit after all, maybe she could take after his intelligence as well? I do know that he's smart...so maybe it reflects on the Spirit as well?

"Tch! Damn you!"

The young man pointed his hands downwards, intending to burn Virgo! Shin-chan would be upset if Virgo got hurt, so I summoned my Magic around my palms, the feathers dancing there.

"Drain Ring!"

Shouting that out, I directed my hands towards the young man. Because I was focusing on his hands, the feathers appeared around there, binding his hands together so he can't use his Magic! As an added bonus, that Magic will drain his energy as well!

"W-What have you done to me girl!?"

I smirked and kept the ring draining him of his energy. It doesn't matter by how much, as even a small amount of energy is better than him having full. I know this opponent is tough...I need to make sure that he loses the will to fight.

"I'm merely stopping you from hurting my friend and the Princess, that's all. If you don't like it, submit to me, right now. Or go the hard way, I do not mind. I merely want to keep them safe, from people who want to hurt them, like you."

He growled and the feathers ignited with the black flames, burning them away! He was able to do something like that? Just what are those flames? They can't be the same as Sherria-sama's Magic, could it?

But it didn't matter as Polaris' large pink fist smashed against the strange person, sending him crashing through several buildings! Because of the powerful punch, and his body being flung through the buildings, the buildings themselves collapsed! If this doesn't get the King's attention, then I don't know what will!

"Who said pink can't be tough?"

I beamed, resting a hand on my hip.

Virgo appeared next to me, getting into a fighting form. I also made feathers appear around me. No matter what I think right now, I know that wasn't enough to beat him. In fact, I think that it might've just made him mad.

It was proven right too, as a few seconds later, he emerged from the buildings, largely unscathed! A-Are you serious right now? He isn't even injured at all? That can't be right...can it?

"Girl, you might've managed to hit me once, but don't think that it is going to happen again for you!" He clicked his hands together, and black flames encased his hands. "Because bitch, I'm a Flame God Slayer, The God Slayer at that. I'm the strongest one in the world right now! Kekekekekekek! And you're trying to defeat me!? What a laugh!"

...Flame God Slayer...

So the rumours of a Flame God Slayer is true...? I heard that there's one in a dark guild that goes around destroying towns and cities. Who knows, what's going to happen. This enemy might not be someone I can take alone. If he can level towns and cities on his own, I'm not sure if I can fight against this opponent.

He grinned and rushed Polaris, crossing the distance too quickly. He did a number of punches at the bear, who wasn't able to keep up due to the sheer speed that this God Slayer is capable of doing.

"V-Virgo, please!"

"I've got it!"

Virgo dug underground, as Polaris kept swinging his arms around. If Polaris could get a good hit on the man, then I know he'd be able to damage him severally. But that's Polaris' weakness. He's strong, but slow. If he was only faster...but I don't know how I'm going to overcome that weakness...

No, I need to make him slower. That's what I've got to do, and I've got the perfect Magic for that.

I put my hands out, gathering the feathers of slowing.

"It's time to slow down!"

Waving my hand, I sent a burst of slowing feathers straight for him. Because he was occupied with Polaris, the feathers washed over him, slowing down his overall speed. But even that wasn't enough to make him slow enough for Polaris to hit him.

"G-Girl! What have you done this time!?"

He bellowed at me with a rage I've not seen before.

"I-I wont lose to you! You might be stronger, but I am also strong as well!"

He growled and waved his hand at me, sending a blast of dark flames towards me! Thinking on my feet, I made wings appear behind me, taking flight, narrowly missing the attack by a margin.

Landing on the ground several feet away, I watched as more blasts came in my direction. Taking to the sky once again, I manoeuvred out of the way of these blasts. But each time I do, I come closer and closer towards being burned by the flames that can even kill a God.

"Hah!"

Coming out of the ground was Virgo, who did a straight uppercut towards the mans chin, sending him upwards. But Virgo didn't stop there. She placed her hands on the ground, and the nearby rocks began to twitch.

"Spica Lock!"

The nearby rocks responded to Virgo's command, trapping the Flame God Slayer in a dome, similar to Juvia-sama's 'Water Lock', trapping the young God Slayer in the dome.

Did Virgo use a move after seeing Juvia-sama's attack? Or did Virgo always have such a thing? Is Virgo the amazing one or is it Juvia-sama that's amazing for inventing a technique that can trap people.

No, that isn't the time for this. Virgo's move can only keep this guy at bay for so long before he escapes. Even now, I can see the flames of black seeping through the rubble made dome. If we're going to act, it has to be now.

"Polaris! Smash!"

Giving him an order, Polaris opening his palms, grabbing both sides of the floating dome.

"Kumaaaaaaaaa! I will crush this kuma!"

Using his superior strength, Polaris crushed the rubble dome, with the boy inside. I heard a cry coming from the dome, now crushed dome I guess, and saw that the man with blonde hair between Polaris' hands, being crushed by the bears strength!

"Y-Yes, that's it Polaris! Crush him before he can do anymore damage. But please don't kill him as we have to ask him some questions."

"I understand kuma!"

Polaris tightened his grip on the God Slayer, crushing the life out of him.

I thought that might've been enough to defeat him, but I was dead wrong.

"This doesn't stop meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A burst of black flames erupted from the boys location. Because of the heat, Polaris had to drop the boy, who fell to the ground and looked towards Virgo. Said girl was ready to attack again, when he opened his palm, a dark burst of flames gathering there.

Pointing his hand at Virgo, he unleashed the devastating flame! Virgo, rather than taking that on full force, dug underground, the blast colliding with a building, setting it on fire!

He regarded me as nothing, his eyes burning holes into my head.

"I think it is time to roast a bear!"

I put up my guard as he opened his mouth. The dark flames gathered there, and he looked at Polaris. N-No, he's going to target Polaris...h-he can't use that against Polaris! It would burn him to the Spirit World!

The flames swirled around his mouth, forming an orb near the lips of his.

"Flame God's Bellows!"

The dark flamed beam fired from his mouth, burning the atmosphere around him, and around the stampede of an attack he released. And that beam was heading straight for my pink bear.

"Polaris! Defend!"

The bear responded to my call, using his arms to form an X shape. But when the flames washed over him, I gritted my teeth, seeing that the familiar light of returning to the Spirit World come from the place he stood...Polaris...I am so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen...

After Polaris disappeared, he looked at me, and grinned like a wild madman.

"Your little bear has gone bye bye! Are you going to be next!?"

Damn it, he's going to win if I don't pull out all of the stops. It's time to summon my strongest Spirit.

I growled, and got out another key.

"Open, Gate of the Chained Princess! Andromeda!"

Popping into existence, Andromeda swung a chain around.

Glancing at me, she knew what I wanted straight away so using her chains, she flung them towards the blonde haired youth. Said youth licked his lips, making flames of black dance around his fingertips.

"I don't think so!"

Virgo put her hands out, a yellow energy gathering their. The rocks around the area gathered above his head, turning into a large bolder. Not just the rocks, but also the damaged buildings as well.

It was as if she...she's going to crush him! That's it Virgo, if you do that, we should be able to win the fight!

"Spica Crush!"

With that, the giant bolder fell onto the blonde haired youth. Said youth growled in frustration, and put his hands together as if he was clapping. And then, it was like two large shaped mouths appeared on his hands, looking upwards with a grin.

"Flame Gods Supper!"

Moving his hands together, upwards, the large mouths devoured the large bolder and melted it away! It was as if the flames ate the large bolder, and made it turn to ashes. D-Damn...if he can do something like that...one attack, and I could be turned into ashes.

He looked up at the ashes falling to the ground, his grin being perpetual.

"You think you've gotten me?"

I also wore a grin, seeing that Andromeda's chains have neared him enough.

Seeing the chains, he tried to move away. But as the chains were about to wrap around his neck, he somehow propelled himself backwards, and spit fire at me. Manipulating the chains however, Andromeda protected me from the flames of the God Slayer.

I made my fingers dance around, and feathers came there.

"Slow down!"

Sending those feathers out. He tried to burn them away. But my chain Spirit was able to use the chains and blocked all of the attempts to burn the feathers away. My feathers hit him in the centre of the chest, making the Magic take more of an effect.

The chains went for him, but when they couldn't capture, they did the next best thing and smashed against the enemy, causing him to cough up blood. And if that wasn't enough, Andromeda twirled around, and made the chains collide with him again, sending him hurling into the ground.

"Fucking bitch! You're beginning to piss me off right now!"

He breathed out, flames dancing around in the air. I wasn't worried though, and kept my gaze solely on him. Our gazes could've burned holes into the others soul. However, my eyes were also studying him, making sure that there is a weakness that I could exploit.

When he flexed his hand to the side, a circular flame was made and he pointed his hand at me.

"I'll burn you!"

Making that gesture, he fired flames off at me. However, before they could touch me, rocks lifted off the ground, and trapped the flames in a lock sphere of rubble! That was Virgo who did that, and she sent me a nod as she went underground.

Understanding what she meant, I regarded Andromeda with a soft gaze.

"Andromeda! Please use this opportunity to stop him!"

"Yes Okaa-san!"

"I'm not your Okaa-san!"

I sighed out as the chains went for him.

Obviously seeing them, he was about to stop them, when Virgo came out from the earth, doing a combination of punches and kicks against the man, sending him to the ground.

"Bitch!"

He waved his arm, a wave of flame going for Virgo. But those flames didn't touch as she used her special ability, digging underground again with a timed smile to adorn her cheeks.

"This is it!"

I said with bated breath. I can't use too much more Magic. It hasn't been long, but these flames feel like they're effecting me greatly. I hope that no one else comes, or I am going to be in serious danger.

The chains neared him, ready to capture the target.

"Guah!"

However, because of the Magic I cast on him before, his reaction speed was down, therefore he was captured by the chains, wrapping around his neck!

"Andromeda!"

"Yes Okaa-san!"

That really irked me...does she really have to call me that...? It is so...ugh...

But nonetheless, Andromeda followed my command and swung around the young man with blonde hair. When he tried to melt the chains, Andromeda's chain smashed him against a building, or a wall, effectively stopping him in his tracks!

"Time to burn bitch!"

The man locked eyes with me, and somehow was able to fire some flames at me. The flames of back went towards me in a semi fast pace. But because he wasn't able to concentrate, the flames came slower than they did before.

"I don't think so!"

I sharpened my eyes, and used the wings to fly away, using my slender body to my advantage.

The flames hit the ground, causing it to burn eternally. Those flames can even be felt up here, they are that hot. I don't even want to think about what will happen if I am hit by those things...

When I landed on the ground, the man hit another building, crushing his attempts to fire another attack at me. Phew, that's good. If he sustains enough damage, he will be rendered useless, and I will win.

"GAAAH!"

Andromeda pulled on the chains, causing him to be lifted upwards, strangling him. Using complicated hand movements, Andromeda caused him to crash into the ground! And even then he didn't have time to cry out as Andromeda started her swinging again, crashing him into things!

"Virgo, try and do some damage to him as well. We need to win this soon."

I gave a command, and she responded with a sharp nod.

Virgo ran opposing the direction the idiot blonde was going. She tightened her fist and rushed the God Slayer. Building up speed, Virgo was able to nail her small fist directly into the opponents head, smashing him against the ground!

With him in the ground, I gained renewed hope. Hope that I can win this fight.

But that was shattered the moment he lifted his head up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS!"

As Andromeda was about to bring him out of the ground, the young mans flames burst out, going into the sky. It was so strong that even the chains were burnt away because it was so hot!

He turned his sights to Andromeda, and bared his teeth.

"Now I'm pissed you little bitch." A globe of flames appeared by his mouth, aiming for Andromeda. "Flame Gods Bellows!"

Releasing a tornado of black flames, I couldn't even warn Andromeda of the attack before she was ejected from this world...no...Andromeda is my strongest Spirit...all I have left is...

Virgo appeared next to me, and bowed her head.

"I am sorry, but we need to think of an attack that takes him out. I don't know how much longer we will be able to last against this opponent. If Prince was here, then it would be a different story, because Aries would be here as well. Even if it was just Aries, we would use our combination attack. But without Aries or Prince, I am afraid that I might not be able to beat this opponent. Is there anything you have up your sleeves? Perhaps another Spirit?"

Another Spirit...

The only other Spirit I have is Caelum...but what would Caelum be able to do for me now? If I was able to get in a good hit, maybe that would be enough to defeat this God Slayer. But his attacks would be able to...wait...overpowering...maybe if I do that...then maybe if Virgo...okay, I think I've got it.

"Virgo, could you use rocks to pelt him like you controlled them to make spheres?"

She put a finger to her lips before nodding once.

"I am able to do that. What would you suggest that we do?"

I took out Caelum's key, holding it out in front of me.

"We've got one chance. This is a risky move, and I'm not sure if it is going to work. However, I can't think of another alternative against this opponent. Like you say, if Shin-chan was here...but he isn't here, and I have to fight my own battles. We're partners, and I am reliable as well. He can rely on me, and you can as well. So, will you please stand by my side Virgo? Even without me being your Master, will you lend me your strength?"

Virgo gave me an affirmative nod.

"That's right, Yukino-sama. As King's Spirit, I will also stand by the person he recognizes as a partner...no, as a friend."

I smiled to myself, thinking about the friendship that I've formed with him. Shin-chan, even if you can't hear me, I know that you can feel me right now. I can feel you as well, and I can feel you're doing well as well. I know it, that you're going to win, so as your partner, I have to at least try my hardest.

"Thank you. Now..." I put the key in front of me, and smiled. "Open, Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!"

With a sound of a doorbell, the Spirit appeared in front of me.

This is it.

I'm putting everything into this attack. There's no looking back now. I have to do this. Shin-chan and the others are counting on me as well. Don't worry about me everyone, I am going to do something worthwhile for a change. I'm going to fight against this...this evil being, and make sure that he answers for what he threatened, and could possibly do.

"Caelum, cannon form, please."

Caelum responded, and turned into its cannon form. It began charging its cannon, and I got myself ready as well.

The God Slayer looked at my efforts, and sneered.

"Do you honestly think you're going to win against me, little girl?"

I put my hands together, and stared him down.

"I know that it is going to work against you. You've already said that you're going to capture the Princess, and you're going to harm my friend if you have the chance. I wont allow those things to happen. Now, you're going to lose."

He made a disgusting face, and gathered flames by his mouth, it turning into an orb.

Caelum's cannon was also nearly charged to the full. It can fire off blasts right away, but those attacks wont be enough. So it's going to charge until maximum power is achieved.

With the cannon fully charged, I pointed my finger forwards.

"Caelum, please fire!"

Responding to my shout, Caelum fired its energy beam directly for the God Slayer!

"Hah! Flame Gods Bellows!"

Releasing a tornado of flames that are black, I could only wait for them to collide against one another. His attack looks really strong. It looks like it could burn me away to nothing. Not even ashes would remain...I don't know if this opponent is going to be defeated...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

When the attacks met in the middle, a big power struggle happened! Because of those two blasts connecting, a shockwave was released from the incepting blasts, blowing away all of the grass, rocks and over objects around the area!

I hope that for Virgo to do this, she will be able to use them from far away.

Fire struggled against energy beam. One would push, only for the other to push back. The flames are stronger, I know that they are. Slowly but surely, they're pushing against the blast of energy. If this continues to happen, the flames are going to win. I don't even think he's trying his best right now.

So that's why I decided to put my hands to the side, making feathers appear. The feathers glowed a colour that could be called golden, but not exactly that colour. It was a murky golden colour.

"Energy Draining Feather Blasts!"

From both palms, a wave of feathers was released. They curved around the beam from Caelum and went for the dark flames of the evil creatures. With this attack, hopefully the fire will get less intense, and Caelum will have a chance to overpower him.

Once seeing my attack, he bared his teeth.

"I don't think so!"

He put his hand forward, and gathered black flames, intending to burn away my feathers. But I looked at Virgo, nodding at her.

"Virgo, now!"

"Okay!" She put her hands to the ground, and it glowed in a yellow energy. "Spica Bombardment!"

Manipulating the rocks around the area, even as far as they are, the rocks responded to her call, firing at the God Slayer. Each of the rocks looked like they could break steel. Is Virgo's strength added to the rocks? Or is it a simple thing as them moving so fast that they build power?

Because he was caught by surprise, he forgot about my attack on his flames (thankfully), and turned his attention to the rocks, the perpetual flames of dark surrounding his being.

"Burn!"

As my attacks hit his flames, basically lowering their strength, Virgo's rocks were burnt away. The flames lost some of the power that they once had, becoming less wild, almost shrinking. And when it losses strength, that means I might have a chance to win.

It's regrettable that the rocks aren't hitting... That's alright, they were just the distraction anyway. The main attack is from Caelum. Virgo is a big help though, I know that I wouldn't be able to do this without her special powers.

"Hah!"

I sent some more attacks at the flames, lowering them as much as possibly can. The flames dwindled to half the size that it previously was. Now, it looks more like someone is just twirling around, rather than a tornado of black flames.

As I did so, Caelum's attack was overpowering the flames. I couldn't believe that Caelum was able to use such a strong power. Has something affected him? Has someone given him power? Or is my own power growing as well?

And with him distracted by Virgo, now is the time to beat him!

"Caelum! Full burst! It's time to finish this!"

Pumping as much Magic as I can into his metallic body, the power boost was able to completely extinguish the flames! They were completely nullified! Yes! Caelum is doing it! The beam is heading straight for the God Slayer! Hah! Taste some Caelum!

"S-Shit!"

Said God Slayer noticed his flames have been destroyed, and opened his eyes wide. He was in a state of shock, not surprisingly due to him being so confident before. It's alright now, you're going to lose to an 'inferior' opponent!

He was about to jump away when the ground opened up, sucking him into it. His knees entered the hole, and then it closed up, leaving him trapped! The only person that would be able to do that would be...

"Sorry, but you can't leave now."

Virgo! She came through for me. Even without being my Spirit, she's fighting beside me. Shin-chan, your Spirits truly are the best in terms of personal quality. It is also a reflection of the owner as well.

"You damn Spirit!"

He wailed and punched the ground. But when his fists hit the ground, opening it up slightly, Virgo made sure that it wasn't opened for long, closing the ground again. He was pissed, and fired his flames at the ground, but thanks to Virgo, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The beam hit the God Slayer, and brought him out of the ground! His body was lifted into the air, the beam washing all over his form. It was the bright green energy that forced him through several buildings, all of the collapsing due to the force that was used!

When it stopped, I felt my heart beat going insane. It was as if I was dying right now. It was too fast for me...I don't think that I could do something like that again. I need that to have finished him off.

I fell to the ground, my Magic running low. I put everything into Caelum then. If he isn't stopped by that, then I don't know what is going to stop him. But he was crashed through several buildings, he should've been knocked out, right? As for Caelum, he's just floating in the sky. Since he technically isn't like Virgo or the likes, as he's more like an item, we don't really talk...hehehe, I guess that it doesn't matter right now.

Virgo came next to me, her clearly tired as well. Yes, she's been fighting hard as well. She was without her Master, therefore she couldn't fight to the best of her ability. Even then, she did an amazing job.

"Virgo..."

"Yes, Yukino-sama?"

I panted, and put a hand to my head.

"I just want to thank you..."

"There's no need. I already said that King wanted me to help you. If it is for him, I will do anything. So, fighting alongside you wasn't so bad. Although, what he said about your bust before was...he wasn't lying."

A tick mark formed at the top of my head, as I gritted my teeth together.

D-Does she have to say anything like that? I know that I don't have that big of a bust...b-but I'm still a child! They'll still grow! I know that they will! They are amazing boobs! They are, I just know it in my heart!

"I-I don't think that my breasts a-are so bad..."

"Maybe not, but I am bustier than you are, therefore the King will look in my direction more than yours. Besides, I've already tried getting him into bed already, but no one will allow me to teach him sex through me. I only wish for him to know women through me. If he has human lovers, I do not care. But I know that he wants me and my body, since I see him blush when he sees me naked."

T-That's not something I need to know! I don't think it is so bad doing such things with the Spirits, as long as they have human form and not doing something like Polaris or something. Even then, why does she have to tell me what she wants to do with Shin-chan!? And she appears before him naked!? Why tell me!? I don't need to know anything like that!

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

As I freaked out, I heard a disturbing laughter.

My heart was instantly stopped when I saw him.

He was stood there, with some wounds, but otherwise, he was pretty much fine. There weren't any wounds that could be called life threatening, or even hindering wounds. It was like he was just dragged through the dirt.

"...! He's still awake!?"

Virgo stood up, getting into a fighting position.

I also stood up, panting a lot as I faced him with some determination. My eyes, not leaving his form for an instant.

"You think you got me, didn't you!? That's where you're wrong, little girl! But now, you're going to lose! I was taking you easy, well, that's no more! You're going to die now! Hahahahahahahah! Time to die you bitch!"

I backed away, fearing for my life.

Virgo however stood tall, and rushed the Flame God Slayer.

"I wont allow you to harm her!"

Crossing the distance swiftly, Virgo did a myriad of attacks on the God Slayer, but they were all avoided. He's right. This time, he isn't playing around. His anger, has somehow boosted his abilities to new heights. And I'm low on magical power. If I'm not careful, I could meet my end by the end of today...

And then the unthinkable happened.

The God Slayer grinned, and made the black flames surround his hand, and he thrusted it into Virgo's stomach!

"Guah!"

She cried out and smashed against the ground!

"V-Virgo! Are you alright!?"

I cried out and she smiled at me weakly. Because she was tired from the earlier fight, she was having a hard time staying here. I could see her looking like she wanted to go back to the Spirit World, but is torn with leaving me here alone.

"Die bitch!"

He flicked his hand to the side, and a dark flamed scythe was formed! O-Oh my God! That thing looks like it could cut me and burn me at the same time! And then he started running for me!

"C-Caelum! S-Sword Form!"

Responding to me, Caelum turned into a sword for me to use. Ooh God, I don't know how to use a sword...but I have to at least try. Caelum can't fire another shot that would stop him now. I'm just going to have to hope that he slips up somewhere and allows me to get the upper hand.

When the monster God Slayer crossed the distance, he swung his scythe at me, and I raised the blade to intercept!

"Iyaaa!"

I cried and was pushed back. That's when another swing of the scythe came for me! Quickly thinking, I ducked down and it cleaved through the building behind me! It was cut down, collapsing in on itself!

A-Are you kidding me right now!? He can do something like that!? I'm going to die because of this mental patient!

"Hahaha! This is bitch! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

He kept swinging at me, and I tried to defend the best that I could. Each swing pushed me more and more back. It was all I could do to block these attacks from actually touching me!

"Hah!"

I swung back at him. But with his superior strength and scythe wielding skills, he easily blocked my attack. I did a heel spin and tried to mimic a movement I saw Kagura-sama do, by bringing the blade down to the side.

But again, he stopped my mediocre attack, preferring to play with me. He was taking it easy, making me squirm. I knew that I had no chance of winning now. If I did, I would've done something by now. However, I was trapped by the power of this man before me.

He's going to win...but I've got to make sure that I've tried everything that I possibly could against him. I can't allow myself to be defeated without going full force! There's just no way that I will back down like that!

"Take this!"

Thrusting my palm at him, a burst of feathers shot forward, slowing him down. He brushed his hands to the front of his face, dispelling the feathers with no effort. I took that chance to swing down on his head.

"Not enough!"

He blocked my attempts, pushing me backwards!

Waaaaaah! Please make this stop! Shin-chan, please come and save me...I'm sorry, I really am weak after all...I'm really sorry...I can't do this on my own...I thought that I would be able to fight against him, but I can't...

A minute worth of attacks were enough to knock me down, knocking Caelum out of my hands. He skid across the ground, dashing all hopes of my survival being safe. My eyes went towards him, my eyes welling up.

"What a shame girl. You did your best, but this is where you're going to end."

He raised his scythe up, aiming for my neck.

"S-Stop it!"

Virgo tried to stand, but the energy left her, falling to the ground with a thud.

This is it...I'm going to die...

Shin-chan...I failed. I truly am a failure after all...I can't do anything right...Onee-sama...I wish that I could've seen you one last time...just to tell you that I love you so very much...I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything more...Shin-chan, please forgive me...

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end...

.

.

.

...Waiting for what could've been a minute, I didn't feel any pain...?

W-Why am I not feeling pain right now?

He should've been able to kill me by now, shouldn't he? Yet I'm not feeling anything right now...I'm not even feeling pain. H-How is it possible that I can't be feeling anything like pain right now?

Could he have gone away now? Has luck shined on me, and he's forgotten about me, leaving me alone? If something like that has happened, I will pray to God forever and ever.

"W-What are you doing bitch!?"

Doing...?

He couldn't be talking to me, right? I'm not doing anything...I'm just waiting for death...I'm not doing anything at all...

"Heh, sorry bastard, but you aren't getting pass me."

...T-That voice...

It was...

It really was...

But why is she...?

Could it be possible that she's come to protect me now...?

I opened my eyes, and I saw it.

The white hair from Mirajane-sama. But she wasn't in her normal cute mode. No, she was right now in the appearance of the Demon I've heard about. This is Mirajane-sama's full Take Over, Satan Soul. She was holding the bladed scythe with one hand. Even though the flames should be burning her, they aren't effecting her in the slightest.

"M-Mirajane-sama..."

I called out to her.

She cocked her head back, smiling at me.

"Stay there, I've got questions."

Nodding, I just sat on the ground as the struggle for the scythe continues.

"G-Get off it!"

He pleaded, yanking the scythe out of her hands.

"Have it back, but have this as a present!"

But Mirajane-sama punched him in the face, sending him skidding across the ground, coming to a stop when his back collided with a tree, breaking it in two! The mans body fell to the ground, seemingly in pain...

Again, I have to say that Mirajane-sama's power is beyond my own. She did that with a single punch. I know that he was fighting from before, but the power behind her is immense.

Mirajane-sama got into a fighting form, and put her hands up, darkness surrounding her hands.

"Stand, and fight me. If you want a real fight, a fight that you will lose, then come at me. Don't start picking on a girl that can't fight back anymore. Even if you win, it doesn't mean that you can kick her when she's down. You can't attack her when she's defenseless. That's what a coward does. Are you such a being?"

She sent a daring smirk towards the male on the ground. At the same time she did, Virgo had managed to dig her way over to me, regarding me with worry. I let a reassuring face appear as I sent Caelum back to the Spirit World. He did well for me. Thank you Caelum. Mirajane-sama has got this.

The male stood up from the ground, holding his hand to his left shoulder, pain spreading across his face.

"Mirajane Strauss, girlfriend of Shinobu Kobayashi."

G-Girlfriend!? S-Since when did they become girlfriend boyfriend!? That's quite the development!

"I'm not his girlfriend! It's that damn Erza! She's making up lies! It isn't the truth you moron!"

Mirajane-sama yelled back, narrowing her eyes.

"Regardless, now that you've come this is going to be difficult. If I hadn't of been fighting that bitch there, I could've beaten you. But now...it seems that I'm going to have to rethink the plan..."

"Plan? What is this about? What do you want? And why were you fighting Lisanna? I-I mean Yukino?"

Did she just call me Lisanna? Who is that exactly? Must be someone she knows.

"Hehehe, wouldn't you like to know? Lets say, the Princess and Shinobu are going to have a hell of a tournament. And if you don't want to die, you wont be getting in the way."

A hell of a tournament? D-Does that mean that they're after Shin-chan as well as the Princess? Why would they be after those two? Does this mean that we have to protect Shin-chan as well...?

"What could you want with the Prince?"

Virgo demanded from the blonde who gained a wide smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Does he have to keep saying that same thing? "All will be revealed soon. Both of them are the keys, that are going to unleash devastation. But shhh, don't worry about it little Spirit girl. Your Master wont die, just yet. Though, when the plan happens, both the Princess and the little experiment are going to die! They're going to pave the way for the future of the darkness of this world!"

I understood the Princess part, but what was that about the experiment? What experiment? He couldn't be referring to Shin-chan, could he? Since when was he an experiment? And the darkness of this world? How could either of them become the darkness of this world? Or rather, why would they pave the way for the future of this world, as darkness? Both of them are light...not darkness...

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're after the Princess and Shinobu, then you'll go through me! Both of them are under my protection you little shit! Now prepare to face defeat!"

Mirajane-sama made darkness spin in her hands, and pointed her hands at the God Slayer.

But he held out a finger, winking at Mirajane-sama.

"Sorry, but I've just gotten orders to pull out. I wouldn't want to face the Demon now~ Soon girl, we'll have our fight, and when I kill you, I will show your body to your boyfriend. Who knows, he might lose his shit and unleash that power we're promised!"

Power they're been promised? What kind of power does Shin-chan have? His Devil Slayer Magic? Or is it some other kind of power?

"He's not my boyfriend for the love of God! And what was that about power you're promised!? You'll lose before you get any power from anyone!"

As Mirajane-sama was about to unleash power, the God Slayer took a ball of light out of his shirt.

"Bye bye ladies, enjoy life while you can~"

After he said that, he threw the ball on the ground, blinding us!

N-No! He's going to escape!

When the light died down, he was gone. There wasn't a hint of him being around. Tch, he ran away when real power showed up...damn it. We could've gotten some information from him then...although, he said that the Princess and Shin-chan are in danger? They're going to be taken...?

After he left, Virgo tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go back to the Spirit World now to recover my strength. Tell King that I am fine, and he can summon me later. I will be fine by then."

"A-Ah, thank you very much Virgo. You've been really great."

Virgo bowed her head once and disappeared from this place.

Mirajane-sama sighed and regarded me with wonder.

"Are you alright, Yukino?"

I looked myself over, before nodding.

"It's mostly exhaustion than anything else. He didn't really hit me, but he could've...Mirajane-sama, not that I'm grateful, but why are you here exactly?"

"Yeah, I got called here, by...well, I'm not sure. A voice in my head told me to follow you, because you're in danger. I don't know why this voice told me to follow you, but I believed it, and here I find you on the verge of death, so to speak. Fortunately, the voice told me to come, or you could've been in a worse situation than you are now."

"That's an understatement, I could've died. Thank you for coming for me."

She waved her hand, as if to say don't say anything else about it.

She then lowered her eyes, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I think it's about time you start explaining what's going on around here."

Ehehehehehe...

W-What do I do now...?

I thought that we would keep this a secret, but this is getting more and more complicated...Shin-chan, what do we do now? It seems that not only the Princess...but you're also in danger...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, what an explosive chapter! Some Kagura vs Shinobu, which will be finished by next chapter, and Yukino had her own struggles as well! But with a timed save from Mira, she's alright! But what could that God Slayer (by now, I'm sure everyone knows who that was) could want with Shinobu and the Princess? And is the person that I'm sure everyone is thinking about when thinking of the comrade of the God Slayer going to appear? All shall be revealed in time!**

 **And next chapter has some bonding moments, and maybe a kiss between Shinobu, and another harem member~ But as to who that is, you're going to have to wait and see~**

 **I think that's everything that needs to be covered so... Until next chapter!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpart100; Yeah, but there's a reason~**

 **Hellspam; You imagine correctly~ And yeah, that's pretty much Erza's goal in life (at the moment) to make sure they get together, and she might be succeeding soon enough~ For the voice, you'll see soon~ The kiss...you'll see soon enough hehe~ And yeah, I think I might make that a recurring gag with regards to the marriage.**

 **Jack; Thanks, and you'll see who wins~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he's getting serious alright! And yup, Yukino is getting in on the action. And yeah, Mira got there to save her alright~ And of course, she still remembers her friendship with him. Hmmm, as to that, he'll have some kind of reaction alright, but will be revealed when he does find out. And the Princess...it will be revealed soon, hehe!**

 **Ragna; Well, she didn't send Zancrow to kill him, that's what Zancrow wants to do. And yeah, I have a plan for when Lisanna 'dies' and what the comparison to Yukino would be.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, you'll have to wait and see what it is~ And thank you, I am glad that you did. And yeah, some background development was good as well, hehe~ And yeah, it will be somewhat told in this chapter, but fully touched upon later on. And as always, thank you!**

 **Guest; Hehe, yeah, I got inspiration from that. Thought it would be a little funny~ And that's a good name, hehe~ You'll have to wait and see who is the one that kisses him~ And something like that will happen in the future~**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, surprised you, right? And could it get anymore intense...I will have to say, yes it can and will in the future chapters. And thank you! I'm glad that you love it!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to come to the conclusion to the Kagura vs Shinobu fight!**

* * *

 **Kagura vs Shinobu Round Two, Revelations.**

 **Levy P.O.V**

To say that it was shocking was an understatement.

Shi-chan...revealed something so devastating. A Devil Slayer...he's a person that slays Devils. I didn't know such a being could exist. And to make it all the more strange, he's a Devil Slayer that controls Light...now I know where "Shinobu of the Light" comes from. Has...Has Kagura known about him being a Devil Slayer this whole time?

But the strange thing was...Yukino took off not long ago, Mira following after her. I don't know what's going on there, but Erza reassured me that she would be fine. If Erza says that, then I believe it whole heartedly. Now the real question is...if this Devil Slayer mode is Shi-chan's true power...does it mean that Shi-chan is going to win against this girl with the bad attitude?

"S-So...hehehe, did anyone else know that Angel had such a power?"

Jenny nervously looked around for answers, but we all shrugged our shoulders. It's true, we don't know anything about this. If I had known, I would've said something when he released it, but I had no idea...of course Aries knew about it, and Virgo who went with Yukino would know about it as well.

I looked at the arena, seeing that Kagura looks a little unnerved about it, it being his Light Devil Slayer Magic. He did move insanely fast. Even Erza was shocked by it, and I always considered her one of the fastest people around. Yet if she's like this, then what does the rest of the tournament hold for people like her?

Shi-chan, in the middle of the arena, was smiling with confidence. The Light around him is now visible. It is so visible that it is a little dazzling. It is something of a nightlight right now.

Erza brushed a bang behind her ear, giving a little smile towards the arena.

"No, I didn't have a clue. But Kagura seems to have either known, or had some knowledge on the Light that he carries inside. It is a little ironic, if you think about it. A Light Devil Slayer, Demon's known to be in the darkness of this world. If Mira was here, I would comment on their love being written in the stars...too bad, I had some good words for her as well. I suppose that I will also save them for later."

Her and her weird love for her pairing thing. It's amazing that she can say things like that without worry. I'm sure that one day, someone is going to pair her with someone, and Mira is going to get her own back on the girl.

"I-If Shinobu-chan can move at the speed of light, does it mean that Kagura-chan has lost the fight now?"

That's a good question, Sherria-san.

She could fight against it, but she might lose as well. I'm not sure...if she could move as fast as well...or slow his movements down or something. I'm not sure if she will be able to overcome Shi-chan now. But she asked for it. She wanted to see his power, and this is his power now. She can't complain about it.

"For all we know, Kagura has ways to combat this opponent. I wouldn't be shocked, since she knows about this power of his to move at such speeds. She must have away to combat it...thinking about it, I will also have to fight against this power eventually...I'm going to have to come up with countermeasures..."

Erza...

She's not wrong, I suppose. She does have to come up with ways to beat Shi-chan now, since this revelation has come to light. She's going to have to beat the light, with her swords...

"Y-Yes, I am so glad that I am not in the tournament anymore. It seems that the monsters have come, between you, Erza-san, Mira-san and Kagura-san, monsters are taking over the tournament."

Monsters...wait, she didn't mention Shi-chan then.

"E-Eh, Jenny...you didn't say anything about Shi-chan then..."

I wish I didn't ask, because as soon as I did, Jenny put her hands together, lights dancing around her in all of their glory. Her eyes are even lighting up like one thousand suns...s-scary.

"Of course I didn't. He isn't like the monsters. He's an Angel of course. The Angel has come to slay the bad monsters, and take the beautiful blonde haired girl back to his castle in Heaven, where we're going to settle down and raise a family of half Angels, half humans, creating a new race."

Has anyone ever told you that you need to see a councilor...

That's what I want to say to her, but for obvious reasons, it would be nigh impossible to say that without causing conflict. Even then...for her to say that she wants a family...she's only known him for a few days now...right? Unless she's been stalking him for over a year or something...

"Heheh, even I think that's a little crazy Jenny-chan~"

As soon as she said it, Jenny face faulted and Erza laughed, along with myself. Haha, I've got to admit, that plucky girl really does bring a smile to my face sometimes. Even if she is a potential rival.

Jenny stood up, and shook her head.

"You all don't understand that Angels need humans to...well, that's being saved for the lovers night, of course. Too bad that we'll have to wait until we're older...even then, it is alright. We can still be lovers...maybe we can even get...hehe~ That's what lovers do after all~"

She can still be lovers...with herself. She's not getting her Shotacon claws into Shi-chan. I simply wont allow her to get her claws into him. He's a lovely person, and she's just a bad egg.

"No, I can't allow that Jenny Realight." Erza stated, moving closer to the young girl. "I've already predicted that Shinobu and Mira are to be wed once he reaches 17, and she 19. And I am not going to allow you to ruin their chances at love. If you do, then prepare to face me, Jenny Realight. I wont allow their love to be destroyed by you, Jenny Realight."

Oooooh God! She's going into hyper evil mode right now! Her eyes are blazing! Erza, calm down! No one is going to ruin that pairing...besides me that is...well, I don't want to do anything like that...but I will if it is for Shi-chan...I want him as well...

"W-Why do you keep saying my full name?"

With fear, she backed away from the redhead.

She's got a point...Erza, you're not going to go insane, are you? I know that you love Mirabu for some reason...but there's no reason to go mad about it...Shi-chan and Mira are friends...not lovers...please don't pair them together...

Said redhead walked forward, placing a hand on the railings, a aura of red surrounding her body.

"Because, Jenny Realight, you are trying to come between Mirabu. That pairing, is what I want to happen. And when it comes to goals, I am the most serious person you'll ever hope to come across. So, I am going to make sure that the pairing of Mirabu is going to happen, even if I have to take matters into my own hands. And that means, I will terminate everything in their way."

O-Okay, that's scary as hell...

Shi-can, you're a Devil Slayer, aren't you? Can you come and slay Erza for me?

Speaking of Shi-chan, he's gazing into Kagura's eyes, with the feeling of happiness surrounding his being. He must be excited to use this Magic, since he hasn't yet. I say that he would be able to do something amazing if it is Shi-chan. I just can't wait for him to beat the object of hatred, that's directed at him.

"Kagura-san, you wanted to fight my light, didn't you?"

Shi-chan suddenly said, his hands resting on his hips.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, raising a finger to her lips.

"...I did want to fight the light. But, I hadn't an idea about what type of light it was. I knew that you had access to a powerful light and was able to move at breakneck speeds, but I didn't know you are a Devil Slayer. I should've known really. You are a walking contradiction and having an Exorcist Magic..."

Exorcist Magic...

I guess that it could be called that, since it does slay Demon's. Hmmm, Shi-chan is an Exorcist...maybe he could've slayed that floating Demon head years ago...that was scary...I hope that we never come across something like that again.

"Yes, Devil Slayer is also called Exorcist Magic. And I have a Light element. Maybe I am a walking contradiction, but that makes life a little more interesting, but this is hardly the time and place for such talks. I am ready to face you now, Kagura-san. I've been saving this Magic, but it seems that it is no longer possible. I wish that it didn't come to this, but it has, and now you're going to have to deal with a Devil Slayer. You're strong Kagura-san, but once I released this Magic, it was decided that you would lose."

Yeah, go Shi-chan! You're sounding so cool right now! You can't lose against Kagura now! You're going to win Shi-chan! I know it! And this Light Devil Slayer Magic is pretty cool! I wonder what else you can do with it? That breath attack was pretty awesome. You literally wrecked the place.

"Decided? What decided this outcome exactly? If you say fate, then there's no such thing. We all choose what happens to us. We're not on a set path. Tomorrow, anything could happen. It doesn't mean fate has made it so that we will be lead along on a string like some mindless creature. We're people, and we decide what happens to us. So, this decision that you've won, doesn't mean that it is so."

Damn, she's good with the speeches, isn't she? Maybe she should become something akin to a speaker. Although, she would have to believe in the cause, of course since she's the most passionate when she's angry.

Hearing Kagura's speech, Shi-chan bent his neck.

"Even if you say that, the person that decided that wins now isn't fate. No, since I used this Magic, I decided that I win. When I use this Magic, it means that I am going serious, and when I go serious, I never intend to allow myself to lose, at least without trying my best. Now Kagura, come for me, and lets fight for real's. I think it is about time that this fight comes to a head."

Shi-chan challenged Kagura, making the 'come get me' sign with his hand.

Bringing a hand to her sheathed blade, Kagura grinned.

"Yes, now it is time to settle this fight. No holding back anymore."

She brought her blade to eye level, holding it so the tip of the blade is pointing upwards.

Shi-chan brought up his fist, regarding Kagura with edginess. Tightening that fist, it glowed with a bright light, that felt all beautiful...it just looks like something akin to God's light or something...

"That's exactly it. Now, here I come! Light Devils Streak!"

The light dances around him, becoming a mass. He disappeared in the light, turning into a mass of swirls. It was so beautiful that I had to hold a hand to my mouth. I don't know why it makes me feel good, but it does.

Kagura, aware that her opponent was coming for her, got into a stance as well.

When lights danced in front of Kagura, Shi-chan emerged, and brought up his fist that was coated in the bright light of the Devil Slayer. Aiming that fist at Kagura, she barely had time to think as he brought it towards her.

"Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

BANG!

A heavy sound resounded throughout the arena, and Kagura was punched. The heavy punch made Kagura cry out in pain, holding her chest where Kagura was hit. Light was released when the impact happened, thrusting said light at Kagura, who had no choice but to take it.

Because of the impact of the blow, Kagura was blown back from the Devil Slayer. She skidded across the ground, before using her Magic to weigh her down, stopping her from crashing into the wall.

It was smart to do that, Kagura. If she receives more damage from the wall, she's going to be in danger. But Kagura is too smart to be taken down by such a move like that. She's got a plan, I know that she does.

Kagura stood up, facing Shi-chan with a disgruntled grin.

"Tch, you've increased your speed and striking power. It was to be expected, but it doesn't mean that I am going to lose so quickly. Yes, I thought that you'd be able to do something like that, so I will just have to mimic you, wont I?"

A change in the atmosphere happened around Kagura. It was as if she had activated her Magic, but she didn't lift up into the sky. No, it was more like her body was...lighter somehow? Could she have used her Magic to make her lighter maybe?

Upon seeing the change, Shi-chan raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"...Just what are you up to, Kagura-san?"

Kagura adjusted her stance, and smirked at the blonde haired boy.

"I'm merely getting serious. Using my Magic like you are. Now come Shinobu, lets fight till the end."

Shi-chan smirked at the girl, and got into a fighting stance.

"Fine, lets go."

Kagura shot forward, her speed unreal, soon she vanished from plain sight.

It was like she was moving just as fast as Shi-chan could move. I wonder, how does one achieve that level of speed? And at such a young age as well. I know that I wouldn't be able to do anything like that.

Shi-chan made the mass of lights dance around him before disappearing as well.

It was hard to see where they were going. I could see lights and the change in atmosphere, but beside that, I couldn't see their actual bodies. It was as if they were moving too fast for me, and it wasn't just me that was having trouble. Jenny, Sherria-san and even Erza to an extent was having trouble seeing what was going on right now.

"They are like super fast. Just who are these people?"

"...I'm not sure if I want to compete anymore. I can't move that fast. It is like insanity speed. I'd die if I moved that fast, or at least I would throw up."

"..."

Jenny was confused, Sherria-san was a little worried about her place in the tournament, and Erza just kept her gaze solely on the arena, like a true warrior would. She must be looking for an opportunity.

The ground was getting blown away by something. I don't know if it was anything to do with them, or if they are hitting one another. Whatever they are doing, I would only imagine they are attacking one another, or at least nearly hitting one another.

A few seconds went by with nothing happening besides the ground getting blown apart slightly, I was becoming worried about what was happening to Shi-chan. I don't know if he is alright.

Erza however kept darting her eyes towards the sides of the arena, where the lights and change in atmosphere were. I barely had chance to see if they were there, before it disappeared.

"Erza, are they attacking one another right now?"

I questioned, taking my eyes off the arena, facing her.

She turned to me, confirming with a nod.

"That's exactly it. They aren't striking hard, but they are testing the waters around each other. The moment they impact one another, they shoot off towards their sides, regain their baring's, before going for one another again. It is as if they're attacking one another with small blows, to see what the other can do."

So that's what they are doing. They are testing one another, to see what the other is capable of at high speeds. While I can't move that fast, I have to say they it is a good move, to see that what the other can and can't do. If I was either of them, I would be worried about messing up at moving at such a speed.

"So...who's faster, in your opinion?"

"Shinobu is moving slightly faster than Kagura is. But with the strength Kagura boasts, it really doesn't matter that he is a little bit faster. There's not a lot he could do in the time that he has spare when facing her, unless he is holding back...although that seems to be unlikely."

...So that's it huh. Even though he's faster, he doesn't really have much of an opportunity to execute anything against the purple haired girl. If he had a bigger window, he might be able to do something against her.

"If Kagura can increase her speed with that Gravity Change...I just don't understand how she's doing that. Wouldn't she just be changing the gravity, making her lighter?"

I have a theory on it...but I'm not sure if I'm right.

However, Erza was able to answer Jenny's question, to the best of her ability.

"Jenny, Kagura was fast to begin with. She was extremely fast for someone her age and I would guess that she was even as fast as myself when I'm not using one of my armors. And now she doesn't have the weight of gravity holding her down. What she's done is basically remove the gravity around her, and due to that, her speed increases to a point where she is able to move as if a blur. It is scary to imagine that she's going to be able to do in the future, when she's trained even harder."

Yeah...just think on what she will be able to do. It is a scary thought, thinking that she would be able to do something like that now. In the future, God knows what she's going to be capable of. I wouldn't be shocked if she would be one of the top Wizards in Fiore.

"S-So, that's it huh. She's made herself as light as a feather, and therefore she can move to keep up with Angel...damn girl, she's really testing my patience now. Angel! Don't let her win! She's cheating with her Gravity Change Magic! Don't allow her cheating to continue! This is where you blow her out of the water! Go ahead Angel! Destroy her with the power of Heaven!"

Jenny cheered with heart shaped eyes and a dirty grin on her face. J-Jenny...cheating? Since when was Kagura doing anything like that? She might be heavy handed, but she isn't cheating, I don't think.

"B-By that logic, that means Shinobu-chan is also cheating with his Light Devil Slayer Magic..."

When Sherria-san tried to defend Kagura, Jenny turned her gaze towards the rosette haired girl with an evil look in her eyes. The temperature around her has decreased, as if an Ice Wizard has lowered it...there's even that yandere aura around her...ooh God, please kill it with fire...

"Are you accusing my Angel of doing something absolutely despicable like cheating Sherria-san? Do you honestly think that someone so pure would resort to using underhanded tactics like cheating? You better think carefully on the answer Sherria-san, or I might have to become upset."

Please don't become upset! I thought that she was a harmless stalker...and now I think she's a scary monster! She's going to kill me! No, she's going to kill Sherria-san! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sherria-san, run away before she gets her claws into yooooooooooooooooooou!

Sherria-san sobbed soft tears, and faced away.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to s-say anything like t-that! Shinobu-chan wasn't cheating! I know that he isn't really Jenny-sama...chan. I-I would never e-even t-think that again J-Jenny-sama...c-chan..."

D-Did she just add 'sama' instead of 'chan' twice then!? S-Sherria-san, are you alright!? Has the yandere aura scared you!? Where was this when she fought Juvia!? She might've won if she used this power!

Jenny raised her head, giving a glare towards the rosette girl.

"Yes, I am sure that you are. So, don't accuse someone so heavenly of cheating again, or I will really have to become involved. And you wouldn't want me to become involved, because you haven't seen me pissed off yet."

Oooh, I don't want to see her pissed off, ever! She's too scary for someone like me! I wish she would go away now!

"U-Understood Jenny-chan!"

Here's a tip...stay away from Jenny when she's all yandere. It would be a good deal, if Jenny never went yandere ever again.

You know...you know that it is scary when Erza, the famed swordswoman from Fairy Tail, is frightened.

A minute later, the sound of metal meeting something else reverberated from the middle of the arena, and who appeared there was Kagura, and Shi-chan, pushing against one another in a deadlock of power. It could also be called a power struggle.

She had her sword against his fist, and he had a light coated hand pushing against her sword. And due to the power that happened when they collided, the surroundings were blown apart, from a mere shockwave of the duos attacks!

"O-Oh my! That was really just from the shockwave!? These two are really powerful!"

Jenny was in awe, and so was I. I saw Mira do an attack that blasted away Juvia before, but this type of attack was able to make the ground be completely torn up, and that wasn't even their intentions either. They really are going serious this time.

"Geez, it seems that those two are really as strong as one another. I'm not sure that if they are able to come to a conclusion of the fight, based on just that alone..."

Sherria-san complained, rubbing her temple with a sigh.

Erza however was completely focused on the match.

"I dare say that they are truly alike, in the way they move. Just watching them rush around the arena, taking hits of a miniscule amount and then strike one another with excessive force, it is as if they have fought before, or at least trained together before. But...unless they do have history, I am sure that it is quite impossible. Kagura though..."

Maybe they do have history after all...no, I don't know how they would. Shi-chan remembers from when he was five years old. No matter how you cut it, if they met, he would remember.

"Tch, that's a good movement Kagura-san. I didn't expect to see someone so fast."

Shi-chan complemented, pushing against Kagura.

Kagura pushed back and responded with a sigh.

"You honestly didn't think that I don't know how to move at higher speeds? It was one of the things that I learned when learning about your speed of light. If I am to beat you, I have to move just as fast as you, and not to brag, but my speed is beyond yours."

T-That is actually bragging, Kagura...you know? Even if you do that, it doesn't mean that you're truly faster...and Erza thinks that Shi-chan is actually faster than you are, purple haired girl.

"Brag all you want, Kagura-san~ You're going to see how it is to be hit at the speed of light."

"I'm looking forward to it, Shinobu of the Light."

They pushed against the other, no real winner decided within the moment that it occurred. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that they are evenly matched. Well, at least in terms of physical strength, anyway.

"That's it! Light Devils Rage!"

Seeing no end to the pushing, Shi-chan opened his mouth wide, gathering light there. In an instant after the ball of light was formed, a beam of pure light was fired at close range.

"Hah!"

Kagura's body was forcibly lifted up, the beam just missing her by mere inches, digging into the ground, creating a miniature explosion that caused the ground to rumble from the powerful force.

Even a split second, uncharged one, was able to do damage like that? It is quite unreal, Shi-chan. It is like comparing Natsu's Dragon Roar to a matchstick and your Devils Rage to a blazing inferno. The two are the same, but vastly different in power.

Kagura did a flip over Shi-chan's head in a split second, landing directly behind him.

"Archenemy, Strong Form!"

Standing tall, she did a spin, shoving the butt end of her blade towards Shi-chan's midsection, going for brute force over slashing at him. If that connects, then he's going to receive such a blow that would even rupture organs.

Shi-chan did a jump, the blade passing under him, slicing the air with the brute power behind such a thing. He did a flip the air, turning towards the purple haired girl. He brought his leg up, in an axe kick and gathered the light by his foot.

"Light Devils Purifying Kick!"

Making a fluid motion downwards, the kick was intercepted by Kagura who brought her blade up to a line above her, defending from the heavy kick. The power behind the kick was enough to make a crater under Kagura's body, the light blowing in all directions, destroying the field!

Foot struggled with sword, with neither giving way. Even with the enhanced strength of Shi-chan's kick, Kagura was able to use her own force to block the power of his foot.

The struggle lasted several seconds before Kagura made a growling sound towards the blonde haired boy.

"D-Damn you!"

Kagura was pushed to a knee, Shi-chan's attack working somewhat. But that was short lived when she was able to make Shi-chan get flung back, aided by the force of her Magic, flinging him across the field with such a force that it could break his body if he collides with anything.

"Grrr! This is annoying Kagura-san!"

Shi-chan made a flip in the air, and landed with a graceful stance by using his Magic to lessen the effects of her Magic Gravity Change.

Phew, it could've been disastrous if Shi-chan was hurt by that attack.

He made darkness dance around him, focusing on the girl with purple hair as he put his hands together. The darkness formed a familiar shape of a sphere with a cartoonish face.

"Darkness Make, Bomber!"

Making that creature appear, it went for Kagura who regarded it with annoyance, spinning her sword around and went to cleave it in two. At the last second, she must've noticed something as her eyes went wide and she pulled back.

Just as she pulled back, the bomb creature exploded, leaving smoke to raise from the explosion. It was in that instant that a sharp beam of light, smaller than the Rage attack he made, heading for Kagura's chest area!

"Hmmmmmm, this is enough!"

Kagura changed the gravity around her. This time though, she didn't use it on herself, but rather the ground itself...no, the rocks that have been left on the ground in the result of the attacks that they've been dealing to each other.

The rocks moved like they had a mind of their own, and were placed in front of Kagura, blocking the beam of light that came from Shi-chan! That was a good move from the purple haired girl!

"Damn you, Kagura-san."

Shi-chan glared with frustration, cocking his head to the side.

Kagura couldn't be seen by Shi-chan, but I could see her. The smile on her face right now is like pure bliss. It is like she's really excited right now...well, this is the fight that she wanted and she's getting it now.

The rocks that formed the makeshift shield willed themselves to move on their own, lifting up and one giant rock twirled around in the air. No, all of the rocks around her were getting lifted up, but I don't know why.

"What are you up to now?"

He asked, getting impatient with her.

"I'm fighting, what are you up to?"

Saying with a dirty smile, she narrowed her eyes at the boy and he did the same thing, despite not being able to see her.

Like a bullet a tiny rock was shot off at Shi-chan! She's actually trying to use a rock to win against him now!? Who knew that she was so desperate!

"Y-You've got to be joking!"

He opened his eyes wide, doing a cartwheel out of the way just in time thankfully. Another second and the rock would've made a hole in his chest. He's really good, to dodge such a thing.

Even though the rock went past him, the rock itself changed trajectory in midair, spinning a little faster and it going for the boy again! She just doesn't quit, does she!?

"That's alright, this rock will follow you wherever you go, Shinobu. My Gravity will beat your Light!"

Declaring that boldly towards him with mirth, the rock went even faster for the blonde haired boy.

"Tch, looks like I'm going to have to get rid of them myself, huh."

He clicked his tongue and made a ball of light dance in his hand. When the rock was about to pierce him, he stuck out his hand, using the light ball to disintegrate the rock! It didn't even have time to hit the ball! Somehow, the light disintegrated the rock without even touching it!

"So, he can use his light like that, can he?"

Erza folded her arms, gazing towards the centre with a bright gaze.

"Erm...use the light like what?"

When I decided to ask, Erza gently shook her head.

"The short answer is that he used the light ball to bend the light in front of it, making a makeshift shield, that burned the rock away with the sheer heat the light is generating."

That's quite the move, Shi-chan. Who knew you were able to do something like that on a single thing? Even as tiny as that rock? That is pretty amazing Shi-chan. Again, you've made me more and more in awe at what you can do with your Magic and your intelligence as well. That's the amazing thing about you now. Makes me wish that I took up Light Devil Slayer Magic now, eheh~ Hmmmmm...maybe I could...nah, I'd be terrible at it.

"You know, this is going to end with me winning. Like you, I decided that I am going to be pulling away with a victory."

However, Kagura's rocks were still floating around, and were spinning, at a rate that, if fired, could potentially kill someone. Is she trying to kill him now? Is that what you want Kagura?

"If that's what you believe, then I wont stop you, but to let you know, I don't plan on becoming your slave or anything. So, when I win, you'll just have to let the fantasy of me becoming your servant leave your mind."

S-Servant!? Who said that he had to become a servant!?

"Pft!" She did a spit take, shaking her head rapidly. "I-I never said that you're going to become my slave when I win! I said that your life belongs to me! I didn't say you'd become my slave! What gave you that impression!?"

That's a good question, Kagura! Why did Shi-chan think he would have to become her slave!? I'd stop it before anything like that happened!

"Y-You said that my life was in your hands...I was thinking about it, and I thought that since you hated me, you'd make me do degrading things, and therefore, you'd make me serve you and call you 'Mistress' or something like that..."

C-Call her 'Mistress'!? That's not it Shi-chan! Even if she tried, I'm sure that others would stop her, mainly myself and Mira! I wouldn't allow her to do such things to him, and I know that Mira would stop it as well, since she seems to be bent on keeping people away from him...although, she hasn't returned yet. Just what's going on? I thought that she would be back right now...should we be getting worried about what's happening in regards to her?

"Ooh, Virgo isn't going to like the fact that Shinobu-sama called someone else Mistress~"

Aries sang, holding a hand to her face...

Wait, why would Virgo care if he called...no, I'm going to stop that line of thought before I go out of my mind.

"No you idiot! I wouldn't want you as a servant! I'm not that evil to make someone my slave because I hate them! I would rather just hate you, than actually make you do something like that! Besides, I already know that it would emotionally hurt you if I called you a slave...erm...n-never mind..."

H-How would she know that it would hurt him...? I know the reason, because basically, yeah he was treated like a slave/experiment. At least, he was kept in a cell like a prisoner.

"H-How did you know that I didn't like..."

"I've said, that I know you. Even if you deny it...I know a lot about you, and until you accept that, I can't forgive you. You said that we would...you said it...and now you've broken your promise, I shall teach you what you've forgotten! Shinobu!"

When hearing her words, he lowered his face, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"...I'm not going to argue with you anymore. You seem to believe that I know you, and I don't know you. After this...I'm definitely going to find out if I do or not. Until then, I'm just going to have to go with what I believe to be true."

Yeah...

That's the adult thing to do. Arguing isn't going to solve anything. I'm sure that he'll find out somehow, one way or any other. Until he does, I will just go along with whatever he feels for her...I don't really have an opinion on Kagura. The thing I don't like is that she hates him, besides that I don't really know her enough to give an opinion on her.

Kagura put her hands out, the rocks responded to her silent call. With the added force of the gravity, she made two semi big chunks of earth go straight for Shi-chan at a velocity that even I can't comprehend.

"Tch, this is bad Kagura-san!"

Shi-chan complained, and rushed forward.

Light circulated around in his palms, before it turned into a ring, in each hand. The rings spin around in his palms, almost vibrating and releasing a quite humming, almost like bells actually. It is making a beautiful sound.

"Light Devils Halos!"

He put his hands out, and waved them, the rings of light going with his motions. The rings cleaved through the rocks that she sent at him, the stones falling to the ground motionlessly.

"Knew it, I knew he was an Angel."

I shuddered at Jenny, preferring to watch the match, over listening to her talking about her love for Shi-chan.

Kagura wasn't happen, seeing that her rocks were getting cut through effortlessly. No matter what she tried, Shi-chan was able to cut through the rocks and stones with no effort. It was as if he was using a blade to cleave through them, but they aren't blades...they are just halos, that are spinning at an extremely fast rate.

"Damn you Shinobu!"

Kagura complained, using more and more rocks, more chunks of the earth against him. But no matter what she tried, his rings simply were too sharp for her to stop with mere rocks. Even Erza, who is praised for the sharpness of her blades, is watching with awe, and a happy smirk that shows her willingness to fight against Shi-chan.

"D-Damn it, he's really good at using those rings...but his style is a little...different to conversational methods, but they are quite sound. Although, not to brag, my skills are better than his right now. But I believe that his power is...slowly crawling above my own power."

That's what Erza thinks. His skills aren't above hers, but his power is...and I think that Mira is stronger than he is, but his skills are better...I believe that he is a combo of the two really. He's stronger than Erza, more skilled than Mira, but weaker than Mira, and less skilled than Erza.

W-Wow, it is a revelation, isn't it? If that's what he is, then he's the perfect combo of the two...he's basically what a combination of the two girls would be. Hopefully they don't become a threesome.

When he finished cleaving through the rocks, Shi-chan winked and stuck out his palm. The ring responded to that, releasing a sharp sound that was painful for the ears.

"Take this!"

Extending his arm, he brought it down, releasing the ring at Kagura. Kagura went to block the attack, but when she attempted to do so, the ring made a sharp sound of metal as it made contact with the sheathed blade.

The sheathe on the blade was torn off slightly, the ring being deflected at the last second by Kagura's own willpower. The ring was forced in another direction, cutting deeply into the earth before disappearing in all of its brilliance.

The thing was...he was able to slice off Kagura's sheathe in the middle. The blade under it was partially exposed. Kagura's eyes are open wide at the shocking discovery that his ring was able to cleave through the sheathe. Unfortunately, the blade itself wasn't damaged in the slightest.

"Y-You cut through the sheathe..."

She was shocked, and took a step back.

"Y-Yes, it seems that I have done. I didn't think that I would be able to do something like that. But, I have another one, and I am going to beat you, Kagura-san!"

Throwing the second ring, Kagura went onto alert. She stuck out her blade, and twirled it into the sky. When it dropped back down, she put the hand on the sheathe and swung it at.

"Archenemy! Slashing Form!"

As soon as the blade and ring made contact, the part of the sheathe that made contact with the ring, it got destroyed, but so did the ring, in its entire being. The light reverberated around the arena, disappearing.

Kagura took up form again, looking at her sheathe with pissed eyes. She was truly angry now, and she really wanted to kill Shi-chan! Just because he was destroying the sheathe that she has!

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwow! These two are sure showing such a willingness to fight! What an amazing match so far! Who knew that these two warriors were really this serious!?"

"Yes yes! That boy is cool! And the girl is awesome as well! They are doing this tournament justice!"

The announcer was going mad, as was the King. The Princess was waving towards Shi-chan, who upon noticing the Princess turned towards her and gave a little wave back. Once he did that, she became all bashful and turned towards the side, holding a hand to her mouth.

"K-Kobayashi-san! I hope that you can win!"

The Princess cheered for Shi-chan who gave a cheesy thumbs up towards her.

"Don't worry Princess-sama, I will try my very hardest! And if you're cheering, I know that I can't lose!"

That caused her to blush a little, turning to the side with a coy smile.

D-Damn you Princess! You're going to take Shi-chan away, aren't you?! I know that you're a Princess and cute and everything like that, but I know that I am going to gain his affections...eventually...

Turning back to Kagura, the lights responded to him, swirling around him in a mass. The light went towards his hands, and formed a small sphere, of pure light. The light was really bright, filling me with happiness.

"Hah!"

Shi-chan opened his palm, releasing a blade of light towards the purple haired girl. She was caught off guard, and if she hadn't of been so fast, it would've hit her. But because of her enhanced reflexes, she was able to dodge the attack, albeit barely.

When she did dodge though, Shi-chan's light ball changed directions, heading for the confused Kagura.

"Archenemy! Slashing Form!"

Using her special power, she cleaved through the light ball, making a miniature explosion happen around her.

She came out of it unscathed though, and she was panting a lot.

The same could be said for Shi-chan though.

They both have been fighting for a good half an hour now, exchanging blows and attacks. That must wear them down, no matter who it is would be worn down by such a thing. And the Magic they are deploying is simply taxing.

"K-Kagura-san, you're getting exhausted, right?"

Kagura stayed silent, putting her hands to her knees, exhaling deeply. This match is going to be decided soon, I know that it is. But the question is, who's going to win this match?

Before she could say anything else, Shi-chan's light began to surround him.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Turning into that mass of lights, he shot for Kagura, vanishing in the mass of lights!

He's going to fight in hyper speed again! Grr, I wish that they would stop doing things like this! It makes it hard for us normal humans to track the movements! How are we supposed to see what he's doing!?

But as I was thinking it, Kagura didn't make a movement but again, the atmosphere around her changed, bending to her will. It became a little blurry and that blurriness made its way in front of her, as if protecting her.

"Nice try, Shinobu. Gravity Change Blaster!"

As he made it there within a blink of an eye, a unseen force pushed him back, his body becoming visible to everyone. The light was around him, trying to push against Kagura's Magic, but Kagura's Magic was too strong, keeping him in the same place that he was previously. And because of the pressure she was laying down on him, the surroundings had no choice, other than to turn into rubble.

This ring is really getting battered today. I wonder, if they can fix this? First Juvia and Mira and now Shi-chan and Kagura. It can't take much more, it really can't take much more of this.

The power struggle continued for a minute. In that time, both of them stayed perfectly still. Despite trying to push against her gravity, his light body wasn't able to make it towards her.

"Y-You're not making this easy!"

He pushed, moving but an inch forward.

"Stay back!"

Kagura put more effort into it, pushing him an inch back to his previous starting position.

It happened like that a number of times. When he was able to push forward, she pushed him back. They were evenly matched, they were able to match one another attack for attack. No matter who was gaining an edge, the other would destroy that edge instantly.

She took out Archenemy in the middle of the battle for supremacy, holding it tightly within the palms of her hands. She made it a point to hold it near Shi-chan. Even though she was panting, she still had the power to hold up the decaying sheathed blade.

"Now, it is time to finish it, Shinobu! Archenemy! Strong Form!"

Putting force behind her attack, she made a stab towards Shi-chan's chest! Is this going to be the end of the attacks!?

Caught in the gravity, it looked like all hope for Shi-chan to win the match was a fleeting dream...

That is, until he opened his mouth, lights singing within his mouth. Forming an orb of light, he faced Kagura with the eyes of determination, his body shaking with either excitement or fear.

It was hard to tell what was happening right now between the two. All sorts of feeling were rushing around between the two. Most of them were hate from Kagura, but I could tell that there was also loneliness from what has happened between her and Shi-chan. It was almost hard seeing her face when she looked at him...

"Light Devils Rage!"

His eyes, resolve building deep within the boy, released the blast, akin to a tornado of light, smashing its way through everything that came into his path, and that including Kagura.

""Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

When Kagura and light beam made contact, a small explosion occurred, sending them both backwards while screaming. As they collided with the wall, it was anyone's guess who was going to come out of said wall.

"Damn, it is like a power struggle between the two."

...! That voice!

When I dared to take a look...

[Mira! Yukino!]

Yes, they have come back...but looking at Yukino, she looks exhausted right now. Mira looks normal, doesn't look exhausted in the slightest. But Yukino does, and her chest is moving rapidly up and down.

"Yeah, we've returned."

"Where's Virgo? Didn't she go with you?"

I asked Yukino after Mira said that.

Yukino breathed deeply.

"Something happened and she returned to the Spirit World."

"I-Is Virgo alright, Yukino-sama?"

Concerned for her friend, Aries wanted answers from the mage girl.

Said girl nodded with a small sigh.

"She's going to be okay. We just had a tough time and she needs to rest, but otherwise she's going to be alright..." Yukino rose a finger to her lips, taking a deep breath. "H-How is Shin-chan doing exactly?"

Yukino asked, looking at the arena.

The people in question came out of the walls, injuries over both of their bodies. And the panting before was nothing compared to this. They both were exhausted, and barely looked like they could stand up anymore.

Erza decided to answer for everyone.

"To be honest, I'm not sure who is going to win at this point. They both are similar, in terms of power, speed, strength, stamina. It is like they are too similar that there can't be a winner, unless one is holding back. I think that it is going to end soon, either in a draw or one slightly pulls ahead. I guess that right now, it is a matter of who wants to win more than power itself. Their strength of heart is on the line in this fight, not the strength of the body."

Mira nodded at Erza, but her eyes looked confused.

"Yeah...damn, I didn't think Kagura would be able to fight against Shinobu to this degree. I guess that she was holding back her full potential from everyone...even then, I get the feeling that Shinobu is still...holding something back...I don't know why, but I have the feeling that he has something else that he hasn't shared with everyone yet..."

Is he still holding back? I didn't know that he could do something like that...why are you holding back now Shi-chan? Is there another power that you have, but it is too destructive for you to use it here?

"Say...erm, what happened Yukino-chan? You look really tired."

Sherria-san was concerned for Yukino, but she looked at Mira who nodded. Seeing that nod, she released a breath.

"Tonight, I will definitely tell all of you. Right now, I can't speak so openly, others might be listening. However, tonight I will definitely tell all of you, what I know and Shin-chan will also talk with you all...right now, we can't say anything. But we will definitely reveal what is happening...and I'm not sure if you're going to be happy when I tell you."

"When you say 'you', who are you talking to exactly? Is that just Sherria-san? Or is it all of us?"

I asked, folding my arms.

She glanced at Mira again, who once again nodded.

"Yes, it means all of you. I will explain, and I am sure that you all might have some input to what is happening. To be honest, I am glad that I will be able to tell you all, since it has been weighing on my mind since yesterday."

Weighing on her mind...just what's going on?

I thought about it, as Kagura came to the middle of the arena, Shi-chan staying towards the side.

"Shinobu...this match is going to end soon, one way or another. We both can't continue...you've seriously improved since back then. You're...You're a different person in terms of power...but you still are the same when fighting...always pulling back at the last second, aren't you? Don't deny it, I know you. You're making sure that I don't get hurt...you're such a pacifist."

So...even Kagura has noticed it has she? If both she and Mira are saying it, then I believe it wholeheartedly. But if he is...because he is a pacifist by nature? I know that he doesn't like hurting people, but this is a tournament Shi-chan...you have to fight with everything you've got. If you don't, you will lose, and will regret it later on.

Shi-chan looked down, and then back up at her.

"...I've not been holding back on purpose. I am trying my best to let go of my usual feelings of pacifism when it concerns my enemies...but you're not my enemy. I don't consider you my enemy."

She didn't look happy when he said that.

"A-Are you really going to say that now!? Don't my feeling for this match mean anything to you!? I've been giving my all against you, and you're holding back because you don't see me as a worthy opponent!?"

"I'm not saying that." He denied her words, shaking his head. "I said that I don't see you as my enemy. There's a difference between my enemy and my opponent. In all accounts, you're the perfect opponent for me. But as an enemy, you're lacking, sorry. My enemies are evil people, and you're not evil. You might have anger issues and might want to kill me. But during this fight, there's been numerous times were you could've dealt a death blow, but you held back as well. You didn't kill me when you had the opportunity. Why didn't you kill me? Isn't that your original intentions? If so, why didn't you get your revenge?"

She sharpened her eyes, and put a hand to her blade.

"You'll just have to win it out of me, Shinobu. This is where we end this fight."

So she isnt going to reveal it, is she not? That's fine, I suppose.

"This match, isn't just a match to decide who goes forth in the tournament, it is also a match between warriors, isn't it Kagura-san? That's what we came to the tournament for, or at least I did. So, if we're going all out now? That's alright, I wont hold back anymore. Lets do a finishing attack, okay?"

Kagura raised a hand to her face, grinning and panting wildly.

"That's exactly what I want. No more holding back. Even if you don't consider me an enemy, I am your opponent, and to me, that's just as important. In this ring, let us fight with all of our feelings involved. Lets let our power decide who is the winner here."

Shi-chan opened his mouth, and light went towards him, getting sucked into his mouth...

H-Hey, is it getting darker all of a sudden? It isn't just me that's noticed this, is it?

"Is it me or did the sun make less light come here?"

Jenny wondered, as did the others.

Sherria-san however shook her head.

"That's not it. Shinobu-chan is eating the light in the area, so he can replenish his strength. I didn't know that Devil Slayers could do it as well..."

Replenish his strength...he's eating the light around here and is regaining his strength! Oooh! I didn't know that he could do that! It is like Natsu with fire! But this means that he can pretty much eat it anywhere he is...besides in dark places...cool, that's really cool...

Kagura noticed it, and her hand trembled as it laid on the handle of her blade.

"Yum, the light was delicious. Thanks for the meal~"

He wiped his mouth, as if he had just eaten something super tasty.

He then gazed at Kagura who gazed right back at him. He regarded her as a warrior this time, and made a mass of light appear in front of his mouth, churning around in all of its glory.

Kagura gripped her blade tightly, and stared at the blonde haired boy.

"Now it is time to decide this matccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccch!"

Kagura rushed Shi-chan and jumped high into the sky! She went up so high that the sun made it hard to see her. It wasn't just me that couldn't see her. It was also Shi-chan and the others. Even someone like Mira and Erza had a hard time seeing her in the sky like that.

I could see that when she was coming down, the sheathe of her blade was being released, little by little. The pressure that sword is giving is immense. It is like looking at a blade of...pure destruction.

"She's going to unsheathe that blade!?" Erza panicked, darting her eyes to Shi-chan. "He's going to have to defeat her quickly. If I'm right, that blade she has might be able to obliterate him with a single swing!"

O-Obliterate Shi-chan...? N-No way! She can't do something like that! He could die if she swings that blade at him!

But he didn't look worried as an orb of light danced around in front of him.

"Here we go! Light Devils Heaven's Rageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A very, very huge blast of light came from the orb, heading straightly upwards! It can't even compare to the attack he used before from his mouth! This is twice the size, and it feels doubly powerful! Is this an enhanced attack of the Rage attack!?

"Damn its huge!"

Sherria-san cried out, looking at it with fear.

Everyone else had a similar reaction, besides the main girls from Fairy Tail. They both looked excited and looked willing to fight against that. Aries looked happy for Shi-chan and so did I. I knew that he came far, but to think that he would be able to use such an attack.

"Archenemy! Slashing Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorm!"

Kagura screamed and unsheathed her blade! The blade released a pure white pressure of air, going for the attack Shi-chan did! The pressure alone was cutting the very sky apart! It was as if someone was...well, literally, using a sword to cut the sky, it was that powerful!

Shi-chan's attack and Kagura's met, causing a cacophony of violent sounds, accompanied by a large power struggle in the sky! The blades cutting power was trying to cut apart Shi-chan's blast of light, while the blast of light was trying to overwhelm the blades cutting power with pure power!

Even just meeting has caused the walls of the arena to break down. It was only due to some mage's on hand that the arena didn't collapse completely. They were casting runes to block the destructive force of the attacks. But it didn't save the inside of the arena. The shockwave was so intense that there was a gaping hole in the ground, threatening to swallow whole Shi-chan.

Fortunately, the part that wasn't effected was ironically the place Shi-chan was standing. I could only come to the conclusion that Shi-chan's Magic wouldn't effect him, and the area around his person, so including the ground, he wouldn't be effected by the shockwave.

"Wow! What a struggle! This match is coming to a close now! But who's going to win!? Contestant Kagura or Contestant Shinobu!? I've never seen such strong mage's before! This is one for the history books!"

As the King says, this is going to go down in history...at least personal history between the two.

The power struggled against one another, Shi-chan and Kagura putting their best into it. I...I don't know who's going to win. You can feel the emotions in their attacks. The feelings of their wanting to win, being within each blow that they have given one another.

"Come on Shinobu! Don't let her win!"

"Shinobu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Angel! You've got this! Don't let her wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"Shin-chan! Don't lose to Kagura-sama! You need to win! Remember!?"

"Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mira, Sherria-san, Jenny, Yukino and Aries shouted for Shi-chan.

"Mi-Mikazuchi-san! Kobayashi-san! Please do your best!"

The Princess was cheering for both of them, but I could see that she is secretly looking at Shi-chan, hoping that he would win.

Erza didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was praying for both of them. Of course, she's going to do that. She doesn't have a preference and like me, I am glad that I was privileged to watch this match. This match was...this match was one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing, no matter who wins. Even if he loses, I know that Shi-chan did his best.

"Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, cheering for him as best as I could. I don't know if he heard me, over the roars of the crowd, but I would like to think that he did at least hear something of my cheer.

""ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!""

They both screamed so loud, and made the their attacks stronger! Uyaaaaa! It is really strong! It was so strong that the very earth was shaking! The ground shook so badly, that I was afraid that we were going to get caught up in the middle of that.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A pulse came from Shi-chan's mouth, adding power onto his attack, increasing it exponentially. And that's all that was needed to finish the fight.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

His attack overwhelmed Kagura's and in turn bathed her in the pure light, washing all over her. The attack went into the sky, and opened up the heavens, causing them to weep. It was as if Heaven itself was crying because of what happened here today. Yes...this has been a bad outcome...

As the light disappeared into the sky, the rain washed over Shi-chan and Kagura, who came out of the light, falling towards the ground lifelessly. The sword that she has fell near her, and pierced the ground faster than she did.

"Kagura-san!"

But before she could hit the ground, Shi-chan ran and caught her in his arms, cradling her as he collapsed onto the ground. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to fight anymore. She even had her eyes closed, and accepted defeat.

Kagura...you did really great...even though I dislike the part where you tried to murder Shi-chan, I can't say that you did a bad fight. Even though you lost, no one is going to say anything bad to you.

"W-With Contestant Kagura unable to continue, the winner and the person going onto the next round is no other than Contestant Shinobu Kobayashi!"

Roars came from the crowd, but Shi-chan wasn't even paying attention. He was looking down at Kagura, and kept looking at her sadly, trying to make sure that she's alright.

"Kagura...damn, she did an amazing job."

Erza commented, praise in her eyes.

"Yeah...even I can't say anything bad about the girl. She did a great feat."

Mira also made a comment, smiling down at the arena.

Yes, she did do good. She honestly did an amazing job during the fight. She wanted to fight against Shi-chan and she got to do that. She was able to fight the person that she wanted, and she lost. Although, it was extremely close. Shi-chan had to eat light to beat you. That's what you wanted, isn't it? He went all out to beat you.

"...Shinobu...I lost..."

Kagura opened her eyes briefly.

Shi-chan looked down at her, and nodded his head.

"You did, but you came pretty close to smacking me down. Even then, you know...I won, meaning that your life belongs to me, you know?"

"...That was the deal after all..." Kagura mumbled, and then looked up at him with sad eyes. "...Why...Why don't you remember me...? You...You look at that girl, Levy, with the eyes of friendship, the same eyes you used to offer me as well...yet I...yet I also became your friend...I...I only wanted to remain by your side...yet...you look at me, and act as if you don't know me...w-what did I do...? W-Why don't I also...g-get the same eyes...? D-Did I do something that made you not like me anymore...? I thought that we would always be together...you said that we would always remain together, forever...I was supposed to help you find your friend...we were going to look for my Onii-sama together...but now...you look at me as if...you don't even...Shinobu...I just wanted us...to be always...you and me...together...by one another's side..."

Kagura's eyes produced tears, that rolled down her face...I never thought I would see her crying like that. The tears flowed down her face like a waterfall, like something that would never stop...

"...Do you think she's genuine now?"

Sherria-san asked the rest of us, but we bowed our heads, thinking the same thing.

Yes.

That's what we all think. She wouldn't cry, if she didn't think it was try. I take Kagura to be a hard warrior, and nothing short of something devastating could bring her down like this. I don't know why he doesn't remember, but seeing Kagura cry...I can't help but think that they were truly friends after all...

"Kagura-san I..."

Shi-chan tried to explain himself, but Kagura pushed him away.

"Don't say cheap words. I don't want them. They have no relevance here. Just...Just go...you won after all...there's no need to stick with the loser. Go and celebrate with your friends..."

Even though she said it with disgust, I could tell that she didn't mean her words. She was just putting up a brave front. Kagura, honestly you want to be friends with Shi-chan...again. I know that you do...and I know somewhere, he wants to be friends with you as well.

Shi-chan stood up, laying her body on the ground, and looked away.

"If you shed such tears, I can't deny that you aren't lying anymore...Kagura-san, I might not know you now...but I promise that I will do everything within my power to find out who you truly are. Until then, wait for me."

With a sad step, he left the arena and Kagura was taken by stretcher to a medical facility that's in the arenas left hand side. Even though Shi-chan won...it doesn't feel like a victory...it was a hollow victory at best...right Shi-chan?

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

I won...

I won my match against Kagura-san...but it feels like that I haven't won, not really.

Those tears, the emotion she used...

She couldn't be lying anymore...I don't know why I don't know, but I intend to find out right now. Because when I have a problem, there's one person that has always helped me, and now she will help me again. I know that she will do it, because she loves me, like I love her.

At least I know that Yuki-chan is okay. She wasn't harmed thankfully, that's what she told me via Telepathy. And Virgo-chan is alright. I'm glad about that. And Mirajane-san saved Yuki-chan as well, I've got a certain someone to thank for that.

"Shinobu...I'm happy you beat your opponent."

That's the first thing that Sensei said to me as I entered a room at the stadium. I knew she was in here, since she guided me here. The room itself is just a typical room, with nothing really that makes it stand out, besides the bed that Sensei is sat on.

"Y-Yes...I won the fight Sensei...also, thank you for sending Mirajane-san to Yuki-chan...I know that it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...I thought you might worry about her, and since I can't reveal myself quite yet, I sent Mirajane there, as she's one of the strongest friends you have although she doesn't know it was me..." Sensei paused, looking at the gloomy me, and regarded me with concern. "Shinobu, what's wrong?"

I walked over and sat next to her, and hugged her arm, resting my head on her shoulder.

She turned her head to me, and turned my chin upwards, peering into my eyes.

"Sensei...I..."

"Yes? Do you want me to do something?"

Do something for me...Sensei could hug me right now...I don't know why, but from the moment I beat Kagura-san, I've felt like I've done something very devastating, like I said that I wouldn't, but I haven't ever said anything like that.

"S-Sensei...I don't feel good right now..."

"Tell me, what's wrong? Is it your stomach?"

She laid me down on the bed, and got next to me. Placing a hand on my torso, after lifting up my shirt, exposing my stomach for her to plainly see, she rubbed gently.

Even though it felt good...

"It's not my stomach Sensei...I just feel bad, and I don't know why...I made Kagura-san cry, Sensei. I made her cry, and she looked at me, wanting me to acknowledge her presence in the past...but I don't know her. How can I acknowledge her when..."

"When you don't know her?" I gave a nod, looking at her with sad eyes. "I understand, you want me to take a little look through your head, to see if there's anything there of Kagura Mikazuchi?"

"Exactly...could you please do it Sensei? I would be grateful..."

"Okay." She brushed my face, and brought me closer to her chest. She held me there, and stroked the back of my head, where a tingling sensation went through my entire body. "Let me have a look. Don't worry, I will only look for anything amiss inside your mind, I wont look through your personal memories."

"It's okay if you do Sensei, I trust and love you so much. There's no one else I would trust looking through my head, other than you. Because one day, Sensei and I are going to get married."

I blushed, and buried my head in her chest.

I have thought about it before, marrying Sensei that is. I would love to have a family with Sensei one day...I'm not sure if she is able to have children or not...maybe because of her Magic...even then, I will do everything so Sensei and I can have a child together...I will even make it so that she never hurts anyone involuntarily with her Magic again.

"Married huh." She mused, looking down at me with a slight smirk. "You truly do have an overactive imagination. You're only 12 and you're thinking about marrying me. Fufu, what a strange child you are."

"B-But I want to marry Sensei! I wont settle for anything less!"

When I made my plea, Sensei looked taken back by it, before smiling softly.

"Alright my love, when you're old enough, we'll marry, if that's what you want."

"T-That's what you want too, right Sensei?"

I asked, unsure if she wants the same or not...I wonder, if we could really be together one day...? I mean...be in love and have a family and everything that I didn't have when I was growing up...baka Sensei, making me love you like this. It is all your fault.

"As long as I'm alive, I want to be with you and marriage is the way to go, when you're old enough. One day, I hope that we can die together."

"D-Die together? Sensei, you aren't thinking of suicide, right? You don't want to commit suicide, right? Please don't leave me by committing suicide...I know that your Magic doesn't allow you to feel when I'm not around...but I will always be with you, so it is okay for us to stay alive with one another..."

"Shinobu...I want to die with you, when the time comes. I...I just want to be with you until the day we die...that's all I want...and Na..."

And Na...? Whats a Na exactly? Something Sensei wants perhaps...? Another person she wants...? Sensei's...other love? I know there was someone out there that Sensei longs to see...but if it is a boyfriend...then that means she is going to leave me...

"S-Sensei...this Na...isn't going to take you away from me, right?"

She chuckled softly, petting my head.

"No, not at all. You're my soul mate, my destined partner. That other person is someone precious to me as well, someone that I...care about. But don't worry, you're my romantic love, he's-"

"I-It's a 'he'!? S-Sensei is going to leave me for another boy! Waaaaaaaaaah! Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Please don't leave me for another boy! I-I-I will try better and better to be the best lover that you could possibly-"

Sensei silenced me with a kiss as I was panicking and feeling crappier by the second of the thought that she might leave me for this 'Na' who might be my potential rival, and caressed my face with a soft touch of her hand. The kiss instantly soothed me, and made me feel all calm and warm inside.

If this Na is my love rival...I wont lose! Sensei is my love! This Na can't take her away from me! I don't even care if I have to fight for Sensei, I will do it! I will make it so that Sensei is my future girlfriend, and my future wife! We haven't put a label on our relationship...but I want her to be my girlfriend...my wife...

When she broke lip contact, she petted my face.

"You really do overreact, don't you? Shinobu, I said that you're my soul mate. The other person isn't my soul mate, but someone I care about just as much as you. The difference between you and him, you're the one I'm going to be making love with. My love for you, and for him are very different, but very high, and thanks to you, I am allowed to feel both of them. You don't honestly think that I would leave you for someone else, do you?"

...Of course it is a fear...there's stronger people out there...there might be someone she can touch...and want that person more than me...maybe she's only with me because she can touch me...and wants to feel such things...if someone better comes along then...

"...I'm not the tallest...or the strongest...you can only touch me...if you find someone else that you want, and you can touch...you might want someone else..."

"Haha, that's so like you, doubting yourself in our relationship. You don't have to worry, you already have my heart. I'd give up my life for yours, if I could. I'd do anything to make you smile. So don't worry about that other person, you're the only love in my life. Even if there was someone else I could touch like I touch you, it doesn't mean I would go to that person. I'm in love with you, baka boy. Don't worry about anything else, just know that even if no one else was there for you, I will always be there for you. You've already made me love you, you've won me over with your kindness, and who you are. I wouldn't of fell for you if..."

At that, she stopped herself, and faced away.

Hm? Is something wrong all of a sudden? She has suddenly developed a sad face, and is holding my hand really tightly, making sure that her Magic doesn't come up like it usually does.

"Sensei?"

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just know that I love you."

I smiled softly, my eyes shining.

"I'm glad Sensei loves me."

"No, you don't have to call me Sensei in private times like this. Just call me Zeref."

I shook my head rapidly, and buried my face in her cleavage.

"It's too disrespectful Sensei! You know that I can't say that!"

"You're so uptight sometimes. When it's just us, just call me Zeref. I want you to call me Zeref. But if you can't, I guess that I will just have to make you see sense. One day, you'll call me Zeref."

One day, I will call her Zeref...without Sensei attached...one day, I will make Sensei...Zeref my wife~ Until then, I will call her Sensei...

"Sensei...hmmmmmm...why do you always make me feel so much better?"

"Because I know you, and I know how to cheer you up. Now come here, and let me have a look to see if there's anything that shouldn't be there, or should be there. It will take a little time, so kiss me."

"Y-Yes Sensei!"

When our lips came together, I was naturally happy about it. I was ecstatic even. Because Sensei's tongue went into my mouth and rubbed against my own tongue, slowly taking my mouth over as she put a hand to the back of my head. It glowed, her hand that is, and it made me feel all tingly inside me.

While kissing, her eyes were serious on my face. I just looked back at her, seeing if there was anything wrong. But she didn't show me anything that was wrong. It was as if she was concentrating...which makes sense, actually.

For about five minutes, nothing happened, besides the kissing that is which is freaking amazing. It always is amazing. But the amazing feeling soon turned down as she took her hand off my head, a troubled expression plastering itself all over her face.

Sensei broke my lips off hers, and faced me with a serious face.

"Sensei...what's wrong?"

"Shinobu...I'm afraid that I have some bad news." I knew there would be something bad. "Shinobu, I believe...no, I know that someone has...how to put this...what you remember is correct, but also incorrect." Developing a confused face, she elaborated. "Shinobu your memories are right, to a certain degree. There was a memory of you beating a bandit when you was...6 years old, yes?" Nodding she continued. "Well, that day, it wasn't just you, Kagura was there as well."

"B-But, if she was there, why don't I remember? I remember being there with Aries-chan, not Kagura-san. If she was there, like you say, then why do I remember it differently to how you're saying?"

"...That's the disturbing part...it seems, in the past, before you met Levy, someone...someone placed a memory blocking spell on you...I don't know the reason, although I can take a guess...Shinobu, I'm trying to tell you that all of your memories of Kagura have been erased, like writing on a chalkboard. It was there, but someone wiped it off, meaning you can't see it anymore. Maybe it would be easier to say that if your memories are a picture, someone went through the trouble to erase Kagura's image from the picture, leaving only you, and whoever else happened to be in that memory. However, your memories of Kagura are still there. They're just...you can't access them, since they have some formula that is blocking you from accessing those memories."

Someone erased my memory of Kagura-san...? Someone made it so that I wouldn't be able to remember her? Why would anyone do something like that...Brain...it was him, wasn't it? He made it so I wouldn't have friends...but why would he...even then, I don't know why he wouldn't just take me back...unless it was someone else...but who would want to hurt me...?

"B-But...if I...don't remember..."

"It seems, that someone made it so you don't remember. And if Aries says she doesn't know Kagura either, then this person could've gotten to her as well. I will take a look at her later on, if you allow me to. As for the purpose...I don't know. Maybe someone wants to hurt you, Shinobu...but whoever it is, wont touch you as long as I am here."

Yeah, I know Sensei will protect me now. This is before she took me in, where I was vulnerable...she's my Sensei, and I know that if she was around, no one would've took my memories away from me.

"D-Do you know if it is Brain...?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never come into contact with him, so I can't tell you if it is or not. Don't worry, Shinobu, I am going to take it off your mind, so you can remember Kagura, alright? I will make it as easy as I possibly can on your mind...but it will hurt, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize...please, give me back Kagura-san...I want to know if I truly have done something bad to her...but I think I already know what it is...Sensei..."

She gave me a kiss and held me close.

"Okay I'm going to start now."

I nodded, and waited for Sensei to start...

At first, nothing happened. It was as if she wasn't doing anything to me at all, but a strange glow filled the room, and the back of my head was shining as well. She must be using Magic right now to release the memories or something.

A few seconds went by until...

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! S-Sensei it hurtsssssssssssssssss!"

"I know, just bear with it a little longer Shinobu, I'm right here."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It feels like my head is on fire! I feel hot and cold and pain is coursing around my head! It's splitting apart! I can't contain it! Someone is cracking my head open! They're breaking me apart! I can't stop it! Sensei please make it stop! Make it stop Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

GET IT OUT! MAKE IT STOP! SENSEI PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE! I WANT IT OUT OF MY HEAD! SO MUCH INFORMATION IS COMING THROUGH! SOMETHING IS BREAKING! MY MIND IS BREAKING! I CANT TAKE THIS MUCH MORE! I'M GOING TO DIE IF THIS CONTINUES ON! SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

"S-Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

"Shhhh, I know. Keep calm, it's not long now. I'm here, you don't have to cry."

When she rubbed my head, images filled my mind.

The first I noticed was a young girl...she could've been 5 or 6 years old, and...God...it's Kagura-san...and me...adventures...we really were together...everyday...so long...me and Kagura-san...we were friends...we were together...promised...I promised that...I let her down...I let Kagura-san down...she hates me...I can't complain...she hates me...she wants me to...I'm sorry Kagura-san...I'm so sorry...

When it was over...I collapsed onto her chest, and cried.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried so hard, that my tears stained her robes.

"You remember now, don't you?"

I nodded, letting my tears stream from my eyes.

"...Yes...Sensei...I'm a bad person...I said that I would...I would always be there...and now...I've denied her...she's so lonely, like me...she lost her Onii-sama...like me...even if he was taken away...she still lost him...and I promised that I wouldn't ever go...I said that I would stay with her for always...she even kissed me on the cheek...a pact between us...always...and I broke it...Sensei, I am a bad person..."

"You're not a bad person. Why would you say that?"

I looked up at her, tears flowing from my eyes.

"I'm bad...I said that I would always be with her...and then...I dismissed her as if she wasn't a huge part of my life...and now she hates me...I don't blame her either...she has a right to hate me, after I ignored her existence..."

"Ignored her existence...how did you do that?"

I looked downwards, and continued to cry.

"After...I remember seeing her after some time when someone sealed my memories, just before I met Levy-chan...she came up to me, all excited and hugged me saying "Shinobu! You're alive! I'm so glad!" with that damn sweet voice she had. Back then...I didn't trust humans...when I had my memories sealed or whatever, I didn't trust them because of what Brain did, and Ultear-san left me, I just became distrustful of humans, not wanting to be hurt by them again. And then this strange girl hugged me, sprouting nonsense, or what I thought to be nonsense. I naturally freaked out, telling her to "Get your human hands off me you freak! Leave me alone!" with a harsh tone and walked away as she cried...I thought she was trying to hurt me...so, I left with Aries-chan...I can't believe that I forgot that...I can't believe that I said that to her...did he or she also make that encounter disappear?"

"It seems so...it seems that they left a residual effect on your mind, and most likely Aries' mind as well. If I didn't break the spell, after this tournament and you went your separate ways, you would've forgotten Kagura again. This time though, you wont forget. It isn't your fault that you forgot her, Shinobu. Someone did this to you, you didn't do anything wrong. There's no reason to blame yourself."

"But I did...I should've remembered her Sensei...I should've remembered her...I could've made more of an effort..."

I should've done something. I should've made sure that I stayed with her...I don't know why...it is like I have two memories now...one with and without...it is kind of like a picture. Two identical memories, and one has Kagura-chan in, the other doesn't.

"No, you couldn't. If you didn't tell me to search your memories, I wouldn't of ever noticed it either, it is a highly developed spell. Whoever did it, was a skilled Wizard. The only thing I could think of on why someone would do this is because..."

"They wanted me to be isolated, didn't they? Someone out there hates me so much that they'd take Kagura-chan away from me...make it so I can't ever remember her again..."

"It's alright now. They can't touch you again. I'll make sure that they pay for doing this to you. No one hurts my boy and gets away with it. Now come here you silly boy, shedding tears over something that isn't your fault. You really are a silly boy."

Sensei sat up, and pulled me onto her lap. She brushed the tears away, kissing the top of my head with her sweet lips. I felt myself crying, but she would brush them away instantly.

I just can't get it out of my head...the hurt Kagura-chan must've felt when I said that to her...I would be the same, if Ultear-san did that to me...if she denied my existence like that, I would be devastated...Kagura-chan...I need to go and...I don't even know what I would say...

"Sensei...why didn't they take Aries-chan away from me, if they wanted me to be alone?"

"...I can't answer that. This person must've had a plan...but I don't know what that is. Whatever it is, this person will pay for what they did to you. How dare anyone hurt my little Shota."

Sensei poked me in the stomach, causing me to giggle a little.

"Hehe, Sensei~ That's a bad place to touch~"

"No, a bad place would be between your legs. But don't worry Shinobu, no one is going to harm you like this again. I wont allow anyone to do this to you."

Giving my Sensei a kiss, I snuggled into her bust.

Someone really hates me...don't they? What have I ever done to anyone? I was...I was only an experiment...and they hated me so much that they did this to me? They took her away from me...because they wanted me to be alone...is this Brain, or is it someone else? Someone else after me...who? Who would do something like that to me?

"Thank you Sensei...I need to..."

"You want to see Kagura, I know. Go and see her. Explain what I explained and even if she doesn't see it straight away, just keep trying and trying, that's all you can do. Shinobu...you're a special child...and that's why people want you...but they can't hurt you anymore. You're strong for your age, and you have me looking after you. I'll make sure nothing on this earth ever touches you the way you don't want to be touched again."

"Thanks Sensei...I'm going to go and see Kagura-chan...can I also sleep next to you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

She kissed my closed eye, and petted my head softly.

"C-Can you also be...n-naked Sensei...?"

"Fufu, what a naughty child. For tonight, yeah. You need some special love tonight, I will sleep naked, you also."

I flushed, nodding my head.

"Of course Sensei. If you're doing it, then I will also. C-Can we also be ecchi Sensei?"

"Hah, pushing your luck now, aren't you? You know you have to wait until you're 15. Until then, only kisses and hugs. But maybe tonight, we could have a deep kiss, just because you're upset. And of course, I will have to grope that adorable butt you have."

"T-That will be enough for me Sensei and yes, you can grope my butt Sensei..."

"Out of curiosity, do you know what it means to be ecchi with someone?"

I stared into her eyes, looking at her with a serious face.

"No."

Sensei did a face fault and growled to herself.

"Why say that with a serious face? If you don't know what it means, how could you say that you want to be ecchi with me?"

"B-Because I know that it is the ultimate expression of love. Aries-chan and Virgo-chan told me as much. They said that when I find someone I am in love with, I should be ecchi with them. And that means sharing everything I am with the woman I love, yes Sensei?"

"...Something like that, yes. Although...no, I don't want to ruin your childlike innocence just yet. Just think of it as us coming together, and sharing our love with one another...the mechanics can be explained another time. For now, we can just be normal with one another, kissing and such."

The mechanics...maybe I should read one of Virgo-chan's books...I believe it is called The Slutty Maid Girl And The Masters Secret...or something like that. I'm not sure what a slutty girl is, but it can't be a bad thing, if Virgo-chan is reading it, right? I also want to know what the Master is keeping secret...but when I asked Aries-chan, she told me to be quiet and leave Virgo-chan alone when she's reading that book...one of the only times she tells me to do something actually...hmmm, I wonder what the secret is?

When I see her reading it, she has a bright red face and always mumbles my name...so, I think that it has something to do with the act of making love. Virgo-chan does say that she wants me to know about women through her sometimes.

I leaned up and kissed her mouth once, before jumping off her lap, and the bed.

"I'm going to go and see Kagura-chan now...also, I need to talk with you about something later Sensei. It is really important, and has to do with this tournament...but I'm sure that you already know what it is."

"Of course. Go and do what you need, and I will speak with you later. Just remember, that it isn't your fault, Shinobu. You're a good boy, and this isn't anything to do with you. You're not at fault here, you're the best in the world. And I should know, since...you're my boy."

"Thanks Sensei...it means a lot."

We exchanged goodbyes and I left her. Kagura-chan, I'm coming...I don't know what I'm going to say...but I am going to apologize...

* * *

 **Kagura P.O.V**

"There you go Kagura-chan! Your wounds should be fine now!"

Sherria, that damn little girl was able to heal me. Who knew that she had some power like that? She's really gifted, that girl. I don't know what I would've done without her. Thanks to her, all of my wounds have closed up, and I feel...surprisingly good. I still feel exhausted, but I can't expect her to heal everything. Just the wounds were enough.

"Thanks Sherria, you're nice to heal me like this."

"Yes! Don't worry Kagura-chan, I always knew that you and Shinobu-chan had some connection together. Everyone else did have suspicions about you, but I knew that you weren't suspicious."

"Thank you, it means a lot that someone believed that I was telling the truth."

She patted my back, and smiled with a cuteness that can't be matched.

"Of course! And...I know that Shinobu-chan doesn't remember you, there might be circumstances behind it. Maybe ask him the next time you see him...I know you have a right to not like him, and I can't stop it. But I'd rather have you two be friends than enemies...because if what Yukino-chan said was right...we're going to need all the help that we can get."

Something is going down, is it? Hmmmm...I wonder what this this about...

"Right...I can't promise anything, but if something is going down, I will offer my aid."

"Cools!"

Cools...what a strange girl she is...

"Yes, it is...I suppose. By the way, how is Juvia? She did take a beating from Mirajane."

"Aah, I checked on her before, and healed her as well. She's going to be alright from now on! She'll be out of the medical bay before too long. She's just tired, more than anything. And unfortunately, I can't heal exhaustion...she'll just have to keep resting until she's all better."

She looked down, perhaps due to what she said then. Just because she can't heal my exhausted state, that doesn't mean she hasn't done anything important. In fact, she's done far more than most would do for me.

"Don't feel so dejected. Healing wounds is an amazing power to have. Everyone would kill to have a power like yours. Stamina is easy to restore, wounds are not. That is why, you're a good person to have...but is it alright to use your Magic on me? Aren't you going to be competing soon?"

"I don't mind healing my friends Kagura-chan. And besides, I'm with Erza-chan. She's an amazing fighter, and I will support her. I'm sure that she will be the heavy hitter between me and her...and I already know that my time in the competition is coming to a close."

Yes...she isn't as stupid as people think she is. She knows that she can't win...even I know that she wont win...but I don't know out of Erza, Mirajane and Shinobu who is going to win. It is anyone's bet now.

"Even if you're going to lose, it doesn't mean that you haven't done well. The rest of the competition are monsters. Erza, Mirajane...Shinobu, all three of them are insanely strong for their ages. Even if you become fourth, it is a relatively good place to leave the tournament. You don't have anything to fear, Sherria."

A small smile spreads across her face, and she gives me a cheesy thumbs up.

"Hehehehehe, thanks Kagura-chan~ I guess going out now is a good place to go~ Hey, I can at least say that I did better than other people! Most thought that I would go out in round one, but I've made it so far already!"

"Yes...you certainly could say that, Sherria."

"Yup! Now, I think I am going to go and prepare for the portion of the tournament that I have left!"

"Okay, please go and do your best."

She waved and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

The tournament...I'm out now...I got what I wanted.

I fought him...

I don't have any regrets now. I can honestly say that I fought him to the best of my ability, and I am happy that I am able to say that. Even though I didn't win the fight...I still got to test my skills against a worthy person, and he might've beaten me this day...but I will also show that one day, I will surpass him in a fight.

I half expected this outcome though, I really did. He was strong back then, but now I know he is powerful. He's stronger than I am...I realize that now. He might be stronger than I am...but the fight was eye opening, in more ways than one.

Damn that child...beating me in a fight...

And through it all, he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember that...he doesn't even know how I feel...that idiot. He really doesn't remember...I don't know if I'm hurt or angry about it...or am I angry at myself...?

Maybe I should just...

I don't even know what I'm going to do. That damn Shinobu has done this to me. If he only remembered me, then this wouldn't be a problem. If he didn't abandon me...we could've been together by now...we could've become stronger together...we could've become...something more than I want to be now...

But it's never going to happen. I'm not going to ever get what I want in life. It is too cruel, this life of mine. When I have something, it is ripped away from me. It doesn't matter how miniscule it is, or how large it is, I am not allowed anything in my life that has meaning...

Shinobu...I really wanted you to remember me as well...I always thought that we would...I thought that we would be able to...damn you, Shinobu. You really are a...jerk. You really are a jerk towards me...jerk face...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A knock on my hospital door.

"Who is it?"

I asked with a disinterested face.

[Kagura-chan...it's me, Shinobu.]

Damn, he's actually come. Here comes the sympathy speech on how even though I did my best, he still won and we have a bet and things like that. Even with the bet...I am going to honour it. I'm not the type to go back on my word.

"Great, what do you want? Come to gloat?"

[You know that I wouldn't do anything like that. Can I come in for a second?]

"...Come inside."

The door opened and he stepped inside.

I expected him to just look at me with sad eyes and say some stupid pity words which I do not need or want in my current state...

But he didn't. He walked over to the bed, and got on his knees. He put his forehead against the floor, bowing to me.

E-Eh...? Why is he bowing to me all of a sudden?

"Shinobu, what the hell are you doing right now?"

"Kagura-chan...I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

He's apologizing to me? Because of the fight?

"It was a fight, that's what happened. If you regret hurting me then..."

Before I could finish, he looked up at me, with teary eyes...? Whys he showing such eyes towards me?

"Kagura-chan, I'm so sorry...I remember everything..."

"W-What did you just say?"

Did I mishear perhaps? Did he really say those words? Is he trying to make me feel better by lying to me?

"I said...I remember everything Kagura-chan. I remember the time that we met...the time that you cried when you missed your Onii-sama, and the time that we made a promise to...well...you know...you know the promise...d-don't make me say it Kagura-chan, it is so embarrassing..."

"Then, if you really remember me, what is my Onii-sama's name?"

He could've guessed it all, based on what I said during my weep in the ring. He could just have made up that promise, and seemingly became embarrassed about saying it, since it is kind of cliche the real promise that we made. It would be obvious as to what promise we made.

But then, he looked at me, and smiled.

"Simon-san...is the name of your Onii-sama. He's the person that you lived with in Rosemary Village until bad people took him away where you were able to escape and you're searching for him, wherever he might be. Then we met, and we trained together everyday, and...well, we promised that one day, we'd also become a family...once we found our respective precious people."

...H-He really...there's no way he would be able to find that out in such a short amount of time...there's just no way...but he said things like that...Onii-sama...Simon-nii...does he really remember me...?

"S-Shinobu...y-you really remember me...?"

"I remember yes...I'm so sorry I forgot...I didn't mean too...remember, the last day we saw one another?"

"Yes, the day that horrible man attacked us for no reason that we knew of, and you were blown off the cliff, protecting me and took him with you, protecting me again."

I regret that...I regret it because he protected me...when we were supposed to fight together...

"Yes...that's right. After I went off that cliff...I woke up washed up on a beach, with no memories of you...and when we saw one another again...I said those things...because I was frightened...you remember how I was when we first met...distrustful of humans...Kagura-chan, someone...made me forget you...someone made it so that each I see you, and we split apart, I would forget you...if my Sensei didn't take off the spell...when we part from this tournament...I would've forgotten you...but now, I remember everything and will continue to remember you. I...I don't know what to say..."

"How about, sorry?"

I thought that it would be the most simple thing in the world.

"Y-Yes...I am sorry Kagura-chan, I never meant to leave you. I will say it until I'm blue in the face. You were...you were one of my best friends, and still are. You've grown, since the last time we saw one another...and you're so strong now...you're different to the person I knew back then, but even then, you're still you at your core."

"Shinobu...I don't know what to say to you...you come here, saying that you suddenly remember...the hurt doesn't go away instantly...just because you apologize, it doesn't make everything right...you told me to keep my human hands off you...you denied that I existed...you didn't even spare a glance at me when the tournament started...you just looked at me, as if I was a stranger..."

"Y-You did threaten to kill me though..."

I shot him a death glare, causing him to back away.

"That's after you denied my feelings. Don't you even know how I felt back then? The time we spent together, everything we did together. We even slept in the same bed, and told one another our dreams. We looked at the stars, and vowed to always be there for the other. But then you just...left. I was distraught. I thought that you had died that day off the cliff. I cried and wept for you...but then, sometime later, I saw you in a village. I couldn't stop myself hugging you...but you told me to leave you alone...I thought that you hated me...I thought that I had done something...so, I decided to...become stronger, and force you to remember me...in hindsight, I could've handled it better...but you also should've..."

Hindsight is a wonderful thing, isn't it? I wish that...I wish that day didn't happen. If that bastard didn't attack us, we could've stayed together. Who knows what could've happened if we stayed together.

"I'm not going to make excuses...I should've remembered you. That's why, you can hit me and yell at me as much as you want. Please yell at me as much as you want...just tell me what I can do to make this better...I didn't mean to do anything like that to you...I don't hate you at all...I honestly don't..."

I don't know what to say either...

I know that he is sorry...but is it enough? If I believe his words...it wasn't his fault...even then, after these years of hurt and pain and anger...I can't just let it go instantly...that's not who I am, and if he knows me, then he knows that I just can't change at the drop of a hat.

"I'm not going to hit you." I spoke sadly, looking at the floor. "I'm not going to yell at you...I just don't know what to say to this. You come and say that you remember...and you want everything to go back to normal? I'm not sure if it can, Shinobu. I don't know what to think about this anymore...could you just leave me alone? I need time to think about this."

A stray tear fell down his face, as he stood up.

"Okay...I understand, Kagura-chan...I will say it again...I am sorry...I will leave you alone. See you later...Kagura-chan."

He walked towards the door, and looked back at me. I met his gaze, trying to hide the sadness that I feel right now...Shinobu, I don't know what to do anymore...can I just say we're friends again...? Can we ever be friends again? After everything we've both done...

He walked out of the room, not saying a word.

As soon as he left, I broke down in tears.

Everything that I wanted, happened. And I can't even say "It's alright, we can be friends again because that's what I want as well." because I'm such a coward...denying my feelings like that...I can't even say that it is alright...if he's serious about remembering me...then maybe we could...

* * *

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

"Thanks for getting the popcorn!"

I bleeding hate that Jenny! Saying that to me as I left!

Why did she trick me into getting her popcorn...how did she even do that anyway? She's got powers...I don't know what it is, but she's got some kind of powers over people and made me get her popcorn somehow...

Whatever, I guess I was going to get some anyway...

But where do I go anyway? I thought that it was near the medical bay...but I'm here now, and I can't hear anyone selling food. Damn this...this is just crap this is. I can't find the food...why do people hide the food? I'm hungry now...and I need to consume something...

Maybe I should go and check on Kagura. She did a good job and all, even if she did try and kill the Shota. You can't do that. They're a rare breed. I'm sure that Jenny would agree with me as well.

Damn it, I need to find her room...

Aah, there we go.

I know where to go now, I can sense her in this direction. Yeah, maybe she can tell me where the food is...a-and to of course see what's going on with her and why she hates the Shota and all of that. Maybe she wants the Shota...I spot a Shotacon!

When I walked near Kagura's room, I heard the sound of something like sobbing. Turning my head to the side...

.

.

.

...In the dark hallway, I saw Shinobu with his knees against his chest, crying...d-damn, I never thought I would see him cry like that...s-say, he's near Kagura's room...what has she done now? She better not have said anything, or I will go and say something to her.

I walked over to him, and petted his head.

"Hey, what's wrong Shinobu?"

He looked at me with a teary face, kind of like a drowned rat.

"Mirajane-san...Kagura-chan really was right in the end...I knew her...and I forgot her...I said bad things to her...and made her feel so alone...I'm really a horrible person...and now, I've lost one of the best friends I could hope for because I'm such an idiot...I can't even stop someone taking things away from me...first it was Ultear-san, then Kagura-chan...people just don't want me to be happy...and I don't know why..."

Damn it, it really is eating him up inside, isn't it? Under that damn perpetual smile, is a lonely person. I can relate...I might not know his circumstances, but I do know what loneliness looks like.

I sat down next to him ,and brought his head to my shoulder, hugging him.

"There's no need to cry Shinobu...you might've forgotten her, but I'm sure that it wasn't your fault. I don't know who this Ultear is but you can't take the blame yourself. Levy said something about you having a friend once, that disappeared because they left. I assume that this is Ultear...you can't blame yourself for that."

"It is my fault though...I allowed her to go...I should've stopped her...all the times I try and do something...I end up failing anyway...because of me, Ultear-san must be in danger...Kagura-chan cried because of me...I thought that once I become strong, no one I cared about would cry anymore...but she did...she still cries...and Ultear-san is still out there...she's...I need to help her...Mirajane-san...I'm sorry for burdening you..."

I shook my head, and stroked his small face, brushing the tears away.

"Shhh, no. It's alright. You can tell me anything, you know? S-Since we're friends and all that crap, we can share things like this. But Shinobu...can I ask you...are you an experiment?"

He froze and looked at me, and if possible sobbed even harder...he looks really frightened...it must be a bad past, that he has. For someone to show such fear, it must be something that he...can't and doesn't want to talk about...I feel crap mentioning it now...

"D-Did Levy-chan or Kagura-chan tell you...?"

"No, they didn't say anything. It was...some God Slayer that attacked Yukino. He referred to you as an experiment...and I was just curious...I'm sorry if I said something that I shouldn't..."

He grabbed my hands, holding them like a vice grip.

"Please don't tell anyone Mirajane-san!"

He sounded really desperate, looking at me for some kind of confirmation.

"I wont say anything about it...I've already said to Yukino that she shouldn't say anything until we talk to you about it...I just wanted to know...Shinobu, I didn't know you had such a past..."

"No...I don't want anyone to know about me...they'll end up hating me...for being such a disgusting creature..."

A disgusting creature...what a thing to say...if he's a disgusting creature, what the hell is Erza? She's ten times worse than he is...

"Hey, you're not a disgusting creature. You know, it doesn't matter that you were an experiment."

"It does...I'm nothing...I'm an orphan that was...experimented on...for the first five years of my life...I was made to do horrible things...they did things to me...that makes me feel ashamed...they treated me like an animal...they electrocuted me...they did so many things to me...I wish that it was a bad dream..."

Shinobu...

What horrors have you seen as a child? Why would someone do this to a child? And this is only the tip of the iceberg, isn't it?

"You poor child...doing things to someone like you...you don't have to tell me anything about it...but I'm here for you, you know? We're friends now, and I hate saying it, but Erza is kind of right. Our friendship could be called Mirabu."

"M-Mirabu...I think Erza-san means as in r-romantic..."

Yeah, she certainly does...bitch, how does she know things before I do? Even after a few days...I kind of like Shinobu, but it isn't as far as a crush or anything stupid like that. I just think he's a pretty cool guy, and after hearing that he's gone through something so traumatic and he still smiles...it makes me like him even more.

"Yeah, but that's just Erza. Don't pay any attention to her. I'm sure that she is a Shotacon, and is trying to live through me because her life is so pathetic. Damn that Erza..."

"Mirajane-san..."

"What is it?"

He shook his head, and looked at me with those teary eyes, but more happy this time. Haha, that's actually kind of cute.

"I just wanted to say...thank you for not telling anyone...it's apart of my life that I wish to forget after I find Ultear-san..."

"I wont say anything, don't worry about it."

"Thank you. W-We should go and see what's going on with the tournament..."

"Y-Yes, we should."

I stood up, and so did he...

Or that was the plan anyway.

"Iyaaa!"

Somehow, this dunce tripped over his own feet and ended up sending us both to the floor with the sound of a THUD!

But that wasn't the bad part...no, life would be simple if that was the bad part. Of course life likes being a bitch towards me.

Because when he fell down, his face came into contact with my own...no, not his face. His damn lips came into contact with my own, our lips locking in a kiss!

I was stunned, I froze.

This is the first time anyone has kissed me on the lips, and it would have to be the Shota, wouldn't it?

Damn his lips are soft though...and that innocent look in his eyes...toppled with the innocent face that he naturally has, and the fresh tears only enhance the cuteness that Shota's seem to have...this could almost be perfect...

He's also stunned by it...

For some reason, my lips had a mind of their own, and began moving against his. And responding to that, his lips also moved. W-What do I do now...? W-We're kissing, and I don't want it to stop...I want this kiss to continue...I want to kiss this Shota, and I don't know why...

When we came to our senses, we both broke the kiss, red splashing itself all over our faces.

S-So that was a kiss...my first kiss...losing it to a Shota? W-We kissed one another...me and Shinobu actually did something like that together...w-what a thing...I-I...I really liked it though...

"M-Mirajane-san..."

"S-Shinobu I...erm..."

We just stared at one another, unsure of what to say. This situation is...problematic...I didn't expect to be kissing him like I did...I actually kissed a Shota...God I know that he really is 12 years old...and not like...9 or something...

Ding. Ding. Ding.

I heard three things being dropped onto the floor, sounding a little like metal, coming from the side. God, I hope that it isn't Erza that is there...I became very aware that someone is watching us...or was watching us...

When we turned our heads towards the sound...I froze inside.

It being Erza would be simple...but this isn't...God...

The person standing there was...Levy, and she had dropped the Gate Keys of Shinobu's...

She looked at us...and it looked like she had been broken...she was sobbing, shaking...looking like I've devastated her...she loves Shinobu...and I've just kissed him...not intentionally of course...but what she saw...she could've just seen us kissing...and not the reason behind it...

Ooh shit...

"I-I knew...I-I knew...Mira...Shi-chan...I knew it all along..."

Ooh flipping hell...she's really got the wrong idea...I don't want this to happen...

I pushed him off me, and we both stood up, facing the girl who looks like life has...hurt her...destroyed her...

"H-Hey, Levy-chan, what's going on?"

Being an oblivious idiot, he would ask something like that.

Then again, can I blame him? He was an experiment for the first five years of his life, so I guess he doesn't know how to read the situation or whatever...shit, I don't know how to get out of this...

When she didn't answer his call, Shinobu looked at her with a confused gaze.

"L-Levy-chan, are you alright?"

"Alright...no, I'm not...Shi-chan...how could you...why is it Mira...and not me? Is it because she's prettier than I am...stronger than I am...? Is she...better than I am...?"

Damn it, I didn't think this would happen...why is she even here!? We could've just forgotten about this! I wouldn't make a move on him, even with my growing feelings, without letting Levy go for it first. I'm not cruel like that. I know that she has a massive...no, she's completely in love with him, and now she's seen the love of her life (maybe?) kiss someone else...that must be devastating...

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden? Mirajane-san is nice and she is pretty I guess." H-He guesses!? I'm right here you little shit! "B-But, what's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything..."

"...I can't believe that you did it...I thought that one day we would...but now...you and Mira...I can't...no...I can believe you'd choose Mira over me...she's everything I'm not...she's...better than I am..."

"L-Levy, I think you've..."

"Shut up Mira! You can't say anything to make this right! You knew how I felt and you still did it anyway!"

I cringed, grimaced and silenced myself.

Usually, I would argue back, but I am in the wrong here...sort of. I mean, technically this is a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to kiss him, and I'm sure that he doesn't know what's going on.

"Levy-chan, there's no need to shout at Mirajane-san. She's not done anything wrong...tell me, what's wrong? Was it because I accidentally kissed Mirajane-san? I didn't mean to do that, I sort of fell on her."

I nodded along with what he said. That's what flipping happened! If he wasn't so clumsy, this wouldn't be happening right now! We're all in deep shit now. This day is terrible...it really is...although the kiss was good...b-but that's bad...good bad...I don't know...

"...It doesn't change the fact that you did kiss her...and you liked it...I saw the hints between you two...you're similar...you're both strong, you're both kind and caring...and you're both, in many ways, perfect for one another...me, I don't have anything like that...I'm small, weak, helpless...I'm stupid to think you'd ever look at me..."

She cried even more, hugging herself.

I wish I could take back what happened then. I enjoyed it, but if this is the price, I would've preferred that it didn't happen in the first place. That would've been better...I'm sorry Levy...I really am...

"I don't think you're small, or weak, or helpless. I think you're strong willed, passionate, and an amazing girl that I am happy to call my friend. And I don't know what you mean about looking at you, but I do look at you a lot. You're one of my first friends, in the entire world. You're my best friend..."

You've basically just said you're not interested in her. Ugh...please say that there's something between the two of them...if I do develop romantic feelings for him, I will gain her permission to be with him. I mean, I suppose I don't mind being in a 'harem' or whatever it is called, as long as we all were loved equally I guess...

"Friend...yeah, that's all I am...a friend...that's right, I'm always your friend...nothing else...I'm nothing else, other than a friend..."

"Levy-chan I..."

He tried to take a step forward, but she took a step back, wanting him to stay away from her.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your blossoming love. Please go ahead and let it bloom...don't worry about me...I'm still always your friend...never the girl you'd notice...Shi-chan...I wish...I don't know anymore..."

"Levy-chan..."

He moved closer but again, she backed away from him.

"J-Just stay away from me...just stay away."

She turned and ran off down the corridor as she sobbed her poor heart out.

Shinobu just stood there, and cried. Maybe he's finally noticed her feelings for him...maybe he has feelings for her as well...

"Shinobu, go after her. Make sure that she knows what you feel for her."

"B-But she told me to stay away from her..."

"Yeah, but sometimes women like assertive guys, and if I'm right, Levy wants you to be assertive right now. I don't know what you feel for her, but if there is even something romantic for her, now is the time to tell her."

He looked at me, sobbing.

"I'm scared that she hates me now..."

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet that she doesn't. Go, and tell her that you love her...because you do, don't you? I know that you look at her with some affection, that's beyond just simple friendship. If it's me you're worried about, then don't. I'm a big girl...and I already have a plan anyway, should it happen anyway...now go and make everything okay with her, because if you don't now...you may regret it. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon for the rest of your life."

I think I heard that on a movie once...but it sounded right saying it here and now.

"Y-Yes! I have to make it right somehow...I've got to go and make her feel better. Thanks Mirajane-san!" He was about to run off, but stopped. "I did like the kiss we did though...erm, I'm really confused..."

"Now isn't the time for confusion! Look, if you really liked kissing me, then you're going to have to ask Levy if it's okay to do it in the future! There are such things as harems, you know!?"

"I don't know what a harem is. Is it a bad thing?"

I face faulted and cried to myself.

Damn, why do I have to do this? Everyone hates me, life hates me...putting me together with this child...

"Erm, not if it is done right. As long as you love all of the girls...now isn't the time for this! Just go and get Levy, right now!"

"O-Okay! There's no need to yell! Everyone is always yelling at me!"

He grabbed his keys and rushed off down the corridor, after that blue haired girl.

Meh...am I worried that I wont be able to develop a relationship with Shinobu now...of course I am...but as Levy was the first to develop feelings, and my own aren't that far yet, it is only right that she gets to have a go first...good luck baka boy, you're going to need it.

* * *

 **End chapter! So much explosions this chapter! Kagura and Shinobu's fight concluded, and then it was realized that they did know one another, and actually spent a lot of time together but even then, can Kagura forgive and forget when it really wasn't his fault!? And who would do something like that to him? Was it Brain, or was it a completely different enemy?**

 **Then Zeref mentions Na (we all know who that is) and Shinobu feels like Zeref is being taken away from him! Then Mira and Shinobu share an accidental kiss, only for Levy to misunderstand it and become heartbroken! Now Shinobu has to realize his feelings for Levy, and make her feel better! Damn, it just isn't this boys day, is it?**

 **Phew, some good plot development huh. Next chapter will have some action alright with Shinobu trying to understand certain feelings, plus there will be a scene of when Ultear finds out that Zancrow has tried to hurt her friend...damn, I wouldn't want to be Zancrow right now. I was going to put it into this chapter, but it would've been too long, and I thought ending here would be the best place. There will also be a flashback sometime in the next few chapters to show the meeting between Kagura and Shinobu.**

 **Well, I think that's it so, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Castor115; Yeah, it certainly did, didn't it? Thank you, and yes, it seems to be the case, doesn't it?**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it is...although I don't know either. Thought the line or a variation of it at least, would be appropriate for the moment, hehe~ Yeah, I can imagine Virgo doing that, even Hisui and declaring herself alpha or something. Hell, even Mira would be able to think of it, hehe~ Thank you! Yeah, more of Kagura's and Shinobu's relationship will be revealed as the chapters go on! And yeah, just wait until Ultear gets her hands on him, huh.**

 **Kronos Magniratha; Thanks! And yeah, wow. A lot of words, huh! Hehe, Jenny might need such a thing in the future~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I am glad that you're proud of me! Seems like I'm getting better all of the time! So, goodie for me! Yeah, I was hoping that was the case with the feelings. I didn't want them to be forced, and wanted them to be real, as if the reader was experiencing the same as well, so I I hope that it came off like that. Hehe, well, I'm happy that it has become like that!**

 **Jugar38; Hehehe~ I will take responsibility for such a thing. Yeah, their first kiss...and poor Levy, she will be feeling an array of emotions now. And the same with Kagura as well. And yup, Mira was the first to mention it, although it was in a joking manner. Hehe, don't worry, all the girls will have a very big part of it. There aren't any small harem members, if that makes sense? And as always, thank you!**

 **Nostaglas; Hehe, even I did when I wrote it, so that's why I put it~ And thank you! I'm glad that you do!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, it surely was intense, wasn't it? Yeah, they'll eventually restore it, with a little help from a certain someone. Yup, seems like Zeref really is coming through for Shinobu. Eventually, she will tell Shinobu about Natsu, maybe not all at once, but she'll tell him what he needs to know as time goes on. Yeah, she surely does, and she will. And God yeah, poor Zancrow, he's going to be in the hospital for awhile, isn't he?**

 **Jack; Thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, sorry~ But it gets better, don't worry! You'll survive, I need you to survive! Yeah, I liked how the fight ended at least. And yeah, I believe that they are.**

 **Ragna; Cana and Millianna huh. I can see Cana doing that actually, haha. And Millianna, will want to rape Shinobu when she sees him as a Neko Neko~**

 **Guest 1; A title. I have a number of titles, but I haven't gotten anything concrete yet. The Exorcist seems to be cool, and Harem King would be a joke one hehe~ It would even make the members of said Harem embarrassed for him, and themselves as well.**

 **Guest 2; Here's the next update! Hope you like it!**

 **Raging Soul; You'd think, but in the end, others voted against it, so she isn't~ Hmmm, dunno to be honest.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The hard journey**

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Please wait for me! Please allow me to explain what happened!"

I called after her as she ran away from me. She had a good head start, so she was in front of me. She didn't even care that I was calling for her. It was as if I've done something devastating and that I've hurt her so much that I can't even begin to understand what I've done to her, or that's what I feel like is happening anyway.

I understand that kissing Mirajane-san wasn't something I should be doing after not knowing her long...but I don't understand why she wouldn't talk to me about it. I thought that we were friends. Was she displeased that I had kissed her? Or, that I kissed her too soon? Either way, I fell on her, it wasn't like I planned to kiss Mirajane-san...I can't say that I hated it, but it isn't like I enjoyed it so much that I'm going to ask Mirajane-san out. I don't even know what I feel for her.

"Levy-chan! Get back here you! I'm trying to talk!"

My voice was a little rougher than I intended it to do.

Even then, she didn't stop and continued to walk away from me, casually going through the crowds of people on the street. We had left the arena, and she didn't show any signs of stopping at all.

She really is ignoring me right now. I never thought that I would see the day where she would ignore me...I thought that we told each other everything...I thought that we said these things to one another because we were friends...but she is ignoring me...

"Please allow me to talk Levy-chan! Just give me a chance!"

"Just leave me alone and go back to Mira!"

At least I got a response.

Although it wasn't a response that I would necessarily want. She didn't even give me a chance to talk. She was dismissing me...I thought that we could say anything to the other. Does it bother her so much that she hates me now for it? Levy-chan...

"I don't want to go back to Mirajane-san! I want to speak with you, my friend!"

At that she paused briefly, and I thought that it would be the best time to catch her, however...

"Friend...that's all we are, isn't it? You never look at me like I look at you, Shi-chan!"

And then she ran off again.

A-At least she calls me Shi-chan still. That means she doesn't hate me, right? She can't hate me for doing something like this. Just think if she knew that I kissed Sensei and slept in the same bed as her almost every night. She'd probably kill me.

"I don't understand what that means! How do you want me to look at you!?"

I yelled as I manoeuvred my way through the crowds.

Geez, she's suddenly gotten an increase of speed. Since when was she this fast? She can even start giving me a match in speed. If these people weren't around, I would be able to catch her. But I can't exactly start pushing these people out of the way, can I?

"You'll never understand Shi-chan! Y-You can't understand when you don't feel the same as me! If you did...you'd at least let me know that you're feeling the same as I am! I just wanted to...I only wanted to at least be your first kiss...but you did it with Mirajane-san instead...I thought that we would one day..."

Be my first kiss...ehehe, I guess I best not mention Sensei then...she'd kill me if she knew that I've been being with Sensei in such a manner since before the tournament...but she doesn't have to know about Sensei, because she is my secret!

"B-But the kiss I had with Mirajane-san didn't mean anything! It was something of a mistake! I didn't even know what was happening! I'm sure that fate is against me somehow Levy-chan! Please just stop for a second!"

"No! Just leave me alone! I want to be alone now Shi-chan!"

Ugh! Girls really are difficult. I don't even see what I've done really. I didn't even kiss Mirajane-san fully! It was literally a couple of seconds! Why can't she understand that? Why...doesn't she even want to talk to me anymore...?

"Levy-chan! Please wait for me! I'm trying to talk to you here! Can't you allow me to at least speak and you to hear me out? Don't I deserve that much at least? Haven't we been through enough to at least talk about what happened?"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned towards me, her face stained with tears...did I cause her face to be like that? Did I really make her cry like that? Levy-chan...I really made her cry, just like I made Kagura-san cry...geez, I'm two for two today...I will have to go and make another girl cry next because I'm such a horrible person.

I caught up to her in a few seconds. I attempted to get a little closer, but she just stepped backwards a few feet, as if she didn't want me near her. She really doesn't want me around anymore...just like Kagura-chan...great, I've made a mess of everything...

"What are you going to say? It was a mistake that you kissed Mira? That you really didn't enjoy it when I saw that you did? Are you going to tell me that you aren't attracted to her at all? Because if you are, don't waste your breath, I know that you are attracted to her, and I don't blame you. She's really beautiful, and strong. A combination for anyone to be attracted too."

Wow, she's really telling me that thinks Mirajane-san is the perfect person to be attracted too. Does that mean she's attracted to Mirajane-san? Eh, I don't think that's the case, unless she really is into girls being girlfriends. There's nothing wrong with that of course...that's what Sensei tells me anyway...

"I-It was a mistake. I didn't intend to give her a kiss, you know? I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't even do it on purpose, you know? I just landed on her, and then we kissed, that was it. It really didn't mean anything to me at all..."

I tried to explain myself, although I don't see much reason as to why I would have to explain to be honest, but she wasn't having any of it.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you? You enjoyed when you kissed her...I saw your face turning red, and your body shivered when your lips touched. You stared at one another with the eyes of love as well...I've seen it enough to know what it is, Shi-chan. I'm not an idiot."

"Fine, I liked it, I wont deny it." She looked shocked that I agreed with her, but I continued regardless. "I wont deny that I at least like Mirajane-san. But it is more respect than anything else. She's a very strong girl, she's someone that can match me in fighting. I respect her power and skills, but it isn't anything beyond that. I mean, I barely know her. I can't say that I have romantic feelings for her, no matter how many times you ask. Is it because Erza-san that keeps saying it, and you've gotten it into your head perhaps? If it is, don't listen to her. She's...She's really strange and abnormal when it comes to things like this."

Maybe it is Erza-san that's doing it...she does say it a lot, so maybe she's making Levy-chan feel bad about it. That's the only explanation that I can see...I just wish that I could do something as well...I wish that I could make everything better...but I don't know what to say...

"Erza's right though, Shi-chan. I know that she's right. Even I can see the signs between you two...you have so much in common with one another. You both possess power that I wont ever be able to match...you both have skills that I couldn't match either."

Why does she think that matters to me at all? Does she think that I care about what a girl can and can't do? I only care about the person inside, not what they can do with magic. If that was the case, then I wouldn't really talk to people without magic, but I still do.

"Why does that matter at all? So what, we're strong and capable people and we can fight against one another on a almost equal ground. But, you've gotten things that I wont ever have."

"Whats that then?"

She asked me with a hollow expression.

Levy-chan, I wish that she wasn't as sad as she is right now...

"You're way more intelligent than I am. You're going to be smarter than I ever will be and that's great. Don't our differences make life all the more interesting? You're lots of things that I am not, but I'm not jealous. I respect your different skills and abilities with a happy face because that's who you are. So, I don't get why you think me and Mirajane-san are more compatible...we're just friends, I promise..."

"It wont be like that forever though. You'll soon realize that you both are actually good together. There's already signs of it, Shi-chan. I'm really not blind. I can see what's right in front of me. There's so much sexual tension in the air that it would be hard to not notice."

Hmmmmmmm...sexual tension...tension of a sexual nature...I'm sure I know that sexual tension is...hmmmmmmmmmm...nope, I don't know what it is after all!

"Eh...I don't really understand what sexual tension is..."

She did a face fault as I mock cried!

Why do people do that when I ask something like that!? I'm only trying to understand what's happening right now! I mean, I can have a guess. But I don't understand what it means. I understand tension...but sexual...ooh Sensei, I wish that you were here right now. You'd explain it to me.

When she recovered from her face fault, Levy-chan's lidded eyes turned towards me.

"Ugh...it means that you have feelings that are obvious to see, Shi-chan. Don't you see it yourself? The way that she looks at you? I know that she at least likes you. And I know that you like her as well...just please don't...please don't stand there and lie to me anymore...that's what I can't take...I can't take that you are...if you are, then I will have to accept that...but if you're just going to stand there and lie to me...then I can't take it. I thought that out of this world, you'd be the only person that wouldn't ever lie to me...but you're lying to me, aren't you?"

"...I'm not lying, Levy-chan. I already said that there might be something, but literally, we've only known one another for a few days. We've known one another for years now. I know lots and lots about you...if you don't believe me, then I don't know what else to say..."

"Neither do I...because I know that you like Mira...when it's never me. I want to be alone...just please at least honour that..."

She turned around, and walked down the streets as I saw her arms hug her. As she walked away, I couldn't help but notice that a single drop of water ran down my face, that originated from the sky.

Soon more and more drops from the sky came down, and washed over the lands. People around started to run or grab umbrellas or whatever to get out of the rain. But for me, I just stood there in the rain, watching the place that she left.

Levy-chan really doesn't like me anymore...and she doesn't want me around anymore, does she? She'd rather have me not be near her anymore. I guess, that I will just have to respect her wishes...I guess that coming to this tournament was a mistake after all, wasn't it? Yeah...it was just a mistake after all.

Each drop of water that came down my face felt like it was like ice, trailing down my body, threatening to freeze me. I didn't care though, I didn't even care that there was water all around me...I just wish that Levy-chan was here right now...I hope that she's inside right now, out of this wetness...out of the water that has made me this wet...

It was as if Heaven itself was weeping right now. All of these tears of God came down and washed over me, covering me in the liquid from the Heavens itself. It doesn't matter anyway...

At the moment that I began crying, the necklace that I was wearing, that I got off a friend, started glowing...

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I'm crying...

I don't know why, but my feelings became like this as my necklace glowed...

It feels like Shin-kun is crying right now as well...

I wish that he wouldn't cry. I don't want him to cry...but I don't know what I could do for him right now...Shin-kun, please don't cry...you don't have to be worried. Whatever it is, I'm sure that you can sort it out...

As I did sob, I tried to control it. I don't understand the reason why I am crying...

I sort of understand if I can feel what he feels, but is it so powerful that it effects me as well? Hmmmmmm...so, if I can feel what he is feeling, I wonder if he can feel what I am feeling right now...?

If I thought and felt good thoughts and feelings, maybe it would work on him as well.

I wish that I could do that...but these feelings really wont allow me to stop feeling them. They are quite powerful...it reminds me of the time that Okaa-sama died, they are that powerful. Whatever happened to him, must be the same level as what happened to me as well...

I glanced to the side of the bath, seeing that Aquarius is giving me a cold stare...don't stare at me like that...why can't I have a nice Spirit like what Shin-kun does? At least they don't scare him, if what Aquarius says to be true. Then again, she could be saying that to make me feel worse about my situation...maybe? Who knows by now...

"Alright brat, you've been crying for about ten minutes now. I haven't done anything to you, I don't think, unless you got offended by me saying that Shinobu wont ever be yours. So, what's going on with you?"

Why would I be offended by that? She tells me that pretty much every single day, sometimes twice a day even when I don't talk about him. She just casually slips it into the conversation, even when we talk about something completely different.

I faced Aquarius with a sad face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me right now. It feels like Shin-kun is crying right now...no, it feels like that his heart is breaking right now...is it weird for me to feel something like this, Aquarius? How is it even possible that I can be feeling these feelings? If he's feeling them, then why do I weep when he does? Why do I smile when he does? Why is it that I feel these things Aquarius?"

The girl raised a finger to her lips, and sighed slightly.

"I haven't a clue. I don't have contact with him, so I couldn't really comment on such things...wait, hold on. Actually, I could find out what is wrong with him..."

"Y-You can!? How can you do that!?"

She sighed, and I began crying for myself this time. She scares me, she really does frighten me a lot.

"Because, I have friends...rather, I know his Spirits. They are friends of mine, and the closest people to him. So, if anyone knows anything then it will be those two girls of his. Why don't I go and see what's going on, then you can summon me in about ten minutes? Usually, I don't care about you, but when it is that adorable Angel...I suppose I can put my hatred aside for now, and allow myself to be used like this. I will go and see what's happening for you...but then you have to promise me that you give my key to him."

Why does she keep saying that? Can't I just be her Celestial Wizard? I'm sure that we'll see one another again one day?

"B-But...erm...say, if I meet him again, how about I allow you to be lent to him sometimes, as a semi formal contract? Meaning that while I'm your summoner, he can also be summoner sometimes? Is that even possible?"

Aquarius puts a hand to her forehead, ready to scold me...but then she lets out a humming sound.

"Hmmmmm, that's a...semi good idea from you brat. If that's possible...I haven't seen such a thing before...although theoretically, it should be possible...if you allowed such a thing...then I suppose that I could remain your contracted Spirit, while sometimes being loaned to him...hmm, you've given me something to think about brat. I will have to go and see the Spirit King to see if it is possible."

I-I was only joking...but she's really serious, isn't she? Is it possible? If it is, maybe I could also do something similar with one of his Spirits...hey, maybe that's how it works? You can only lend a Spirit, if you've been lent a Spirit yourself? I don't know...it is interesting though, isn't it?

"R-Right, then you'll go and see what's happening with Shin-kun?"

"I suppose. Be right back, ten minutes. Remember. Don't forget. Summon me in ten minutes. If it even gets past ten minutes, I will not come at all."

I nodded with a strained smile and she went back to the Spirit World, and I was left alone.

As I sat in the bath, waiting for ten minutes to pass by, I stared at the necklace with interest. Just what kind of Magic does this necklace have? Why do I feel the same feelings as Shin-kun does right now? Does he feel the same as I? I thought that this was just a simple necklace...was it really magical? I don't know if it is or not...I wonder, why this Magic necklace has only responded recently? I don't remember it doing it before. Sure, sometimes I've felt happy when I can't explain it, but I just passed it off as a single incident...was it really Shin-kun that made it so that I could feel his feelings and vise versa? Or maybe, it is something else entirely?

"So necklace, talk to me. You some kind of hidden Magical Artifact or something? Be straight with me~ I know your secrets~ You're really magical and you're giving me the power to feel what he feels and vise versa, aren't you?"

I lightly giggled and stroked the necklace lovingly as I brushed the tears with my other hand. Damn this crying, it really does make me feel crap inside. Please cheer up soon Shin-kun before I cry myself to sleep.

I'm sure that it doesn't work like that. It wont respond to me if I say something stupid like that. But at least, it helps me pass the time that I have to wait for Aquarius...I wonder if she will tell me the truth or make me feel even worse than I feel right now?

I wish I could see him right now...just to see what he is now, to speak to him right now...to say that it is alright, so I can stop crying now...I don't want him to cry either...please cheer up...just to see him would be...fantastic...

As I held the necklace, it gave a faint glow, and something weird happened...

In front of me, a window was shown, illuminating this semi lighted bathroom. The image that appeared in the window was...Shin-kun! He appeared at the window! And it looks like it is raining around him...washing all over his body as he looks down at the ground sadly, tears coming from his eyes...

A-Ah...how in the hell am I seeing him, right now!? G-God! Can he see me in the bath right now!?

"Iyaaaaaaa!"

I cried and covered my body with my hands! He can't see me like this! I'd die! He can't see me naked in the bath! It would be inappropriate! Please don't look at me like this!

"Huh?" He looked up, and looked around. "W-Who's there? Whoever you are, reveal yourself, right now!"

He...can't see me?

How is that possible? He should be able to see me, right? But he can't...erm, how is it possible? Maybe it has something to do with...nope, I don't have anything. I can't explain it...

"D-Don't worry Shin-kun! It's me! You know me right!? We've met before! My Okaa-san is Layla!"

Please remember me! I remember you quite clearly! Please don't forget such a thing!

He cocked up an eyebrow, looking side to side suspiciously.

"Laura-san, is that you?"

L-Laura!? Did he just call me Laura!?

"Who the hell is Laura!?"

I snapped as he put a finger to his chin, deep in thought.

"Eh, I guess that it is Lauren-san?"

"No! It isn't Lauren!"

Seriously? He said my name in the match...I saw it...but now he can't remember me...?

"Laurence-san? Is that you?"

"That's a boys name! I'm not a boy!"

For God sake! Is he doing this on purpose!? Is he for real right now!?

"Then, is it Alice?"

"Ooh come on! That doesn't even begin with an L! It's Lucy you moron! L! U! C! Y! Spells Lucy! It is Lucy, not Laura, Lauren, Laurence or Alice! But Lucy! Please remember that Shin-kun! I remember your name!"

He flinched and looked around for me I guess.

But when he couldn't see me, he bent his neck.

"W-Where are you exactly? Are you using Telepathy right now? Are you doing something like that, Laura...eeh, Lucy-san?" He called me Laura again...at least it wasn't Alice or a boys name again. "S-So, what's going on? How are you speaking to me? Are you in the city right now? Please tell me because I'm becoming a little scared right now."

He isnt the only one that's a little frightened right now. I still don't know how this is happening. If he is surprised by me speaking, then it couldn't of been him that made this happen. But if not him...not him, then who is it? Am I doing this somehow?

"M-Me as well! I-I don't really know how I am doing this...erm, I'm not in the city, I'm back at home... But...erm, what's going on? Why do you feel sad?"

"H-How did you know?"

So, he doesn't know that this is happening either? Damn...just what is this flipping necklace!?

"Eh...I can't answer that as I do not know at all...I'm unsure of what to say to you, Shin-kun. Just believe me that I know that you feel sad...heart broken even. Just...please tell me as I don't like it when you're heart broken...it feels like I'm heart broken as well..."

"I-I'm so sorry that you feel heart broken as well...I don't know how that happened...I truly don't...but...lately, everything is like going...upside down...I thought that I would be able to make good friends at this tournament...eh, that's for the Youths Tournament..."

"Oh, I already know that. I've been watching since I saw you on the Lacrima for the tournament. I was only casually looking, but then I saw you, and heard your name, and became totally engrossed by it all. I'm cheering for you 100 percent."

He gained a surprised face by that.

"So...it was you that I felt during the match then...I thought I was going crazy..." He mumbled something inaudible then looked towards the right. "I don't know exactly where you are, but I would like to thank you for supporting me Lucy-san, it means a lot."

I blushed, and turned bashful.

Good thing that he can't see me, I suppose.

"N-No problems. I think you're doing quite well in the tournament...I hope that you win it all..."

"Th-Thanks...but I don't know if I am going to continue..."

He's not going to continue? Whatever has done this? I thought that he would love to be fighting, since he can do such a thing. He has been doing well, especially against that Kagura-san girl. I thought that was a cool display of Magic powers.

"Huh? Whys that? You're doing so well. Don't quit now!"

Even though I cheered as loud as I could, he gently shook his head.

"There's circumstances behind it...to be honest...a friend of mine was in danger...but, I didn't even quit my match...I didn't even stop, when she was in danger...and now..."

"T-This person isn't dead is he, or she?"

He denied what I said with a shake of his head.

"No she isn't...but the fact that I didn't stop the match just speaks volumes about me...I should've given up to go and save her...but I didn't...now Levy-chan hates me because she thinks something that isn't true...there's just so many things going wrong right now, Lucy-san...at least, I got to hear a nice voice like yours, even if I can't see you."

S-So...that's really nice to hear...

"Y-Yeah...but, you aren't a bad person. If everything worked out, then there's no guilt to be placed with you."

"B-But I..."

"No! Listen to me, there's nothing to feel guilty about! I remember that little boy that saved me, he wouldn't doubt himself! And neither should you! Back then, you were so sure of yourself, and from what I remember, you weren't a bad person. If you were, you would've left me to be killed or whatever they were going to do. So, please don't worry about your friend. I'm sure she'll understand, and if she doesn't, just show her like I know that you will. As, I remember how you loved your Spirits...speaking of, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage as well!"

Surprise washed over his face as I smiled to myself. Yup, I'm a Mage now, and pretty damn good one as well if I do say so myself. Of course, Aquarius would disagree, but she hates me so that's not really something you should base things on.

"O-Oh wow! You're a Mage as well now!? I'm sure that you're a lovely Mage to your Spirits!"

You'd think that but my Spirit hates me a lot.

"T-Thanks...I actually have a Golden Key...have you gotten anymore Spirits since back then?"

"A Golden Key huh. Cool! Erm, no, I don't have anymore Spirits! Still got the same three lovely Spirits! Hehe, it feels good speaking with you Lucy-san, I wish I could see you though, to see what you look like now...hmmmm, didn't you say something about the necklace..."

He took the necklace out of his shirt, and held it tightly within his hands...

Then his eyes went towards the front, towards my direction...

And the next thing I know, his face has turned bright red...ooh crap...

"Y-You're in the bath, huh..."

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed and grabbed a nearby towel! "You perv! You didn't have to do something like that! Y-You've seen me in the bath! You've seen me naked! You can't unsee that now Shin-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

I made wide cries as he just stared at me! Don't just stare at me! Cover your eyes! Drop the necklace! Do something that means you aren't watching me anymore! Do something!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Lucy-san! I didn't mean to see you in the bath! It was a mistake! Please forgive me Lucy-san! I presumed that you would be in a room where your clothes are on!"

He repeatedly bowed his head as I sobbed to myself. He's really seen me naked...didn't Okaa-sama say that the first boy to see me naked is supposed to be my husband...? S-So...does that mean Shin-kun and I are getting married now...? N-No! That's too soon!

I sighed, making sure that the towel is covering everything within this bath of mine, and smiled sheepishly.

"S-So sorry for freaking out...you know, it is embarrassing when being seen by the opposite sex..."

"Y-Yeah...that happened to me recently as well..."

Ooh yeah, I saw that alright...but, it's better to not bring such things up, huh. Would be too embarrassing for both of us...

It was then that I noticed he was staring at something below my neck intently...w-wait, that's m-my...

"W-Why are you staring at my chest you pervert!?"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" He cried, and shook his head sharply. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I...erm, I know this sounds bad...b-but I was comparing..."

Comparing!? W-Who in the heck is he comparing too!?

"C-Comparing to who...?"

"Aries-chan and Virgo-chan...t-they said that w-when I see girls n-naked, the f-first thing I should l-look for is t-the size...s-so that I-I know t-that t-they are better...t-they said th-that be-because t-they don't w-want me to b-be...erm...n-n-never mind..."

...Don't get angry...those two had huge chests...and I'm still developing...I'm only twelve...they're like...God knows...

"Y-You know...t-they a-are still growing...t-those Spirits are...naturally endowed...with such a thing..."

"A-Ah I know! T-They are s-still growing b-because you've yet to enter puberty! Is that the reason?"

God, please save me...if you love me at all...please save me...please...I can't take much more of this...

"Y-Yes... A-Anyway...dumb question, but how in the heck are we even doing this? I'd accuse this necklace being a Lacrima to talk over long distances, but I don't remember this being such a thing...plus for me to feel your feelings is..."

I still find that strange...I mean, how does it happen in the first place...I just don't get it at all...

"Y-Yeah, you gave it me...so I don't know what it is...even then, it has given us a chance to see one another again Lucy-san! You've gotten even cuter than the last time we met!" My face turned a little red as he gazed at me with happy eyes. "By the way, how's Layla-san?"

...

"Y-Yeah...s-she's great..."

I lied, trying to control my sadness.

It's better to not say anything at this time...this is supposed to be a happy reunion...I can't tell him that Okaa-san is dead now...although why does he remember her name and not mine?

"Ooh, that's a relief...hmmmm, funny thought though. I somehow thought that something had happened to her awhile ago...I became really sad about it...I don't know why either...but, if you say she's okay, then that's good! I'm sure she is teaching you lots about Celestial Spirit Magic!"

So...he felt it as well...damn, this necklace is amazing after all...although, I don't have the heart to tell him that she's really dead...I'm sure that he doesn't...need to know such things right now...

"S-She sure is. Anyway, this has been great...I'm glad that I got to speak to you again..."

As soon as I said that, the screen hologram thingy started to become distorted! N-No! Come on! Please don't disappear right now!

"L-Lucy-san! W-Whats happening!?"

"I-I don't know! It's disappearing! Shin-kun! There was so many things that I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Lucy-san! I'll definitely meet you again sometime! I'll definitely to see you again! Don't worry, you're still with me!" He held up the necklace and beamed towards me. "We'll see one another one day then we can talk lots and lots!"

I held up my own, and beamed towards him.

"Y-Yes! I can't wait! Please don't feel sad anymore!"

"I-I'll try! Lucy-san! I'll tell you what Guild I'm going to join so if I can't find you, you can find me! The Guild that I'm going to join one day is called Fa-"

Before he could finish, the window disappeared, and I felt saddened by it...

Damn it...

I didn't get to say half the things that I wanted too. And I didn't know what Guild he said he was going to join...if I knew, then I would be able to find him as well...waaah...this necklace was a good gift then...but it also crapped out on me at the end...so, it is like a double edged sword...

I threw my head back, and stared at the ceiling with a sad sigh...Shin-kun...one day, we'll meet up...at least, I know that I can feel your powerful emotions and you can feel mine as well...

Right, it has been about ten minutes since Aquarius left. She said ten minutes, so I should summon her now.

I casually picked up Aquarius' key and held it underwater.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Along with the sound of the doorbell, Aquarius was summoned, and she had a displeased face...ooh come on, what have I done now? I only summoned her when she asked me too...

"Ugh. So, you're here, are you?"

"W-Well, where would I be...?"

"Doesn't matter. Seems like I found out what's wrong with..." I smiled as she frowned. "Whats with the smile brat?"

I smiled even wider which only caused her face to continue to frown more and more.

"Aquarius...I saw Shin-kun, and spoke to him...this necklace allowed me the chance too..." Her face went red, but with anger rather than anything else, and she glared at me...crap. "W-What is it Aquarius?"

"Little bitch...you spoke to him and didn't think of summoning me?"

Did she just call me a little bitch? A-And what's with the killing intent...put down your urn...

"W-Well...y-you see, I was...erm...it was really unexpected, a-and my mind wasn't thinking straight...I-I erm..."

She moved forward, towards me as I feared for my life...

"So, in your tiny brain, you didn't even conceive the idea that I might've liked to converse with him as well? When I repeatedly tell you that I wish to become his Spirit...it didn't even cross your miniscule mind that I would've liked to at least have a single conversation with him? Really?"

"I-I erm..."

I stuttered and cried for my life...please don't kill me...I'm scared...

"It didn't, did it? Never mind what I want, as long as you're happy, isn't that right!? You don't care about my feelings at all!"

Ooh my God! She's coming after me! She's coming for me! She's going to murder me! She's going to kill me! She's got her urn at the ready! She's really going to end my life! Please don't!

"Please I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'll give you to Shin-kun when we meet! I promise, just don't kill me! For the love of God, don't murder me!"

As she was about to do something scary, she stopped and gushed.

"Aah...I see...then, you're forgiven, this once."

I took a relaxing breath and looked towards the water...Shin-kun...please save me from her...

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

For some reason...I was able to see Lucy-san again...

I wonder, how that was possible?

Something to do with this necklace...

But even if I put magic into it, it doesn't respond in the slightest...

Even though Lucy-san said that I should cheer up...I am trying, I really am. But I just can't forget what happened...even if the rain tries to help me, by clearing my mind, it doesn't work...I'm sorry Lucy-san...I really am sorry Lucy-san...I hope that I can see you again in real life one day...

I don't know how long I stood in the rain for. It could've been a couple of hours, or minutes or whatever. But it didn't matter to me, since I just lost my best friend, and found out that my other friend didn't even like me in the first place.

"Shinobu..."

Sensei came from behind me, and wrapped her toga around me. The whiteness of the toga made it so that I was out of the rain. I suppose that she got worried for me, came looking for me, and found me like this and became worried.

I looked towards her, my face and hair wet. Even though I was crying, it would be hard to tell with the heavy rainfall coming down from the Heavens.

"Sensei..."

"What are you doing, in this rain? You'll catch a cold if you do. Do you want to become sick?"

"I don't care Sensei. Levy-chan hates me now...Kagura-chan doesn't want to have anything to do with me...no one wants me here Sensei...I think that we should just go..."

Sensei gently embraced me, lifting me upwards. Placing a hand on my butt for support, Sensei casually gave me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Come on, lets get out of this rain, then you can tell me what's going on."

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and rested my head on her shoulder as she carried me away. I've learned to not fight against her when she's determined to make sure that I am fine.

As she walked through the rain, I just looked at her sadly, almost as if I had given up...maybe I should after all. Maybe just coming here was a mistake...it isn't like I'm doing anything important...I just wanted to have some fun and show everyone that I'm not weak anymore...but all this tournament has done, has shown how weak I really am.

She carried me out of the rain, and somehow we ended up in the hotel room that I had gotten previously. She looked around the room, before going towards the closet. She grabbed a couple of towels throwing them towards the bed, them landing perfectly on the pillows.

She walked over to the bed, sat down, and made me stand in front of her, the toga falling off my body. I shivered lightly, due to the raise in temperature, and my almost freezing condition.

"Geez, you've gotten all wet. You're going to have to dry off now. Get out of your clothes."

I blushed and looked at her with lidded eyes as she pulled some clothes out of the draw beside the bed.

"S-Sensei...that's so sudden...I-I didn't know you wanted me naked already..."

"Huh? What are you blushing for? Out of your clothes, now."

I gently nodded, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second.

Starting with my shirt, I slowly lifted it up as Sensei stared at me with an indifferent gaze. As it slid off my body, and was thrown to the size, Sensei stared at my chest with practically a blank face. But looking at her cheeks, I could see that they were slightly turning red.

As I went for my pants, Sensei kept her gaze on me. Sliding them down my legs, I felt more and more aware that Sensei's hungry gaze was solely on me. She didn't show a naughty gaze, but I could tell that behind her onyx eyes, she was thinking naughty thoughts. They were so naughty that each time her Magic started playing up, she'd casually run her cool fingers across my stomach, causing me to involuntarily shiver at the slightest of touches.

As my pants came off, I was left in my underwear, and I was aware that Sensei was staring at my crotch area. Because of that, my eyes fluttered a little. This is a little embarrassing, Sensei seeing me.

"S-Sensei...I erm..."

"Underwear as well, take them off."

I blushed furiously as she said something like that. D-Does she really want me to be naked like that!

"S-Sensei! Y-You're really naughty all of a sudden! You want me to be naked!?"

"Only for a moment. I wish for you to get out of the underwear, so I can warm you up. I've gotten other clothes out for you, so just take them off, allow me to dry you off, then slip into those warm clothes. Now, out of the clothes. It isn't like I haven't see you naked before, it isn't anything new."

"B-But, what about you...?"

As soon as I said that, Sensei stood up, and stripped as well! She took off her robes and was only left in her bra and panties! S-Sensei! You can't just suddenly strip like that!

"See, now I'm in the same situation as you."

"D-Don't you have any shame Sensei!? You're naked, nearly, right now! I-I can see nearly everything! I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Shhh." She stopped my ramblings, lightly petting my head. "You've seen me like this before, don't start blushing about things like this. Besides, aren't we sleeping naked together tonight? Didn't you want that as well?"

"B-But I have to prepare for such things..."

Sensei went over to the wardrobe, and pulled out some more robes...does she always have the same outfit? Nonetheless, she slipped them on, as I saw her panties and bra fall to the ground. But because she changed so fast, I didn't see her...erm, naked form...

"Now, underwear off."

I could only flush as I wriggled out of them, they falling to the ground.

When I was fully naked, I covered my most important part with a shy face on.

"Sensei...I-I'm erm...n-naked now..."

However, Sensei softly chuckled to herself as she sat down on the bed, grabbing some towels.

"You really are quite shy when it comes to things like this, aren't you?"

"I-I'm naked Sensei...a-and you're not..."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. But it isn't like I haven't seen you naked before, Shinobu. This isn't anything dangerous. Now come here, and allow me to dry you off."

I gave a single nod, and walked closer. Standing in front of her, she began using the towels to dry my body, and hair as I stood an embarrassed face. Sensei though still had the same usual face that she has on.

"Sensei, I just wanted to say that..."

"It's okay, I already know. I love taking care of you. It is at least what you deserve after everything that happened to you. Allow me to take care of you, Shinobu, my love."

"A-Ah...thank you Sensei..."

I blushed as she gently kissed me. Everytime, I swear that I fall for her even more than I had been previously.

After finishing drying me (which was one of the most embarrassing experiences ever!), I dressed myself, and somehow ended up sitting on Sensei's lap with a happy face as she wrapped her arms around me.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Levy?"

I looked downwards, sadness slowly creeping back to me.

"I just...I tried to tell her, that I didn't like Mirajane-san like she thinks, but she didn't listen...and now she hates me...Sensei, Kagura-chan doesn't want to talk to me anymore either...maybe you were right after all..."

"Hmmm? What was I right about?"

She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sensei...we shouldn't of come here after all...you were right. You said that something was going to happen here, and now that something has...we're going to be...I don't know what to do anymore Sensei...maybe we should just go..."

"If we leave, you'll miss your friends."

She's right. I would miss them...but are they even my friends in the first place?

"I don't have friends Sensei...not anymore. Levy-chan hates me...Kagura-chan doesn't want to speak to me...I'm not even sure what the others like about a disgusting creature like me..."

"Hey, you're not a disgusting creature. Why would you say something like that?"

I sobbed a little as I went towards her chest, resting my head there.

"A-Aren't I Sensei? Brian seemed to think there was something important about me, and if it is that man, then it has to be something bad, doesn't it? I am a monster, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't a monster..."

She says that with a small smile. But I know the truth...I know what I am...I try and try to deny it, but I'm always going to be the same experiment that I've always been...

"It hurts, my chest...it really hurts Sensei...it feels like something is inside my chest, and it isn't going to let go...I just want it to disappear Sensei...life was more simpler when it was just me, you, Aries-chan and Virgo-chan."

"Life was simpler...but Shinobu, you shouldn't hide away when things get a little...less to your liking. I know that you're going through a rough time right now, but it will get better."

Better...how is it supposed to be getting better? I don't see it getting better at any time in the future. Levy-chan doesn't want anything to do with me, and Kagura-chan is the same as well. Yuki-chan was in danger because of me as well...it should've been me that protected her...we said we'd be partners...I should've given up the match to protect her. A match is just a silly match...her life is more important than a match...but, I didn't stop...I didn't stop my match when I should've done...I'm such a fool...

"B-But they don't even want to speak to me anymore Sensei..."

"They will, eventually. You know, girls develop faster than boys...they're going through things that you've yet to understand, Shinobu. You, might not fully understand their feelings yet, but that's because you're not...what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to worry about anything. The girls are...experiencing feelings that are new to them as well. Puberty is such a troublesome time."

"Puberty...Sensei, if you say things like that, I don't understand. My feelings for you are very real...so, why wont I understand their feelings? Have I done something to offend Levy-chan...I don't know what to think about it..."

I love Sensei...but she is saying that I don't understand the others feelings...I don't understand their feelings...I don't know why I am...feeling so sad right now...

"Yeah...we're different to them...our feelings transcend normal bounds...it is complicated. Lets just say that we have a love...that defies sense and logic...anyway, Shinobu. I was wrong about coming here. It is better that we came here."

"B-But you said that it was a mistake..."

Yes, she said that it would be bad if we came here...and she's right after all. We shouldn't of come here after all...so many things have happened here, and I'm not sure if I'm doing any good now...

"That's what I thought...I thought that it was, but now I think differently. I think of it differently Shinobu. You're...You're growing thanks to this little tournament. You're a good and honest person, Shinobu. Circumstances do happen when they don't go your way, it is all apart of life."

"L-Life's really unfair..."

"Don't I know it...I will make sure that you are...I will fix these broken relationships of yours."

D-Did she say that she is going to fix my relationships? But if Sensei reveals herself, then she is going to...disappear...and fix them...after she disappears...she's not going to be here anymore...if she reveals herself...

"B-But you can't reveal yourself...you said so as much..."

"If it is for you, I will do anything. I hate seeing you sad like this...it breaks my heart when your heart breaks and even more so when you don't understand why it is happening. Even if I have to reveal myself, it wont be so bad, if it means you're back to the usual you."

Sensei gently embraced me, and placed me on the bed. She stroked my face, and kissed me softly.

"Sensei...if you do it...wont you be...exposing yourself...?"

"No, I wont be." She gently said, softly rubbing my face. "You see, I've been developing something Shinobu...I can cast a spell to hide my appearance, similar to Transformation Magic...but stronger than that..."

"But you said that you can't use Magic while having feelings for things...you said it...if you did something for me...then you'd be feeling, and then your Magic would run out of control...wouldn't you, kill them by mistake...? If I wasn't there...I mean..."

Sensei, to my shock, gently shook her head.

"I've got an idea...you know, there has been times when you're asleep, and you're with me...did you know? You have such a power...Shinobu. You've never consciously used it before...but in many dreams of mine, you're always there, did you know that?"

I appeared in her dreams before...? How would I do something like that? I haven't gotten any Magic that would allow me to do something like that, have I? I don't believe that I have...maybe I do after all, although I'm unsure if I do or not...damn, did I really project myself into her dreams somehow? But I don't remember doing anything like that.

"B-But how would I do something like that...?"

"Hmph, you're my Impossible Boy, that's why."

"Impossible...Boy...?"

Sensei gently placed a kiss on my lips. For a second or so, I felt a spark between our connected lips. Hmmm? What was that I wonder? It was...strange...I don't know what that was...

"That's right. You don't have to worry about it now, Shinobu. In the future, I will tell you what that means."

"Why don't I remember Sensei...if I do these things..."

"Because, you aren't aware that you're doing it. If you became aware, you'll remember. Don't worry my love, one day, it will eventually make sense to you. For now, trust me. You trust me, don't you?"

Duh, silly question. She really doesn't even have to ask me something like that. She knows the answer is always going to be the same.

"Yes...with my life..."

"You love me don't you?"

Why would she ask something like that? She knows that I do...

"Y-You know that I do..."

"I know, but say it."

She wants me to say it? She must have some reason for me to say it, I understand. She wants me to say it. I can't say no to her, since she asked me to tell her. That's what she wants after all. That's alright, I will kiss her and tell her that I love her.

"I love you, Sensei."

I gently kissed her and laid my head on the pillow.

As soon as I said that, my eyes became a little hazy, my vision fading. W-Whats happening right now...?

"S-Sensei..."

"Shhh, don't worry. Just let it take you over now."

"W-What is it...?"

"Hmmmm, you'll find out in a minute."

I could only nod as everything went black...

* * *

...When I opened my eyes next...I found myself to be a completely different places.

There's many colours that are around. Red, green, yellow, pink, blue, and other colours of the rainbow and even colours that aren't in the rainbow either, colours that I don't know.

But in the corner, there was a blackness that frightened me to my core. W-Whats that? Why do I feel cold inside right now? I don't get this feeling...

The colours go on forever, and ever. I can't see an end, nor a beginning. Am I at the end or beginning now? I don't know if I am or not...I don't even know where I am. I was with Sensei, but now I am in some wonderland full of magical colours, and it feels like I am...

As I looked around, I could see various people running around, but they didn't seem to notice me. Most of the people I didn't know at all...actually, I don't know any of them...but for some reason, I feel like I should...huh, what a weird sensation I'm feeling right now...

"Excuse me! Could I-"

I tried to talk to a person that passed me by, but the person either didn't see me, or ignored me, I'm not sure which. It was as if I wasn't here in the first place. W-Why would something like that happen?

Another person went past me, and my hand went through that person when I tried to grab that person. God, I'm dead aren't I? Sensei killed me and now she's killed herself somehow and now we're doing the 'eternal lovers' deal. Sensei...I said that we can't die together until we're old...not when we're young...meanie Sensei has killed me...

Ooh! I should try Magic to see what I'm dealing with here!

"Now, Light Devils Rage!"

I opened my mouth...

.

.

.

...and nothing came out. No beam of light, no nothing. I was completely stopped by...whatever this place is...seems like Caster type of Magic isnt going to work here...but I have Holder type Magic!

I went to grab my keys...but they weren't there...eeeeh!? C-Come on!

"Aries-chan! Virgo-chan! Please come out now! I summon you here! Y-You always come when I need you...I need you now..."

I cast my eyes downwards and hugged myself. This place is...weird, yet it feels like I've been here before...but how is that possible? This place is strange, it isn't like anything I've seen before...Sensei...

I then noticed a long blonde haired girl walking with...ooh! That's Zeref-sensei! She's walking with some blonde haired girl...she looks around my age actually, maybe a tiny bit older...hmmm, I wonder who that is? Nah, it doesn't matter! I've found Sensei in this weird place!

"Sensei!" I called, but got no response. "Sensei! It's me! Shinobu! Can't you hear me!?"

I ran towards her...

But my hand went through her body, as if she...or I wasn't here...

"Sensei..."

I called out soberly...she didn't even see me at all...I'm all alone...why would Sensei bring me here...why would she ignore me...? She even disappeared without acknowledging me.

As I looked around, I noticed another Zeref-sensei so I ran towards her, my arms wide open for a hug!

"Sensei! It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I tackled, but my body went through her body, and she walked away, disappearing into nothingness again...e-eh? Why can't I touch Sensei? Why are these people not allowing me to touch them? Not even people that are strangers to me...

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

At that instant, I heard a deafening roar coming from the left of me...

When I took a look...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed! There's a big black Dragon creature there! It's huge! It's ready to kill me, I know that it is! S-Shit! That thing looks really evil! And did I mention that it is huge!? It is too bigggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! It's going to kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I attempted to run away, but the instant I took a few steps back, the Dragon disappeared from sight...to my everlasting relief...j-just what is this crazy place? Why is Zeref-sensei here and ignoring me? What's with the Dragon that scares the life out of me?

I slumped to the ground, and sighed deeply.

I'm stuck here, and I don't even know what to do now...Sensei, why am I even here? Why do you appear, and then disappear? Why did that Dragon look menacing...?

"Hey, fight me!"

Huh?

A young child's voice came from behind me.

I decided to take a look, and saw that...a boy with pink hair was looking at me. He had striking eyes, and a face that kind of looked dopey...but familiar as well...hmmm, where have I seen such a face before...? It reminds me of...ooh, I don't remember anymore...

"Y-You're talking to me, right?"

"Yeah you! Fight me!"

I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Hmmm, I'm not going to fight you, because I don't know who you are. Erm, what's your name little boy? I am not going to fight you, but you can tell me where we are right now, can't you?"

"Little?" He parroted, looking me all over. "How can you call anyone little? You're smaller than I am."

W-Why you little...n-no, don't get angry Shinobu...don't kill him...he's younger than you are...he's the reason why...don't kill him...even if it is very tempting to do something like that...don't become a murderer...

"D-Don't speak to your elders like that, boy."

"Elders? You're only like eight right?"

E-Eight!? He thinks I'm eight!? I'm going to murder him!

"I am twelve you little..." I balled my hand into a fist, and released a large breath. "J-Just tell me where we are, and I wont have to...no, don't worry...just tell me where we are."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...dunno!" I sweatdropped and sighed heavily. "Anyway! Fight me! I'm gonna beat you and become the strongest! I'm being trained by a very powerful Dragon called Igneel! He's my Tou-chan!"

Dragon...Igneel...? Tou-chan...? What is...God, is this boy the son of a Dragon? Have I come across a human Dragon hybrid being? Oooh, I didn't know that was something that was possible! Does that mean a human and a Dragon went to do ecchi things when me and Sensei are going to do it as well!?

"Ah...erm, great for you I suppose...but I'm still not going to fight you..."

The boy put his tongue out and ran in the opposite way saying "Meanie!" as he disappeared into a void...he just ran and disappeared at the same time. Huh, who was that mysterious boy I wonder? Kind of rude if you ask me...mean calling me small...idiot, I dislike him...

I continued to wonder around the place, trying to find some kind of exit. But no matter where I walked, it was as if I was standing still. The scenery didn't change at all. The lights didn't change, and the ground that I am walking on didn't change either. Even if I touched the ground, it didn't mean anything...

"Hello? Anyone there? Little boy? You there now? Come out! I will even talk with this Dragon Igneel if you like? I wish to talk with you right now! You've gotten to come out now!"

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a large, ancient building appeared. It had 'Mildian Magic Academy' written on the top of there. There were many people coming in and out of the place...hmmm, it must be some kind of school. From the looks of those people, they must be students.

I walked over, casually strolling along. Might as well take in all of the sights in the next world or wherever I am. As I walked, people walked through me like ghosts would...rather, am I the ghost? I suppose it doesn't matter at this point...

.

.

.

...As I made it to the large structure, a single girl came from the doors. She was quite small, and she had black hair, that was shoulder length. She had a pointy tip out of the top of her head. She had on silky white robes, with a black sash over her shoulders...

Wait...this is...Sensei? The girl looks like Sensei, but younger...she looks really cute! I didn't know Sensei had such a cuteness when she was younger! Mouuu, I want to give Sensei such a big hug! But I would disappear through her wouldn't it?

"E-Eh, Sensei? Is that you? You can see me, can't you?"

I tried calling out to her, but she didn't respond...ooh, she can't see me either. Damn this day...first Kagura-chan and Levy-chan hates me, now I'm dead and alone...can't say this is the best day of my life...

"Zeref-chan! Zeref-chan! Wait for me! Zeref-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Another voice came from the school building...hmmmm, I wonder who that was? Sounded like a males voice...hmmmmmmmmm...d-don't tell me that Sensei had a boyfriend when she was younger!? T-That can't be possible! I'm Sensei's boyfriend! Not whoever that person is!

Sensei though, when hearing the name, showed a displeased face...hah! It is something that she doesn't like! And she still loves me! Hehe! Sensei and I are the ultimate lovers after all!

"Go away..."

It sounds like Mini-sensei here doesn't like this person...

Then, the doors to the school opened...

But as the person was about to reveal themselves, the school, Mini-sensei and everything else disappeared, and then, something weird happened...

Another Sensei appeared, a slightly younger looking one...God, maybe she's nine or something...who knows. Hehe, Sensei was an average height when she was that age huh...unlike me...makes me feel jealous...

The Mini-sensei is holding some papers, and has a bewildered expression on her face.

"I just want to know...I want to know why people are born and why they die."

"Sensei..."

As I called towards her, she surprisingly turned towards me, and looked somberly at me.

"Do you know why?"

W-Wow, she actually spoke to me...but this is Mini-sensei...what in the heck is going on?

"I...I'm afraid that I don't...I'm sorry..."

"...I see...I wish that I could...also..." Sensei looked towards me, and cocked her eyebrows upwards "...Hey you..."

"Z-Zeref-sensei..."

As I said that, Sensei disappeared away from me...huh, what's going on...?

I crotched onto the ground, and sighed deeply...Sensei...where are you...please tell me because I don't know what is happening anymore...I'm worried about you Sensei...I'm worried about me Sensei...

As I felt like I was losing myself, I became aware that something wrap around my neck! God! It is someone who wants to kill me!

I became frightened and was about to fight back, when someone gave me a kiss on the cheek. The cheek kiss alerted me to the fact that this girl is a single...girl that I know, and I love as well...

"Sensei...you can see me, can't you? Please tell me that I am not going out of my mind right now, Sensei. I'm really frightened and I don't know if I'm dead or not..."

Yes, the girl hugging me was Sensei herself. She had the usual expression on her face, and she was wearing her usual clothes. She regarded me with a slight excited face.

"Shinobu, I'm glad to have found you. You're okay now, I'm right here."

"Eh...where are we Sensei? Are we dead right now?"

"No, we aren't dead Shinobu. We're...well, welcome to my mind. Currently, you're inside of my memories. You've seen a number of people, yes? You've experienced some memories of mine, yes?"

So, we're in Sensei's mind huh...her memories...wow, that's amazing. What kind of Magic is this? Cool, I am quite happy right now...

"Eh...I'm not sure. I saw a number of people...some long blonde haired girl that was walking with you, you again but you didn't see me, a black Dragon that looked like it was going to kill me, and some little boy with pink hair talked to me and asked me to fight him, and said he was the son of some Dragon...eeh, Igneel I think he said, and then I saw you Sensei, but smaller and cute as well...you were talking to someone who was...eeh, I don't know, I didn't see the persons face...but it seemed to me that you didn't like this person...then you asked a question about life and death, surprisingly towards me..."

"Ah...yes, those are my..." Sensei's face then turned downwards. "...Did you say that the little boy and a younger version of me talked to you?"

Hmmmm? Why does she look a little worried about now?

I answered with a hesitant nod.

"Y-Yes, he asked me to fight and like I said, you asked about life and death, why do you ask? Who was he anyway? A potential rival for your love perhaps? Maybe someone that is more important than I am to you? If he is, I will have to beat that person, wont I? I-I mean, I can't lose Sensei...I've already lost everyone else..."

What if this Dragon child takes Sensei away from me? I'm so scared that she's going to go for this Dragon person and leave me alone...everyone else is supposed to be here...with me...and now I can't even hold onto Sensei...

"No, nothing like that. He is...as of right now, the person you talked to was an echo within my mind and so was the younger me...makes sense, he would appear here...since he is...although I don't know why you were able to converse with him and to converse with a younger me as well...no matter how brief...you don't have to worry Shinobu, he is someone in my past."

"Aah, I see...I think. Although, how did we get here anyway? Why are we here? Am I going to learn about you Sensei?"

That would be cool, wouldn't it? I would love to see Sensei in different times in her life.

"No, you weren't supposed to come here...we were supposed to be somewhere else. It just so happened that you were brought to my memories instead...Shinobu, there are things here, that you aren't ready to know yet...like that little boy and about me as well. You don't have to concern yourself with that person, and me as well. I am...Shinobu, you're..."

"S-Sensei...who was that boy? W-Why would he be here, and not me...? If I am important...why am I not here? I thought that we would be apart of one another's memories...there's the Dragon...w-what was it...but I wasn't here...if even a Dragon is important to you..."

"You are here my sweet boy."

She soothed, and lightly pointed to the left. From there, I saw me, maybe a year ago, and Sensei laughing with one another as we ate chocolate cake together. She was even the one who smeared the cake all over my face and licked my face clean...

"I remember that Sensei..."

"You just didn't see yourself yet, but now you have. There are many memories of you and I here...but you have to understand that I've lived a long life...Shinobu, there are many things here that you shouldn't ever see...I've done things that..."

Sensei's eyes flickered a little, sadness filling her being.

"I know you're a good person Sensei. Whatever you've done, I know that it was all in good will and I know your Magic isn't your fault, I don't judge you on what your Magic does to you, Sensei. Please don't be worried Sensei, I still love you very much. But why are we here exactly? How are we here exactly?"

"That's...spoilers. Lets just say that you're here for me personally. You wanted your friends to see sense, didn't you?" I casually nodded as I fully hugged Sensei. "That's why you're here. With you inside of me like this, my power can't go out of control...it is something that you can do, my sweet boy."

"S-So, if I'm inside of you...I'm not on Earthland anymore?"

This is really complicated. I've teleported inside of Sensei now? Geez, I didn't know that I could do something like that...or, did I merge with Sensei? Ooh my God...did I do that? Awesome...maybe?

"That's...not true. You are there, but you're here as well. Just think of it as your body is there, and your spirit is with me...you see, if you're with me in spirit, I can control my Magic without worry, I can do what others do as well like allow myself to feel enjoyment, love, and all of the other positive emotions as well without having to physically touch you...but right now, your body is...in an immobilized state...it will look like you're sleeping to the others."

Ooh, I think I get it. So, if my spirit is inside of Sensei, she can do what she wants without worry. She can even use her Magic for good instead of it going out of control, huh. That's amazing...if that's the case, then I would gladly stay inside here so Sensei can enjoy a good life without having to worry.

"S-So, if I have this right...my spirit is inside of you, and my body is in the real world, and it looks like I am sleeping?" She nodded causing me to turn my head to the side. "If I'm here with you...will I be able to get back to my body? I love you Sensei and everything, but I'm sure that you wouldn't want me in your head or memories or whatever forever, right? Although if you asked, then I would stay here with Sensei, you know?"

Sensei started to titter slightly, grazing the back of my head...rather, my spirits head...my head? I don't know anymore. This is confusing. I'm thoroughly confused, thanks Sensei. Once again you've managed to confuse me.

"Hehe, you'll go back later on. For now, you can stay inside here with me, while I deal with your girl problems." Sensei groped my butt as I let out a "Eep" sound. "You know, you're going to have to owe me."

"O-Okay Sensei...but, did you just grope my spirits butt?"

"Technically, yes. And technically no. Here, your form isn't your body...you're a intangible being, a entity that doesn't have mass. You're only given form like that because that's the form you're most familiar with, therefore that's what you perceive yourself as. Your body can be changed if you really want. It is however you shape it. You can control what you look like, you could even look like me if you really wanted. It is completely your decision when you're here."

Hmmmmmmmm...so, if I can shape my body in anyway I want...

I concentrated and concentrated...

And my body grew! Yay! I grew to a height of 5 foot 8 inches tall! Yay! This is an average size, isn't it!? God, Sensei looks a little small from here! Hehehe~ I'm taller than Sensei~ I'm taller than Sensei~ I'm actually really cool looking right now! No more small jokes for me! Hahaha! Everyone that calls me small from now on is going to be deluded! I am so freaking tall right now! Haha! My hair is even a little longer...hmm, must've subconsciously thought about being that size...

I looked at Sensei and grinned.

"Sensei, look at me. Am I old enough to be ecchi with Sensei now? You said that you would wait until I'm fifteen...but I have to be at least twenty years old in this body, right?"

I licked my lips and pulled on my shirt slightly...damn, I've gotten really handsome now, I think...

However, Sensei showed an irritated face.

"Shrink, now. I don't like you taller than I am...it's weird. Turn back to Shota you. And you'll never be that tall outside of this place, you understand? It wont be possible."

"Wah, why? Can't I be tall in here Sensei? I know that I wont be outside...but this is my wish Sensei...to be at least this tall once in my life..."

"You've been tall now, so shrink to Shota size. I wont ask again."

I sighed and complied, shrinking to normal size...

She's mean. I wont ever experience that again...now that I have, I want to experience it again...Sensei...cruel mean Sensei that doesn't even allow me to see what I could be like in the future...I wanna be tall as well...

When I became a Shota again, Sensei showed a satisfied face, and lightly rubbed my head.

"That's my boy." Sensei picked me up, and held me close. "This is the way I love you. If you were bigger, I would accept it, eventually. But I prefer you being like this."

She prefers me like this, does she? Then, I don't mind being a Shota for Sensei.

As we looked at one another, a thought crossed my mind.

"Eeh, Sensei...if you're going to talk to Kagura-chan and Levy-chan for me...why are you still here?"

Sensei showed a bright smile as the world changed around us. It became the shape of a bedroom, with a very, very large bed in the centre. And somehow, my clothes all disappeared besides my underwear, while Sensei's did the same...

"I am doing it right now. Actually, I'm conversing with Kagura Mikazuchi right now. That's why it took me a little while longer to find you. Shinobu, I came here to give you some company, and now that I have, I am doing the task that you want me to do, while giving you some company as well. I can't have my boy lonely inside here."

So, she's talking to them right now, is she? Ehehe, that's pretty cool, actually. But for Sensei to smile like that...it's so beautiful. I've never seen such a thing before...

"A-Ah...erm, I see...so, you're in two places at once?"

"Yes, I suppose that's how you could look at it."

So, she can like split her focus or something? Wow, that's Sensei for you. She knows how to do things like this.

"B-But Sensei, how am I nearly naked right now? How did you pull that off?"

Sensei smirked and gently laid me on the bed.

She crawled next to me, and gently caressed my face softly.

"This is my mind, Shinobu. I can do what I want with you, sweet boy. If I want you dressed in nothing but your underwear, then that's what you're going to be dressed in, or not dressed in as the case maybe. Or if I wanted this..." Suddenly, from near my butt, a tail grew, and Neko ears came in the replacement of my normal ears! "...Then I can have my Neko boy here with me."

Sensei stroked my ears, and I purred...damn it, that means she's got complete control over me here...

"Nyaan Sensei...erm, Sensei...will my body be okay without me being there? I mean, what if someone comes back and tries to hurt me in the hotel room?"

Yeah, what if some naughty person comes and does things to me? What if a killer comes to me and kills me while I'm here?

"No, that wont be a worry. I've gotten Virgo, and Aries to watch over your body while you sleep, plus I've set a barrier just incase. You'll be fine, I promise you." I nodded as Sensei slid her hands down my flat stomach. "Now, while we're alone, how do you want me to take care of you?"

Sensei's hands went towards my naughty place as she casually licked my lips with her own! S-Sensei...I-I didn't know that she could be like that...d-does that mean she can touch me here...?

"S-Sensei...y-you're being usually forward all of a sudden..."

"Yes, but here...inside my mind, I can be ecchi with you, as you would say. There's no restrictions here. We can do whatever you want here. It doesn't matter about anything, other than us while you're here."

"Oh...I can't wait for that Sensei...me and you can ki-kiss and touch..."

Snuggling into her chest, Sensei's lewd face glanced towards me.

"Is that the case? Then, lets use this time effectively..."

"B-But before we do Sensei...if this is your head...I can put music in here for us to listen to, right?"

A unsatisfied face washed over her delicate features, and she released a sigh.

"God, what is it? Literally, whatever you put in here will be with me for awhile, you know? I literally wont be able to get it out of my head."

I pouted and turned away.

"The Rock City Boy. I like the song...but if I can't put it in here then..."

"Just do it quickly, and give me your damn little lips."

I turned back and beamed!

"Kay!"

So getting to work, I thought deeply about the song. For a minute or so, nothing happened, but then the song came on in the background, and I felt all happy about it! I even thought about having cheese burgers and they appeared with chocolate milkshake! Yay for me! This is amazing! Screw the real world! This is amazing!

"You eat all that in the real world, and you'll become fat."

"Well, this isn't the real world. This is Sensei's world, and I love it!"

I stuck out my tongue, but Sensei thought that was an invitation and deeply kissed me, with passion being mixed in! G-Geez Sensei! Please at least give me a second to prepare myself!

As Sensei kissed me passionately, I couldn't help but wonder what's going on, on the outside world right now...?

* * *

 **Kagura P.O.V**

"Juvia is...Juvia is unsure of what to think. What does Kagura-san think about it?"

I shrugged my shoulders at the water using girl as I gently sat on my bed.

"I don't know...it seems that dark times are ahead...but to think that the Princess and possibly the town could be in danger as well. I wonder, what's going to happen with this...?"

Yes...the town...city, whatever, is in danger. Even if I look at it objectively, I can't seem to come to a conclusion as to why someone would want to hurt the town and the Princess. What purpose would it serve? I, do not understand. Does she have something special?

"Juvia is unsure of what to think, but Juvia is still going to help if she can. Juvia isn't the strongest here, but Juvia also has valuable skills as well. Juvia is sure that she can do something if she tries."

"Yes, that's a good mindset to have. I'm sure that you will make a difference..."

Even though my mind should be on what I just heard from Yukino...

I just can't get my head around the Shinobu situation.

I wish that everything would just go back to normal. I can't stand that after everything I thought, he knows what is going on...he now knows me...but something inside of me is hesitant about accepting it. He talked about Simon-nii like I remember telling him...something inside of me tells me that this is only temporary...I wish that wasn't the case...but I'm not sure what to do anymore to be honest...

"Hmm? What's wrong Kagura-san? Has Juvia said something wrong? Are you going to help the others defend the town as well?"

"Y-Yes, I will also defend the town if need be...since it is our duties as well. We're all involved now, aren't we? Ever since we entered this tournament, we've been involved. From day one, something has been off...and now it is only being confirmed...who knows what is going to happen..."

"Are you still thinking about Shinobu-sama...san...chan?"

Why doesn't she just pick a honorific and stick with it? Ugh, she confuses me, she really does...

"Yeah...Juvia, I got everything I wanted in the end...he remembered me in the end..."

A notable gasp came from the young girl, as she looked towards me with confused eyes.

"I-If that's the case, why are you still looking sad? If you've gotten your friend back-"

"That's the thing." I interrupted, folding my arms. "I'm not sure on how to feel about it...I'm not used to things just falling into place like this. And now that it has...I'm hesitant to keep moving forward...Juvia, if someone you knew forgot you, then remembered you years later after you'd built up resent and hurt...would you forgive that person as well?"

I thought...I would at least get someone's opinion on the matter. Even if they don't understand fully my situation.

"...Juvia isn't sure." She admitted, casually leaning against the bed. "Juvia would be conflicted...but if the person was truly sorry and it was something out of that persons hands, Juvia would at least think about forgiving that person, even if Juvia hated that person for denying Juvia."

"I see..."

"Juvia's sorry, she didn't help much, did she?"

I denied her with a shake of my head.

"That's not true. It did help actually. Thank you for telling me."

I offered a sincere smile, which she returned with a bright one, a striking contrast to how she was beforehand...hmmm, it seems that this tournament has made her...less gloomy and more sociable.

"It wasn't a problem. But Kagura-san, Juvia knows that Shinobu-sama...san...chan is a good person."

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

She's suddenly started talking about him...huh...why?

"Juvia...before coming here, Juvia was alone, always in the rain. But then he...he came over and spoke to Juvia, asked Juvia to stand with him during the trials, and offered to be Juvia's friend, which made her world brightened up. Shinobu-sama...san...chan actually spoke to someone like Juvia, and now Juvia has friends as well. Juvia didn't think it would be possible that the world would become a little brighter upon talking with someone. Juvia's world isn't always about rain now, and Juvia is happy about that. Seeing the world without rain, was because of him. So if he can do something like that for Juvia, he can't be such a bad person."

"Juvia...I didn't know you felt like that..."

"Y-You're misunderstanding Juvia!" She became flustered and threw her hands out in front of her. "W-When Juvia spoke like that, she was unsure of her feelings! All Juvia knows is that Shinobu-sama...san...chan is a nice, warm, friendly and loving person even if he says names wrong sometimes. And if Kagura-san feels like she can't forgive him, then at least allow his warmth to bring Kagura-san to her senses as Juvia believes that Shinobu-sama...san...chan has something special about him that draws people towards him. Even if Juvia doesn't possess romantic feelings, she'll always be his friend. If he asked, Juvia will fight as well, as he's brought reason to Juvia's life now...Juvia can see the sky for the first time...so Juvia has to repay that as well..."

Juvia...

Who knew that she felt like that? God, it kind of sounds like she's in love with him. Wow, Shinobu. You've managed to win over the Rain Woman...although I could just be misreading the signs and she just generally likes him as a friend.

"I see...wow Juvia...I didn't really understand what others had been seeing until you put it like you did."

"So...you'll hear him out?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to at least think about it. Thanks to you, you've given me something to think about."

Juvia smiled, but then frowned and looked at the clock.

"Uuuuh, Juvia is going to go and think about what is happening right now..."

"Yeah, I think I need to stay here for a bit longer...could you possibly tell the others that I'm not ready for visitors?"

"Sure, Juvia can do that."

I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Juvia, for everything."

Juvia gave a nod, and then she left me alone, along with my thoughts.

So, I am alone again...

What do I even think about this? Juvia is right in away...I should at least attempt to be friends with him...but then I think about the words he said to me after so long ago...when he called me a 'human' with such a disdain...it was as if I had done something wrong...

Then there's the Princess...God knows what is going to happen there...good thing that I know her, huh. Good thing that I came along that day, when she was distressed...maybe we could use that to gain an audience...if it would help at least...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

As I was in the middle of contemplating what I was going to do now, what Shinobu and my relationship would be like now, and what would happen with the town and Princess, a knock on the door was heard...I don't know who would come to visit me...I made it abundantly clear that I wanted to be left alone right now, especially to Shinobu beforehand.

"Who, is it?"

I asked cautiously, my hand resting on my blade.

[I am, Shinobu's Sensei. I need to have a word with you.]

Shinobu's Sensei? He has a Sensei? I didn't know that he had such a thing...Sensei, huh? Maybe where he learned to use Devil Slayer? Is this going to be a Demon? To be honest, I don't even know how he learned such a thing.

"What could you want with me?"

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

His Sensei has come here...for what purpose exactly? It sounds like a woman, so he must have a woman as a Sensei. Hmmmmm, I wonder who this person is? I admit, my curiosity is piqued right now.

[It concerns Shinobu. I need to explain a few things on his behalf.]

Something on his behalf? What could that be? Hmmmm, I'm not sure if I should or not...damn, maybe I should...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... This Sensei wants to speak for Shinobu, does she? Since he isn't exactly the best at articulating his thoughts and whatnot, I might as well hear this woman out.

"Right...please come in."

I don't know what compelled me to accept this, but I did and I invited her in, whoever she is.

The door opened, and I was blown away by what I saw...

D-Damn, his Sensei...

This woman is, well beautiful. She has long blonde hair, that shimmers like the sun, and her eyes are a shade of green. The clothes she wears are...well, short...and her chest is...huge...figure is...perfect...how does he come to have a bombshell as a Sensei...? No wonder he doesn't look at other girls with this one around...for God sake, how the hell do you compare to that?

She walked towards my bed, and glanced at my blade.

"There's no need for such a thing. I wont hurt you." I nodded, resting Archenemy to the side of me but still having an air of cautiousness. "You're Kagura Mikazuchi, are you not?" Again, I nodded towards the blonde haired woman. "Good, I came to the right place. Now, Kagura, may I call you that?" For a third time, I gave my consent with my head. "Kagura, I need to discuss things to do with Shinobu."

"Shinobu...what could you want to talk about?"

Curiously, I eyed up this Sensei...damn it, she's too beautiful...too perfect...no one can compete with that...

"Yes...you see, it seems that you've upset him, and I don't like it when he is upset." I've upset him, have I? It wasn't my intentions, it really wasn't. "While, I can understand how you're feeling, but you've got to see it from his point of view as well."

"What do you mean?"

I questioned with suspicious eyes.

This Sensei sat on the bed, resting a hand on her lap.

"What I mean is, if you think about it, you're the friend that he hasn't seen in so many years. I believe that it is at least, five years now?"

Damn, has it been that long, really? Yeah...I suppose that it has been like that long since the last time we travelled together.

"Something like that."

I said nonchalantly.

"Then...if you were in his shoes, wouldn't you feel bad that you not only forgot your friend, but treated that person as a random stranger? No, someone like Shinobu doesn't just feel bad about it...it literally tears him up inside, since he is sensitive. I'm sure that you know what he is like. The guilt he's feeling right now must be unbearable."

Yeah...I know what he is like alright...damn fool...guilt...although I wanted that, right now it is something that...I don't even know anymore...

"Even if you say that, I can't just forgive him instantly. In a perfect world, I would just forgive him, and we'd go back to being the best of friends again, where we would always be together and have fun everyday, going on adventures and having deep serious talks about the future then let it get out of hand and somehow become embarrassed about it...but real life isn't the perfect world...I understand the reasons behind it...he said that someone put a spell on him that made him forget me?"

That's what he told me...anyway...I want to believe that to be true...I honestly do want that to be true.

"That's basically it. He didn't have a choice...this person, wants Shinobu to be isolated, whatever the reason. If you don't become his friend again, then what that person set out to do, would have worked, wouldn't it? Do you want this person to have all of the power and allow Shinobu to be isolated again, like he was as a project for Brain?"

Wait, this person just said that as if it was the simplest of things...so, she knows about it as well? Shinobu must trust this person completely to tell her about what he's gone through. That's what he told me when he told me the truth. He said that he trusts me absolutely...now, I don't think that he would trust me anymore.

"H-How did you..."

"I know everything about that boy, and I know that he told you about it as well. You see, that child...he wouldn't admit it, but he does hate himself for being such a thing. Now, I know you're going to say that he shouldn't, but he does hate himself. He hates what his life began like and he hates the fact that he didn't remember you. So allow me to ask you, would you like the person that split you apart to win?"

Would I want that person to win? Hmph, if she's asking me that, then she doesn't know me. The person that took Shinobu away from me is going to pay, whoever it is. I will make sure that of this.

"N-No, of course not..."

"Then...I'm not asking you to instantly become his best friend, Kagura. I'm not saying that five years of resentment should just be demolished instantly. Trust me, I know how negative feelings can fester within the mind. All I ask, is that you at least tell him that you can at least build your relationship up again. Give that child some hope again, because right now...he doesn't have much hope...especially with what happened to his other friend."

His other friend...Levy? What happened to her?

"You're talking about Levy? What happened? Did someone do something?"

Now I am a little worried...I don't know the girl personally well, but what Sherria said before about us being in trouble, and Yukino saying that she needs us...I wonder, has anything happened to that girl?

"Sort of...it is more like to say that Shinobu and Mirajane Strauss accidentally shared a kiss, and Levy saw it...it doesn't take a genius to connect the dots, and what she thought on the matter, does it?"

They shared a kiss...kissing...those two were kissing...

No, I wont say how angry I am about that. Although, it isn't like I didn't see that coming. Yeah, I can see that they have attraction to one another. Mph, well I will have to see about...no, I wont do anything...although then again...

I shook my head.

"I can already guess...since it is obvious that she is in love with him...like I used to be...am...I don't know anymore. You...Sensei of Shinobu, why did you come to tell me this? Why do you care so much about Shinobu's feelings? You're his Sensei sure, but the way you talk about him is one that of love and affection. Sensei of Shinobu, allow me to ask, do you love Shinobu as well?"

She must do...the way she speaks so passionately isn't a simple thing like the relationship between Master and student. It is more akin to lovers.

"First of all, call me Serah." Serah huh...nice name. "Second...yes, I do love that child more than you could know. That's why, I hate seeing him hurt. And when it is something like this, a problem that can be solved by talking, then I make sure that he has the problem solved. You see, he didn't have a traditional upbringing. Some concepts like this, something that you and I would understand, would be completely foreign to him and he wouldn't know how to approach such a thing."

"Yes...I understand...I suppose being raised by a madman would make you ignorant to human interactions."

I hollowly chuckled. It wasn't a laugh at him...rather, it was a miserable laugh, thinking about the time that he told me about his...situation. Yes...that situation that he is right now...and how he needs friends...damn, I'm a fool...

As I thought it, I saw her mumble "...The Rock City Boy..." as if she was singing it to herself as she scowled. Huh, what's wrong with her all of a sudden? Why would she scowl at something she was singing?

"Eh...what's 'The Rock City Boy' exactly?"

She blinked once, and stared at me with no emotion.

"Shinobu's fault...he's gotten it in my head... Now, are you going to confront him?"

"If you mean, am I going to try and mend our relationship...then yes...I realize that it isn't his fault...I do understand that. It will take sometime to get over what I've been feeling for such along time now...but, I'm sure that one day...maybe we could become as close as we were. I...try and carry myself with dignity and pride...and right now, what I am doing is counterproductive...I want to build my relationship back up with him, but I'm pushing him away. It, doesn't work like that, does it?"

"That is correct. It would be the adult thing to do, and if you carry yourself with pride, then do not allow your pride to stand in the way of your own feelings."

"Yes...I understand, thank you, Serah-sama."

"It, isn't a problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find the one called Levy McGarden."

She turned away from me, and walked to the door.

As she walked, I couldn't get out of my head what dedication that this Sensei has to her student. She must really love him to take time out to talk to me about trivial matters like this...as she said, she mustn't like seeing him in pain...well, I'm glad that he has...an Onee-sama...that looks after him...hopefully Onee-sama because I cannot compete with that...

"Serah-sama, if Shinobu was to...how to say this...if he asked to be your boyfriend, would you accept such a thing?"

She stopped in her tracks, and faced me with a cocked head.

"If you're asking if we would enter into a romantic relationship...not until he's older."

"B-But that means..."

"Yes, my love is romantic, just like yours is."

"H-Hang on, I-I don't have romantic feelings for him at all!"

A small smirk graced her lips as she opened the door.

"If that's what you believe."

After saying that, she left through the door, and left me with my thoughts...

God sake, why would she even say something like that? I can't even begin to think what he's going to say about this...

* * *

 **Levy P.O.V**

As I sat upon the roof of a strangers house...just watching the rain fall to the ground...

My mind couldn't stop going towards Shi-chan...and Mira...

I realize that I am childish by doing this...I am childish by not wanting to speak to him...but each time I see him now...I see Mira under him...kissing him...doing something that I've pined for, for years now...

It didn't matter to me that he kissed someone else...it was the fact that it was Mira...

That's childish, I know that it is. If it was anyone else, would I be feeling like this? Would it be I that would be feeling this crappy if it was...lets say Yukino? Would it make a difference if it was Yukino...?

I believe it would...

It's not the fact that it was the kiss...but when I told Mira about my feelings...I asked her about what I should do...and then I see that they actually shared a kiss...something that I've wanted for so long...I just can't help but feel upset...I hate feeling this way...

It's making me feel bitter...when I don't want to feel like this. If Mira and Shi-chan got together, then it wouldn't...be so bad I guess...I'm sure that they do like one another...I shouldn't really stand in the way of their love...I wish that for once...it would be me that Shi-chan looks at and says "Beautiful." or something along those lines.

Sitting like this...isn't going to help me...Shi-chan, I said that I would be your friend...I am your friend, and then I denied you as a friend...I told you to leave me alone...

Am I a bad person for feeling like this? I wish that wasn't the case...Shi-chan, what are you doing right now? Did you go back to Mira? Did you go somewhere else? Are you thinking about me right now?

Even if he was...why do I even sit here in the first place? If anything...I should've given him the benefit of the doubt...it didn't look like they kissed by their own feelings...it did look like he had fallen on her...it's just those two together...

"Levy McGarden."

Huh?

Did someone say my name then? Nah, who would be calling me here? Who'd know I would be here?

"Behind you, Levy McGarden."

Ooh God, who's behind me? Do I even want to know? It sounded like a females voice at least...and it doesn't sound threatening...even then...

I turned rapidly, and instantly I was taken back by the beauty.

"A-Ah...y-you are...?"

I was slightly worried. Who is this woman that's come, and why does she know my name? Why is she even here? Does she want to take me somewhere? I, am admittedly frightened right now...Shi-chan...

"My name is Serah...and I am the Sensei of Shinobu Kobayashi, as you've recently given him that last name, haven't you?"

S-Sensei? This woman is his Sensei...ooh come on...how could I compete with that? She's well endowed...blonde, perfect figure...what man wouldn't look at her and want to jump her straight away...seriously? This isn't fair...his bleeding Sexy-sensei...is this the woman that I have to be worried about...? Seriously...this girl is too beautiful...she's too well endowed, isn't she? This isn't...right, is it? This can't be right, can it?

"R-Really...I-I mean, w-why are you here, Serah-sama?"

"I'm here, to discuss Shinobu of course."

I turned my eyes downwards, a sad gaze appearing.

"To be honest, right now, I don't really feel like talking about Shi-chan..."

"That's exactly why I am here."

"Huh? I don't understand..."

She sat down next to me, and brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Levy...how to say this...Shinobu is upset right now."

I already knew that...I didn't mean to cause such a thing...I really didn't. It wasn't meant to be like this...I want to apologize to him, but how do you start something like that, without breaking down?

"Y-Yeah...I get it...you want me to apologize..."

I thought that it would be something like that.

But to my surprise, the girl defiantly shook her head.

"No, I'm not seeking that from you at all." I blinked in confusion. "You see...what happened before, he feels deeply saddened that it effected you as it has...and, because it happened within the minimal amount of time when Kagura had also basically said that their friendship isn't existent anymore...you see, it was like a double blow. He had lost his old friend, and then you, who he...well, that's for him to say."

O-Oh...I didn't know that he had also recently talked with Kagura...so, is that the reason why he looked as sad as he did? Is it because he was...saddened by what Kagura had said, and then I said that I didn't want to be near him...

"I had no idea that he had talked to...Kagura just before...what did she say...exactly?"

"The exact words spoken, are unknown to me. However, he was deeply saddened by it...Levy, I'm not going to dance around with you. You're an intelligent girl, and you have your reasons for not speaking to him anymore. But I at least wish for you to hear me out."

Hear her out...at least, since she came here, I should hear what she has to say. She seems to care about Shi-chan a lot. I was wary about her at first, but the way she talks about Shi-chan is that of...well, I would say that love guide her actions right now...although, does she have to be so well endowed? Really? When Shi-chan hits puberty, he's going to see her and fall for her instantly.

"I-I will hear you out...but, I don't know what to think..."

"Then, Levy. Shinobu...although it shouldn't come from me...he would find it hard to say it to you, then again, he wouldn't know about it right now...you understand, Levy. Shinobu isn't like other children. In the respect that while he's quite intelligent for his age, and he's stronger than other children his age besides a select few, like that Erza Scarlet for one, and Mirajane Strauss, he's also...quite naive if I am honest."

Did she have to mention Mira? I was kind of trying to forget about such a thing.

"Naive?"

Why would she...actually, sometimes...Shi-chan I love you and everything but you are kind of naive about things...

"Yes, naive. He doesn't understand concepts that we would. Like love for example...you understand females develop faster in this area that males. And especially males like Shinobu. As he grew up, he didn't know anything about love, and even now, it is a foreign thing to him. He doesn't realize it Levy. But he is quite in love with you."

E-Eh...?

W-What did she just say...?

I-In love with me? Shi-chan is in love with me? Y-You're joking, aren't you!? H-He can't be in love with me! H-He's never shown such a thing! W-Why would she say it!? I-Is he in love with me now!?

"Y-You are lying, aren't you?"

"No...I'm really not." She says that with such a normal looking face. "I, shouldn't be telling you, especially when he hasn't come to the realization just yet himself. But, you have the right to know, that he does feel like that."

I don't see any deception within her face, nor do I hear it in her voice.

So...if she's telling the truth...Shi-chan really does love me? Ooh God, this is massive...this is huge...d-do I go and tell Shi-chan the same now? D-Do we become a couple now?

"B-But, why are you telling me? If you say that he should tell me when it comes to him...why would you tell me now? How do you know that he does?"

Yes, it is a wonderful thing to know about it, but why would she tell me now? If Shi-chan doesn't understand it yet...how does she even know about it? I am...utterly confused, I know that he does at least though...

"Because, I wanted you to know that Shinobu does love you, and I don't mean as a best friend. I mean...he has deep feelings for you. I know this to be true, just take my word for it. However, due to the way he was raised, he doesn't understand how to express his feelings...also, due to him being...what he was, he doesn't believe himself good enough."

"E-Eh? He doesn't believe he's good enough, for what?"

I arched an eyebrow up, looking directly at her eyes.

She stared into my eyes, studying me.

"For, anyone. He doesn't believe that he deserves to be your friend...he even thinks that he doesn't deserve to be...free. In some ways, he is still trapped back with Brain."

He doesn't even think that he deserves to be my friend...it should be the opposite...just look at him now. He's surpassed me in powers many times over. And he thinks that he doesn't deserve to be my friend...but, what she said then...

"S-Still trapped...?"

But he's free...he isn't trapped...could she mean something else?

"Yes...it is hard to overcome being tortured from day one of your life, or how he perceives it anyway. If your first memory is that of someone hurting you and wanting to inflict pain on you, then your only friend leaves you behind after you promised to be together forever, you'd find it hard to trust anyone after that. In some ways, he has the mindset of someone who is in captivity. While physically not there, his mind still sometimes makes him think about being like that, especially when people get close, and therefore he would act...as some would say, strangely."

Now that she mentions it...

There have been times when we've been close, where he does pull away and looks at me strangely, as if he didn't understand what I was doing...I wouldn't know what it is like to be in captivity nor do I understand what someone would be like after that.

"Yeah..."

"That's why, Levy. You have to make sure that he sees that he isn't just an experiment like he believes."

I've never thought that he was just an experiment at all...and Shi-chan shouldn't neither...he's much more than just a simple experiment from some mad guy that likes to torture children...

"B-But why don't you tell him...?"

"Because, if it came from me, he wouldn't believe it. He knows that I would do anything and say anything to make him feel better. Even if I say the truth, he would still just be glad that I am by his side, it doesn't necessarily mean that he would believe me."

I didn't know that...I didn't know that...

"Oh...so if I told him, he'd believe me?"

"That's right. I believe once Shinobu told me that you said that you thought that Ultear was someone that was higher than you are when it comes to feelings with him, correct?"

"Of course...I couldn't replace someone like her..."

Exactly...I can't become as important as her. His whole reason for going is to find this girl. She doesn't realize how jealous I am of her. He'd sacrifice himself for this girl...to save her...

"No, you couldn't." I looked towards the ground sadly. But Serah-sama here lightly patted her lap, getting my attention. "But, there's also a part of him, that you hold, Levy that no one else ever could. Besides his Spirits, Ultear, Kagura perhaps and myself, you're the person that he spent so much time with. You've built a bond, that couldn't ever be broken."

Apart that I hold...I didn't know that I held something important...

"B-But I'm not sure on how to do this..."

"For now, don't tell him you love him." I became a little confused by that, only for her to elaborate. "It would only...confuse him even more. You'd have to let him come to the realization on his own. If he's forced to come to that realization, he'll naturally pull away from it and try to deny it. I know that it is going to be hard to stay away, when you know that he does love you. I however know that he'll someday tell you that he loves you. Until then...just be there for him."

D-Damn it, she can make me cry...she really knows him...everything she says I accept it as truth...I can't deny that she's saying things that I don't already know...she's just solidifying them...

"It is going to be difficult..." I sighed deeply, but then smiled slightly. "But for now, it's enough to know that he, on some level, returns my affections. One day, we'll be able to express them together...until then, I will still stand by his side..."

"That's very grown up of you, Levy. Shinobu really was right about you."

I furrowed my eyebrows on confusion.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, he speaks about you like you're someone he looks up to. He really respects you for who you are. He thinks you're probably the most intelligent twelve year old alive, and right now, I can't dispute this fact. If I had said what I had said to others what I said to you, then they wouldn't have taken it so well. Levy, you're one of Shinobu's rocks, and I hope that you continue to be there for him."

Continue to be there for him...hehe, does she even have to ask?

"I will always be there for Shi-chan! Hehe, Serah-sama, you're really nice...you really love Shi-chan, huh."

"Yes, I do love Shinobu."

Yeah...I always thought that his Sensei would be quite...mysterious, but she's really nice, and cares for him. Yes, that's right...I'm glad that this woman is Shi-chan's Sensei. It is evident that she really cares about him...he's gotten a good Sensei.

"S-Say...I know that I can't erm...make him feel what he does deep down...but erm..."

"You want to kiss him, don't you?" I flushed deeply, and slightly nodded my head. Seeing that, Serah-sama chortled. "I understand, it is the only natural response when you find out your love loves you back even without realizing it. I don't see a problem with that."

"R-Really? B-But you said that..."

"Yes, he has come to the realization on his own...but a single kiss isn't going to make him pull away from you. If anything, it might make him reevaluate his feelings for you, without having them forced. As long as you don't outright state that you love him, it should be fine."

I can work around that...yeah, I could say that it was a friend thing...or maybe I just wanted to see what Mira was talking about...yeah, I can do it without making it obvious that I love him...hmmmmmm, I like this idea...

"T-Then I need to go and find him! I have to tell him that I'm sorry for freezing him out like I did without allowing him to explain! Do you know where-"

"He's in his hotel room right now, with his Spirits."

So, he's with his Spirits huh...I see, I understand...

"A-Ah, thank you very much Serah-sama! Y-You...You don't know what this talk has done for me...I understand Shi-chan more now than I have done before...hehe, maybe you truly are a lovely Sensei after all. I can see why Shi-chan speaks highly of you, so wise and kind."

A soft smile spread across her face as she petted my head.

"Yes, it is good that I can converse with people like this again, I do miss it."

Again? When couldn't she talk to people...no, it isn't my business.

"I-I see then...you wouldn't take offense if I go and..."

"No, I have things to do as well. Go, and tell Shinobu whatever you want."

I stood up, and turned towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Serah-sama!"

I rushed off the roof, running down the stairs as fast as I possibly could.

I'm coming Shi-chan! I understand now! I understand about...nearly everything. Even if I can't confess just yet, that's fine with me. I have something to look forward too in the future...a-and I get to kiss Shi-chan! Yes! I can't wait to make up with Shi-chan now!

* * *

 **Ultear P.O.V**

"So, you think that you can defy me and attempt to kill my friend, do you?"

Regarding the tied up boy, I merely gave a titter. Seeing such a pathetic person in binds always filled me with a certain excitement. It was like no other. But the true reason I was...excited was because I finally can have give this bastard a little punishment.

"Y-You crazy bitch! Let me down right now! This is going to far isn't it!? I didn't even kill that stupid blue haired bitch! Now let me down you whore! Really!? You think Master Hades is going to let you get away with such a thing!?"

"Saying all of that is only going to make me more angry, Zancrow." I glared as I ran a knife between my fingers, making sure that he saw it. "To be honest, I don't give a shit what Master Hades says about this, because this is one of the things that I wish to do. You know, there's many things that I want to say to you...or, we could go straight to the dissecting? Should we see what you have inside?"

I gave a maniacal grin as he attempted to back away. He even tried to use Magic. Poor bastard, thinking he can get away with things like that. But of course, I accounted for such a thing, and made sure that the ropes I bound him with was that of a suppressing kind of magic. As if he is going to do things like that.

"D-Don't you come near me! I did as you asked! I got confirmation that it was your bastard friend and he's doing well in the fucking tournament! Now let me go you psychotic bitch!"

He just doesn't get it, does he? Calling me names is only going to anger me more. Although psychotic isn't that far from the truth, when it comes to certain subjects. Kukuku, interesting~

"Yes...but when I said recon, that means, recon. It doesn't mean nearly kill one of his friends, does it? That girl, Yukino, nearly died because of you. While I don't care about her, it would've saddened my friend...and that isn't allowed."

I, at that moment, showed an evil expression. I wasn't happy with what Zancrow had been doing to my friend. No one, would mess with my friend, while I am around, as I made that one of my top priorities.

Good thing that girl, Mirajane I believe, showed up. If she hadn't, I would've stopped Zancrow myself. Hmph, if I had done it, Master Hades would've been displeased by the way I wanted to deal with this bastard. Whatever, this is one of the only times that he cannot say anything about me and my life.

At that moment, I felt Meredy tug at my pants. I smiled a little, petting her head.

"Don't worry Meredy, I'll make sure that this bastard gets what he deserves for trying to hurt Shinobu."

"Y-Yes...h-he shouldn't try and hurt him..."

Of course, she knows how I feel about him. Basically, she's the only person I've told my true feelings for. And she understands why I do what I do. It isn't because I want to, it is because I have too.

"That's right, he shouldn't try and hurt Shinobu. Do you remember what happens if that's the case?"

"Excessive torture?"

She guessed, only for me to confirm with a sly nod.

"That's right. Anyone that lays a hand on Shinobu is going to get tortured."

The fear in Zancrow's eyes tells me that I'm doing the right thing right now.

"J-Just fuck off you bastard! Stay away from me you bastard!"

And even though Zancrow knew that he shouldn't of done it, he couldn't stop himself. Of course, people with tiny sized minds can't help but do something so idiotic. Not like Shinobu would lose. From what I can see, from what I know, he is stronger than Zancrow.

"Thank you, I don't have an Otou-sama. Is there anything else you'd like to call on before we start with the torture?"

In the instant I said that, I saw the fear in his eyes...good. He deserves to be in fear. He's such a bastard anyway. He's my least favourite member of Grimoire Heart.

"F-Fuck off! Please just leave me alone! When I get out of here, I will fucking burn you! Then I'll kill your little shit of a friend as well! You ask me to do something, and I do it! Why does it fucking matter that I wanted to have a little fun with that girl!? Will you fucking let me go already!?"

I'm working with morons. Literally, this bastard isn't even slightly intelligent, is he? Ah, of course he isn't...such an idiot. People like this guy really shouldn't be apart of Grimoire Heart.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have anger issues?"

"ME!?" He roared. "You're the one that's going to dissect me! That's just mental doctor shit that is! Who the fuck do you think you are!? I still don't see what I have done wrong! I did as you asked! Why does it matter that I played with a girl!?"

"God, do I have to explain everything to you?" Seeing no indication from him to speak, I sighed. "Because I asked you to spy, not to engage, you've made a mess of things, not only for him, but for all of us as well. What if she had died, huh? Don't you realize what that would've done to my friend? Don't you realize how pissed I would be if he became upset? Don't you know, that if anything ever happens to him, I will kill you Zancrow. Even if it isn't your fault. From now on, if he dies, then you die as well."

"Ooh come on! Isn't that a little far!?"

He yelled for an answer, which I gave with a single shake of my head.

"No, it really isn't, Zancrow."

"T-Then, if he's your friend, why haven't you recruited him into Grimoire Heart!?"

...Even if he's trying to delay the inevitable, he asks a...somewhat good question...but I have my reasons...they are quite validated reasons...I don't even think I deserve being near him after everything I've done...

"That's none of your business."

I said with a dismissive tone.

But jackass here would have to continue speaking.

"That's because he's such a weak ass to be in this Guild! That's right! That's the reason you haven't brought him here! Either that, or he rejected a bitch like you and now you can't let go! Hahahahaa! You're just a clingy bitch that can't let go! Time to find yourself another man! Or woman! Whatever you're into! Now let me go you stupid cow!"

That's right, bad mouth him more. Gets me more angry, go on. It gives me more ideas in the future about the kinds of torture I can inflict upon you. Kuku, it would be interesting to see what is going to happen.

But I...wow, he attacks me like that, when he is in the worst possible situation...he's literally at my mercy, and he's sprouting out shit like that? Only the dumb would do something so idiotic as this. Meh, it isn't my problem if he wants to die quicker.

"Y-You can't speak about him like that! And you can't call Ultear all those names as well! One day me, Ultear and Shinobu are going to be a family so there! Ultear already said as much and I believe her! So don't you start talking bad about Ultear's future husband!"

The young girl, Meredy, poked her head out from behind me and stuck out her tongue. Yes...I did say that to her...hmph, I wonder what Shinobu would think about that? Although I never said anything about him being my husband...would be nice though...

Hehe...I can see it now...

[Hey Shinobu, this is our daughter, Meredy. What do you think about her?]

[Ooh! She's like so totes adorable! Ultear! We're a family after all! I'm so glad! That's what I've always wanted!]

[As have I, Shinobu. You know, I didn't mean to leave you when I found out about Okaa-sama.]

[Hush now, it doesn't matter. I've always loved you Ultear, and nothing about that is going to change. I know that it wasn't your fault, you don't have to apologize to me now. We're together now.]

[But I've done awful things...]

[I said, it doesn't matter. You're still you, aren't you?]

[That's right...I'm still the same as you knew...at least apart of me is...]

[Then, I will love all of you. Even if you've done bad things, we can get over that stuff together and raise Meredy together, like a true family.]

[Ooh Shinobu I love you.]

[I love you too, Ultear!]

And then we would share our first kiss...

It's always good to have a dream, it really is. But right now, that dream isn't possible...aah well, I will have to make it a possible dream, after I've done all that I need to do. Don't worry Shinobu...I will be with you one day...at least, that's what I hope anyway...

Getting back to reality, I regarded the piece of shit with a distorted grin.

"So Zancrow, are you going to apologize for what you did?"

"Fuccccccccccccccccccccccck yoooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

He screamed at me, his eyes blazing.

If that's how it is going to be, then I have no choice. Oh well, I always love this part anyway. Got to have some fun every now and again, don't I?

"You know, you're beginning to annoy me. Maybe I should just age you until you turn into dust? Or, maybe I should age you until you're an old man, then torture you as an old man and to see if your heart can still be...beating after the end of my torture, should it end that is."

I threatened, a sinister smirk crawling its way onto my face.

Zancrow showed the eyes of fear as he regarded me with apprehension.

"Y-You can't do that! Your power doesn't affect living beings like me! You can't make me old or age me until I turn to dust! You're talking shit you are!"

"Is that what you think?"

Questioning him, I licked my lips sadistically.

He gave me a scrutinizing look.

"Y-You said it as much! You told everyone that you can't affect living people! So don't sprout shit nonsense like that bitch!"

"Hmmmm, I did say that, didn't I?" I grinned as I made Magic dance around my palm and held it towards him. "You see, there are certain things that I don't tell people like you. My Magic, can affect people. It just takes a lot of power to do something like that~"

Seeing his face almost makes lying fun. How I wish I could do something like that to him. It would make my day, it really would make my day. Although, seeing his face having...such a feared look...no words can describe how happy I am.

"Y-You're lying!"

"Try me Zancrow. Does it look like I'm lying?"

I gave a sneer as he glared at me with harsh eyes. But behind those eyes, you could tell that he was slightly afraid that I could make good on my threat.

I then looked towards Meredy and gave a light hearted smile.

"Meredy dear, get me the disemboweler."

"Yes!"

As Meredy was about to move from the side of me, Zancrow started sobbing lightly. Poor bastard, he now realizes that I'm being serious.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Come ooooooooooooooooooon! Just stop this shit noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Aren't they so quick to change when torture is involved. Suppose it makes sense, since he's such a coward. He acts all big and tough, but when he's like this, he is as feeble as anything. The only reason he's around is because he might be useful...but that's about it.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"No fucking way! I haven't done anything to apologize for! I hope he fucking dies Ultear! No, I'll fucking kill him just to see the pain on your face! Next time, get someone else to spy on your unrequited love!"

"I'll do just that." I smirked and turned to the pink haired girl. "Now Meredy, what do you think we should do to this bastard for insulting your Tou-chan?"

Questioning the small girl, I sent a look back to Zancrow who flinched under my gaze.

"Hmmmmmmm..." The young girl put a pinkie to her mouth, before smiling. "Since he's got such a bad tongue, we should make him a mute!"

Zancrow paled as I continued to grin. Hehehe, this is why I love being me sometimes. Scaring people is what I do best.

"That's a good idea, Meredy. Or, maybe we could maybe make him blind? Hmmmm, there's so many ideas that I've got running around in my head..."

"Please! I'm sorry! Don't cut out my tongue! Don't make me blind! I didn't mean it! I really didn't! Please just let me go!"

Now, he repents, does he? Only to save his own pathetic life, huh. Tch, what a weakling.

"Alright, I am quite reasonable. I wont kill you..." My grin became so wide that it even scares me how evil I can be sometimes. "...But, that doesn't mean I wont be having a little 'fun' with you, Zancrow."

"W-What do you mean by fun?"

I walked closer as Meredy handed me the disemboweler. I pushed the tray of tools in front of me, meant for punishing people like Zancrow, towards him.

"You see, you've been bad, trying to hurt my friend...and Meredy's Otou-sama."

"B-But he's like five or so years older than her! H-How is it even possible that-"

"Age, doesn't matter. Now shut up Zancrow. He's Meredy's Otou-sama, and that's the end of it. Now Zancrow, I think that it is time for us to start, don't you agree?"

His eyes leaked tears as I neared the little shit.

I held up my tools, twirling them within my fingers. Running my fingers across them as well. The cool steel felt by my fingertips sent waves of happiness into my body. It will feel good to torture this bastard.

"Time to start."

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

They always scream. Aah well, he shouldn't mess with my Shinobu or his friends. It is time that I punish this guy for his evil deeds.

* * *

 **End chapter! Some feels in this chapter! Poor Shinobu, his world was crumbling down, but with a little help from Lucy and Zeref, it seems that he's on the mend! Plus, Shinobu went into Zeref's head, and even met a memory of Natsu briefly! The reason he was able to do that will be revealed in the future.**

 **Kagura has at least started to finally forgive Shinobu, at least a little, and Levy understands more about Shinobu, than Shinobu himself does! Finally, Ultear showed a little anger towards Zancrow! And even has a little plan with her and Meredy in the future! Just what has Ultear been telling Meredy about Shinobu?**

 **Erm, so that's pretty much it, so until next time where things heat up a little!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, she is kind of scary sometimes~ Yeah, it is good that he's getting better, but...well, you'll see when they come into contact what will happen~ Yeah, she surprisingly is good, although she does converse with his Spirits as well...then again...those two aren't exactly...ehehe~**

 **Hellspam; That's Ultear for you~**

 **Jugar38; Yup, that was a good week for me lol. Yup, she does come through in a pinch, doesn't she? That's a good 'Serah'~ Yeah, the form is someone that she knew in the past alright, and someone connected with the story as well, although not yet. Yup, some Levy and Kagura moments this chapter! And more Mira on the way as well~ As always, thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki; That's it~ You don't piss off Ultear without getting anyway with it~ Yup, 'Serah' certainly did a good deed, didn't she? She's really a good Sensei to Shinobu. And yeah, that's right. Although they still are kids themselves, so trying to understand such feelings is going to be difficult. And yup! In the future, they will be!**

 **Guest 1; Haha, yeah~ Yandere Ultear~ And yeah, I saw that face when writing it as well~**

 **DT; Libra into the harem huh. Well, she is going to be his Spirit, so possibly she could develop feelings for him.**

 **Guest 2; Yup, that was a good scene alright~ Yeah, what has she been telling Meredy about Shinobu? Shinobu will be spending time with Hisui very soon, and you're right, it was Mavis. As for that arc, I have big things planned for it, since Ultear, and Meredy are involved.**

 **Guest 3; Hahaha, yeah, one session away alright~**

 **Guest 4; That would be funny scene to do, so when the story reaches that part, I will have to do it! As, like practically everyone, he'll be breaking into her apartment as well.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The unexpected happenings!**

 **Yukino P.O.V**

"Wow..." I breathed, trying to understand the situation. "So, Kagura-sama and Shin-chan knew one another, and now Kagura-sama doesn't want to speak with Shin-chan because...eeh, because she's confused about what has happened. Then, you and Shin-chan share a romantic moment between the two of you, resulting in Levy-sama seeing it, and then it caused problems there, with Levy-sama running off, basically breaking Shin-chan's heart, and you told him to go after her, yet from what you've seen, it appears that there relationship might be broken apart?"

That's what I got from it anyway. From what Mirajane-sama told us all, it seems that Shin-chan is going through something terrible. I wouldn't know how to handle such a situation, and for it to be a double assault like that, it must be very heart wrenching for the poor boy.

"That's basically is, Yukino. Poor Shinobu, being attacked like that. And the thing between us was basically a mistake. He fell on me because he is as clumsy as an idiot, and then Levy took it the wrong way...God I hope she doesn't hate me for this. Obviously I hope that they can work it out, but I don't want it to be tense between us as well. Hopefully, she'll see sense, then Kagura will as well. It is all about this boy...by the way...he is, what we heard before...and we shouldn't spread it around either..."

She only said the last part so I could hear, and I frowned in sadness.

So, he really is an experiment after all. I honestly didn't expect that man to be telling the truth. He asks with life, and energy. Something that I didn't expect from an experiment...to be perfectly honest, I am unsure of what an experiment should be like. I've never met one before, and I haven't ever thought that I would become friends with one. But in all honesty, an experiment doesn't seem like such a bad thing. He doesn't look dangerous to me, and he hasn't ever shown that he would do something dangerous, and the way that guy made him out to be was completely wrong, I believe anyway.

"Hmm, what are you talking about Mirajane?"

Erza-sama questioned as we walked away from the arena.

The event with Erza-sama and Sherria-sama went as expected. The remaining competition wasn't enough for them, and they wiped the floor with them. Tomorrow, we'll find out what is going to happen with the remaining four members. It is Shin-chan, Mirajane-sama, Sherria-sama and Erza-sama in the semi finals, or maybe even finals. I don't know if they are going to make them fight like a battle royal, or another way like two vs two then the last two remaining fight in a one on one fight for the tournament.

Only time will tell who becomes the champion. I am...hoping that Shin-chan wins, since we're partners. It doesn't even matter if he was an experiment, and it doesn't matter about the past. I just hope that one day, he trusts me enough to tell him what happened during the past.

As we (as in Mirajane-sama, myself, Erza-sama, Sherria-sama, and Jenny-sama) walk away from the stadium, I could see that the others are wondering what Mirajane-sama said to me then. Although I don't think the others would care about Shin-chan being what he was, I'm not going to tell everyone since it would be disrespectful. It is like if he told everyone about what past I shared. I know he wouldn't do it, so I'm not going to do it either.

"Nothing Erza." Mirajane-sama sighed, and faced the redhead. "By the way, you really need to stop saying Mirabu from now on. While it does infuriate me, you've also made Levy think that me and her are in competition for Shinobu's heart or something when that isn't the case. It really has gotten Levy upset, and it might've ruined their friendship."

She's got a point. If Erza-sama has done it, it would make everything worse...poor Shin-chan and Levy-sama. I feel for them, I really do feel for them. It is...something that shouldn't of happened.

"But Mira, don't you see? This is what I've wanted since the beginning."

...W-What does that mean? What does she want exactly? She wants them to fight for Shin-chan? Just what is this girl? Why does she want these things to happen? Does she not like them or something? Is this some kind of revenge on her part?

"What are you saying? Why would you want their friendship to be ruined?"

That's what I think as well, to be honest. That's what it sounds like to me. But I can't see why she would want something like that...isn't she really their friend? Is she just playing with them?

"No, not that Mira." Erza-sama coolly stated with a sly grin. "I'm talking about the love that you, Levy, and some others have for Shinobu. I've been reading this book lately, and it got me intrigued to see if a real life thing could work."

A real life thing? What is she saying? What kind of book has she been reading lately? I pray that I am not involved with all of this.

"What? What book?"

Erza-sama smirked at Mirajane-sama and grinned, holding up a book that says 'Harem Life' with the cover being a male, with multiple females surrounding said male...a-and it looks like they are n-naked...w-why would she h-have such a thing?

"Ooh, I've read that before!"

Jenny-sama exclaimed with a bemused smile, making me question her sanity again. That book shouldn't be read. I haven't read it, but something about it makes me feel awkward and strange deep within my chest.

"Yes, it is an excellent book for the lovers of this genre." Erza-sama affirmed herself, and faced us all with a small grin. "Especially about the types of females that the male can have. I mean, I have read this, studied it like it was the Bible, and now I am pretty sure I am ready to make this Harem work for Shinobu, Mira."

W-What!? S-She...wait, what is a harem exactly? I've heard of the term, but I haven't cared enough to look for a explanation of the word. Although, going by Jenny-sama's and Mirajane-sama's faces, it is something that is...good, bad? I dunno to be honest. Those two have opposing faces about the matter.

"That's a bad idea!"

"That's a good idea!"

Mirajane-sama disapproved with a shake her head, and Jenny-sama approved with a nodding head.

When seeing that, both of them adopted frowns.

Mirajane-sama however turned to Jenny-sama, slightly cracking her head towards the left hand side.

"Jenny, what are you saying? You're for a harem now, are you?"

I still don't know what it is exactly, but I can only presume that it is something bad if Mirajane-sama doesn't approve...or maybe it is a good thing since Jenny-sama approves...I'm not sure to be honest...I am worried about it...maybe I shouldn't be...

"That's exactly what I am saying." Jenny-sama grinned towards the white haired girl, and lifted her hand up, pointing at her. "Don't you see, Erza-san is onto something good here. You, myself, Levy-san and possibly others can become lovers of the Angel! As an Angel, he will need many concubines, and whatnot. Don't you see that Erza-san is speaking sense Mirajane-san? She's seeing what I have been seeing as well. Of course, in an ideal world, it would be just me, and Angel. But as of now, I don't think that it is possible. So being apart of a harem is something that I wouldn't mind. As long as I get the good Angel loving, I don't mind participating in such a thing. I'm sure that the Angel would do it just right, unlike someone I have heard about."

F-From what I can gather, it seems that a 'harem' is something that girls, come together, to love a boy, yes? That's what I got from Jenny-sama then. A few concubines, and I know what concubines is, so it means that there are some females to love a male.

W-While the idea seems out there, I could see it working, if the people were happy. If they weren't then it wouldn't work. But like anything, as long as the mass is happy, everything is all good.

"Tch, you've got an overactive imagination, you have girl." Mirajane-sama pointed an accusing finger towards Jenny-sama. "You're just a pervert, you are. And a Shotacon as well. As long as the Shota is with you, you don't care about who else is there, am I right about that, perverted Shotacon Jenny?"

Jenny-sama didn't seem to be caring about the fact that she was insulted, opting to give a single confirming nod.

"That's it. I don't care if the Angel loves other people, as long as I get the same, then it is alright. Angel can love us all. Don't you see it? That's something Angel has. He has the capacity to love everyone like I have thought since the beginning. Even if you all say that I am crazy for thinking such things, I do know for a fact that it will happen in the future, wont it, Erza-san?"

S-She's really nuts. She really wants Angel...great, now I am thinking Angel instead of Shin-chan...a-anyway, she really wants Shin-chan to be her lover or something and doesn't care if others are with him...weird girl...

Asking the redhead such a question, she gave a smirk.

"That's exactly it, Jenny. I am confident that it could work as well. As long as the mass is happy after all. You never know who could end up falling in love with Shinobu, and vise versa. We can't control what happens in the future, can we? For all we know, the Princess could end up with him. but Mira, you have to become his lover as well. I need Mirabu. I love Mirabu, and I hope that it continues forever and ever, as long as you both shall live. For better, for worse, in sickness and in health, till death does you part."

She's talking as if something is going to happen. And that last bit sounded like something from a wedding. Does she think that Shin-chan is going to end up with this harem? And why does she even care about his love life anyway? What importance does it have to here?

Mirajane-sama, seemingly on the same wavelength as myself, deciding to ask the question.

"Alright Erza, why do you keep talking about Shinobu and his love life? He is someone that you've known for a few days, yet it is like you're trying to map out his life. Is this true?"

I've been wondering the same thing. It does appear to me that she is doing something like that...is it that Erza-sama secretly loves Shin-chan!? N-No, I cant come to those conclusions straight away. It would be jumping the gun...yet she does seem awfully interested...

"No, I wouldn't say that." She denied, shaking her head. "I am trying to set it up since I have a feeling that there are a number of people with romantic feelings with him. It is alright Mira, leave everything to me. I have everything at the ready, don't you see? I will make it a reality."

A-And, she completely dodged the question altogether in the end. How in the heck did she do something like that? This woman is not to be trifled with, is she? I am surprised that Erza-sama is speaking this adamantly about Shin-chan, when she doesn't know him much.

"B-But Erza..."

When Mirajane-sama tried to raise her objections, Erza-sama placed a hand on the white haired woman's shoulder.

"Don't you worry your white hair about this Mira. I will make sure that Levy and you become lovers of Shinobu. Actually, to be perfectly honest, I have things that can change the tide of the relationships. I've been working on this chart..."

"C-Chart?"

An irritated Mirajane-sama questioned, tightening her fist.

Erza-sama confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Yes, a chart. It is a chart that places where you are on the affection level for Shinobu. It has taken me the best part of a day to be conceived, and I worked on it during the matches, when everyone was engrossed within the matches, and I am confident that I have gathered the best chart, adding everything that I deem necessary for this list. Trust in Erza now, she knows what she's doing."

Ooh God, I shudder to think what this chart thing really is. I pray that it isn't something bad, and it doesn't mess up relationships even more than they've already been.

"D-Don't speak like Juvia does you moron!" Mirajane-sama snapped. "A-And this chart you're talking about, better not be an ill conceived idea by you! You've already done enough damage with your shipping complex!"

"It isn't a complex!" Erza-sama snapped back. "It is something necessary! Don't you see that I am only trying to help you!?"

Help!? W-What help has she provided exactly? All she's done is ship people together...is that helping anyone?

"No you're not. I don't know your game Erza, I don't know what you're getting out of this, but there's something you're getting out of this, and as soon as I find out what that thing is, I am going to make this stop."

Erza-sama and Mirajane-sama had a glaring session.

The tension was thick. It was so thick that the air could be cut with a knife...no, it would need Kagura-sama's sword to give it a chance of being cut...it is so intense, that it would be possible to suffocate under this tension.

Not only I, but Jenny-sama and Sherria-sama have also backed away slowly, chests becoming tighter from the sheer amount of power that these two are releasing. Literally, their Magic could be seen circulating them. It was, becoming frightening if I was to be perfectly honest.

However, in the midst of glaring, a girl cut into it.

"A-Anyway, ignoring that...it seems that we're going to have to fight, aren't we?"

Sherria-sama raised a timid hand, gaining our attentions.

The one to confirm it was Mirajane-sama herself while expelling the magical power that she had around her, Erza-sama doing the same as the white haired girl.

"Yes, I believe that to be the case. Although I am not sure when we're going to be fighting." She affirmed as Juvia-sama walked over to us from the side. "Aah Juvia, you've returned."

Yes, Juvia-sama has indeed come back. For some reason, she looks more happier than she usually does. Hmmm, I wonder what could've happened to make her feel more happier than she usually is? Hehe, I'm glad to see a happy Juvia-sama. Something about it is infectious.

"Yes, Juvia has come back. Juvia talked with Kagura-san, and it seems to Juvia that Kagura-san might talk with Shinobu-sama...san...chan, about whatever has been bothering her."

You should really pick a honorific and stick with it, you know Juvia-sama? Please pick one and stick with it...please.

"That's a relief, one thing down at the very least."

Jenny-sama made a comment with a content smile on her face, causing Sherria-sama to nod.

"That's exactly it! We should all be friends after all! But, now you're all talking about the seriousness of the situation?"

"Yes." Erza-sama answered. "It seems, that we've also signed onto defending the town as well. It is going to be confusing if we don't sort this out soon. From what we know-"

"Erza-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you." I silenced her with a small smile. "I personally think that it would be better if we all worked together here. By that, I mean we should talk in more detail when we are all together. Since it does concern all of us, we need to make plans and actions against these people, together."

Erza-sama, hearing my words, agreed with a nod.

"Of course, you're right. Repeating ourselves is going to waste time, so we should hurry and make it back to the others soon. The main people that I wish for us to have help with is Kagura, and Shinobu, since those two are extremely powerful for their ages, therefore an asset. No matter how you look at it, we need all we can for this."

She's not wrong, really. Those two, along with Mirajane-sama and Erza-sama are going to be our main forces, that's what I believe at least. If we have those four together, the rest of us can act as support. But I suppose that we would have to sort it out afterwards. For now, we should regroup with the others, and find out what we can together.

"But, can Juvia ask, if there's going to be a fight?"

"That's a good question, and we can't answer right now." Mirajane-sama explained, brushing her hair. "For all we know, this whole city could be in danger, but right now, there's nothing we can do, from what I can see anyway. We will just have to discuss it later on, and hope that we can come up with some sort of plan."

That's all we can do at this point. We can only hope that we can come up with a countermeasure with everyone working together now. We have at least everyone here, plus Shin-chan and hopefully Kagura-sama and Levy-sama as well as Shin-chan's Spirits. Those two Golden keys will be able to help shift the tide of battle, should we need it.

Also...maybe I should learn how to become stronger as well. I don't know what I could do within this short time, but there has to be something that I can accomplish as well, right? I have Magic, so I should be able to do something as well, right? If it comes to it...maybe I should...I could always use...

As I thought about it, I could see that we had traversed about half of the city, closing in of the Inn that we're staying at...or is it a hotel? I'm not that sure. I think that it is a hotel, but it also has the feel of an Inn...and that shouldn't matter anyway, should it?

"You know, if we end up fighting, I pray that we don't die!"

Sherria-sama let out her worries, and seemingly had a frightened face on.

I'd rather not die either to be honest. I only wanted to find the famous light user, and become partners with him, and now we're in this situation...and all, so what do we do now? We're only children...how do we do anything against adults like this...

No, it doesn't matter if we're children. If the adults wont see what's going on, then us children will have to get involved as well. It is everything that we, as people of this country, have to do.

"Sherria, you don't have to participate in the fighting, should it happen. Everyone here doesn't have to do anything that they don't want to it. It is going to be dangerous, so please feel free to quit if you like? No one here has the responsibilities to defend this town. But personally, I feel like I have to fight."

Erza-sama...

She's right.

Since no one else is going to be fighting, we have to stand and fight. If the King, and the government in this city wont listen to us, we have to fight for them and make them see that they should listen to us children.

"I-I didn't say that I wouldn't fight, Erza-chan." Sherria-san explained, wiping her brow. "I was merely worried about what was going to happen with the others...I just wish that everyone was going to be okay, that's all. After all, fighting is a bad thing, and if we can stop it, then that's what I pray!"

In a realistic world, we will have to fight if it comes to that. However, she can dream if she wants. I am not going to stop her from dreaming about such things. Truthfully, I wish to be able to do the same.

"Juvia feels the same. As long as no one gets hurt, that's what Juvia wishes."

You're not the only one, Juvia-sama. If no one got hurt, then I would be happy. I am sure that we would be able to do something like that. But, I am sure that all of us could be injured...I am mindful of such a thing.

"Ooh, I wish I could have some coke right now..."

W-What did Jenny-sama just say!? S-She wants some coke!? I-I didn't know that she was on drugs! W-What a tragic soul! I didn't know she was this troubled! But to turn to drugs...

It wasn't only myself, the others were also shocked, besides Sherria-sama, as I suppose she doesn't understand that she is going to be into the coke. I have heard that it ruins lives. Jenny-sama, you aren't looking to ruin your life, are you? Please say that you aren't...

"W-What did you just say?"

Mirajane-sama questioned with an edgy gaze, disbelief laced within her tone.

"What? Coke, I want some coke. God, I really do love some good thick coke. I especially like it when I taste the aftertaste of the thing. It really is a good substance, that coke I have. I like sucking it through a straw."

Ooh God! She's really into the coke! Jenny-sama truly does have a problem! Who knew she would be like this!? We need to help Jenny-sama before she destroys her life with the coke!

"Please stop saying coke!"

"Whats wrong Mirajane-san? I only want some of that coke. I love coke, it is something I have everyday, sometimes with meals, or on its own. If I don't have it at least three times a day, then I become slightly restless."

W-Wow, who knew that she had such demons...to think that she has been suffering all of this time with all of this addition problems...Jenny-sama, I am so sorry that I didn't notice it before...this makes sense. This is why she has an abnormal attraction to Shin-chan...she's usually out of her mind...indicated when she says that she has to have it at least three times again, implying that she has it more than that when she can get her hands on it.

Mirajane-sama threw her arms around Jenny-sama's neck, pulling her close as Erza-sama rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny, I didn't know that you had such problems. Three times a day...wow, I never knew someone like you suffered with such problems."

"Like Mira said, we didn't know. But we'll help you with your problems, Jenny."

Juvia-sama gave a sympathetic look towards Jenny-sama, as she hugs her from behind.

"Juvia hasn't ever dealt with addition before, but Juvia will attempt to help you wherever she can."

"T-That's right Jenny-sama, we're here for you."

I gave my opinion on the matter, hugging her.

She looked at all of us, and raised her eyebrows.

"W-Whats going on? Was it because I said I have coke sometimes?"

"Yes Jenny, it is a filthy habit, and you need to stop before you die. Do you want to die? That's what is going to happen if you continue using coke, abusing coke in this way. Having it at all is bad, but three times at least a day, is practically a death sentence."

Hearing Mirajane-sama's words, Jenny-sama dipped her head.

"I-I didn't know that it was so bad...I'm sorry for worrying you all...I will attempt to stop drinking coke."

Drinking coke...?

While I'm no expert, I believe you sniff it? Or is it smoke it? But she drinks it? Maybe that gets her the buzz faster? Whatever the case maybe, it seems that she does these things for a thrill, and she does seem to be happy doing it...b-but she can't continue onwards anymore! Drugs and Jenny-sama shouldn't mix together!

"That's a good girl, Jenny."

Mira said as we continued towards the hotel.

As we walked, we conversed naturally, only saying necessary things about the matter at hand. It didn't matter that we didn't talk about it straight away. Truthfully, it was a blessing that we didn't. I would rather us be in doors when we discuss things about the matters at hand. You never know who is going to be listening to our conversations...and what the intel might report back to whoever is doing this...I wonder, who would want to cause all of this terrible disasters?

Those thoughts kept going around in my head for the longest of times. And the conclusion is...I don't have one. For now, all we can do is talk, and hope that a solution is able to be reached.

"Hey, everyone."

As we neared the hotel, the person to appear was Kagura-sama.

She looked the same as usual, but slightly out of breath. Hmmmm? Has she been running a lot? Is it because of the ordeal of the match? But that was ages ago now, she should've recovered since then.

"Kagura, you've gotten some nerve." Mirajane-sama went over and pointed at her. "Just before, you made Shinobu cry. You actually said harsh things, whatever they were, and he cried because he thinks that you hate him, and now Levy has gone off and hates him as well. I hope you have something to say for your behaviour. Even with everything that could've gone on between you two, it is as if you intentionally did it so you could get some payback, and that isn't right."

Mirajane-sama...

She says that she doesn't care about Shin-chan in a romantic way, but you don't protect someone like that unless you have some kind of feelings for the person. Even if they aren't romantic in nature, she has a soft spot for Shin-chan...I can see why Levy-sama might've been worried now...

"God, this is like you're really trying to get together with Shinobu."

Mirajane-sama growled at Erza-sama who winked mischievously...a-and for some reason, the word 'Mirabu' has been written above the crimson haired girl. I-Is that some kind of Letter Magic?

"W-What in the hell..." Mirajane-sama noticed the same thing as I did, and went to comment on it, but shrugged her shoulders, and turned back to Kagura-sama who is forever showing a curious gaze. "Like I said before, why did you be so harsh? I'm not going to have a go at you, but you could at least-"

"I am going to go and apologize actually." She said something surprising, then gained a small smile. "You see, I've been visited by a certain individual...and while I do not regret my words, I have seen a new side to what I was perceiving. From now on, I am going to try and see others points of view as well, although that would prove difficult for someone like me."

Someone visited her, and now she's going to see it from others views? R-Right...that's a good thing actually...but, who did something like this? I wonder...has Kagura-sama been visited by someone...

"T-That's surprising. What's going on now? Last time I heard, you wanted to rip him to shreds, but now you're going to apologize for it? What's changed? What did this person say to you?"

Jenny-sama questioned as Sherria-sama nodded.

"T-That's right, I knew Kagura-chan was a good girl...but you've seen it as well? What's going on Kagura-chan? Have you see a new side to the world?"

Kagura-sama eyed each of us, before giving a slight nod.

"You see...Shinobu's Sensei came to see me..."

"W-Wait." Erza-sama interjected. "Are you saying that he has a Sensei?"

Kagura-sama gave a curious gaze, nodding a single time.

"Well, yes. She's actually quite nice, and smart as well. Anyway, she came to see me, and told me how Shinobu was feeling, and how he was effected by it as well. Of course, she salso said that I wasn't technically in the wrong with how I handled the situation, but she did show me that I could've handled it...with less harshness and more...honest feelings. I know now that...I get what I did wrong. I shouldn't of said that I wanted to kill him...because, the truth is, I don't want to kill him...I would rather be friends with him again...but that's going to take awhile to build that back up...since lots of different things have come together, and made it hard to think about if I am honest. Either way...I now know that I have to go and at least set the record straight."

That's good that she is seeing it from others perspectives as well. If they become friends again, it will be a good thing, and if they are on talking terms at least, then we can work together since we do need them with us on this...

"That's...actually a good way to think about this...but this Sensei he has..."

Mirajane-sama prodded Kagura-sama for information, who sighed, and looked down at her own chest.

"Lets just say, he would have to be something other than sexually attracted to females to not be attracted to her. She's...blonde, well endowed...perfect figure...basically, she's the perfect woman in terms of body...and she's quite intelligent...I get the feeling she is wise beyond her appearance suggests..."

Mirajane-sama looked down at her own body as did Sherria-sama, and so did I for some reason...just something about Shin-chan having a Sensei that has a beautiful body...big breasts...intelligent...why does that really annoy me...?

"Hmph, then I don't have to worry!" Jenny-sama proudly declared. "I've got a killer body already, and it will only enhance by age!"

S-She's very proud of her figure, isn't she?

"Tch, just wait until I age as well. I'm going to have a chest that beats yours. I actually already have a chest that beats yours."

Mirajane-sama spat at Jenny-sama who stuck out her tongue.

"We'll see who Angel decides when we're both of age."

"Yeah we'll...wait, hold on! I don't even want him! Why would I compete for him with you!? I don't want him!"

Erza-sama took this time to write 'Mirabu' on a card, and showed it to Mirajane-sama who frantically took it, ripped it apart, as her face went bright red...

"That's what you say now, but I know the truth, Mirajane-san. I know that you secretly want Angel...if it is for that boy, then I will personally fight against you myself!"

S-She's really determined, isn't she? Jenny-sama...maybe, we should come up with a nickname for her and Shin-chan as well...Jennbu...that's awful...Shinny? Y-Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad...I think...

"Ugh, you really are beginning to annoy me Shotacon..."

Mirajane-sama walked towards Jenny-sama who recoiled backwards.

"P-Please leave me alone...I-I'm going to go and get something to eat for all of us! Y-Yeah, we all need to keep up our energy after all! See you all later! Gotta go! Don't wanna die yet! Have fun! Goodbye!"

Jenny-sama ran away with her tail between her legs as they say, as Mirajane-sama sighed but had a pretty big smile on right now.

"Chicken."

"More competition, better add her to the list."

Erza-sama must've made a mental note as she put a hand to her forehead, and nodded to herself. Mirajane-sama looked like she had lost the will to live, and heavily sighed.

"I really hate your guts sometimes Red."

Erza-sama didn't seem to take notice of the white haired girl, and continued to be thinking something about it deeply.

"R-Right, so Jenny-chan is going to go and get the food...and what are the rest of us going to do?"

Sherria-sama questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Kagura-sama flipped her hair, and gave a small smirk.

"Actually, since I've heard about the incident, I've been in contact with a certain person, and have persuaded that person to have a little meeting with us."

"Who's that then, Kagura-san?"

Juvia-sama raised her voice, asking that question.

Kagura-sama smirked, and looked to the side of her.

"Actually, the person is right there. Please, come out."

As soon as she said that and after looking around, gestured to the shadows.

From the shadows, a person emerged from the shadows, wearing a dark hood, and a long coat to conseal their appearance...

"Hello everyone, it is I. Please take me towards the one called Shinobu Kobayashi-san, since it concerns him as well."

The person pulled down their hood, and revealed their face...n-no, it couldn't be...

* * *

 **Shinobu P.O.V**

"Alright, it is time to go back to your body now."

In the middle of Sensei and I being inside of her head, doing what we were doing with one another, I saw that she was looking in my direction with a serious face. I was grateful to her, that she would do something like that for me. She would even give up her time for me, and my silly mistakes. She's always there for me, and I sometimes take it for granted...but I can't do that anymore, since Sensei is the one that has allowed me to be myself.

"Sensei? What do you mean?"

I curiously questioned as Sensei wrapped me up in a tight hug. The single hug made me feel so happy deep within my chest. I couldn't ever be happy without this hug.

"I mean, I've done everything that I needed, your friendships should be right back on track. All you have to do is reconcile with the others. It shouldn't be hard. In the future, Shinobu. You're going to have to deal with it. I know that it is too difficult a task right now. But when you're older, it will be easier for you."

I suppose she's right. Although, besides Sensei and my Spirits, I'm not sure on how I am ever going to understand females. They are really confusing to me and I doubt that it will get any easier as the time goes on.

"Y-Yes, I am very grateful Sensei. I couldn't of done it without you. I want to thank you, for everything that you've done for me, Sensei. Without you, I don't know what I would do with these relationships."

Yes, she really saved me...

I never could've done it. I don't really understand what was wrong, but Sensei has sorted it out now, and I am eternally grateful to her. She's the best person that I could want in my corner.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I love you, and I will always. So, I will do anything to make you smile. All the times you've made me happy, to make me feel things that I thought that long since passed, I am truly grateful to you, Shinobu. You don't know what you do to me, how you make me feel by just being you."

As she said that, my smile became wider and wider. It was because she was saying things like that to me, saying things that made me feel so happy. Something that Sensei would say to me...

"Then I will always be me! By the way Sensei, can I ask-"

"No, I'm not going to tell you who those people were in my memories."

I pouted as she finished for me.

I don't get the big deal. I mean, we're supposed to be like, a couple and all, yet she wont tell me about who those people are. Why is she so secretive about it? What's the big deal? It isn't like I am jealous of the girls, just the short boy...whoever that idiot was.

"But why Sensei? Why wont you tell me?"

"Because it isn't important right now, that's why. When it becomes important, I will tell you. But, until then, there's nothing you need to know about them. They aren't anything to do with us currently anyway, Shinobu."

She basically dismisses me whenever I talk about them, as if I was asking something incredible. But I think that I have some right to know, right? If it is Sensei, I thought that we wouldn't have any secrets...

"Sensei...I thought lovers don't have secrets...that's what you told me..."

"That's true, most of the time. But Shinobu, you have to understand. I don't tell you because it is something that I don't want to share...it is rather painful to think about those things in the past. Don't you see? I would tell you...but right now, it is hard to speak about. When it is necessary, I will tell you about it, but right now, I can't speak of such things."

She can't speak about it...ooh Sensei please don't be worried. I shouldn't of asked. I was determined about finding out, but if she doesn't want to tell me, then it must be pretty serious, huh.

"Alright...but can I ask...that boy..."

"Hmm, if you're going to ask me about if he's a past love, then no, he isn't my past love, or any love besides...something else. You're my only love, now don't speak nonsense again."

"R-Right...you know that I worry about such things, since it is Sensei and all..."

"I know you do, but you don't have to worry. I'm not ever going anywhere...literally, I wont ever go anywhere..."

She almost seemed sad at that fact. I thought that being together forever would be nice...but Sensei seems to be sad about that fact. I wonder, what caused Sensei to have such a distant look on life?

"I-I'm glad that Sensei isn't going anywhere!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Sensei...something must be wrong. Whenever I say things like "We'll always be together!" Sensei shows a weak smile...I wonder, if there's something bothering her? She does want to be together forever, right? She doesn't just want to be...separate, right?

"A-Anyway Sensei, before I leave...I-I want to ask your opinion on something..."

"Hmm? What's this about Shinobu?"

She curiously asked as she stroked the back of my head.

I moved closer, and snuggled into her chest, taking in the curves of her breasts. The feeling of the chest of Sensei on my face was a nice feeling. I couldn't ever be without Sensei and her boobs.

"Y-You know, s-since w-we're d-d-d-d-da-dating..."

It was so embarrassing to even say that much. It shouldn't be embarrassing to say...but for a young guy like me to even think about such things, it is truly difficult...it is so hard that even the eyes of Sensei herself are making me feel dizzy...

Sensei then releasd a giggle, petting the back of my head.

"Hahaha, are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

S-She guessed it! H-How did she do something like that!?

"Y-You knew t-that I was t-trying to a-ask s-such a thing...?"

"It was written all over your face, and as soon as I heard 'dating', it just reaffirmed what I thought you were going to say. If you want to go on one, you have to call me by name. I wont settle if you ask me as 'Sensei' but rather 'Zeref'. So go ahead, and ask me while saying that name."

Asking me such an impossible thing...it was as if I wasn't able to ever do something like that...

But I swallowed what was in my mouth, and faced her with a nervous look.

"I...I-I...I...e-erm...Z...Z-Z...Zer...Zere...Zeref...p-please..."

Sensei, hearing me say her name, let a wide smile grace her lips.

"Alright alright, I wont subject you to more than that. It seems really tough for you, but to hear my name from your lips without 'Sensei' fills me with happiness. Thank you for indulging me, Shinobu. Yes, I would be happy to go on a date with you."

I smiled at Sensei with extreme happiness.

She's going to go on a date with me~ Sensei and I are going on a date~

Sensei then moved inches closer towards my face, and gave my nose a kiss.

"Give me your adorable face Shinobu. It's time to head back to the real world now."

"Y-Yes Sensei...here, my face."

I leaned and gently kissed her. Sensei's lips are always the best! I couldn't ever get enough of them! Literally, my life could be kissing Sensei, and it wouldn't suck, it really wouldn't.

But as Sensei kissed me, the world around me went dark, and soon even Sensei wasn't visible to me anymore. It was as if she had been teleported away, and I was left within a zone that only I occupied.

Sensei did explain beforehand that the transfer of my soul or whatever, that it would become a void like this, until it becomes like I wake up in my body. So, I guess that I will just have to wait and see what happens...

[You know, it's been awhile since I last saw you.]

Huh? Who was that? I don't recognize the voice...

"H-Hello?"

I called out into the void, looking around (the best I could due to the darkness) but I obviously couldn't see anything. Relying on my hearing didn't seem to do me any better either. It was as if the voice was coming from all around me...

[Hehe, hello there...Shinobu.]

Ooh god, I'm speaking with something weird, that sounds...I dont even know! Is it a man or a woman!? I'm not sure! The voice is like gender neutral! Waaaaah! What if this voice is evil and wants to kill me...what if it is something like my dark side...nah, I don't think I have one...unless I really do have a dark side then...ooh boy, that's not a good thing...

"A-Am I hearing your voice because I'm going back to my body? Are you like my consciousness?"

Again, it seems that I'm having a weird day. First it was the fight, then the fall out of Kagura-chan, myself and Levy-chan, then the memory people of Zeref-sensei, and now this place...

[Wow, it would be much simpler if that was the case, wouldn't it? No, I'm not your consciousness. If I was, I would tell you to eat more and stop being hard on yourself...no, I'm going to say it anyway. Eat more and have more self confidence in yourself! You're way too skinny for your age! Have some more meat on your bones young man!]

"Y-Yes Sir! Ma'am! Whoever it is speaking to me! I'm sorry, I will try and eat more and be less hard on myself!"

Ehehe...I kind of feel like I've just been scolded for something I've done...weird, why would this person care about my well being? Maybe I am going mental after all...it would be a welcomed change to my normal hectic life. At least being nuts would give me an excuse for screwing up.

[Good boy, you learn fast~ Now, Shinobu...hehe, nice name. Personally I liked...but this one is...aah, never mind. You're you, so it doesn't matter what to call you huh. Anyway, Shinobu, isn't it nice to talk like this?]

"It would be better if I knew who you were..."

I mumbled, looking around...darkness, but due to it being pitch black, it is hard to see anything, if anything at all. If this person isn't bad, then he or she could reveal themselves, shouldn't they? It would only be common courtesy or whatever.

[Right right...me, I'm someone...you'll know eventually! For now, I am just a good person that cares about you very much...but it is like hard to speak with you when you're like in your body and all that...but you're like in the way world of transference, so it is easier to speak to you like this...]

"W-Wait...erm, if I'm in some weird way world...does that mean, you're like a ghost or something?"

God, please don't let me be in the world where the dead roam...that would be like, totally bad...it would mean that I'm dead...

[Thats...a long story. Suffice to say, I am someone on your team! I'm rooting for you all of the way! Shinobu is the best! Yay Shinobu!]

Now, this person is cheering for me? Ehehe, I can rule out old people with such a cheer, can't I? That's a good thing...or bad...hmmmm, I'm not sure if I am honest. It is a thing, and I am sure that it has to be good.

"Y-Yay you too, I guess...so, like, could you tell me what's going on? I was with Zeref-sensei...and then going back to my body..."

[Oh. You still are going back to your body. Actually, you're pretty much there anyway. I just wanted to see you, and speak with you, even if it was nonsense. So, how ya been?]

The voice doesn't sound like a evil persons voice. I dont sense any malice behind the words...yet he or she doesn't want to tell me his or her name, huh...yet he or she knows my name...

"E-Eh...too be honest, not good...lately, I've been thinking...wait, I know you didn't really answer if you're a ghost or not, but if you are, could you like go to Heaven and tell my Onii-sama that I really miss him and wish he was with me..."

I promised myself that one day, I would speak with him again, after I die. I want to go and see that person...just one more time, and tell him everything that's happened now. I'd tell him everything that I've always wanted to tell him.

[I'm sorry, I can't control anything like that, Shinobu. I wish I could...but feel comfort that he'll know about it. Trust me, I know these things.]

Trust him or her, he or she says. How could I trust...it? It wouldn't be right, since I don't know who this person is.

"How can I trust you, when I don't even-"

[It's okay, if you don't trust me. I wouldn't believe a weird voice in the darkness either.] Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my neck, in a comforting way. [But, if you don't know me, then know this hug. You know this hug, don't you Shinobu? Do you remember this hug?]

Strangely...

It does feel like I've been hugged like this before...

It does feel like I've felt these arms before. Yet, even with these arms, I can't tell if it is a boy or a girl...

When I looked, the figure was completely wrapped up in darkness. I couldn't make out the figure whatsoever. Just...who in the heck is that? Why can't I see them? Is this really something that I should know?

"Y-Yes...but why..."

[It doesn't matter right now. You'll understand one day, Shinobu. Until then, just know that you have people that love you, you have people that really care about you. They want you around, even if you think differently. Trust me now, I know that I am talking the truth, and I hope that you see such a thing as well.]

They want me around huh...want me around...

"I-Is that really true? Did even Onii-sama want me around..."

[I'm sure that he did, my sweetie. You're really a sweet boy, don't ever change.]

"O-Okay..."

Something about me made me comply. I don't know what did, but I did and now I want to always comply...weird feeling. I truly wonder if this is a person that really cares about me...someone that knows me...

[Good boy...you know, the situation you're in right now, can be resolved. I know I am kind of repeating myself here, but trust in comrades, friends, that's what's going to get you through this...but, I need to say...when it regards a certain human being...Brain...]

"Please don't speak that name. I'd prefer to only think of him when I'm going to kill him. He doesn't deserve to be thought about other than when he dies by my hands."

I spoke with a dismissive tone, and eyes of wariness.

Even just hearing his name fills me with anger that I didn't know that I possessed. Each time I think of him, I can't think of anything else. It is as if my thoughts one be allowed to be on something else.

[Right...but Shinobu, you see, it is bad to always be consumed by revenge. It doesn't lead to a good life. You have to also enjoy life, celebrate it. Also, you have to take care of...the people in your life. So, be a good boy and don't let revenge consume you.]

Don't let it consume me huh...

I wish I could obey this voice...but there's things I need to do before I can be at peace...

"Sorry...but I can't do something like that anymore...not until I've gotten my revenge, and saved Ultear-san...until then, I wont be able to stop...you know? It is too difficult to stop...it isn't easy to forget all of the pain that he inflicted on me...all of the suffering the other children went through...Onii-sama was...he protected me...and died...protecting me...it should've been...I'm going to make him pay for everything that he has done to me...and the others...I'm going to make him suffer immensely..."

I trailed off, and looked towards the ground (I think), sighing sadly, holding back tears.

[No, it shouldn't of been you...don't speak like that. Now, our time is coming to a close...however, it doesn't mean we wont speak again. In the future, you're going to be meeting me again. Until then, sweetheart.]

As the voice said that, I felt the arms unlink from me, and a sense of sadness wash over me.

I don't know why I am feeling this sadness...it feels like I have just lost something that I have always wanted...this feeling is...I want that person back to me...I wish that I could have that person back...

It was in that moment, I felt my eyes close, and something washed over me...

* * *

...The next thing I realize, my eyes were opened, and I could see Sensei stroking the back of my head softly. She looked at me, and I looked at her as well. We both gained soft eyes for one another...it was as if we were feeling love to one another.

I wonder...who was that person in my...I don't know if that was a dream or a nightmare...I'd like to think that it was someone who really wanted me around and loved me so very much...

"No, Virgo. You're not having my picture of Shinobu-sama in the bath with a rubber ducky. It is one of my favourites. I wont surrender that picture to you, Virgo."

"But Aries, I want that one. I want to see Princess with the rubber duck while in the bath at my leisure. I'm willing to trade you for a picture of Princess sleeping with a teddy bear, with only his underwear on."

It was at that time that I heard voices of my Spirits talking with one another. They were discussing something about trading...erm, something about trading I think, I wasn't really listening to be honest, waking up and all that..

"I-I don't want to give up my rubber ducky Shinobu-sama. B-But, I am willing to trade for that picture you have. H-How about a picture of Shinobu-sama eating an ice cream with some on his nose? The adorable face he shows when he realizes it is cold is priceless. It is a good moment, and I have a few, so I am willing to trade."

"Hmmm, an ice cream eating Queen with a cute face showing after realizing it is cold? Hmmm, it does sound appealing, but I would rather have the rubber duck one. What about, the picture of Princess while he is swimming in the bath? If you look closely, you'd be able to see him nude. You'll even be able to see his member."

"V-Virgo, how did you get a good picture like that?"

"To be honest, it took me awhile to convince Duchess to allow me to accompany him to the bath, besides the one that we had before, so, I used that chance to capture a good photo or two, or seven."

I didn't pay attention at first, but now I am fully awake, and have my head on Sensei's breasts, as I looked towards them over by the table, which has lots of different images on the table. Besides not being able to see the images, I could tell from here that they are images and from what they were saying, it sounded like images of me.

S-So, they are swapping images of a naked or nearly naked me between each other...f-for what purpose exactly? What do they do with these pictures? I don't understand...

"S-Seven? T-Then part with three of them please!"

Aries-chan's aspirated voice reached my ears, and it seemed that she was determined to get three images of me in the bathroom from what I heard Virgo-chan say to me before.

"If I give you three, I need a good couple to compensate me, you understand?"

Virgo-chan issued her demand, which made my timid Spirit nod elegantly.

"Y-Yes, I understand. I have a picture of Shinobu-sama sucking on a lollipop and a picture of Shinobu-sama hugging a teddy bear. They are both so adorable, please have a look."

Aries-chan held out two pictures for Virgo-chan to see as I raised my eyebrows up curiously.

I wonder, when do they take all of these pictures? And why do they want all of these pictures anyway? I hope they don't give them to random people, and they do weird things to them like lick them. I heard once that people do in fact do something like that when they like someone very much.

When I looked to Sensei for answers, she merely shook her head softly, and looked out of the window, most likely attempting to get out of the conversation with me, and those two as well.

Mmmmmm, Sensei! You should tell me what's going on! I don't get why they are doing things like this! You always explain things to me, with exceptions, so couldn't you explain this to me as well! I don't get it Sensei! What are the purpose of the pictures!?

I looked back towards the Spirit girls, seeing them swapping photos between each other, Virgo-chan handing over three, gaining two in return from Aries-chan. Both of them had satisfied faces on.

My eyes kept going between them, trying to understand why they swapped photos of me. How do they even get these? I don't remember ever posing this many times for them. Sometimes, they ask to take photos, so they can show me off in the Spirit World, but the number of photos on that table seems like too many times for me.

"Now, Aries, do you have a picture of Dame without his shirt on and tight pants? Regrettably, I don't have any of those."

Virgo-chan asked Aries-chan who nodded with a small smile.

"Y-Yes, I have some of those...but I don't have any pictures of Shinobu-sama with his kitty printed underwear on..."

"I have a few, I will trade you one for one with one without his shirt and tight pants."

"A-Ah yes! That's the best way!"

They traded those photos, and smiled when receiving them.

It was wonderful that I brought them happiness like this...but still...I don't get why they would want something like that...I'm just me, aren't I? Whats so special about me doing something like that?

"Next Aries, what about a Queen with Inu attachments on?"

"Y-Yes, I have some of those as well...but in return, I want one of Shinobu-sama with that cute outfit made of feathers that we asked to dress him up in one time. I-I believe that you got some good ones?"

When Aries-chan asked, Virgo-chan responded by smiling.

"Yes, that was a good day, so obviously I got something good for that occasion. Memories don't last forever, so photographic evidence is needed sometimes. So, I made it so that I got some of Princess."

I really wish she didn't call me Princess...or Queen...or Dame...or Duchess...or anything that is to do with the female gender. C-Clearly I'm not a female...

"T-Then, lets make the trade!"

Aries-chan seemed excited as Virgo-chan nodded softly.

As they did the trade, and several more, each one embarrassing in their own way, my eyes could only study them with curiosity.

I didn't know people liked doing things like this. I presume that they are doing this because they like me a lot, and want pictures of me for when I am not around. Y-Yes, that has to be it, doesn't it? They just like having pictures of me because they love me so much! Yes, like I love them so much as well! Aries-chan and Virgo-chan are the best after all!

Minutes passed by, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop, and I didn't want to say anything, due to the sheer embarrassment that I would feel if I voiced my opinions on the matter.

But they did look happy about such things. It must be something enjoyable to both of them, for them to do something like this. If they are happy, I can't complain, I really can't complain about such things.

Eventually though, they stopped trading photos, and started talking about casual things.

"Hmmm, when Princess wakes up, I wonder if he will punish me...?"

Virgo-chan started the conversation, rather it was as if she was talking to herself, rather than Aries-chan. But nonetheless, Aries-chan decided to answer it anyway.

"Hmmm, what would Shinobu-sama punish you for exactly? Have you done something?"

Virgo-chan hasn't done anything, has she? From what I know, she doesn't usually do anything for punishment.

"Nothing, that's why he should punish me."

A-And, it seems like she is as mad as always. She wants punishment, for nothing at all. Usually, she says that it is for something trivial, but this time, it seems that she wants punishment for no reason.

"B-But, that doesn't make sense..."

I am in agreement right now, Aries-chan. How could I punish her for doing nothing? You receive punishment when you do something. If you do nothing, then punishment isn't dealt out.

"It does." She stated, giving the sheep Spirit a sly grin, placing a hand on her heart. "You see, Aries, Queen doesn't punish me because I am always 'good' in his opinion. But, if I can never be 'bad' in his opinion, then it stands to reason that he'll never punish me. However, if I do 'nothing' then it stands to reason that I would be getting punished for doing 'nothing'. That would be worth it as well, as long as it is punishment. So the next time should the Princess ask me something, I am not going to do it, and then he'll have to punish me, I am a genius."

She gave a thumbs up towards the shyer Spirit who drew back from her slightly.

"Ehehehe...y-you do have a g-good imagination...b-but even then...Shinobu-sama l-loves us...h-he wouldn't ever punish us..."

"B-But I need it!" It was the first time I heard desperation in Virgo-chan's voice, and it even made Aries-chan jump in surprise. "I need it, don't you see, Aries? You get the special cuddles, which are equivalent to the punishment that I need to receive from him. But, I am denied time and again. If Princess loved me like he says, then he would give me punishment, no matter how small..."

Virgo-chan...

I didn't know that she was this desperate for punishment. Should it be that I should give her punishment, even if it is only a minor thing like a flick to the head or a 'telling off'? S-So...maybe I should do it...I always want my Spirits happy...and Virgo-chan is saying that she is unhappy...so maybe a...slight punishment would be in order?

"Ooh Virgo, you're troubled..."

"Yes, I certainly am. In the future, I hope that Queen finds the punishment value in his heart, and turns it, so it is pointing in my direction. I would love to feel the punishment from my Master, my Queen."

Virgo-chan...I'm going to have to make sure that she gets some kind of enjoyment...she does always want it, and I always deny it...and they are my Spirits...s-so, I should give them something every now and again, to at least make them feel the love that I feel from them...

"I-I see...maybe one day, Shinobu-sama will also give you what you want...if only to appease you..."

Aries-chan mumbled something at the end, but I didn't quite catch it.

Virgo-chan clasped hands together, and looked towards the roof.

"One day, I will be punished."

Stars formed by her eyes, creeping me the hell out! W-Why stars by her eyes!? Is it so important that she can't get over the fact that I don't give her punishment!?

It was that time that I decided to 'wake up'.

"Mmmmmm, is it morning?"

Stretching my limbs, Sensei silently stared at me as if I had two heads.

S-Sorry Sensei! I really am! I am really sorry! I thought it be best that I don't do anything weird so not to embarrass my Spirits! They're so sensitive sometimes, and if I say anything, they'll become a little upset about such things!

Upon catching my voice, Aries-chan and Virgo-chan turned towards me.

"Shinobu-sama! Y-You're awake!"

"Finally, the Princess has come back to us, I was worried."

Aries-chan and Virgo-chan came over to me, and hugged me tightly between their boobs as they kissed the top of my head repeatedly! D-Don't suddenly suffocate me like this! Y-Your boobs are really big! Both of you are too big! You're going to crush me to death!

"Y-You're crushing me!"

Even though I said that, neither of them moved in the slightest! G-Girls! While I love you with everything, this is wrong! We can't do things like this all of the time! I-It will drive me insane~!

For several minutes, they crushed me with their boobs, before pulling back slightly, but still cuddling me tightly.

I looked at Virgo-chan, and I couldn't get out of my mind how sad she looked when she was talking about punishment. While I've never seen the good parts of it, she seems to want me to give it to her. Perhaps she expresses love through that? Who knows by this point...but I have to give Virgo-chan something, for all of the times that she's helped me.

"Virgo-chan..."

I called her name, gaining her attention.

"Yes, Princess? Is there something I can do for you?"

D-Dont answer with a straight face. I can't think of anything but that...punishment...how do you start a conversation about such things? I don't know what's going to happen from now on...

"Eh...no. But...you know...I've been thinking...and...I think t-that you deserve a punishment...for...for...erm...for being t-too nice to me..."

That's the only thing I could think to punish her for. She always does as I ask without complaint. She hasn't ever said anything mean, and she doesn't attack me or anything, like I've heard that certain Spirits do, which they are, I haven't a clue.

As soon as I said that, her eyes lit up like a thousand suns, and she grasps my hands as Aries-chan gave me a scared look. However, I sent her a reassuring look, by looking at her and Virgo-chan interchangeably. Seemingly catching on, she looked at me with a small appreciative smile.

"I've been bad, Princess. I deserve your worst. Please, give me your worst. Call me degrading names. Spank my naughty butt if you like. You could also tie me up and then shout at me for being such a bad girl. Please Queen, give me the best that you've got and I will gladly accept your love with a smile on my face."

Her face has gained a blush, that's adorning each cheek of hers. Her eyes are glazing over, and I am sure that this feeling she has right now, is something akin to...what's the word...hmmmmm, very happy but in a pervy way...whatever it is, she looks like she is feeling that right now.

Virgo-chan stood before me, and smiled with starry eyes as I stood up as well.

Hmmmmm, how am I going to punish her though...?

I've never punished anyone, and I don't want to hurt her...

But at the same time, I am sure that she'd like me to do something like that...

In the end...I've decided to give it to her, to make her smile, since that's what she wants...but to erm...hm...since she is the one that's so into the punishment...I'm sure that she would have ideas...

"E-Erm...a-any suggestions on how I should punish..."

Before I could finish, Virgo-chan handed me a book that had 'Punishment' written on the front.

"Please take any of those in there, or mix them up. This is my punishment diary. As you can see, the book is quite thick, so I categorized them on the front page for your viewing pleasure. There are several categories for you to look up, and I am sure that you'll love each and every one of them. I do know that I love them all, so any of those is acceptable, I am willing to indulge in any of these."

W-Wow, when she said thick, it is an understatement. For me, who could lift at least three people at once with little difficulty, this book is giving me trouble from just holding it.

I opened the front page, and I saw Sensei and Aries-chan peer over my shoulder, as Virgo-chan stood there expectantly watching my movements, lewdness filling her features.

I read the titles, and most of them didn't make sense to me. Like, what's a chained slag? I've heard of chained...but slag is...erm...I'm not sure what that is. Maybe something to do with a girl? Hmmm, eeeh...I'm kinda confused...even some of these titles I don't understand...whore maid...w-what makes a maid a whore? And what is a whore exactly?

No matter what I was thinking, I didn't understand most of these titles, only getting the words that made sense. Quite literally, I was so confused on what to do with this book...m-maybe the others...

"E-Erm...S-Sensei...Aries-chan...w-which do I pick...?"

I asked with confusion, only for Sensei to turn away, mumbling "I'm not getting involved." with a bemused sigh. Even saying that she isn't getting involved, she is showing a happy face right now. She must want to see what is going to happen.

"Here Shinobu-sama, I will personally help you decide."

However, Aries-chan took initiative, and read the book.

She read the book for a few minutes. Each time, her face got more and more red.

"M-Most of these are hardcore Shinobu-sama..." She admitted with an embarrassed blush. "B-But this one should suffice...but please don't ask what the word means, as it would be too embarrassing to say."

"O-Okay..."

I read what punishment I would give her, and it seemed like it was simple enough. I could do something like this...but, then the words would be...hmmmm, I don't know what that is...although I think it means an animal of some kind...to call Virgo-chan such things would be...but if it is for Virgo-chan, then I am willing to do anything.

I faced the girl, and smiled.

"Y-You ready?"

"Ooh yes, I am perfectly ready Princess. Please give it to me."

She sounded desperate, her voice pleading, begging me.

I walked closer to her, having discarded the book onto the bed. I couldn't carry it anymore, way too heavy.

The others watched me as I placed a hand on her flushing face.

"Virgo-chan..."

"I am ready and willing Princess. Please give me your best."

Nodding, I started the 'punishment'.

PINCH!

"Y-You're a stupid b-bitch a-and y-you should a-always b-bow down to me!"

At the same time I said those words, I pulled on her cheek softly. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to feel it.

As I said it, Sensei giggled and Aries-chan looked at me with a small smile as well, trying to conceal her giggles from me.

But the person who was the most affected was...

"O-Ooh God..."

Virgo-chan trembled, her eyes flickering open and shut in small intervals. Her legs quivered and the top part of her body was shaking madly. The expression on her face right now was that of pure bliss. She was even mumbling things to herself, but they were inaudible for me to hear.

For a few seconds, she did those actions, then she fell to the floor on her butt, with her legs spread slightly, her body still trembling as she made groaning noises. She looked at me, and her eyes expressed desire and fulfillment, which was an odd mix.

"Very impressive...from such degrading words to such a harsh pull of my cheek...such a powerful effect...the pain was intense...travelling across my body...sending me into a euphoric state..." Virgo-chan threw her hands up, pointing her palms at me as her legs continuing to quiver, but then crossed themselves. "Aaaah~ W-Who knew that Princess had such a masterful skill in dishing it out...is t-this what h-his enemies feel...?"

She collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, panting kind of like a puppy dog when it is hot. She kept wriggling her lower body, her hand pulling on her skirt at the front of her hip area.

O-Oh God, she looks flustered right now...

"A-Are you alright Virgo-chan?"

I asked her that as it seemed that she was...erm, I'm not sure what she is right now...

She looked at me, her eyes in a very radiant light right now.

"I'm more than okay Princess, it feels like I could dig holes all over Magnolia. I never knew such realms of pleasure existed Queen. No, you're more deserving of the title...Archduchess...yes, that's the one that fits you the best...no, Empress...yes, that's it. You're my Empress..."

"E-Empress huh...n-not Emperor?"

Please let it be Emperor! Not Empress! I am a MALE after all! Not a FEMALE! Please refer to me as such titles, if you're going to refer to me like that at all!

"No, Empress fits you very well Empress...you could certainly conquer me anytime you wish too..."

S-She wants me to control her now!? V-Virgo-chan! You're being usually...w-weird all of a sudden...did my cheek pull have some kind of massive effect on her?

"I-I see..."

"Empress, I thoroughly enjoyed the punishment. It was the best experience in my life, thank you."

She said as she squirmed on the ground, turning around...getting on all fours...a-and then she pointed her butt at me! I can see her panties and everything! Wh-What in the heck is she doing!?

"V-Virgo-chan!"

"V-Virgo!"

"W-What are you doing...?"

It wasn't me that was only surprised. It was also Aries-chan and Sensei. Both of them had slack jaws, with bulging eyes.

However, Virgo-chan turned her head around to me, and wriggled her butt!

"Empress, please continue the punishment. Aries is going to wait, but I do not see the point. ..I am willing and waiting for you to unleash your love upon us...no, upon me. I promise our night will be wild, exciting, and you'll never forget it."

"M-My love? Y-You and I...erm...e-expressing love?"

"That's right Empress. You've already initiated the bond between us, by degrading me and pulling my cheek. Showing me such an expression of your feelings, it can't be denied that you and I are very compatible."

"C-Compatible..."

Virgo-chan moved closer to me, shaking her butt at me. For reasons unknown, seeing that made my underwear very tight, and my face was deeply shaded in the crimson colour that often appears on my face when I'm with my Spirits.

Sensei and Aries-chan didn't halt her advances, their faces both deeply in embarrassment as well. For Aries-chan, that's a normal, but for Sensei to be like this...

"Empress, please take the advantage now. It is okay, I will guide you through every step of the way. I am pleasantly confident that you would do anything to make us Spirits happy, am I correct in assuming this?"

"W-Well of course I would."

Her butt became within the vicinity of my hip area, as a lewd look appeared on her face.

"Then, please allow me to feel pleasure from you, and you from me."

Suddenly, Virgo-chan's butt was thrusted against my pants covered thingy, as she brushed up and down! Aaaaaaaaaaah~! I-It feels w-weird...y-yet...w-why d-does her s-soft b-butt f-feel...g-good...r-right now...?

"Aaah~"

A moan escaped my throat as a tingling sensation ran through my thingy and body as well~! W-Wow, I-I didn't kn-know that f-feelings of t-this nature c-came from c-contact with g-girls and b-boys~!

"Aah, that's good Empress~ I can feel it poking me~"

Virgo-chan's bellowing moans came towards me as she ground against me! W-Why does this feel good? I-I am unsure if I should be doing this or not...? W-Whatever I am supposed to be feeling right now...is...I-I feel...

"M-My thingy is..."

It is twitching...new sensations going through my body...I've never had anyone t-touch it before...even if it is through my underwear and pants...it feels weird...different...I kind of like it...

"Yes Empress, you see. Your thingy, and my parts come into contact with one another, and then we share love. The others haven't said anything, yet I am willing to teach you about it, through me, so when it comes to the others, it wont be so bumpy. I am willing to make such a sacrifice for you, my Empress."

""...Sacrifice my butt...""

Both Sensei and Aries-chan mumbled something that I didn't quite hear.

But I couldn't concentrate on that as I feel like something is going to flow out soon...m-my thingy is tingling too much...the feeling of something coming out is being circulated deep within my thingy...

"S-Senseeeeeeeeeeei~! A-Aries-chaaaaan~! M-My t-thingy is f-feeling w-w-weirddddd~! I-I think that s-something is going to come ouuuuuuuuuut~!"

When I moaned out uncontrollably, Sensei and Aries-chan sprang into action.

""Okay! That's enough!""

Sensei and Aries-chan snapped out of what they were in, and grabbed me away from Virgo-chan's naughty advances, keeping me between their boobs as they stroked the back of my head. The tingling sensation was still...running through my body...and my underwear is actually hurting me now, since it is too tight...

Aries-chan pointed at Virgo-chan, who by now had collapsed onto the ground, her butt still in the air however.

"Virgo! Y-You can't d-do those things with Shinobu-sama! H-He's still a child! W-We agreed until he was fifteen! Until then he is off limits!"

"His member didn't feel like that of a child's though. And you agreed that, not me. Twelve is an okay age for me. I think that it is an age where exploration could occur."

She counted Aries-chan who flushed brightly, as did I. As for Sensei, she just looked the same as she always did but her face was getting stained with a pink colour.

"T-That's..."

"The truth." Virgo-chan finished, and looked towards me. "Empress, I am very interested in exploring our relationship-"

Suddenly Virgo-chan stopped, and turned around again, sitting down, folding her legs.

She placed a hand on the front of her skirt, and a deep crimson colour splashed itself all over her face.

"It seems that my love has become too much for me to contain anymore. To save further embarrassment, please excuse me Empress."

Virgo-chan casually stood up, but her legs were crossed still. She looked like she was happy about something as she went towards the bathroom. She was holding her skirt down, so I couldn't see up it...while I wouldn't usually look, she doesn't usually make an effort to hold down her skirt...so why would she be doing that now...?

"Virgo-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yes...I need to change my...panties..."

I didn't hear what she had to change as she entered the bathroom. But Sensei, and Aries-chan came to some kind of conclusion as they looked at one another with disgusted faces...e-eh? What's going on? Did something happen to Virgo-chan?

I looked towards Aries-chan for answers, but she faced away with a flushing face, as if to say "I don't want to say anything more about it!" so I didn't say anything more. I also looked at Sensei, but she shook her head at me. Ehehe, I guess they aren't going to tell me what is going on.

When Virgo-chan exited the bathroom, she walked over to the bed, and sat down casually, not saying anything, but a blissful smile adorning her face. I didn't want to say anything, due to getting over the embarrassment that she showed just before.

"Alright Shinobu, I'm going to have to go for a few hours."

Sensei suddenly said, kissing the top of my head.

"E-Eh? What's this about Sensei?"

I asked as she stood up.

Sensei faced me as she opened the window.

"There's just a few things that I have to deal with. Besides, Levy should be here any minute now."

"O-Oh...right. W-What things?"

Sensei ruffled my hair as she smiled at me.

"Just some personal things. Do not worry my love, I will be back soon. Plus I have to get your gift ready."

A-Ah yes! My gift...I wonder what that gift is...?

"O-Okay Sensei, love you!"

"Love you."

Sensei then left the room by jumping out of the window, leaving me alone with my Spirits.

It seems Levy-chan is going to be here in a minute or so. I can actually feel her moving in this direction right now. She's actually coming in a fast pace. I wonder what is going to happen when she arrives...?

"Shinobu-sama, since Levy-san is coming, I think it best that we leave, so you two are alone and can talk about your various things."

Aries-chan gave me a hug and so did Virgo-chan.

"She's right, Empress. We should leave, and allow you two to get better..."

"T-Thank you girls...I'll summon you both later, if that's okay?"

""Of course it is.""

They both replied, then kissed my cheeks at the same time. My entire face turned bright red from the kisses, then they disappeared with smiles on their faces. As they did, I felt happy that I was the one that owns their keys...I am blessed to have them both in my life.

After they left, I waited for the girl with blue hair to come.

* * *

Levy-chan entered the building from what I could sense, and she was coming up the stairs to the hotel, without even stopping. It was funny, since I could always feel her when she's nearby...

A few seconds later, a knock on the door was heard.

I walked over to the door, and opened it. A fake surprised look washed over my face as I looked at the semi wet Levy-chan.

"L-Levy-chan..."

Even though I was expecting her, I didn't know what to say. I don't know what Sensei said to her, as she didn't allow me to see. She didn't even tell me anything. All she told me was that they were willing to talk, and then I will just have to go with the rest of it.

"Shi-chan...I...erm...I-I...erm...c-can I come in?"

Well...she hasn't told me to go or anything, and she came here, so I will take that as a good sign.

"Y-Yes, please come in."

I stepped aside and allowed her access to the room.

She stepped in and was dripping wet, so I walked over the cupboards, and grabbed some towels. Walking back over to her, I noticed that she looked at me with a happy smile.

"H-Here, some towels...t-to dry yourself..."

"T-Thank you, Shi-chan. C-Can I use your bathroom? I'm sure that I left some clothes there..."

She left clothes in my bathroom? Since when did she do something like that?

"Y-Yes! Please do! I will wait on the bed!"

"O-Okay...be back in a minute."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door as I sat on the bed.

While I was waiting, my heart was going insane in my chest. It literally smashed against my chest so fast that I couldn't stop it, and could hear it with my ears, as well as feel it.

For a few minutes, I waited and waited for her, until she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in new clothes, and all dry. She walked over to the bed, and sat down next to me.

"I placed the wet clothes in the hamper."

"R-Right, I will sort them out later...erm...Levy-chan I...I just wanted to say..."

"No, please don't apologize to me." She said in a normal voice, no emotions laced. "You've done enough of that today, and I accepted it at the first go...but my recurring thoughts got in the way...you know, there's nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't of even made you apologize on the first go."

She's saying that I didn't need to apologize to her? S-Since when didn't I have to do something like that? I hurt her, didn't I? Of that's the case, then I was sure that I would have to at least offer some kind of apology...

"E-Eh, but I..."

She shook her head, slowly grabbing my hand. When our fingers interlocked, I felt a wave of nervousness hit me like an ocean. It was intense, powerful. She must be in the same situation as I was.

"You see...it was me, that was being selfish. I thought that...well, it doesn't matter what I think right now. It's just, I came here with certain expectations, expectations that I know you're not ready for now, even I am wary about them...rather, to be this young is...what I'm trying to say is...even though they're genuine, I wouldn't and shouldn't of forced it...Shi-chan, you know, when I saw you and Mira kissing, it hurt me..."

"Yeah...I didn't mean too and I am really..."

"No, please. I said you don't have to apologize, so please don't do it again. It should be me, that apologizes. I didn't hear you out, and I acted like a child. It was selfish of me to do something like that, without even hearing an explanation and for saying the things that I did, saying it with harshness that I shouldn't of used with you. I should've spoke to you about it, like a mature person would've and explained what it was that hurt me...yet I didn't...and I didn't know that you and Kagura recently had a falling out..."

"Y-Yeah...Kagura-chan and I...erm..."

I was unsure of how to enter into that part of the conversation.

It's true that Kagura-chan and I did fall out, but Sensei says that it should be fine now...I wonder if it will ever truly be fine...will I ever be able to be friends with her again? I really wish to be friends with her again.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the full extent of your relationship. All I need to know is that you were friends, and that is enough for me...it should be enough for me that you didn't mean to kiss Mira...it's just, you see...Mira is something of a confidant of mine."

"Is she really a confidant?"

That's surprising, who knew that it was a case like that. Mirajane-san and Levy-chan really shared such a relationship...

"Yes...you see, despite her attitude, she is actually really a caring person. She is a person that makes...things good again. She's like that with her siblings, and she's also like that with other members of the younger members of the Guild. But when I saw you and her together...when I had told her certain things, it just made me mad...it was as if she had betrayed my trust...but now, I know that isn't the case. She didn't mean to kiss you...even if she liked it, it was an accident, I see that now. You can like a kiss, even if it is accidental. Shi-chan, I am so sorry that I acted selfish, and like a child...you have to understand that it isn't usually me to do something like that...I couldn't bear the thought of losing you...if I did, I don't know what I would do..."

She cried.

She was crying for me.

She cried and cried...

It really must've effected her about it...

I didn't think that she would cry...why would she think she'd lose me? I'm always going to be with her...any boyfriend that she gets better go past my tests before they are deemed worthy, and even then, the person better be a saint or something equivalent. Only the best for my Levy-chan! Which...doesn't include me...ehehe, I'm sure she'll find someone better than I am...and when she does, I am going to grill that idiot to make sure that I can leave her in his hands.

"H-Hey, don't worry...you're never going to lose me Levy-chan. E-Even if you hated me, I would still care about you deeply." I wrapped my arms around her, hugging, putting her head against my chest. "Now, these tears are unnecessary, you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled from my chest as she brushed the tears away softly.

"I'm sorry for crying...I'm sorry for a lot of things today...it was thanks to your Sensei, Serah-sama, that allowed me to see the truth. It was before my eyes, and I never saw it until she pointed it out to me...hehe, she really is a lovely woman."

Serah...?

Who's Serah? Did Sensei say a fake name or something? Weird, thinking about that. Sensei has another name, does she? She must've used it to conceal her real identity, perhaps?

"Y-Yeah, Sensei is amazing after all...s-so you talked about..."

"She was just explaining to me about how you are feeling, and what had happened beforehand. She does speak quite well...but, I got a sense of loneliness from her...but she spoke about you very adamantly. She was really passionate about you."

Ooh Sensei, you really do make me love you more with each passing day. Even to talk about me when I'm not there, don't you realize what you do to me? I am...so happy that you're with me always...

"Yes, Sensei does care about me. But this isn't about Sensei...it is about you and I, Levy-chan...if there's anything I can do to make it right..."

"No, don't you see? It is already fine between us. I had already forgiven you...actually, it is better to say that you hadn't of done anything to apologize for. I overreacted, and then caused you pain. I shouldn't of said what I said...I do always want you near me...I wont ever say anything like that again...I didn't mean it, when I said it. I was stupid, I shouldn't of said hurtful things...because, I know that Shi-chan would've taken high offence to them..."

"N-No, I don't at all! Please don't worry about me! My feelings don't really-"

"Shi-chan!" She scolded for unknown reasons, and lightly glared at me. "Finish that sentence, and I wont be happy. Shi-chan, you're always putting yourself down, you know? You don't have to you know? I never once thought you weren't good enough to be around...actually, I really find your company to be enjoyable...I wouldn't ever change meeting you Shi-chan."

Instantly, my heart began to beat faster.

Just hearing that...she wouldn't ever change anything about us meeting...

"Levy-chan I..."

"It's okay Shi-chan, I understand." She said softly, and moved closer. "Just know...that, Shi-chan shouldn't ever be locked away, understand. This world also likes having Shi-chan around...even I like having Shi-chan around...I know that you've changed my life for the better...after all, you saved me from...you've protected me time and time again, you are the reason that I am here today, and that makes me feel very happy."

She doesn't know it...but just hearing that, I feel lots and lots better about everything. It was as if a certain weight off my chest had been lifted off, and now I can breathe a little easier.

"Levy-chan...I erm..." She leaned upwards, until our faces are inches apart. "Levy-chan, w-what are you..."

"I'm sorry Shi-chan...but you know, Mira kissed you..."

"A-Ah, she certainly did. But why are you..."

"T-This is a selfish thing to ask...but...can I also have a...erm, is it alright if we also share a kiss as well...?"

S-She wants to have a kiss? S-She wants to kiss me!? W-Why did she say that she wanted to do something like that!?

"O-Oh...e-erm d-does that mean..."

"Hehe, it is only a thing between friends. Sometimes, boys and girls that are like super best friends share a kiss. It is a custom between friends, that are super close. But you should only do it when the other is okay with it, and if you want it as well. Take Jenny-san for example. Don't kiss her yet, she's...she's a naughty girl with naughty desires, yet you're a good person with good desires and a good heart...s-so, is it alright...? Mira got to do it, and she hardly knows you...s-so, what's a kiss b-between friends...right...?"

I-I didn't know friends did things like that! Who knew such things happened between friends as well! S-So, by that logic, I should also kiss Kagura-chan? M-Maybe when we're good friends again...

"R-Right...okay! W-We could s-share such a thing!"

"Hehe, I'm glad!"

Even though we were both happy, I was nervous inside. I have contemplated kissing her before, but I always passed it off as a joke. As if she would do things like that with me. That's what I always thought about it.

Levy-chan put a hand to my face, and I flushed heavily. I couldn't stop blushing brightly as she neared me with her lips. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I honestly didn't know that she wanted to do such things...

"Levy-chan I..."

When she neared, my instincts told me to pull away. Not because I didn't want to, rather it was the fact that it would be me that she was kissing. I've already decided that only the best can be with her, and I am hardly the best...

"It's alright Shi-chan, don't worry about it. It's my first, but I am so happy to give it to you."

But those thoughts disappeared the instant she pressed her lips against one another's.

My eyes went open wide with wonder, as Levy-chan's entire face turned bright red. Both of us are flushing heavily and healthily. It looked like she was going to pass out at any second, but something deep within her made her stay awake and she put more passion into the kiss.

My mind went a million miles a second as I tried to get my head around the idea that it was Levy-chan who was kissing me. It is...different to the ones that I have from Sensei, and it is different to the one that I shared with Mirajane-san...I like it.

As the kiss became intensified, somehow, Levy-chan crawled onto my lap, and had wrapped her arms around my neck. We stared one another in the eyes as the mashing of the lips, continuing the kiss with much fervour.

To support her so she doesn't fall, my arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible. Since it was the first time we had kissed, it was kind of awkward between us, yet it was as good as the first time I had kissed Sensei...is it even alright to have multiple people to like...?

Loving Sensei is easy...and Levy-chan is...I don't understand what it means to love someone else...could it be that I...no, that's stupid. She's my friend, best friend, and she said that it was a kiss between friends...but then again...friends can become more...but I wouldn't want to ruin friendship...

Although those thoughts didn't seem to matter right now. It didn't seem to matter that I am not good enough for her. Something about me and her seem to be good. It seems to click together...it seems to make sense...

The kiss lasted a minute, before we broke apart, gasping for air.

Looking into the others eyes...I just couldn't stop thinking about it...the kiss was exactly how I imagined it would be...yet at the same time, I can't help but think that I'm not worthy of such a thing...then again, maybe it is alright to have these feelings...

"S-Shi-chan that was..."

"Y-Yeah...it was...s-something alright..."

"S-Something good?"

She asks, looking innocent as an Angel.

"Y-Yes...it was...g-good..."

"I-I'm so happy about that...Shi-chan..."

That was the last thing she said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and fainted!

"L-Levy-chan!?"

I shook her, seeing that her eyes are rolling in the back of her head as her tongue stuck out.

A-Ah, I see. That's the Levy-chan response to such things...ehehe, she got over stimulated and then passed out...hehe, poor girl...although it does feel like I am going to pass out as well...but I can't as I am the man here...I can't show such weakness...since Onii-sama would also...

I gently shook my head and patted the top of her head, placing her on the bed.

As she slept, I just kept looking at her, blushing madly.

I can't stop thinking about it. The kiss was intense...it wasn't a deep kiss, but it was very meaningful...I don't understand what we should do now...

For a number of minutes, I just stared at her, before she woke up.

She looked me directly in the eyes, before looking away shyly. Like me, she must be recalling the kiss that we had. It would be a wonder if she didn't recall our kiss. I wouldn't be shocked if she did see the same things that I did in my head right now.

"L-Levy-chan, re-remember Lucy-san?"

I decided to talk about that, to bring the conversation to a different side of it.

"Huh?" She squeaked and turned towards me. "L-Lucy-san? Y-Yes, I vaguely remember her...she's the one that you saved just before we parted ways right? A-Actually that reminds me, you said something about that girl during the battle with Kagura..."

"R-Right. I said that didn't I? Erm...you see, I think Lucy-san and I are connected in some weird cosmic way. I dunno how, but I saw her just before thanks to this." I got out the necklace, and showed it to her. "This thing allowed me to see her, and speak with her. She was...well, I wont say where she was...but suffice to say, we spoke to one another...I thought that it was a Lacrima...but she mentioned something about the fact she has been able to sense my feelings through this necklace...and to be honest, I feel like I have felt her feelings before as well...it is really indescriack!"

At that moment, she grabbed the necklace and pulled me along with her! She choked me as she pulled it, examining it with curious eyes! Ooh my God! She's going to kill me now! She's decided to end my life!

"Hmmmm, this is a most interesting necklace...if you can communicate..." She looked at it intently and then glanced at me. "Shi-chan, where did Lucy-san say she got this again? I can't remember."

"Gaaaaaaak!"

I choked out, trying to stop her! She's really gotten too strong! I might have to really push her off soon! My face is turning blue! Everything about this isn't right! I'm going to die! I know I'm going to die! Please someone save me for the love of God! Someone come to my aid! I'm scared!

"Hmmmm? Is something wrong?"

I waved my arms around frantically, pointing at the necklace as it tightened! She's trying to kill me! She's going to murder me with this stuff!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

She looked at me, the necklace, then back towards me, and pouted.

"Opps, sorry about that." She released the necklace and I gasped for breath. "Again, sorry. But...I am interested in this necklace. So, remember where she got it from? For it to allow you to feel one another's emotions and things like that...to even see her..."

"D-Didn't *wheeze* s-she s-say *wheeze* s-she made it!?"

God, it feels like I can't catch my breath anymore. Yup, that's right, I am going to die. I'm going to be killed because of a renegade Levy-chan. She's made it so that I am going to die by strangulation.

"You don't have to yell at me." She sighed, and patted my head. "But...yeah, I think she did say she made him...but, what materials did she use? Did someone else tamper with it? Maybe it was...e-erm...Layla-san? That's Lucy-sans Okaa-sama's name, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes...that's the name. Eeh, maybe she did do something like that...perhaps she wanted Lucy-san and I to be like this, who knows by this point. Layla-san was..."

As I was thinking about Layla-san, an image flashed into my mind...

Layla-san...

Why is it that I see her right now...in my head...Layla-san...something important...Layla-san...important...important...task...what was that again...no...I don't think that it is important...but something about Layla-san was...eeh, I don't know...

"Hmmm? Is something the matter, Shi-chan?"

"N-No, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about Layla-san...there was something important about her...what was it again...ehe, never mind~ She was a nice woman, wasn't she?"

"Y-Yes, she was a nice woman...but, you like spaced out then. Ooh, don't tell me that you have a thing for Layla-san~"

"Pft!" I did a spit take and shook my head rapidly. "O-Of course I don't! I was just thinking about something important, that's all! Please don't misunderstand that again Levy-chan!"

She giggled, and gently patted my head...h-hey, why does she do that when I don't understand something? Is that for something like treating me like a child!?

"S-Sorry Shi-chan, it just seemed like that...but getting back to this necklace, it does seem like there's something special about it. Maybe Layla-san did do something to it after all..."

It would make sense. Thinking about it, it would make sense that she did do something, since she did have an impressive amount of magical power. I could even remember it now. It was a good flow, the tingling sensation from just being near her made me feel good inside...whatever she had within her, was a good flow of power.

"We'll have to ask Layla-san the next time we see her. Or I could ask Lucy-san to ask Layla-san, if this necklace allows me to see her again."

"Ooh, making plans to see Lucy-san are we?"

A sly grin formed on her face. I don't trust that grin she has...

"S-So what? She and I wanted too, that's all. And it seemed like she wanted to talk to me about things. Since she did, I have to go and find her as well...but, I haven't a clue on where she lives. Do you remember if she said anything about it?"

Levy-chan put a hand to her chin, before shrugging her shoulders a minute later.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue. I remember that she was rich, so I can only come to the conclusion that she lives somewhere that is a good place to live. Aah...erm, I guess checking out rich peoples places would be good, mansions and all that...but I wouldn't even know where to go for that...even then, I'm sure that if you put your mind to it, you'll find her again eventually."

That's a good mentality to have actually. Yeah, I'll find Lucy-san again. If I am going to find someone impossible like Ultear-san, then finding Lucy-san will also be easy for me...is what I hope.

"Yes, I hope so. Anyway, Levy-chan...are we good?"

I wondered, hoping for the best answer possible.

"Of course we are, Shi-chan. We've always been good. A-And I just want to say that the ki-"

* * *

As she was about to say something, the door was flung open, and jumped in Sherria-san who latched onto me while saying "Found you Shinobu-chan!" in such a cheerful voice.

"Sorry for the interruption."

"We're coming in, sorry."

"Juvia's here as well."

"Hehe, sorry for being rude Levy-sama, Shin-chan. We don't have much time to discuss things...so, we've come inside, I hope that you can forgive our intrusion."

"Sorry for being late...or early I suppose."

The people that came in were Mirajane-san, Erza-san, Juvia-san, and Yuki-chan with Kagura-chan stood by the door. There was Jenny-san that I noted to not be here. Usually, she'd be clinging to me...but she isn't...weird. Maybe she's gone for a bath or something...although I don't sense her inside of the hotel...

Because of the interruption, Levy-chan gave a cute pout and crossed her arms. And because I was too engrossed with what was happening, I didn't sense any of them coming here.

"Hehe...h-hello Sherria-san, everyone. Y-You're not interrupting anything."

Well, that's half the truth. They did interrupt Levy-chan, but it was something that could be told to me later on, I think. Either way, I'm glad that they've come, since we do have things to discuss...but Kagura-chan is...I want to speak to Kagura-chan but I wouldn't know how to...

"Shinobu-chan! You're so nice to hug!"

The girl latching onto me snuggled into my chest as I blushed a little.

"T-Thanks, but what did I do to deserve the hug?"

"Mouuuu, it was as if you've been through badness today, and deserved the hug! So, here is the big hug from me! Also, me and Erza-chan got through to the semi finals, or finals, whatever it is going to be!"

So...those two got through. Not surprisingly. The rest of the people attending didn't have a power that comes close to those two. So, them going through isn't surprising. So, it is myself, Mirajane-san, Erza-san and Sherria-san in the semi finals, or finals, depending on what is going to happen tomorrow.

"I see, thank you. The hug is really nice, and I do like it very much. You're a sweet person, Sherria-san."

"Hehe, thanks Shinobu-chan! You too! Tomorrow, we're going to be enemies, but tonight we're comrades in arms! It's like, everything is happening that might cause the Princess-chan some harm, and we're coming together to fight against it!"

So, they know about it, do they? I see, that's good. It means that we have more people to help us with the fights ahead. I am sure that all of us will be able to do something, I pray anyway.

"Say, where's Jenny-san? I thought she'd be with you all."

The others looked at one another, before Juvia-san stepped forward.

"It seems that Jenny-san went to get some food for all of us. Even if she's a Shotacon, Juvia thinks that Jenny-san did a nice thing for everyone."

She went to get some food...

I am starving right now. It must be because of this day, and the trip into Sensei's mind was...well, it was educational. But food! Yay! I can't wait to see what Jenny-san is bringing! I'll also have to give her the money for my share when she comes back. It would be cruel to make her pay for my share.

Mirajane-san walked over to Levy-chan in the middle of myself, and Sherria-san hugging, and bowed her head.

"Levy, I just want to offer you an-"

"No, please don't." Levy-chan cut her off, and stood up, hugging her. "Please don't apologize to me...it was me that jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for shouting at you, I wont ever do it again, jumping to conclusions that is. If you like become annoying, I might have to yell."

Mirajane-san looked shocked by the hug, before returning it.

"I'm glad there's nothing bad between us. Although yell at me and I will yell back at you. So, I presumed that you made up with one another?"

"Yeah, we've made up with one another...a-actually w-we...no! I can't say it! I will pass out!"

Levy-chan wore an expression that was beyond flustered by this point. It was as if she was going to die inside of embarrassment. Ehehe, please don't be worried Levy-chan, I enjoyed the kiss as well...

"Aah, I see. Kuku, I wont say anything, but did you enjoy it?"

Without using words, Levy-chan gave a single inclination with her neck, then flushed brightly. Mirajane-san grinned ear to ear when she saw that, and had a satisfied face on.

It was at that time the others came in, bar Kagura-chan who was staring at me. Rather than it being an evil look, it was a look I hadn't seen in so long, and longed to see again.

"Kagura-chan, I..."

"Shinobu, come outside. I need to speak privately."

I gave a nod, unlinked from Sherria-san and walked towards her.

She went out of the door, and so did I.

We didn't move from the spots we had upon closing the door, opting to stare at one another with curious gazes. I was unsure of what to say, and Kagura-chan seemed to be collecting herself.

"Erm...Kagura-chan, I just want to say that I am sorry..."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

I gained a confused face, but Kagura-chan showed sharp eyes.

"Why are you sorry to me? Tell me, why would you say something like that?"

She wants to know that...I thought that it would be obvious...is she trying to tell me something? Is this a test perhaps?

"I...erm, because I forgot you and made you feel..."

"But, you said that it wasn't your fault. If it wasn't your fault, blame can't be placed on you. Rather than being angry at you, I've decided to be angry at the person who did this. However, it doesn't mean that I can instantly forget...repeating myself is getting tiresome for me..."

So...she's not angry at me...does that mean we can be friends again? I hope that it does mean something like that...

"Kagura-chan, even if it wasn't my fault...I still left you, breaking my promise. I never would've done something like that consciously. In the future, I hope that you and I can become friends again...maybe in the future we can become friends again? I know that there might be too much water under the bridge for something like this..."

I wish that it could be just buried like this. But many things have happened, and it was some of my fault. Even if she says that it isn't my fault, I still hold some of the blame. I could've fought against it...

"To be honest, I had every intention of forgiving you at one point." She confessed, moving slightly closer. "Remember the day we met? Remember, when those people tried to take me away?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Of course I remember that day. It is one of the best days of my life. Unknown to me, it actually changed my life for the better. Finally, I had made a friend on my own, and then we became best friends, and were always together.

"Yes, that day was very scary for me. I was worried about what they were going to do. But then this blonde haired boy came for me, protecting me from the people that wanted to hurt me and then we journeyed together. It was, as if fate had decided that we would be together...hmmm, fate. I used to believe in such things, now I don't believe in fate."

"Fate...fate might be a real thing...but I like your mentality now."

The way she takes life into her hands. If anything, she's a really strong character. She's got her life in perspective, and is willing to achieve her goals by any means necessary. Like finding her Onii-sama...I'm sure that she wants to do that still...

"Thanks...it's something I've had to build over the years, and while the methods have been hard, I do believe I've achieved a good state. But Shinobu, the way you're speaking right now is that of...it is too formal for me. I remember a time where you'd just speak to me, and it would instantly calm me, it would send me into a tranquil state. Right now, it is as if you're afraid of what to say to me. Don't be afraid to speak to me as if we're friends...while I can't say that we're instantly good friends again, I can at least say that I do forgive you for what happened."

Upon hearing that, I instantly broke down in tears.

I didn't want to show such things, but they wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes.

I tried to rein them in, stop them from flowing, brushing them away from my eyes. But they wouldn't stop no matter what I did.

"Geez don't cry. There's nothing to be sad about." Kagura-chan soothed, and patted my head. "It's funny really. You used to comfort me when I cried. But now it seems roles have reversed."

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. Seems that I've let my emotions get the better of me..."

"That's...actually a better thing, Shinobu. You used to always keep them bottled away, and now showing them is better than keeping them inside...although, you could accuse me of the same thing..."

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway...Kagura-chan, I'm so glad that you decided to enter this tournament, you've become so very strong. It is unreal how that girl I knew, grew into someone that could fight against me on an equal level."

An embarrassed blush sprawled across her face as she stared at me.

"W...Well, I have trained myself daily, and honed my skills, having this blade forged from the finest of steels, and other materials..."

Before she could finish, I hugged her.

It was the first time in years that I did it properly.

She was stunned by it, and tried to resist it. But I persevered, continuing to hug the girl as tightly as I could. It was the best that I could for her, to make sure that she is feeling what I am feeling right now.

Relenting, Kagura-chan hugged me as well. Although it was as if we were strangers, and technically, we are. We are strangers right now, but in the future, I pray that we can return to our original status...at least she has forgiven me...that is one of the most happiest things I've ever heard in my life, I couldn't be happier right now.

For a few minutes, we stayed hugging, and whatnot...until she broke it, and composed herself.

"That was unexpected, but not unwarranted...Shinobu, I just...you know, the situation at hand is...quite complicated right now...but there's something I want to know..."

"Y-Yes? What's the thing you wish to discuss Kagura-chan?"

She looked everywhere else, other than at me for a number of seconds, before staring into my eyes.

"Your wish, to join Fairy Tail, is that still something you're going to pursue?"

"Y-Yeah, that's what I am going to hopefully do. But, I don't think I'm going to do it straight after this, as there's some place that I want to go and see, and it can't wait for me to go and join Fairy Tail..."

"That's a cover up, isn't it?" Seeing through my facade, I merely gave a nod. Seeing that, Kagura-chan gained an understanding face. "As always, you're really harsh on yourself. You know, it doesn't matter about the past...what I mean is, you shouldn't allow it to hold you back. I'm sure your Onii-sama would be proud of you."

Be proud of me huh...

I wish I could know that was true. One day, I would like to see him again, to see what he would be thinking about the current me. Did I live up to expectations? Did I fail him? Did I...there's too many did I's for me to count...

"...I'm just not sure if I can live up to his expectations of me. It was his dream to join Fairy Tail, I merely inherited his dream when he died. Personally, I have a dream where I find Ultear-san, and we live together in a remote place and we can always be together...well, that was my dream from when I was a child. Now, my dream is to just have a normal life, live in relative comfort with my friends and loved ones. Oh, I'd also like to be a Sensei as well in the future."

"That's surprising. I knew of the others, but the Sensei dream. What brought that on?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked towards the left.

"Sensei...my Sensei that is has done wonderful things for me. She teaches me about the world, takes care of me emotionally and physically. I'd just love to do that with children as well...well, not the other things that we...I'd just love to share my knowledge with the world, you know?"

"Hmmm, I see. Knowing you, you'd be a good Sensei...at least, when it concerns fighting and whatnot. When it comes to common sense..." Kagura-chan stifled a laugh, and looked to the right. "...Suffice to say, it is a nice dream to pass on information to a newer generation. Although right now, we're the newer generation. Anyway, after this...you're not going to join Fairy Tail?"

"Not right away. There's still things I need to learn from Sensei, and also things I need to learn about myself. I will eventually join...but, what are you going to after this, Kagura-chan?"

I decided to ask, wondering what she is going to do.

There's something I would like to ask, but I am unsure if it would be appropriate to ask her this now, especially after everything has happened between us.

"I haven't thought about it." She admitted casually. "I will most likely travel around Fiore more. It would be interesting to see what else is out there. And of course, I'm also going to search for Onii-sama."

Of course, she has an objective similar to mine, but while my person is a deep personal friend, hers is a family member. Her goal does outweigh my own goal by a lot. But even then, my goal is also important to me.

"I'd also like to help you with that, again. I don't know what to do, but whatever you need, or whenever you need me, I will be there, Kagura-chan. Even if I have to fight the world, because it is important to you, it is also important to me."

"Thanks...it's nice to hear that again...but now, we have to talk about something important."

"Oh? Is it because of the person hiding in the shadows?"

I smirked, seeing Kagura-chan's frowning face.

"Alright, how long have you known?"

"Since you dragged me out of the room. I noticed the flux in power, although I don't recognize it fully. But, it didn't appear to be threatening, so I didn't say anything about it."

"Okay...might as well come out now."

The one that came from the shadows was a girl around my age, maybe slightly younger with green hair that came to her shoulders, and was wearing a short white dress that had a number of belts and buckles on them, but most appeared to be decorative.

The girl looked familiar to me...hmmmmmmm...wait, that green hair was striking...it reminded me of a forest...and the eyes as well were also...oooooh! I know who that is!

"Y-You're the Princess, aren't you!?"

It couldn't be could it? How did Kagura-chan manage to pull this off? How does she even know the Princess? Yuki-chan said it would be impossible for us to come into contact with the Princess under these circumstances, but here she is in the flesh, and she looks...actually, she looks happy, and sad at the same time.

"That is correct Kobayashi-san, my name is Hisui E. Fiore, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have wanted to for sometime. But under these circumstances, I wish that it would've been at a better experience for both of us."

Better circumstances huh...wait, if she's speaking like that, does it mean that she possibly...

"A-Are you saying that you know what is currently happening?"

To my ever growing shock, Princess...eeeh, Princess, erm...Hi...something...gave a nod.

"Unfortunately, I appear to be being targeted by some unknown force, for some unknown reason. To be honest, this threat has been looming over my head for awhile now, even before the games began. However..."

"However...?"

I trailed off for her to continue, which she fortunately did.

"Yes. However, while I've known about this for sometime, my Otou-sama, the King, wont listen to me, and because of that, the guards also don't take my allegations against certain people seriously. I believe that...I hate to say this and it breaks my heart to even admit this...but I think that my Otou-sama is...my Otou-sama is...I-I think that someone has d-done something to him...s-sometimes he's okay...b-but sometimes he c-changes a-and becomes a-angry...Otou-sama hasn't ever been l-like that before...h-he's a good man...but lately...he's been so different...when w-we're alone...he's just..."

Suddenly, she rushed me, and hugged me tightly! O-Oh...why is she crying? What happened to the King? The guards wont take her seriously...because the King...being controlled? From the sounds of it, if he has just had a personality flip...then it has to be Possession Magic, or some other type of Controlling Magic...

I exchanged glances with Kagura-chan who sighed deeply.

"It appears that even the King has been affected, Shinobu."

"Yes." I agreed, patting the back of the Princesses head. "Don't worry Princess, we'll find out what's happening with your Otou-sama, I promise you."

She looked up at me with watery eyes so I smiled down at her.

"Mikazuchi-san was right...you're a very kind person, I can see it in your eyes."

"Hehe, I'm shocked Kagura-chan said something like that." I smiled, making Kagura-chan frown. "Either way, you're under our protection now, okay? Whatever is happening, we'll get to the bottom of it, and fix whatever has happened to your Otou-sama. Now, why don't you come inside, and tell us what you know, then we can go from there?"

"Y-Yes...that's the best way, Kobayashi-san."

With me leading, we three went back into the room together, and begun the discussion.

Damn it...to think that someone like the King has been affected by some unknown force...this is growing more and more disastrous...Sensei, what should we do now...?

* * *

 **Jenny P.O.V**

"Here's your order miss. My, you're getting a lot of food, if I do say so myself."

"Hehe, it isn't just for me. It is also for my friends, and my soon to be boyfriend. I have to watch my figure after all, so I wont be eating much of this."

I spoke with a smile as I took the bags...

Uuu, these are quite heavy...didn't think this through, did I? Maybe I should leave that Mirajane-sans here, since she is the one that starts on me...then she might share with Angel...I'll forget mine and share with Angel! Perfect...wait, if I did that, then Mirajane-san or someone else would only get in the way...but then again, he would also not allow me to suffer...so, he would share with me against the others protests...hehehe~ Jenny, you're a fricken genius.

"Oh? Your soon to be boyfriend?"

"Y-Yes, once he sees my womanly charms, he's so going to fall for me. It is like written in the stars or something~ He'll come to see me as a strong, confident woman, better than that Mirajane-san anyway..."

Ugh, saying her name fills me with bile. I'm sure she does it because she hates the fact that Angel and I are about to start a star crossed lovers romance, and she's just jealous of that fact. Get over it Mirajane-san! Just because you're too proud to admit your feelings, doesn't stop me from getting some, does it!?

"Mirajane-san? She's the one who is in the competition, isn't she?"

Tch, I could've been in the finals, if it wasn't for that damn Juvia-san. She's the one that got in the way of my love for my Angel. My plan was to get to the finals, throw the match and he'd be recognized as King of the Games, then he'd take me as Queen~ It was the perfect plan, until those morons got in the way...

"Y-Yes, she's actually the one who opposes my love for my Angel...rather, for Shinobu Kobayashi-kun. But like, she's going to lose, as Angel likes blondes, just like him."

I'm sure that he does. He has too. Blondes are attracted to blondes, and since we're both blonde, we're obviously the most compatible.

"Oh, so you know Kobayashi-kun and are soon to be his girlfriend?"

"Yup." I beamed, and ran a delicate finger through my hair, parting it to the left. "That's right. He's been like so over me, always looking at me, checking me out. It is clear that he really wants to go out with me, and of course the affection is mutual. But due to the tournament, I can't really come out and say "Be my boyfriend!" as it would cause confusion and he's too shy to say it, I can see it in his eyes. So, after the tournament, I am going to give him a kiss, and show him that I'm better than Mirajane-san!"

Raising my fist to the sky, I declared that proudly...

W-Why's everyone suddenly looking at me like I'm the mental one!? Mirajane-san is the one that constantly says she's going to hatchet me and other weird things! I haven't done anything...don't look at me. You all don't know what it's like to be in love...especially with someone like Angel! They're jealous!

"Wow, you've gotten it all worked out, haven't you?"

"Hmmm, if you're like trying to be rude to me then..."

As I was going to accuse the man behind the counter, he threw up his hands in defence.

"That's not it at all. I was merely going to wish you luck. I'm sure you and Kobayashi-kun would be good together."

At least someone sees what I see. Everyone like puts me down, but I know the truth. We're going to become the best couple in all of Fiore, then that Mirajane-san will see that I am better for Angel than she is. I'll do anything he asks, even fight against these evil people that want to hurt the city. Usually, it isn't something that I would do, but when Angel is involved, of course I will fight by his side, and prove that I am the superior woman for him. J-Juvia-san just caught me off guard, that's all. If we went for a rematch, I would win hands down.

"I am glad that you can see what I can see as well. Now, erm. How much does that come too?"

As I was about to pull out my purse, he put his hand out, stopping me.

"No, there's no need. If this is for the competitors of the tournament, then I couldn't possibly charge. They've given us such a good show, and they're so young as well. Such powerful children. Personally, I am rooting for Mirajane-san. But my teenage daughter is rooting for Kobayashi-kun, as is my wife. Fufu, I should be jealous that my wife is paying attention to another man. But I can let it slide since he could most likely kill me with a flick of his wrist."

No doubt. He most likely could've leveled the city if he was serious, and when he beats Mirajane-san, I am going to laugh. She is always attacking me, so when she suffers a defeat, she's going to regret treating the Queen of Games as such trash and then I'm going to be with the King of Games, hehe~ It is so written out for us right now~

"Hehe, thank you very much. I'm sure that the remaining competitors would be happy about this. But, are you sure? This does come to quite abit, and for all you know, I could be lying."

"No, I know you aren't. I've seen you together, and in the tournament as well. You were originally with the finalists, so I know for a fact that you aren't lying. So please take them, and wish all of those special young people good luck from me."

Hey, who am I to pass up on a free meal. One of the good things about this, isn't it? Even Mirajane-san has helped this time, but if it wasn't for the damn blind side of Juvia-sans, then I would be a finalist as well.

"Of course, thank you very much!"

I took the bags, and walked out of the restaurant. I had heard that this special restaurant does good food, and special deals...well, the special deals one doesn't matter that much, I suppose.

Walking out of the restaurant, I headed towards the hotel where everyone would be by now, discussing things about the evil people and whatnot. Not like I know much about it myself, since no one has provided me to such information. But, I am sure that I'm going to go and ask Angel about it. He'll tell me about it.

While walking, I noticed that the number of people on the streets were dwindling. Even though night is coming in, I thought that a city this massive would have people all around, but no. Everyone is either going inside their homes, or just leaving entirely.

Whatever is happening right now...I do wonder. I feel cold...inside...like a feeling is going to overtake me...like a hand is at my throat, trying to strangle me...

Against my better judgment, I walked towards the hotel, and unfortunately had to come across the part of town where it is the darkest. Behind me, lights danced, lighting up the nights sky. But in front of me, darkness had settled in, and it made me feel...wary about crossing it.

Something in the pit of my stomach made me feel...frightened. It made me feel really frightened...I don't think I should go down that part of the town. I'll have to make another way around this town this night.

When I went to turn around...

"...Hehehe..."

...I heard an ominous laugh.

Okay, is someone playing a joke on me? Is it that damn Mirajane-san trying to scare me, because it isn't going to work...I'm not frightened of her doing this...really, I'm not frightened at all...and my legs aren't totally shaking right now...

"H-Hello?"

I foolishly called out as movements happen all around me. I can hear the shuffling of feet, and the laughing of men and women. Almost, sounding like children actually. It is something akin to that...something like children, mixed in with adults as well...I don't know what to think about this...

"So alone..."

"In the darkness..."

"Must be frightening..."

Creepy noises came from all around me as I dropped the bags, and rushed towards the street with lights on.

I'm not sticking around here anymore if there's someone here that sounds weird! Quite literally, I'm a type of person that stays alive, rather than trying to stay and fight when I don't have a chance in hell. The magical power around is very strong. It feels like tanks of magical power are all around me.

"She's trying to run away."

"What a bad girl."

"We like punishing the bad girls."

Ooh God! This is why I don't like being in the dark! I want to go home now! Angel! Lets go back to your room for some snuggling! I am near the exit now! If I can make it to the light then I am going to be okay!

However, as my body was about to make contact with the light, a dark wall was placed between me and the lights. My body went back, and I stuck out my arms, my Magic circulating me.

"O-Okay! Whoever is there, you better leave me alone or I will have to get physical. S-Stop scaring me and go back to whatever you were doing beforehand, okay? I'm not amused. If this is Mirajane-san, then stop it right now."

I threatened with a glare in all directions.

She'd do something like this just to give me a fright, I know that she would. She's sick and twisted, that little cow. She'd make me feel fear so I couldn't manage to become Angels lover...

"Hahahahahahaha!" A loud bellowing voice came from the east, and from there, a single dark figure emerged. "You think that I'm some little girl? Think again Jenny Realight."

Oh God, I've gotten a stalker. It is the only possible explanation, it has to be. The voice sounded like a mans...ewww, some old pervert is after me. Sorry, but I've got an Angel, don't need any perverts after me.

"Sorry guy, but I've got a man waiting for me. So take your stalker ways, and go do something productive with them. Now get out of my way, before my man comes and beats the crap out of you. Don't you even know that he's the strongest male in this city right now?"

That's what I think. I mean, he is a finalist in the tournament, and he's the only male. So he has to be the strongest male, even if he isn't the strongest, but I believe that he is the strongest, haha! And...he's going to come and save me, aren't you Angel? Please come before this stalker becomes heavy handed...

"Is that what you think?" He scoffed at me. "Sorry sweetheart, but your boy, Shinobu, isn't going to come close to my level yet." He knows Angel...yet, I can't see this guys face. Who is he? "Actually, this works out perfectly, doesn't it, Jenny? You think that your boy would come for you if you got captured?"

"W-Well of course he would. I mean, he is like my boy and all, he would come and save me if I was in..." Ooh crap, I should've kept my mouth shut. "...I've not given you any ideas, have I?"

The man laughed at me, and moved closer...please go away...please just go away...Angel come quickly...I don't like this one bit...I need to get out of here before this jerk makes a move...but what do I do...? There's others around as well, I am going to be killed by this person, if he uses the others around us as well. I can't make a move...if I attempt anything, the other people would do something to me anyway...

"Well, you've given me the idea to not kill you straight away. I think it would be funny to make your boy as you say come for you, right? Wouldn't it be good if you were bait for him?"

"Y-You're thinking of using me to hurt him!? As if you idiot! I am NOT some damsel in distress!" I thrusted my arms out, and got ready. "Now! Take Over, Machina So-"

Before I could continue, the man moved at lightning speeds, and grasped my arms!

S-So fast! Too fast for me to even react too! Hate saying this, but that could've been my Angels speed!

"Now now, don't be naughty Jenny Realight." He spat at me, tightening his grip on my wrists. "You're going to come with me, then you'll see the death of Shinobu Kobayashi, and then the others as well! Hahahahahahaha! Say goodbye to your boy, Jenny! Once he comes for you, he's going to be murdered right before your eyes!"

"W-Why do you even want to hurt him anyway!? He hasn't done anything to you! Leave him alone! I wont let you harm a single hair on his head! If you do, you'll answer to me you jerk!"

The man shrouded in shadows got within my personal space, and even though I couldn't make out his face fully, it looked like he is wearing a maniacal grin right now...I'm so frightened now...please go away...

"Don't worry, I will make it as painful as possible...now, why don't you take a nap?"

As soon as he said that, a sharp blow to the back of my head made pain surround my entire body, and my body fell to the ground.

The light of the world around me went out little by little, becoming total darkness...

This man is going to kill Angel...

He's going to kill the others...

It is all my fault...I've been captured and...now I am going to...I'm so sorry...everyone...Angel...Shinobu-kun...I'm sorry...

* * *

 **End chapter! So, quite abit this chapter huh. Erza more determined than ever for her shipping's to happen. Everyone thinking Jenny does drugs when it is a misunderstanding on their part. Shinobu talking to a mysterious being, but who was that? Then Virgo getting 'punished' and proceeds to grind against him!**

 **Then Levy and Shinobu sharing their first kiss after making up! Even if it was slightly awkward, they'll be doing more and more of that in the future! Kagura and Shinobu also came to an understanding, more of that to come in following chapters. And now, Hisui and Shinobu have met fully, with more mystery surrounding the incident! And Jenny has been kidnapped! But by who? And what's going to happen to poor Jenny? All will be revealed in time! Until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks! Yeah, it really is, isn't it? Hope they can get to Jenny in time.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, Virgo is amazing like that, wanting her punishment, and going overboard with a thing like that, which wouldn't even really be considered punishment. Hmmm, could be, could be. You'll have to wait and see. Yay! Hisui is here! She'll be starting with the romance from this chapter onwards! Jenny...aah, you'll have to see what happens with her. That's right, it got disbanded in the manga. I have a good idea for what he, and the rest of the girls, are going to do during that time.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, none whatsoever lol. Yeah, the plot is thickening alright. Well, it will, but will get better and worse, then better then worse. It's going to be a roller coaster of emotions I suppose. Yeah, the tournament...it's going to be a...well, can't say at the moment hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, it certainly was. And yeah, some romantic times with Levy~ Ah, Mirabu will be having time together soon, no worries~ Eeh, I guess that it is. But everyone has their favourites, so I wont hold it against you lol. As always, thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, they're working together alright! Their friendship will shine! Lol, thought I would throw that in hehe~ Anyway, yup, they shared a kiss, even if Shinobu doesn't understand much about feelings just yet. Heh, Levy...well, she was slightly jealous~ Yup, Princess has come into the story, and will feature a prominent role within this part of the story, and future story arcs as well. The King...will be explained in due course.**

 **Guest 1; Heh, he's going to have a phobia alright, and it's going to cause a outrageous reaction when he comes into contact with his phobia, and his phobia is going to be...something that wouldn't usually fall into the phobia category.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, she most certainly is having a bad day. She's attacked, insulted, and bullied. Now she's been captured. But don't worry, Jenny will have her happy ending, eventually. Haha, Virgo and Ultear together, is a scary thought.**

 **Ragna; Edolas, is going to be a good arc. I've got some good plans for that part of the arc. Edo Mira is...actually, I haven't decided if she is or not, but maybe I suppose she could. Do you mean Edo Erza and Edo Juvia there?**

 **Megalandrys; Hehe, yeah I can see how that can be misconstrued alright. So, those two are your fav's huh. Actually they're some of my fav's as well.**

 **Guest 3; Hmmm, it is going to be something of a funny scene when they meet one another. Psycho Ultear will be making more appearances in the future, only with justifiable actions though.**

 **Guest 4; God, that's a scary thought. Knowing Ultear, she'd mess them up haha.**

 **Guest 5; I can see Shinobu doing that, using his light power to win~**

 **Guest 6; Thanks. I wanted to explore a story within a story, if that makes sense. While canon will be going on, Shinobu will also be having his own adventures, and sometimes they'll cross with Natsu and his team, and sometimes they wont. And trust me, there will be some plot twists alright~**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, Gray will be saying something along those lines alright~ Eeh, possibly. Yeah, maybe he could meet Sherry then~**

 **Linkonpark100; Hmmmm, if I had Juvia, I wouldn't have a pairing for Gray...unless you have some suggestions, then I am always willing to listen.**

 **Sun drake; Heh, he'll have some kind of power like that. Yeah, he'll be with Fairy Tail, but will also help other guilds if need be.**

 **QuantumZero; Actually, I plan for all of them to have spend separate time with Shinobu, and have different ways on why they'd like him, fall for him ect.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Jenny's and Hisui's hardships**

 **With Jenny...**

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm..."

A young girls groan came from a dark cave.

The young girl was around the ages of 12-14 (it was hard to tell since she was rather developed for her age) and she had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a typical pink dress that was torn in parts, covering the parts that meant most to a girl.

The girl in question was Jenny Realight.

The blonde girl looked around shook her head sleepily, having just woken up, and looked around.

"Where in the heck am I? My head really hurts."

She questioned aloud and complained, but not gaining an answer on either accounts.

When she tried to move her arms...they were stopped.

The girl looked upwards looked upwards...and saw that her hands were bound by thick metal chains, chains that suspended her up into the air.

She gasped, looking down, seeing her feet in the same situation as her hands, bound with the metal chains.

"Let me go already!" Jenny cried from her position, shaking her body as she gave wild cries. "Seriously! This isn't funny anymore! Just let me go you idiots! Please! I need to go to the toilet!" She lied, attempting to make herself seem as desperate as possible. "P-Please just let me go...I'm scared. Please...I just want to go home..."

She admitted it with a sniffle as a lone tear rolled down her face.

Within a dark cave, Jenny right now is hung up with her arms bound above her head, and her legs chained together. Her clothes are slightly ripped, but thankfully covering everything that shouldn't be shown to the public.

When she moves around, the chains rattle, and get tighter slightly around her wrists and ankles. She was frightened, she was scared that she was chained up like this. She didn't even know what was happening.

She looked around, and as she predicted, she couldn't see anything. There weren't any people around. The things that captured her seems to be absent. She was confused by what was happening. Why did they target her? She didn't know the answer, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer either.

"There's got to be away out of this...if only I wasn't chained up." Jenny looked at the chains, before lowing her head. "As if I have enough power to break these things...I wont be able to overcome these things."

She said dejectedly, since the chains were above her level of strength to move. And even if she could, she was still bound, unable to barely move. All she could do is cross her legs, and that was about it.

Her situation didn't change, but a feeling overtook Jenny, and her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

" _I feel like someone has taken away my Angels erotic moment? That was supposed to be me damn it! I bet it was that Virgo girl! I have a feeling it was her! Damn you Virgo and your weird ways! You wont overcome me! I will break these chains that bind his heart, and entwine them with my own heart!_ "

She was livid, even forgetting her situation when she had seen a flash of Virgo and Shinobu together within her head and it came out as violent thoughts for the pink haired Spirit.

Something about Virgo taking away her 'Angels' first experience, even if it wasn't anything major, struck something within the girl, and it made her really angry...no, she wasn't angry. She was extremely frustrated.

But soon Jenny lowered her eyebrows, her situation returning to her again, and openly sighed.

"I've got to do something, I can't be captured like this. Angel will surely be depressed, and..." Jenny gulped when a certain white haired girl flashed into her mind. "That Mirajane-san is going to kill me if I don't come back with her food soon. I don't want to be on the end of her...ugh, her hatchet...where does she even store that thing anyway?"

She often questioned herself this, but each time she is unable to come up with a good answer, unless it pertained to Magic, something she doubted Mira could use but then again, she wasn't about to take on Mirajane.

Something about Mirajane really scared her. Possibly because of the fact that Mira does often threaten to kill her with a hatchet, she didn't know however that would be her best guess. But she was damned if Mira was going to get her for this.

"Angel...please come for me soon...I can't stand this...you know that I'm in danger right? You have to know that I'm in danger...please just come Angel...I can't stand this anymore..."

She sobbed, as she didn't even know what time it was. Since it was dark, she couldn't see any sunlight, so she couldn't tell if it was still night or the daytime. But in her current situation, it didn't matter much to the girl. She only wanted some kind of confirmation that could give her an indication as to the time.

As her eyes darted everywhere, she looked at the chains that bound her again, her eyes sharpening with frustration, annoyance, and hate as well.

"Damn these people for capturing me." She muttered with disdain, and pulled her arm, but couldn't move it more than an inch. She then tried to use her magic, but it didn't work and she sighed openly. "They've even used chains that block Magic. Please let me go, whoever did this. It isn't funny anymore, just let me go now. I'm serious here! Please let me go damn it all! Come on, this isn't fair..."

"Why isn't it fair, Jenny Realight? I thought that a bitch like you would like being chained up...don't you want Shinobu Kobayashi, as he goes by now, to chain you up bitch?"

A sudden, dark voice resounded throughout the area as Jenny was wallowing in self pity.

"W-What was that?" She asked herself, then her eyes opened wide with realization. "W-W-Who's there!? R-Reveal yourself right now!"

Jenny lifted her head, and gazed around with suspicious (and offended for the bitch comment) eyes, trying to find the culprit.

Frantically searching, her eyes went everywhere around her. But due to the darkness, and the haziness of her recently woken up mind, she was slightly confused and had a muddled mind.

When she couldn't find the target that she was so desperately searching for, she just stared in front of her, hoping that something there would listen to her.

"Please let me go! And don't call me a bitch! I don't know what you want, but you can't just keep doing this! This is illegal! And you've messed up my hair you idiots! What will my Angel think of me now you losers!?" Her vanity came through slightly, but then she receded herself, bowing her head apologetically. "I'm sorry for saying that, but in this current predicament, you understand about me being aggressive since you have me chained up, and you did call me a bitch. So I beg you, please let me go okay? I haven't done anything to you and I wouldn't do anything to you either. So just let me go, my shoulders are hurting me now. It isn't funny anymore."

Jenny couldn't see why she was chained up. She wasn't mean, to many people, only people that deserved it. She also never crossed anyone that she could remember. So why would anyone want to take her? Something like that kept playing within the young girls mind.

"No, you haven't done anything to me, not yet at least you cow and I find it highly amusing, seeing such a girl chained up like this. But, you are acquainted with the one named Shinobu Kobayashi, correct?"

The voice answered back to her, not giving away if the voice was a man or woman.

Jenny flinched when she heard her 'Angels' name being called again.

" _Angel? It wants Angel? And what does it mean that I am a cow and likes me chained up that little pervert!_ " She thought to herself with a raised eyebrow and also slightly pissed eyes at the fact that the voice insulted her again. "Whats he got to do with anything mysterious voice? And stop calling me names right now. It's not funny, it is hurtful you horrible person! I'm not someone you can have digs at each time you're pissed! I've had enough of that with bleeding Mirajane-san!"

Jenny's anger was becoming more and more apparent. Even in her current situation, she was finding it hard to keep her anger from not boiling over, and indeed, she had to admit that she was releasing some of her rage, but it was justified by the fact that she was captured, and was being insulted.

However, a maniacal grin splashed itself all over the darkness cloaked persons face, the eyes of hate directed towards Jenny.

"Actually, he's quite instrumental to our plans and I will do whatever I want you beached whale. With you here, we're going to make sure that he can't do anything to change our plans. Right now, the one you call Shinobu Kobayashi can change the course of our plans if he wins the tournament, so with you here...he wont be winning whale."

The voice said, with a sinister tone, something that made Jenny gasp at the information, and wore an angry frown at both the harshness of the words, and the fact that the voice wants to make Shinobu stop fighting.

"Why does it matter to you if he wins or not!? And I'm not even fat you moron! So stop calling me a whale or beached whale and tell me what the hell is happening!" She yelled, pumping the voice for information the best she could but allowing her anger to come out in waves. "Come on, tell me! What's so important that Angel...Kobayashi-kun can't win this tournament!? It's just a bunch of matches to prove yourself, what does it matter if he wins or not!? Are you jealous that he's stronger than you are? That's it, isn't it? That's why you aren't showing yourself, because you're afraid that he's going to beat you when he sees you!"

Jenny screeched at the mysterious voice, unable to do anything else, other than do this.

The voice let out a sadistic laugh as it stepped forward, so only the form could be seen.

Jenny picked up on the figure that appeared in front of her, and furrowed her brows when she saw it.

" _I can't tell if it is a man or a woman._ " She heartily sighed as frustration worked its way into her mind. " _And the voice sounds so gender neutral...almost robotic like...so hollow and full of disdain. Just who is this person? And what connection does he have with my Angel? I don't think I will get any answers by just thinking about it. I have to make sure that I find as much as I can so when...no, if Angel comes, this thing is going to get what he or she wants...but I can't stay here...with the insults he or she is giving me a lot. Damn loser is only calling me names because he or she can't get a date in real life. Haha, that person must be a idiot if they can't._ "

She wondered to herself and mocked the person in front of her for some kind of comfort for her despite her dire situation. Jenny couldn't tell if this person was annoyed, scared, angry or happy at her presence because she was getting mixed messages, however her eyes were forever on the figure in front of her, trying to see if she could make out who in the hell was in front of her.

Said figured raised a cloaked hand, putting it to their cheek, and grinning maniacally.

"Beat me when he sees me huh elephant. If only that was possible, little girl. You see, if I make sure that if he doesn't win, I will be rewarded handsomely. And with you here, he wont worry about some stupid tournament, and will of course quit. While the others that are left could be dangerous, people like Shinobu Kobayashi really are dangerous."

Jenny's eyes widened when she heard the truth, and felt sorry for herself, blaming herself for what could happen in the worse case scenario.

" _Because of me, this man or woman is going to make Angel quit the tournament. He's going to use me like that...how could I be so dense as to not run as soon as I thought something was wrong?_ " She angrily asked herself, and then closed her eyes. "You're not going to beat me whoever you are! I wont allow you to make Angel quit the games! You're not going to make him do anything! And how do you ever know that he would anyway?! He barely knows me, he isn't going to bow down before you for no reason! And the more you call me names, the more Angel will get pissed off and hurt you! Don't test him because he is super strong and will hurt you for doing this! You baboon!"

She shouted out what she believed to be true. She hasn't known Shinobu long, and to her, that wasn't enough reason to quit what he has worked hard for. To her, she wouldn't be a very good woman if she allowed 'her' man to be subjugated to this person.

"That's where you're wrong on both counts, Jenny." The voice argued back, running a hand through their hair. "He'll come for you, because even if he doesn't know you, he has this damn moral compass people like him possess that wont allow friends to stay in harms way. Even if you think that he wont, I know that he will come for you, blonde. And also, call me a baboon again you giraffe and I will have to get a little stabby with you. You wouldn't want me to do that, would you?"

Jenny cried at both the fact that this voice could be telling the truth, and how it was going to stab her for making a comment when it has done worse to her, by calling her large and ugly animals, at least in her head.

"No please don't stab me, and please leave Angel alone. I don't care what happens to me, just leave that boy alone! I get it, you're after the Princess aren't you!? Admit it! You're after the Princess, and are using Angel somehow in your plans, aren't you?! Admit it to me right now!"

The unnamed person merely rolled their eyes, and turned away from Jenny who scowled at not being answered.

The figure descended back into the darkness, but before they disappeared, the head was turned towards Jenny who visibly stiffened when that occurred, hating the feeling that this person could do this to her.

"Jenny Realight, you're going to be the reason that Shinobu quits the tournament, you're the reason that many things are going to happen. Think about that, while you rot here, girl."

Jenny sobbed to herself in self pity as the figure completely disappeared.

"Damn it...this man or woman really is going to make Angel do whatever he or she wants and I can't do anything...Angel, I'm sorry...please come...I don't want you to quit because that's what it wants...but you can come for me as well...okay?"

Once gone, the girl continued to cry for Shinobu to come and rescue her, but at the same time, she didn't want Shinobu to quit because of her. It was a dilemma for the young girl, and she didn't know what she wanted more...

As a tear rolled down her face, she followed it with her eyes. Dropping off her chin, Jenny felt like all of her hopes had been destroyed completely when the tear hit the ground.

* * *

 **With Shinobu and the others...**

"Please sit down here Princess and tell us what is happening, okay? We'll try our best to make sure that you're safe from this point onwards, okay?"

Shinobu conveyed to the green haired little girl, sitting down between Levy and Mira, something both girls took note of and secretly glared at one another, though Mira not sure why she was glaring at the blue haired girl since she was already 'in trouble' with said girl, even if said girl has forgiven her already, Mira didn't feel like she was completely out of the clear just yet.

" _Mira is a little close..._ " Levy thought with slight jealousy, but then shook her head of the thoughts. " _It doesn't matter, I kissed Shi-chan before, and that's enough for me now. Besides, ours weren't a forced kiss like theirs, hehe~_ "

She sang within her mind, grinning at the fact that she 'won' in her mind for now, knowing that Shinobu isn't really ready for a long term relationship which she is okay with for now.

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san. Your kindness is really appreciated."

The Princess bowed her head in thanks, sitting down next to Erza as Shinobu waved his hand at the green haired girl.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it, Princess..."

Shinobu trailed off, not knowing the Princesses name, and not wanting to offend her, just smiled as Hisui herself looked to the side of her, seeing Erza there who was smiling happily.

Speaking of, Erza, who was sat next to Juvia and Hisui next to her on the opposing bed with Kagura situated nearby, smirked to herself, noting the closeness of Levy's, and Mira's, bodies in the respect of Shinobu's own, despite the bed being narrow anyway due to most people (including Sherria and Yukino) sitting on it, something Erza chose not to see.

" _I see I see. I did hear that Levy and Shinobu are getting cosy especially with the unconfirmed kiss playing a part of the blossoming romance. Better find out if that's real or not, to see where in the charts Mira is._ " Erza stroked her chin in thought with a big fat grin plastered all over her face then her lips tugged downwards as she was reminded of something. " _But this could throw off Mirabu...I can't have Mirabu being destroyed, but I like the idea of Levy and Shinobu as well...erm, Lebu for now...hmmm, perhaps this could be a threeway kind of deal. Where the girls, namely Levy and Mira, fight for Shinobu while he remains oblivious to the whole situation. God, I'm a genius._ " Erza pointed it out herself, with no one being the wise with what's going on inside the red haired girls mind. " _So, if Levy and Mira fight for Shinobu...maybe I could write an article about them...and hand it to Sorcerer Weekly...hmmmm, maybe that would be able to feed my strawberry cake love. Yeah, they're always looking for good stories about love with Magic involved, and if this isn't the sweetest love out there, then I don't know what is. I dub this pairing Lenora with Levy first, Shinobu's middle, and Mira's ending respectfully names. That will do for now._ "

Erza nodded to herself, having her burning gaze on the three sat next to one another.

Mira felt Erza's eyes on her, turning to see that was the case, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Alright, what's with the creepy eyes? Fantasizing about me and Shinobu again are we?"

Mira questioned with a wary look in her eyes.

Erza waved a hand in front of her face, slightly offended by the fact Mira would accuse her of anything.

"Nothing of the sort, I assure you." She reassured her, and others listening. "I was merely just wondering something, that's all. With the tournament and all." She lied, trying her best to keep a stoic face. "We are fighting you know? I have to be aware of my opponents, and how to counter them. Even in quiet times like this, I have to be always on my toes, don't I? I'm sure you, Shinobu, and Sherria are also on guard, aren't you?"

Mira and the others mentioned nodded, besides Sherria who just beamed away as she wasn't as cautious as the others and mostly carefree about many things, accepting that answer to the thankful Erza who sighed in relief.

"I suppose you're right. I mean, besides Shinobu, you're my biggest competition in the fights, and when I beat you, you'll have to submit to me that I am the strongest female, and our generation, of Fairy Tail."

Mira folded her arms, holding an air of superiority around her.

Erza also folded her arms, and shook her head.

"If that's how you feel. But I know that I am going to emerge victorious in the end, Mira. Then Mirabu is going to happen, whether you like it or not. That's what we agreed after all."

Erza smirked as Levy looked between the girls with a confused expression, but didn't voice the confusion she has within her.

Mira on the other hand wasn't so pleased that Erza mentioned what she did, and edged her body forward.

"We never agreed to anything like that you little liar." Mira corrected Erza who shook her head in denial. "Besides, you've caused enough problems with your Mirabu so knock it off." Mira sighed, remembering what occurred with Levy and not wishing for it to happen again, even if she felt something that she didn't want to feel. "Now we've gotten serious things to talk about, not your damn pairing's that are quite scary."

"No no no." Erza shook her finger at Mira in a scolding manner, something Mira scowled at. "I remember distinctly that you promised me that you'd give Shinobu a kiss when I beat you in a fight. So, you can't back out of the fight now, Mira. Just because you've done the deed, I haven't seen it. And I need to witness these experiences so..."

"Oh my God." Mira butted in, and pouted angrily. "You're really nuts, aren't you? You think that you can become like this instigator for these relationships, don't you? Shinobu isn't going to be doing a harem type of deal."

Levy, Hisui, Juvia, Sherria and Yukino's ears perked at that, though Yukino was ashamed that she was actually thinking about such an idea, while Sherria didn't really know what a harem was, just liking the sound of the word and as for Juvia, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not. Levy and Hisui already knew what it was, and their thoughts merely turned to questioning.

Shinobu and Kagura both sighed deeply at the idea of a harem, with Shinobu only having a vague idea of what it was thanks to Mira's little explanation beforehand, and even then he wasn't confident. As for Kagura, her eyes sharpened at the idea of sharing a male between other females, finding it ludicrous, yet a deep part of her also found it slightly intriguing to how that would work and if it would be worth exploring or not.

"It will be sweetheart." Erza confirmed her words, and pointed towards Shinobu who flinched under the finger. "You're happy about having Mira and Levy on your arms, aren't you?"

"A-Ah...eeh...what do you...erm..."

Shinobu was lost for words, something that Hisui giggled at, finding it cute that he was acting all shy and humble.

Erza frowned, annoyed that he didn't answer her.

"Shinobu, if you break the hearts of fans of Mirabu forever, I wont forgive you ever."

"Y-You wont?"

He stuttered as a reply, not liking the idea of Erza not liking him and lowered his head sadly.

"That's right." Erza's face broke out into a grin, seeing the opportunity to execute her plan. "It's apart of what I like about you. You're the yin to Mira's yang. You know, the lock to her collar. The ball to her chain. It's something the fans are waiting for."

"The fans?"

Shinobu gave confused eyes as to who these 'fans' are. Mira's eyes on the other hand turned quite dark as Erza's smile increased tenfold's.

"Yes, the fans of Mirabu. They're far and wide, and they know who they are." Erza winked as if she was winking at a camera, while everyone became slightly perplexed as to what she was doing. However, Erza quickly held up her fingers in the peace sign. "Anyway, Shinobu. If you have Mira as a girlfriend, I would be happy, and give you tips on women, especially the likes of Mira. Lets face it, she's the kind of girl you have to tame, because if you don't, she'll only become more and more wild as time goes on."

Mira's frown became more and more dark as Erza 'described' how 'wild' she really was. It wasn't a secret that Mira could fight with the best of them, but she always held herself with some form of dignity and right now, Erza was slandering her good name, only to make something that she wanted a reality.

"So, taming Mirajane-san would be good?"

Shinobu absentmindedly wondered as Mira's hot gaze fell on the boy, who didn't notice her eyes but felt cold inside due to the pressure Mira's gaze gave him.

"That's exactly it Shinobu. You have to be more aggressive with the girl. She likes the edginess of a man, and she likes it when they dominate her. You see, Mira is the girl that you want to run away from, yet also want to be with as well. It's hard to determine which is better. Plus, you have to love Elfman and Lisanna as well because when you marry Mira, you're going to be their Onii-sama, even if you're technically younger than them...though, maybe you're older than Lisanna, depending when your birthday is."

Shinobu developed perplexed eyes at the names, then it clicked when he heard Lisanna's name, remembering that Mirajane had referred to her sister as that name. But he couldn't remember if he had heard of an Elfman before...rather, he wasn't sure what the name was.

"Alright, shut your face." Mira interjected calmly, trying to quell the inner rage within her mind. "You're making him confused, and that's just horrible. You've caused enough trouble with your weird ways, so shut your face."

Erza growled at the white haired woman, cocking an eyebrow up.

"I'm trying to do you a service. Lets face it, you're not...what I mean to say is..."

"Finish that sentence Red, and you'll see a side to me that you're not going to like one bit." Erza flinched under the intense stare that Mira was giving her, as her fists tightened. "And that harem idea of yours, is so freaking stupid! For one, Levy would go mad if she...ehehe, never mind."

Mirajane's eyes cast towards Levy.

Levy's face stayed neutral, but inside of her she was aware of the fact that Mira had a crush on Shinobu, even if said girl wasn't, and while she didn't like the idea, she also knew of a reason why she would, and couldn't blame said girl for having feelings, and decided to accept them, but also wasn't going to lose Shinobu to her.

Erza clicked her tongue, glancing at the blue haired girl who merely rolled her eyes, before looking towards the white haired girl.

"Tch, as if I'm giving up on Mirabu. Mira, you can't surrender to that blue haired girl. I wont allow it Mira! I can't have Mirabu just be a mere pipe dream for me! I've been dreaming about this since...yesterday! You deserve love Mira!"

Even though Erza shouted that, she couldn't help but feel slightly envious that Mira did in fact have someone she could have a relationship with, while with Erza she just didn't feel like anyone around was her type.

Mira shook her head, trying her best to not explode at Erza, took deep breaths in and out.

"E-Even if I do, that's got nothing to do with you. And besides, you can't fall in love within a few days! That's how long it has been! Can't you even see that!?"

" _Actually, I started having feelings for Shi-chan after a few days...although I didn't know about it until later._ "

Levy sweatdropped at her own thoughts, and hugged onto the boys arm next to her. Feeling the hug, Shinobu smiled and petted Levy's head, happy that she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"No, I can't!" Erza dejectedly moved her neck. "Mira, you and I both know that you're perfect for one another! Shy meets sassy! Innocent meets hardcore! Good meets evil!"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she just called Mira evil. But it was too late, as said white haired girl caught what she had said, her eyes burning holes into Erza's skull.

"Ooh I can't wait to fight you! It's going to be a bloodbath!"

Mira threatened Erza who snorted.

"You might be high and mighty now. Just wait until I beat your butt in the finals, if you make it that far that is."

Erza confidently flicked her hair, an air of desire surrounding her being, desire to beat Mira in the finals.

Mira let out a breath, delicately running a finger through her hair, trying to intimidate Erza with her 'demonic' appearance.

"Trust me, as soon as I make it to the finals, I will watch as you try your best to keep up with me. You wont know what's hit you when I unleash my true power. Until now, I've been holding it back, but no more!"

Mira and Erza sharpened their eyes, the rivalry they had could be felt by everyone present.

For some like Shinobu, Levy and Yukino, it only made them sweatdrop as they shared looks between them.

While Sherria looked on with cute serious eyes that didn't make her look serious in the slightest, Juvia giggled at the antics of the others, secretly happy that these people could casually act like this while a dangerous situation was occurring this very second.

Hisui, not having much experience with children her own age, smiled at the situation that was unfurling, delighted with the fact that Mira and Erza held such a rivalry, yet could sense the friendship between the two of them.

Kagura gave an indifferent stare towards the two girls who had sparks going off between their eyes. Then Kagura lifted her brows, and looked towards the Princess.

"Princess Hisui-sama, you mentioned about what's been happening inside of the castle as of late?"

Kagura stated, moving the conversation onto the intended conversation, not what Erza and Mira are talking about, as she wore a stern face for both girls, who didn't even notice but they stopped regardless, paying attention to the Princess.

Said Princess lowered her face, and gave a sad breath as the topic was brought up, something that she didn't want to happen.

"Yes...recently, maybe for a month now, there has been strange occurrences."

"By strange things, what could you be referring too exactly?"

Yukino questioned, taking out a notepad and pen, to write down what the Princess was going to say so she could compare it with what she knows already and go over it with the others.

Said Princess turned towards Yukino, and gave a sad smile.

"My Otou-sama. I mentioned a little of it outside before, but I will say it again so you all can hear it for yourselves and each talk about it, giving your opinions of the matter." The Princess took a breath, readying herself so she didn't give a repeat performance as to what she did outside. "Okay. Like I said before, for maybe a month, over a month perhaps, I'm not sure when the strange behaviour began if I am honest. Anyway, my Otou-sama has been acting strangely for around a month now. Like calling this tournament to the attention that it has been getting. Yes, it is a regular occurrence, and it does offer good prizes. But this year...the stakes have been...upped."

"They've been upped, by the fact that we could've died you mean?"

Kagura gave her best estimation, something Hisui nodded at seriously.

"In the past, it was never about death. It wasn't about that at all. However, this year, Otou-san just said "If they die it's fine as long as we are entertained." but in the past Otou-san never said that. He always said "The fights will be entertaining, but death is strictly prohibited." and spoke about how consequences will be met if death occurred as my Otou-san really is a humble, honest man who really does love his Kingdom. I realize you might think that a King wouldn't say that, giving how he's been during the tournament and the new rules, but you all don't know him as well as I do. My Otou-sama wouldn't ever say things like that. You have to believe me."

Hisui gave a little cry, causing Shinobu to stand up and move to in front of her. Bending down, he patted her head, unable to see a girl upset since he's seen it too often.

"No one is saying that Princess-sama. We don't doubt that he is a good man. In fact, I'm sure your Otou-sama is a good man. I get the vibe that he's a nice man, and if he's in danger, we'll help out. That's also our roles after all. Please don't worry, just take it at your own time and calmly explain what else has been happening."

He reassured her, even taking her hands softly to calm her mind, earning a smile from the green haired girl who was thankful that he was as kind as Kagura had described to her in the past.

"Shi-chan is right Hisui-sama. Your Otou-sama probably got caught up in something that he shouldn't of. And now we're here. Since we're working together, there's nothing that we can't do."

Levy showed her optimism and smiled towards the Princess.

"She's right Princess-chan! We're all here to help you! Don't worry! Don't fret, we're going to solve the case!"

Sherria thumbed up the girl, her usual cheerfulness was bestowed onto Hisui, even unknowingly, but that made Hisui glad that she turned to people like these in front her, seeing their kind hearts.

"Juvia's already decided to help, since Juvia feels the best with these people. Juvia can't help but smile since she has joined this little group of friends. Juvia hopes that we can all stay together as friends, even if far apart."

Juvia added her own incentive to help, her eyes brimming with the newly formed friendships that she has built with Shinobu and the others.

Hearing what Juvia said, both Mira and Erza's face formed bright smiles, agreeing for a change that Juvia is a nice person, and are glad that she was their friends, even if they get a...slightly strange vibe from her.

The Princesses face broke out into a heartwarming smile, seeing all of the efforts the people present are trying to make in order to cheer her up, despite not even knowing her.

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san, everyone. You're really kind...but, I don't want to trouble you all. You all just came here to compete, to have a good time and now you're being dragged into something that you shouldn't be dragged into. I would feel..."

"It's alright." Yukino cut her off, offering her a kind smile. "We've already been involved from the beginning. Usually, like Kagura-sama, I don't believe in destiny or anything so nonsensical. But this time, I believe we all came here for a reason, and that reason may very well be to solve this, whatever it is. Besides, what are the chances that the group we formed all made it to the finals? Some might say coincidences, but I see it as fate that binds us this time."

Levy and Shinobu shared a look, agreeing with their eyes with what Yukino had said.

Hisui, upon hearing that, couldn't help but hold these children in such high regards, hearing how kind and brave they all are.

"I see...then, I will have to call upon your services. Since the Kingdom can't be trusted right now, my Otou-sama having say what is happening in regards to the Kingdom... Of course a reward would be-"

[We don't want any.]

All but Sherria exclaimed, who was looking for a reward, but receded that idea when no one else seemed to agree with her. So, she let a big grin wash over her face, her eyes beaming away.

The Princess put a hand to her chest, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"To think that all of you people would say the same thing at the same time, and say it with such a genuine tone is something I've never seen before. Mikazuchi-san was really right about you all."

"Hehe, can't speak for the others, but I'm always up for helping people."

Shinobu declared, remembering all of the times he wished he could help people, especially when it concerns a certain friend of his.

"I see, that's a noble quality to have, Kobayashi-san." Hisui praised, which made Shinobu smile with a light pink dusting his cheeks, something Hisui found to be really cute. "A-Anyway, I was telling you about the tournament, yes?"

"That's right, what was happening with that?"

Juvia bluntly asked the Princess as she made her power to make some water for her to drink.

"To be honest, I've been hearing rumours that the winner of the tournament is going to have something...'magical' happen to them."

Putting emphasis on the word 'magical', everyone's eyebrows curiously lifted up.

"Whats this...'magical' thing?"

Levy decided to ask for the others, listening to the Princesses story.

Hisui put a hand to her trembling lip, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish I could say. I don't have a clue about it. I asked my Otou-san once, but he told me to get lost, I was being too nosy. Since he said it like that, I couldn't do anything but leave it alone. However, I'm confident that the winner is going to be in store for something...that he, or she, shouldn't be in store for, if you catch my drift."

The four remaining finalists grimaced, as did the others, fully aware of what Hisui was trying to say, or at least implied.

"This is just another reason for us to continue the tournament then."

Erza stated, giving a stern expression, worried about what was going to happen at the end.

"I agree, we can't quit now." Mira added as her eyes dragged towards Shinobu and Sherria. "One of us four are going to win, no matter who it is. This 'magical' thing must be something that is dangerous. It's lucky that us four are in the finals."

"Maybe that's the case, but I don't like the idea that something is going to happen to the winner."

Levy spoke, worried for her friends, and more worried at the fact that she knows Shinobu has a good chance of winning, based off what she has seen before in the previous rounds.

Shinobu put a comforting hand on Levy's head, patting it softly.

"Even if that's the case, Levy-chan. We still can't quit now. We have to make sure that one of us wins, isn't that right Yuki-chan?"

Turning his neck to Yukino, said girl confirmed with a nod.

"That's right. We can't have any of you contender quit now. If you do, something might move without us being aware of it. At the very least, whoever wins, we'll just have to be highly cautious."

Kagura nodded in agreement with what Yukino had stated, moving towards Shinobu.

"I already have a guess on who is going to win, so I know what's going to happen...this magical thing at least. So, with that acknowledgment, whoever wins, we'll have to be extra careful with." Kagura then looked towards Mirajane and Erza. "Though, it could be possible that either of you win." She stated, already having heard the admission from Sherria beforehand how she knew she wasn't going to win. "The winner will be decided soon, and when it is, we'll have to protect that person. It sounds weird, protecting the strongest amongst us, but there's also the fact that whatever the King...or whoever is pulling the strings from behind the curtain, will have measures with dealing with the winner. Maybe even using some form of drug to knock out the winner, or use that person somehow for their evil plans."

Everyone listened intently to what Kagura was saying, and most of the eyes went towards Shinobu, as even if they didn't fight him in some cases, already are aware that he is quite powerful, but remembered Erza and Mira as well, acknowledging that they are just as strong as well.

"Ehhh..." Sherria raised a timid hand. "I already know that I'm not gonna make it to the finals, but can I ask...what do we do when everything kicks off...I mean, a battle is inevitable, isn't it? Wont some of us be hurt...or worse?"

"A fight could occur." Shinobu gave a smile and then thumbed up Sherria who smiled childlike. "Don't worry, we'll all pull through. Levy-chan told me that Fairy Tail is a guild that fights with friends to protect what's precious, and even though some of us aren't in Fairy Tail, I don't see why we can't adopt that ideology. We'll just have to pull everything together, fighting for what we believe in, and depend on our friends, as they depend on us. If we defend one another, no one will be hurt! At least, I will make sure not one of my friends comes to harm!"

Everyone smiled at Shinobu's words, gaining courage from them, and even some forms of admiration's from girls like Mira, Yukino, Hisui, and Sherria. Erza respected his integrity, and courage as did Juvia who's face turned slightly red. Kagura though, having known he would say something like that, gave a strong nod.

" _When the hell did he get so smart and dependable?_ " Mira thought, a blush forming on her cheeks. Then, she looked to Erza who was thumbing up the white haired girl so Mira sighed. " _Something's are never going to change._ "

" _Wow, so he isn't just a cute face...he's also strong willed, and determined. If someone like him is around, I don't think we have to worry about much._ "

Hisui's face broke out into a smile, having a new found respect for the young boy.

* * *

As everything was happening, Juvia's stomach rumbled, and she remembered something.

"Say...Juvia wonders, what happened to the meal...eeh. Juvia means, what happened to Jenny-san?"

The conversation stopped, and all turned towards Juvia, now having remembered that Jenny hasn't come back.

"That's a good question. I thought that she might've come back by now. Damn it, I'm really hungry as well."

Though she joked, Mira couldn't help but be worried for Jenny, since it has been over a few hours since they separated.

"Where did she go again?"

The question came from Shinobu, who didn't remember where Jenny had gone, and now is becoming more worried for the girl.

"She went to get some food for us all." Yukino replied, and looked out of the window. " _But that was ages ago. Why hasn't she come back yet?_ "

Yukino's thoughts turned to darkness when she thought that Jenny might've been hurt or worse.

"It shouldn't of taken this long though."

Levy pointed out as Sherria jumped up.

"Hold on, I'll check her room! She might be there!"

Running as quick as lightning, Sherria bolted out of the room.

"Do you suppose that she just...left?"

Kagura questioned, not really expecting an answer.

Erza looked towards Kagura, and answered regardless.

"She could've gone. We did tell her about the fighting, so she mightve become scared. I don't blame the girl though, if she did have second thoughts about being here. Even I am slightly wondering if it is worth it, yet I wont be leaving."

Shinobu looked towards Levy and a single question entered his mind, his concern for Levy becoming more apparent on his face.

"Levy-chan, do you want to-"

"No, I don't want to leave." She replied with honest and pure eyes. "I can't just leave like that. I have to stay by Shi-chan's side, through thick and thin."

"But..."

Levy shook her head, and hugged him tightly.

"I already know that Shi-chan will protect me...and maybe even I can protect Shi-chan as well for a change. Since you're here, I can't leave because Shi-chan is staying. If Shi-chan stays and fight, then I will also fight as well. Don't worry, I will try my best to not be a hindrance."

Shinobu shook his head, denying what she had said.

"I never thought of you as a hindrance, Levy-chan. I think you're the smartest girl I've ever met. You're way smarter than I will ever be. And I have a feeling that you'll be the one to crack this case or at least give us the most clues. I have so much faith in you, that I believe you're smarter than everyone in this room put together."

Though it was clearly an exaggeration, that's how Shinobu honestly felt. He knew that she was a smart girl, and knew that she would be able to contribute more to the intellectual side of the fight than anyone else.

Levy, hearing what he said, giggled happily.

"You're such a little jokester Shi-chan. But, I appreciate it very much."

Shinobu and Levy shared a smile, while Levy was tempted to kiss him, but knew the situation and restrained herself from making a move.

Hisui observed their behaviour, and put a finger to her lips.

" _I see, so these two are together...huh. That's really sweet, having them together like that. They seem to compliment one another greatly...and it's clear that Kobayashi-san really does think highly of...Levy-san I believe her name was._ "

Hisui nodded to herself, continuing to obverse, like a few such as Mira and Yukino, Kagura already shaking her head.

Sherria came back a few minutes later, and held a note in her hand.

"There was this note...it says that she's gone. It basically says that she couldn't deal with the fact that she could be killed, when she wasn't really apart of it in the first place. She says sorry for being a coward, but she didn't want to die."

Everyone gasped at the sudden realization, but a few more open minded people like Erza, Yukino, Levy Kagura and Mira knew why she left, understanding her reasons. Hisui didn't really know Jenny so she didn't have an opionion on it, while Sherria was slightly concerned for the blonde haired girl, but didn't voice it. Shinobu though didn't accept it, and shook his head in refusal.

"That doesn't seem like Jenny-san though...to leave without at least speaking to us directly."

Despite not knowing her long, he got the impression that she wasn't the kind to just leave a note and take off like she did.

"Shi-chan, she might've been frightened." Levy attempted to comfort, overlapping a hand on his. "Not everyone can be as brave as you and people like Erza and Mira. Normal people sometimes find it difficult dealing with situations. Personally, maybe she did the right thing...rather, maybe it was the smart thing. Look at it this way, she isn't here anymore, so there's no more Angel talk hehe~" Trying to lighten his mood, she joked. But when she saw his confused face over the matter, she sighed softly. "I wouldn't worry about Jenny, she'll be alright. I'm sure that she's gone home now, or wherever she wants to go now."

"I guess...but I still don't like it."

He bit his lip, unable to believe that Jenny would just disappear like this, and still couldn't accept it. If Jenny had said something to them directly, then he would accept it, but he felt like something else was behind this.

"She'll be fine, Shinobu." Mira surprisingly comforted, having slightly similar feelings to him. "Besides, we don't have deadweight anymore to slow us down."

Though that's not how she felt, and was genuinely worried for the girl, she didn't want to show it, to keep her disposition as a tough and uncaring girl. Most picked up on what she really wanted to say, showing a concerned face for the girl.

"So...what happens now? Do I go back to the castle?"

Hisui mumbled, unsure if she liked the idea of going back where something could happen, changing the subject.

"Not without one, or a few of us. Even then I think it's a bad idea."

Kagura stated, her eyes narrowed considerably for reasons unknown.

"I see, then does that mean we'll be returning to the castle tonight?"

Hisui begged for an answer, this being all new to her.

Erza put a hand to her forehead, and gently shook her face.

"No, that's not wise at this time. If the King truly has become someone that could turn on the Kingdom, then being at the castle wouldn't make much sense. For the time being Princess Hisui-sama, it would make more sense if you stayed in this hotel and sharing a room with us. We need to protect you."

Hisui blushed very brightly, remembering where she was...and who's room this was, taking Erza's words very literally.

" _S-So, I have to s-share a room with Kobayashi-san then?_ " Hisui's blush intensified when she saw Shinobu smiling at her. " _W-Well...it's okay...I suppose. A-As long as he doesn't try anything...but Mikazuchi-san said that he was kind so I don't see him doing anything...but, in the bed...w-what happens then? D-Do we share a bed together?_ " Hisui's mind couldn't get the idea of her and Shinobu sharing a bed, her thoughts unintentionally turning more and more lewder as time went on. " _H-Hang on, I don't have any of my clothes here, does that mean Kobayashi-san and I are going to sleeping next to one another naked!? Kobayashi-san is going to see me naked! He's going to be first boy to see me naked! Does that mean we have to get married as well!?_ "

She started breathing heavily from her nose, steam going out of her ears at the thought of Shinobu seeing her naked, and in bed, and possibly cuddling for warmth as well.

Levy noticed the change in the girl, and held a hand to her face, having a vague idea on what she was thinking about.

"Hisui-sama, you do realize that Erza didn't mean that you'd be..."

"I-I get it, erm...I don't know your name, I think it's Levy-san. But I understand everything. If I have to stay the night within a boys room, to be safe, then that's the sacrifice I am willing to make for the behalf of my Kingdom."

Even though she said it with fading confidence, inside she was sweating bullets. Sharing a bed with a boy, a boy she had just met at that, it would be quite inappropriate, yet she was willing to do it, if it was for the sake of her homeland.

The others around her wore shocked face, most coming to the conclusion that she meant about staying wth Shinobu specifically, and the girls that liked him, wore frowns.

As for Sherria, she didn't really understand what the big deal was, as she secretly planned to do the same later on anyway.

"A-Actually, Hisui-sama..."

Yukino tried to explain, but Hisui put out her hand, stopping her advances.

"It's quite alright. It would be my first time, but I am prepared to sleep in t-the same bed as K-Kobayashi-san. S-Since he is the one t-that would be protecting me along with the rest of you..."

Erza, taking note of Hisui's red face, nodded to herself.

" _I understand. You need the royal in the harem as well. That way, she'll be able to provide a place for the harem members to stay. Yes, it would be quite difficult for Shinobu to support all of the girls, so having Hisui-sama around would be beneficial for the harem._ "

Erza concluded her thoughts by making a mental note to draw up a harem list, and make sure that she comes up with a 'nickname' for the pairing of Shinobu and Hisui later on.

A vibe came to Mira, and she looked to Erza. Without conveying words, she had a vauge idea what Erza was thinking about, especially how she was looking between Shinobu and Hisui, shaking her head with annoyance and disappointment as well.

"Actually, you'd be sharing a room with me, Hisui-sama." Kagura interrupted, and the Princesses face turned sad, only slightly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but sharing with a male would be highly inappropriate. Besides, the contestants need to get their sleep, so sharing a room with someone might keep them awake. Speaking of, I think you all should get to sleep."

Kagura directed towards Mira, Erza, Sherria, and Shinobu who all nodded seriously.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to get some food then head to bed, tomorrow we can discuss in further details."

Mira stood up and walked towards the door. Walking past Shinobu and Levy, she glanced at them, looking at their closeness, then turned her head downwards and left the room.

"Yeah, Mira is right. We've been fighting enough for one day, I'm running low on magical power. Lets reconvene tomorrow morning and sort out a plan. For now, lets get some sleep."

Erza stood, and left the room again, Juvia following her actions.

"Goodnight everyone, see you all tomorrow."

After Juvia had left, Yukino stood up, and walked towards Kagura who raised her eyebrows.

"I think it would be best if we both stayed with the Princess, should someone come. Perhaps one of us could stay up half the night, then the other stay up the other half of the night? What do you think, Kagura-sama?"

Kagura furrowed her brows, then nodded, seeing nothing wrong with the plan.

"I get it. Yes, that would be the wiser course of actions." Kagura walked over to the Princess. "I've got some clothes you can borrow for the night. Tomorrow, we'll discuss what happens with the King, and other details."

"Ah, I understand Mikazuchi-san. That is the best course of action." Hisui stood up from her seat, and looked towards Shinobu who smiled towards her. "Goodnight Kobayashi-san."

"Yes! Goodnight Princess-sama! Sweet dreams!"

Hisui gained a little smile, and bowed her head. Then, Yukino and Kagura left with Hisui, leaving Sherria, Levy and Shinobu all alone within the boys bedroom.

Sherria bounced towards the bed, and giggled slightly perversely as she stroked it, lifting her skirt up slightly.

"So, since everyone is gone. Shinobu-chan, why don't we go to bed-"

"I don't think so you little perv." Levy grabbed Sherria's ear, and started dragging her out of the room as she whined. "Night Shi-chan! Have a good sleep!"

Seeing the sight before him, he had a mixture of confusion and giddiness within him.

"Yeah, good night."

He smiled at her, Levy doing the same as she made it to the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You're hurting me! Let go already!"

Sherria complained as she was dragged out of the room by Levy, with Shinobu sweatdropping at their antics.

* * *

 **Later...**

"I wonder, did she really go?"

Shinobu wondered as he lay on the roof, staring at the sky.

At times of great confusion, and if Zeref wasn't around, he would often stare at the nights sky, his confusion seeming as a distant dream when he compared his place in the universe.

With his hands behind his head for support, his eyes continued to drag themselves over the stars in the sky. It was easier to think about the stars, and how they worked, than think about everything that had happened.

He was still concerned for Jenny, and no matter what the others said, he wouldn't believe she would take off like she did without even explaining in person. Perhaps he was just imagining it, and Jenny really did just take off. However, a nagging feeling within him didn't accept it, and wouldn't accept it until he knew Jenny was safe.

"Kobayashi-san, mind if I join you?"

The one who said it, appearing from the other side of the room, was Hisui herself, clad in a nightdress courtesy of Kagura. Shinobu turned his neck towards the girl, and smiled, secretly happy with the fact that someone was here.

He couldn't call his Spirits, since they are on rest for today. He wanted them to save their energy for the tomorrow, and the fights that will happen as he might need their powers tomorrow.

"Yes, that's okay Princess. Please sit down."

Hisui crawled next to him, and looked towards the sky with Shinobu doing the same.

"I thank you, Kobayashi-san."

She gave her gratitude, Shinobu shaking his hand.

"The sky is everyone's property, I can't stop you from looking, and truthfully, I like being with people."

"Me as well...being alone, sucks, doesn't it?"

Shinobu giggled at how improper she sounded then, seeing her as something more than simply a Princess.

"You've got that right. Being alone...is crap."

Hisui giggled, and moved closer to him.

"It certainly is. Being alone...or just the feeling of loneliness is something I know about as well...I'm sure that you do, Kobayashi-san?"

Shinobu's eyes turned sad, as he remembered all of the times he had been alone, knowing full well what it was like to feel lonely.

"You aren't wrong. Loneliness...I know about it...but right now, I'm not lonely. I have friends...Princess, do you feel lonely right now?"

Hisui gently shook her neck, and inched closer, their bodies being nearly touching at this point.

"Right now...I can't say that I do. Mikazuchi-san has introduced me to you all. You're so kind, so wonderful. Even though you people don't know me or my Otou-san, and you don't have any reason to help us, you're all still putting your lives on the line. Ko-"

"Just call me, Shinobu Princess. There's no need to be so formal with me, kay?"

Shinobu interrupted her, Hisui blushing at how he wanted her to call him by name.

"Shinobu-kun then...if that's fine?" Gaining his consent with a nod, Hisui moved ever closer to him, and looked towards his chest. " _I wonder if he would mind if I put my head there...?_ " Her thoughts continued to go in a rut, before she shook her head and decided not to do it. "Shinobu-kun, you all say that I can't repay you with gifts...but I feel like I'm doing nothing. You're all strong, powerful Wizards...but me, I'm just the run of the mill Princess girl...okay, maybe that isn't run of the mill, but I don't have any Magic..."

"So, what's your point?"

Shinobu's tone came off kind of rude, though he didn't intend that, only wanting to show that he was genuinely confused.

"My point is...what if I just become a hindrance to you all?"

"Princess, you're not a hindrance because you can't fight." Shinobu denied her worries, and gently peered into her eyes, Hisui blushing at the closeness that they were sharing, though Shinobu wasn't aware of it. "There's many fights in the world, and all of them aren't just physical. There's emotional fights, battles within ones self. You don't have to be strong physically, to be truly strong. My Sensei told me that strength comes from your heart, and if you don't have a strong heart, strong ties, you aren't as strong as you could be. If you don't believe me, then I can't do anything about that. But I can already tell that you're a kind person with a loving heart, Princess."

Hisui's blush deepened, as she leaned closer.

"Me...having a loving heart...?"

Hisui was unsure if she believed Shinobu or not, or if he was just trying to comfort her. To her, it sounded like the latter of the two. He couldn't possibly know anything about her or her heart, so she was happy that he was being kind to her.

Shinobu confirmed it with a nod though, and pointed to her chest, right where her heart is.

"You see, you've got the best kind of heart. You're kind. You care about what happens to this city. I could tell the instant I saw you before that there was something special about you. Your love for this city, and especially your Otou-sama is quite evident in the way you speak, and how you act as well. If you didn't care, you wouldn't of sort the help of strangers like us. True, you know Kagura-chan, which you'll have to tell me about sometime, but it doesn't deny the fact that you went out of your way to change what is, because someone has interfered. If that's not the points of being a good leader, then I don't know what is...say, that's what you can do Princess."

"Huh? I don't understand."

Hisui wore a perplexed expression, confused by what he meant.

Shinobu flashed his trademark grin and thumbed up the girl, a cheerful face appearing.

"You can lead us! You have experience as being Princess, right?"

"W-Well...I suppose that I do but..."

"Then, why don't you lead us? I know it might sound strange, but having a Princess as a leader isn't so bad. So, I can place my trust in you, can't I Princess? You'll lead us, wont you? Even if it is just an advisory capacity."

Hisui put a finger to her chin, and sighed softly.

"Shinobu-kun...I...don't know what to say...it seems like a big responsibility..."

"Yeah, but you're the Princess, future Queen, am I wrong?" Hisui shook her head, so Shinobu turned fully towards her. "Then, being a leader is in your blood, isn't it? We need brainy people as well as strong people. And right now, the biggest brainy people are Yuki-chan and Levy-chan. Not say anyone else is stupid, but I believe those two are the smartest, and it's clear how you speak that you're intelligent, it's evident in your voice. So, why don't you lend us your services in that way? Plus, when the time comes, it might get dangerous, and there's civilians around. If it comes to it, we'll need someone the people listen too, to lead them away from the danger. And I don't see anyone else ready for the job, since the King has something wrong with him, which we'll fix. So, what do you say Princess? Gonna lend your services to us...whatever we're called?"

Hisui teared up, hearing how Shinobu had so much faith in her, which he genuinely did, and was tempted to hug him, but felt like it would've been out of place, so restrained herself.

"No one has ever had so much belief in me before..."

"It's the same with me...before I mean. When I was younger, I didn't really have much luxury like talking like this and people believing in me was practically zero..." He trailed off, remembering Ultear and that brought a sadness to him that he didn't want to show, so adopting a smiling face, he directed it towards the Princess. "But now, I can make a difference. Everything, and everyone here can make a difference. Even if it doesn't seem like it, you'll make a difference Princess, I assure you of this."

Hisui lost it, and hugged onto Shinobu who wore a stunned expression, before his features fell into softness, patting the back of her head softly.

"Shinobu-kun...I don't know what I would do if you weren't here..."

Shinobu rubbed his nose confidently, then the confidence dropped into slight doubt.

"Hehe...well, I'm sure the others would pick up the slack. I mean, look at Erza-san and Mirajane-san. Those two are just as strong as me. Kagura-chan comes pretty close as well, plus the others all have skills that I don't possess. You're in good hands with them. I'm lucky, the most I have to do is where someone says "Attack, that's the enemy!" I'll do just that."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Shinobu-kun." Hisui advised as she gently laid a hand on his face, blushing even more than she was before. "I've seen it, during the fights. You're quite intelligent, and quite tactical minded as well. So...if you don't believe in yourself, I will believe in you, okay?"

Shinobu paused, trying to comprehend what she had said, and slightly gushed at the fact that someone really does depend on him and believe in him.

Taking her hand, Shinobu gently smiled at her.

"I've got it, we'll believe in one anoher, okay? You believe in me, and I will believe in you."

"Hehe, that's a fair deal, Shinobu-kun. Leave it to me, I can believe in you."

The two children smiled at one another. The smiles they had weren't of anything other than pure friendship being formed, and slightly other feelings being mixed in as well, though the two remained unaware of that fact.

Hisui's face turned more red when she realized how close his face was, his lips in particular really were becoming...more and more closer towards her. While Shinobu wasn't going to kiss her, Hisui didn't know that, and thought that he was. So, responding to it, Hisui moved closer towards him as well...

* * *

"Aww, it's so sweet that it makes me want to puke!"

Suddenly, a rambunctious voice resunded throughout the area, accompanied by a dark flame descending down towards them from the sky.

"Damn!" Shinobu, noticing the flame, pushed Hisui behind him as he shot up quickly, and put his hands together, darkness being gathered there. "Darkness Make! Air Solider's!"

Thrusting his hands forward, a creature emerged. The creature had black wings that had a tint of brown mixed in, sharpened claws, and thick black glider goggles on with a hat that had a mini propeller on, spinning around clockwise.

Making three of them all together, Shinobu pointed forward.

"Go! Form a barricade!"

Responding to his command, the three winged creatures spread their wings, and flew forward as breakneck speeds.

Forming a line in front of the pair of humans, the dark creatures took the attack from the dark flames, igniting them, but leaving Hisui and Shinobu unharmed.

"Shinobu-kun, what was that?"

Hisui questioned, clinging to Shinobu's shirt tightly, slightly scared at the dark flames that came for them just before.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." He assured, and pushed Hisui fully behind him. "Whatever is there, better come out now or I will seriously mess you up! Attacking the Princess is..." He trailed off, when he saw a blonde haired boy standing on the opposing rooftop, dark flames surrounding his fist. "Are you the one that attacked us?"

The boy gave a sneer, and twirled his hand around, the flames becoming more potent.

"That's right, Shinobu. And you've gotten the Princess with you? That's a nice touch. Here I thought that it would just be you. But if can secure the Princess and kill off the Devil Slayer, then that means I get a big reward!"

The boy laughed at the prospect of gaining more rewards than he has now, something Shinobu narrowed his eyes at, and the Princess still hiding behind Shinobu for protection.

"Go and get lost! You're not going to kill me, and there's no way you're getting the Princess! Now leave, or I will have to get serious!" He held out a hand, and noticed his keys dangling by his side. " _Should I...?_ " He asked himself, before shaking his head. " _No, I can't allow them to be hurt by this guy. He's strong, and I'll need them tomorrow. Virgo-chan and Aries-chan can rest for now. For now, I have to concentrate my efforts on beating this idiot in front of me._ "

He concluded, determined that he would protect Hisui the best that he could. He was determined that he wasn't going to get her, even if he had to lose his life in the process.

The boy sneered and shook his finger sadistically.

"No no no. That's not right. I've been injured because of you little fucker. Now, hand over the whore or I will burn you to a crisp."

Shinobu narrowed his eyes, angry at what he had just called Hisui, even if he didn't know fully what it was, knowing that it was a word he shouldn't call a woman, and made light dance around his hand.

"Say that again and I will end you. I'll give you one chance to escape, before I start on you myself. So, are you going to leave or not?"

The boy put a hand to his cheek, then grinned mercilessly and sadistically as he opened his mouth wide, black flames surrounding his mouth.

"I choose not bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! Flame God's Bellows! This will kill yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

The boy with blonde hair unleashed a hard, strong blast-wave of pure black flames that heated up the area to a point that even Shinobu was sweating slightly.

The blast went towards Shinobu and Hisui who both panicked, Hisui being more frightened than Shinobu, clinging to him for dear life.

"Then take this!" Inhaling deeply, lights began to surround his mouth, and likewise his throat. "Light Devils Rageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A large stream of pure white lights escaped Shinobu's throat, blasting its way through the nights sky, lighting up the area in pure white.

Meeting in the middle, the two blasts struggled against one another for dominance, as a large wave of highly dense wind smashed its way through the area, blowing off the roof-tiles of those closest to the shockwave and smashing their way through the trees, blowing some out of their roots, and others breaking the bark at the density of the attacks effects.

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Hisui was caught in the wave of wind, and was about to go flying when Shinobu quickly twisted his hand, and latched it onto her own hand, securing her safety, pulling her closer towards him, a sort of sideways hug keeping her safe from the explosive winds.

The two powers continued to struggle, not one gaining power of the over, until Shinobu put his hand forward (the one that isn't holding Hisui) and wordlessly made a dark creature come that resembled a bell with blue cloaking, something that impressed both the boy, and Hisui, unable to understand how he did it with only one hand.

The blue creature shot forward towards the blonde haired boy, and shot off tiny ice shards towards the boy. Rather than fight against them, the boy opened his mouth even wider, and increased the range of his flames, annihilating the ice creatures attempts at stopping him.

" _Shit, he can really do something like that._ " Shinobu panicked a little, but then smirked. " _Time to bring out the big guns._ " Shinobu grinned, and poured his magical power into his left hand, the most he could, without losing the battle with the fire user. " _Darkness Make! Grim Reaper!_ "

Shouting that out mentally, a form appeared beside him.

The Grim Reaper is a vaguely humanoid with an emaciated, legless, dark pink-skinned appearance. Its eyes are yellow and glowing and are surrounded by black rings. Its head somewhat resembles a human skull, and sports a wide crest on its head that resembles a headdress. Two black, angular, curled horns are present on either side of its head. It appears to have a very long neck, and it wears a black and steel blue garment that covers its neck and shoulders. Its lower body is covered by a short, black and steel blue skirt with white bandages wrapped around it. The Grim Reaper also wears black gauntlets decorated by jagged, yellow and gray lines. It carries a large, black staff with a wide, steel blue, anchor-like blade on one end and a small, angular, heart-shaped one on the other end.

" _What is that thing? It's got a strong power...even I am trembling slightly. Is it alive? Does this creature really have a mind of its own? Why does it look like I'm staring into the eyes of death right now?_ "

Hisui was slightly frightened of the formed reaper, yet knew that it was on their side, and was thankful for that.

When the creature appeared, the boy opened his eyes wide as Shinobu ordered the creature to go mentally.

The blonde fire user opened his mouth even wider, trying to engulf the creature with the flame of black.

But being wiser than before, Shinobu moved the creature out of its blast-wave radius, something that caused the fire user to open his eyes wide at, shocked that he was able to do something like that.

" _S-Shit, that thing comes near me and its game over. Its power is off the charts!_ "

Sensing the impending danger, the fire user broke the attack, and jumped backwards, the wave of white going into the air, opening up a hole in the cloudy night sky as the beam ascended into the Heavens.

Not missing a beat, the reaper dashed for the blonde, and brought up its blade in a menacing fashion. The blondes eyes widened and stuck out his hands, flames of the black nature flickering as he spun his hands clockwise, the flames forming a circle.

"Flame God's Scythe! Two can play at that game bastard!"

What formed in his hands was a thick black scythe that was bigger than the boys body by far. It was taller than an adults body, and it was producing a heat that was making Shinobu and Hisui sweat from just being in the same vicinity.

With a crazed expression, the boy swung his scythe at the creature who did the same. Scythes collided with one another, sparks going off as they pushed against one another for a battle of supremacy.

"Hmph, so it isn't that bad, is it not?"

The boy was surprised that the creature was able to withstand the destructive force of his scythe, taking note of how powerful these creatures really are.

Clicking his tongue, he broke the struggle, and came from the right, swinging heartily and madly at the reaper.

"Light Devils Streak!"

A swirl of lights surrounded the boy, as he disappeared from Hisui's position.

Reappearing in front of the boy, said boy was taken off guard as Light Devil Slayer gathered light within his palm, ordering the reaper to retreat and protect Hisui mentally at the same time.

"Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

Thrusting the fist at the boy at lightning speeds, he became shocked.

"C-Crap!"

The boy tried to move his scythe to intercept, but the boy was simply too fast for the blonde, embedding his fist directly into the boys jaw. Because of the force he used, the blonde spat out a large amount of blood as he was sent crashing into the streets below.

Crashing into the ground, the blonde haired boy cried out in pain from his previous experience at the hands of a certain person, and the new injury that this Devil Slayer has just inflicted.

"Bastardddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!"

The boy yelled, and unleashed an unholy hell fire towards Shinobu who jumped off the roof, avoiding the flames, and landing on the ground and facing the black flamed user, Shinobu made light dance around him incase the boy tried anything that he shouldn't.

" _I need to lead him away from Princess..._ " Shinobu looked around for some kind of help, but couldn't see anything. As he was about to give up hope, he caught the sight of a nearby river, and a plan hatched in his mind. " _Yeah, that should work for me._ "

Grinning to himself, he made a stance against the boy in front of him, sending a daring smirk at the boy.

Said boys face twisted into an angry sneer, his eyes blazing just like his fire.

"Whats so funny you little shit!? Wanting to die, are we!?"

Shinobu didn't answer, preparing himself for the fight ahead.

"Shinobu-kun!"

Hisui cried, but Shinobu flashed a smile up at her.

"Don't worry, I've got this guy. Just stay there, the creature there will protect you."

Hisui nodded, accepting that answer as Shinobu looked downwards.

"Time to start."

After saying that, Shinobu rushed the boy, without using his Light Devil Streak for reasons only known to him.

The black scythe user also rushed Shinobu and crossed the distance instantly.

"Time to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Swinging his scythe at Shinobu, Shinobu twisted his body and jumped into the air, avoiding the blade easily. Spinning in the air, Shinobu brought down his foot that was covered in his light.

However, just as he was about to make contact, he had no choice but to pull back by using a rope made of light to attach it to a nearby building, pulling him away, when the fire user moved his scythe to block his kick.

"Get back here you shit bastard!"

The fire user pursued Shinobu, and shot off a ball of flames that were black as night.

Only thanks to Shinobu's light was he able to see it, as he propelled himself off the wall he attached himself too, landing on the ground, the fireball smashing into the side of the building.

"Come and get me then!"

Shinobu took off in the opposite direction, leading him away from Hisui.

The boy didn't even notice that he was being led away as he made a mad dash for Shinobu.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Die! Die! Die!"

Catching up to Shinobu (who slowed his actual speed so this boy could keep up) the boy made wide, mad slashes against Shinobu. However, each time the blade neared him, he expertly dodged them all, using his small body to bend, twist, and turn in ways that many wouldn't be able to without proper training.

"You're not very good, are you?"

Shinobu giggled, trying to infuriate this boy so he would focus on only him, and forget the Princess.

"Don't you dare insult me! You're just like that bitch leader of mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! God I hate her! And I hate you as well! You're the reason she attacks me that sadistic mental bitch!"

It worked, as the boy ground his teeth together, swinging his scythe harsher than he was before, his speed being picked up, something Shinobu noted and had difficult dodging the scythe.

"Come on, I thought you were going to kill me! This is like a child's playtime! Give me something to work with wont ya!?"

Shinobu coaxed him, blasting a light ball at the boy.

The fire user cut the ball in half, and spun the scythe around, and coming from the sky, bringing down the scythe like a hammer on the Devil Slayers head.

Acting quickly, Shinobu jumped back, and winked at the boy, trying to piss him off as much as possible.

"Geez, fighting a child would be more fun...actually, playing cards is better than this. If you aren't going to come at me seriously, then why are you here again? Are you going to actually attack me or is this the extent of your power?"

Shinobu wondered with a fake cocky smile on his face, which only enraged the fire user even more.

"FUCK YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! YOU DON'T CONTROL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Shinobu didn't understand what he meant by that, but didn't have time to wonder as the boy shot off a wide range flame attack that covered all of the street.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Thankfully no one was on the streets, so Shinobu didn't have to worry about it as he used Light Devils Streak to turn into a mass of lights, and travel at the speed of light (or close to it) to escape backwards.

When emerging on the other side of the flames, Shinobu saluted the boy and winked again.

"Come on then, if you're big and strong enough."

To make a point, Shinobu pointed to himself, and drew a target sign with his index finger.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

This worked, and the boy of flame came at Shinobu again, using much more vigour than before, swinging and slashing with his scythe all in order to end the young Devil Slayers life.

This continued for a minute or so, while Shinobu gets closer and closer to the river to execute his plan. While he was running, he was worried that the boy was getting closer to burning him, but somehow managed to use his superior speed to stay one or two steps ahead of the boy.

The fire user mixed in more attacks, shooting off balls of flames, waves of flames and other flame attacks. But all of them were dodged or blocked by Shinobu and his light, something that infuriated the flame user immensely.

"You're a little bastard! I'm going to enjoy ripping out your windpipe and beating you to death with it!"

Shinobu sweatdropped at the chaotic words that the boy was spewing out of his mouth but continued to run until he came to the river.

Making it to te river, he looked towards the blonde, and got into a fighting position.

Seeing this, the blonde smirked.

"So, not going to run away anymore?"

He sneered at Shinobu who flicked his hair.

"I wasn't running moron. I was leading you here."

The boy gritted his teeth at the realization and stomped his foot on the ground, not being able to believe his stupidity.

"Even then, you're going to be sliced and diced!"

"Oh, let me guess, gonna be served on rice!?"

Shinobu laughed as the boys frown became evil, and demeaning.

Jumping backwards, Shinobu kicked off the ground and turned around to the boy who was attacking, making lights dance around him. Shooting off in the dazzling lights, he disappeared, only to reappear right in front of the flame user.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Thrusting the scythe forward, he attempted to bisect Shinobu.

"Hah!"

Shinobu dodged the scythe which made a wave that crashed into the river, producing smoke to rise from the water, and Shinobu then appeared below the young blonde haired boy with his foot coming upwards.

BANG!

Shinobu smashed his foot into the boys jaw, blowing him upwards into the sky.

"Guwah!"

The boy spat out blood as Shinobu twirled around on his feet.

"Time to stop! Light dancing shadow!"

Disappearing in the lights, the blonde didn't know where Shinobu went, until he felt a hand resting on his back.

Fear set into the boys eyes as Shinobu smirked and wrapped the blonde in a crushing bear hug, the boy finding it hard to breath.

"Stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!"

Shinobu spun around in the air, and turned his attention towards the river. Spinning at such a high velocity, the boy wasn't able to see, and wasn't able to keep his scythe at the ready, which dispersed into embers.

"Take this!"

Using this chance, Shinobu threw the spinning boy at the water, him crashing into it, and blowing the water upwards. Shinobu followed suit, jumping into the water straight away, and made his Magic dance around him.

The blonde shot up straight away, and turned his attention towards Shinobu.

"Do you really think that this water is going to do anything to my flames!? My flames can burn other flames out! My flames are the best flames! You can't win by chucking me into the water!"

Shinobu smirked as lights gathered by his mouth.

"It wasn't meant to stop you, by itself you idiot."

The boy gained a confused expression, and jumped out of the water, preparing flames by his mouth himself.

"Then, I will burn you away with the water!" Inhaling black flames, the boy directed his face at Shinobu. "Flame God's Bellowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Opening his mouth, a wave of flames escaped the boys mouth.

Shinobu dunked his head underwater, and used his light to make the water swirl around his light orb that was forming by his mouth. Most of the river gathered by the light, his magical power so dense that he could use it to control the currents themselves.

"Light Devils Water Rageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Taking his head out of the river, the massive orb of light and water was shot towards the boys incoming flames, as he gulped in realization of what was about to happen, sensing the power the Devil Slayer had put into the attack.

The attacks met in the middle. But unlike last time, the water encased light completely obliterated the flames of the God Slayer and forced their way towards the boy of black flames who sweated very nervously.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Having no choice but to accept the attack, the boy was hit with near a rivers might toppled with the light of a Devil Slayer, forcing said boy to crash into a thankfully unoccupied building, something Shinobu made note of beforehand.

"Y-You lost, now t-time to answer some questions."

Panting slightly, Shinobu got out of what remained of the river, and got into a fighting stance.

The blonde haired flame user panted heavily with wounds covering his body, and lifted his own body up, trying to stand while soaking wet with the water attack he had received. He then looked towards the Devil Slayer, and scowled.

"Y-You cheeky shit! I will-"

"Not a chance!" Shinobu denied him, and made darkness surround his hands. "Darkness Make, Lancers!"

Two warriors with spears came out and rushed the flame boy, piercing his clothes to the wall, in turn the boy being pierced to the wall as well.

"W-What!?"

The boy tried to move, but the creatures held him tightly.

As Shinobu was about to speak, Mira came flying over head with her Satan Soul's form out.

"Shinobu!"

Shinobu looked upwards, seeing Mira, and smiled.

"Mirajane-san! Here!"

Mira caught sight of him, relieved that he was safe, and flew in next to him. Landing next to him, Mira turned to him, and looked over him, sighing in relief when she saw no wounds.

"Damn Shota, stop making me worried."

"Hehe, sorry, but I got caught up with this thing here."

Speaking with hate, he gestured to the God Slayer who was still restrained. Mira looked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're the person who attacked Yukino before. I've got some questions for you and you better be in a talking mood, or I will become pissed off."

Mira glared, and spat out with hate for the boy who attacked her new friend.

"I wont answer anything that you have to say! You ugly slut, that bastard there and that whore can go to hell for all I care! You're all the same as one another, fucking nuts! Now take your little boyfriend, and go and screw his brains out before I come and end your life! You're lucky I'm not my best right now or you'd be dead!"

Something about what he said made Shinobu feel very angry, how he insulted not only the Princess, but also his friend Mirajane and he couldn't hold back anymore, so he used a finger, and shot out a needle of light, that cut his cheek, blood running down his face.

"Stop calling the Princess a whore and refer to Mirajane-san like that again and I blow off body parts, perhaps starting with what makes you a man."

Shinobu threatened calmly as Mirajane blushed, making it only more frightening that he could keep so calm despite the situation, but held the disdain for this man that he thought he couldn't, but since he was speaking about women such horribly, he couldn't hold back.

"Tch, I'm not referring to your whore Princess. I'm talking about someone else. Someone you're familiar with actually...well, that's what she says anyway. It's funny really, that you're here, and you aren't looking for that bitch anymore."

That made Shinobu interested as he edged closer.

"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Jenny-san?"

"Not that girl you moron! I'm talking about Ul-"

Before he could finish, a smokescreen appeared before them all, dousing the area in the thick smoke.

"Shit! S-Shinobu! You alright!?"

Mira panicked and reached around for him, unable to see. The smoke was that thick that even her sense of sight had been all but diminished to nothing.

"It's alright Mirajane-san, I'm here. Lets use our Magic to get ride of this smoke."

Shinobu came next to her and held her hand as they both waved their hands, using Magic to dispel the smoke from around them.

When the smoke was dispersed, they saw that the boy was gone and they both gritted their teeth.

"Where in the hell...?"

Shinobu asked Mirajane who shrugged her shoulders after briefly looking around.

"Don't know. But I wonder who he meant by you knew that...eeh, girl I suppose from what he said?"

Shinobu put a questioning finger to his chin, unable to come to an answer.

"I have no idea. There's no one I know that would associate with that thing. But...ooh God, is the Princess alright?" Quickly asking Mirajane, she gave a nod in confirmation that she was safe. "Phew, that's a relief...but how did you know what was happening?"

Asking a stupid question, Mirajane was tempted to smack herself in the face, but held it back because he had just been fighting and his brain might still be trying to get over that fight.

"Yeah. We all heard the commotion, and I decided to come here while the others stayed behind to protect the Princess. I thought that you might need some backup, but you had everything under control, until that smokescreen shit. But that guy, was the guy that attacked Yukino as well."

Shinobu's eyes went towards the white haired girls eyes, looking for any deception, but when not seeing anything, Shinobu lowered his head in wonder.

"But, why would he attack Yuki-chan, then try an attack on me and the Princess on the roof when he must've known you all was inside of the hotel?"

" _He was on the roof with the Princess? What were they doing together?_ " Mirajane felt a pang of jealously, then her thoughts came back to the events and decided to voice her opinion. "That guy is nuts, attacking you and knowing we were around, did he think we'd leave the Princess alone like that? Idiots, bad guys really are stupid sometimes." Mirajane then looked at Shinobu, and saw that he was panting more than he should be. "Shinobu, what's wrong?"

Shinobu released a breath, and stood as tall as he could, without falling over.

"No, it's nothing. Just used a lot of Magic today, with the fight with Kagura-chan, and then helping..." He was about to say Zeref, but withheld that information, and bowed his head. "I just need a good night's sleep, that's all. I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

Shinobu went to take a step forward, but his leg failed him and he went towards the ground. But before he could, Mirajane caught him, and held him close to her, and extended her wings, taking into the sky.

"Hmph, sometimes men really can't ask for help when they are down like this. Shinobu, leave this to me."

Shinobu was about to reject, but then he saw Mira's serious face, so receded and nodded.

"Okay, I will leave it to you."

Shinobu put his head towards her chest, snuggling in, something Mira took note of, and was blushing immensely, but didn't comment on it, seeing that Shinobu has been through more than enough today...and she wasn't going to tell Levy about it, if he didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Later...**

After everything had been said and done for the night, Hisui back in her room safely and being watched over, Shinobu returned to his room, only to have discovered Zeref was in the bed, fully clothed to his sadness, but also happy that she was there regardless.

"Sensei, I'm glad that Sensei hasn't disappeared during my absence. I thought Sensei would leave without me."

"Yes, hello Shinobu. Why would you think I would leave? I've been waiting for you. I'll never leave you."

That made the naive child flush slightly, turning his neck to the side as a shy face washed over the young boy.

Zeref ran a finger through her black locks, yawning slightly due to the time.

"Where are your Spirits, Shinobu?"

Zeref looked around him, to see if she had mistaken that they weren't there. But they weren't, something Zeref found slightly suspicious but didn't voice said suspicions.

Shinobu took out his keys, and put them near the bed as he yawned, that being picked up by Zeref herself.

"They went back to the Spirit World, since we're going to be fighting...tomorrow."

He started off cheerfully, but ended with a confused face after remembering what happened just before.

"I see, that's a good idea. They'll need all the strength they can muster." Zeref wiped her chin, peering into the eyes of the young boy. "You look, really nice tonight Shinobu. Have you done something different?"

Shinobu blushed and looked away shyly.

"N...No Sensei, this is how I always look. If anything, you're the one that is looking radiant." Complimenting her, Zeref could only smile, since it has been long since anyone has offered her anything like that, besides Shinobu of course, the only person she wishes for someone to offer her. "Oh Sensei, before I forget to ask, did you do whatever it was that you needed to do? I remember how Sensei wanted to do something important?"

Shinobu queried from the raven haired girl, who held back a frown, hiding something, and forcing a smile to appear the best she could before the curse set in.

"I have done what I set out to do. But now, it's time to come over to this bed, Shinobu. It's time to have a sleep for tomorrows events." Zeref reminded Shinobu who gave a timid smile. Seeing the smile, Zeref instantly knew something was off, so she decided to question it. "Whats wrong, Shinobu? Has something troubled you?"

"N-No, nothing." He lied, not wanting to tell Zeref. But the girl was intuitive, knowing that he was lying to her and merely gave him a blank stare, knowing that it would make Shinobu open up. "S-Sensei, stop staring at me like that."

"No, I wont stop until you tell me what's wrong. So, go on and tell me. Did something happen with the Princess?"

Shinobu shook his head, deciding to keep what happened with the crazy boy a secret, since it wasn't much of a big deal anyway at the moment, deciding to tell Zeref about it later.

"Nothing like that. She's really nice, and even hoped that I won the tournament. She seems to be a Shinobu supporter Sensei. Isn't that nice of her?"

Shinobu offered the older girl a refreshing smile, something Zeref was tempted to return, but remembered the fact that Shinobu wasn't in contact with her yet, so she couldn't display affection, merely keeping her usual stone face.

"I guess. Now, what's really wrong? Could it be that blonde girl?"

Zeref took a guess, that being the only logical explanation within her mind, having took note of Jenny's absence.

Shinobu nodded, his eyes turning hazy as sleep began to made its way into the boys mind, exhaustion settling in.

"I do wonder what happened to Jenny-san. Do you suppose that she's gone home since she is out of the tournament now? Do you think that it is because Mirajane-san kinda picked on her? I believe that it was all in good fun though, right? She left that note, but I think that something is wrong. Something inside of me is telling me that something is wrong."

Zeref shrugged her shoulders, sitting up on the bed to face the blonde haired boy.

"I don't know and I suppose that it was in good fun, if you call that fun that is. I feel like she's around here in this city...but whatever it is, I can't get a good read on her. Whoever is using this Magic, must be exceptional to hide it from even me. Don't worry, I've made sure to look for her. You must be worried about her, huh."

Zeref gently soothed as she stood up, walking towards the small boy. Casually making it over to him, she picked him up, and held him close to her body, the feeling of his small body something of a comfort for her.

"I am worried about her. I might not know her well, but it isn't like her to not come back like this. At least, if she was leaving, she could've told someone directly, rather than leave a note. I heard that Mirajane-san and Yuki-chan told her that things are going down. I suppose that...wait, you said that she was in the city?"

Shinobu asked, having just processed that Jenny could still be inside of the city.

"Something like that. I'm not sure if she's in the city or not, but something has been blocking my senses since this afternoon. I'm not sure what it is, but you have to be careful Shinobu."

Zeref gently told the boy as she sat on the bed, placing him on her lap, something she enjoyed, though didn't let it be known to Shinobu himself who smiled away happily.

"If that's the case Sensei...what's going to happen to Jenny-san? Do you think she's in danger? Should we go and look for her? What if she's in trouble? She might be crying right now...what if she is calling out for help...what if..."

He was worried for Jenny, since she hadn't come back. However, he didn't even know where to search for Jenny. It was a huge city, and Jenny could be anywhere. Then he had to think about the protection of the Princess, and the tournament, though that last one didn't concern him much anymore with everything that was going on personally, and professionally as well.

"Right now, if you go and look for her, you'll be exhausted to do anything. You've been fighting all day, then there was that drama which knocked it out of you as well and if you go out all night, you wont be able to fight for tomorrow. I've got some thing's working for me right now, and have them searching for the source. For now, you can relax, and allow me to work my Magic, so to speak."

Zeref explained to the child in a soft voice and slightly joked the best she could who tilted his head to the side.

"Huh? What do you have working for you Sensei?"

He was slightly concerned, wondering who his Sensei had working for her, hoping that it wasn't another boy, nor was it that pink haired boy that he seemingly can't forget about, and remembering how Zeref was with that boy.

"Just low level Demon's, that's all." Zeref told Shinobu who nodded, knowing that Zeref can make Demon's quite easily, something he was slightly jealous of. "Now, lets get you to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow. Those girls, Erza and Mirajane are going to be tough opponents for you to face, if you end up against either of them, you're going to have to resort to your stronger spells."

Zeref gave words of wisdom as she slowly lifted the shirt off his body, something Shinobu shivered at. Feeling the cold fingers dance on his back, Shinobu shifted very comfortably on the older girls lap, his face turning slightly crimson when his shirt hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah...they're going to be tough. But I'm still worried about Jenny-san. Maybe I should just quit the tournament..."

"No, you can't." Zeref interrupted, and swerved him around so they were facing one another. "You can't quit now. You've done so well, this is something you want. I know that you want to prove yourself, and this is how you can do it. Friends are important, but sometimes it's okay to be selfish. You're always worrying about the others. This time, allow me to do that, and you can do your best in the tournament. Shinobu, you're always searching for Ultear, but if you always chase after her, you'll only leave behind everything else. Your dreams, goals, desires, and everything else will be left behind, and that's not what I want for you. Of course I want you to find your friend, but I don't want that to be the only thing that ever motivates you. So, while you're here, you should do what you want, and leave the hard stuff for me to deal with."

Shinobu's eyes became watery with the passion filled words his Sensei said to him, feelings of everlasting love flowing into his heart, settling in, making him love her more and more as time goes on.

"Sensei...I'm always turning to you for help though..."

Shinobu reminded, but Zeref merely kissed him softly on the lips, his face glowing bright red at the softness of the elder girls lips, and the softness of her breasts pushing against him.

"It's alright, you can turn to me. That's what my role is as well. You give me a resemblance of a life. You allow me to feel, to have thoughts that don't turn out to be dark. The least I can do is allow you to be happy as well."

"Sensei...you really are too good for me. What would I do if Sensei wasn't around?" He rhetorically asked, then put his head onto her shoulder, snuggling in happily. "When I'm older, I'm going to make Sensei happy, and my wife as well." He said with a smile, then a mischievous grin appear on his face. " _And, I better make sure that pinky doesn't touch my Sensei...hmph, if he comes onto Sensei, I will blast him away. I wont allow anyone to hurt Sensei more than she's already been through._ "

Shinobu concluded as he kissed his Sensei's neck, appeasing to her love of the certain spot that only he (hopefully to him) knows about. Zeref's face turned upwards, knowing full well what Shinobu was thinking about, as she could read his expression, and gave a light chuckle.

"Worried again are we Shinobu? Perhaps you're thinking about...something from before? Maybe a pink haired boy?"

Zeref joked with a dry sense of humour, something Shinobu stuck out his bottom lip at for a pout that Zeref found adorable.

"N-Not at all, Sensei. Why would I be worried? And who is that person anyway?" He boasted and snickered, their relationship flooding into his mind and the thought of the pink haired boy existing his mind, the best he could. "It isn't like I have to worry about pink haired little bast..." He was about to swear, but knowing Zeref would frown upon that, held his tongue and adopted a sweet looking face. "I mean, there's nothing to worry about Sensei, you're always going to be my number one! And I'm your number one yes!?"

The black haired girl gently stroked the back of his head, mentally chuckling at the childishness of her love.

"You're such a strange child. And indeed, you're my number one."

Zeref teased the boy, having now the opportunity to do so with them being in contact with one another.

"Mouu, did you insult me then Sensei?"

Shinobu pouted, Zeref finding it irresistible and delicious.

"Sort of. About 50/50."

Zeref casually admitted and slid her hands down his torso. The touch of her soft skin made Shinobu's flesh feel like it was set aflame. But, while that would be uncomfortable for most, something inside Shinobu liked the feeling of Zeref's palms, her hands tingling with the sensation of her Magic. It used to cause him slight pain, but now it is merely above a little pinch, and a pinch in the right places, he didn't mind at all.

Zeref's hands, like magnets, stuck themselves to Shinobu's pants. Looking towards his eyes for acceptance, since she didn't want to do anything Shinobu was uncomfortable with, said boy let out "I trust and love Sensei." and happily allowed Zeref to continue. Taking full opportunity, she rapidly undid his belt, and unzipped his pants. Lifting him with one hand (since he was so light, it was easy for her to lift him) she slid off his pants, throwing them to the side, revealing only his underwear.

Placing him back on her lap, she took in the full appearance of the boy, and sighed, wishing Shinobu was slightly older so she could do what she wants with him. For now, she was content with waiting.

* * *

Outside of the room, Sherria was creeping towards the door with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hehe, Shinobu-chan should be alone now. It's time for me to sneak in and sleep next to him~"

She sang quietly, and energetically as she crept along the corridors silently.

As her feet carried her across the floor, she minded to be extra quiet when she went past the rooms belonging to Erza, Mirajane and others so that they couldn't stop her from achieving her goal.

"Hmmm, so if I go into Shinobu-chan's bedroom, how do I explain why I'm there...?" She asked herself and since no one was around, she was able to speak freely. Placing a hand on her chin, she got into deep thought, allowing her thoughts to be heard from her lips. "I'm sure that Shinobu-chan wouldn't mind that much. If I explain that I get 'scared' at night, he'll allow me to sleep in the same room! Perfect plan!"

She stuck out her thumb, despite no one being there, proud that she thought up a 'plan' that was so 'perfect' that there would be no way that it would fail.

She walked quietly all the way to the bedroom of Shinobu, and grinned when looking at the door.

"Here goes!"

Sherria put her hand out, and touched the knob of the door. But as she did, a magic light spewed out, and pushed Sherria away from the door, her lightly falling onto the ground softly.

Sherria rubbed her butt and stood up, looking at the door with curious eyes.

"W-What was that?" She tried to open the door again, but said door wouldn't allow her to come in, the strange light halting her advances from any further action. "Ooh come on please! Let me in! Shinobu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She banged on the door, but there wasn't an answer, no sound going inside of the room thanks to a certain black haired girl.

Sherria stomped her feet on the ground and pouted very cutely.

"Shinobu-chan...s-someone is keeping me away from sleeping near you...tomorrow...I wanna sit on Shinobu-chan's lap."

Sighing with rejection, Sherria trudged down the corridor, but hopeful that tomorrow she would be able to sit on Shinobu's lap in the morning, something that she was determined to do, even if Mira or Levy came up for her.

* * *

Back in the room, Zeref, aware of what happened outside, broke out into a grin, while running a hand across Shinobu's flat stomach.

" _You're about 400 years too early to beat me, girl._ "

Zeref thought with a sly grin.

Shinobu, seeing the grin meant it was something about him, so he leaned up and captured her lips with his own. She was slightly stunned for a few seconds, trying to take in that Shinobu has become slightly more daring. But, she didn't fight against it, the feeling of his moist lips pressing against her dry ones, made their lips perfect for one another's.

When he pulled away, Zeref was secretly depressed about it, but quickly that disappeared when Shinobu grabbed her hand, and placed it on his butt, flushing at the feeling of his butt.

"I knew Sensei would want her hand there."

"Hmph, it isn't my fault, Shinobu. You're the reason why my hand is there right now."

Zeref denied her wanting to feel his butt, however Shinobu knew the truth, allowing her to believe what she wanted to believe, using this chance to cuddle his Sensei as best as he could, placing a hand on her waist, pulling her closer, something that didn't go amiss by the older feeling, her face becoming slightly red at the forwardness of the young boy.

"By the way, Sensei. Can I ask your opinion on something?"

Shinobu cutely asked, Zeref showing an indifferent face to it, knowing how to fight against such a cute attack.

"What is it?"

Zeref absentmindedly asked, already having a slight clue as to what he was going to say.

"Yes, since Sensei is waiting for me to grow older, if I used Magic to force myself to age...then maybe Sensei and I could do something together, and then we could maybe..."

"You'd still have the mentality of a 12 year old, and I don't want to harm that innocence. Just wait until you're 15. It's three years away. By then, you'll be ready for what I have in store for you."

Saying it with a seductive tone, Zeref's eyes dragged themselves towards the area of the front of his underwear, seeing something she liked, and lightly held back her growing lust.

Shinobu looked down at his body, noticing that Zeref's eyes were on him, seeing what she was looking at. When he made it to the crotch area, he didn't see anything that would make her attention be on his frontal area (being innocent didn't help him much when it was in the ways of perversion) and cocked his head to the side in a confused gaze.

"Sensei...your eyes are burning on my body...is there something you wish for me to do for you? Perhaps with my thingy? I've heard that sometimes girls play with boys thingy's. Maybe Sensei wants to play with mine?"

Zeref held back a chuckle at the way he said it, and was secretly cross that someone has been teaching him about sexual situations and giving him, maybe, the wrong information.

"It's cute how you say 'thingy' rather than penis." Zeref admitted with an embarrassed blush, something usually not on the girl. "It's true that girls do, but only when they are in love, okay Shinobu? You can't ever ask someone to touch you, if you don't love them and they don't love you."

Zeref imparted her wisdom, only wanting Shinobu to love someone rather than use them for sex, to which he listened too intently.

"I see, yes. That is the best after all Sensei. I only want to be with someone I love. That's why I want to be with you Sensei."

Zeref responded by silently kissing him, proud that he has a mentality that was good natured, and not perverted, like she knew some people used to be.

"That's nice, Shinobu. For now, there's nothing you can do for me, that wouldn't make me feel weirded out. You can, however get into bed."

Zeref alluringly stated, shifting her weight so his body was pointed towards the bed, stroking his face, sending shivers deep within him.

Seeing the state of his Sensei's sexually stimulated gaze (even if he didn't know much about it), he nodded, looking towards the side with a slight bit of bashfulness to take over his being, but that soon disappeared when he felt his Sensei's body pressing against his.

"Hehe, of course!" Shinobu cheered, and hopped into the bed, jumping from the elder woman's lap. Laying on his side, Shinobu out a 'seductive' face on, patting the side of him, something Zeref found to be funny, rather than sexually stimulating, yet was pleased with the gesture all the same. "Come into bed Sensei...and...undressed as well..."

He added with a sheepish face, attempting to cover up the fact that he really wanted his Sensei to be naked, but couldn't ask that straight out.

Zeref caught what he wanted, being able to see his deceptive face, and merely stood up, and stripped till she was left with nothing but her bra and panties on, not taking off her undergarments, not wanting to make the child pass out.

"S-Sensei's really...b-beautiful..."

Seeing his panty, and bra, clad Sensei, his young mind went into overdrive, it being very stimulating for him, thousands of thoughts running through his mind, all about his Sensei, and how he wished he knew what to do in these situations.

Without his knowledge, the front of his underwear formed a tent shape, but with him being busy by covering his face, Zeref saw the sight, and lightly chuckled.

" _You covered the wrong thing Shinobu. You're such a moron sometimes, but that's a reason I love you._ " Zeref tittered inside of her head, then got into the bed, bringing his head to her bust, Shinobu's inner quarrels being quelled by the heartbeat of the elder woman. "Shinobu, time to go to sleep now."

"Y-Yes...but before that, Sensei. Before, I was attacked..."

The instant he muttered that, Zeref's ears perked, becoming slightly angry at the fact someone attacked Shinobu. Bringing her face to his face, she checked him over, making sure that he doesn't have any injuries.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Zeref's concern was immense, knowing that he was tired before going on, and could've gotten hurt.

Shinobu gently shook his head, denying her worries.

"Don't worry, he didn't stay long. He was kind of weird. He had these black flames, and fired them at me, then we had this mini fight were I used my Magic to add water to my light, and used a light water canon type thing, knocking him away and pinning him down with my Lancers, then as I was about to ask about what's been happening, someone or something got him but I don't know who. I remember Yuki-chan telling me that there was someone coming for her as well like that, and Mirajane-san confirmed it as well. Strange, isn't it Sensei?"

"Hmm, yeah. Black flames though, sounds familiar." Zeref thought aloud, Shinobu cocking his head to the side. Seeing that, Zeref shook her head, stroking his face. "Don't worry about it. You're safe, and that's all that matters."

"Yes...but Sensei, I've been thinking. About this tournament, I know you said I should have fun, lately it hasn't been fun. I mean the fighting is good, and the opponents have been tough, but for someone like me, worrying about others and fighting just don't mix. I thought it would be fun to fight other opponents my age, but right now it has turned from fun, to despair. People have been getting hurt...I feel sore about Yuki-chan still being in danger because I didn't quit my match with Kagura-chan, and Kagura-chan herself was so angry and bitter at me...I know that it's better now, but to think that I caused that... So, maybe quitting is the best option after all?"

Shinobu was concerned.

He was concerned for the fact that his friends are being put in danger, and he was still worried about Jenny. Despite not being friends long, she was still a friend to him, and he didn't like the fact that she took off without telling anyone. To him, that didn't seem like her at all.

There was also the fact that it seems that more bad has come out of this tournament than good. He was only a child, a child that doesn't like conflict due to the way he was brought up as a kid, full of pain and sadness, he was questioning himself if this was worth it after all.

Zeref, sensing his worry, pushed her forehead against his, kissing the space between his eyes, igniting a giggle from the younger male.

"No, it isn't. It isn't your fault that these troubles have happened. You can't worry about everything in the world. I tried doing that once, and it almost destroyed me. I wont allow you to feel the same way. The world can't be weighed on your shoulders alone. Now don't worry about whatever else is happening, allow me to take care of the hard stuff, and you concentrate on what's important to you."

Zeref always had away to make Shinobu feel better. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the words. Maybe it was the feelings behind the words. Maybe it was the love that they shared for one another. Perhaps it wasn't anything of those things. But that didn't matter to Shinobu. All that mattered was the fact that Zeref had away to make Shinobu feel so loved, and wanted, something that he secretly craved for, ever since he was a young child.

"Okay Sensei...I give. I understand. I'll do my best in the tournament. But if one more bad thing happens...I am going to quit. No tournament is worth the pain and suffering of someone else. Especially what Princess-sama is going through. Her own Otou-sama has something wrong with him, and is turning bad. I can't imagine what must be going through her mind right now."

Zeref understood what pain he was feeling right now, using a calming hand to stroke his face continually, attempting to comfort him.

"Yeah...it is hard to imagine something like that, when you don't have any parents. But, most of your friends are like that as well."

"Yeah...but, they knew their parents, I didn't know mine...I wonder if they are still...alive...?"

Shinobu's thought wondered to his parents and what they were like. Thoughts about his parents usually came to him when he was alone. This time though, while talking about Hisui's father, something about his parents came to his mind, yet he was unable to ever see who they were.

Zeref looked away when he said it, an unreadable expression on her face.

Shinobu quickly picked up on the change in his Sensei, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sensei? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." She quickly defended, and faced him with her usual face. "Get some sleep now, my precious boy." Softly grazing his face, the boys face flushed healthily as he snuggled next to her. "Good night Shinobu."

He looked up at her, and puckered his lips, wanting a kiss from the elder woman. Chuckling to herself, she gave him what he wanted, and held him to her bust, a luxury for any male, but it was special because of the unique bond that they share with one another.

"Night...Sensei."

The young boy yawned and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

Just as Zeref was about to close her eyes, she noticed the faintest glow coming from Shinobu's necklace, and a small smile made its way onto her delicate looking face, her eyes going towards the boys face, seeing the happy smile that was spreading across his face.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

Placing a gentle kiss on Shinobu's head, the boy smiled softly, and latched onto Zeref even more, content with the feeling that the girl was always by his side.

* * *

 **End chapter! As you've now noticed, I've written it in third person, because I've decided to go on that route from now on. Eventually, I will go back over previous chapters and bring them to this style, but it wont change anything really, it will just give an in depth thought processes for the other characters besides Shinobu or whoever P.O.V it was.**

 **Anyway, wow! Such a harsh ride, huh. Jenny being chained up at the beginning and insulted a fair bit, some more bonding between characters, with Hisui having her first real bonding with Shinobu (more to come) and Shinobu encountering Zancrow and beating him (though both didn't do their best due to previous fights and Ultear for Zancrow who will make more returns with her torturing hehe) then some Zeref and Shinobu to end the chapter off!**

 **Now recently, I've been having requests for Erza to be paired with Shinobu (in both reviews and PM's). But because of Jellal, it would be kind of difficult (if not impossible) to do that. However, a friend of mine suggested something to me, so I have decided to ask all of you. Should I have Jellal be a girl and in Shinobu's harem or keep the pairing Erza and Jellal (Jerza by fans I guess hehe). I did consider killing off Jellal, but whoever did that (be it Shinobu, Natsu or whoever), Erza would resent that person for doing it as even in canon, she still loved him during that time (or was implied, can't remember), even if Jellal had killed Simon and other stuff Jellal did. So, please vote on what you want, and I will go off what gets more votes!**

 **Not much else to add here...ooh, next chapter, an unsuspecting girl takes centre stage as they find out about Jenny being kidnapped, so that's going to be good!**

 **With nothing else, until next time, and please vote!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; I see. Yeah, I don't see why I couldn't. And yeah, possibly I could add her to the harem.**

 **Linkonpark100; Yeah, that wasn't what I was going to do hehe~**

 **Hellspam; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, it was a good conversation, bringing them closer and Erza...well, she's pretty much organizing the harem plan, isn't she? Hehe, yeah~ Ultear has some good ideas for Zancrow, shown somewhat in this chapter. As for his opponent...you'll soon see~**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks, and yeah, that was a good part hehe~ And I will try!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah it is getting interesting hehe~ Yeah, poor Jenny got kidnapped, and Hisui is beginning to like him as well~ Hehe, it was a good part, no one messes with Levy when she doesn't want people around Shinobu alright~ I'm glad that you liked the fight, and indeed, mess with someone Ultear loves, and you get yandere Ultear~ I wasn't going to kill him, I said it would be bad if I did, I wasn't ever going to off him hehe~ Those suggestions are good as well, I can see Edo versions being like that.**

 **Soul; I can so imagine a scene like that, and with Sorano spreading around that Jenny is a lesbian because she believes that she is calling for her when she says "Angel!" and becomes frightened that it might be true at later times. So just for that, I am going to have to have them meet one another hehe~ Eeh, right now is past the point he could save her, as she would've sealed herself with Iced Shell. Unless you're talking about saving her from when Gray confronts Lyon. If that's the case, then I could possibly come up with something, and if it is the former then maybe I could do the same as well, maybe a flashback or something.**

 **Guest 1; Nope, he hasn't learned his lesson, but he does feel like he has after what Ultear does to him this chapter. And yes, there will be more fight scenes in the future, though not this chapter, next chapter will be full of action, this one setting up said action.**

 **Jack; Cool!**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, glad you liked. Hehe, it was a good time, wasn't it? Hehe, actually didn't even think of that, but I could see that being the shipping name between the two of them. Thanks, glad that I could do something like that, and yeah, sorry about that, and this time as well. Been super busy and all. And thank you!**

 **Parapara; Thanks for the vote, and yeah, I can see why you'd think that, as it was something I wondered about as well.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, they'll find her, one way or another, they'll find her. Well, she'll eventually warm up to the idea, but as of right now, she doesn't like the idea of such things. Yeah, he really should learn his lesson by now, shouldn't he? Though, maybe Ultear can teach him this time. I wasn't going to kill him off, don't worry. And yeah, I believe that it could be.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, don't worry, I know how you feel. I've had to do the same in the past. And thanks, glad that you liked it~ Hehe, as if Jenny wasn't going to go down without a fight and yeah, I thought the fight was good, so I am happy that you think the same as well. And thanks! Hehe, Erza fan huh~**

 **Trans-In-fomant; Thanks! And I know it was sometime ago, but those chapters were sad, and poor Sherria, she doesn't have her powers anymore, though maybe she'll magically get them back in the future, though maybe that isn't likely. And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, yeah~ I was wondering who would notice that little bit, and wouldn't, but you seemed to do, so yay you! No worries, and yeah, they best save Jenny or she could be in danger. And yeah, that Erza, I think by now it is for her rather than anyone else~**

 **Nirvash Neo; You may suggest, and I will take it into consideration, I could see it working anyway~**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, he'll have a good reaction to it, not in the sense of being okay with it, or maybe he will. Either way, he's going to have some reaction to the dark side of Ultear, his longtime friend.**

 **Guest 3; I can totally see that happening between the pair, Erza mentioing that, and liking the idea, but denying it to Erza who sees right through it. Hehe, she would go kawaii overload with their children, two cute people having children, would have even cuter children than they are.**

 **Guest 4; You are most likely right about that, I can see those two being up for such things.**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, seems like you were cut off there~**

 **Guest 6; I am doing, don't worry~**

 **Guest 7; I haven't forgotten, and here is the update for the story~**

 **Skull Flame; Thanks, glad that it is interesting to you~ Yeah, he isn't dense, he's quite intelligent, though is at an age where he doesn't notice girls much, besides the obvious ones. Yeah, it would be an interesting idea to do, as it could shake things up abit. Wow, those are quite the suggestions. I even had to look up some of them. Well theres' the whole thing with gray, and I wouldn't know who else to pair him with if not Juvia, so...that's one of the reasons, the main reason actually. And thanks!**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thank you for all of the support. And yeah, I could totally see that as well~ Sex magic to help with the stamina in the bedroom if all the girls want some at the same time.**

 **Animeguy123; When I know more about her (which seems to be going to happen soon) I will give it a long hard thought and see if I can or not~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The shocking discovery**

"So Zancrow, we meet again, under these fortunate circumstances, and indeed, I said fortunate, so you know what you're in for. As last time will be a dream after I've done with you what I'm planning. Trust me, you're in for the night of your life, and not in a good way this time Zancrow. Last time, was me being nice. This time, I'm gonna destroy you baby."

Ultear was standing in a dark room.

There were single lights that dropped down from the ceiling, illuminating the room somewhat, though wasn't enough to completely give a detailed report on said room. The spots that were shown were Ultear, standing in a lab coat, having a maniacal grin on her face, with some of her nearby surroundings being lit up, showing several devices meant for torture, Meredy nearby with the same type of lab coat on.

"Y-You crazy bitch! Please don't hurt me again! I can't fucking take it alright! I'm sorry! I will never hurt him again! I can't do it again! I can't do this you mental bitch! Please make this stop you weirdo insane lesbian that wants to have sex with many girls most likely within the ass as you scream out their names with lustful eyes and sexual ecstasy! Please don't hurt me again!"

Strapped to a cross, was Zancrow. Zancrow had his clothes torn, keeping the essentials hidden thankfully to Ultear, and Meredy as well, as she didn't want to see him naked, but did want him to feel slightly humiliated for what he did. All of his limbs were bond with rope that glowed, indicating a magical nature behind the ropes.

Ultear stood a little away's from the boy, and mentally snickered at the sight before her, unable to think of anything else, other than her favourite 'pet'. While she wasn't sadistic in the traditional nature, she was when it came to people she cared about (Meredy, and Shinobu) so she was going to enjoy herself and this time, and hopefully teach Zancrow what he needs to be taught.

"Ooh Zancrow, already apologizing and calling me such names, as weirdo insane lesbian that wants to have sex with many girls within the ass as I scream out their names with lustful eyes and sexual ecstasy, which is only partly true, the insane part when it comes to you, and obliviously I'm not a lesbian nor do I wish to have anal sex. You know how much it upsets me when you go off, and do your own thing when it concerns my friend. I thought that after last time, you'd see some kind of sense, and stop being...a moron. But you had to go and flaunt your own power, which resulted in you getting your ass kicked by Shinobu anyway. Good job on that by the way, just proves how vastly inferior you are to Shinobu, myself, and even Meredy. So, in conclusion, it seems that I'm going to have to punish you again to make you learn your place. As they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, but you can torture a new dog to learning certain behaviours~ Hehehe~ Guess which one you are sweetheart~?"

Ultear concluded by rubbing her hands together, pushing some glasses onto her face, appearing to be the smart sexy scientist type, which she portrayed quite excellently.

Zancrow's eyes turned to fear as he saw Ultear showing a scary face, while wiggling her pinky finger while peering over her glasses, licking her lips with a smirk on her face, a mirth smirk at that.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a fucking human you psychopathic bitch that needs to get laid big time! Seriously, ask that Shinobu to give it to you because you need a man to stick it to you, you mental cow! Why don't you go and get your head examined!? You fucking need it!"

Zancrow barked back at Ultear who allowed a graceful smile to appear on her face.

"Sometime in the future, I might have to do that, because you're making me crazy~" Ultear sang and joked at the same time, and wiped her brow to the growing fear of Zancrow who wished he could just shut up, but something inside of him wouldn't stop antagonizing Ultear, not that she minded right now, seeing it as something of a good release for her. "Geez, it isn't easy being this mental, Zancrow...though, you seem to bring it out in me and it makes me want to hurt you so much that I think it could kill you terribly, you know?" Zancrow cried at that, and wanted to run away, but couldn't due to his circumstances. "Anyway Zancrow, I'm feeling...lenient today, and I will allow you to pick your first round of torture. Isn't that nice of me Meredy?"

The girl asked the littlest girl in the room, said girl grinning from ear to ear as some small amounts of tears escaped Zancrow's eyes.

"Yes! That's very generous of you for what he's done! He's been so naughty, but you've been so nice to him! That's the best Ul! But can I pick the second torture?"

Ultear looked at Zancrow, the boy crying slightly at what he was hearing, and wanted to escape but couldn't, then she looked back at the girl beside her, giving a single nod in agreement.

"Of course Meredy, I don't see why you couldn't. You've been a good girl, I will reward you like this. So allow your imagination to run wild child."

"Yay! I can't wait Ul!"

Meredy cheered and waved her hands around happily.

Zancrow's face turned deathly white at the announcement of the young girl, only feeling more fear when Ultear gestured to the 'torture table' as she has dubbed it, liking to see the fear on Zancrow's face, licking her lips sadistically to instill fear into the young man, which worked in spades.

"P-Please don't do this Ultear-sama! I fucking respect you more than anything else on this planet! No, in this fucking universe! You're amazing! You're sweet, and cute and everything else in this world that's good! Don't do this to me! I'll do anything for you! I'll even do whatever you want, just don't do this! Use me as a love slave, or a fighting slave! I don't care what, just please don't do this to me! I love you more than anything in the world, so please don't do this! Please! I'm begging you here sweetie Ultear-sama who I love more than anything on this entire planet!"

Zancrow tried to appeal to Ultear's humanity, trying to make her see that he was a 'decent' guy, and that he was really 'in love' with her.

But Ultear saw through it instantly, mentally chuckling at his attempts, then frowned when he was trying to imply something.

"Ooh Zancrow, you should know that it wouldn't work with me. Besides, you know how I feel for Shinobu, and you think you can make me suddenly fall for you? I don't think so you moron. He's the one that was always there for me, and is even looking for me, when I...don't think he should as I don't deserve his kindness...so don't be silly now Zancrow, and accept the punishment you're going to get. Don't worry, I will make it hurt very much, you'll be crying happy tears by the end of the torture...wait, did I say happy? I meant painful tears."

Her words only made him shed soft tears at the young girl, who wore an indifferent face, while she lightly fingered her own locks gently, a menacing yet creepily sweet smile on her face, scaring him more and more.

Meredy looked at her pseudo mother, and smiled sadly.

" _Ul really wishes to be with Papa so much but she feels like she cant ever walk near him ever again with what she has 'done' to him...I feel sorry for her..._ " Meredy thought, referring to Shinobu as Papa per what Ultear suggested, thinking Shinobu wouldn't mind if the girl said that or not. "Ul, make him cry for Papa! Make him cry for hurting Papa!"

Zancrow frowned at what the girl said, mentally planning to kill the girl, until he looked at Ultear, and instantly stopped that train of thought, not allowing himself to become more 'appeasing' to Ultear's frustrations.

Ultear's face turned upwards at what the girl said.

"Yes, we should make him pay for your Papa, shouldn't we?"

The fear in Zancrow's eyes grew bigger and bigger, evidently showing how scared he really was. He didn't want to feel this fear, but he couldn't do anything else, because he was literally prettified.

"No please! I'm scared right now! I'm very frightened! Please look at me! I'm your subordinate! I love you more than anything! I fucking respect you so much that I would do anything, just not this! Please! I'm scared! I'm sorry for being an idiot that hasn't learned his place! Just please be lenient! I love you Ul-sama!"

Zancrow cried, tears flowing down his face at the very thought of Ultear doing what she wanted to do with him again, remembering what happened the last time that she got to torture him.

Ultear chuckled dirtily at the boy.

"Ooh Zancrow, you make me laugh, you really do. Lets see...so, you aren't going to choose what you want to happen to you Zancrow...or should I say...sweetie?"

The way she said sweetie made Zancrow sob his heart out, expecting something very devastating to happen to him, but of course Ultear liked seeing this, seeing that someone who hurt her Shinobu was going to get what he deserved, and if she was the one who delivered such punishment, then that's how it is going to be.

"No please I'm scared..."

The pure terror in his voice carried over to Ultear who's face turned upwards.

"Okay Zancrow, you're not going to add to your pain. If that's the case, then I will have to make sure that you are punished in other ways. And since you aren't going first, that means Meredy will be the one who decides your first punishment. That's okay with you isn't it sweetheart?"

Zancrow shed quiet yet very hard flowing tears, unable to keep them back anymore. He accepted that he was going to get punished, and knew how hard it was going to be, but he wasn't sure how this little girl was going to choose his punishment.

Seeing that he didn't say anything, Ultear looked at Meredy.

"So Meredy, what do you think we should do with this lying bastard that wishes to hurt your Papa and make him disappear from our lives?"

Meredy got into a thinking pose, thinking of many bad things, something a child shouldn't be thinking of, and found that the most positive (at least to her) solution was to cause him the most pain as possible.

"I think we should blind him with acid spat into his eyes!"

Zancrow paled considerably at what the girl suggested, and cried heavy tears.

"No don't! If you have a soul, don't blind me! I don't wanna have acid spat into my eyes! They are sensitive you know!? Please don't do this to me, I don't wanna die from you mental woman! Why don't you get a life that doesn't lead to me getting hurt you loose woman!"

Zancrow, showing an idiotic side to him, said many things that could lead to his death by the hands of Ultear. But right now, he didn't care that much. He wanted to escape and whatever he said, he was going to die anyway, so he thought that he might as well use whatever he had within him to make Ultear feel...something, anything that could make her feel a slight pang of remorse.

Ultear laughed loudly at what Zancrow cried out, and licked her lips evilly, feeling no such feelings of remorse in the slightest, only feeling more and more pleasure from making this person scream.

"But, that's what Meredy wants. You can't deny the child now, can you? You aren't that heartless that you'd actually make this wonderful girl cry would you?" Zancrow looked at Meredy who did the peace sign. He then cried and looked back at Ultear, shaking and crying. Seeing that, Ultear chuckled deeply. "It's funny, that you cry like this. You intended to make Meredy cry, weren't you? You were going to take her Papa away from her, which would make her cry, something that you wouldn't want to do, would you?"

Zancrow looked towards Meredy, and saw that she was giving him the peace sign. Seeing that, Zancrow could literally feel the fear setting into his heart. It was immensely powerful, it was something that he couldn't even breathe straight.

"N-No! I wouldn't ever do that! I only have the most respect for her, and you as well! I wouldn't really ever hurt anyone! Especially not Meredy-chan! You know this of me! She's like the Imouto of the group, I wouldn't hurt her! I'm just a boy, a boy that likes fighting, that's all! I wanted to test how strong your boy was! Yes, that's it! He's strong, hahaha, now can I be let down? I was only thinking of you! I swear that I was! I was making sure that he was safe and strong for you Ultear-sama!"

Ultear laughed a little as she heard it. She found it quiet funny that he was bowing down to her like this. While she didn't want to come off as insane, something about Zancrow here made her want to toy with him, make him scream out in pain.

"Okay Zancrow, I will go along with you for a moment. If you wanted to 'test' him, how come you were saying things like "You're going to die!" and other thing like that?" Zancrow looked at the ground, unable to say anything so Ultear took that as a sign. "I see, not willing to talk? Meredy dear, get me the tweezers."

"Yes!"

The little girl answered as Zancrow looked on with fearful eyes.

"W-What are you going to do with tweezers?"

The fearing Zancrow had to ask. He was too frightened to do anything else, other than ask. Ultear didn't respond, waiting for Meredy to give her what she needed. Though she did show Zancrow evil eyes that made the boy cry immensely.

As he watched her, he attempted to escape. He tried using his hands, Magic, whatever he could do so he could make it away from the girl, but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped by the chains that blocked the users ability to use Magic, something Ultear made sure that she had so she could do what she wanted with this man, or rather, boy, in her eyes.

"Ul, I've come back with the tweezers!"

As Meredy arrived back at the area with some tweezers, announcing her presence to the people around, Ultear looked down below the belt area, and a wild grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you Meredy, you are a good girl." Ultear gave her praise to Meredy who smiled childlike, energetically giving the girl the thumbs up who returned it with the same energy. She then looked back at the man she had captured, grinning sadistically. "You don't like being a man, do you?"

Zancrow looked down at his manhood that wasn't on display and then he looked upwards and burst out crying again, unable to hold back anything anymore, so much so that his tears fell onto the ground, and made a small puddle there.

"Please...please don't do this..."

Ultear took the tweezers, mentally giggling to herself as she edged forward. Raising a hand to her face, she brushed some hair out of her eyes, and tightened her fingers around the tweezers, making them come together like a pincer, only scaring Zancrow even more than he thought possible.

"I'm sorry Zancrow, but I have to punish you. If you only learned your lesson...alas, I have to pull off your manhood and burn it in front of you to get it through that thick skull of yours that you need to keep away from my Shinobu. It's really the only way to go, isn't it? I mean, you'll have to learn somehow, and this is the only way morons learn their lessons. So, we have to get closer and closer...I mean, your thing and I need to get closer, and then there's going to be a little flame between us~"

Zancrow paled at that, not wanting to be castrated by a pair of tweezers, and by Ultear as well. While the boy loved to fight, he was still a man, and she was suggesting that she was going to give Zancrow the ultimate humiliation.

"Yeah! Let him have it Ul! Let him have it for Papa! Show him that he can't mess with Papa anymore!"

Meredy cheered from the side, Zancrow shooting a dirty look towards the little girl. But soon stopped when she saw the dark look that Ultear was giving her, and not wanting to piss off the woman anymore than he has done, since somewhere in his mind, he was faintly catching onto the idea that he shouldn't be pissing off Ultear.

"Ooh I will be doing. Do not worry about that Meredy, I will make him suffer."

Zancrow's eyes had no more tears in them, and he simply allowed tearless sobs to escape his lips, and looked towards the man woman that was coming for him, and with the tweezers as well.

"Please..."

He begged for his life, begging that Ultear wouldn't do what he feared the most, and he would end up being a...less of a man.

Ultear pinched the tweezers together, igniting fear to strike the boys heart.

"Time to start."

She answered his plea with a serious, and sadistic face as she moved forward, forgoing emotions of a kind nature and only showing her sadistic side to the boy, with said boy crying with heavy tears and fear slaying his heart, replacing it with absolute terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that...Ultear dished out her unusual, but very very very effective, punishment onto Zancrow. He...wasn't the same after that, in many ways.

* * *

 **With Shinobu and Zeref...**

"Hmmmm...Sensei...not there...I feel good...there...Sensei...yeah Sensei...right there Sensei..."

"Hush now, Shinobu. Sleep some more with me baby."

"Kay Sensei...love you so much..."

"Me too, I love you...now sleep baby."

Together in bed, laid Zeref, and Shinobu together. Zeref was behind Shinobu, in a spooning position, which could very well be such a thing, especially considering that neither party was wearing any clothes, not that either minded, and actually enjoyed being in such a state on the bed, though Zeref wouldn't admit to such a thing.

Shinobu could feel the hot breath on his neck from her sweet supple lips, her face buried into the crook of his neck, his hair covering her face as he felt a tingling sensation on his skin, her bare breasts being pushed against his back, and could feel one of her arms wrapped around his body, the hand resting itself on his stomach, her other hand groping his butt, something that came natural to her, when she was asleep, not that Shinobu really minded, seeing that he liked pleasing his Sensei, and would do anything to make her happy.

Zeref's hair was also covering Shinobu's upper body. Because of the length, he was buried under her hair, though he liked the strawberry scent that came from her hair, and had to wonder how she got her hair to smell like that though right now, he didn't care that much, as he didn't believe that he could be so comforted and at ease with laying on a bed like they were, not doing anything besides just enjoying one another's presences.

Shinobu tried to move positions, but with the added weight of Zeref's frame, he was unable to move, so decided to put one leg backwards, and entwined their legs together, signifying their closeness and love they had for one another.

"Hmmmm, Sensei's warm body on my own..."

He moaned out cutely in Zeref's opinion, said woman snuggling closer to him, forcing even more of her bare breasts against him, something that neither minded at this moment in time, as she casually groped his butt in her semi consciousness.

"Baby...sleep some more..."

She muttered in his ear, but he couldn't concentrate on sleeping, when a hand was groping him, not that he minded all that much. Actually if he was honest with himself, he quite liked it, in a strange way. He didn't know why he liked it, but he liked it when she groped him, as it meant to him that she loved him.

"Sensei...you're really naughty this morning...touching me right there...ecchi Sensei...Sensei is a naughty girl...Sensei is naughty..."

He yawned with his eyes closed, pushing his body backwards to feel her warmth even more. Zeref responded to that by placing a gentle kiss on the boys neck, not opening her eyes, the same tingling sensation that always came when he received affection came to Shinobu for the briefest of moments, before it disappeared, not bothering him in the slightest, due to him being used to it this morning.

"Don't be weird, Shinobu and sleep peacefully. You've got a big day ahead..."

When she said that, Shinobu mentally scoffed, feeling that Zeref's hand slowly traced the outline of his stomach, and was going downwards, towards a certain area of his body, not that he minded, euphoria filling his being. But then her hand stopped, teasing rubbing the bottom of his stomach, Shinobu groaning that she didn't go any lower, but understood why she wouldn't, and could only smile in his semi conscious state.

"Ecchi and teasing Sensei...naughty Sensei." He muttered and bent his neck back, cracking an eye open. "Sensei, did your demons ever find anything about Jenny-san? Or do you not know about it yet?"

Shinobu asked curiously, placing a kiss on the girls closed eye, something said woman smiled at, feeling the affection that she longed craved for, never having this experience with anyone else...not that she wanted to.

Zeref then groaned, knowing that she'd have to answer him, and move which she didn't want to do, but did so anyway because of the love she had for him, and casually dragged her eyes open, to meet the eye of Shinobu, his other one closed, secretly teasing the older girl with the smile on his face...at least the best he could, something Zeref found to be too cute to be anything but cute.

"Not yet, but don't worry, they're still searching for her. She'll be found, if she's still in the city, or nearby. And if she's not around, then you can take solace in the fact that she's gone back home and your worries were for naught. All you need to worry about is the fact that we need to make sure that you're well rested for today so you can show your best face."

Shinobu nodded, and teasingly stuck out his tongue for Zeref, and responding to that, Zeref leaned in closer, her hair falling onto Shinobu's body, covering him in the black locks, and gently gave him a small kiss on the lips and wrapped her tongue around the boys tongue, sucking on it sensually.

Shinobu blushed, and flipped his body so he was facing the girl, finally having the opportunity to do so, but could still feel that her hand was on his butt, and now a hand laid on his chest.

"Sensei, I really had a weird dream and it was about you my adorable Sensei~"

Shinobu confessed cutely to the older woman, who raised the hand from his chest, and stroked some blonde stray hairs out of his face, revealing his bright green eyes for the young looking girl to see.

"Oh, you had a dream about me huh? What did you dream my sweet boy?"

Zeref curiously asked, continuing to stroke his face softly, lovingly and tenderly, taking in all of the features that he had to offer her, mentally chuckling at the sight, being reminded of good times.

"Well...it was kind of strange. It was...it was like that pink haired boy in a strange pod with weird like plant like tentacles at the bottom of it, and you standing near it with someone else while looking really happy...eeh, I didn't see who that person was, but that pink haired boy was...erm...it was that boy from your memories...but I can't seem to remember what you said...the name on the pod read...E...N..."

Zeref frowned, and gently embraced him, pushing his face into her chest to stop the boy from talking anymore, the boys face turning scarlet of the choice Zeref made to force his face against her breasts, and could see her nipple perking ever so slightly.

"That's a strange dream, alright." Zeref emotionlessly stated, and pushed his face deeper into her chest, giving the top of his head a kiss. "You don't have to worry about something like that. It was just a dream, right Shinobu?"

Shinobu carefully looked at his Sensei, wondering why she was trying to divert the topic, but passed it off as her not wanting to talk about the pink haired boy, and decided to let it go.

"Y-Yeah, of course Sensei. It wasn't anything but just a little dream. Must've been from what happened with us yesterday, and my mind just drawing weird scenarios. I mean, no one is like born from inside of a pod, are they?"

Zeref confirmed it with a nod of her head, and enticed him to embrace her, which he did without worry, and could feel her bare breasts on his body, and could only blush more and more.

"Exactly, no such thing exists. People are born from human Okaa-sans and Otou-sans, with special Demon's being created by me, but no one is born from a pod. Must just be your mind having weird thoughts as always." Zeref joked dryly, Shinobu giving a slight pout, and wriggled around beside the woman. "By the way Shinobu, I've got a small idea, would you like to hear it?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Sensei?"

Shinobu wondered, and leaned up out of her bust, her breasts sliding down his chest as his face came close to Zeref's face, the boys emerald eyes staring into the girls onyx eyes, the two of them showing the emotion known as love to one another.

"It's just, with these matches, you've not been keeping up with your studies, and I'd hate for you to fall behind because of these matches, and other problems as well, so I was thinking that we could do a studying session?"

As soon as she suggested it, Shinobu's face fell and turned several shades of white, snow white being the most obvious one that was shown on his face, and shook his head in refusal.

"N-No way Sensei! T-That's what you were thinking about!?" Shinobu then pointed an accusing finger at the girl, who wore an indifferent face. "Y-You're only joking aren't you Sensei? Haven't I studied enough? Aren't I smart enough for Sensei? Or does she think that I'm an idiot? T-That's it, isn't it? You think I'm stupid and not smart at all...Sensei thinks I'm thick..."

Zeref's indifferent face continued to stare into the boys face, and then her face broke out into the smallest of smiles something that ignited a chuckle from Shinobu, and petted the back of his head, earning a purr from the boy, Zeref finding that irresistible.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist making you squirm like that. It's funny, seeing you react to something like that. And no, I don't think you're stupid at all. If I did, I would make sure you weren't stupid. Anyway, it isn't a bad idea to study. You don't want to be illiterate, do you?"

Shinobu gave a small childlike pout, something Zeref smirked at and found to be extremely adorable, and cute as well, wanting to make him pout more and more as she found it amusing to see him look like that, as to her, it made him look like a lost puppy, a cute one at that.

"But, I'm not though...I'm nothing like that. A-Anyway, you should be supporting me as my future wife! Future wife doesn't bully future husband! You should know that Sensei, if you loved me that is."

Zeref lightly tittered, then kissed his face, the boys eyes fluttering slightly, and his face turning red again, something that wasn't missed by the older girl, and was happy that she could ignite such a reaction from the boy.

"I am, I just don't want a moron for a future husband like...certain people I knew. Now, don't question Sensei, I'm only looking out for you, and your best interests, after all. And don't ever doubt that I love you, because I've never loved anyone more than you, in the romantic sense at least."

Shinobu nodded, understanding that to be the case and carefully put his head on her shoulder, snuggling in, and smelling her fragrance, finding the sweet smell to be intoxicating and generously pleasing for his nostrils.

"That's my Sensei, always looking out for me. And damn straight Sensei is my future wife. I wont give her up to anyone else. But Sensei, I've got some ideas of my own...as well..." Gingerly, Shinobu placed a finger of Zeref's thigh, and slowly danced its way upwards, teasing the flesh of pure white of the girls, said girl looking indifferently at Shinobu who tried such actions. "...We could maybe do ecchi things together...if you want...? I...wouldn't mind doing such things..."

It was innocent at best, with his actions and words for the older girl.

By Zeref's account, Shinobu couldn't be erotic even if he tried, which he was doing right now, the best he could do is semi erotic, and it would sound weird to her ears, and for her eyes to see. No, when Shinobu tried coming onto her, she found it to be innocent and wanting love, knowing that the boy craved such things, after the life he has had beforehand, rather than it being actually sensual, but at the same time, she loved it when he did come onto her, finding it to be cute as well, something she had a penchant for.

Zeref's smile became slightly wider, and she quickly darted her hand downwards, and took his hand, and slowly, placed it on her breast. From the contact of the woman's breast, Shinobu's eyes fluttered, and his heart innocently filled up with feelings of love from the woman.

"You're such a naughty child sometimes, wanting to do ecchi things all of a sudden. If you want to do such things, wait a little longer, when you become older then I will do whatever it is that you want. For now, you can cuddle me."

Accepting that, Shinobu did as she had said, and cuddled her tightly, wanting the morning to last forever. But a nagging feeling came to him as time went on, while Zeref looked completely calm, he was anything but.

"Zeref-sensei, after the tournament is over, we're going back to our usual life, aren't we?" Shinobu begged for an answer, since he genuinely didn't know if that was the case or not. "I mean, we always have fun together, so we can go back to travelling can't we? I like it when we travel together."

As she listened to her partner, she couldn't help but sense something was wrong within his green orbs, and saw how it made him worried about something, and that wasn't something Zeref would allow, as she cared for the boy, and didn't want him to be down about anything.

"Hmm? Why wouldn't you want to stay with your friends? I thought that you wanted to join...Fairy Tail? Wasn't that the dream that you had?"

Zeref questioned, genuinely unsure of why he would want to be separate from his friends.

Shinobu bent his neck downwards and released a soft sigh that was laced with worry and loss, something that Zeref caught, and held him closer to her, wanting it to disappear instantly.

"Because it's...if Sensei isn't there, then it doesn't mean half as much as I would like it. Sensei is a big part of my life now, and if she wasn't in it always, I would become lonely. She's made me feel so special in the years we've been together, and I know that Sensei can't be around others without me being there, so if I wasn't there...Sensei might leave without me while I was on a mission and I know Sensei shouldn't have to be dragged wherever I go and I don't want you to be either, so I wanna go with you wherever you go. I don't mind following you forever, as that's what lovers do, don't they? They stay together always, and if we are to be wed, we have to stay together always and when we fix your naughty curse, then we can begin our family with one another."

Shinobu confessed to the older female, as he admitted his dream to her as well.

That's what he wanted, in the end. Meeting Zeref gave him another purpose as well. He wanted to free Zeref from the curse, so they could grow old together, and have children, and have Zeref be close to others again without having to hang off him, something he knew Zeref didn't like, as he believed that she believed that he was held back by her, when that wasn't true in the slightest.

Though if he was honest with himself, he didn't know much about the curse. He only knew the basics, as Zeref said that she didn't want to bother him with the details, as she didn't want to make him feel sad about it.

Zeref smiled down at him, and lightly pecked his forehead, attempting to dispel his fears.

"Idiot...I know sometimes I can't be around, but even if you can't see me, I'm always with you. Besides, if you're around, then I can be around, can't I? You keep my powers in check and when you aren't around, I will disappear, and return when you return. It doesn't matter if we're separate, because I know that we'll meet one another again and again."

Zeref calmly explained to the young boy, who giggled slightly, but then frowned.

"But you said it was too dangerous-"

As Shinobu tried to speak, Zeref cut him off, placing a finger on his lips, silencing him from speaking.

"Yeah, I did say that. But if you're asking me like this, then I can't ever leave you. I'm sure that this time, we'll find away for me to be around others without you having to hold me all of the time...hmmm, with our knowledge together, we'll find a good solution, wont we Shinobu?"

Hearing that, it made Shinobu be filled with renewed strength, and determination.

"Yes!" Shinobu answered, breaking away from her finger, and smirking devilishly. "Don't worry Sensei, I will find away for you and the curse to be stopped. I know the curse is bad, and I will do anything to make it stop so me and you can have a family."

He again confessed, hoping that Zeref will see it his way, and how he was willing to do anything for her. He'd even give up his life for Zeref, knowing how much she has had to go through in her life, and how she could never truly have a normal life with the curse, but he was determined to make it stop, to make the curse disappear, and to make sure that Zeref was taken care of by him, something he was more determined to do than ever.

"Yes...but don't waste your life for me, Shinobu. I don't, and never or ever, want you to waste your life for me. I love you baby, I want you to have a good life, a life where you're free, not one that's burdened by me."

Zeref soothed, attempting to make him feel better, but Shinobu shook his head, and clung to his Sensei tighter, wanting to feel her embrace more and more.

"But life isn't worth it if Sensei isn't in it."

Speaking from the heart, Zeref was almost brought to tears, almost surrendering to his words, seeing them as some of the most beautiful words that he had ever said to her before, and never wanted him to change in the slightest.

But she stopped herself at the last second, and held it together so she didn't worry the young and adorable boy.

"Yeah...it's the same for me. If you aren't with me...life isn't worth it."

Zeref spoke honestly, and with many emotions running around in her mind and body, but that seemed to go when she laid eyes on Shinobu's face, the innocence in his eyes made everything worth it within her eyes.

Shinobu looked up at the woman, and showed a true smile, a smile that very few have seen before, even Levy only having seen it once or twice before. It was a smile that Shinobu only did when he was truly happy, a smile that he had long ago sealed himself, when Ultear left his side, and vowed to only use it when he was genuinely happy like he was with her, and now Zeref.

"My, that's such a cute smile Shinobu, I'm pleased that you've shown me your true smile."

Responding to his smile, Zeref also showed her true smile to him, something she could only show the young boy, something that was greatly received by the boy, and he held the woman close, as she did the same, showcasing their love for one another which was hard to grasp, but it was powerful, a love that couldn't ever be broken or destroyed.

"And I'm pleased that Sensei is also showing me her true smile as well, as it is beautiful, just like my Sensei. Actually, anything on my Sensei is beautiful. I wish Sensei could be shown off to the world, as she is the most beautiful."

Upon hearing that, Zeref cuddled up to the boy, and he did the same, signifying their peaceful and calm love, with Shinobu one day praying that he can make Zeref not be cursed, and saved as well.

Soon, Zeref began falling asleep again with Shinobu in her arms, allowing her to have nice dreams for a change, dreams of the boy, and her, and other people in her life that she truly found to be precious. It was one of the benefits of having Shinobu around. She could begin to have a normal life due to the uniqueness of the boy, that allowed her to hold him, and feel things for a change without them hurting people around her.

However, Shinobu had a question for the woman, and decided to voice it before the woman falls asleep again.

"Sensei, can I have a training session soon? I mean a fighting one? Since there's strong people around, I can always improve my combat ability, right? I thought that we'd be able to bond as well even more than we have until now."

Zeref moaned, as she wished to fall asleep, but couldn't due to the fact that Shinobu was asking questions, questions he wished that he would save for later, though was glad that he asked her something like that, as she wanted him strong, for reasons she hasn't shared with anyone else.

"Yes, I suppose I could. However, your ability to fight is quite high for your age. All you lack is confidence in your ability to think." That brought confusion to the young lad, however Zeref quickly explained it to the boy. "You see, your power is high, and your stamina isn't bad either...I made sure of that last one." She muttered at the end, gaining a lewd face, but then shook it when she saw Shinobu hanging off her every word, not wanting to make the boy have perverted thoughts, and quickly returned to seriousness. "You see, I'm trying to say that you are quite battle smart, but you lack the confidence to put your plans forward. But with age, and time, I'm sure that you'll be a competent leader or even someone who gives good advice. Either way, you're made to be someone in the front, not someone who blindly follows orders, besides my own when we're in bed together, understand me baby?"

Zeref finished off, and Shinobu allowed himself to smile sweetly at the elder woman, igniting a loving feeling within the woman.

"Sensei's really sweet, and I will become smarter in the future though I'm not sure about leader, I would rather be a person that helps from the shadows and allow others to take the glory...yeah, glory isn't my thing Sensei. But right now, I need power as well...I need the power to protect my friends, and you as well Sensei." Shinobu pointed out, and then looked towards the roof. "Also Sensei, I've been meaning to ask...if Sensei is to stay with me, then does that mean Sensei and I are like practically married...?"

"Hmph, suppose so. At least, you can think of it like that. Also, my gift will be ready for you soon." Shinobu got excited, and was about to ask what it was, when Zeref lightly patted the boys face and butt at the same time, stopping his advances. "Be patient. All good things come to those who wait."

Shinobu pouted, but then nodded his head in acceptance, and looked out of the window.

"I wonder...if Jenny-san is okay right now...?"

Shinobu absentmindedly said, hoping that Jenny was indeed alright, but couldn't escape the sinking feeling that there was something wrong with the girl, though he didn't know what this feeling was, only making it something of a dark and scary for the boy, worrying about the girl.

Zeref saw the inner turmoil that was occurring with Shinobu, so she leaned towards him, and brought his face towards hers, smiling softly at the younger, earning a smile in return.

"Don't worry Shinobu, I'll make sure that she's found if she is within this city...so you don't have to worry about anything else."

Zeref assured the boy, making him know that she was doing it purely for Shinobu. While Zeref didn't know Jenny, and suspected her of being a Shotacon, the worry within her young lover was more than enough to make her worried as well, so she wanted to do everything that she could to make sure that he smiled again.

"Thanks Sensei. I know if you're doing it, we'll be able to find her easily."

Zeref smiled a little bit, and gently embraced the boys naked body, which she was becoming aware of when she saw the sheets lifting up at his hip area, mentally chuckling at the sight.

"Now, why don't I give you a little present, Shinobu."

"Hmmm? What's that Sensei?" The boy asked, only to get his answer when Zeref nibbled on his neck, the boy releasing a little moan as he squirmed next to Zeref. "S-Sensei, you're sucking on my neck..."

"Yeah, I wanted to hear you moan, so it's more of a present for me, but my present for you is going to be good, I promise you. Now get your body here, Shinobu."

"Ooh Sensei~"

Zeref then threw the covers over their bodies as she manoeuvred her body over Shinobu's, the boys moans echoing in the room, and if Zeref hadn't soundproofed the room, then everyone in the hotel would've heard Shinobu moaning, not that Zeref minded, as his moans turned her on immensely.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Jenny, tied up to the wall with the chain hanging down, so she was hanging down as well, was crying her eyes out.

She was crying because she was in a dangerous situation. She didn't know what she was going to do, as she was chained, and the magic chains wouldn't allow her to use her magic, so she was stuck with just hanging there, without anyone being able to hear her, her friends didn't know what happened to her, so she was completely stuck.

As she looked at the chains, more and more tears came from het eyes, unable to do anything less but that. She couldn't escape, she couldn't even more. she was so stuck that the best she could do was move her legs, but her arms and shoulders hurt because she was hung up by her arms.

"Angel...please come and save me...I can't stand this anymore...my arms hurt...please come and protect me...if you know I'm in danger, please come and save me...I want to be saved now..."

Jenny was distressed, she wanted to escape, and she kept picturing Shinobu and him having a halo above his hair, and angelic wings behind him. To her, that was the image that she saw most of the time when she looked at him.

She wriggled around on the chains, attempting to escape, but she couldn't. They were getting tighter, at least that's what she believed to be true anyway. She thought that they were getting tighter, when the truth was, they stayed the same.

She looked at the chains, and once again attempted to use some magic. But the chains didn't allow her to do that. She couldn't use her Take Over, and she couldn't build up magic either. It was as if this was a thought out plan, rather than someone kidnapping on the off chance. They had to know that Jenny used magic, so they made chains that wouldn't allow magic to happen.

"If only I could do such things...I could break these chains and get back to my Angel...Angel, please come and save me before I go out of my mind...this place is evil...I hate this place, and people keep calling me names...I'm not a beached whale...Angel, please save me and I will do anything...waaah..."

She sobbed out, her belief in things waning, though one thing she believed in was something she'd never lose faith in...and that was Shinobu.

Despite not knowing him well, she knew that he had a pure and kind heart, and wouldn't ever give up on her. She wouldn't ever give up hope, as she believed that Shinobu was going to come for her, no matter what anyone said or what they believed.

Though as she thought it, another thought came to her.

" _I don't understand...why did they take me? I haven't done anything to them, nor have I got anything special. They want Angel, but it doesn't make sense for me to be wanted by them. He'd come for that Levy-san, not me. Though I pray that he does come for me._ "

She never wanted something like this to happen, and still didn't know why they'd take her away. It would've made more sense to Jenny if they took Levy, but since they took Jenny, it couldn't be something to do with Shinobu as she hardly knew him.

"Hello Jenny Realight aka beached whale."

A guard came up towards Jenny, and sneered at her, licking his lips sensually at the girl who cried.

"What do you want? And don't call me a beached whale! You've just come to make fun of me like your damn boss, haven't you? If you have, you can get lost as I am not interested in being bullied right now. Especially because you want to be the big man and want to make me feel bad. Whatever it is, I am not interested whatsoever. Unless you want to let me go then I would do that."

Jenny irritatingly stated, her eyes turning hazy as she was hungry, tired, and wanted to go home. She was so hungry that she didn't know if she would be able to survive much longer. She wanted at least a bit of water, but no one was giving it to her, and wanted to at least have something of a drink.

The guard chuckled darkly.

"Not at all Jenny. I just came to inform you of something, something I am sure that you'd be interested in, so please listen you beached whale."

Jenny's eyes twitched at that, hating the fact that people were calling her a beached whale when she wasn't even fat or on a larger side. Her face displayed her annoyance as she looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want to tell me you bastard? If you've come to upset me, then you can go to hell. I'm not going to be beaten by the likes of you, as I am Jenny Realight, and I am not someone you can mess with. I can't wait for my Angel to come and kill you bastards! He'll do it to save me!"

She threaten, having had enough of what was happening, and how she wanted to escape the abuse she suffered. She didn't want to be here anymore. And she was sure that Shinobu was going to get her soon, she had that much faith in him.

"Ooh Jenny, you are so funny. You believe that he is coming for you when he right now is doing something else that you don't even want to know about~ Do you want to know what's happening with your Angel right now? I'm sure that you'll love to know what's going on with him~"

"W-What are you talking about? Why are you even saying such things?"

Jenny questioned with raised eyebrows, unsure of what he was talking about whatsoever.

"Your Angel right now is having sex with Mirajane, but force~ She's raping him right now as he screams out your name Jenny~"

As soon as the man said that, Jenny's eyes twitched, and turned evil. The fire within her orbs was immense and an even aura surrounded her body. Even the guard looked shock at the fire within her eyes, not expecting her to have such a reaction.

"S-Sex...with her...?" She mumbled, the anger rising within the young girl. "Mirajane-san and Angel...sex...?" She muttered to herself, her eyes showing her anger. "Mirajane-san...is raping my Angel...? She's making my Angel feel fear right now because she thinks that she is going to rape him while I am traped here like an animal...? ...YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Jenny as quick as sound, wrapped her legs around the mans neck, beginning to crush his neck between her legs. "GIVE ME THE KEYS! JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS TO THESE DAMN CHAINS RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"

Her voice came out as a demonic howl, her eyes showing her absolute rage for the guard who told her, her 'Angel' was getting raped by Mirajane, something that she wasn't going to allow, and summoned unknown strength to her, to act on her own.

"I-I can't breath..."

The man let out, his voice failing him as Jenny crushed his neck with her legs.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CRUSH YOUR WINDPIPE!"

She ordered with the same demonic voice.

"O-Okay..."

Since he didn't want to die, he got out his keys as his throat was hurting him., and hesitantly passed the keys into her hands up high. She grasped the keys, and unlocked her chains, which meant she fell to the floor, but she still had the guard between her legs.

She quickly let go of the guys neck, causing him to cough violently. But that didn't last as Jenny got to her feet, and with a right hook to the face, she knocked him out, pulling her dress down at the same time with her free hand.

"Who's a beached whale now you bastard? You never piss off a maiden in love, especially someone like me. I wont let that bitch Mirajane-san get the better of me, or hurt my adorable Angel either."

She giggled evilly, declaring her feelings for Shinobu clearly and proudly, all the while giving off that evil laugh that came out quite loud, though she didn't care as she had just gotten free on her own power, without using magic, something that she was quite proud.

She then dragged the man to the chains that bound her, and tied him up with them, keeping the keys with her incase that she needs them for something else, something that she didn't even know of yet, possibly locks or other things.

"Okay, I've got to get out of here. Lets see..."

Then she looked around for anything that could tell her where she should go to escape. Her eyes dragged around the cave she was in, attempting to see if there was anyway for her to escape...

.

.

.

...That's when she saw a light coming from the right hand side of the cave, she deduced that was the way that she would need to go. Making up her mind, she held the keys in her right hand, and pointed forward with her left.

"I'm coming my Angel, I wont let that bitch Mirajane-san rape you anymore. So help me if she has taken your innocence, she's going to get punished severally, this time she'll have to be afraid of me."

Making that declaration, she took off running down the cave, making sure that her Angel wasn't going to get raped by Mirajane, no matter the cost.

As she ran, she took note of many symbols on the wall, that appeared to be that of the occult. Though she couldn't understand them, only knowing that they were ancient and forbidden magic's, something she wouldn't want to get involved with.

She ran for five minutes, and she was sure that she was getting closer and closer to the exit...that was until guards appeared where the exit was, seeing that all of them had magic circles within their hands, aimed at Jenny as she looked at them with disinterest, counting that there were five all together, something she was sure that she would be able to handle with minimal efforts.

"Get out of my way before I get angry. I'm not asking again."

She threatened harshly, in no mood for games after everything that she went through.

"Don't let the whale escape!"

"Lets get her back to the beach where she belongs!"

"Yeah beached whale!"

They all announced, bar two who just looked on at Jenny with narrowed eyes.

Jenny herself had twitching eyebrows due to the fact that they all called her a whale and a beached one at that, wanting to know why everyone keeps calling her these names.

All five of the mage's directed their powers at Jenny, firing out five balls of flames towards the girl, all of them heading towards Jenny at a semi fast rate, but Jenny didn't even seem frightened as she stuck out her arm.

"My flames are bigger." She announced as magic swirled around her, swelling around her arm, making it change shape. "Take Over Machina Soul: Flamethrower Arm!" Announcing that, her arm changed shape into that of what she explained it was, showing her mechanical arm that had a opening at the end, it spitting out embers. "Now burn baby burn!"

Shouting that out, fire came from the end of her transformed arm, and engulfed all of the flames that the mage's sent out against her, greatly shocking everyone present, besides Jenny that was as she was on a mission, and she wasn't about to lose to these people.

The flames continued towards the guards of magic, and hit the one in the centre, knocking him out with the intense flames. The others had the knowledge to jump out of the way in time, avoiding the flames all together.

"Jenny!"

One declared, shooting a ball of fire at Jenny, who effortlessly waved her arm at him, the flames bouncing off the metal, with Jenny then sending more flames towards mage in a burst of speed.

The mage attempted to combat the flames, using a Fire spell that went towards the oncoming flames, having a violent clash of the intense flames within the middle, lighting up the dark cave with an orange glow from the battling flames that could rival other fire type users.

"Don't piss me off anymore!"

But Jenny's were to strong, and completely blitzed the flames of the mage, and covered him with the flames, the intense flames magnifying to an extreme level when she turned up the power.

When the flames died down, it showed the man on the ground, burnt, but not dead, as Jenny didn't want to kill, just escape the place, seeing that he was unconscious, something that the other mage's were stunned by.

"Don't you think you can win Jenny whale!"

Another of the mage's grabbed a dagger from their waist, throwing it at Jenny, a magical aura around the blade indicated that it wasn't a normal blade in the slightest, and radiated much power from it.

Jenny, not even batting an eyelid raised her arm, the changed arm that had the fire brimming to the edge of the hole at the end, and burned the dagger away, releasing a continuous stream towards the man, seeing it as nothing to her, as she was pissed.

The man who threw the dagger wore a surprised look on his face.

"B-But you're supposed to be weak...that dagger should've gotten through your flames..."

His eyes looked between his remaining comrades, and Jenny, attempting to make some sense of it, but he couldn't.

"Don't take your eyes off me! I'm a maiden in love, and I wont lose to someone like you!"

However, Jenny didn't let him think about it as she shot her flames towards him, intending to burn him down to the ground for what they've done to her, and how they've said it to her as well.

"I wont lose to you bitch!"

He took out more small blades, throwing them all at the flames that came for him, each of them having a magical aura around them, something the other mage's picked up, and deduced that the man intended to kill Jenny.

"Don't underestimate me!"

But each time the flames and small blades met, the flames outshone and outclassed the small blades, burning them away completely, shocking everyone present as Jenny wore a happy smile on her face, proving that she wasn't useless and she wouldn't be useless either.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

The man screamed as the flames hit him, sending him crashing to the wall, the very cave shaking from the force that she used, which she sighed at, knowing that it could alert the leader of the group that kidnapped her so she would have to wrap this up quickly or she could become hurt.

The last two mage's/guards looked on with shock, and disgust, as their comrades lost to a little girl. A girl that should be weak by all accounts, as they watched her lose to Juvia, but right now, she was showing more power than she had before.

"Right you little bitch! Time to die!"

One of the guards became enraged, and gathered water by his hands, firing a stream of water towards the young girl. Jenny, taking note of the water changed her arm, changing it to the electric gun that she used against Juvia as she yelled "Take Over Machina Soul: Electromagnetic Gun!" with lightning dancing around her newly changed arm.

Seeing the new arm, the water user new that Jenny was going to try a trick she did to Juvia during the fight she had with her.

"Time to be electrocuted!"

Jenny yelled, and fired a stream of lightning towards the water that came for her. but the mage saw that coming, and bent the water away from the lightning, continuing to send the powerful wave of water towards the girl who winced at the sight.

However, as the water came within inches of her, Jenny quickly pushed her gun arm down, and thrusted the gun into the water, sending a surge of electricity towards the water user, bending her thin body out of the way, the lightning travelling towards the water user.

"C-Crap!"

The water user attempted to pull away from the attack, but the lightning travelled too fast, and ended up shocking him greatly. As the lightning wrapped around him, the last man looked on with fearful eyes, seeing that this Jenny wasn't someone they could mess with, despite her being a girly girl.

When the shocking stopped, Jenny smirked as the man fell to the ground, knocked out, leaving only one enemy left for her to come through, and right she, she was damned if she was going to be stopped by anyone else.

"So, you are my last opponent are you? You sure you wanna fight me?"

The man looked on with unsure eyes, as a small wind gather in his hands, pointing it towards Jenny.

"I wont lose!"

Declaring that with fire in the eyes, he shot out a mass of wind towards Jenny.

Jenny jumped to the side, the wind blasting past her as she rushed forward, charging the lightning in the gun again, making it stronger than it was before, which took time unfortunately though she then decided to do something else, which she was sure would work.

"Don't you make a fool of us whale!"

The man shouted out, shooting another blast of wind at Jenny. Using her quickness, which she claims to be slowed down by her chest, she avoided the gust of wind with such ease that she made it look like she was dancing.

Being pissed by her avoiding the attack, the man used more wind attacks, which came from small orbs of wind, to mini tornado's, but Jenny who had been watching Shinobu this whole time, used moves he would, being able to emulate them easily, and dodged all of the attacks with minimal efforts.

" _Thanks Angel, watching you has given me new skills as well, which I will use to return to you. And I'm gonna use one move that you showed me as well, so don't worry my darling, I am going to come back soon._ "

She wove through the attacks with ease, all of the attacks either bypassing her, or she outright dodging them with skills even she didn't know she had until right now, using what she knew and witnessed from watching Shinobu fight, that engrained itself within her mind, which carried het towards the enemy.

Thoughts of Shinobu became intense as she made it to the enemy, and she got below the enemy.

"This is the move my Angel showed me, I wont allow you to beat me!"

Yelling that out, remembering when Shinobu showed her a move, she kicked upwards, and that made the enemy go up into the air as well. Quickly, she jumped up to the airborne enemy, getting behind him quite easily, placing the gun against the mans back.

"D-Don't you dare whale!"

The man yelled, attempting to manipulate the air around him with his magic, but it was too late.

"Don't call me a whale!"

Jenny was pissed, and she used that to smack the gun into the side of the mans rips, and because it was charging with the thunder, carried onto the man, shocking him slightly while the lightning remained in the gun. And since that wasn't enough, Jenny twisted her body to the other side, kicking him in the leg, causing him to wince in pain and lean downwards, only for Jenny to use him as a stepping stone, and spin in the air, building up speed, allowing her to smash her gun arm against the mans face, and sent him crashing into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Jenny returned to the ground, and panted slightly, as that was the first time she did it, and it was quite exhausting, plus she had been chained up for a night, so she wasn't the happiest, and her body didn't respond that well.

"Ooh thank God, I won. Now I can-"

"-Escape whale?"

A sudden creepy voice came from behind her, which she knew of instantly, and turned on her heels, not accepting this to be true, and turned her gun arm on the person.

"No one stands between me and my Angel. Not even a bastard like you."

Jenny, knowing that this thing wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, fired the power she had stored within the gun, firing a very large beam of lightning towards the man, covering half of the cave, it was that huge.

The man didn't even move as the lightning flashed over him, covering him from view of Jenny, who smirked, knowing that she had gotten him this time, knowing that he couldn't of moved out of the way of that at the last second, no matter how fast he thinks he is.

However, because of the intense power she used, the cave walls cracked as the lightning smashed its way through the caves roof, walls, and floor as well, causing the back of the cave to have a cave-in, though Jenny was safe, however the dust got into her hair, which she pouted at.

As the lightning attack finished, she panted, due to using too much energy, when she didn't have much to begin with, and fell to the floor, sweat dropping from her chin and forehead, showcasing how exhausted she really was, which was evident in her eyes as well as her body.

"T-Take that..."

She panted out, as the light of the attack died down...only to reveal the man standing there, unharmed in the slightly, shocking Jenny so much that she fell backwards, fear coming into her eyes, and her body, setting her mind into thousands upon thousands of questions, but only one came to her mind and she was too afraid to say anything about it.

The unseen man, as it was too cloaked to see, walked forward.

"Good attack Jenny whale. You did well, that could've defeated someone if hit directly. But your attacks are slow, I could've dodged that. However, I thought it would be easier to allow you to think you hit me hehe~"

As the man walked closer, Jenny's arm was raised by her. But her magic deactivated due to the fact that she had no energy left, and all she could do was throw a rock towards him, which didn't do anything, going through him as if he was a ghost, shocking the young blonde more than anything else these past days.

"W-Why did you and your goons call me a whale...?"

That shouldn't be the question on her mind, but that was because she had enough of it, and wanted to know what was happening with that.

"Yeah, truthfully, it's because of your chest whale. No girl your age has those sized breasts. They've got to be whale meat."

Jenny looked down at her developed chest, and nodded to herself, liking the reason she was called a whale now, though she wished that they didn't refer to her as a whale as she still didn't like it.

That's when the situation came back to her mind, and she looked on with fear.

"W-Why are you doing this to me...? Leave me alone...how did you even do that? Was that Magic? It didn't look like a Magic I've heard of...please stay away from me...please..."

She pleaded again and again, though the man just laughed at her, which made her cry even more than she was beforehand. She was so scared, and wanted to run away, but her legs failed her, fear setting into her mind as she just looked on, watching the man draw near, ever near, too near than Jenny would want.

As he made it to her, and reached out his hand, the only word that came to her mouth was "Angel." before she fell unconscious from everything that had happened to her, and how low on energy she was running on, leaving her at the mercy of this stranger...

* * *

 **With the gang...**

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure if I like this arrangement right now..."

"Yes, it does appear to be only beneficial for her, and wouldn't serve a purpose for anyone else..."

"You're right about that, she's being certainly bold in her actions..."

Levy, Yukino, and Hisui aren't happy right now. No, in fact, it is better to say that they are quite angry right now with the actions of Sherria Blendy, and how they wished she would stop what she was doing.

Mirajane's eyes twitched at the girls actions, only making it worse when Sherria would smile happily about what she was doing, all the while Kagura had an impassive face on.

Juvia looked between the girls that are all glaring at the young boy and girl together, and then at said couple, finding it really sweet that they could be that close together though at the same time, wondered what they were actually doing together.

People like Erza though was really happy right now, actually she was ecstatic at seeing what she was seeing, mentally praising the girl for what she was doing, seeing it as more material for him.

" _Of course, you need the Loli of the group and it's all the better than she's hyperactive as well. Darn, I can't believe I didn't think of this beforehand. Aah well, I've got it now. I'm up to speed now."_ Erza made a note of it on her pad that had 'Shinobu's Harem' on the front as she looked between all of the girls present, a devilish smirk appearing on her face. _"Now, lets see...we've got the Loli, we have the shy one for Aries, and the masochist for Virgo...we have whatever the hell Mira is...possibly the leader of the harem. We have Levy, the intelligent girl, Hisui-sama for the royal, Yukino for the sensitive girl, and Kagura for the tsundere or kuudere maybe. Now we need Onee-sama type...and maybe even a little yandere, to make another dere for the harem. Besides, yandere's make things interesting for others to see...I'd certainly love to see a yandere in the mix...but none of the girls here really fit the bill...hmmm, this is going to take sometime, but I will find out whatever I need to find out, and make this a good harem for me...for Shinobu to enjoy. Yes, this is all for his sake, to make him feel good, this is what came to me in a dream..._ "

Erza got to work on something that 'needed' to be done for the sake of Shinobu's 'harem', not really listening (not that they could to her thoughts) or even caring on what was happening right now, only that she got some good material.

When Erza released a small chuckle, Mirajane's eyes focused on her like a hawk, and immediately knew that she was doing something that she shouldn't, at least in the white haired girls eyes.

" _She's such a pervert, she really needs to get a life...or a boyfriend of her own, so then I can be the one who makes the jokes about her building a harem, or being apart of a harem. Either way, it's going to be good. I've got to do it, she makes my life bad, I'm going to make hers equally bad as well and when we fight, she is going to be destroyed by my powerful fists._ "

Mira couldn't hold back her own thoughts, and continued to share disappointed looks with Kagura, who knew exactly what was going on with Erza, and could only shake her head in disappointment.

Sherria though was happy enough where she was, and was even feeding Shinobu some of his breakfast, not that he saw anything wrong with what she was doing, being naive and all, but the others saw it, and didn't like it save for Erza as she loved the scenario very much, and as for Juvia, she wasn't sure on what to think about it.

"Open and say "Aah!" for me Shinobu-chan~"

"Aah~!"

Shinobu responded to Sherria, and opened his mouth wide, for her to place some food in his mouth, to the frustrations of Levy, and the others as well.

As he took the toasted bread into his mouth, Levy was about to stand up and say something that she might regret, but was stopped by Kagura, who shook her head. Levy mumbled something out about Sherria, and returned to sitting down, though she was severally displeased with the actions that seemed to be happening right now, something that really did piss her off.

" _Hmmm, Shinobu-chan's lap is good~ This is my fav seat from now on~ I'm sitting here from now on~ I wont surrender it anymore~ I definitely wont give it to Levy-chan~ She's not getting this seat from now on~_ "

Sherria, was currently sat on Shinobu's lap, something that the boy didn't understand, but didn't question as Sherria seemed to be happy, and that was enough for him, since he was the one that caused said happiness, at least that's what the belief he had was.

Sherria indeed was happy. She finally got what she wanted. After not being able to get what she wanted yesterday, she was finally able to sit on his lap, and that was a small victory for her, and she was going to revel in it as long as she could, despite the harsh glares that she got from others.

" _I'm gonna say something...she can't seriously think that she can stay on that lap, when that's supposed to be mine, can she?_ " Levy mused to herself, making up her mind. But then she stopped herself, and carefully studying the pair, seeing that at least from Shinobu's side, he wasn't showing any romantic gestures, it coming from Sherria mainly. " _But if I say something now, I might come off as the crazy one...when I'm only looking out for Shi-chan...y-yeah, that's all it is hehe~ It isn't like I want to kick Sherria-san in the head and force her to get off the boys lap, so I can steal it for myself or anything~_ "

She tried to convince herself that it was a fact, but Levy knew deep down that she did get slightly crazy when it concerned Shinobu, but she was able to control herself more than most people would be capable of doing.

"Right, if you're finished with grossing me out, can we please start?" Kagura began, directing her frustrations at Sherria more than Shinobu, but was still a little bit mad that he allowed her to sit on his lap. "Don't we have some business to deal with...something that doesn't make me feel sick and want to throw up."

She finished, seeing Sherria beaming away on Shinobu's lap, Shinobu sensing the tension that Kagura was releasing, and was kind of frightened of it, since it was Kagura, and he knew how strong she could become when mad, hid behind Sherria, not wanting to anger his friend anymore.

Sherria though didn't see anything wrong with the tension, and could only smile happily at the sights before her, believing this to be some kind of game to the young girls mind for the young boys heart.

"Yes, I believe that we should as well."

Hisui added, showing a disdain for the situation as well, though was better at hiding it than some other's that she knew, especially if she saw right from Mirajane, who didn't show her annoyance on her face, but it was evident as well.

Shinobu showed a dashing smile towards the girls, and instantly, they all could see that he was innocent in this situation, as he didn't even see a reason why Sherria being on his lap could be a problem.

"Cool! Then, what do we do now? Yuki-chan?"

Yukino gave a single nod, and got out a large board that had many things on it. Ranging from simple things they knew, to things that they didn't know, though suspected, and had a list of suspects on it, though Yukino had neglected to take down the one that had Kagura as the main suspect, but she quickly saw her error, and ripped it off, hiding it behind her back, and whistling innocently.

Though Kagura had seen it, and wore an indifferent face, not caring that Yukino thought that she could've been involved, as even Kagura would admit that she didn't act with the most humble of attitudes when they were first introduced, so could see why Yukino would suspect her of such things.

"O-Okay, so what we know so far. The King, has had something happen to him, either he's been brainwashed somehow, he's being controlled, or the idea that someone could be using Transformation Magic to be impersonating the King to do evil deeds. These are the main three outcomes I can see happening anyway. Rather, this is the only things that could be happening. Or...Possession type of Magic? Though that's the same as brainwashing, isn't it? Either way, these are the scenarios we're presented with, and we have no choice but to deal with these, whichever eventuality we have to deal with."

As Yukino finished, the others bowed their heads, thinking about what they have to do, and what they could do together to make sure that the King is safe, and how to fix this, so Hisui doesn't lose her father, which seems to be a possibility at this point in time, something that she didn't have to go through.

"Yes..." Hisui hung her head low. "Preferably, I hope that it is the middle of those options. Being controlled means that the control can be stopped. But the other two would be harder to...stop. I especially don't like the idea of someone impersonating him, as that would mean he's been captured and that would be terrible...Otou-sama..."

Everyone nodded at one another, believing her to be right about that and Kagura continued the conversation while taking little breath for herself, seeing that Hisui looked to be depressed, and wanting to know what they could do together.

"Okay, with that acknowledged, we can only presume that the King, or whoever it is, could be plotting to use the Kings forces against the world, starting with this very continent, at least this continent. If that happens, it could spell disaster for the planet. The King has a good army, and if he wanted, he could buy strong, powerful people with the riches of the Kingdom. May I remind you that mercenary groups exist and some are large and powerful? Then there's the three main dark guilds...they could be recruited for the right price. And from what I could tell from that boy with the dark flames, he could also be apart of the dark guilds that could potentially be dangerous."

"And if that happens, then maybe not even Master could do it all, protect the Kingdom, I mean. From all of those guilds, even Master would have trouble with them all, and since he isn't as young as he used to be, it could be a strain on him, and I am sure that no one wants anything to happen to him, so we have to be the ones to stop this."

Erza added onto the conversation, Mira nodding in agreement.

"Whatever is happening, we can't allow it to get pass this Kingdom, and if the King, or person who is responsible for this, knows that we are onto them, then they could call reinforcements anyway, which could spell out disaster for us. I would consider calling Master but..."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be wise, just incase the call was intercepted somehow. Right now, we're on our own for this fight." Levy stated, then continued. "Though, it doesn't mean we can't do anything with all of us here. I'd wager that we have some of the strongest youths here, and with Erza, Shi-chan and Mira here, I feel safer."

Levy finished with a small smile and then laced a hand through her hair, taking in her blue locks.

"Yes, maybe that's the case. However, that also means that there might be a little plot to gain our powers for something? My Sensei once said that children's magic is pure, and if that's the case, since we are for all intents and purposes, children, we must be pure as well, and I don't know about you, but I don't wish to be used to hurt people."

Shinobu said with a sad sigh, seeing that he has been used one too many times.

"You are right about that." Mira agreed. "But we still have things that we need to do. For instance, we can't all be at the games and search at the same time. And the Princess will have to be there, as if she isn't, it would look suspicious and cause panic most likely. So, what are we gonna do about that?"

Mira's question stumped everyone, as Sherria drew something on a piece of paper.

Sherria then passed on a piece of paper to Yukino as they all began thinking about what to do with a bright smile and a wink who curiously looked at it, and saw that it was a picture of a decapitated bird and with Yukino's name written on the bottom of it, the girl grimacing at the sight, her eyes wide like saucers at seeing the name.

" _Why does she keep giving me pictures of these dead birds?_ " Yukino thought with fear, and then shook her body slightly as she looked at the others that she had received from the girl beforehand. " _Is she trying to tell me something that I don't want to know? I think she's darker than she appears to be with that phony cheerfulness really lies the heart of a deranged lunatic...I'm kinda scared now. My name is even on this one...is it because of my Feather Magic? She wants to show me that she's going to chop off my head, and not allow me to live anymore? Ooh God I'm going to die, aren't I?_ "

Yukino sweatdropped, then looked at Sherria who winked at the girl, then Yukino began to panic slightly, feeling the pressures of what Sherria's stare was giving her, wondering if she would be able to make it away from her alive.

As Yukino panicked within her mind, Sherria drew another picture with quick succession, and handed it to Yukino who sweatdropped, and cried at the same time, as she saw the image, seeing her with daggers in her heart this time, the drawing being actually her, not a bird, something Yukino cried at even more and when she saw 'I hope we can be friends' on the bottom of it, she sobbed even more.

" _Ooh my God, she's going to end up killing me. She's got it out for me, and she's going to end my life because she wants me to die a horrible death, something that I don't want, but she's going to see to it that I'm going to die...Shin-chan, please don't let this girl kill me...please. She even said she wants to be friends, but the pictures don't show that...they show my death...I don't wanna die..._ "

As Yukino panicked, Sherria swayed back and forth again and again, loving the feeling of being on Shinobu's lap, and seeing that she was making friends with Yukino.

" _I'm so glad Yukino-chan likes my pictures! She's crying happy tears right now~ That must mean that she wants to be friends with me as well~ Yay for me! I finally made Yukino-chan my friend!_ "

Sherria genuinely believed that she was doing a good thing, and was being nice, as someone had told her that making friends by drawing pictures was a good way, though she confused it with drawing pictures of the person being dead, though her intentions were good.

Juvia got up, and walked towards Yukino's board as Yukino was struggling with focusing right now, and began drawing on it.

"Juvia sees it like this." Juvia drew pictures of Shinobu's. Mira's, Erza's and Sherria's heads on one side of the board with Hisui's in the middle of those four. "You four are still in the fight, so only you four would have to be there while the rest of us..." Juvia drew Yukino's, Kagura's, Levy's and her own head on the other side. "...We've got nothing to do. So while you four are fighting, only two would be fighting at a time, yes? Leaving two not fighting, correct?"

"Yes, but where are you going with this?"

Yukino questioned, with it becoming clear to Levy who wore a proud smile on her face at the blue haired water user.

"I see, I see." Levy walked over to the board, and drew a circle around two of the fighters. "While two are fighting, the other two would be safe to protect the Princess. I'm sure that she'd have a good way to get the finalists to the seating area of the Princess, and therefore, while those two are protecting the Princess, the others, including me, would go off and search places that need to be searched. Maybe the castle of the King and Princess?"

As the plan was formulating, Hisui looked between all of the people here, and then smiled enchantingly.

"And I know a secret tunnel that would allow those people safe passage. I actually used it to come here the previous night." Hisui added, as the others smiled, their plan beginning to really formulate into a good one. "You are smart Juvia-san. You've come up with a good plan. There doesn't need to be many people around me to protect me, and the others would be just standing around doing nothing, so the others could go and search for clues, and it has been proven that they can fight, so we wouldn't have to worry about them."

As Hisui finalized, Shinobu stood up, placing Sherria on the chair who pouted as she didn't like normal chairs anymore, as he drew a picture of the fake Zeref's face, knowing what it looks like now due to the fact that she showed him.

"Also, my Sensei said that she'd be doing her own investigation for us as well. I know you all think that Jenny-san has gone home, but I have a suspicion that she hasn't gone at all, and has been kidnapped. I don't know why, but it feels like that to me."

Shinobu shared his thoughts, worried for where Jenny was, and what was happening to her, sensing that she was in danger. He couldn't figure out why he felt like this, but he did, and couldn't stop it in the slightest.

"Your Sensei? Where is she anyway?"

Kagura questioned, finding it odd that she wasn't around.

Shinobu tensed for a second, before allowing a reassuring smile to come onto his face.

"She's around. She just isn't a peoples person. But she is around and has listened to everything that we've said. I wouldn't worry so much about Sensei, she is super strong. She'll be able to help us with such things."

"Yay!" Sherria cheered, and bounced upwards. "Since we have Shinobu-chan's Sensei, we're going to be the best ever! I just know it, right Shinobu-chan?"

* * *

As Shinobu was about to answer her, the door burst open, and several guards came into the dining room, all of them having weapon in their hands that went from swords to spears and other things as well.

The guards looked around the area, until they looked upon the group with Shinobu and the others, and stormed over towards them, with Kagura noticing something and quickly hid the Princess behind her, the same with Erza, standing in front of her to keep her presence unknown.

"May we help you?"

Yukino questioned, as she got her keys, noticing the same thing as Kagura and Erza, with Mira now seeing the same thing and narrowed her eyes, wanting to know what these people wanted.

"Are you Yukino Aguria?"

That caught Yukino by surprise, not expecting her name to be spoken like that, especially by someone who wasn't really a guard, and couldn't work out why this person would want to speak with her.

"W-Well, yes, I am. Who are you? And what do you want exactly?"

The man cleared his throat as he looked at Yukino with no emotions, as if he was a husk of a human, something that Kagura took note of, and found to be very strange and abnormal as well.

"I am commander of the royal palace, and I have to place you, and Shinobu Kobayashi under arrest."

At that everyone gasped, with Yukino quickly looking away and placing her keys between her developing chest to conceal them from the 'guards' so they don't find them, and the Princess went to speak, but Kagura kept her mouth closed with her hand and moved closer to her face, to her ear.

"Shhh, they aren't with the guard. They might be some people who are responsible for this mess." She then looked at Shinobu who sent a message with telepathy to her which she nodded at. "We need to keep quiet for now, just stay silent until they are gone."

Hisui nodded at that, keeping behind Erza and Kagura, with Juvia now joining them as well, keeping the Princess safe, having come to the same conclusion that the others had come too as well.

"On what grounds are you charging them with? What could they have possibly done to anyone? Shinobu is an idiot, and Lisanna...Yukino is a sweet girl."

Mira stepped forward and asked this, saying Lisanna instead of Yukino which the girl took note of, and wondered who Lisanna was as she had been mistaken for this girl for a few times now, and Shinobu whined at being called an idiot, only for Levy to stroke his arm, comforting him.

"Wouldn't you like to know you bitch?"

The guard sneered at her, something that Mira hated, and growled as well.

"Oh, we're going to go with name calling are we? Fine. Lets have it you mamma's boy who looks like he'd be into incest and possibly is an incest baby as your parents were most likely brother and sister, possibly twins~"

The guard burst out crying as the others paled from her. As the tears tolled down the mans face, Mira smirked, seeing that she had won the little back and forth from the man, even if she didn't know why he called her a bitch in the first place.

"Wow you made I'm cry~"

Erza giggled out, Kagura trying to not do the same.

At the same time that they were arguing (if it could be called that), Shinobu saw that Zeref was coming out of the shadows, intending to not allow him to be taken.

However, at the last second, Shinobu activated a telepathy link with her.

" _Sensei, please don't reveal yourself. It would be bad if that happened, wouldn't it? You said yourself to me once...more than once that it would be bad, so don't please. For me my adorable Sensei?_ "

Shinobu thought to Zeref who wore a displeased face and was very reluctant to not allow Shinobu to go with them, knowing how much he doesn't like being restrained, or being in a cell, having developed a phobia of such things due to how his life started.

" _I don't care right now Shinobu. I wont let them take you away into a prison. Even if they are going to find out, I don't care if I can protect you from these people and make sure that you aren't going to be scared by going into a prison cell. I know how much you don't like them, and even fear them. Even if I have to disappear afterwards._ "

Zeref was determined to make this a good thing, and weren't going to settle for anything else. Zeref was sure that she would be able to protect her precious one, her loved one, and she was willing to even reveal herself to keep him safe.

" _It's fine Sensei, please don't reveal yourself, if you love me. You wouldn't do such things, okay Sensei? Yes, cells frighten me, but it's okay now Sensei, I will be fine...even if it is frightening._ "

He replied mentally to the angry Zeref, but he sent calming feelings to her, so she wouldn't release her power here and now. As he knew if she did use her power, it would kill everyone around, so he did his best to keep her calm.

" _Saying such things to me...fine. I wont do anything, yet. Though if you become scared, I'm stepping in immediately, I wont take no for an answer Shinobu. No little plan you have is worth feeling fear._ "

The part when she said 'yet' and how she was going to do something if he felt fear, worried him, as he knew what would happen if she revealed herself, and how she would have to go away, something he wasn't prepared to lose yet, or ever if he had his own way. So he had to do his best to not allow a fear of a cell get to him, no matter how much it took from him.

He then used the chance to throw his keys to Zeref, using the distraction that Mira created for him so he could get them to Zeref, a plan within his mind. Zeref caught them, looking at them with narrowed eyes, as Shinobu began explaining via telepathy.

" _Sensei, please summon Aries-chan and Virgo-chan with your power, as I've already given you permission to use my keys when I'm not around as they'd get a huge power up from you and make sure that you also have that ring ready Sensei. You know which ring him talking about, right Sensei?_ "

" _Shinobu, what are you saying...?_ "

Zeref couldn't understand what his motives were, though Shinobu then went to explain it to her.

" _I've got a plan, Sensei. Please listen to me..._ "

Like that, Shinobu began explaining what he wanted from Zeref and as she listened to what he wanted, she couldn't help but smile a mirth smile, proud that Shinobu was growing up and becoming a smarter person as a result.

After the telepathy ended, the guard took out an official looking piece of paper, and explained what they were doing and why they were going to take Yukino and Shinobu away with them as he cried at Mira.

"Y-You want to know do you!? Fine! Yukino Aguria and Shinobu Kobayashi are being charged with three counts of murder, five counts of attempted murder, and seven counts of aggravated assaults and two counts of arson! Late last night, reports came in that a girl and boy, matching their description of these two children did these acts, taking lives of good and decent people."

As he listened their crimes, Shinobu and Yukino looked flabbergasted by what was happening, and how they were being charged with such things, though they knew that they weren't the real guards, as even they could tell by now that they weren't anything.

"Th-That's a load of crap!" Levy defended, and got in front of Shinobu, defending him as Mira glared, with Yukino sobbing to herself with anime tears at being a convicted felon, even if she knew that they weren't really who they say they are. "Shi-chan and Yukino wouldn't do anything like that! I wont let you take them! I wont let you do anything with them you moron!"

The guard moved forward, but Levy wouldn't move at all. She wouldn't move, as she believed that they were lying, not coming to the conclusion at the others were coming to slowly, even Sherria began to wonder if this was a legit thing, seeing that Shinobu and Yukino wouldn't do anything like that.

"You don't know what you are doing little girl. Move out of the way or I will have to take action against you. It's going to hurt, so I advise you move out of the way right now, so don't test me little girl."

The man commanded, as the other guards moved around, glaring at the bluenette, who refused to move even an inch.

"No! I wont move! I wont let you take Shi-chan away with you! You'll have to go through me before you take him anywhere!"

Levy remained adamant that she wasn't going to allow Shinobu to go with the guard, something Shinobu found to be one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever done for him before.

"Your fault then."

So the guard raised his hand, and went to slap Levy out of the way who closed her eyes, awaiting the slap to hit her face...but it didn't. She was confused why it didn't hit her face, so she slowly opened her eyes...

What she saw greatly shocked her.

"S-Shi-chan..."

Before his hand could reach Levy's face, Shinobu grabbed the arm, and stopped the hand that went for Levy's face, so she wasn't hit. The guard struggled against the hand, but Shinobu proved to have overwhelming strength, not allowing the guard to budge an inch.

"L-Let go of me you little bastard!"

The man raged with the intent to kill Shinobu, and raised his other hand, using his hand to hit from the other side of Shinobu's face. However, Shinobu cocked his head to the side, allowing the hand to go past his face, his eyes never leaving the mans face, his intense stare scaring the man slightly.

The man growled that his punch missed, and swung his arm towards Shinobu's head. As the arm neared him, Shinobu ducked his neck, and the arm passed above his head, only for Shinobu to shoot his head upwards and forwards, with the result being that it smashed against the mans chin, then it continued to his nose, a cracking sound coming from the nose as it bent into an irregular shape.

"Oyraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The man howled as blood came from his nose, Shinobu retracted his head with no visible pain despite blood of the man being in Shinobu's hair. "You little bastard! How dare you do something like this to me!?"

Shinobu looked into the mans eyes menacingly as he flinched.

"Because no one attempts to slap my Levy-chan like that you idiot."

Levy's face turned red with that, as some jealous eyes went towards the blue haired girl, though at this point in time, she didn't care what the others think, as she was defended by the guy that she loved.

The mans face twisted at that, and threw a fist at the boys face, only for him to grab it with lightning fast reflexes, holding both hands to the centre of his body, stopping his advances altogether.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

The man extremely yelled, his eyes watering from the pain he felt on his nose, the blood dripping down his face, rolling down his chin, and slowly but surely dropping off his neck to the ground, something that most winced at, as it must hurt, but Shinobu didn't even care what he did this time, as he attempted to hurt Levy, and he wasn't going to allow someone to hurt her.

"Okay!"

His chipper voice came across to the others, then Shinobu tossed the man to the side, making a crack in the wall. The other guards looked on with shock on how Shinobu beat the man so easily, the man not even moving as he was knocked out all together.

"Yay Shinobu-chan! You kicked some butt!"

Sherria cheered and hugged him tightly as he did the same, but then he did something that no one expected, and held out his hands for the others to see, holding them out together.

"Okay, cuff me. Take me away, I'm the man you want."

As the words left his lips, three people gained WTF faces, staring at him with disbelief on their faces.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The likes of Sherria, Levy, and Juvia were stunned by what he said, while Kagura, Erza, and even Mira saw how that was a wise move to do. Hisui couldn't comment on the thing right now, as she was currently in hiding...or Kagura was keeping her mouth closed.

As for Yukino, she saw what he was doing instantly, knowing what was happening, and did the same thing as Shinobu, holding her hands together and outwards for the others to see clearly.

"Yes, please take us away. I can't live with the shame anymore. We give up."

As Yukino said that with nearly no emotion in her voice, Juvia walked over and raged at her.

"A-Are you two high right now Yukino-san, Shinobu-sama...san...chan!? You can't be serious! We can beat these people...even if they aren't who they say they are, you two don't have to go with them! Juvia and the others will help you escape!"

Juvia exclaimed from the top of her lungs, only for the pair of them to smile weakly.

"If only that was the case. I wish I was stoned right now, this would make much more sense if that was the case." Yukino muttered under her breath and joked with herself at the same time. "Don't worry about us Juvia-sama, everyone. Shin-chan and I will be fine. We've got things we have to answer for. Just do what you were going to do before, and disregard us."

"Yes, as Yuki-chan said. We'll go with these people, and continue with the matches and whatnot. Leave this part to us. Yuki-chan and I will be fine, I think."

Shinobu confirmed as Levy stood in front of him, moving quickly and putting her hands outwards, stopping his advances.

"Y-You can't go Shi-chan...what of the thing you told me...? Y-You don't...like cells...you are...prison cells...frighten..."

She mumbled out, not wanting to out the secret that he told her as that would be disrespectful to their relationship.

He adopted soft features, and placed hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

He then did something no one expected, and placed a kiss on her lips, shocking Levy and the others around. Juvia and Yukino had open hanged mouths, as Mira avoided gaze from it, her expression unreadable. Erza smirked and thumbed up the boy, as Kagura just watched with pissed eyes. Hisui looked around Kagura enough to see the kiss, and blushed as well, and for a second, she imagined it was her.

"Boooooo! That's not even fair! My love is growing as well, and Levy-chan is getting the smooches! I even heard she got one yesterday! I want one too! Levy-chan isn't going to get a drawing from me now!"

Sherria whined as Yukino rolled her eyes, thinking " _She wouldn't want one anyway._ " as she remembered the pictures that the girl had given her, a mirth smirk graced her lips at the memory.

Though as he kissed her, a small light travelled from Shinobu's lips to Levy's lips, setting within the young girl, something only Kagura and Erza saw as it was very undetectable. As the light entered her, a small mark made itself known on Levy's right upper arm.

When he broke the kiss, Levy was left blushing, and brushing her lips at the same time, in disbelief. But something came to her, something that the kiss told her about, and she looked at Shinobu.

"I...I don't..."

"Don't worry, I'd only ever trust you with something precious like this."

He replied to her as he turned away, a guard strapping handcuffs to him, and Yukino at the same time. As Levy watched them, she was unsure if she could do the thing that he wanted, but didn't see that she had much choice right now, so she decided that she'd do it, no matter what.

"Come on then you killers."

The main guard ordered Yukino and Shinobu to walk.

"Yes sir, whatever you say."

"Please take us away!"

They answered with the guards pulling them along as Yukino, in a sad movement and Shinobu, with a cheerful face which hid his fear of prison, looked at one another, reassuring the other that they'd be okay.

As they walked, the others behind them all looked on with sad eyes, unable to do anything as their friends, and loved ones in some cases, and were taken away from the hotel, and taken to God knows where.

Only time would tell if they were going to be safe or not...no one knew of the dangers yet to come and what disasters awaited the children.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Sorry that this chapter was late, but I promise the next chapter wont take as long, just been a little busy with other things, so I hope this chapter made up for the absence!**

 **So, Ultear was back...and as badass as ever! She certainly showed Zancrow, didn't she? If she actually did castrate him...I'll leave it to your imaginations if she did or not, I'm sure you people can draw your own conclusions hehe.**

 **Some Zeref and Shinobu bonding, Shinobu showing what he thinks to Shinobu, and having mysterious dreams as well as showing one of his fears at the same time.**

 **Then there was some Jenny attempting to escape, but she was caught by a mysterious person though she put up a good fight with her gaining power from her 'love' for the Shota boy. Who's that? Only time will tell...**

 **But now, as they were beginning to form a plan with the team banding together, Shinobu and Yukino have been taken into custody by mysterious people, while it was revealed that Shinobu has a fear of cells and prisons in general, due to his past, but what's going to happen to them? And what was the light that Shinobu gave Levy? And why could he only trust her with it? The next chapter will have the answers!**

 **Now looking at the reviews, and PM's from my last question last chapter, it seems to have mixed views, but looking at it, it seems that more wanted female Jellal (the name for now until I think of something good, or might keep it as that) and by extension Erza with Shinobu, so I will go with that! Don't worry, I have good plans for both of them, so look forward to that!**

 **Nothing else to add besides next chapter is gonna be quite action packed as various characters show what they are made of, not just Shinobu, so until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Jack; Thanks, and yup, it is still around hehe~**

 **Linkonpark100; I am certainly back!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, she's one of mine as well hehe! And yeah, she's in the harem, and I have the perfect scenario for her to fall in love with Shinobu as well. Heheh, you're right about that~ Yes, that was, and this one is just as intense as well. Well, I'm glad that I'm able to do things like that, means that I'm somewhat decent, right? Yeah, the climax of this arc is going to be a good one. Hehe, you'll see how Yukino helps him.**

 **Hellspam; Ah, I'm glad hehe~ Yeah, she's writing down the harem candidates, one day she'll be writing down her own name hehe~ Well, most have to have such a yandere, and I'm sure that Ultear fits that bill quite well~ Hmmm, that's a good theory, you'll have to see if you're right or not. And yeah, canon will be soon upon us.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he's seriously in need of shutting his mouth. He needs to stop angering Ultear, or something more than what she's done is going to happen. Well, Jenny deserved to have such an action scene, after everything she had been through. Hmmmm, what could his dreams mean? Some kind of special connection to Zeref's memories? You'll see how he keeps it together, or not, but either way, Yukino is with him, and he'll be fine. Well, there is a reason why she got his power now, and it isn't just for this arc either. Can't say much more than that, but it is going to be sweet. Yup, that's going to be interesting considering those girls are in the harem. Yeah, Erza is a fav of mine as well, and it is going to be interesting with both Mira and Erza in the harem. Yeah, I guess that she could.**

 **Nightbeforedawn; Hehe, he certainly is innocent, and has quite the innocent outlook on life with regards with relationships and other things like that. Hehe, saving him from them is going to be quite the difficult task to do, isn't it? Well, she's still a kid, so she's bound to be more jealous than she will be when a teenage girl. And yeah, Ultear's a major girl in this chapter so you'll see her this chapter.**

 **Soul; I see. Yeah, if I can come up with something plausible, then I don't see why not. Shinobu would want to save her mother, so she could be with her daughter again.**

 **Ragna; Hehe, thanks. Yeah, more updates will come in the future. No, I didn't know that, but sounds good. Eeh, yeah if I can fit it in somewhere, then I will work it in somehow.**

 **Guest 1; You never know, she could be doing things like that in her down time~ Yeah, there is a reason why she is quite protective over him, which will be explained in the future. Yeah, he'll stay quite short, a little bit taller than Levy though when they reach the age of seventeen.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, Erza seems to know quite a lot about the harem, and how it should go. Well, she's not as messed up as she seems, as shown in this chapter. Yeah, they're going to have quite the interesting conversations with one another in the future.**

 **Guest 3; Eeh, if they have a past together, well it is quite possible. I wouldn't rule it out just yet.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, he's dreaming about E.N.D alright. What that means, will be shown in the future. Well, eventually, he'll make the connection, but not straight away. However, you'll see how they meet with one another. Yeah, he does have a fear of cages, as like you said, is quite understandable. Hehe, poor Jenny, because she is developed in the chest area, she is attacked because of it. You're right about that, but I wouldn't know who to pair Gray with if not Juvia. If there is a girl for him, then I will pair her with him, and Juvia with Shinobu as Juvia is awesome in a crazy way. Those are some cool suggestions. once more info comes out about her, then I will consider it. And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehehe, I'm glad that you're glad that the story isn't dead. Yeah, they've been arrested and yeah, he gave Levy the kiss of a lifetime, literally, which will be shown more in the future. Hehe, it did earn some jealous looks from the others, didn't it? Hmmm yeah, you'll see why she has gained the magic in the future. Hehe, Erza is now in the harem! And she'll have to add herself in the future as well! Yeah, Mira will be joking about that in the future as well, for all of the times that she's cracked jokes about her being in the harem. Yes, that's one of the main things that they'll have to overcome together.**

 **Lightwave; Yes, he's dreaming about end, but what that means, will be revealed in the future. Yeah, he wont figure it out straight away but in the future he will do. Hehe, she certainly showed her captures what's what, didn't she? Don't worry, Jenny is going to be saved soon enough. Yeah, she got the kiss that she has waited for for so long now. And yup, it wasn't just a kiss, it was a kiss full of love! And magic as well. Yeah, what he wants her to do with it...will be revealed in this chapter, but what she'll actually do with it will be shown in the future. Yeah, he has some other tricks which haven't been shown yet, but will be shown in the immediate future. Yes, it is going to be something of a plot point later on. Part time members huh. I haven't ever considered anything like that before. Brandish huh, yeah possibly~ And I will try!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, he'll be freaked out because of what's going to happen. Yeah, Zeref wont be happy with it, but Shinobu will do something alright~ And yeah, thats right~**

 **Guest 5; Eeh, sort of. It wont change that much, but he'll be sad about it, but since he knows the real Zeref, he'll know that she hasn't done nearly the things that people have said about her. And yeah, Ultear is entering such a stage, isn't she?**

 **AlphaOmega; No worries, been busy myself hehe~ Yeah, this fic isn't dead, and wont be for, well ever I hope. Yeah, he's dreaming about her, but the reason? Well, that will be shared in the near future. Haha, Jenny really did kick some ass, didn't she? She was super ass kicking Jenny Realight~ Yeah, it is getting quite serious, but she'll be found, don't worry about that. This chapter will answer what they do within this chapter. Yeah, he isn't going to handle it too well, but with Yukino with him, he'll be alright, for the most part. And yeah, Levy is going to be shining soon, she's going to be doing all sorts of things!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The power that's hidden within you part 1**

 **With Ultear...**

"*Yawn* Is it morning already? Ooh man, how long did I torture Zancrow again last night? Aah well, it was funny anyway when he cried out for his Mama hehehe~ Bastard deserves everything that happens to him for attempting anything with my Shinobu."

Ultear stretched from her bed, her arms up in the air, as she greeted the day. Before she opened her eyes, she thought about Zancrow, and what she did to him the precious night, being pleased with what she did.

Her eyes opened up, and she stated at the roof of the room, seeing that there was a picture of Shinobu up in the roof, smiling happily. And it was a recent picture as well, as he looked around the age that he was now.

"Good morning Shinobu..."

She mumbled out, as if he was right next to her but obviously...he wasn't.

She wasnt crazy in the sense that she knew Shinobu wasn't there with her. But something about greeting him in the morning made her feel good, as she used to always do it when they were together in their cell.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it Shinobu? I wonder what you're doing right now. Heh, no doubt you're getting ready to fight...well, you've always been quite the spirited person, ever since back then as well."

She smiled fondly as she remembered some of the things from het past with Shinobu. Though it was about five years they were together and that was seven years ago now, she always considered those five years some of the best of her life. Not because of what Brain did to them, but because she met him...met someone that would go to the ends of the world fot her. She was lucky in that regard as well.

She cracked her shoulder, and stood up from the bed, and went towards the window, opening the blinds, showing the sun to her, allowing the light to wash over her body. As the sun came into the room, her face lit up.

"What a nice day. The sun is shining, Zancrow is crying no doubt and I am laughing while Shinobu is fighting to win in a tournament which he no doubly will as he is the strongest~ Though that's biased of me, isn't it? Either way, all in all, this day is going to be good."

Ultear was happy. No, to say that she was happy was a little of a good intention within her wasn't an exaggeration on her part. Life was decent. Of course, she would also like things to be better, but she can't beg and choose things that are out of her control.

Using her arm, she pushed hair away from her face, all the while grabbing a picture of her table. A picture of Shinobu and Ultear, the only one they ever had together, the only one that they were allowed to take together.

"Ooh Shinobu, what am I going to do huh? I'm supposed to be helping those people with that project...but I dont want to help them, because it would hurt you. But if I don't, Master Hades is going to find out...what do I do Shinobu...?"

Ultear walked over to the bed, and sat down on it, all the while looking at the picture.

Once she sat down, she put a hand to the picture, and ran a finger over Shinobu's face.

"No, I already know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me I'm an idiot, aren't you? Yeah, that's right. I'm doing the wrong thing, I know that you'd say something like that and I know that you'd be angry at me right now. You don't have to even be here, and I know that you'd say something like that. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do...I only wish that I could've been with you...you always looked at me kindly, and risked so many things for someone like me. But I don't deserve it, I don't deserve your kindness...I wish that you would give up on me...please don't waste your life for me. I'm not worth saving, Shinobu."

She knew what she said that it was wrong, what she was doing. But the reasons behind it was something that she hid away from everyone, even Meredy didn't know the real reason, and she wouldn't ever tell anyone about it.

As she was thinking about it, a tear slip from her eye, that fell onto the picture, which she wiped away instantly.

"Hehe, I'm sure that you wouldn't want me to cry. Yeah, I'm being an idiot, aren't I? I chose to be like this now, so I shouldn't complain. As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter if I'm happy or not. One day...I will change what happened, and make it so that we're together again. Or maybe...I've done so much that I don't deserve anything from you and I don't deserve to walk next to you like that Levy McGarden or the others. Yeah...it was me who chose this in the end...I'm sorry Shinobu."

She put down the picture, and quickly got dressed into a short sleeved shirt and pants that flattered her figure. As she dressed, she couldn't help but feel like something was...wrong. But she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

But when she dressed, she ignored the feelings of confusion that was within her, and walked out of the room, and she ended up being in a corridor. Slowly, she walked to the left.

"Best check on Zancrow, to see if he has repented...nah, that thing wont ever give up being evil."

She mumbled to herself, and continued walking.

She then laughed when she heard that she said that Zancrow was evil. What she did wasn't exactly good, but she didn't go around killing people for fun, the difference between him and her. Though she did have to admit that she was being quite hypocritical with her actions...but she didn't care that much.

Along the way to Zancrow, she grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen, and then made it to the torture room that held Zancrow.

"Good morning Zancrow. How are you this morning?"

She chortled out as she took a sip of the coffee, walking into the room.

She looked into the room, and saw that Zancrow was still tied up upon the cross, his eyes glazed over with fear and hate, his body covered in some wounds, his shirt ripped off, and thankfully his pants were still on.

To the left hand side, lots of different things meant for torture were on a table. Ultear smiled at the tools, and contemplated which one she should use this morning so she could 'teach' Zancrow some lessons.

"FUCK OFF! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Zancrow screamed at Ultear who yawned a little bit and swirled her coffee around in the cup.

"Ooh Zancrow, you're just a little bit angry this morning, aren't you? Why is that? I've been really nice today to you. I've not said anything nasty to you, but you're shouting at me. It isn't very nice."

Ultear played with him for a bit, messing with his mind because she wished to make him feel confused. However, Zancrow sharpened his eyes and stuck out his tongue, wagging it wildly.

"Fuck you Ultear! After everything you put me through, you're just a messed up slut that's chasing after someone who hates you most lkely because you're a slag! I hope that you die a painful death in the future! You're just such a bastard anyway! Why don't you go and fucking kill yourself!? Do the world a fucking favour!"

Ultear, not effected, winked at Zancrow with a teasing smile on her face who burst out crying with heavy tears escaping his eyes.

"I will do the world a favour, and kill you." She smirked with a giggle escaping her lips as he sobbed. "I mean, why do we have you around again? What possible use could you be? To be honest, you're just annoying and sometimes I wish that I could slit your throat and watch you bleed to death."

That shook Zancrow to his core, as he believed that she could, and would actually do something like that. Her eyes even showed her willingness to do something like that, so he shed more tears than he had been until now.

"No please don't do this to me! I dont want to die by Yandere-sama!"

Ultear blinked at that, not expecting to be called a Yandere-sama by Zancrow.

"Me? Yandere-sama? That's nice Zancrow, but I don't love you. Unless you're talking about Shinobu, then my love is...complicated. However, I do not wish to talk about him right now, and if you bring up him, you'll be getting this hot coffee in your eyes, and you'll be blind, okay? Even a Flame God Slayer would also feel such things, wouldn't they?"

Zancrow closed his mouth, and howled internally, wanting this to be a dream.

Ultear took a sip of her coffee, then showed it towards Zancrow.

"So, what do you say Zancrow? Want me to do anything to you?"

Zancrow cried, and shook his head, drawing a laugh from the girl in the room, who took another sip of her coffee while smirking.

However, as Ultear and Zancrow were having a 'friendly' chat, Meredy came into the room looking quite distressed, her eyes looking at Ultear with fear, and worry, something Ultear picked up on instantly.

"Meredy? What's wrong?"

Meredy stopped in front of her, and bent over from exhaustion, showing that she had been running for awhile now, as sweat was coming from her brow, that rolled down her face, and dropped onto the floor.

"U-Ul, it's bad."

"Whats bad Meredy?"

Ultear again questioned the young girl, who moved closer.

"I-It's Papa. Something has happened to Papa."

Meredy expressed fear as she said that, feeling the effects of what happened to Shinobu.

Ultear's eyes changed, and she shot an evil look at Zancrow who shook his head rapidly, denying the unspoken accusation that was thrown his way.

"I haven't done anything, I've been stuck here you fucking cow! Don't pin this on me you bitch! I've been here, how could I do anything!? Dont take out your rage on me please! I'll scream if you do! Please don't hurt me fot this! I'm fucking frightened right now!"

Zancrow conveyed towards Ultear, as for this instance, Zancrow wasn't to blame, even if Ultear wanted another reason to hurt him, but due to him not giving her one, she wasn't happy.

Ultear shook her head in annoyance then turned back to the pink haired girl.

"Tell me, what happened to Shinobu. has someone...attacked him? Is he badly injured? Tell me Meredy."

Meredy wiped her eyes a little bit as some small tears came from het eyes.

"Papa and Yukino-san were taken away by the bad people this morning about twenty minutes ago according to Master Hades. I heard him speaking with the bad men, and they said that they're going to be using Papa and Yukino-san. Say it isn't so Ul."

Ultear released a small growl from her lips, and put a hand to her face.

" _So, they've moved up the plan have they? Well, they aren't getting away with it. They aren't using Shinobu fot anything. I don't give one about that Yukino, but no one touches my Shinobu and gets away with it._ " Ultear, having made up her mind nodded once to herself. "Okay, I understand. Thank you for telling me Meredy. I know what I have to do now."

"A-And what's that Ul?"

Meredy wanted to know, showing expecting eyes towards the elder female.

Ultear then showed her fearless smile towards the younger girl.

"I'm going to go and rescue Shinobu and this Yukino of course."

At that, Meredy was stunned, and didn't know what to say in response.

* * *

 **Unknown Location...**

"Come on you two, stop dragging your feet!" The guard growled at the girl and boy duo, pushing them along in a dark cavern. "We have things to do, so hurry up, alright!?"

He guard pushed Shinobu and Yukino though a cave, a cave that was dark. All around them, seemed to be doors to cells, and even some metal cages as well that looked big enough for a child or two, depending how tall the child was.

While Yukino was fine, Shinobu saw some cages around, and his fear grew more and more. He didn't let on to Yukino, as he didn't want to appear weak, but right now...he was frightened. He was scared of everything that was happen around. Seeing cages only allowed his thoughts to become more and more frightened.

"Shin-chan, are you okay? You don't look well."

Yukino whispered to the boy who's chest was going up and down in a slightly rapid rate.

"F-Fine, I'm fine. D-Don't worry about me...I'm good."

He lied, feeling like he could pass out at any second.

His eyes looked all over the area, and while he didn't see any people within the cages, his mind played tricks on him, showing him images of people that he once knew back with Brain, people that he saw die, and people that always cried out for help. It didn't help his growing anxiety.

Yukino looked unconvinced by what he said, something within her telling her that there was something wrong. But for the life of her, she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Could you tell us where we are going? What we are going to be doing time for exactly? Don't we get an trial at least?"

Yukino, though knew this wasn't real, thought that she would play along, and ask questions that most people would want to know about, however, the main guard licked his lips dangerously, showing a disgusting smile towards the pair.

"Hmph, a sorry excuse for a bitch like you doesn't get a trial at all. Maybe a death one, but not a fair one. Isn't that nice of us?"

The man spat back with vile in his voice, while Yukino felt disgusted by his words. However, Shinobu could barely concentrate at all, too frightened to even think straight if he was honest with himself. This brought back too many memories, and all of them weren't good ones.

"Tch, talk about being unfair."

"Talk about shut your face bitch!"

The guard that seemed to be the boss told Yukino who scowled as a response.

"Hmph, do you kiss your Okaa-san with such a dirty mouth?"

Yukino hissed out with discontent, showing that she wasn't happy with the being before her. The guard smirked at her, and got close to her body, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"No, I slit her throat with my sword."

Yukino shivered like a leaf on a tree branch within the wind, something that made her feel quite afraid if she was honest with herself. She was quite angry as well, wishing that she could do something against these people.

"Y-Yes, I can believe that as well. Seems like something an animal like you would do."

The guard growled at Yukino's spiteful words and balled his hand into a fist.

"Watch what you say with me bitch. One more word out of you that's negative to me, then I am going to bash in your face. Actually, you've got a good face, there's other things that we could do with your face, do you know what that is?"

Yukino glared at the guard, knowing exactly what he was implying, and didn't want to feel anything like the man wanted her to feel, so she could only scowl at him as best as she could while she continued walking alongside the silent Shinobu.

While they walked, Yukino knew something was going on. She didn't know what it was, but she could tell that Shinobu wasn't...right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that something was off.

" _There's something wrong with him...but what is it? We're not in danger right now, but why does it look like he...looks afraid? He couldn't be afraid of...being captured, could he? No, it couldn't be that. He seemed fine when they put the cuffs on us. So why does he seem like that he looks like he is about to die? It doesn't make sense to me..._ "

While Yukino was thinking, she saw something within the green eyes that he has, something that she didn't want to see, and that was fear. She didn't expect Shinobu to have such a look on his face, and she began to worry herself as if he was scared, then she was as well.

As for Shinobu, as he continued to walk, his eyes kept fluttering around, showing that he was frightened...no. That would be an understatement. He was downright terrified by what he could see. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure his chest was going to break at any second.

When they finally stopped, they saw that it was a small cage, not big enough to fit much inside. If Yukino had to guess, then she would say that it was a cage for a child, but when Shinobu saw it...his eyes gained tears.

"N-No...it can't be..."

His voice was like that of a ghost, but Yukino heard it, and she raised an eyebrow.

"W-What is it Shin-chan? Do you know this place?"

His eyes turned towards Yukino, who gasped when seeing the fear on his face.

"Thus...looks exactly like the room that...I was...imprisoned in...by that man...wh-why does it look the same...?"

He couldn't figure it out. Everything within the room looked to be the same as when he was together with Ultear, and when he was with her, everything was...hard, but good as well. And now seeing all of this just brought back many fears within him, things that he didn't want to feel anymore.

Yukino looked on with worried eyes as she saw that he was looking at it with fear. To her, it was just a cage, nothing to be worried about. But to him, it was hell itself. He never liked small spaces to begin with, but when he knew there wasn't away out, then he was more and more frightened.

"Get in the room."

The guard ordered coldly.

But when neither person attempted to move (Shinobu too afraid and Yukino too worried to care what the guards thought) someone appeared from the shadows with a cape over their body (the same one that Jenny fought earlier) and grabbed Shinobu by the hair, yanked his head back and got close to his ear.

"I had heard that cages were frightening to you. So, is that what's wrong? Afraid that you're going to be in there forever? Because, you wont be. You're going to be sacrificed little boy for our Master."

His eyes shot open at that, as did Yukino's as well.

"W-What did you say?"

Shinobu whined out, only to cry out when he felt a knee embed itself within his back, causing him to spit out blood.

"I said, you're going to be used as a sacrifice. You and that bitch there."

The cloaked man then slapped Shinobu across the face. Usually, he would retaliate because of such things, but he couldn't. His mind kept going towards the cell that looked exactly like the one that he had to grow up in.

"H-Hey, leave him alone right now! Who the hell are you anyway to do things like this!?" Yukino roared, but then she was pushed into the cell by the other guards. "Ack!" Yukino cried out, and then looked up towards the man who kept whispering things to Shinobu which made his eyes leak water. "I-I said let go of him right now you jerk! I don't know who you think you are, but let go of him right now you jerk face! You aren't going to sacrifice anyone! Attempt to do anything and I will beat you up!"

Yukino was livd right now. She didn't know what was wrong with Shinobu (though she was guessing more and more, and was coming to a disturbing conclusion) she wasn't going to allow her friend to be hurt.

The main guard sneered at her as the cloaked man then spoke to Shinobu with a disgusting voice.

"Do you like being what you are...an experiment...something that wasn't supposed to live past the seventh year...did you know that...experiment? It's lucky you still live...but you do think Brain really let you go like that...?"

"Y-You don't know anything! W-We escaped that place, together!"

He yelled with disgust and thrashed around, attempting to escape, doing everything he could to get away, but the man then punched Shinobu in the back, causing him to cough up more than blood that splattered onto the ground, and howl out in pain.

"S-Stop it you monster! Don't you dare do anything else to him!"

Yukino saw this, and went to stand up, only to be slapped down by the main guard, with her crying at the slap that she got, it stinging her cheek.

"Yuki-chan!" Shinobu cried, and threw his head back. "Leave her alone! If you want to fight, then come at me! Just leave her out of it! Don't touch her again!"

Though it couldn't be seen in the darkness, her face turned a tinge of pink because he defended her like he did, and she promised herself that she'd do the same, however she was going to do it.

"Ooh don't worry, you'll both be useful. Shinobu, is just a fake name. You'll always be the same little rat that was with that other girl, Ultear. You are nothing, you are no one, and your future is nothing. All that matters is that you're a failure of an experiment. You can't even learn how to die properly. The magnificent Brain let you go, so you'd develop your powers. It's just unfortunate that you had to become involved in this you little pet. But you are that woman's Angel, so it is to be expected really."

"W-What woman's Angel...?"

Shinobu didn't understand what the man was trying to say and even though his fear of being in a cage was slowly overtaking him, he couldn't help but wonder what the man was talking about.

But the man then got close to his ear, so only he could hear what the man was about to say.

"It must be good...being Zeref's Angel of Annihilation. I wonder how many people have died in your names...?"

Shinobu's eyes changed to the colour of hate at that, and attempted to bite the man (the only thing he would be able to do now) but said man pulled his head back just before his teeth could take a chunk out of him.

"Y-You don't know what you're talking about! She's a good person, and so am I so stop saying such things!"

Shinobu attempted to get free again, using magic that he had, but the man then threw him into the cage, and shut the door, peering through the small barred window that was at the uppermost of the door.

"Enjoy your time in here. I thought it would be good to give you a good place to be, and to stay in a place that was familiar to you, experiment. Soon, you two, and Hisui will be the ones to open the gate."

"T-The gate to what?"

Yukino wanted to know what was going on, as Shinobu looked around with fear in his eyes.

"Hehehehehehehehe~ The gate to another world! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my debut to the crowds. Actually, I've got to prepare things as well for your demise. Now be good children and don't damage yourselves too much. I'm sure that the plan will go off without a hitch, if you do as you're told."

With that, the man laughed and left as did the guards, leaving Shinobu and Yukino alone together inside of the cell that Shinobu knew of all too well, and didn't like it in the slightest.

"Open the gate to another world...what could he possibly mean by that? And why would he need me, you and Hisui-sama to do something like that? What could we have that makes us special in that regard? There is only one world, isn't there...Shin-chan?"

Yukino, wanting to know his opinion on the matter, decided to ask straight out.

But she didn't get an answer as Shinobu was dealing with his own problems. His eyes opened and closed again and again, his fear growing as he attempted to blink away the tears in his eyes. His heart beat was going rapid in his chest, causing his chest to lift and lower at a visibly noticeable manner.

"...Please...let me out..."

His mumble wasn't heard by Yukino who looked around with curious eyes.

"This cell, you said you know it Shin-chan? Just when could you be in such a place...?" She stopped asking when she saw that his body was shaking, convulsing on the spot. "S-Shin-chan, what's going on? A-Are you okay?"

Her concern was growing by the second, as she had never seen anything like this before, seeing his fearful face, and his eyes. They looked like they had experienced pain before, a pain that no one so young should have to go through.

"Please let me go!" He yelled, stood up, and threw himself at the door. "Please let me go! Please let me out! I can't stand it anymore! Just let me out already! Let me goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Shinobu again and again threw himself at the door, his eyes showing his desperation to escape, his body shaking, his heart smashing against his chest, his breathing getting faster and faster, getting closer and closer to hyperventilation.

"S-Shin-chan! I-It's okay, please don't worry!"

Yukino went to sooth, but Shinobu couldn't listen, his mind too scared to even think straight at this point, and he screamed again and again, his body breaking with every sob that escaped his lips. His eyes leaked massive tears that broke even the hardest of shells, so for Yukino to see him so distressed, was shocking and made her eyes even have tears as well.

"Please let me out! Ultear-san! Ultear-san! Why aren't you here!? W-We were supposed to be a family...but you left me here...alone again...why aren't you here...with me...? We promised to be together forever...but you left me...alone...in the cold..."

He attempted many things to escape. He tried using magic, but the chains that bound his hands behind his back didn't allow him to use such magic. He threw himself at the door again and again, hoping that he would be able to break it somehow, but it didn't work. He kicked the door, kicking it as hard as he could. He even saw a window that he attempted to escape out, but he couldn't due to it being quite high. His eyes looked out of the bars of the doors window, but he couldn't see anyone there, all the while shouting that he wished to be let go.

" _I don't know who this Ultear-san is...but it sounds like it was someone in his past...that left? A friend...lover...sibling...twin? I don't know, but whoever it is, must be someone important to call for her now..._ "

Yukino could only watch on with sorrow in her eyes, unsure of what to do. She wanted to calm him, like he had done for her after their fight, but right now, she felt useless. No matter what he said, he wouldn't listen to her, and she could see why. She didn't even know what to say as a response.

" _Shinobu, Shinobu! It's me, calm down! You're going to hyper ventilate if you continue on! Just take deep breaths, and calm yourself._ "

In the middle of his freaking out, Zeref came to his mind only, her thoughts being transmitted to him, as he repeated threw himself at the door, wanting to escape the room.

"Sensei...I'm scared..."

He sobbed it out loud, so even Yukino could hear it, but she couldn't see Zeref anywhere, so could only guess correctly that he was having a mental conversation with the Sensei.

" _I know baby, I know that it is scary...I will definitely come for you now. I wont let you feel like this Shinobu...I'm coming, don't worry._ "

"No you can't...they'll find you..."

He mumbled out, again Yukino only getting half of the conversation, but could see that he was becoming calmer so she was all for it, but kinda wished she knew what Zeref was saying.

" _It doesn't matter. I said it before, didn't I? It's okay, I will disappear once you're safe. I can't just sit here, and know you're in such a horrible mess right now. Shinobu, I'm going to come now..._ "

"No...Sensei stay with Princess...make sure she is safe..."

His voice was slowly failing him, body wrecking sobs coming to his body again and again, with that being noted by Yukino who was so troubled on what to do. She warned to desperately help, but didn't know how to do it.

" _Don't argue with me. I'm coming right now. I don't even care if I have to...I will come and save you._ "

Sounding like she made a decision, Zeref was adamant that she was going to save him, no matter what it took, because she loved him more than anything, and didn't want to feel him in pain, feel his heart breaking from being in a place he didn't have to be in.

But as she was about to do something, from what Shinobu could tell, Yukino moved to the side of him, and showed a concerned face.

"Shin-chan..."

He looked at her with a tearstained face, something Yukino thought shouldn't be on his face.

"I'm scared..."

Admitting it was one of the hardest things in the world for him, especially with tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, pity him, and he wanted to be strong. But right now, all he wanted to do was crawl under a bed, and pretend that this wasn't happening.

Yukino, doing the only think that she believed she could, inched closer and nuzzled his neck with her head (since her hands were literally tied) giving him a somewhat of a hug, shocking him immensely.

"It's okay Shin-chan, I'm here now. You don't have to worry. I might not know the circumstances with this Ultear-san, but it sounded like she left. However, that's not me. I'm not going to leave, I promise. I'll be here with you within this cage, and we'll escape together, okay?"

Tears fell from his eyes as his face fell onto Yukino's shoulder, and because he couldn't stand it anymore, he fainted on the spot, his heightened emotions being too much to bear, added with the fear he felt and the situation at hand, all of it was too much for his young mind.

However, rather than feel worried, she saw that he fainted with calm look on his face, indicating that he was...okay. She couldn't say he was the best right now, but she knew that something within him was calmed because of the words that she spoke to him.

" _Thank you...Yukino._ "

She heard something within her mind, a voice she wasn't all too familiar with. But somehow, she knew that it was Zeref (obviously not knowing her real name, but knew her as Shinobu's Sensei) somehow within her heart and she smiled slightly, as she heard the thankful tone that the voice used, and how sincere the voice appeared to be when giving her said thanks.

"It's okay...he helped me, more than anyone could ever know. It's about time that I help him as well and if this is what I can do, then I will do it. Don't worry about him, Serah-sama...I believe your name is...I will protect his heart this time, like he has done mine as well."

Yukino thought fondly of the time that she and Shinobu talked, and how she told him about her sister, and how it made her feel, and how she was accepted despite how everything was. And now, she was his...partner. She wasn't going to let him down from now on.

Yukino then moved her body so his face gently fell onto her lap, giving him a lap pillow, as she smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. We wont be in here for long, right Shin-chan?"

Shinobu moved in his sleep, snuggling against her lap which she blushed at, as this was the first time she had done something like this, and could feel his head being near her...important parts, which she didn't (couldn't) think about as it was too embarrassing.

"...Anna..."

The words spoken in his sleep drew a confused face from Yukino.

"Who's Anna-san?"

Yukino didn't know who it was, so she cocked her head to the side in a wondering gaze.

* * *

 **At the stadium...**

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm so totally going to die...I'm going to die. There's no way that I can fight these people...I'm going to die. Please someone say that this is a dream, and not some real thing. I can't stand this anymore...I'm scared, and I wanna go home now. Shi-chan, please save me from this nightmare."

Levy chanted again and again, as crowds around her roared highly, energetically. She looked around at them, and she cried even more, as she didn't like the situation that she was in right now, seeing that this was some kind of personal attack on her being, and slightly cursed Shinobu for making her do this.

"Will you please stop saying you're going to die? You're supposed to be a strong mage, don't show such tears."

Levy looked at Mira who winked at her, giving a scowl to the small girls face.

"Mira is going to kill me. I'm gonna die by her hands. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. She's going to kill me together with Erza and Sherria-san. They all are going to kill me together. I'm going to die because of them. I'm frightened, I don't want to die. Waaah..."

Levy cried some tears that made her eyes look bigger than they should be, water filling the orbs, giving her a drowned rat look. She couldn't help it, due to the circumstances that stood before her. Anyone normal would be the same as well, not wanting to be hurt by these people.

"Levy-sama, please calm down." Virgo hushed the girl, speaking quietly so only she could hear. "You have to remain calm. Princess would want you to keep cool, and do the logical thing. So please think like that, and you'll be fine."

Levy's eyes turned harshly towards the maid girl, and she scowled in discomfort as she rubbed her golden blonde hair...yes, her golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders.

"You don't have to cosplay as a man, do you? And can you please not call him Princess? It sounds weird and insane as well. You cannot call him that, can you Virgo?"

She gestured to herself...rather, himself. Right now, she has the appearance of Shinobu. His hair colour, his eye colour, and even his body as well (which was slightly taller than hers) and was even wearing clothes of a revealing nature, that bared the midriff, which Levy thought was unnecessary, and wondered why she was dressed like this but that's how the illusion (more like a transformation than an illusion) was and she couldn't change it.

"You are not cosplaying, the ring gives you the appearance of the Dame. You're still you, but you have an illusion around you that will last for awhile...rather, i believe you've actually transformed. Do not worry, as long as you have on the ring, you will look like the Queen for about 8 hours so these fights should be fine, even if you use yout magic, it runs off another source so the time limit wont go down."

Levy, who looks like Shinobu in both appearance and even feel, scowled even more towards the pink haired girl as she looked at the ring on her ring finger, that looked like wedding ring, which she thought for a few seconds Shinobu was proposing to her, but that wasn't the case.

"E-Even if that is the case, this isn't right, is it? I mean, I look and essentially am Shi-chan. And now I could be fighting monster Demon Mira or perverted harem builder Erza. Or even weird Loli girl who draws dead bird pictures Sherria-san. I'm going to die. I'm not a monster like the first two. I might be able to take Sherria-san in a fight, but I don't know the full extent of her power. She could be stronger than the current me."

Levy looked around, and saw the situation she was in even more clear than before. Around her, was Mirajane, Erza, and Sherria, all standing in the stadium for the fights ahead, and she was there as well, surrounded by Virgo and Aries, while she looked like Shinobu, thanks to the ring that she had on her finger.

Up above, stood the Princess and the King as well. Though the Princess looked nervous, Mirajane and Erza were also on the lookout for anything that could be dangerous. She was dressed for the occasion, wearing a long white dress that looked like a ball gown, and had several ornaments on the dress.

"Hohoho, this is going to be a good match, whoever fights, isn't it Hisui?"

The King conveyed his question towards the young green haired girl who stiffened, nodding once.

" _Shinobu-kun...Yukino-san...I hope you two are okay..._ " She thought to herself in worry, then looked towards the King. "Y-Yes Otou-san, it is going to be a good day, isn't it?"

The King nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, this day is going to change the lives of many people, no matter who wins."

Hisui's eyes snapped shut for an instant in a wince at the words, taking them to mean something dark was going to happen. But right now, she couldn't let on that she knew something was wrong and sighed sweetly.

"Y-Yes, you're right about that Otou-san. I wonder what's going to happen with the matches?"

"Whatever happens, you're going to be in a good show Hisui."

Again, the Princess winced at the words, as she know that her father wasn't...right right now.

" _Otou-san...I know you're still there...or you're around somewhere. My new friends will definitely save you, I know that they will...they'll save you and we can go back to the way that it was beforehand._ " She then cast her eyes downwards, and bit her bottom lip. " _I hope that this plan works, Levy-san, everyone._ "

Hisui then put her hands together in a pray like stance, and offered a prayer up to the heavens.

Zeref who was nearby, hidden away, was admittedly trying to control the anger that she had inside for what was happening with Shinobu, as she could feel the fear that was growing within his heart right now, but she respected what he wanted from her, so to make sure that her magic didn't kill everyone around, she had to force herself to not care about anything, that way, she would be able to do what Shinobu wanted from her, treating it as a 'game' for her 'Pawn'.

That's how she had to feel, or she would feel too much, and it would activate her Magic, and she didn't want that to happen. Not only because of Shinobu, but because the fact that she didn't want to kill people. Though she was having trouble trying to control her growing anger, as she could feel him being in pain. However, she also knew that Yukino was there, and was glad for that, though was slightly jealous, but she'd let that go for now.

Back down with the girls, Aries placed a comforting hand on the blue haired girls shoulder.

"Shinobu-sama wouldn't want you to worry, Levy-san." Aries came into the conversation, and rested a hand on the girls shoulders. "Levy-san, Shinobu-sama wouldn't want you to do this, unless he thought that you could handle it. He must believe in you a whole lot if he places trust in you to do this for him. And if Shinobu-sama places trust in you, then I would as well. No, since Shinobu-sama believes in Levy-san, then I will as well."

That's how Aries felt on the matter. She believed in Shinobu more than anyone else in the world. She couldn't and wouldn't believe in anyone else more than Shinobu, as she had been with him for over 7 years now. However, she had also known Levy for a number of years as well (though there was a gap between how long they've seen one another) so she could trust the girl as well and considered her a good friend.

Levy sighed at the pink haired spirit and cried at the same time.

"Yes, there might be trust between us and you might believe in me...but don't you see what he is asking me to do? He's asking me to fight against these people? I'm not insanely powerful like those three. I'm not Shi-chan, I can't do amazing things like he can."

She felt doubt within herself, she couldn't believe that she'd be able to do anything like the others could. She was only Levy McGarden. She was a girl that couldn't fight against the people that were here.

"Do not doubt yourself. We're here with you, and we've been powered up by Zere...eeeh, I mean Serah-sama. Y-Yes, we've been powered up to the strongest we possibly could be."

Virgo shook her head at the shy spirit who cried internally, knowing that she almost let it slip about Zeref, since she knew she couldn't, she felt even worse when she got the cold eyes from Virgo.

"Yes, since Serah-sama is the one powering us, I feel very very powerful. This is a euphoric feeling. Serah-sama's power is beyond that of the Queen and right now, I feel like I could take on a nation on my own. It is quite amazing, isn't it Aries?"

Asking the well endowed Spirit, said girl broke out into a smile, a smile that reassured him.

"Y-Yes, I've never felt so strong before. Shinobu-sama is strong for his age, but Serah-sama is something beyond that and now, I feel the strongest I've ever felt before. Together, me and Virgo should be able to combat most magical threats that are around right now."

"Good for you...but what about me...?"

Levy smiled weakly when she said that. She wanted to feel good, and fight for Shinobu. But she couldn't even begin to figure out how she would be able to fight as she never had to fight with such a frightening fight before. She had Shinobu to fight for her before, but she's never been the one to fight on her own. She might have Aries and Virgo with her, but Shinobu was always beside her...but now she doesn't have him, and was also worried for him.

"Hehe, Shinobu-sama left you his 'gift' didn't he? If you have that, you'll be able to do amazing things." Aries told the girl, who nodded. "Then do not worry, leave us to the fighting, and please back us up Levy-san. That's what you are here for, so it looks like Shinobu-sama is still in the tournament. Besides, Shin-Shinobu-sama also believes you're smart, so your lack of fighting ability can be made up by your smarts, can't it?"

"Yeah...I suppose you're right..."

Levy then looked up into the sky, as she remembered what happened before and how she ended up being in this situation...

* * *

 _Flashback!_

" _Wait, what are you two doing here?"_

 _The one to ask was Mirajane, being surrounded with the others of the group, which consisted of Juvia, Levy, Hisui, Sherria, Erza, Kagura and herself. All of them looked at the spirits with suspicious eyes, besides a certain person that was._

 _Aries and Virgo stood within Shinobu's bedroom, with Virgo holding a ring within her hand. Since the taking of Yukino and Shinobu before, everyone was worried, and decided to do what Kagura said, and that was go into the bedroom of Shinobu, though she didn't know exactly why, until she saw the two female spirits._

" _Yes, Shinobu-sama wished f-for us to be help you out today."_

 _Aries explained with Virgo carrying it on._

" _We've been asked to participate within the tournament with Levy-sama."_

 _Not only Levy was stunned by that, nearly everyone was and Levy was the one who cocked an eyebrow up._

" _But I'm not in the tournament. How could I do anything about it?"_

 _She was genuinely confused, not seeing how she would be able to do anything to fight._

" _You are going to take Shinobu-sama's place in the fight ahead since he was k-kidnapped! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shinobu-sama has been kidnapped! I want to be with Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

 _Aries broke down in tears, falling to the ground as Virgo patted her back, whispering soothing words to the girl._

" _So, you know what happened with him then?"_

 _The one to ask was Kagura, who crossed her arms over her bust, with Virgo nodding, Aries unable to do anything else but cry as she was sad, depressed that Shinobu had been captured and worried for the boy, knowing that he doesn't like being caged._

" _Yes, we've been informed by Serah-sama, who made this ring together with the Queen so that Levy-sama would be able to fight as the Queen and be able to keep the idea that the Queen was still fighting within the tournament. Well, the ring wasn't for Levy-sama originally, but it seems to be used by her now."_

" _Wait, who's the Queen? You're not talking about me, are you? I mean, I'm the Princess, not the Queen. Maybe someday I will be the Queen, but right now, I'm just the Princess."_

 _Hisui, not knowing that Virgo had weird names for Shinobu, didn't know that the Queen was Shinobu and was curious as to who Virgo was talking about, though she didn't think it was her, but she had to ask anyway._

" _Just don't ask, okay? She's not talking about you, and who she is talking about isn't qualified to be a Princess, unless he's into crossdressing then that's another topic all together."_

 _Mira warned with a sad tone, something that Hisui picked up on and nodded her head._

" _Anyway, Serah-sama explained that the Princess is-"_

" _But I'm-"_

 _Hisui tried to explain that she was the Princess, but Mirajane shook her head, cutting off the girl who bowed her head sadly._

" _As I was saying. The Princess, not of the Kingdom, has been captured together with Yukino-sama, by fake guards. Serah-sama and the Princess have surmised together that the fake guards have taken the Duchess and the other one so they can keep them from finding the truth. Whoever has taken them, doesn't know of your involvement, and with taking Empress out of the tournament, they could move their plans forward with the winner, with the information that has been presented. Though it isn't confirmed, based on what Serah-sama explained, it seems that the winner could be used in some kind of plan...but, with the taking of the Princess, the plans could also be moved forward. And the Princess with Yukino-sama also allowed themselves to be captured so they could find out more information while in captivity."_

 _Virgo finished explaining to the people, who seemed to understand what she was explaining, nodding once in agreement, besides Hisui who was hung up on something._

" _Okay who is the Princess, Duchess, and the Empress anyway? Are we talking about someone royal right now? I mean, it isn't Yukino-san, is it? That's the only girl that was taken by the guards..."_

 _Everyone slapped themselves in the face (even Sherria) as they knew who she was talking about. Mirajane then walked closer towards the girl, and patted her on the head._

" _Yeah, she's talking about Shinobu right now. I don't know why, but Virgo calls Shinobu girl royal titles, and I don't even want to begin to understand what is going through her mind right now. I mean, he isn't a girl, and I don't think he is royalty so..."_

 _Mira couldn't even begin to think about it. She was confused as to why Virgo called Shinobu all of these names, and why she didn't even seem to be fazed by calling Shinobu these names that are meant for girls_

" _Ooh my, is that the case? Then Shinobu-kun is royalty? I see, so Shinobu-kun is a royal person. Yes, it makes sense now. That's that I have been feeling lately, Shinobu-kun is a boy that is like myself, royal."_

 _Mirajane wore a baffled face as Hisui said the opposite of what the girl had said, slapping herself in the face again. Juvia couldn't help but raise her eyebrows with a wondering look in her eyes. As for Kagura, she was tempted to slap the Princess on the back of the head, so she could stop the stupidity going any further._

 _However, Virgo nodded her head to the others shock._

" _Yes, the Queen is royalty. At least in my heart, the Princess is my royalty. I love the Queen, and everything he represents as well. So, I have to hold him in the highest of regards. And I will also say that to the day that I...to the day that the Duchess and I get married, then I will be more happy than ever, and give him bigger titles."_

 _Aries scowled at that, not liking the fact that she believes that Virgo was going to marry Shinobu over her._

" _But why give him female titles?"_

 _Hisui wanted to know more, as it was quite fascinating to her. If Shinobu was a royal person, then she'd like to know how royal he was. But while she was fascinated, most of the girls couldn't help but shake their heads in weirdness._

" _...It's because she is twisted..."_

 _Aries mumbled out, as Virgo shot her a dark look._

" _Did you say something?"_

" _N-No, nothing whatsoever! I wasn't saying anything at all!" Aries defended herself, putting up her hands innocently. "I-I was just that you said you're marrying Shinobu-sama. You shouldn't lie like that..."_

" _But I'm not lying. I am going to marry the Queen, and become his King."_

 _The comment from Virgo drew many strange looks to come for the young looking spirit girl._

" _But wouldn't that be the other way around? Wouldn't you be the Queen and he be the King? Unless you're going to gender swap or something?"_

 _Erza decided to ask, but Virgo shook her head in refusal._

" _No. You see, right now he is a Princess. But when he gets married, he will become a beautiful Queen, and since the Queen marries a King, that's what I am going to be. I will bring out the Princesses inner cuteness, and make him shine like a beautiful Queen."_

 _All of the girls raised their eyebrows curiously, and then dropped them with a small sigh._

" _You are a very weird and probably a disturbed woman." Kagura sighed as Virgo shot her a dark look, then walked forward. "Anyway, Levy-san. You've got to fight in the tournament. There is no one else that could fight against the people in the tournament."_

" _B-But, how could I? I can't fight. I'm nothing like you all."_

 _Levy didn't see how she would be able to do anything like they would. She isn't a fighter like they are. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to do anything against these people._

" _Shinobu gave you the 'gift' didn't he? He gave you his power. He thought ahead, and decided to have you fight. He knew that none of us would be able to do it either, so he placed his trust in you."_

 _Levy was even more confused by that, not seeing why they couldn't. By her accounts, anyone of them would be the ones who would be better at fighting than she would, so she couldn't see why she was chosen for this task._

" _B-But, you can do things that I can't. All of you are fighters, not me. I'm just me, Levy McGarden, I can't fight like you people can. Why did Shi-chan choose me to fight when you're the ones who fight?"_

 _To some, her words made sense. However, Kagura stepped forward, placing a hand on the girls shoulder._

" _Levy, I think Shinobu chose you was because you are the only one who hasn't fought yet, so it would be more believable for you to fight on his behalf. You know him more than anyone else...even myself I guess...you know how he acts, you've seen him fight more than the rest of us, and you know how he would fight, and even gave you his power. We've all fought before, so if the King sees our powers, he'd get suspicious, and might do something...that shouldn't be done. But he hasn't seen your abilities, and with the power inside of you, plus your own magic, which could even be some of Shinobu's skill set so it wouldn't be a stretch to say that it is his, plus with the spirits aiding you, it could be more believable, and it wouldn't cause confusion to the masses. He even told me that you'd be able to bring out the power that's hidden within you. And while you're doing that, the rest of us will do what we originally decided to do, and find some information about what's happened to the King...well, that's just myself and Juvia I guess."_

" _But what about Shinobu? Aren't we going for him? And Yukino, Lisanna's look alike, as well. We need to go and get them, don't we? N-Not that I care or anything, but what if they get seriously hurt? Or even worse than that?"_

 _Though she wouldn't want to admit it, Mira was worried for Shinobu and Yukino. Aries felt the same as Mirajane, with Virgo feeling the same. But unlike the girl, they knew that they shouldn't be able to do anything...right now._

 _However, Erza shook her head._

" _No, Shinobu and Yukino will be fine on their own. Didn't you see the looks they sent us? It was saying "We'll get out of it on our own so you all do what we need to do." so we have to place trust in them. That's all we can do for now."_

" _Are you mental Erza?" Mirajane exclaimed with shock. "We can't just leave them there."_

" _They both said that we should continue on and not worry about them. Didn't you hear that as well? They want us to continue the investigation, and fight for what we need to fight for. They're doing their job by finding out information, so we should do our own as well."_

" _But you can't know that for certain Erza-san." Juvia argued with a sharp whine in her voice. "Shinobu-sama...san...chan, and Yukino-san could still be in danger. What if they can't get out of whatever they are in? They are good, but Juvia thinks that we should go after them, to save them."_

 _It made sense to Juvia to go after them, especially Shinobu since he had, for a lack of a better word, brightened up her life, and introduced her to the people around her now, all becoming fast friends._

" _Don't you think that I'm worried for them as well? Shinobu and Yukino are my trusted comrades as well. In a heartbeat, I would go for them. But I can't. We need to fight, so we can do what we originally need to do."_

" _B-But Juvia thinks that it is still bad to leave friends behind. Yukino-san and Shinobu-sama...san...chan needs us by their side as well. Juvia doesn't know much about friendship, but Yukino-san and Shinobu-sama...san...chan are Juvia's friends, Juvia knows this to be true. Juvia's world was lit up with sun because of that boy, while Yukino-san has also been Juvia's friend. Juvia thinks that if no one is going to go to their rescue, then she'll go herself."_

 _Juvia was adamant by going. In her mind, she believed that she would be doing the right thing by going._

 _Kagura however shook her face, rejecting Juvia._

" _I know this sounds heartless, but we don't have time to search for them. I know Shinobu, and I know that he will be fine. He is a strong warrior, no matter what others think of him. I know of this, because once upon a time, we were good friends, and fought many things together many times, and kept one another safe. I might not be over what happened, but if I know anything about him, then that thing is that he never gives up, if his friends are in danger. Levy-san would also know what I'm talking about."_

 _Turning to Levy, said girl bowed her head._

" _She's not wrong...Shi-chan is strong, and will be able to find away out. But there's also..." She glanced at both Aries and Virgo, knowing what she was going to say, then lowered their faces as she raised her head. "...Never mind. But lets just say that he knows what's going to happen and he knows what to do. Like Kagura-san, I also place my trust within him, and Yukino as well. If anything, they've got brains and strength there. So we don't have to worry."_

 _Though she said that, she was worried for Shinobu, worrying that he could be in danger right now and she knew that he didn't like prison cells, which only made her worry even more for him, though she didn't let it show on her face._

 _The others didn't like it, but they had to agree with the words of the others around them, agreeing because Levy and Kagura did know him best, and they knew he could handle it together with Yukino._

" _Juvia, while we're here, could you confirm something for me?"_

 _Erza politely walked over to the blue haired woman and got out a book which made everyone frown._

" _Yes? What is it Erza-san?"_

 _Erza smirked and brought out a pen for her pad._

" _Can I confirm you for the harem?"_

 _Juvia blushed many shades of red at that moment, unsure of how she should answer, putting hands to her flushing cheeks with the others face faulting._

 _Mira, at that moment, wanted to kill Erza for bringing such a thing up right now, as the Princess looked on with wondering eyes. Levy's eyes twitched, as did Aries' eyes. Though Virgo nodded, and walked over._

" _Yes, Juvia-sama. I would also like to know this as well." Virgo then looked over the harem list that was open on the page Erza had out, nodding her head as if she was agreeing with something. "I see, yes. This is a good list. But you forgot Serah-sama for the list. The Dames Sensei, as she loves him as well. She is the Onee-sama type."_

 _Erza slapped herself in the face with an "Of course. I'm so stupid sometimes." coming from her lips, and instantly wrote down 'Serah' on the sheet, knowing that they (Aries and Virgo) couldn't say the real name._

 _Mira scowled at the pair of harem builders and looked at Levy for answers._

" _Is she serious right now? Agreeing with Erza of all people on this damn harem?"_

 _Mira was in a total stale of disbelief, not believing that Virgo was actually being like this._

" _Yes, she is...she's always said that she doesn't care if Shi-chan has a harem or not. Even back in the day, I remember her saying that she wouldn't care if Shi-chan had a harem as long as she was apart of it. She even said that she'd help organize it as well."_

" _But she also said that she wants to be the masochistic maid, and wouldn't give that position up. It seems very important to her, but I cannot understand why...I mean, why do we need positions in the first place...eep! Positions! Shinobu-sama and I in positions!? Who said that!? Doggy style position! N-No. I can't think like that!"_

 _Aries added with a healthy flush on her cheeks with steam coming out of her ears as Erza snickered._

" _Aries is on the right mind track here. She's got the best mindset. It is always the shy ones that have the most perverted minds in the end. All think of positions for the future, and I will write them down, and submit them to Shinobu, and the leader of the harem. I'm looking at you Mira." Erza winked at Mira who shook her head with growing annoyance, but not caring, Erza continued. "Anyway. You'll all have to figure out what position fits you best. If you'd like a brain storming session with me, then after the tournament, then please come and see me, and we can work it out together."_

" _Yes, I would also like to be there during these meetings as well."_

 _Virgo added into the conversation while making a heart sign with her fingers, but having a stoic face on, which earned a nod from Erza, and a scowl from Kagura._

" _I still can't believe that you all believe that a harem is even possible. How could anyone love more than one person? It can't be done. Obviously the male is going to have a favourite girl in the 'harem' so I don't get why you all seem to be wanting this to happen." Virgo, in that moment stopped, and looked towards Kagura with narrowed eyes, causing Kagura to blink in surprise. "W-What did I say?"_

 _Kagura nervously got out, as she took a step back, fearing for her life right now._

 _Virgo's scowl became wider and more menacing as she moved closer with a skip in her step._

" _Kagura-sama, it is possible to love more than one person. I mean, Shinobu-sama is a person that embodies love. Serah-sama even told me that he has a special ability to love many, and love them all equally."_

" _That's a lie."_

 _Kagura objected instantly, however Aries nodded her head with even more embarrassment on her face than before._

" _N-No, it is true...at least that's what Serah-sama says. She said that Shinobu-sama is someone...special, and can love many, as...we-well, I don't know the mechanics behind it, but Shinobu-sama has a good soul, and is pure. Shinobu-sama can love many girls, and Serah-sama said that he wouldn't choose anyone over the other, as long as he loved them."_

 _What she didn't say was that she wished for the harem to go as she loved Shinobu as well, though she couldn't express it well like that of Virgo and the others could._

 _Hearing what the pink haired sheep spirit explained, Kagura didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she relented._

" _I-If that's what you say, then I can't deny it."_

" _Yes, that's good Kagura-sama. If you're lucky, you might make it into the harem as well."_

 _Virgo confirmed with a small smile, while Kagura was freaked out by the whole harem talk, and decided to stay out of it in the future, in fear that she would be brought into something that she didn't want to be brought into._

 _Erza then faced Juvia again who was mumbling things about Shinobu and her._

" _So Juvia, do you want a place within the harem? I can squeeze you in somewhere. You can fit a certain bill alright. I'm thinking...stalker here. We don't have one in the harem yet, so please consider being Shinobu's stalker. I could see many funny moments coming about with the stalker in the harem."_

" _Juvia is no stalker!"_

 _Levy snorted at that unintentionally, earning a glare to come from the rain woman._

" _S-Sorry Juvia-san, I didn't mean to do that. It's just the way you said it...never mind hehe~"_

 _She giggled nervously at that, watching the reaction of Juvia who didn't look happy with her._

" _Anyway Juvia, think about it. I could get you in good with Shinobu if you want me too? I have sway over the harem...since I've taken it upon myself to be like the Puppet Master of the harem."_

 _Juvia blushed bright red and poked her fingers together, contemplating things about Shinobu and herself._

" _T-The what Master?"_

 _Mira stuttered to the shock of the Princess among others._

 _Erza moved her fingers as if strings were on her fingers, and she was moving puppets around._

" _I'm the Puppet Master of the harem. You know, I don't get paid for this. I'm doing this off my own back you know? But I'm doing this for me...for Shinobu to be happy. Don't worry Mira, you've got head position. You should be happy."_

" _Y-You can't suddenly decide these things! These are peoples lives, not something you can put into a book! What if these people don't want to be with Shinobu! And no one would pay you for this anyway! This isn't a normal thing you psychopath!"_

 _Mira snapped at the redhead with Erza snickering._

" _Trust me Mirajane. I know what's happening. Don't worry, I will make sure that this will succeed. I've planned this since...the other day. It is my life's mission now Mirajane."_

" _I seriously dislike you. And if you're so obsessed with building a harem, why don't you put yourself in the harem huh?"_

 _Erza winked, and licked her lips, stunning Mirajane quite abit._

" _If I ever develop feelings, I might just do that. Though for right now, I don't possess romantic feelings for Shinobu. At best, he's one of my friends. And at worst, he's kind of like my Otouto, but that is still pretty good."_

 _Mira, shook her head, wanting to forget this day ever happening, turned to Levy._

" _Okay...Levy, put on the ring. Lets see what you look like as...wait, you'd look like Shinobu with the ring on. Must be quite some magic to make such a thing."_

 _Levy's bottom lip trembled, unsure if she could do what Shinobu wanted. But she took the ring off Virgo, and slipped it onto her ring finger, and instantly, when she turned the rings gem in the middle, her body transformed into that of Shinobu, with a revealing outfit on. Tight top that bared the midriff, and shorts that came up to above the knee, showing a lot of leg, Levy cursing the fact that she had to wear this._

" _So...how do I look...?"_

 _Everyone placed a hand to their faces, and tried not to laugh, all saying "You just had a sex change and you don't look much different." as a joke, which made Levy cry immensely as she thought that they were talking about her underdeveloped chest and body, comparing her to that of a Shota, and she was a Loli._

 _Flashback end!_

* * *

As Levy finished reminiscing about the mornings events, and with the plan set in motion, they saw the King was up ahead, standing next to the Princess who looked nervous still, and he then addressed the crowds and the contestants.

"As you all are aware..." The King began, looking at the contestants, only to have a narrow look in his eyes, then smiled bewitchingly. "...Today is the last day of the finals. Today, there is definitely going to be a conclusion to this fantastic tournament! With four remaining contestants, that means the fights will also be heating up, and at the end of the tournament, the winner will get the huge prizes of the money, and a single wish of their choosing that is going to be granted by me, the King of this lovely Kingdom, among other things!"

The crowd in the stadium went wild with mad cry's about the finals being here.

"Gooooooooooo Shinobu-sama! We love you!"

"Yay for Shinobu-chan! He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"I love you Shinobu-chan! Marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Insane cries came from the crowd for Shinobu, cries that made Levy's eyes twitched, as right now, she was Shinobu, or an illusion of her is. She didn't like the fact that these women cheered not only for Shinobu, but while she was dressed at him as well.

And it wasn't just Shinobu that had fans as well...

"Go Sherria-chan! Awwwwwww! She's so cute!"

"Mira-chan for the win! She's going to win against these people!"

"Erza-sama is going to win! She's the most beautiful mage around!"

As the three were cheered for by various people, Sherria took it in her stride, and was quite happy with the results. Mira smirked and blushed at the same time, while Erza did the peace sign to everyone.

The crowds went on for a few minutes, all of the people routing for the people they believed to be the best, and who was going to win, and why they were going to win in the first place.

It seemed to be pretty even between the girls Mira and Erza, as many people wished to see a match between them, believing them to be the strongest females in the entire tournament. Because he was the lone male, most of the girls and elder women cheered for Shinobu, while the guys that seemed to like cute girls cheered for Sherria to win. But no matter who they cheered for, all of them were happy to have made it as far as they did.

"Now, with the finals in arms reach, we've got to decide who's going to be fighting next. So let the Lacrima spin and select the best names for the next fight! Lets see what's going to happen in the next fight!"

The crowd went insane again, as a Lacrima appeared within the sky, and showed four images, those images being that of the fighters that were left. Sherria, Shinobu, Erza and Mirajane.

Then, all four kept going on the screen, it being split into two by a line down the middle. Pictures of the fighters kept appearing with the others waiting on with bated breath, watching with curious eyes, and wondering as well as expectation.

Levy didn't care who she fought, as she was sure that she was going to lose to anyone of them. Mira hoped that it was Erza she fought, the same with Erza in regards to Mira, and Sherria was happy with whoever, as she believed that she was going to lose as well so she wanted to get it over with as she was worried about Shinobu and Yukino.

As the images flashed onto the screen, Aries and Virgo also looked on with expectation and wondering as well. However, the images soon stopped with two images being shown.

"Ooh shit..."

Levy let out, as she dashed a look towards her opponent, crying at the same time as she was shaking.

"Ooh damn it, I wanted to fight her." Mira sighed, and looked at Levy. "I feel sorry for you sweetheart. That chick doesn't know the meaning of holding back. I think she might end up taking your life if you aren't careful."

Levy shed some tears at that, as she knew what she was talking about, not wanting to believe that something like this could happen at all, and she didn't like the fact that she was going to be killed, most likely.

"Oooooooooo! So this is going to be a fight between them huh!? That means they are going to be executed! Poor Levy-chan, she's going to end up dying in this fight...I mean Shinobu-chan is going to end up dying in this fight!"

Sherria's words didn't exactly spark a good reaction from the young blue haired female, and actually made it worse by making her cry and sigh at the same time as she was shaking, convulsing on the spot.

Erza didn't wear an expression, as she didn't see what was wrong with everyone else, only seeing what she wanted to see, and what she wanted to believe as well, and that was right now, she believed that she was going to be facing off with someone easily.

"Yes, the fight between Shota Shinobu Kobayashi-kun and the red haired strawberry cake lover Erza Scarlet-chan! Now everyone else please leave the field, and allow this fight to begin!"

The other two contestants got off the field quickly, leaving Erza and Levy in the ring, with Aries and Virgo stood near the blue haired girl. Levy was shaking as Erza brought out a sword, and became more scared than she had ever been in her entire life before.

* * *

 **With Shinobu and Yukino...**

"Shin-chan, you're awake, I'm glad."

Yukino announced happily, seeing that Shinobu had woken up.

The boy himself looked around with a nervous look in his eyes, realizing that he was still trapped where he was, and felt that his heart was going faster than before he awoke.

"Th-This cage is..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence, backing away from Yukino, and got towards the corner, huddled alone like he used to do when he was a young child. He put his head on his knees, and his eyes opened and closed several times, wanting to blink away reality and allow normalcy to take over, and have himself back with Zeref again.

" _Shinobu it is okay, don't worry baby. I love you._ "

Zeref within his mind soothed, which sent calming waves through his body, though he was still worried that he might pass out again.

Yukino, seeing that what happened before was going to happen again, decided to try something to take his mind off his fear.

"Say Shin-chan, who's Anna-san anyway?"

His eyes went towards Yukino, and shrugged his shoulders.

"How am I meant to know? Is it someone the guards mentioned when I was...passed out?"

"N-No, it was...you. You said that there was something about Anna-san. I don't know who that is, but you said her name several times in your sleep, and you also mentioned something about a Dragon as well...though I don't know what it was about Dragons you thought of."

"I talked about this Anna-san and a Dragon? What Dragon?"

He inquired from the young girl, who shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't say. You only said a Dragon and this Anna-san was going to help, but since it was muddled up, I couldn't understand what you were trying to say. Whatever it was, I don't think that it was a bad thing...hmmmm, maybe Anna-san is someone you know from the past?"

"I don't know anyone called Anna-san, and I've never met a Dragon before either. Weird...Anna-san huh...the name is...something that...hmm...strange. I think of Layla-san when I think of the name Anna-san."

"Layla-san? Who's that?"

Yukino inquired further, wanting to keep his mind off the cell, and by how his body stopped shaking, it seemed to have worked for the time being.

"Layla-san...she was this kind Celestial Spirit Mage I met years ago. She was kind, but she wasn't the healthiest of people. I think she had some kind of illness, but I don't know what it was. It's weird, I met her briefly, but I feel like..."

"Yes...?"

Yukino mumbled, continuing the conversation with him.

"...I don't know. It's weird, as I only met her for a few days. But it was as if I had been...or I've...no, it doesn't matter. I couldn't of done anything like that...could I? Nah, it's just my muddled up mind hehe."

He smiled at her, as she did the same, seeing that she had done what she set out to do, and that was keep him calm, and not hyperventilating as if he did that, then he could have a panic attack, and that could lead to complications.

"Shin-chan...erm, I know that you might not want to talk about it...but we're in this cage...now." She saw him flinch, so she moved closer to him. "I know it isn't something you want to think about, but we can't stay in this place. We need to escape, and get back to the others. If I'm right, then these people are going to be doing something to us soon."

"W-What do you mean? What are they going to do to us?"

Yukino looked at the door, and sighed heavily, not because of Shinobu, but because of the situation they were in.

"I heard them talking while you were unconscious, and it seems that they intend to sacrifice us to open some gate to another world. I don't know what this world is, but whatever it is, it is going to be something dangerous. We can't let that happen, we need to escape."

"B-But we can't use our magic...how are we supposed to get out of here?"

She looked around, noticing that there wasn't anything that could help them get off the chains that bound them. She then looked at Shinobu, seeing the fear rise within him once again, so she got closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I have my keys with me. I don't know if Holder type Magic would work. Caster type doesn't seem to be working, so why don't we try using my keys?"

She offered a good plan to them, Shinobu not seeing any alternative to the plan so nodded.

"O-Okay, so get them."

Yukino looked down at her breasts, and blushed then looked up at Shinobu.

"I-I can't..."

She confessed something that she never wanted to confess in her life, when it concerned her bust, and that went double when it was in regards to a man as well, with thoughts running around in her mind, thoughts that she didn't want to think about.

"W-What do you mean? Where are they?"

Yukino's blush grew immensely, and she shook her head as she mumbled "Down my top." with great embarrassment on her face. Her body also wriggled around, to show that she couldn't get them.

Shinobu looked at her breasts for a brief instance, before blushing himself.

"I-I see...s-so you've got stuff down there as well..."

His face became even more red when he thought about Yukino's boobs for a second. He didn't want to think about them, but even the purest of males thought about them every now and again, and right now, it was either think of that, or think of something else that he didn't want to think about.

"Y-Yes...and I can't get them..."

She admitted, hoping he knew what she was thinking, but he wore a clueless face.

"O-Oh, I guess then we have to come up with another plan."

Yukino blushed, and shook her head, her face now resembling a tomato.

"Th-That's not necessarily true."

"Huh? If you can't get them, then how can we get out of here...?"

Yukino wished right now that Shinobu was a female so what she would have to ask next didn't sound dirty in anyway. But she knew that she would have to ask anyway, so she decided to be forward about it.

"Shin-chan...what I'm about to ask isn't anyway of me attempting something Jenny-sama would most likely want, so please don't think anything bad of me when I ask things like this."

"Huh? What Jenny-san would want? What would she want me to do to her?"

Yukino wished she could slap herself in the face right now, but due to her hands being tied, she couldn't do anything like that, and adopted a smile on her face, showcasing her cute face.

"Eeeh...will you please put your hand down my top, into my cleavage and fish out the keys for me?"

Shinobu recoiled from her in an instant, and blushed many shades of red, feverishly shaking his head.

"I-I-I-I don't know wh-what you wa-want me to do that for b-but we hardly know o-one another. A-And Sensei told m-me that we s-shouldn't d-do ecchi things like that u-until we d-discover feelings f-for the other..."

The shyness he felt around women kicked in, his eyes fluttering around like mad, his mind forgetting that he was in a prison cell with the proposition that Yukino was offering him, and didn't know what to say.

"N-No! I didn't mean anything like that Shin-chan!" Yukino gave a wild cry, and flushed at the same time. "I-I just wanted to get my keys...and I can't get them...it's a lot to ask I know...but please get them out, it could be the only way...okay?"

He blushed several shades of red, looking at the girl with an uneven expression.

"I-If it is the only way then I suppose that I should..."

Yukino blushed a bright colour and edged closer.

"N-Now, shove your hand down my top already Shin-chan and get me my keys."

Shinobu turned around as Yukino bent down so her bust was at his hand level. With a giant blush on his face, he reached outwards the best he could, Yukino fighting down the growing flush on her face as his hand slowly sunk into her cleavage...

* * *

 **With Kagura and Juvia...**

"Have you ever noticed that we're the ones that walk through the dirty places?"

Juvia noted, looking down at her body, and saw the dirty water she was in.

Right now, she was within a sewer system with murky waters going up to their knees. The sewers run directly under the castle, the destination of both Kagura and Juvia. Since Hisui showed them this way to get into the castle unnoticed, they decided together that they would be going to the castle together.

"Eeh, we've only ever done this once and this is that once."

Kagura noted plainly, causing Juvia to face palm.

"Y-Yes, Kagura-san might be right, but Juvia doesn't like it all the same. How far is this tunnel anyway?"

Kagura looked at the map within her hand, using a torch in the other to shine the light upon the map, guessing their location based on the map that they had, and conveyed that to Juvia.

"Well, as far as I can gather, we appear to be near the end of it. Hisui-sama explained that this will take us to a prison like area, but there shouldn't be anyone there. At least, last night when she left, there wasn't anyone there, so this morning shouldn't be any different."

"Yes, Juvia also hopes for the same. But when we get to the castle, what do we look for? There must be some guards left, yes?"

Juvia was concerned about it, as she didn't want to be ambushed or something. While she was confident in her abilities, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull off a large scale battle at this moment in time.

Kagura confirmed it with a nod.

"I'm sure that there are. But there also has to be something that has to tell us what's going on. A set of plans, some kind of notes that lead us to the ultimate conclusion on what's happening around here. Whatever kind of evidence we need, must be at the castle. Because it is the games today, the guards should be lax, so there shouldn't be much panic if we find some. But we still need to be careful. Since our friends are putting themselves on the line, we have to do the same, don't we?"

Juvia couldn't argue, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Juvia thinks the same. We should press on, so we can find any dirt on the King, and then we can bust him open as a liar."

Kagura went to put her hand forward to reject what Juvia was saying, but she paused, then shook her head, deciding that continuing would be the best way to do things.

While they walked, Juvia used her magic over water to keep the most dirt off her, and because she didn't want to travel in this water, she didn't bother attempting. Kagura didn't really care that much about the dirty water.

Along the way however, Kagura noted the smell, and had to grimace, and attempt to not throw up, but she was failing miserably. If it wasn't for the fact that Juvia was keeping the dirtiest water away, Kagura was sure that she was going to throw up.

Juvia was on the same boat, simply unable to do anything else other than look at the dirty water with sadness. She usually loved water, but today, it wasn't her friend, which she didn't want to make into her enemy either.

They walked for well over ten minutes, until they found a door in front of them. Nothing was special about the door, only it being a normal one that had a wooden handle and the door itself was made of wood.

"Is this is Kagura-san?"

Juvia made herself known to the sword wielding girl with said girl nodding her head in agreement.

"Must be." Kagura confirmed and went towards the door. "Whatever is on the other side of this door has got to be dangerous. Whatever it is, let us keep our wits about us, okay?"

Kagura saw Juvia nod at her, so she opened the door softly, Juvia moving forward to see if anything was there. Kagura peaked her head inside, and what she saw was a stone floor, some chains around that are bound to the wall, and even some bars that make up some cages.

"What can you see Kagura-san? Are there any guards inside there?"

Juvia whispered in her ear, the girl looking around.

"No, I don't see anything in there that could ambush us. Lets go in nice and quietly though, okay?"

Gaining a nod from Juvia, Kagura gripped her sword tightly, and entered the room, Juvia close behind them. They walked for a face paces, looking around, and couldn't see anything whatsoever.

It wasn't dark, but it wasn't exactly bright either. They didn't want to risk lighting candles, which they could see on the walls in candle holders. Though it wasn't like they could use fire magic in the first place.

The girls looked around, splitting off but not too far. Juvia looked through some of the bars to the cage, to see if anything was inside, but she couldn't see anything that could be of use.

"No, nothing is here...Juvia thinks people haven't been here for awhile..."

She said loud enough for Kagura to hear, while said girl looked unconvinced.

Kagura inspected the chains on the ground, feeling them, and could feel the heat that was on them.

" _These couldn't of been used more than ten minutes ago. Whoever was using them couldn't of gone too far. But the question is, who was chained up not long ago? And where have they gone now?_ "

Kagura was suspicious, looking around for anywhere the people who were bound by these chains but couldn't see anyone there. Her eyes went left and right, looking for any hint to where the people went.

"This is strange..."

Juvia noted drawing a confused look from Kagura.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just, for a dungeon or whatever, you'd think there would be guards. Juvia means, look how easily we got inside. Juvia is sure that others could exploit this route, so why aren't there any guards around?"

Kagura paused and thought about Juvia's words.

" _She's right...even without any prisoners here, why aren't there any guards. They'd have to defend the castle, even on days like this. The King is out yes, but the castle holds secrets, more so than what we're looking for. So why aren't there any guards...?_ "

Kagura couldn't figure it out, and she was deep in thought.

While she was thinking, Juvia walked over towards the end of the room, and saw a door that was well hidden within the darkness.

"Kagura-san, there's a door here. What do you think we should do?"

Kagura cast her eyes towards the door, barely able to see it in the darkness. She placed the chains down onto the ground and casually strolled over to the door, and once making it, put a hand to said door.

"Hmmm, I think we should check it out. I found some chains over there that could've been used on someone."

"You could tell?"

Juvia gave an incredulous look towards the sword user, said girl nodding her head once.

"The chains were warm, warmer than they should be but not to the point that they are hot like a fire would cause."

"You mean by body heat?"

Kagura confirmed it with an inclination.

"Yes, I believe that there were people here not long ago. People that were tied up, and if it was Shinobu and Yukino then..."

Kagura was worried for them, as more and more of this was becoming creepier for her by the second.

"You think it could've been them? Why would they be here? Weren't the guards not real?"

"Yes that's right, but we can't ignore the fact that the King could've done it deliberately. Either way, lets find out what's behind door number one, shall we Juvia-san?"

"Yes, lets do it Kagura-san."

Nodding at one another, Kagura opened the door quietly. Poking their heads inside, they looked around for anything that could lead them to some kind of resolution to the problem that they had.

Their eyes looked around in the area that they had to work with, and the room seemed to be the same as the one that they were currently in. However, that soon changed when they saw someone...

"Jenny!"

"Ooh God you're alive?"

Kagura and Juvia said, though Kagura's was more shocked, and Juvia's was more disappointed.

Indeed, Jenny was in a cage, chained up, and had tape over her mouth, coveting it so no one could hear her, she couldn't speak. Her clothes were torn, though covered the most important parts of her body.

Next to her was a figure that can't be made out, covered in a cloak, and chained up.

"Juvia."

Kagura scolded, as Juvia bowed her head.

"Juvia's sorry. Juvia meant thank God Jenny-san is alive."

Kagura was quite unconvinced by her words, but couldn't think about it that much as Jenny thrashed around wildly, wanting to escape the chains that bound her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Jenny whined, as Kagura and Juvia ran over to aid her.

"It's okay Jenny, it's over now."

The swordswoman soothed, and took off the tape around her mouth.

"Ooh thank God you've come. Kagura-san, Juvia-san. I can't stand this place anymore. I've been pulled along and hit, moved from a creepy ass cave to this dungeon all the while being called names like beached whale and fat tits no brain and dumb blonde walrus." At that, Juvia burst out into a fit of giggles but one solid look from Kagura hushed her. "Please get me out of here Kagura-san, Juvia-san...actually. Where's my Angel?"

Juvia resisted the urge to face palm at that very second, with Kagura actually face palming.

"Uugh, he's indisposed at the moment. But why are you here? We thought you went home."

"There's no time for that now Kagura-san! We've got to get to Angel before it is too..." She paused, and noticed something moving behind Kagura and Juvia. "B-Behind you!"

Kagura pivoted on her feet at Jenny's call, thrusting her sheathed sword forward in time to block a sword coming for her. Doing the briefest of exchanges with Kagura, the sword was pushed away from Kagura's own blade as Juvia summoned water around her being.

Kagura regarded the sword user, then looked behind said person, seeing that there were at least ten people there, all of them looking like professional assassins or something to that effect.

"Juvia, fight beside me!"

"You've got it Kagura-san, lets take out the trash."

Nodding at one another, they both took up arms against the enemies before them who all took up arms as well. With Jenny and the mysterious being inside of the cage, Kagura and Juvia had no other choice but to aid one another in this battle to save Jenny and the other person within the cage, though neither Juvia nor Kagura knew who this person was.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a couple of things happened this chapter! Ultear has finally decided to get in on the action, and has declared that she's going to save Shinobu herself, but what does that entail? Then poor Shinobu nearly having a panic attack, but thanks to Yukino and Zeref, he was able to calm down for now. Then there was some little comedy in the middle, with Erza and Virgo joining forces for the harem building (even asking Juvia to join the harem!), who knows what those two are going to be doing together. But now there's going to be a Levy (plus Zeref powered spirits) vs Erza! How's that going to turn out? And with Shinobu now having to reach into Yukino's chest, just what direction is there relationship going to take? And they've found Jenny at last! But who's chained up next to her? And what is this 'other world' that the evil guys are after? All will be revealed in the next few chapters!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, yeah that was a fun scene to write, and yup, Jenny has been found which is a good thing!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, there's quite a lot of that around, isn't there? And I dunno lol~**

 **SkullFlame; Ehehe, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that~ Cant say yet, would spoil it, but it is going to be good, at least that's what I'm hoping for. Even if that doesn't happen yet, when the Edolas arc comes, I could see that happening. Eh, I haven't decided for Evergreen yet, though most likely is gonna be paired with Elfman. Haven't watched the film in awhile, so I'll have to go back and watch it again in the future and then think about it. Hehe, the phoenix could have the form of Ravel from HSDXD or something lol. Yeah, I'm the same on that one. Minerva has been suggested, but I am still thinking about her, and how they'd build a relationship with one another so she's definitely on the maybe part. Yeah, it could be something like that, and yeah, it is one of my fav opening's from Fairy Tail as well. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, yeah he's still got them though for how long is anyone's guess. But yeah, he could've seen better days, but you piss off Ultear, and this is what happens to you. Heh, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that~ Levy might just surprise you yet. She has Aries and Virgo with her powered by Zeref, so she's got some muscle behind her, though Erza isn't a slouch either so the fight is going to be quite interesting. Yeah, Yukino and Zeref managed to do what they needed to do, and keep him calm and collected. Ooh, it is going to be interesting what happens next hehe~**

 **Guest 1; I'm glad that you did, and yup! He's gonna be chibi hehe~**

 **Guest 2; Well pretty much yeah. It's been implied for awhile that she has been, but that pretty much confirms it. Well, when Ultear sends someone else other than her to spy on him...yeah, you get the picture right~?**

 **Ragna; You've got a point there. Ultear could be classed as something like that, though Flare would also have a good point for that as well, if she came into the harem somehow.**

 **Soul; No, no one has suggested anything like that yet. Though that would be a pretty good idea. And yeah, that's how I would envision her as well.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, they're gonna get out, but how they do, is gonna be shown in this chapter~ Yeah, Shinobu is gonna have to keep it together a little longer if he and the rest are gonna solve the mystery. Well, you'll see how Levy does against Erza.**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, you'll see if they meet face to face, but whatever happens, it is gonna be, something alright.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe Levy will be...well, Levy. She'll be alright, since she has the Spirits on her side. Yeah, Jenny has been found, and now she's back with the team. Yukino and Shinobi will be having a bonding session this chapter, that brings them quite close to one another.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The power that's hidden within you part 2!**

 **In the dungeons...**

"Take them out!"

"We can't have them escaping with the beached whale!"

"Take them out, they could ruin the plan!"

"Lets do it for the whale!"

Men dressed as guards charged for Juvia and Kagura. Juvia had water surrounding her being, and Kagura had her sword out, though it was still sheathed, it was deadly all the same.

Jenny was tied up and so was the mysterious being who couldn't speak or even more that well. Jenny had a frown on her face as she was called a whale again, a beached one at that, mutteting "Angel doesn't think I'm a beached whale." with an annoyed huff.

"Juvia, back me up. I will lead the charge."

Kagura instructed with the bluenette girl nodding in agreement. And with that acknowledged, Kagura went forward with Juvia right behind her, the water surrounding her with an intensity that wasn't found before as Kagura had her eyes sharpened to a point that it could cut through glass.

"Take this!"

A guard made it to Kagura first, and swung the blade that he had at her neck. Kagura brought up her blade, and blocked the strike with the unsheathed sword, and pushed the man back on his feet.

The man was sent back slightly, but that didn't stop him, and he slashed at her wildly from all sides. With a quick jump of her feet, Kagura's nimble body avoided all of the slashes that came for her with ease.

Kagura then went to attack with the sword that was sheathed, but the man shocked surprisingly good ability to block her slash. The sword that he used to block was damaged by the sheathed blade, Kagura using her superior sword, pushed the opponent backwards and building up momentum, went for the assault.

"Not quick enough."

Kagura smirked and proceeded to hit her enemy in the stomach with the bottom of her blade, the force she used blew him off his feet, and was sent hurdling into the wall, knocking him out.

"Die!"

As Kagura was doing that, distracted by the attack that she gave the sword man, another man came at her with a spear, jabbing with the spear sending for Kagura's chest area. But as the blade was about to touch Kagura, Juvia came to the side and stuck out her hand, water dancing within her palm.

"Water Slicer!"

She announced, and small water curved blades came from her hand, and cut apart the spear, leaving the man wide open. Kagura used that chance to spin in place, and then smash the bottom of her blade into the torso of the man, sending him next to the other guard that Kagura had decked before.

"Try this!"

One of the guards put out their hands, and made small wind blades in their hands, that appeared to be like shurikens, and threw them towards Kagura and Juvia, the air cutting around them, indicting how sharp they really were.

"Juvia isn't effected by this."

"Tch."

Juvia allowed the blades to pass through her watery body, leaving her unharmed and safe as Kagura used her expert sword skills to divert the blades away from her blade, the blade never leaving the sheathe, hitting them to hit all over the dungeon, besides the area that the captives were held so they'd be safe.

The man growled in frustration, and sent out more blades, only bigger this time. They were so big that it took up 3/4 of Kagura's and Juvias bodies, they were that big.

Juvia didn't have a problem with them, allowing the blades to pass through her water body without issue. But for Kagura, not possessing a body like Juvia, had a more difficult time in dodging and hitting away the blades but she still managed to defend herself expertly.

"Die bitch!"

At the same time that happened, one more guard with a dangerous looking scythe came slashing towards Kagura from the right. Knowing she couldn't take the scythe, did a back flip, the blade passing under her as the body she had was in the air.

Once returning to the ground, she noted the shuriken like wind attack was coming for her again, at the same time the man with a scythe came for her, slashing with a dark power laced within the blade.

"Juvia doesn't think so!"

Juvia stuck her hand and waved it to the right. From the hand movement, water came from her feet in a mini wave, and was sent towards the attack. Because the man couldn't bend the attack, the wave hit the attack, and knocked it off course, sending it at the man with the scythe.

"Damn you water witch."

The wind user spat out, however failed to notice that Juvia had sent a volley of water towards him. As he noticed it though, it was too late and with a violent crash of water, the man was sent backwards, and smashed his back against the wall, knocking him out of the fight all together.

The scythe man scowled, and spun his scythe around, deflecting the blade of wind that was sent at him by Juvia. But he failed to notice that Kagura was coming in fast, pushing forward and pointing her sword towards the mans stomach.

"Haah!"

With a warrior cry, Kagura thrusted her blade forward for the man. With his speed, he managed to deflect the blade to the side, though Kagura wasn't done, and brought up her knee.

"This wont-"

"Take this!"

The man was about to use his scythe to block the strike, however Kagura activated her Magic in time, and made the scythe heavier, which sent the scythe to the ground, which worked in Kagura's favour that allowed his body to be sent to the ground and her knee up to his face at the same time.

"Guwah!"

The man spat out blood from the knee in the face. Kagura then jumped into the air, and grabbed the man by the back of the armour he wore. With a twirl of her body, using the magic she had to make the enemy lighter for her to lift, he was thrown into the wall, which she followed up with propelling herself forward, the blade out in front of her like an arrow.

"Take that."

Kagura smiled as her sword embedded itself inside of the mans stomach, twisting it to cause him pain, bypassing the armour which shattered upon contact with the sheathed blade, and then she lifted the blade up, the mans body following her as she noticed another guard coming from the right.

"Die magic bitch!"

The guard spat out, making fire within his hand and shooting it forward. Kagura danced around the attack, and launched the man at the fire user. Said fire user blinked in surprise and bent down, the body passing over his head and hitting against a cage, knocking him out.

"You're looking the wrong way!"

With a cry from Juvia, said girl launched an orb of water towards the fire user. Said man cocked his head towards her, grinning like a mad man, and put his hand forward, creating a decent fireball size.

"I don't think so girl!"

As his voice carried over to the water girl, the man launched his fireball for Juvia's water orb. Water orb met fireball, and clashed against one another violently, sending steam throughout the room.

"H-Hot! Please make this stop soon, okay!? Angel! Please come and rescue me already, I am frightened now! Please don't let these people kill me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Jenny complained as she wriggled around inside of her chains, wanting her Angel to come for her.

Since neither was stronger than the other, they cancelled one another out, leaving behind a wall of steam with Kagura dashing forward for him at the same time, her being the real attack.

"S-Shit!" The man spat out, and the swung his left arm around and a whip made of fire was produced, wrapping around his arm and extending the length of his body and even slightly beyond that. "Haha! Die with the fire whip bitch!"

As if he was swinging something, the man pulled his hand back, and with a whipping motion, the fire whip was released towards Kagura. Said girl danced to the left, avoiding the whip which smacked the ground, cracking it, and closed in on the opponent.

"Lose you idiot!"

Though a confident smile came to her face, the man did one last ditch attempt against Kagura, summoning flames around him, dancing around him in a burning glory that heated up the area.

Kagura was about to retreat when Juvia came into action, the water dancing around her, her aiming her hands towards the enemies flames that danced a wild orange colour.

"Juvia doesn't think so! No flame by you can stop Juvia's water!"

The flames where then quenched when Juvia made her own water wave come from her body, overpowering the attack, allowing Kagura full access to the opponent which she took full advantage of.

"Take this!"

With a pivoting of the feet, spinning around, Kagura built up speed, and used that speed by thrusting her sword at the opponent, bypassing any flames that he summoned, crashing against his stomach and forcing him backwards, knocking him out with the attack.

"Time to die!"

"We wont lose!"

Kagura regarded the opponents left, noting two left, and they both charged for Juvia. Juvia blinked in surprise, but then leapt forward, only for the guards to slash their swords down, sending off attacks with air pressure from the slashes that penetrated Juvia's body...or so they thought.

"Attacks like this don't touch Juvia's body. Juvia is the water woman after all, nothing like this can hurt Juvia. Now Juvia is going to put you in your place with her water!"

Juvia explained to the opponents who didn't want to hear it, and sent more attacks for Juvia.

"You are gonna die!"

"Yeah, for the whale!"

The two men declared boldly and put more strength into their attacks for the water woman, annoying Jenny who was once again referred to as a whale who pouted adorably and turned her neck away from the enemy.

Kagura looked on in case she needed help, but Juvia seemed to be able to handle it herself, the attacks merely going through the water woman without hurting her whatsoever, keeping the girl safe.

When making it to them, Juvia stuck out her hands short of the opponents faces.

"Water Locks!"

Announcing that out, two sphere's of pure water appeared, trapping the opponents in the water. The men gasped for air, but that proved to be mistakes as the water in the domes was absolute, no oxygen inside whatsoever.

No matter what they tried, swinging their weapons, hitting the water and even using some magic, the water domes were able to keep them trapped, something that Juvia smirked at, seeing how she was getting stronger.

"Then I will finish them."

Kagura rushed forward, and with a swing of her blade, she cleaved through the water domes, hitting the enemies bodies directly, knocking them all without killing them, something that Kagura would do if she needed too.

Once all of the guards were dealt with, Kagura and Juvia walked over towards the captured Jenny and the unknown man. Kagura bent down, and used her sword to slash open the chains that bound her.

"Ooh thank God I'm not tied up and I'm not a beached whale anymore." She cried happy tears as Juvia stifled a laugh, Kagura having a grin on her face from the words she said, implying that she was a beached whale before, but decided to not call her out on it as she has been through an ordeal. She then sat up, rubbing her wrists that felt painful. "W-We need to get to Angel quickly before it is too late. I trust that he's fighting in the tournament right now?"

"Well..."

When Kagura went to explain, Jenny put her hands together and had sparkles near her eyes, something that freaked out both of the females present.

"Of course it has to be. I'm being saved by the girls because Angels don't do grunt work like this. Angels do the important business, though I wished Angel came for me instead of these girls." She looked childishly towards the pair of females who scowled as a response, however Jenny ignored them to continue thinking about Shinobu. "Ooh my darling Angel, I want to be with you every single second of the day. I'm coming my Angel, I wont let anyone hurt my darling Angel ever again because I'm your humble human my darling Angel."

Jenny finished off by looking to the sky, and smiling enchantingly, drawing sweatdrops from both Juvia and Kagura.

"I really wish that you wouldn't call him your darling Angel."

Kagura deadpanned as Jenny stuck out her tongue.

"You don't understand me and my Angel. We've got a love that transcends Heaven and Hell. I mean, he's obviously from Heaven and I'm a mere mortal, but together we're going to be the best couple ever. We're even going to live together after all this crap has been dealt with, and raise little offspring of adorable Angel/human hybrids in the future when we're old enough as well. Yes, that is going to be the best. Angel and I together, being together, doing what Angels shouldn't be doing but will learn through me."

Jenny eyes had sparkles, and a nose bleed came to her as well when she imagined Shinobu naked with Angel wings behind him, looking very innocently towards her and a pleading look in his eyes.

" _I wonder if she was drugged when she was captured...? Or she's just like this all of the time? And if it is the latter one, then she needs some help, some professional help at that._ "

Kagura thought to herself, and forced the smile on her face to turn into her normal face but it was hard, very hard fot het to do something like that, and the smile on her face turned wider as a result, though Jenny didn't seem to be aware of it.

"Erm...you do know that if Shinobu-sama...san...chan was an Angel, he'd be dead, right?"

Juvia pointed out to the dazzling Jenny who scowled as a response.

"No, God made him to be an Angel. He wasn't a human like all of the horrid boys in this world, especially the ones that called me a whale, and was always an Angel, a pure Angel boy at that. He's come to earth to defeat all of the darkness while finding a mate, which is me, so he can carry on his work through our children. Obviously I'm up to the task of whatever, and I mean, whatever Angel wants to do."

Jenny adopted a lewd face as more blood trickled out of her nose, thoughts of her naked together with her 'Angel' coming to her mind, him naked and in a submissive pose as well, something that sent Jenny into an euphoric state.

"" _She's nuts._ ""

Kagura and Juvia thought at the same time with a larger sweatdrop than before coming from their heads.

Kagura then heard a muffled cry coming from the side of Jenny, and decided to look, seeing that the person was still captured, slapping herself in the face for forgetting that little detail beforehand.

"Who is that under there Jenny?"

Kagura snapped Jenny out of her delusions long enough for Jenny to look at the person beside her, but since she didn't know, she gave a shrug of the shoulders she had.

"I have no idea. I was taken here after being locked within some kind of cave. I attempted to escape, but the person behind this had a power that allowed the man to become intangible or something, my attacks going through him, but the man could hit and grab me, so he wasn't a ghost. H-He was something out of this world. I was...captured again after that, and brought here."

"Why is that?"

Juvia beckoned an answer from the blonde haired busty girl, who again didn't have an answer.

"I don't really know. I was only told that I was being moved here as I would be in the way. And when I was brought here, that guy was next to me. Though he looks a little small, doesn't he? N-Not Angel size though as that's adorable, this is just...eeh, I dunno. Dwarf maybe? Anyway, I don't even know why I was captured, maybe it was to make Angel suspicious and come for me or something? Either way, it doesn't matter now, I guess."

Kagura regarded the tied up man, before coming to his aid.

"Don't worry, we're here now. We will rescue you."

Kagura took off the chains with her sword, and the bag over his over to reveal a person that they weren't expecfting in the slightest.

"Y-You are..."

"But this can't be..."

"S-Shouldn't he be at the..."

The three girls were baffled by the appearance of the man before them, an old man at that. The three girls rubbed their eyes, disbelief setting into their minds as they regarded the man with a shocked face, matching eyes.

"Yes yes, it is I. I've been captured for along while now. Though I haven't the foggiest on what is going on right now. But you three girls have come to save me, how generous of you ladies. But I'm afraid that we haven't much time to dawdle. We have to hurry and protect my daughter Hisui before the people responsible for this comes back and hurts my daughter."

Yes, the man before them was none other than the King of the country himself, which made this all the more confusing for the girls.

"Y-Your Majesty, I..."

Kagura went to say something, but the door was violently opened, to reveal many of the same type of guards that attacked beforehand, the King recognizing them as not being apart of his royal guards.

"Ooh look, it is the beached whale...now the dungeon whale."

"This is gonna be interesting. I wonder what they could do?"

"Hehe, we can't let them go. We need to keep them here until Master does what he needs to do."

As the guards came in, Kagura counted there to be at least 20 of them, causing her to gulp slightly, sensing some strong magical powers from them. Juvia was also blinking in surprise, wondering how they are gonna get out of this, but laughed at Jenny being called a dungeon whale, which earned a dark scowl from Kagura. The King also looked worried, thinking about his daughter.

But there was one person who didn't show a fearful face, and was actually grinning with a wild smile on her face.

"Don't worry King-sama, Kagura-san and Juvia-san. I've got this." Jenny stood up and cracked her knuckles. "No one, and I mean no one stands between me and my Angel. I'm going kick some ass here, so stay out of the way or face me, who you all called whale. It's time for this beautiful flower to bloom and become one with my Angel."

With a menacing glare in her eyes, Jenny used her magic to bring machine parts to her arms, and walked forward. The collective thought of the guards were " _Ooh shit, we're gonna die._ " as they cowered from the young blonde haired woman, wishing that fate hadn't dealt them this hand, as once Jenny was pissed off, the world was gonna end until she got back to her Angel.

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

"So, tell me about this Ultear-san, Shin-chan, if you don't mind that is while we do this to take our minds off the groping and stuff that is bound to happen."

Yukino began, a small blush on her face as his hand slowly disappeared into her cleavage. As she watched his hand, a nervous look in her eyes came to the orbs, but strangely, she felt that it was going to be okay.

"Ultear-san huh...where to start?" He wondered aloud as Yukino looked, and felt his fingertips onto her breasts, earning a small moan from the girl, even at the slightest touch. "W-Well...Ultear-san and I grew up together, if you can call it that, that is. Ever since I could remember, Ultear-san and I were together...well, before at least...no, after that...either way, it was along time we were together. You already know that I was a lab rat, right?"

"Y-Yes, that God Slayer mentioned it when we were fighting. And turn your hand to the right, it is at the lower part of my r-right breast, okay? J-Just don't pinch right there...okay?"

Yukino nodded her head in agreement at the same time that she said it, feeling his hand going to the left like he told her too. Shinobu nodded as well, reaching his hand towards the keys, Yukino biting her lip to the slowly groping of her by accident from him.

"W...Well, Ultear-san and I used to share a room...a cage at that. It looked very much like this one. No in fact, this room looks exactly the same, and that's one of the reasons I freaked out, never wanting to see something like this again." He admitted to the girl who looked around with a sad face on. "For five years, I was in the cage like this one, getting daily experimented on, chained up, shocked until the point of passing out and many other things as well that was meant to cause us pain all for his pleasure, that bastard. It was absolute Hell. We couldn't even go outside, and what we got to eat isn't what you'd feed rats. It was rotten, gross, and made me feel sick all of the time, but if we didn't eat that, then we'd be beaten for not eating it and then we'd starve for not eating the disgusting food. I used to give most of my food to Ultear-san since she was always weak after what they did to her."

Yukino developed teary eyes at the words, and couldn't even imagine being locked in a cage like this for the first five years of her life, never mind being experimented on as well.

"O-Oh...I'm so sorry...I didn't know that it was like that...no child...no human should go through that..."

"But...with Ultear-san, it wasn't so bad." He confessed as his fingers wrapped around her nipple by mistake, a muffled cry coming from Yukino so he quickly dashed his hand to the bottom of her top. "I-It wasn't so bad...I mean, yeah I wish that it didn't happen. But with Ultear-san...it was bearable. Everyday, we were together. We'd talk about hopes and dreams and everything else that we could. What we'd do when we escaped the cells, and she said we'd live together with her Okaa-san, as a family. Ultear-san was...no, she is my family. She's the only one I have. Sensei is my lo...she's my Sensei, but she isn't my family, not yet, and neither is Levy-chan, though I care for her the same as I do for Ultear-san. It's hard to explain, but Ultear-san is the closest thing I had to family, the only person that grew up beside me before I got out...isn't that the basic definition of a family?"

"Family huh..." Breathed out Yukino, attempting to take it all in but having a hard time in doing so, from all of the information that she was receiving. "S-So...you were that close?"

Yukino didn't know whether she should feel sad or happy about them being close. Under the circumstances, she was sure that they did one another a good service, but to be locked away like that and be tortured from what she could tell, must've been very difficult, and she wasn't sure on how he was able to smile, since if that happened for five years of her childhood, she wouldn't be able to smile.

"We had to be. We kept one another's spirits up. Everyday, after we'd, after we had the experiments done on us, we would get into bed together, and look out the sole window of the room, speak with one another and dream about the outside as the stars filled the night sky. We'd even sing to one another, and made up many songs so we could sing when we were low to cheer the other up. Ultear-san, knew that she had an Okaa-san out there. But me...I don't know about my family. I was told that I was abandoned and my parents were killed, but I don't know how true that is. If I have parents, if I have siblings, I don't know. But with Ultear-san...it didn't matter because she was beside me all of the time, and kept me feeling like total despair didn't exist. She made it so that I survived that ordeal...she allowed me to continue living, by being who she is, so I'm indebted to her."

He finalized as he searched her bra for the keys. Twisting his hand left and right, Yukino felt the fingers like ice onto her bare breast, something that kept making her bite her lip so she doesn't cry out in some pleasure.

At the same time however, Shinobu could feel her breast, concluding that they weren't bad for her age. Though Zeref's were bigger, he couldn't deny that hers weren't so bad as well, though he was too ashamed to admit anything about it.

" _Sounds like he really does care about her._ " Yukino thought with a sad sigh, then a muffled cry as his finger flicked her nipple again. "Y-You know, if you were experimented on for five years of your beginning life...that means you escaped when you were five then?"

He confirmed her suspicions with a nod, and a longing face.

"Yes...I remember the day as clear as if it was happening again and again in front of me. Ultear-san was taken away for her usual experiments. Back then, I believe that it was taken in turns, so one day it would be me, and the other would be her. It's hard thinking about it, but that's what I remember at least. Anyway, as she was taken away, I held a special key within my hand, that was a present from my Onii-sama."

"Onii-sama? But you just said that you didn't..."

Yukino was quite perplexed about it. Since Shinobu just said that he didn't know if he had any family, she didn't know why he would bring up an elder brother now of all times, though she was quite intrigued by the story, even forgetting that his hand was down her top and groped her a couple of times.

"He wasn't my blood Onii-sama, at least I don't think he was." He explained to the baffled looking girl. "He was...he guided me. He taught me things about the outside. He was older than I and Ultear-san. But he was always there for me, offering me his knowledge and guidance, his reassurance that everything was going to be okay and that we'd one day be happy together...until Brain took him away and murdered him in cold blood, and told me again and again how I would end up the same way if I didnt comply with his demands. Back then, I would've given anything to see him again, even death would've been fine...and now...well, I wish he was still here so I could have his wisdom for me again...his strength and kindness. He was the best ever...and now he isn't here, I feel like...Brain shouldn't be here, that dirty bastard. With my own hands...I'm going to end that things life. Even if I get in trouble, I will kill Brain for what he's done to me, my Onii-sama, Ultear-san and countless others he's done."

Spitting that out with absolute rage, Yukino gasped at the news she had just received.

"Th-This Brain took away your Onii-sama...? And even said you'd end up the same way...? What kind of person...no, what kind of monster does this to someone...?" Yukino didn't know what else to say to comfort. " _His life was quite bad from the beginning. I can't believe that Shin-chan had to do something like that...go through losing someone he looked up to as an Onii-sama at that age, and had to deal with experiments as well. I know I lost Onee-sama and my parents...but she might still be alive, he doesn't even have that hope...yet he still smiles...he smiles for all of us...that's what true strength is in my eyes...the strength to carry on like he is...I hope that I can emulate that strength as well._ "

She felt quite bad, and kinda wished that she didn't ask about it. But apart of her wanted to know. Not because she was a nosy person, but because she wanted to know more about him.

Shinobu with teary eyes, inclined his head with her statement.

"Y-Yes...he killed Onii-sama. He couldn't take the experiments anymore, and his body gave out. Onii-sama died in that hell, and left me in that place when he said that he wouldn't...but I can't blame him, because Brain did it all, not him. If he had a choice, he wouldn't of left, but that bastard took him away from me by doing too much to him but he's gonna be in Heaven now, I know that so I hope that he enjoys it up there. I was...upset immensely about it and I still am immensely upset and most likely will always be upset until I can get that man...but he left me his key behind and that was what saved me in the end."

"Key?" She parroted. "Y-You don't mean a..."

Yukino guessed it, and didn't have to say anything about it as she was still crying about his past and how much he had suffered, but Shinobu carried on the conversation anyway as he felt like Yukino, was someone he could tell his past too.

"Yes, Aries-chan's key, was my Onii-sama's. I don't know how he got it, he never told me, and Aries-chan didn't know either. Before he died, he gave me the key, and told me how to use it, and to use it to protect people the best that I could. But since I was young, I had no clue on how to use magic or even use it properly if I'm honest, even with what Brain did to me with the magic shit. It was a foreign thing to me, and could only release a wave of it, but I didn't want to destroy the key so I didn't do that. But one day, when I was five, I was able to use the key by wishing very hard, which summoned the magical power within me without hurting the key, and Aries-chan came to me. She actually helped me escape the prison with Ultear-san. Aries-chan was so shy, and still is in many ways, but she readily helped me without complaint. Ultear-san came back from the experiments she had done to her, and then I summoned Aries-chan again after she taught me how. Then, sometime later, we went to the window, and broke out of the window, fell towards the earth, but Ultear-san and I were saved by Aries-chan using her fluffy magic and then together, Ultear-san and I ran away as fast as we could and never looked back."

As she listened to the story, Yukino decided that right there and then, she was going to stick by him. Even he had a past like that. She remembered her own past, and compared it to his own, but decided that his was the worst one, though hers wasn't the walk in the park people would want either.

"Wow...so you've had Aries-sama since you were five years old. I didn't even know that people used magic at that age though I suppose you can if you know how. But you used it to save yourself and your friend. But still that doesn't explain why..."

She then thought about this Ultear. She wasn't sure on how he wasn't with her, as from the sounds of it, she should've been with him, and since she guessed they immensely cared for one another, she could only conclude that something happened when they escaped that split them apart.

"Well...after we escaped, Ultear-san and I went to search for her Okaa-san." He began again, and adopted tearful eyes. "W-We finally saw her, walking in the snow without shoes on, our bodies freezing and close to frostbite, but we found her deep within a mountain range. However...it didn't go the way Ultear-san wanted."

"I-It wasn't...what happened?"

By now, Yukino was too engrossed with the story to think of anything else. Even the prison cell seemed to be 1000 miles away and his hand down her top didn't even concern her at the moment.

"W-When we got there...we saw her Okaa-san with two boys. I'll never forget those faces, the faces of the two boys that upset Ultear-san and drove her away from me. They were with her Okaa-san, and it looked to be as if they were training or something, with her Okaa-san smiling, laughing and having a good time. Ultear-san, naturally got distraught about it, crying and sobbing that would break the most stony of hearts, saying things like "She has forgotten about me." and other things along those lines. I tried to console her, give her an alternative explanation on the matter and help her meet her Okaa-san, but she didn't listen to me, and said she was going to actually go back to the place that hurt us."

"S-She actually went back to the prison cell willingly? But why would she do that?"

It made no sense to Yukino. Going back to a place that hurt this Ultear and even willingly going back, made no sense to the girl. She wouldn't go back to a cell if she found out something about her family, it wasn't something she would do.

"She...Brain experimented on us, raising our powers from what I remember. Ultear-san went back to gain more power so she could...I don't even know. Change things, get revenge. Whatever it was, she wanted power and she wanted it quickly, so she went back to Brain. I-I tried to stop her, I really did. But she unleashed this amazing level of power that blew me back, knocking me out. The last thing I remember was being buried under the snow, watching her fleeting form, and that was the last time that I ever saw Ultear-san again. Since then...I haven't seen her..."

"Oh my...that's something I..."

Yukino was stunned, and she wasn't able to express her sadness for his situation. She had no idea that he had gone through something like he had, and was understandably upset for him. Even her eyes couldn't hold back the floods that erupted from her orbs, flowing down her face at a fast rare, unable to do anything else but that.

"S-Since I didn't know where the lab thing was, I couldn't go back for her. Back then, I had no idea where the hell I was, Aries-chan didn't know the human worlds landscape and where locations where, so we were stuck. I didn't even know where we came from as I was following Ultear-san and I wasn't adept at sensing back then, even now it isn't on a level that Sensei can do. We couldn't go back, no matter what I tried. Sometime later I heard from people that worked in the place that Ultear-san escaped again...but I don't know where she went and I don't even know what she looks like now, and those fools wouldn't tell me anything either. I've been searching for her, since I was five years old yet I've not made much progress, if any at all. Truthfully, my main reason of being here in this tournament is because if I win, I might be able to make a name for myself, and Ultear-san could find me, since I'm not having any luck. I don't know if she's looking for me or not, or has even forgotten me, but I'm still here for her. I'm here, and waiting for her. No matter what has happened in her life, I wanna know about it because...she's my family and I wanna be with her again. I'm sorry if I deceived you on my reasons for being here, but only Sensei, my Spirits and Levy-chan knew the truth, and now you."

Once he finished, Yukino was in floods of tears, his story so moving that she couldn't do anything else but cry for him and his life as well, and how devoted he was too Ultear.

"So...you've been searching for 7 years then..." She mumbled out. " _I can't even imagine what he must've gone through. So, that's the real reason he was here. I knew there was something that was going on, but to think that he is here to spread his name so he could find this Ultear-san...she better know how lucky she is, for him to be looking for her like this. Not many people would spend seven years looking for someone that they aren't even related too, and from when they were children._ "

As Yukino was thinking about it, Shinobu nodded at what she said as he felt something metal within his hands.

"Yes...I've been searching for that long, and I'm never giving up. Even if she rejects me, I will still stand beside her because she's lost right now, but I'm gonna find her, and we're gonna be together in the end. I don't care how long it takes, even if it takes forever, I'm gonna find Ultear-san, and stand beside her forever. We're family, and family doesn't leave one another, even if she left me. She was upset, so I can understand. But now I'm gonna bring her back to me."

"I see...but you know...if you were in that snow, what happened after that? You obviously didn't die, so did Aries-sama do something...or was it the Okaa-san of this Ultear-san? Did you ever meet her?"

"Well, actually I..." He was about to answer when he felt something in his hand, then looked down at the ground. "I've found them."

"H-Huh?" Yukino shook her head to make the tears away, unsure of what he is talking about. "W-What have you found Shin-chan?"

"The keys." Replying with a smile, he dislodged his hand from her bosom, pulling out the keys. "Here, Yuki-chan. Your keys."

She turned around so she could receive the keys off him, which she took with a thankful smile, trying to hide the tears away from her friends face.

"This is perfect. Now it is time to get out of here." She held up one of the keys after shifting through them. "Now. Open, Gate of the Chained Princess! Andromeda!"

For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the key lit up with an aura around it, and with the sound of a doorbell, Andromeda appeared with the chains around her body.

"Yuki-chan, it worked! They didn't count for us having keys with us, did they? Idiots, didn't they even think that we're both Celestial Spirit Mage's?"

"Yes, exactly. They should've know. But for now Andromeda."

Yukino called the Spirit who answered the call.

"Yes Okaa-san?"

"I'm not your Okaa-san!" Yukino quickly rejected and showed the chains to them. "Get these things off us please Andromeda. We can't use Magic with these things on, at least the Caster type of Magic. So please get these off us."

"Yes Okaa-san."

Yukino scowled at that, but the Spirit did as it was asked, and freed the pair from the chains, swinging the chains downwards and cleaving through the chains with the chains that she had with her..

Once they were free, they both stood up, Shinobu putting his hands together with darkness forming there, his eyes locked onto the door that was before them, sharpening to a place that could cut steel.

"Okay, lets go!" With an approving nod from Yukino, he placed his hands forward. "Darkness Make, Bomber!" A small creature of darkness came out of his hands, with Shinobu thrusting said hands forward. "Go!"

With a small laugh coming from it (Yukino wondering how they'd do that since they shouldn't be alive) the creature smashed against the door, creating a small localized explosion, filling the room with some smoke, causing the pair to cough in unison.

But when the smoke cleared, the door radiated a small glow that shone within the room, and then died down, revealing the door to be fine, without any marks on it at all.

"W-What?" Yukino breathed out. "But that door isn't anything special is it?" Yukino had to wonder, but didn't have long to think about it as she turned her neck towards the Spirit in the room. "Andromeda, use your chains to break down the door, okay? If it is you, then it shouldn't be much of a difficult problem."

"Yes Okaa-san!"

Yukino shook her head in disapproval at that, but the Spirit did as she was asked and spun in place, building up speed, and then sent her chains forward. The chains went towards the door, and hit it, but did nothing to affect the door, not even causing it to shake in the slightest, leaving it safe.

"B-But that's not possible." Shinobu stared in disbelief. "Th-The door should've been destroyed by the Magic we used...unless..."

"Yes, it was made by the same power that the chains were made from, only stronger it seems." Yukino deduced what Shinobu was thinking and then put her hand forward, feathers gathering there. "Okay Shin-chan. I'm gonna use my feathers to attempt to lower the defence of the door, and you use your Darkness Make Magic to get this door off its hinges together with Andromeda, okay?"

Nodding at the plan, Shinobu put his hands together, darkness gathering in his hands, a darkness that filled the air with a sense of distress, but Yukino didn't have time to think about such things.

Feathers danced around her palms as she readied herself for the attack.

"Feather Dance, Defence Lowering!"

Shouting that out, Yukino's feathers glowed a pale green colour, and shot forth to the door in a blinding speed that even Shinobu blinked at, wondering if she could always shoot them off like that, but didn't have much time to think about it as he gathered his power.

Once touching neat the door, said feathers disappeared as if they weren't there in the first place, dispersing into the atmosphere, something that confused Yukino, but didn't have any time to worry as Shinobu and Andromeda went forward.

"Darkness Make, Bomber!"

"Hmph!"

Shinobu and Andromeda attacked the door at the same time, shooting off their attacks with the bomb creature coming from Shinobu and the chains from Yukino's Spirit, but once the attacks hit, the door stayed the same, without anything changing whatsoever.

"B-But I don't get it. The attacks should've worked. Shin-chan, if you used your Light Devil Slayer..."

Yukino offered them a plan, but Shinobu took one look at the door, and shook his head.

"Even if I did, I doubt that I would be able to break it and would only alert them to us, if this hasn't already. Besides Levy-chan has my magic right now, and she's gonna need it." He expressed with regret but was still glad he gave his power to Levy. "It's obviously a Magic that's meant to not allow us to escape. If I did that technique though...maybe it would succeed. But if I did that, my magical power would deplete fast. It would...it could work, but if anything is beyond that door, then we wouldn't be able to fight it well...I'd slow us down so that's a last resort."

"I-I see..." Yukino looked at the ground in defeat. "So we escaped the chains but now we can't get out. Damn it, what are we supposed to do now? If we can't escape, they could use us to open this gate to whatever world they want to open. And that still doesn't make sense to me..."

"Even I want to get out, but our powers wont allow us to get out...hold on, I'm gonna contact Sensei to see what's going on and maybe she can tell me something about how to get out of here. She is like a Master of this stuff hehe~"

Yukino inclined her head in agreement and smiled at his lighthearted face.

"Right, make sure that everything's okay. In the meantime, I'm gonna try and get us out of here. Even if it doesn't work now, if we keep attacking it, the power might deplete, at least it could do something against it."

He nodded at her as she sent her magic at the door with the Spirit fighting alongside of her, but nothing happened. As she did that, he cast his eyes upwards, setting up a telepathic link with Zeref.

" _Sensei, how is everything with Levy-chan and the fights? And how's the Princess?_ "

For a second or so, Shinobu didn't hear anything back from Zeref, but then the voice of his Sensei came through clearly.

" _Shinobu...I'm so glad you're okay, and you seem quite calm, which relieves me immensely. Don't worry, they are good. Levy seems to be doing a good job as well, who knew that she was that smart. She's doing even better than my expectations would allow and is fighting against Erza effectively with your spirits. And the Princess is fine. She's enjoying the matches. What about you my baby? Want me to come for you?_ "

Zeref expressed her willingness to come straight away, but Shinobu was unsure if she should or not.

" _I-I don't know yet Sensei._ " He confessed mentally. " _Yuki-chan and I managed to get the chains off us. But there's this door that wont allow us to escape. Magic's of natures unknown is blocking our attacks, nullifying them, or whatever it is, wont allow us to use our magic's on it, so we can't escape. It's kinda like a barrier on the door, or around it or something. But we can touch it with our hands, but our magic, even physical magic like Andromeda-sans chains seem to have no effect._ "

" _A door that blocks or nullifies magic huh that's akin to a barrier. That sounds like..._ "

Zeref's thoughts trailed off as Shinobu's unsure eyes turned upwards.

" _Hmmm? Do you know what it is Sensei? Do you know how to get out of here?_ "

" _If it is what I think it is, then it isn't the door that's magical. It is more like a barrier around the door like you explained to me. The door itself would be just a wooden or metal door, whatever door it is, and when a magical threat makes itself known, the barrier is erected. But it only works on one side of the door. The other side would be just what the door is, and would be breakable with Magic. If you're able to use your strength to bust down the door, then that wouldn't be an issue, but I doubt the enemy would allow for that so it is going to be difficult._ "

Zeref gave a quick explanation to Shinobu who nodded, as it made sense to him. But there was one thing that left to be addressed, and that thing was...how to get out of there.

" _That's wonderful Sensei, but we can't get to the other side of the door. What do we do now...? If one of us would be able to get out, even slip through the window bars somehow, but since we can't...we're stuck Sensei. I don't know what to do..._ "

" _Good point...since neither you nor Yukino would be able to get out...I will just have to come and..._ "

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

A sudden laugh bunch of screams came from outside of the cell, startling both Yukino and Shinobu (who had the connection cut due to the shock), Andromeda wearing a normal face as always, not showing any hint of anything.

"W-What was that!?"

Yukino cried as both of them ran towards the window, looking out of it into the hallway.

"Get away from usssssssss!"

"S-Stay awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

BANG! SMASH! CRASH!

"Get out of my way you morons! Don't make me do what I've done to Zancrow because if you get in the way, all of you are on my shit list! And Zancrow knows what that feels like to be on said list so don't test me!"

Cries of desperation came from outside in the halls, sounds of stabbing, slashing and other things like that coming from the halls, but neither Yukino or Shinobu were able to see what was happening, and a voice that sounded like a girls came through to both Yukino and Shinobu.

"W-Who's that voice? It sounds like a young girls but...who is it? It isn't anyone we know, it is Shin-chan?"

Yukino asked, but she didn't get an answer as Shinobu held a trembling hand to his mouth, shock in his eyes, a small tear of immense relief rolling down his face that dripped off his chin and hit the floor but Shinobu at this moment in time didn't care one bit about that.

"N-No...it couldn't be...this feeling is..."

Shinobu was in a state of disbelief for reasons unknown to Yukino, who's eyebrows were raised considerably, questions coming to the young girls mind as she heard more and more screams of panic and alarm coming from the hallways, loud banging's also sounding out throughout the area.

"Shin-chan? Is something wrong? Do you know the voice?"

She questioned as she watched his eyes turned to the happiest that she's ever seen them before, and with a bright smile, he announced "IT'S ULTEAR-SAN!" and looked out of the window, wanting to get a look at what he believes to be Ultear.

Yukino blinked a few times, and looked towards the window.

"U-Ultear-san...is here? Y-Your friend from long ago...? S-She's shown up now...? H-How do you know that it is her...?"

Shinobu turned towards her with a bright smile, nodding once.

"I'd never forget the flow of power she had. Even after seven years, I grew up alongside Ultear-san. I know when she's nearby. And she's here...for us, Yuki-chan. In my time of need, she came for me...she finally came back to me...I knew that one day...we'd be together again..."

Tears of pure bliss came from his eyes, unable to hold back his tears but the more skeptical Yukino looked at the door with suspicious eyes.

" _If this is his friend...why is she here...? And how does she know where we are...? I don't want to be bringing down the mood...but how could she possibly know where we are...and why show up after seven years if she knows where he is...? That's...I don't know what to make of this, but I am confused about it that's for sure._ "

Though she didn't wish to be as skeptical as she was, but she had to be because...though she didn't want to admit it to Shinobu, someone that willingly went back to a prison to get stronger, isn't in the right frame of mind. But she held out hope that she really was the friend that Shinobu remember, as she wanted him to have a happy ending from the bad start that he had.

* * *

 **At the Stadium...**

"Are you both ready to begin the fight?" The man begin earning a sharp nod from Erza, a timid one from Levy, he then waved his hand downwards as if he was holding a flag. "Then the match can...begin!"

With that announcement, the fight had begin, but Levy didn't move, studying what Erza was doing, and Erza was feeling slightly overconfident with what was happening within the arena, seeing how Levy wouldn't be able to match Shinobu in a fight and was slightly disappointed, but decided that since she did have his gift, she might be able to do something with it.

"Well well well..." Erza began, swinging around a sword, Levy looking at it with frightened eyes. "I never thought that I would be turning against you with my blade. Actually, I never thought that I would be meeting you in the ring. But just because you're my friend and the book girl in the harem, it doesn't mean that I will be holding back. I have to win this tournament as well to not only prove my strength, but to also show how strong Fairy Tail is."

Levy stood opposing Erza who had reequipped into another armour. This armour had a standard silver breast plate and a single sword beside her, a blue skirt on her hips, knee high boots finishing off the outfit.

Levy was understandably shaken by the experience. Even with Aries and Virgo beside her, she was still worried about it all, and didn't know whether she would run away first and fight or fight then run away.

"W-Well, Erza...I think that we might need to take in a deep breath and just relax...y-yes, I think that taking it nice and slow, calming ourselves down and making sure that we know what we are doing would be the best way to move forward and not kill me, alright?"

Levy attempted to defuse the look she had in her eyes, and made sure that she would be okay, but Erza had eyes that said she wasn't going to listen to anything that Levy was saying, the ich to battle being something that she couldn't contain much longer.

"No more talking, and more fighting please. I've been waiting to fight against a Devil Slayer ever since I saw it in the first round of these matches. It was interesting to me, and I want to test myself against the light of a Devil Slayer. Even if you're the substitute, I want to see what kind of power a Devil Slayer holds. Kagura and Yukino both have fought against Shinobu, and I want to do as well, to test my power against him. Though you aren't him, I will still have to win, and progress in the future. So don't think that I'm going to hold back on you, even if you are in the harem."

Erza swung her blade to the left, making Levy flinch and shed some tears.

Mira looked down at the opponents, and felt bad for Levy, as did Sherria and Hisui, knowing the truth. They wished that Erza wasn't her opponent, as Erza doesn't know the meaning of holding back, even if she knows the opponent is someone weaker than she is, and could only pray that she does at least try and attempt to go easy on the girl.

"O-Okay, I think that we might..."

"No more waiting I said! We're fighting here and now Levy McGarden...'s lover!"

Erza with a yell (changing it at the end so no one knew that it was Levy under the illusion of Shinobu) charged for Levy who panicked, unable to see the red head coming for her due to not being well versed in seeing fast moving objects, slashing wildly in front of her with her steel blade.

"Iyaaa! Help me someone please! I'm scared right now!"

Levy cried and went to run away, but at the last second, the ground opened up, Virgo quickly digging into the ground and pulled Levy inside, in time for Erza to swing her blade to the side, overhead from the girl in question, avoiding the blade.

"Tch."

Erza clicked her tongue, and went to stab into the ground, rising the blade overhead to build up momentum and magical power at the tip of the blade.

"N-No! L-Leave her...him alone!"

Aries rushed forward, and summoned wool around her fist. Erza regarded the sheep Spirit and swung her blade for her, believing she would have an easy time dispatching said Spirit.

At the last second though, Aries' wool hardened to the point of steel thanks to the added power that Zeref gave her, and deflected the blade that Erza sent at her, parrying it to the side, and continuing her fist straight for the redheads solar plexus.

"You wont touch me like that!"

Erza reacted in time, and managed to jump backwards, avoiding the fist altogether. Aries then put her hands together, and gathered pink wool that formed a ball that looked harder than wool should be, pointing her hand forward.

"Wool Steel Ball!"

Announcing that out with a mirth smile (which surprised most, believing that she couldn't make such a face), Aries shot the ball forward like a speeding bullet, surprising Erza who switched armour into a now revealing outfit with two wings behind her and a sword in her hand, Mira recognizing it as the Black Wing Armour.

"This armour is able to increase my strength and slashing power, I wont lose in this armour!"

Erza slashed forward towards the wool ball coming for her, and crossed the wool with her sword. The instance the sword hit the wool ball, it ricocheted with the ball, and Erza pushed it to the side, avoiding most of the damage the ball gave her, but it hit her side, sending her flying backwards.

Seeing that she was sent flying, Aries stuck out her hand again and gathered the pink wool that turned hard as steel, which she was counting on so she could hurt her opponent with the wool.

"Wool Steel Ball!"

Taking the opportunity that the girl had given her, Aries shot the wool ball that was as hard as steel, heading for the flying girl. Erza recovered from the attack the first ball gave her, and rather than take it on her own, she flew upwards with her wings, narrowly avoiding the ball.

"This isn't over!"

Virgo popped out of the ground with Levy as Aries put her hand out, and shot out small balls of wool, Virgo shooting out some rocks at the same time, increasing the attack two fold.

"And take this. Solid Script Thunder!"

Writing within the air, the word 'thunder' came into reality and shot forth towards the airborne Erza, shooting multiple bolts of lightning towards the redhead, drawing a hiss from the girls lips, annoyed at how good their teamwork seemed to be when it counted the most.

"It wont work with me!"

Rather than take them head on, to conserve magical power, Erza danced around in the air, avoiding most of the shots of wool and rocks, added with the lightning coming for her. But some of the wall hit the wings, clinging to the wings, shocking Erza immensely as she was barraged with the rocks, her sword thrown to act as a lightning rod so Levy's attack didn't hit her and she didn't have to waste magical power in switching armour's.

" _She's on the rocks now...just a little more and she could be hurt...go Levy, teach this girl a little lesson my adorable Levy-chan~ Mwhahahaha, show Erza the power of...as Sherria would say, Love. Don't lose to this redheaded witch._ "

Mira thought with a joyful face, seeing Erza having trouble with Levy was more than enough for bragging rights in the future if Levy was somehow able to pull off an awesome victory.

"W-What is this?"

Erza flapped the wings, attempting to get the wool off her. But the wool didn't move, Aries not stopping the barrage, Virgo keeping up with the attack as well, Levy holding back so she could prepare her next attack.

Erza, snarling, summoned another sword, and swung said sword to intercept the attack, however as the sword touched the wool, it clung to the sword as well, slowly but surely coating it in the wool, though was somehow able to bat away some of the rocks, some getting to hit her body, causing slight, but important damage.

"Good Aries and Virgo!" Levy shouted and put her hand forward, moving the fingers as she announced her attack. "Solid Script Fire!"

Levy wrote very fast in the sky, and like that, the word 'fire' appeared in the air, shooting off towards Erza at a rare that even surprised Levy, but didn't say anything about it as the word was hurdling towards Erza in the air.

" _Hmmmm? Was that Shinobu's..._ "

Zeref with slight interest watched the match and thought something, but then stopped and watched the match while keeping her eye on the Princess as well, doing what Shinobu asked.

The fire went at Erza who gasped, and went to fly away, but her wings were caught by the wool that clung to her. Narrowing her eyes, Erza stayed calm and tan magical power around her body, then sending a pulse of power through her body which released her from the wool, it crumbling off her body, allowing her to bring her blade up.

"Hya!" With a single slash, Erza destroyed the flames that came from Levy, and narrowed her eyes. " _I don't know how she did that, the speed of her Magic was never that fast, yet I can keep up with it for now. And that was a good attack, she was using Aries to hold me down, Virgo to attack me, and since the wool could be flammable, it would've hurt me more than it should...well, Levy has always been intelligent, so it isn't a surprise that she is going to be quick thinking, and added Shinobu's power onto her own power, it could be dangerous. She is going to be quite unpredictable, I've got to keep calm and think about this clearly or one false move could do me in. And the fact she has the Spirits aiding her, is going to be dangerous as well. Either way, I've got to do something._ "

Erza quickly returned to the ground and pointed her blade at the three that opposed her, cocking her head to the side with a sharp look within her eyes, setting solely onto the girl with blue hair.

Levy also got into a fighting form that Erza recognized to be a simple version of Shinobu's own fighting form, smiling to herself happily upon seeing it.

"Seems like you've been watching carefully, haven't you?"

Erza simply stated to Levy who smiled.

"Yes, that's right. I might've learned a trick or two in my time observing. Of course I'm not that person, but I'm still going to try my best because he placed his trust in me, and that's what's gonna happen, Erza. So don't forget that I'm also someone who can come up with surprises. I'm not gonna lose now." Levy answered with a dangerous (for her) looking face, then shot a look towards the Spirits. "O-Okay, Virgo, Aries! Please lead the assault, and I will back you up! Lets go with that kind of movement, okay?"

Levy yelled, and put her hand forward, the pair of Spirits nodding in agreement with "Yes!" coming from their lips, and went forward, wool around Aries' hands, and earth building around Virgo at the same time.

" _Hmmm, seems like she's gonna get more into this. Just how far is she going to be able to go, I'm unsure. But it is going to be quite interesting to find out what is going to happen with this._ "

" _I-I hope she's gonna be okay._ "

" _Levy-san...please hold on a little longer._ "

Mira said with a dangerous smile, Sherria looking on with worried eyes, the same with Hisui. Zeref didn't have an opinion on the matter, worried for Shinobu and hoping that he was okay.

"This seems like a good match, doesn't it Hisui?"

The King offered Hisui as said girl flinched.

"Y-Yes...it is Otou-san."

She answered back, casting her eyes towards the field of battle, as Mira looked at the King with suspicious eyes, but kept some of her gaze on the battle as well, genuinely interested in what was happening with the fight as well.

"Hyaa!"

Virgo first made it to the winged redhead, and thrusted her first forward, rocks around her fist to enhance her striking power. Erza raised her blade, and blocked the strike, only to duck her head when Aries sent a punch upwards. Pushing Virgo away, she slashed at the Spirit in hopes to take her out.

"Sorry, but the Princess wont allow me to be hurt."

Virgo dodged the slash, and sent her fist at the enemy redhead, sending the rocks at her like telekinesis, sending them towards the girls face. Erza with a quick dance, slashed all of the rocks apart, them falling to the ground with an disinterested look within the redheads eyes.

"Hyaaaa!"

Erza, readjusting her stance, once again took off at the maid Spirit and swung her blade horizontally. Virgo dove into the ground, Aries coming to the side of Erza and blind sided her with a punch enhanced with the wool in her hands.

Erza couldn't do anything but accept the hit, and was blown backwards. Aries chased after her, throwing her super powered fists straight at the armour wearing girl in a flurry of punches, all coated with the wool.

"Don't think so!"

Erza, with her speed, directed the slash towards Aries, building up the speed around her weapon which cut the air, going for the large busty girls chest, hoping to cause enough damage to send her back to the world of the Spirits, giving Levy one less partner in the fight.

"N-No way!" Levy took in a deep breath. " _I don't know if this is going to work, but I have to at least try. This is the only attack that will reach them in time, I can't have Aries taken out or my plans will be ruined._ " Opening her mouth wide, she aimed her mouth towards Erza as light danced within her throat. "Light Devils Rage!"

Thrusting her neck forward and opening her mouth as wide as she could, Levy shot out a beam of light that was about half the size of Shinobu's usual one, but the density of the light wasn't bad either, something that stunned Erza considerably.

"S-Shit!" Erza cursed, and was about to leave when the ground opened up, and swallowed her body halfway, shocking the girl greatly. She looked at the reason, seeing Virgo coming from the ground and retreating away from the girl, Aries doing the same thing. "T-This wont hold me! I will escape!" She declared boldly, and used the arm that wasn't trapped, aiming her sword downwards. "I'm going to cut through this earth and escape!"

Erza stabbed into the ground, sending her magical power into the ground which did fracture the earths surface, which meant that she was able to escape...or that's what she thought.

"Spica Holder!"

Virgo placed her hands on the ground, manipulating the earth and closed the hole around Erza, with the light of Levy's attack incoming, she panicked and once again stabbed the ground, putting more magical energy into the blade, but even with the ground being teared apart, Virgo managed to hold the girl down.

"Th-This is the chance Levy...Shinobu-sama! Please go forward with the light. Smash it against Erza-san!"

Levy nodded, putting more power into the beam of pure light, hoping to end the fight with this attack so she didn't have to face Erza anymore within a fight, something that she didn't want to do anymore.

"Th-This wont hold me! If you're using such an attack, then I will go and do it myself."

Putting more power than before into her attack, the blade was coated with magical power, and she slashed downwards the best she could, a deep scar appearing on the earth, it crumbling around her, so she quickly extended her wings.

"I wont let you escape."

Virgo announced to the redhead who was about to fly, used the earth around her to encase around the redhead, completely trapping said girl in the ground, Aries and Levy smiling at the team work Virgo was showing right now.

"S-Stop this already! This attack isn't even funny...I can't even Requip here!"

Erza wriggled around in the ground, attempting to escape, stabbing it again and again, but due to the magic around her, thanks to Virgo placing her hands on the ground, kept closing the earth around her when she thought that she would be able to escape.

Erza's eyes then widened when she saw the beam being too close for comfort, but couldn't move at all due to the power that Virgo was using against her, stopping her in her movements.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The light washed over Erza, who struggled to get free but couldn't, lifting her out of the ground and sent her crashing into the opposing wall, shaking the arena with the power she used, making a hole into the wall with her body.

"Yes! That's how you do it! Teach that chick a lesson!"

Sherria cheered from the side as Levy smiled at her small accomplishment.

"Yes, it seems that Shinobu-kun has done quite abit of good work."

Hisui commented, calling Levy 'Shinobu' due to the fact that the King was sat right next to her, and the fact that guards were around as well, not wanting to raise any suspicions.

"I wouldn't cheer just yet."

Mira advised, narrowing her eyes at the spot Erza was. The others looked to see what was going on within the hole.

Erza's body fell out of the wall, and she stood up, a small hole in her armour, but nothing else was damaged. She had some dirt on her face which she wiped away instantly, and smiled dangerously towards Levy who flinched at the sight.

"That wasn't so bad Levy...Shinobu. I was surprised that you were able to muster up such a power, but you did, and it wasn't bad. It can't measure up to 'him' but it still did quite the impact. I've underestimated you, not again."

Erza declared and switched armour's, this time she wore a armour that was bulky and golden yellow , encasing most of her body in said armour, her head sporting a headgear that had large metal ears.

A spear appeared in her left hand, which she swung around and pointed it at Levy, Levy stunned when she realized the armour she had on, and knew what she was going to do with the spear in her hands.

"Th-That armour is..."

Levy couldn't even get it out, stunned that Erza would resort to using such an armour against her.

"This armour will do. The Giant Armour will make quick work of you. Even you, and your Spirits wont be able to dodge something like that. You're going to fail now, and I'm gonna win."

Erza retracted her hand with the spear, taking aim at Levy who shook her body immensely.

"N-No!"

Virgo dove into the ground and headed for Levy as fast as she could dig, knowing what Erza was going to do with the spear.

"D-Don't Erza-san!"

Aries pleaded, and gathered wool within her hands, pointing them forwards.

But Erza ignored the words from the Spirits and at the same time she launched the spear, a gem glowed, increasing the strength of said spear that headed for Levy's body, the strength of the spear exceeding expectation, but aimed for a place that wouldn't kill Levy, only incapacitate her.

"Wool Wall!"

Aries made a wall of wool which was as hard as steel due to the power Zeref empowered her with between the spears intended target and the spear itself, hoping that she was going to protect Levy.

"It wont work. I'm sorry but I have to be serious now as well, that's how it is."

But the spear completely pierced through the wall of wool as if it wasn't there at all as Erza had predicted to the Spirit who gasped as a response, scared that Levy might get seriously injured in the fight.

"Th-This can't be...she's gonna end up killing her! W-What do you think you're doing red!? You can't do this! She...He can't handle something like that you nutcase! Stop the spear right now!"

Mira shouted from the side, but Erza was too into the fight to bother with replying back to Mira, her eyes solely on Levy who's body was shaking at the prospect of being stabbed by Erza's spear.

" _Oh no...I can't dodge that, I'm not fast enough. It's going too fast for me to dodge now. She's gonna end up killing me, I know that she is. I can't fight against something like that..._ " She began to self doubt herself, but then an image of Shinobu bound came to her mind, and with that, she sharpened her eyes. " _No, Shi-chan is also fighting his fears right now. If I can't fight my own, then I can't stand on a level he is on right now. I might not be as strong as Erza, but I'm not done yet. I've still got tricks up my sleeve._ "

With her resolution becoming more resolved, Levy concentrated and with that, lights danced around her, surrounding her and going through her entire body, a tingling sensation coming to her mind right now.

"What is she doing right now...?"

Sherria absentmindedly asked the people around her, but no one had an answer for her, unsure of what Levy was trying to do right now, but knew whatever it was, she was going to be doing something good.

Levy opened her eyes a second later, and looked to the right, a starry looking gaze in her eyes.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Jumping on spot, Levy put her right for forward, and disappeared with the lights, just in time as the spear was mere inches from her, which passed by the area she was, and impaled the wall that was behind her, Levy now being nowhere to be seen within the arena.

"W-Where did she go?"

Erza looked around, but couldn't see Levy anywhere within the arena. The others also looked around the arena, the announcer shocked.

"W-Well it seems Combatant Shinobu has disappeared in the arena, but where did he go!?"

As the man said that, Mira's eyes noticed something at the right, and focused on it, then a smile decorated her lips, muttering "Impressive." to herself, though was caught by Hisui who followed her line of sight, and saw the same thing, smiling away happily as well, thinking the same as what Mira had said.

A few seconds later, some lights lit up the far right of the area, revealing what Mira and Hisui saw, and with a skidding, Levy came out of the lights, on the floor, but safe and sound, no injuries on her which sent relief into her body.

"Wow that makes you feel dizzy when doing it for the first time."

Levy, not used to the speed, had swirls for eyes and had fell to the ground but still conscious, Erza looking on with shocked eyes.

" _To think you'd be able to do something like that...I can't see any fault in the speed, it could even be up to his level...Levy, you've done something amazing alright. Speed that even I couldn't follow with my eyes. Not many our age can say that they can do that. But now I have to do something against this girl, or I could lose._ "

Erza sharpened her eyes, and turned her armour back to the Black Wing one, it being more suited to fighting and flying, should she need it, though she also knew that taking Levy as a measly girl wouldn't do anymore, as Levy had surprised her immensely.

Zeref looked at Levy, seeing her returning to her feet as Virgo and Aries went to her side once again, and couldn't help but smile at the sight, not realizing that the black miasma was surrounding her being.

" _I can see why Shinobu gave her the power. She might not be strong on her own and her overall magical power isn't the higher here, lower than that Erza's at least, but she picks up abilities very quickly without any prior training and only the knowledge on how to do it, passing it from Shinobu to Levy in the little transfer. That takes some skills...no, it is somewhat of a genius. Even Shinobu wasn't able to use it that quickly once gaining the power to use Devil Slayer magic. It just proves how much talent she has. While raw power isn't her thing, with the talent to bring out the power from even the simplest of magic's and her intelligence, and with the right power backing her, like Devil Slayer magic for instance, she could potentially defeat Erza. Of course without the Spirits it would be near impossible because it would take time for even her to work out how to use the power, but with them, Levy could pull off a victory if she uses that mind of hers._ "

Zeref quickly saw that because she was praising Levy, the curse was kicking in, so she forced herself to think of something else, which quickly dispelled the black miasma that came around her.

"So, you've come quite a good ways in using that magic. It is hardly surprising, considering that you known him so well. But don't think that borrowed magic's is going to help you defeat me."

Erza swung her blade around a couple of times, and sent a small sneer towards Levy who got into a fighting style all of her own, that borrowed some aspects of Shinobu's own fighting style.

"Come and get me then, Erza. I might not be him, but he's entrusted his will to me, so if he's gonna fight, then so am I!"

Erza smiled at Levy's new resolve.

"Yes, that's right. I had forgotten that you're also...yes. Love can bring out such strong feelings, and make people feel braver. Harness that love, it will fill you with strength, and who knows, it might even allow you to surpass me. Though also make sure that you are still in the harem."

Though she wasn't being that serious, she could also tell that Levy was becoming more and more confident, and she had a reason to be as well.

Levy then put her hand to the side, and summoned some light.

"Lets do this girls!"

"You got it Queen."

Virgo retorted as Aries gave a single nod, rushing for Erza, zigzagging to keep Erza guessing on which one was going to attack, Aries summoning wool around her hand as Virgo manipulated the rocks around the area so they would surround her fists, floating just around her wrists to give her a kick in power.

The girl quickly turned her blade to the side, and lifted her body into the air via the wings, and shot off like an arrow against the girls, using the speed of her flapping wings to aid her.

Making it to Virgo, the girl did a wild dance of slashes towards her. Virgo elegantly used the rocks around her to collide with each strike that the girl was giving her, cutting them apart, but leaving her in the clear.

"Tch, seems like you're doing something like this. But I'm gonna have to pick up the game." Erza donned another armour after a quick change. "This is my Purgatory Armour! One of my strongest armour's! Whoever sees this isn't alive to tell the tale!"

The new armour consisted a mostly black armour that was akin to a metallic dress. The shoulder guards are a light gray colour with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head.

In her hand was a large spiky mace with the same design as the armour itself, being quite tall, taller than Erza is with six spikes running down the edge, getting progressively longer as they reached the hooked end.

"I'm coming for you."

Setting her sights of Virgo, Erza raised the large mace, and swung it for Virgo. Doing quite the speedy attack despite the size and weight of the mace, Virgo jumped backwards, but was blown off her feet from the strength of the maces aftershock, sending a pressurized air attack towards the female Spirit.

"D-Don't you dare hurt them!" Levy from the back used the light within her hands, and formed it into a halo. "Light Devils Halo!"

Giving a wink, the girl released the halo of light, it spinning rapidly in the air, building up momentum as it span, giving it a sharp cutting edge akin to a disk but with a hole in the middle of it.

As the attack went for her, Erza regarded it with a large smile, and raised her mace up, the magical power around the weapon being that of an amazing amount, something Mira was impressed about.

"This wont work now Levy's lover."

With the disk nearing her, Erza brought down the mace, and completely destroyed the disk that should be able to even cut through light, but Erza managed to do something that was beyond expectations.

"W-We've got to attack again." Aries announced and made wool in her hands. "Wool Steel Ball!"

With the shout, Aries shot out the wool ball, Erza cocking her head to the side, and swung her mace to the side as the Spirit girl ducked, it going over her head as the mace ripped apart the attack, stopping the Spirits assault.

"We wont stop until the Queen has won."

Virgo then stood up, and launched herself forward with a battle cry.

"Naive."

Erza spat, turning her attention to the female Spirit, Aries quickly standing up and thrusting her palms forward.

"Wool Wall!"

Announcing that, Aries created a wall between Virgo and Erza, the mace hit the wall, and surprisingly stopped the mace, so Erza did the only thing she could, and that was to retract the mace from the wall as Virgo dove under the ground.

"Solid Script Fire!"

Levy shot out the flames from her magic, hitting the wall and setting it on fire. Erza retreated from the flame wall, only to be in shock when Virgo appeared from under the ground and did an upper cut towards her face.

"Gwaah!"

Unable to block in time, Erza was sent into the air from the single punch enhanced by the earth around her, Erza growled and thrusted her mace downwards, embedding the ground to stop her from going too high.

She then jumped to the ground from the top of her mace, pointing said weapon towards the others in time to see Virgo having her hands on the ground and Aries ran behind the fire wall.

"Spica Bombardment!"

"Wool Balls!"

Manipulating the rocks around the area, Virgo sent them towards and Aries sent her wool into the flames, the fire wrapping around the wool balls, which both went towards the redhead otherwise known as Erza, who smirked and swung around her mace once, destroying all of the rocks instantly, causing the air to bend around the mace from the intensity of the attack.

Levy studied the armour Erza had on, deducing that she wouldn't be able to land normal attacks onto it, so had to come up with a plan within her mind.

" _These attacks aren't working and are wasting power. We can't waste much more, or it wont be enough for the final attack. Yes, we've got to play a hand here to get Erza on the ropes and make her waste magical power. I'm sure even she has a limit, I just have to push her to her limits._ " Coming up with a plan, Levy faced the pair of Spirits with keen eyes. "Aries, Virgo. We should do this together, gather your attacks, and lets finish this!"

Levy yelled from behind them, getting a worried look from Erza.

"Yes, let us do it."

"I-I'm right behind you."

Virgo and Aries agreed with Levy's opinion.

Levy from behind them gathered the light within her palm which formed a single arrow of holy light that doused the area in sight light, blinding the less than usable people of magic.

"Light Devils Heavenly Arrow!"

With a thrust of the palm, Levy shot off the arrow of light towards Erza, the girl narrowing her eyes at said light arrow, and went to intercept with her mace. But at the last second, Virgo and Aries came from the left and right, putting her palms forward, sending out a barrage of rocks and wool towards her.

" _No...all of them at once, this armour can't deal with that, even with this strengthened mace. Using all of them to corner me is good, I can't even fly up at this close distance, and even if I could, I'm not wearing a flying armour and I doubt that flying would fix this situation. Fortunately, I have one armour that can deal with this threat._ " Erza smirked to herself, and changed into another armour. "This is my Adamantine Armour. This wont lose in defence! These attacks wont beat me!"

Stood there, was Erza in a completely different armour that was bulky, darkly coloured in blue with some shiny blue parts from the light of the sun beating down on them, covering her head to toe, leaving only the face to be seen. On her arms, shields that appeared to be bladed were there, three blades on each part of the shields.

" _So, Red is in trouble if she's using this kind of shield to protect herself. Maybe Levy is giving her more than a run for her money than I thought that she would do? Either way, seems that Erza is getting very serious now. I wonder how Levy is going to cope with this?_ "

Mira was happy, and sad at the same time. She was happy that Levy was getting a time to shine and could fight somewhat evenly on Erza, and even more to make Erza contemplate going full out, but at the same time she was sad because she was worried for the girl.

"What kind of power does that thing have?"

"Most likely a high defence."

Hisui replied to the God Slayer who was dumbfounded by the armour Erza had equipped.

"Yes, that armour is very strong in defence. I'm not sure even my strongest attack would be able to effect it and if it did, it would fight it to a standstill." Mira hated to admit it, but did regardless as the others listened in. "It just means that Erza is becoming dead serious now, which spells trouble for...those three in the arena."

As Mira explained to the girls, Levy furrowed her brows.

" _N-Not that armour...sh-she can't be using that kind of armour, can she...?_ " Levy scowled, realizing what the armour could do, and wasn't sure if her attack was going to do anything so she opened her mouth and gathered light within her mouth, powering up an attack. "Light Devils Rage!"

Springing forth from her mouth was a dazzling beam of light power, which mixed together with the light arrow she shot out just before, becoming a stronger attack than if they were apart, the beam of light now becoming the same size as one of Shinobu's usual rage attacks.

Standing there in the new armour, Erza raised the shields on her arms, putting them together, preparing for the incoming attacks from Levy, Aries, and Virgo. Together, they all pushed on with their attacks, doing whatever they could to break the armour apart.

The three attacks hit the shields of Erza's erupting in a mass of power. The powers struggled against Erza's shield, filling the area with a mass of light and other energies that filled the air.

Most couldn't look on due to it being bright, but thanks to her new eyes thanks to being a pseudo Devil Slayer now, Levy was able to see through the light and could see that the attacks were only slightly damaging the shield, which was good for her as she had some other plans as well.

The attacks stopped a minute later, revealing a crack on the left shield, and the right one being slightly worn down but otherwise the red haired girl was safe, something that shocked most of the audience, but not Mira or Zeref.

"Seems to me that it was your final attack." Erza smiled, donning her previous armour from before, lifting up the mace. "But I still have magical power left, so I believe that this fight is going to end in my winning." Levy giggled to the confusion of the red haired girl. "Whats funny? I don't get it."

Levy lifted her brows up, and glanced at the Spirits.

"Can you girls still fight?"

"Y-Yes, being powered by...by that person allow us to fight for along time. I'm not even tired yet."

Virgo admitted, feeling fresh like a daisy.

"I-It's the same for me...w-we've only used about half of our power now...no, we've used less than that. We can fight for awhile yet."

Levy nodded at that, a thankful smile appearing on her face.

"Good, and thank you for fighting beside me until now, let us continue fighting." Levy smiled as she made light dance around her. " _It's got to be that ultimate attack. I've got to finish Erza with that attack and win for Shi-chan. Yes, with that special attack, I could win this...I just hope that I have enough magical power to pull off the attack and land a win on Titania there._ "

With Levy's resolve at a high, the highest it had been until now, and with the magical light of the Devil Slayer around her, embracing her fully, the battle had reached the mid point.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So many things happened this chapter! Kagura and Juvia kicked some butt together, and discovered that the King was captured, but who was with Hisui? Shinobu revealed his past to Yukino, who understandably got upset, but brought them closer together. But now that Ultear is coming, Shinobu knowing about it, what's going to happen? And finally, Levy is proving to be a good fighter and even got praise from Zeref in her use of Devil Slayer Magic, but not as good a fighter as Erza and would be beaten if it wasn't for the Spirits, however she's not gonna give up so easily, and is ready to fight against the girl with the ultimate attack...but what that is, will have to be seen next time! And who's gonna win, Levy or Erza? And what's gonna happen with Ultear and Shinobu? All shall be revealed...next chapter! Until then!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Hehe, now that you say it, it kinda is like that huh.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, Levy kinda was kicking some major ass in the last chapter, and more to come this chapter. Juvia as well as Kagura also came in and used awesome powers to kick some butt. Hehe, the ending is going to be something alright. I've got a good way to end off the fighting for this arc.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. And yeah cool, I can't wait to see them. Well he's only 12 right now, so in the future he's going to get stronger, as will the others as well. Hmmm, possibly, though it's more likely Yukino will get more silver keys in the future to make up for the loss of the other two golden keys that Shinobu will get. Eh, like an exceed or something like that? Next chapter we'll see him use it, this chapter Levy is the one using it. And yeah, I certainly will do. Erm, I haven't thought of anything like that yet. Yeah, he's going to be fighting seriously next chapter, this chapter is the finish of the Erza vs Levy fight and the kick start to the final fight. Well, I've seen a few of them before.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, those two were seriously bonding last chapter, and will more so in the future. Yeah, Kagura and Juvia really compliment one another, don't they? And yeah, they've found the King...but question is, who's the one pulling the strings? That's going to be...quite interesting to read about. Yeah, Levy can kick some butt here, and show how to use her mind to her advantage.**

 **Guest 1; Well, she wouldn't want to show her yandere tendencies straight away.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, Ultear has finally made herself known. Jenny has indeed been rescued along with the King. Hehe, I thought Levy with the right kind of power behind her would be able to do something amazing. Yeah, of course I will. Yeah, usually I am as well, though I think those two are suited to one another. It was just an idea that came to the top of my head really. Hehe, yeah that would be funny to see. And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; I did just to be a little of a tease, you know? That's what I do after all~ Hehe his little reunion is going to be quite interesting to see. And I'm glad I have your attention~ I hope to keep it as well~**

 **Soul; Yeah, you are most likely right about that, and yeah he would support Laxus no matter what gender. True, it does seem he likes those guys from Blue Pegasus.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that's gonna be a funny thing to see alright. Wonder how they are going to react?**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The power that's hidden within you part 3!**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Someone for the love of Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood! Someone please save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Zancrow, tied up screamed out loud as he struggled with his chains, shaking them, wanting to be released. He tried desperately to get out of the chains, but nothing he did wouldn't release him from his current situation. He couldn't use Magic due to the chains, and his physical strength has gone lower due to the fact that he had been tied up for along while now.

Meredy was stood before him, keeping an eye on the boy with a smile on her face.

"Zancrow-san, Ul said that you can't go. If you want to go, then you're going to have to try harder than that. If you don't, then you aren't going to get free. Ul isn't here right now, this is your own chance to escape. If I was you Zancrow-san, then I would use this chance to get away from Ul before she comes back and attacks you as well."

Her voice was teasing, it was as if she was almost pleading with him to attempt an escape. But she had a motive for this, however that motive wasn't known to anyone other than her.

Zancrow turned his dark eyes towards the gitl with pink hair, having eyes of evil directed at the child.

"You...Loli bitch. Don't you speak to me as if you're kind and are trying to help me. With a voice like yours, it kind of pisses me off. When I get free from here, I'm going to pound in your fucking face, understand me!? You are going to get fucking destroyed by me you bitch!"

Zancrow spat it out with pure disgust for Meredy.

Meredy didn't seem frightened at all, and gestured to the torture table, Zancrow's eyes widening visibly once seeing the table for himself, scared of the table himself, not wanting to deal with the items.

"Ul wouldn't be happy if you attack me and she said that swearing at me is a key to getting yourself killed as well. I think she might even get out the 'special' tools if you continue acting like an animal, Zancrow-san."

Zancrow gulped at the word 'special' as he was sure that spelt disaster for him personally, something that he didn't want in the slightest, not wanting to be attacked again by Ultear, even if he was to escape, as even he understand that if he hurt Meredy, then he'd be kissing daylight goodbye and would be sent to Heaven...or that's what he thought he'd go to when he died.

"N-No...I wont do anything, just don't hurt me again, okay? Just don't tell Ul-sama about this. I know you're a nice girl, so I wont hurt you...please don't tell Ul-sama that I ever said anything threatening to you...please Meredy sweetie."

Meredy put a teasing finger to her lips, something she had seen Ultear do before and mimicked her to scare Zancrow, ultimately shrugging her shoulders in good fun, for her, not for Zancrow.

"Well...you did threaten to pound my face and you have been swearing at me which Ul said was something that you shouldn't be doing Zancrow-san..."

Zancrow's eyes leaked tears as he stared down Meredy, who's eyes were displaying her happiness.

"I was joking!" Zancrow spluttered out with desperation in his eyes. "I-I wouldn't ever hurt you, I wont do it sweetie! Just please don't tell Ul-sama anything! You don't want me to die, do you!? Because she will kill me if she finds out that I threatened you wh-which was only meant to be taken as a joke! So please don't tell her...please. I don't want to die by yandere-sama..."

Meredy saw the look in his eyes, and how he seemed to be sweating quite badly as well, kind of giggling at the sight, wanting to see it more for reasons she wasn't sure of.

"It wasn't a joke to me, Zancrow-san. It is something that an animal does, Zancrow-san."

Zancrow didn't like being called an animal, but knew that he had to bite his lip so he doesn't say anything that he regrets with Meredy, knowing that anything said to her would result in his own death by Ultear.

"W-Well...I-I didn't mean to call you names...and I was only trying to be kind...I-I'm a good person...I don't deserve this shit...I'm scared okay!? I've never been this frightened in my entire life, so please just let me go! I'm begging you sweetie! I'm fucking frightened...and I didn't mean to swear sweetheart! I'm just so scared that anything could happen and I don't want to die anymore! I want to leave now please baby cakes!"

Meredy giggled a little bit, seeing the predicament that Zancrow was in, and secretly went behind her back, pushing a small button. As soon as she did that, the chains loosened around Zancrow's limbs, something he noted with extreme yet happy confusion.

"Zancrow-san, you're quite scared of Ul, aren't you? She's really scary when she wants to hurt you, isn't she?"

Zancrow's eyes narrowed in perplexity, then pulled his hands, and that freed him from the chains, and then he did the same with his legs. He was freed from the chains, and fell to the ground.

"Yahoooooooooooo! I'm finally free! Must be because I'm amazing after all! Fuck you Ul-sama, I wont be losing to you ever again bitch!" His eyes and disposition displayed his happiness and then he faced Meredy with a sadistic grin. "So little bitch wants to have a little fun does she..."

His grin became maniacal, flames of black surrounding him in their glory. Even though he tried to instill fear into the girl, Meredy held no fear whatsoever in her being, and kept her eyes calm and collected.

"Nahaha~ If you touch me, Ul will come straight back here and you know what's going to happen with your life~ She might even take it this time if you touch me~"

Zancrow stopped in his tracks, and contemplated about what she said.

" _She's right...if I touch her, Ultear will know and want to kill me...but if I make my escape now, I can go and kill off his little friends, that damn lover of hers, and make that fucking slut cry like she has done to me heheheehehehehehehe! This is the perfect plan after all!_ " Chortling to himself, Zancrow dispelled his flames and turned his attention towards the door. "I'm going now, don't bother following me little girl. I'm gonna go and pay back Ultear-sama...Ultear for what she did!"

Making a slight slip up when calling Ultear with the added sama part, he dashed off out of the torture room, determined to make sure that Ultear paid for what she did to him.

Meredy watched his fleeting form with a smile, and when he was gone, she got out a Lacrima meant for communication and put it to her ear, waiting for Ultear to pick up the one that she had.

[Meredy, what's going on?]

Ultear spoke through the Lacrima to Meredy who smiled to herself.

"What you wanted me to do has been done. Zancrow-san has been released and is heading for the city. He's also got the magical tracker on his body so he can always be found. Currently, he should be leaving the base..." She then heard the door open and close with a heavy banging sound. "...now."

Meredy answered back, and though she couldn't see her, Meredy could tell that Ultear was happy with the end result.

[I'm glad, now it is time to rescue Shinobu and that Yukino to make sure that they are okay. It's funny though.]

"What is Ul?"

The little girl inquired from Ultear who giggled down the line darkly.

[Zancrow, thinking that he has gotten away on his own power. Doesn't he know that this is also a type of torture? Allowing him a taste of freedom then snatching it away all to make his mind break...though I'm sure that he's not got much of a mind to break anyway.]

"Hehehe~ Good one Ul~ That will make him think twice, wont it~?"

Meredy joyfully sang out, a small chuckle coming from Ultear down the line as well. But then, she became serious again, and Meredy became serious as well, though not as serious as Ultear was.

[You are right about that, he wont be able to think much in the future, for doing what he has done. Now Meredy, I need you to do something for me and this is important so please listen to me.]

"Yes Ul? What's that? What do you want me to do?"

The little girl asked with a curious look in her eyes, watching the tools on the table with keen eyes, wondering why they looked good for her right now.

For a few seconds, Ultear didn't respond with Meredy looking at the place where Zancrow was tortured beforehand and smiled to herself.

[If this little rescue mission doesn't go right for whatever reason it is, then I want you to be at the stadium.]

The information she conveyed to Meredy baffled the girl, not quite understanding why she would say something like that, and the face Meredy had was a troubled one.

"Y-You want me to go there? Why is that?"

Meredy didn't quite understand why Ultear would want het to go there, but thankfully Ultear was able to explain it to her quickly.

[Because if the gate is opened and I am unable to stop it, then hellish things are going to happen, and they are going to need you by their side. Those things from that place...could end the world. You might be a little girl. But you're also strong as well with your Magic. Please go to the stadium and offer whatever help you can for Shinobu's friends and the people there as well. We aren't monsters...at least, you and I aren't. I don't want people to suffer for this...especially the world as well. I only want...that person to pay...but that's not a possibility anymore...]

Meredy could hear the seriousness in the girls tone, and knew that whatever was happening, she had to go and do what she was told, which she was okay with now, as she needed to do what Ultear told her, so that Shinobu and the others don't die.

"You've got it Ul. I'm on my way right now. I will do whatever I can for the people there and provide support to Papa's friends."

Hearing that, a relieved breath came down the line from Ultear, drawing a smile from the girls lips.

[Thank you Meredy. Though this is a last precaution, I am not leaving anything to chance. Even though Master Hades hasn't said anything, I'm sure that he could be plotting something as well. I wont allow Shinobu...and his friends be hurt by this.]

"R-Right, I'm off then. Please save Papa and Yukino-san."

[Yes, I'm nearly there now. I'm going to get them back and keep them safe.]

With that, the line was cut off, leaving Meredy alone in the base, so she turned her eyes towards the exit, and grabbed what she needed from the side, her cloak and whatever else she needed.

"Okay Ul, I'm going. I'm...going to go and protect Papa's friends as well."

With that, the confident girl left the area and headed for the stadium to do what she can for the others.

* * *

 **With Ultear...**

"Shinobu..."

Ultear spoke on the air, whispering quietly to herself as she walked casually towards a certain area that's hidden within the area. The grass was beneath her shoes, which she crushed easily though she didn't care. Before her, was a mountainside, a mountainside that took up quite a large landscape.

On her face, was a frown. A frown that could strike fear into the hearts of anything and anyone, something that Zancrow knew of all too well, even if he wasn't around, Ultear knew that if Zancrow was around, he would be frightened right about now.

" _I'm coming Shinobu, don't worry. I wont let it happen again...I wont let it happen again...even if...even if I have to end up leaving and you end up hating me...I'm doing it for you, and that's what I think about...Shinobu...I wont let you get involved with this...to hell with Master Hades...and his weird help with this stupid plan..._ "

A pair of determined eyes were within her orbs.

She was sure that Shinobu wasn't going to be in danger. Though she had Hades to think about, she didn't care that much right now. All she did care about was her friend, a friend that needed her help right now, even if it meant defying her Master to do so.

" _I wonder...what's going to happen with this stupid plan? Opening that gate means...it means that something disastrous is going to happen. I don't want destruction to happen...especially at the loss of him..._ "

She mused with herself, wondering what she should, or could, do about the situation. She knew on one hand it wasn't really much to do with her, only that their guild had been hired to do a job like this. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure if she should even have accepted it either. It was wrong within her mind, doing what the customers wanted.

Even though she thought about it deeply and wonderingly, she couldn't come to a good conclusion, wondering what she was going to do. But all she did know was that she needed to get to Shinobu before the evil people could do anything with him.

With that set in her mind, she made her way towards the cave that she knew where they were. Yukino didn't matter much if at all to her, but Shinobu did matter to her, and that's all that mattered to her at this moment in time.

Once she made it to the entrance of the cave, she saw that there were two guards standing there, standing with spears in their hands, and pointed it towards Ultear who wore an impassive gaze.

But as the spears neared her, they suddenly stopped once they recognized Ultear standing there, on her hip was an orb that she delicately ran her fingers over it, her eyes set on the opponents bodies.

"You...what are you doing here?"

One of the guards asked, unsure of Ultear's motives for being there.

"I'm only going to say this once...move out of the way, or I will have to get a little stabby. Do you understand me? I'm in no mood for grunts like you, so either move or I will have to move you myself."

She gave them a mild warning, a warning that sent some chills throughout their bodies, but they didn't accept the answer, and put their spears near Ultear's neck, something she didn't even pat an eyelid at.

"I think that it is best if you leave now, Ultear."

"Yeah, we don't have time to play with a simple human like you."

The guards also gave their threats as well. However Ultear smiled bewitchingly, and subtly made a magic circle appear in her left hand, a gray one at that which spun around dangerously to the unknown guards before her.

"Did you know that everything in this world revolves around time?"

She gave them a fact, a fact that thoroughly confused the pair of guards.

"Huh? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, what's time got to do with this?"

They both asked Ultear for the meaning behind her words, the words that didn't make sense to them.

Ultear smirked to herself.

"Time, effects all things. People, and the world around us. Even objects have a time limit you know? Nothing in this world lasts forever...especially objects such as these things you hold within your hands." The guards remained confused by what she was talking about as she raised her hand. "Arc of Time."

After she muttered that, the 'time' around the spears increased, and the metal rusted away without worry, the wood turning older and older until it was completely gone, crumbling away as if it wasn't there in the first place.

The guards looked on with shock at the now gone weapons.

"W-What did you do...?"

"How could our weapons do something like that...?"

Only the guards could let that out, still in a state of disbelief in what happened.

"I aged your weapons to the point where they would be dust, or rust as in the case maybe with your metal weapons. Before my Arc of Time, nothing can stand against it. All of it will be aged and turned back or forward to a point where it no longer exists. No weapon forged can stand against my Arc of Time."

Ultear gave them an explanation and moved forward with a pulled back fist.

"E-Even if you aged our weapons, our fists wont age!"

"Yeah, kick her ass!"

The enemies went to engage Ultear in a fight, throwing their fists at Ultear. As they neared her, she wore a smirk on her beautiful face, muttering "Your mistake." and effortlessly dodged the fists with the simplest of movements, surprising the pair of guards.

Once seeing their attacks not landing, they changed tactics and made magical power dance in their hands. Ultear regarded it with a sigh before charging forward with a fist pulled back.

"Hya!"

With a heavy hand, she smashed her fist into the guard on the left, the force of the impact sending the man crashing away, hitting the wall and knocking him out with her strength alone, astonishing the other guard immensely.

"You little bitch! How dare you do that!?"

The guard was outraged by what was happening, a swell of power surrounding the enemy, which Ultear laughed off, putting her hand to her mouth as if she was holding back a dark chuckle from her lips. That only made the guard get more pissed, summoning more and more magical power.

"Mehehehe, I'm always called a little bitch, aren't I? That's a bad thing to say, you know? And good display of magical power...for a child at least. No, even that Levy McGarden has more than this. God, I can't believe that you were left here in the end to guard those people inside."

Ultear continued to laugh a little bit, which caused rage to build and build within the guard himself.

"Shut your ugly whore mouth!"

The guard snapped at Ultear, Ultear smiling straight at him sadistically.

"Wow, you get really angry easily, don't you? People tell me that I have anger issues as well...but I have a stress relief in the name of Zancrow. I could maybe lend him to you? It's fun torturing Zancrow. I've never known such freedom before. It is amazing to make him cry...even if it should be wrong, it feels so right."

The guard howled at that, and compressed all of the power he had around him into a single point, and shot the orb of magical power that he made which looked like a combination of fire and lightning mixed together at Ultear.

"Time to die you bitch!"

Ultear sighed at the anger of the guard, and grasped the orb she had on her hip and then threw it forward.

"Flash Forward!"

She activated her magic, and numerous copies of her orb were created in the air, all of the possible 'futures' of the orb, and with a flick of her wrist, she sent them towards the enemy. Because there were so many, the orb of magical power the guard shot out was stopped by the bombardment of the orbs, canceling the attack out, and smashed their way against the guards body despite him trying to move, these orbs honing in on his position.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

The man cried out from the assault of the attack that the orbs gave him. At the same time, Ultear moved forward and brought up her leg, allowing her knee to collided with the guards stomach, sending him hurdling backwards.

His body hit the wall, causing the cave to shake which she mentally slapped herself in the face about.

"Great, this is going to be a nuisance. Ah well, I'm coming Shinobu."

With a heavy foot stomping, Ultear moved into the cave, walking forward with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Stop!"

"Don't move forward!"

"We are gonna end you!"

"It's not Jenny the whale, but this bitch will do!"

Guards formed a formation around Ultear, surrounding her in all areas so she couldn't escape. She looked around, seeing that many guards had come to her and were ready to capture the girl. However, she didn't show any fear, and sent crazy grins towards all of them, causing them all to flinch at the state that the girl looked to be in.

"This is going to be almost as fun as hurting Zancrow. If any of you are screamers, then please let out those cries of pain. I'm sure that we're all going to have a marvelous time together."

The guards paused at the sadistic tone that she used but none the less, they all stood their ground against Ultear, and with a battle cry, most of the people charged forward.

Ultear looked on with cold and unforgiving eyes and put her hand forward. Energy of a magical nature gathered and with a single flick of her wrist, a sword was created by her magical power, a sadistic grin making its away to her face, a grin that caused all of the people present scared for dear life.

"Time to start."

With a jump of her feet, she went forward with the blade with a menacing look in her eyes, all of the guards in front and around her.

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

Many screams echoed throughout the area as Ultear got to work dealing with the enemies.

One guard came from the left with a blade as well, Ultear smirked at the sight and used her own blade to deflect it away from her body, only to send her orb at the mans chest, and knocked him against another guard, sending them both to the ground.

A guard came from the back, Ultear saw it coming and sent her orb in that direction, and effortlessly cut him down by pivoting on her feet. Gliding her way to the right, she cut down two more guards with ease, cutting through their weapons and armour as well, but leaving them alive.

"Here bitch!"

"Die cow!"

"Whale Jenny attack!"

Ultear noticed three guards coming from the left, all with metal weapons, shining with the light coming from the candles that decorated the walls to give minimal lighting. Seeing that, she huffed slightly and stuck her hand outwards.

"Arc of Time!"

With that and a magical circle in her extended hand, the metals of their weapons crumbled away after being aged to a place where they rusted. The guards let out shocked breaths but Ultear smiled and quickly dispatched them without a worry in the world.

"Hmph, even if you beat some, more will come. You'll not make it out alive. Even if you're apart of that group, we're still independent from you, and we wont lose to some Arc of Time whore!"

One guard confidently said with a sneer for Ultear, the other guards agreeing with him as well, all cockily showing their blades and other weapons to the girl in an attempt to appear menacing and deadly.

Ultear didn't listen to him and waved a hand through her hair as she summoned her orb again.

"If that's what you believe. But all of you are just little mice that cannot nibble at my cheese...wait, that sounds quite sexual doesn't it...? Ooops...wh-what I meant was if you want to play in the big leagues, you've got to have big balls...ugh, great...this isn't going the way I planned...whatever! All of you are going to get beaten down by me!"

With that, Ultear threw her orb forward, and with the Flash Forward spell, she made many appear in the air, only this time they didn't target one enemy, they went forward for many enemies and bombed most of the enemies to the right, sending them to the ground and knocking them out as well.

At the same time, she targeted the other side, and with a swing of her blade, she cleaved through a weapon without even using Arc of Time and slashed forward and cut down the enemy easily.

"Time to be finished!"

"We will never lose!"

Two guards with bows and arrows took aim at Ultear, and shot the arrows forward. Ultear giggled a little bit and ran forward towards the arrows. The guards looked shocked as she merely danced around the arrows, cut them down and continued forward.

"This is why you don't mess with me."

She confidently cut down the enemies with the bows and arrows, making sure that her back was covered by using the orb again, summoning it to her side, and launching it behind her, the orbs appearing in the air, and bombed the enemies again, sending them against the wall.

Once she finished that, she went forward again, pivoting on her feet at the same time.

She paused when sensing something from the right, and she was right to pause as a magical ball of flames were coming for her as well as water and ice as well as earth and lightning from different attacks.

She smirked and directed her hand upwards, a familiar glow coming to her .

"Arc of Time!"

CRACK!

The ceiling began to crumble down, piece by piece, hitting down some of the enemies at the same time.

"Shit!"

"She's insane!"

"She's making the roof collapse!"

"She's going to kill us!"

The roof collapsed before her, sending the ceiling downwards which crushed the attack of the flames and the other attacks as well, though caused the structure of the area to become unstable, so Ultear quickly pointed her hand upwards.

"Arc of Time, Restore!"

Her eye glowed slightly as time somehow was reversed. The ceiling that fell down to the ground rose upwards, and fixed itself, and as if nothing happened whatsoever, the ceiling was repaired by Ultear's Magic Arc of Time.

She looked at her mess that she made, and saw that she had taken off more than half of the enemies with her little attack. But she also noticed that some of the guards were coming towards her.

"It's time to stop butch!"

"Haha, butch! She's a butch and a whale as well like Jenny!"

"Time to die you butch Jenny look alike!"

Ultear's eye twitched when she was called a 'butch' and 'whale' and even called 'Jenny' was an insult as well. No, the bitter face she had made sure that it was known that she was more pissed off than anything else in the world.

"That's it, I don't care if I'm called a bitch or even calling me nuts or even a yandere if it is for Shinobu...but to think that you'd compared me to Jenny!? You are really going to compare me to something like Jenny!? That Shotacon that believes Shinobu is some kind of Angel-kun that wants to procreate with her!? That's beyond an insult, that's a downright personal attack against my being! That's it, you're going to die for even thinking I'm anything like Jenny Realight that Shotacon delusional girl that wants to do rapey stuff to Shinobu!"

With fiery eyes, Ultear went forward to the fear of the guards, and went to 'deal' with them, by any means necessary.

She wasn't in any mood for anything right with these guards and their troublesome mess. Since she heard that her friend was captured, Ultear wasn't happy in the slightest. To say that she was unhappy would be an understatement, she was downright pissed off. And nothing was going to stop her today, nothing was going to get in her way. Whether it be the guards or even the leader, nothing was going to stop her movements, she wasn't having any of it.

"Get away from usssssssss!"

"S-Stay awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

BANG! SMASH! CRASH!

"Get out of my way you morons! Don't make me do what I've done to Zancrow because if you get in the way, all of you are on my shit list! And Zancrow knows what that feels like to be on said list so don't test me!"

Cries of desperation came from in the halls where Ultear was, sounds of stabbing, slashing and other things like that coming from the halls that echoed through the area, the crying sound being something of a comfort to Ultear surprisingly.

Ultear easily dispatched the guards instantly and quickly. She couldn't do anything other than what she needed to do with that, and caused the guards around her to drop like flies.

When she finished, she saw some keys on the ground and with a "Thanks." that came from her lips with a sarcastic voice, then walked towards the cages where she sensed Shinobu from.

As she walked, a nervousness came to her heart.

" _This would be the first time in seven years that I've talked to him...I don't even know what I'm going to say...shit, I wish that this would be easier...no, I have to do it...I have to tell him because...he can't be led down a path where he's looking for me...he doesn't need to look for me anymore...I don't deserve to be in his life anymore...he needs to move on from me..._ "

Though it was hard for her, Ultear knew what she needed to do. She knew that she needed to do what was quite impossible for her. However, she knew that once she did it, there wouldn't be a turning back point...and she was okay with that, as she only had his best interests at heart.

Once she made it to the cells, she saw his face looking out of the window, with Yukino next to him. Ultear looked into the barred window, and looked into his emerald eyes with her own eyes.

She looked into the room, and gasped what she saw.

" _It's the exact same as before...to think that these bastards would do something like this to him...to put him in the same place that jerk Brain put us in...sons of bitches, they really need to get the Zancrow treatment._ "

As she was thinking about it, Shinobu's green eyes focused on Ultear's face, so overcome with emotion that not even the stoniest of stone faces would be able to look upon his face without weeping themselves.

"Ultear-san...is it really you...?"

His voice was so quiet that it was hard to pick up, many emotions coming through his body and mind at the same time. It was so shocking that he couldn't even breathe properly, it was that shocking.

Ultear turned her eyes downwards in a small blush on her face.

"Yes...it's me. I...Shinobu I...erm...Shinobu I just..."

Ultear for a change was lost for words as well. She couldn't even start thinking about it, never mind face reality around her. Looking at him now, she could tell that he had changed, but at the same time was the same in many ways. Overcome with emotion, Ultear's shaky hand touched the bar of the window.

Yukino looked on with suspicious eyes as Shinobu's hand also shook due to the feelings he held within him, though she had kind eyes when looking at her friend as well, glad that he had a smile on his face.

"D-Don't worry about the complicated things...Ultear-san I just..."

Shinobu responded to that, and put his hand on the barred window, and felt her fingers on the bar as well. Ultear blushed a little bit at his touch, having not felt it in seven years, many emotions rushing around inside of her, wanting to burst forth but she held them back for the moment and turned her hand downwards.

"I'll get you out of there."

Using the key that she got beforehand, she unlocked the door, and pushed it open, having to take their hands off the window.

As soon as the door opened, Shinobu lunged out of the door, and wrapped Ultear in a big hug, surprising the girl immensely, causing her face to flush and her body to attempt to jerk back, but due to the tightness of the hug he gave her, she couldn't move at all.

"So long...I've been looking for so long but you came back...you came back Ultear-san...you came back here for me...you finally found me again...I'm so relieved that you're safe. I am so glad that you're safe Ultear-san...I'm so happy you're safe and sound...you've grown but Ultear-san is still the same as back then...Ultear-san feels the same as back then..."

Tears of joy came from his eyes, as Ultear was finding it hard to hold back the wall to her own emotions as well. Like Shinobu, she wanted to cry tears of joy as well...but she could hold them back, unlike Shinobu.

Eventually, she couldn't hold herself back, and wrapped her arms around his body, bringing him as close as she could. This action alone brought happiness to Shinobu's heart, feeling the embrace of Ultear again after a few years.

"I missed you so much..."

Though she didn't want to say that, it came out of her mouth, something she instantly regretted but Shinobu's smile grew wider and wider.

"I...I thought about you all of the time...nothing else matters now...since you're back with me..."

Ultear's heart was almost taken by that single action. Those words 'nothing else matters now' was very powerful to her, and for a single instance, she believed that she could forget the darkness within her heart and just be with Shinobu and his light, but something inside of her stopped her from giving into his light, something held her back from enjoying his warmth again.

Yukino moved forward, dismissing her Spirit and bowed her head to Ultear.

"You have my gratitude Ultear-san. Shin-chan has spoke highly of you, thank you for coming." Ultear grunted a reply towards her, not bothering to even communicate verbally as she continued to be embraced by Shinobu who wasn't going to let go anytime soon, which made her furrow her eyebrows. " _There's something not right about her...the aura around her is...different to what Shin-chan told me about...it seems cold, and dark as well...I don't know what it is but it doesn't seem to be right at all...the power is dark and..." She glanced at Shinobu and raised her eyebrows. "He must feel it as well...but why is that he doesn't even seem to notice it...? Or is it because he doesn't want to see it...? Maybe I'm over thinking it...it must be that, right?_ "

Yukino wanted to deny what she felt, so for now, she held back what she really thought on what she could feel for Ultear, out of respect for her friend Shinobu, and watched on with kind eyes, hoping that she was feeling something that was...just a wrong in her own senses.

"Ultear-san...I'm so glad that you came back...say you'll stay with me from now on, okay? Please say it...I don't ever want to be apart from you ever again...never again Ultear-san...okay? I'll...look after you from now on...I got stronger for you...I became strong so I could protect you...I did it all for you so you don't have to feel pain or fear anymore...my Ultear-san..."

Ultear stiffened at that, looking towards the side which Yukino picked up, continuing to look on with the eyes of confusion and wanting to clarity as well, though she knew for now escaping was the better alternative than learning why she was there in the first place.

"We need to go, Shinobu." She stated coldly, ignoring the kindness he gave because if she gave in she would lose herself, and broke the hug from him, causing confusion to set within the boys mind. "We have to go before anything else comes back. If we stay here, they'll come back, and they are currently stronger than the current me."

Though deeply saddened that Ultear didn't seem to give him much recognition, he didn't care much if he was honest with himself, as Ultear was right in front of him, and that was enough for him.

"Y-You are right. We need to escape."

"Good, now follow me."

With a single nod of his head, Ultear and Shinobu walked away from the cages as Yukino looked on with a perplexing look in her eyes, wanting to know things about Ultear, but couldn't find anything else about it.

Shinobu on the other hand was ignoring the obvious signs that something was wrong, due to it being the one person in the world that he has searched for, for seven plus years. Anyone would lose themselves in such a state after so long, and he wasn't the exception.

Shinobu then paused when he realized that Yukino wasn't following so looked behind him, and beckoned her to follow him.

"Yuki-chan, lets go. Come on."

She blinked a number of times, getting out of her thoughts, before inclining her neck in agreement.

"R-Right, lets go. I'm right behind you."

Yukino rushed forward, and caught up with the others, and then the three of them walked off together, Ultear keeping taking glances at Shinobu who did the same, but for opposite reasons, Yukino only able to stare at them both with worried eyes.

* * *

 **At the Stadium...**

"Right, I'm getting kind of pissed off now Levy's lover." Erza sighed out, having some wounds on her body. "You know, at first I thought that it was kind of funny how you would fight, but this is just plain cruel now. I need you to allow me to get close you...McGarden lover! Just let me hit you please!"

Erza was understandably pissed.

Since she thought that Levy wasn't going to put up much of a fight, she was sure that she was going to win the fight without much worry. She thought that the Spirits would be the main threat, but Levy herself was proving to be a very strong contender as well, something that she definitely didn't like in the slightest.

But no...she wasn't doing as well as she thought, and was running out of magical power, something that she wasn't happy about in the slightest. Even keeping her armour's on were getting to be a chore by now.

Levy wasn't in much of a better condition. Since she had naturally less reserves than Erza, her's were going down at a rapid rate, and while the spirits were able to fight, she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue on much longer, but she knew that since she had come this far, she might as well see it through till the end.

"E-Even if you keep coming at me Erza, I wont lose to you. I might be weak alone, but together with these two I'm strong as well! I can fight and win as well! I wont be beaten by you!"

Levy prepared herself for the fight ahead quickly touching Aries' hands with both of hers which she smiled at, Virgo beside them ready to fight as well, and then Levy touched Virgo's hand which the girl smiled at as well.

"Ooooh! This fight is something indeed! Contender Erza is having a tough time against Contender Shinobu! But the intense battle is heating up! Both of the fighters are very powerful indeed! But who's going to win between the redheaded beauty, and the Shota boy!? Lets watch with anticipating breath!"

The announcer exclaimed to the crowds which went wild with happiness and other positive emotions for the fight. Most of the male crowd cheered for Erza, and the same for the female crowd with Levy, who thought that she was Shinobu, so essentially they were cheering for the girl.

" _God Red, you're actually being pushed back by her...by Levy at that. This is going to make a good story. Even if she doesn't win, I will still have the satisfaction that you came close to losing to Levy. Hahahaha, this is going to be awesome you weird harem builder~_ "

Mira was ecstatic by now. She couldn't do anything else but that, and have fun in that way. She was sure that one day...this little match would come in handy for her to fight Erza with.

Hisui didn't really have an opinion, just looking on with bated breath, while Sherria drew a picture of Erza as a bird, and that was dead. Hisui also saw the picture of the dead Erza bird, and wondered why Sherria kept drawing people as birds and dead, having seen some from Yukino as well beforehand.

Erza raised the mace she had in her hand, and made her magical power swell around her.

"Time to lose girlfriend of Shinobu but not ahead of Mirajane who is the leader of the harem!"

Mira sweatdropped at that as Erza lunged forward with the mace, the amount of strength to lift it being something that amazed Levy, knowing that she alone wouldn't be able to lift something like that.

Crossing the distance faster than she had anticipated, Erza swung heartily from the left, the massive mace heading for the heads of all three of the girls and cut the air with the amount of power Erza put into the swing.

"Wool Steel Wall!"

At the same time Aries made a wall of hard as steel pink wool, Virgo dug underground with Levy taking off backwards to power up her magical power for an attack.

Making it several steps back, Levy's power soared around her, swirling and twisting as well, surrounding her being with power. The light around her could even be compared to a night light, the radiance that she gave was that beautiful.

"This wont be able to hold me anymore. I wont lose to the wool Aries."

Erza smirked at the wall made of the strong wool and was sure that she would be able to smash her way through it, confidence leaking from every fibre of her being, she was that confident.

"Sorry, but this is where you go down!"

At the last second when Erza's weapon was going to touch the wool wall, the ground opened up below her in the form of a small pothole, and Virgo popped out of the earth, delivering a punch towards Erza...or so Virgo thought. Erza saw the attack coming, moving her mace to intercept the attack.

"This wont be enough!"

She explained with a dirty smile on her face, the power leaking off her in waves, ebbing and flowing around her which made her appear to be quite menacing as well, which some of the crowd thought was kind of creepy.

In the middle of Erza's smile, Virgo suddenly disappeared into the ground again as noises came from underneath said earth, Erza unsure of why she did it, but it soon became clear when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Aries had rushed her with a hardened fist of wool.

"This same old trick again, isn't going to work. No matter how you try, I wont be beaten by something like this. You must also realize this as well, right Aries?"

Erza was quite confident she'd be able to hold off the Spirit with some ease, so she decided to go against her at full speeds ahead. Lifting her mace, she swung for the sheep Spirit with vigour.

The mace went over Aries' head who ducked the attack. She went forward, narrowed the distance between herself and Erza, and threw a punch right for the girls chest area.

Erza went to block the attack with her arm that crossed over the area Aries was throwing the attack at, but then noticed that something wasn't quite right with Aries' hand.

Small sparks of electricity found their way towards her hand coated in wool, something that Erza found to be suspicious but didn't think much of it, until Aries' got within her guard.

"Wool Thunder Punch!"

At that moment, Aries' hand was engulfed with lightning, adding it to the wool and was thrusted at Erza, the girl too shocked and couldn't Requip fast enough as the fist made contact with her body.

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa! What have you done to me!?"

Erza cried and went flying across some distance through the air, dropping her weapon at the same time from the shock of receiving a full close lightning attack that Erza compared to a certain someone she knew.

"How in the hell did she do that...?"

"She couldn't of just used lightning...?"

"I thought Aries-chan was a fluffy wooly Spirit. When did she learn Lightning Magic?"

Mira couldn't figure it out, and neither could Hisui or Sherria. They searched their brains, attempting to make sense of the situation, but no matter what they thought of, they couldn't come up with anything that worked out of them in their heads, and couldn't come to a conclusion as to why she was able to use lightning like she did.

Zeref though knew the truth behind the attack, and mentally praised Levy once again for her intelligence in battle, and how to use the Spirits power and her own to her advantage.

"Damn you!"

Doing a twirl in the air, she was able to compose herself and return to the ground safely, but couldn't shake of the thunder sparks around her from the punch Aries gave her.

Erza's eyes twitched as she looked at Aries' hand.

"How did you do that? I want to know right now!"

Erza was in no mood to play around now, receiving an attack of that magnitude was going to make anyone jumpy and annoyed as well. Though she couldn't help but feel that Levy had something to do with it.

Aries held up her hand and wore a timid smile on her face. On her palm, the word 'thunder' was written there, something that confused Erza at first, but it soon became clear when she looked at Levy.

"I see, so if you used their powers as well..."

"Y-Yes...Shi-Shinobu-sama was able to...combine my wool with the Solid Script as well. W-With that, I-I am able to add lightning to my attacks as well...that's how I am able to do it..."

With that explanation, most of the crowd where stunned, and besides Zeref, the people who knew about the switch between Levy and Shinobu were stunned that she was able to think of these plans right off the handle without preparing beforehand.

Erza became shocked at the information and shot a dark look to Levy who became quite frightened at the eyes that she used, and wanted to run away instantly, but knew that she couldn't.

" _I see...so, she used that Solid Script to enhance the strikes she gave...I get it. Drawing power from Aries herself, who has a high level of power anyway due to what I believe to be from the Onee-sama Sensei of Shinobu's, was able to use the power effectively and is able to give me such dangerous damage...damn it, I need to get this girl before she is able to do something about me. Yes, if I take out the Spirits, then Levy will be down half if not more than her battle strength. That would be enough for me to win...darn, I never thought that I would be contemplating using strong magic against Levy of all people. Just proves you can't judge a book by its Loli cover._ "

With those thoughts entering her mind, she used Telekinesis to bring her weapon to her again, and made a stance, carefully studying the girls hand, and saw that the lightning wasn't going to go away.

With a sharpened grunt, Erza charged forward and swung her weapon from the right. Aries ducked the attack and thrusted her own fist forward. Erza narrowly dodged the strike and went onto return a strike from her own weapon, using the handle to attack the jaw the pink haired Spirit had.

"Light Devils Rage!"

From the side, Levy released a burst of light from her mouth, it acting like a laser for Erza's body. Knowing that she couldn't tank that in her current armour, she quickly switched armour's to the Black Wing Armour and took to the air, narrowly avoiding the blast of light, which in turn smashed its way through the stadiums wall, crumbling it down.

"This wont do!"

Quickly thinking, Erza went to charge for Levy, swinging her sword downwards that released some air pressure from the blade she held, the speed she used was simply outstanding, so much so that even Mira was surprised by the power the girl used in her blade.

Levy gasped, and summoned light around her body, looking towards the left of the area.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Turning into a mass of light, Levy's form disappeared from the arena, as the air pressure slashed the earth, scarring it from the amazing power that she used. Erza clicked her tongue, and searched for Levy around the area.

"Don't forget about me!"

Aries quickly jumped upwards and since Erza was still flying downwards, she was able to catch the redhead off guard, and went for a solid punch with the lightning infused hand.

Knowing that she couldn't bare to take another direct hit from the sheep Spirit, Erza decided to take fly, using the wings to flap a gust of wind towards Aries that gently knocked her slightly off course, but that was enough for Erza to use her nimble body to avoid the fist that came for her and take to the sky.

"Iyaaaa!" Levy cried as she reappeared in the stadium again, stumbling on her feet. "Th-That's not a good way to move...I need to get used to it...ehehehe..."

Because of the speed, and not having time to get used to it, Levy felt slightly dizzy, Erza flying above head with narrowed eyes, watching as Aries returned to Levy's side, and helping her stay up.

" _Damn...if I don't think of something soon then I am going to be in deep trouble. No, I need to think about this. Since Levy can move at the speed of light...or at least very fast, it is going to be difficult to hit her. But at the same time, using that speed is putting her into a state of being dizzy for a number of seconds...if only I could strike within that moment, that window, but even I don't have that as she can't be detected until she appears again, so there's no way to predict her movements._ "

Erza mulled it over in her mind as Levy and Aries both looked at Erza with sharpened eyes, Aries' hand still having the lightning around, and Levy having the remnants of the light around her body, slowly disappearing.

Erza narrowed her own, but then furrowed them in confusion.

" _Wait...where is Virgo? I've not seen her since that slight altercation from before. She should be helping Levy...unless they are planning something...and it involves surprise attacks somehow? I don't know, but I have to be careful. If she wrote on Aries' hand and gave her lightning wool, then she could do something with Virgo as well...damn, and I'm not even fighting Shinobu, at least that would've been more direct. Ah well, it doesn't matter now. I will just have to fight him one on one in the future._ "

Smiling to herself, Erza cracked her knuckles and her body glowed.

In that instant, Erza's body armour had changed from the Black Wing Armour into a different one.

Almost every part of this armour is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armour only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza is also wearing a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

Upon seeing the armour, Levy wore a stunned face.

"Heavens Wheel Armour...to think you'd bring that out now...to think that I would face such a thing...right now...I can't believe it...damn it, it means that Erza is going to..."

Levy couldn't even begin to think of anything else other than the armour, knowing for Erza to bring it out now meant that she would want to win without worry, and the fact that she could use many swords at her disposal in the armour, spelt trouble for the girl, though she wished that it didn't have flight capabilities right about now as that was going to put her at a disadvantage.

"Yahoooooooooooooooooooo! This is the Heavens Wheel Armour that's we've heard about! This is one of the Titania's strongest armour's that's meant to deal with many opponents! I've even heard that it has access to over a hundred swords! This is sooooooooooooooooooo coooooooooooooooooooooool! What's going to happen noooooooooooooooooooow!?"

The presenter exclaimed with a wildness that stirred the crowd with, the crowds cheering going towards Erza now, though there were still some hardcore Shinobu fans out there.

"Ooh, so this one is powerful...what can this do?"

Sherria became interested in Erza's new armour, looking at it with fascinated eyes. Hisui was the same, looking on with intrigued eyes, a fascination like no other at the dazzling armour before her.

" _I see, so Red has gone with that kind of armour has she? The climax of the fight is soon now. She wont be able to hold on much longer with the armour she is wearing and the Requip to strong armour's must be taking its toll on her magical power as well._ "

Mira smirked to herself, as she watched Erza's eyes go towards Levy and Aries.

"Well, this is the one that deals with multiple enemies, so I have to deal with you both, plus Virgo wherever she is, I have to make sure that you go down. Even to fight for love is a wonderful thing, I still believe that it is going to be a necessary thing in the end for me to win."

Erza put her hand forward, with one of the blades she had, the other one pointed at Levy herself.

Levy frowned slightly, seeing that and put her own hand forward, light gathering in her palms. At the same time, Aries put her own hand forward, and gathered wool together in her palms forming a sphere there.

"Take this! Dance my blades!" Erza spun her hand around, and swords appeared in the air around her, forming a disk like attack around her body. "Circle Sword!"

With a downward strike, the disk of swords went hurdling towards Levy and Aries, both of them blinking in surprise.

Levy though made the light twist around in her palms, and formed a disk of light as well. The rapid light danced within the palm, the halo of light being very bright due to the power that she used.

"Light Devils Halo! Be cut apart with the light ring!"

The ring of light around her palm was thrown towards the disk of swords coming for them. Aries ran to the side, and readied her attack as she watched the blades and light disks neared one another.

The blade ring and the light ring clashed against one another, causing a violent burst of swords and light in the middle of the ring, dousing the area in said light and swords that blinked most of the beautiful colour of white and gray as well, canceling one another out.

However, since the attack was made of swords, a couple of the blades survived and went straight for Levy herself. Levy was stunned and was ready to make a break for it, but suddenly, she caught the sight of Erza coming from the left in a dashing speed, having used the light as a camouflage to launch a sneak attack.

"N-No!"

Levy was caught between the swords and the redhead, and since she was close to a wall, she didn't have much room to escape. If she went left, then Erza was going to get her, if she went forward, she would be stabbed with the blades, and she couldn't go right due to the wall blocking her field of vision and her movements as well.

"I'm fast in this armour Levy...'s lover!"

Erza came in fast and hard, slashing wildly towards Levy who panicked at that moment.

"Wool Steel Lightning Ball!"

Aries quickly released a ball of lightning enhanced wool towards Erza's swords and with the added power of Zeref and the lightning, she was able to knock all of the blades away from Levy's body, protecting her friend from the attack.

Seeing that, Levy smiled a thankful smile for the girl with a shy face and quickly looked towards Erza, gathering light in the back of her throat, opening her mouth at the same time.

"Light Devils Rage!"

Levy, knowing that she didn't have the time to move, shot out a beam of light from her mouth, putting whatever kind of power she had into it at the short notice and mentally thanked Aries for knocking all of the swords away from her body with the ball of wool.

Erza acknowledged the attack coming for her, and smirked, readying her blade for the attack that's coming for her. She raised her sword above her head, and then went to the side, to the left hand side, slowly moving to the front as she announced her attack.

"Trinity Sword!"

Erza sent her own attack for Levy's beam of incredible light. She slashed in the delta formation that looked like a V shape for the beam of pure light, Levy noting the attack and knew what was coming next.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Due to it being at point blank range, they exploded each others attacks, canceling them out with the destructive force they both used in their attacks, dust going into the air around the two young females.

"Iyaaa!"

Levy cried out as she hit the wall behind her, leaving a sizable dent in said wall and felt her body receive some pain as a result, something that could even be felt by the people watching.

Erza was sent flying as well, skidding across the ground and stopped to a halt. On Erza's body, there were some wounds from the explosion, and though she wasn't bleeding, she was becoming more exhausted.

"Le...Shinobu-sama! Shinobu-sama!"

Levy fell out of the wall as Aries came to her side, and helped her onto her feet, seeing that Levy had some wounds on her body, but nothing life threatening which she was thankful for.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it. I'm okay."

Levy confirmed it with a bright smile, though her eyes suggested how weak she felt, knowing that she didn't have much magical power left, and knew that she'd have to either finish the fight soon, or she would loose, and she didn't want to do the second option, so she stood her ground again.

"Okay, lets do this again!"

Erza shot forward, and summoned blades around her. There were more than twenty blades around her, and with a single command, they all shot forward towards Levy's location, all resonating with one another as they soared through the air.

Levy made light dance around her palms, shooting off a small ball of light at the same time as Aries grabbed Levy, manoeuvring out of the way of the blades so they don't stab Levy.

"W-Whoa, these things are like homing missiles!"

Levy complained as Aries used her body to move both of them around the swords that followed them, using one hand to bat away the blades, using her other hand to hold Levy close to her body and dodged the blades that she couldn't hit away in time, thankful to Shinobu for the combat lessons that she received from him.

The blue haired girl, seeing how Aries was struggling against the blades decided to do what she could to help her out in the fight.

"L-Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

Levy coated her hand in the Devil Light Slayer Magic and punched forward, deflecting a blade away from Aries and her body, able to finally hit away all of the blades that were coming for them.

"Hyaa! Take this!"

As the same time as Levy and Aries dodged the blades, the light ball headed forward towards Erza, who effortlessly cut it again, and swung her blades outwards to cut away the smoke that was caused from the cutting of the light ball.

Levy was placed on the ground again, and made many lights dance around her body, forming the shape of small balls.

"Light Devils Bullet Barrage!"

Erza, who had gotten rid of the smoke, thought that she would be safe for a few seconds, only to be in for a slight surprise when more lights came towards her, in a bullet like formation, surprising the redhead.

"This wont stop me!"

Using the two blades in her hands, she went forward, and slashed at the bullets, batting away each and every one of the bullets coming for her. Skillfully, she used the blades to hit some of the bullets with the side of the blades, and batted them into some of the more oncoming bullets, canceling them out altogether.

Doing a twirl in the sky, Erza unexpectedly launched her blade towards Levy, continuing to dance around the bullets coming for her.

Levy paused, stopping the bullets for a moment and was ready to move, but then the ground opened up and a hand reached out, grabbing the blades handle and launched it back at Erza with a timed throw, Virgo coming out of the ground at the same time, with the usual face on.

"Yu cannot touch the pretending Queen."

Levy sweatdropped at that but was thankful for Virgo for saying her.

"C-Crap!"

Erza panicked at the blade, and the renewed bullets coming for her, until she took to the sky, and made many blades come around her, launching them at the bullets, the sword Virgo threw going under her due to her taking to the sky.

Sword hit against bullet, knocking the other way with a clanging sound of the steel hitting the light. Swords flew all over the place, embedding against a wall, and other areas as well, though the crowd was safe due to Mage's using Magic to create barriers to protect them from the swords. The light bullets simply disappeared upon contact with the blades.

As the battle of swords and light bullets ended, Virgo appeared next to Levy, and bowed her head.

"It has been done, pretending girl to the Queens throne."

Levy stood in awe at why Virgo said that, but was glad at the information at the same time.

"I see, then I am relieved by this. With that set up, it is about time to end the fight, I believe."

The others nodded seriously, and quickly whispered a plan together, a plan to end the fight which Levy had made up on the spot, Zeref looking on with interested eyes at the girl.

" _Hmmmm, I wonder what the plan is, girl? Lets see why Shinobu entrusted his Magic to you...lets see the power that's hidden within you, girl. Yeah...I'm sure that she will at least put on a show for the crowd, if nothing else._ "

Zeref smirked slightly, looking between Erza and Levy, wondering which one was going to win, as even she now wasn't sure. At first, she thought that Erza would've most likely won, but seeing how Levy is fighting and the plans she has come up with, she wasn't sure anymore.

As they did formulate a plan, Erza looked on with annoyed eyes, wondering what they were doing as she took this moment to breathe a little, being pushed further than she thought she would be.

"Okay, lets go!"

""Yes!""

With acknowledgement from Levy, the Spirits responded by moving forward, with Erza in the sky, who made blades dance around her, aiming them downwards towards the pair of girls.

"Take this! Circle Sword times two!"

The blades turned into two disks of swords, and with a swing down of her blade and released the bladed disks at the girls.

One headed for Virgo who dove into the ground, the disk piercing the ground and spat out blades towards Levy like missiles, something Erza smirked at as used Telekinesis to manipulate them.

Said girl opened her mouth, light dancing within her mouth and in her throat and with a shout of "Light Devils Rage!" a beam sprung from her mouth and cut through the attack of the swords, saving her from the attack, destroying the blades from existence, Erza scowling at the fact.

The other bladed disk headed for Aries at the same time as the one for Erza who put her hand forward, and made a large mass of wool that fell to the ground and rose above her own height, which was thick and had sparks of lightning dancing around it.

"Wool Lightning Bomb!"

Flinging her arms forward, the mass of wool also responded and smashed forward towards the bladed disk. Colliding with the bladed disk, the wool with lightning enhancing it was able to stop the attack, sending the bladed disk out of her path range, and used the wool to wrap around the blades that flew off the disk, causing no harm to anyone else.

With the attacks no more, the girls pressed on with their attacks, Levy standing at the back panting quite heavily, indicating that she was close to running out of Magic, mentally cursing herself for that fact.

"Don't mess with me!"

Erza summoned swords around her, and shot them off one by one for Virgo this time, wanting to take out the maid Spirit. However, Virgo danced around the blades with a jumping on her feet, then placed her hands on the ground.

"Spica Bombardment!"

Manipulating the rocks and other broken off earth, she threw them towards Erza. Said redhead narrowed her eyes towards the pink haired girl and swung her blades around, cutting apart the earth.

"This isn't going to work with me!"

Erza yelled and finished cutting apart the rocks and other things as well that came from the pink haired Spirit.

"Yes...but I am not the main attack."

Virgo confirmed for the redhead who wore a confused face.

At the same time as Virgo had said it, Aries' hand cracked with lightning as it was infused into the wool, pointing her hand upwards towards the airborne Erza, Erza sharpening her eyes towards the girl as she cocked her blades to the side.

"Wool Lightning Shots!"

Using the hand full of thunder, Aries shot off many balls of wool that were infused with lightning itself, shooting them forward, and soared into the sky where Erza currently was residing.

"You are gonna have to try better than that!"

Since they didn't pose much of a threat themselves, Erza's blade released a quiet hum as it cleaved through all of the balls with apparent ease. Each thunder ball though, to Erza's unknown knowledge, left sparks of lightning on the blade and on the armour as well, Levy smiling at the fact.

"Solid Script Thunder!"

With the word 'thunder' appearing in the sky before her, a bolt of lightning appeared and headed for Erza who scoffed at the lightning, and looked towards the left, smirking down at the girl as Virgo dove into the ground again once she received a single nod from Levy though Erza didn't see that.

"This isn't enough for me."

With that announcement, Erza flew to the side in her Heavens Wheel Armour, avoiding the bolt of lightning without too much effort, and though she had a smile on, so did Levy, something that Erza didn't like in the slightest, wondering what the girl was doing.

As the yellow coloured lightning passed by the area that Erza was, it suddenly bent in shape, and went straight for Erza's location, once again giving a surprise to the girls face.

"W-What? How did you do that...?"

Erza wondered aloud and dodged the lightning shock that came for her again, but like last time, the lightning stopped, and honed in on Erza's location again, Erza herself astonished by the lightning stopping and changing directions, wondering how she is able to do that.

For over half a minute, Erza dodged the lightning, which followed after her with an intense fury, and she was sure that the lightning was getting stronger as well, with Levy putting more power into the attack.

" _This can't be right. This can't exactly be right now, can it? Levy can't do something like this...can she?_ " Erza spoke to herself, narrowly avoiding the same bolt of lightning. " _There isn't away for her to do something like this. She can't manipulate lightning on a scale like this so why..._ " She paused, and then saw that her swords were laced together with lightning. "Damn it!"

She yelled, throwing her blade to the side, the lightning following the blade, and eradicating it from existence, however the lightning continued towards Erza who had an astonished face on her face and flew away from the swords coming for her.

As she avoided the lightning that grew stronger somehow, she saw that on her armour, there was some sparks of lightning there, and from the sword that it engulfed, the power around the lightning somehow was able to grow, Erza suspecting that Levy was receiving power.

"You are really..." She paused, manoeuvring out of the way, and shot a dark look towards Levy, seeing that Aries had her hand on her shoulder, a small glow travelling towards the blue haired girls body. "So my suspicions have been confirmed after all. You've been getting power from the girl that's the shy one in the harem, haven't you?"

Levy smiled with the tracking lightning attack heading for Erza, the increase in power enough to worry even Erza in her current armour.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to take the attack in her current armour, she returned to the ground and scowled slightly, seeing the lightning coming towards her.

"To think that you'd be able to do something like this, and to make it hone in on me. Using my blade like a lightning rod and even attaching it to my armour as well...but." She stopped and shifted armour's to a new one. "My Lightning Empress armour cannot be stood against when it is Lightning like this!"

The golden and light bluish armour consisted of a breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armoured gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza's arms, the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels.

The armor lacks a waist-guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Erza's head got adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon of choice is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

"The Lightning..."

Levy couldn't finish as the lightning fell onto Erza like a downpour of rain, and encased her with lightning. But instead of calling out in pain, Erza tanked the attack, the armour she wore having protected her from the lightning attack, keeping her safe and sound.

Swinging around her spear, Erza regarded Levy with a dangerous smile.

"It's time to end this."

Levy smirked as she saw that the ground was slowly opening up.

"Yes, that's right, it is about to end."

Erza became worried about her smirk and pointed her spear forward towards the blue haired girl, a lightning dancing around the blade.

The earth then opened up when Virgo's voice called "Spica Hole!" swallowing Erza whole into the ground, making a very sizable area, of about half of the whole arena, and it was quite deep as well, as deep as if two adult humans stood atop one another, standing up tall.

"W-What are you-"

"Sorry, but I can't let you escape."

Erza went to escape the ground, but Virgo wrapped the girl in a bear hug, sending them both into the ground...no, into water at that, Erza confused as to why there was water beneath the ground.

"Get off me you bitch!"

Erza spat out with rage but Virgo head butted Erza and sent her to feel dizzy as Mira laughed dirtily, enjoying seeing Erza in slight pain.

As they fell into the hole, Aries and Levy also went towards the hole as fast as they could, Aries' hand cracking with lightning and wool as well, gathering a large amount of it. Levy, panting also inhaled some light within her to give her some more power, as much as she could.

The whole hole was covered in water that was a deep feet deep, coming up to Virgo's waist when she stood up. Erza became shocked and stood up as well as Virgo let go, slashing at Virgo but stopped when she noticed that even if she wore the lightning armour, she could still become shocked by it.

"When did you..."

Erza's question was answered when Virgo held out her hand and showed her the word 'water' written there.

"Princess who isn't the real Queen gave me the order "Make a hole and fill it with water for the final attack." so that's what I did. Now, I am sorry but you're going to have to lose to this pretender to the throne."

Virgo moved to the side, digging into the earth as Aries and Levy looked down at the hole together.

Erza panicked, seeing that Aries had gathered her wool, which had lightning sparking off it, and fearing that even in her armour that she had on now, she might not be able to get out of the wool lightning attack alive, so she turned her spear towards her, coating it in lightning and held it out of the water so she didn't get a shock herself.

"I wont lose!"

Knowing that even if she stabbed Aries, she wouldn't die, she threw the spear towards the sheep Spirit with a velocity that even Levy wouldn't of been able to dodge with the Light Devils Streak.

"I guess this is where..."

As Aries was about to accept her fate, the ground opened up below her, Virgo coming out and placing herself between Aries and the spear, opening her arms in a protective stance.

STAB!

"Gwah!"

The shock of having Virgo take the attack instead of Aries stunned most of the crowd with Aries using her wool to take advantage of the sacrifice her fellow Spirit made for her, and shot the large amount of wool forward towards Erza.

"N-No!"

Erza went to summon a weapon...but she was too late.

The wool wrapped around her, and because it was full of lightning, it even gave Erza a shock when mixed together with the lightning, causing said girl to be stopped for a few moments.

Levy bent down with sad eyes and took Virgo's hand as she could see lights coming around her body.

"Virgo I..."

"Make sure that...the Queen comes back...that is my wish...and win this fight...for the Princess..."

Levy looked weirded out for a few moments as Virgo's body lit up with lights, indicating that she was about to go back to the Spirit World.

"Yes...with your sacrifice, I wont lose now."

"Thank you..."

With a smile from Virgo, she disappeared as Levy wiped her eyes away with the tears that formed there. She then stood up, and looked towards the hole Erza was in, seeing how she was being shocked, and captured at the same time.

"This is it, I wont lose now. Erza...prepare to be defeated."

With the confident words Levy opened her mouth wide and began eating the light that was around, taking it for herself to charge up her powers and replenish her strength the best that she could.

"N-No! Stop this crap! Ooh no, I don't know if this is going to end up killing me...shit, let me go already! You can't beat me like this! I have to face Mira in the finals! I have to beat the living crap out of her!"

Erza struggled against the wool, successful in ripping it away with sheer force of will. Aries though was using more and more wool to keep Erza detained for as long as she could.

"Holy crap...she's going to beat Erza...she has to...come on, don't lose now...win against her before she does something else to us all...do it Levy...do it for me now...do it."

Mira mumbled to herself, as the others looked on with sparkling eyes.

Zeref's eyes turned to wonder as Levy's magical power swelled around her, glowing a bright colour of white, extending her arms at the same time. The brightness of the aura she had around here coated her body, and extended into the air at the same time.

"This is it...this is the power..." Levy mumbled as she opened her arms wide and then raised them above her head. "I can't fail Shi-chan now, since he entrusted me this power. It is time to use the ultimate attack. I'm not going to lose to you Erza...I'm not losing here!"

The crowd watched on with a magic circle appearing above Erza that glowed a white colour. Then another one appeared above it at a short distance, and another one as well, all glowing the same colour of white.

"What kind of an attack is that...?"

Mira couldn't make sense of it, feeling tingly from the power that was being used, and knew that it was some kind of Devil Slayer Magic, but she didn't know what kind, but she knew that it was strong, whatever it was.

"Ooh, maybe she...he is going to use a special attack?"

Sherria offered to the people around her, as the 'King' smirked to himself, watching the display.

Hisui bit her lip, never having felt such waves of magical power before but nonetheless, was intrigued to learn more about the power.

" _Wait...she couldn't be using that kind of power...could she?_ " Zeref wondered, watching with keen eyes. " _Well well well, Shinobu never told me he had already learned how to use one of those techniques. What a bad boy he is. I'm going to have to 'punish' him for keeping this secret from me. And to think that Levy could use it as well...this era is full of surprises after all. I wonder...how strong you are right now Natsu...?_ "

Zeref smirked to herself and thought about the person called Natsu, then shook her head of the thoughts when they became too much for her to handle, dissolving the black miasma.

"W-What the hell are those magical circles!?" Erza cried out, ripping the wool as fast as she could do. "D-Don't tell me that you're going to use some kind of finishing attack against me!?"

Erza by now was in a state of panic, seeing that the circles had increased to five all together, all hovering above the redheaded girl, said girl grimacing at the sight of the magical attack that was going to come her way.

Light slowly disappeared in the area, and gathered at the base of the top magic circle of Levy's final attack, slowly forming a mass in the magical circle. As it did, people took note of the darkened area that the attack made.

"Did it just get dark?"

"That attack, is it using the light somehow?"

"It has to be! He's using the light for an attack!"

The crowd continued giving their thoughts out loud, though neither Erza or Levy were paying attention to it all.

"Devil Slayer Secret Art!" She announced and brought down her arms, the magical light in the circle flaring at the gesture Levy used. "Gods Holy Judgment Beam!"

With that shout, light shot down in a large column of light. Each time it hit one of the magical circles, the beam became denser, stronger as it passed through each magical circle, enhancing the overall power.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Erza screamed, and unleashed a mass of magical power around her, the anger she felt aiding in her power. With the added power, she tore through the wool that bound her, forcing Aries' backwards from the incredible power that she used.

"Lev...S-Shinobu-sama!"

Aries cried, with Levy continuing the attack regardless of if Erza had escaped or not.

Erza knew in the instance that she got free that she wouldn't be able to escape in time, so she did the only thing that she could...and that was equip her Adamantine Armour, and placed her arms together.

"Adamantine Armour! Adamantine Barrier!"

Crying that out, a magical barrier that was a green colour was formed around her being, giving her protection of the attack as the actual shield's were still present to protect if the light was going to get through the barrier.

"This is folks! It comes down to this attack! Shinobu's secret art or Erza's armour! Which is going to hold out!? This is so cooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!"

The announcer cried with such a passion that most cringed at, though most were looking at the arena with anticipation and other emotions as well, wondering who was going to win...Levy or Erza.

As the light passed through the light circle, it enhanced to a point that it was at its strongest, this is when the light fell down towards Erza's barrier, Erza gritting her teeth, readying herself for the attack.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With a loud clash of power, the barrier and the light attack started the struggle, a struggle that kicked off a dust storm around them, sending rapidly powerful winds all around them, the crowd complaining at the dust going towards them.

""Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

The girls cried at the same time, putting their strength into attack and defence respectfully, the powers struggling against one another, smashing their way against the other one.

Levy winced and so did Erza, both struggling to fight against one another for a battle of supremacy. Levy's light beam and Erza's barrier seemed to be pretty even in the respect that one wasn't dominating the other.

"Come on Shinobu! Beat the Red girl! Destroy her with your amazing power! Don't ever loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooose!"

Mira cried to the annoyance of Erza, said girl smirking at the fact.

"Yeah! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Use the power of Love to aid you!"

Sherria added in her own comment in, cheering for Levy to win the fight.

"G-Go Shinobu-kun! I know that you can do it!"

Hisui cheered loudly as well with a very wide smile on her face, so wide that many people would be shocked to see the Princess getting so worked up over a fight like this.

Zeref smiled slightly at the sight, using some power to keep the dust and other objects away from her being.

" _Even if you don't win Levy...you've done justice to Shinobu today. He was right, you were the best person to have his Magic in his place._ "

Though not one to usually give compliments, she felt like that she had to do it this time, giving a compliment seemed to be the best way to go about it when it concerned Levy and her performance this day.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Erza raised her Spirits, putting more magical power into defence, and was able to push back Levy's attack slightly, giving her the advantage. "You've done well but I wont let you win this day! I also want to win as well you know!?"

Erza, with all her might, used quite a lot of her magical power, and slowly, pushed the large column of light backwards, Levy gasping at the sight, with her own magical power having been used up, meaning that she was out of power now.

"N-No...I can't let down Shi-chan...I've come this far...I wont lose to someone like you Erza...I wont lose to you...I can't lose to you Erza...just this instance, just this time, I want to be the one who stands at the front and fight to beat you down..."

Levy poured all of her power into the attack, using what she had left to defeat the girl that was in front of her, to prove many things about not only herself, but about Shinobu as well, and why she was the best suited for the magical power.

Despite her best efforts, Erza's magical power was able to win out against Levy's, the attack slowly losing its power, Levy's eyes shedding some tears that she wasn't going to win the battle.

However as despair could set in, Levy felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Aries smiling at her.

"Aries..."

"S-Shinobu-sama really does trust you, and so do I. S-So, even though I might not have much left...take what I have and use it to win, Levy-san. Use it to win against Erza-san."

Levy was unsure of what the girl was saying at first, but then it became clear when Aries' magical power flooded into Levy's, giving her a power boost as she disappeared from the area, heading back to the Spirit World.

"I understand...Virgo...Aries...leave this final bit to me. I wont lose now!" Levy, using the newfound magical power, placed all of it into the single attack. "Now, this is what I can do Erza! Aries and Virgo both entrusted me with their power and I wont let them down! I even have his light inside of me, so I cannot let him down now! Take this final attack!"

With the swelling of power, the magical beam of lights density increased to a point that it couldn't be compared to anything else, and all of it was directed at Erza, who by this point was sweating profoundly

"N-No way! Ooh come on, don't do this!"

Erza gasped out, the barrier around her having large cracks in it from the attack of Levy's attack. She attempted to fix the barrier with her magical power...but it was too late.

"This is where you end Erza Scarlet!"

With a yell from Levy, the barrier around Erza broke and smashed its way towards Erza, tearing apart her armour's shields and other parts of the armour as well, leaving only the bear minimal to cover her modesty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While screaming, Erza's body was enveloped in a bright light, and smashed deeply within the earth. At the same time, the water inside of the hole raised out, and smacked against Levy, sending her to the ground with the somewhat giant wave of power.

"Ooh my God...she actually broke through the Adamantine Armour with that spell..."

"Did she really just win the fight...?"

"Does this mean that..."

Mira, Sherria and Hisui got that out as the pillar of light slowly disappeared into the atmosphere leaving the two contestants in the ring, Zeref even had a shocked face at what she knew to be true.

The hole Virgo dug before have become wider from the power Levy used, aided by the incredible magic from Aries via Zeref. And at the bottom of it was an unconscious Erza with some wounds on her body, but nothing life threatening.

To the side, covered in water was Levy, panting heavily, exhausted from using so much power but she kept her eyes open to see what was going to happen, but she knew that whatever happened next, she couldn't fight anymore.

"Wh-Whats this!? It seems that Contestant Erza has been rendered unconscious and Shinobu is still awake! And though he seems to be exhausted, Contestant Shinobu appears to be the winner of the match and advances forward to the final round!"

With the official announcement of the ref of the battle, the crowd went into an uproar.

[Shinobu! Shinobu! Shinobu!]

The crowd cheered out for him as Levy lifted her head, hearing the announcement, and wore a bright and proud smile.

"Ooh my God, I actually won...me? I won against Erza? Really? I-I actually won against Erza...?" She was in a state of disbelief and crawled towards the hole that Erza was in. Seeing the redhead in the ground in a state of unconsciousness, her face became even brighter than before. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! I wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! I woooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! I won the fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

Levy screamed out a cheer as Mira, Sherria and Hisui all smiled at the achievement that the girl got, all happy that Levy got to win against Erza, even if she did have help from Aries and Virgo, no one was going to take away the victory that the girl had on her own ability to use borrowed magic, and her unique intelligence as well..

Zeref blinked a number of times, casually glancing towards Levy and saw that as soon as she cheered, Levy's eyes spun around in her head, and then fainted from complete exhaustion, but everyone noticed the smile on her face, the biggest smile ever, the smile of pride and achievement and even happiness as well.

" _Well done girl...you've done quite well. Shinobu will be proud of you, Levy McGarden...no, not Shinobu. You should be proud of yourself for this achievement as well. Erza could've won the fight if she didn't underestimate you at the beginning, that was her fatal flaw. If she had gone serious from the start, I have near no doubt that she would've won, but because she used too much magical power at the beginning, she didn't have enough to block the attacks at the end. Now I can see why Shinobu gave you his Magic...yes, no one else would be able to use such Magic, besides you, Levy McGarden._ "

As Zeref mused to herself, she felt something was wrong with Shinobu, a pang entering her heart, sensing...knowing that he was in danger but for some reason, even she couldn't pick up on his location, which she found to be suspicious in of itself.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Zancrow escaped! But...for how long is he going to be free? And who's he going to end up fighting, since he seems quite fixated on hurting Ultear, which means through her friend Shinobu, which means one of his friends as well.**

 **Ultear and Shinobu met up again...but their true interactions wont be shown until next chapter, though it is clear from this chapter that they truly do care about one another, even if Ultear doesn't show it much. I was going to include it in this chapter, but the chapter would've been too long as I've got some good details for the true interaction between the two of them, so I decided to use it for next chapter and it is going to be quite...interesting what happens between the two, so stay around for that as well.**

 **So, Levy won the fight using a secret art, which since she knew, obviously Shinobu knows it as well, though hasn't used it yet. Whoa, what a fight huh? Levy and Erza fighting on pretty equal grounds until the end there, and that will be the only time Levy can say that she actually won a fight against Erza huh.**

 **And yeah I know, Shinobu has been pretty absent through these chapters despite being the main character, but in the coming chapters, he's going to be kicking some ass with the rest of them as well so look forward to that, and the next chapter starts the final part of the arc with surprises in store for everyone, so until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, don't mess with Levy or she's gonna get ya hehe~ You've got a point, that's even more scary than Ultear watching him and nope, Zancrow most likely wont ever live the good life again hehe~ Yeah, it's a mixture really, and this chapter is even more sweet/sorrow filled as well between those two. And thanks! I hope this chapter is as filling as the last one!**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, that's all apart of Ultear's Master plan~ And you're right about that, he really doesn't. Yeah, this chapter has some heavy Ultear x Shinobu love, with their pairing name being...I'm sure Erza will figure one out eventually. And yeah, Levy kicked some major ass last chapter, and I hope to put her in some more combat in the future, fighting alongside Shinobu and showing their own combos. In the future, i might do another story with Evergreen in the pairing, but this time I think she's best with Elfman, gotta give the big guy some love. Yeah, so you have such experiences as well, then. Hehe, I don't have a clue, if I think of something then maybe yeah. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, she did go all out, and saved the day, and won against Erza, how is Erza gonna take it? In this chapter, you'll see how he is with her, and what's going to happen. His feelings...well, he is only human after all, so he has some feelings deep within him and most people would be swayed by them as well, though it will be shown how he deals with it. Hehe, he'll be a good influence on Ultear either way. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, well Ultear will...do many things in the future, and as for the crazy part, they wont know by how much in the near future.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that it was~ And if you're crying at that part, then maybe this next part is gonna make you cry even more, which I hope is a good thing for you. Hehe, meeting Meredy is going to be something interesting.**

 **Guest 2; Yes in the immediate future he will be kicking some major ass. You've got a point there, if that happened, it would surely be finished, though it would've been boring. Eeh, it's a combo of some different light powers from different anime's, but that was one of them yeah.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's gonna have an emotional time dealing with it all. He's gonna take it...well, I'll let you read to see how hard he takes it and what he does with such things. Yeah, Levy in the story kicked some huge ass, and took down one of Fairy Tail's strongest members, so good on her. And Mira...she's finally got something on Erza and she's definitely going to use it to her advantage.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, it's gonna be something amazing, alright~ He's gonna end up doing many things with her, and emotions will be running high. Levy managed to win against Erza! Rejoice in Levy's name! And Mira has something on Erza! And yeah, in one way or another, Levy will be able to use such things in the future, not in the way Shinobu uses it, but it will give her something unique.**

 **Guest 3; Eeh, I haven't decided yet.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The big blowout!**

"Hmmmmm...what's going on...?"

That was the first thing Levy had said when she opened her eyes.

Taking a look around, she found herself to be in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, the roof being a pure white colour which Levy seemed to really like at this moment in time.

Next to her, was Erza, who was awake and from the injuries before, she had minimal ones left. Next to her, was Sherria, who had her hand coated in a wind as she took her hand away from Erza. Beside Levy herself, was Hisui and Mirajane who smiled at the girl.

"You won, Levy."

Mira informed to the confusion of Levy.

"I wont what exactly?"

Hisui gave a little giggle, and moved to sit on the bed.

"Memory must be a little fuzzy. Mira-san is saying that you beat Erza-san in a fight. You won, and now she has lost and is out of the fights. You've made Shinobu-kun go to the finals with your own strengths."

At that moment, Erza hung her head down in shame, feeling many sad thoughts, and having feelings that were complicated as well, not that she wanted such things, that's how it happened. She was happy for Levy. But felt let down on her own abilities as well as her overconfidence that she had during the fight.

"Wow..." Levy was at a loss for words, and smiled happily. "I can't believe that I actually won...I won against someone like Erza...that's amazing achievement for someone like me...I'm so glad I was able to do something like that..."

"Yeah! Shinobu-chan is going to be happy!" Sherria commented, and moved to the side of Levy. "How are you feeling? I healed your wounds, so I hope that you're feeling."

Levy blinked a number of times, before she looked down and saw that there were no wounds on her body.

"You did a good job. I feel good...actually, why don't I feel exhausted? Did you heal that as well?" Sherria shook her head, drawing a muddled look from her. "But if you didn't, why do I feel like I can do Magic right off the bat?"

"Yes, even I feel like I'm at one hundred percent as well. Why is that?"

Erza came into the conversation, ignoring the smile that Mira had on her face, fearing that she was going to be a victim now, rather than anything else, knowing that she was going to do something to her.

Hisui regarded the pair with a smile on her face, then went to explain.

"Shinobu-kun's Sensei came in here first, before we could make it, and said that she had shared some magical power with you to return you to full again. She said that it would be better than if you stayed like you were now and then she just walked away."

Erza and Levy wore shocked looks that Zeref did that for them.

"I didn't think that she'd do something like that."

Erza confessed, but Levy shook her head.

"Even if she's kinda distant, she's a nice person. She helped me without worry, and cares for Shi-chan very much. In my book, that's the best ever. She's a distant person yes, but that doesn't say anything about her the person. She's a good person after all, she's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she's a nice person and did help me as well, so I am grateful to her as well." Mira said with a smile but then adopted a frown when she saw the faces of her friends turning to questioning. "And before you all ask, no...we don't know anymore about the situation with Shinobu and Yukino, along with Juvia and Kagura either. There hasn't been any contact whatsoever. And while I'm worried, I still believe that they are going to be okay."

At that, the room fell silent and all felt worried for them, hoping that Yukino, Shinobu, Kagura, and Juvia is also okay.

"Whats going to happen now then? How long has it been since we were knocked out?"

Levy questioned with a slight sigh, worried for Shinobu.

"It's only been about 30 minutes, honestly." Hisui informed with a sad smile. "I am worried about the others though, I do know that. They should've contacted us by now, shouldn't they?"

"They should've...but they haven't. I don't even know what to think about it anymore. I'm worried for all of them...Shi-chan..."

Levy had a troubled expression on her face, and shuddered slightly.

Seeing that, Sherria adopted a small smile and offered a comforting look towards the bluenette.

"Don't worry Levy-chan. Shinobu-chan and the others are strong, very strong indeed. If it is them, then they can handle anything." Speaking in a honest tone, Levy felt relieved strangely. "Speaking of though, does anyone know where Shinobu-chan's Sensei went off too? Since she is an adult, I thought that we could get some advice of her...but she's never around when Shinobu-chan isn't here either. I wonder what that is about?"

"Heh, it doesn't matter that much. But it is quite interesting why she doesn't show herself around all of us. But she does when Shinobu is around and is always holding onto him as well...I wonder why she is like that? Does she not like any of us?"

Mira had to question it, as it confused her immensely. And the others didn't know the reason either, though they couldn't say much about it as she was helpful towards them, and kept them safe as well, even if they don't realize it.

"Eeh, she's just eccentric, most likely. Shi-chan said that she was kinda confusing but she's a good person, so we can trust her, wherever she is at that. Though I do wish that she was around, she seemed to be quite knowledgeable about many things, huh."

The others nodded at that, agreeing with the blue haired girl, and also had to wonder where she really was, wishing that they could have Zeref around right now, so they could be told what to do, and how to move.

"What are we going to do? I mean, after everything that has happened today...are we really going to just stay here and continue as if nothing had happened in the slightest?"

Hisui changed the course of the conversation, wanting to think of the more positives of the day, and wanting to know what's going to happen as well.

"As we originally planned, that's what." Erza stated with a sigh. "That's all we can do for now. We still have to stay here...speaking of, when is the next match being held?"

"Not long from now, why? Maybe twenty or so minutes."

Mira explained, and asked at the same time, wanting to know what Erza was thinking.

"It's nothing really. It's just that with you and Sherria next, we are getting closer and closer to the end of the matches. What's going to happen with the fights? Levy fought off me before, but we cannot ask her to do it again. If Shinobu doesn't show up soon, then it means that Mira is going to be the one that wins by default..." She paused, and realized something and turned towards Sherria. "It was rude, what I just said. Implying that Mira was going to win over you...I should've considered your feelings as well, please accept my apology."

Erza bowed her head towards Sherria, hoping that the girl would accept her apology.

Sherria put her hands together, and shook her neck.

"Please don't worry, I already know that Mira-chan is going to beat me. But that doesn't matter to me now. I know that she's going to win, so I'm just glad to have made it to the semi finals. That's enough for someone like me. I made it this far, better than I thought I would, so I dont have to worry about anything else, as I made it this far. Besides, since Mira-chan and Shinobu-chan are my friends now, I will be happy no matter the outcome."

Erza smiled at Sherria's upbeat attitude, and patted the girls head.

"Thank you for healing me. It is a magnificent talent you have, healing. It is almost unheard of within the world at large, a genuine healing ability. I've personally never met anyone with such an ability." So said Erza with a smile, but then she saw the worried face of Hisui, deciding to comment on it. "Is something wrong, Princess? You seem to have a glum face?"

Hisui looked around at the four in the room, then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about the others. Because of me, you all have to stay here and do what you need to do...but if I wasn't here, or I could fight...then you all could go and search for your friends."

The four understood what Hisui was trying to say, seeing the guilt on her face, but none of them thought what she was saying in the slightest, Levy being the one to speak up about it.

"Please don't worry, it isn't your fault in the slightest. We've decided to do what we need to do. It isn't anything to do with you, Hisui-sama. Of course, we are going to protect you with our lives...but, none of us are forcing themselves to stay. We all want to be here. And though I didn't sign up for the fights, I have to admit I can understand why Mira and Erza like fighting so much. When fighting Erza, I felt good. I felt like I was truly strong for a change. Of course, that will never happen again, but experiencing it once is good for someone like me. "

Mira and Erza smiled, though more so Mira than Erza...as Erza felt slight fear looking at Levy. She knew that it was irrational, but she couldn't help but be slightly fearful of the young bluenette.

"Yeah...you did win against Erza in her humiliation, didn't you?"

"I never said anything about-"

"Erza!" Mira exclaimed, cutting off Levy with a teasing smile. Erza froze on spot, and gained worried eyes as Mira licked her lips. "Well Red, it seems that someone out there loves me."

"What are you saying?"

Erza developed teary eyes as her body shook slightly, wanting to get rid of the feelings that she held within her, but Mira wasn't going to drop anything any time soon.

"Nothing really, Erza. But to think about it, you'll always know that you lost to Levy McGarden, Levy McGarden. You really lost to her, and you'll have to go through life now, knowing that you lost to her, the Levy McGarden, Levy McGarden."

" _Why did she say my name twice in a row twice? Is that supposed to be some kind of insult or something? Am I an insult now?_ "

Levy wondered to herself, as Erza burst out crying.

"N-Nooooooooooooooooo~!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~"

Erza trembled, Mira laughing right at the girl who cried even more when hearing the laugh.

"Wow, she really feels back about losing to Levy-chan huh~?"

Sherria sang out as Erza cried even more, shaking her head side to side as if denying the fact that she had lost to the blue haired girl, though she knew that it would be with her forever.

"Hehe this is kinda funny~" Hisui sang out as well, and got within face slapping range of Erza, the girl crying hard as Hisui continued to tease. "Levy McGarden won the fight~ Levy McGarden won the fight~ She won the fight~ She's stronger than you~"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~! It's not fair, I have to even rethink the harem now! What of Mirabu now huh!? Does this mean that Lebu is the one on the top now!? But Mirabu has to be the one on top, doesn't it? Or can the title of harem leader be shared? Can the harem be like that? I'm unsure, I'm becoming confused now! I need to very much consult with Virgo on this right noooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Erza's uncontrollable crying brought a happiness to Mira like no other, a happiness that wouldn't go away anytime soon, while Levy, Hisui, and Sherria also laughed at the redheaded girl, seeing her in such a state brought happiness to their current situation.

* * *

"How could you let this happen you moron!? What if he dies huh!? If he does, it is your head Virgo!"

"G-Get off me Aquarius!"

"Never Virgo! You're going to get it if that boy gets it!"

"P-Please don't fight like this, it isn't helping Shinobu-sama..."

Within a certain area of the Celestial Spirit World, the blue haired Spirit Aquarius had Virgo, in a headlock with Aries looking on with wide eyes and a stunned expression, wondering what she should be doing.

Aquarius wasn't happy at this moment, she was very angry. She had heard the story from Virgo and Aries, and didn't like it. They didn't like the fact that Shinobu had been captured, and wanted some kind of justice.

"J-Just get off me Aquarius, he isn't even your Master! I'm dying right now!"

Virgo argued, but Aquarius didn't listen to her, and put more pressure on the girls neck, Aries swearing that she heard some breaking sounds at the same time that Virgo flailed her arms around for help.

"I wish every single day that he was, and as soon as that thing Lucy Heartfilia meets up with him again, she's giving him my key, I wont accept anything less than that! That little blonde bimbo is going to give him my key, or so help me she's going to be in a world of torment..."

While around Virgo's neck, Aquarius tightened her fist tight while speaking darkly to the fear of Virgo and Aries, and made a declaration to herself, and that was that she was going to be in Shinobu, one way or another.

"But he isn't your Master..."

Virgo went to state that, but she couldn't do anything else as Aquarius banged the girl on the top of the head, sending her into a daze, giving her swirls for eyes, Aries shocked at what happened.

"What did I just say? He's going to be my Master one way or another. Then he's going to get my boyfriends key, and we are going to live together happily, with myself and my boyfriend raising the boy with good morals and having a good attitude towards life as well."

So said Aquarius with a happy smile on her face.

"So he's going to be your child then?" Virgo quickly quipped, earning a scowl from Aquarius, so the girl relented. "I'm...sorry Aquarius...but you know, the Princess also needs to make me his concubine so he can give me punishment again and again for all time...punishment is also good..."

Virgo's face developed lewdly, thinking about an older Shinobu giving her 'punishment' and doing many different kinds of 'torture' which in reality, isn't all that bad to most, but to Virgo, it was pure bliss.

"As if you harlot!" Aquarius rejected sternly as she saw the face of the maid Spirit, understanding what the girl was thinking and it earned another tap on the head for Virgo. "If you go for him, he truly will become a beast. I've even forbade that Lucy thing from dating him as well. If that happened, then he'd become something like Lucy, which cannot happen, you get me?" Virgo nodded with a cry, feeling the effects of the woman's strength on her neck. "That's a good Virgo, only the best can be with Shinobu-kun~ And that isn't you or Lucy~"

Aquarius giggled out again and again, attempting to control it, though she failed miserably, not that she minded at this moment in time.

Aries stared on with nervous eyes, and an equally nervous body that shook from seeing what was happening with Virgo and Aquarius, worried for Shinobu at the same time.

"C-Can I be let go now?"

Virgo pleaded with all she had inside of her, but Aquarius shook her neck harshly.

"Nope, sinning girls like you have to be punished. You're a Celestial Spirit Virgo, even if you are perverted, and our job is to protect our summoner, and you failed in that. You failed to protect that innocent boy, now I'm going to have to punish you, and my punishment isn't going to be something you'll like."

This time, punishment didn't sound appealing to Virgo, hearing the sound of Aquarius' voice, making it sound akin to death for the young looking maid girl, as the sheep Spirit looked on with fearful eyes.

"E-Eh...Aquarius-san..."

Aries spoke up weakly, with Aquarius quickly shooting a look in that direction.

"Yes, Aries? Don't think you've got away with it either. I thought that I could depend on you more than the perverted masochist here." Virgo looked pleased with her title, as that is what it was, while Aries flinched at the eyes Aquarius gave her. "Now, please come over here."

"But I just..."

Aquarius shook her head, and unlinked an arm with Virgo's neck, pointing to the side of her, keeping Virgo tightly held with one arm quite easily.

"Don't make me repeat myself Aries."

Aries cried a little bit, then walked over with a heavy heart.

Once making it over to the long blue haired mermaid looking girl, Aries was instantly locked within a headlock, putting her head next to her fellow Spirits head, Aquarius smiling down at them sadistically.

"Now it is time to teach you girls a swell lesson on how to keep your contracted Mage safe!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aries cried as Aquarius banged their heads together, sending them into a daze even more than before.

"No more talking! Time to teach you girls the lesson on why it isn't okay to soil a pure boy and in failure of protection of said pure boy!"

"But I love Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm going to marry Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Princess...save us from this nightmare...please save me...I'll do anything in bed..."

While Aries burst out crying with heavy flowing tears coming from her eyes, Virgo held her head down sadly, tears in her eyes. However, Aquarius had a dirty smirk on her face, as she heartily patted the top of the girls heads, which only made the girls cry even more than before

"Time for your lesson!"

""Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!""

As the girls cries filled the Spirit World, all of the Spirits that were in said world all grimaced at the sounds of banging, crunching, and breaking, all wishing Aries and Virgo good luck as once Aquarius was enraged...there was no stopping her until it was stopped, and how that was stopped...was for her to let out her anger, in a very violent way.

* * *

"Hold on a second, Ultear-san. Yuki-chan can't walk that fast. Can we please slow down a little bit?"

Shinobu explained as he, Ultear, and Yukino walked through the caverns together, Yukino trailing behind them, while Ultear lead the front, Shinobu not far behind. Since Ultear was used to physical labour like this, she was fine with picking up the pace. And Shinobu was the same, able to keep up with Ultear due to the stamina that he had within him. However for Yukino, it was difficult.

She had a tough time with dealing with it. Since she had those chains on, she felt slightly weaker than she usually would. But from her point of view, Shinobu looked like he was always, having the same step in his feet, and if she was honest with herself, he didn't have the usual face that he usually had, having somewhat of an awestruck face at seeing Ultear again.

"Tch, we need to leave. Tell her to pick up the pace a bit. We can't afford to stay behind for that long. We'll end up being captured if we drag our feet behind like this. Pick up the pace."

Ultear practically demanded, and though she felt bad about it, she also knew that it was necessary to be quick, or they could be in for a world of pain as well, knowing that something bad could happen.

Shinobu was slightly taken back by how harsh she sounded when speaking about Yukino, though he was also panicking, knowing something could happen if they don't hurry up.

"R-Right. You are of course right...we need to move faster than before..." He muttered, and turned back to Yukino. "Yuki-chan, do you want me to carry you? We'd be able to get out of here quickly if I did."

He offered kindly, with Yukino knowing that he was only saying it to appease Ultear, as when it came to her, he seemed to turn a blind eye to the more...obvious signs of things that aren't good.

"N-No, I'm good. Thanks Shin-chan. I will be fine. I will keep up."

"She better had keep up..."

Ultear mumbled to the dissatisfied Yukino, and then walked without a worry in the world, while Shinobu followed after her like a long puppy, as Yukino sighed and picked up the pace a little bit, despite feeling slightly tried as they walked through the hallways.

For a few minutes, they walked in silence. Yukino wanted to say something, but she didn't know how to say it. Shinobu just was too happy to even notice that there was silence around the three of them, and as for Ultear...she was having an internal battle, unsure if she would be able to say what she needed to say. Though it was going to be difficult, she knew that she had to say it, so she could...help Shinobu, in her own way.

"Say, Ultear-san. How did you know where we were anyway?"

Yukino put her point across, as Shinobu cocked an eyebrow up at Yukino.

"I don't think that it matters, does it?"

Yukino nodded in rejection to what he said.

"It kinda does." She began, and spared a glance for Ultear. "It's just strange to me, that she was able to find us like she did, and at the moment we needed saving. Though I'm glad you're with your friend, it doesn't save the fact that she did come out of nowhere all of a sudden."

"You should be glad that I came for you, Yukino, not asking such questions now."

Ultear dismissed Yukino and pressed on, though Yukino wasn't having any of it.

"I am glad, and thankful as well. I wouldn't ever be anything but that as you had saved us from a bad fate. But I am also wondering why you, if you knew where Shin-chan was, didn't come earlier and waited until now to show up. Haven't you know where he was this whole time, to come now?"

Shinobu, while still in a state of denial, if you look through Yukino's eyes, also thought something along those lines, though he didn't feel like he should say anything, not wanting to ruin the reunion between the two of them.

Ultear paused for a brief moment, before continuing without answering, walking with a spring in her step.

Yukino scowled at that, and walked faster, getting to the side of Ultear and had a deep scowl etched into her face, while Ultear didn't have any emotion on her face.

"He's been looking for you, you know? For quite along time as well from what he said."

"What of it?"

Ultear stated coldly, drawing shock from both Shinobu and Yukino, more so from Shinobu who didn't expect Ultear to have such a voice, not what he had remembered.

"Did you really just say that?"

Yukino, in her stunned expression, asked this question to the unfazed Ultear.

"Yes I did. You don't know anything, so don't poke your nose into what isn't your business. All you need to know is that I saved you both. I could've easily left you both behind, but I didn't, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to understand why you did this and why you didn't come before now to his side. If you're his childhood friend or whatever, wouldn't it make more sense to be at his side, rather than not be at his side."

Yukino countered the scornful looking Ultear.

"Because I did. Why do you have to even ask why I did it? Hasn't Shinobu said of our previous relationship?" Yukino nodded with a small sigh escaping her lips, and went to speak, but Ultear wasn't finished. "Then you should know as well. I've come for...Shinobu. You just happened to be there as well and since I'm not heartless, I decided to save you as well."

Yukino had a deep frown etched into her face, and folded her arms with discontent.

"I get it. I understand. But you know, even if you're harsh to me, you've not even spared a second glance at your so-called friend. He's desperate to talk with you, get to know what you've done over these years. Ignore me if you want, as that's okay, but please don't ignore your friend. Please, I implore you to converse with him again, speak with him and get to know him again, as that's what he would want as well."

Ultear took in a deep breath, acknowledging what she was saying, and knew what she was thinking as well. But something inside of her, wouldn't allow her to speak with Shinobu, or she would end up making a mess of it, and would mentally lose herself.

So rather than face what she needed to face, she pressed on, walking in a straight line without looking back, deeply upsetting Shinobu, and annoying Yukino a great deal, and felt sympathy for Shinobu at the same time.

For the time being, the three pressed on, unable to do anything other than that. Though for Shinobu, it was becoming increasingly difficult to walk forward, as he looked at Ultear with a smile, something she didn't return.

Continuing to walk for several minutes, they wove through many passageways, all without saying a word. As they walked, Yukino took note of the people on the ground, and she wasn't sure if they were dead or alive.

"Ultear-san, may I have a word with you."

Yukino, unable to continue looking at these bodies, decided to speak out about it, which she did with a heavy heart, not wanting to upset Shinobu, but knew that she had to do something.

"What is it? In case you haven't seen, we're in the middle of a prison with people coming around the corners. You know what that means? Even people I cannot beat would waltz around that corner at any second and capture you two again, and possibly even kill you. Do you want that?"

Yukino grimaced at that as Shinobu looked between the two women, seeing one having a conviction look in her eyes, and the other having an uncaring look in her eyes, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which one was which.

"Yes, I know this. But these guards on the ground, none of them are...dead are they?"

"Who knows."

She answered nonchalantly, greatly shocking Yukino, while Shinobu turned away, his face unreadable.

"Who knows...? You should know if you've killed someone or not!"

"Even if I have, what does it matter? Really? What does it matter if these people are dead?"

Ultear countered, pausing and quickly turned around to meet the steel eyes of Yukino, Ultear's own eyes having a fire within them that met Yukino's own, and had a small clashing between the two of them.

"What does it matter? Killing is wrong, can't you even see that?"

"Death is apart of life. If you can't accept that, then you're not ready for the world. Killing happens every single day in this crazy universe, and these things aren't exactly people to begin with. They aren't even human anymore."

Those words drew confusion to Yukino.

"What are you talking about? Not even human, they look human enough to me."

Yukino had a perplexed look, while Shinobu looked at the guards and then looked away with an emotionless face. Ultear pointed towards Shinobu, and released a sigh at the same time.

"He, knows the truth. If he is a Devil Slayer, he'll be able to tell as well. Can't you tell, Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked towards Ultear, then towards the ground, and inclined his neck in agreement.

"Y...Yes. I can tell...what these are."

He mumbled out an answer, Yukino having a shocked face at the revelation at what he had just said.

"Whats going on? What are these people? What does being a Devil Slayer have to do with anything like that?"

Yukino asked many, many questions, all Ultear couldn't be bothered answering, merely pointing towards the lone boy of the group again, pointing towards his eyes at that.

"Being a Devil Slayer, allows him to see Demons, recognize them at a glance. Even Demons that conceal themselves as humans, he'll know the truth. That's one of the benefits of being a Devil Slayer, able to see such things. For the experienced ones at least, this should be the case."

Yukino had a puzzled look on her face, still unable to draw the conclusion that Ultear was trying to tell her.

"Even if that's the case, why would Shin-chan be able..." She stopped herself, then gasped and looked at the guards. "Y-You aren't saying that they are Demons, are you? They can't be, can they? They look human enough to me."

Asking for confirmation and looking at the guards at the same time, Shinobu gave a nod of his head.

"Yes...they are Demons. Rather than being born as them, or artificially made from nothing, these were once...human." The announcement gave Yukino a shock to the system, as Shinobu continued. "I might not have my Devil Slayer light right now, but I still can tell due to the fact that I am a Devil Slayer at my core. I don't know how or why, but these humans have Demon mixed into them. Whether it was an experiment or something, I haven't a clue. But they have a Demon aura around them, I can tell that they are Demons, and it is different to what Mirajane-san has as well. She uses the Take Over to have such abilities, these Demons from humans seem to have had...it imprinted onto them somehow, similar but different to a Take Over as well. Whatever the case, I know that these humans aren't fully humans anymore and do have the powers of Demons, even if at a weak level."

The news hit Yukino like truck, and she felt instantly bad for the people on the ground. Though she didn't know of the circumstances, she had to think of the worse case scenario and her mind was drawn to people being forcibly made into Demons and made to do things like this. However, the opposite could've been true, and they asked for this. Either one was bad enough, Yukino only hoping that they knew what they were getting into before doing all of this.

"You kept it from me because..."

Yukino began with a heavy heart, but he shook his head slowly and sadly at the same time, looking at the people on the ground with a sad gaze in his eyes, wishing that what he knew wasn't true, but couldn't deny what was in front of him right at this moment in time.

"It wasn't anything like that. I only just worked it out as we were walking, that's all. It took sometime, but that's what I believe to be the truth. Sorry, but it is too bad to even think about, so can't we go now?"

"Yes, I believe that is the-"

"Hold on." Yukino cut off Ultear, and faced the girl again. "If you knew about it, are you a Devil Slayer as well?"

That one question got Shinobu wondering as well, as she seemed to know about it, though he couldn't tell if she was or not from look alone, though thought that it would be cool if she did have such a Magic, then they would be the same.

"No, I'm not a Devil Slayer."

That seemed to trouble Shinobu, who was trying to look away from the building evidence that was slowly overtaking his body, but he refused to it, not allowing it to be true.

"Then how did you know?"

"Because I did. That's all you need to know."

Ultear sternly responded towards Yukino who's face fell into a pout.

"That's not an answer I'm happy with, Ultear-san."

"H-Hey Yuki-chan..."

Shinobu went into the defence of Ultear, who waved a hand, silencing him.

"I do not care if you're happy with it or not. That's the reality. You should be happy. Remember, I helped you escape, I got you this far, didn't I? Why are you arguing and trying to fight against everything that I am about?"

"Because, I do not trust you."

Saying that with focused eyes, and an equally focused mind, Yukino drew the shocked, and slightly bit angry look from Shinobu, while Ultear didn't seem to care in the slightest by what she had said.

"Yuki-chan." Shinobu came into the conversation, and got between Yukino and Ultear, looking straight at Yukino with a displeased gaze. "You shouldn't say things like that, Ultear-san came to spring us. She saved us from the prison, didn't she? She came for us, when she didn't have to. I'm really happy that she came and you should be as well."

"B-But Shin-chan. Look around, even if they were Demons turned from humans, they were still humans once, and she doesn't even care if she has killed any of them or not. Don't you find that at least a little bit suspicious?"

Shinobu bit his lip for a few seconds, glancing at Ultear, the memories of the time he was together with her filled his mind, and the brightness of her aura from back then clouded what he saw now, refusing to believe anything other than what he knew of back then.

"Not at all! She's my friend, and that's all that matters! I-If she had to do these things to free us then...that's what she had to do...and they are the enemy. That's all that matters, she came for us, and is here now. Nothing else matters."

"No it isn't though!" Yukino raised her voice in objection. "I-I'm so glad you found your friend again, but you can't ignore the evidence before you, can you? She feels cold, Shin-chan. She isn't like the warm bright Ultear-san you told me about. This girl doesn't feel good, and her actions to these humans...Demons, whatever, aren't good. I get that killing happens sometimes and maybe it is unavoidable sometimes, even if the person is evil, it it still something that should weigh on the mind, but to have a total disregard for life like she has, it baffles the mind why you don't see it as well? I understand she was your friend but-"

"You understand nothing about us!" Shinobu screeched at Yukino while crying, greatly troubling the girl. "Ultear-san and I went through something that no one else could possibly understand! Every single day, a evil bastard came for children like us, and abused everything that we were, what we held dear and what we could be! Just because Ultear-san is like this now, it doesn't mean anything...she's bound to not be the same as back then...that place changes people, Ultear-san is still the Ultear-san I remember, so I wont listen to this anymore!"

"Open your eyes!" Yukino barked back, glaring at Ultear, rather than Shinobu, knowing that right now his mind was messed up with the appearance of Ultear while Ultear herself stayed deadly silent. "I know you don't want to accept it, I wouldn't either if it was me in your position, but she's not the same person you knew back then. Even I can tell, from your words, she has changed into something different...she's not the same Ultear-san that you knew back then. I'm sorry for saying it but she isn't...just please open your eyes, and see-"

"Open my eyes?" Shinobu scoffed with wet eyes, and showed his eyes towards Yukino, the girl gasping at the sight of a strange pattern there. "I'm not even sure these are my eyes anymore. Brain messed with most of my body, my eyes not being the exception." He paused, then turned around and showed his back. "And this is his brand on me."

What Shinobu was at first was nothing but a normal back...but that soon changed when an illusion was lifted from it, and what she saw horrified her. Scars, many scars across his back, both from beatings, and surgical ones as well and even what appeared to be a number on his back as well on the left hand side at the bottom near his butt, though she couldn't make it out due to it being dark within the tunnels.

Ultear couldn't look at the sight, feeling a burning sensation on her own back, in the place where Shinobu's 'number' was held, facing away from the sight and didn't allow the tears she wanted to shed to come out, wishing that she could forget about it as well.

"Shin-chan, those things are..."

Yukino couldn't hold the flood in her eyes, tears streaming down her face as he cast the illusion again, hiding all of the scars and number on his back as well, then pulled down his shirt.

"The constant remainder of what he did to me, to us. Sensei knew how much it troubled me, so she drew some magical ruins on my back, and made a permanent illusion, so I wouldn't have to look at them, but I feel them, everyday. I feel the coarseness of the scars, the feeling and shape of them when I run a hand on my back, the burning sensation when it flares up from time to time. All of it just remains me of what happened back then."

"I... didn't know...about it...I'm so sorry that you had such things on your...body...and your eyes as well are...I'm so sorry about it..."

Yukino couldn't think about much else, beside what she was seeing right now. Though she couldn't see the scars anymore, she could remember what they looked like on his skin, and felt cold inside of her body.

"The endless torture I suffered, what Ultear-san suffered and how we both are bonded through that while others in that place weren't so lucky to have even that. It just goes to show, what we are. Experiments, and that's what he wanted us to be...but Ultear-san made it better. Everyday, when I wanted to commit suicide and just make it all end because I couldn't take it, she wouldn't let me, saying "Don't worry, we'll live with Okaa-san one day and be a family, I promise." in the voice of an Angel. So that's what I held onto, that very idea of being with my friend, being with Ultear-san and being a family with her. It's what keeps me going even now. So please don't accuse her of anything...she is my family, she is my only family. You knew your family didn't you? I wasn't lucky enough to know mine, and that girl there is my only family that I've ever known who has saved me so many times, and allows me to stand here today for what she did for me back then, how she kept me alive by her love and kindness, so I will defend and love her, no matter who or what she has become, because to me, she is always Ultear-san, no matter what. Nothing will ever change my views on her, she is my...Ultear and no one will ever hurt her again. If they even try, then I will end them myself...nothing can ever touch Ultear again now. She's my...family."

At that, Yukino was troubled on how to continue. Apart of her was touched, very touched on how he spoke about her, and it was clear on how much he really cared and loved her. But on the other hand...she was thinking about what happened to the guards, and from what she could tell, he had acknowledged what she had done to the guards, but wouldn't accept that she was different from before.

She was torn. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to make Shinobu see that there was something wrong with her...though from his words, it was clear that he knew of what she was like now, at least a little bit, so she was confused on how to proceed.

Ultear on the other hand was overcome with emotions by his speech, and the tears she didn't want to shed...overflowed in the end. She couldn't keep them back anymore, and looked towards him with a renewed love in her eyes.

"Shinobu, I didn't know that you felt like that..."

Ultear cracked her neck to the side, and walked closer with a blush on her face.

Shinobu faced the girl with a soft smile, and opened his arms.

"It's okay...I don't care if you've been bad in the past, it's all over now. I wont let anything hurt you again, I wont let any bad things happen again. I'll look after you Ultear...my Ultear. Whatever bad things happened, I will make it right. I will make everything okay from now on...just don't leave me ever again...stay with me...okay? Just a small request...my only request...stay."

Ultear shed large tears, and for an instant, she gave in, and lunged at him, embracing him tightly, with her being a few inches taller than he was, his face ended up in her quite endowed chest (not that she minded in the slightest). Shinobu wrapped his arms around Ultear, dead sure that he'd never let her go again, and keep her with him always, Yukino crying to the side of them, thinking " _This is what a reunion should be...even if she isn't right._ " and brushed away the tears in her eyes, and staining her face as well.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry Shinobu...I'm so sorry..."

She repeated again and again, wanting to beg for forgiveness, and forgot about saying what she thought that she needed to say to him before, seeing it as something she couldn't do...as she no longer could break his heart anymore than she already had done.

"Hush now, it's alright." Shinobu soothed and looked up at her face, placing his hand on her cheek which she grasped with her own hand. "It's okay now, everything is. I don't...blame you for what happened, and nothing else matters now. I just...want to be with you forever now, okay? Always, me and you, my family."

Showing her a genuine smile, she cried even more, and pursed her lips at the same time, her tears falling onto his face as she cupped his wet face, moving closer and closer.

"Shinobu...I'm a bad person..."

"It's okay I forgive you."

"You are too kind...you shouldn't even care about me...you should forget me..."

"I'll never forget you, my sweet Ultear...I'll never turn away from you...my Ultear. No matter what you've done, I will make it right, somehow. Just leave it to me now."

Reaffirming it for her was more than enough to refill her with love and affection, her mind solely on being in love with Shinobu, forgetting everything else, only wanting his light to destroy the darkness within her.

"Shinobu...I'm so deeply...ov...ou..."

"I also...Ultear is-"

He was cut off when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his neck. Putting a hand there, he felt something there, and within seconds, his vision blurred, eyes widening as he peered into Ultear's own eyes.

"Shinobu...?" Her name calling wasn't answered as his vision darkened, and fell towards her, unconscious. "S-Shinobu! Hey! Wh-Whats going on all of a sudden!?"

She called him as she caught him, shook his body as she fell to the ground with him, but there was no response in the slightest, him simply appearing as if he was just asleep. She then ran her hand over the back of his neck, and found a dart there, something she suspected of being a sleeping agent.

"Shin-chan!" Yukino panicked, and rushed over. "Whats going-gak!"

Yukino was cut off when a white magic constructed chain wrapped around her neck, and pulled her away from the pair, her hitting the ground so violently that she was knocked out instantly, Ultear becoming shocked when seeing the chains.

"Hades!" Ultear roared, stood up after making sure that Shinobu was in a comfortable position and glared forward. "What have you done now you son of a bitch!? Do you really want to have the Zancrow treatment!? Because I will do it for knocking out my Shinobu like that!"

She was furious, being sent into a rage, which made the magical power around her flow at large, coating her in the strong power, making even experienced people wince at how strong her magical power really was.

Before her, was an old man of an age that was quite old compared to most aged people. He had a long white beard, and a eye patch over one of his eyes, concealing it from vision. His lone visible eye focused onto Ultear, who shivered under the gaze she had set upon her.

"Ultear Ultear. Sweetie. You're doing what you're doing, and that would be okay, if you want to keep the boy as a pet." Hades' eye narrowly looked at the boy in vile disgust, then focused back on Ultear. "But in this instance, I can't allow you to have your way. You cannot take that boy with you."

"But Master Hades, that's-"

"Something you cannot do." Hades gave a single nod of his head as he said this, then continued with a bewitching smile. "You know what they are trying to accomplish, by opening the gate."

Ultear sharpened her eyes towards the elderly man, glaring at his very soul while Hades remained the same usual person, now showing any hint of anything other than a sneer for Ultear.

"But if they do that, Shinobu and the other one will die! Even if it is your wish, I wont allow Shinobu to die!" Ultear made magical power dance within her fingers, and pointed her hand towards Hades who sneered at her. "Now leave. And if you attempt to do anything then I will surely end you!"

Instead of igniting fear, like she thought she would, Hades released a howl of laughter, that filled the entire area with the cold laughing sound.

"Hahahaha, you're quite pleasing me today, with your defiance. While I do enjoy your 'sessions' with Zancrow, your eyes right now show how pissed you really are at me. You're really angry right now, aren't you?"

"You are damn right about that. I am quite angry right now. Now I'm only going to ask once...leave him alone or I will have to become upset. Don't make me give you the Zancrow treatment. I do not like to be that angry, but if I have to give you that little shit treatment, then I will do it. I will put you on my shit list."

Ultear threatened, ready to defend her friend at any second from Hades, and give him the 'Zancrow treatment' which entailed many different aspects of her sadistic nature, which she was more than happy about displaying.

"Fueeee, I'd love to have the 'Zancrow treatment' as it sounds appealing to me. And being on your shit list sounds fantastic as well~ Mehehehehehehehehehe~"

"Damn you!" Ultear summoned her orb, and aimed it towards Hades "Arc of Time! Flash Forward!"

She threw the orb towards Hades who smirked and put his fingers out like a gun, and with a "Bang." escaping his lips, bullets of highly dense level magical power was released from his finger tips, shattering all of the orbs at the same time, earning a growl from Ultear.

"Did you really think you'd be able to beat me? The person who taught you how to wield your impressive power?"

Ultear clicked her fingers, and fixed the orb that he broke with her Arc of Time Magic, and pointed it towards the man with the long beard, darkness in her eyes for the old man.

"Even if you taught me, it doesn't matter now. I have to fight for my Shinobu, and his freedom. Even if he hated me, I would still fight. But he told me that he still cares about me, that makes me feel better than I thought I ever would again. Now stand aside or I will have to get heavy handed, and give you what Zancrow went through."

Ultear prepared her orb again, ready to throw it at any second.

Hades fired another round of bullets at a fast pace, only this time Ultear couldn't do much about them, as they were quick, quicker than she could throw her orb and ended up hitting Ultear in the leg, and brought her down to her knees, the girl crying out in pain from the attack she had received.

"Ooh Ultear." Hades sneered, and within a dash of speed, appeared in front of Ultear, and gripped her by the throat, holding her up with said hand easily, displaying his impressive strength. "You are naive. This will benefit our guild as well. Even if your friend has to die, it is okay. You've only been together for a few minutes, it is okay if he dies, right?"

"S-Shut up!"

Ultear spat out, and went to use her fist, but Hades quickly grabbed both of her hands, and held them tightly.

"You know, I thought I raised you better than this. I thought that I said that you shouldn't stay in the same place for too long. Didn't I already say that as well? No matter, you've delivered the pair to me. That means, the plan can move forward, and we can get one step closer in awakening Zeref and obtaining absolute power."

"Awaken Zeref if you want, I just want to save Shinobu you-"

BANG!

Hades cut off Ultear by hitting the girl in the head with his own head, sending her into a daze, then he smiled bewitchingly towards her, as his eyes went towards Shinobu in disgust.

"That child there, is a key to awakening Zeref. It is about time that Zeref returns to the world. Don't worry Ultear, once the gate is opened, we'll be taking what we need from it, and allow the city to crumble for all we care. As long as this achieves a goal we have, we'll also benefit from it, wont we?"

Ultear, while feeling dizzy, fell to the ground after Hades let go of her, falling next to Shinobu who was unconscious. With a shaky hand, she latched onto his hand, intending to never let go of him again, keeping his hand safe within her grasp.

" _Meredy...Shinobu...gotta tell...Shinobu that Meredy...is an ally..._ "

As her mind thought it, a small light went from Ultear to Shinobu's body and settled there, though was unseen by Hades.

Hades above her smirked devilishly towards the pair, before looking towards Shinobu again.

"The Angel that descends from Heaven...amusing, to see such a being again. Seems like you're a key for Zeref, little boy. Ultear might not be happy, but it will be worth it in the end, don't you agree with me, boy?"

Hades sneered towards Shinobu, who was unaware of his current fate.

* * *

"Angel...I'm coming for you sweetheart. Don't worry Angel-kun, I'm coming. I wont allow you to do anything that is dangerous. I will make sure that you're going to be okay my Angel."

Jenny walked along, in the drains under the castle, heading for the end of the drains, leaving beaten up guards in her way, having Juvia, Kagura, and the King (being carried by Kagura since he said he felt weak) all behind her, walking as fast as they could.

" _If she mentions Shinobu being an Angel again...I think that I might have to kill myself..._ "

Kagura sighed internally herself, and shook her head dejectedly, knowing that she was going to do it, even if she thought about it or not, not wanting to experience anything more of the Angel talk.

Juvia also sighed a little bit at the antics of Jenny, then looked towards the King.

"While we are walking, can Juvia ask why you were kidnapped? And not talk about Angels please?"

That little remark earned a scowl from Jenny, but she had interested eyes.

"Ah, I also want to know about this as well."

Kagura added with a pained smile, seeing Jenny once again mention something about an Angel.

The King looked between the girls, as a sad sigh escaped his lips.

"Yes...you girls deserve to know about it as well. It started a little over a month ago, when I found out the shocking news." He began with a sad face. "When I was becoming suspicious of certain members of the castle, more importantly, the people in charge of studying Magic and other aspects of it, I had discovered something that would horrify most."

"What did you discover?"

Jenny asked, while thinking about Shinobu and him being an Angel, which the girls picked up on and shook their heads in disapproval.

"Yes...I had discovered recently that years before I found out, certain members had been studying different types of Demons and had been searching for a specific one."

"Demons? As in what Shinobu would slay?"

Kagura commented, drawing a look of confusion from the King.

"Well I don't know who that is, but yeah, if you're talking about a Devil Slayer. Demons, the real deal. Demons that existed in the old times that are as mythical as Dragons. A number of months ago, an expedition had found the remains of a powerful Demon that lived many centuries before us all, which did many devastating things to the world. And the head of the department of research decided to take it back to the Kingdom, without my knowledge at first. I ordered it to be burnt, destroyed, not wanting to have a Demons remains in the city walls, and that's what I believed to have happened...until I found out later that it wasn't the case. There is no telling what a Demon could do, even after death and I didn't want to take the chance. It is the same as if I had found a Dragon, I wouldn't of wanted to see it either. These creatures could harm humans, but behind my back, they brought it into the city anyway, and began experiments with the remains. Apparently, the corpse had stayed in tact throughout the years, without rotting away and that was perfect for them, who did the experiments with the remains of the body."

"What kind of experiments did they do with the dead body?"

Juvia gulped out the question, not wanting to know much more about it, though she knew that she would have to hear it anyway, so she listened intently, with the others as well.

The King looked towards the dirty water on the ground, sighing sadly.

"They were experimenting with humans, with the dna of the dead Demon, to give them the powers of Demons and make them stronger than they currently are. Other words..."

"Turning them into Demons, or at least hybrids. Am I wrong?"

Kagura stated rather than asked, feeling quite disgusted.

The King nodded his head a single time, his eyes brimming with small tears as he thought about it.

"I wish it wasn't a reality, but it is. Behind my back, countless experiments happened, and it produced...beings, that shouldn't of been. Humans being transformed into Demons, their skin shedding from their bodies and turning into beings that shouldn't be...I saw it happen, the day that they captured me just over a month ago now. I was horrified, scared of what they had made. They weren't humans anymore, they weren't even those peaceful Demons you hear about. They were mindless beings that did nothing but slaughter and kill and now the man responsible for this is...building an army of these unholy beings. Some that have minds...and some that are just pure monsters with no rational thinking, having only feral instincts."

"Ooh my God...that's horrible..."

Jenny muttered with a whine in her voice.

Toma, the King agreed with a nod of his head.

"It is my dear, it is something that shouldn't be messed with. You are born what you are born. You shouldn't tamper with the matters of life and death like that, changing what is, to something that should never be. That is the reality that we face now, Demons being unleashed onto the world that are stronger than the average Mage...and only a certain type of Magic would be the most effective against it. And you mentioned someone who can slay Demons..."

"A Devil Slayer."

Juvia and Jenny gasped as Kagura hung her head down.

"Yes, that is right, Kagura-san. A Devil Slayer, the ultimate weapon against Demons. They were taught Magic, however it is learned, to kill Demons but it is a Lost Magic, even I don't know of anyone who has it."

The King sighed out, his thoughts turning to dark ones.

"Our friend, Shinobu is a Devil Slayer."

Kagura confirmed it with a nod of her head, the King having an astonished face.

"A real Devil Slayer is in this city right now? You aren't kidding me right now?"

The King couldn't believe his ears, but he earned nods from all of the people in the area.

"That's right. He, myself, Jenny, and Juvia among others came for the tournament to fight for...well, various reasons."

"Now it must be obvious it was a ruse, everything about the tournament. The money, everything."

Jenny nodded seriously at Juvia, then continued.

"If it was, does that mean that the tournament really was made so they could lure in Shinobu-kun?"

"It could be something like that. But why would they want a Devil Slayer here, someone who can take down their Demons, at least that's the theory Juvia has anyway? Juvia doesn't see why they would want to bring him here, if he has the slaying powers that he does?"

"Unless they needed him for another reason...maybe that was why he was captured!" Kagura came to a realization, and shared her thoughts with the others. "Think about it, they didn't just take Shinobu for no reason. If he is really someone who can kill these things, then what better than to take him and lock him away so he can't kill them? It would be better if the one that has the power to naturally combat these things was locked away, rather than have the unknown running around the area and could thwart their plans down the line somewhere. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

The King, and Jenny couldn't rebuke what she was saying, accepting that as a plausible cause for the capture of Shinobu, however Juvia had more of a cynical mind.

"But if that is the case, why take Yukino-san as well? She isn't a Devil Slayer as well, is she?"

At that, Kagura was stopped in her tracks, and felt stupid for forgetting that Yukino was with him as well.

"That...I do not know." She confessed with a sigh. "Yukino isn't a Devil Slayer, she's a Celestial Spirit Mage like Shinobu is on the side as well. So...unless they need Yukino for something, my idea goes out of the window...though it does make the most sense to take away a Devil Slayer if they are planning to use these Demons somehow. To my knowledge, there aren't any other Devil Slayer's around."

With those words, the Kings face turned pale, and he tapped Kagura on the top of the head, gaining her attention.

"Excuse me, but did you say that a boy and girl, both Celestial Spirit Mage's were taken into custody?"

"Yes, that's right. This morning, they were taken. Why? Is something wrong with that?"

Kagura inquired from the King, the other two girls nodding in agreement, wanting to know more about it.

The King bit his lower lip, having a scowl on his face.

"Then there's not much time before it is opened."

The emotionless words spoken brought fear to the three girls, not expecting the King to sound so cold.

"Whats happening? Something is being opened?"

Jenny begged for an answer, with the King giving an inclination of his neck.

"Yes...the gate to another world...if it can be called that, is going to open. And you mentioned that the people taken were Celestial Spirit Mage's...that means that they are really going to open the gate to that place. That is what they wanted. It was just by chance that the boy was a Devil Slayer. Their real objective was Celestial Spirit Mage's, and my daughter."

"Your daughter? Why would they need her? Does she possess some people that can open this 'gate'?"

Juvia inquired further from the man, only to be taken back by the sadness in the Kings eyes.

"Because...only she, and those two Celestial Spirit Mage's can open the gate. She has something special within her that can open the gate, something she was born with, with the other two. And if I am right, if they have captured your friends, that means we don't have much time left. From what I found out in my time in captivity, I heard that they were going to wait till the end of the tournament...but it seems that we don't have the luxury of time right now."

"You keep mentioning this gate. What is this gate supposed to open exactly? No, what is beyond this gate anyway? And where is this gate? I've not seen any gates around here."

Kagura demanded quickly, believing that Shinobu and Yukino along with Hisui are in danger right now as they speak. Juvia and Jenny also had worried faces, and wanted to know where this place is as well.

"It has many names that have been passed through the ages before and all of them aren't places you'd want to associate with anything good, because this place isn't good, it is the opposite of a lovely dream. It is a nightmare world that no human, or anything should ever take a step into. But the one that might stand out for your ears is...Purgatory. A Hell Dimension that has creatures that can even rival the Dragons of old, a place where evil exists and a place where the most vile of vile were sealed so they couldn't destroy the world because at the time, they were too powerful to allow to run rampage. Even the weaker ones could wipe out a city if it wanted too...so the high level ones...would be able to wipe out the world. And as for the location of the gate...it is this city. The portal is in this city, or to be more precise, it is above this city and can only be unlocked with Celestial Spirit Mage's of considerable power which they now have if they only need two, and Hisui, who is a pure ancestor of someone who first created the Dimension in the first place where the evil was sealed."

At that, Kagura, Jenny, and Juvia gulped, unable to do anything else other than that, worried for their friends and what the future holds if this 'gate' is opened.

* * *

"Hmmmmmm...what's going on...? What time is it...?"

That was the first words Shinobu muttered as he opened his eyes.

He tried to move his arms...but they were restrained by something, so he looked behind him, and saw that he was tied to a large upstanding piece of metal, and that he was tied to a large tower, that appeared to be the same size as the castle, maybe a little taller.

As he looked, he suddenly remembered that he was with Ultear.

"Ultear...where are you...? Ultear...where are you now? I can't...see you..."

He called out weakly, but he didn't get an answer, leaving him confused. He was sure that Ultear was with him, and hoped that it wasn't a dream...he desperately hoped that it wasn't a dream that he had.

He looked downwards, and saw that from this height, he could see the stadium, but since they were high, he couldn't make much out of it, only seeing the basic shape of it, and was unable to make out any people that should be there right now, though the roaring crowd told him that there were people there.

" _Just what's going on?_ " His mind wondered, shaking his body and pulling at the chains. " _Why isn't this coming off? Don't tell me that it is the same Magic chains from before? No, I have to keep calm...Sensei. I can call Sensei._ " Making up his mind, he went to set up a telepathic link. " _Sensei, can you hear me Sensei? It's me...Sensei, please say you can hear me?_ " When he didn't get a response from Zeref, he froze instantly. " _Don't tell me, they've used some Magic to block telepathy as well...? That means Sensei can't hear where I am...Sensei..._ "

He tried futilely to call for Zeref...but no answer was heard. He tried again and again, using whatever method he could think of in getting Zeref to notice him, to hear him, but nothing came through to him.

"Ngggggh..."

Beside him, a noise came from there, a soft feminine voice.

"Ultear, is that you?"

He called out with hope, desperately wanting to see Ultear again.

He looked to see what it was, and he saw that it was Yukino, who had been tied up as well, but unlike him, she was still knocked out, her head hanging downwards, her eyes closed, but as far as he could tell, she didn't have many injuries on her body, which sent relief into his body.

"Yuki-chan...Yuki-chan wake up..." He muttered, and shook the chains slightly, but she didn't move. "Oi Yuki-chan, wake up! It's time to get up now! This is no time to sleep Yuki-chan!"

"Ngggh...no...five more minutes Nee-chan..." She quietly said in her sleep, Shinobu rolling his eyes, and kicked the metal tower they were on, surprising himself that he was able to make it shake. That seemed to wake her up, her eyes quickly opened up. "Nggggh, what was that?" She asked aloud, then turned towards Shinobu, having sensed him there. "Shin-chan...what's going on? Why are we...what?"

She tried to assess her situation, but couldn't, opening her eyes in mild shock.

"I don't know, but we are tied up again...and you aren't afraid of heights are you?"

He asked, hoping that she wouldn't be afraid of heights, as he didn't want to make her have a panic attack or something.

"Not really why?"

"Then look downwards."

She blinked a few times then peered downwards, and saw that she was on top of a large tower, something that shocked her immensely, opening her mouth wide, then turned towards Shinobu.

"W-What is this, Shin-chan? What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, and I don't know where Ultear is either...but it seems that whatever they were trying to do...they are going to do it soon. With us tied up here...maybe they are going to use us as sacrifices to open that gate thingy."

Yukino adopted teary eyes, knowing that soon she could be dead, and something bad could happen.

"I...I don't want to..."

"Die?"

A new voice came in so both Yukino and Shinobu quickly turned their heads towards the voice, and saw that there was a man stood there, with a mask on that covered his face, so they couldn't see his face and a large scythe strapped to his back.

"Who are you!? And what do you want from us!? Why have you tied us up like this!? Tell me right now!"

Shinobu demanded from the man, but that earned a small slap from the man, Shinobu growling at the slap, while Yukino stared on with pissed eyes, wishing that she could slap the man instead.

"No no, you don't speak to me like that. You're the meat we're going to use to open the gate. You don't get to speak about such things." He sneered towards the pair who held their discontent on their faces. "Oh, don't show such faces towards me. It isn't like I want to kill you myself, but it is the Masters plan so I wouldn't worry so much about it."

"Why do you even need us to open this gate? What is this gate that you even want to open as well? Why do you want to open this hate? What is it? If we're going to die, we might as well do such things...as know what's going on..."

Yukino started off strong, but she finished weakly, her confidence and her mind slowly eroding away due to the stress of the situation, and at this moment, the girl wanted to run away and not look back in the slightest, being very afraid of...what could happen.

The man with the scythe turned towards Yukino, wagging his finger at her.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you just yet. Though you'll soon notice it when the being comes through the gate, the being that will destroy this entire planet. It will make you all crumble to nothing...actually, you're nothing but shells now anyway." He then looked towards Shinobu and got within earshot of him, whispering so Yukino couldn't hear. "This is the role of Zeref's Angel, bringing destruction to the world. I wonder how Zeref is going to react when you die? I wonder, is Zeref going to kill everyone in the world for her Angel to disappear?"

"Just die already! Don't you dare touch my Sensei bastard!"

Shinobu shook his body, and went to bite the man before him, but he retracted his head before Shinobu's teeth could sink into him, laughing a little bit at the angry face Shinobu has on.

"Hahahaha, you seem to be quite spunky. That will soon change once you open the gate, to your death. Enjoy the time together that you have, because you're going to end up dying soon. Say a prayer, confess love or whatever you people want, because you've got a few minutes left now."

The man about faced, walking towards the set of spiraling stairs that led towards the ground. However, Shinobu in his desperation managed to call out to the man before he could take a few steps.

"W-Wait, where is Ultear!? What have you bastards done with her!? If you've hurt her, I swear to God that I will kill you! You better not have done anything to her or you're going to be in for a world of pain when I see you again! Do you hear me!?"

The man turned towards Shinobu, having a shit eating grin under the mask, and even though he couldn't see, Shinobu could feel the smile that was directed towards him, and he didn't like it in the slightest.

"Hehe, I like the attitude you just gave. It is more befitting than what I thought it would be. Good boy, you've shown such a side. Now all you have to do is come out of there, and kill me." Shinobu, seeing the invitation, thrashed around attempting to escape, but couldn't get out of the chains, causing a laugh to come from the man. "Hahahaha, don't worry about it too much. It would take someone quite powerful to break the chains with pure physical strength. Most people use Magic, so I wouldn't be worried if I were you. And you're children, so you couldn't possess the strength of adults now, could you? Now stay there like good sacrifices, and allow yourselves to be taken to the new world."

As the man laughed, Shinobu's eyes went towards Yukino, a pang of guilt in his heart, then he turned towards the man again, and pleaded.

"I don't care what you do to me...if you need someone to sacrifice, then just take me, okay? Let Yuki-chan go, she doesn't have anything to do with this. She doesn't need to die for this. Just take me, my life. Please don't let her die because I couldn't protect her...just kill me and allow her to live. Please...just don't hurt her..."

He pleaded with tears streaming down his face, Yukino having a very surprised look on her face. Though the man didn't seem to care about Shinobu's heartfelt plea, waving a hand at him.

"It's touching, seeing such things. But I'm afraid that I cannot let her go. We need her neatly as much as we need you. It is something that she is, a Celestial Spirit Mage, is needed to open the door."

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage as well! Just use me! I promise to use all of my power to open this damn gate, just let her go! Please just let Yuki-chan go! She hasn't done anything to you! She's an innocent girl that wants to reunite with her Onee-sama, she doesn't deserve any of this! You need to let her go right now you son of a bitch! Just take me, leave her out of it!"

Though his voice pleaded, begged for Yukino, the man before him chuckled deeply, shaking his head again and again, not wanting to accept anything other than what he believes to be true.

"Nope. Can't do that. You cannot do that, as we need you for a reason as well. You'll soon see what's going to happen. Be a good boy, and stay still for us. We wouldn't want you to fall off this place and plunge to your death, would we?"

With those disgusting words, the man left down the stairs, leaving Yukino and Shinobu alone together, stuck in their fate.

For a minute or so, neither Yukino or Shinobu spoke. Yukino was too frightened of what was going to happen next, and Shinobu was unsure of how to start the conversation with her.

Eventually however, he was able to gather the strength that he needed, and spoke to her with a slight regret in his voice.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sorry."

Shinobu suddenly (for Yukino) said to the confusion of Yukino.

"What are you saying? Why are you apologizing to me Shin-chan?"

With a regretful smile, Shinobu faced Yukino, and she saw how his eyes seem to be deep into sadness.

"Before...when we were in the cave, in that prison...escaping with Ultear...I said some harsh things to you. I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that. It was a jerk move on my part, and I feel terrible about it. If there is anything I can do to make it better, then I will do that...I'm just sorry that I said those things to you. That...wasn't me. I never act that angry...but just being with Ultear again stirred so many emotions inside of me...I just couldn't hold them back anymore..."

Even though his words were heartfelt, Yukino gently shook her neck, slightly rejecting what he had said.

"No...please don't worry about it. I understand why you said what you said, and I don't hold anything against you. If someone was accusing my Nee-chan of being evil and having a disregard for life, then I would act the same as you did, not wanting to believe it and would fight against it as well. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"But I do...I said harsh things, and I can't be forgiven so easily...please don't forgive me so easily Yuki-chan...please don't."

Yukino adopted soft eyes, and worked her hand so she was able to grasp his hand.

"Are you sure that you're talking about my forgiveness, or your own to Ultear-san?" He looked away, and in that instant, she knew why he said what he said then. "Shin-chan, what I said before...I stand by it. She doesn't feel like the person you said, and you noticed as well, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

After a long pause, he replied with a guilty heart, Yukino seeing the burden that weighed on him, and stroked his hand with her thumb softly.

"It's okay to feel the way you did. It is understandable. That girl, Ultear-san, is someone from your childhood. It's okay to want the best intentions when it is clear that none can be so. Denial is also human. Believing in something that isn't true can also happen sometimes. That's why friends are around to help when you, or whoever doesn't see clearly. However...I will say that when she cried before, they were genuine tears. If she didn't care about you, then she wouldn't shed those tears that she did for you. Even if she isn't...good, she still cares about you, I know this much."

"You think she really does?"

He asked with so much hope that even Yukino was in awe at the hope.

Yukino adopted a smile at his unsure face, nodding her head up and down.

"I'm sure that she does, Shin-chan. She came for you, and she cried, and it was obvious to me that she does care about you, and most likely, does love you deeply...though right now, she isn't on a good...actually, speaking of Ultear-san, I have to apologize to you."

"Huh? What for?"

He was baffled on why she would need to apologize, only for Yukino to shed some tears, which made Shinobu blink in surprise.

"I did say things against your friend, and downright told you that she was evil without considering your feelings as well. I might stand behind what I said, but I could've put them more...differently. I could've said them with a kindness, not a yell that only aggravated the situation. I'm just sorry that because of me, wanting to know what was the true intention of Ultear-san, we go captured again, and are going to be sacrificed for whatever this gate thing is."

"No...don't worry about it Yuki-chan. It's alright. We'll get out of this somehow. Even if I have to give my life up...I will get you out of this, and one day, you will see your Onee-sama again. I promise you this."

Yukino welled up with tears, and shook her body to the perplexed Shinobu.

"No...together. We'll do it together. Don't say it as if you're going to die...you and I aren't going to die...we are going to live together, and be together always. Please do not say you'll die like this..."

"R-Right, I understand Yuki-chan...I will trust in what you say as well."

She nodded at that, smiling sadly. But then, as she was smiling, thoughts came to her, many thoughts in her mind, so she decided to voice them clearly.

"Also before...you showed those scars...I was just wondering what was going on with them...? You've never said anything about it..."

"Because, they remind me of the past. I said it before...I just keep them hidden from sight, and even though I feel them, and think that they are ugly...Sensei says that they are not what define me...she said that I was...handsome, cute...and she loved me for me...not for what Brain did to me."

As Yukino took in the information, she felt sorry for him, and how he felt about what those scars meant to him.

"I-I see...she's right, you know?" Yukino spoke up to the stunned Shinobu. "She's right, you aren't anything like how you think you are. The scars don't define who you are, they don't do anything like that. We all have scars, you know...? Most aren't visible like yours, but we do have emotional ones...though it seems life handed you a bad start huh..."

"Even then...it handed me the best of friends as well, so I can't complain. Ultear, Levy-chan, Aries-chan, Virgo-chan, Mirajane-san, Erza-san, Sherria-san, Kagura-chan, Juvia-san, Jenny-san, and of course you as well, Yuki-chan. Heck, I've even made friends with a Princess now. All of you are the best of friends that I could ever hope for. Maybe Brain wrecked my past, but I will be damned if it wrecks my future as well. I'm gonna get Ultear, you're gonna get Sorano-san and we're gonna all be happy. This story of mine had a bad start, I will damn sure make this has a happy ending."

The comment made by Shinobu made her smile, and though she wasn't directly mentioned, she knew inside that he was talking about her as well as the others, and she couldn't deny the same either.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you said that as I will find Onee-sama, you will find Ultear for good, and we'll both have a happy ending with everyone else...and you know, at a time like this, I can't complain about anything either because I'm with someone I regard as my friend. I'm glad though, Shin-chan."

"Huh? What are you glad of?"

Yukino smiled towards him, which ignited a smile on his face as well.

"I'm glad that if I have to be here like this, then you're here with me. You're the person I'd want to be in this kind of situation out, because I don't know how, but Shin-chan hasn't failed us yet. One way or another, I know that either you, or our friends will come and save us from this. I place my trust in you Shin-chan, in your kindness and strength as well."

"Yeah, think like that and we'll...be able to get out of this. Somehow, I know that we'll end up being able to get out of this...just don't worry, okay?"

"I'm not worried Shin-chan because I'm glad Shin-chan is with me, and I'm glad that I got to know you as well."

"Hehe, me too~ But don't speak like that, it sounds like it is the end."

Yukino chortled slightly, giving a single nod.

"That's right...this isn't the end. Hehehe...this isn't the end."

"Right~"

He giggled slightly, it being returned by Yukino who adopted a small blush when she realized that she was still holding his hand, and went to pull away...but then stopped herself, deciding to keep her hand in his for comfort.

" _I'm also glad that...Shin-chan is...someone that I can...be with now...even though this has been bad...good things came out of it as well..._ "

She thought with a humble smile on her face, a smile that dispelled the worries that she held within herself right now.

"You know, Yuki-chan...I still feel kinda bad about what I said before..."

"Huh? You still feel guilty on such things?" She saw that he inclined his neck with what she said, so she giggled slightly. "Hehe, don't worry about it. But if you really want to make it up to me, allow me to punch you in the face twice."

Shinobu did a spit take at her suggestion, staring on with shocked eyes.

"Y-You want to do what to my face!?"

His worried eyes set onto Yukino's grinning face, becoming slightly afraid of her in this moment in time.

"Punch it." She affirmed with a cheeky grin. "I mean, I'm not violent or anything, but obviously I will never have the chance again to hit someone like that, and I'm not going to do it too hard. But you know...how it is. When you want to hit something and you never can...I will avoid the eyes and everything...just once, I would love to have such power over someone's face..."

" _I think I've just discovered the scary side of Yuki-chan. Who knew she could be so sadistic?_ " Shinobu thought with a grimace, shaking his head from side to side. "R-Right...I see. If you want to do it, then I suppose it wouldn't be so bad..."

"Then I'm glad, Shin-chan~"

Shinobu thought that Yukino sounded pretty scary at that moment, however he didn't have to worry about it much as Yukino's face turned back to normal, which did send relief deep within his body.

Shinobu went to open his mouth when he heard some noises below, so when he looked down, and saw that there were many creatures running towards the stadium, Demons at that, he became worried for the people in the stadium.

"Yuki-chan, I think that it is about to begin. Those things are heading for the stadium and the people there are in danger..."

Yukino looked down, and released a heavy sigh from her mouth, nodding her head in acceptance.

"I understand...we're going to die soon..."

She cried out with a stray tear escaping her eye, as Shinobu shook his neck softly.

"No, we aren't. Didn't we just say that we would get out of this? You said that I could get us out of here...right?"

"Yes...I believe in you."

Shinobu allowed a smile on his face as he looked towards the stadium.

"There is one thing that I can do now...though it means leaving you alone for awhile."

"Huh? What do you mean? You can get out of here?"

Yukino was puzzled by it, but Shinobu nodded his head, then shook his head.

"In a manner of speaking yes...and no at the same time. Yuki-chan...I'm gonna have to go to Sensei now. She needs me to...be with her. It's hard to explain, and I can't say much about it, but Sensei needs me by her side, and I can get to her...she taught me how to do it...I've not tried it, but if I wish hard enough, it will work...I hope that it does..."

Yukino want quite sure on what he was trying to say if she was honest with herself, but she believed in Shinobu, and believed that whatever he was trying to do, would get them out of her, so she consented with a nod of her head.

"I see, then I don't need to know the details. If you think it will work, then I will believe in you as well. Don't worry about me, I will be okay. Just make sure that help happens to come soon before this gate thingy is opened."

Shinobu wore a smile on his face, inclining his neck once.

"Sensei has never let me down. If anyone can get us out of here, then it is her, my Sensei. People don't get Sensei because she's kinda antisocial, but that's not her fault. She's a real sweet person in real life and does love many things...don't worry, I'll be back soon with Sensei."

"Right, then I will leave it to you."

He nodded his head at her, and contracted deeply, his thoughts on Zeref and her alone, wanting to be beside her, walk with her, be near her and surround her with himself, envelop her and offer her protection, that is how Zeref told Shinobu how to work it.

He continued concentrating on Zeref, and soon, a faint glow came out of his body, and flew towards the arena, as his body fell lifelessly limb, his chin hitting his chest, indicating that something had happened, as Yukino looked on with worried eyes.

"I hope that this works, Shin-chan. I really hope that...you can get your Sensei, to get us out of here...no, if there is anyone I believe in, then it is Shin-chan. Do your best, Shin-chan. I'll be waiting for you."

Yukino, despite her situation, could only smile and looked towards the boy with a hopeful gaze, promising herself something at the same time, making sure that as long as she got out of there, she'd do something that she thought she couldn't bring herself to do, ever.

* * *

Within the Heartfilla household, the 12 year old Lucy sat down in a room full of different books, reading a book about Celestial Spirits. Since she was alone, she had nothing better to do than read the book, though she had watched the match before with Shinobu (Levy) and Erza on the Lacrima, finding it to be cool, and was eagerly awaiting the finals with Shinobu in it.

" _Though thinking about it now, I don't think it was Shinobu-kun after all...something about it was...off. I don't know...I don't think the person who beat that Erza-san was Shinobu-kun at all...I wonder what's going on...?_ "

She sighed to herself, attempting to work out what was going on. She couldn't explain why, but she knew deep down within herself that it wasn't Shinobu who fought that fight, almost as if someone had told her beforehand.

She flipped the page of her book, and it so happened to land on the page that had Aries there, and she broke out into a small smile.

"Aries...that's Shinobu-kun's Spirit...I wonder what they are doing right now...?" She paused, when she saw a faint glow of her necklace. "Huh, why is it glowing all of a sudden?" She wondered aloud, grasping it. But as soon as she did, a wave of emotions hit her, pushing her off the chair she was on, and onto the ground, sending her into a daze. "W-Whats going on...these feelings...Shinobu-kun...why does it feel like he's in pain right now...? Emotional...physical pain...why does he feel like this...?"

Lucy looked longingly at the necklace and wished she knew what was going on as the glowing got deeper and deeper, lighting up the entire room with the powerful glowing of the necklace, enveloping everything in all of its brilliance, even that of Lucy...

* * *

At a remote location, a beast shadowed in darkness lay on the soil, in a large cave. The entire cave was taken up by the beasts large body, a tail repeatedly hit the ground again and again, cracking the very ground below it.

Its eyes were closed, until a sudden pulse of power hit the being of darkness like a truck colliding with the creature, so it opened its large steel cold eyes and looked forward, a toothy grin on its face.

" _This power...it couldn't be...Zeref...and the other one...so they've resurfaced, have they? Time to pay them a visit..._ "

With a loud roar that shook the very ground below it, the creatures footsteps broke the earth as it moved forward from the shadows, the cave collapsing around it from the sheer force that this creature made.

Out of the darkness, the creature was revealed to be...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the finale has begun, and some things were revealed as well! The little comedy/serious setup at the beginning with even Aquarius showing back up in the story briefly, then the blow out with Yukino, Ultear and Shinobu then Hades that bastard knocked out all three of them and delivered them for Shinobu and Yukino to be sacrificed, and they are gunning for Hisui as well! But what happened with Ultear? And the King explained some of the back story of what has really been happening. Even Lucy made a cameo! And what was the being at the end? All shall be revealed soon when the next chapter shows Shinobu finally getting back into the action along with the others as well!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Aren't nearly all stories like that though? And no it wont like I've said in the past, but it wont exactly follow canon to the point it is a basic word for word thing either. Shinobu needs his own enemies to fight as well, not just the enemies that the others are fighting in canon, and that's what this is. Plus this is before canon anyway and sets up future arcs I have planned as well.**

 **DocSlendy; It's not that hard to follow, it was explained last chapter what was going on and more in this chapter as well. Not everything is explained instantly or it would make the drama less so.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, these next few chapters are going to be quite interesting. Yeah, they came back together again, and she even defied Hades to do it as well. Yeah, someone was operating behind the Kings back, and made quite abit of mess with the remains of a Demon, and yup, that's what it sounds like huh. Yeah, when it gets to Edolas, it is going to be a unique experience. Heh, don't mess with Aquarius or you'll get punished for it~ Poor Erza is going to suffer a mental breakdown with Levy beating her, and all of the harem things 'she' needs to 'plan'. New player could be, could be. You'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, Aquarius has a bf, and Meredy is more like...well, you know. Hehe, I was thinking about those two when you mentioned it, and I could have some ideas for such things. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, she has shown such a care for him now, and yeah, if it is for Shinobu, I think she'd fight just about anyone. Huh, I suppose so, heh~ That's kinda the point of him being a Devil Slayer after all, needs some Demons of his own to fight. Hmmm, that creature surely is going to be something alright~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; You've got a point, but to someone like Yukino, she wouldn't be able to accept it so easily, while Shinobu is in the middle of the two opinions, seeing the good and bad of both opinions, and isn't really sure which one he should think of.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I aim for the cliff hanger! Lol, gotta add some suspense to everything, don't you? Yeah, Erza really did have a good old fashioned freak out, didn't she? I can so see Mira doing that, only to mess with Erza's mind even more.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, he's gonna be kicking some ass in these next chapters!**

 **Guest 2; Exactly, don't underestimate the Shota when he's at full power, he's going to end you!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, you're right about that. They've found a good way to piss off Zeref by attacking Shinobu on a personal level.**

 **Guest 4; Well, if Ultear has anything to do about it, then she's gonna end them with her swift yandere powers~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he's pretty much can't get over it until something happens in the future, and that has something to do with Brain at that. Well, Ultear and someone else as well. Yeah, while he would defend her, he also sees that she isn't the same as before, even if he denies it from himself. Hehe, yeah it pretty much is, but it is also a good thing for Shinobu, his Devil Slayer Magic is going to come in useful as well. And yeah, he'll be kicking some ass after this as well. Hehe with Mira around it is going to be difficult for her to live it down.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah everything is out in the open now, isn't it? Yeah, that's not something they should be doing, but they did, and now this is what's happening. Erza surely isn't going to be thrilled for along time. Yeah, these creatures are past the point of saving for now, so there really is only one solution. Hmmm, it could be, it could be, but I can't say just yet, you know~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thank you, glad that you liked it. Yeah, she still cares for him, even if she isn't on the side of good right now. But as you said, they are connected with one another. Yeah, it was short, but enjoyable, right? Well, it is quite crazy, but so are most of the things in their lives, so it is bound to be like that, isn't it? Yes, that's right, he does know that now. He has people that he can depend on.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The rescue and the capture!**

"Welcome back to the tournament ladies and gentlemen! I'm glad that you all could return!" The 'King' announced as he flung his arms upwards, the crowds going insane from the yelling. "Now the first match with Shinobu and Erza is out of the way and the ring has been fixed, lets give a big hand for the semi finalists Sherria and Mirajane!"

The crowd once again allowed more roars to come to the centre of the arena where Mirajane and Sherria stood off from one another. Sherria had a nervous yet happy face on, correspondingly Mirajane had a determined face on.

"Ne ne Sherria-chan, you seem to be worried?"

Mira noted as Sherria smiled weakly.

"Y-Yes, it seems that these battles ahead are going to be difficult. I don't think that I can do much more than this...o-oh, please go easy on me, okay? Please don't kill me too quickly, alright? I-I don't really feel like you're going end my life...maybe? I-I'm just worried myself, okay? I don't feel like dying this time, is that okay? I don't want to die, so please don't kill me okay?"

Mirajane's smirk widened as she cracked her neck to the side, Sherria hearing that and not liking it in the slightest.

"Don't worry Sherria-chan, I'm not sadistic. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to fight you until you fall unconscious, okay? I might have to go all out from the start, and make you cry out a little bit. But it isn't like I'm going to make you my bitch or anything like that. Though that would be kind of fun, don't you agree with me?"

Sherria shuddered slightly, shaking her head as she bit her bottom lip, feeling many fears that she didn't want to feel at this moment in time, her eyes showing such fears towards Mira, who's eyes opened a good few inches more than it should be.

Up above in the special viewing area, Erza stood with Levy, the King and Princess in the middle of them sat side by side, Erza having her arms crossed, and Levy having a worried look on her face, worried for Shinobu and Yukino, along with Juvia and Kagura, hoping that all of them are okay.

" _Hmmmm, something about this doesn't feel right..._ " Erza noted, looking towards the King with suspicious eyes. " _The aura around him is different than it was before, I wonder what that is? But at the same time it is quite similar to what it was before, does this mean something is...going to happen?_ "

Erza wondered to herself, narrowing her eyes even more than before, curiously making her intentions known on her face, though no one else was watching her, but if they were, they'd note that she had a hand tightened very tightly.

Levy was on the same wavelength, to an extent. While she was slightly suspicious of the King more than before, something not feeling right, she had the overwhelming feeling that something else was happening right now, something that she didn't want to think about, if she was honest with herself, as she was worried immensely for Shinobu and the others, hoping that they were okay.

In the crowds, the pink haired Meredy watched on, with an Lacrima in her hands for communication.

" _Ooh Ul, where are you?_ " She asked herself, putting the Lacrima to her ear in an attempt to contact her, but nothing happened, leaving a confused and slightly worried Meredy. " _This isn't like Ul at all, she should've contacted me by now...what's going on? Has she gotten Papa and Yukino-san? Is she on her way back...? Whats she doing with Papa right now...? Could she be trying to make it better than just allowing it to make up for lost time? Ooh, I hope that Papa and Ul get to together...then we could be a family..._ "

Many thoughts made themselves known in Meredy's head, but none came to a good conclusion on why she wasn't able to get in contact with Ultear and the others, but she couldn't think of a good scenario as to why she wouldn't contact her.

At a fair distance, Zeref watched on with eyes that showed that she didn't care. Because of the power she held within herself, she had to force herself to think like that, but she couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong with Shinobu. She couldn't understand why that was, but she couldn't help but think like that something happened to Shinobu, and was worried for the boy...yet at the same time she was convinced that something else, was coming...she didn't know what it was yet, but she knew that something was happening.

As the crowds continued to howl like they did, the smile on the Kings face turned sadistic, something that went unnoticed by the others that were around, a smile that would send shivers down peoples spines if they said such things.

"Now, as the day has gone by, many things have come and gone, and that includes fighters as well!" The King began, and stood up, walking towards the edge of balcony that he was on, overlooking the crowds and the fighters as Levy and Erza watched with curious eyes. "But...there is something that has been on my mind lately, and that's why I have to do this now."

That drew some confusion from the crowds and fighters alike as some of the members of the crowd asked.

"Huh?"

"Whats the King talking about all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, that's going on with the King?"

As the crowds began thinking about it, they couldn't think of a reason why he was saying such things. Meredy, in the crowd, looked upon the King with worried eyes, knowing something was going on, since she wasn't privy to everything that was going on with the bad guys, Ultear not explaining everything, she wasn't sure on what was going to happen next, but she did have her Magic at the ready.

The King though raised his hands into the air high, having a wide smile on his face.

"You pathetic humans are always scrounging around, drawing confusion to your minds when clarity should be the one thought that filled your minds. Humans, are the weakest race, and Demons are the divine race!"

The 'King' exclaimed in a proud and majestic voice, drawing even more confusion that before from the others around, including that of Hisui.

"Otou-sama? What's going on? Why are you saying these things all of a sudden? What is this about Demons and humans?"

Hisui questioned as she stood up, giving uncertain eyes towards her father, said man laughing evilly, which made Erza and Levy walk closer towards her, as Mira and Sherria looked on with confusion in their eyes.

"Well, Hisui. You see, Demons long ago did many wonderful things. Murder wasn't out of the question either. Death was the normal back in the days that Demons ruled the Earthland."

"Demons...what are you saying...? Th-They ruled Earthland? Since when did that happen? I don't remember anything like that from the history books...are you saying that there could be something like that in our pasts?"

The smile on his face grew as he inched closer, Levy and Erza getting between them, Erza summoning a sword, and Levy gathering light around her, getting ready to defend the girl from what is happening.

"Mira-chan, what's going on?"

Sherria asked as she looked upwards at the King as well, her eyes set on questions that weren't coming to her for answers.

"I don't know, but get ready to fight, okay?"

Sherria nodded seriously, and gathered some black winds around her, Mira activating her Take Over ability, going straight into Satan Soul mode, her wings extended, and her demonic hands dancing with the power of a Demon.

Up at the area, the 'King' cracked his knuckles to the side and answered Hisui.

"Yes, Demons. Something an ancestor of yours helped to seal off. Don't you think that's wrong, confining people to a world that isn't like this one. Something like that is quite unforgivable."

"My ancestor...? What are you saying all of a sudden? Otou-sama, what's going on with you...? You're acting strange all of a sudden? What's going on with you Otou-sama? This isn't like you at all."

She had to ask such questions, because right now she was in a state of confusion. She couldn't be more confused, even if she tried, which she wasn't going to be trying anytime soon if she was honest with herself.

"Whats going on with me is...heh, I've kinda had enough of waiting around. Since Shinobu and Yukino have been captured, being ready to get sacrificed for the world at large, it is about time for you to be captured as well and fulfil the purpose that you've been born to do."

The news of Yukino's, and Shinobu's capture stunned most of the people around, Levy dropping the spell around her to show her normal face instead of looking like Shinobu, and pointed her hand forward towards the man before her.

"H-Hey, what have you done to Shi-chan!? Don't tell me you've hurt him already you meanie!?"

The mans eyes turned towards Levy as his appearance shifted from looking like the King, to being the same man that fought Jenny beforehand, being cloaked and masked, the face unseen, but the eyes being seen as well.

"That's not the King!"

"Where has the King gone all of a sudden!?"

"Is the King dead?"

"B-But that means the King is in danger!"

The crowds panicked by the sights of the King not being there as Meredy tried to calm the situation though wasn't doing a good job, as they didn't know her and wouldn't listen to her.

"The King has disappeared!"

"It doesn't matter right now, we've got to save the Princess, before that monster does anything about it!"

Even the guards looked to be quite shocked if they do say so themselves, and all scrambled towards Hisui with weapons in their hands to defend the Kingdom and their Princess...but some magical barrier stopped their advances.

As that happened, the man answered Levy with a sneer.

"Don't you worry about it, Levy McGarden. Your friend, Shinobu, is going to be sacrificed to bring about a new age. Don't worry though, he'll have a good death. A death befitting a being like him, and Yukino...poor girl, being a Celestial Spirit Mage and all, that's her downfall. But now Hisui, you've got to come with me, I wont allow you to be leaving this area. You're mine now."

Hisui backed away as Erza lifted her sword, and pointed it towards the mans neck who regarded the sword without a care in the world, having eyes of darkness directed towards the girls bladed weapon.

"I wont let you have the Princess! I don't even care how it is, I wont let you take the Princess for your own misdeeds! You aren't getting past me!"

Erza exclaimed and swung the sword that she had for the mans neck. But as the blade came near inches from the mans neck, something changed about him, and the blade went right through the mans body as if he wasn't there in the first place, greatly stunning the scarlet haired girl.

"Please, don't point that thing at me. It is unbecoming of you to slash before your opponent is ready. I could've seriously died if you did something like that. Actually, I could've died anyway, you meanie girl. You should watch where you attack you bitch."

It started off childlike, but then it ended in a sadistic, and highly arrogant tone that sent shivers down Erza's spine.

Erza then sharpened her eyes, and lunged forward with the blade, the sun reflecting off the blades surface and shined towards the mans eyes, blinding him for a brief second which Erza took and used her blade to cleave through the mans neck...or that's what she hoped would happen, but it didn't work out like that.

"Take this!"

Erza did a number of slashes towards the man in the cloak, again and again but each strike went through the mans body as if he wasn't there at all, her eyes becoming shocked at the bladed sword not effecting the mans body whatsoever.

"*Yawn* Are you actually going to do anything to me at all, or just swing like this? Because this is quite boring, you know?"

Erza sharpened her eyes, and summoned another sword.

"If one isn't enough then...!"

She continued the efforts, putting two blades into her attacks this time. But no matter what angle she came from, all of the blades went through his body as if it wasn't there in the first place, keeping the man completely safe.

"If you're not going to fight seriously, then I'm just going to have to take you out of the fighting for awhile. Using two or ten swords isn't going to make much of a difference, if you cannot hit your target."

The man quickly reached out his hand in the middle of Erza's attack, and gripped her throat, strangling her with his hand, tightly keeping a grasp around her throat as he swiftly turned towards the area of the arena.

"L-Let go of her!"

Mira screamed, and went forward, extending her wings outwards and charged for the man that captured Erza, but before she could make it to him, his hand gathered shadows, making an orb of shadows, pointing it towards Mira with a sneer.

"Sorry girl, but even if you're the Demon Mira, I cannot allow you to go any longer than you have been. But it is an honour, meeting someone of your stature. Even I have heard of the Demon from Fairy Tail."

Saying that with mirth, he shot the orb forward. Mira sharpened her eyes, and avoided the orb with not much effort, but in mid air, the orb twisted, and turned around again, going for her.

"Hu-Huh? You can control its movements?"

Mira's face turned to that of astonishment, and quickly she used her wings to take flight, higher into the sky, flapping her wings with enough force that it created a mini whirlwind in the sky, the pressure being simply to great for anything but that level of power being released from her wings.

"That's right. It's something called Telekinesis, know what that is? I'm sure you've heard of it, haven't you?"

The man dared to question Mira like that, tightening his grip on Erza's neck, Erza finding it hard to breathe at this moment in time, doing all she could to move, to gather magic, anything...but she couldn't. It was as if she couldn't use her magic right now, and she wasn't sure why that was happening.

Mira bit her lip, and as she gathered some darkness in her hands to combat the dangerous orb of shadows that sent shivers down her spine for some reason, the orb suddenly split apart and bombed the girl from all sides, and sent her to the ground, crashing against said ground, smashing it.

"Mira-chan! It's okay, I'm coming to heal you!"

Sherria cried and went towards Mira, applying some healing magic straight away, healing Mira of the small but deep wounds that the man gave, Mira's eyes widened in shock.

" _Th-That Magic is...it feels like it is...I can't believe it...that man couldn't be using the same type of Magic that 'he' uses, could he...? That's the only possible explanation...the feeling I have right now is..._ "

Mira came to a realization as she wiped some blood from her mouth, having been shaken by the sudden assault on her being from the man, shaking from side to side at the simple realization.

"Well, that's it for her, isn't it?" The man said, bending his neck back towards Levy, and Hisui, Levy in front of Hisui in a protective stance. "Don't worry dear, I will be right with you." He said with a sadistic undertone which Levy caught, flinching at the fact as his head turned back to Erza, said girl struggling to get free from his grasp but found it difficult. "Take this girl!"

He threw Erza into the air, and with his free hand, he gathered the shadows, and shot them forward on a bombardment of the shadows, hitting Erza again and again until she fell to the ground, shocking most around, no more so than Levy herself, seeing Erza being taken out so easily, shocked her immensely, while Sherria got to work healing her as well as healing Mira.

" _Just what kind of power does this guy have? To take down someone like Erza in a few blasts, this guys gotta have immense levels of power. I wouldn't be surprised if he was stronger than Mira and Erza together. The waves of power is enough to convince me that he isn't normal in the slightest. I cant believe this...this guy could end up...no, I need to keep the Princess safe...I hope I can anyway._ "

As Levy's thoughts came to that, the man turned his head back to the girls in question, flinching at the sight.

"Now Levy McGarden, are we going to do something good or bad? If you don't want to die, I suggest that you move out of the way quickly. But if you do want to die, then stay there and keep still so I can definitely kill you."

Levy's eyes filled with some fear, but she stood her ground for the sake of the Princess, knowing that if Erza was taken out so easily, she wouldn't stand much more of a chance, but at least in this way...she'd be able to at least say that she was going to fight.

* * *

At the same time these events were happening, something was happening to Zeref as well, things that she was quite unsure of, but at the same time, accepted them as reality.

Before her, an image of Shinobu appeared, floating in the air, a Shinobu that looked like a ghost, an echo of who he really was, something Zeref hadn't been prepared for, but wasn't too surprised if she was honest with herself.

"Shinobu, what's going on...?"

She asked aloud, thankful that no one else was around to see her talking with essentially herself, since she was sure that only she could see the boy in front of her.

"Sensei...please save me..."

Those were the only words that came to her as his ghost body entered her own body, a calming washing of power came to her, as suddenly, she gained clarity in the confusion that is her power, allowing her thoughts to be clear, calm, and collected, no more shrouded in confusion.

"I see...so he's been captured with Yukino and is about to be sacrificed...as if that's going to happen. Don't worry Shinobu, I'm coming for you...wait, you've also met with Ultear again...and she is like that now...I see, I'm sorry baby..." She paused when feeling a mass of magic in the stadium, seeing Erza flying out of the area into the arena. "But first, I have to save these friends of yours or you'd be mad at me, wouldn't you? I can already tell that you're saying something like "Save them for me Sensei." or something like that, before yourself, aren't you?"

Nodding to herself, she took off towards the arena to do what she could.

* * *

Back with Levy and Hisui, the man slowly closed in on the pair of them, showing a disgusting grin by lifting the mask up ever so slightly, that made Levy shake, but got into a fighting form all the same.

"D-Don't move forward, or I will use my magic against you! D-Don't think that I wont either, I will beat you if I have too!"

She declared proudly and with a hint of worry at the same time as she made lights swirl around her palms, pointing them forward with bated breath, the fear she felt was increasing to a point that she didn't want it to.

"Hehe, don't worry so much about it Levy. No one will blame you for failing to protect the Princess as you are. It is something that you cannot do because you're not strong enough. But that isn't your fault, it is a simple fact of life Levy McGarden, that's all. No one will say anything different against you, okay? I can see your hands are shaking, it would be better if you put down your fists, right?"

Levy sharpened her eyes at that to the deadly extent, and made an orb of light appear between her fingers, heartily glaring towards the man in the cape, concealing his face for reasons Levy didn't know, or care about.

"Take this!"

With a shooting action, the orb was shot out of her hands, and went towards the man in the cloak. Rather than do anything one would expect, like dodging, he simply allowed the thing to phase through him like a ghost, giving a sneer towards the girl.

"All magic is useless against me. My magic, allows me to never be touched by the likes of you. Your light, Erza Scarlet's swords down there, or even the Demon Mirajane Strauss. All of you cannot stand against something like me."

"D-Don't act all high and mighty!" Levy quickly yelled, shooting a number of bullets at him, but all of them went through him as if he wasn't there. "Y-You might be powerful, but once Shi-chan gets here, he's going to end you! I swear that he will! He's the strongest youth affer all, even stronger than Erza or Mira! H-He's never let me down before, and he wont start now so wait for him to beat you!"

Saying that with a determined face, Levy gathered light around her hand and thrusted it forward, her hand harmlessly passing through his body as if nothing happened, appearing on the other side.

"That's a nice thing to say. You're right, most likely. He could be the strongest, but in terms of overall ability. Mirajane has power, Erza has skill, and Shinobu has both to a lesser extent. In a fight between all three of them, it would be interesting to see who would come out on top."

The man said with a light hearted tone, waving his body from side to side as Hisui behind him looked freaked out, and went to walk towards the exit of the watching box they were on.

DON!

"Iyaaa!"

Hisui cried as an explosion happened in front of her, knocking her on her butt, sending confused and worried thoughts to her mind. Levy was shocked as she was sent to the ground from the blastwave, not seeing the man even flick his wrist when he used some strange magic to blow up the door, leaving some of the area in rubble.

"Sorry Hisui-sama, that's something you cannot do. You cannot run away now, you've got to come with me." He pointed his hand upwards, and released a large blast of shadows that obliterated the roof, not even leaving any debris. "There, that's better, the sun is shining, isn't that wonderful?"

Hisui narrowed her eyes at that, shaking from side to side as she wondered where her father was, hoping that he was okay somewhere.

Levy fixed her posture, and analysed the being in front of her while keeping her magic around her, her borrowed magic that is, ready to expel it at any second.

" _It's as if he's a shadow himself...but that isn't possible, is it? I don't know of any magic like that...I'm not sure that even Shadow Magic does things like this...to use shadows to attack maybe, but to think that he can become like a shadow himself...what kind of Magic is this? Mira fought that guy that could use shadows...but that wasn't on this kind of level. This is on a level of...I don't even know, but it is something strong._ "

As she was assessing the situation, the masked man chuckled deeply.

"You must've figured out that my Magic works with shadows, am I wrong?" Levy just looked at him with a hot gaze that burned holes into his skull...at least that's what she wished. Truth was that she wasn't doing so hot herself. "It doesn't matter too much though, because even if you know what kind of Magic I use, you wont ever be able to know what kind of being I am. I am, a Demon God...you're just a lowly human."

Levy's eyes widened slightly at the word 'Demon God' but she didn't have much time to think about it as, like a shadow, his hand quickly went for her, and hit her dead centre in the middle of her body, sending her out of the area they were in.

"Iyaaaaa!"

She cried due to the force he used, almost feeling like her body was destroyed instantly, but somehow held it together and did a spin in the air, slowing down her descent to the ground by manipulating the light around her body to create a sort of pressure around her.

The man walked forwards, towards the edge of the balcony, and put his hands together, gathering shadows in the palm of his hands, making the dense power swirl strongly.

"Take this McGarden!"

With a push of his hands, a dense beam of shadows shot from his palms, and headed towards Levy in the air, Levy herself showing a shocked face at what was happening in the moment she was in.

"N-No! Levy!"

"N-Not Levy-chan!"

"Levy, she's important to the harem, don't die!"

Mira yelled from the ground, still being healed by Sherria who also yelled, as Erza couldn't move that much from the attacks she had received, wishing that she hadn't of been taken out so quickly in such a battle.

"Time to die!"

The man exclaimed with a gleeful voice, the beam mere inches away from the girls body, Levy bowing her head in resignation, knowing that even if she charged the power inside of herself, she wouldn't be able to defeat such a beam.

" _Ooh no...I'm going to die...I can't even face such a power...to take out Erza and Mira with one attack...this Mage has to be on a level that is...I don't know...I would dare to say Master, but I'm not sure...whatever level this guy is on, is higher than my own level...and their levels as well..._ "

Levy's mind couldn't help but draw itself towards those thoughts, wondering how truly powerful this being is, and wondered about the beam itself as well, wishing she knew what type of magic he was using, only knowing that it worked around the manipulation of shadows, or control of shadows.

"Death Orb."

With a calm expression, Zeref appeared and shot off a black orb of death power that instantly clashed against the shadow beam, and cancelled it out, Zeref grabbing Levy at the same time and returned to the ground safely after flipping in the sky.

"Tch, you bitch. To think you'd show up now, you really like putting a wrench into plans, don't you?"

The man became shocked at the orb being fired, quickly shooting his eyes towards Zeref who looked up at the man, wearing a frown on her face, as the man did the same, a tension between the pair of them.

Levy looked up at Zeref with thankful eyes.

"Th-Thank you, Serah-sama for the save. I-I would've been gone if you didn't come in, so thank you Serah-sama..."

Zeref for the briefest of moments looked down at the girl with a small smile, before looking right back at the being with a glare who sneered right back at Zeref and the others on the ground.

"You, are going to stop this right now. You've gone too far now, and I cannot stay quiet anymore. Even I think this is the wrong way to go about it. You've caused enough damage."

Zeref commanded, letting go of Levy who stood beside them, Meredy from the crowd looking on with wide eyes, and continued to try and get into contact with Ultear...but wasn't having any success.

The man lifted his hand, waving it at Zeref.

"Ne ne, you look quite angry at me right now. What would your Angel say if he saw such eyes? I don't think he'd be impressed with your naughty side. In fact, I think that he'd be quite upset, don't you think?"

Mira, Erza, Levy, Sherria and Meredy all looked confused as Hisui...was currently tied up. Somehow, during the mini skirmish, had managed to use his shadows to tie up the girl, and was slowly dragging her towards the man unknown to the others.

"I swear, you harm him and I will kill you. I don't give one about your plans, hurt my boy, and I will kill you. Actually, it is tempting to do it right now, just to end such a life like yours for the messes you've caused."

The man laughed at Zeref's calm yet destructive anger, continuing to wave at Zeref as if he was a child.

"I wouldn't worry so much about it, I wouldn't want to kill your Angel. He's too valuable of an existence, don't you agree with me? Isn't that also a reason why you're training the boy into a weapon?"

"Hmph, shows how much you know. I don't train weapons, unlike yourself, I presume." Zeref calmed stated, having a dark sphere in her hand. "Now, I will ask you once. Either stop, or I will stop you myself for my Shinobu."

Zeref cracked her neck to the side, only for the man to pick up Hisui who had been dragged next to him, holding her up in front of him, and smirked from under the mask as Zeref herself was about to move.

"You coward, you're using Hisui-sama as a human shield! What kind of cowardice are you apart of!?"

Erza spat out with disgust, as the man sent a wave of shadows towards her. Erza held her blades up in defence, but a wave of Zeref's magic came between the two of them, protecting the girl instantly, shocking Erza immensely, as Sherria finished healing Mirajane fully, turning her attentions towards Erza fully to make sure that her wounds were healed as well.

"That's right. That's what it means to be a human shield, doesn't it? That's what it is after all."

The man answered calmly, showing a sunny disposition, something that no one of the youths, and Zeref, didn't like in the slightest, and now with Erza healed, she was back in action, ready to fight.

"Let the Princess go right now bastard!"

Mira demanded while having her power in her hands, her demonic strength increasing, Erza summoning a dangerous looking sword, and Sherria also getting ready for a fight, the crowds being too confused by what was happening to do anything about it. Zeref on the other hand had a calculating look on her face, wondering what he was going to do next, ready for almost anything, as Meredy herself watched on with worried eyes.

"Sorry, but I cannot do something like that. It would be against everything that I'm about. No worries though, I will make sure that nothing bad happens to the Princess, until something else happens."

And with that, he clicked his fingers together, the sound reverberating throughout the area, most of the onlookers becoming confused as to why he did something like that, as nothing happened.

At the next second however...

[GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Deafening roars came from all around the area, and screams of people from the crowd could be heard in a panic, shocking everyone around, bodies flinging around from the creatures that entered the arena, and the surrounding areas.

"W-What in the hell...?"

Erza questioned as she saw beasts, Demons all off shapes and sizes to that of two times that of an average human male, being towering beasts that came crashing through the arena's walls with more coming in with weapons and animalistic looks on his face, sending bits of rubble all over the area, and it was only thanks to Zeref that they weren't effected by it, putting up a dome of death around them, protecting them from the first wave of Demons.

"Enjoy my pets, a little while!"

The man jumped upwards, and a flying Demon came beneath him, catching him and Hisui who cried out for her, Mira immediately responding and gathered some darkness in her own hands.

"Then I will-"

"Don't!" Zeref snapped, causing Mira to jump in surprise. "If you fire that, it could hit the Princess, and will hurt, potentially kill her. It is better if you do not do that right now."

Mira reluctantly put down her hands, dispelling her power as she watched the Demon fly off with Hisui and the man towards the tower that Shinobu and Yukino where on, though not that they knew that at this moment in time.

"Hyaaa! Taste these swords!" Meredy exclaimed as teal swords appeared in the air, and shot out towards some Demons, hitting them and sent them staggering backwards, protecting some humans. "Please go that way, away from the Demon creatures! I'll create a path for you! Just don't leave this area yet, or the Demons could get you!"

She commanded, protecting the humans the best she could, but she could see that she was vastly outnumbered, as she countered more than one hundred had entered the arena itself, silently wishing that Ultear was around.

At the same time that happened, Zeref protected the girls in the ring, making the dome of death keep them safe while they plan things out, sending some Magic towards the Demons in the crowd that she could, without hurting anyone that wasn't a Demon, if she could help it, and with Shinobu's power inside of her, she was able to control it.

"Tch, they've gotten away, what are they planning?"

Mira wore a bitter expression, and though she agreed with Zeref ultimately that if she did anything, it could've killed Hisui, she didn't like the fact that they had flown away without them putting up a fight. Something like that wasn't allowed with Mira herself.

"Whatever they are planning, has to do with Yukino, and Shinobu, plus Hisui-sama. We've got to get them back immediately."

Levy nodded at Erza, and continued as she looked around.

"These Demon things also need to be dealt with. People here aren't Mage's, they can't fight these things. And since Shi-chan isn't here right now...I've got his Devil Slayer abilities, but I couldn't fight all of these..."

"Yes, and fighting these Demons would be difficult, if not impossible. I'm a God Slayer, not a Devil Slayer. My Magic wont be able to give them massive damage like it should a God..."

Sherria added into the conversation, gaining a nod from Zeref herself.

"But even if your magic doesn't deal with Demons, Magic, if strong enough, can still deal damage to any creature. It is like a Dragon. Because Dragon Slayer Magic exists, it doesn't mean that other Magic's cannot hurt it, it just means you have to be very strong, it would take more power than a Dragon Slayer would need to use, but it isn't impossible. Any Magic can hurt anything in the world, if you're strong enough."

Zeref gave a brief explanation to which Sherria nodded at though wished she had some Devil Slayer Magic right about now, Erza then looking towards Mira.

"Mira, with your Take Over, wouldn't you be able to control these things? I've heard before that you should be able to do something like that? Take control over them, and fight against the people around with them? I think that would be the best, don't you agree?"

Erza gave a suggestion to Mira, who thought about it, ultimately nodding her head.

"I couldn't do it with everyone of them, but I suppose that taking over some wouldn't be so bad, and using them as soldiers maybe? I haven't tried it before, but I've read that it can be done, so what better than to try it now?"

Zeref's ears perked at this, and quickly turned towards her.

"That's a good idea. Mirajane, use your Take Over to take over some of the Demons here, and use them to combat some of the others around. Erza, you and Sherria stay in this arena, and protect the humans here from the Demons, and if you find people that can fight, ask them to lend a hand as well. We're going to need all of the people that we can to combat these. Even with Shinobu, he cannot possibly take them all. Also, God Slayer, you've got healing abilities right?" Sherria nodded a single time. "Then, you concentrate on healing as well. With this amount of people being injured and most likely will be, your skills in healing will be a vital point."

"Yes, you've got it Serah-chan! Leave the healing to me!"

She eagerly announced as the others along with Sherria nodded at the plan, not seeing what was wrong with it, but Erza had some reservations about it.

"Yes, we understand Serah-san. That seems to be the best course of action at this moment in time." Erza nodded once, then brought out some swords. "While we're doing this, what are you going to be doing, if I may ask this of you?"

Zeref flicked her hair to the side with a single sigh escaping her lips, and took Levy by the arm, holding her close.

"I'm going with Levy to rescue Shinobu, Hisui and Yukino. Since he's going to need his Devil Slayer abilities back, it is best to take Levy with me. From what I can sense, Kagura's group shouldn't be far off here either, so they are extra allies to have on our side. Once we've rescued those two, along with Hisui, we'll return here, and coordinate our efforts. Since this threat could potentially take this Kingdom, we cannot allow the Demons to escape past the city, that's something that cannot happen, so let us go forward, and save this place...as Shinobu would say."

Zeref declared, feeling oddly out of place due to never really being a person with such emotions, since she couldn't, but now she could due to Shinobu being inside of her, his soul being with hers, and allowing his uniqueness to keep her curse at bay for as long as possible, she was allowed to express herself like this.

[Right!]

With that declared, Zeref dropped the barrier of death around them, and carried Levy bridal style as he faced towards the large tower that rose into the sky, knowing that's where they are.

"Lets go Levy."

"I-I'm right with you Serah-sama! Lets get Shi-chan and the others!"

Nodding at one another, Zeref quickly ran out of the arena, jumping over the high walls, using some Magic to blow away the Demons at the same time, Levy using some Light Devil Slayer Magic to defeat some Demons as well.

* * *

Once they left, Sherria, Erza, who equipped her Heavens Wheel Armour in ready to fight the Demons. Mira, being in her Satan Soul Take Over, is ready to fight as well.

Erza's eyes went towards Mira.

"Mira, you take over the Demons that are crowding around the exit, to cut us a path so we can get the people out of here once we are ready to do such things."

Erza ordered, and though Mira didn't like being ordered around, she didn't have the time to argue, only being able to nod her head one time in solid agreement.

"Right, I get it. Now it is time to-"

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Before Mira could finish, she was cut off by a large yell that came from above. Daring her eyes upwards, she saw that Zancrow was there, and had sent a volley of black flames downwards towards them.

"I don't think so!" Mira roared, and gathered a dark sphere in her hands by placing them into a cup shape, the dark sphere increasing in size and power for the few seconds it was charged. "Soul Extinction!"

From Mira's hands, a condensed beam of darkness sprung out and clashed against the mans flame of God fire, and created a massive explosion in the air, dousing the skies in smoke.

"Iyaaa? What the hell was that? Some black flamed guy?"

Sherria exclaimed a question, her winds shooting around her to dispel the smoke away from her and the others. But when she did that, the blonde haired crazy man landed on the ground and made a scythe of black flames, pointing it towards Mira as he spoke.

"Well well well, you managed to block at that in time? Are you gonna really defend against me? I've been caught by some psycho slut for awhile now that wants it up the ass from blondie, and I've had enough of whores trying to think they are better than I am! And I remember that you're Shinobu's girlfriend who hasn't even kissed him yet!"

"I'm not his girlfriend! And that's got nothing to do with this idiot! E-Even if I have or not, that's got nothing to do with you bastard!"

Mira spat back as Meredy in the stands shook her head in disapproval to what both Zancrow and Mira had said, only wishing the best for her Papa, with Erza adding into the conversation.

"That's right, she isn't his only girlfriend! But she's the leader of the harem along with Levy! And they've kissed before, so take that! So get your facts straight next time you bastard! I wont let the sanctity of the harem be ruined by someone who doesn't even know what he's talking about so shut your face or I will pound it in myself! You even attempt to come between Shinobu and his harem, then I am going to fly off the handle and mess you up! No one messes with the harem! It is a wonderful harem, so don't cut into it! And to say it now, you're not allowed in the harem, only women!"

Erza had conviction in her eyes, drawing sweatdrops from all of the people in the area, Zancrow and Mira included, even the more stable Demons had sweatdrops coming to their foreheads, Erza not caring as she was sure she had a good conviction in her eyes because the harem was something she took very seriously.

"You are seriously messed up, Red. You're getting way too worked up by something only you, and Virgo, are going nuts about. You don't see anyone else going nuts over this harem. And you know what? Even the enemies are sweatdropping, that's how nuts you really are. You're making the enemies sweatdrop, that's not a good thing."

Mira commented as Erza's cold eyes went towards Mira.

"I don't want to hear that from you. I've already suffered the humiliation of losing to Levy, I wont lose to anything else in my life anymore. I wont lose, do you understand me Mira? I wont lose in fighting, or harem building either. I will make the best harem that Earthland has ever seen and have Shinobu mate...breed...shit...I mean, make love to the harem as well, as make them all happy as that's the key to a happy harem and a happy life as well."

Mira stifled a laugh at the part about Erza losing to Levy, finding it funny beyond belief no matter the situation she was in, but nodded at the serious part, then shook her head when Erza went off about Shinobu sleeping with his 'harem' and stood between her and Zancrow.

"You are more suited to battling multiple enemies without blowing up the area. And I'm more suited to fighting this God Slayer. Since I've seen how he fights, I have got an advantage over him. I will take this bastard out, then I will come back. I'll leave the arena to you and the others. This loser is my fight Red, not yours."

Erza bit her lip in mild frustration, but nodded nonetheless, agreeing instantly to what she said.

"Fine, while it is regretful, I also agree that you'll be able to fight him since you've seen more of his fighting style. That's the basics in any fight in a large battle such as this, isn't it? Just promise me that you're gonna kick the living shit out of the bastard for what he did to Yukino, tried to do to Hisui-sama and Shinobu as well as yourself."

This time Erza sounded serious, something that shocked Mira.

Mira gave her inclination quickly, acknowledging what Erza was saying, and turned her attention towards the God Slayer, who had a crazy smile on his face, a smile that shouldn't be there in the first place.

"Blaaah blaaah blaaaah~" Zancrow sneered with a creepy face. "I'm not gonna be done in by some white haired bitch like you. I've already dealt with Ul-sama..." Meredy smiled at the slipup he gave, listening in as she continued fighting off the Demons. "...Against a bitch that thinks she's all that when she really isn't at all. Now, are you going to be a good little bitch and die, or are you gonna make this easy for everyone and run away? I'll give you one chance."

Mira started laughing darkly to the confusion of Zancrow as she cracked her knuckles to the side.

"Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing for you. I was going to say you can run away now. But since you seem to be quite content with fighting, then I am going to fight and kick the crap out of you, alright? Please don't loose so quickly."

Mira's smile turned dangerous as Zancrow swung his scythe forward, running at the same time.

"Then, lets dance you bitch!"

"Yeah, lets dance you bitch."

Mira smirked to the anger of Zancrow, who made it towards her, and swung the scythe from the right for her neck. Mira put up her hand and grabbed the scythe with her bare hand, wincing slightly at the intensity of the flames, but surprised Zancrow due to the capture of his weapon.

"W-What in the hell...are you Ul-sama's personal bully as well...? N-No, are you Ul-sama's...understudy...for yandere power...?"

Zancrow dumbly asked, memories of Ultear filling his mind, and his various experiences of her experiments also coming to his mind, something that made him fear life more than anything else, Mirajane remaining confused on what was going on with the man.

"I have no clue on what you're talking about and I'm not a yandere, but you cannot fight here at the same time as these things are, so follow me you bastard! Lets finish this fight for not only targeting Lisanna's twin Yukino, but also attacking Shinobu, and Hisui-sama!"

"Especially Shinobu, her lover, future husband and Otou-sama to her future children as well! Those blonde/white haired babies need to exist!"

Erza quipped from the side while fending off a Demon, giving a bright smile towards Mira who gritted her teeth, shaking her head in annoyance.

"I'm going to deal with you later Red." Mira threatened, then faced Zancrow again, crushing his scythe and grabbing his shirt, greatly shocking Zancrow. "Now sweetheart, it is time to get you messed up for everything you've done. There isn't a shadow of doubt in my mind that you've done something with this, you've obviously chose now to attack, which leads me to believe you're with these Demons as well as that mad fucker who took Hisui-sama, and that cannot be allowed! So I'm gonna take you out now bastard!"

With a flap of her wings, and a tight solid grasp on his shirt, Mira flew out of the arena towards the exit, smashing into many Demons along the way, cutting down a number of them for the others to deal with, Erza and Sherria having thankful smiles as Meredy silently wished Mirajane good luck on their fight as well.

"Come on Sherria, let us deal with these Demons!"

Sherria nodded, and gathered black winds around her.

"Yes Erza-chan, lets fight!"

With a nod from Erza, Sherria went forward together with Erza, fighting off some Demons together, protecting the others around the best they could, though found it difficult since neither was a Demon Slayer, they didn't have abilities that dealt high levels of damage towards the creatures, but did what they could so the people wouldn't be hurt, the guards also lending a hand in protecting the people, doing their jobs.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yukino and the knocked out Shinobu awaited their fates, Yukino not giving up, and finding away for her to get out of the situation with some kind of help that she could have herself.

" _From what I can tell, something is happening at the stadium, but I can't tell what it is that is happening. I can't even see if those things have done something to our friends, and what's happening with Shin-chan as well...? Has he got us some help? And that moron with the scythe seems to be doing something as well..._ "

Yukino waited and waited, having no company now due to Shinobu being away with Zeref, and the guy with scythe being things 'ready' though she didn't want something like that to happen.

"H-Hey, let me go! Just let me go already!"

Hisui came in with the man, riding on top of a flying Demon, kicking, trying to free herself from her fate, but it was difficult, if not impossible at the same time, Yukino looking towards the incoming people.

"No..."

Yukino's word escaped her lips, fearful of what was going to happen next.

"Geez, shut the hell up will ya? Your cries are kinda pissing me off."

The man ordered with a heavy hearted sigh escaping his lips, Hisui giving a scowl in return.

"Don't say such things, I'm only trying to make things better for me, you know? I-I don't even know what's going on, I really just want to go home...can't you just please let me, Yukino-san and Shinobu-kun go now? And what have you done with Otou-sama? Where is my Otou-sama? You've been impersonating my Otou-sama for what reason? To make this whatever plan of yours work? What have you done with my Otou-sama."

Hisui ordered the man that forcefully put her onto the ground and then waved his hand at her, using his shadows to bind her to the same tower that they were bound too.

"No, I wont let you simply do what you want, Hisui-sama. I cannot allow my plans to be abolished now, you know? You've got to fulfil your purpose as well, you cannot do anything other than die. And as for your Otou-sama...well, don't worry about him. He was living in a state that isn't fit for most, but he has been doing well by himself, you understand? He's not dead or anything, he's just having a hard time dealing with a few things, but he'll soon be back ruling the Kingdom, without having a Princess next to him, if you catch my meaning bitch."

At that, Hisui freaked out, and shuddered at the same time, not liking what he had said, but couldn't do anything but accept it, due to what happened and how the man was able to beat Levy and Erza with ease.

The mask then looked towards Shinobu, and cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Whats this? Why is he passed out all of a sudden?" The man touched the boys face, patting it. "Come on boy, wake up. You're going to miss your own demise. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Since Shinobu's spirit wasn't there anymore, she couldn't answer the masked man, and made no noises as a frown appeared on his masked face, but Yukino quickly spoke up in the defence of Shinobu.

"Shin-chan has passed out, because of your cruel treatment! He couldn't stand it anymore, and he passed out, I hope you're happy with what you've done! He's done nothing to you all, but you've done this now, you must be ashamed of yourselves for doing something like this, you ass!"

Even though her cries were desperate, the man in the mask didn't care in the slightest, and rolled his arms upwards, and pointed towards the sky, a small cloud forming there.

"My, such language from you Yukino. I didn't expect such a thing, not that it matters anymore anyway. It doesn't matter about the treatment. I'm going to make sure that you all are going to die soon anyway. I wouldn't worry about it Yukino, you're going to end up dead soon regardless of if you want it or not."

While he said that, he made sure that Hisui was tied to the tower properly, making sure that she couldn't escape under any circumstances, Yukino looking at her with regret in her eyes.

"W-Why are you doing this? W-Why would you want to do something like this?"

Hisui demanded from the male before her, but she didn't get an answer as the man with the scythe came back and was holding a very large gold key that looked like a gate key to summon Celestial Spirits to Yukino, who rose her eyebrows in suspicion.

" _Is this the key they were talking about? Is this thing suppose to open the gate to whatever world they want to open?_ "

As Yukino was thinking about it, the scythe man spoke up.

"Your lordship, the preparations have been complete. The key is ready to be used and the hour is nigh. Everything is ready now, my liege."

The man looked towards the scythe man, and smirked from under the mask.

"I see, so that's how it is. I'm glad, it is about time." His eyes drifted towards Yukino and Hisui, who flinched under the gaze of the man. "Now, be good children and accept your fate. You're going to die soon, but you're going to open the gate again! Are you excited!? Are you ready to meet your end girls and knocked out boy!?"

Yukino and Hisui glared at him as he adopted a wide smirk on his face, though they couldn't see it.

"You wont break us."

"Yeah, we wont lose to you. Others will come and stop you."

Both Yukino and Hisui said with straight eyes, the man giggling slightly at their conviction.

"Now now lovely ladies, don't despair, you're also going to end up dead. It is a good thing, you'll help bring about the end of the world, how many people can say something like that?"

That was what the scythe wielder had said before strapping the large key to the top of the tower via magic, wrapping around some chains to keep it there for what was going to happen next.

The man then looked towards the three people tied up, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Now it is time to start. Hisui-sama, do you know that this is thanks to you?"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't ever help you."

Hisui hissed, demanding an answer from the mask.

"Well, when I say your fault, it is more like your families fault. You see, your ancestor sealed the gate with a special magic that flows through your blood, and it is your special magic signature that will open it again for us. And all we need is some Celestial Spirit Mage's to use the key."

"T-Then if you need them to use the key, what could I possibly be here for? I'm not a Celestial Spirit Mage, and what does my Magic signature do anyway? What could have my ancestor from the distant past have done?"

Even Yukino wanted to know this, being interested in what was happening and why Hisui was there in the first place.

"You see, girls. The key and the lock are two different things. Celestial Spirit Mage's are the key, and only Hisui is the lock. One cannot be used without the other. Without the lock, the key is useless. It is like using a key in thin air, it simply wont do anything. Your ancestor Hisui, created the 'lock' to the other world, and this key was made by a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage, as far as I can discover anyway. But the rules of opening this place were clear. Someone with the blood of that lock girl needs to be present when attempting to unlock the gate, or it would be useless. Even if we could make the lock appear by artificial means, which seems to be near impossible, it wouldn't work without you to allow the lock to be turned."

"Th-This other world...a different universe? A-Are you saying that my ancestor made this universe? That would take an immense amount of power. I'm not even sure it is possible."

Yukino nodded in agreement, seeing that world creating power shouldn't exist, and if it does, it seems like it would take more than one person to make such a world..

"Nothing like that Princess. Your ancestor didn't make anything like a world, that's just insane. All she did was use her power to make a lock, and a special Celestial Spirit Mage made the key, this key you see here. We've got the key, it was hard to find, but we've got it, and now we have the means to show the lock, which is you. The dimension was already there, it is just sealed off, now it needs to be unsealed again. The key will only react to the lock, and the lock can only be brought about with your power, so feel honoured Hisui-sama. You're special in that regard. Only you can make this lock appear, and allow the gate to opened again."

At that Hisui and Yukino bowed their heads sadly, trying to make it work in their minds.

" _From what I can tell...this world that they want to go to isn't a universe or anything, it is something that has always been there...but someone, Hisui-sama's ancestor sealed it up somehow, putting some kind of lock their, and some Mage used this key to turn the lock to keep it sealed. But now they need Hisui-sama to bring this lock here again? Or they need Hisui-sama to reveal the lock? I think that's right, as far as I can tell._ "

Hisui was having similar thoughts to what Yukino was thinking, believing that Hisui's signature summoned the lock to this different dimension.

"Th-Then, if I'm a lock or I can summon this lock or whatever, why are you doing it here? Is this gateway here, in this city? If it is, how come no one has ever come across such a thing?"

"Because no one knows about it. You don't look for something you don't know about. It is a very coveted secret that few know about. Only some history books have the information and that is this. And honestly, I know that it can be summoned here, I am unsure if it can be summoned anywhere else, this place seems to have connections to magical power, so this is a good place to do it. Now little girl, hush your mouth and be a good little girl and summon us the lock." The man spat out, and then put a hand to the girls face, Hisui shaking her neck to get rid of the head, but couldn't. "Now girl, be a good one, and allow us to finally obtain the dream."

Hisui growled at the man, but the man pulled his hand away and put a hand on the ground. As soon as he did this, the entire tower lit up with strange magical circles that ran themselves all over the tower, and extended to the part Hisui and the others were tied too.

"W-What are these things? W-What are they doing to me..."

Hisui asked as she felt a surge go through her, a strange pattern appearing on her body and then the patterns glow, forcing an aura to envelop Hisui's body, and went into the air, high into the sky, making a hole appear there, reminiscent of a black hole look.

"This is it, this is it. These are the patterns of old, this is it!"

The man cheered again and again, the scythe wielding man having a wide smile on his face as well, showing the eyes of a killer within them, as Shinobu's and Yukino's bodies lit up as well, small lumps of magical power falling off them, heading towards the key which lit up.

"Th-That things stealing our magical power..."

Yukino noted as she felt some pain from the transfer towards the key, the keys radiance glowing brighter and brighter as the masked mans glee came from the noises he made, touching the key softly.

"This is it, this is what we've been waiting for. After these years, the keys have come together, and have finally achieved the plan. The power behind that circle in the sky is immense, and it is going to be all under my control. Not even the Black Wizard Zeref or the Dragon Acnologia will be able to stand against me!"

The masked man cockily said as the hole in the sky grew bigger and bigger, and a magical door lock appeared over the hole, as if sealing it away, Hisui crying floods of tears as immense pain came to her.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The cries filled the area, and even Yukino was crying, feeling more and more pain as her magic was sucked up into the key itself, Shinobu's magic doing the same thing despite him not being in his body.

The man then used some telekinesis to life the key upwards, throwing it towards the lock. As it sailed through the air, his excitement grew and grew until it finally hit the magical locks, going into the hole of the lock.

"This is it! Open the large gate to the realm of the Demons! Bring them back into this world where they belong! Bring them back to the world they should be ruling, with me as their King!"

As a mad expression came onto his face, the lock turned with the key, screams coming from Yukino and Hisui who were in immense pain from doing this, having their magic, and even their lives sucked up for this plan to open the gate.

As the gate key turned in the lock, the mans laughs filled the entire city, being heard by everyone that was around the city, and then...the lock was opened, opening the key, and almost instantly, the waves of magical pressure filled the atmosphere changed.

* * *

At the same time the gate was opened, Zeref and Levy (who was being piggybacked by Zeref to save time), who were on the way, and fighting off Demons at the same time together, Zeref using her magic, and Levy using the Devil Slayer ability, looked up at the sky with wide eyes, even Zeref had slightly widened eyes.

"S-Serah-sama...th-that thing is...is that what this whole thing is about...?"

Levy looked up at the hole in the sky, and the now opened gate, seeing hands coming from the gate.

"That's something...That place is...holds many powerful enemies inside. A strong Demon inside of their could take on a Wizard Saint and win. It is insane the power of the Demons inside of their. I didn't realize that they were gunning for such a plan. The man who is behind this must be insane. Not even the most evil would open that place. You'd have to be foolish to attempt to open that place again. The last time it was opened, it caused a mass amount of destruction."

Zeref spoke with a slight shudder, greatly shocking Levy in the process.

"B-But...what's going to happen to Shi-chan and the others now...?"

Levy was distraught, remembering what the man had said beforehand, and how they were going to be sacrificed, worried for the pair of them.

"To put it bluntly, if we don't get there in a few minutes, they are going to die. The longer they keep it up, the more it drains them, and if it continues, it will drain them of everything, essentially killing them. But we've got a few minutes, so lets pick up the pace a little bit Levy. Once we've saved them, it will seal again so let us go."

"Y-Yes! Lets go and save Shi-chan and the others!"

With a nod to one another, the pair of them ran off together, dealing with the Demons that came across their paths, making a beeline for the tower that Shinobu and the others were on.

* * *

At the stadium, Sherria, Erza, and Meredy were fighting strong against the Demons, though there were many around, so it was quite difficult.

"Haaa!" Erza announced as she hit away a Demon. "And take that!" She panted, but saw that despite her using a heavy attack, the Demon sprung back without a worry. "J-Just what's going on with these things? Ugh, if only Shinobu was here, at least that would mean we'd have a Devil Slayer...no, we cannot falter now."

She couldn't figure it out.

No matter how many times she hits them back, they keep coming back. The weaker ones were able to be defeated because Erza and the others were simply stronger than they were. But the stronger ones weren't going down so easily.

That was something that was hard. She wished that Shinobu was around, so he could aid them with the Devil Slayer abilities that he possessed, as right now, she was fighting a losing battle, she knew this and couldn't accept it.

"Heavens Wheel Armour! Dance my blades!"

Using her magic, she made swords come around her, and launched them towards the opponents before her, the swords cutting up the bodies of the Demons that were before her, sending them to the ground with an THUD sound.

"Sky Gods Bellow!" Opening her mouth, Sherria sent a tornado of black winds towards some Demons, and blew them away. But some more replaced themselves and went towards Sherria again. "E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? S-Stay away from me!"

Sherria cried, and used some God Slayer winds to blow away the enemies, the enemies being washed away out of the arena, only for some more to come right back and all rushed towards Sherria who smiled weakly and went to fight them.

Two came from the right, and two on the left. Rather than face them all at once, she lured them into a false sense of security, only to use the black winds to propel herself backwards when they all pounced, making a pile of four Demons before her.

"Sky Gods Bellows!"

With an inhale of air, she exhaled the air that turned into a tornado and crashed against the Demons, sending them all over the area, hitting different parts of the grounds they were in, Sherria cheering to herself.

But that soon ended when Demons that appeared to have some weapons with them, swords in fact, shocking Sherria who got into a fighting stance, complaining at the same time.

"Geez, there seriously isn't an end to these things!"

"Sherria, these people need healing. I'll deal with those Demons. Just get these people healed, and to the safe area."

Erza stated, pointing towards the people next to her and then flew towards her position, using some summoned swords from her Heaven Wheels Armour to send the swords towards the Demons, and sent them crashing towards the ground, but they soon recovered from that and jumped up again.

"I've got it Erza-chan!"

Sherria rushed to their location, and started the healing process on the peoples wounds, using the power she had to keep them safe.

At the same time, Erza engaged the Demons with weapons in combat. One of the Demons came at Erza from the left, slashing at Erza's neck. Erza sneered and raised her sword, cutting the sword the Demon had in half, and used her foot to embed it into the Demon.

"Don't mess with me." Erza stated coldly, and flicked her foot towards the left, and threw the Demon into the other Demon. "This is where you are going to end."

Erza's eyes changed and she lunged forward with the sword that she had, and stabbed through the Demons bodies, or tried too, but the Demons skin was too tough to stab through, the blade only making it a few inches into the first body, having to pull back when the Demons pushed her away, both facing them.

Erza flew back slightly, and then put her swords together, crossing them above her head, rising her magical power up, a crimson aura around her body.

"Pentagram Sword!"

Erza disappeared, only to reappear behind the Demons, the shape of a pentagram appeared where the Demons were, and cut them up to a degree that they wouldn't be able to move much, Erza hoped that would be the case anyway.

She put the swords down, and saw more Demons coming.

" _There is no end to them. No matter how many we cut down, more keep coming. It is an endless onslaught, and we only have myself and Sherria, we cannot keep fighting these things..._ "

Erza wore an expression like she had eaten a bitter bug, grimacing at the fact that she could end up losing these Demons, purely because there are too many to face off against.

"Iyaaa!"

As Sherria healed the people that needed it, some Demons that looked like tigers came from the sky, and pounced into Sherria and the people she was healing...or that was what was going to happen, until...

"Maguilty Sodom!"

Teal swords appeared in the sky, and went towards the incoming Demons, throwing them off course, and ended up hitting the middle of the arena, leaving Sherria and the people being healed safe.

"Wow, who did that?"

Sherria wondered aloud, only for her answer to come to her when Meredy came up to the right of her, and made the teal swords dance around her body in defence of Sherria.

"Leave this to me, you heal those people, okay? I'll keep you safe while this happens."

Sherria regarded the girl with a thankful smile and got to work.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the assist! Please keep them off, and I will heal these people straight away!"

Meredy smiled, and made the blades dance around her, sending them at a few Demons, knocking them back with the blades, using them to target the pain centres, causing more pain.

As that was happening, Erza had just cut apart some Demons, weak ones when she noticed something in the sky. Casting her eyes upwards, she saw that the gate had been opened, and something was coming through.

"W-What in the hell is..."

"Erza-chan, behind you!"

Sherria cried, alerting Erza to quickly spin and see a Demon with a blade like arm going for her neck, and was unable to bring up her sword in time to defend herself, being so close to her neck.

"Water Cane!"

From the centre of the arena, a sharp blast of water came and hit away the Demon like some weapon made of water, then a ware dome was formed around said Demon, encasing the Demon.

"Lightning Shock!"

A stream of lightning came from the ground as well and the violent thunder wrapped around the dome, shocking the Demon and disintegrating it from the place, leaving nothing but specs behind, saving Erza from a certain shocking time.

"But who did that?"

Erza cast her eyes downwards and saw that in the centre of the ring was Kagura, who was carrying the King, Juvia and Jenny all fighting off some Demons together, the King being kept safe by Kagura's amazing ability to use a sword with one hand. Jenny had her electro-guns out, and Juvia had some water around her body.

"Kagura-chan! Juvia-chan and Jenny-chan as well! And is that the King-sama?"

Sherria asked as Meredy moved to intercept some Demons that came for her, using the blades to cut apart the Demons that came from the left, sending their bodies to the ground, defending her friends. At the same time, Sherria finished healing the people, and directed them to an area that the Demons ignored or couldn't get to at the moment.

"Where is my Angel? Ooh God, he isn't dead is he? I couldn't take it if he died."

That was the first thing to come from Jenny's mouth, as Erza hit herself on the forehead, and went towards the centre of the ring with the other two following after them.

"Kagura, everyone. Even Jenny, what happened? I thought that you had left, but you're here now? What's going on all of a sudden...and is that the King? Where did the King come from?"

Erza began to question many questions, dodging a strike from a Demon, only for Kagura to thrust forward with her unsheathed sword, and sent the Demon away with the a slice of the blade she had, and answered Erza.

"Now isn't the time to speak about such things. But we've got the King, we found the King. We need to go and get Shinobu and the others quickly before what they want to happen happens."

"And my daughter." The King quickly said on Kagura's back. "Where is my daughter exactly?"

The Kings question was met with some silence from Sherria, Erza and Meredy while Jenny and Juvia looked between one another, using their abilities to fight together, using the electricity and water to shock the Demons, though that was the best they could do.

While they stayed silent, the guards came over and checked on the Kings condition.

"Your majesty, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Do you need medical assistance?"

"Please sire, allow us to help you."

Questions and concerns like that came to the King, who waved a hand at them, dismissing their concerns instantly.

"Do not worry about me, I am perfectly fine. You all go and help the citizens quickly. My safety will be fine with these girls here. Just go and make sure my subjects do not suffer. Get them to a safe area, outside of the city as it is no longer safe, huge battles are going to happen here, and the people that aren't Mage's cannot get into fights such as these. These girls can handle the rest here, this is a place we cannot simply stand against. We've got to leave it to these powerful young girls now and I cannot leave until I have my daughter in my arms again."

[Yes King! Please be safe!]

With a salute, the guards got to work, and did what they could for the people around, using their weapons to fight off the demons the best they could, but due to their weapons not being sufficient, they didn't have much of a chance, but fortunately, the Mage girls backed them up with their Mage's

Eventually, as that was going on, Erza was the one to answer with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry my King, but we couldn't do anything to stop the kidnapping. Even I was beaten by a single attack, Mirajane being the same and is currently fighting elsewhere. The guy that captured the Princess was too formidable but do not worry, Shinobu's Sensei and Levy have gone to rescue them. But there is something in the sky..."

The King and Kagura turned their heads to the sky with the others too busy to face the sky and continued fighting the Demons. As soon as the King saw it, his eyes widened to a point that saying he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Your majesty, is this what you had feared?"

Kagura's question was met with a single nod of his head, something Kagura didn't want to see and that was some Demons coming through the hole into the Kingdom, and with deafening roars, it seemed that all hope was lost in the Kings eyes.

"Yes...it has been opened, and the beings of old are coming through. Soon, Hisui is going to die..."

The grim words came through to the people inside of the arena, all having the same thought at the same time, which was...save them.

* * *

"Hmph, these things aren't tough."

Zeref commented as she and Levy made it to the tower's bottom, behind them a trail of Demons bodies. Most of them seemed to be incapacitated and some seemed to be dead as well. Though Levy and Zeref felt bad about it, both knowing what they were without saying anything (Zeref being able to tell instantly due to various reasons, and Levy working it out the same way Shinobu did) but they didn't have the time to worry about it.

"So Shi-chan, Yukino and Hisui-sama are just above us now then?"

Levy questioned, fully knowing the answer, but Zeref confirmed it anyway.

"Yes, and some of the monsters have begun to come through. Fortunately, from what I can tell, the Demons that have come through aren't that strong, but there are stronger ones inside of that place."

"How do we stop it though? Once it has been opened, which it has, how do we close it?"

Zeref chuckled deeply as she ascended the stairs with Levy on her back, clinging on for dear life.

"It's simple really, all we have to do is free them. Once getting up there, I can disrupt the spell that's forcibly making them use the powers inside of them. But from here, it would be impossibly. I have to go to the source of the spell."

Levy nodded at that, understanding what she was saying.

"I understand Serah-sama...but that thing up there, that gate thing, has it always been there...?"

"It's...complicated to tell you right now, but the dimension that is opened up there has always been there. It is a common misconception that it was made, when it wasn't the case. It has been there since Earthland as been here as well. The thing is...it was sealed away, one not knowing of the others presence until one day, hundreds of years ago, the walls came down, and introduced us to each others dimensions. From what I know, that dimension is inhabited by Demons only."

"So it is like another universe then?"

Zeref shook her head as she made it half way up the tower, using immense speeds to traverse the tower as quickly as she could to save Shinobu and the others.

"No. Another universe and dimension is different. A dimension is something that exists within a universe, while another universe is something separate all together. To put it in laymen's terms. That dimension was already apart of this world, while a universe is something completely different that could be something parallel to us. Does it make sense to you?"

Levy furrowed her brows as she tried to make sense of it all, but eventually, she nodded her head.

"I think so. So, it is like that dimension up there is apart of this world, but something that we don't interact with. Say like this universe is a house, and that our Earthland is in one room, and that dimension is in another room, separated by a locked door, is that right? Though in the same house, we don't have access to one another as a door is between us?"

That's how Levy thought that it, and shared it with Zeref who shaked her hand unevenly.

"Something like that yes. Though it is slightly more complicated, it is essentially that. For as long as this planet has existed, this universe, that place has been around as well. Though there isn't an official name for the dimension that I am aware of, humans of old called it Purgatory, a place where Demons live and eventually were sealed away again, though there is something called the Underworld which is different, which I wont get into now."

Levy's head nodded a few times as it slowly came together in her mind, believing it to be something she could understand...at least, she hoped that she understood what it was.

"I see...I think I get it. But if these Demons are as powerful as you said before...why do these people want to open the door and let them here? Wouldn't that end the world? Are they planning for total destruction?"

Zeref hung her head down, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I, do not know. It is an insane plan, and I have no idea what this guy is trying to achieve by doing this. If the truly evil creatures are released from there, it could spell the end of the world. Last time they were free, many people died, and it took some of the strongest wizards of the time to seal it away again."

"Wow...so much history, I would love to know more but...I suppose this isn't the time for it."

She said with a sigh as she saw that the man that was behind all of this, had come to their way, being 3/4 of the way up, and had brought out some shadow power to his hand, pointing it towards Zeref and Levy with a dangerous smile on his face, though it couldn't be seen by the pair.

"Well well well~" The man sang as he walked closer. "This is going to be interesting~ I've always wanted to face off against-"

"Fuck off."

Zeref was in no mood to fight, and summoned an aura of death in her hand and then punched to the side of the mans face, the man not expecting Zeref to be able to move that fast and couldn't activate his magic in time.

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The man screamed as he was plummeted into the ground, smashing through several city blocks at the same time, causing immense damage to a fair portion of the town, though Zeref didn't care and continued walking forward, while Levy smiled happily.

"Well, that was just awesome Serah-sama. Myself, Erza, and Mira were beaten by that guy but you did it effortlessly. Amazing. You're on a different level to us, aren't you?"

"That's not something to be happy about, Levy. Trust me, you do not want to have this kind of power. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have this power I have."

She said with a heavy heart, Levy blinking in some shock that she sounded as if she...hated her own power, and decided to let it go as they continued up to the top, while still having impressed eyes that she defeated the shadow wielder with such ease.

In the city, the man responsible for this growled as he picked up his body, having some wounds on his body, but not enough to stop him from moving.

" _Damn that witch. Well, I've also got some cards up my sleeve I've got this. Don't worry Shinobu...I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you again...kuku, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?_ "

With a sadistic tone, the man turned into shadows, sinking down into said shadows, and slivered off towards the tower again.

As they made it to the top, they saw Shinobu, Yukino and Hisui, all in pain. The latter were crying at the pain they felt, and Shinobu didn't because he was unconscious, but the pain could still be seen in the face he had on.

"Shi-chan! Yukino, and Hisui-sama as well!"

"Good, they aren't dead after all."

Levy was ecstatic to see the three, and Zeref had a relieved face on as well.

But between them was a guy with a scythe, and he had it pointed towards the pair of newcomers.

"Y-You got past the Master..."

"That's right you defect. Now move out of the way."

Zeref ordered, and looked at the man with a death glare, sending shivers down the mans spine as Levy looked at the man with sad eyes.

"Y-You were once human, weren't you?"

She asked, her Devil slaying eyes giving her the ability to see the real him. The scythe user nodded.

"I was, but I'm something more than that now. Since it was I who aided my Master, he finally allowed me to obtain this great power. All I had to do was work for the Kingdom and do endless experiments as well!"

"S-So, it was you who turned those people down there into Demons! How could you do something like that!? Don't you care about humans? Y-You were human, how could you make them into mindless beasts!?"

Levy was angry at the man, never having felt such anger before. She was so enraged that she wanted to go and attack this man for causing the problems, but stopped herself from acting carelessly.

Without a worry though, the scythe user nodded his head.

"That foolish King didn't understand anything about it. It was easy to fool the man, for the Master. It was the easiest thing in the world. He was a fool, thinking he knew of half of what went on in his own Kingdom."

"That's foolish of you. To turn yourself into a Demon for an idiotic guy like that weakling. He's nothing, and you've done something irreversible. I hope that you're happy with your choice, as you cannot turn back now."

Zeref announced and moved forward with an angry look in her eyes.

The scythe man flinched but then strengthened his conviction and swung the scythe.

"What do you know about it anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

When the scythe neared Zeref's neck, she was about to block it, when Levy suddenly came up, and made light dance at the back of her throat, and opened her mouth very wide.

"Light Devils Rage!"

A beam of light sprung from her mouth, and embedded the mans side, sending him skidding across the narrow ledge they were on, only for Zeref to send a Death Orb at the man, which knocked him off the tower, making a crashing sound on the ground.

Zeref looked at Levy for a few moments, surprised that someone besides Shinobu actually came to her defence (not that she needed it, but the gesture was sweet all the same) before looking towards Shinobu and the other two.

"Don't worry, you'll be free now."

With a click of her fingers, she sent out a shockwave of magic which disrupted the spell cast on the three, stopping the whole process, and closed the hole in the air but not before some large Demons came through the hole, and landed on the ground, making it shake.

At the same time, the lock disappeared with the hole, sealing it up again as the key mysteriously vanished from the sky, causing confusion to settle into the mind of Zeref, wondering where it could've gone...or who could've taken it back.

"Hisui-sama, Yukino, Shi-chan, are you alright?"

Levy worried as she undid the binds on their limbs, Zeref taking care of Shinobu's.

"Ooh thank God, you've come, Levy-san."

Yukino had a thankful smile on her face, then looked towards Shinobu with a smile, glad that he was right after all, never doubting that someone would come, and his Sensei at that, which made her eternally grateful.

"Y-Yes, thank you Levy-san. It was getting difficult to breathe."

Hisui exhaled as sweat dropped from her forehead, sighing heavily.

Levy looked over the girls, and bowed her head when she saw that they were fine.

"I'm so glad you're okay. It was getting a little bad, wasn't it? There are so many things happening now. The arena is being flooded with Demons, and Serah-sama said that the Demons coming from that dimension are even worse than the ones we've dealt with. We need to get back to the others soon."

Hisui and Yukino nodded their heads seriously at one another, and at Levy as well.

As they were talking, Zeref undid the binds on Shinobu, and once touching him, his light went back into him, his eyes opening, meeting the soft eyes of Zeref's.

" _Sensei...I knew you'd come..._ "

Shinobu thought to Zeref, having a private conversation with her.

" _Yeah...I couldn't leave you behind, ever._ "

She thought back, the pair sharing a smile between the two of them.

" _Sensei...I was scared, but I knew that Sensei would come and save me...I'm sorry that you had to...I was weak, but I wont be anymore. I will fight and defeat these Demons now. That's my job as a Devil Slayer, after all._ "

" _Yeah...I know. You're going to be amazing...I know you will..._ "

Zeref had every confidence in Shinobu, knowing that they could do something like that. And she also believed that he'd be able to defeat the leader of this whole incident.

" _Sensei...I love you Sensei..._ "

" _Yeah, I do as well..._ "

They confessed their love to one another, which carried more meaning behind it this time due to everything that had been happening lately, and now they could say it to each other without worry.

" _Sensei, lets get married soon...okay?_ "

" _Hmph, you're one weird kid, aren't you? No other boy your age wants to talk about something like marriage. But you say it as if you've wanted it your whole life._ "

" _Maybe, but I like being weird, it is something that I like Sensei...promise me that you'll marry me Sensei...because of what happened in the past, I don't like wasting time. Anything could happen, so say you'll one day become my wifey for lifey~_ "

Zeref chuckled deeply, before patting him on the back of the head.

" _Yes, I promise one day. Don't worry, we'll definitely get married one day._ "

" _And promise that we'll be ecchi straight after this as well since I nearly died and I'm quite upset with what happened..._ "

He innocently pondered to Zeref who shook her head with a groan escaping her lips.

" _I'm not going to sleep with you until you're old enough. Even if you're my baby and I want to make you happy in every sense of the word, I'm not going to have sex with you until you're of age. Geez, you need to stay away from Virgo. You're going to turn into someone like her in the future if you continue on this path._ "

" _Sorry Sensei, I can't help it if I am in love with you and want to do what lovers do together._ "

That was his reply, Zeref continuing to shake her head, and cut the telepathic connection, in time for Levy to come to his side, and hugged onto him tightly, and instantly passed the magic back to him, not realizing that inside of her, a tiny light stayed with her.

"Ooh Shi-chan, I was so worried about you. So many things have been happening lately. I've been worried, and I fought Erza, then these Demon things came and started messing with the Kingdom, and now there are big Demons roaming around the area that can destroy the world and so many...waaah, I was frightened."

Shinobu blinked a number of times, attempting to make sense of what she was saying, before he patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. I wont let these bad Demons come and wreck the place. I'm a Devil Slayer after all, I think it is about time to level the playing field a little bit now."

That drew a smile to come to Levy's lips as something came to Zeref.

"Oh, Shinobu. Your keys."

Zeref immediately fished out the two golden keys, and handed them back to Shinobu who cradled them lovingly, petting them affectionately as happy tears sprang from his eyes.

"Aries-chan, Virgo-chan. I was so worried about you two, I promise I wont ever let you two go. You're my important Spirits. I'm sorry, I wont leave you two ever again. I'll always be around my cute Spirit girls."

Levy smiled at the kindness that Shinobu displayed towards his keys, and could clearly see that he did love his Spirits immensely, and never wanted to let them go ever again.

He then placed his keys on his hip, keeping them safe and secure.

Yukino came to the side, nodding her head at the sight before her as a shadow slowly rose behind the unsuspecting Hisui.

"We've got to do something, somehow, since we've been out of it for awhile now. I'm not a Devil Slayer, but since I'm back in action with Shin-chan here, we should be able to at least do something about it."

"Yeah...though, then again. Maybe I could use that to level the playing field even more than before." Shinobu paused and turned to Zeref. "Sensei, that spell I'm thinking of, would it work, and give them that ability? It would make our chances better than without it, right?"

Zeref pondered it a little bit as the shadow behind Hisui became bigger, forming the shape of a human, his shadowy hands aimed solely for the Princess' body, Hisui shivering but didn't understand why that was.

"If you can do it, then it should allow them to at least fight against the Demons. Though it depends on how high level of Mastery you've gotten with it. Though, maybe I can help with that."

Shinobu nodded with a thankful smile towards Zeref but then something clicked within him, Zeref as well and he turned his eyes towards Hisui, and placed his hand forward, shooting off an orb straight away, while Zeref grabbed Levy and Yukino, Hisui being too far away, putting them behind her, while having a hand on Shinobu so her Magic didn't end up killing them with her touch.

"Iyaa! Don't kill me! I'm sorry if I've ever pissed you off, just please don't end my life now!"

Hisui shrieked, believing that he was aiming for her, only to realize that it wasn't the case when the orb sailed past her, and ended up going through the shadow of the man from before, who Zeref thought she had dealt with already.

"Tch, so you've got some Shadow Magic then?"

Shinobu clicked his tongue as all of them turned around, but it was too late as the shadow had grasped Hisui's body, and put her in front of him, using her as a human shield again, grabbing her neck from behind.

"H-Hey, don't use the same tactic as before!"

Levy complained as the man wagged a finger at all of them, using his other hand to tightly grasp Hisui in front of him, making sure that she'd be the one who is hurt if any of them attack.

"That's right McGarden. I'm using Hisui here as a human shield. I'm sure that none of you want the girl to die, so I've got to have some kind of method for protecting myself, don't I?"

Saying that with a cheerful tone, the four narrowed their eyes at the man, Shinobu stepping forward, but the man moved back.

"You really are going to use her as a shield. Aren't you supposed to be a man? How can you use a defenseless girl like that? She's got nothing to do with this. If you want a fight, then come at me but leave her out of it."

The agile words of Shinobu reached the mans ears who perked his attitude up a little bit.

"That sounds quite interesting, doesn't it? Hmmmmm, a fight between me and you could be interesting to see. I wonder who would win such a fight? Me or you? Though I doubt you could even land a single hit on me."

"Hmph, is that your guess?"

Shinobu questioned with a mirth smirk on his face, the man shrugging his shoulders softly.

"It is what I know, boy. You'll never be able to beat me. Actually, you wont even be able to stop me from slitting this bitches throat." The man produced a knife with Magic in his free hand, and raised it high. "If you can stop this knife from killing her, then I will give you a fight of your life. But if you can't...kuku, then I will kill your friends straight away and make you watch as well."

"D-Don't-" Shinobu was cut off when the man swung his knife downwards. "Light Devils Streak!"

Using his Light Devil Slayer ability, he increased his speed and shot off.

As if it was playing in slow motion, Shinobu neared the mans blade which went down towards Hisui's throat who cried with anguish and fear laced with her eyes and heart. The mans roaring laughter came over to Shinobu as his extended his hand.

"Hya!"

Somehow, Shinobu was able to make it in time, and battled away the hand, the knife falling off the tower uneventfully, Shinobu using his other hand to wrap it around Hisui...or that was the plan.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Almost seemingly matching Shinobu's speed, the man threw the Princess off the tower, so Shinobu tackled the man off the tower as well, and they both fell towards the ground as he clicked his fingers together for some unknown reason.

"P-Princess!"

"Ooh my God, she's going to die if that happens!"

"..."

Yukino looked on with shock, Levy having the same expression as Zeref bowed her neck.

Yukino was about to bring out her wings from her Feather Magic, when she fell to her knees, her eyes flickering from left to right as a sudden energy decrease happened to her.

"Yukino, are you alright?"

Levy said with concern, Yukino mumbling "I'm fine, just tired." as Zeref looked on with uneven eyes, knowing that if she tried anything, she'd end up unintentionally killing the Princess for caring too much, and could only watch as the Princess descended to the ground...that was until a Demon came with large wings.

"Good my pet, take her to the castle but don't kill her yet! She'll be the leverage!"

The falling man ordered and the Demon flew off with the Princess in its mouth, the others looking on in mild shock.

"Come on you two, lets get to the bottom quickly."

Zeref ordered and took off without their acknowledgement as she didn't want to hurt them, and she wanted to make sure that Shinobu was okay. Yukino and Levy looked at one another briefly before giving a single nod of their heads, chasing after Zeref.

Falling to the ground like meteors, Shinobu and the man had engaged in a fist fight with one another.

"Damn you!"

Shinobu roared and flung a fist at him, which the man parried with his own fist, returning it towards Shinobu. Shinobu ducked the incoming fist, and spun in the air, kicking at the mans side, only for him to turn into a shadow at that moment, the foot phasing through him easily enough.

"This wont work!"

The man stated, and sent a wave of shadows like an ocean towards Shinobu with a flick of his wrist, using his other hand to make a sphere of shadows, ready to launch at anytime he sees fit.

"Don't you even know that light always beats darkness? That's what Sensei told me!"

Shinobu countered, extending his hands outwards and shot light towards the wave of shadows, dispelling it from the area, and opened his eyes went a shadow spear was thrown at him.

"Die bastard!"

The spear headed towards Shinobu's chest, who didn't panic, and kept a calm face on, making light in his hands that formed into a small shield, encasing him in a light barrier.

"A shield of light to combat the darkness, isn't so bad, is it?"

Shinobu smiled as the shadow spear bounced off the light barrier, but broke it apart at the same time, Shinobu used that time to lunged at the man with lights surrounding his fist, using some Wind Magic to propel him forward by focusing it at the bottom of his feet.

The man looked at the fist before scoffing with a sharp piercing screech came from his mouth.

"This isn't going to effect me idiot!"

The mans body turned to shadows and the fist phased through the mans easily, Shinobu clicking his tongue and then smirked, opening his hand and made a small 'gift' for the man, only to pull his hand away and do a flip in the air, slowing down his descent.

The shadow man cast his eyes upwards towards Shinobu, and scoffed at the boy once again.

"So, you're trying to save yourself by..." He paused, hearing a sizzling noise, so quickly snapped his neck back towards the noise, and grinned evilly once seeing Shinobu's Darkness Make Bomb being there. "So, you've made a bomb, have you? This isn't going to be enough!"

"Lets see then!"

Shinobu activated the Magic and a huge explosion occurred, but before it could even touch the man, his shadowy body avoided the blast, going straight through him, and allowed him to be safe.

As the smoke raised, Shinobu narrowed his eyes, the air bending around him which he channeled into sphere in his hand, Wind Magic which he used to dispel the smoke, only to show the man still there, smiling up at him, lifting the mask, allowing the smile to be seen by Shinobu who narrowed his eyes even more than before.

"You came and saw, didn't you?"

"Then I will just show you even more!"

Shinobu pushed himself forward, using his Devil Slayer Magic to attack the man who smirked and gathered shadows around his hands.

"Are we going to play it like that? Your light against my shadows, lets see what's happening!"

The man threw his fists at Shinobu once crossing the distance, Shinobu doing the same, hitting their fists against one another that created shockwave's of light and dark, opposing one another, shaking the tower that Zeref and the others were running down.

As their fists hit one another's fists, Shinobu's eyes focused onto the mans, and he did the same. Despite not being able to see his face, their eyes met again and again as they exchanged blows.

"Ara ara, you're really coming into your own, aren't you? You're not that bad of a fighter."

The man offered praise and blocked a punch from the boy, only to return one to his face. Shinobu's face scrunched up a little bit, but Shinobu was able to recover, pushing the hand away from his face and put some Light Devil Slayer Magic into his hand, surrounding his fist as he latched onto the mans arm so he couldn't phase through the attack.

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but I don't like being complimented by someone like you, who uses defenseless people as shields. That's a coward thing to do, it disgusts me honestly."

Shinobu spat back, and nailed a fist against the mask on his face, but the most it did was suffer a slight crack, the man chuckling deeply at that fact, liking it more and more.

"Ara ara, you should take praise Shinobu-kyun~ You're not going to get much done if you're acting like this, you know? It's fine to receive praise once in awhile. Don't worry about it, it is something you'll like okay? But then again...you know that bitch Ultear? She really has done some terrible things in her life."

"Shut up! You do not get to speak about her!"

Shinobu hissed out, throwing his fist at the mans midsection, only for him to parry it with his own fist.

"Sorry, did that hit a nerve? Maybe I should start talking about your Onii-sama. Isn't he the one that...died for you? So you could live...what a waste, your Onii-sama truly must resent you."

Shinobu's eyes changed at the provocative words the man used, filling the usually peaceful and happy orbs with intense rage and anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ONII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, Shinobu's magical power went insane and surrounded him in all of its glory, a mass of lights coming into his being, and then making the area light up like the sun.

"W-Whats with this mass of power!? Where did this come from!?"

With the magnificent power that the man didn't expect, Shinobu had no choice but to shoot a condensed beam of light from his body straight away, that hit the man in the chest and sent him to the ground.

A column of light appeared where the man was that extended towards Shinobu's body that looked beautiful to those who were around. But it soon disappeared and Shinobu felt the drain on his own power, his body falling towards the ground as he panted, most of his power disappearing from the opening of the gate before.

When he was about to hit the ground, Zeref appeared below him, caught up, and held him bridal style, something he'd want to do with her one day, as she mumbled "Got you baby." in a sweet soft voice that filled him with calmness, which then came even more as a soft, unseen by others, kiss against his lips.

"Shin-chan!"

"Shi-chan! Are you okay!?"

Yukino and Levy appeared to come from the steps of the tower, and panted as they bent over, running too fast by going down the tower. Shinobu looked towards them, giving a single nod of his head.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me."

He assured them, looking towards the crater so the others followed his line of sight.

Inside of the crater that Shinobu made, the torn cloak of the man was shown, his mask having a large crack down its centre, almost splitting it in half. But beside some flesh wounds, he appeared to be quite safe as he stood up.

"Your puny Magic doesn't work against me! Was that the best you can do little boy!?"

"D-Don't you push me...I will fight you, if that's what you want."

"You'll just have to come and get me wont you!? I'll be waiting for you, but if your Sensei comes, then the girl dies. Come with anyone else you want...but with her, and your Princess dies!"

"He wont need me to beat you. Shinobu is stronger than you are."

Zeref calmly stated to the masked youth, who rolled his eyes.

"Then I can't wait for the showdown. Lets make this an interesting one, kay? Lets make this battle a battle to the death. Shinobu, I will be waiting for you, at the top of the castle. And remember, that Sensei of yours comes, and Hisui dies."

"W-Why don't you want Sensei to come? A-Afraid of her?"

Shinobu rasped out, gaining his breath from the magical backlash of unleashing his power beforehand.

"It's got nothing to do with that...actually. Yeah. She's truly strong. I couldn't beat her in a fight. She's last level boss level power, talking in terms of games. I couldn't go against such a power, it is too strong for someone like me. But you...you are the one who I want to fight. Devil Slayer Shinobu."

"Then I will be there. But if you hurt Hisami-sama then I will..."

"Who's Hisami?"

Yukino pondered as Levy and Zeref face palmed, knowing full well on who he was talking about.

"It's Hisui, Shinobu."

"Y-Yes, it is Hisui-sama...I'm so glad you made the mistake while she wasn't here..."

Zeref quickly said with Levy nodding her head while she added that bit at the end with relief in her voice, Shinobu releasing a deep breath, and cocked his head to the side.

"Hisui-sama...don't hurt her, or I will take you out, no mistaken. If you attempt to hurt her, then you're going to answer to me. Do you understand me? If she dies, then so do you. I wont even hesitate to kill you if that girl dies."

The intensity level of the threat made Levy and Yukino blink, shocked that he could use such a killing intent. The mask though didn't seem to be fazed by it, and clicked his fingers, his loyal Demon pet came swooping in from the skies above.

"Well, that's a good reason to try and hurt me. Don't worry, you'll be having a good fight. If you win, you'll have your Princess back. But if you lose, this town gets obliterated, then the world will follow. Your choice. All you have to do is beat me...and of course the Demons as well."

The guy jumped up into the air, and landed on a flying Devils back which immediately took off towards the castle, leaving Shinobu, Zeref, Levy and Yukino alone on the ground, with massive amounts of destruction happened around them.

"There is a lot of them around the city...too many..."

Yukino noted, looking at the towering Demons, among other ones, seeing the destruction of the city at hand. The ones that stood out the most for her was a large Demon that made the town look like an ant, which she suspected to be the strongest Demon around, with some more Demons around it, but none so other than a Fire Demon that seemed to be up there in power. Those two seem to be the strongest ones around.

"Yeah, there are too many. And most of them seem to be strong, but those two things over there are the strongest ones. Shi-chan, what should we do?"

Shinobu looked towards Levy, smiled at her, then jumped out of Zeref's arms, and pointed towards the large Fire Demon with wings on its back but choosing not to fly, showing a bright smile on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I want to defeat some Demons in this city, and I also want to go and beat the crap out of that shadow guy. I think that it is time for some cleanup, don't you think so Sensei?"

Zeref folded her arms, giving a single nod.

"That fool thinks you need me to beat him...well, Shinobu. I think it is time to show that bastard your true strength. And don't worry about that colossal Demon, I'll deal with that one, which is the strongest around. The Fire Demon is at most mid level lowest. But even if it is the lowest mid level power, that adds up to a truly powerful opponent, something that no one Mage here, besides me and you, possibly Erza and Mirajane together, can deal with. However, working together would also work."

"Thanks Sensei for the assessment of the situation. Now it is time to get to work, I am a Devil Slayer after all! I was born to slay Demons, after all!"

Yukino, Levy and Zeref moved to the left, right, and behind him respectfully as his shining eyes looked towards the Demons as if he was a kid in a candy store, not believing his look.

Before he could say anything, a single Demon came out and went for Levy, but before it could reach her, Shinobu grabbed the Demon by the throat, and ran some light through its body, and caused it to explode from the inside out.

"Wow, we're back after all, aren't we Shin-chan? After we've been captured for sometime, we finally get to dance again on the battlefield. It is about time though, don't you think?"

Shinobu nodded his head towards Yukino who smiled herself, and took calming breaths, attempting to summon some Magic within herself, to replenish the amount she lost to using that key.

"You are right. We've been out of the fight for too long. I'm glad though, since I got to know you a lot during that time. I think we've become even greater friends than before."

Yukino couldn't refute what he had said, believing the same thing, and was happy that he felt the same way, though Levy did notice that as he said it, Yukino was the one to have a blush on her face.

"Shi-chan, lets get to work. Lets show these Demons that it is not okay to invade Earthland and kick them back to whatever hell dimension they are from, or rather, lets send them to hell itself."

Levy stated as she grabbed his hand, which he returned by grabbing her hand, lacing the fingers together, giving a single nod of his head as he cast his eyes forward with a determination in his eyes.

"Fuee, that sounds a little dark from you Levy-chan. I didn't expect you to be so dark all of a sudden."

Shinobu noted, but Levy waved her free hand at him with a content smile on her face.

"Maybe it is, but these things aren't going to stop until something happens. We've got to stop them Shi-chan. Right now, we're the only ones who can. If they get past here, the world could be at stake. We need to be the ones to stop them here and now."

"Yeah, time to slay some Demons and show them why it is not okay to destroy our Earthland!"

Levy, Yukino, and even Zeref nodded as all four of them walked forward together, ready to defeat the demonic threat, and to rescue Hisui as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the plan has been set in motion, and quite a number of things happened! The tournament has officially stopped for the moment, to deal with the waves of Demons coming, with Erza, Sherria, Meredy, Juvia, Kagura and Jenny handling things there, but how long can they last without Devil Slayer Magic? Zancrow has appeared again, and is engaging Mira in a fight, which will be shown next chapter. The gate was opened with some Demons coming through it, some strong ones at that, but it was closed, thankfully. And finally, after being freed, Hisui was captured again, with Shinobu having a small skirmish with the man in the air, before he took off. What's going to happen next? What's happened to Ultear? Until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Skull Flame; Heh, it would be funny if it was, huh. Yeah, pretty much that's what Zancrow's role is and to provide some kind of threat to someone of the gang, and I thought Mira would be the best to face him, give her the spotlight for that fight, and she has the most reason as well to face him. But yeah...poor Zancrow...not really, but at the same time, you've got feel for him, since Ultear is slowly turning his brain to mush. Yeah, Aquarius is involved, and Meredy sees him as her Papa, which has some hilarity ensue in later arcs as well. Well, I suppose in away that she is, but soon, I have a plan for a scene with Erza and Shinobu, which does bring them closer though the true romance wont beign for a bit yet, though hints of it will be seen as the chapters go on. Eh, I think awhile ago someone did yeah, but it is all cool~ And thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, I haven't decided the name yet, but he will have a mode similar to Dragon Force in the future. And yeah, I could see that being something good.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, he's been out of it for abit, but he is back now, and is ready to kick some ass. Hehe, they'll be doing some epicness this chapter, all of them in their own way will be showing epicness. And don't worry, Mirajane is going to having her vengeance~**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I thought that would be a cool thing to show. It came to me after watching a movie, and well, that's how it went~ Plus fighting midair is always fun, especially if the two are falling to the ground. And thanks! I'm glad that you liked this and I hope you like the climax of this arc as well, it is going to be something!**

 **Guest 1; Heh, when Shinobu talks about such things, you know how 'serious' he really is, and what epicness is going to come next.**

 **Guest 2; Heh, a nickname huh. Well, I haven't officially come up with one yet, but I am brainstorming ideas about what would be the best.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, Yukino and Shinobu are ready to be kicking some ass. Hmm, since they aren't the strongest, but still are powerful, it is going to take a few people to take them down, unless you're Zeref then you're screwed either way. Yeah, I could see the Princess asking something like that in the future.**

 **Lightwave; Hehehe, that's right my friend, they are back, and ready for some awesome action. Don't stand in their way, especially Shinobu's once he is ready for it. Yeah, what a jerk huh. Trying to murder the Princess right there and then, but with everyone working together, they'll be able to save the day!**

 **AlphaOmega; She definitely will do something like that in the future, she's going to be kicking some ass. Well, he is a Devil Slayer after all, he's gonna be itching with dealing with some Demons. You're not kidding, she does need to learn how to defend herself.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, he'll be kicking some ass alright in the coming chapters, and yeah, Ultear will be messing with some Demons as well haha~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the beginning of the climax of this arc!**

* * *

 **The final confrontation part 1!**

"This isn't right, you know?"

Hisui had said this while she made it to the top of the castle and was dropped out of the Demon which flew away at his Masters command, the man appearing before her, rising from the shadows. As he did, he looked around, and saw towards the end of the top of the castle, a cross had been placed, a large one, big enough for a human, and some rope to the side, which he was pleased with.

"It doesn't matter if it is right or wrong." The mask said with a glare for the girl. "That's not the important thing right now, you get me? What is, is Shinobu coming here. He'll surely be a pain in the backside in the future. It is better if I deal with it before it can continue on. Yeah, getting rid of that child would be the best in this kind of situation."

The man said with a thoughtful look within his eyes, though to Hisui it appeared to be something else entirely.

Hisui then stood up, and gave a glare towards the man.

"How can you even say such things? Have you seen what you've done to the Kingdom?" She gestured to the town as she continued. "Reconstruction is going to hard, and difficult. The people in this town could be hurt, or even worse. They could be dead. Can you live with something like that? Even threatening to kill someone because he 'could be a problem in the future'. Is that even right?"

The shadow guy gave a hearty laugh as Hisui saw some wood on the ground.

"Actually, I can say such things." He began, and turned around to face the city which had been mostly abolished at this point, many places of a sea of flames, broken buildings, and some Demons could be seen. "You see, I simply do not care to be honest with you. I don't care if this place is destroyed, I don't even care if I die along with it."

"B-But that's wrong!" Hisui shouted, and inched closer to the piece of wood, seeing that he wasn't looking at her. "Y-You can't like something like this, can you? This is senseless destruction, this isn't right at all! You cannot like this, it is something sick people like, not normal people! Even saying you don't care if you die isn't exactly normal, is it?"

Hisui snapped with a cry at the same time, but the man waved a hand at her, continuing to look out over the city with a sadistic glee within his eyes, equally on his masked face as well.

"That's fine with me. I'm not normal in the first place. That's something that I'm not. I wasn't made to be like that, at all. I was made to kill, and cause mayhem, not to care about the life of a human or this cities cause. I was made to destroy, not to care about things like you people."

"Made?" Hisui demanded as she made it to the piece of hard wood. "What does that even mean? Aren't you a human as well? You can't be...something else, can you? This doesn't make sense at all..."

The mask laughed slightly at the words Hisui used, as she picked up the hard wood.

"Well, I used to be something like that. But now, no. I'm nothing like a simple human. I'm something more than that. A certain someone granted me these abilities, and I cannot let down that person anymore."

Hisui didn't quite understand what the guy was saying, but she moved forward, making sure to not make any noise and cracked her wood backwards into a swinging position.

"You...are saying that...someone out there turned you...into a Demon...?"

That's what Hisui got from the conversation, and decided to carry on the conversation so the guy didn't become suspicious, gaining distance step by agonizing step, hoping that she would be able to free herself.

"That's right. There is someone even worse than me out there. He's really ruthless, a mass genocide type. He...actually, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about it, when you're going to attack me with a piece of wood."

Hisui gasped as she was literally swinging distance from the man, ready to hit at any second, shocked that he knew what she was doing without even turning around to look with his eyes, and could only guess that he saw the shadow on the ground which her body cast from the sun.

"D-Don't move! I'm not a simple little girl anymore!"

Hisui with a cry, swung the wooden piece at the mans head.

"This is useless!" With a sharp piercing sound, shadows erupted from the ground and broke apart the wood as the man turned around towards Hisui. "Don't mess with someone like me, you bitch."

As he said this, shadows like tentacles came from the shadows, and headed towards Hisui.

"N-No!" Hisui attempted to run from the shadows, but she didn't get very far as they ended up entangling her. "G-Get these things off me! Please don't do this to me! Please just stop! Just let me, please! I'm begging you, just don't do this to me anymore, I'm scared!"

Hisui cried again and again, wanting to break free, but she couldn't get free as the man lifted his hand, the shadows lifting up the girls body at the same time.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to do something like this. I don't know how to show mercy to anyone, when it was never shown to me. So, I believe saying sorry in this kind of situation isn't so bad."

Hisui eyes leaked some tears as she was tied to a cross that was placed there by the shadow guy himself. The shadow man used his shadows to grab ropes to tie around her limbs, and she wasn't able to move, no matter what she did.

Once she was tied up to the cross, Hisui contemplated her life.

She contemplated many things about her situation. She thought what she could do to get herself out of the situation. And she thought about the friends that were out there fighting the Demons and other things as well.

That's what she thought of as the man chuckled deeply, seeing some of the bigger Demons smashing through most of the houses, and other things as well, breaking apart the city.

"Soon, it will begin, Hisui."

Hisui gained a confused face to what the man had said, scrunching up her eyebrows as she followed up with a question.

"What are you saying? What's going to happen now?"

The man turned towards Hisui, gaining a shit eating grin, which Hisui saw once he lifted up his mask, to reveal some of his face, though from what she could see, she couldn't tell if the man was human or not, only guessing man because of the deep male voice.

"That's something you'll have to see, my dear. Don't worry though, you'll have front row seats for the demise of your friend, that boy. He's going to die in the near future, did you know this?"

Hisui's couldn't say anything as she lowered her face, her eyes laced with distraught thoughts and feelings for what was going to happen next, and what was going to happen to her city, and her people as well.

The most that Hisui could do right now is...believe in her friends, and believe in Shinobu. Right now...that's all Hisui could do, and she was going to do her best, to believe in her friends.

* * *

 **Ultear's dream...**

" _Mama, when's Papa coming home? He's been gone for ages now."_

 _A young looking Meredy asked Ultear this as Ultear, with Meredy, appeared to be in a house together, sat on the ground._

 _Ultear looked slightly older than she was now, around the age of 17 years old, and Meredy appeared to be older as well, appearing to be around 12 years old._

 _However, Ultear wasn't the usual slim self she was. No, her stomach was rounded, sticking out of her shirt, indicating that she was pregnant, and by the looks of it, she wasnt far off from giving birth. Even on her finger, was an expensive looking golden ring that shined within the light that seeped into the room, illuminating the pair sat on the foor, sorting out clothes._

 _The house itself looked pretty ordinary, having what most houses have. Chairs, tables, and other things to that effect that all houses usually have within them, a kitchen off to the side that smelled like sweet chicken curry._

 _However, the most notable thing that was in the house, on the walls, were pictures, many pictures that took up half of the wall space of each and every wall that was around._

 _These pictures were of Shinobu, Ultear, and Meredy. Some consisted of Ultear and Shinobu alone. Some of Ultear and Meredy. Some where of Shinobu and Meredy, and finally, some where of all three of them together._

" _Soon, Meredy. He'll be home soon. After all, he's on a mission for the guild again."_

 _Meredy gave a cute little piut at that, as Ultear's facre broke out into a wide smile._

" _B-But, it's my birthday...when is he gonna get home...? I wanna spend time with Papa._... _"_

 _As Meredy was giving a childishness slight tantrum, Ultear couldnt help but chuckle slightly._

" _Now now, don't forget that Papa has to work and pay the bills as well. With this little one on the way, we need all the money we can get. He needs to work extra hard and earn lots of jewels for us. Besides, being an S Class Wizard isn't as easy as most assume. He goes on many missions so we can live a comfortable life."_

 _Ultear gently rubbed her bump as Meredy crossed the distance, and did the same thing._

" _i can't wait for an Imouto or Otouto...muuuu, Mama...when my sibling is born, you wont forget me, right?"_

 _Ultear shook her neck gracefully, patting the top of Meredy's head affectionately._

" _Now now, don't be silly. We wont ever forget you. You're our important child as well. Even if you aren't related to us, that doesn't matter to me. And it doesn't matter to your Papa either. We both love and care for you."_

 _Hearing that allowed Meredy to have a cute smile on her face, sending relaxing waves through her body._

" _Th-Thats good...when the baby is born...can I be the one to name him or her...?"_

" _Fufufu, you're really mischievous, aren't you?" Meredy stuck out her tongue childishly as Ultear continued to giggle sweetly. "I see, so that's how it is after all. Do not worry, we'll name this baby together."_

" _Y-You mean it?"_

 _Meredy's hope was high, which Ultear didnt want to crush so she ruffled the young girls hair._

" _I mean it. Since we are a family after all, we can't leave one member of the family out of the business now, can we?"_

 _As she said that, the door suddenly opened._

" _Ul, Meredy-chan, I'm back!"_

 _Said a sweet sounding yet loud and full of kindness voice as the light around the door bent around the being, obscuring it from view._

" _Yay! Papa is back!"_

 _Meredy jumped up from her seat, and rushed the door, jumping into the arms of the being._

 _The person to step through the door was a boy around the same age as Ultear, though was shorter than she was. On his finger, was a wedding ring, matching the one that Ultear was wearing, signifiing that this was her husband. This person was Shinobu, and he had a large bag on his shoulders, looking to be full of something, or something's._

" _Ooh, Meredy-chan. You're surely growing all the time. If you keep growing, that's going to be something difficult for me."_

 _Shinobu spoke with pride in his voice as he caught the jumping Meredy and held her to his hip._

" _Fufu, that's not hard, is it dear?"_

 _Ultear commented as she also walked towards Shinobu, embracing him from the side._

" _Ah, don't be such a naughty woman, Ul." He spoke with a smile, but then looked down towards her stomach. "How's the little one doing?"_

 _Ultear petted her stomach as she replied._

" _Well, besides kicking the shit out of me from the inside, I'd say he, or she, is doing good. It's kicking around alright, and makes me want to use the toilet a lot, but besides that, it's all good."_

 _Shinobu's face went to a cat like smile, and rubbed her stomach._

" _Not long now...I can't wait, Ul. Say, if he is a boy..."_

" _Hehe, don't worry, we can definitely name him after your Onii-sama. Though, you'll have to pass that by Meredy. She's been feeling left out, since the arrival of this little one is due."_

 _Shinobu gave a hearty chuckle, and turned towards his adoptive daughter._

" _I see, so my Angel has been feeling left out, has she?" Meredy nodded with a shyness, so Shinobu pecked the girl on the cheek. "Dont worry, my Angel. You're one of the three most important people to me. Ul, you, and the expecting baby."_

 _The previous worries inside of the girl were soon dispelled when Shinobu said those words to Meredy, as Ultear looked on with happy eyes._

" _Ooh Papa, you're so nice, I love you Papa! I'm so glad you're home!"_

" _Hehe, I love my little Angel as well~ And of course my little vixen as well~"_

 _The last part was directed towards Ultear, who smirked, and gently kissed him on the lips._

" _Once this baby is born, and we have a night to ourselves, don't forget who dominates in the bedroom~"_

" _Fuee, that sounds scary, Ul~"_

 _Ultear smirked even more as Meredy got Shinobu's attention._

" _Papa! It's a special day today, do you remember what day it is? Do you know what day it is today?"_

 _Shinobu played around with Meredy, adopting a clueless face._

" _Uuuugh...the day that I got back...?"_

 _Meredy's small face fell into a frown as she bonked him on the top of the head._

" _No...meanie Papa, it's my birthday today~ You couldn't have forgotten something as important as that could you...?"_

" _No of course not dear. I remember, it is your birthday today. How could I ever forget something like that? Besides, I got my adorable Angel some amazing presents while I was away. I even got you a new book on some amazing Magic's. If you're a good girl, I will teach you some more Magic's."_

" _Yay! I knew Papa would get me amazing things and awesome! I wanna learn more from Papa!"_

 _Meredy cried out joyfully as Shinobu put her down, and dropped the heavy bag on the ground._

" _There, nothing is too much for you, my Meredy-chan~ And really? You wanna learn more, huh?" Meredy's sweet face nodded once, causing Shinobu to chuckle. "Fufufu, I see. So that's how it is. Then don't worry, I will teach my adorable Meredy-chan some more Magic's in the future, but for now, enjoy your presents."_

 _Meredy let out a squeal and rummaged around the bag, pulling out all sorts of items, some magical and some not, but all looked to be heavily expensive, with Ultear looking at Shinobu in questioning._

" _Dear, don't you think that's too much?"_

" _Hehe, nothing is too much for my Angel~"_

 _Shinobu replied in a singsong face, Ultear sighing in resignation._

" _Well, if she gets spoiled, don't blame me."_

" _Dont worry, Meredy-chan understands the concept of many things, and I know she wouldn't be spoiled. Besides, I want Meredy-chan and the little one inside your belly to have everything that we didn't have."_

 _Ultear understood what he was saying instantly, feeling the same way deep within her core._

" _Yes...I want the same as well."_

" _And she will, they both will." He gestured to her stomach, then gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Now...why don't we go and torture Zancrow?"_

 _Ultear's eyes lit up as she rubbed her hands together, Meredy having a joyful expression on her face as she stopped playing with her toys, and ran towards Shinobu, who instantly picked her up._

" _Ooh dear, you know me too well."_

" _Fufu, I surely do. Also, I got you a new device to torture Zancrow with~" He spoke as he produced a cattle prod from his hip. "See, this is your new toy~ It can give shocks, burns and other magical elements as well~"_

 _Like a child, Ultear took the cattle prod, and petted it lovingly._

" _Kukuku, this is a good device. Now as a family, let us go and show that little shit what's what."_

" _That sounds good, Ul."_

 _Agreeing with Ultear, the three of them all walked out of the house, and went towards the back, to a shed._

 _Together, they entered, and saw a tied up, lifeless eyed Zancrow who appeared to be the same age as Shinobu and Ultear, chained to the walls, stains of tears on his face, indicating that he had been crying immensely as many wounds presented themselves on his body. The only way to tell that he was still alive was the fact that he was breathing._

" _Well, hello Zancrow."_

 _Ultear spoke with a 'kind' voice, as Zancrow lifted his head_

" _Fufufu, my wife's favourite pass time, besides sex that is, needs to be achieved~"_

 _Shinobu ecstatically spoke with a mirth smirk on his face._

" _Oh, lets make him beg today~"_

 _Meredy offered, Shinobu and Ultear nodding at one another, while Zancrow cried._

" _Ul-sama...Shi-sama...Mer-sama...please don't hurt me...it's been fucking years...please let me go..."_

 _BANG!_

 _Ultear's cattle prod ricocheted across Zancrow's cheek, leaving a red mark there as Zancrow howled out in pain and looked on in fear._

" _Shut up." She spat out, giggling to herself as he hushed himself instantly, so he didn't get the pain of Ultear again, getting on her angry side. "Who even gave you permission to speak?"_

" _Hmmm, dear. Maybe you should cut out his tongue?"_

 _Shinobu suggested as he produced some semi blunt scissors, something that brought a smile to Ultear's face._

" _Thats a wonderful idea, my adorable husband. And with these things, it is going to take hours...of pain. Mwhahahahahahahahaha~!"_

"" _Hahahahahahahaha~!""_

 _Shinobu and Meredy laughed together as Zancrow shed some harsh tears and went to plead for his life._

" _Please..."_

" _For speaking again, I'm going to take twice as long." Zancrow gulped as Ultear walked closer with a grin on her face, seeing the fear in Zancrow's eyes which made her feel happy. "Time to start."_

 _With a slasher like smile, Ultear said this as Meredy plus Shinobu rubbed their hands together, happy for Ultear._

" _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

 _Zancrow's howls filled the area as Ultear, Shinobu, and Meredy all bonded together, by torturing Zancrow._

* * *

 **Dream end...**

In another part of the world, Ultear was strung up by her arms and legs, holding her tightly in the area that she uses to trap Zancrow with, having a frown on her face at the same time as she opened her eyes, waking up from her dream of the past.

" _Huh...a dream?_ " Ultear absentminded thought to herself, cracking her neck to the side, and saw that she was bound. " _Aah shit, that's something I didn't expect in the slightest. Though...that was a perfect dream. Married to Shinobu, having his baby, living a ordinary life with Meredy as our child and Shinobu accepting such a thing...torturing Zancrow who deserved it most likely...yeah, that's the best alright~ Though real Shinobu would be against such things, dream Shinobu seemed to love it, and that's enough for me~ A girl can dream after all~"_ She giggled within herself, but then adopted a frown. " _Me thinking about Zancrow being tortured isn't a good thing...is it...aah well, fuck it. My dreams, my rules~ It isn't my fault that hurting Zancrow gives me almost as much happiness as being married to Shinobu. Even pregnant me can kick ass and dish it out to Zancrow._ "

This time Ultear allowed a cackle to escape her lips, bringing such a sound to the area around.

If people were around, they would comment that she was nuts by the laugh she gave. But to Ultear, she didn't really care in the slightest, preparing to think about the good things that come from torturing Zancrow.

However, that soon stopped when she thought about her current situation.

" _But for me, being captured like this. Can't fucking believe this, what's going to happen to my rep now? I'm the one that captures, not the one who gets captured. This sucks. Zancrow is going to need to be extra punished for this, he really is._ "

Ultear, in away to ignore the fact that she was captured, made a light hearted joke to herself, unable to do anything else but that, not wanting to accept that she lost to Hades when Shinobu needed her the most.

When she went to pull on the chains that bound her, a sigh of relief came to her.

" _Tch, Hades thinking that he can bind me like this...bastard._ " Ultear thought to herself with a wild look on her face, her eyes showing her discomfort of the situation at hand and her face falling into a frown. " _Doesn't he realize who I am? Does he really think that I'm going to do something like this?_ _Right, now I have to get out of this mess before Hades comes back, and have Zancrow in this situation. Yeah, that will make this whole day a lot better than I thought it would be._ "

She had nodded resolutely to herself, determined to get free from what binds her arms and legs.

With strength that most didn't know she possessed, she yanked the chains that bound her, ripping them off the wall, falling to the ground with ease, hitting it, and making a dent in the metal below her, because they were heavy.

As she freed herself from her fate, she couldn't help but notice that it was too easy, even for her, to gain freedom. Even when she took the chains off her limbs, she was still believing that this was too easy for her to gain freedom like she did, wondering what was going on with such things.

That was until the door opened, and someone stepped through the door.

The person who appeared there was Hades himself who had a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Well, hello Ultear. You seem to be quite motivated right now. Has something happened with you, recently? I think that you seem to be pissed off about something, don't tell me that you've become unhappy about something."

"D-Don't say such things, idiot!" Ultear roared back at him, and gave a fold of her arms. "I'm not in the mood to deal with someone like you, who has been quite a thorn in my side as of late. Did you expect me to be happy for when I wake up?"

Ultear directed this question with mirth, igniting a sinister looking face to appear on Hades old face.

"Well, I did expect you to wake up earlier than this, but you didn't. It has been sometime since you've knocked out, and the gate...it was finally opened, did you know this? It was opened, and now so many things have come about. So rich Demons have come out."

The news made Ultear gasp as her mind instantly went to Shinobu, knowing the consequences of what happens if the gate was open, and from the aggravating words that Hades had said, it was clear to her that something terrible had happened, and she didn't like it in the slightest.

"Y-You bastard, if he's dead then I'll..."

Ultear was about to give a threat, but that was stopped when the man raised his eyebrows.

"Meh, he isn't dead." He confirmed with a single nod of his head, sending immense relief into Ultear. "He didn't die. But we did get what we needed from this, the information that came from the gate and how it was opened. It is quite funny though, this is quite amazing. Some woman came and showed impressive power. From what I heard, your little experiment friend was calling this woman Sensei. She seemed to have an amazing level of power, more so than I thought she'd have. I don't know who this person is, but she could also be a major person who could give us massive amounts of trouble in the future."

Ultear didn't really listen to much what he said, after he had said that Shinobu was okay. Of course, she'd have to check on him herself, but from what Hades had said, and the way his body moved, it didn't appear as if he was lying about it.

"Tch, seems like this woman saved my Shinobu. Well, if that's the case, then I would have to thank her. But Hades-sama, aren't you dissatisfied with the results? If the gate has been closed, and Shinobu is fine, doesn't that throw a wrench into your plans? Wasn't it your plan to go into this with the intent of having the gate opened?"

Hades lifted the corner of his mouth, and gave a miffed sound.

"Tch, it doesn't matter anymore. I've got what I needed, and I am confident that the future Grimoire Heart is going to be bright. It is going to be magnificent. But for now, I think I don't need to get in on the action anymore. You can do whatever you want. Capture Zancrow if you wish. I've got better things to do than carry on after a laky."

Ultear gained a confused face as Hades began walking away.

"So, you aren't going to stop me from helping, Shinobu? That's what I'm going to do, you know? Even if it is against Grimoire Hearts goals, I would rather die than abandon a friend in need, my friend in need."

Hades paused in his steps, cocking his head back towards Ultear with an uncaring look within his eye as he fiddled around with the eye patch on the other.

"Do what you want. If you want to waste time and do these things then it doesn't matter to me. I've got what I needed for this incident, and you've also gotten to see your friend again. If your friend dies or not, isn't of my consequences, it doesn't matter to someone like me."

"I see...then I'm leaving to find Shinobu. And don't stop me either. Don't go back and say that you're going to do something like this."

Ultear stated with nearly no emotion in her voice, only stating a fact but Hades didn't seem to care that much by what she was saying, only caring about his own deeds, and other things like that.

"And you'll be back, right after, yes?"

Hades said with a hint of blood lust in his voice, something even Ultear shuddered at, giving a single nod of her head in agreement.

"Y...Yes that's right. I will come back once confirming that he is okay, and what I can for those people. After all, I'm not a monster, I do care about those people who are in that city. I don't want people to suffer because of this."

"Hehe, you keep telling yourself that Ultear. You and I aren't so different, we both are monsters. You just pretend to not be one, when you actually are just as a monster as I am, considering everything that you've done until now. You've definitely showed more of a monster side than most have."

Ultear glared at the man as he continued walking off until he was out of the door. In that time, it was becoming completely annoying for him, to be near Ultear right now, as he didn't seem to like the love she had for Shinobu, only finding it as a distraction in his eyes.

Once he was gone, Ultear looked to the right and the left of her, looking to see if there was anything that could aid her, and she saw that there was a spare outfit right on the wall that was her size and shape as well.

" _It is as if Hades expected me to say what I did. It is as if he is goading me, and I wouldn't be shocked if those clothes had some trackers inside, or he's already placed some on my body somehow. Whatever, I don't have time to ignore these clothes. They'll be good enough for me. I've got to get back to the city, to make sure that my friend...and Meredy are safe._ "

With a nod of her head, she moved forward with her plan, attempting to gain some of her former attitude back, as she had to be as tough as she was, for what was going to happen next, and since the gate had been opened, she wasn't sure what she was going to be walking into.

* * *

"Fuck yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Zancrow lunged at Mira in the middle of the city, fire being all around them, Demons rushing around as dark flames circulated around the boys hands, aimed solely for Mira who wore a confident smile on her face.

"No, fuck you." Mira smiled, and made some darkness power dance around her hands, sending the power to a good amount of power to he hands. "Don't mess with me, Zancrow. You've messed with my friends, and now you're getting involved with such a thing. You're an idiot, Zancrow. This isn't something that you can stand against. I'm stronger than the current you."

Mira was confident.

She was confident that she could win, and she knew that she had to win, and help the others that need her help. She wanted to make sure that the others where fine, and the only way for what to happen would be for her to engage in a fight with Zancrow.

Zancrow growled and crossed the distance to Mira. His fist aimed for her face, but she ducked the punch of hot flames and went for an uppercut against the man, only for Zancrow to push away from Mirajane, and then move forward with a timed punch towards Mira's face.

"Missed!"

Mira declared and dodged the powerful fist that came for her face. She then sent her own fist towards Zancrow who, noticed the punch and dodged to the side, the simple power from her punch enough to shatter some of the glass around the buildings windows, due to the sheer force that she used.

"Y-You are crazy, bitch!"

Zancrow commented with a deadly gleeful expression as he did a flurry of punched towards Mira's body once getting close enough to her, all of the fists coated with his God Slayer Magic.

"This is coming from you, really? I'm the crazy one? Really? You think out of the two of us, I am the more crazy one? I think you've got your wires crossed if you think that this is the case. I'm actually more sane than you are."

Mira retorted as she effortlessly evaded the fists that came for her again and again, each of the fists either going past her body, or stopping short of her body, with Mira giving timed blocks towards them.

Zancrow had an unhappy face on, so he placed his hands together and formed a scythe of dark flames.

"Flame Gods Scythe! Lets see how you burn this time, Mirajane!"

The God Slayer roared and swung it at Mira. Using her impressive arcobatic skills, Mira did a cartwheel backwards, avoiding the scythe which sent a wave of dark flames above her body, and burnt away some Demons behind her, which seemed to be ignoring her for the most part.

Stooping some distance away, Mira didn't have much time to recover as once again, Zancrow came for her, swinging the scythe like a wild man, intent of cutting down the Demon known as Mirajane.

"You dodged my first attack, but can you dodge these!?"

Mira stood tall as she saw the scythe going for her neck. Zancrow had the eyes of a killer, ready to slice apart Mirajane with his newly formed scythe, something that Mirajane didn't even bat an eyelid at.

She regarded it with zero amounts of emotion and put her hand forward towards the incoming scythe, having an impassive look on her face.

"This isn't enough to beat someone like me."

With the cold words, Mira grasped the scythe with her demonic hand, greatly shocking that of Zancrow.

"W-What are you doing!? How can you even hold my scythe!? It should burn you, no matter what the fuck you are!"

He roared, attempting to pull away from the white haired girl, but she kept his weapon in her hand, and though it gave her slight burns, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, and almost instantly, she crushed the flamed scythe.

"I'm doing this, aren't I?" She smirked as Zancrow frowned. "And I'm doing this as well!"

Mira went forward once the flamed scythe was gone, and sent a punch towards Zancrow who jump back a few feet, barely avoiding the attack that Mira gave him, something she gritted her teeth about, but didn't show any annoyance on her face at large, preparing for the man again.

Once gaining some distance, he put his hands together, and made a dark flamed swirl within his hands, and shot it towards the girl with white hair, having a blood thirsty smile on his face.

"My flames slay even a God, you know!? I'm not going to lose to something like you now, bitch! You're the Demon aren't you? Now meet your maker, me! I'm going to burn you until there is nothing left!"

Zancrow bragged as he shot the orb of dark flames forward, burning the atmosphere around as it headed forward, the flames swirling around inside of the orb, something Mira didn't even bat an eyelid at.

"You forget...I'm not a God, dumbass. Even if you know I'm a Demon, your flames are just ordinary to someone like me. You're not going to win against me with such pitiful flames, even Natsu's are stronger!"

She boasted and lied slightly as she made the darkness in her hands shoot forward in a blast of power. Colliding with the flames of dark, and cancelled them out instantly, overwhelming Zancrow, and continued going forward towards Zancrow.

"S-Shit!"

Zancrow panicked and jumped out of the way, barely missing the attack that exploded behind him, sending shivers down the boys spine, and quickly looked behind him to see the ruble that a small house used to be.

"That's just for starters, Zancrow." Mira began, moving forward. "You know, if you didn't come out, and attack, then I wouldn't have to get pissed off. But at the same time, I was also kinda glad."

Zancrow blinked a number of times, as he stood up, and glared towards the girl with white haired.

"What are you saying, bitch? That's not something you can say. I'm the one who gets happy, you're not allowed to be happy. I'm the one who is going to end your life, did you know that? Does that excite you? Does your death appeal to you?"

Mira cracked her neck to the side as she punched her fists together, sending shockwave's outwards from the simple action, her power being something that Zancrow wasn't expecting.

"Actually, I don't see myself dying today. If anything, I can see your future, and that is pain and misery. Clearly, you're not happy with your life, are you? That's something I can see quite clearly, it is quite funny though, isn't it? I don't know about you, but I am happy right now. I want to see how strong you are, and how you can keep up with someone like me, alright?"

As soon as she said that, she moved forward, and disappeared from sight to the shock of Zancrow.

"Huh? Where did she-"

As he looked, he barely saw the fist coming for his face, connecting with it and sent him backwards before he could react in the slightest.

"I told you, I wont be beaten by you today!" Declared Mira as she reappeared and boldly waved her hands in front of her face. "I've also got things that I need to do, so don't worry Zancrow. I will give you the time of your life, sweetheart!"

With a mirth smile on her face, Mira went forward again in speeds that Zancrow had opened his eyes wide at, unable to track her movements. His eyes went left and right, but he couldn't see her at all.

"Just what the fuck is this bitch!?"

Zancrow ranted and raved at the same time, swinging his arms around, hoping to hit Mirajane, but it was too late as she used her impressive skills in speed to appear before the man, and with the lightning fast speed she was proud of, she grabbed the man by the throat, and held him high.

"Hey Zancrow. I thought that this God Slayer Magic was awesome. But you've not shown me why it is awesome. This is just a weak display, honestly. I don't think that this is going to do me any good. I'm just going to have to end it now, is that alright?" Zancrow glared as Mira put her free hand to his stomach. "Evil Spark!"

Lightning appeared in her hand, and it went straight through Zancrow, shocking him on a level that Zancrow would appear to compare to that of Ultear and her 'punishments'.

"Gigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigi!"

Zancrow let out an unholy noise as he was electrocuted by Mirajane. With all of his strength, he lifted his hand, and made flames of black appear in his fist, and sent that fist towards Mirajane's face.

"Bad Zancrow. You know not to do that to Onee-sama Mira~ She's only looking out for you. She's only making sure that you don't hurt yourself, she wouldn't want you to relinquish your life so easily, you know~?"

Mira scolded as if she was talking to a child, something that Zancrow hated with a passion, but he didn't have time to do anything when she grabbed the fist, and tightened her grip on it, causing a yelp to escape the boys lips from the pressure, dispelling the flames at the same time, something that he mentally cursed.

She let go of his wrist, continuing to shock him with her other hand.

"Okay, let us turn up the voltage, yes?"

The tears that leaked from Zancrow's eyes were something that even Mira found to be highly satisfying. And if Ultear was there...then she would enjoy the display that was before her right now.

"Gigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigi!"

Cried Zancrow, unable to do anything else due to the immense shock that he was receiving at this moment in time from the Demon Mirajane, who didn't seem to care about the condition that Zancrow was in.

Once it had been done, Zancrow was tossed aside by Mira, who yawned slightly at the display of Zancrow, putting a hand behind her head.

"Honestly, I thought that you were stronger than this. Did I perhaps mistake this for overconfidence? If that is the case, then it has to be something about that. We might have to beat it out of you, that wouldn't be so bad, would it, Zancrow?"

Saying that with a dangerous smile, Zancrow couldn't help but feel real fear in his eyes, shaking his body from side to side, standing up with pain shooting into his arm, seeing that there was a cut on his arm, while sparks of thunder laced its way around the mans body, his hair being no exception.

"Y-You bitch! I wont be beaten by you so easily! That's it, I'm going to have to power up now, you cow!" Zancrow expressed his rage, and directed it towards Mira who yawned slightly. "H-Hey, don't show such things to me, bitch! I wont allow you to be forgiven for such actions! This is the limit with you! I wont allow you to continue on like this! I've had enough of someone like you! Now, you're going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Zancrow then proceeded to charge his strength up, gathering flames around his body, coating him in these flames while Mira looked on with an amused gaze, seeing how his anger was going to work to her advantage.

" _If I can keep the guy like this then I would be able to do something amazing with him..._ " Her thoughts were cut off when she felt the ground shake, so she quickly turned her neck to the side and saw the large Demons crushing houses as if they weren't anything at all, under their large feet. " _W-What insane levels of power...that's stronger than Red and I...shit, so these Demons are the ones from old then...? That's what I get the impression of...these things can't be real, can they..._ "

Mirajane's thoughts turned quite sour at the sight before her, unable to think of anything else, other than the sight before her, shocked, distressed, and wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Mirajane you bitch!"

Zancrow called her, so she faced him, and saw that he had a look of pure...ecstasy on his face.

"What are you looking like that for? And don't ever call me a bitch or I will slit your throat for such words. I am not calling you names, so don't say such things to me. Now tell me, why are you looking like that? Did something good happen with you?"

Mira carefully questioned, and felt the ground shake more and more from the heavy footsteps of the Demons that were around the area.

"Those Demons, are the ones from the gate, and your friend, Shinobu, Yukino and the Princess are most likely dead as well. Since it has been opened, they cannot keep continuing on anymore. You're going to end up losing those three in a single day, is that okay with someone like you, bitch?"

That made Mirajane gasp, and shake at the same time, the thought of losing her new friends with something like this, her heart beating at a level that she didn't want it to beat at, making it sound like a jackhammer if she was honest with herself.

"Th-That can't be true..."

She murmured out, Zancrow gathering flames by his mouth. Second by second, Mirajane was losing the will to fight on. She was feeling the pain in her heart that she thought she wouldn't be feeling...loss.

Though she didn't know Shinobu that well, and she couldn't say if she did like him or not, she held something for him, and what that thing was...she wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it was more than enough to make her feel saddened by the events happening.

"This is where you end! Flame Gods Bellows!"

With a single breath, a tornado of flames was sent towards Mirajane who was caught by surprise.

"N-No!"

* * *

Back within the stadium, it had been a few minutes since the gate was opened, and then closed. But what drew everyone's attention was the massive Demons that had escaped.

They were holding their own against the smaller Demons, and were able to deal with them somewhat. But they were slowly getting overpowered. Even if they wanted to leave now, it seemed less likely they'd be able to do that. People were still in the stadium, and were getting hurt.

Despite their best efforts, the combination of Erza, Kagura, Juvia, Jenny, Sherria, and Meredy weren't getting through the assaults of the men turned Demon before them. Even the protection of the King was becoming quite difficult, Kagura was simply getting tired from the events that were happening around her, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue on for much longer, which could be said about the same for everyone else as well.

"Damn these things, one after another!"

Erza complained and cut down another Demon, only for it to get back up and locked blades with her.

"If these things don't stop soon, we are going to be overrun with these things."

Juvia calmed stated, though was currently using her Water to blast away some Demons as Sherria healed some people on the ground.

"Ooh, it is okay, I wont let you get hurt."

Sherria spoke with a kind tone, continuing to heal the people as Meredy made her teal blades pierce some Demons, sending them away from the healing girl so she could use her Magic.

"Ooh, we could use Angel right about now!"

Jenny stated the obvious, all the while using her Take Over to blast away some Demons with fire, having changed her arm into a flamethrower which she was quite adept at using.

"No kidding, a Devil Slayer would be useful right about now." The King noted, and looked towards the sky. "God, with the closure of the gate, I can only hope that Hisui is safe...and not dead."

"Don't worry." Erza said, and summoned swords around her, firing them off at the same time as she continued speaking, knocking some Demons away from their bodies. "Since Levy and Serah-san has gone, I do not doubt that they are okay. We just have to hold the line until they get here. After that, we'll come up with another plan of attack."

Erza's calmly stated words came to the King in a wave that made him feel good. Despite all that was happening, just hearing that was enough, and the amount of trust Erza held for her friend, and Shinobu's Sensei was enough to reassure him that Hisui was going to be okay.

"Besides, you forgot to mention that Shinobu is too stubborn to die."

Kagura added, cutting down a Demon with her heavy sword, sending the Demon crashing against a wall of the stadium, causing it to shake profoundly.

"Yes, I forgot that detail. He is too stubborn to die. And knowing him, he wouldn't allow Yukino to die either, as well as the Princess. Yeah, I should've remembered this detail as well."

Erza replied to the girl with the sword, twirling her own sword around quite happily.

"I know this isn't the time for this, but you really do love Angel, don't you?"

Jenny's comment made Kagura do a spit take, blush profoundly which was something that wasn't like her, and adamantly shake her head again and again in refusal.

"Th-That's not it at all! I-I'm just saying that he wouldn't die like this! He's too much of an idiot to die! B-Besides, I still have to make him pay for forgetting about me! I-I have to make sure that he understands-"

"Your love for him is amazing~ Even Juvia thinks this~"

Juvia sang out, shooting away some Demons while Jenny giggled as well, though felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that Kagura did seem to love Shinobu, but was thankful for now, she wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah, that's got to be it! She's saying she's going to make him understand, and that understanding is the love she has for Shinobu-chan! She loves Shinobu-chan and wont admit it~ It's okay Kagura-chan~ We all accept you into the harem~"

Kagura's eyes did a noticeable widening as Erza gained a shit eating grin towards what Sherria had said, wearing a proud set of eyes for the younger girl, her happiness being something that cannot be compared to anything else.

"So, Sherria accepts this?" Sherria nodded her head at Erza, who grinned so happily that it came off creepy towards the King and Kagura, while the others didn't really acknowledge it at all. "I'm glad that you said this. For this, you're going to be placed at a top tier part of the harem. That's what you deserve, after all."

"Yay!"

Sherria cheered while finishing healing the people on the ground, giving to the next set of people as Jenny gave a pout, using her flames to partly incinerate a weak Demon, but didn't do enough and was hit away by her gun arm instead.

"That's not fair. I accepted it ages ago and I'm not even at a high position...I wanna be at a high position as well...he is MY Angel after all...I want my Angel to know my love for him, and our someday children who will be part Angel part human~ And even though I say these things, I know that it is going to be Kagura-chan who's at the top of the harem, at least near it as she is the one that is the denier, and they always get a good spot in harems."

"That's not it at all! I do not love Shinobu at all! I don't even want to be in a damn harem! It is dirty to even think about! I feel complicated when the words are left peoples lips! Stop speaking about such things!"

Even though she said that, a small part of her thought that it wouldn't be so bad if she was, but that was when Erza glanced towards her, and saw something that was quite interesting in the scarlet haired woman's eyes.

"Then why are you blushing right now? Could it be that you really are the denier in the harem? If that's the case, then I might have to think of a good place for you in the harem. Let us talk about it after this, alright?"

Erza questioned with a dirty smirk and also practically ordered Kagura to attend a meeting with her about a harem that Kagura didn't want to think about, earning a scowl in return from Kagura as she hit away a Demon.

"Is this really the time to discuss my love life, and if I do or not? Did you forget that we are fighting right now?"

Kagura said it with an exhausted face, not due to fighting, but the conversation, which was mentally draining her if she was honest with herself at this moment in time.

"I didn't forget, but I also remember what happens in the harem as well. I need to be on the ball with this, it is something that I am passionate about, and I could give you many reasons as to why I would be so interested in the harem, but I don't think that this is the time for this."

Erza retorted with a kind smile on her face, which only made it worse in Kagura's eyes, seeing how she was speaking, and how she could show such a face while in the middle of a battle.

"Ugh guys..." Meredy got their attention and pointed upwards. "There is...some masses hovering above the ground...they look like winged Demons...to me at least...I count at least fifty...Papa..."

Meredy mumbled at the end, so quiet that no one could hear, but it didn't mean it didn't carry the power behind such words, a small girl who was aiming for her somewhat adoptive father to come and protect her.

True to what Meredy had said, around fifty flying Demons had began gathering at the top of the dome that is the arena, shadowing the ground due to them blocking the sun that was shining.

When everyone looked up at Meredy's pointed hand, they couldn't help but take a nervous gulp.

"Ugh, come on, give us a break already! Juvia doesn't like these odds anymore! Juvia thinks we're going to lose in a minute! We can't continue with these things anymore, this is too much for someone like Juvia!"

Juvia complained as she thrashed from side to side, shaking her water body.

"Angel...please come soon, I think that we could use your help...Angel super power is amazing...I want to become one with Angel...Angel come and save me please...I don't like this anymore..."

Jenny panicked, shaking her body like a leaf, praying that somehow, someway, that Shinobu was going to save them, save her, from this fate, as she knew that the odds were slowly against her.

"We will just have to continue fighting..."

Kagura went onto say, but she was cut off when a thunderous voice rang out.

"Light Devils Heavenly Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!"

With the shout, all of the people in the arena paused and looked up to where the voice came from, only to see a large beam of holy light wash over the flying Demons, obscuring them from view from the others.

"That light is..."

"It has to be that person..."

"Angel has..."

"Could this be the boy that..."

"Better late than never, Devil Slayer."

"Heh, seems like you're late, hero."

Sherria, Juvia, Jenny and the King were in awe, while Kagura and Erza wore smirks on their faces, seeing the holy light continued on for a few seconds, extending to the far reaches of the town, smashing its way through the Demons that were airborne elsewhere, turning the tables in their favour after all.

The light beam continued for half a minute before it was dispelled.

"Geez, we get captured, and then we have to come to the rescue."

"Hehe, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Now now, don't complain, Shi-chan, Yukino. We've got some butt kicking to get through."

"She's right, let us do this."

Stood at the top of the arena was Shinobu, Yukino, Levy and Zeref, all looking down at the ground with small smiles. Casting their eyes towards the noises, the group saw the four people there, and all opened their mouths in relief.

[YOU'RE BACK!]

Most of the people shouted, besides Kagura who didn't voice it, but was as excited as the others that they were back. Even the King, who didn't know them, knew that them being back was a good sign, as one was a Devil Slayer, and the others were extra hands.

"Sensei, lets do it!"

"Don't sound so suggestive, Shinobu."

Zeref spoke back with calmness as Shinobu got what she was trying to say, and blushed while grasping his hand.

As soon as they did that, a mass happened within the centre of the arena. It expanded all around the arena, and as it did that, it crashed against all of the Demons around in the arena, disintegrating them, but leaving the humans in a safe place.

Eventually a large barrier was erected around them all, the dome protecting them from the Demon's outside. Since it had Devil Slayer properties to it, it was something that the Demons couldn't touch, and due to it being powered with Zeref's power, it was extra strong.

"Now, that's awesome."

Sherria commented on the ground, seeing the Demons being brushed aside from the powerful barrier that was erected in time, saving them all from the Demons for a moment.

Back up in the top of the stadium, Shinobu looked towards the two girls, Levy and Yukino as Zeref gave a comment.

"For now, it seems that the Demons will leave the humans outside of the barrier alone. I think we've attracted them, so they'll attack the barrier. But for sometime, we'll be safe and sound. we've got time. The Demons are attracted to power, and what could destroy it, and right now, both of those things are inside here, so they'll want inside...good thing that the huge Demons are slow."

"I see, then we've got some time to plan an attack." Shinobu spoke in a kind voice, then directed that to the girls present up with him. "Come on Yuki-chan, Levy-chan. Lets get down there."

Shinobu grasped around Levy's and Yukino's waists and jumped down to the ring, carrying them so they don't hurt themselves, as Zeref jumped down herself, being able to do such things easily.

Landing on the ground, all of the people on the ground either ran, or walked calmly depending on who you are, but no one was more excited as Jenny herself, who had a large blush on her face.

"Ah, Shinobu-chan-"

"Move it bitch!" Jenny grumbled in a rough voice as she pushed down the excited Sherria, running towards the blonde haired boy with open arms. "Angel! I'm so glad you're here!"

TACKLE!

"Gwah!"

Shinobu cried as Jenny brought him down to the ground, latching onto him and wouldn't let go. Somehow, she was moving at a speed that even Shinobu wasn't able to comprehend, rubbing his face against her own, something Shinobu found to be quite uncomfortable, and was slightly frightened as well.

"Ooh Angel, I'm so glad that you're back~ I am so happy that you're back with me~ Lets definitely get married soon, okay? Then we can do many wonderful things together, I will show you the best time~!"

As Jenny said these words, most hung their mouths open, even Erza, who loved the idea of the harem, was slightly frightened that Jenny was basically saying that it was decided that they were going to get married at the age of 12, and however old Jenny was, something even she didn't really know, suspecting it to be around 13 or 14 the same as her.

"Tch...seems like this chick is a problem."

Surprisingly, Yukino mumbled this out as Levy looked on with scornful eyes, but Jenny didn't seem that concerned right now, preferring to rub faces against Shinobu, even occasionally placing small kisses on the boys face, who at this moment...was freaking out internally, having a beat red face, equally unsure eyes.

"M-Married?" Shinobu muttered out, and looked towards Zeref. "I-I erm...I'm already kinda engaaaaaa..." He was about to say he was engaged to Zeref (at least that's what he thought of their relationship) when he saw Zeref shake her head, so he didn't say that, and spoke other words. "J-Jenny-san, I'm so glad you're safe...I thought something was off about your leaving."

Jenny wore a bright smile on her face as she heard something that was very beautiful to her ears, even if it wasn't supposed to be something like that to the others.

"Ooh Angel, I knew that our love transcended everything else. I knew that you'd be worrying about me. And I felt it was as well, the love connection between us. So let us pick out venues when we can."

"Whats a venue...?"

He genuinely didn't know what she was talking about, but the girls all did, and glared holes into Jenny's skull, even Erza to an extent as she had her own plans for the harem, and it didn't include Jenny taking first position, something Erza was determined about.

"Don't say such things, Jenny." Kagura rudely said, and pushed Jenny off the confused Shota, and then helped him to his feet, but Jenny was right in there, latching onto him tightly, and when Kagura tried to push her off, she didn't let go, so Kagura decided to ignore her for the moment and continue on with the situation. "Shinobu, I'm sure you're aware of the situation at hand?"

He nodded seriously at her, forgetting the marriage thing Jenny was talking about for the moment.

"Yes, that's right. We've got Demon's to deal with, we've got the main antagonist to deal with, and we've got some big assed Demons out there capable of destroying the city if they want too."

Kagura nodded, as the King came closer to the people.

"My daughter. Where is she, exactly? I thought that she was with all of you...but she isn't. What's going on with that?"

Upon hearing that, Shinobu, Yukino and Levy held their heads down in shame, while Zeref stood off to the side without saying anything about the kidnapping of the Princess.

"Yeah...about that..."

Levy began, unsure of how to explain to the King, so Shinobu toughened his face, and spoke with a kind smile on his face.

"Don't worry, the Princess is going to be okay. I'm going to go and rescue her personally...unfortunately, we were unable to get to her in time, and that was...something that I regret. He took her with him to the castle, and wants to have some kind of final showdown with me."

Once those words left his lips, the King hung his head down in despair.

"I see...so that's how it is..."

"Don't worry, your majesty...speaking of, where was the King anyway?"

That thought entered the mind of Shinobu, even Yukino and Levy (to a lesser extent) were confused by this, not having been told what was going on, on this end of the situation. But even though they had confused faces, Erza waved her hand at them.

"Don't worry about it, we'll explain at a later date."

"But now, we should deal with these things, though. Shouldn't we?"

Juvia piped in from the side, earning a nod from Yukino.

"Yes, that's right. We've got to deal with the Demons around, save the Princess, and protect the townspeople as well."

Sherria then raised her hand up.

"Eeh...not to put a downer on the situation, but how are we supposed to do this? Besides Shinobu-chan, none of us are Devil Slayers. Even though we've been able to hold our own, we can't continue on. We're going to lose eventually."

Bringing up a good question, Shinobu was about to answer when his eyes looked towards Meredy, opening them up a significant portion, and as if he had seen a ghost, he walked closer to the young girl, bending down when he got close enough.

"You're Meredy-san, aren't you?"

Meredy, shocked that he knew who she was, gave a shy nod at the first time her 'Papa' had ever talked to her before, loving the sound of his voice, something akin to velvet to her.

"Y-Yes...b-but how did you..."

Meredy was confused on how Shinobu knew who she was, but Shinobu patted her head in a comforting manner, sending pleasurable waves of kindness through her body, and her soul as well.

"Ultear, she told me about you...I guess that she passed onto me some info about you. From seeing your face, I knew who you were and knew that I would have to least talk with you."

""Wait!? You saw Ultear again!? When did this happen!?""

Kagura and Levy, the only two people that did know of Ultear due to Shinobu telling them in the past had shouted this out with shocked faces as the others bar Zeref and Yukino became confused by who Ultear was.

"Ultear...who is this person? Another member for the harem, perhaps?"

"I've never heard of her before."

"Juvia hasn't heard either."

Erza, Sherria, and Juvia asked while Jenny nodded in agreement, all of them wanting to know what's going on, but they didn't get an answer as Shinobu nodded towards Kagura and Levy.

"Yes...that's right. Ultear actually attempted to save me and Yuki-chan. But she was taken away by some old dude. I don't know what his deal was. I was kind of out of it, so I don't remember it much, but I remember her fighting for our freedom." He explained and turned back to Meredy. "Meredy-san, are you safe? Have you been hurt anywhere!? Don't be afraid to tell me, I will definitely see if you're okay!"

Speaking as if a concerned parent (though that wasn't something he intended, but how it ended up) he checked over Meredy's body quickly and over-dramatically, making sure that she didn't have any wounds, as Meredy's small face turned slightly red with embarrassment, but also felt something else as well, something good.

"Y-Yes...I am okay..."

"You sure? Don't worry, I will definitely protect you now, and we'll go and find Ultear as well. She might be lost right now, but once we've done this, we'll go and find her, rescue her if need be and stay together."

Meredy's small face trembled a little bit, so Shinobu opened his arms wide. Seeing that Meredy gave in, and gained the hug that she had longed for, for so long, jumping directly into his arms, and embraced the father figure that she longed to do, and she couldn't deny that she didn't like it.

"It was scary...these Demon thingy's were scary..."

Meredy's small voice reached Shinobu who patted her on the back of the head affectionately, whispering words of comfort as the females looked on with small blushes, even Zeref, thinking the same thing, and that was...something they didn't wish to share, but was obvious what that thing was.

"Shhh, it's okay now Meredy-san. I'm here now. Don't worry, I wont let anything touch you. If they attempt to do something like that, I will definitely blow them away with my Devil Slayer Magic. No Demon is touching Meredy-san, or they have to kill me first."

"Pap...Shinobu-san..." She stopped herself from saying 'Papa', unsure of how he'd take such things, and clung to him happily, finally gaining the father Ultear had spoke about before. " _Ul was right after all...so kind...Papa is the best after all...I don't ever wanna be away from Papa again...I wanna stay with Ul and Papa forever and ever..._ "

As Meredy thought about this, Shinobu picked up the girl, and held her to his hip with one arm, using his other one to affectionately pet the girls face again and again, feeling strangely compelled to protect Meredy despite having just met her.

He then turned to the others, and saw that all of them, even the King, was smiling at them two together, Meredy snuggling against the side of him in embarrassment as Levy moved closer and closer with an even bigger blush than the rest of them.

Looking downwards at Levy, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Whats going on with everyone Levy-chan? They've suddenly become quite quiet. Whats going on?"

Levy giggled slightly, and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Shi-chan. It's just...we've found something out about you with...Meredy-san there. And it is a good thing."

"Oh? What is that thing exactly?"

Again, Levy giggled soft heartedly, shaking her head again and again.

"It doesn't matter, Shi-chan. But you know, you're really kind to Meredy-san, aren't you?"

Shinobu looked towards Meredy who wore a bright smile on her face, then towards Levy and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's something that comes naturally I guess. I've always liked children."

"Th-That's good thing, Shi-chan. It's...practice for the future as well...when we..."

Levy couldn't even finish the sentence as she had a huge flush on her face. Shinobu shrugged his shoulders towards her, and looked past her, looking at everyone around, but he then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Mirajane-san? I thought she'd be here as well. But she isn't...what's going on? Is she going to be fighting Demons...though she has the Satan Soul Take Over and that would be useful right now."

Levy and Yukino also noticed this, while Zeref could feel where Mirajane was easily due to being able to sense such things, but for the other three, they weren't that lucky to sense such things.

"Yeah, Mira is fighting Zancrow right now, I think the name is. He's a God Slayer, a flame God Slayer."

"Ooh my God, that guy was a God Slayer!?"

Sherria let out an exuberant and astounded breath, something that most slapped their faces with their palms about, but decided to ignore her for a moment who was in awe at it all.

"Zancrow...that's the guy that attacked me, isn't it?"

Yukino noted with raised eyebrows as Shinobu nodded his head, remembering the same thing as when he was attacked by this person, but he knew that if Mira was fighting him, then that would be dangerous.

"Does she need a hand, then?"

Shinobu offered, but Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. We don't have away to contact her."

"I see, then that's the case. I will contact her." Shinobu explained, and placed a finger to his forehead. "I will use Telepathy to contact Mirajane-san, and see what's going on, and if she needs help."

Kagura gave her nod of acceptance.

"Yes, that's most likely wise. But how can you contact her if you don't know where she is?"

"As long as she is within the city, I will be able to find her. It is basically just thinking about talking to someone who is right in front of you, but far away, if that makes sense? Either way, I just think about talking to Mirajane-san, and if she's in my range, it will be able to connect us together."

Levy pouted at the idea of being 'connected' with Mirajane, but knew that the context of being connected with Mira, and wore a smiley face, though felt down at the same time, as he didn't want her to be connected.

"I see, so that's how it works. Makes sense, I suppose."

Kagura noted as Shinobu to work with contacting Mirajane.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mirajane and Zancrow. Zancrow had fired off a Flame Gods Bellows towards the unsuspecting Mirajane.

While she was lamenting the fates of Shinobu and the others, she was caught my surprise by Zancrow's flame attack, his breath attack that headed for her like a whirlwind.

"Time to die you bitch!"

As the flames neared her, Mirajane was somehow able to extend her wings, and take flight, but at the last second, some of her foot was engulfed by the flames, burning her slightly.

She winced at the pain, but shrugged it off, and returned to another part of the ground, feeling some pain as she put some pressure on her foot, but she stopped herself from feeling the pain, focusing on Zancrow in front of her with a wild smile on her face.

"Did you think you'd get me with something like this?"

"Don't be a bitch!"

Mirajane bated the man into attacking, who growled at Mirajane herself, shooting off some flame bullets, all black in colour. Mirajane, rather than dodging them, didn't do anything like that, opening her arms wide.

"Hah!" Exclaimed Mira as she released a dark wave from her being, destroying the darkness bullets with ease. "I said it myself, didn't I? You cannot beat me with simple tricks like this!"

[...ira...ane...an...]

Mira thought she heard something within her head, but shrugged her shoulders, and faced Zancrow, with Zancrow by now having made two scythes in his hand, looking like the grim reaper.

"Do you know what? I've had enough of you. So, I'm going to kill you now, and go back for your friends as well. That's alright, isn't it? I'm going to end your friends lives now, so don't worry, I am going to end you."

[...Mir...jane...san...]

As Zancrow said this, Mirajane heard the same voice again in her mind, but it came through clear this time, cocking her eyebrows up in new confusion as she saw Zancrow had wasted no time in coming at her, swinging both scythes towards her body.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

With having a gleeful expression, Zancrow sliced from the left and right, trying to trap Mirajane. At first, she was going to block the attacks, but she saw that they were more potent than before, so she opted to dodge.

"Just what's going on...that voice in my head is..."

She spoke aloud, continuing to dodge at the same time.

[Mirajane-san! C-Can you hear me now!]

This time, the voice came through clear as if she was being spoke to by word of mouth, but she knew that it was within her mind, and that the voice belonged to that of Shinobu.

" _Shinobu, that's you, isn't it?_ "

Mirajane excitedly said, dodging another slice, and giving a punch in return, sending him back a fair distance, skidding across the ground but came to a halt not that much further away from her.

[Yes, it's me. Don't worry, myself, and Yuki-chan are safe. We've met up with Erza-san and the others, and they are okay as well. But how are you? Erza-san said that you're fighting against Zancrow?]

As he asked this within her mind, Zancrow crossed the distance, and spat of a ball of flames towards her face at the same time he slammed the scythes at either side of her, so she was stuck and wouldn't be able to move.

" _Don't worry about me!_ " She boomed out within her mind, crushing the ball of flames with her one hand, the other gathering darkness. " _Zancrow is kinda tough, but it isn't anything I can't handle!_ " She exclaimed within her mind, and looked at Zancrow with a smirk. "Get out of my face!"

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaa!"

He yelled as Mira slammed her fist into Zancrow's chest, the darkness giving it an extra power boost, causing him to cry out in pain and sent him crashing into a building, causing it to collapse around him, something Mirajane smirked at, giving her a moment to talk with Shinobu.

[I see. I'm glad. The Princess has been...captured again, and is being...held hostage. And I'm sure you've noticed the Demons around as well, the big ones that came from the gate thingy in the sky.]

Mirajane nodded to herself, looking towards the large Demons.

" _Yes, I know. I presume that you've got a plan to deal with this?_ "

She gave a question, and turned her attention back to the house, so she wasn't blind sided by Zancrow again so she didn't get any burns.

[Exactly. I've got to go and save the Princess, due to what the man said that he wanted. We haven't worked out the mechanics yet, but I'm sure that we'll be dealing with the Demons soon enough. But the question is, do you want anyone to come and help you?]

Mirajane thought about it for a few seconds, but ultimately, she disagreed.

" _There's no need. Don't worry about it, Shinobu. Just do what you need to do and save the Princess and defeat these Demons. I've got Zancrow on the ropes, I will finish him off soon and then join up with the others in fighting whatever. Don't waste time in coming here, it isn't needed._ "

She told him what's what, which she thought would be the best thing to do, as she saw that some of the rubble of the house that came down on Zancrow was slowly moving, indicating that something wasn't right.

[I see, then good luck Mirajane-san. Please be safe and sound. Also, please don't do anything reckless and come back to us soon, alright? Don't let anything happen that shouldn't.]

Mirajane wore a smile on her face, inclining her neck, despite him not being able to see it.

" _Yeah...good luck Shinobu...and also, I'm glad that you didn't die...I would've become sad if you had died._ "

She expressed her genuine thoughts on the matter, as she knew the connection was cute after she had said good luck, Shinobu not hearing the last part, which she was conflicted about, unsure if she was happy or sad that he didn't hear such things.

It was at that time Zancrow had used his flames to make a pillar where he stood, incinerating the rubble and he dragged his body out of the rubbed, shooting a dark look towards Mirajane.

"Right, you little bitch! I'm going to end you!"

Mirajane folded her arms, and looked towards Zancrow with a dirty grin on her face.

"I see. Then let us finish this."

With that, the final clash against God Slayer and Demon began.

* * *

At the stadium, Shinobu had just finished conversing with Mirajane, and put his hand down and explained to the others what Mirajane had said. As they listened, most knew that Mirajane would've said something like that.

Once he finished, he looked at everyone around.

"Since Mirajane-san is dealing with Zancrow, we should get to work as well."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the Demons? Our attacks aren't working as well as they should against these things. It seems like we're useless in this fight after all..."

Kagura had a bitter expression on her face, thinking about how she didn't want to be useless in a fight, but right now, that's how she felt on the matter. It was the same for the others around who weren't a Devil Slayer, even Levy to an extent wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything now that she wasn't a Devil Slayer anymore.

As they began looking down, Shinobu wore a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll all be able to damage Demons like I can."

As soon as the words left his lips, all of the people present became slightly confused on what he meant by that.

[Huh? What do you mean?]

Besides Zeref, they all asked this to Shinobu who giggled and walked towards the centre of the arena.

"There is one spell, that I have. I don't know if it will work or not, because I've not mastered it, but Sensei said that I would be able to do it if I try. It is something that should turn the tide in our direction."

"A spell you have? What's it going to do?"

Even Levy, who had his Magic before was confused, and unsure of what he was going on about. But with a confident smile, Shinobu looked at everyone in the arena, his eyes shining brightly.

"Hmmmm, how about I make you all Devil Slayers?"

[WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?]

Of course, the information was too shocking for them to even understand it. He had said something so outrageous, something no one would ever expect. Thoughts of how they would be able to become Devil Slayers ran through their minds.

Though, he smiled at the cries that were sent his way, and went onto explain once taking in a deep breath.

"It's a spell that is...somewhat known by me. I've practiced it before, but I've never been able to do it before. But Sensei said that I should be able to do it, so I believe her that I can."

"Hold on a second, how would Juvia and everyone become Devil Slayers?"

Juvia came out and flatly asked this, rejecting the notion that he was going to give them his Light Devil Slayer Magic, which would leave him powerless.

Shinobu cocked his head towards Juvia, continuing to smile as Meredy hugged onto Shinobu cutely.

"Well, when I say 'become a Devil Slayer' I mean giving you an aura of slaying Demons. I wont be passing my Light Devil Slayer Magic onto you, but giving you an aura that will allow you to hurt Demons more than your normal attacks would. It will allow you to become...I dunno the word, I wanna say pseudo Devil Slayers, but I'm not sure if that is right or not."

They all furrowed their eyebrows in confusion but Erza was the one to make come clairty to the confusion.

"So, you're saying that you're able to give us the aura of a Devil Slayer. And say that my Sword Magic, Juvia's Water Magic, Jenny's Machina Soul Take Over Magic and so forth are able to have the abilities to slay Demons?"

Shinobu confirmed it with a nod of his head to Erza, the others having astounded faces at the very idea that Shinobu could do something so spectacular as that.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Erza-san. While your strength wont increase, your attacks will give far more harm to a Demon than your attacks now, though on a lower level than a true Devil Slayer, but still more than your attacks do now. The duration of the spell is..."

"Twenty minutes, with my Magic powering you."

Zeref calmly stated, gaining a thankful nod from Shinobu.

"As Sensei said, it should give everyone a twenty minute ability to allow their attacks to harm a Demon. Since our opponents are Demons, I thought that this kind of spell would be effective, and allow not only me, but everyone to send these things to another area of existence, what do you think?"

"Well...it is ambitious, to say the least."

Kagura noted, as Jenny moved forward.

"If Angel says he can do it, then I say that we at least try. It can't hurt, can it?"

Sherria was the next to nod her head, and did a peace sign.

"It sounds awesome! I think that we should do it, if it can aide us in defeating these Demons!"

"Exactly, this is what we needed." Erza commented, giving her consent. "I don't know what it entails, but it is a good thing for our side. This is the break we needed. If we have a level playing field, giving us the ability to slay some Demons, then I am all for it."

"So, what should we do, Shin-chan?"

Yukino was the one to ask as he placed Meredy down, who clung to his leg immediately, wanting to feel more warmth from her father like figure.

"All of you, join hands. I need to be connected to each of you, through body contact."

"S-Skin to skin!?" Jenny suddenly came out with, blushing up a storm as she looked down at her torn dress. "W-Well, if that's what Angel needs then of course, I will strip off and show him everything...that's only the right thing to do..."

Jenny, with a gleeful yet embarrassed look in her eyes, removed the straps on her shoulders, and immediately showed her decent sized bare breasts for a girl her age which were bigger than some adults to Shinobu, the boys face lighting up like a christmas tree, some blood trickling out of his nose as he shyly turned away while the others had a wide mouthed face on, their eyes equally as wide as their mouths, in total disbelief, and the King was about to comment on it, when Kagura slammed her hand into his head, seeing the blood coming from his nose, knocking him out instantly.

Jenny then alluringly looked towards Shinobu, placing a hand on her left breast, holding it so Shinobu could see as she licked her lips hungrily, the nipple being slightly erect as Jenny thought that showing such things to Shinobu got her going a little bit.

"So, my Angel. Do these breasts suffice? I'm sure as an Angel, you're used to heavenly breasts, and mine are that of a mere mortal, but I have some confidence in my body. Don't you like them?"

She attempted to move closer, but one solid glare from Zeref made her stop...but that didn't stop Jenny doing a pose that showed off her ample bosom which Shinobu wasn't even tempted to look at...though in reality he was having an internal battle if he should or not.

Zeref then looked towards Shinobu, saw his blushing face and nose, her eyes lingering on the boys form for a few seconds, and then muttered "He's still my baby." then turned away with slight annoyance at Jenny coming onto Shinobu, showing that despite coming off as calm, she did show pangs of jealousy when other women came onto Shinobu.

" _Hmph, I think mine are bigger. So take that Jenny...though if it is a place where we strip, should I get undressed now...nah, it can't be something like that, can it? He said body contact...not skin to skin, naked contact...Jenny is just a pervert...that's her place within the harem! She's the perverted girl in the harem!_ "

Erza wore a proud smile on her face for this fact, looking down at her chest with a happy look in her eyes, and also glad that she found a place for Jenny within the harem, though wasn't sure if she should be happy with Jenny being an exhibitionist.

"Ooh wow, it seems that Jenny-chan's Love has become something amazing. I hope my own succeeds hers as well in the future! And I hope I get a good sized chest one day as well! Well done Jenny-chan for your bold actions! You're really becoming a good competitor!"

Sherria surprisingly (or not?) didn't seem to care that much in the end. At first she was slightly shocked, but that soon disappeared when she saw how Jenny was 'really going for it' in the ways of 'seduction' if it can be called that, praising the girl for her bold attitude.

" _So this is...Jenny-sans love for Shinobu-sama...san...chan?_ " Juvia mused to herself, sparing a glance at her chest. " _Seems Juvia needs to grow a little bit before Juvia can be compared to Jenny-san. Yes, if Juvia wants such things as well...Juvia will have to become more aggressive as well._ "

Though it was unclear to the others, Juvia had decided something within herself that would effect her thought patterns in future relationships, and how she would behave as well, thanks to Jenny and her bold actions.

Levy looked down at her own chest, her flat chest at that, and compared it to Jenny's, which was comparatively big.

" _She might be nutty and think Shi-chan is an Angel...but God surely gifted this girl with an ample chest, didn't he? Why God? Why not give me the big boobs? I could use them for Shi-chan after all...what's he going to..._ " A sudden thought came to her, realization as she quickly darted her eyes towards Shinobu. "Shi-chan don't look at the temptresses breasts! They aren't worth it!"

Levy yelled after coming to her senses and even though he wasn't anyway, she covered his eyes with her hands, Yukino bending down next to Meredy and covered the child's eyes so she wouldn't be scarred by this, while thinking about Jenny and compared her own breasts to her, but decided that it wasn't so bad.

"W-What are you doing you idiot!?"

Kagura quickly recovered from the side, roared with anger, jumping at Jenny and pinned her down quickly.

"Iyaaaaa!" She cried, struggling with Kagura. "The Angel said to bare it all! He said body contact, and you have to be naked for such things! I was only doing as he asked, now get off me!"

"He didn't even say that! He said body contact, he didn't say get naked! You just wanted to show your breasts to him!"

Kagura argued back, as Jenny pushed her back slightly.

"Well, I've got nothing to be shamed off. I've got lovely sized breasts, and you're jealous that you haven't, fried egg breasts."

Jenny sent a daring smirk towards Kagura who sharpened her eyes.

"F-Fried eggs for breasts!? M-My bosom for your information is a good size! So don't you comment on my breasts again!"

Jenny adopted a smirk on her face as she reached her hands for Kagura's top.

"Then, you wouldn't mind showing them!"

RIP!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Kagura as she covered her now revealed chest thanks to Jenny as a huge blush worked its way onto her face, hoping Shinobu hadn't seen her chest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JENNY YOU STUPID GIRL!?"

While that happened, the others all had hung mouths, as Shinobu wondered what was going on, his eyes being covered so he couldn't see.

Jenny didn't see what she had down wrong, and pushed Kagura off her as she stood up, her breasts bouncing at the same time.

"Oh, don't even say you've never thought about getting out the girls for Angel there. I know for a fact that you want to do something like this."

"I-I DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO SHOW WHAT I'VE GOT TO SHINOBU!"

Jenny ignored the screams from Kagura, and declared to Shinobu further as she pushed her arms together, only showcasing her breasts even more.

"Don't worry my Angel, I will take care of all your needs from this point forth! Even if you need e-ecchi things done, I will definitely give you the love that you deserve for being such a pure boy!"

"You've lost it!" Levy exclaimed as her hands unintentionally fell from Shinobu's eyes, but the boy didn't know if he should open his eyes or not. "Y-You can't suddenly come onto Shi-chan! Sh-Shi-chan doesn't belong to you...Shi-chan can...Shi-chan doesn't..."

"No Levy!" Erza berated for reasons unknown to the bluenette. "This is a battle of breasts now, and since you've won me at fighting, I've declared to myself that I will never lose to you in anything ever again!"

As Erza said that, she unequipped her armour, to turned into nothing but her casual outfit. But the next second, Erza raised her hands to her shirt, and pulled it off, to reveal her bra.

"W-What are you doing Erza!?"

Levy screeched as Erza took the plunge, and removed her shirt, so she was standing there in her bra and panties which were a lacy black colour, pointing straight at Levy as she announced.

"You! I lost to you in a fight, but I will not lose anywhere else! I will not lose in terms of my breasts and body! That's something I refuse from you Levy McGarden! I wont be getting out the girls, but seeing me in these is enough to beat you! I would suggest you getting out the girls...but I don't think anything is there, is there?"

Immediately, Levy looked down at her chest, and sobbed slightly.

"S-Shi-chan doesn't care about such things..."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. From now on, whether it be in body or fighting, I wont lose to you Levy McGarden!" Erza declared to the crying Levy, then turned to Juvia, and grinned ear to ear. "Now Juvia, why don't we do something about that top and pants you're wearing?"

"W-Wait-"

RIP!

Before Juvia could say anything, Erza yanked down Juvia's coat, the buttons unhooking with a single fluid motion, doing the same with the top and pants she wore underneath and surprisingly, Juvia wore something seductive as panties and bra where exposed, showing a blue stripped bra, matching panties.

"ERZA-SAAAAAAN!"

Juvia cried out, covering her chest with a beat red face, as Erza seemed calm about having her panties and bra out despite Shinobu being there, though the boy had enough sense to keep his eyes closed, for the moment.

"Sorry Juvia, but I wont lose anymore, and you've got a good sized chest, plus your body is good as well. It should be free to the world. And this will help you decide if you want to become apart of the harem or not, wont it? You'll be able to see if you want Shinobu to look at your breasts or not. Though covered by the bra, you can make out the nipple if you look hard enough. I like your style, your choice in underwear is amazing."

Juvia bit her bottom lip with a flushing face, steam coming out of her ears and she looked towards Shinobu with that face.

"I-If he sees Juvia's chest...does that mean Juvia cannot marry anyone else...? Juvia heard that the man she intends to marry is someone who can only be the first person who sees Juvia's underwear..."

Erza, while wearing a shit eating grin, placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, ignoring the burning stares from Levy and Yukino.

"You see, Juvia. If a man, in this case Shinobu, sees your chest, or even covered by a bra, then you have to become apart of his harem. That's how it works, Juvia."

"But that's-"

Levy went to interrupt, but Erza shot a dark scowl at her, the small girl giving a little cry, and relenting then she turned back to Juvia with a sweetly sickly face, which was hard to look at with the amount of happiness she was feeling right now.

"As I was saying, since Shinobu will see your chest, you really don't have much option, other than to become a harem member. Trust me Juvia, you'll do fantastic. I know this isn't the time, and my nipples are cold, but sometimes you have to push yourself. Allow Erza-nee-sama to guide you in the ways of the harem~"

"W-Well...if you think that's the only option for Juvia then..."

Erza nodded her neck with the fat grin on her face, and inched towards Shinobu.

"Now Juvia, allow Erza-nee-sama to teach you, guide you towards the harem, a better future. Trust me Juvia, you'll be happy within Shinobu's harem. You'll be looked after, and the harem girls will be like...harem sisters."

"Harem sisters?"

Juvia parroted as Levy looked pissed off, Erza giving an enchanting smile.

"That's right, Juvia. The girls will love one another like sisters, and then in turn love Shinobu like a lover. I'm sure that eventually, threesomes are going to happen, so be prepared for such things. Though girls tend to be okay if it is with a man they love. Now Juvia, allow your assets to bring you into the harem, my water woman!"

As Erza declared this, Jenny saw that they were getting really close to Shinobu, so she did a pose, and instantly, her outfit changed from her usual dress to a revealing lingerie, white in colour.

"Tch, don't forget that I'm gunning for my Angel as well! I wont be losing to you!"

Erza looked towards Jenny, and scoffed.

"Wearing white, pretending you're a virgin. How sadistic."

"W-What did you say!?" Jenny exclaimed as she glared. "I-I am a virgin! I'm saving myself for my Angel! Can the same be said for you!? And since when did you become apart of the harem anyway!?"

Jenny yelled as she rushed towards Shinobu, Erza doing the same with a reluctant Juvia.

"I'm not! I'm guiding the way into the harem! I'm making sure the harem sisters know what they are doing! I would be a bitch if I didn't show them how to do it, wouldn't I? I have to make sure that people like Juvia and other shy girls get the chance to shine within the harem!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

Jenny spat back as she made it to Shinobu, pushing her bust into his face, as he immediately felt it, though continued to close his eyes.

"Well, your face doesn't make sense but we don't comment on it!"

Erza roared as she pushed her bust into the other side of his head, sending a daring smirk towards Levy, who in turn looked ready to cry her eyes, comparing her chest to Erza's, which she clearly lost in, all the while having Juvia having her breasts pressing against his chest.

Yukino thought that it would be best to remove Meredy from the situation, and brought her to the side, though watched on with slight jealous eyes, Kagura joining her, having now done up her top so it covered her breasts again.

"N-No, that's not something you can do!"

Levy pouted and went to remove Erza, but Erza didn't move, petting Shinobu's face tenderly, using her fingers to rub against his lips ever so gently, something Levy thought was quite sexual since Erza had denied having any romantic interest in him.

"Shinobu~ Time to open your eyes sweet soul~ The harem girls wish to play a little bit~ Don't disappoint now~"

Erza's voice at the moment she said these words, sounded sweet, and cute as well, something most wouldn't expect from someone like Erza at this time, and at a crucial time of her life.

With a trembling body, Shinobu opened his eyes, and the first (and only) thing he saw was boobs. Erza;s boobs, and Jenny's boobs, his face sandwiched between the two of them, while the third set was pressed against his chest thanks to Juvia.

"E-Erza-san! J-Jenny-san! A-And Juvia-san! W-What are you doing all of a sudden!?"

The nervousness in his voice was evident, his body literally quaked at being close to three beautiful girls. Even though he knew that this wasn't the time or place, he, at the end of the day, was a man, and being this close to three beautiful women was more than enough to send his mind into overload.

"Sorry..."

Juvia muttered, trying to escape, but Erza stopped her, practically forcing the girl to keep her breasts against his chest. Meanwhile, Jenny got too close to his face for comfort, and sweetly whispered into his ear.

"Mouuuu, Angel~ Don't just show such a face~ I'm seriously close to giving you a kiss~"

"A-A kiss!?" Shinobu exclaimed in surprise, shaking his head. "M-My heart isn't ready for such things! P-Please don't become too hasty, it is too much for someone like me! I can't handle it! Sensei will surely become depressed if this happens in front of her! Levy-chan will cry if I did such things!"

Jenny gave a slight giggle, as she rubbed his lips with her own fingers, taking in the texture of the lips, feeling the moistness of the lips, something Jenny liked very much.

"Fueee, being shy is adorable my Angel-kun. Even if you're amazingly strong, being shy around women is so cute. Don't worry, those lips of yours, I will definitely take for myself my cute Shota Angel-kun..."

"No you flirt!" Erza head butted Jenny, and cradled Shinobu's head between her bust, causing his face to turn to lava, it was that hot. "You're not allowed to do such things yet Jenny, the pervert of the harem!"

"Owwwwww!" Jenny complained, rubbing the red mark on her forehead. "That's not even fair...I was going to give Angel a kiss...you ruined it now...what if Angel needs the kiss of life..."

"More like the kiss of death..."

Levy sweatdropped, keeping her voice low as she continued pulling Erza but to no avail.

"Then that's something that will be determined at a later date! You cannot come onto Shinobu until he is ready!"

Erza gave a scary looking face, an equally hostile aura all the while petting Shinobu on the back of the head without even realizing it, but Levy did, and wondered what the hell she was doing.

"No! I refuse! This isn't right! I'm going to kiss my Angel and we're going to have angelic children that are part human, whatever they are called!"

"No you're not! You're not doing it! Don't mess up my harem bitch!"

Erza and Jenny butted heads, not realizing that doing this action, only pushed their breasts against his face even more than they had been doing, his face turning more and more red.

"Jenny-san! Erza-san! Please stoooooooooooooooop~! I can't breathe~!"

Shinobu cried, their breasts cutting off his air supply, but the girls didn't hear anything, continuing to glare at one another with shit eating grins on their faces, showing such distorted smiles that it would make most seem frightened.

"In the beginning, Realight, this is the way that I run the harem! I am the mastermind of the harem! I wont allow you to tarnish it!"

"Me tarnish it!? I'm the one who is trying to make a move on the Angel, isn't that what you, harem building Erza-san, wanted!?"

"Not until Mira has her spot in the harem! I have to make sure her place is secured first!"

As they fought one another, Juvia attempted to stand up, wanting to leave the area, but Erza saw this and exclaimed "Not a chance!" and yanked her downwards.

"Iyaaa!" Juvia cried as her boobs ended up right in front of Shinobu's face. Juvia looked down, and blushed up a storm when she realized that Shinobu's face was essentially in her bust. "J-Juvia is so sorry!" She apologized, went to stand up but Erza stopped her. "E-Erza-san, please stop this!"

"No, I can't." She spoke calmly, despite the situation and wresting with Jenny. "I've got to make sure that you get into the harem. I wont let you go Juvia, until you are apart of the harem."

As she said those words, Shinobu's mind couldn't process anything else, and he let out a "Eep!" and fainted on the spot. Despite being able to face Demons, not be bothered by them, and has seen many strange things in his life, he couldn't handle being this close to three beautiful women at the same time, his head going back until it hit the ground.

"Sorry Shinobu-sama...san...chan...but does that mean...you like Juvia's boobs...?"

Some small part of her didn't mind if he did or not. She didn't know what she felt when it concerned Shinobu, but she was happy regardless if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Geez, look what you've done now, Erza!"

Levy complained as Erza held her head down.

"It wasn't my intention...but I have to make sure that the harem is amazing...and it is..."

"Ooh my Angel...don't worry, I will make sure you're awoken by a beautiful blonde and then we'll share a kiss."

"Not you! I will transform into Mira, and make sure that he sees her, and thinks she is his Demon...Angel thing and they'll hopefully become a lovely couple!"

Erza spat back and got into an argument with Jenny.

"Shi-chan, please wake up before something happens..."

"Shinobu-sama...san...chan...please wake up...for Juvia's health..."

While that happened, Levy and Juvia tried to rouse the boy the best that they could, but by now, he had swirls for eyes, memories of bouncing boobs in his heart, something that wasn't sure to scar or enlighten the boy, only time could tell.

As that was happening, Zeref and Sherria were stood to the side.

"Ehehehe, seems like no one is interested in the fighting outside, huh Serah-chan?"

Zeref put a hand to her face, sighing deeply.

"That's something I can't even think about...for the time being at least, it seems that the Demons are leaving the humans outside alone, focusing the attack on this place...but we need to get going soon...Shinobu just has to wake up first."

Zeref sweatdropped at the end as she saw Shinobu still passed out, having the girls fight over him. Even Kagura and Yukino who stood out of the way watched on with worried eyes, all the while attempting to protect Meredy's innocence from the more...wild girls in the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, staring off into the distance, was the mastermind behind the plan, with Hisui tied up being him. He sat at the edge of the castle, and twiddled his thumbs together again and again.

"So...are they going to come or what...? I've got...things to do...this is...hurry up already..."

With a bored expression on his face, a half hearted sigh escaped his lips as he impatiently waited for Shinobu to come and rescue the Princess so he could kill him and the others as well.

Hisui could only look on...and silently, she was wondering what was going on, because right now, she couldn't tell, and could only be in the company of a psychopath, something that she didn't want to be in, ever.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, it started off with what happened to Hisui who desperately tried to fight, but due to not being able to fight, was subdued quite easily. Then there was a dream, showing Ultear's idea of a better life, with Shinobu and Meredy together with her. But then Ultear woke up and decided to save Shinobu and the town, with Hades leaving with a comment that rattled Ultear slightly. Then there was some Zancrow fighting, some fighting in the stadium with some banter, then Shinobu finally met Meredy, and thanks to Ultear who gave him information last time they met, when she passed out, it seems Shinobu cares about Meredy now, and will protect her which will come into play later on in the story. Then there was some...misunderstandings, and pretty much Erza, Juvia not by choice, and Jenny stripped to their panties and bras causing Shinobu to pass out.**

 **Next chapter will have some confrontations as well, Shinobu finally going to face the guy responsible for this, who's hinted at something happening to him as well, making him something more than he used to be. Anyway, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, that's what it is. Eh, I suppose it could happen, though it most likely wont ever be brought up in canon or anything like that.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it is going to be something troublesome for her, wont it? In the future, she's going to be calling Shinobu that, with some funny results. Oh yeah, he'll be definitely getting something from the King, and I can so imagine something like that happening.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, I thought it would be a cool concept to add into the story. You'll see what happens with them this chapter. Mirajane is going to have, something to her alright. You never know, it's got to be something like that, huh. Just wait until she calls it him properly. It is going to be a funny scene. Hehe, Jenny and her whacky endeavours, she's surely going to be something when she grows up huh.**

 **Ragna; Hehe, I'm glad that it brought a smile to your face, and a laugh as well. That's always a good thing. God yeah, Jenny shouldn't hear such things, she'll scar Meredy for life if her rage is unleashed.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, it seems that in reality, or her dream, Ultear is always going to be torturing Zancrow. It will be, Shinobu and the enemy will have an awesome fight, if I do say so myself.**

 **Anime PJ; It's more like Erza's wishes for her to be in the harem, as you'll see more in the future when more girls that aren't in his harem introduced. Hehe, he surely is quite lucky, isn't he? But yeah, they forgot for a few minutes, but they are back now, and ready to fight. The conclusion is going to be something to see.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it goes to show that despite what she feels and what she shows, she does still at her core love Shinobu. Hehe, I've actually got a scene for when Tenrou arc comes up for Mirajane and Zancrow, something funny as well. Eeh, it's more like Shinobu is wrapping their magic with his own, so they have the aura of one, but not the true abilities of a Devil Slayer, though will still have some abilities to kill Demons. It's Erza's thing, that she needs to do, and have people join the harem, even if they don't want too. It will be shown more in the future.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it surely did go well, didn't it? It pretty is understandable that she would want something like that to begin with. I actually have a good idea for that part of the story, in more ways than one. Erza...well, she's going to get quite disappointed in the future as well. And thank you!**

 **Lightwave; You've got a point, that guys got some serious stamina and durability. Hehe, under it all, Ultear has a good heart that wants to have a relationship with Shinobu, and a family with Meredy in the mix as well.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, she's having a good dream, showing that even though she's got some yandere tendencies. Well, it seems dream Shinobu really shares Ultear's happiness, huh. In the future, she will be calling him that with some funny results.**

 **Nostaglas; Yeah, it's kind of a toss up between the two, isn't it? And thank you! Here's the next one!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks! I am glad that you do! Eeh, the next arc huh. Well, that would be spoilers~**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The final confrontation part 2!**

After the misunderstanding with everyone, with Jenny and Erza, Shinobu finally recovered. He recovered to the point that he was able to cast the spell to help everyone along.

Everyone was within a circle, connected by their joint hands. Shinobu was stood next to Levy and Kagura, the pair occupying his left and right hand respectably. The others were around in the circle, the King to the side since he didn't fight.

Meredy was clinging to Shinobu's leg, while Zeref had her hands on his shoulders, giving him some magical power. As she did, he could feel her power flow into him as he concentrated.

Jenny, Erza, and Juvia all looked on towards Shinobu, who breathed in and out, in an attempt to collect himself. At the same time, Yukino and Sherria didn't have a doubt within their minds that Shinobu was going to be able to succeed if he tried his best. They believed in him that much.

"Eeh, can I stand next to Angel...?"

Jenn was the first to speak, wishing to go next to Shinobu. However, Erza shook her head.

"Sorry, but currently, you're a danger."

Swiftly replied Erza, continuing to shake her head in a defiant manner, drawing a pout from the younger girl.

"W-Why can't I...wait, I'm a danger? W-What does that even mean!? I'm not a danger!"

"You're a danger to the Shota. We have all agreed that you are too dangerous to be left alone with the Shota, so for now, you're on probation."

Erza told her with a nod of her head, a stern expression within her eyes, making Jenny's own eyes water.

"P-Probation...as in what prisoners get!? I'm not even someone like that! I've done nothing to you people! I just wanted to be with my Angel! It isn't my fault if I mistook what he said!"

Jenny let out in a wild cry, shaking her body in a convulsing manner.

"But, the fact remains that you're a danger to the Shota community, and if you continue on being said danger, we might have to find some professional help for you, my perverted Shotacon."

Erza's comment drew a blank stare from Kagura, the violet haired woman trying to make sense of what she had just said, and if she could make it make sense in the first place, which she was having a difficult time in doing.

" _Shota's are communities now...? Since when did this happen? I'm pretty sure that they aren't._ "

Kagura's sweatdrop rolled down her face, watching the back and forth between Erza and Jenny, finding it slightly amusing in away.

In the midst of that however, Levy turned towards Shinobu who seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Is this going to work, Shi-chan?"

Levy was the one to question which was on everyone's mind.

Shinobu gave a single nod of his head, agreeing that this would be the case.

"That's right, we'll be able to do something if we work together. That's how it is, Levy-chan. With this, your attacks will be able to hurt a Demon more than usual. Though we need to finish this off soon before it spreads any further than it already has. It would be better if there were more of us, but for now, I guess that we'll have to do the best that we can."

Levy couldn't agree more with what he said, thinking along the same lines.

She didn't want to continue this much longer. She was worried if something was going to happen or not, which she didn't want to happen. She thought of the people that were suffering, and what would be happening with the outside of the dome as well, seeing the Demons coming this way.

"Come on, Shinobu." Kagura spoke with irritation, not at him but the situations direness. "We should hurry, before something else could happen. I don't know about you, but I don't want these things to continue for much longer."

"Right, I understand. We should go quickly. I'll do my best for you all!"

He closed his eyes, and began concentrating.

While he concentrated, he was looked at by everyone around. All wondering what was going to happen next. Some didn't know what to think about it, some also thought that it might not work, considering that there are quite a number of people around. And some, had complete trust in him, like Jenny and Levy, even Yukino to an extent.

" _Come on...come on...work...work...don't let me down now...come on power...do it for me...do it...do it...do it...give my aura to the others...give my aura to the others...allow them to slay Demons...why...isn't it working? I'm doing my best, but nothing is happening...come on, please work..._ "

Shinobu was having a hard time in doing it.

Since it was a spell that he wasn't able to perfect before, he didn't know how to do it properly, giving him some frustrations, making his mental concentration lax, therefore not allowing him to draw out the power.

However, Zeref leaned in close, and gave him reassuring words.

"Shinobu, calm your mind...don't force it...allow it to come naturally. Forcing something isn't going to help...your light isn't something that is forced, it is something natural. Like the pureness of your soul, allow the aura to come out like that...I know you can do it, because you're my miracle..."

"Sensei..."

She gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his shoulders just enough so he knew that she was there to aid him. Just hearing what she said was enough to make him feel immensely happy, giving him enough power to continue onwards.

For over half a minute, nothing happened, which people thought it failed. But then, a small light came from Shinobu, in the shape of a body, going all around his body, his aura.

One by one, the aura travelled across the people. Starting with Levy and Kagura, the aura went towards all of the people connected through the hands. As the aura washed over them, the girls all felt happy, as if something amazing was happening to them.

"Light Devils Blessing!"

With that announcement, the spell was complete, and a change happened to all of the girls connected to him.

They let go of the boy, or whoever they were holding onto, a beautiful whiteness around their bodies. It surrounded them from head to toe, coating them in this uniqueness.

Kagura was the first to notice the change within herself, and could feel the aura wrapped her body like a warm hug, which she enjoyed very much. She wouldn't show it on her face, but she did enjoy it very much.

"This is amazing, he's really gifted you all..."

The King's eyes lit up with renewed hope, hope that his daughter could be now saved from certain death.

"It's really warm..."

Juvia noted, rubbing her arms. Juvia loved the sensation that she was feeling right now, the feeling or warmth, which she couldn't quite put her finger on, but knew that the aura was a good one, a clean and beautiful one at that.

"Awesome! This is amazing after all! I'm a God Devil Slayer now~! This is amazing! I slay Heaven and Hell!"

Sherria was ecstatic, shaking her body around, dancing while using her wind to make some currents around her, to see the added light that was wrapped around her wind, making it shimmer in the sunlight.

"Yes, this feels like..."

Jenny was going to comment, but Erza shook her head.

"Don't start with the Angels stuff sweetheart."

Erza spoke with slight annoyance, yet a joking tone in her voice as well.

"O-Oh...but it feels like that a little bit, doesn't it? I feel like I've been blessed by an Angel. By my Angel at that. I think that this is Angels blessing, rather than the Light Devils Blessing, don't you think?"

Erza shuddered, dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand, and then faced Shinobu.

"With this, we should be able to do something against these foes."

Shinobu nodded, and was about to say something when he saw something about Zeref.

Even though she wasn't touching him anymore, she was...displaying emotions. She had Shinobu's aura around her, hugging her form quite pleasingly, giving her the appearance of an Angel.

It shocked him, as she was smiling at him, even if she didn't even realize it herself, until Shinobu walked closer to her, and whispered so the others couldn't hear, who were still lamenting the fact that they had powers to slay Demons...rather, they had the aura to slay Demons with now.

"Sensei...you're smiling."

"Yes...what about it? You always tell me to smile more, so what's the problem?"

Zeref didn't see it, and what was wrong with it, but Shinobu showed his hands to her.

"It's...you did it without holding onto me...?"

Zeref blinked a few times, looked at herself, then looked back at Shinobu as the realization came to her.

"You're...right. I'm not...touching you...yet, I feel...happy and the curse isn't...but why is that..." She paused, then smiled towards Shinobu. "You...you must've done it subconsciously, huh."

"Sensei?"

Shinobu didn't quite understand what Zeref was trying to say, so she explained it while rubbing the back of his head with her hand, slowly taking in the blonde locks with her hand.

"You...your uniqueness, you laced the aura with it, and passed it onto me. You must've done it...fueee, it seems you're full of surprises, Shinobu. I didn't expect it to happen, but you did it, for me. Thank you."

Shinobu rubbed under his nose, having a small smile on his face.

"Hehe, don't thank me Sensei because I'll do anything to make Sensei smile, especially since she's my future wife~ And not that pink haired little bastard~ Oops, I meant person~"

Hearing that was enough for Zeref to love him all over again. She knew it was genuine as well, she knew that he would do anything to make her smile, which he has done many times in the past before.

"I know you would baby, though I've said that my relationship with him isn't something like you're thinking of so don't say such things."

"Hmmmm, yet why does it feel like Sensei has a former past relationship with this boy...?"

Shinobu hummed deep in thought, as Zeref rolled her eyes.

"It's your overactive imagination playing with your mind. Now...go and do what you do best."

"Hehe, is that kicking butt?"

Zeref smiled, leaned down and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Exactly, go and kick some butt."

Shinobu's head bobbed up and down as he looked towards the girls.

"Now, we should go and defeat these Demons everyone!"

[Yes!]

The girls all cheered, then Erza stepped forward.

"Now, Levy, Jenny. You two go and help with the evacuations with Sherria. Since those people need helping as well, it would be the best for your abilities. Also, please escort the King as well, it would be bad if something happened with him. And because Levy is stronger than the current me..."

"I'm not stronger than you are."

Levy butted into the conversation, as Erza shook her head in a dismissive manner.

"As I was saying, because Levy is stronger than the current me, even though she will not surpass me forever..." Levy sweatdropped and cried at the same time when she saw Erza's harsh glare on her. "...She will lead the charge and make sure that this doesn't spread further. Dealing with the Demons inside of the town, city, whatever, is all well and good, but if it spreads, we could be in dire situation territory here. Helping the people evacuate and stopping the Demons from breaching the city should be something that we aim to achieve. Since you three are more suited to that kind of battle, we'll leave that to you three for now until we can join later on."

"If only there were more of us though...there has to be many Demons...out there..."

Jenny noted as she looked outside of the barrier that encased them, and from what she could see, she could see many Demons circulating them, and also some going towards the distance as well. If she had to guess, then she would say that there were at least 100 that were in the city, possibly more.

"For the time being, we'll just have to make due with the people we have."

Kagura commented from the side, folding her arms, getting an agreeing nod from Erza herself.

"I'm sure that if you three go together, and maybe work with what's left of the Kings army, you should be able to least hold the line until we get there, so that's what you should hope to achieve as well. Winning that kind of battle isn't important, just holding them off would be enough for us, so we can deal with our problem, and then make it towards you guys."

The girls consisting or Jenny, Sherria and Levy, nodded in agreement, though they were still worried about such things, even if Erza was the one saying it, it didn't make them feel better .

Once seeing that, Erza then issued the next orders, no one really minding that she was the one to lead everyone, as no one else stepped up to the stage so to speak, with Shinbu just happy that everyone was able to work together effectively in times of need.

"Then myself, Juvia, Kagura and Yukino will go and deal with one of the big Demons. Most likely the fire one as from what I can tell at least, that seems to be the weaker of the two." Erza then turned towards Zeref who curiously eyed her up. "A-And...eeh, are you going to take the other big Demon out?"

"It's too strong for the current people around, it would be best if I took it out. The people you mentioned would be enough for the large fire Demon if you work together, and thanks to Shinobu, you'll be able to hurt it even more than before, it should shift the balance of the battle to a more fair fight. And if you are struggling, once I have finished off mine, I will lend my support to you."

Erza nodded with an "I see, that would be helpful." then looked towards Shinobu.

"Erza-san?"

He smiled out a questioning stare from both of his eyes, something Erza smiled at as well.

"And that leaves you, Shinobu."

Shinobu knew what she was saying and continued the conversation while giving a small smile.

"Yes, I know what I have to do. I'm gonna go and rescue the Princess. I'll take Meredy-san with me, protect her and whatnot. Mirajane-san said that she would be fine with dealing with Zancrow, so that just leaves the Princess and the town to deal with. Though I'm sure that it shouldn't be so difficult to do if I go all out against him. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Just keep yourselves safe."

Erza's eyes cast upwards and she smiled, having new determination within her eyes and spirit as well.

"Then, lets get to it!"

[Right!]

Everyone heared together, besides that of Zeref and Kagura of course, preferring to only smile at the sight of the newly formed battle squad.

"Good luck everyone! Shi-chan...everyone, please be careful and definitely don't die or anything! Stay alive!"

"Be careful Angel! I know with the power of Heaven on your side, you'll be able to beat the guy that captured me!"

"Do your best everyone!"

"Please, save my daughter!"

Following Erza's commands and the barrier being dropped by Zeref herself, Levy, Jenny and Sherria instantly took the King and ran towards where people were being evacuated too...but before they could go, Shinobu appeared beside Levy, having a concerned look in his eyes.

"Levy-chan, this battle is going to be..."

"I'm not going to run." She defiantly spoke, looking him square in the eyes. "Shi-chan has always protected me, and everyone around. This time, it is my turn to fight as well. Even if I'm not amazingly powerful like you or Erza, and the others, I will do what I can to the best of my ability. So don't worry about me, believe in me, Shi-chan."

Shinobu held reservations about it, and didn't wish for Levy to participate in the fighting, but he also knew that once Levy had something within her mind, she wouldn't stop until she did it, so he held his tongue back from speaking anything negative, giving a single nod.

"Okay...I understand, Levy-chan. But if you die, I will go into Heaven and bring your butt back down here."

"I knew it! He is an Angel after-" Erza swiftly did a karate chop to Jenny's excited head. "-ack!"

Jenny whimpered and skulked away from the redhead, as Levy smiled.

"Hehe, don't worry about me. I don't plan on dying today, or ever until it is my time. Just don't do anything stupid, Shi-chan. Don't put yourself into danger for someone else. Just make sure that you stay alive as well."

Hearing the heartfelt words from Levy, Shinobu reached out his hand, and gave her head a gentle pat.

This was his way of saying "I promise." without actually having to say it, and Levy understood that as well. She understood what he was saying to her, and it make her feel good that he said something like that, even without saying it in the first place.

"Shi-chan...I erm...I just also want to say that...no matter what happened with...Ultear-san...I'm...still here for you..."

Shinobu's mouth lifted up into a smile and he leaned closer to her.

"I'm really glad to have met you, Levy-chan. That day in the forest, I'm glad that I saved you because if I didn't, the world would've lost an amazing girl with a kind and passionate heart."

"Me too...not just because I didn't want to die or anything...hehehe, you get it, don't you?"

Shinobu couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him.

"Yes, I understand Levy-chan."

Levy wore a smile on her face, then did something quite unexpected, pressing her lips against his, and ran off quickly with a flush on her face, Jenny tightening her fists at the sight as Shinobu had a small pink dusting his cheeks.

"W-What in the hell was-"

"Jenny-chan!" Sherria interjected, and dragged the blonde away. "You can rant and rave as much as you want later! Today, we've got to be the Hero and Heroine's of the tale! We don't have time for jealousy!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! I want to be with my Angeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!"

Jenny let out a howl as she was dragged away, the King swiftly following after them, leaving the others inside of the stadium to contemplate what just happened between Levy and Shinobu, with Erza writing something down in a book that says 'Shinobu's Harem' on the front, though what she wrote was a mystery.

Once she finished writing the book, she stored it for safety sake, and then raised her hand upwards, producing a sword with her magical ability, a sword that radiated a lot of magical power.

"Girls, follow me!" Erza Requipped some armour and jumped upwards, slicing a Demon that was coming for her in half, opening her eyes in mild shock when she did it. "Wow, so it does make a difference after all! I think we can win with this!"

She smiled as she disappeared out of the ring, having a good time with the now chance that Shinobu had provided for them, feeling relieved that they could have a chance like this.

"Yukino-san!"

"Yes, leave it to me Juvia-sama!"

Following after her was Juvia and Yukino, the latter using her wings to carry Juvia, and former using her water to hurt the Demons, even taking them out which surprised her as well.

Kagura looked towards Shinobu for a few seconds, lowered her head, then went after the others, leaving Zeref, Meredy and Shinobu left in the stadium together within the stadium ring.

Seeing that they were alone, for the most part, Zeref leaned down towards Shinobu, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, that act alone was enough to make him adopt a small blush on his cheeks, different from the one that Levy gave him just before.

"Are you worried?"

Shinobu bit his bottom lip, and didn't know how to respond to her. Eventually, he was able to respond to her, asking her a question at the same time.

"I'm...how could you tell?"

Zeref poked him in the forehead, giving him a reassuring smile.

"If I know anything about you, then I know when you feel unsure. I might be the last person you would come to for a lecture about emotions, but I can read yours pretty well, and right now, they are telling me that you're worried about something. Possibly failing?"

Shinobu's face told Zeref everything she needed to know, and she guessed right, as Shinobu bowed his head downwards.

"It's just...I've never had anyone really depend on me before...back in the cell, I depended on Onii-sama for things I didn't understand, then he died...and I then looked towards Ultear for support...but then she disappeared...I had Aries-chan with me, who taught me many things, then Levy-chan as well as Virgo-chan and finally, Sensei came into my life, and taught me many things, not just magic either. It's just...something like this is something I didn't expect. I only thought that I would be fighting to prove how strong I am, and how I would get a lead on Ultear...but all of this is too much for someone like me. I'm not a hero, Sensei. And I don't know how to be one either. People are looking to me for...answers, for help...but I've never done anything that's remotely close to what they are looking for..."

Shinobu shared his inner doubts with Zeref, and how he felt about the situation at hand and how he thought that he wouldn't be able to be a hero, which seemed to be something that people wanted.

Hearing that, Meredy looked towards the ground, thinking about Ultear, and how Shinobu seemed sad that she wasn't around, even something came apparent to her as she knew that Ultear felt the same way, deep inside, looking to Shinobu for support.

Zeref lowered her body even more, so she was face to face with him, showing him a kind smile.

"Idiot. You don't have to be anyone but yourself, Shinobu. You don't have to be a hero, being a hero is underrated anyway. Be who you are, not what everyone expects you to be."

"Who am I, Sensei?"

She gave a small titter and hugged him which he returned.

"You're you, silly. If you're a hero, if you're someone who saves the day, if you're someone who doesn't. It doesn't matter. You're only 12, after all. This kind of pressure is a lot for a boy like you to deal with. However, I know for a fact that you'll be able to do it, because I believe in you. Besides, I don't train people who aren't strong in body, and in heart."

That was something powerful for Shinobu. Hearing that was enough to make him feel good inside. His body filled with a warmth like no other, he couldn't be more happy with everything.

"Sensei...I will go and rescue Hymen-sama before she breaks..."

"Hisui, and no, you wouldn't want to break her hymen at this age...God I love you Shinobu. You seriously keep my life interesting...hymen breaking..."

Zeref corrected, chuckling at the same time, knowing that Shinobu shouldn't even know what he said was wronger than usual, attempting to not laugh out loud as she didn't want to offend him.

"Right! Then we'll do it as well, Sensei! I love you as well Sensei! And lets definitely get married straight afterwards!"

"You're a strange kid, wanting such a thing at your age."

Zeref commented with a small laugh, something that brought a cheeky, yet innocent, grin to his face, a grin that showed how childlike his dreams where, yet also held the maturity to understand uch things as well.

"That's apart of my charm, isn't it?"

Zeref curiously looked at the boy for a few seconds, then broke out into a smile.

"Yes, it is one of your charming qualities. It's cute, I can't say that it isn't."

"Also Sensei, please be careful."

Those words alone struck something within the black haired girl, a feeling of someone wanting to worry about her. She hadn't felt like that in along time, ever since a time she didn't want to think about.

"Don't worry Shinobu, nothing around here can kill me. But it goes for you as well, don't do anything reckless."

"Yes...I will do it as well, Sensei. I wont do anything reckless."

She heard that while he smiled at her, which reassured her.

"Then, go on my Shota-kun. Get going, and kick that guys ass."

Shinobu's bright smile shone through, as he then turned towards Meredy, getting onto one knee, and showed his back to her.

"Come on Meredy-san, lets go and rescue the Princess. Let us be the...whatever you want to call us."

"Y-Yes! Lets go Shinobu-san!"

Meredy jumped onto Shinobu's back who flashed a smile to Zeref who returned it, then disappeared in a swirl of lights, heading for the Princess, in order to save her from certain death.

While she watched him leave, Zeref smiled to herself, a smile that lit up the area that she was in, then she heard some Demons above her. Curious she turned and saw some heading for her, flying down to bite off her head.

As they were about to make it to her body, a black miasma appeared around her, swirling in a dome.

"Death Predation."

As soon as those words were muttered, a massive wave of death magic washed over the Demons around the dome, obliterating them out of existence, and the surrounding areas as well, but leaving the inanimate objects protected.

Zeref looked at her hands, then back to the sky, smiling to herself.

" _Seems like I have full control of my Magic. Well, this is certainly interesting. This hasn't happened before without Shinobu being present. Hmph, this is something different...I wonder...however...it seems that the more magic I use, the quickly the 'time' is eaten for me to have this aura, though I'm sure it isn't the same for the others. Yes...Shinobu laced his special power unconsciously with the Devil slaying aura. For just me, it seems his heart and soul understood that's what needed to happen. Well, he's amazing, after all. I didn't pick him for nothing._ "

Zeref calmly walked out of the dome, and casually butchered a Demon with her bare hands, ripping it in half without a worry in the world, enjoying the fact that she now has full control of her powers.

* * *

With Ultear, she had a curious sight before her, a sight that she didn't want to see, nor expect either.

" _Damn, all of these Demons are around. Just what's going on here?_ "

Even though she knew somewhat of what was happening, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The city was pretty much wrecked by this point. She could see large Demons rampaging around the city, breaking it, and saw more Demons flying, running across the ground and breaking apart many things within their path.

On top of a large building that she was on, she looked around and searched for Shinobu and Meredy, searching for their magical signature, which she was able to do since she was really close to them.

" _I knew that it would be bad, but I didnt think that there would be this much. Damn that Hades, helping the bastard responsible for this. Shinobu and Meredy better me safe...if not, heads are going to start rolling._ "

With those thoughts within her mind, she jumped away across the building's, searching for Shinobu and Meredy.

However, her search stopped briefly as she saw something that brought a large smile to her lips.

"You idiot!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"You've pissed me off now Zancrow! I've had enough!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mira-sama please stoooooooooooooooooooooop!"

BANG! SMACK! CRASH!

What she saw was Mirajane, kicking the crap out of Zancrow.

To her, it seemed that Mirajane was the one who had the upper and, as Zancrow couldn't even get close to her, Mirajane's power being something that Zancrow couldn't reach at this time.

No matter what attack he used, she either deflected it, or broke it apart with her magical power.

The fight itself wasn't bringing the smile to her face. No, what brought the smile to her face was the fact that Mira was dominating Zancrow. Seeing that brought immense happiness to Ultear.

" _I freaking love this girl. Shinobu surely knows how to pick amazing friends. She's dishing it out almost as bad as I do towards that pathetic shit. Hehehehe, I could see me and her being friends if situations allowed us to be. Though Zancrow better not forget who is the main bitch around here...me. Hehehehehehehehe~ I will have to retrieve Zancrow later when she isn't around. But damn, I hope that she doesn't break his spirit, that's my job hahahahahahaha!_ "

While laughing to herself, Ultear left Zancrow's 'punishment' to Mirajane while she continues her search for Shinobu and Meredy.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Heartfilia household, Lucy sat together with Aquarius, who she summoned inside of a sink full of water as per her request should something happen with Shinobu, watching the events unfold.

How they did this was a mystery to them, something that they didn't quite understand themselves, though they weren't complaining in the slightest. They weren't going to complain that they could see him, but at the same time, they had to wonder what was going on and how they could see him now, at least see what he is doing.

But they both knew that it had something to do with the pendant that Lucy wore around her neck, which allowed them to have a viewing window, and they saw everything that Shinobu saw, as if they were looking from his very own eyes.

"Ooh! Get him sweetie! Left right! Punch! Kick that bastard! Don't lose to those Demon things! Send those bastards straight to Hell! Use your light powers to knock the shit's away with amazing light power!"

Aquarius cheered again and again, seeing Shinobu running across the town, casually hitting Demons and sending them down to the ground, or downright killing them with the Light Devil Slayer powers that he had.

"Go Shin-kun! Beat those things!"

She watched with happy eyes as Shinobu jumped over a Demon, and nailed his foot into its head, squishing it with the light power he held within himself, and made it combust from the immense light.

"Well, it seems that he's quite the tough boy, huh."

Lucy couldn't refute what she was saying, as she thought the same.

She had been watching the entire time, after all. It was as if she had a first hand experience with the ordeal, without having to actually do the fighting herself, which she knew she wouldn't be able to do in the current situation that was going on before her.

However, even though she wasn't fighting, watching it was quite difficult as well. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything, despite watching it all as if she was there herself. She wished that she could do something, offer some kind of assistance, but even if she did go, she wouldn't make it in time to do anything as whatever was going to happen, would be finished by the time she got there, so she decided to just watch, and pray that he would be okay.

"Hmmmmm, seems like blondie thinks something is going to happen?"

Aquarius commented from the sight, putting a teasing finger to her lips.

"H-Huuuh? What do you mean?"

Lucy was unsure of what Aquarius was saying, but it came clear with the next sentence spoken by the fish woman.

"It's just, you think that you can make him your boyfriend?"

"W-What? N-No I-"

"It's not gonna happen annoying blonde." Aquarius spoke in a resolute voice to the confusion of Lucy. "You see, Lucy. You're average at best. Have you seen the girls that he is with? The Sensei with the giant knockers, the blue Loli girl, and the others as well, not to mention his freaking spirits which both have giant breasts and curvy bodies as well. The blonde chick has bigger assets than you do, so you can't even be the typical blonde as she's that...though she seems to be quite mad as well. Hehehe, you could be the sane blonde, as sane as you possibly could be anyway hehehehehehe~"

Lucy was tempted to cry there and then for what Aquarius was saying to her, and how it hurt her feelings, but the fish woman didn't seem to care in the slightest, agitating Lucy quite abit.

"D-Don't say such things! I-I'm sane! And th-that girl was...I don't know what her deal is, but it is different to the current me! I-I don't do weird things like strip all of the time and call him an Angel!"

"Why shouldn't I say these things? And she got one thing right though, he is an Angel, much too good for someone like you."

Aquarius countered, giving a sly smile which in return was met with a lowered head.

"B-Because, you don't know anything about it...I mean, we obviously have a connection, if I can see what he sees, and feels what he feels. Explain that, Aquarius."

"I'm not a freaking scientist, am I? How am I meant to know why these things happen? It could be that your desperation makes you think that you're feeling these things, when it is really your stalker tendencies that are shining through. As for why we can see what he does, I'm willing to bet that your stalking power has manifested in away that allows you to see what he's doing. Actually, that's pretty amazing on your part blonde. Your stalking abilities have grown to a point that you can watch him in whatever he does. Talk about desperation."

"I'm not a stalker or desperate! Those things don't associate with me! Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Lucy denied the accusation, which was met with a sly grin, even slyer than before, making Lucy's adorable pout become more shown on her face.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie. Welcome to Lucy's Dungeon of Sexual Horrors. Is that what awaits that child in the future when you meet again? Are you going to hurt him in some way you mental woman? Are you going to abuse him sexually? If you are, then I will have to drown you...though that might be fun anyway."

The blonde gasped, shaking her head again and again.

"N-No! I don't have a dungeon! And I wont do such things! I'm not a stalker damn it! And I couldn't even abuse him, even if I tried! He's stronger than I am! I couldn't do anything to him!"

"Heh, knowing you, you'd find some kind of drug to make it happen. That seems to be the case, doesn't it?"

Lucy gave a childish cry, looking towards the viewing window thing again, and saw that there were some dead Demons on the ground. Usually, this would effect her, seeing something dead, but right now, she was too mesmerized to even consider caring about it.

* * *

With Erza and her group, they had made it towards the large Demon that they had to fight against.

All of the girls looked upwards at the Demon, and grimaced at the sight, not wanting to fight against such a thing. From the looks of it, the Demon towered them by quite a margin. It appeared as if the Demon was twice the size of a house, and packed away quite abit of magical power within itself, from what the girls could sense.

Beside them, held a river, which Juvia noted to be a good thing for her, a place where she could call upon more water than before, on her own. With that, she would be able to do something.

"Seems like this big one is our opponent."

Erza noted calmly, shifting to her Heavens Wheel Armour straight away, allowing swords to dance around her being. At the same time, Kagura unsheathed her blade, seeing how she needed to use it for this type of battle.

"Yes, that's right. We've got to do this now. Shinobu and the others are fighting, so we have to do our part and kill the big Demon. If we work together, we should be able to vanquish this foe. Juvia, you should hang back and fire from a distance. Since this is a fire like Demon, he could be able to melt your water body if not careful."

Juvia nodded, making water dance around her body, swirling and ebbing.

"You're right about it, we've got to do this. Juvia thinks that we should be able to win and Juvia understands. She'll hang back while you guys do what you need to do with the Demon thingy. Juvia's sure that we'll be able to do something amazing if we work together."

"I'm glad you're confident, because I'm not sure anymore. This Demon thing is quite tough looking, and huge as well. It is too big as well."

Yukino's nervous eyes headed for the large Demon, gripping her keys tightly. However, Erza came over, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much about it. You'll support us, Yukino with your Magic. That's what the fundamentals of your Magic is, in group battles like this. Leave the fighting to us, and you use your unique abilities to lower the strength and durability of this being, okay?"

Even though Yukino was still in a semi state of shock, she couldn't help but agree with a nod of her head, getting into a battle stance, feathers dancing all around her form.

"Y-You got it. I will defend you from behind."

Earning a nod from Erza, the redhead then went towards Kagura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You go left, and I will go right."

Kagura shrugged off Erza, giving a single nod in reply.

"Got it."

With acknowledgment from Kagura, both Erza and Kagura went forward.

The Demon let out a howl and tightened a large fist, sending it to the ground. When making contact, the ground shook quite horribly, sending pieces of the earth out of the earth itself, cracking the ground where it punched, making fractures.

"Iyaaa!"

Yukino let out a small cry, then spread her wings, flying into the sky, in time to see that the ground below her broke apart. She flew towards Juvia who also escaped using her water body, and stood beside her, together making a stance.

Yukino whipped out some feathers around her, and shot them towards the Demon ahead. As they were about to touch him, the Demon released a wave of flames from its mouth, burning them away without even ashes left.

"Take this!"

Erza made swords dance around her, firing them towards the Demons upper body, towards its chest like bullets being fired from a gun, they were going that fast.

The Demon raised a hand, and went to hit the swords away with its arm, but at the last second, it opened its eyes wide, and the swords impaled the Demons large arm, causing a yell to escape its massive lips.

"Hyaaa!"

Kagura came to the side, going for the leg to slice it off the bone. The Demon noticed Kagura's attack, opened its mouth and shot off a large fireball towards the incoming Kagura.

Seeing that, Kagura jumped backwards, but the large fireball was too much for her to avoid. When it looked like she was about to be burnt by the Demons large fireball, a voice was heard.

"Water Dome!"

A sphere made of pure water surrounded Kagura, and clashed with the fireball, canceling one another out, to the surprise of the Demon, and the smirking Erza, who made more swords dance around her.

"Take this! Circle Sword!"

With a swing of her arm, she sent a volley of blades towards the Demon in the shape of a circle.

However, learning from last time, rather than hit them away, the Demon showed impressive speed despite its size, narrowly avoiding the blades, Erza's eyes furrowing in slight annoyance from the attack.

Erza stopped the blades in midair, and almost as if she was controlling them with her mind, she turned the blades back towards the large Demon opponent, firing off a multitude of swords towards the large fire Demon.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Howling out loud which shook the ground around them with the giants voice, the Demon raised its hands, coating it in flames, and punched the swords, but unlike before where they impaled the Demons arms, the swords were burnt away by the intense flames.

" _Shit...this Demon is quite tough. Even with the added Devil Slayer aura, it seems that it is going to be a tough battle. Well, we cannot falter now. We've got to continue on, and kill this thing before it gets any further than it has now._ "

Erza noted within her mind, and saw something out of the corner of her eye, smirking at the sight.

"Hyaaaaaa!"

Using the distraction Erza gave, Kagura, from the side, jumped up in the arm, using her Gravity Change Magic to aid her in jumping, and swung down her sword, releasing a massive amount of air pressure from the blade, with the aura of a Demon Slayer laced into it.

Quickly snapping its head to the side, seeing the air pressure coming for it, the Demon danced flames in its hands, and made a large shield of flames beside it, large enough to cover its entire body.

The air pressure hit against the shield of flames and destroyed one another, creating a massive swirl of flames fuelled by the air that soared into the sky, and then sizzled out like embers.

" _Damn, I have to give it credit. I thought that it was a mindless beast, but it seems to be something completely different, huh. Yeah, it has a mind within its skull, something that didn't seem likely. Aah, we will just have to try harder than before._ "

Kagura couldn't help but see this, noting that the Demon had a higher intelligence than she gave it credit for, though she was already formulating a plan within her mind, which Erza seemed to share.

Before she could share her thoughts however, the Demon made five separate flames with each finger, and shot them off towards Yukino and Juvia, the former grimacing at the sight.

"You wont get past Juvia! Water Dome!"

At the same time that Juvia made a water dome around her, Erza changed armour's so that she was in her Sea Empress Armour, and quickly swung down her weapon, releasing an attack made of pure water, hoping to catch the Demon off guard.

But as the fireballs hit the water dome, which protected the girls, the Demon suddenly gained a new speed and avoided the blade of water, and sent a devastating punch towards the small redhead.

"Adamantine Armour!"

In the nick of time, Erza managed to change armour's, switching to her defensive armour, and placed her arms up into a blocking formation. The fist hit the shield, and dented the ground around her, but leaving Erza safe when the Demon retracted its hand.

"Open, Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" Yukino quickly summoned one of her spirits, and because the aura of a Demon Slayer was within her at this time, it passed onto the spirirt, which she smiled at. "Caelum! Fire at its face!"

The gray sphere changed shape into that of a laser gun, and charged up its green energy. For a few seconds, it charged up, until it fired a bright laser beam from its exit area, heading for the face, and with the Demon Slayer power added on, it proved to be a deadly beam.

Because it was recovering from the attack from before, pulling away from Erza's shield, it barely noticed the attack until it neared its face, where a large growl of anger was let loose, and soon a wave of flames were let loose as well.

The flames and beam clashed against one another for a struggle. But ultimately, the Demon seemed to overpower Caelum's beam and extinguished it from the world, and sent the remaining flames towards Yukino and Juvia.

"Water Dome!"

Juvia, the designated protector of the group, managed to erect a dome of water around her and Yukino, protecting the pair, and the spirit from certain defeat of the intense flames.

Erza watched the events unfold before her eyes, grimacing at the sight, before she Requipped her Sea Empress Armour again, and did an attack in the hopes that it would make it, slicing down and releasing a hexagonal shaped attack made of pure water.

"Take that!"

Erza announced as the water attack made a connection, blowing the Demon backwards with the intense rapids. Though the Demon didn't fall off its feet, it still was sent into a daze.

"Kagura-sama!"

Yukino quickly sent her spirit towards Kagura, and fashioned it into a blade for her to use, its Sword Form. With two swords in hand, a small smirk appeared on the young woman's face.

"You're open!"

Seeing her chance, Kagura changed her gravity and flew into the air, then lunged her forward, heading for the Demons face...no, its neck. When she was about to make it to its neck with the sword she got from Yukino, the Demon noticed Kagura coming and moved to the side, avoiding that slash.

However Kagura had her original blade with her, which she swung down, releasing a massive slice of air pressure.

Because of the way the Demon moved and saw this new attack coming for it, a gash appeared on the Demons cheek, it making a howling noise at the new pain it felt, due to the fact that Kagura had her powers mixed with Devil Slayer aura, leaving a burning sensation on its face.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Growling out, blood ran down its cheek and it punched forward with flames enhancing its striking powers.

"N-No!"

Kagura, not expecting it, was caught in the attack...or she was about to when Erza changed armour's quickly, using her bat wings from her Black Wing Armour to fly and grab Kagura, bringing her downwards.

The fist flew overhead, changing the air above them, the pair of the girls grimacing as they returned to the ground.

"Thanks."

Kagura showed her gratitude towards the redhead, who changed back into her Heavens Wheel Armour.

"No need for such things. We're comrades, after all."

Hearing that, Kagura allowed a small smile to appear on her lips, and swung her sword around, getting into a stance, the same as Erza, who crossed her sword over her body.

The Demon pulled out the swords that Erza had stabbed it with in the beginning, one by one, crushing them with its large fingers, Erza giving a small sigh as a response, ready to attack the Demon at any second but then shot a look towards Yukino who caught it, giving a single nod in return.

" _Seems like Juvia-sama's waters defence was also enhanced by the Devil Slayer aura. Not only offensive techniques, but also defensive techniques as well, are able to become stronger against a Demons attack. And I think Erza-sama wishes me to do something about its attacks...no, about its speed. It has to be that._ " Yukino noted, remembering when Juvia protected them, then turned her attention towards the Demon. "Slowing Feathers!"

Magical feathers appeared around her, which she shot off towards the Demon like bullets, the speed of the feathers going faster than before. Sailing through the air, they appeared to be white bullets to the untrained eyes.

The Demon roared and put a hand out, shooting off a large flamethrower that covered the sky's view from the ladies, the massive flames going towards Yukino and Juvia.

"N-No way!"

Yukino exclaimed as the flames incinerated the feathers, and headed for the girls, heating up the atmosphere by the intensity of the flames, even Erza and Kagura feeling slightly hot and they weren't near the flames.

"Water Dome!"

But at the last second, Juvia placed a water barrier between the the fire and her plus Yukino, defending themselves from the attack, and causing the area to turn hot with the steam that came from the collision of defence and attack of water and flames respectably.

"We need to find away where we can get Yukino's feathers to touch it, and give it some negative effects. If we can do that, we might be able to send it into a place where we can deliver the finishing blow."

Erza nodded seriously at Kagura, cocking her blade to the side.

"You and I will create a diversion for Yukino. Juvia, this is going to dangerous, so be ready to use your Magic to defend us from its flame attacks. From what I can tell, your defence now is as good as its attacks."

Juvia's head went up and down in acknowledgement.

"Juvia understands. Juvia will do it for you, Erza-san."

Hearing that, Erza felt relieved that Juvia was going to be backing her up, and then she turned towards Yukino, all the while keeping the Demon in mind, which seemed to be slowly approaching them.

"Great. Then Yukino, when you see your opportunity, take it. If I'm right, then this Demon might be smarter than it appears. We might only get a single chance to make it slower, weaker, whatever it is that you do. We just need you to make it weaker. This is a good Magic you have for team battles like this."

"Right, I understand. I learned it for such adventures one day, after all, if I ever became apart of a team. I will charge and put all of my efforts into affecting it with every kind of ailments that I can. I will have to do this if we are able to win, right Erza-san?"

Erza brought up her blade, inclining her head in agreement but then stopped herself.

"Wait..."

"Is something wrong?"

Kagura questioned with mild interest, earning a nod in return from Erza.

"I feel like there's a disturbance in the harem force."

The three girls looked towards her with raised eyebrows, as Erza took out a pen and paper, writing something down quickly, and turned towards the left, towards the exit of the town.

"What is the harem force?"

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, Yukino. But it is a beautiful thing, a very beautiful thing."

Erza replied with wide eyes, a happy smile on her face.

"What are you doing?"

Juvia couldn't help but ask this as Erza threw the piece of paper, using her magic to make it fly in a certain direction.

"Fly my note of harem power, and reach your target!" She raised her spirits to the others horror. But before they could comment on it, the girl then turned her attention towards the Demon. "Then, with the note out of the way, let us do this, together! Lets defeat these things!"

With renewed determination, all four of the girls stood together, ready to use their powers to fight against this Demon, hopefully to take it down before it could hurt anyone else.

* * *

At the same time, Levy, Jenny and Sherria finally made it to the area where the people were being evacuated, the outskirts of the city and saw a curious sight before them, something that shocked them quite well.

"Aaah! Take this, and this! And this as well! I might've lost to a girl, but I wont be losing to you!"

"Hmmmm, don't mess up my clothes. You all aren't pretty girls, this is going to get messy."

"You all need a little time out! Tastes my carrots!"

Before them, was Bacchus using his Palm Magic, Ren using his Air Magic and Beth using her Vegetable Magic with a bunch of other people who lost during the tournament, all fighting off some Demons, while protecting the people that are evacuating the area, the soldiers helping the people escape while the youths protect them.

Levy counted at least thirty mage's in all, and while all of them weren't as strong as people like Shinobu and Erza, they were still fighting the best that they could, and held their own quite admirably.

"Wow! Bacchus-chan! Ren-chan! And even Beth-chan as well, the girl that I fought! They've all been helping them escape! This is amazing! They've done this to help as well! Yay for them!"

Sherria exclaimed, waving her arms around happily, and shooting off some black winds, knocking away some Demons that came for some of the civilians, sending them away.

"Wow, to think that all of these people stayed behind to fight these Demons as well despite being out matched. Well, it just goes to show you that people band together when they are in need of help, huh."

Levy was quite amazed by it all, seeing how the past competitors were all fighting to help the none fighters escape. She half expected them to not be able to do something like this, since they didn't have to, yet here all they are, a mini army of mage's.

"Heheh, well, since they are helping out, we might as well do it as well, right ladies?"

Jenny got into the conversation, and used her Take Over ability to make a gun arm appear, it giving off sparks of electricity, which she aimed towards the opponents before her.

"Yes, we should go and aid them!" Sherria exclaimed, then looked towards the King. "Eeh, your highness? Maybe you should go and lead your people away, while the enemies are dealt with by us."

"Yes, you're right, girl. I'll do that, you try your best."

The King didn't see a reason to reject the plan that she had, only able to agree with a nod and went to his forces, the soldiers that were helping with the evacuation of the townspeople.

As he did that, Levy and the others went to join the young mage's in their endeavours.

"Sky Gods Bellows!"

Sherria quickly shot out a tornado of black winds, crashing them against the Demons and sent them away with the blast, cutting up their bodies at the same time with the intense wind.

"Take this! And this!"

Jenny came in and shot out many bolts of lightning. Each hit their targets, and incinerated the Demons as if they were nothing at all, turning them to a pile of ash which even surprised herself.

"Solid Script Fire!"

Levy used her finger, and wrote the word 'Fire' in the sky, and sent it towards a bunch of the Demons, hitting them square of, and burned them alive, leaving not even ashes like Jenny did, showcasing her power.

"Wow, how are you able to do something like that?"

Bacchus was the one to question it, seeing as how they were having difficulties in hurting any of the Demons, much less taking them down like the girls seemed to be able to do.

Levy walked to his side, and had a surprised look on her face.

"I-I never expected any of you to still be here. I thought that you all had left, honestly."

Beth came to the side of Levy, and snickered slightly.

"We all heard what happened this morning, with the taking of your friends, and knew something was up, so most of us decided to stay. People like the shadow guy that the Demon girl fought left because it was too scary or something. But we remained behind and once this started, we attempted to help the best that we could, though these things are quite difficult."

As she said that, Ren used his special magic and blasted away some of the Demons that were coming close.

Sherria walked to the side, and at the same time, waved her hands towards a mass of Demons, blowing them away from the group so that they could have a chance to talk, Levy being the one who answered.

"Yes, unless you have what we've been given, it will be difficult to defeat these things."

Bacchus bit his lower lip and looked towards the town, seeing that many minion type Demons were heading their way, and saw that there were only three girls that would be able to do anything at all.

"I see, so we're going to be useless, huh. Damn it, seems like we're here for nothing, huh."

Levy shook her head, and saw Jenny using her lightning to shock an enemy that approached.

"That's not true. We need all the help we can get. Now, we need people who can create barriers with their magic. Any type will do. Can someone, anyone here do something like that?"

All of the people left looked at Levy confused and didn't give her an answer, until Bacchus stomped his foot, causing the ground to crack around the area that he was in.

"Hey! The lady asked a question! Can any of ya make God damn barriers!?"

The people around flinched, with more than ten of them raising their hands.

"The people that raised their hands, please made a large wall between us, and the outside of the area, where the none fighters have gathered. We cannot allow the Demons to get past us, or it could spell trouble for the world. The rest of you, please back up myself, Jenny there, and Sherria-san as well! Since we've been gifted with the ability to slay these things more easy, we should be able to win this if you all back us up!"

[Yes ma'am!]

Everyone responded to Levy, and quickly, the people who could use barrier type Magic made barriers that blockaded the safety area, going high into the sky, while the remaining fighters lined up together.

The dark skinned Ren went over to Levy, and had a uncaring face on, yet a small blush as well, confusing the bluenette.

"Ugh...something I can help you with?"

Levy didn't want to sound rude, but he was way too close for comfort at this point, and she wanted him to leave her alone, as she sensed something wasn't quite right with the look in his eyes.

"Hmph...well, even though blue isn't my favourite colour I suppose I could make an exception for a bright young lady like you."

Levy blinked a number of times as Jenny snickered, seeing what was going on.

"Excuse me? Whats that about your favourite colour?"

Levy was unsure of what he was talking about, which came clear as the time went on.

"After this crisis, if you want to go out with me, I suppose I could make time for you, if I'm not too busy."

Levy finally caught onto what the boy was doing, seeing how he was acting like a tsundere, and politely shook her head.

"Sorry, my heart belongs to another, and I do intend to make that other my...I don't know, boyfriend...h-husband in the future maybe... Anyway, I don't think he would be happy if I went with someone like you...eeh, no offense...also, your pickup lines really could use some work..."

Like that, Ren was shot down with a depressed aura hanging around him, Jenny coming to the side, and giving him a nudge with her elbow.

"Sorry dude, but that's how the cookie crumbles."

Ren, seeing the new blonde, and her assets, attempted his luck with her.

"While not my first choice, I regret that instantly. My, you're very beautiful, though maybe it would be difficult for-"

"I'm gonna save you sometime and say this now...I'm with an Angel! Not you! Angels are cute! You're not! Angel cuteness over you any day! And stop being a stupid tsundere!"

Ren recoiled from Jenny's yell with a sharp cry, the depressed aura surrounded him even more than before, and he leaned downwards, sighing deeply and somberly, the feeling rejected.

It was at that time Bacchus came in with a sly smile on his face.

"Seems like you were rejected dude." He sneered, and then wrapped an arm around both Jenny and Levy. "Now girls, why don't you forget about the boy that-"

""Get lost!""

BANG!

The girls hit Bacchus on the head, sending him to the ground without mercy.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

The boy cried out harshly and uncontrollably as something floated onto the battlefield, before Levy.

It was a note, addressed to her which she found to be quite the curious sight indeed.

"Huh? What's this?" She wondered and went over, picked up the letter. "Who's this from?"

"What does the note say?"

Jenny was curious about it, as Levy waved her off.

She then opened the letter and read it to herself, as questioning eyes appeared.

[There is a disturbance within the harem force, Levy. The girl, Beth Vanderwood, needs to also be added to the harem so please ask her to join the harem Levy. It is a matter of life and death. From Erza. P.S, I'm not allowing you to beat me again so don't even bother trying.]

"N-No! I'm not doing it! And what the hell is the harem force exactly!? How does she even know that Beth-san is here!?"

Levy rejected it immediately, shaking her head from side to side as the others looked on with curious eyes.

However, within two seconds, another note came onto the battlefield, landing in front of Levy. Levy grimaced, picking up the letter and read it to herself.

[Do it Levy!]

Levy imagined an angry Erza shouting at her as she read the small note to herself.

"N-No, I wont do it Erza! Please don't make me Erza!"

"Whats wrong with you?"

Sherria questioned for the group as Levy continued to shake her head from side to side, unable to do anything else but that.

As she denied it, another note fell onto the battlefield, and Levy began to tear up slightly and once again picked up the letter again and read it to herself, hoping that Erza was going to be lenient.

[Levy, I'm only going to ask this one last time before I become a little unhappy with the situation. So, please do it or I will become upset.]

"P-Please don't become upset...but wait, how are you answering me as if you're next to me...this is weird..."

Just then, another note came onto the battlefield as the blue haired girl burst into tears, unable to take it anymore. It was too much for her, and she had to know how Erza was answering her like this, when there shouldn't be a physical way to do it.

[I am becoming upset Levy McGarden. How I am answering you is to do with the harem force. It allows me to cross space and dimensions, so now ask Beth Vanderwood to be in the harem, if you would.]

Levy put a hand to her mouth, and felt like she was about to cry. But she felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter, so she swallowed her pride, and turned towards Beth.

"E-Eh...Beth-san..."

"Yes? Something I can help ya with?"

Levy looked at the note again, and felt afraid, then looked back at the freckled girl.

"Eeh...this is going to sound weird...and I'm freaking sorry for this...but would you like to join...the harem...?"

"Join the what now? Harem? What's that?"

Beth hadn't heard of the word before, and she wasn't going to join something that she didn't know what it was, so she had some reservations about it, and didn't know what to say as a response.

"Eeh...harem...is...Erza! I'm not doing it! Please don't make me do this! I'm scared!"

Levy was ready to fight against it...when another note appeared on the battlefield. Tears of a large variety fell from her eyes as she picked up the note, and quietly read it to herself.

[Levy, just because you won against me, it doesn't mean you can suddenly throw out the idea of the harem. Don't you want Shinobu to be happy? I'm gonna take it as a yes, so you best make sure that Beth understands it at least before I can get in there myself.]

"You're seriously disturbed...eeh, can't I do it after the battle...?"

Levy thought that it would be the best course of action and surely enough, another note appeared on the battlefield. Levy grabbed it, hoping that it said yes as she was becoming more and more frightened by the second, and didn't know what was going to happen next with Erza.

[It is, acceptable, I suppose. Though you best make sure to help me in the future. Also, please consider asking others that you come across to join the harem. Females, at that. Make sure they are beautiful females that wish to become apart of the harem and join the harem force. Also, I am thinking of adding Cana and Lisanna into the harem, your thoughts?]

Levy shed some tears, and agreed with a nod of her head, sure that Erza could somehow see her, and turned her attention towards the Demons at hand, ignoring the part of the other girls joining the harem Erza has set up, sure that Mirajane would have something to say about her own sister.

As Levy was having the struggle with Erza, the forces all went into a line formation, with Jenny at the right hand side, Sherria at the left, and Levy in the middle.

Beside her was Bacchus, who regarded her with a smile.

"So, leader. What should we do?"

"Eh? Me? I'm the leader?"

Her amazement couldn't be hidden for even a second, as it was too much for the current girl to even think about. But the boy nodded his head as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"You're the one who calls the shots now, since you're the one who knows what's going on, and seems to have a good head on her shoulders. So what should we do?"

The question made Levy feel uncomfortable, in the sense that it wasn't just Bacchus that looked to her, but all of the others as well looked towards her for her guidance as well, something she didn't expect in the slightest.

"Good question...I...eeh...Shi-chan would...okay! Everyone, please offer your support to myself, Jenny and Sherria-san! We three have the best chance to take these things down until help comes! Don't try and fight these things one on one, it is too dangerous! Lure them to either of the three I previously mentioned for us to take them down! We need to hold this line so the rest of the world isn't thrown into darkness as well!"

[Yes ma'am!]

Hearing that, Levy wore a confident smile on her face, and pointed forward to the incoming minion Demons.

"Then, lets get them!"

Like that, the battle of defence waged on, with Levy being the leader of the entire group, a mission she didn't expect to have, but a mission she accepted nonetheless.

* * *

Within the city, Zeref casually walked along, killing Demons that came near the girl. Nothing could touch her, left, right and dead on the centre, even from behind. Thanks to Shinobu, she was able to control her Magic perfectly, and was able to use it to kill the Demons, leaving the humans perfectly in tact.

However, she suddenly stopped when she felt something behind her.

Looking, she saw that several shadowy figures where there, all bowing towards the female. Said girl crossed her arms across her chest, giving strong eyes towards all of them that demanded respect and showed her authority.

"I see, so you've finally arrived."

"Yes, we have arrived per your instructions."

One of the shadowy figures spoke for the others as Zeref wore an uncaring look within her eyes.

"Good. Now, go and slay some of these Demons that are causing havoc."

"But Empress that's..."

One of the people went to object to what Zeref was going to say, but Zeref shot a dark look towards that person, making them relent.

"I do not care what you think of this Kingdom, or its people. I do not simply care if you wish to have a war with these people or not. Shinobu, wants to protect this place, and if that is his will, it is mine as well. But I thought something like this might happen and could be too much for the current Shinobu, so I called you to aid him in his mission to protect this Kingdom."

As soon the name 'Shinobu' was spoken, some of the people in the shadows gasped at the name, and began gossiping.

"Could this Shinobu be..."

"It has to be, if the Empress is saying..."

"Hush, she'll hear you if you continue on..."

As the voices muttered these things, and more, Zeref looked at all of them, making them relent instantly.

"Shinobu, must not see any of you. His friends, are the same. You're to protect these people from the shadows, but allow them to be the hero's. Any of you could wipe all of these Demons out, it is true. But this is Shinobu's time, not ours. We are only aiding from behind the scenes and your personal feelings for these people are to not show or I will personally deal with you. Is that clear?"

[Yes Empress!]

The shadows nodded and spoke resolutely and disappeared, save one person who looked towards Zeref with wide eyes.

"Your Empress, the name Shinobu is..."

"Yes, it is indeed my lover. If anything happens to him, I would have to become upset. He wants to protect these people. But if he dies in the process, I might have to disregard these peoples lives. It currently isn't time for me to reveal myself, though I will do so if I have too. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Empress, he...will be safe without anyone knowing we were here. But, on behalf of the nation, we are happy for your happiness with the..."

"Do not utter a word more, about him."

Zeref's order was clear and honest, an order that hushed the person immediately.

The person in the shadows nodded and disappeared with the rest of them, leaving Zeref alone, sighing to herself.

" _You're really asking and doing quite difficult things, Shinobu. But...since it is you, someone that I love, I do not mind calling those people to this continent to aid you in your mission, as this is something you believe in. Though if they misbehave, I might have to kill them. They best not make themselves known to him, even if they are curious. If they do, I will have to end them myself._ "

Those thoughts stayed fresh within her mind as she calmly continued walking forward, and enjoying herself, something she rarely got to do if it wasn't with Shinobu, as he was the only one who could, keep her at bay.

* * *

With Shinobu and Meredy, they were nearing the castle. Bit by bit, they ran together...rather, Shinobu carried Meredy on his back, making a light sword appear in his hand, cutting down the Demons that were in his path.

"To the left!"

Meredy called out, seeing a flying Demon coming for an attack. Shinobu caught wind of it, and sliced it apart once it was close enough, protecting the pair from the Demon assault all together.

"Thanks Meredy-san!"

Shinobu gave his praise to the young girl who blushed with embarrassment, resting her arms around his neck so that he didn't have to worry so much about carrying her, as she clung to him.

The pair continued running for a short distance, dispatching some of the Demons that blocked their path, until they reached the end of the line, the castle. The castle was large and it had some foot soldiers outside of it, blocking the path.

"Shinobu-san...all of those people are..."

Meredy didn't even want to think much about it, seeing it as another obstacle to overcome. Even so, Shinobu was confident that he would be able to do it, as he sensed all around him how his friends seemed to be fighting for their lives.

"Don't worry, Meredy-san. Leave this one to me." As he spoke these words, light particles danced around his being. "Light Devils Streak!"

With that, he disappeared in the glorious swirling of the light, only to reappear seconds later behind all of the Demons, with some blood dripping off his light blade.

A couple of seconds rolled by with nothing changing...until...screams could be heard.

[Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

With the loud screams, the Demons were erased from existence, Shinobu having had cut them down within a blink of an eye, impressing the likes of Meredy, as she hadn't ever seen, or moved, that fast before.

"As I said, don't worry about them, Meredy-san. Leave this to me now, I will save the Princess. Just do as I ask, okay? I wont let anything hurt you, since you're important to Ultear. And if you're important to her, then you're important to me as well."

Hearing that, was something Meredy had wanted to hear for such along time, that it almost made her well up with fresh tears. But it soon stopped when the doors opened before them, revealing the man that Zeref defeated before, the Demon that claimed to be the scientist to this whole ordeal, having his large scythe to the side of him.

"Well, well, well, hello there. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Too long." Shinobu muttered with a sigh, placing Meredy down. "Stay back Meredy-san, while I deal with this guy. If it is me, I should be able to win against this guy without a worry, okay?"

Meredy looked to be unsure about it, and didn't know what to say as a response, but when she got reassuring eyes from Shinobu, she backed away slowly, though kept up her guard.

"P-Please be careful."

"I will be, don't worry." He waved off her concerns, moving forward while smiling. "I've got this Meredy-san, I wont fail now. After this, we'll go and find Ultear as well, I promise you this."

Hearing the promise was enough for her heart to flutter away. Meredy was glad about this, she was happy that he felt like that towards her, and Ultear, wishing that they could stay together always.

"Awwww, how sweet. It makes me want to puke."

The man showed a disgusted face, an equally disgusted look in his eyes, but at the same time, his form was now grotesque, so Shinobu and Meredy were put off that quite abit.

"Then please puke somewhere else, we need to be going now."

The mans face changed, lunging forward without a warning.

"Don't be a punk with me bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"

The man crossed the distance quickly, swinging his scythe to the side, which Shinobu ducked and put light within his fist.

"Stay away from Meredy-san!"

BANG!

The small fist that packed lots of power erupted against the mans chest, and sent him backwards a fair distance, coughing up a good amount of blood in the process as well, splattering the ground in such vermillion.

Shinobu went after him as he was flying through the air, and made it to the front of him, grabbing him by the shirt and placing his foot on the mans torso, gathering light at the bottom of his foot.

"Get lost!"

With a heavy stomp, the boy sent his light directly against the mans body, forcing his body downwards, and making a large crack in the earth, the light making the crack bigger as it spread out everywhere.

The man spat more blood than before, as he grasped his scythe tightly.

"Die!"

With a cry, the man swung upwards where Shinobu was, hoping to bisect him. But as the scythe was about to make contact, Shinobu disappeared in a dash of light, reappearing a distance away from him, between the man and Meredy.

The man in the mini crater stood up, shaking his body heartily, having the eyes of a narrowed killer within them.

"Y-You've really pissed me off now, haven't you?"

"I don't know, have I?"

Shinobu genuinely didn't know if he had angered him or not, though he didn't care much at the current time. All he cared about was rescuing the Princess before something happened to her.

"Don't play smart with me!"

The man raised his scythe and swung it down. With that action, a jet of flames was released towards Shinobu's body, the flames being in the shape of a thick line, heading for his chest.

Quickly thinking, knowing he couldn't dodge or Meredy would be hurt instead, he placed his hands forward, and bits of ice appeared around his hands, dancing in a glorious display.

"Freeze!"

Once the flames were about to hit, Shinobu used the ice and froze the flames instantly, making a path towards his enemy where the flames originated from, shocking the Demon immensely.

"H-How did you freeze my flames!? They should be hotter than the sun!"

"Your flames aren't nearly as strong as a true Demons flames, and the claim of the sun doesn't fit these flames at all. Even simple Ice Magic can freeze them like this. I haven't delved too much into Ice Magic, but I can use it enough to freeze things."

Shinobu explained as a tick mark appeared by the mans forehead.

"That's enough!" The man swung his scythe, breaking the ice of his weapon and the line of ice as well, lunging forward again without taking a breath. "Die you little bastard! I'm going to end your life straight away for this now!"

The man was determined to kill Shinobu, so much so that his anger controlled him, making his movements sloppy, which aided Shinobu as well, as when he made it to the boy, the scythes movements were easy to read.

"My Sensei said that if you move like that, and allow anger to take over you, then you're going to become sloppy within a fight."

Saying that calmly, Shinobu danced around all of the attacks that were sent his way, using his light sword to occasionally hit away some of the blades, the man growing in annoyance with Shinobu's movements, as he couldn't read the movements of the boy, being too fast for him.

"Stop moving around like that! I'm going to use my ultimate power on you!"

"Sounds bad, but I don't want that happening to me, and you're in the way, so I have to get through you now."

Saying that with a determined face, and as the man was about to do something, Shinobu appeared behind him, cocking his fist back and gathering much light around his palm.

"W-What are you-"

"Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

The convergence of light erupted from his hand when Shinobu punched the Demon, and sent him flying into the city. Usually, Shinobu would finish off the opponent, but right now, he knew that he didn't have time to waste with fighting these Demons.

"Wow, he went far!"

Meredy cheered as she ran to Shinobu, giving him a hug.

"Are you alright, Meredy-san?"

He questioned with concern, giving her a look over.

The girl giggled a little bit, nodding her head once.

"Yes, I'm okay Pap...I-I mean Shinobu-san!"

Shinobu wore a confused face, wondering what she was going to say before she said something else, but then shook his head, finding it trivial at best.

"With that done, we should be going. The Princess wont be able to last much longer on her own."

As he said this and Meredy got onto his back again, an unknown light appeared behind him for a few seconds. The light wasn't a harmful one, and no one else could see it, but something about the light made Shinobu turn around towards said light, however as he turned, the light disappeared.

Seeing that something was amiss, Meredy decided to question it.

"Shinobu-san? Is something wrong?"

"Oh...no, nothing is wrong...I just thought of something strange..."

"Hmmm? Whats the strange thing, Shinobu-san?"

"It was...a question...do...no, it doesn't matter...weird." He spoke aloud, then mused to himself. " _Weird...why does it feel like there was someone there...though that question...I've heard it before...but where did I hear it...but the answer is...I don't know if they do or not...but it would be fun to find out...right?_ "

He couldn't really figure it out himself, his eyes furrowing in confusion. But at the same time, he answered an unasked question, a question that most would often wonder within land of Fiore.

"Eeh Shinobu-san? Are you okay?"

Meredy looked at him with concern, but he waved his hand at her, and turned his attention to the castle.

"Hang on tight Meredy-san, I'm going to be running up the side of the castle."

"Eh? Run up the side of the-"

"Hold on!"

With that very small warning, Shinobu kicked off the ground, and ran up the side of the building.

"W-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

Even though Meredy cried, Shinobu didn't stop running up the side of the building, having a bright smile on his face at the same time, laughing, and having a blast with running up the side of the building, while poor Meredy was fearing for her life, wind after gust of wind hitting her in the face, struggling to hang onto the boy.

What the pair didn't notice was the light come back, only this time, having a physical form, though due to it being so bright, it was impossible to see who or what the form really was.

" _That's a good question, Shinobu. I wonder, will you figure it out? Maybe we should figure it out together, would you like that?_ "

After musing these thoughts, the light disappeared, leaving nothing of a presence.

Shinobu finally made it to the top of the castle, landing flat on his feet with a heavily panting and fear stricken Meredy, the girls eyes leaking so many tears that it wasn't even funny.

"Meredy-san, you okay?"

"I-I am *pant* *pant* I'm really *pant* okay I think *pant*."

Meredy couldn't control her breathing, shaking from side to side as Shinobu let her off his shoulder, continuing to pet her head comfortingly, berating himself at the same time for making the girl feel sick, from the looks of things.

But that soon stopped when they both looked forward, and saw that Hisui was tied up to a cross and the man responsible for this was merely looking at the pair with a wide grin on his face and his arms folded.

"Shinobu-kun! Y-You shouldn't have come! He's going to kill you!"

"Don't worry about me Princess, I will save you, I promise. Just give me a little time."

Even though Hisui didn't want him to come as she didn't want him to die, a big part of her was immensely relieved by this.

"Well, to bring a child as support. I said that you could bring someone else, bring all of the people you want besides your OP Sensei, yet you bring a tiny girl as a support? Either you're overconfident, or just plain stupid."

"I'll take none of the above as my answer to that."

Shinobu chuckled a hollow chuckle, for a second showing some kind of dry sense of humour for the man that he wanted to pound into the ground for what he had done to Hisui and the city as well as his friends and himself, but held it back for the time being.

"Is that your final answer?"

The man smirked, unfolding his arms.

Shinobu agreed with what he said.

"Yes, that's my final answer. Now, lets skip the games, and give me back the Princess at once. You don't have to worry about Meredy-san here, just worry about what I'm going to do to you if you don't release her at once."

Shinobu's order was clear and honest. His threat was the same. He wasn't the type to usually issue these kinds of threats, but right now, he felt like he had to, because of what this man did, he was finding it very hard to forgive someone like him.

Hearing what Shinobu had to say, the man released a large laugh as a response.

"Hahahahahahaha! What a foolish attitude you have! Thinking that you can beat me with a mere child!"

"No, I said you don't have to worry about her. Meredy-san wont be fighting you. I will be doing that myself."

"Confident, but once I'm done with you, I'm going to kill that little girl then-"

Before he could finish, Shinobu rushed him in blinding speeds, and before he could use his Magic, the man was kicked in the side of the head, sending him crashing towards the ground, creating a notable dent within the roof they were on.

"I'm serious this time. You've kidnapped, attempted to murder, and hurt my friends. And now you're thinking of threatening a child as well. How low you must be, to threaten children. That's something I cannot forgive, and I forgive a lot of things. You're no different to Brain if you think hurting children is acceptable, and that man is truly evil. Now, I will show you the true power of a Devil Slayer, Demon."

As he said that, Hisui was surprised that Shinobu could tell that the man was a Demon, as she wasn't able to tell until he flatly told her what he really was, and who he really was, to an extent at least.

Meredy on the other hand hung her head down, knowing that it was the case all along, though her means of knowing weren't the same as Shinobu's ways of knowing what was going on.

The man stood up, some blood running down the side of his mask from the kick Shinobu gave him, as shadows wove their way around his body, showing his will and determination.

"Oh, so you can tell then, can you?"

It was barely a question, more of a statement, really. Shinobu also knew this as well, and with a flick of his hand, he tightened it, pointing towards his eyes with his other hand, as if showing him something.

"I can see it with my eyes, my Devil Slayer eyes. You cannot get anything past me, with my eyes."

With those words, the bloodlust filled the air and surrounded the pair of them. However, Shinobu's bloodlust came from protecting his friends, and the mans came from pure destruction, two separate places.

"Well well well, lets see who's superior. Demon or Devil Slayer!"

"Yes...lets see which one is superior!"

With that announcement, the pair of combatants got into fighting forms, and were ready to face off against one another, the final battle between the two was about to start.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Sorry, cliffhanger, I know. But the fighting is going to be quite big, so I decided to do it next chapter instead. But something's happened this chapter worth mentioning, and setting up as well. Some new mysteries coming into the chapter as well.**

 **Next chapter will be the fight with Shinobu and other things as well. Ooh, Mirajane also is going to gain something next chapter. What that something is, you'll have to wait until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Box; When the arc ends, yeah I will be.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, in the hands of Erza, it surely could be dangerous. Well, I'm glad that you think that. And yeah, you're right about that, there wasn't really a logical explanation on why she would fall for him.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it is going to be good. And Mirajane is going to be getting something, good alright.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they stayed behind and wanted to help. Zeref surely does love Shinobu after all, and does want him to be safe, so I can see why they would do something like that. Well, Erza is one of a kind, isn't she? Well, she's got a unique outlook on life.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, here it is! Hehe, he surely does.**

 **Guest 2; Always have to leave them wanting more, you know? Here's the update!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, in a way, she is having a father's day with Shinobu, even if he doesn't realize it.**

 **Guest 4; God, imagine if they did do something like that. A threesome between them and Shinobu would be quite interesting. Yeah, Meredy is finding out from first hand experience that he is a good guy, and this chapter will show how much he really does care about her. Zeref is kinda yandere, but nothing extreme. It's, something that will be explored later on in the series.**

 **Lightwave; Yes, that's right. I thought that it would be a good thing to do, and have them do something. That's Erza's way of, doing things I guess. Hehe, Shinobu will have a curious reaction towards them in the future.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeh, you're right about that. Everyone is contributing towards the common goal, huh. Hehe, putting those two together would be, something alright. I don't know what would happen, but something would happen alright, and it would be rather terrifying.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, there was quite abit of action, huh. Well, as Erza would say, the harem force allows her to cross space and dimensions, maybe it applies to time as well. Yup, he's gonna be kicking some ass alright! He's gonna be beating them left right and centre!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, he surely did make quick work of them, meaning that he doesn't want to play around this time. Meredy...well, she'll be in between. Wanting her 'Papa' to be happy, but not wanting them to take him away from Ultear.**

 **Guest 6; Yah, I've planned that out in my head actually, it is going to be quite the funny scene. And true enough, it isn't like he can actually say things like that.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup! It surely did go well! Well you can't blame Ultear, seeing Zancrow in pain is something that she wants to see. You never know, she is a sword user, and Shinobu controls light. If they come together, they could make a light saber, and control the 'harem force'. Aah, that's the Magic of the harem force, she can see such things. Hmmm, that's Erza more than anything, good thing she doesnt want men in it, am I right? Yes, the big fight will span across two chapters, ending next chapter, but some important things happen this chapter as well. And thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yes, that's Erza's thing now, apparently. Yeah, it seems that Erza wants her, but she also wants Juvia and that ain't happening, so Erza is going to be quite depressed. That's right, it does take courage to do such things and it is something of a big deal for them, isn't it? Yup, Ultear mark two with Mira-chan~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The final confrontation part 3!**

Zeref found herself walking slowly, towards a giant Demon that was causing mayhem and misery. It was something that she usually saw when creatures such as these found themselves with humans.

As she walked, she spoke to herself softly.

"*Sigh* It is usually easier when it is just Shinobu and myself...well, I suppose that having that kind of lifestyle isn't good for a boy his age. He should have other friends as well..."

Zeref often thought about it, what she was really doing.

In her eyes, she saw it as selfish, keeping Shinobu with her. She loved him, and wanted him to be happy, but a part of her thought that by having Shinobu with her, he would feel obligated to help her...though, she loved him, and didn't want to surrender him. But at the same time, she didn't want to hold him back either.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWR!"

The Demon released an unholy noise upon noticing Zeref.

Zeref looked at the Demon with an impassive look on her face, and raised her killing intent.

As soon as she did this the Demon opened its large eyes wide, and cowered away from Zeref, as if sensing the immense power that she held within her. She was quite powerful, one of the most powerful in the world. And right now, she wasn't quite happy with the Demon.

"Sorry Demon, but I'm going to have to end your life." Muttering that softly, Zeref held out her hands, her fingertips pointing downwards, and upwards from her left and right hands respectfully. "Death Pillar!"

As soon as she said that, a beam of death energy descended from the sky, and enveloped the Demons large body, encasing it with the Demon and much of the ground around it as well.

Once it was gone, so was the Demon.

With one attack, she finished off the Demon. Because she was that strong, she finished off the Demon without a worry in the world, which would make most of the world cringe at the level of power she displayed, and how she controlled it without even feeling the effects of the curse that she was cursed with.

" _Well, that's over and done with. If it carries on too long, I will have to go and get Shinobu so we can leave. With this amount of attention and use of our powers, it could attract something that doesn't need to be attracted here...Shinobu isn't ready for such opponents yet...even I would have much trouble fending it off now. I just hope that it doesn't come._ "

Zeref was...worried.

It was rare to see such sights, but right now, she was worried.

She knew that if the Demons didn't attract a certain things attention, then her and Shinobu would attract it...and she didn't want to attract it right now. She couldn't handle it right now with all of the power that she was using and had used during the day.

Her thoughts didn't last long though, when someone came from the shadows.

"Empress, the Demons have been slowly dwindled down. There were more than anticipated, however most of them are concentrating their efforts towards the city limits, where a front of mage's of preteen, and teen, age have gathered the fight the Demon off. Also, we found this Demon that possessed a good amount of power."

Zeref listened to what the person had said, biting the bottom lip that she had. She then noticed that a Demon was thrown at her feet, a Demon that had blue skin as the prominent colour, and also Angel like wings.

Zeref leaned down and picked up the Demon by the neck, holding it up with her hand, peering into its eyes.

"Hmmmmm, maybe that girl...Mirajane could use this. It has a good amount of power, I could see this being something useful to her." Mumbling that, Zeref decided to take the near dead Demon with her, then faced the person who had come to her side. "Seems that they wish to overrun Levy and the others. Go and concentrate your efforts on them, and as I said before, stay in the shadows. If even one of you is seen, then you are no longer associated with me."

"Yes Empress."

The person bowed their head, and when they were about to leave, Zeref raised a hand.

"Also, how is Shinobu?"

Zeref expressed her concerns, which were a new thing to the people around her, only Shinobu ever really seeing this side of her before.

"Currently, he's fighting against the Demon quite well. He's matching the Demon blow for blow, and is able to overcome it with time. The Demon is slowly, but surely being pushed back."

Hearing that was a good comfort for Zeref.

"I see, then continue doing my work. I have to go and see a certain white haired girl."

Although confused by what she said, the shadowy figure bowed their head regardless and disappeared, leaving Zeref alone to contemplate what's going on around her, and what she should be doing next.

* * *

"Well well well, it seems that we're going to be fighting against one another, huh."

The man sneered at Shinobu, having darkness encase his entire being. His body oozed blackness that gave off an eerie feeling that stained the ground, corroding it away as if it was acid.

Shinobu looked at the roof he was standing on, and knew that this was quite dangerous, and if it continued, it could effect Meredy and Hisui, something that he didn't want to happen.

Hisui looked on between the two, and was quite worried. She didn't want anything to happen to Shinobu, and she didn't want to be tied up even more. That's something that she didn't want to happen.

"Shinobu-kun..."

Hisui went to express her concern, but Shinobu shook his head without a worry in the world.

"Don't worry Hymen-sama...eeh, Hisui-sama. I will be able to win this battle, if I go all out that is. I wont be defeated by this person, because unlike the fights, I can go all out here and kick some butt."

Hisui furrowed her eyebrows at the name while Meredy merely smiled.

" _Did he just call me Hymen-sama...does that mean he thinks...wait, a hymen is something that women have don't they...? But I'm sure that he doesn't know what that is, even I am unsure of what it is honestly._ "

Hisui's mind continued to think about it, and what it would mean for the future. And she also wondered why she would have to be called hymen in the first place...though those thoughts weren't as pressing as what was happening.

" _That's right. Ul said that Papa always holds back because he doesn't like hurting people. But this bad person is going to be dealt with soon enough if Papa goes full power. I don't know how strong he is, but if he can go toe to toe with people like Mirajane-san and Erza-san without going full power, he has to be pretty strong, right?_ "

Meredy continued to smile happily for her 'Papa' and hoped that he would be able to end it soon, as she wanted to go and find Ultear as well so they could be together.

Shinobu turned back to the enemy at hand and saw that there was another darkness ball coming for him. Once again, he emitted a bright light that vanquished the darkness ball from touching him.

"Since when was your darkness like that?"

Shinobu couldn't help but ask that, however he didn't get an answer, and merely got a blast of darkness for his face. Shinobu bent the attack, avoiding it and went a torrent of light from his hands, twirling around to build up some speed, the torrent of light smashing through the roof, causing it to rumble.

"Heh!"

The man did a cartwheel out of the way, the torrent of light missing him and looked towards Shinobu...but he had disappeared, only a swirl of lights being where his body used to be.

The dark lord looked around for Shinobu, only realizing too late when lights appeared behind him, giving him little warning with the brilliance that the

"Boo!"

What he didn't count on was Shinobu using the light as a distraction and by doing that, Shinobu was able to land a hit on the man, sending him crashing into the ground, causing it to shake quite profoundly.

The mans body bounced off the ground, glaring towards Shinobu as he did so.

Shinobu fixed his stance on the ground, and tightened his fists very tightly, regarding the man with a groan.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you want to do this? What could have possessed you to do something like this? These people didn't do anything. If this was to get me, Yuki-chan or even Hisui-sama, why did you have to do this to the town? All of those innocent people didn't do anything to you. You should've left these people alone and come for us. No, you should've come after me if that's what you wanted. There was no reason to involve Hisui-sama in the first place. She didn't do anything to you."

Even though Shinobu poured his heart into his speech and wanted to express what he thought to be true to the man before him, the man scoffed at it and didn't see anything wrong with it at all.

"Ooh here we go. When the hero tries to work out the villains ploy's. Please, that's so like ten years ago. I do not have any interest in telling you anything. You're an annoying brat that should've died with the rest of them. But no, you're all alive, and we're all here, so we've got to make the best of it, don't we?"

Shinobu's eyes narrowed at that, not liking that he didn't get an answer about it all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're doing something that you shouldn't be doing. This is wrong, this is something that you shouldn't do. Even if you turned yourself into a Demon, you shouldn't be doing things like this. So I will give you one last chance to leave. If you don't, then I'm gonna have no choice but to fight against you and beat you. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

Shinobu didn't answer the man straight away, flinging his arm towards Shinobu and Meredy.

Meredy in the background braced herself, putting her arms up in a meager defensive position, but Shinobu blasted the acid like darkness away, keeping Meredy safe from the darkness.

Seeing his attack was nullified, the man smirked.

"Seems like you can even defeat such a thing. Though, it isn't like it is going to save you in the end. My kind of Magic is the future, yours is stuck in the past. I don't see a reason for you to be living anymore, experiment boy."

"Whatever you say. Call me what you will because it does not even bother me. We're going to be facing off against one another again...or for the first time. It depends if you consider our first battle a real battle. I consider that a free fall, but whatever you wanna call it, I suppose you can call it that."

Shinobu answered the leader of the operation and charged forward, not giving him a chance to answer his call, having beautiful white lights dancing around his form, enhancing his speed by a good margin.

The man sneered and used some darkness magic to send it towards the charging Shinobou. It shot like a ball towards the incoming Shinobu, becoming bigger and bigger in the air.

"Light isn't going to beat me you bastard!"

The man declared, as the attack enveloped Shinobu...

However, just as it was about to dodge, Shinobu dodged out of the way when it was literally a inch away from his face, missing the ball completely with his amazing level of speed, that even Meredy couldn't follow with her eyes.

The ball continued for Meredy, but Shinobu appeared behind it, shooting a concentrated beam of pure light towards it, and destroyed it without worry, exploding it harmlessly so he couldn't do anything to hurt the others.

Seeing the attack obliterated, Shinobu turned back towards the enemy, grinning.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Shinobu then carried onto the man in the swirl of lights, and once making it to him, he went to punch forward, and his fist was about to connect, if not for the man turning into a shadow at the last second, narrowly allowing the fist to pass through him.

The shadows twisted and bent into a different shape other than humanoid, and went to the side of Shinobu. Coming from the shadow, a hand reached for the boy, Shinobu noticed it and jumped away in time to avoid a strike from the man.

"You missed me."

Shinobu mumbled and swung his leg as he was dodging, sending out an arc shape of light energy. The mans shadows bent downwards, knowing that he should avoid the attack and unfortunately managed to avoid the attack in time.

Streaming on the ground, Shinobu watched as the shadow came towards him on the ground and from a nearby shadow, a black blob of what appeared to be acid shot out towards Shinobu's face.

"Burn in hell bastard!"

The man screamed out, the ball growing in size and shot more balls. However, these balls didn't go for him immediately, and went up into the air, surrounding his being. A shadowy hand came out from a shadow a fair distance away from Shinobu and waved it downwards, and in turn, the blobs of acid darkness rained down on Shinobu as if it was hail.

"Shinobu-san!"

"Shinobu-kun! Please don't die for someone like me!"

Meredy called out in concern, Hisui doing the same thing.

Shinobu merely smiled at them as he paid attention towards the incoming attacks.

Because it was so close, Shinobu didn't have the time to activate his speed light, so he put his hands together, and made a dome of light around him, completely see-through, though the light reflected the domes intense energy around him.

"Light Devils Protective Dome!"

With the shout, the spell was complete, and the raindrop like blobs were instantly blocked by the Magic. Even the power that came for his face was blocked, pushing the very air around him outwards.

The man fully came out of the shadows, wearing a perpetual smirk on his face, something that neither the girls or Shinobu liked for an instant. Even if they couldn't see his face, all of them could tell that he was smirking.

"Whats with the happy expression on your face all of a sudden?"

Shinobu couldn't help but ask this of the man, who didn't at first reply.

Little by little, slowly the darkness gathered around his hands as he put his hands outwards.

"I'm surprised that you could tell what my face is like. Is there something about it that you can see?"

"I can't tell what you look like, but it is quite interesting to say the least. Wearing a mask must mean that you aren't confident about winning. Otherwise, it wouldn't matter if you keep your identity a secret, right?"

The mans eyes then narrowed considerably at that, took something out and injected himself with it, and a small change happened around him. He gained an aura, an aura that looked like the pitch night of darkness.

Shinobu noticed the drug and then the change in his aura, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Hehe, that's something to help me beat the shit out of you. From this instance, your Magic wont work against me."

With those words, he formed two globes of darkness in his hands that came to roughly the size of Meredy's small form, said girl was still watching and didn't interfere, as Shinobu had already told her not to, though that didn't make her feel worried.

As they finished forming, the man sneered at Shinobu.

"Don't think that you're going to be able to beat me with your little tricks. I've seen them all. The tournament was a good way to see such things. Your Secret Art, that Levy McGarden used, your Light Devil Slayer Magic. Your Darkness Make Magic. I've seen all of it, so there is nothing that you can throw at me that would surprise me you bastard!"

Shinobu didn't answer what the man said, merely allowing him to believe what he said to be true.

With a flick of his wrist, the man shot forth one of the globes towards Shinobu. The blonde covered himself in light, and jumped back at the speed of light, the globe following after him.

"Tch, this wont be able to keep up with me."

Shinobu made himself faster, and dodged to the right, the very air bending around him due to the sheer speed that he is using.

"You think that's going to be enough?"

However, the mans orb stopped in mid flight, and with a single gesture from the mans hand, the orb changed trajectory and followed after Shinobu again. Shinobu opened his eyes wide at the sight.

"W-What is this? Telekinesis!?"

Shinobu didn't get an answer, only another ball of darkness coming for him. The two orbs sailed the air, coming from in front of him, and to the right of him, respectively. He regarded the balls, and made two balls of light appear in his hands, shooting them towards the darkness balls.

He thought that they would make the orbs explode...he was wrong.

Rather than explode, the orbs merely sucked in the light, and squashed it out of existence and became bigger, almost as if it was absorbed into the attack itself, something that he didn't see as possible.

"Shinobu-san! Th-Those things are dangerous! Keep away from them!"

Meredy advised from the side, wanting to help, but also didn't want to go against Shinobu's wishes, knowing that this was something that Meredy shouldn't...rather, something he didn't want her involved with.

Shinobu kept his distance away from them, but it found to be quite difficult. He was having a hard time as the globes seemed to be increasing in speed, which he couldn't explain the reason as to why that would be.

Meredy then summoned some teal blades around her, and was about to strike them, when Shinobu stopped her by communicating with her telepathically.

" _Meredy-san, please don't attack them. If you did, he would focus on you. Allow me to deal with this, and you get the Princess for me okay Meredy-san? I don't want him to come after you. It's better if he attacks me._ "

Meredy was shocked at first, that he could talk to her while continuing to fight. Something like that was quite surprising for the girl, however, she also thought that it was quite amazing as well.

" _But I can help Shinobu-san..._ "

Meredy tried to persuade him, but he shook his head discreetly, dodging the attacks with some effort.

" _I know you can. But do the thing we talked about on the way here. It's a job I can only leave to you. Can you do it for me? It would be a huge help if you did it for me. I don't want you to get hurt, after all. Ultear would be mad if I did something like that, so please do what we agreed before, and leave this guy to me._ "

Meredy reluctantly agreed to it, dispelling her swords away from her being, and concentrated on what Shinobu had tasked her with before, and what she should be doing right about now.

Shinobu showed her a smile as he propelled himself upwards, and over one of the spheres. Little good it did, as once again, he stopped the attacks, and turned them towards Shinobu, shooting them out like a rocket towards their target, and that was Shinobu.

The man laughed as Shinobu tried working it out, continuing to dodge the attacks while firing off some blasts of light, which didn't work.

"Ara ara, are we trying to understand what's going on right now?"

Laughing loudly, the man drew an annoyed look from Shinobu, who didn't like what he was doing.

"Hmph, you don't need to be cocky."

Shinobu retorted, doing high speed back flips, the orbs however following after him. Shinobu dodged to the left, avoiding one of the spheres, but the other appeared in front of him.

Shocking him, Shinobu was about to dodge backwards when the second sphere came to play, appearing behind him as if it teleported there, though Shinobu suspected that it was something else.

"This isn't cocky, this is merely me doing something cool. I'm only using some Magic that negates the Light power that you have." The confession left Shinobu dumbfounded, so he went to explain. "You see, barring your OP Sensei, you're the strongest person in this city, and we couldn't have you beating us, if by some miracle you survived the gates opening. So, I developed some Magic drugs made of your blood and other beautiful concoctions, that nullifies your Light Devil Slayer...well, when I say I did, it was more like my boss."

Shinobu furrowed his eyebrows at that, manoeuvring out of the way of the orbs, wondering how he was going to avoid these attacks, which he didn't seem like he was going to be able to do if he was honest with himself.

"Your boss? You saying that there is someone else out there that is leading you? And how does this person even know about me? Why would they care enough to develop countermeasures against me?"

The boy saw that as he said that, Meredy was slowly going towards Hisui, something that he smirked at, continuing to avoiding the attacks that were coming for him.

"Yes, that's right. There is someone even worse than I am out there. Aren't you glad that you're fighting against me? I'm only one of the many that could've been dispatched. Truthfully, I'm actually the weakest member of the order so you're fighting someone who is weak compared to those monsters, yet I am able to fight head to head with you. Isn't that kind of worrying? That someone like me is able to keep up with you, and there's nothing that you can do about it? I would be terrified if I were you right now."

As he said this, the orbs shape changed into lances and stabbed at him. Shinobu kicked off the ground and avoided the strikes all together, though they pierced the ground and it disappeared into nothingness.

"You're the weakest one huh? Does that mean there are plenty of powerful ones that are also coming after me?"

The mans eyes turned to slits at being called the weakest one, growling in discontent towards Shinobu who didn't seem to care that much, as he wanted to beat the opponent right here and now.

"Hmph, I wont say anything about it. That's something I wont be sharing with you. However, consider yourself on heavens door. You'll be knocking on it soon enough to enter."

Those words didn't sit well with Shinobu, who couldn't really do much against these orbs. However, since his light wasn't going to be working against this opponent, he thought of another type of Magic that he had.

"Darkness Make, Bombers!"

Putting his hands together, darkness began to gather there, and soon enough, it made a shape of a cartoon bomb, one in each of his hands that he pulled apart as they formed.

"It wont work~ Your Magic wont work against me~"

The man sung as the sphere came close to Shinobu.

"Yeah, that's what you say as you would say something like that as you're the enemy and would want me to be worried about such things. But I have to try everything I can to defeat you, so take this!"

Shinobu, with a resolute face, shot off the bombs for the attacks that were coming to him, jumping back at the same time and was glad that the roof was quite large for a battle field, otherwise they would've fallen off by now.

While giving off creepy looking faces, Shinobu's magical bombs that were filled with darkness, and a little bit of fire, clashed against the attacks, creating a huge explosion, two huge explosions at that that doused the area in a heavy blanket of smoke.

"Hah! Take that!"

Shinobu praised himself in victory...but it was a little premature.

As the smoke dissipated, the orbs were shown to be perfectly fine, with no indication that their power had lessened at all. They were still big, and violent looking, something that greatly shocked Shinobu.

"Ooh my, it seems that your attack didn't work at all. Well, that's how it is after all. I said that your attacks, all of your attacks, wont be working at all, so your Darkness Make Magic wont be working against me either. These attacks are going to be the death of you. You should learn to listen more to others that are around you, do you understand me? Your Light Devil Slayer and Darkness Make Magic will lose against me, you know?"

Announcing that as if he had won, Shinobu furrowed his eyebrows in mild anger.

"Don't think that you've won because you can beat my current tricks. Because, you haven't seen half of what I can do yet. I've got tricks that even Levy-chan and Sensei doesn't know about. Only my Spirits know about my secret moves, so don't just stand there and think that you're going to beat me."

Even though he said that, he wasn't sure what he was going to use.

Every light attack he used, either didn't work or bounced off, or even worse, being absorbed. His darkness powers weren't working either. He thought that light or darkness would surely work. But neither seemed to be working against this foe.

It was as if they had studied his Magic and knew that there was something about it that made him unable to even land a direct hit against the man. And knowing that, it was enough to make him fairly annoyed.

" _Darn, I have to come up with a plan. Being angry isn't going to do anything...I have to think of away around it. If I use 'that' spell, then I could maybe win, but Sensei forbade me from ever using that spell as it puts too much strain on my magical power, and maybe even will take my life as well, so I will only be using that under extreme circumstances. Since my Magic isn't working, I have to use some other type of Magic...but I don't have any Magic to use against him...wait, yes I do. I have another type of Magic to use! Perfect! Time to bring her out! I think that she'll suffice for this._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, Shinobu rest his hand on one of his golden keys.

While that happened, Meredy made it to Hisui. Hisui went to speak, but Meredy put a finger to her own lips and made quietly let out "Shhhhh." towards the green haired girl, who nodded.

Meredy made a teal blade from her Magic and slowly cut off what was binding Hisui to the cross, as she made sure that the guy responsible didn't see her for doing it and also watched to make sure that Shinobu was okay.

Shinobu withdrew his key, and pointed it towards the man with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Ooh my ooh my. You're going to use a Spirit. How will I go on?"

"Hmph, don't underestimate my Spirits." Shinobu raised the key upwards and noticed the spheres coming in close. "Now! Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

Thrusting his hand downwards, the sound of a door bell surrounded the area, and surely enough, the shy pink haired Spirit Aries came out with a nervous looking face on her features.

"I-I'm here Shinobu-sama...I-I'm sorry that you got kidnapped."

Shinobu smiled weakly, and petted her back (unable to reach her head due to her being taller than he was) comfortingly.

"Don't apologize Aries-chan. I'm okay now. But, do you think you could do something about the attacks that are coming in? Perhaps, you could wrap the wool around the darkness balls?"

He gestured to the dangerously close balls of darkness. Aries jumped at the sight of them, having not noticed that they were there, but nodded nonetheless, sticking out her hands as she summoned her fluffy wool power.

She pointed one hand at one ball, and the other hand at the other ball.

"Wool Wrapping!"

With that announcement, she shot out the balls of wool and made it wrap around the balls. As it did, the man looked on with wide eyes, as the wool actually managed to wrap around the wool easily.

Once the wool had finished wrapping around the balls effectively, stopping them in their tracks, Shinobu allowed a normal bit of Fire Magic to appear within his hands, and shot it forth towards the balls of wool.

"Burn out of existence."

With those words, Shinobu was able to make the fire blaze and incinerate the wool, which in turn incinerated the Darkness Magic that was inside of the wool, completely annihilating it from this universe all together.

"Th-That's impossible! How did you even do that?"

Shinobu turned his eyes towards the mans body and smirked as Aries stood next to him while shifting in her spot.

"You said that it took care of my Magic, you never said anything about Aries-chan's Magic. All I did was light it on fire, that's it. The wool was the one that burned, which had been soaked up by the darkness and therefore, it was directly inside of the ball and I made sure that Aries-chan had it stay all together, rather than be split off. So your attack went it went bye-bye~ Seems like there is away around your Magic now, and that's to get my Magic off the ground, so to speak by using Aries-chan's own Magic to my advantage. Pretty smart of me, huh."

"But I never heard this conversation take place. You couldn't of planned this before you came here, so there is no way that you could have planned this before as you didn't know about my countermeasure. I doubt you were smart enough to count the variables as well, so how!?"

The man pointed out, finding it strange that Shinobu didn't say anything about it at all out loud. However, Shinobu merely smiled a single time towards him as he casually glanced at his Spirit.

"Once you've known someone as long as I've known Aries-chan, you rarely need words to convey plans to one another. Aries-chan and I understand one another and since we love one another as well, we have a deep bond that doesn't need to be spoken, neither do words."

"Shinobu-sama that's..."

Aries blushed a little bit, and placed her hands to her reddening cheeks, barely able to continue the blush that was appearing there at the soft spoken words that Shinobu was saying.

After hearing what he had said, the mans growl came through like a loud blustering roaring sound.

"Tch, you're beginning to piss me off! Do you honestly think you're going to win!?"

Shinobu stood tall with Aries, and smiled together as they grasped hands.

"Hehehehe, maybe it isn't a thing of that. But, I don't plan on dying until I've killed Brain, so you aren't going to kill me. Before he dies, I am not allowed to die, so prepare to fight for your life, as I wont be holding back now."

With his resolution known, Shinobu took up arms, and continued forward towards the enemy, together with his Spirit, as Hisui who was now unbound and Meredy looked on with hopeful eyes, glad that Shinobu was able to continue fighting.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zancrow let out a roar cry and lunged at Mirajane, using his dark flames to enhance his striking power. Spitting towards Mira, flames erupted from his mouth and headed for the white haired beauty.

Mirajane danced around the attack that he gave, and sent a wave of dark magic towards Zancrow. Seeing the attack coming, Zancrow attempted to dodge it, but the attack was too fast for the current man, so he took the brunt of the attack, sending him down to the ground after crumbling his stance.

"Geez, you don't learn. Seriously, please stop doing this now. This is just kinda pathetic, guy. I feel bad for you. I feel bad about doing this now."

Mirajane couldn't help but feel bad for him. She had beaten him down again and again to a point where it wasn't even enjoyable anymore. She was stronger than he was, it was clear to everyone who saw it and she could beat him again and again without having to break much of a sweat.

Yet Zancrow didn't seem to accept that at all, and kept fighting back again and again. He wouldn't give up, and while she thought that was something commendable, she also thought that it was plain stupid.

"S-Shut up bitch please! I've had enough of you, you bitch! I'm frightened and had enough of you, bastard, bitch! You think you're better than I am, well you are not at all! I'm going to kill you!"

Zancrow returned to his feet, and made a scythe out of black flames. He spun it around in his hands, and a wave of flames heated by the area around him. Fortunately, Mirajane pushed magical power out of her body to counteract the flames before they could even touch her.

Seeing the scythe and how Zancrow was attempting to pump out more magical power, Mira sighed.

"Zancrow, you're really going to try that again? You're...I don't even know if you're brave or stupid. I mean, I don't want to sound superior...but yeah, I'm kinda superior than you are in a fight. Haven't we proven that already? While I applaud you in your efforts, it is getting...to a place where it isn't even a fight anymore."

Zancrow gritted his teeth at the white haired woman's words, hating the look of superiority that made its way onto her cracked demonic face, which only made more clear that his own inferior face was sown to Mirajane.

"Fuck you bitch!"

With a battle cry, Zancrow charged forward and swung the scyhe with a blinding passion in his eyes, passion for not wanting to be captured by Ultear, or even Mirajane...his worst fear being both of them together.

Mira yawned, grasped his wrist so tight that he yelped, his scythe disappearing and lifted him over her head, then slammed his body into the ground, creating a massive crater area where he was, making the area break down from the impact and causing debris to fly up into the sky.

Mirajane lifted the broken and bloodied body of Zancrow out of the rubble with one of her hands, shaking her head with an annoyed look within her eyes.

"Geez, what the hell are you made of? I've been pounding into you for ages now, and you aren't going down at all, are you? Yet here you are, still attempting to attack me. Can't you take a hint and give up?"

"S-Screw off Mira-sama! Stop hurting me please! Go and die you bitch Mira-sama! You wont be beating me anymore! I've had enough of some bitch like you!"

Mirajane got mixed messages about that, wondering what he was talking about. He seemed to be pissed, yet he added 'sama' onto her name, meaning a sign of respect...or fear.

"No Zancrow, those are a bad words to use, so shut up bitch!"

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Zancrow let out an unholy scream and was flung away from Mirajane from her demonic enhanced punch and went towards a fairy damaged building by the Demons that were around.

As he crashed into the wall, Mira cringed at the sounds of bones breaking and due to the building she punched him into was already unstable, it came down on top of him, causing her to wince even more.

"Ooh...geez, why don't you stop? Are you a glutton for punishment or something? You seem to be getting back up for me to punch you around. To be honest, I feel bad from beating you down. I would say the 'r' word about your intelligence, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say it or not, as it could be offensive. But that's what you are, you know?"

Mirajane's words were heard by Zancrow, who came from the rubble of the building, and began crying.

"You don't know what I go through day by fucking day! That bitch Ul-sama has made me her whipping boy! Something happened to someone I don't even know, ooh it must be Zancrow's fault, lets go and kick the shit out of him so I can feel all superior to someone who is tied up and can't fight back! That's what my life is like! Day by day, I'm being abused and threatened and things getting cut from my body! I'm not even sure if I can have children anymore!"

Zancrow gave his life story to Mirajane while crying his eyes out, sobbing his heart towards the young white haired girl and attempting to give her everything that he had within himself...she yawned.

"Dude, I don't think you should have children. I mean, if you got mental amount of therapy perhaps something could happen. But you're a danger to this world, and yourself. Go and get some help. Go and find someone else to kick the shit out of you. But I feel horrible about hurting you now. This isn't a fight anymore, this is just...me abusing you. And even though me hurting people is kinda fun sometimes like that Natsu and Gray, when there's no struggle to it, I don't see the point in doing it. At least their fun to tease, unlike you who whines and complains about some Ul-sama that seems to be your Master."

Hearing that, Zancrow cried even more and stood tall.

"You fucking bitch! You think you're better than I am!? I'm fucking Zancrow, the God Slayer! You're just some bitch that no one cares about at all! You're not even worth my time anymore! You're nothing to me! I'm going to end your life you whore!"

Mirajane's eyebrows twitched at being called a 'whore' by Zancrow, tightening her fists tightly.

"Did you...just call me a whore?"

Zancrow, noticing the change in the tone, sniffled and shook his head while heavy tears began stinging his eyes.

"N-No, please don't do anything to me...I'm scared! I'm so fucking scared right now! I don't want you to do anything to me! I can't take it anymore! I'm so frightened that I believe that I'm going to die soon!"

"That's right Zancrow, I am going to be kicking the shit out of you soon for calling me a whore. Call it me again and you're going to get beaten more severally than before. Killing you? I am not a killer, but it seems that you love getting beaten. I mean, if this Ul-sama as you call her, or him, whatever, is really as bad as you say, why don't you run away now?"

Zancrow's face turned red with embarrassment, and anger as well.

"Y-You little bitch! Don't think you're better than I am! I am going to end your life you whore!"

"Zancrow!" She snapped, causing him to release a cry. "What did I say about calling me a whore huh!?"

Zancrow teared up, shaking his head from side to side, not wanting to accept the reality that was around him.

"Y-You're going to..."

"That's right you bastard. Now Zancrow, you better had stop-"

Before she could continue on, suddenly, something appeared in front of her.

What appeared before her was...a Demon.

From the appearance of it, she knew that it was a Demon. It looked like an Angel type of Demon, though the face didn't at all look angelic, the sky blue wings at the back looked to be angelic however. The arms and legs looked like they were covered in scales, that appeared to look like almost armour like.

It looked pretty beat up, but Mira kept staring at it, wondering why it was suddenly dropped out of the sky like it was. That was, until she heard a distinctive voice coming over to her.

"Mirajane Strauss, that is your name, isn't it?"

Recognizing the voice, she turned, and saw that it was Zeref in her disguised form, she believed to be the real form of her.

"You're, Shinobu's Sensei, aren't you?"

The woman nodded, and gestured towards the Demon on the ground.

"There, a gift for you."

Mira regarded the Demon with a curious look, then glanced back at the woman.

"I don't get it. What's this Demon for? A gift? You're giving me a Demon?"

Mirajane couldn't quite work out this woman, and why she was doing this, and for what purpose. And she didn't really think of a Demon as a gift if she was honest with herself. Though she couldn't say that she wasn't curious as to what the older woman was doing.

"Yes, that's right. Shinobu will need strong allies by his side in the future, and you're the 'Demon' Mirajane, are you not? Your Magic it Take Over, and it takes Demons over, isn't that right?"

Mirajane nodded a single time in agreement, though confusion was still written all over her face.

"Well, that's right but..."

"Halphas." Zeref began, pointing towards the Demon. "That's the name of the Demon. It is quite the powerful Demon. If you take that over, you will get a great power increase, a power that you currently do not possess on your own. However, it will also be harder to use than your current Take Over. It is up to you if you take it or not...but the question is, do you want to protect your friends and family?"

As soon as she said that, Mirajane was stricken with sudden attacks of emotions.

Emotions filled her mind, and soul as well. Protecting people was something Mirajane cared about. Even though she didn't show it much, she did want to keep her friends and family safe, especially her family, which she also considered her friends now as well. Even Erza to an extent, when she wasn't pissing people off.

"Protect my friends...protect Lisanna and Elfman...of course I want to protect them. It isn't a question of that at all. I will protect them with my life, even if I have to die in the process. I don't know if that's what you want to hear, and I don't really care either. But the protection of my friends and family is something that I care deeply about."

Hearing Mirajane's resolve, Zeref cracked the ever so faintest of smiles.

"Then, I realize that I did the right thing after all. Take Over Halphas there, and you'll gain new abilities. Enjoy them, Mirajane Strauss. Be warned, however. Demons aren't just toys...they are difficult creatures to control."

Mirajane nodded a single time in understand. If it was anything she understood, then it was this single fact. Demons weren't toys, and were difficult to control. But, she knew that she would have to do it if she needed to protect her family and friends.

"Yes, you're right...alright. I will do it to help my friends."

"Good...because they are going to need you. Especially the one you affectionately call Red."

Mirajane smirked, nodding her head, her smirk growing wilder as she thought about Erza needing her help, almost an admission that she was stronger than her if she admitted to such things.

"Red needing my help huh. It must be serious. Best get over to her then, after dealing with Zancrow here."

Mirajane shot a look towards the crying Zancrow, which made him cry even more as she walked over to the Demon.

Noticing that it was nearly dead, Mirajane could only guess that Zeref was the one to beat it down, and also wondered where it came from, though she guessed that it came from the other world that was connected with that gate.

Placing hands on it, Mirajane began taking over the Demon.

She could feel the power flowing from the Demon, into her as she slowly took over the Demon. Her power, and the Demons power were becoming one, the Demon being integrated into the being known as Mirajane Strauss.

Once she had fully taken it over, Mira was in a new form all together.

In her new state, Mirajane's ears are covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elf's. Mira also gains similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also change, the attire Mirajane had on was now replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. This new form also dons two Angel like wings that are always pointing upwards.

"Satan Soul: Halphas." Mirajane announced hernew form, grabbing her hands together with a wide expression on her face, almost disbelief. "This power is...amazing. It is stronger than Satan Soul...wow, this is quite...something alright...amazing. This is the kind of power I need to...protect my friends..."

"Yes, that's right. You'll need it, if you really wish to protect your friends in the future."

Zeref spoke to the girl as she slowly began walking away, seeing her job as done for the time being.

"Wait a second!"

Mirajane called towards her, stopping her in her tracks, cocking her head back to the newly transformed Mirajane.

"Yes? Is there something more?"

Mirajane went to speak, but paused for a few seconds, but then nodded to herself, having found the right words to speak to the young looking woman.

"I don't get it, why are you giving me this Demon anyway? I...I feel so powerful right now, yet you just give it me...why did you do that? It isn't like you know me or anything. There isn't really a reason to give me a new power, is there? Or is there some other reason you're giving it me?"

Mirajane had to know. she didn't know Zeref at all, she barely had any interaction with her, if at all, yet here she was, giving her a new power up. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful, but she was curious as to why she was given this by a stranger, mostly anyway.

Zeref pondered an answer for a few seconds, before smirking.

"Do not worry. You're Shinobu's friend, and that's all I need to know about you to know you're a good person. He only picks the nicest people as friends, so you must be a good person. Besides, this is a place where many Demons have come, it would be a shame if you didn't at least take over a single one of them, right? Halphas was the strongest Demon you could take over at your current stage without it being too much for you. Enjoy the power, I've got to go and do something now. Erza Scarlet and the others are going to need your new powers, they are struggling with their current Demon. I would go, but my time limit is running close to its end, and I do not wish to harm them because they are also Shinobu's friends."

Mirajane furrowed her eyebrows, and wanted to ask a question about what she said with her power...but there was another question that overtook her mind, and she was afraid that if she didn't ask, it would be a regret, so she did.

"Eeh...are you..."

"Am I what?"

Mirajane put a hand to her lips, and cocked her head to the side, a small smile on her face.

"This is gonna sound strange maybe...but you're...not like...you're not...sleeping with...Shinobu are you?"

She felt bad about saying it as soon as she did, and held her head down in shame.

Zeref let out a small titter to the question, causing Mirajane to lift her head up towards her, seeing the somewhat smile on her face that made Mirajane look cautiously at her, in wonder.

"Hehe, why did you ask something like that?"

Mirajane blinked at the sudden question, blushing even more as time went on.

"Erm...it's just...you do a lot for him, and from what Levy and Kagura have said, you did a lot for them, for Shinobu...so, I was just wondering...since you don't look like you're related to him...and the relationship I've seen seems to be more than Sensei and student relationship...I was just wondering if you were having...sex with him..."

She found it very hard to say that.

Not because of her own feelings, if she had any, but because of the fact that she just outright asked what appeared to be around the age of 17-18 year old if she was having sex with a 12 year old.

She also felt embarrassed about saying it as well, as she found the words to be very stupid in of themselves. She didn't think that they actually where having sex or anything, but...something nagging inside of her didn't allow her to think of much else besides the pair of them...together in that way.

However, Zeref answered while chuckling softly.

"Hahahaha...unfortunately, I am currently not having sex with him. He's too young for such things. In the future, yes we will be having sex with one another but don't let that deter you if you want too, I don't mind as I already know what my and his relationship is. He's already told me as much, though Shinobu doesn't know much about it...as I find it difficult telling him about it...it's kind of embarrassing telling a boy that you want to sleep with, what sex really is and since he's kind of...pure hearted, I do not wish to introduce a concept that could be misconstrued as...'dirty' if you get my drift."

Mirajane's face lowered, her mind capturing the gist of what Zeref was saying.

"Yeah...Shinobu is quite naive when it comes to such things, and even I would find it embarrassing telling him about sex..."

Mirajane couldn't help but agree, earning a soft giggle from the black haired girl.

"Exactly. However, in time, I will tell him about it, once he grows up."

Zeref commented, dreading the day that she would have to tell Shinobu the mechanics of sex in full detail.

"He's very mature...in certain ways. But damn, is he innocent..."

"That's apart of his charms, after all."

Upon Zeref saying that, Mirajane had one more question...which was more of a statement.

"Are you...in love with him?"

She had to know if it was the case. She wasn't sure why she had to know about it, but she couldn't help but know about it. She wanted to know for Levy...is what she told herself. The real reason, even she wasn't aware of the true reason behind such things.

"Yes, I have been for along time now, and I will never stop being in love with him because he's done things for me, that no one else ever would, or could. He's got a special place in my heart...only reserved for him." Zeref paused, and looked to the sky, grimacing. "No...it's coming...I need to get Shinobu out of here now..."

With that, she walked away, leaving the baffled Mirajane behind.

Once Zeref had gone, her eyes cast towards the scared looking Zancrow.

"Hello, Zancrow."

"S-Shit, Mira-sama has a new powerful transformation...no! You're doing an Ul-sama right now! You're getting stronger and stronger! This isn't fair! Please don't come near me anymore! This isn't fair anymore! I can't stand this shit anymore! I can't do it!"

Mirajane cracked her knuckles as she casually strolled over towards the frightened looking Zancrow.

Once getting within his distance, Mira leaned forward.

"Time to start."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

With a scream, Mirajane began beating Zancrow.

A few minutes later, Mirajane finished with Zancrow.

She didn't kill him, but she beat him to a point where he wasn't able to do anything now. He was bloody and beaten behind her. His eyes were devoid of life, his body twitching every so often. Tears sprung from his eyes, and soul as well. Something like that was more than enough for Mirajane to feel some pity for him, as he looked totally devoid of anything else in the world.

"Sorry Zancrow, but this is how it is after all. You've got to change yourself before you do anything else now. You've got to make everything your own now. You cannot be a slave to this Ul-sama if you want to improve the quality of your life...or continue being a slave to this Ul-sama who beats you. Enjoy her firm hand, as maybe you do need some beating's to make you see what you have to offer. Anyway, I've got to go and help the city, you stay here. No, please don't get up now Zancrow, not that you can anyway."

At that, Zancrow began crying from his spot, something Mirajane giggled at ever so softly for a few seconds, before stopping and seeing how wrong it was to do something like that.

Mirajane extended her blue wings, and looked towards the large Demon that was currently fighting Erza and the others. From what she could see, they were having a difficult time.

"Don't worry Red, everyone. I'm going to your side now. I'm gonna mess up these Demons."

Mirajane took to the sky, and almost immediately, she was caught between two flying Demons.

They flew at her, shooting off what appeared to be bullets of demonic magic. She smirked, putting her hands outwards, and waved it to the side as the attacks were about to hit.

"Dark Deflect."

With those words, Mirajane deflected the attacks coming for her, and hit around the city, away from people that were fighting, and crashed against some demons as well that were on the ground.

While the Demons reeled from that, Mirajane shot forth very powerful darkness magic that annihilated the Demons with ease, erasing them from existence, which she found to be good.

"Awesome...yes, this is pretty cool indeed. With this form, I think I am stronger than Red now. Hahahaha! Take that Red! No more harem now!"

As she said that...a piece of paper shot from where Erza was, and floated in front of her eyes.

Mira blinked a few times, and curiously picked it from the air, and read to herself.

[Mirajane, it is I, Erza. I just wanted to say that you cannot beat my harem with a simple power up because I will get one as well. I am currently seeking advice from a Harem Master, or Mistress if you prefer, and once I get educated, not even you will be able to stop the harem. I will make sure that it will become a reality, do you understand me Mirajane?]

Mirajane finished the note, shaking her head with a freaked out expression on her face.

"W...What a weirdo...how did she even know I said something like that...and how does she know about my new power...she shouldn't be able to see me, as I can't see her from here, and...I'm sure that the Sensei chick wouldn't tell Red just yet, or would've even had contact with her...so how is that happening?"

As she said that...another note floated towards her. With slight fear, she took the note.

[The harem force, alerted me to your new power, and how you wish to destroy the harem. How dare you be so selfish? The harem force needs to be built, to be loved and cherished as well. It is beautiful, and you're trying to destroy it. Praise to the harem.]

"What the hell is the harem force? And what's this shit about praising the harem? Is she some kind of monk that wields some sword of light that worships harems now?"

Mirajane joked to herself...only for another note to appear. Mira became more frightened, and took it with a heavy hearted sigh.

[You do not need to worry about the harem force. It is a lovely force that brings delight to the universe. Now Mirajane, I cannot currently converse with you, I have to do something amazing now, because it is something that is difficult for someone like me. This battle and trying to run harems are quite difficult for me, but do not worry your sweet face, I am going to wreck this Demons shit and make him cry such harsh tears that he wont know what's hit him, you know? I will allow the harem to flourish. I'm setting up a new member within Beth Vanderwood, that would be something good for the masses as well. She's a person I feel doesn't usually get enough love, so I am going to see if I can bring the beautiful Beth to the light of the harem. Also Juvia needs to be brought to the harem.]

Mirajane slapped herself in the head, and shook her head.

"I'm going to go and find out what's going on now! She can't do this! It doesn't even make sense on how she is doing this! How does she keep harems like this!? I don't fucking understand!"

With a roar, Mira took off with a blinding speed towards Erza and the others, mainly to find out what Erza was talking about this time, not liking it in the slightest as she was quite worried for what the future holds.

* * *

"Hah, take this and this! Don't think you're getting away!"

Bacchus was the first to attack the incoming Demons, using his Palm Magic to bat away the Demons, hitting them into the path of the Demons that were being shocked to death by the blonde bombshell known as Jenny Realight.

"Hyaaaaaa! Take this and this! I wont be losing to you people! I've got an Angel waiting for me! I wont be dying today! I have to live for my Angel or something bad is going to happen to that sweetheart! I wont let anything happen to him! He's my shining light! Now die you bastards!"

Jenny raised her spirits and shot forth a good pace of lightning from her gun. The lightning shocked the Demons that she aimed for, and burning them out of existence all together.

"Hmph, this is more than enough."

"Carrot attack!"

Ren used his Magic to bounce some Demons away from him, and Beth fired off some of her carrots and hit some Demons, both of them knocking together the Demons so they were near Sherria who smiled and gave the thumbs up towards Ren and Beth, inhaling a dark current of air.

"Sky Gods Bellows!"

With a loud yell, Sherria breathed out a twister of dark winds, crashing against the Demons, and send them into the sky, cutting up their bodies and knocking them out, or downright killing him.

"Solid Script, Lightning!"

Summoning lightning in the sky by writing it in the air, a thunderbolt rained down heavily on the Demons, and erased them from existence, leaving nothing behind, not even an ash behind.

At the end of the city, Levy and the others were fighting strong with the people that stayed behind to help fight. They were holding off the Demons quite well, despite the sheer number of them.

More just seemed to be coming and coming, with no end in sight. It was as if something was producing these Demons, and wouldn't stop, though Levy and the others didn't give up for even an instant.

They didn't stop fighting because they couldn't. Even with the barriers behind them, they knew that if they stopped, something could happen, and they didn't want that to happen. They didn't want anything to happen to the city or anything else. That was because if something got past them, then it could end with everything.

The King was getting people out of the area, and making sure that his people where safe. Though he felt regret leaving it to children to fight against the threat, he himself had no combat abilities, therefore he couldn't do anything else.

"Levy-san, these things are getting tougher and tougher, what are we supposed to do?"

Jenny complained, and asked at the same time, frying another Demon away from her body.

"She's right Levy-chan,we can't hold this line forever. We're gonna be toast if we don't do something soon. We're going to die. We've got to do something Levy-chan!"

Sherria for the moment stopped attacking, and went to do her main duty, and that was healing. And while she was healing, she couldn't help but notice how they were slowly getting outmatched.

Levy bit her bottom lip as she sighed in thought.

" _They're right. We're getting pushed back here. Anymore, and the barriers will be the only thing that separates us and the Demons from taking over the country. I'm sure that if Shi-chan was here, he would be able to think of something but me...I'm not sure what we should do. I don't know what we should do...but we can't stop. We've got to do something..._ "

While Levy was thinking about it, she was unaware that a Demon with a big sword was coming behind her. The power level of this Demon was superior to the ones that was around them now. Comparing them to this one was like comparing an ant to a cat, while it wouldn't seem like much to some, in power wise, it was a big difference, and this Demon had its eyes on Levy.

Bacchus noticed the movement behind Levy, seeing the Demon lunging for her.

"Oi! Look out!"

He warned Levy, pointing behind her.

The others gasped when the noticed how much stronger this Demon felt to them.

Levy shot a look in that direction and...got into a fighting stance that was reminiscent of Shinobu's own fighting style, only slightly modified to suit Levy's needs.

"Hah!"

Levy ducked the Demon once it got close to her with the weapon, it going over head. She flattened her palm, and hit the Demon in the chest, the upper chest near the throat.

"Gwah!"

Because of the force she used, the Demon spat out some bile and was sent into the air. Levy wasn't done with the assault, and jumped into the air as well, sending a kick upwards, the foot landing on the Demons stomach, causing more pain to erupt from it.

"Take this!"

She then used it as a stepping stone, getting above it and did a flip in the air, building speed, only to smash her foot into the Demons head, its eyes popping out of its head from the heavy attack that she used, sending it into the ground, dead from her attack.

Levy landed on the ground...with everyone staring at her. All of the faces looking towards her where blank, and didn't show anything other than, immense shock at what the young bluenette did all of a sudden with the moves that she displayed.

"W-What is it?"

She didn't like the eyes that were on her, as they all looked stunned by the assault that she just did, as if she knew how to do some martial arts, which she did seem to know now.

[...]

The collective crowd didn't know what to say, not expecting Levy to whip out some kung fu moves. They all thought that she wasn't the type to be able to do something like that, but here she is, doing what she is doing somehow. It was strange to them all, but they didn't know how to begin talking about it.

Eventually, Sherria gulped and leaned closer.

"L-Levy-chan, since when could you use moves like that? It's better than my own fighting style...how did you do something like that and killed the Demon without really breaking a sweat...how in the heck did ya do something like that when it looked like something Shinobu-chan would do."

Levy blushed a little bit, and explained, while doing a combo on a Demon that closed in on her.

"I've been watching Shi-chan for years now. It would be odd if I didn't pick up a thing or two from him, and since he's quite short like me, it isn't like he relies on brute strength so someone like me is able to copy at least some of the easier moves that he does. Maybe you didn't see it, but I know that Shi-chan's moves hits places that are weak to the enemy. He hits the points that will do the most damage, and used his Light Devil Slayer Magic to enhance it. Shi-chan isn't an idiot, he knows where on a persons body to cause the most pain in a fight, so he could subdue them or whatever he needs to do. But for now, we should continue on!"

[Right...]

The replies where half hearted at best, as they didn't know what to say about it. They didn't know what to say towards the girl who took down a strong Demon with unarmed combat alone, which was quite the impressive feat.

Levy herself thought that the aura around her body most likely aided her ability to beat down the Demon, her punches being somehow like Shinobu's own Light Devil Slayer punches.

With those thoughts in her mind, Levy and the others continued.

* * *

The battle with Shinobu, Aries and the stranger continued on for a few minutes.

During that time, Shinobu with the help of his Spirits help, he was able to gain the advantage in the battle. Using Aries' wool, he came up with a unique counter towards the man who claimed that he would be able to use no Magic against him.

Shinobu was able to land a few good solid hits on him, and the man couldn't turn into darkness fast enough some of the time. It was as if Shinobu was faster than he was, and he didn't like it. His tricks weren't working against the boy, and he was being pushed back, something that he didn't like.

"Don't think you're going to be able to beat me with tricks like this!"

The man raised his spirits and shot off a darkness orb towards Shinobu.

Shinobu smiled, switching places with Aries with said girl gathering wool in her palms, shooting it forward, and causing it to wrap around the orb without a worry in the world, causing it to be coated in the wool.

"Freeze!"

Shinobu, using what he knew about Ice Magic, froze the ball solid thanks to the wool, freezing the attack and quickly picked up the frozen ball, throwing it back towards the enemy.

"Simple tricks like this wont be working against me anytime soon. Hmph!"

Using what he could, he thrusted his hand forward, shooting off a large amount of darkness which encased the sphere, and erased it from time itself, destroying it with ease.

The man then turned towards Shinobu...but he was gone.

"B-But, where did he-"

"There!"

Shinobu saw a chance to attack and went to deliver a punch on the man with a light enhancement, appearing just before his side, but stopped at the last second when the man made a blackened wall in front of himself, Shinobu stopping his advances, landing on the ground with a curious look in his eyes.

"Whats wrong? Aren't you going to hit me? You seemed to see something, maybe a opportunity to strike me, yet you didn't take it? Was there something wrong with your attack? It looked good to me."

The man was practically baiting Shinobu to attack. But he was hesitant to do so. Something about the wall seemed to be more dangerous than it usually looked to his eyes.

"Tch, what is it? Why does it feel different?"

The man smirked and thrusted his hand forward. By doing that, the wall grew bigger so Shinobu retreated backwards away from the wall, and avoided the splatters that it was coming off it.

"Oh don't worry, this is just my corrosive powers I acquired once becoming a Demon. It will melt anything that comes into contact with it. I mixed it with my darkness, isn't that pretty neat?"

"If you say so. So, this kind of power exists within Demons does it?"

Shinobu smirked to the unknown reason of the young man.

"Whats with the smirk all of a sudden? Considering how you're going to die, are we?"

Shinobu gently denied the accusation he was given and continued on while Aries came to his side.

"No, it isn't anything like that at all. I just thought about how I am able to go and slay some Demons and make the world a better place. That's all I want after all. Sensei said being a hero is underrated, and she's right. I don't wanna be a hero, I just want the world to be a better place for people to live in, that's all I want."

"Tch, silly dreams for children!"

As he announced that, the darkness was shot out causing Shinobu to grab Aries and dodge out of the way, in time to avoid the burning that the corrosive attack gave the roof, burning it away.

But the man didn't stop, firing more and more of the acid like substance at Shinobu and Aries. Seeing them coming, Shinobu summoned an orb of light in his hands and fired it at the acid, only for it to be burned away.

"Did you forget? We've been planning to fight you, your Magic doesn't work against my powers now you bastard! You wont be able to beat me with it you moron! You're going to die, like your friends are as well!"

Shinobu opened his eyes wide, realizing the simple fact from before.

Every attack his hit, didn't do a thing. The only way he would be able to make damage appear would be if he got off a direct attack on the man, but he was proving that to be difficult.

"Wool Steel Wall!"

Aries created a wall of wool between the acid and the pair of them. The acid like darkness hit the wall, and slowly began melting it away, showcasing that it could even melt through Aries' strong wool.

"Shinobu-sama, this kind of an attack is..."

Aries went to comment, but Shinobu appeared to be solemn.

"Aries-chan, I think that it is best if you go back to the Spirit World now."

The suddenly words gave a mild shock to the young looking Spirit girl, who held a hand to her mouth.

"S-Shinobu-sama, that's something that I-"

"Can do, Aries-chan." He finished off for her, giving her a smile. "This opponent has just entered a new level of fighting. If that acid darkness stuff touches you, it could really hurt you, and I promised myself that I wouldn't allow you to get hurt. So it is better if you go back now. Your wool can also be burned, and your body can as well. If something happened to you, I would be devastated. So please go back to the Spirit World."

Even though he said that, Aries simply couldn't accept what he said, and through somber eyes, she denied his request.

"I-I'm sorry Shinobu-sama, but I simply cannot do something like that. You're my Master, and I cannot leave while you're getting attacked. If Shinobu-sama is going to stay, then I'm going to stay and fight along side you as well."

It shocked Shinobu.

For the first time, Aries had seriously defied him. While he never really ever gave her an order before, besides some which he needed from her when they are fighting with one another. But right now, she was downright refusing to go along with what he said.

For a few seconds, while the acid finished off the wool wall, he was completely dumbfounded, but then he started chuckling to himself.

"Hehe, I should've known Aries-chan would do something like that with me. But my attacks aren't going to be doing anything to this acid stuff now. And it looks like you're going to be melted away as well. Getting close to him is going to be quite difficult...so I don't know what what to do."

"Shinobu-sama, I know it looks bad but..."

"I might have to go against Sensei's wishes, and cast Law."

As soon as he said that, Aries was stunned, knowing exactly what that spell was.

"B-But your Sensei said that you shouldn't cast it until you've mastered it..."

Aries was more worried. She remembered what Zeref said, and what could happen if Shinobu cast Law, and she didn't want that to happen to Shinobu, she didn't want the boy to suffer because of something like this.

"I know that. But it is the strongest spell that I currently have. Sensei taught me that spell, so I could keep my friends and family safe. She said that it should be used to protect the people that I love. So, I want to use it to protect the people I love. Even if something happens to me, it doesn't matter because I have people that need protecting. Fueee...this is too much for someone like me...and I just wanted find Ultear again...seems like that my life is full of surprises. Sorry Aries-chan, but I'm gonna have to use it if this doesn't end soon."

Aries had a troubled expression, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want Shinobu to be hurt and she didn't want him to use a spell that could be potentially dangerous to him.

However, before she could say anything, the man stepped forward.

"Now, are you going to stop with this shit already?"

"Yes, we're going to stop this."

Shinobu added into the conversation, taking a glance with Meredy and told her to leave via Telepathy.

Nodding secretly, Meredy took Hisui by the hand and quietly began moving away from the area, Shinobu making sure that she would be safe from the battle ahead, not wanting her to be involved with it.

"That's a good boy. It's about time that I end your life...but first, why don't I end the girls lives that are trying to escape?"

Shinobu's eyes opened very wide, turning towards Meredy quickly as Aries looked on with worry.

"Run away now!"

His order was clear, and it got through the girl instantly, nodding her head a single time.

"Nope, that's not going to happen at all!"

As he said that, he clicked his fingers, and a large barrier was erected around the area.

It covered the castle and extended towards the courtyard. However, a invisible field didn't allow Meredy and Hisui to use the stairs to get down them, but the roof itself could still be fallen off.

"Now now, you wont be leaving until I've killed you all, starting with Shinobu. Or maybe starting with these girls here?"

"Why do you even want me dead!? Have I done something to you!?"

Shinobu couldn't even begin to understand what was going on with it all. He didn't get why they wanted him dead. For as much as he knew, he didn't even know them at all, and that was something scary to him, someone hating him so much that they would want him to die, without him even knowing the reason behind the hate that he felt.

The man turned towards Shinobu, sneering dangerously.

"It's nothing like that...however, it isn't you that we're concerned about. It is that OP Sensei of yours. If you asked her, she could literally wipe out this city and kill everyone around. She could destroy this very planet with her powers, in the name of you, boy. You don't understand it, but by being the only person able to control that kind of power, it makes you very valuable. However, if you die...then she'll go on a rampage."

"An-And that's the reason you want me to die? So Sensei will go and kill everyone for you?"

The man chuckled deeply, and summoned a lot of the corrosive power, pointing it towards Meredy and Hisui, the latter flinching while the other stood in front of the Princess bravely, but Shinobu could tell that she was worried.

"That's the gist of it, really. The power your Sensei has, is one of the biggest in this world. She's very powerful, she could wipe out everything from existence, is what we believe. But now...hmmm, shall we play a game with each other?"

"A game? What kind of game?"

Shinobu spat out, not liking the situation in the slightest.

The power within the mans head grew and grew, becoming bigger and bigger in his hands, and it was getting to a point Shinobu knew that it was going to be aimed at the girls, and would kill them if they took it.

While sneering, the man gave him an ultimatum.

"You see, I'm going to fire this attack at the Princess and the little girl as well, which will leave me right open to an attack for a few seconds. Knowing you, you would be able to finish me off in that time...but, you aren't fast enough to stop me and my attack. Remember, even if you attack my attack with your Magic, it will be absorbed and grow even stronger. And if you're thinking about using your sheep Spirit girl there, then I've poured quite abit of power into this attack, and I know for a certainty that it will burn the wool, even if she uses all of her Magic. Currently, I am stronger than you in terms of magical power, and you've used quite abit of it today alone, while I feel as fresh as a daisy."

"That's a coward move! You're asking me to choose between saving them and not taking the opportunity to take you out, and taking you out, but letting them die!? What kind of person are you?!"

A small snickering came from the man as his attack became stronger and stronger until it reached its peak.

"I'm a desperate one. You are indeed faster than I am, and you would eventually be able to take me off guard...but, that's the thing. If you're like me, you don't care if your comrades die. But for someone like you, people like the Princess and the young girl matter to you. I'd use it against your Spirit, but I know you'd send her to the Spirit World before it could touch her...unfortunately, your Spirit doesn't possess your speed, and she isn't quick enough to take me off guard. So, it is down to you. Save your friends or take me out. Your choice."

As he said that, the man unleashed his attack towards the scared looking girls.

" _Papa...I'm sorry that I couldn't...get away with Hisui-sama...please forgive me...Ul, you were right in the end, I did meet someone who I would gladly love like my Papa...Papa is amazing...I wish I could've got to know him even more..._ "

" _Otou-sama...everyone...they all did all of this to save me. Each and everyone of them out there are attempting to save someone like me. Why...I don't know, but thank you everyone. Even if I die now, I am glad to have met all of you...thank you everyone..._ "

Meredy and Hisui were understandably scared. They were frightened to a point where they thought that their hearts were going to give out. But they also knew that they would be able to at least be thankful to the people that meant most to them.

Shinobu looked on with wide eyes, and knew instantly, that he couldn't get them out of the way in time, seeing the speed of its attack. He also knew that the attack was very powerful, and if he attacked it, it would grow in power, so that wasn't a plan, and he doubted that he could make a barrier in time to defend them either, so there was really only one choice.

"I-I wont let you!"

Aries futilely tried to stop the attack with her wool powers, but like the villain had said, he melted away as soon as it touched the opponent. She became distraught when she saw that, and knew that Shinobu was going to do something, she knew it by the look in his eyes that he was going to do something brave, yet dangerous at the same time.

"Whats your choice."

The man voiced his question again to Shinobu, who had lights dancing around his form.

"There's no choice!"

As soon as he said that, Aries eyes opened wide.

"Shinobu-sama! Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon't!"

Even though she tried to warm him...it was too late.

He was gone from her vision.

Meredy and Hisui were surprised what happened next, gasping at the sight before them.

They both thought that they were going to die...but that wasn't the case.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shinobu, just before it hit the girls, placed himself between the attack and the girls, taking the brunt of it with his body, burning him and destroying his clothes bar his underwear, causing extremely lethal amounts of pain to his being, more so than he remembered when he used to be at the hands of Brain. Across his body, were harsh and unforgiving burns, blood pouring from different parts of his body, his arms using to guard his face.

Because of the attack, his body was blown upwards, above their heads with his blood dropping onto Hisui's and Meredy's face...and the fell behind them, falling off the roof of the castle.

"S-Shinobu-kun! N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hisui and Meredy cried out, attempting to grab him...but it was too late.

By the time he was blown off the roof, they couldn't reach him, Hisui missing by a single inch to reach him in time.

"Shinobu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Even though she couldn't make it in time, Aries kept running towards the edge of the roof, hoping that somehow, she was going to get to him in time.

"Hehe...I win."

Disgusting words came from the man as he smirked in triumph.

His lifeless body fell towards the ground like a meteor, his eyes appearing as if he was...dead.

Unknown to everyone else, a figure made of pure light appeared just above Shinobu, looking directly at the boy with kind eyes, their long hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Hehe, another cliffhanger! So, Shinobu is dead...not really. But there is some suspense huh. The next chapter will be the final fighting chapter of this arc, so stay tuned for that, and until next chapter, the conclusion of the fight with the main enemy, with some surprises coming in, and surprise appearances as well!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Well, possibly in the future, but this arc is coming to its conclusion soon.**

 **DocSlendy; Exactly, poor Shinobu!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, sorry, but that's what cliffhangers are for, gotta have them for the suspense, you know? Well, I'm glad that I got you to watch a good show again, that's something good!**

 **Guest 1; Yup, another one. But that's all for the suspense and all. I'm glad you liked the fight scenes, a good couple this chapter as well to round it off, perhaps~**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, I'm glad you liked the fighting scenes, and yeah, they are going to go at it alright.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, it certainly was intense. Yeah, seems like Mira got a powerup from Zeref, maybe more will come to the cast in the future for the other characters as well. Yeah, I thought that from watching everyone, and especially Shinobu, she would naturally start at least being able to mimic his fighting style, but making it into her own as well. She isn't going to be the strongest in the world, but she'll be at least able to hold her own a little better in the future. What's going on in her head, is something only Erza can tell. In the future, I plan for her to have such a thing, but not right now. I'm glad you liked the fight. Aries really is becoming rebellious, isn't she? But that's how Aries is, she's worried for Shinobu and even going against him is a better idea than him dying in her eyes. Hardcore...well, that's nothing really.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, she certainly did. Since it is for Shinobu, Zeref will aid his friends in becoming stronger. Erza in the future will be getting a powerup that she didn't get in canon, and it is going to be something good. Levy's really come along way, hasn't she? And she'll keep growing as the time goes on. Maybe he could give her some training, I could see her asking for something like that. Well, he's down, but he isn't out just yet. He's got some tricks up his sleeves. Yeah, in the future, I plan on things like that happening.**

 **Guest 3; I had been thinking about doing a Future Diary fic, and that would be quite the good idea to do. Though I haven't a clue on what kind of Diary he would get, but that's a surprise pairing huh. It actually sounds pretty good to me.**

 **Lightwave; I'm glad that it was exciting! Well, that's something he has had to deal with in his past, which Ultear will comment on in this chapter actually. Levy kicking some ass was a good thing I thought and Mira kicking the crap out of Zancrow...was expected really, wasn't it? In the future, Zeref just might get a powerup for Erza, but in this chapter, she shows that she is quite tough as well.**

 **AlphaOmega; Levy's been watching her friends, and knows how she is going to do it, huh. Yeah, I feel like she doesn't get enough in canon, but that will change in this story, as well as the other people that don't get enough attention. That's how Mira roles, after all. She knows how to give a fight alright. Erza will be getting something in the future. Since they've been together for so long, Aries is going to show a rebellious side, and wont allow Shinobu to fight alone if she can help it. Hmmm, you'll see what happens with him.**

 **Anime PJ; You're right, I live to tease~ But in all seriousness, I think that it is a good thing, as it makes people want to see what happens next, building suspense and tension and all that. Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I hope that I can entertain you even more in the future. Aah, he'll be getting something done to him alright.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, she could be, she could be~ God, that would be quite funny, actually. I can imagine Erza doing something like that. Calling Mira a Sith would be funny as hell. Hmmm, you'll see who it is, though it has been hinted at in the past chapters. It would be fun to see if anyone figured it out before now. Hehe, Levy kicking some butt, thanks to the influence of Shinobu, is something that I can see happening anyway. And thank you!**

 **Ragna; Yeah, I remember it, don't worry. Heh, that would be quite funny to do, and I could totally see that happening as well. Well, he has Kagura in the harem, and she is apart of Mermaid Heel. But damn, I could see that happening as well.**

 **Guest 4; Well, he has a few stalkers yeah, and yup, another one hehe~**

 **Guest 5; There is a fist fight in this between Shinobu and the antagonist.**

 **Guest 6; I have tried my best to make it as epic as I can at least. I personally think it is a good ending. Hehe, yeah he certainly is.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to commence the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The final confrontation part 4!**

Falling, was what Shinobu did.

His eyes were still, his body leaked more and more blood, his body felt like it was on fire. He could barely keep his eyes open, his mind full of regret and pain, his body's sensations feeling terrible.

He couldn't see straight, he felt numb in and out of his body. He couldn't really begin to think straight at all. With all of the burns and aches that his body felt, he couldn't even begin to think about what was happening with him, not that he cared right now with what happened.

But the thought that did fill his mind was...his friends.

" _Aries-chan...Virgo-chan...Levy-chan...Mira-san...Erza-san...Kagura-chan...Sherria-san...Hisui-sama...Yuki-chan...Jenny-san...Juvia-san...everyone...you all became my friends, in the end...you became friends with an experiment like me...and even...Meredy-san was a nice little girl...Ultear...I couldn't ever...save you...I couldn't bring you back to me...back to my side...I couldn't do anything for you...I'm sorry...that I failed you as a friend..._ "

He thought about his friends, and how much they mean to him. Despite not being friends long with some of them, they were people that accepted him without reservation, even after some of them found out who, and what he really is. They didn't care, and they made him smile again, they made it so he could be happy again without a worry in the world.

He then thought about Zeref...and he began crying silent tears from his eyes. Memories began to surface in his mind when he began thinking about Zeref, and when he first found out that he truly loved her, how he truly felt about her, and knew what it meant to love someone...

He didn't want to ever let that feeling go ever again. He wanted to have that feeling for the rest of his life, he wanted to be with the people that he loved for the rest of his life, and that feeling, he didn't want to let go.

" _Sensei...I'm sorry Sensei...you said that I could do it, but I'm failing you right now. Please forgive me if I die...I don't want you to be alone though...please don't become lonely without me...I will...do everything I can to get rid of your curse...to make it go away so you can live a life of love...but don't go to that pink haired guy...he's my rival for Sensei's heart...I wont let him have you...because, I love you Sensei...I'm sorry that I can't continue on anymore...even though you trained me, I failed you...I'm so sorry that I failed Sensei's expectations of me..._ "

Shinobu's thoughts turned sadder and sadder, deep regrets filling his usually peaceful heart, and mind as well. He couldn't begin to think of anything other than the love that he received from people, and he felt like he was letting them down now, by giving up, which he felt like he had no choice but to do.

[Geez, you're not going to give in, are you?]

Suddenly, a voice came to his mind, that alerted him to a new presence.

"Huh...that voice was...who was speaking then..."

He murmured as his body fell rapidly towards the ground.

His half closed eyes attempted to search for the source of the noise, but he couldn't find anyone that was around. There was nothing around that could've made the noises, and equally, there wasn't any indication that there was something that could've made it in the distance, besides the people above, and he knew it weren't their voices, or voices that he recognized in the slightest.

[I said, you aren't going to be doing something like that, are you? You aren't going to really allow this meanie to beat you, are you?]

Again he heard the voice, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't know the voice, and the questions were things that he didn't really want to talk about while falling to his death.

"I don't...know what...to do..."

He admitted to the voice.

He didn't know who it was, and he didn't really care at the moment. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't even know if he could do anything anymore, with what is happening.

As he fell, he slowly was enveloped by a warm light. A pair of comforting arms embraced him, and suspended him in the air.

Long flowing blonde hair was seen as a new face appeared. Green eyes met Shinobu's eyes, a childlike face appearing before him. A long pinkish dress came into his view, a kind smile appearing on the now realized girls face.

"Hehe, you're quite the self sacrificing boy, aren't you?"

As soon as she said that, his whole world changed, while he was still suspended in the air.

His mind was cast to a new place all together that wasn't like any place he had ever seen before.

This place was bright, beautiful while colour that didn't allow a single spec of darkness to appear at all. As far as the eye could see, it was a void essentially, and only he was there, with another person...that girl that appeared before.

The little girl appeared to be around his age, maybe a little older, though they seemed to be about the same height. The girls long blonde hair reminded him of something from long ago, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Eeh...who are you?"

It was the most obvious question that he had, besides another glaring question that could wait for the moment. He wanted to know if this was a friend, or if she was a foe. If she was the latter, then he would be in trouble, but something about it didn't seem to be the case.

The girl smiled as she walked closer towards him.

He flinched and moved backwards, causing the girl to pout.

"Awwww, why are you doing something like that? You're not frightened of someone like me, are you? I mean, I'm not that scary, am I? I don't frighten you, do I? I'm only a girl, after all~"

He blinked at the question, unsure of how to answer it.

Was he frightened of her? He couldn't say yes or no in this kind of situation. He was merely curious as to what the girl was, who she was, and how he ended up being there in the first place when he was supposed to be falling off a building to his death, most likely.

"W-Well, I don't really know who you are, and Sensei doesn't really want me to talk to strangers since sometimes bad things could happen and all..."

The young girl furrowed her eyebrows as she continued moving forward.

"Strangers, us? Well, at least Zeref is teaching you good morals. Yes, talking to strangers is bad, though a stranger is also a friend you haven't met yet, so it is kind of down the middle, isn't it? I guess you have to feel if the stranger is a good or bad one. We're all strangers in this world, that's how we start out. Friends, even lovers, were at one point strangers to one another, and it isn't like you're the exception. Those lovely girls from before, they were strangers you hadn't met yet, right? Even Zeref was a stranger before you met her, right?"

The girl commented with a smile on her face, and went into a deeper topic that Shinobu found to be slightly odd but couldn't help agreeing with what she was saying, even if it was kind of random.

"Y-Yes, that's right, I suppose. I tend to forget about it, but Sensei and I were really once strangers, huh."

"Yes, that's right. Zeref and you were strangers once, but now you're in love and want to be together, huh."

Shinobu smiled and nodded his head politely to what the girl said.

"So, you really know Sensei then? You're speaking as if you know her?"

He answered back with a question, believing that if this girl did know Zeref, then she couldn't be a bad person.

The girl smiled even wider, nodding her head a single time.

"Yes, that's right. You could say, that we're old friends."

"Ooh, old friends huh. Good thing you aren't a boy or I would become unhappy~ I know Sensei isn't into females so I don't have to worry about you taking away my Sensei~"

The young girl sweatdropped, smiling weakly.

"Right...yeah, she isn't a lesbian or anything I think...neither am I to just say...you know..."

The girl didn't know how to answer that exactly, but Shinobu showed a bright smile.

"Yup! Sensei is all mine, and not some pink haired little bastards either~ I wont be handing Sensei off to anyone but me as she's going to be my wife one day~ Though I don't really know what a lesbian is, it seems like you like to think you aren't one, so I am happy for you. Did you know, we're getting married in the future? Sensei even said as much, and if Sensei is the one to say it, then I totally believe her. Since Levy-chan gave me a last name, Sensei is going to be Zeref Kobayashi...though I don't even know if Sensei has a last name right now or not...aaah, it doesn't matter!"

"Ooh, that's lovely. Congratulations. I hope that you have a happy life together. And I suppose that she would take your new last name, huh. That's amazing, good for you Shinobu."

The little girl said with an uneven smile, unsure of how she should respond to such things. However, she was, happy for them. For reasons Shinobu didn't understand, she was happy for them.

"Aaah, thank you very much Stranger-san! Sensei said that I shouldn't really tell anyone, but since you know Sensei and all, plus you are a good person, I can tell that much, I thought that I should let you know eeh...I don't know your name...but Sensei would be happy seeing an old friend!"

"Zeref, wont be able to see me, Shinobu. Right now, with a few exceptions that hold the emblem on their bodies, only you would be able to see me. At most, she'll be able to tell I am around, but she can't see me, or converse with me like we are currently."

The girl spoke somberly, looking towards her fellow blonde with sad eyes.

As soon as he saw them, Shinobu walked over and gently patted her head, strangely igniting a bright smile from the young girl.

"Don't worry, I will tell Sensei anything you want me too. If you can't tell her anything, then I will be the one who does it. You seem sad that you can't talk to Sensei, so I will do it for you. It isn't a worry. Sensei would also think good of me if I do this, and she might be ecchi with me then we can start a family."

He reassured her, which made the girls face break out into a large smile, but also giggle nervously at the ecchi stuff and also the family stuff as well but the girl chose to ignore this for the moment.

"That's very kind of you, but this isn't a time to talk about Zeref right now. Though, good job with helping her talk with more people. She's usually so down in the dumps and very anti social, but with you, she's really happy, even I can tell that. So keep doing what you're doing with Zeref, and I'm sure that she'll be fine. I also worry sometimes what's going to happen with her."

The girl seemed to be looking as if she was regretful or something akin to that. But Shinobu continued to wear his usual smile, a smile that made everything feel good about the world.

"Zeref-sensei and I are getting married so of course she's happy, I think so anyway...b-but, you didn't answer who you are...I don't even know who you are, what are you? Who are you? Where are we exactly? Am I dead right now blonde haired girl? Is this like, limbo? Between life and death or something like that?"

Shinobu's bombardment of questions caught the girl by surprise, and she was troubled on how to respond.

"Whoa, hold on. That's quite a few questions. Hmmmm, lets see...where we are, I would suspect that this is your...mind. Basically, inside of your head. I think that's a good way of saying it. What I am...hmmmm, that's a good question, and I am not sure if I have an answer for you. I'm not dead, technically, yet right now, it isn't like I'm really alive either. It is something confusing, and you aren't dead right now. Trust me, you aren't dead. But the point is, Shinobu. I've come to talk to you, offer you whatever I can to help you succeed in this battle. This kind of battle is tough, and if that mean man didn't have the power to nulify your power, you'd be able to fight on par, if not overpower, your opponent."

Hearing that, he remembered the battle, and what was happening, what was going on with his friends. Levy and the others flashed into his heart, his breath catching in the back of his throat as he attempted to think more about it.

"Yeah...but I'm beaten. I'm not sure what I can do anymore...I can't win against him girl...eeh, you still haven't told me your name yet...he's too strong for me...even if there was away around his power now, I am...beaten..."

Shinobu trailed off, wanting to know who this girl actually was that was before him, so he could talk with her on a more, even ground, as she seemed to know his name, somehow that he didn't know.

"Hehe, how silly of me. Of course, I will introduce myself. My name is Mavis Vermillion, but you can call me Mavis-chan! Yes, call me Mavis-chan, that sounds good to me! Lets go with that!"

The newly named Mavis spoke with a cheery attitude, showing a wide smile.

Shinobu curiously looked towards the girl, before speaking.

"Mavis...chan?"

Saying the name became kind of confusing to him, as if he had heard the name somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where he heard the name before, and wasn't sure if she knew anything about the reason he was feeling as weird as he was, though she did give him a sense of warmth when looking at her kind and elegant smile.

The young girl named Mavis nodded to the unsure of Shinobu, gaining a wide childlike smile.

"That's right alright~ My name is Mavis alright, I'm glad that I could talk to you like this because, it is really difficult watching you be in pain like you are, both physical and emotional as well as mental torture. But before that, I need to ask you a deep serious question that will effect the very world around us."

Suddenly, Mavis sounded really serious, and that was troubling towards Shinobu.

"Eeh...what's that Mavis-chan?"

Shinobu was hesitant to answer that kind of question, as according to Mavis, it was something deeply serious, and he didn't want to answer something that could effect his very life.

However, Mavis continued without a worry in the world.

"Hehe, do you know if fairies have tails?"

At the question, Shinobu became dumbfounded, and didn't know how to respond to the Loli girl, only being able to look at her with curious eyebrows lifting up, attempting to think of an answer for her.

* * *

On the outside world, Hisui, Meredy and Aries were all crying. Each of them were going over what was currently in their heads, tears springing from their eyes, and staining the ground.

" _Shinobu-kun...I'm so sorry, it is all my fault for being captured. If I didn't get caught, then you wouldn't of had to sacrifice yourself for someone like me. Please forgive me, I'm sorry for this...it wasn't worth your life, forfeiting your own for someone like me wasn't something you should've done. You should've let me die...I'm not worth dying for...I'm just me...I'm nothing worth anyone's life. I can be replaced...your kindness is very rare...I'm so sorry..._ "

" _Papa...Papa...please come back...it's not fair...me you and Ul were supposed to be together forever...we were supposed to be together as a family, we weren't supposed to be apart like this...Ul wants us to be together, so please come back to us...come back to me..._ "

" _Shinobu-sama...why, did you do something like this? We were together for seven years...the best seven years of my life. You were the best and kindest Master that I've ever had, I'm sorry that I could do anything for you Shinobu-sama...I failed being a Spirit, I failed being your Spirit...I'm so sorry, Shinobu-sama...please forgive me from saving you...Shinobu-sama, I really love you...I wish that it was me that took the attack, not you... .._ "

Because they saw Shinobu sacrifice himself for them, even Aries in away, they were quite distraught. Meredy couldn't control the sobs that came from her, while Hisui berated how useless she felt right at this moment, Aries doing the same thing, only doing it worse as she believed that she failed him.

The man loomed over them all, with a disgusting look within his eyes.

"Geez, you're crying for a corpse? What's wrong with you all? You're going to be joining him soon enough, it isn't like you're going to get away from me, after all. I will be able to kill you now. He did a foolish thing, saving you. If he killed me instead of saving you, then the world would've been a 'better' place to live. But now, he's only killed himself, you all, and has brought misery to people around him. Wouldn't it of made more sense for you all to sacrifice your lives for the world's? Not his? With him gone, there is no one in this town, bar OP Sensei of his, that could kill me now, and now with him gone, she will become quite mad, and will do what we want her to do."

He expressed his thoughts with the girls while laughing from his stomach, gaining a cramp from laughing too much. His laughs could be heard by all of the girls, Aries and Meredy merely looking towards the ground, unable to speak as sobs escaped their lips.

Hisui looked up towards the man however, glaring very unforgiving and angrily, speaking with a voice full of pain and rage that even surprised the man responsible for the pain that Hisui was feeling right now.

"You, do not get to speak about someone like Shinobu-kun as if he did something wrong. What he did was noble, something only a pure hearted person would be able to do! You don't understand it, but he lived, and...d-d-d-died by his own morals, something lost on you! People with a pure heart would even die for a stranger if they were a good person, and Shinobu-kun is no exception! You're nothing but a coward that forced him to lose, because you couldn't win, and used helpless people like myself and this girl Meredy-san here! You take pride in winning like you did? Do you feel good about winning the way that you did you evil bastard!?"

Hisui couldn't hold back anymore, she couldn't hold back the pain and anger that she felt right at this moment, clearly expressing what she wanted to express and how her pain and rage wasn't going to be sidelined.

The man curiously looked towards Hisui for a few moments, before laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Ooh, you're a good chick, aren't you? Damn, even swearing, I didn't expect that from a Princess. Your man is dead now sweetheart. Did you get the hot's for the protector man? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry...I meant to make you die!"

Hisui backed down for a few seconds, contemplating what she was going to say next, as she thought that even if she's going to die, she's going to at least say what's on her mind, before she left this world.

"Y-You're a horrible person, and you're going to get what's coming to you! I swear, you're going to end up being on the receiving end of death one day! What happened to this city is terrible, you're really disgusting and I hope that Shinobu-kun's death wasn't in vain! I hope it weighs heavy on your consciousness! You're going to get punished for this!"

As Hisui said that, the other two girls also thought the same thing.

They thought that the man in charge, and responsible for what happened to Shinobu should be punished for their misdeeds. Since Shinobu had to 'die', then they believed that this man should also have to suffer a similar fate to the one that he had too, and what he had to deal with.

But the man himself merely smugly responded.

"It would come from you, the strong Princess with a good heart. Did it pain you, seeing him die like he did in an effort to save you? Don't you find that cute though? Think of it, he died, protecting you. He's gone now. If the blast didn't kill him, then the fall will. There's no way that he'll survive something like that. He'll be dead by now."

That piece of information made Hisui break out into more sobs. For the time being though, she did her best to control them, even if she wasn't sure on why she should, she felt like she had to control them and stand up for what she believed in.

"E-Even if he is dead...he did a very noble thing, and he will be regarded as a hero for the sacrifice he made for me, for this Kingdom, and for this world as well. Dying for the safety of others is a noble thing to do, and only the most pure of heart would do something like that. So, say what you want to us, say that he died for nothing, because he is the one that taught me...to not be afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I wont give up because you say that he died for nothing. If anything, he gave his life for someone like me, Meredy-san and Aries-san among others, so do not test someone like me! Even if I cant beat you in a fight, I wont cower away from you, monster!"

The Princess made her resolve known, and squared off against the man.

Even though she was afraid, worrying about her death, she thought about Shinobu, and what happened with him, and how he felt. That gave her the courage to stand against this foe. Even though she couldn't fight on her own, she didn't care at this moment in time. She was going to do all that she could if it meant that Shinobu didn't sacrifice himself in vain.

And it wasn't just the Princess either.

Both Meredy and Aries were inspired by the Princess, standing against this foe, standing next to the Princess with narrowed eyes, even Aries who rarely showed such a side, was showing her anger towards the enemy.

"She's right...she is right! The Princess is right, and we wont back down! Ul wouldn't, Shinobu-san wouldn't, and neither will I! We will stand against you, and take you out if we have too! We will defeat you together! We wont lose to you!"

Meredy made her stance as well, summoning her teal blades around her, and made the sharp swords point towards the mans neck, chest, and upper body in general, showing her willingness to fight.

"Shinobu-sama...was taken from us because of you...he was the best Master ever...he cared for me...he cared for Virgo as well...there wont ever be another Celestial Spirit Mage that loves his Spirits more than he ever did! And you've taken that away! We wont ever forgive you for doing this! I wont let Shinobu-sama's memory die so I am going to fight you as well! I will beat you for taking Shinobu-sama away from us! From me!"

Aries' wool was summoned around her hands, her killing intent known. Aries wasn't usually the type of girl to show such an intent to kill but since Shinobu had gone away, she wasn't going to take it laying down anymore. She wasn't going to allow this person to squash the memories that she held within herself.

However, all of the determination didn't matter to the man, and he laughed at them all.

"Hahahaha! That's really funny, do you really think that you're going to be able to beat me!? None of you possess the power and skill to face me in combat! A Princess who doesn't know Magic! A young pink haired girl! And a Spirit without a Master now! What kind of joke is this!? Don't pretend you know what you're doing!"

The mans hand raised, and that acid type of Magic was gathered in his hands...but none of the girls backed down. Even in front of an attack that finished off Shinobu, they weren't going to back down.

* * *

Back down on the ground of the castle courtyard, Ultear was a curious sight.

What she saw was Shinobu, suspended in the air. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but she saw it and didn't know what she was going to do, seeing the boy in the air, as if he was flying, yet wasn't awake at the same time.

"Just what in the hell...how is he floating like...n-no, that's not it. That's not what I should care about right now. Shinobu, I'm coming!"

Ultear didn't really care that he was suspended in the air, all she cared about was helping him, so that's what she did.

She ran up the side of the building, on the way, grabbing Shinobu and holding him in her arms, and that's when she saw the injuries on his body, grimacing at the sight, but she could see and hear that he was breathing, so that made her feel good.

She ran towards the top of the castle, getting onto the roof, and saw that Hisui, Meredy and Aries were about to get attacked by the enemy, which she didn't care for, so she stuck out her hand.

"Arc of Time!"

She activated her Magic, and caused the ground around the man to age, and crack, ultimate break, taking him into the castle, leaving Hisui and the others safe, smirking at the sight. She then quickly reversed the process, so she fixed the roof, leaving the man crashing down the castle.

"Th-That Magic is..." Meredy noted the Magic, and turned towards the direction Ultear was, shedding tears upon seeing Ultear with Shinobu. "U-Ul! A-And Papa as well!"

"Papa..."

Hisui was about to comment, but Aries recognized Ultear as well, opening her eyes wide.

"Y-You are that little girl from long ago, Ultear-san, aren't you?"

Ultear looked towards Aries, smiling happily towards the pink haired Spirit.

"Yes, that's right. We met briefly during that time, and you've been taking care of Shinobu until now, so thank you for that." Ultear smiled, then jumped down with Shinobu, the girls instantly rushing to check on him. "From what I can tell, he isn't dead, but he isn't in a good condition either. The enemy is quite tough, I don't think I will be able to take him on my own power. We need Shinobu...tch, it is a problem that I can't even solve...damn it, I don't even know what's going on..."

"If Sherria-san was here, then maybe she would be able to heal him...but the barrier is...speaking of, how did you get inside of the barrier?"

Hisui wondered, trying to awaken the boy, but he didn't do anything, not responding or anything. It was as if he was dead to the world, and only showed that he was alive because his chest was moving up and down.

"The barrier was placed just as I got inside. The idiot left some Demons down there to deal with stragglers, so I dealt with them first before coming here so there was no surprises. I didn't expect that Shinobu would be caught in an attack by this guy, I thought that he would be too fast for him and would overpower him or something. But to see him like this, could it be that I underestimated the opponent..."

At Ultear's words, Meredy and Hisui held down their heads, while Aries attempted to do her best to make sure that Shinobu didn't die. She made some of her wool to wrap around the wounds. They weren't permanent solutions for saving him from death, it is true, but it was good enough to stop the blood from flowing out for the moment, her usual pink wool turning crimson red from the blood. but with this, his life would be safe, for now, until he got serious medical treatment.

"Ul...he saved me and Hisui-sama...we were...too slow...we were...he fired off some kind of acid stuff, and we couldn't escape...Shinobu-san couldn't...get us out of the way in time, and he used some kind of drug that absorbs his magical attacks...so he took the attack for us...he did it selflessly, and got like this because of us..."

Meredy adopted teary eyes, and for a few seconds, Ultear wasn't happy with the situation. She wasn't happy at all, and wanted to crush something so she could get out her anger. But for the time being, she held it together, and made sure that nothing happened with it.

Ultear sighed out the thoughts she held within her body, and shook her head while patting Meredy's head.

"Then, it just shows how much he really cares about you, Meredy. If Shinobu did something like that, then it means that he's really doing something good for you, and us as well. He is a good guy, Meredy. Do not blame yourself, Shinobu survived much worse than this. He will be able to come back from this. These wounds, weren't nothing compared to what Brain did to us. We used to be beaten to an inch of our lives, tortured for hours on end, so these kind of wounds, wont slow down Shinobu for long. Give him a little time, and he will be fine. Of course, he'll need some healing afterwards, but he's going to be okay, I promise you."

Ultear was confident about it, and knew that Shinobu would be fine. Even if the others didn't see it, Ultear had immense believe in him, and his power to come back from this as well. She knew it to be true, and wasn't going to give up anytime soon. That's how much her belief in him was.

"Y-You think so...?"

Ultear smiled towards Meredy's unsure face, and gave her head another pat.

"Yes, that's right. Brain did worse to the pair of us, made us bleed worse than this, and caused much damage to us, psychological damage as well as physical, so this isn't going to stop him. He'll come back soon..."

As she spoke, the roof broke apart, and the man came out again, his eyes building with some wounds on his body. A mean look was on his face, anger being directed towards Ultear.

"You...bitch. It wasn't enough that you attempted to break out Shinobu and Yukino from their cells, but now you've come to interfere and you even saved that boy as well? Not that it will help you, in the long run. You're going to end up dead in the future anyway. Your Magic manipulates time, right? Then, I'm going to manipulate your destiny, and that is death!"

With that loud roar, he made some of his dark acid, shooting it forward towards Ultear and the others.

Ultear placed herself between Shinobu and the others, and the man, making her time magic appear in her hand, thrusting it forward, and dispelled the acid like attack with minimal effort, to his shock.

"Meredy, stay out of the fight, leave this to me. Just protect Shinobu until he wakes up."

"But Ul that's..."

Meredy went to argue, but she saw the determination within Ultear's eyes, and backed down instantly.

Seeing such a look in her eyes, and she knew that she couldn't argue against Ultear, she couldn't fight against someone like her, and knew that Ultear was determined to fight this opponent. If she could win, Meredy didn't know. But right now, she knew that Ultear had something to prove, and that was something that she didn't want to even think about.

Ultear regarded the enemy with narrowed eyes.

"Your Magic, has a time limit as well. Everything in this world is affected by time, and your Magic isn't an exception. It is quite similar to Maker Magic, and that kind of Magic cannot stand to my Time of Arc Magic. Hmmm, I wonder who's going to win, Taki?"

Saying that with confidence, Ultear made her orb appear in her hand, glaring towards the enemy, who's name is known now as Taki, the name striking no fear into Ultear's heart.

He raised his power up to the sky, encasing himself with more power than he used against Shinobu.

"Ready when you are, bitch."

"Then lets dance, you bitch."

With that, a battle between Ultear and Taki commenced.

* * *

In another part of the city, Erza, Juvia, Yukino and Kagura were facing their enemy. They were fighting quite evenly, if they did say so themselves, though they weren't able to get the Demon.

It appeared as if it was stronger and stronger, as the battle went onwards. They couldn't get close to it, and couldn't defeat it.

Yukino's feathers couldn't touch the Demon, therefore there weren't anyway to get the Demon. When she thought that she could get them to land on her opponent, the Demon managed to incinerate the girls feathers away, so they wouldn't work whatsoever.

Each strike Erza gave was parried by the enemy. The flames of the Demon seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. She attempted to do a multitude of striking with swords from a distance, but the flames of the Demon kept burning away the swords.

Kagura used some strikes with her sword, using the air pressure from her sword in a long range attack. However, the Demon was able to use their attacks to completely nullify Kagura's attacks. Even with the other sword she got from Yukino, via her Spirit, she was still having a tough time in getting closer to the Demon.

And Juvia was becoming increasingly tired as well, being used as the defender. She was slowly wasting her magical power on defending, so she wasn't able to use her Magic to attack. If she did, she was confident that she would be able to at least hurt it, however her friends didn't have the chance to even get close to her whatsoever.

"Haaaaah! Take this!"

Erza shifted to her Heaven's Wheel armour, and allowed swords to dance around her form, shooting them off like bullets in a barrage.

The Demon snarled dangerously, and went to burn the swords away with its flames. However, Kagura came from the side on the ground, and raised her Archenemy above her head in a swinging position, building up her magical power at the tip, taking aim at the torso.

"Take this!"

Kagura swung her blade downwards, releasing a slice of air pressure from the tip of her blade. The magical potency of the attack was good, it was filled with the Devil Slayer aura that she held around her, firing it straight for the stomach of the Demon.

Knowing that was the immediate threat, he turned away from Erza, and built up flames within its mouth. Dancing around in the mouth of the Demon, was the immense flames that it had within itself, and fired at the incoming attack from the purple haired girl.

The sea of flames hit against the air pressure attack, and destroyed it instantly, and it headed for Kagura.

"Water Dome!"

Juvia sprung into the action, and made a protective barrier around Kagura, protecting her from the sea of flames, making a sea of steam instead, hiding the girls in the hot steam.

While the steam began filling the area, the Demon forgot about Erza's swords, but she didn't, and she was controlling them with Telekinesis, using them to head towards the face of the large Fire Demon.

The Demon only realized too late that the attacks were coming, and was blind sided by the assault of the swords, managing to move its head so it didn't take any swords to the eyes, but the swords did pierce their target.

STAB! STAB STAB STAB! STAB!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Demon let out a howl of pain as Erza's Demon slaying enhanced swords pierced its face, causing some blood to gush out from the area where they stabbed, momentarily distracting it, the blood hitting the ground and splashing on some of the girls and drenching them in the blood.

"Now Yukino!"

Erza called, waving her swords so she could make a clear pathway for Yukino to fire her attack.

"Slowing Feathers!"

While panting, Yukino responded to Erza's command, allowed feathers to appear around her, shooting them out towards the enemy in the distraction of the steam, the feathers glowing a lime green colour.

The girls smiled as they thought that Yukino was about to land her attack, making the fight go more their way...however, it didn't end up like that in the slightest, and didn't make the situation any better.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Demon howled, and pushed magical power from its body, to its face, and broke the swords from its face, and burnt away the feathers that Yukino used, Yukino herself growling at the sight.

The Demon then raised its large hand, and snapped off a buildings large chimney and used it like a weapon, swinging it towards Yukino.

"Argh!"

Yukino went to take flight, but the attack was so fast, and it hit her down towards the ground, and if it wasn't for Kagura coming in at the last second, slicing off the largest part of the chimney and cut it to ribbons that fell to the ground like snowflakes, Yukino would've been flattened, but due to the force, she was hit, and brought down to the ground.

"Yukino!"

Kagura was in concern, going to check on her as Erza hissed at the sight of her friend being assaulted like she was, not standing for it, and took to the sky with her Heaven Wheel Armour at the ready. Juvia also looked on with regret, but also took note of Erza going forward, so decided to keep her watchful eyes on the red haired girl, to make sure that she was going to be safe.

"I-I'm okay. Please don't worry about me everyone. I am, okay. We need to...wait, what's Erza-sama doing?"

Yukino replied with a weak smile concealing the pain that she felt from the hit of the building.

As Kagura checked on Yukino, Erza went up the Demons large body.

"Grrrrrr!"

Noticing the girl, the Demon went to swing with its remnants of a building, but then decided to throw it at Erza. Erza sharpened her expression, cutting it apart without a worry in the world.

"You hurt my friend, so I wont allow you to beat me! All of my friends are fighting now, and if I don't at least do this, then I would be letting down Fairy Tail, and my friends as well! So I am going to beat you now! I wont let you win you bastard! These people are my friends, and if everyone else is fighting, then I am going to do my best as well you bastard Demon! I wont be beaten down like this by something like you! I am going to beat you until there aren't even ashes left!"

Erza determination was high as she flew upwards towards the Demons face, making swords appear around her.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The somewhat intelligent Demon tightened its fist, and punched towards the incoming girl, flames encasing the large fist.

"Fly my blades!"

Erza danced around the fist, going faster so she appeared above the fist, and sent her blades out at the same time, this time manipulating them to go towards the Demons eyes so it could be blinded.

The large Fire Demon used its other hand to take the stabs, impaling the hand with a timed strike of the swords, causing blood to gush out from the Demons hand, hitting the ground and making pools of the blood.

The large hand of the Demon lowered and it used its other hand to pluck out the swords that were in its hand.

Seeing her chance, Erza charged forward, slicing her swords from all directions as she went forward towards its face, flying at a high speed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Erza raised her spirits and made it to its face, and went to slash at the Demons face.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

At the last second, Erza saw the mouth open and a large fireball came for her body.

"Flame Empress Armour!"

Erza quickly shifted armour's, and turned into her Flame Empress Armour, protecting her from the flames of the Demon, using her weapon to slash away the remnants of the flames.

She fell down towards the ground as she could no longer fly in her new armour, so she headed for the chest, using it as a stepping stone and propelled herself upwards in the air.

"Damn, she's doing quite well on her own, isn't she?"

Juvia took note of the change in Erza, with Kagura nodding in agreement.

"It seems, that despite her harem obsession, she doesn't want to see her friends be hurt, and that means Yukino as well. Seeing that, and how the others are fighting, she didn't want to hold back anymore...no, I believe that she is summoning some unknown power within herself that even she didn't know about and is using that to level the playing field."

Yukino agreed with Kagura's assessment of the situation, and saw that Erza was glowing.

"She's going to be doing something amazing now. This isn't a place where we can even interfere right now. We've got to believe in Erza-sama's power now, and aid her if we can."

As she said it, Erza was donning a new armour, with a spear in her hand that crackled with lightning.

"Lightning Empress Armour!"

Erza declared, and got above everyone in the sky, even above the Demon. The spear she held within her hand glowed with the electricity that she was building up from the power of the armour.

As the lightning built up around her, a change was happening around her. Lightning thundering around her, warping the area around her to produce rain from the sheer strength that she held within her, attracting a mini storm around her.

Once she was finished, Erza pointed her hefty spear downwards towards the Demon.

"Take this Lightning with your body and then perish!"

Erza's spear lit up, and shot off a large amount of lightning towards her opponent. Because it happened in a flash, the Demon received the full extent of her attack, shocking the large Demon.

"Wow, she's amazing."

Juvia commented, seeing the results of the large Demon being shocked by the yellow lightning.

"Yeah, I didn't expect Erza to have such a power. Maybe she's really bringing out her latent abilities now. Whatever she is doing, she is doing something amazing, I know that I couldn't match that level of power. Erza is on a place that I can't currently match up too. In the future, I will have to train harder to reach that kind of level. Yes, that's what I am going to have to do now, I am going to have to train and attain stronger powers."

Kagura commented as she gritted her teeth, seeing the strength Erza had, and how hers compared, ashamed that she was weaker than the current Erza was, though she wasn't complaining right about now.

Yukino didn't have any words to say about it, and liked the fact that Erza was that strong. With the power she was displaying, she hoped that the Demon would be defeated thanks to Erza.

Erza finished her attack, and her body began falling to the ground.

" _I poured all of my magical power into that attack, so if it doesn't work then...I don't know what is going to happen...I've got to think positively. Everyone else is fighting for someone, and I...I am fighting for...my friends as well. I am fighting for...my friends...for the guild...and for those people back at Tower of Heaven..._ "

Erza smiled as the armour around her disappeared.

She didn't have much magical energy left now. She did her attack, and she couldn't do anymore than that. She was finished now, she couldn't do anything else. From the fights before, and the fight now, she was drained. But she was also glad that she was able to finally use her power to fight against the Demon and save her friends. This time, she was able to do something amazing like everyone else.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Suddenly, they all heard the Demons cries, and looked towards it.

Smoke was coming from its body as blood was as well. It received a devastating attack from Erza, and was bleeding profusely from multiple areas of its body, but it was still alive and could still move.

"N-No way!"

"Juvia thought that Erza-san would..."

"Damn it!"

Yukino, Juvia, and Kagura were all in states of disbelief. They couldn't believe what was happening before them.

The Demon was standing up tall, and had set its sights on the descending Erza. Erza was too tired to fight against it anymore. She was done with the fight now, she didn't have any magical power to fight anymore.

All she could do is watch on as its large hand went towards its target, Erza Scarlet.

"Yukino! Juvia! We've got to stop it! We can't let it get Erza!"

""Right!""

The pair nodded at one another, and without even sharing words, they knew what they had to do.

Yukino extended her wings, and took to the sky, Juvia having her water follow after the girl.

Kagura rushed forward with her blade, aiming for the leg while the opponent was distracted with Erza's falling body.

"Water Wall!"

The Demons hand went for Erza, and went to attack her, but a wall of water appeared between the enemy, and Erza, blocking the powerful punch from making it towards her.

"Got you, Erza-sama. Lets get you out of here!"

Yukino swooped in and caught the girl in her arms, and went towards the ground.

Reeling from that, the Demon didn't notice Kagura moving on the ground, until it was too late.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Putting what she had within herself into her blade, Kagura swung honestly, using the cannon form of Caelum to point towards the other foot of the Demon, charging it with its energy enhanced by the Demon slaying aura that both she and Yukino had, as Yukino passed hers onto the Spirit as well.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

At the same time she sliced through the right leg of the Demon, she shot Caelum and made a huge hole in its left leg, sending it down to the ground while howling in pain, blood spurting from it in large amounts.

Kagura walked towards the others while panting, and saw that Yukino had saved Erza, brought her down to the ground where she was panting heavily. She also saw that Yukino and Juvia weren't in much better condition, herself in the same way.

"Tch, we wont be able to do this if we keep going back and forth like this. Since you're out of the fight now Erza, we've got nearly no chance on winning. We've almost exhausted our magical strength as well. I know that kind of attack wont take it down."

Kagura spoke with regret as she regarded the Demon with a pant, seeing Yukino's Spirit disappearing, indicating that she didn't have the energy to hold onto it anymore, or it didn't have anymore energy left.

Not just Kagura, but all of the girls were getting tired.

They didn't expect it, but they were losing. They were running out of tactics to use against the Demon. Thanks to Shinobu's aura, they were able to fight on even grounds with it, but not push forth for a victory.

Even with the attack Erza gave, the Demon was still able to move, and only had some serious wounds, but not enough to fully kill it. Even with her strength, Erza had regret on her face that she wasn't able to do it.

"Yes, you're right. We're getting increasingly tired, and we wont be able to continue on for much longer. This aura that Shinobu gave us wont be able to hold on forever. We've got to do something. And with myself out of the fight now...I don't know what to do..."

Yukino agreed with Erza's words, putting a hand to her chin.

"But, we aren't able to gain a direct attack. This thing is going to be able to beat us..."

Even though that's what she thought, Juvia disagreed with her.

"Juvia doesn't think that. Juvia thinks that since we've brought it down to a large degree, maybe someone else will come and fight it for the rest of it? Didn't the Sexy-sensei say that she was going to come and help soon? Since she said it, Juvia believes that it is going to happen."

Erza inclined her head with what Juvia said.

"Yes, you're right about that. The Sensei...Sexy-sensei, I like that...but the fighting is taking its toll on us. If we continue going on much longer, we wont be able to win. We've got to do something before this Demon wins. We cannot allow the others to face this. Shinobu, that damn Levy, Sherria and Jenny are fighting to save the Kingdom, so we have to as well. We can't wait much longer for Sexy-sensei to appear either. We're going to lose if she doesn't come soon."

"You didn't mention Mirajane-sama then."

Yukino pointed out, Erza waving a hand at her.

"It was implied that I meant her as well. It isn't like that I am doing this for fun, you know? Anyway, we've got to come up with a plan, since the other plans aren't working anymore. We've managed to shock it, cut off its leg, and seriously injure the other one, but from what I can tell, it seems like it is going to be able to get up again soon...even the fire looks like it is healing the Demon or something..."

Erza got deep in thought, wondering what they were going to do, trying to ignore the pain that she was feeling from the previous power that she used against the Demon. It was hurting her bad, being low on magical power, but she didn't know what to do.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

With a growl, Erza and the others heard the Demon again, standing up with blood coming from its leg, the other leg was now a stump thanks to Kagura, but it was being replaced with fire, making a new leg from the flames.

Even with the injury Kagura gave it, it was still standing up...only this time, no one had any energy to move to face it. Erza was down with nearly no magical power left, and the others weren't fairing much better, only having enough magical power to defend from an attack.

The Demons eyes focused on Kagura and her group, raising its hand and coating it in massive amounts of flames, enough to burn even the atmosphere around them. It became hotter and hotter around them, and they couldn't move.

All of them were too exhausted to move, and could only watch on as it swung its large fist towards the enemy, closing their eyes so they didn't have to view their own deaths...

.

.

.

...but nothing happened.

Half a minute in, and nothing happened whatsoever.

The girls thought that something would happen, like pain but they didn't feel anything at all. It was as if they weren't hurt at all, or they were dead and weren't feeling the pain of death anymore.

"Geez, ladies! Open your eyes!"

A new voice came towards the girls, shocking them with who it was.

Opening their eyes to confirm their suspicions...and they did.

Standing their, was Mirajane, in her new form, holding the Demon back with one of her hands, facing towards the girls as she effortlessly held back the Demon with her hand, using the other to give the peace sign towards the girls.

"Mira, you've come!"

Erza was ecstatic to see Mirajane appear before her, and the others were also happy as well, to have backup.

"Yes...Erza, what the hell is the harem force anyway? Those messages, how the hell did you send them as if you're speaking directly too me...it shouldn't be possible! I don't even know if it was Telepathy or some kind of shit like that, but it is scary! Don't ever do something like that again!"

Erza put her hand to her chest, smiling brightly.

"Yes, the harem force is something beautiful. It is a wonderful power that has been bestowed onto me by the Harem Super Gods...not the regular Gods, but the Super Gods that reside in Super Heaven! The reason I got this ability you may ask? Simple, it is because the Super Gods saw how devote I am to the cause and allowed me to obtain the power to seek out harem members...speaking of, I am feeling a pull towards the castle, I believe there is a girl there named...ugh, Ulrear...no, I believe that it is Ultear! Yes, she's there, and hasn't committed to the harem yet...for some reason I feel like Ultear is going to be a big player within the harem...damn."

As she said that, Yukino's and Kagura's mouths hung wide open, looking at the castle, having the same thought, and that is " _How does she know this?_ " and even thinking about it was difficult.

"This is some creepy shit! You're making it sound like it is some kind of religion or something! And what's with the Ultear shit!? Why is she a big player all of a sudden!?"

The others agreed with what Mira said, but where too frightened of Erza to admit it, but they did nod their heads in agreement.

Erza placed her hands together, and looked towards the sky.

"Of course, you wouldn't understand right now. But in the future, it will be known as a wonderful thing and Ultear, is a big player in the harem. I can feel it in my bones. And now to explain this ability. Now this wonderful ability allows me to cross dimensions and space as well, maybe even possibly time as well. It allowed me to feel all of the powers in the world, and it allowed me to seek out the greatest harem members. Of course, you're still top tier Mirajane. You are still on top now, so rejoice and marry Shinobu already so I can become an auntie already."

Erza adopted a cheeky grin on her exhausted face, Mira shaking her head in disappointment.

"You...eh, I can't even think about it anymore. You're freaking me out now."

Mira shuddered at the redhead, while easily keeping the Demon back.

"Well, that's okay Mirajane Kobayashi."

"What did you just call me!?"

Mira snapped as Erza snickered.

"I presume you're going to take his last name."

"N-No!"

Mira rejected, but Erza wagged a tired finger.

"No no no. Please do not worry Mira Kobayashi, I am going to make an honest woman out of you, with Shinobu. I will make sure that you have the happy ending that you so deserve for all of the trials and errors you and Shinobu have had. Do not worry, I will make sure that Levy doesn't get in the way."

So proclaimed Erza while having a prideful smile on her face, pushing her chest out in pride.

Mira sighed dramatically, placing her free hand on her forehead, and contemplated hitting Erza, but for now, she held it back, and went into a different topic all together, if only to keep her sanity.

"You've done well until now. You've managed to hurt this Demon severally, and the credit of its win is going to you all today. Just allow me to do the cleanup, and kill it. You've done enough, I will have enough power to vanquish this Demon now."

As she said that, Mira pushed the Demon back with her hand, and released darkness from her palm in a wave, blowing it away with a powerful striking power, sending it towards the ground in a large crashing sound.

"Whoa...that's amazing power, where did you even get that form? Have you had it all along?"

Yukino had to know about it, and was naturally curious. However, Mirajane waved her hand.

"I'll tell you all later. For now, just stay back and allow me to finish this bastard off."

As she said that, Kagura furrowed her eyebrows.

"What happened to Zancrow? Your opponent?"

Mirajane smirked as the Demon stood up.

"Well, I pounded that guy to a place where he wont be walking for a few days yet. He'll not be going anywhere for awhile, so we can retrieve him later and see what's going on with that bastard. For now, I'm gonna have to wreck this Demons shit up, so it can't do anything else. The Sensei of Shinobu allowed me to become this strong, so I am going to use this strength and give it that Demon 100 times it has given all my friends damage! It is going to feel my power!"

With that, Mirajane took to the sky and flew towards the Demon.

The Demon stood tall, and with a howl, thrusted its hand forward, but wasn't able to coat it with flames due to using it as a makeshift leg. The fist went to hit Mirajane's small body, but at the last second, Mira thrusted her hand forward in a fist, and smashed it against the much larger fist, a shockwave appearing from their that crushed buildings around the area, but matched one another in strength.

The Demon saw that, and threw its other fist at Mira, retracting its first fist from her. Like the first one, Mirajane blocked it with her own punch and destroyed more of the area in a shockwave.

The pair of them then got into a fist fight, sending powerful waves around their immediate area, blowing debris around the area, and causing immensely powerful shockwave's to devastate the area, but it left the girls unharmed, as Mirajane directed them away from her friends, minding that they would get hurt if they didn't be directed away from them.

"Holy shit, that's some new power she has. I wonder where she got it? Wait, she got it from Shinobu's Sensei, didn't she? Tch, I will have to gain a new power as well. Maybe the harem force can aid me in this..."

Even Erza couldn't deny that right now, Mirajane was quite tough, having her new power to aid her.

The fist fight lasted a few seconds, before Mira got...bored with it, and put more power into her hand, darkness swirling around her fist that was more powerful than the usual Satan Soul's power.

"Take this!"

Thrusting the hand forward, it clashed with the Demons, and easily shattered it. The darkness travelled up the Demons arm, shattering the bones, and shredding the flesh with the immense power she held within the attack.

"Wow, I can't even say how impressed I am with her. She's quite powerful now, isn't she? Mirajane-sama is quite the impressive fighter alright. I am glad that I didn't have to fight against her, I think that I would lose, honestly."

Yukino expressed her thoughts, and the others agreed almost immediately. However, there was a sense of a challenge rising in both Kagura and Erza, and wished that under normal circumstances, they could fight against this being.

The howls of the Demon were deafening for most of the people around. But for Mira, it didn't matter as she went into the air, and gathered some kind of purple and blue light within her hands.

"Whats this power that's radiating from her hands right now? That's immense...I've never felt Mira possessing such kind of power before. Could this power up really have risen her abilities up this high? I don't know if it is on Laxus level of power...but I can't say that I could stand up against it as I currently am...damn, I will have to train even more."

As Erza spoke her thoughts, Kagura was also on the same line of thinking.

"Yes...I do not know who this Laxus is, but I can tell that this kind of power is more than I have felt before from anyone around here. Even Shinobu as well, possibly, though I haven't felt Shinobu release his true power so I am unsure, maybe they are equal. Mirajane is producing a strong power right now, and I am unsure of what to even think about it."

Kagura mumbled her thoughts as well, while Juvia smiled brightly.

"Juvia doesn't mind about how or why. Juvia only cares about how strong he really is, and if she can beat the Demon! If she can do that, Juvia will be happy! Go on Mirajane-san! Juvia knows you can do it!"

Juvia cheered for Mira, while Yukino smiled at the girls enthusiasm as well, finding it infectious, and wanting to do the same as well, but for the time being, she held back her own thoughts and feelings on the matter.

Mirajane looked towards the Demon, and gave a smile.

"I would've considered taking you over, but...Halphas is quite powerful. This is enough for me now, and you've harmed my friends, and this town as well...city, whatever it is. So now, turn to nothing with...Cosmic Beam!"

From her hands, sprung a large beam of pure energy. The beam itself looked to be mystical in nature, almost from space itself, cosmic energy at that.

The beam rained down on the Demon who attempted to struggle against it but Mira saw to it that the Demon couldn't do anything, and was taken by the immense power that it used.

The beam of cosmic like energy washed over the Demons form, blinding everyone around with its brilliant light. The area shined with the cosmic energy that was released with Mirajane's attack.

When it died down, the Demon had vanished.

The Demon was gone from the world, with Mirajane's attack. The girl was now panting at the energy she used, but besides that, she was still okay, and didn't have an injury on her.

"That was..."

"...totally..."

"...amazing."

Erza, Yukino and Juvia spoke in turn while Kagura watched as Mira descended to the ground.

"You girls alright? You seem to be okay to me at least. Phew, that was a tough opponent, had to pour quite abit of power into that attack then, that was something I didn't expect, honestly. But it has been dealt with. Seems like I've got an upgrade, huh. This is kinda cool~"

The girls didn't know what to say, and could only stare at the girl with white hair, seeing her power as amazing. They could even see the power leaking off her form, but they didn't know what to say to this beauty.

* * *

Back with the fight with Ultear, and Taki, they were going strong.

Thanks to Ultear's Arc of Time Magic, she was able to avoid the worst of the power that he had. However, the man named Taki wasn't weak either. Even without the aid of his acid like powers, he was still the formidable foe, and was able to face against the opponent Ultear with his Shadow Magic.

"Haah!"

"Don't think so!"

The man shot forth an orb of disintegrating power, only for Ultear to use her Arc of Time and erase it from history, and sent out her orb at the same time, nailing him in the chest, and sent him backwards.

Reeling from that, Ultear used the opportunity to charge forward with her orb, using Telekinesis to control the orb. She sent it towards the mans head, hoping for a knockout, but Taki used his Shadow Magic, and made himself intangible, sinking into the shadows at the same time, his location disappearing from Ultear's senses.

"Where did he go?"

Ultear looked around for the opponent, while the other girls attempt to help Shinobu wake up so he can help Ultear...but he didn't seem to be responding whatsoever. His eyes were closed, and his wounds were fixed the best that they could be under this kind of situation, but nothing short of a miracle was going to help them now.

"Shinobu-sama...please come back soon...I don't know what else to do...please wake up Shinobu-sama..."

"D-Don't worry Aries-san, Shinobu-kun is going to be fine. Since he's still breathing, I know that he will come back soon. Even his friend, that girl who's fighting said the same thing. He's going to be fine, I know that he is going to be fine."

Hisui comforted the pink haired Spirit, but secretly wished that Shinobu was awake at this current time, unable to see a reason as to why he wasn't waking up at all. Each time they shook him, it didn't affect him. Nothing was working, and they were running low on time.

Meredy merely kept trying to rouse the person she named her Papa, but to no avail. She wasn't having any luck whatsoever. She wasn't getting any kind of response from the boy, even if she tried her best, which she was doing at this moment in time.

Ultear continued looking for the opponent in the shadows. She could see his movements around the area, but she couldn't get him. Whenever she would catch sight of it, and throw her orb, it was already too late.

She hated admitting it, but she was having a difficult time in getting the opponent with what she needed to get him with, and she couldn't go all out, with everyone around. Since they were behind her, if she released her full magical power, she would hurt them as well, and while she didn't really care about the Princess, the other three were people that she did care about.

"What!?"

Ultear was caught by surprise when the man named Taki came from her shadow, and before she could act, he hit her dead centre on the chest, knocking her back quite a considerable distance.

Ultear sharpened her eyes, and made her orb known to her, bringing it upwards.

"Flash Forward!"

Returning to her feet, Ultear threw her orb at the opponent and used the spell Flash Forward, to increase its speed, but to no avail.

By the time that it got to the opponent, it missed all together, turning into a shadow so it just went through the opponent as if he wasn't there at all.

She clicked her tongue, and summoned her orb to her side, her frustrations growing immensely.

"Die you bitch!"

From behind her, Taki popped out of the shadows, and went to attack.

Ultear, knowing he would do a move like that, made a sword of magical power appear in her hand, and slashed it towards the opponent. With the speed that she used, he didn't have time to sink into the shadows, or become a shadow himself, therefore he jumped backwards, getting a slash to the chest, causing pain to come to his body from the slash.

The man named Taki recovered from the attack, growling as a shadow danced around his palm.

"You can't age a shadow! You can age my Demon power, but my Shadow Magic cannot be aged at all!"

With that, Taki sent a wave of shadows towards Ultear, who attempted to use her Arc of Time Magic, but it didn't work. She couldn't age the shadows, and became worried for a few seconds, but then smirked and she put her hands together in a stance.

"Ice Make: Dahlias!"

In front of Ultear, a dahlias was made of ice, purple looking ice. It sprung around her, and gave her protection of the attack that came from Taki. The Shadows and Ice made contact with one another, and shattered apart, nullifying one another's attacks, greatly surprising that of Taki.

"Whoa, you're quite strong, aren't you bitch? I thought that Shinobu would be tough, but you're quite tough as well. If you two teamed up, I would surely be beaten by your combined efforts."

The man confidently spoke, but Ultear had a sneer on her face.

"You keep calling me a bitch...well, maybe I am a bitch. But today, I'm fighting to protect my friend, my Shinobu. I might've left, and I don't deserve his kindness, but I am going to protect him until he wakes up."

"You sound confident that he's going to wake up."

Taki pointed out, with Ultear continuing to smirk.

"Ooh, I don't doubt that he will. I know Shinobu, and I know how tough he really is. If anyone can recover from this, then it is him. Do not worry, I am merely but a placeholder for him, until he can come back into the fight. I wont be the one who defeats you, that honour goes to Shinobu."

Hearing what she said, it was as if there was a burning sensation coming to him right now, and he wasn't sure what he should even think about. His eyes narrowed considerably as his strength began to fall. Because of the pressure of the fights from Shinobu, and Ultear, he was beginning to feel the effects of the fight, and knew that he wasn't going to be able to fight for much longer.

"Honour? Killing me is an honour now is it? Do you really think that your little friend is going to kill me?"

Ultear looked towards Shinobu, her eyes lingering for a few seconds, before giving a wide smile on her face.

"I know he is going to kill you, so don't ever underestimate him. He's stronger than the current me, and the current you as well. You say that he's weak, but he really isn't."

"Hmph, he is weak though. He did a stupid move, and protected his 'friends' rather than taking out the enemy. That's stupid to do. If you have a chance for victory, then you grab it with both hands. You don't sacrifice that so you can keep your 'friends' safe."

He spoke with a victorious smile, his eyes showing how confident he really was.

Ultear though began to laugh to the confusion of the enemy.

"Hmmmm? What's so funny? Has something happened?"

He genuinely didn't understand what she was laughing at. Ultear though shook her head.

"It's nothing like that. But you've completely missed the point."

"I've missed the point? What in the fuck are you talking about?"

Taki was becoming quite disinterested with Ultear now, and wasn't happy in the slightest.

But Ultear continued to laugh at the man, to his ire, the irritation building up inside of him.

"You don't understand at all. People like us, don't understand peoples motivations like Shinobu. I can't say that I would sacrifice my life for someone that I hardly know. But that's the difference between people like you and I, with regards to Shinobu. He's a kind person, he's a person who doesn't belong in the shadows like us. He belongs in the light, like his Magic. So that's why, he is going to beat you. As they say, light beats the dark, and you're no exception. His light, will destroy your darkness."

As she said these words, the man named Taki laughed. He laughed so hard that he even coughed a few times. He found it so funny that he couldn't stop laughing out loud, something that irritated Ultear and the others to no end.

"You're freaking high you are! Don't you see what's going on you stupid girl!? I don't see why you think you can do anything to change this! You're going to die, your friends are going to die! The bullshit about light and dark is just shit! Mix white and black together, and you get gray! Is that what colour you are, Ultear!? It isn't like you're an Angel either!"

He argued against Ultear...as that's all he could do now.

He didn't show it, but he had a worried expression within himself. He didn't want to succumb to the fear that he felt. But he somehow was able to hold it together, though found it tough to keep himself together.

"I've never said I was. Maybe, I am gray. I'm not completely evil, yet I cannot walk in the light. I'm one of the few who cannot be in the light, and chooses to stay away from the dark. I am...something unique. Unlike myself though, people like Meredy can stand next to Shinobu, in the light. The innocence of that girl, and the innocence of Shinobu draws them together. Unlike myself, Meredy can be with Shinobu if she chooses to do so."

Meredy, from Shinobu's location, squeezed his hand as she gently shook her head again and again, as Aries looked down at the ground, as if she knew something was going to happen. Hisui on the other hand, didn't really know much about the history between Shinobu and Ultear, so she was only following some of the conversation.

"N-No Ul...we have to be together...with Papa..."

Meredy whispered it so quietly that she didn't hear it, and continued on regardless of what Meredy said, deeming it irrelevant.

"Now, until Shinobu comes back. I'm gonna have to show you the meaning of-"

At that she stopped when she felt something from behind her.

Quickly turning, she saw something quite extraordinary.

Shinobu's body suddenly glowed with a powerful and beautiful light golden colour, that shocked everyone around. The power raised towards the sky, and a ball of light left Shinobu's body, appearing next to him.

What appeared was the girl, Mavis Vermillion.

Though no one could see her, she was looking down at Shinobu with a wide smile on her face.

"Shinobu-sama...?"

Aries went to speak, but she was cut off when Shinobu's eyes suddenly shot open, glowing a golden colour for a split second, before it returned to the usual green colour, and he sat up.

"Shinobu-kun I..."

Hisui went to speak as well, but Shinobu cut her off as he looked around the area, seeing the eyes of Meredy, Aries, Hisui, and Ultear on his own, and even the enemy as well.

He turned towards Meredy first, giving the girls head a small comforting pat, making the young girl blush. Ultear watched on with happy eyes, glad that the pair were close.

Slowly, he stood up as Taki's eyes sharpened on the mans face, unhappy with the very figure that was before him. He didn't like that Shinobu had stood up, seemingly fine again, and shot forth some darkness towards the ground.

Shinobu placed his hand out, and erected a barrier around all of them, protecting them. Taki, to say the least, was absolutely shocked by what they had just seen, shocked that his Magic blocked the power.

"Th-That's not fair at all! Wh-When did you do something like this!? My Magic should work against all of your powers, even your defensive Magic! It should cut through it like paper!"

"Hmph, I told you, that Shinobu has this now, didn't I?"

The man glared towards Ultear as she walked towards Shinobu.

As she did, Shinobu's breath hitched in his throat, wondering what was going to happen. But she then placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled towards him, showing him a bright smile that he hadn't seen on her face in along time.

"Don't worry about the Princess or anyone else's protection. Leave that to me. I will protect them, you just make sure that bastard goes straight to Hell, or whatever you wanna do with him."

"Ultear I..."

Ultear looked at the ground, nodding a single time.

"I know what you must think of me now. I'm...different to the one you knew, and I never got a chance to apologize for my actions back then, and even now...everything I do, isn't because I necessarily want to do it...Shinobu. I just want you to know that, no matter what you think of me, I still...deeply care about you, and I always will care about you as well. I have done things in my past...and I am not proud of my actions. I don't like what I did to you, who was the only good thing in my life at that time, and continues to be so. So...even if you hate me, I will...still be beside you, no matter what happens in the future. I will be by your side, always."

Hearing what was enough for him.

Just hearing those words brought immense relief to his being, and he couldn't say anything more about it, and didn't think he had the right to say anything more about how Ultear had changed, as that was her business, and not his. If she wanted to talk to him about it, then he would receive it. But right now, he knew that he didn't have the luxury of time, and he had to defend his friends from the enemy.

Shinobu looked towards the left of him, seeing that Mavis was stood there, giving him a bright smile.

"Don't worry Shinobu! You'll be able to fight evenly now. Since you have my aura within you for the time being, he can't stop your attacks, or add the power to his own. With your power now, you can beat him, I know that you can."

He smiled back at the words that she said and thanked her silently, but since no one else could see Mavis, they were wondering who he was smiling at and wondered why he looked so happy towards something that wasn't even there.

"Shinobu-sama...I can fight with you. I-I wont allow Shinobu-sama to become injured again."

Aries tried to join the fight, but Shinobu held out a hand, stopping her advances.

"Sorry Aries-chan, but this time, this is my fight, and mine alone. I don't want anyone else interfering. He's caused enough damage to the point that I am really angry right now. I'm sorry for being selfish, but that's how I want to do it this time. Please respect my wishes."

Aries at first wanted to complain, but she then saw the look he had within his eyes, and she knew that since she saw that, he would be okay. That look was all she needed to know that he was going to be okay...as this time, he had the look that expressed his passion and power, something that Aries took seriously.

So, Aries did the only thing that she could, and bowed her head in resignation.

"Okay Shinobu-sama...I will do as you ask."

He nodded with a "Thank you." coming from his mouth.

* * *

His eyes then went back towards Taki.

"You did something unfair, and made it so my attacks wouldn't be able to face against you, to be absorbed by your magical powers. However...this time, I am not fighting alone. A new friend of mine allowed me to use her aura for awhile, so your aura can no longer nullify my own. Now, we can fight on an even battlefield, and that's something that you cannot fight against. This power, I will use to beat you. I'm the apprentice of a very powerful wizard, and I cannot stand down now. I will face you with all of the power that I have within myself. Do not mistake though, the aura doesn't amplify my abilities, it merely puts us on equal ground again, and this time, I am going to beat you."

"Th-That's a lie! I wont let you!"

He became enraged, gathered his acid like powers around him, shooting them at Shinobu. Shinobu gathered light by his mouth, summoning the light around him, eating it and making light dance at the back of his throat.

"Light Devils Rage!"

Springing from his mouth, Shinobu released a beam of pure light towards the enemy, and broke apart the attack instantly. Taki opened his eyes wide and dodged to the left, unable to turn into a shadow in time.

The light attack nicked his shoulder, making him bleed profusely from a single attack. The attack made the man howl out in pain, and slam his hand into the roof, causing it to break.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck is this guy!? H-How in the fuck did you even get to break my powers!? I was supposed to be someone who has all of the powers that could fight against you, Devil Slayer! I was supposed to be the one who could make a difference in this world! I wasn't supposed to be the person who lost! Don't make me lose you bastards!"

His anger was released, exploding into the air. He clenched his teeth together, and ripped off his mask, showing his surprisingly handsome face to everyone, appearing to be around the age of 15-16 years old, his black hair shadowing his eyes, but on his face, there were scales, as if it was a lizards scales scattered around the face.

Shinobu looked upon the enemy, knowing that he was a Demon now, no exception. He couldn't see any human left within him. It was as if his dna had become that of a Demon, and even Shinobu couldn't save him in the end.

"You, think you're better than I am, don't you Shinobu? You, with your friends, with your Sensei, and everyone else. You got to have love, that I never got. I'm going to end your life because I hate that even if we started out the same, you got everything I never got!"

Shinobu lowered his eyebrows, shaking his head from side to side.

"I, don't know what you're saying. The reason I have love, is something I don't know. Maybe I am lucky in the regards that I can have people like that. But...if you hate me for that reason, then why don't you go and find out what you need from love. I'm sure that if you do, you'll find it as well."

Even though Shinobu said that with a kind smile, and heart, the man merely sneered towards Shinobu, unable to take what he said.

"You act all high and mighty, but I'm going to end you right now!"

With those words, Taki allowed his corrosive powers to shoot out towards Shinobu.

"Light Devils Streak!"

Shinobu disappeared from view, going faster than he had ever been before, moving quite fast. The streams of corrosive power shot at Shinobu, and Shinobu dodged them elegantly, as if he was dancing.

Moving at such a speed as he was, he was able to dance around all of the streams of attacks, which melted the floor. Ultear quickly used her Magic to fix that little problem, and made it so that it wouldn't break under Shinobu's feet, something she suspected that the man was doing.

"Tch, you're a bastard you are! Stop dodging my attacks!"

He complained, shooting out more and more attacks.

Shinobu simply was too fast by this point, moving at a pace that they weren't able to keep up with. His speed was immense, it was so fast that he wasn't able to even see anything that was going on, Taki that is.

"Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

Shinobu finally crossed the distance, and delivered a super powered punch to the mans chest, causing him to spit out blood and bile as the light power travelled into him, dispelling the darkness around him.

"Gwah! Y-You bastard! I've had enough of you! Die!"

The man erupted magical power around him, shooting it out like rockets around him, and they all headed for Shinobu, who had to jump back to avoid the brunt of it.

Even though his attacks could now hurt his attacks, destroy them, he was also caught by someone with immense levels of power, and even if he didn't want to see it, Shinobu was having a hard time.

Shinobu, with his increased speed, was able to dodge all of the attacks, the attacks melting the ground around him. Taki thought that he got him, surrounding him with the acid like powers...but he was wrong.

"I don't think so! Arc of Time!"

Ultear sprung into action, and fixed the ground around Shinobu, so his feet didn't get burned.

Taki growled at seeing that, and pointed his hands towards Ultear and the others.

"You've interfered for the last time. I'm going to burn you away!"

The man named Taki charged up his attack, making it stronger and stronger, forming an orb. Ultear got ready to defend the others, Aries stood beside her and Meredy stood in front of the Princess in protection. Mavis on the other hand merely looked on towards Shinobu.

"I don't think so!"

As he was able to fire an attack, Shinobu appeared, and punched him into the ground, making it crack around him from the force that Shinobu used in the attack, something that impressed Ultear.

"That's kick ass Shinobu. Kick his stupid ass."

Ultear murmured to herself, but it was caught by Meredy who smiled brightly towards the older girl.

Shinobu then stood upright, and glared towards the man without his mask now, and gathered light around his body.

"You really think that this is going to work with me!? I am stronger than you! I am better than you are!"

The man returned to his feet, growling as he thrusted his hands towards Shinobu, shooting off a large amount of the acid like Magic that he had. Shinobu responded to that by using the light around him and concentrating it into a single point in his hands, the condensed light filling the area with a beautiful light that made the girls feel tingly.

"Light Devils Wave!"

With a single shout, Shinobu pushed his hands forward, and released the light power. The light went forward, in a single orb at first. But soon, it spread outwards, growing in size, the orb then turning into a wave like appearance, and washed over the acid that the man shot out.

In the middle, the wave of light, and the darkness of the acid collided with one another, creating a single mass in the middle, a battle for supreme domination beginning on the roof.

"D-Don't think you're going to beat me!"

The man upped his magical power, adding it to his attack in an attempt to overpower Shinobu's attack.

For a few seconds, the mans attack seemed to be winning from the added power. But Shinobu then interjected with his own, amplifying his power to a new height, and made it stronger than the mans power, completely breaking apart the Demons power.

Due to the difference in power, Shinobu's wave of pure light was eventually able to overcome the acid, crushing it in the wave of light, and headed for the Demon man, sending him crashing down into the ground, creating a broken part of the roof, while the roof was fixed itself by Ultear...as she wanted to witness this battle to its full extent.

The man, Taki, on the ground, panted heavily, wounds appearing on his body. His body stung due to the fact that he was hit with a Devil Slayer Magic, and since he was a Demon now, he felt the adverse effects of it, and made it so that he wouldn't be able to escape the glaring weakness that all Demons had, and that was...Shinobu's Devil Slayer Magic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't lose to you bastard! This isn't right! I have more power than you have! I might be the weakest of the group, but I'm more than enough for you, boy! I am more than enough to take you down!"

The man raised his spirits and stood up quickly. Despite the blood coming from him, he wore a sneer on his face, surrounding his hands in darkness.

Shinobu regarded the man carefully, surrounding his own hands with light.

"Tch, do you think you're going to win, boy!? I am going to beat that grin off your face! I am going to beat the living shit out of you! I wont allow you to win against me! I am all powerful! You're just a useless experiment that should've died already!"

Even though he tried to hurt Shinobu's feelings, berating him...it didn't effect him.

He had been called many things in his life, and this wasn't something that mattered to him.

"If that's what you say. Or is it that you're trying to prolong the battle? Maybe you think you're going to win because of mean names?"

Taki growled, and lunged forward.

"Die you fucking bastard!"

With a fist thrusting, the man launched some darkness at Shinobu.

Using his speed, Shinobu avoided the punch of darkness that was released and thrusted his own hand forward, shooting off a light blast right back at the male opponent.

Taki clicked his tongue, and quickly moved to the left, evading the attack.

"Don't think you're better than I am!"

"I don't think I'm better than anyone. No one is."

Shinobu mused to the man, but Taki didn't want to listen and crossed the distance.

"Die you bastard!"

Taki, with anger, hit forward at Shinobu. Shinobu raised his fist, and in time, hit it against Taki's, creating a blast of pure power that spread out, creating a wave of wind to wash over the area, and almost blowing back the others, but thanks to Aries and Ultear, they were able to remain where they were.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying because I've got a Sensei to...hehe, none of your business~"

With those cool and embarrassing words for Mavis, Shinobu pushed the hand of Taki away from his body, and hit forward. Taki dodged the attack, sending his own fist forward in an attempt to get Shinobu...however, Shinobu hit the fist away from his body, then hit for the mans face, only for Taki to block the punch with his hands, and then pushed the fist away from him.

"Don't be all smug with me, I wont be losing to you!"

With those words from the deranged man, Taki and Shinobu got into a fist fight with one another.

Shinobu hit Taki, and Taki hit Shinobu. They weren't any longer concerned with anything other than the fight. Each hit they gave, shook the entire area, the amount of power being released was immense. It was only thanks to Ultear that the building they were on didn't crumble down, or it would've been destroyed by now with the powerful fists that they are using.

Neither cared about defending after a certain point, taking the attacks with their bodies. Even though Shinobu was getting slightly more injured, it was nothing compared to what Taki was receiving.

His arms, legs, face, chest, and all over his power, wounds from the light of Shinobu's fist made released blood. But even then, he continued onwards, not caring about the searing pain that he was feeling. But Shinobu was the same.

Thanks to the wounds before, he was feeling worse for wear, but he didn't stop. He didn't have a choice but to fight against Taki, or it could mean the end of his friends. That thought alone was more than enough to continue on, and give more and more damage to Taki, more than he had received.

"D-Damn, this kind of fighting is more than I thought it would be. But Shinobu-kun's doing more damage than the Demon is. He's doing it better than the Demon is. If this keeps up, Shinobu-kun is going to win."

Hisui admitted while covering her face, Meredy nodding in agreement. Though Ultear and Aries didn't say anything, they shared the thoughts of Hisui, and continued to watch the fight for what it was...a brawl.

The fight continued on and Taki noticed that he was taking more damage than he was actually giving out. Sure, Shinobu had some wounds on his body from the back and forth, but nowhere near the amount that he had thanks to Shinobu, so he had one choice left.

"You die now!"

After five minutes of the back and forth, Taki put his power into his right fist, and punched forward with all the power he had inside, hoping that he would be able to take down Shinobu...but he had other ideas.

"Light Devils Purifying Fist!"

Shinobu avoided the fist Taki gave, and placed his light power on a high into his right fist. He then used that fist, and embedded it deeply into Taki's stomach, a breaking noise being heard and he collapsed to the ground, his body shaking, coughing up blood onto the ground, anger rising within him.

"W-Why do my legs shake!? Why do I cough this blood up!? Not yet! I can't lose now!"

Taki slowly raised to his feet on shaky legs. The amount of power that he had around him decreased a sizable amount, but was still quite the posing power he had.

Shinobu saw that Taki was standing up, and sighed while breathing a little heavily.

"Please don't stand anymore. You've not got much power left anymore."

Hearing that wasn't something Taki didn't want to hear, and it was more than he could take. He screamed as loud as he could, and raised his spirits, putting more Magic into his entire being than it should be possible.

"I wont lose to yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

With those words, the man gathered darkness into his hand, along with acid, and lunged forward with his fist.

Shinobu ducked a punch the man gave, and went to hit forward as well. As the man was about to block, Shinobu stopped his attack, mere inches away from the block the man was going to give, and aimed a kick for his legs instead.

Due to being a slight opening in his defence, believing that Shinobu was going for the face, he realized too late that Shinobu went for his leg, and received the attack, bringing him down to his knees.

"Have this!"

Without a moment to spare, Shinobu slammed his light covered fist into Taki's face, his face bending around his fist, and was shot backwards, blood coming from his face. However, just as he was able to go over the side of the castle, Shinobu grabbed his leg thanks to his speed to catch up to him, and spun around, slamming his body into the roof, smashing it apart...which was fixed thanks to Ultear.

Shinobu allowed the mans foot to be dropped from his hand, and looked on as Taki glared up at Shinobu, turning around to face him while still on the ground.

"You think you can beat me...I will kill you! Do you here me! You haven't won this yet! I will fucking murder you, your friends, and everyone in this goddamned town! I will take everyone with me if I have too!"

Hearing that, Shinobu's eyes changed, and he knew that he couldn't prolong the fight any longer.

"I see...so, you're going to do something bad...I'm sorry, then I am going to have to end the fight now."

Shinobu muttered those words, and surrounded himself in the beautiful light that was around the area, looking at the downed, but not out, man with a angry face.

In the air, above the man, five magical circles were made, one after the other, all glowing a white colour.

Light slowly disappeared in the area, and gathered at the base of the top magic circle of Shinobu's final attack, slowly forming a mass in the magical circle. As it did, people took note of the darkened area that the attack made.

"I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do now. If I hold back anymore, innocent people could get hurt. I don't want to resort to using Law, as Sensei said that I shouldn't use it unless it was a dire emergency, and now, thanks to my friends, and to Mavis-chan, I am able to do this kind of attack now."

"D-Don't you dare! I'm going to kill you!"

The man didn't want to accept what Shinobu was going to say, and he didn't want to know anymore about it, so he shot off a darkness shot towards Shinobu's face.

The boy grunted, and released a barrier of light from him, protecting himself from the attack.

"N-No! This can't be! I can't be allowed to die here! I can't die now! I can't die! I wont die because of you!"

The man shot more and more attacks towards Shinobu, but his light barrier protected him, and he made ice within his hands, waving it towards the man, freezing his feet to the ground.

"I'm sorry, that it had to turn out this way. I don't like hurting people, I don't like doing something like that. Fighting is the last thing on my mind, unless there is a reason to fight, I would much prefer to just stay here, and be with my friends...but I'm forced to fight now, for my friends, and everyone else. So, I'm sorry, but this is where it ends."

Taki looked upwards towards Shinobu, and tears stung his eyes. Showing the last shred of humanity that he had within himself, he panicked and cried, showing everyone his human weakness.

"N-No! I'm better than you are! I wont lose to a piece of shit like you!"

The man roared as loud as he could.

Shinobu though showed a cold smile.

"Continue howling to the grim reapers in hell."

Hearing those words, brought utter despair to Taki, while Ultear smiled brightly, muttering "So fucking cool, that's an awesome line." with Hisui hearing it, and mentally agreeing with her.

Shinobu raised his hand, and then brought it downwards.

"Devil Slayer Secret Art! Gods Holy Judgment Light!"

With that shout, light shot down in a large column of light. Each time it hit one of the magical circles, the beam became denser, stronger as it passed through each magical circle, enhancing the overall power.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He didn't have a choice but to scream as the brilliant light washed over him. It was so beautiful, that it brought tears to Hisui's eyes, who hadn't ever seen such a beautiful light, and feeling within herself as well.

"He's amazing, he really is."

"Hehe...I can't believe it, this kind of power is amazing after all. I cannot even compare this to anything else...Papa..."

"Well, it is only natural, Shinobu has always been strong. His power now reflects the power in his heart."

"Shinobu-sama's power is...so warm..."

Hisui, Meredy, Ultear and Aries spoke in turn, while Mavis placed her hands together in a praying like stance.

"This is it my future little fairy...show the world how much power that you really have within yourself. This is the kind of power that you hold within yourself, I know that you can do this..."

Mavis held confidence within Shinobu's power, holding it to a high regards.

The light made the building shake, breaking it apart at the seems. If it wasn't for Ultear, the castle would've been destroyed by the intense attack that Shinobu had unleashed.

* * *

The light was finished with about a minute later, so was the Demon man. He was still alive, but that was because Shinobu held back just enough that he would be alive. But his power did beat him to a point where he wont be able to move anymore for awhile. He left him alive for the single fact, he needed to know what was going on with him, and if he had any information about Brain, or the other people he warned would be coming.

Once the enemy was defeated, Shinobu looked towards the defeated Taki with a somber look on his face.

"It's horrible, the hate and anger that was within him and how he seemed to lose himself at the end...I don't even know who he was, honestly. I never even got to find out his name..."

Hisui, Meredy and Aries looked upon the man with the same sad eyes that Shinobu had, while Mavis smiled softly, but it could be seen within her eyes that she didn't like seeing what happened to the city or its people either.

Ultear looked towards the downed man, and frowned.

"He wasn't anyone. Like the rest of the world, he wasn't anyone. All of us aren't someone unless we're acknowledged by others. At least, that's what I feel like. Taki there, wasn't anyone other than someone that came from a past like us. A nameless face in the sea of other nameless experiments."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Shinobu questioned Ultear as he looked back at her, gaining the others attention.

Ultear took a deep breath, and went to explain.

"I'm saying that, like us, he was experimented on as well. Brain, took what was that poor soul, and turned him into something that cannot ever be looked at again. Unlike us, he didn't have a high level of power, and he broke easily. His mind and spirit broke during the capture that he had with Brain, and now, he's nothing but a mindless man that followed his own basic instincts to kill and become stronger. In away, I pity him. But...you shouldn't feel bad about beating him. If he wasn't stopped, he would've destroyed this world. The mans name, was Taki."

Hearing the name, Shinobu graced Taki with a smile.

"Taki...san huh...that was his name...Taki-san...was experimented on like us by that vile monster Brain..."

Just thinking about it angered him more and more. He couldn't believe how much pain Brain had caused, and continues to cause during his time. It made him sick, what Brain had done, and he didn't like it in the slightest.

Ultear nodded with a sigh escaping her lips.

"That's right. He was...like us, but unlike us, he didn't have people like us. He didn't have a you, or a me to comfort the other. Shinobu, you're a special kind of person, you're really a good person...and once upon a time, he was an innocent child as well. I'm not trying to condone what he did, and what he was planning to do, but the life he had, and what he grew up as, it could've easily been you or I who turned out like that. It could've been both of us turning out like that man, if we didn't have one another, and that's why I thank God that I had you with me during that time, and even after that, because I never forgot the kindness you brought into my life."

Shinobu lowered his head, casting his eyes away from Taki, unable to look at the man anymore, feeling pity for him, pity that he ended up in a state like this, a state where he wouldn't be able to go on anymore.

Shinobu looked out towards the city, seeing that there were still Demons there, still rampaging around the city, and breaking it, destroying it, and he found it to be quite sickening if he was honest with himself.

"All of those people down there, must be in pain and misery, right?"

Hisui came to Shinobu's side and said this while looking down at the city.

Meredy and Ultear joined them with Aries, while Mavis stood at the back, cocking her head to the side in wonder.

"I want to help, but even I can't take those down now. I've got nearly no amount of magical power left to face all of them. They are too much to face the current me...I cannot face all of them alone."

Meredy got close to him, and patted his hand, gaining his attention.

"Don't forget, we're here as well. You aren't alone."

"She's right, Shinobu. We're by your side as well, and we'll do whatever it is that we need to do to make this better. After all, this could've been prevented if I...well, it doesn't matter now. Damn Hades...bastard..."

Ultear added into the conversation with Aries placing hands on Shinobu's shoulders.

"Shinobu-sama, please take the rest of my magical power to give you yours back. Since it is Shinobu-sama, I know that he'll be able to do something amazing. So, please take the power back from me, and have what I have so you can use it to defeat the enemy."

"Aries-chan that's..."

Shinobu didn't know what to say, as he felt Meredy take his hand in her own hand.

"Yeah! Take my power as well Shinobu-san!"

Ultear smiled, placing a hand on his back.

"Well, if Meredy is doing it, then I might as well do it as well. I can't be outshone by Meredy now. Shinobu, take our Magic and have it within you. Use it, to clean these Demons off the face of Earthland."

Finally, Hisui placed a hand on Shinobu as well.

"Please, I've done nothing but get captured during this tale. I haven't been able to do anything but be helpless, and if I can at least do something, so I will do it as well, Shinobu-kun. Please, take my magical power, I must have some kind of power, since that portal gate thingy looked magical. So take what's inside of me, and use it for your own."

Shinobu looked at all of them, then Mavis caught his eyes, and gave him a single nod of her head. Seeing that, Shinobu smiled towards each and ever single one of them, taking in their smiles.

"Okay...if we work together, then I know that we'll be able to do it! Please stand in a circle around me, and I will charge an arrow built of our magical power! We'll be able to do this yet!"

[Right!]

With that, Aries, Meredy, Ultear and Hisui stood in a circle around Shinobu. Shinobu placed his hand outwards, and made a bow of pure light, pointing his hand upwards and putting his other hand downwards.

"Now, concentrate and allow your magical power to flow out towards me. With it, I can fashion a Devil Slayer arrow. Hopefully, it will be powerful enough to defeat the enemies that are around."

The girls nodded, and slowly, an aura came from their bodies, a magical aura at that. On the bow, an arrow of pure light was being formed, from everyone's power. Shinobu concentrated on the arrow, and made it a larger and larger arrow from the power that he was receiving.

Aries body began lighting up, and she then disappeared from sight, using all of her magical power that she had left, giving Shinobu a bright smile as she left, he also returned it.

Soon after that, Meredy and Hisui fell to the ground in a pant, and followed by not long afterwards, was Ultear.

Shinobu, still in the middle, now held a large arrow of purifying light power. Since it was Devil Slayer, it would kill any Demon, and the power rolling off it was the combination of his own, Ultear's, Meredy's, Aries' and finally, Hisui's. Alone, they weren't strong enough to face the threat of the enemy, but together, they were able to make a mass of power that built up in the sky, and made a bright beaming light that would vanquish any power.

"Now, be vanquished with the holy light!"

Shinobu let go of the arrow, and it fired into the sky.

In the sky, the arrow flied high, until it stopped above the city. It then began breaking apart, to form smaller arrows of light, making a large magical circle from the magical power that was being brought on by the light of the arrow.

* * *

With Mirajane and the others, they noticed the arrow in the sky being shot out.

"Who could that be? What kind of Magic is that?"

"I don't know, but it looks beautiful."

"Juvia thinks that it is really beautiful as well."

"I don't know what kind of power it is, but it is making me feel good inside of my heart."

Everyone had a blank expression on their faces as they attempted to work out who could've done it, besides Kagura that is, who wore a smile.

"Hah, don't you even know who this is?" All of the girls looked towards Kagura with a confused expression, but that was soon replaced with smiles when Kagura spoke next. "This is our friend, after all. This is Shinobu, who is doing this after all. He's the one who is doing things like this, now. He must've won his battle, and now is helping us all out."

At that, no one knew what to say, so they kept their mouths closed, and watched as the arrows of light fell from the sky like rain drops, but rather than touching any human, they all slammed against the Demons and killed them one by one, taking them out.

* * *

In another part of the city, on the outskirts, Levy and the others were continuing to fight the Demon's off, albiet with exhaustion written onto their faces. It was obvious that they were getting tired by now.

However, when they felt like giving up, they all saw in the sky that light was raining down.

"Wh-Whats that!?"

Beth panicked at the lights that were coming down towards them, but Levy simply smiled at the light as it hit the Demons, and in turn, incinerated them out of existence, leaving nothing behind.

"Who could've done something like this?"

Bacchus questioned, noting the defeat of the Demons.

"Yeah, who's doing this?"

Ren added, sitting down on the ground with a heavy pant.

Sherria shrugged her shoulders as she healed one of the members of the fighting force, making sure that nothing too bad happens to that person, something that brought relief to the person being healed.

Jenny placed her hands together, as she smiled brightly.

"This has to be the Angel of course. He is commanding the power of light, making it come down onto the evils of the world, protecting us from the nastiness of the evils of the world. It has to be the Angel of course, that's who it is now. We have to believe in the Angel boy now, and I can't wait to become his human bride."

Levy sweatdropped at the female who had starry eyes at this very moment in time that kind of scared her if she was honest with herself, but could only nod her head anyway.

"She's right, unfortunately. She's right about the fact that he's the one who's doing it. It must be Shi-chan who is doing this right now. Yes, there's no doubt that it is Shi-chan that's the one who is doing it now. It has to be, Shi-chan is protecting us now! He's saving us! Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You're amazing Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Levy cheered as the light rain continued pouring from the sky. It was amazing, to see all of the light raining down from the sky, and it was only becoming more and more brighter as time went on, the King not far away having his hands together, silently thanking Shinobu and his friends for what happened and knowing that in his heart, these children had saved the Kingdom, and his daughter as well.

* * *

For a few minutes, the light continued to rain down, until all of the city was cleared of the Demons, leaving none in the city whatsoever. There was nothing left of the Demons, and Shinobu had officially ran out of magical power, sinking to the floor while panting heavily.

"Ooh...is it over now...?"

Shinobu questioned to himself aloud, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

Mavis walked over towards Shinobu, placing a hand on his shoulder as she smiled proudly.

"You did it, Shinobu! Well done, I had no doubt that you would be able to do something amazing like you did. This just proves that you're a good hearted person, and just how strong your friends truly make you. What that poor man was saying, I wouldn't let it get to you, if I were you. He was very, disturbed and with maybe some help, he can be fixed. But for now..." She stopped when a shadow suddenly loomed over them. "No...it can't be..."

Mavis suddenly became shocked, her eyes shooting wide and she turned towards the sky, gulping at the same time upon seeing what was in the sky, seeing what was there, worrying for the safety of the others around her.

Shinobu shot his eyes upwards as well, and something shocking was in the sky.

What he saw couldn't be put into words. It was a huge creature with wide eyes, and bright eyes, that could light up the most darkest of areas. It was a creature that made everyone's skin tingle within the world, making everyone feeling immense fearing feelings.

"Wh-What the hell is that thing...?"

Hisui's fear came to her, and she crawled behind Shinobu.

"U-Ul, what is that thing? It's...strong...pure power..."

Meredy felt fear as well as she also walked closer to Shinobu, clinging to him for dear life.

Ultear, also felt fear as she looked towards the sky, not liking what she saw in the slightest.

"I-I don't know what that is, but its magical power is off the charts. Its got a higher power level than anything I've ever sensed before, combined. This is...too monstrous, I've never even conceived such power being in a single entity before...it is too much..."

Shinobu looked towards Mavis, and saw the fear within her eyes as well, which only made his fear even worse.

"Mavis-chan...that thing...Sensei once told me about such a large creature which such a large level of power, and said that if I ever come across it, I should run away or it would do something dangerous...Mavis-chan tell me straight...is that creature..."

Mavis turned towards Shinobu, nodding her head a single time.

"Yes...that creature is known as Acnologia."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, quite a chapter huh! Mavis showed up! Mavis has officially been brought into the story, but why is that Shinobu can see her? But some characters also shined this chapter as well, with Erza and her group plus Mirajane coming in at the end to finish off the Demon. Ultear stalled for time for Shinobu to come back, and then Shinobu finished off the enemy, and the Demons in the time with the help of Hisui, Meredy, Ultear and Aries. But now, Acnologia has appeared! Some of you guessed from chapter 24 that it was Acnologia who appeared! But what does Acnologia want? All (nearly that is, gotta have some secrets for now) will be revealed soon!**

 **I'm sure some are wondering how he is able to see Mavis and all, and how she seems to be at least somewhat knowledgeable at that...well, that's something you'll have to wait for, hehe~ It will be explained in the future what Mavis and Shinobu's connection is. And before anyone says it, no, Shinobu isn't going to be able to face Acnologia in a fight for quite sometime yet, and even if the current one teamed up with Zeref right now, they wouldn't be able to win.**

 **Eeh, nothing else to add but, until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Heh, I suppose he is like that, huh.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, Mavis has arrived, and will pop up from time to time before she officially is introduced in the series.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it would be something like that, wouldn't it? Yeah, that would be a good way for her to get something like that. Hehe, maybe it is something like that~ Yup, it was Mavis-chan alright~ She's come into the story for, various reasons~ And whatever relationship Shinobu and Mavis have, it is going to be quite unique alright~ Yeah, Acnologia is here, and shit is getting real~ And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Well, it makes sense, considering he knows a lot about Shinobu, and since Shinobu travels around with Zeref, there aren't many ways to find out information about him. Yup, Mira kicked some butt along with the other girls as well~ Acnologia is...well, it will be somewhat shown in this chapter.**

 **Hellspam; Don't worry, I have some plans for him yet.**

 **Ragna; Heh, that would be quite funny. Her power works by people who are against the harem the most. I could totally imagine that as well, it would be quite funny to see.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, glad that you loved it~ Well, it was more of a playing field adjustment than an actual upgrade. Shinobu's magical power didn't get a boost, but his attacks were allowed to damage the enemy. Yup, if Mavis says it, then he is practically in Fairy Tail as well. Hehe, I thought that was a good part as well, Shinobu showcasing his abilities. Well, I have plans for him in the future. Acnologia is after...something alright.**

 **Guest 1; Eeh, I haven't decided honestly, it is a possibility, but their relationship is quite unique alright.**

 **Demon of Life; Eeh, I will have to watch the movie and get back to you on that. It has been awhile since I have watched it, so I couldn't say one way or another, honestly.**

 **Guest 2; Aye, he surely does, doesn't he?**

 **Lightwave; Yeah...well, no, it's been hinted at in past chapters, and just brought forth, you know? Yup, that was his name, and he will be appearing in the future. That will be shown in the future, why he can without the emblem on his body. Hehe, maybe she could~**

 **Anime PJ; You know, you're right about that. Hehe, I could imagine Mira saying something like that, and maybe she will~ Who knows~? Well, I'm glad that the arc is enjoyable for you at least. That's something that I wanted, for the arc to be enjoyable, and since it is ending this chapter, the next chapter being the closing fully with some loose ends tied up, I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well. Hehe, that would be a funny scenario~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, he's back, and took down the Demon alright~ Now that's the power of teamwork, isn't it? Yeah, she's pretty much said "You're joining the guild now!" without actually saying it to him, yet~ That's a question for another day, hehe~ Yup, Shinobu showed a secret art. Eeh, his fate will be revealed soon~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Eeh, Canon isn't going to be long off now. There's just a few things that I need to go through before getting to canon. An Apprentice, huh. The only person that comes to mind is Romeo right now, I can't think of anyone else that's young enough, honestly. Okay, I can't wait to hear about them. Eeh, I don't know much about One Piece as I haven't watched/read that in quite while, honestly.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, maybe so. I will have to think about it deeply. I've given it some thought, but I haven't worked out all of the kinks. Though your idea sounds quite good to me, so I will probably do that.**

 **Soul; Yeah I saw, and right now, he doesn't, because Zeref was the one who taught him, and various other factors. Gray wasn't taught how to use it, he inherited it from his father, so Zeref was able to teach Shinobu how not to go insane with it, though it might be brought up later on in the series for a little time, maybe when Shinobu has his inevitable conflict with Brain.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the climax of this arc!**

* * *

 **Acnologia cometh!**

In the sky, was a large Dragon.

It was a black Dragons, that had many different marking's on its body. It was covered in a jet black aura that made everyone around feel afraid, something that no one ever wanted to fear. Blue marks appeared on its body, its white eyes scanning out the city.

It revealed a roar, a ear piercing roar that could be heard throughout the area, scaring everyone around. Screams and cries could be heard coming from the city, coming from everyone that was afraid of looking at such a beast.

It's very presence broke the area around, using its wings to release heavy gusts that smashed apart the children.

Zeref, was currently running through the city, being followed in the shadows by the people that she called. She wove through the city, jumping across buildings, rushing towards Shinobu so she could get him out of the city, now.

"Damn it, with Acnologia showing up now, that means Shinobu could be in danger...if Acnologia attempts to do anything with him, then that means...no, I can't do something like that. Shinobu needs me, I need to get to him before it is too late."

These thoughts accumulated within Zeref's mind.

In the best case scenario, Shinobu would be ignored by Acnologia...but in the worst case scenario, Acnologia would come and hurt Shinobu, and she didn't want that to happen...no, it couldn't happen.

"Empress, what are your wishes?"

One of the people asked, with Zeref giving the orders.

"Go and protect this damn city. Place barriers around all of the necessary people around. Acnologia is going to be a tough opponent, someone that I might not be able to fight off against."

[Yes Empress!]

Everyone saluted Zeref, and ran away to protect the city, while one person remained behind.

"Empress, the reason Acnologia is here is because..."

The man tried to ask Zeref, but the woman wore a bitter expression on her face as if she had eaten a bug.

"This Dragon, was attracted by the power that was released here. My own, the gate to that world...and even Shinobu as well as the others. This place has always been quite a place where power gathers...and now that we're here...it means that I have to get Shinobu out of here before it is too late."

Zeref had a bitter expression on her face as if she had just eaten a bug, dissatisfied with what was happening.

"Empress, is the Dragon after you?"

Zeref sharpened her eyes towards the person who asked this, who flinched and ran away from Zeref, unable to take the look that Zeref was giving, as she was radiating killing intent.

Once the group had gone, Zeref picked up the pace towards Shinobu.

" _If I'm right, then this Dragon is going to go for the power, and besides myself, Shinobu has the next highest power in this city. I've got to get him out of here now, before anything could happen. I've got to run away with him before Acnologia does...something with him. Damn it, I never thought that Acnologia would show up now. What if he does something to Shinobu, I cant lose him now...I cant lose him now. Come on baby, stay alive for just a little longer. I'm coming for you._ "

Zeref wasn't happy, of course. She didn't want anything to happen to Shinobu. But as time went on, it was becoming more and more apparent that something was going to happen with him, and she didn't know why, but she sensed a sense of dread building up within her.

* * *

Zancrow, who was laying down on the ground, watched the Dragon in the sky, crying his eyes out from the sight that he saw in the sky, believing it to be...Ultear.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's Ul-sama's real form! I-I can't take this shit! Th-This is Ul-sama's real form! She's come to kill us all in a Dragon mode apparently! She's going to murder us all! This isn't fair! We're going to die thanks to Ul-sama! She's turned into a Dragon, and this is the end of days! We're going to die! It's the end of days bitches! Ul-sama is going to fucking murder everyone with her Dragon form!"

Zancrow was convinced that the Dragon was Ultear. He convinced himself that it was Ultear that was in the sky, and that she was going to rain down holy destruction upon all of them, and wasn't going to be able to recover from it. He was...truly afraid that Ultear had come for him now and that he was going to die.

* * *

With Levy, Jenny, Sherria and the thers, total panic was happening. People were running, sensing the danger that this Dragon gave. Even though it hadn't done anything yet, it was easily noticeable that something was going to happen, and this Dragon was something none of them would be able to beat in a fight, none of them had a hope in Heaven that they would be able to do anything.

"S-So...that's a Dragon...that's a real...Dragon...it has to be...I can't believe it, that they really exist...Natsu spoke about his Otou-sama, Igneel...but that cannot be someone who is..."

Levy McGarden, who was watching the Dragon coming down around the city, she couldn't even look at it, seeing its shadow looming over everyone that was around. She could see its eyes looking down towards the city, and all she wanted to do was run away at this very instant.

"What is that!?"

"It's huge! What kind of creature is that!?"

"We need to get away quickly or it is going to kill us!"

Many mage's around began running for their lives, feeling the power that was coming off the Dragon. They were right to run, this Dragon was very powerful indeed. It was emitting a level of power that no ordinary human would be able to bring out.

"W-When I sighed up for this, I didn't expect a big Dragon thing! Who would've seen such a thing!?"

"Dude, this is totally uncool. I cannot face a Dragon like that. We aren't going to be able to face against something like that."

"Tch, I like a challenge, but this is...something that ordinary humans cannot touch. It is too much for someone like me. We wont be able to fight against something like this. It is too much for the current us to face. It is better if we help get everyone out of here."

Beth, Ren and Bacchus all looked on with wide eyes, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Believing that they couldn't do anything, they helped the mage's make a retreat, while the three girls all watched on, watching the Dragon in the sky, flying around and making a roaring thunderous sound.

"J-Just what kind of creature is this...? C-Can this really be a Dragon? I thought that the Dragons had died off years and years ago? But why is a Dragon here in the city right now...? It doesn't make sense! Angel...what are we going to do now...? I know you're an Angel...but I don't want to die and go to Heaven just yet...Angel-kun, I dont like this, I want to go now...please say that this is a nightmare...I don't like it Angel-kun...please come and save me..."

Jenny was freaked, would be a weak word to use. She was quite distraught, honestly. Anyone would be seeing such a power before them. And Jenny didn't know what she was going to do.

"Ooh my God, such levels of power...is it even okay for this thing to exist? Why does it have such a dense and strong level of power...it's hard to even look upon this creature, it is too much for normal people to even look upon. How can anyone even think about this things power...I don't want to die...I don't want to die here by this creature..."

Sherria couldn't even breathe, she was that terrified of what she saw. The immense power that came from the Dragon, was very strong indeed. It couldn't even be compared to the opponents she and the others were fighting. It wouldn't be fair to even compare this creature to anything.

Levy's eyes cast upon her friends, and saw that they were panicking as well, seeing how they didn't want to be here anymore. Seeing that, it was quite difficult for Levy to even think straight.

"Jenny, Sherria-san. Please don't worry...Shi-chan and the others..."

Levy went to explain, but Jenny cut her off.

"Levy-san, they can't do anything against that." Jenny replied while shaking her upper body, twitching her eyes with a cry. "The Demons, and its leader, okay. Maybe they can do something against that. But this...no, they cannot do anything against something like this. They might be powerful, but this thing feels like a freaking God. No one here can face a God tier opponent. If this Dragon doesn't just leave, then we're going to die here. I'm sorry, but that's how it is, now. I dont like saying it, but the reality is that we could die soon. We all could end up dying. If it doesn't leave on its own, we'll be walking away with our deaths."

Levy hated to admit it, but Jenny was right.

She knew that deep within her, Shinobu and the others wouldn't be able to face such an opponent, they wouldn't be able to beat something like this, and it made her feel sick within her body, that she wouldn't be able to do anything, and her friends, her powerful friends, wouldn't be able to do anything either.

Sherria looked towards the Dragon, seeing it flap its wings that made a gust wash over the town, blowing debris around like it was nothing at all. Seeing that, she was feeling more and more worried.

"I wish that we were...able to do something now...I don't want to sound out of character, but this thing is too powerful. There is no way that we'd be able to fight against this thing, and come out alive. We cannot face this enemy...the question is...what is it going to do now? No...the question is, who is the person who's going to die first...?"

Jenny opened her eyes wide at what Sherria said, never expecting the plucky young girl to think like that, much less speak her mind like that as if they were truly going to die, something that she didn't want to think of, but she couldn't help but think of it.

"Sherria...if you're speaking like that then...this really has to be a worse case scenario..."

Jenny didn't know what to say as a response to Sherria, only able to look on with wide eyes, her eyes glazed over with fear. That's all she could do now, watch on with fearful eyes.

Levy couldn't do anything besides look upon this new enemy, and shed fearful tears.

"Shi-chan...please...Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't let that thing kill you Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I love yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Levy proclaimed her love to the Heavens, her worries being displayed within her voice.

Even in the midst of this new enemy, she couldn't stop thinking about Shinobu Kobayashi, the boy that she met long ago, yet fell for, and now, she knew in her heart of hearts, that Shinobu was going to go and face the Dragon. She knew deep down, that he couldn't sit back and watch as this Dragon teared things apart...she knew that he was going to go and fight it...all she could hope for was that he didn't die.

* * *

With Mirajane and the others, they all looked towards the sky, seeing the Dragon, and were becoming quire worried about seeing such a creature.

Juvia's eyes were transfixed on the creature. Kagura couldn't keep her eyes off the creature either. Mirajane looked like she was going to die upon seeing this creature, Erza being the same. Finally, Yukino's body kept shaking while looking towards this new adversary, seeing that the Dragon was going to do something amazing and destructive at the same time.

"S-Shit, Erza...that thing...Natsu always said that Dragons were still around, but I didn't think that they were...and to think...do you think that this thing is what is known as Igneel?"

Mirajane asked her redheaded from, while attempting to take it all in, take in the monstrous Dragon creature that was in the sky.

She didn't even know what to think. She heard from a boy named Natsu that there were Dragons left in the world, though she never really believed it before, and she didn't want to accept that there was one in the sky right now, radiating an evil aura around itself.

Erza, in her shock, gently shook her head to Mirajane's question.

"No, Natsu said that Igneel was a good Dragon. I'm not sensing anything good from this Dragon. I'm sensing evil from this Dragon. Whatever it wants, whatever it is going to do, we can assume that it is bad...and I don't think that any of us could hope to fight against this Dragon...I'm not sure what we should do anymore...I don't know to stay and fight, or run away and hope for the best..."

At that, Juvia fell to the ground and trembled while attempting to not sob out from seeing this new creature, only hoping that this was a nightmare...but it wasn't, this was a reality that was before them now, and they couldn't combat this kind of new reality.

"Juvia's so scared...Juvia doesn't want to die by the big Dragon...Juvia just got to see the sun for the first time, Juvia just wants to live longer, find a person to love, and get married...Juvia doesn't want this..."

Juvia panicked, because she couldn't do anything else. That's all she could do now, was panic. She knew that she couldn't fight against the Demon at all, yet her legs wobbled, and she wasn't able to stand.

She was stuck in place, unsure of what she could be able to do in this kind of situation.

Yukino, seeing the girls distress, bent down and gently embraced her so that she didn't have to worry, but on the inside, Yukino wasn't faring any better, and was actually doing worse than Juvia, but she was better at hiding it than Juvia was.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Maybe, this Dragon will leave once it is known that there aren't any threats within the city. Perhaps, it was brought here from feeling the level of power the Demons had, but now they are gone, it will want to leave...too bad, that Shin-chan isn't a Dragon Slayer huh...we could use one of them right now if this Dragon really starts a fight..."

Yukino didn't want to admit it, but she wished that to be the case. Or the Dragon to not be there in the first place, she wished that they didn't exist now. She was always somewhat fascinated with Dragons, but...she wasn't anymore. Just feeling the power of the Dragon was more than enough to put off her meeting one for her entire life.

"Well...if God Slayers exist to slay Gods, and Devil Slayers exist to slay Devils or Demons as some would say...it would only make sense that a Dragon Slayer would exist to slay a Dragon...I've heard that there are Dragon Slayers in this world...but I never thought that I would see a true Dragon up close like this...I don't know whether to be fascinated or terrified right now...this kind of creature is way too much for the current us to handle...this is like last level boss power. We're not ready for this, none of us could fight this thing. Shinobu...no one could fight this Dragon, we've got nothing to play now..."

That's what Kagura thought on the matter. It wasn't as if she was going to hope one would come, as she didn't see a Dragon Slayer conveniently coming to save them from this monster. But in her heart...she prayed that it would go away, as even she was...scared. She wouldn't admit it, but Kagura right now was very scared, and she didn't see a way out.

"Natsu, is a Dragon Slayer...but there's no way he would be able to even scratch this beast...even though he is a Dragon Slayer, Natsu isn't at a level where he could fight against something like this...if Natsu couldn't even face against myself or Mira, there is no way Natsu would be able to take that...and none of us have the power to face it...even if we were at full power, and attacked at the same time, I doubt that we would be able to even dent it."

Erza commented, as she shook her body from side to side, feeling more and more worry building up inside of her. Mirajane only looked on with worried eyes as the Dragon howled, releasing a large pressure of air, that tore through some of the city, turning it into rubble.

"We're definitely screwed this time. There's no way we'd be able to go head to head against this thing. The Demons look like ants compared to this bastard...ooh Lisanna...Elfman, I wont ever see you again...I'm sorry that...I couldn't do anymore than this...I thought that I would get you what you wanted Lisanna...but now, it seems that I'm going to die...I'm sorry, Imouto, Otouto...please forgive Onee-sama from not being able to come back to you now."

Mirajane looked down at the ground, despair filling her eyes.

"Mira..."

Erza looked at her friend, and knew that if she was speaking like this, then she was really serious, and that frightened her. Erza right now was worried, because even someone like Mirajane was displaying her fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Shinobu and the others...they were worried. It was written on each of their faces. Nothing could tell how worried and frightened they were.

"This thing is going to kill us..."

"Ul...*sob* *sob*...Papa..."

"Well...I guess this is the end of us huh...I never thought that a giant lizard was going to kill us...well, that's how it is I suppose...I wish that I could've done something more than this but...well, everyone has to go sometime...but now is something I didn't expect...Shinobu...Meredy...I'm glad, I can at least stay with you when the end comes, my two favourite people in the world...I got to stay with you two at the end...I'm proud, to have known two wonderful people like you two..."

Hisui was shaking, Meredy was crying, and Ultear couldn't even keep a straight face, feeling more and more fear.

Shinobu on the other hand...looked calmly towards the Dragon. Rather than feeling fear, the boy merely looked at the Dragon before him with narrowed eyes, showing his willingness to fight, while Mavis beside him glared towards the Dragon.

" _It seems that even Ultear has given up this fight huh...and Meredy-san is also...Hisui-sama is also doing...something like giving up...if they are giving up, I wont let them die...I wont let them be killed here...I wont let them do it anymore...I wont let these people suffer..._ "

Shinobu couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen, however...he knew that he would have to fight. Even if everyone else wasn't going to, he couldn't allow his friends to get hurt.

Mavis, sensing that Shinobu was thinking something, turned towards him.

"Shinobu, whatever you do, do not combat that thing. As you are, there is no way that you'd be able to have a confrontation with that kind of beast, and come out on top. It would kill you instantly. No, it wouldn't even have to put in any effort to kill you. It could use a single claw to take your life, be very careful."

Mavis' words hit Shinobu at his core, and he knew that she spoke the truth.

He knew that deep inside, she was speaking the truth, and while he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't face off against this Dragon alone. It would be suicide if he did something like that. He didn't want to commit suicide like that, but he couldn't allow this creature to continue running around either.

"Yes...I know that. But if anyone else tries to fight it, they are going to die...I cannot allow others to die from this thing. I will even go and cast Law against it if I have too. But I cannot allow others to be brought down thanks to this creature. Even Sensei is worried about this creature. And if she's worried about it, then that means it is an opponent that is a completely different level to people like us...yeah, even Sensei might not be able to take it out now...so that only leaves..."

As he spoke, the others were wondering who he was speaking too, thinking that he had gone out of his mind. But they wouldn't blame him if they did, as right now, they wished that they could go out of their mind, to at least make sense of everything that was going on around her.

"Yes, that is true...but Shinobu, the spell Law, wont be able to kill it. It is a strong spell, yes, that is true. But it is by no means able to stop Acnologia with its full power, even in the hands of a strong wizard. Even if Zeref cast this spell, it wouldn't be able to kill it. Maybe, just maybe, it would cause heavy damage...but in your hands, I'm sorry to say, but it wont do anything but maybe, tickle the Dragons skin, causing mild irritation. But that's it, you know?"

Mavis attempted to tell him what she believed to be true. She didn't think that Shinobu and the others would be able to fight it. At best, she believed that the Dragon would just leave as there were no longer any powerful opponents in the city, bar Zeref and herself, though she doubted the Dragon knew of her.

Mavis' words of warning fell on deaf ears, as Shinobu saw it doing something.

"Mavis-chan...it's...it's...going to attack..."

Mavis looked towards Acnologia and saw that it was indeed going to do something. It had taken a breath in, crying out in a wild dance of bloody screams that could break anyone's spirit.

"Yes...I know...if I have too, then I will use Fairy Sphere to protect the town, but it will put everyone in a stasis for a period of years...I don't want to do that...but if it is serious about killing everyone, then maybe I could...but then again, there are only three members of Fairy Tail in this city so..." Mavis got to thinking about what could be done, and she didn't notice it, until Shinobu took a few steps forward with the eyes of determination within him. "S-Shinobu, what are you doing? Get back here at once!"

She ordered, pointing to the side of her with a stern yet concerned face on, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mavis-chan, everyone. But...there is a spell I have...that was meant as a last resort for Brain...but I have to use it now...even if it doesn't kill, I have to make sure that it hits the Dragon and drives it away from my friends..."

"A last resort, what do you mean?"

Mavis was confused by it, as naturally the others were only getting half of the conversation from Shinobu, not hearing or even seeing Mavis at all, so they didn't know what was going on.

Shinobu smiled towards the blonde haired girl.

"You see...I hate Brain. I hate him so much for what he's done to me, and others. What he did to Ultear, and everyone else. Even Taki, that poor soul was messed around with by that man. And I thought "What if I can't beat him? What if I'm too weak to beat him? How can I let him go if I lose to him in a fight?" that's when I thought about a final attack, that will...take me with him when I die. If he ends up winning, I wont let him walk away with his life."

Mavis gasped, and went to his side immediately, pulling his arm towards the others.

"As if you're going to do something like that. You're not going to kill yourself for some Dragon. Odds are, even if you did self destruct, it wouldn't be enough to take out the Dragon anyway. You cannot face this kind of opponent on your own. Even Zeref cannot do it, and you know how strong she is, so what makes you think you, a 12 year old boy, would be able to take on a Dragon like that? You aren't even a Dragon Slayer, you cannot face this kind of opponent, Shinobu!"

Mavis was being the voice of reason right now, as she didn't want him to do something that he would regret, and what she would regret anyway. She didn't want him to be hurt and therefore, she didn't want him to face the Dragon.

"You yourself only look 13 years old, yet you were going to face the Dragon with something called Fairy Sphere, so why say it as if you're way older than you actually are?"

Shinobu pointed out the girls body, her Loli body, and what he guessed to be her age as well. Mavis though sharpened her expression.

"I'm older than I look, and I say if I fight it or not! I even say if you do or not, so don't argue with me! You are NOT facing that Dragon, or so help me I will...I will do something...I will paint you head to toe in green and call you some kind of alien or something...I will call you...something beginning with I don't know, something like a slug or something, and I will give you antenna as well..."

Mavis puffed out her cheeks into a pout, showing it towards Shinobu who smiled fondly.

"It's fine, Mavis-chan. I'm still going to do it, so you can't stop me. Even if you paint me head to toe, it doesn't matter. This is something, I have to do."

Mavis puffed out her cheeks even more, and didn't want to accept what he was saying, as it sounded insane to her.

"Why are you so willing to die for people you hardly even know? Okay, Levy, Ultear and Kagura you know, but the rest of them you don't...you're willing to even die for these people you barely know...why is that?"

Shinobu placed a hand over his heart, and answered Mavis while smiling brightly.

"Because it is the first time I've ever had friends. Before coming out of that Hell, I didn't know what it meant to have friends. I had an Onii-sama who died, and Ultear left me alone. I don't want the others to leave people they find precious alone. Mirajane-san told me that she has two siblings out there that need her. Hisui-sama has her Otou-sama and her Kingdom to think about. Yuki-chan has an Onee-sama out there to find. Kagura-chan has a Onii-sama out there as well. And the others have things to live for as well. I don't want them to die here, because of some overgrown lizard. Sensei would be proud of me, giving my life in the protection of others. She would allow me to do this if she was here. She'd want me to protect everyone with the power that I have...Sensei, wishes for me to do this."

Even though his speech was touching, and it made Hisui and Meredy cry with Ultear looking down at the ground sadly, Mavis couldn't accept it, pushing him away from the edge of the roof, making sure that he didn't go to confront Acnologia.

"It's wonderful that you say things like that so passionately. But you also have things to live for. Didn't you tell me that you're marrying Zeref? What would Zeref say if she heard such things? You say that she'd be proud of you and would let you do this, but she wouldn't be happy if you died. Zeref would be very depressed. Do you want to make her depressed?"

Mavis' words were very powerful, hitting home to what he really thought about the situation, and how he felt about Zeref and the others as well. They were powerful to him, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Shinobu held his head down, and shook his head gently.

"Of course I don't want to do something like that. I don't want to die...but I know that Sensei is going to fight this on her own...for me. The others would also attempt something, I know it. That's why, I have to do it, so they don't do something foolish like dying for some cause like this. Sensei...I dont want Sensei to always be the one who fights for me...I am...Sensei's fiancee after all, I have to do something to show her that I can be strong..."

"Zeref loves you, and if you attempt to kill yourself, she'll become depressed...and bad things would happen. You know about her curse, don't you?"

Mavis followed up with a question, while Shinobu looked unsure of how to answer.

"I...don't know everything about it...but the gist of it yeah...she told me that she...has everything messed up in her mind when she isn't with me...she can't even think straight, her mind becomes confused, and all the thoughts she has become contradictory...but with me, she can think straight, more straight than she ever could without me, unless she becomes unfeeling, and then that means she wont have anything to do but hurt people, and Sensei doesn't want to hurt people, she just wants to have a good life, and then die of old age...I know it...she wants us to be together forever and ever..."

He answered with an unsure voice, yet also a determined voice. He was determined, and also wanted to show Zeref many things in the world.

Hearing that, it caused Mavis to smile strongly towards him.

"Because of you, Zeref is able to live a life where she can feel, without hurting people. If you went away, then even I don't know what would happen. You see, Shinobu. Zeref doesn't love you because you have what you have inside of you that stops her from hurting people. She loves you, for who you are. Even if it was someone else that had the power to stop her curse, if it wasn't you, then she wouldn't love that person and wouldn't pay them attention. Zeref wouldn't even contemplate something like marriage if it wasn't for you, so don't say silly things like you're going to self destruct and attempt to take out the Dragon Acnologia. There will be a way out of this, where it doesn't result in your death. You know...not everything in this world is bad...you've seen the bad things in this world, and therefore, it has influenced the way you think, believing that you dying would be the best option, when dying is never anyone's best option. Shinobu, you're a good boy, don't waste your life on a plan that wont work. I can tell you right now, that your plan wont work. Whatever the solution to making Acnologia leave or slaying the beast, doesn't come from self sacrifice, especially with someone so young. You deserve a life, don't waste it by chasing your own death. Acnologia isn't worth your death."

Shinobu teared up at Mavis' words, and broke down crying.

He couldn't keep it in anymore. The beautiful words she spoke, and how she spoke about him, made him seem like a worthy person. No one really knew about it, but he didn't feel worthy like everyone else thought, and he truly believed that his death would cause some happiness...but no.

Mavis said that it didn't, and he believed her. He believed her kind words, and her kind heart. Something about Mavis made him feel good. He didn't really understand what it was, he couldn't even begin to think about what it was, but Mavis was a person that he really liked, and wanted to spend time with.

Mavis went over towards him, and embraced him kindly.

"Silly boy, you don't have to worry, this is going to be sorted. Even if I have to take action, I will help you in anyway that I can. I know it looks scary, but this can be won, if you believe. I know that this can be won, just believe. Zeref wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. Maybe the rest of the world, she might not care about. But if it is you, then she will come and protect you."

"Mavis-chan..."

Mavis smiled towards him as she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"What is it?"

"...How are you hugging me if you're a ghost?"

Mavis face faulted, and cried at the same time.

"W-We've been talking for abit now, and you're thinking about how we're touching one another right now? Why would you even think about such things as of this moment in time?"

Shinobu shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

"W-Well, that's how it is, after all. I just wondered how we're doing something like this. I mean, you're a ghost, aren't you? You are something like a ghost, right? No one else can see you, yes?"

"A few exceptions, but yes, that's right. No one can really see me."

"Then, how is that I can-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Acnologia stopped flying in the sky, and its eyes went towards where Shinobu and the others were standing...but its soulless eyes went towards Shinobu, staring into his very soul.

Mavis looked towards the Dragon, sharpening her eyes when she realized that the Dragon was looking at the boy beside her. And when the Dragon began descending from the sky, she was convinced that the Dragon had a true motive for being here, and it didn't have anything to do with Zeref.

" _It's...not looking for Zeref...I thought that maybe it would be looking for Zeref since from what I remember...but no...it's focused solely on Shinobu...why is it looking for him...? Why is it looking at Shinobu right now...? Zeref is on her way here, I can sense that much...but, she wont make it in time if this thing really has set its sight on Shinobu...and if that is the case, then maybe I could lead it away from the city...yes, that's the best course of action now. If it wants Shinobu, then it is going to have to get through me first._ "

While Mavis thought about it, Ultear noticed the Dragon was coming.

"S-Shit! Meredy, Shinobu! We need to get out of here right now!"

Ultear shot up from her position and grabbed Meredy tightly, forging the Princess who panicked upon seeing the Dragon coming for them as well.

Shinobu was about to move, when Mavis made a quick decision, grabbed Shinobu from behind, around his waist, and lifted him into the air.

"Damn, it's good that you don't weigh much huh. You really need to eat more food. You're really skinny."

"M-Mavis-chan! What are you doing!?"

Shinobu panicked at being lifted into the air, but Mavis took off without an explanation, leaving behind a bewildered Ultear, Meredy and Hisui as they watched Shinobu being lifted away by the unseen (to them) girl.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Upon noticing the pair not being on the castle and flying off towards a different area of the city, it stopped going towards the castle, changed direction towards Mavis and Shinobu, and let out a large roar, flapping its wings towards the boy and girl in the air.

* * *

As Shinobu and Mavis took off, Zeref finally appeared on the top of the castle, and looked around for Shinobu. When she couldn't find him, her eyes went towards Ultear and the others.

"Where is Shinobu?"

It was a single question that carried a heavy power behind them.

The girls flinched, and pointed towards where Shinobu was seemingly flying, them unable to see Mavis. Zeref looked towards where he was, and saw the same thing as the others, unable to see Mavis, and growled.

"Shinobu...I'm coming. You all stay here, don't bother following. It is too powerful for the current you. Now, stay here, and leave this to me."

Zeref, with a sigh, took off after Shinobu and Mavis, going to make sure that Acnologia wasn't going to hurt Shinobu, or worse.

* * *

"Mavis-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! What are you doing!?" Shinobu screamed out a question, and then looked back, seeing the Dragon hot on their tail. "W-Why is that thing after me all of a sudden!? O-Or, is it after you Mavis-chan!?"

Mavis didn't know how to answer that, so she stayed silent. She didn't want to worry Shinobu, but unknowingly, she was worrying him even more by not saying anything about it.

When he didn't get an answer, he pouted.

"Oi! Loli-sama! Don't just ignore me like this when some fucking Dragon is coming after us!"

"Don't call me Loli-sama, Shota-sama! And watch your language!"

Mavis snapped back, flying towards the right, just in time to avoid a roaring blast of wind from Acnologia's mouth, crushing a small forest that was within its path with its amazing powers.

"Then answer me! And don't call me Shota-sama! I'm sorry about swearing, but I'm really confused! What's going on!? Why is that thing after me all of a sudden!? What could I have done to this ugly Dragon thing!? I don't even know it!"

As he yelled, he saw that Acnologia was gaining distance. It was coming like a rocket, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Mavis was moving quite fast, but carrying Shinobu was something that made her slower than she usually would fly at.

"I don't know, Shinobu!" She answered with a cry. "I don't know why Acnologia is after you, all I know is that it is coming, and if it is coming, then we have to run away quickly! We have to move away from the Dragon and get away to somewhere safe! Then after that, we can come up with something! The first priority is to get you away from here!"

"But where are we going to go!? It is so fast that we wouldn't be able to get away from it! We can't get away from this thing Mavis-chan! We're done for! Sensei, please come soon!"

Shinobu noted, looking behind him and saw that it was now that it was right on top of them. Seeing that, Mavis looked on with wide eyes, seeing that it has a claw that was going towards them.

"D-Damn this thing!"

By some miracle, Mavis managed to dodge to the side, avoiding the claw by mere inches. Shinobu growled at the sight, feeling useless right now as he was chased after by the Dragon.

"Mavis-chan, what are we going to do? I-I don't think that we can outrun this thing!"

Mavis hated admitting it, but he was right about it. They couldn't outrun it, and it made Mavis adopt a bitter face.

"You're right...I don't know what we're going to do. It is going to catch us soon enough. But for now, we have to lead it away from the city. It is better than having all of them die by the hands, or claws, mouth, whatever, so we have to lead it away from the area."

Mavis' calm words reached Shinobu, who felt complicated on what to do next.

He didn't know what he was going to do against the Dragon. He knew that he couldn't stand up against the Dragon, nor could he do anything else that could win against the Dragon. He also knew that Mavis wouldn't be able to carry him forever, so he would have to do something.

Mavis was also confused on what to do. She knew that sooner or later, they were going to get catched, and she knew that if Zeref didn't have the power to face Acnologia, then she wasn't going to be able to do it either. She didn't know what to do against this kind of foe, if she was honest with herself.

* * *

Back on the castle grounds, Ultear and the other two merely watched as Mavis and Shinobu disappeared into the sky, following closely behind by the Black Dragon, and also Zeref as well.

Watching them, was painful for Ultear and the others. They couldn't really do anything but watch on with wide eyes.

"Ul...what's going to happen now...? Th-That Dragon is going to..."

Meredy couldn't finish her sentence, and only watched Ultear lowering her head in defeat...she was defeated.

"Meredy...Shinobu is...he isn't going to be able to survive this kind of opponent...he cannot face this kind of opponent head on and live...it's too strong, and I cannot go and defeat it either...I'm sorry Meredy...I want to believe in Shinobu, but this Dragon isn't going to stop...until it is either dead, or becomes disinterested."

Meredy was visibly upset by the words of Ultear, and shook her head to the side.

"N-No, that cannot be! Ul! He isn't going to die! He can't die! W-We're a family!"

Even though the pinkette said that in a desperate voice, Ultear wasn't as convinced, and knew that something terrible was going to happen. She was convinced that Shinobu wasn't going to be able to get away now, and that they were going to lose him.

Hisui looked towards the sky, and the fading out Dragon, lowering her head at the sight.

"Shinobu-kun is..."

She didn't even want to say her worst fears right now, them being too much for the current her to deal with. She lowered her head even more than before, wanting to deny what was going on right at this moment in time.

"Hisui! Hisui! Please be okay!"

Suddenly, in the distance, Hisui heard a voice that she recognized fully well.

The voice was that of the King, and he wasn't alone.

Behind him, flying towards where they were, was Mirajane and all of the others, including that of Erza, Kagura, Jenny, Levy, Sherria, Juvia and Yukino. The girls that could fly, carried the ones that couldn't fly, continuing to go forth until they reached the top of the castle.

Upon seeing her father, Hisui was overcome with joy, and yelled "Otou-sama!" at the top of her lungs over and over again, and then jumped into her fathers arms, crying tears of happiness upon seeing her father again, never wanting to let him go.

"Oh sweetheart, you're safe. I'm so happy you're safe. I'm sorry, I'm never letting you go now. I wont let you get hurt. I'm so sorry that everything happened, but I am here now, you don't have to worry about it anymore. The Dragon and the Demons are gone now thanks ot these young people. You're safe now."

The King rubbed the girls back softly, comfortingly and whispered soft words into her ear, attempting to comfort the girl.

The others smiled at the sight, Erza taking note that Hisui looked happy, therefore she was happy as well, that was something that was important to her as well, the happiness of the Princess...as in Erza's mind, she was going to become someone important to the harem...the funds to the harem.

" _Damn, she's gonna be an amazing harem member, I can so tell that she is going to be a great harem member...and she's so loaded, she's going to be able to keep the harem alive and wealthy...and she'll be a good harem member as well._ "

Erza was pleased with the results that she saw. She was pleased with everything that was going according to her plans, and now that they had won the fights, bar the Dragon, things were...looking up for the harem, in Erza's eyes.

"Where is Angel exactly?"

Jenny was the first to notice that Shinobu was gone, looking around for him but couldn't find him.

Hearing what she said, the others looked around as well, looking for the boy in question, but couldn't find him.

"Now that you mention it, where is he? Wasn't he here with you all?"

Kagura pointed out, feeling slightly worried that he wasn't with them.

Yukino looked towards the sky, seeing the Dragon disappearing from view all together, and wondered.

"Erm...he hasn't gone to fight the Dragon, has he?"

That was the first thought that came to her mind, and it was a good thought that the others thought about as well.

"D-Don't be stupid, Shinobu wouldn't fight that thing alone. He might be an idiot, but he couldn't face against someone like that...and if he has, then we'll just have to go and get the idiot..."

Even though Mirajane spoke with some confidence, she wasn't so sure if she was right or not. She could see Shinobu actually going to face the Dragon by himself, but she also thought that he might've not done it.

Ultear, looking at the sky, announced to everyone.

"Shinobu flew away somehow, and the Dragon seemed to be chasing after him as well. I don't know why, but the Dragon chased after him, saving all of us, again. He defeated Taki there." She gestured to the beaten man on the ground and continued while sighing. "He then took to the sky while talking to some invisible person, and left with the Dragon leaving. His Sensei, the busty chick, said that we shouldn't go after them or it would be bad...at least, that's what she implied. It's better if we stay behind like we are."

Everyone listened to Ultear's words, most not knowing who in the hell she was, besides Yukino as she met her prior. Even Kagura and Levy didn't know who she was, as they hadn't ever seen a picture of Ultear, as Shinobu didn't have one available to show them.

"Who are you anyway? Wait...could it be that you're the girl that I sense before...I believe it was Ultear...?"

Erza had suspicious eyes, but before she could state her name fully, Yukino was the one to do it instead.

"That girl, is Ultear...sama like you said, the one who Shin-chan was looking for."

As soon as the names were said, Levy and Kagura visibly flinched, gasping just enough to be heard, while the others were clueless on what they were talking about, not really knowing anything about his history.

Upon seeing Ultear, Kagura felt angry. Because of all of the time Shinobu spent looking for her, she felt angry that she just appeared out of nowhere, and seemed to know about everything, and seemed to know where Shinobu was this whole time, based on how she just showed up. But she was too tired to say anything about it, and didn't want to say anything more to the woman before her, only clenching her hands together in an angry manner, grinding her teeth together.

Levy cast her eyes upon Ultear, having nearly no emotions in her gaze.

"So, you're the famous Ultear-san that Shi-chan was looking for, for the past seven years, are you?"

Ultear looked up towards Levy, nodding her head a single time, freely admitting something like that.

"Yes that's right. You're Levy McGarden, aren't you?"

Levy didn't answer and merely walked closer to her.

Ultear watched the young bluenette gain distance, until she was before her.

SLAP!

Gasps rang out as Levy's hand went across Ultear's face, tears stinging her eyes immensely, ready to break through to the surface, they were that close.

Most were naturally shocked that Levy would do something like that, while people like Yukino and Kagura could understand why she did what she did, feeling the same way as a bluenette.

Hisui, in the arms of her father, grimaced at the sight of the slap, the sound remaining in her head for longer and longer, more than she thought that it would, and she didn't want to hear it again, or experience a slap from Levy either, though she doubted the young girl was going to hit her.

"W-Whoa, Juvia thinks Levy-san is really beast. That slap was really something."

Juvia giggled nervously, seeing the look within Levy's eyes at this moment in time, a girl that shouldn't be messed with.

"Holy shit, that's Levy alright. She's really powerful now."

Erza shrunk away in slight fear, remembering what happened to her last time with everything that happened, and not caring to feel the same feeling again, with regards to Levy's hands hitting her body.

"Damn, my respect for Levy has just shot up. Well done Levy, give it to her again, if you want? I'll hold her down, and you hit her. That would be fun for you, wouldn't it Levy? That would be cool alright."

Mirajane was quite ecstatic from seeing Levy hit Ultear, understanding somewhat of what was going on. She didn't know everything, but she knew enough to feel happy for Levy at this current time, and didn't want to take away from that for the world.

"H-Hey! You can't-"

"It's okay, Meredy." Ultear stopped Meredy from saying anything, looking at Levy with a calm expression. "I get it, you must really hate me, huh. You must really despise looking at me for everything I've done."

Levy pulled her hand away, so she wouldn't be tempted to slap Ultear again.

"Y-You don't know what's going to happen with Shi-chan...you have no right to be here...honestly speaking, I think he should give up on you. Shi-chan deserves a life better than chasing down someone who clearly knows where he is, yet doesn't bother coming to his side. Don't you even know everything that he has gone through in his life, was because he was looking for you? He's given up seven years of happiness, of freedom, so he could look for you! A-Are you even grateful right now!? He's spent SEVEN YEARS of his LIFE looking for you...y-yet you don't even seem to care that much...why don't you...seem to care?"

Levy, was now in tears. She didn't want to feel like this, but she knew that Shinobu wouldn't ever get angry at Ultear for her absence, so she was the one who was going to do it now, she was the one who needed to do it for Shinobu now, as if she didn't, no one else was going to do it.

"I realize what he's given for me...I realize that he's giving up his life for me...I don't want that. I want him to be happy and I want him to give up on me. You're right, he shouldn't spend anymore time looking for me, and should have a happy life, a freedom that he didn't experience back then. Do you honestly think that I want him to follow me?"

Levy was shocked by the sudden question, as it appeared that she at least acknowledged everything that she had done to Shinobu, but Levy wasn't going to allow Ultear to get away with it so easily.

"That's...he doesn't do it because he has too...he doesn't do it for any other reason than because, he's convinced that you can be...I don't know, saved. Protected. Whatever you wanna say about it. That's what he thinks about it, he needs to 'protect' you because you were his first friend. Don't you realize that...he's not going to give up. No matter what I say, no matter what anyone says, Shi-chan isn't going to give up looking for you...because whether I like it or not, you hold a piece of his heart that simply cannot be given to anyone else. And you know that you do as well. You've got so much power over him, and you know it as well. If you asked, he'd do anything for you...yet, you wont do anything for him, and just be by his side...why did you really leave him in that forest that day?"

Kagura was also interested in what the woman had to say.

She knew the story, and Levy was saying everything that she always wanted to say to Ultear as well. Levy and Kagura, out of everyone, could understand what Shinobu really felt, and how hard his life has been up to this point.

Yukino, to an extent, could also understand what was going on in his life as well, though she didn't quite understand all of it, as she didn't know Shinobu as well as Kagura and Levy.

The others could merely look on, attempting to figure out what was going on, and why Levy was so passionate about it. Mira knew the basics about his life as an experiment, and put two and two together, deducing correctly that Ultear must've been there as well, but she was pretty much in the same boat as everyone else after that.

Ultear didn't know how to answer the question, merely keeping her head down without answering.

Seeing that, Levy shook her head in disappointment.

"Shi-chan...really cares about you...it must be lovely, to have someone love and care for you so unconditionally that they would give up seven years, and most likely more, to find a single person who abandoned them when they needed them the most."

Ultear's eye twitched, and she glared at Levy.

"You don't know anything about what we went through!"

Ultear snapped as Levy also glared towards her.

"I know what you went through, because Shi-chan told me what he went through as a kid. He told me what they did to him, and how much they did to him as well, so don't just sit there and-"

As Levy was going to speak more about it, Ultear cut her off with a wild cry.

"No! You do not understand anything about it! Until you go through it, the agonizing pain and the feeling like you want to die, you have no idea what it is like! You have no idea what it is like to watch your family disappear before your eyes, for your family to replace you! You don't have a clue the pain I feel for what I did back then, and knowing that I'm not someone where I can stand beside someone like Shinobu! You don't know anything about what I feel and how much of a bitch I really am for what I did! You don't have to tell me anything! I know what I am, I know that I am a bitch! So, don't just stand there, and act all superior to me! I am a bitch!"

Ultear poured her heart in the shouting match she had with Levy, telling her everything, nearly, about what she felt, and how she thought of the situation, and what she believed as well.

"No...I don't know what it is truly like. I've never been tortured in my life. I can't say that I have...but I can tell when my friend is hurting because of something that is easily fixed. Everytime I see Shi-chan, I know that he isn't what he should be. There's always a troubled part of him, worrying for you. And you? Do you worry about him at all?"

"Of course I worry about him! What kind of question is that!? I have said that I do, haven't I!?"

Ultear snapped at the blue haired girl, growling in discontent and annoyance for her. Levy on the other hand, merely showed her stoic face, that surprised the others around, as she was always seen with a bright smile on her face, for her to show a face like this now, was quite surprising.

"Then...why did you leave him in that forest, in the snow, alone? If you're really his friend, why did you abandon him alone?"

At the question, Ultear didn't have an answer for her. She didn't have any kind of answer for Levy, and merely looked away. Seeing that, Levy got the answer that she thought it would be, holding her head down in sorrow for Shinobu, wishing that the outcome would be different.

* * *

Zipping around in the air for a few minutes, heading towards a mountain range that was close by, Mavis carried Shinobu while dodging the Dragon enemy, dodging the breath attacks that it was giving, but it only releasing a breath attack that wouldn't really kill, which surprised Mavis and Shinobu, the latter only able to sense that it was holding back attacks, while Mavis knew that it was holding back immense power.

She was doing quite well, leading the Dragon away from the city, yet she wasn't gaining any advantage away from the Dragon, and knew that it was only a matter of time before it was going to catch them.

" _This Dragon is going to catch us within a minute. The only thing I can do against it would be...it would do something against it, maybe...but even Zeref thinks that this thing is too powerful to face and knows that they wouldn't be able to face it...Shinobu can't face this kind of power either...even if I gave him Fairy Law, or Fairy Glitter, the chances of him being able to at least distract him would be...darn, that's what it is, isn't it? I might have to lend him those kind of Magic's, hoping that one of them would be able to do it...though it isn't like he has much magical power left either..._ "

Mavis bit her bottom lip as she realized this fact.

She wanted to protect Shinobu, but as time went on, she was convinced that it was going to catch him, and God knows what it was going to do next. She didn't know if she should give him some of her secret Magic's, since he was so low on power, and she was unsure if she would be able to do it to hurt the Dragon enough.

Shinobu though looked up towards Mavis.

"Mavis-chan! Please allow me to blast it!"

Mavis shook her head.

"No, you cannot go against something like that. It would be like trying to attack a Dragon with a...flat swatter. It wont do anything to the Dragon, besides maybe irritate it even more. Trust me, you've got to just listen to me and-"

"Take this!"

Shinobu quickly put his hand back, and fired a bullet of Devil Slayer Magic towards the enemy Dragon. The bullet hit the Dragon on the face, and bounced off the Dragons face, not hurting it at all.

Like Mavis' prediction, nothing came of it at all. The Dragon Acnologia wasn't affected in the slightest. The bullet didn't even leave a mark on the Dragons body in the slightest, nothing appearing whatsoever.

"I hate to say I told you so..."

"Then don't, Mavis-chan...this is kind of weird...why wont it leave me alone? It can't see you, so it is coming after me...this is just crap this is, why can't it just leave me alone now? I don't like this anymore..."

"When did you even like it before?"

Mavis attempted to give a joke, but it wasn't well received by Shinobu himself, who pouted and looked away, wanting to escape this reality. He didn't want to be there anymore, and wished Zeref was there to save him from the enemy.

"That's not what I meant. I was just saying, is all. This isn't fair...I haven't even done anything to deserve this. I'm a good person, I don't do bad things. I only wanted to marry Sensei...now, I am going to be food for some flipping Dragon that wishes to devour me most likely!"

"I know, it looks grim. But you cannot give up now. You're going to do amazing things, I know that you are. Don't worry, and believe in yourself, okay? You can do it if you really try."

Mavis attempted to encourage him, but he just shook his head again and again.

"Whats the point? If you're even worried about this Dragon, and you're a ghost, what hope does the living like me have?"

"Actually I'm not..."

Mavis trailed off, unsure of how to say it to the boy. However, she didn't have much of a chance to think about it, as something behind her, the Dragon, had now gained the distance, and was showing an evil smile.

"Boy! Why are you running away!? I demand that you stop right now!"

A thunderous voice came from behind the pair of them. It was so loud that it shook the area around them. Despite being in the air, Shinobu and Mavis felt the air change around them, almost knocking them backwards.

Mavis and Shinobu stopped midair, when they realized the voice came from the Dragon.

"W-What are you...how did you speak..."

Shinobu was speechless, and didn't know what to say.

The Dragon just suddenly spoke to him, and spoke about him stopping, for reasons unknown.

Even Mavis was quite worried that the Dragon was talking to Shinobu, and she knew that it wouldn't be able to hear her, so she wouldn't be able to ask any questions either, which kind of irritated her.

The Dragon floated in the air, growling towards the young boy.

"What I am, is no consequence to you, boy. Now, while you're here, I will end your life. It is better if I get rid of you now, before you become a problem in the future. The raw power inside of you cannot be allowed to mature."

The sudden confession from the Dragon made both Mavis and Shinobu flinch, the latter only being able to ask the obvious question.

"W-Why would you want to do that!? Do you even know me!? And I don't even want to fight! M-My raw power?! What does that even mean!? Am I powerful or something like that?! I'm not powerful! I just want to marry my Sensei and have children one day once we get rid of her curse! Please just leave me alone Dragon-san!"

Shinobu was freaking out.

Of course he was. Since he just heard something like that from the Dragon, he was becoming increasingly worried about it, and he didn't want to die by the hands of this Dragon.

The Dragon folded its arms, surprising Shinobu and Mavis even more, the latter wanting to get away from it, but...something made her want to know what was going on with the Dragon that spoke.

"You boy, are a creature that shouldn't exist."

"A-A creature that shouldn't exist...? W-What does that even mean...?"

Shinobu murmured, attempting to figure out what Acnologia was talking about.

"Don't listen to it."

Mavis attempted to coerce Shinobu from listening to the Dragon anymore, but he couldn't help but listen.

"That's right, you're nothing more than...why am I talking with you?" Quicker than Mavis could even react, Shinobu was snatched out of the air, brought to Acnologia's face. "You boy...you're truly disgusting. Such a foulness that's radiating from you, it sickens me."

"W-What are you saying...I-I'm not..."

Shinobu couldn't quite believe his ears if he was honest with himself. Calling him such things, he wasn't sure why Acnologia was speaking like he was. It hurt, being referred to as disgusting and foul, when he wasn't any of those things.

"L-Let go of him right now!"

Mavis flew over, and wanted to do something. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything now. She felt useless, helpless, that she could only watch as Shinobu was squeezed to death.

Ignoring the feeling of something around it, Acnologia tightened its fist, crushing Shinobu more and more. Shinobu's eyes opened wide, gasping for breath, attempting to speak, but he could barely breathe at this point in time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Please stop!"

Shinobu cried from the pain that he felt. It was agonizing for him. The part where the Dragon squeezed, made his body feel like it was breaking. From the wounds he suffered before, and now the squeezing, he couldn't hold on much longer, he knew that to be true.

The Dragon Acnologia didn't listen, and continued to squeeze Shinobu hard. Second by second, Shinobu was finding it hard to breathe, he wasn't able to do anything. He couldn't even really see straight anymore.

"I-I will cast...L-Law on you..."

Shinobu, in pain, put his hands together, and was ready to cast the spell, Law, to combat Acnologia. He knew that he wouldn't be able to beat the Dragon, like Mavis had foreseen, but he couldn't allow himself to die right here, and now. He wasn't going to allow himself to die at this moment in time.

"It wont work, Shinobu. I said before, that it wont work. Only Dragon Slayer Magic can pierce a Dragons scales. That's why Dragon Slayer Magic exists. It is the only thing that can pierce a Dragons scales. I'm not even sure I could pierce its scales with my Magic now. I'm sorry, I feel useless..."

Mavis bit her lip in mild frustrations, watching as Shinobu was literally squeezed to death.

But Shinobu didn't listen to Mavis, and was determined that he wasn't going to die. Even though he felt like it before, when push came to shove, he was determined that he wasn't going to meet his end at this spot, and he wasn't going to lay down and take the beating of a Dragon on him.

"E-Even if it doesn't...then I-I can at least say that I tried..."

Mavis saw the determination in Shinobu's eyes, and was proud.

"You know...I would stop you but...I know that it would be useless. It would be useless to try and talk you out of it now. Even if I asked you to reconsider, I know that you wont. So I can only say-"

Mavis stopped, when she saw that Acnologia suddenly grimaced, letting Shinobu go, smoke coming from its back.

She looked behind Acnologia, and saw that a magical attack came for it, and hit it from its blind side. Looking for the original source of the attack, she saw that it was indeed Zeref that fired the attack.

" _Zeref saved Shinobu huh...well, it isn't totally unexpected. Aah, best save Shinobu before he falls to his death._ "

She took note of the descending Shinobu, flying downwards to catch him. She sailed through the air, and watched Zeref coming towards their location as well as Acnologia also coming down from the air.

Seeing that, she couldn't help but frown but she made it to Shinobu, and caught him before anything bad could happen to him. Holding him in her arms, she saw that he seemed to be in quite abit of pain, and the wounds he suffered before had opened up as well, so he was bleeding.

"Damn it...if this continues, he might even die. He's already lost a lot of blood, if he loses anymore, then he's going to die...but maybe if Zeref does 'that' then maybe he will make it..."

Mavis mumbled to herself as she landed on the ground, looking up to see Acnologia, and then behind her to see Zeref making it to their location.

* * *

Acnologia landed on the ground with a thunderous roaring sound, breaking apart the ground where it was. The mountain range all around them blocked them from view, so nothing else could be seen.

Zeref walked calmly over to Shinobu, and leaned down, bringing his body closer to hers instantly, petting the back of his head.

"Shinobu, baby...are you okay? It hasn't hurt you has it? Don't worry, I'm here..." She briefly stopped, and looked to Mavis. Though she couldn't see her, Zeref knew Mavis was there, somehow. "Well...it has been awhile, Mavis."

Mavis wore a stoic expression on her face as her gaze fixed onto Zeref.

"Zeref...it has been awhile. Are you still looking for a place to die?"

"I've already decided when I'm going to die." She replied, despite unable to hear her, knowing what Mavis said within her. "This boy here, is where I am going to die. When he decides it, I will die then. Before, I will have what is called, fun, I believe. Shinobu certainly has some ideas in his mind about having fun with me."

Mavis cast her pupil-less eyes towards Shinobu for a brief second, then cast her gaze back to Zeref.

"Fun...yes, it seems like such a thing exists within him."

"Indeed, he's a very...curious person. Humanities defining qualities rest within him, after all. He's a very...curious boy indeed."

Mavis' green eyes fixed onto Shinobu, noting how much blood he was losing.

"He'll die, if you don't do something soon."

Mavis pointed out towards Zeref, seeing the seriousness of the wounds.

"It seems to be a case such as that. Do not concern yourself, Mavis. I'll make sure that he lives, I will heal him soon enough. Since he is who he is, I am able to use my power to save his life now."

"I thought something like that would happen. It seems that being around Shinobu makes you feel different to the legends, and our last meeting suggested."

Zeref couldn't refute what she said. Shinobu, who was in and out of consciousness, didn't quite understand what was going on.

Zeref then heard something, a small whimpering coming from her arms, and smiled softly towards him.

"Whats with the sad eyes Shinobu? I'm here now, I wont let Acnologia do anything to you."

"S-Sensei...it s-said that I...shouldn't exist...th-that I was a foul creature...a-and it wants to kill me..."

Shinobu explained as Mavis looked away, feeling displeased that Shinobu had to hear something like that from a Dragon, a powerful Dragon that could kill him and no one would be able to stop him.

Zeref stroked his face softly, and offered him a smile.

"Hey, don't listen to Acnologia. It doesn't understand you at all. Acnologia doesn't know anything about you at all. Even if it says you shouldn't exist, that's just a personal opinion. Personally, I love that you exist and hope that you continue to exist for along time. So don't listen to it my baby, you're my lovely boy, and no one can hurt you while in my presence. Don't worry so much about it, my Darling sweetheart. I love you Shinobu."

That brought a smile to Shinobu's tired face, and tears to his eyes.

"Sensei I love you..."

Zeref soothed the boy, stroking his face gently.

"Shhh now, Shinobu. Leave the rest to me baby I will make sure that you're safe from now on. Just rest now my sweet boy, and when you awaken, you'll feel better, I promise you my baby."

As soon as she said that, Shinobu passed out, unable to hang on anymore, as Mavis looked on with keen and interested eyes.

"You really are showing such a caring side, for Shinobu, aren't you?"

"Well, that's what happens when you can express your emotions like I can when I am able to touch my Shinobu. I am able to express my love towards him, and have no fear about killing anything around me. That's how it is, after all."

Zeref commented, continue to hold onto Shinobu.

"I see. Well, at least your curse can at least be paused by Shinobu, to allow you to feel things. You know, he told me that you're getting married in the future. I never thought I would hear the Black Wizard Zeref getting married."

The raven haired woman looked towards Shinobu, chuckling ever so slightly which caught Mavis by surprise.

"If that's what my baby wants, to get married then I do not have a reason to dissuade him from the idea. I wouldn't mind such a thing either. Shinobu really is quite the boy, having such an imagination and all."

"Yes...I suppose he is. But eventually, you're going to have to tell him."

Zeref, noticing that Acnologia seemed to be getting impatient, decided to question further, ignoring the question that she stated...rather, she chose to not answer it as she didn't feel like it.

"Why is it you're here, Mavis?"

"Because I still honour that promise I made long ago, and I intend to keep such a promise. It would be very dishonourable of me if I didn't keep such a promise to...a friend."

She mumbled at the end, but somehow, someway, Zeref caught what she was saying, and the very idea of what she said sounded humorous to the Black Wizard Zeref.

"A friend? I believe that the word 'friend' is a little weak to use when it concerns that person."

Mavis didn't rebuke what she said, merely turning away from Zeref with an unreadable expression on her face.

It was that time that Acnologia no longer stayed silent.

"Black Wizard, Zeref. That boy in your arms that you cradle so fondly, is this the 'Angel' I've heard about in the rumours? Could this foul creature be the Angel that graces you with its presence, and power?"

"My Angel huh...I suppose you could say that he is. Though, do not refer to him as a foul creature again in my presence. If you do, it will mean your death. I don't even care if it is you, Acnologia, I will not allow you to threaten him or say such things to him either."

Zeref threatened, her eyes turning red. Seeing that, Mavis looked between the two, gulping for Shinobu's sake, as she didn't want him to get caught within a battle between the two.

When she attempted to take him away from Zeref, Zeref merely kept a tight hold on him, and stood up. Using one hand to support him by placing it under his butt, his head rested on her shoulder, his unconscious form appearing to be very displeasing towards Zeref, the woman hating seeing him in such a state.

"That's bold, and unlike you. Giving threats against someone like me."

Acnologia noted while Zeref casually waved a hand at the powerful Dragon.

"Perhaps, you're right. However, Shinobu is someone I would die for, again and again. So, do not idly threaten him in my presence."

"I see, so that's how it is. Even Zeref has feelings for this creature. You know, this creature shouldn't exist."

Zeref's eyes narrowed towards Acnologia, while Mavis looked between the two, and still feared for Shinobu's safety.

" _If it gets out of hand, what's going to happen to Shinobu...? He's not on a level where he can stand against either of these powerful beings. There's no way he would be able to face against these two beings, and being caught between the two of them would only cause his death..._ "

Mavis allowed her fears to be shown on her face, but since neither party could see Mavis, she remained to go unnoticed by Acnologia, and uncaring by Zeref herself.

"People say the same about you and I, yet we do as well. People like Shinobu have the right to exist. Maybe it is we, that do not have the right to exist in this current era."

"I cannot disagree with you."

Acnologia acknowledged what Zeref had said, agreeing with her.

As she heard that, Zeref had a frown on her face.

"For you to come here, Acnologia. Is it that you've come looking for a challenge now? Could it be that you wish to fight against some powerful foes? Isn't that what the current you seeks? A challenge? If that is the case, then you will find no such thing here."

As she said it, she noticed that Acnologia's eyes went towards Shinobu, and that wasn't something that sit well with Zeref at all, nor did it sit well with Mavis as well. Acnologia then flapped its wings, creating a slight gust around the three of them, blowing Mavis' hair around and Shinobu's as well, Zeref's hair didn't move in the slightest, as she continued to embrace Shinobu tightly, holding him in her arms.

"I sensed the convergence of magical power in this area. By the time I arrived, only you, and the boy remained to be a threat. He's untrained in his magical power, and cannot tap into it, it seems. However, that amount of power is quite frightening."

"Yes, that's certainly true. For now, neither I or Shinobu will be able to pose a challenge to you...however, in the future...that is a different story. In the future, it will be a different story."

Mavis opened her eyes at the provocative words Zeref used.

"Zeref, you cannot surely suggest that Shinobu goes against this kind of creature..."

Even though Mavis went to protest, Zeref sensed her apprehension, and showed a smirk on her face, a smirk that Mavis didn't like in the slightest.

"In the future, myself and Shinobu will be able to give you an adequate challenge. Right now, we do not possess the powers to give you a challenge. He is but a mere boy, and I am currently running out of power as well, keeping Shinobu alive. In the future, give me a few years, and I will make sure that this boy and I give you a good challenge. That is, if you leave right now. If you kill him now, he wont be able to give you a challenge, a wasted opportunity. And the weak humans behind me have no such gain for you. That city, is nothing for someone like you."

Hearing that, Acnologia's face turned upwards into a wide smirk. That smirk alone wasn't able to make Mavis feel any better. What she heard made her believe that Shinobu was one day going to be set against Acnologia and she didn't want that for Shinobu.

"I see...so, that's how it is. Killing him now would be a waste. Even if it is a creature that shouldn't exist, it is a undeniable strong creature...though, it will never be the same level as myself."

Acnologia boasted, extending its large wings.

"So, you've decided to take my advice, and leave him alone?"

Zeref noted, seeing the Dragon extending its wings.

"For the time being, it seems to be a waste."

"That's certainly true. In the future, I will give you the greatest of fights with this boy here. Until then, you will have to wait until that day. I presume you can wait that long. A few years, and he will be ready."

Acnologia went into the air, flapping its wings.

"I will hold off on the destruction of the pair of you and that city, for now. In the future, I will be waiting for the Black Wizard, and her Angel to give me the best kind of challenge. Until then, train that creature in your arms. Harness the power within that child and come at me with the intent to kill, and I will show you how truly powerful I am in this world."

With those words, Acnologia flew into the sky, and disappeared soon afterwards, surprising Mavis quite abit.

As soon as it was gone, Mavis turned towards Zeref, giving questioning eyes.

"Zeref, what you said then, you truly couldn't mean for Acnologia to face against Shinobu and yourself? You want to turn that child into some kind of weapon? If that's the case, then I wont let you."

Mavis' threat was clear, simple. The threat to keep Shinobu safe, was also a threat to make sure that Shinobu didn't die either, and also to stop Zeref, if she really needed to do something like that.

"If I didn't say that, Acnologia wouldn't of been able to leave satisfied, and if it wasn't satisfied, it would've destroyed the town, and Shinobu's new friends. While their lives aren't something that I have to worry about, if they died, then Shinobu would be depressed."

"If that's the reason you said it, then I will believe you for now. Though...if you decide to move against Acnologia, then I personally wont allow you to use that boy to start a fight with Acnologia. I'm saying it now Zeref, Fairy Tail will stop you if you attempt to use that child to face such a being, and whatever goals you have that are, of a uncertain nature."

Mavis' threat was clear. It was easy to understand. She told Zeref the basics of her feelings, and how she wouldn't hold back if Shinobu was going to be used by Zeref, which Mavis hoped wouldn't be the case.

Zeref just showed uncaring features to what Mavis had said.

"I wouldn't dream forcing him to do anything. But..."

"But...what?"

Mavis carefully questioned as Zeref shook her head.

"If he wishes to challenge Acnologia, then I will give him what he needs to do such a thing. Shinobu is a special boy, even you acknowledge this to be true. I don't even have to see you, to know that you're frowning right now."

True to what Zeref said, Mavis did have a frown on her face, and that frown wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

However, Zeref ignored Mavis and gently patted Shinobu on the back.

"Come on now baby. I'm gonna heal you." Shinobu groaned within her arms, which brought a smirk to the girls face. "That's how it is, isn't it baby? Don't worry, I will make sure that you're all fixed up."

Mavis looked towards the pair as Zeref did something that began fixing Shinobu's wounds, at the cost of making her stamina deplete immensely, but it saved him from certain death.

* * *

Sometime later, on top of the castle, Levy and the others waited for Shinobu.

They didn't know what else to do. They couldn't go and look for him, as they didn't know where he was. It was as if he had disappeared. They saw that the Dragon fly off, so they hoped that Shinobu was okay.

Ultear and Meredy were stood away from the others, knowing that they weren't welcome, Ultear more than Meredy. Ultear couldn't blame them either, knowing what they knew, and think of her, and it wasn't as if they were wrong as well, wishing that things were different.

Erza walked over to Ultear, and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Erza, current planner of Shinobu's harem and future wedding planner for the females of the harem, once I legalize multiple marriages to the same man that is."

Erza introduced herself to Ultear who smiled weakly.

"Oh...hello? Nice to meet you...?"

Ultear didn't know what else to say, and was quite freaked out by the girl before her, but Erza didn't care and continued talking.

"Yes, now with introductions out of the way, why don't we talk business, that being, the harem."

"Oh...harem huh..."

Ultear couldn't comprehend what Erza was trying to say, but Erza didn't care, and continued speaking.

"Exactly. Now, my sweet Ultear, can I confirm you for the harem?"

"Erm..."

As she was about to speak as she clearly out of her comfort zone with this, Erza held out a finger.

"Now now, before you make a decision, there are perks for being in the harem. Such as being with as what Jenny would say, an Angel and others as well."

"Perks...? What are you..."

The woman went to question Erza, however Erza smirked, and began explaining while the others looked on in horror.

"Hey hey, Levy-chan. Are you gonna hit that girl again?"

Levy was suddenly questioned by Sherria, bringing her out of her thoughts, giving her a little shock, before she shook her head.

"No...I don't see the point in doing that anymore. If she didn't listen to me before, she isn't going to listen to me now. But whatever happens with her, I will still be by Shi-chan's side, so he doesn't have to worry about that girl anymore...though I know that he is going to continue thinking about her, as that's how Shi-chan is, after all."

Sherria couldn't refute what the girl said, merely agreeing with her.

"Damn, I hope that they come back soon. Whatever is happening, it is hard just sitting here and not knowing anything about it at all. I hate it, just standing here. Damn it all."

Mirajane wasn't happy with just waiting. She wasn't the type to do something like that, but that's all she could do right now. All she could do was sit and wait around for something to happen, for Shinobu and Zeref to come back. Erza walked over to Mira, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mira. I am sure that they are going to come back soon and then everything will be fine. I mean, this shit cannot end on a sad note. There's been too much for things like this, so we have to do it, and believe. We're gonna do this, and have a damn happy ending. I will be damned if this doesn't end on a good note."

Erza soothed to the white haired girl, who now had gone back to her usual state, not using her Magic anymore so she could conserve some energy.

"Y-Yes, Shinobu-kun is going to come back...he saved myself, after all...I know that he is going to be okay."

Hisui had a confident look on her face, and showed her genuine smile on her face.

"My, he saved you, Hisui?"

Her father questioned while looking confused.

Hisui confirmed it with a single nod of her head.

"Yes, that's right. Myself, and Meredy-san, he took an attack for us, and saved us from certain death. He did it without thinking. I'm just so happy that he didn't die from the attack."

"Well, that's quite the selfless thing I've heard before. This boy saved you without any regards for his own life. That's a very noble and brave thing to do, knowing that he could've died from the attack, and took it for you. That alone is noteworthy."

Mirajane heard what the King said, and decided something there and then, smiling to herself.

Jenny, noting the smile, went to question it.

"My my, Mirajane-san, are you perhaps thinking about Angel right now?"

"No, why would I be thinking about him?"

She barked back, Jenny recoiling from the girl.

"I-I just thought that you were, is all. I didn't mean anything by it or anything. I just meant that something good was happening with Angel, I know it in my heart. I can feel that Angel is soon coming to come back and then sweep me off my-"

"Please, just stop with the Angel stuff. He isn't dead, or is he an Angel. He is a human like the rest of us."

Kagura deadpanned the blonde bombshell, the girl giving a small cry in defeat.

"Juvia hopes that he comes back soon, she hates all of this waiting. The Dragon thing has departed now, so he should come back soon, right? He isn't...you know, is he?"

Yukino looked towards the girl, shaking her head.

"No, Shin-chan is going to be back soon, I can feel it within myself."

Hearing that, the others smiled, and continued waiting for Shinobu.

They didn't have to wait that long though, as Shinobu soon came towards the castle, carrying Zeref in his arms. Zeref appeared to be exhausted, and Shinobu seemed to be fully healed, having no wounds on his body. Zeref wasn't asleep, but she did have her head on Shinobu's shoulder.

From a distance, Mavis looked on with a smile, before she floated away.

[YOU'RE BACK!]

Everyone cheered, bar Ultear who looked towards Shinobu with teary eyes, glad that he was back. Ultear watched as everyone rushed towards Shinobu, bar herself, the King, Kagura who merely stood back and watched with a smile on her face, and Meredy who Ultear held back, giving him a hug each, causing him to blush.

"Hehe, I'm back...yeah, I'm back now. Don't worry about me everyone."

He chuckled out, holding Zeref tightly within his arms. Zeref herself smiled for Shinobu, glad that he had friends like he did, knowing that these people would be good support for him in the future.

Ultear watched for a few seconds, before she took Meredy by the hand, and slowly disappeared.

" _This is where we part...Shinobu...I'm sorry, I don't deserve to be in your light anymore...I'm sorry for making you waste your life...you should listen to Levy, and forget about me. I'm not worth the time and effort...I'm glad, I was able to speak with you one last time...goodbye...I love you..._ "

With those words, and tears streaming down her face, she left together with Meredy, who herself was crying as well, knowing in her heart that Ultear had just said her final goodbyes inside of herself.

Ultear and Meredy disappeared, and within a few seconds, Shinobu noticed that she was gone, looking towards the place where she had been standing, adopting a sad smile with watery eyes.

"Ultear..."

He muttered, so quietly that only Levy heard him as she was by his face, and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Shi-chan. It seems that she has gone. I'm so sorry that she didn't stay here with you...I thought that she would've done...but, she didn't, and I don't know what to say...I'm just so sorry that it ended like this..."

"Yeah...she's gone now...but, I know that she will be back, eventually. I, believe that she has something's to do, and then she'll be back. That's what I need to believe now. I believe in her, because she's my friend...I know that I will see her again."

Levy smiled brightly towards Shinobu, nodding her head a single time.

"Maybe you're right Shi-chan...yes, lets believe in that."

Shinobu couldn't help but smile and look fondly towards where Ultear left, mumbling "Until next time Ultear." in a sweet voice, drawing the smiles from everyone in the area, and Jenny looked towards Shinobu.

"Angel, this nightmare is over now, isn't it? There's no more Demons and Dragons coming for us now, right? The big scary Dragon has gone to, hibernate or something like that."

Everyone looked towards Shinobu bar Zeref who already knew what it was, looking for confirmation which he gave.

"Yes, Jenny-san, everyone. It is over now. The Dragon, has gone away now, and there are no more Demons within the city, I can tell you that for certain. Everyone, everything is over now. You don't have to worry anymore."

Upon hearing those words, everyone was in relief, and cheered to one another, shaking each other's hands, hugging one another, and other things to show that they were happy with the ordeal being finally over with.

The plucky young girl, Sherria smiled and hugged Shinobu even tighter.

"I know that it doesn't really matter, that much but...the tournament and all...I just thought, that since we have two players left...I've given up the fight now, I don't want to fight anymore...so, isn't it a fight between Mirajane-chan and Shinobu-chan?"

As the girl said it, most of the people opened their eyes wide.

"That's right, the tournament is still on." Yukino noted, looking towards the King. "I-I mean, it is still on, isn't it? The tournament was a hoax and all, but the prizes and stuff are still real, right?"

Most looked towards the King for an answer.

At first, he didn't know what to say, but Hisui gave him a nod. Seeing that, he knew what he had to do, so he stepped forward, and smiled brightly.

"Yes. Even though the tournament was a hoax, for the most part as I was planning to have one, not as perverse as the one that happened, but nonetheless, a good old fashioned tournament. Since you all did participate, the finalists are-"

"Actually, I quit."

Suddenly, Mirajane said this to the astonishment of everyone around, no more so than Erza.

"Mira, what did you say? What about your Imouto's gift that she desperately wanted?"

Mirajane looked towards Shinobu, for a second their eyes locked with each other's, giving the smiles of kindness towards each other, and showed that they were happy with one another.

"I said, I quit. And that's fine, don't worry about such things now. Clearly, right now, Shinobu is stronger than I am. He faced the end villain, the surprise Dragon didn't kill him when I felt like it would've killed me, so there's nothing for me to say than Shinobu, you've won the tournament, congratulations."

"Mirajane-san..."

Shinobu went to protest, but Mirajane bent her body downwards, wagging a finger at the boy.

"Now now, don't argue. I said you won, so you've won. But don't think that I'm just giving it to you, as next time, I will be the one who is going to win against you. Prepare yourself, Shinobu Kobayashi, the next time that we enter a ring of battle, I will be showing that the Demon Mira will be overcoming the Demon Slayer Shinobu."

She smirked at the end, showing her genuine happiness for Shinobu.

Shinobu blushed a little bit at the smile she was showing, nodding his head.

"Y-Yes, next time, I will be showing you all of my power as well!"

"Heh, I can't wait, Hero-kun."

Hearing the little back and forth, Jenny, Sherria, Juvia, Hisui, Yukino and Levy became extremely happy, hugging onto Shinobu even tighter than before, each giving their congratulations towards him.

"Ooh Angel, I knew that you would be able to do it!"

"Yay! Shinobu-chan is the winner!"

"Well done, Shinobu-sama...san...chan...eeh, well done!"

"Congratulations, Shinobu-kun. You've come out on top of the tournament."

"W-Well, it's only natural that Shin-chan wins the fight. He isn't my partner for nothing. Of course he's going to win."

"Yay! Go Shi-chan! You won, and now you're going to get things! I'm so happy for you Shi-chan!"

As the girls congratulated him, Zeref placed a hand on his cheek, showing him a smile from within his arms.

" _Good job, my baby._ "

She thought to Shinobu, who wore a bright smile on his face.

" _Thank you Sensei, I love you Sensei! I can't wait for us to get married now Sensei! With the money I'm gonna get, we could have a huge wedding and show everyone how much in love we really are!_ "

Zeref chuckled, merely giving him kind eyes.

As he thought that to himself and Zeref, Erza's eyebrows turned upwards.

" _Did I just hear that someone is getting married to Shinobu? Hmmmm, if they are, I hope that I can be a consultant._ "

Erza smirked to herself and folded her arms as she thought about being an organizer of the harem, as she wasn't going to settle for anything less than that.

Kagura walked past Mirajane, mumbling "Thank you." in a humble voice, Mirajane knowing what Kagura meant, and wore a smile on her face as Kagura also went to congratulate Shinobu as well.

Erza walked towards the side of Mirajane, smiling towards the white haired girl.

"That was very big of you, Mira. Admitting that Shinobu was tougher than you, must've been hard on you."

Mirajane folded her arms, as she continued to smile at the sight before her.

"Well, even I have to face up to such things. Right now, he is stronger than I am, and in a fight, he would most likely win. But that just means that I'm gonna have to train extra hard to defeat him next time."

"Hehe, I see. I think that I am the same as well. I need to train as well. But what happened with the present you wanted to get Lisanna? I thought that it meant a great deal to you to get it her."

The white haired beauty merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to get it Lisanna yes...but, I think that being alive with my family and friends is more important than a present right now. Besides, it isn't about the present, but the thought behind it. Also...I've gained new and powerful in their own right friends, and I know that they'll befriend Lisanna and Elfman in the future as well. So, today, I am a winner in that regard. I've won new friends. We all have."

Erza smiled fondly towards the white haired girl as she agreed with her mentally, and saw that she was looking towards Shinobu with a small blush on her face, and put two and two together, knowing that Mirajane was gaining a crush on Shinobu.

"Mira, it's okay."

Erza soothed, placing a hand on her white haired woman's shoulder.

"Huh? What is?"

She questioned with a confusion, a shit eating grin on the girls face.

"It's okay to be in love with Shinobu. You've got a place within the harem, and it will accept you and your loveliness. Welcome to the harem, my dear and beautiful Mirajane Strauss."

BANG!

"That's not it at all, stupid!" Mirajane retracted her hand from the redheads head who had a lump forming where Mira hit her and was crying a little bit, then looked towards Shinobu, and unknowingly developed a deep blush on her cheeks that lit up her entire face. " _Maybe...it's okay if I like him a little bit. Besides...he did save us all, so that has to be something noteworthy, doesn't it? Yeah, I wont say it out loud, but maybe it is okay to...like Shinobu._ "

Mirajane didn't want to admit it, even to herself was difficult...but she did something that Erza wanted to do...and that was like Shinobu. How far that went, she didn't know. But right now, she couldn't deny that he was, cool.

Unknown to everyone, a certain individual looked on with narrowed eyes, and mumbled "Taki failed, that fucking idiot." and then left, their eyes glaring harshly at Shinobu for a brief moment, intentions of a dark nature laced within the eyes of the figure.

* * *

Far off from the castle, laid Zancrow.

Having witnessed the Dragon, he was petrified, and couldn't move...not that the beating would allow him to move anyway. However, because of seeing the Dragon, he couldn't stop looking towards the sky, hoping that the Dragon was going to kill him.

Above him, out of his view, stood Ultear with a sadistic grin on her face. Next to her, was Meredy who looked towards the unknown in danger Zancrow with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Zancrow."

As soon as he heard Ultear's voice, he frozen immensely.

"U-Ul-sama...is th-that you...?"

His fear was slowly building in his chest, knowing that she was around now. He was frightened, and didn't know what to do. He wasn't able to do anything with a fearful look in his eyes, looking around with said eyes.

Ultear jumped down from her location, and showed her smile brightly, sadistically, instilling fear into the blonde haired young man.

"S-Shit...Ul-sama..."

Zancrow's fear skyrocketed upon seeing the beautiful girl, and it became more and more frightening when he felt her foot lightly kick him in the side. It didn't hurt, but it felt like a thousand needles had entered him from the simple kick that he received.

"Zancrow, it has been awhile. You don't look well, has something suddenly happened with you?"

Zancrow's chest began going up and down rapidly, the fear becoming more and more, something that he couldn't bear from looking at the girls face, and remembering the Dragon.

"Th-The Dragon was here, a-and it looked scary...Mira-sama was also here and attempted to hurt me with her words, and violence...I-I was good, and allowed her to win the fight..."

In a desperate attempt to save himself, he tried to make it look like he spared Mirajane a humiliating defeat, when the truth was, she gave him a humiliating defeat, and Ultear knew this as well.

"Actually, that Dragon. Do you want to know something about it?"

"W-What?"

He cried out, knowing something bad was going to happen.

Ultear bent down, and patted his face.

"That Dragon, is my new pet."

As the words left her lips, Zancrow's world fell apart. Even though she was lying, Zancrow couldn't tell this, and thought that she was speaking the truth, and that was something that was truly frightening.

"No...it can't be true..."

How he desperately didn't want it to be true...unfortunately for him, Ultear was a good liar.

"That's right little shit. That Dragon is waiting for you back home and is going to feast on your danglers. And Zancrow?"

"Yes...Ul-sama...?"

Ultear chuckled as she gripped him by the hair, sneering at him which instilled fear into him.

"You remember what we did before...well, that's going to be a lovely dream compared to the nightmare that I'm going to give you now, you little bastard. Thinking you can escape from me, you're really kidding yourself, aren't you? I let you go, so I could hunt you down, to destroy any hopes that you had about living through this and thinking that you can actually do something against me."

Zancrow hyperventilated, sobbing to himself, heavy tears falling from his eyes.

"S-So this was all your ploy!?"

Ultear withdrew a knife that she had with her, holding it to his face.

"That's right you little God Slayer wannabe...time to start the pain and torture."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the conclusion of the arc, with the next chapter rounding everything off, and some bonding as well between characters. Some Mavis, and Zeref interactions, and Mavis having some promise. But to who? And what's Acnologia talking about when it concerns Shinobu? All of these answers will be revealed, in time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, certainly did, didn't it? Shit certainly went down, and got intense for a little while. Seems like something's are gonna get heated up in the next few arcs, especially when Acnologia returns, that's gonna be something alright. Yeah, we're pretty close to starting canon now. All we need to go through is Shinobu joining Fairy Tail, a little bit with Lisanna and how that deepens Shinobu's relationship with Mira, then we're straight to canon life. Hehe, those are some of my fav arcs as well. Eeh, I don't think she appeared in the manga either, besides maybe a front cover or something and I think she appeared very briefly in the anime. That would be a good thing to do, huh.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, that's how Shinobu is. Even in situations like that, he still wants to know what's going on. Hmmmm, maybe he is something like that, maybe he's something completely different. Yup, it is gonna be quite fun, isn't it!?**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, I'm glad that it was~ Hmmm, that's gonna be something alright, how are they going to combat the eventual fight between them and Acnologia. And what Shinobu has...will be revealed in the future! Levy was quite the boss last chapter, wasn't she? Kicking ass, slapping people that could kill her, but she didn't care, and told Ultear what was what. Hehe, that's Erza for you, even when people are gonna die, she comes up with the harem plan...and this chapter is no exception, really. If she kinda admitted this chapter, she definitely is going to feel it at the end of this chapter.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, he's surely a complex character with many hidden issues behind the usual carefree smile that he has on, which will shine more as the chapters go on. Eeh, I haven't decided that part yet, but I don't know anything definitive just yet.**

 **Neonlight01; Damn, that's an answer that cannot be answered just yet, for the suspense and all~ But it does have something to do with Shinobu's past. Damn, don't mess with Mavis, as she's going to get Fairy Tail to come for you, though Zeref wouldn't do anything like that to Shinobu anyway. Yeah, she's a pretty good person, and it also showed that Shinobu would do things like that, though still is effected by his past as well. Eeh, you'll see how that goes this chapter. Hehe, Levy really did slap some sense into Ultear, and though it didn't change much, it allowed Ultear to at least see Shinobu has some good friends. Maybe she could, I have some ideas about that.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, all chapters in this story are canon to this story, and have significance, but canon to the original story, somewhat yes. Because there is gonna be a time skip to when Lisanna leaves, and spend a chapter or so on that, then will be canon stuff, another time skip. I could see Cana doing something like that.**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, Levy surely does rock, doesn't she? Beating down Ultear verbally like she did. Yeah, Ultear pretty much did know what Levy was doing, and did agree with her. Yup, that's certainly true, he does still have issues from his past, that aren't gone just yet. Good thing he has Mavis on his side. Hmmm, that will be revealed in the future.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I suppose it was. If people died, then it would be a bummer, for this part of the story anyway. For now, he's just scaring people. In the future, Acnologia will be getting more involved and will be actually trying to kill people. If you thought that was amusing, wait until you read what she does this chapter~ Yeah, even though he can't see it himself, wanting to believe that his friend is a good person, his other friends can see that Ultear is basically playing with him and his emotions. Mostly, it isn't like she's trying to do that, but because of what she is actually doing, it is somewhat like that. Hehe, hang in their Mira~ Yeah, this aftermath is a good chapter to wrap things up.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! Yeah, Mavis is a good girl, doing that for Shinobu and helping him realize that he actually does matter. Hmmm, that's a good question, and can only be answered with time. Don't get on the wrong side of Mavis, or she'll become super serious. Seems like everyone likes that scene, so I am glad that it came off good. And those two questions will be answered...in the future.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it was, though it served some plot purposes, and will be relevant later on. Heh, she surely has done, he's been frightened by someone that would kill him if she chose to do. Yeah, Mira has admitted it, and she'll admit it even more in this chapter as well! Yeah, she'll probably still be going to Edolas. And thank you!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Hehe, there's even more celebration scenes in this chapter, and some concluding scenes as well, to round something's off. Hehe, Ultear, she's such a devious woman, isn't she? She's really got it in for Zancrow. Those four would be quite cool for the harem, and I could see Zeref taking Shinobu there to help him become stronger. A fem God Serena huh, that I wasn't expecting, and would be quite interesting, wouldn't it? And yeah, I found that quite disappointing as well, since he was hyped up and all, to be killed just like that. And that's a good idea, and the rest of the ideas as well to introduce those types of girls into the harem, I could see it happening. And thank you!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A better tomorrow!**

A few days after the incident with the Dragon, and the Demons, Zeref found herself in bed, feeling a little tired from the events what happened during that time. Beside her, was Shinobu, staring at her lovingly.

The pair of them were naked, which was the norm for them. The sun was peaking through the window of the castle. Since their hotel was...destroyed, like most of the town, the King offered Shinobu and his friends to stay in the castle, which they have done since they didn't have anywhere to go.

The room itself was quite grand, more so than the hotel they stayed in. The bed was easily a King sized bed, maybe even more than that, Shinobu couldn't tell that well. The room was even sorted with a freezer, and a fridge and other stuff as well like a large closet.

There were also...gifts around the room. Gifts from people who were praising Shinobu, and even calling him a 'hero' along with the others as well, though he was called the hero for defeating Taki, leading off the large Dragon (with the help of Mavis, but no one else besides Zeref knew that) and even taking care of quite a number of Demons as well.

The others also got praises as well for what they did, and are being commended as well, but Shinobu was the one who was regarded as a hero, something he felt uncomfortable about if he was honest with himself.

Zeref was asleep, and Shinobu was awake, just staring at Zeref with a loving gaze in his eyes. Since she had saved him from certain death, due to her healing his wounds with a unique way, Shinobu was now convinced that he was going to marry her.

While awaiting for her to wake up, Shinobu inched closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. Though he didn't expect it, her eyes did open and met the eyes of Shinobu, giving him a small smile.

"Mmmm, baby...what's going on...? Why are you touching me all of a sudden...?"

Zeref sleepily opened her eyes fully, staring at the boy next to her.

"Hehe, good morning my adorable Sensei. I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

He questioned gently, taking in the appearance of his newly roused Sensei.

Even though he did, Zeref kindly shook her head.

"Don't worry so much about it sweetheart. I woke up to the cutest sight in the entire world which does make me happy. Damn, is it already morning? The suns too bright..."

Shinobu nodded his head, and licked his lips, using Telekinesis to close the curtains fully so the light didn't come in, Zeref showing an appreciative smile on her face.

"That's right Sensei. It is morning now, but I've closed the curtains so you don't have to worry about the sun anymore. Though everyone is still going to be asleep. Would you like me to call room service for us to have something to eat? And wasn't that kind of the Princess, to allow us to have personal attendants?"

Zeref chuckled slightly, and lovingly brushed his lips with her own.

"Yeah, we should have something to eat and that was nice of her. Even though it is early, eating something will allow you to become more healthy quickly, and for me to regain my strength back more quickly."

Zeref commented, earning a nod from Shinobu.

"What would you like Sensei? Don't forget you can get anything that you want because you're so gosh darn beautiful~ So tell me Sensei, what do you want exactly? What do you want to eat?"

Shinobu questioned with a warm smile on his face, Zeref then telling him what she wanted.

In the first time in awhile, they could relax. All of them could finally relax. There were no Demons to deal with, there were no gates that needed to be closed, and there were no huge Dragons threatening to destroy the city with a single breath attack.

Once she had told him, he quickly called room service using a Lacrima, and ordered what they wanted, then he returned to the bed, and stared at Zeref, who looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"So Shinobu, what are you doing today?"

"I was thinking of buying Sensei things to show her my love~"

He replied cheerfully, gently peering into the woman's eyes with his own green eyes.

"Don't spend your money on me Shinobu. Go and get what you children like...I don't know what that is. Eeh, whatever you want. But don't spend your money on me, spend it on yourself. Treat yourself. You deserve it after everything that has happened to you, and what you've had to go through these past days, and years as well."

"Ooh Sensei, you're truly kind. But I don't want anything. I just want to make Sensei happy."

He expressed himself to the female, said female merely continued smiling as she petted his face.

"Don't be silly. Trinkets and other things don't matter to me. The only thing that does is you."

"And not some pink haired..."

Shinobu trailed off, Zeref rolling her eyes.

"Geez, I said don't worry about him, didn't I? Your jealousy is cute, but you don't have to worry about it."

"I'm just trying to make sure that Sensei is safe, and doesn't get hurt, is all."

Zeref scoffed, seeing through the lie quite easily.

"I see. Then don't worry about my safety, I promise that I wont ever fall in love with people that have pink hair or any other colour than blonde. Only boys with blonde hair, and that are Shota's are the boys that I am going to fall in love with."

"That's good because that's me Sensei. I'm glad that you love me because I love you too! Now to keep away all of the blonde haired Shota's that aren't me..."

Zeref sighed deeply as a look of determination appeared on Shinobu's face. But at the same time, she also found it quite nice, that she was wanted as much as Shinobu was saying.

Shinobu then looked at Zeref, and his gaze kept on her form for a quite long time.

"Mmmm, Shinobu. What are you doing, staring at me like that? It's cute, but I don't understand. Is there something you want to talk to me about? You know, you don't have to hide things from me."

Zeref questioned, sitting up on the bed, giving a generous look of her breasts towards Shinobu, Shinobu blushing at the sight and inched closer to the beautiful black haired female.

"Sensei...it has been quite a hard time, hasn't it? The rebuilding of this place, the Demons, and the Dragon as well...it was really scary, and what it said to me...I can't get it out of my head Sensei."

No matter how he tried, he couldn't understand what the Dragon was trying to say, and why it said what it said. He couldn't get it, and he felt horrible about being called a 'thing' and that he shouldn't exist.

Seeing his inner turmoil, Zeref dragged Shinobu onto her lap, and gave his face a soft pat, holding his hand with her other hand, lacing the fingers together, giving him a kind smile.

"Don't worry so much about it Shinobu." Zeref soothed, kissing him on the cheek. "You're nothing like that Dragon said. You're a lovely person, and you're very kind as well. So don't worry so much about it my sweetheart."

"B-But the Dragon said that it was...it said that I was a thing, and that I shouldn't exist...why did it say that...? Do I...should I not exist...? Am I something that shouldn't exist Sensei? Do I not belong here? It called me disgusting, and foul...am I really like that...Sensei...?"

Shinobu looked down at his body and wondered what the Dragon truly meant during that time, and how it got involved in the first place.

He didn't know what to think about it honestly. He didn't want to even think about it, yet his mind wouldn't let go of what the Dragon had said. Taki didn't effect him that much, but Acnologia did. What Acnologia had said, effected him deeply, and he couldn't let it go.

Zeref could see the pain in his eyes, and feel it with her heart as well, and didn't like it one bit, giving him a multitude of kisses on his soft lips, attempting to show him that she was here for him, loving him.

"Shhhh, now. Don't worry so much about it my love. You know that you're very important to me, and that Dragon didn't know what it was talking about. It was, frightened of your potential. Shinobu, you're a very special boy, and one day, you will show how truly special you are in this world. Personally, you're my special boyfriend soon to be my husband, right?"

Shinobu cheered up as soon as she said that, and wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her lips a swift kiss.

"Thank you Sensei, love you Sensei...Zeref-sensei."

"Love you, my love...no, I should be saying my hero, shouldn't I? Heh, did you ever think that Shinobu? Remember during the time you said you didn't know how to be a hero? You've become the hero of this entire Kingdom, and possibly even this country as well."

Shinobu blushed a little bit and buried his head in her bust, Zeref suspecting that he did that so he could just feel her breasts with his face, though she didn't really mind if she was honest with herself, finding his cuteness something that she loved more than anything.

"I know Sensei...I feel embarrassed. People are noticing me around town, and give me all of those things. I feel ashamed and bashful as well Sensei. I feel really good as well, that I was able to help these people. But I didn't expect to become a hero."

He admitted, as he didn't expect anything like that. All he thought he was doing was saving what he held dear, he had no idea that he would be recognized as a hero, which he didn't believe he was, but since the people where calling him such, he wasn't going to complain.

"Well, that's what happens when you do your best in everything, Shinobu. You're naturally a hero type, though not the conventional type. You're my cute hero though. You always have been, and you always will be."

Zeref spoke softly, almost hungrily. How she wished right now he was older, so she could throw him down onto the bed and ravage his body. But she held herself back, restraining herself for a few more years yet, though it was difficult.

"Thank you...o-oh, Sensei! I need to ask you something about Yuki-chan..."

"Yukino?" Zeref mumbled out a response, earning a nod from Shinobu. "What about her? Has something happened?"

The blonde shook his head gently and poked his fingers together shyly.

"S-Sensei...Yuki-chan and I promised something...that we would become a...team, and stay together from now on...and since I don't, and never will, want to leave Sensei's side because she is my future wife and all...do you think she could come with us when we go back to our travels...please Sensei...?"

Shinobu begged with a whine, appealing to Zeref's side that finds his cuteness attractive, and on some level, it was working. Her bottom lip quivered at the sight that she saw, and found that her self control was slowly fading, wanting to take him more and more, though against her better judgment, she decided to...break his dream, but not by choice.

"Shinobu, it's not that..." Zeref went to reject it, but saw the look in his eyes, and sighed in resignation. "You can't tell her about me baby, okay? And you will have to stay by my side while we're around her...it will be weird, but..."

"D-Don't worry Sensei! I will make sure that your powers are kept in check, and I wont tell Yuki-chan who you really are! Thank you Sensei! You've made me really happy! Yuki-chan will be happy as well! We're gonna team up, and save our respective friends and family!"

Shinobu cheered, causing Zeref to smile.

"I'm glad my sweet baby."

"Hmmmm? Why Sensei? Can't wait to marry me?"

Shinobu teased, Zeref gaining a smirk.

"That must be it Shinobu. I can't wait to become your wife."

Zeref held back the tiniest of titters, and gently guided his face to hers, ordering him with her eyes to kiss her, which he obliged too, not seeing a reason to fight against the loveliness that is Zeref.

Their kissing didn't last long however, when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be our food." Shinobu surmised, and went to go to the door, but Zeref stopped him at the last second. "Hmmm? If it is cuddle times Sensei then we can do it in a minute."

"No, I just didn't want anyone but me to see your manhood and your small butt."

Shinobu blushed brightly, and bonked himself on the head cutely.

"Hehe, I'm so sorry Sensei. I guess it is because I am blonde~"

"Must be, you dumb sexy blonde."

Zeref agreed, earning a pout from Shinobu, who then stood and got dressed. Zeref got dressed as well, as if she knew something was going to happen, and sat on the bed quietly.

Shinobu went to the door, and opened it to reveal...

[Hey!]

To his surprise, Mira, Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Juvia, Levy, Sherria, and Jenny were all stood at the door. Each of them had some food in their hands, and even Mira and Erza had the names of Shinobu and Zeref (her fake name) with them as well, giving him a shock.

"M-My, I didn't expect everyone to come here right now. What's going on all of a sudden? Don't tell me that there is another Demon guy wanting to open a portal to another world, right?"

He joked with the girls, earning different, yet equally stunning, smiles in return, Jenny being the one with the brightest smile on her face, and she stood forward, grinning from ear to ear, and staring into Shinobu's green eyes.

"Mehehehe, my Angel." Jenny began with a lewd smile on her face. "I am sure that someone as beautifully amazingly cute as you must've been asleep, but these wenches wished to see you this morning and soil you with their presences~ I tried to talk them out of it, but it was quite difficult to say the least~ So, we've come here, but do not worry my Angel, I will keep the vermin away from my adorable Angel boy~"

The blonde bombshell sung out happily, earning scowls from the other girls.

"Jenny, I still have my hatchet you know? And guess what, my skills with it are a little rusty. Shall we see how much it can cut, using you as the test subject?"

Jenny stiffened at the threat Mira gave, and winced at the dark smile on her face.

"Okay...I'm sorry for being a shit...I didn't mean to be a shit Mira-sama...I just want to be a good girl for you...that's all I have ever wanted my friend...I don't want to be hurt by you, please don't hurt me...I just wanted to show Angel how cute he is...I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that...I didn't mean it at all...I'm sorry for being a shit..."

Mira nodded in approval, and both her and Erza handed the food to Shinobu for him and Zeref.

"You see, on the way here, we came across a guy that was going to deliver to this room. Since we were coming here anyway, we picked it up for you. No need to thank us."

She added with a carefree smile on her face, but Shinobu thanked her anyway.

"Ooh thank you Mira-san, Erza-san. So, is there something you needed? Sensei and I were...well, I guess it doesn't matter. So, is there something you girls wanted? Perhaps something is happening?"

Erza scratched her cheek, and then blushed a little bit, quite unlike the red haired maiden.

"Actually...hehe, this is gonna sound stupid of us and all, but we kinda just wanted to eat breakfast with the team. And since you're apart of the team, we decided to come here. It isn't bad, is it?"

Shinobu blinked at Erza, and found her shyness to be quite cute, as he didn't expect it.

"E-Eh, sure. Please come inside. Sensei and I were just going to eat anyway. Please come inside."

With that, all of the girls came inside with a "Thanks!" coming in some shape or form from each of the females.

* * *

Sometime later, all of the girls, and Shinobu were in his room, eating their breasts, having idol chat. It wasn't anything to write home about, and that was a good thing as well, since they didn't have to worry about anything anymore, and could finally relax.

Most of the people...okay, all of the people couldn't help but notice that Shinobu was sat on Zeref's lap. The only one not effected by this was...Sherria who was sitting on Shinobu's lap, to the ire of the other girls.

No one knows how it happened, even Shinobu is in the dark about it, yet Sherria ended up sitting on his lap with him on Zeref's lap. Unlike the reason why he was sat on her, to control her power, no one knew the real reason why Sherria was sat on Shinobu's lap.

But surprisingly...they weren't as bothered as they thought they would be. Possibly it was due to the fact that they were tired from the events of the days gone past, or something else they weren't sure, but no one said anything about the three people sat on one another, Shinobu in the middle of the laps.

"You know..." Yukino began, a blush forming on her cheeks. "...When I got to this city, I never expected to meet such people. I honestly thought that I wouldn't meet such nice people, and all of them are my age. It is really nice knowing all of you."

Everyone smiled at Yukino, Juvia continuing after her.

"Yes, Juvia didn't expect her world to open up like it did. Juvia's sun is now shining, and Juvia can't be more happy. She's so happy right now, the world is Juvia's playground, and she can't wait to explore it."

Kagura withheld a chuckle, nodding her head.

"Yes, it seems so long ago, doesn't it? Yet, it hasn't really been all that long. Now we're friends..." She paused and looked at Shinobu, and smiled. "...or in some cases, friends again."

Upon hearing that, Shinobu felt relief enter his heart. He found it endearing what he heard from Kagura, and knew now that they could truly build their friendship up again. Only this time, they could truly stay together, and not forget.

"That's right...but Shi-chan, about that Ultear girl..."

Levy went to speak about it, not really sure if Shinobu was okay or not, but he just showed a smile, and glanced at Yukino at the same time, nodding.

"Don't worry about me Levy-chan. I've seen Ultear now, that's enough for now. I might've not gotten her back yet, but that doesn't mean I am going to give up. I am never giving up, because like Yuki-chan and others, we've got someone to find, protect, or what have you."

Upon hearing that, Levy was relieved that Shinobu saw the positive side of it, rather than the negative side of it. She was glad that if anything came of it, at least the experience was going to be a good one, and not a bad one. That's something that she didn't want.

While eating, Mira suddenly remembered something and dragged her orbs towards Zeref's face.

"Say, eeh, Serah-san. You know that Dragon thing...do you think you could tell us about it? I know that it is in the past and all, but I am...worried about it, you know? It was huge, and if that thing ever comes back, then I want to at least know what the hell is trying to kill me, you know?"

It was a glaring thought that most of them had. They didn't know what to think of it, and wanted some kind of answer, turning to the only person who might know anything about it.

The others turned to Zeref for answers as well, so Zeref gave them an answer, the best that she could anyway.

"That Dragon, was Acnologia. It is a very powerful Dragon, that could control this world if it chooses to do so, but it hasn't, for reasons even unknown to me. It's a creature that's hundreds of years old, and very powerful. It could wipe out this Kingdom in a single breath attack if it was inclined to do so. Fortunately, it spared us, for the moment."

Zeref explained as Shinobu hung his head down, going over why Acnologia seemed to have it out for him.

"So...erm, if this thing exists, why did it come here? And how come no one has really ever seen it before? The people I've talked to had no idea that the Dragon existed, even the King was baffled about its existence and he's pretty old as well."

Jenny brought up a good question for everyone around, so Zeref answered that as well.

"Actually, it came because of the gate opening. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't of bothered, but it felt the power here, and became interested. Once it realized that the power was gone, it shifted its attention to one of the stronger people in the city, Shinobu."

Levy, hearing that, furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously about the Dragons motives.

"Why did it go for Shi-chan though? And if this Dragon was...I don't know, looking for a fight or some kind of power, why didn't it kill Shi-chan and leave the city? Not that I am not grateful or anything because I don't want Shi-chan to die at all, I was just curious."

Levy's question brought wonder to the others eyes as well, Shinobu's more so than theirs. He wanted to know what's going on with that, and wanted to know if he was going to be attacked by the Dragon again.

"Yes...the Dragon left because it lost interest. Shinobu couldn't fight at that time, I couldn't fight it due to being low on power. None of you had any magical power left really, and posed no challenge. In a simple answer...it got bored like a child would, then left because there was nothing to...keep it entertained. That's what I feel like it was anyway. There's no way to truly prove this, but that's my own theory on the matter."

In the end, Zeref couldn't say the real reason, though this one wasn't far off the truth.

From the looks on the girls faces, they seemed to believe what Zeref had said, accepting it as a fact, as they didn't know of any other reason as to why it left like it did.

"I see, then I am relieved. I am glad that it left Shinobu alone. I mean, my harem plan would be screwed if the guy freaking died..." Erza noticed the annoyed eyes on her, and smiled happily. "Ooh get lost all of you. You're all in the harem, especially you Juvia."

Erza stated with coldness, looking at the water woman with narrowed eyes that frightened Juvia.

"W-Why Juvia!?"

Juvia panicked and went to move from Erza, but Erza overlapped a hand on top of the girls, giving her an enchantingly frightening face.

"Juvia, my Water Woman. You see, you're water. You are bendy, and you're hot. You need to be in the harem, as the stalker woman, so do not fight this." Juvia opened her mouth to protest to this, however Erza quickly placed a finger on her lips. "Hush now, my Water Woman. Erza is here to make your transition easier and allow your beautiful water to shine within the light of the harem."

"B-But..."

Erza shook her head a single time that looked truly frightening.

"It's okay now. Allow Erza to bring you into the light of the harem, from the darkness of the single pairing's. Harems, have harem sisters, and that means, friends for life. Why fight over a love interest, when you can share? If the guy is as pure as Shinobu is, he'll love you all without giving one more attention than the others. That's why this harem works. This harem is going to be for a pure...Angel." Jenny smiled, while the others frowned. "Yes, a pure Angel boy, needs to have his girlfriends around, including the Demon Mira, who are gonna make like half Angel half Demon children, and those suckers are gonna get laid~"

Everyone sweatdropped as Erza imagined an image of Shinobu and Mira combined, to make a truly beautiful child, in her eyes.

"I am truly scared of you, Erza."

Mira commented, glaring at the redhead.

"Don't you interrupt my fantasy. My dream of your children would be fun."

Retorted Erza, giving a cool smile towards Mira, the white haired girl rolling her eyes as a response, feeling some fear if she was honest with herself, as she didn't want to be annoyed by the redhead anymore.

In the midst of that, Kagura remembered something and shared it with the others.

"You know, I just thought that...what happened to that Taki guy anyway?"

Bringing that up, Mirajane was the one who answered.

"Currently, he's being questioned by the...I guess military or something...yeah, he's being questioned, as he mentioned something about there being people stronger than he is, that could have a worse agenda than he does and the King wants to be prepared, but getting the information is, tough. And eeh, Hisui-sama said that he's going to get punished for what he did. Attacking the King, and kidnap of said King. The same applies for his daughter. There was also the attempt murder of the Princess, King, and the town as well. There are a bunch of other crimes he's committed against this Kingdom alone, and I suspect that he's going to be in jail for along time."

"I see...so, that's how it is. I wonder, if these people are ever going to reveal themselves?"

Levy couldn't help but note this aloud, and it drew silence towards everyone.

Yukino, in the midst of that, looked towards Shinobu, and smiled.

"Anyway, today, there's that ceremony, isn't it? The one that's gonna crown the hero of the Kingdom, the winner of the tournament." She paused briefly as she looked at everyone, and then cast her eyes towards Shinobu. "So, what's it like being a hero, huh? It must be a good thing, right?"

Shinobu adopted a blush as the girls eyes all went towards him.

"Ehehe...well, it is...different. I'm not used to people noticing me like this, honestly. I find it kinda weird, but at the same time, it isn't so bad. I don't really know what to think about it..."

"Ooh, don't be so modest~" Interjected Mira, jumping into the bed. "You freaking saved us from doing a massive cleanup. It was amazing, seeing how you did what you did. I thought that it was quite cool, honestly."

"Hehe, I guess that I did, huh. I didn't think that we'd be able to do it...but we did, and now we've won...Ultear..."

Even though he didn't really show it, he was still worried about Ultear, and wondered what she was doing at that moment in time...

* * *

Sometime later, Yukino and Shinobu strolled down the streets of the city. Buildings were broken everywhere, there weren't anything that could be said that wasn't broken, save a few shops.

The others all said that they had things to do, or get ready for, for the ending ceremony, and Zeref had said that there was something that she needed to do, so Shinobu and Yukino decided to go together.

"Wow, all of this damage...even after it has been a few days as well...this is really, quite the big thing, isn't it...?"

Yukino commented, looking from side to side.

"Yes, that's right. There's been quite a lot of damage, but it could've been worse. The whole country could've been effected if we didn't do what we did. It kinda sounds cliche, but we did kinda save the world."

Shinobu commented, earning a nod of agreement from the girl.

"Yes, that's right. It could've turned out something like that. And you're right, it does sound cliche, but that's what we did, after all. I can't even imagine what would've happened during that time if we didn't do what we did. Though, if those gates remained open, I don't even want to think about what could've come out of there. I don't even want to think about what's truly beyond that gate. I hope we don't ever have to do anything that associates ourselves with that place again. It was too much for someone like me to even comprehend, honestly."

Those were Yukino's thoughts on the matter, and how she personally felt about it. But she couldn't say that this was the worst time in her life, as she was able to make lovely friends, even if she did nearly die.

Shinobu inclined his head in agreement to what the girl said.

"Plus, it would've killed the both of us, so that's another reason why I didn't want us to die, huh."

"Exactly. We're going to be okay now. As Sherria-sama would say, we're gonna be super duper amazingly alright!"

Shinobu couldn't help but allow his face to break into a smile at that, finding it to be cute that she said something like that.

"Anyway, Sensei said that it would be okay if we three travel together. You, me, and Sensei of course. She said that it would be okay. I just thought I should tell you, so you know."

Hearing that, Yukino's face broke out into an even bigger smile.

"I'm glad that she said yes. So, we're going to be travelling together huh. That's going to be a unique thing to say the least...and the guild you're joining, is Fairy Tail, isn't it? S-Sorry, I mean the guild we're joining."

"Yes, that's correct. I'm gonna join Fairy Tail, for various reasons. Levy-chan's there, so I am going to be with her, but it was also a dream of my Onii-sama. But if you don't want to join, then don't join because I am..."

Yukino gently shook her head.

"No, I do not mind at all. Truthfully, I've heard good things about Fairy Tail, so I do not have a reason as to why I wouldn't do something like that. It is going to be a good experience, I can tell."

Upon Yukino conveying this to him, Shinobu broke out into a smile, and then suddenly remembered something.

"But for now, there's a place I want to explore, that's said to have this amazing treasure there."

Shinobu confessed with a red face, as they rounded a corner together.

"Really? You're going...I mean, we're going to get some treasure?"

As Shinobu was about to say "Yes!" in an excited voice...

"You two are going treasure hunting?"

The pair of them stopped, when hearing a voice behind them.

Deciding to see who it was, they turned and saw that it was Sherria Blendy who was stood there. She seemed to be happy about something, though neither Yukino or Shinobu knew what she was happy about.

"Aah, Sherria-sama, I didn't see you there. Is there something you need?"

Yukino kindly asked, Sherria shuffling in place.

"Eeh, yes...no...maybe...I just happened to be coming this way and I heard that you're going on a treasure hunt...that sounds to be fun...I can tell that it would be fun..."

"Well, I certainly hope so." Shinobu agreed with Sherria, then looked towards Yukino. "As long as we're together, I know that we're going to be able to overcome any adversary. Plus we have Sensei with us, so if something should happen, I know that it is going to be a good thing."

As he spoke, Sherria kept looking between Yukino and Shinobu, and saw that they had a good bond between them. The way he spoke, and the way Yukino responded, already made them close, in Sherria's eyes at least.

"S-So, you two are like...really going to become a team, huh?"

Sherria's eyes looked down at the ground as she asked this, as if something was going on. Shinobu, cocked his head to the side, and answered while nodding his head.

"Yes. We're going to be forming a team...though there are only like two of us here right now. I think that's enough, for now though...but, is there something wrong Sherria-san? You don't look happy?"

Shinobu noted this to be the case, as he saw that Sherria kept looking down.

"Erm...you know, this tournament is over with now, and we might not see one another again."

The girl that's usually so cheerful, appeared to be anything but. She looked depressed, and down in the dumps about something, and if Shinobu and Yukino had to guess, it was because of the fact that they might not see one another for awhile.

"Hey, don't say that." Soothed Shinobu as he patted her head. "Yuki-chan and I are...eeh, we're going to see you again, Sherria-san. Don't worry, we'll always be friends. We've been through something like this, and you don't go through something like that, and not become friends for life or something like that. So yeah, don't worry, we'll be friends, no matter how far apart we are."

Upon hearing that, Sherria smiled also dejectedly, something that Yukino picked up on and questioned.

"Sherria-sama, is there something that...you want to talk about? You're being unusually quiet, which is unlike you. Is there something wrong?"

Sherria shuffled in place, and showed a sad smile.

"I...I don't have anywhere to go."

She confessed something shocking.

"What do you mean, Sherria-san? Don't you have any family?"

Shinobu questioned, and hoped that she did, so she wouldn't be lonely.

Sherria shook her head sadly.

"I have a cousin, but I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her in years, so I don't know where she is and I haven't a clue on where to go now. I was thinking about joining a guild maybe...but I don't know which one to join..."

"Eeeh, Shin-chan and I are going to be joining Fairy Tail one day. I don't know if that's something you want to do or not, but that's what we're going to be doing, I don't know when though. But whenever it is, we'll be there one day, once we've explored some places, and maybe got some leads on our family and friends, and such."

Yukino confessed and explained what they were going to do, Sherria giving a small smile as a response.

"Yes that sounds really good. But...eeh, I don't know anyone in Fairy Tail though...and I would feel embarrassed going on in my own...and erm...you know? I don't...erm...can I please come with you!?"

Sherria yelled out her request.

It was a pure request, a request to remain with the friends she had met during her travels. And now, she didn't want to be apart from them, unable to take the distance if she was honest with herself. She wanted to remain beside her friends, always.

The request gave both Shinobu and Yukino a shock, and they both didn't know how to respond.

"W-Well, that's a surprising turn of events..."

Yukino muttered out a reply, attempting to understand what was going on.

She didn't quite know what she was going to think at this time. It wasn't like she hated Sherria or anything, but there was something that Shinobu and she were going to do together.

While she was thinking about, Shinobu looked towards Sherria with a kind smile on his face.

"I didn't think that you'd want to do something like that, honestly." Shinobu began, looking at Sherria. "Yuki-chan and I aren't just going to be forming a team, we're going to be together, attempting to find our loved ones, you know?"

"Y-Yes, I know!"

Sherria responded with a more upbeat voice, hoping that he was going to say something that she truly, wanted, more than anything else in her life right now.

"And it could be dangerous."

"I don't mind! I'll help Yukino-chan and Shinobu-chan if I can!"

Sherria determinedly said, raising her arms above her head dramatically, something the pair smiled at.

"Then, I don't see why you can't come with us." Shinobu spoke with a warm smile. "If you think you can help us, and you're aware that it could be dangerous, I don't see why you can't come with us."

Yukino agreed with what he said, adding into the conversation.

"Plus, the ability to heal is a rare gift to have. Having a healer on the team does make my confidence grow. So, I am all for it as well, Sherria-sama. Welcome to the team, as they would say."

Sherria's smile widened to a large point, and she lunged forward, grabbing them both and bringing them into a threeway hug type of deal.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've never been part of a team before! Leave the healing to me! I will definitely fix all of your wounds! I know this is going to be great! Team...eeh, what is our team name called anyway?"

"That's actually a good question." Shinobu commented, then glanced at Yukino. "Got any ideas Yuki-chan?"

Yukino looked dumbfounded, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly haven't a clue. I'm sure that we'll come up with something eventually. But now we've got three members, we're a trio now, huh."

"Yup! Me, you and Shinobu-chan makes three! Eeh, but what about Sexy-sensei? Is she on the team as well?"

Shinobu blushed at the mention of Zeref being...sexy. He just thought about it, and his childlike mind couldn't keep off it, being something that Shinobu liked thinking about if he was honest with himself.

"Well, Sensei is always going to be with us, so you know?"

Sherria nodded in acceptance, and then followed up with a question.

"So what were you two doing anyway?"

"Hehe, we're just about to get some supplies, if anyone is selling anything that is. We're going to be leaving tomorrow, so we can go and explore this new place, where treasure is said to be there, right Yuki-chan?"

"That's right. Even though I just heard of it, we were planning on leaving tomorrow, to get a head start on searching and possibly even training as well. Shin-chan's Sensei said that she'd give me some pointers on Magic and such, and since she made Shin-chan strong, I am going to hope that she can make me combat ready next time we have to fight as well, more so than I could do on my own. She told me...before Shin-chan told me about going with him actually...eeh, strange. Anyway, it doesn't matter, as I want to become stronger, and this is the way. Though this little side quest seems to be fun as well. So, we're going to do that and see what kind of treasures we can uncover."

Upon hearing that, Sherria grabbed the pairs hands, and held them tightly, looking at Shinobu with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So...we're really a team now, and going to find treasure! Ooh, we're kinda like pirates or something! Yay! That sounds amazing! I wanna go on a treasure hunt and get all the gold matey's!"

Sherria acted like a pirate, a bad imitation, and saluted both Yukino and Shinobu at the same time.

Yukino chuckled at that and for a brief second, she imagined herself as a pirate with the clothes and everything like that, including a beard for some reason, which made her shudder, deducing that she wouldn't be a good pirate.

"Well, I don't know if we could be classed as pirates since we don't roam the seven seas...treasure hunters we could be classed as, maybe."

"Ooh, that sounds good Yuki-chan." Shinobu added into the conversation. "Treasure hunters, searching for lost and ancient treasure. That's something I would like as well."

Shinobu couldn't help but smile at that, finding it quite amusing to say the least, and would love to be something like that.

"Well, what are we waiting for team!? Lets go and get us some supplies and then tomorrow, we'll hunt for treasure, royalties and riches beyond our wildest dreams! We might even become like multi millionaires if we find something that is amazingly awesome like gold! Lets get these supplies already, okay!?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sherria dragged her new teammates away to get some supplies, for all of them, so they could begin their adventure as a team. That was something, all of them liked.

* * *

Sometime later, Shinobu had split off from Yukino and Sherria, as they needed to get ready for the ceremony as well. He didn't have to do such things, as Zeref promised to make sure that he looked presentable for the party.

He couldn't help but stroll through the town, and help with what he could. Since he didn't have anything else to do, he fixed the shops that he came across, with some DIY skills that he had picked up while travelling.

He would've called his spirits, but he felt like they deserved a rest for everything that they've done for him. So for now, he decided to leave them in the Spirit World for a good well earned rest.

"Hey, Shinobu."

Suddenly, as he was walking away from a shop, he heard Mirajane calling him, and surely enough, when he turned around, Mirajane was right there, giving him a small smile.

"H-Hey, Mira-san. I thought that you were getting ready for tonight's festivities?"

Mirajane walked closer, until she was within his personal area, gently guiding her head from side to side.

"Nah, I was going too but...well, I went to search for that present that I wanted for my Imouto, to see if there was anyway I could persuade the shop owner to lower the price...ya know, considering that we saved the town and all, but...they sold the last one already."

Mirajane wore a dejected face, thinking about her sister briefly, before sinking her head in some self pity.

"Ooh I see. I'm sorry."

Shinobu adopted a small smile on his lips, and gently embraced Mirajane, to her embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing all of a sudden!?" She blushed out, attempting to move away, but he didn't move at all. "I-I said that you should get off me! Why are you hugging me all of a sudden!?"

Mirajane freaked out, and went to push him away...but he didn't let go.

He didn't let go because he could see that Mirajane needed a hug. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she did need a hug at this moment in time, and she wasn't able to get him off her, so decided to accept it.

"It's nothing really. But don't lose hope Mirajane-san, I know that you're going to surprise your Imouto, present or not. Her Onee-sama is a saviour now, isn't she? You were really great during the fight, Mira-san. I know that it would've resulted differently if you didn't show up here."

Mira adopted a sly smile on her face.

"Don't be an idiot. You're the hero around here. I've done nothing really noteworthy. I was just doing what I needed to do, after all. That's what I did, and you were the one who deserved winning after everything that happened to you. I wish Zancrow was still around, but the little bastard escaped, I wonder where he went? He mentined some Ul-sama...but I guess that didn't mean much as he seemed shit scared of her...I think it was a her anyway."

Mirajane gave a small giggle as she thought about Zancrow being afraid, and crying, as even though she didn't want to admit it, she found it funny when Zancrow was trying to hurt her.

"Zancrow-san huh, I see. I wonder what did happen to him? I wonder if he could tell me about what happened during this, and who that old guy was that knocked myself, Yuki-chan and Ultear out."

"Ooh right, you don't know who that was huh. I guess, when the old guy reveals himself, we'll have to be ready for him."

Shinobu nodded at what Mirajane said, and thought about Hades, though he didn't know who that was, but knew that he was quite strong.

Mirajane then thought of something, and turned towards him.

"By the way, I'm sorry about your friend leaving. For what its worth, I could at least tell that she really did care about you. I know for a fact, because she said as much."

Shinobu's face broke out into a smile as the pair came across a bench, sitting down together.

"Thank you, Mira-san. It means a lot if you're the one to say it...and thank you for...allowing me to win...I've never won anything before, I always thought that I...nah, I guess it doesn't matter. But I really did win...I didn't expect to win, honestly, but now that I have...I feel truly and honestly, amazing right now. I couldn't be happier right here and now."

Mirajane looked on at Shinobu as the hug was broken.

She was happy for him, that he could experience something like that. In all honesty, she wasn't sure on who would really win between the two of them.

"I suppose so...but Shinobu, ya'know, that stuff about you being an experiment and all-"

"I don't really want to talk about that please..."

He cut her off, looking at the ground so he didn't have to deal with the pain of such things.

Even though he said that, Mirajane grabbed his hand, and held it tightly, giving him a small smile.

"You know, no matter what you come to Fairy Tail as, once you're there, you're with family. It doesn't matter your past, because Fairy Tail is a family, and family never judges family for their past. So, when you become apart of Fairy Tail, you're going to be apart of our family. Personally, I think Fairy Tail will be gaining a great new member. Plus a guy that can actually fight, and isn't a jerk like sparky back home, that's something to be admired, isn't it?"

Shinobu smiled at the words that she used, finding them very beautiful, and could agree with her, and found Fairy Tail to be quite amazing, even more so than before as how she described it made it all the more better.

"The way you speak about your guild, makes it sound like you really love it, very much."

Shinobu commented, earning a small blush from Mirajane.

"Well, I suppose in away, that's true. But yeah, as I said, whatever happened in your past, doesn't matter in Fairy Tail, we all accept one another, without a worry in the world. Experiment? Who cares in Fairy Tail. Hell, we've got Erza, and she's...whatever she is. We've all got stories before joining Fairy Tail, and how that effects the future, is up to you. So don't forget, Fairy Tail has different pasts, but we're all together for the future. That's what Master Makarov told me, and I think it applies here as well." Mirajane then looked at the time, and gasped. "Oh shit, seems like it's that time already. Sorry, Shinobu. I have to go now, but thank you for the little chat. Even if I can't get Lisanna what she wanted, I guess that me loving her is enough."

Though Mira still felt some regret over it, she wasn't going to be depressed about it. She definitely wasn't going to be depressed, as she had just survived something that was very monstrous, so she was happy, that it happened like this.

"This might sound corny, but when I was younger, and even now, the best present I could receive wasn't anything money could buy, and that thing was love. My Onii-sama loved me, he truly did, and that love allowed me the courage to escape what happened to me. After that, Aries-chan and I survived together, by the love she gave me. Then I came across Kagura-chan and Levy-chan, then Virgo-chan and Sensei came into my life. I was so happy with all of these new things, these wonderful people, and I don't care if I get any gifts ever again, because I have these people with me."

"It was corny." Mira agreed while drawing a pout from Shinobu. But then she leaned in and kissed his cheek, causing shock and confusion to settle within his soul. "But since it's you, who is just a freaking innocent boy, you can get away with this."

"Ehehehehe..."

Shinobu gave an awkward chuckle as a response, and continued smiling for a little while, until Mirajane leaned closer.

"Can I ask, do you...romantically love your Sensei?"

Mirajane wasn't quite sure why she was asking this. She didn't get it herself, but something about the question felt...right to ask. She felt like it should be asked, and she couldn't wait for the answer, if she was honest with herself.

Shinobu gauged Mirajane's actions for a few moments, attempting to work out why she wanted to know such a thing, though she didn't seem to want to do anything strange, so Shinobu answered without a worry in the world.

"Eh? Of course I do. Sensei and I are going to be lovers in the future, she said as much. She also told me that she'll love me, no matter what happens in the future, and that she is going to keep me safe and sound as well. She promised such things...o-oh, please don't tell anyone this! Sensei might become sad that I told people that we're together and all..."

He worried about it, but Mirajane merely shook her head softly.

"No worries, I already suspected. Actually, we all kinda are aware that you and her are together. Don't worry so much about it Shinobu, your secret is safe with me, I wont worry about it if I were you. She's a pretty cool chick, your Sensei. She gave me a new power, after all."

Shinobu's ears perked at this.

"I didn't know this. Sensei gave you a new ability then?"

"Aah, you don't know, do you? Yeah, your Sensei gave me a new Take Over, which allowed me to save Erza, and the gang...though I kind of regret saving Erza, mehehehe~ It isn't like I want her to die or anything, I just feel like that it should've been something like that, you know? She's really annoying sometimes, but she's a great friend when push comes to shove."

Shinobu smiled at the candidly way that Mirajane talked about Erza, suspecting that Mirajane didn't truly hate Erza at all, and while annoyed, Mira and Erza could be classed as friends.

"That's a good way to think about it, Mira-san."

The girl smiled kindly, and stood up from the seat.

"Goodbye Shinobu. I'll see you at the ceremony later, my hero~"

Mirajane soon left the area once she had imparted those words on Shinobu, and once she did, Shinobu remembered the kiss that he had received from the white haired female, and adopted a small blush on his cheeks, his fingers rubbing the spot where he was kissed.

* * *

Around two hours later, Shinobu happened to find himself back at the castle. He was certain the some of the others would be back there by now, but no...when he entered the castle, all he saw was the usual people, the maid's butlers, and the usual staff that worked there. But he couldn't see any of his friends, and he couldn't feel Zeref around either, which made him sigh.

" _Seems like there's nothing here after all...ooh Sensei, please come back soon so we can have cute kisses and cuddles. I love it when Sensei and I kiss...I want to feel Sensei's lips on my own again...! I wanna feel them on my own lips!_ "

He showed a displeased smile on his lips, looking around the castle for some kind of contact with a human being. Heck, he would take an enemy at this point, so he could starve off boredom.

Shinobu was a child that didn't like sitting still for long, and it was even worse when there was no one around to help him avoid the boredom that he was feeling at this moment in time.

"Shinobu, may I have a word with you?"

Thankfully, it was soon apparent that there was a new voice in the works, and that voice ended up being Kagura Mikazuchi herself. She was dressed slightly differently, now wearing her hair into a ponytail, a high tied ponytail at that, something that framed her face and made her look quite beautiful.

"Ooh, Kagura-chan, of course. Where do you want to talk? And what do you want to talk about?"

Kagura walked past him, muttering "Follow me." which he did without a word.

He followed Kagura through the hallways of the castle, and all the way to the roof of the castle.

On the way, Kagura didn't make a move to converse with Shinobu. Despite the many times that he tried, Shinobu couldn't get anything out of the cold steel gaze of the woman.

Once getting there, Kagura sat over the edge, so Shinobu mimicked her actions, sitting next to her.

"Kagura-chan, this is...the towns coming along nicely, isn't it?"

Shinobu observed, attempting to break the ice, which worked.

"Yes, it seems that in a few weeks, everything is going to be back to normal. That's good, it can be as if nothing ever happened. It would be as if the Demons never came, as if everyone would forget."

As soon as she said that, a pang of guilt entered his heart.

He remembered when he didn't remember Kagura, and it made him feel guilty. Even though she had said or even just implied that she had forgiven him. Something inside of himself wouldn't allow himself to forgive himself, knowing the pain and anger he caused Kagura, and how abandoned she must've felt, and how alone she was, when she didn't have anyone else to rely on.

"Kagura-chan, about what happened during that time...what I'm trying to say is, I didn't mean for it to happen...I didn't mean to leave like I did. If I remembered you, I wouldn't of ever left...I just feel guilty..."

"There's no point in guilt, Shinobu." Kagura told Shinobu who held his head down. "I...I understand what happened, and though I feel angry about that time, my anger isn't directed at you, it is directed at...whoever did this to us. Whoever thought that it would be funny to erase your memories of me, and separate us. They are evil without exception. They put me, and now you, through so much heartbreak, that it isn't even funny. I hate it, I hate the fact that it happened like it did, and I don't know what to do anymore."

Kagura muttered at the end, as she truly didn't know what she was going to do.

She had pent up feelings, and they were...directed at Shinobu. Now, they aren't, because she knows now that it wasn't truly his fault that it happened like it did, but it didn't matter that much right now.

Shinobu agreed with what she said wholeheartedly, nodding his head.

"Yes, you're right about that, Kagura-chan. So...what are you going to do now?"

It was a single question that had been on his mind for awhile now.

He didn't know where Kagura was going to go, though he hoped that it wasn't going to be to a place where he wouldn't be able to see her anymore, as he didn't want that. He wanted to continue seeing her forever and ever.

Kagura looked down at the town, and thought about what he asked...but in the end, she truly didn't have a definitive answer right now.

"I don't know. Look for Onii-sama, I suppose. I will be leaving tomorrow, after everything is said and done. I came for the tournament, hoped you'd be here, so I could take my revenge on you but now...it doesn't matter. These pains and negative feelings that I've built up for all of these years, makes me feel like I can't do anything like I've been imagining over and over again, because you're innocent. I didn't want to believe it for the longest of times, but you truly are innocent, and I can't change anything about that. So...you're going to be okay Shinobu. I don't blame you for what happened. Though my anger isn't going to fade away instantly, I can't say that I hate you anymore. You're, my friend."

Hearing that made Shinobu smile.

Even though she was angry at him, she also said that he was her friend, and that was enough for him. Anything else, was a bonus at this point. He had finally found forgiveness from Kagura.

Though it wasn't his fault, originally, it was something of a worry that she wouldn't ever forgive him for forgetting her...but now that she has, he could finally breathe again within her presence.

"Kagura-chan, you don't know how much that-"

"Hush now, Shinobu." She responded with a small smile. "I don't need to hear anything else, so don't worry."

Shinobu furrowed his eyebrows at that, and attempted to make sense of it.

"But Kagura-chan...eeh, what are you going to do now, besides find your Onii-sama? Are you...going to go off on your own now...are you going to go on your own and...find your Onii-sama?"

"Yes." She answered with straight eyes. "I don't have anyone else to go with, so I will be going on my own. I am sure that we'll see one another again, if that is what you're worried about."

Kagura explained, Shinobu however shook his head.

"But, you could come with us...you could come with me. Sherria-san and Yuki-chan are going to be going treasure hunting tomorrow...I'd love it if you came with us...we could be a foursome, plus Sensei who'd be with us as well...we could all go together, like old times, Kagura-chan."

"Those times were different to these times. We were children back then."

She answered with an unintentional cold touch to her tone.

"B-But, we're still children now...Kagura-chan, you said yourself that you don't have anyone to go with. Come, with us. We could train together again, we could hone our abilities, and become really strong, then save your Onii-sama, and Ultear."

"I see, so that's what you think about is it? Shinobu, it is a wonderful idea, but I'm not sure I can...take that chance again. I don't want to...take the chance that it will end the same way as last time."

It was a worry that Kagura had. Would they end up the same as last time? Would she lose him again? Would she have to go through pain because he disappeared during that time? She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she didn't want to lose him again, even if that means she can't walk with him again.

"B-But it isn't going to end like that, I promise you, Kagura-chan. Sensei is with us now...she is super strong. One of the strongest wizards in the world, she's super strong, so she can't be bullied by the people that did this to us. She wouldn't let it happen. I promise."

Shinobu informed the kindest that he could.

He desperately wanted Kagura to see that it wouldn't end the same as last time. He wanted to spend more time with her, to get to know her even more, to rebuild on the relationships that they had before someone took that away.

"But you can't be sure...Shinobu, I want to remember the you now, before something else happens. I don't usually believe in stuff like this, but fate really likes making you its bitch, doesn't it?"

That's how Kagura felt on the matter anyway. That's what she felt, and she wasn't sure on what to feel now.

"Talking about fate like that then... I don't know what to think about it. You've got to play the hand you're dealt, as Sensei would say, you know?"

"Even then...Shinobu, I don't know what to say. I...I want to say 'yes' but I don't want to get hurt again. I don't...want to feel like I did back then again. I can't feel like that again, I hated myself, for feeling such anger for you. I never want to feel like that ever again."

Hearing what she said, Shinobu couldn't say that the worries she felt, were also shared by Kagura as well as himself. He could completely understand where she was coming from, as he didn't want to feel like that either.

"Kagura-chan...you don't have to feel such things anymore. It wasn't something that was planned, but I remember now, so it is okay. We're going to be okay...even if you don't believe me, Kagura-chan. I am sure that I will be able to protect you, and fight along side you, so there would be nothing that can stop us anymore. You can come with us, for a short while if you want? After that short while, you can choose if you want to stay or not...it's completely your choice, after all."

Kagura's face turned upwards involuntary. She couldn't control it, but the corner of her mouth lifted up, and made her face into a beautiful smile. Because she doesn't usually do it, it was something of a surprise for everyone around, if anyone was around right now, which they weren't, save Shinobu himself.

"I see...my choice is it?"

"Yup, that's right. It is completely your choice, and you can choose to do whatever it is that you want to do. So, what is it that you want to do, Kagura-chan? The offer is still open, and it always will be."

Kagura turned her neck towards Shinobu, and adopted a smile on her face.

"Well, if it is something like that, then I guess I will just have to stick around you, so you can't forget me again. I will be damned if that happens again, it is stupid and I can't wait to find the guy who did this to everyone, to us. I don't think that I will be joining Fairy Tail, but I will at least follow you to fight against this opponent."

With that, Kagura did something unexpected...

For an instant, Kagura's lips blocked Shinobu's lips in a heated kiss.

Because it came suddenly, Shinobu was caught off guard, opening his eyes wider than they usually were. He couldn't do anything other than that, and kept blinking while the kiss remained.

His brain went blank as she took her lips off his, blushed immensely and then ran away at top speeds, all before Shinobu could get out a single word, a single phrase that could get his thoughts in order.

* * *

During the night, in the castles main party hall, were many guests. People from the tournament, including that of Ren, Beth, and Bacchus were gathered in the hall, dressed in formal wear.

"Damn, I didn't expect such a turn out..."

"Hehe, since it is for my Angel and all, of course it is going to be a good turn out."

"I guess you're right, though I wish you didn't call him your Angel."

"I would have to agree with that, you know?"

"Oooh! I hope that it starts soon!"

"Yes, I as well Sherria. It is going to be a good night."

"Yes, this is honouring Shi-chan after all, so of course it is going to be a good thing."

"Well, he does deserve such a thing, Juvia thinks that it would be a good thing for him, and all of us as well."

The girls from the main group, Mira, Jenny, Kagura, Yukino, Sherria, Erza, Levy and Juvia where there as well, dressed appropriately, and stunningly as well.

" _I wish that Sensei could've come with me...as my date...but, I now she's watching from wherever she is right now. Sensei is a cutie anyway, so I know she's out there somewhere, having a good time watching me._ "

Shinobu was stood there with them, dressed in a tuxedo, though he felt out of place dressed in such a thing.

Up on the stage, was the King, and next to him, his elegantly dressed daughter Hisui was there as well. The King had a smile on his face, and so did Hisui. The pair of them looked over the area that they were in and saw the guests being around, having a good time.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for attending this gathering!" The crowds roared happily, so the King continued while smiling. "These past few weeks...no, these few months have been difficult for everyone, including my daughter and myself. For what that man did, and what he unleashed onto this city, I can only apologize. It was...something that should've been avoided, but with working together, we can rebuild the former glory of this fair city, and remodel it as well, to make it truly pristine and shine again like it did before this disaster happened!"

"He's right about that, if they build it up better, it would be a good thing."

Commented Mira from the side of Erza, who agreed by nodding her head.

The King then continued after taking a breath.

"Now, the reason we're all standing here together today is because of a group of very brave children. These children faced many adversities, and did things the adults could not do. For that, these brave children have my eternal gratitude. They came together, and protected this town...and a special young man protected my daughter from a very certain death." The crowd began gossiping but the Kings eyes cast towards Shinobu's form after sometime of searching. "Shinobu Kobayashi-kun, could you please join me up here please?"

Upon hearing his name...Shinobu froze.

He didn't expect to be called up on stage at this early time. He assumed he might do later, but he didn't expect it right now, and he wasn't sure on what he should be doing if he was honest with himself.

"Oi, they called you. Go up there."

Mira informed him, but Shinobu shook his head.

"I-I can't, I get stage fright. It is really bad..."

He admitted it to his eternal shame, a snort coming from Mira.

"Damn, I didn't expect that you'd get stage fright when you've kind of like fought in front of crowds."

Mirajane commented, finding it strange.

"Y-Yes, but I was fighting then, and couldn't think about it...I can't do it..."

"Ooh Shi-chan. Don't worry, it will be fine. Go up there and see what the King wants to say."

Levy reassured, giving him some confidence.

He took in a deep breath, and walked to the front of the ballroom, and got to the stage. As he walked onto the stage, he felt faint, looking at all of the people that had come, and all were staring at him.

He smiled weakly, he could feel his heart smashing against his chest, wanting to break free. He didn't want to do this, but he could see all of the girls looking at him, giving him encouraging smiles which allowed him to continue onwards.

"Aah finally, Shinobu-kun."

"Ehehehehe..."

He giggled nervously, as the King continued.

"Yes. This young man here, risked his life to protect my daughter, and together with his friends, he averted this terrible disaster. Thankfully, this disaster didn't spread outside of the city, thanks to the efforts of these combined youngsters, and as such, I am very pleased to announced that they all will be receiving high praise from myself, and medals to show their achievements!"

True to the Kings words, some of his guards went around towards the people who helped out, including Erza and the others, giving them medals that showed how they protected the city.

Hisui walked towards Shinobu, producing a medal from her pocket on the dress.

"Here Shinobu-kun, a medal to prove what you're truly are, and what you've done for this fair city. You, have my thanks, Shinobu-kun. You truly are my own personal hero for doing this."

Hisui put the medal around his neck, and gently pressed her lips to his cheek, earning a glare from the girls that liked Shinobu, though Erza was smiling very pleasingly, holding up 'Harem member Hisui-sama' in big letters.

"Hisui-sama, that was..."

Shinobu had trouble responding to the actions of Hisui, but she merely smiled.

"Hehe, don't worry Shinobu-kun. It is not nearly enough to show you how much I really am proud of you and your actions, and how personally glad I am that you're my friend."

Hisui casually stated while blushing, wishing that she could say more right now, but due to the eyes on her, she held back her tongue, and continued to smile gracefully, showcasing her beauty to the world.

"Hehe, don't worry Hisui-sama, I'm always going to be your friend, from now on! We're going to be friends!"

That was enough to make Hisui smile, and stand beside him proudly, happily.

Once the medals were passed out, the King turned back to the crowd, and continued.

"So yes, thank you, you wonderful people. You are the reason the Kingdom stands today, and I cannot be more proud of all of you. But now, for the winner of the tournament...of course, it could only be the hero of this city, Shinobu Kobayashi-kun! After facing off against opponents like Yukino-san and Kagura-san, plus Erza-san and finally, countless Demons and enemies, plus the man known as Taki, Shinobu-kun came out on top and has officially won the tournament! And as such, he's entitled to the prize money!"

Suddenly, guards came out with sacks upon sacks of jewels for Shinobu, who looked overwhelmed, and shook a little bit.

" _Ooh, look at all of that money...I could buy things for myself...Sensei, we could go on a shopping spree...damn, I bet I could even buy a house with all of this...since when did the prize money be so much? I thought that it was less than that..._ "

Shinobu couldn't help but be slightly suspicious of it, but that was soon quelled when the King continued.

"These jewels will be kept here, until you're ready to collect them tomorrow morning. Also, because you won the tournament, as per the rules, you have won the right to have one free wish granted. This can be anything you so desire."

"Ooh...a wish huh...eeh, I don't really have any kind of wish..."

Shinobu admitted, trying to think of something, anything, so it wasn't wasted. It wasn't everyday that you got a wish from the King, yet right now, his mind was drawing a blank.

As soon as he said that, Erza put her hands to her head, muttering "Legalize the harem." again and again, and as if she was throwing her own thoughts, she thrusted her hands towards Shinobu, gaining weird looks from the others, no more so than Mirajane.

"Alright Erza, it isn't like you say that, and he's suddenly going to-"

"Legalize...harem..."

Shinobu murmured, as if he was possessed by something, or someone.

"Erza...?"

Mirajane was freaked out, as she knew that Shinobu wouldn't say that so easily, and appeared to be that he was being controlled, though she wasn't aware on how Erza was doing this exactly.

It wasn't just Mira that was freaked, it was the entire group. They were frightened that she just made Shinobu say those words. They couldn't believe that he actually said that, and had to wonder if Erza had a form of mind control.

The King though adopted a wide smile, agreeing with a nod of his head and spoke with a lewd smile.

"Of course, if that is your wish. I will make it so that you can legally marry multiple women. May I suggest that my daughter is free, and she seems to have something of a crush on you~"

"O-Otou-sama, please!"

Hisui argued, blushing when she noticed that Shinobu's eyes were on her form.

"Whats wrong Hisui? You were saying that he was dreamy just this morning~"

Her father teased, drawing a large blush from the green haired girl, who couldn't do anything but look at the ground, wishing her father hadn't of said that, as she didn't want to deal with it.

As that happened, Erza did the peace sign to the awestruck girls, disbelief in their eyes.

"Super Gods come to save the harem of course~ Now that it is legal for Shinobu to have a harem, I will surely have my tasks ahead of me. But do not concern yourself, I shall do my best to make sure that the harem flourishes."

[I'm scared.]

Those were the collective thoughts of the girls around Erza, who had a smile on her face, and was waving at Juvia, the girl smiling back weakly.

The King stopped teasing his daughter for the moment, and smiled at the crowd.

"Now, we'll continue with the ceremony soon. For now, why don't we all have a party to celebrate how we came on top from the Demons!"

With the Kings announcement, a song that was very familiar to Shinobu came over the sound system that was within the hall of the ballroom.

"Ooh, this is Rock City Boy! I love this song!" Shinobu announced, and looked at Hisui, holding out his hand. "Hisui-sama, dance with me?"

Hisui smiled, and took his hand.

"Of course, it would be my honour."

With that, Hisui and Shinobu went onto the dance floor, joining up with the other girls.

"Angel! Dance with me as well! It would be funny!"

Jenny screeched, and before he could do anything, Jenny had grabbed his hand, dragged him onto the dance floor with Hisui on his other hand, and together, the three of them started dancing together.

"Eeh, that girl will never change..."

Levy sighed, and then suddenly felt a hand grab her own, belonging to Yukino.

"Levy-sama, I propose that we dance together, until Shin-chan is free~"

Yukino showed an unusual carefree smile, which was met with a happy face.

"Yes, that sounds good! Sherria-san, join us!"

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

Sherria took one of Levy's hands as well, and together, the three friends began swaying together, having a good time together.

"Mehehe, Erza. While I don't usually do things like this..."

"We might as well have a little dance together." Erza agreed, then looked towards Kagura. "Want to join us on what's probably going to be a weird dance together, Kagura?"

Kagura's throat released a small chuckle, but she ultimately rejected the proposal.

"Sorry, I think I will sit this one out. Though watching everyone else is going to be good."

"Alright then! If you change your mind, you'll know where we are!"

With that, Mira and Erza put aside their usual conflicting personalities and together, began dancing with one another.

Soon, all of the hall was dancing together save a few that felt embarrassed about doing it, like Kagura did. Though she watched on as all of her friends had a blast, having the best time of their lives, and couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, wishing that the night never stopped.

* * *

Outside of the hall, Ultear, and Meredy stared on, watching Shinobu and the others, Ultear smiling.

"At least, he's got good friends around him, right Meredy?"

"Yup! I'm glad Papa has good friends!"

Ultear lightly smiled, and folded her arms.

"You know, Meredy, you can go to him anytime you want. He'll accept you without a worry, I promise."

Meredy had conflicting feelings, as she didn't want to leave Ultear, yet she wanted to stay beside Shinobu as well. She wished, that she could have it both ways.

* * *

At another area, peering into the building where Shinobu was dancing, was Zeref herself. She watched Shinobu, and that brought a small smile to her lips. Which she then let go, knowing that if she thought about good things without Shinobu being around, it could hurt people.

While she was thinking about it, Mavis came down from the sky, sitting next to Zeref, and watched Shinobu from afar.

"Mavis, you've come again, why is that?"

Zeref questioned, knowing Mavis was there.

"I said the last time, I made a promise, and I wont forget that promise, ever. So, even if you tell me to leave, I will not do so. I will watch after that child now, and make sure that he is safe."

"Eventually, he wont be safe, and even I cannot do anything about that."

Zeref commented, looking at the dancing Shinobu, and found him cute.

"I suppose you're thinking of what's to come in the future, who he is. Just what does the future hold for you, and that boy? Are you really going to try and take on Acnologia with him?"

"If we must, then so be it. As I stated previously, if the time comes, then Shinobu is going to be ready. If it is that boy, and his powers are used to the fullest, then he could take on Acnologia. If he could win, I do not know. But he has me beside him, and that could be enough."

Mavis' eyes went towards Zeref and she held a serious expression on her face.

"I don't think I like the sound of your voice right now. It appears to me that you could be asking Shinobu to fight this creature."

"I am not asking, nor am I even suggesting. It is his choice if he chooses to do so or not. But now that Acnologia is interested, it could turn out truly devastating. He could be killed regardless, Acnologia is not going to stop because I ask. Next time, that creature is going to come for him at full force, and if he isn't ready, he is going to die. I can't lose him, Mavis. He is...you know who he is to me."

"Yes, I know."

Mavis sighed, gazing on the boy again down in the hall. Zeref did the same, and saw that he had paused dancing, and looked in their direction. Shinobu put his hands out, and waved to the pair of them, Mavis doing it back, while Zeref merely gave him her usual looks that were as much love filled as she could at this moment in time.

* * *

The next day, Shinobu, Yukino, Kagura and Sherria were at the gates of the city, packed up and ready to leave, Zeref in the distance awaiting the four of them, having kept the jewels Shinobu won with her, so he didn't spend it on trivial stuff.

Before them, were Hisui, some guards in the background, and Levy was there as well, Erza and Mirajane being behind Levy.

"Hey, where's Juvia and Jenny anyway?"

Erza was the one who brought it up, finding it strange that they weren't around.

"Eeh, Juvia-san told me this morning that "Juvia's world has been opened up to many possibilities now. Juvia's going to go and see the sun, and see what Earthland makes of Juvia. One day, Juvia hopes to see you all again. Please tell everyone for Juvia, that Juvia is going to miss them and she'll see them soon. Thank you for everything, for making Juvia's world allow sun to appear." and that's what she said."

Shinobu explained to everyone, earning a sad face from Erza.

"Ooh God, what's wrong with you this time?"

Mirajane sighed out the question, Erza lowering her face.

"She really left without confirming for the harem...damn Water Woman could've at least sent me a message and said if she was in the harem or if she was in the harem. Even that cheeky Beth ran away from me and I couldn't find out if she was in the harem or if she was in the harem."

"Eeh, did you just say the same thing then...? Are you giving them no choice...?"

Mirajane placed a tired hand on Hisui's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Let it go, Hisui-sama. Trust me, it is for your health that you don't question this anymore."

Hisui was afraid, and could only nod her head silently.

"Anyway...where's Jenny? I thought she'd be here?"

Levy also found it quite odd that Jenny hadn't returned at that point. Seeing as her 'Angel' was around, and she wasn't, it was quite confusing why she wasn't around at all.

Everyone looked at the other, and shrugged their shoulders, no one knowing where Jenny had gone. Though Shinobu didn't have a sinking feeling this time, unlike the last time she disappeared, so he was sure that she was safe and sound, wherever she was.

Hisui ignored that, and stepped closer to Shinobu.

"So...you're leaving now, then?"

"Y-Yeah, we're going to get going now. We're going exploring and doing things together now."

Hisui hung her head down sadly.

"I-I see. I wish that we could've been more...close. We didn't get to spend much time together...I don't even know if I'm going to see you again...Shinobu-kun. I don't want to go like that...you know?"

Shinobu smiled sweetly at Hisui, and offered a Lacrima.

"This is a communications Lacrima, it will allow us to contact one another, wherever we are. If you keep it with you, I promise to answer wherever and whenever you call. I will answer without fail, I promise. And I will come back to see you again, I definitely promise. And when I promise, I always keep them. So do not worry, we'll see one another again."

He reassured her with the kindest smile that he could muster up right now for her.

"Thank you, Shinobu-kun, for many things. You've made my life happy for quite sometime now. You've allowed me to experience many things and I can't wait to explore many more with you. Also, please accept this gift from me."

The Princess produced a golden key, a gate key at that, to the shock of everyone.

"That's a sudden thing, Princess...why are you giving me a..."

"Consider it, a thank you present for protecting me. This was recently discovered around this area, and I thought that I should give it you, the Celestial Mage with a heart of pure gold. This way, I know that you're going to be more protected with this gate key. So, please accept it, and when you use it, please think of me."

Shinobu was conflicted on what to do, and didn't know if he should take it. But then he thought that it would be rude if he didn't take it since she was presenting it to him, so he took the key, and held it tightly.

"Thank you Hisui-sama. I will always think of you when I use this key-"

As he was speaking and going to thank Hisui for the key, suddenly, Aries and Virgo appeared, and they didn't look happy in the slightest.

"S-Shinobu-sama..."

"Queen? Another Spirit? Are we not enough?"

Aries developed teary eyes, and Virgo looked sad as well, Shinobu and the others looking shocked by their knowledge.

"A-Aries-chan, Virgo-chan...I erm..."

Virgo took the key, looked at it, sighed, then showed it Aries, who pouted, then she handed it to Hisui.

"The Princess has decided to not use the key now. You may keep it."

"B-But-"

Shinobu went to argue, but Aries wrapped her arms around his head, pushing her bust against his face, which made his face turn bright crimson.

"Shinobu-sama! Y-You cant have another Spirit...you cant."

Virgo nodded at what Aries said, taking his hand, and placing it on her breast. The immediate reactions of the girls were shock, though Erza was happy.

"Queen, my breasts, and my body are for your use only. You do not need another Spirit..." She briefly glanced at Aries who looked surprisingly stern, so she corrected herself. "Besides myself and Aries, you do not need anymore Spirits. We love you."

"A-And I love you as well, both of you...but Hisui-sama is giving me a gift, it would be rude to not accept it."

Aries and Virgo looked at one another, as Virgo bent her body as well, giving him a hug from the other side of his face, pushing her bust into said face, turning him into a hot mess, his eyes rolling around in his head.

"But if Shinobu-sama gets another Spirit...Shinobu-sama will forget us..."

Aries whine made Shinobu feel bad, that his Spirits would feel like that, and reached up, petting her head the best he could.

"D-Don't be silly, I wouldn't ever forget Aries-chan or Virgo-chan. They are my awesome Spirits who I love very very much and I could never forget people so important to me, even if I got other Spirits."

Upon listening to his sweet words, Virgo and Aries relented, knowing that he was being truthful. Virgo turned his face to her own.

"My Duchess, I will always be your loyal Spirit, because I love you, more than Aries and everyone else, especially Aries."

As she said that, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, gasps ringing out throughout the area, more so from Aries than anyone else. It was a small kiss, and she disappeared soon afterwards, but it was a kiss that would last a lifetime, from his Spirit.

Aries, not liking it, adopted a huge blush, turning the stunned Shinobu towards her.

"S-Shinobu-sama...I-I love you more than anyone else! Please accept my kiss as well!"

While blushing hard, Aries pressed her shy lips to his quivering lips. Aries' eyes opened wide at her own boldness and felt like fainting at the same time, but she somehow held it together, her body quivering, which in turn made her breasts giggle, Shinobu's mind being blown by that act alone, and the other being Aries kissing him, never expecting her to do it.

It last a few seconds, but Aries treasured them all the same. She couldn't deny it, that she was in love with Shinobu. She didn't care if he wasn't a Spirit like her, and it was the same for Virgo. Neither cared, and both enjoyed being contracted with Shinobu, hoping that they could stay like that forever, with their favourite Master of all time.

"W-Well...that was unexpected."

Mira muttered as Aries disappeared, fainting on the ground.

Hisui looked at Shinobu, still awestruck, handing the key.

"S-So, you accept the key, right?"

Shinobu took the key, and placed it with his others, nodding his head.

"Yes, I will accept it, and thank you, Hisui-sama. Whenever I use it, I will be thinking of you. I will use it to protect people, and by extension, you will be by my side as well."

Hearing that, Hisui quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, flushed crimson, then ran off quickly into the city, leaving behind a baffled Shinobu, and others as well.

But Levy ignored that, and walked towards Shinobu, who was slowly recovering.

"So, you're really leaving then, Shi-chan?"

"Only for a little while." He replied calmly, yet also with a hint of a far off mind, remembering what his Spirits did. "I've got to train more, so something like what happened in the city doesn't happen again. And I have to become strong enough to take care of Brain."

"I see...so, how long are you going to be?"

Levy asked with a hint of worry, as she wasn't sure what was truly going to happen now.

"I don't know...maybe six months, a year or two..."

The news devastated Levy, the blue haired girl looking towards the ground and mumbled "Okay..." in a dejected voice, though not wanting too, didn't really have the courage to say anything about it.

Fortunately, she had Mirajane, and when Mirajane was involved, everyone backed down and gave into her, Shinobu being no exception.

"Whoa there skippy. I don't think you're being fair to Levy here, are you?"

"H-Huuuh? What do you mean, Mira-san?"

Shinobu wore a confused face, but Mirajane shook her head.

"Two more years? You've kept the girl waiting for that long. Seriously, keep her waiting much longer, and she'll seriously become depressed. So no, you're not going to be two years. Or a year, or even six months, do you understand me?"

Shinobu and the girls behind him blinked a few times, Erza nodding her head in agreement with what Mirajane spoke, agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

"But I have to train to become strong enough to defeat Brain..."

Shinobu attempted to argue, but it fell on deaf ears.

"That's all well and good, but two freaking years is way too long. I expect to see you at Fairy Tail within two weeks, is this understood?"

"W-What about two years..."

"I am thinking two weeks."

Mira replied with a all knowing tone in her voice, Shinobu smiling weakly.

"A-A year would be..."

"Again, two weeks is the maximum."

Mirajane rejected, Shinobu wincing.

"B-But six months could be..."

"I have my hatchet you know?"

Shinobu flinched at the mention of her hatchet, and looked to the white haired female with some fear, seeing her produce a hatchet.

"T-Two weeks is..." Shinobu went to argue again, but one cold glare from Mira made him relent. "Tw-Two weeks, of course...I will be there, with Yuki-chan and Sherria-san and Kagura-chan plus Sensei within...two weeks."

Upon hearing that, Levy silently thanked Mira for what she said as said girl put the hatchet away, knowing that she wouldn't have the courage to do it herself, and was glad that Shinobu listened to Mirajane as well, her having the power to back up her words.

"That's good. Well done Shinobu, you can follow orders. Now two weeks. If you forget, I will come and drag your ass back to Fairy Tail, understand me? You do not keep a lady waiting for longer than that. If it is training, I don't see why you can't do it around Magnolia. It isn't going to change anything."

"I-I suppose..."

Shinobu replied weakly, not wanting to offend Mirajane anymore or be on the receiving end of her hatchet.

Levy then stepped forward, and gave him a smile.

"Goodbye Shi-chan. Please be safe, and I will see you in two weeks, like you agreed with Mira. If you don't keep to it, she'll come and get you, you know? She wont stop until she's found you."

Shinobu chuckled awkwardly, giving a single nod of his head.

"Okay Levy-chan, I understand. I'll see you soon. Don't worry, I will be back in two weeks. I know that I kept you waiting, and I am sorry. As Mira-san said, I will be within Fairy Tail within two weeks. I don't know where it is really, but Yuki-chan said that she knows, so we'll be there. Bye Levy-chan! Mira-san! Erza-san! See you soon!"

"Yes, goodbye Levy-sama, Mira-sama, and Erza-sama, hope to see you soon."

"Bye guys! Eerm, girls! Bye girls! See you in Fairy Tail!"

"Hmmm, yes, goodbye for now, see you soon."

Following after Shinobu, Yukino, Sherria, and Kagura all expressed their final thoughts as well.

"Goodbye, everyone!"

"Enjoy your time away, and see you all soon."

"Mehehehe, while you're away, the harem I will be working on kukukuku~"

Levy, Mira, and Erza gave their goodbye's as well.

With those words said, Shinobu, followed by Yukino, Sherria and Kagura, all walked away together, towards Zeref who patiently waited for all of them to come, Levy, Mira and Erza going back into the city to get ready to leave themselves.

"Sensei! Here! My hand!"

Shinobu announced as he made it to Zeref, Zeref taking his hand instantly.

"So, we've picked up...three new travelling companions then?"

Zeref muttered with a sigh, a happy sigh for Shinobu.

"Y-Yes Sensei, I hope that it is okay that they are coming with us..."

"It's fine. Actually, if I remember right, if we walk east here for about a day, we come across a very nice hot spring that is said to have healing and wish granting properties, and since it is on the way to that place you wish to explore, why don't we go that way?"

Shinobu showed a beaming smile.

"That's okay with me! How about you guys...erm, girls!?"

Asking his companions, Yukino, Kagura, and Sherria all smiled.

"Hot springs are lovely at this time of year. No objections here."

"I'm with Yukino on this, I would enjoy such a thing."

"Ooh me too! I can't wait!"

"Then what are we waiting for!?"

A new voice made itself known to the others, appearing beside Shinobu, and faster than lightning, wrapped him up in a very tight hug, keeping him in the embrace of cuddles.

"W-What in the heck!?" Shinobu panicked, and went to see who is doing the hugging, only to see Jenny standing there. "Jenny-san!? W-What are you doing here!?"

Not only Shinobu, but the others were surprised to see the blonde Jenny stood there, dressed as if she was going to a ball or something to that effect. Even Zeref was shocked to see her, as she was a good sensor, but couldn't sense Jenny's approach, and wondered if she was even human.

Jenny let go of Shinobu, and placed her hands together and raised them to the sky, as the wide eyes of the people stared on in mild shock and disbelief as well, attempting to understand what was going on.

"Mehehehe, wherever my Angel goes, I will be there to follow. From Heaven to Hell, my Angel will always have his trusted human companion by his side. For wherever evil tries to hurt my Angel, his human lover, Jenny Realight will be there to give him comfort and support! Now my Angel, allow us to depart to new adventures, and show the world that our love is the strongest that it could be! Let us go forth my Angel, and use our powers to save the world! Yes, that's what we're going to do! I love you my Angel! Lets get married in the near future!"

At that, all of the girls and Shinobu just looked at Jenny as if she had two heads, while she proclaimed her love for Shinobu again and again in an overly dramatic way, chuckling nervously at the girl.

* * *

A few days later, Erza, Levy, and Mirajane returned to Fairy Tail. Since the time they left and now, they had changed in different ways. Personally, all of them had changed into different people.

Standing outside of the building, all three could see the guilds inside, from where they were. The windows showing who was inside, and it was the usual people, including that of Natsu, Gray and Cana as well as Lisanna and Elfman, along with the Master. Levy could see that her teammates weren't inside, and she was thankful to that, so she didn't have to worry about those people at this moment in time. Though she had to wonder where Natsu's cat Happy was, though she theorized that he was getting fish somewhere, and she didn't care where Laxus was.

"Well, this is it, ladies."

Erza commented, earning a nod from Levy, and a sigh from Mirajane.

"Mira? Is something the matter? You look down?"

Levy questioned the white haired female, attempting to understand what was going on with her.

"Erm, I guess not...but, you know...I wanted to get that thing for Lisanna, but I couldn't. I couldn't get it in the end, there was nothing that I could do, and I let down my Imouto."

Upon hearing that, Levy hid her face from Erza and Mirajane, so they didn't see what was on her face, her expression unreadable.

Erza went to the side of Mira, and rubbed her back.

"No, don't say such things. Lisanna wont care about such things."

"I guess so..."

With those words, Mirajane, Levy and Erza entered the guild.

"We're back, everyone."

Erza announced, the eyes of the guild going towards her.

As soon as they were seen, the guild looked at them with smiles, and began clapping their hands together, a hero's welcome back to the guild.

"Yahooo! Well done girls!"

"You were really great!"

"You did this guild a great surface!"

Responding to that, Mira, Levy and Erza blushed. They had half expected that the guild would find out, but they didn't expect to be welcomed back the way that they were, and didn't know what to say as a response.

"Mehehehe, you're all too kind, really."

"P-Please don't do such things..."

"That's right, we saved the world! Mira and Levy-sama are being too modest! We were able to do amazing things together, and saved the world! We're like famous now or something!"

While both Mira and Levy were bashful, Erza was reveling in it, and was too excited to do anything else but allow herself to be immersed in the love that she felt right now, though she felt that if Shinobu was there with the others, it would've been 100 percent complete.

The Master of the guild walked over, and wore a bright smile.

"You ladies truly did amazing things! You've saved this nation a hard time, I can't believe it. My children really did save this place, it makes a Ojii-chan like me really proud." Makarov wiped the tears that were in his eyes, proud of the people in front of him. "You girls truly did amazing. And that blonde haired boy, Levy. Was that your friend?"

Levy blinked in surprise at that, as Natsu, and Gray came over.

"Levy! Your friend is really strong! I can't wait to fight him! I'm all fired up now!"

"Well, if you're going to fight him, then I will just have to beat him."

Mirajane rolled her eyes, and slapped them both on the back.

"Well, boys. Sorry to say this, but you're not going to be able to beat him. If you can't match either myself, or Erza, there's no way you'd be able to beat him. Mehehehehe, looks like there's a boy stronger than you two around~ Aah well, that's not something you need to worry about, is it?"

Both Natsu and Gray glared as Mirajane smirked at the pair, while Levy answered Makarov.

"Yes, that was Shi-chan...he's really cool, isn't he..."

"I presume he's going to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, and when she was about to answer, Makarov put his hands together. "What am I saying? Of course he is going to join Fairy Tail, he would be most welcome!"

Levy smiled weakly, though was happy that Makarov had accepted him so easily.

As that was going on, Lisanna and Elfman approached Mirajane.

"Onee-chan, welcome back!"

"Mira-nee, I'm so glad that you've returned!"

Both Elfman and Lisanna greeted their elder sibling. Mirajane looked at the pair of them, and gently embraced them, giving her worried looks. But Mirajane didn't care about the looks right now, and liked being able to hug her siblings again.

"Lisanna, it's your birthday today, isn't it? Happy Birthday, Imouto. I'm glad, that I could make it back to you during the day of your birth, I was afraid that we wouldn't make it, but we did, so I am happy."

Mirajane muttered as she broke the hug with her sibling.

"Yes, that's right! Thank you for remembering! I'm also glad that you could come back as well. I was getting worried that you wouldn't be able to get back in time. But I watched the matches, and they were cool! You did very well Mira-nee, I am so proud of you! Thank you for coming back safe! And a hero too boot!"

So said Lisanna with a beaming smile on her face, a happy disposition going on. But Lisanna didn't realize that the happy face that she had on, wasn't making Mira feel any better, considering what she wanted to do for her sibling.

"Yeah...also, that present I promised. I'm sorry but-"

"Wait!" Levy interjected, and smiled at Mira. "Check your bag, Mira."

Mirajane turned towards Levy with a confused face on.

"Huh? What's in my bag? You've not planted drugs on me have you?"

Levy turned her eyebrow upwards at that little guess, but then shook her head.

"Just check it, Mira. It isn't drugs, it is something else. And why would you assume drugs?"

Mirajane gave her a wary look and shrugged her shoulders at the same time as Levy asked this, but did as she asked, checking her bag.

For a few seconds, she couldn't find anything within the bag, but then...she found something. What she found was a golden heart shaped necklace, that had very beautiful coloured jewels going around the outside of the heart, the seven colours of the rainbow. On the back, was the inscription 'To my Darling Imouto, may your wishes come true, like mine have when I'm with you.' written in sparkly letters made of diamonds.

Seeing it, Mirajane held a hand to her face and wondered who could've done it...until she saw a note within the bag as well. While having a heavy expecting heart, Mirajane pulled out the note, and read it.

[Dear Mirajane-san, I'm sorry I couldn't see your face when you realize that it was me, who ended up getting this for you. I had some money, and I remember which one it was for when you showed it me, so I got it for your Imouto, I hope that she enjoys it. Levy-chan helped me with getting the photo and getting the name right for the inscription on the back, I am sorry for stealing that, but I thought it would be good. If not, you can yell at me when we meet next. I hope your Imouto has a lovely birthday and see you soon. From Shinobu.]

Upon reading the letter, Mirajane smiled fondly at the letter, holding it close to her chest.

"Idiot..."

That's all Mira could say as she held out the necklace for her sister.

As soon as Lisanna saw it, her eyes lit up wide.

"M-Mira-nee, you really got me it!? B-But doesn't it cost a lot of money!?"

"Nothing...is too much for my Imouto...but, it was...a great friend of mine who got it for you, for me. It was...someone I really...someone I really am very good friends with, Lisanna. Please enjoy."

Lisanna took the necklace, and opened it, to reveal a holograph of her, Mirajane, and Elfman hugging, an image of a family together, something Mirajane was astonished about.

"Hey Natsu, did you see this? My Nee-chan is the best, isn't she?"

"Heh, yeah. It's pretty, Lisanna."

Natsu agreed, while Mirajane looked to Levy for answers. But...she didn't them in the end. Whatever Levy was going to say, wouldn't effect the way that she felt right now. If she didn't before, then right now, she could say that she was gaining a crush on Shinobu.

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Erza made her way to Cana.

"Hello, Cana. You're looking stunningly beautiful today."

"Eeh, hey Erza. Something happen? That sounds a little lesbian, but thanks for the compliment."

Erza shook her head, and wrapped an arm around Cana's shoulder.

"You see, sweetheart. I need to have a serious talk with you, about the harem."

"The harem? What's that? And could you please not call me sweetheart? It sounds really lesbian if it is coming from you."

Cana was thoroughly confused, however Erza had a knowing smile on her face.

"You see, my sweet drunk Cana. I am building a harem, and I would very much like you to become apart of my lovely group, known as Shinobu's harem. You'd be a lovely addition to the group because of your loveliness that makes the harem good. So, can I confirm you for the harem? I promise to give you a good spot since we're friends. You could be the drunk within the harem."

Erza asked with a sweet sounding voice, taking out a notepad and pen, so she could record down what she needed to record, though she had a mental image of who was in the harem already.

At that moment, Mirajane caught wind of what Erza was doing, and pointed at her with annoyance.

"Oi! Don't you start with the harem shit, or I will get Levy to kick the crap out of you!"

At that, Erza stiffened, and shook her head again and again.

"N-No, please don't do anything like that...lets not get Levy involved...lets not get Levy involved..."

She mumbled, clearly not wanting to be attacked by Levy, while everyone else was drawing a blank face at the threat.

"Whats going on?"

Natsu questioned, but his question was met with nothing, while Mirajane continued.

"That's right, it's going to happen, if you don't stop with the harem stuff. I'm gonna have Levy beat you again."

"Wait! Levy has beaten Erza in a fight!?"

Gray was astonished by the development, he didn't expect something like that to happen. But surely enough, with a nod from Mirajane, Erza had everyone's attention, and she didn't like it.

"Ooh man, Erza lost to someone like Levy!? That's insulting!"

"Yeah, she's a freaking weak girl! How could Levy beat Erza!?"

"Mehehehehehe! Erza lost to Levy! That's truly an insult!"

As more and more people began laughing, Erza burst out crying and ran out of the guild, proclaiming "You're dead Levy!" with a wild type of cry, an ear piercing cry that made most cover their ears, while Levy wondered why it was insulting to lose to her.

"Why is it insulting to lose to me? I'm tough."

Most people snorted at that, causing Levy to look away with teary eyes.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Run away Erza or I will get Levy to teach you a lesson!"

Mira threatened with a wide smile on her face, the feeling of excitement taking over her being.

As for Levy herself, she went towards the door, and looked up at the sky, smiling to herself happily.

"See you soon, Shi-chan. I can't wait, for us to become apart of the same guild."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the official end for the arc now. That means, Shinobu will soon be joining Fairy Tail, and there will be some timeskips as well, so look forward to them as well hehe! And it looks like he's got his own team going now, consisting of Yukino, Sherria, and Jenny! Kagura herself will be somewhat affiliated with them but not a full member. They're gonna be getting up to certain adventures in the future, so look forward to them as well! As for what spirit Shinobu got, it will be revealed in the future! Eeh, nothing else to say here, so I will leave you with that! Until next time!**

 **Shinobu's harem; Ultear, Mirajane, Aries, Virgo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherria, Hisui, Sherry, Levy, Zeref (fem), Jenny, Yukino, Kagura, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


End file.
